Harry Potter and the Prophesized Six
by benperez31
Summary: This is the sequel to my previous story, Harry Potter and the Twists of Fate and starts a few hours after the last chapter of that story. Will Harry and his friends come together to defeat Voldemort or will they fall apart along with the Wizarding World?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Prophesized Six

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for the original characters. _

Chapter 1: Prophecies and plans

The halls and classrooms of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry lay empty on the last night of June 1995. The student body had left that morning for the summer while most of the staff was in bed, fast asleep.

However, in the Headmaster's office, the elderly wizard who held that position was not asleep but wide awake. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had been pondering the events of the previous year, especially those in connection with the just concluded Triwizard Tournament, all of which occurred around Harry Potter.

First, Harry had been chosen as the Hogwarts champion when only those of age were the only ones eligible for participation. Then in the first task, the dragon assigned to guard Harry's sister had chased the two Potters over the Forbidden Forest when it was not supposed to be able to leave the arena the event had taken place in. In the second task, the Giant Squid in Black Lake had almost attacked Harry. Then, the tournament had ended with Harry being kidnapped by Barty Crouch Jr. who was Polyjuiced to look like his father, Bartemius Crouch, who had been in charge of the event. The younger Crouch had taken Harry to a graveyard where the evil wizard, Voldemort, was waiting. He wanted to get a prophecy out of Harry's mind before killing the boy.

Fortunately, they had managed to find out where Harry had been taken with the help of Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend. Harry and Ginny had formed a Soul bond which allowed them to see what the other saw and to talk to each other in their minds from even hundreds of miles away. Knowing where Harry was, Dumbledore, James and several other people had gone to rescue him. Unfortunately, in the course of the rescue, the DADA professor and ex-Auror, Mad-Eye Moody had been killed by Voldemort.

The good thing that came out of that tragedy was that several Aurors had seen Voldemort. With so many witnesses, it could not be denied that Voldemort was back.

Now that it was clear that Voldemort would resume his previous activities and agenda, Dumbledore could shift his focus to preparing the one person who could defeat Voldemort once and for all – Harry Potter.

Dumbledore got up from his chair and walked to a black cabinet set against the far wall. He opened the cabinet door and removed a shallow stone basin etched with symbols and runes on its edges from a shelf in the cabinet. It was a pensieve, a magical device used to view memories.

Placing it on his desk, he took a vial out of his robes and poured in into the pensieve. He stirred the liquid with his wand. After a few moments, the ghostly figure of a woman rose up then started speaking in a weird detached tone:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…..Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies….and The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not….and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…..the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

Dumbledore sighed. This was the prophecy Voldemort had tried to take from Harry's mind that night in the graveyard because he had only been told of the first two lines before he had attacked Harry and his family almost fourteen years ago. That had led to the fulfillment of the third line – marking Harry as Voldemort's equal.

With Voldemort again rising, it may soon be time for its complete fulfillment. Unfortunately, the prophecy did not say who would win and Harry was not ready to face the most evil Wizard of their time. He barely managed to hold off Voldemort in the graveyard.

However, there was hope. Dumbledore waved his wand and the fluid returned to the vial. He drew another vial from a different pocket and poured its contents into the bowl. Swirling it again with his wand, he waited.

This time, the ghostly figure that emerged above the bowl was that of a thirteen year old girl. The girl spoke in a strange voice:

_They gather now, they who would stand by the Chosen One, _

_His six companions, bonded by love deep and true_

_The Soul Mate, his other half, his strength_

_The Seer, his sister in blood, his guide _

_The Wise Lady, his sister in all but blood, his font of knowledge_

_The Strategist, his best friend, his right hand_

_The Green Lord, his equal in power, his general_

_The White Ram, saved from Evil by him, his left hand _

_Training they need together, to defeat the Dark Lord_

_Let not one be lost or all will be for naught _

_And the Dark Lord will defeat the Chosen one"_

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, pondering the words as the ghostly figure descended back into the bowl. It was another prophecy. The girl who had given it was Rose Potter, younger sister of Harry Potter.

Dumbledore was sure that the Chosen One mentioned was Harry and the Dark Lord was Voldemort. He was also sure that the six companions were among Harry's close circle of friends. He was glad since Harry would need the support of people he trusted and cared for if he was going to defeat Voldemort.

Dumbledore sighed as he pondered the unfairness of giving such as immense task to someone so young. He resolved to help the boy and his friends as much as he could so that they would succeed. He turned his attention to the parchment on his desk where he was detailing his plans to help train the boy.

Dumbledore hoped there was enough time for all his plans before Harry had to face Voldemort again. He had no idea what Voldemort was planning at the moment but hoped it would not have a grave effect on Harry. Sighing again, Dumbledore picked up a quill and resumed writing on the parchment.

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles from Hogwarts, in a large three-story mansion, the boy on whom Dumbledore's plans were focused was busy with his own plans. Harry was in the library of Potter Manor, going over the books on the shelves. After the duel with Voldemort in the graveyard, he wanted to learn other spells aside from those his Auror father and surrogate uncles had already taught him.

In spite of the number of offensive spells taught to them, Aurors were more of a police force, focusing more on spells that captured lawbreakers, with little damage done to the person they hit. The Death Eaters in the graveyard had been quick to revive any of their number who was stunned. Harry needed spells that incapacitated quickly with little chance of being revived just as quickly.

"_That one, Harry," _Ginny's voice sounded in his mind. She was using the link through their soul bond to see the books and help him decide which ones could have useful spells. _"That book called 'Offensive spells of Light Magic'. I think it'll have some useful spells."_

"_All right, Gin," _he replied to her in his mind.

As he pulled out the book Ginny had pointed out, Harry's thoughts returned to what had happened earlier that evening when his parents had met him and his sister at King's Cross Station upon the arrival of the Hogwarts Express.

_Flashback_

_His parents had picked Harry and his sister up at the Station. They quickly said their goodbyes to their friends; Harry giving a final kiss to Ginny. After exiting the Station, they had entered an alleyway once they were sure no one was watching them._

"_Here," James said, handing them a teacup, "This is a portkey back to the Manor."_

_Taking hold of it, Harry and Rose felt the uneasy pull on their navel that they associated with portkey travel. They dropped down in a heap on their home's living room floor. As they got up, they heard the soft pop of Apparition as their parents appeared beside them._

_Harry turned to his father, "All right, Dad, now can you tell me what you found out when you and Sirius interrogated Barty Crouch Jr?"_

"_Yeah," Rose said, "I also want to know what that slimeball said."_

"_Rose!" Lily scolded, "I do not want to hear words like that coming out of your mouth, young lady."_

"_Sorry, Mum," Rose said, looking down at the floor._

"_All right," Lily said, "Just don't do it again. Now, sit down, both of you and your father will tell what Barty Junior told them. I've heard it all before so I'll just make sure our dinner is ready."_

_Rose and Harry sat down side by side on one of the couches near the fireplace. Harry opened his mental link with Ginny, knowing his soul mate would want to hear this straight from his dad. James sat across from them while Lily went into the kitchen._

"_Well, first of all," James began, "We gave him three drops of Veritaserum. Then, he proceeded to tell us how he was able to escape from Azkaban. It seems his mother couldn't stand having her only son live out the rest of his life in that hellhole. Of course, knowing what a dreadful place it is, that's understandable. It turns out that Mrs. Crouch was very ill, practically dying. So, she came up with a plan to 'rescue' her son. She managed to convince her husband to arrange a visit to their son. They came to the prison with Mrs. Crouch bundled up in a cloak then they used Polyjuice to allow mother and son to change places. Father and son walked out of the prison, leaving Mrs. Crouch with enough Polyjuice to continue the deception. About a month later, the Crouch in Azkaban died. With what we know now, I assume that it was Mrs. Crouch, finally succumbing to her illness. Whoever it was, the Dementors buried him under the name of Barty Crouch Jr." _

"_Didn't she return to her original appearance?" Harry asked, verbally stating a mental thought from Ginny. "I mean by then, the Polyjuice would have worn off."_

"_Well, that's the thing with Polyjuice," James said. "While you're alive, you have to continually drink it to remain in the Polyjuiced state. But dying freezes the Polyjuice in the blood and the person remains looking like the one he's spelled to appear as. So, the Dementors thought it was Barty Jr. they buried. Meanwhile, Barty Sr. had Jr. hidden in the house under the invisibility cloak all the time with a house elf to watch him. Supposedly, Sr. had Jr. under the Imperius Curse to prevent him running off to join Voldemort. Barty Sr. had a funeral for his wife a month after their son supposedly passed away in Azkaban. At the time, we all assumed she just pined away after her son's 'death'. After that, the father kept the son in the house over the years and no one suspected anything."_

"_So how did Jr. manage to join Voldemort?" Rose asked._

"_Actually Voldemort found him," James said. "About a year and a half ago, he turned up on the doorstep of the Crouch's home with Lucius Malfoy. They quickly stunned Sr. and freed Jr. They locked up Senior and used Polyjuice to let Junior take his place in the Ministry, spying for Voldemort."_

"_Was he the other man I saw with Lucius Malfoy the night old snakeface was resurrected?" Harry asked. _

"_Yes, Harry," James said, "Barty Jr. actually seemed proud of the fact that he helped return that monster's body. He and Lucius were the ones who kidnapped Amelia Bones for the ritual."_

"_What about that ritual, Dad?" Rose asked. _

"_Ah, the ritual," James said, "Well, we asked Junior if he knew how Voldemort stayed alive after being hit with the Killing Curse. He said that he wasn't sure but it was tied up with the ritual they did. It's called the 'Soul restoration ritual'. Apparently, Voldemort had undergone many transformations over the years and one of them gave him the power to separate his soul and body, allowing his soul to remain in spirit form."_

"_Then how can I kill him if he can stay alive like that?" Harry asked. _

_James sighed, "I really don't know, son. Maybe Albus will have an idea. We'll probably need to research that."_

_Harry nodded, "I guess so. What else did you find out from Junior?" _

"_Well, he told us how he got the Goblet of Fire to choose you as the Hogwarts Champion. You see, before the Tournament, the Goblet was kept in a secure room in the Ministry. As the organizer of the Tournament, he had access to it. The night before the Goblet was brought to Hogwarts, he managed to perform a Dark Ritual which caused the parchments with the names of the other Hogwarts Champions to be destroyed except for the one with your name, which he placed just before choosing of the champions."_

"_Wow," Rose said, "They really planned that one. Did they really try to kill Harry off in the tasks?"_

"_Oh, yes," James said, bitterly, "That was their initial plan. Junior made sure Harry got the Hungarian Horntail with a little charming of the models. It was a good thing Malfoy warned us about the Giant Squid. Junior couldn't get near him since Albus had Hagrid and Moody watching him. So he tried with the Grindylows but they almost attacked him as well. However, before the third task, Voldemort told Junior that he wanted Harry captured instead. So, Junior made the Triwizard Cup a portkey with the incantation of the Dark Mark as the activation word, knowing only a Death Eater like himself would use it. That's about all we found out. He couldn't tell us where Voldemort is hiding now. We did get a number of names of Death Eaters out of him. We raided their known residences but they had all fled by then."_

"_What about Lucius Malfoy?" Harry inquired._

_James shook his head, "We know he's fully involved with Voldemort, but we can't find a trace of him. We're watching Malfoy Manor but only Narcissa and Draco have been spotted entering or leaving the place. Since we don't have proof those two are involved with Voldemort, we can't even bring them in for questioning."_

_Harry sighed, "So what do we do now?"_

"_We'll step up your training and that of your friends," James said. "We can't afford to be complacent anymore. I believe Albus has some plans which he'll reveal later this week. For now, you go on with your usual routine, especially the dueling practice."_

_End of flashback_

Harry sighed and opened the book Ginny had chosen. His father was right. The first thing he needed to do was work on his spell work and dueling skills. He'd worry about how to kill Voldemort when he could stand toe-to-toe with the evil monster in a duel and last more than five minutes.

"_You'll get there, Harry," _Ginny said. _"We all will. It's just a matter of time."_

"_I know, Ginny," _Harry said to her. _"I just hope it doesn't take too long. I've heard stories about the first war. A lot of people, good people, died. I hope we can prevent that."_

"_I hope so too, love," _Ginny replied. _"I don't want to lose any of our family or friends."_

"_Me neither, Gin," _Harry said. _"Let's not think about that for now. However, there is still one thing that bothers me about the events during the Triwizard Tournament. The only thing Barty Junior did in the first task was make sure I faced the Hungarian Horntail. He didn't do anything to the dragon itself. We still don't know why it continued to chase me and Rose even after we were out of the stadium. Remember? Even Charlie couldn't explain it. I thought it was due to some spell placed on it. But Barty Junior didn't admit anything under Veritaserum, so he didn't cause it."_

"_I know, Harry. I'm puzzled, too. We'll just have to leave it for now. Maybe we'll find out someday. But that's not important now. For now, you need to get back to that book."_

"_Yes, ma'am," _he replied to her mentally, with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"_Prat," _Ginny said to him.

Harry chuckled before turning his attention back to the book. As he scanned the book's table of contents for useful spells, he wondered what Voldemort was doing right now. Whatever it was, Harry knew it wouldn't be good for the Wizarding world.

Far away, the answer to Harry's question could be found in another three-story mansion, this one set in the midst of well groomed lawns with no flowers of any sort. In a richly furnished room on the mansion's second floor, the blonde owner of the mansion knelt in front of one of the posh armchairs in the room, his head bowed down in respect and fear of the occupant of the chair. That man, if you could call him that, was pale and bald with a flat nose and slits for nostrils.

Lord Voldemort leaned back in the armchair and narrowed his red eyes as he regarded the kneeling man.

"Very interesting, Lucius," he said in a high-pitched voice. After a few seconds of silence during which Lucius Malfoy felt the sweat trickling down his back, he said, "Very well, you may proceed with your plan. I will be interested in what you will discover. This will partly make up with what your younger son did. I do hope you will deal appropriately with that blood traitor."

"Y-yes, my Lord," Lucius said. "Do not worry about my so-called offspring. Tiberius will learn what happens to traitors, I promise you."

"Good," Voldemort said. "Now, let's move on to other business." He turned to another figure on her knees behind Lucius, "Bellatrix, what news from the werewolves?"

The woman bowed her head as she spoke, "We have good news, my Lord. Fenrir Grayback has sent his agreement to your terms. He and his pack will join our ranks. I'm sure he can persuade other packs to join us."

"Very good," Voldemort said. "What about the giants?"

"Their great Gurg is considering our offer," Bellatrix said. "He is looking favorably on it after the gifts we sent him."

"That is good," Voldemort said, smiling coldly. "I knew a few Muggles to kill and eat would soften their hearts toward us. Why don't you find them some more, Bellatrix? Make sure there are children among them. They will be soft and juicy to the giants."

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix said, smiling, a mad glint in her eyes. "I'm sure I can find a few brats to give to the giants."

"Very good," Voldemort said. "What of Gringott's? Have the goblins given any reply to my offer?"

"N-no, my Lord," Bellatrix said, "They have not since we sent your message a month ago."

Voldemort frowned, "That is not good. We need them on our side. Without the financial backing of the goblins, the Ministry will fall quickly. I will have to compose a more direct offer. But it will have to wait." He turned his attention back to Lucius, "Lucius, how are the efforts going with obtaining that object in the Department of Mysteries?"

"W-we have not been able to recover it, my Lord," Lucius said.

Voldemort frowned again, "You have had a full week now, Lucius. Surely, your influence and wealth have not lost its power."

"It's not that, my Lord," Lucius said. "We know where it is. However, we cannot obtain it. No one whose services I have obtained could touch it."

"WHAT!" Voldemort screamed, standing up suddenly.

Lucius bent his head down immediately; sweat breaking out anew on his forehead. "H-however, we may have found a way, my Lord."

Voldemort sat back down and leaned forward, "Oh, really? Tell me, Lucius and perhaps I will spare you the penalty I give for failure."

Lucius spoke rapidly, hoping to be spared the pain.

When he had finished talking, Voldemort leaned back and smiled, "Of course. It's so simple. I'm surprised you didn't think of it before. Very well, we shall do the task in 4 days' time. You and Bellatrix will accompany me on this…errand."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius said, rising to his feet and backing out of the room. Just before he reached the door, Voldemort interrupted him.

"Oh, and Lucius," Voldemort said, "I think you still need a little reminder of the price of failure. _Crucio!_"

The screams of Lucius Malfoy echoed through the manor, sounding like music to Voldemort's ears.

_A/N: Well, here it is, the first chapter of my sequel to my previous story, Harry Potter and the Twists of Fate. I hope my faithful readers will forgive me for the delay in posting, I wanted to finish chapter 3 before posting the first chapter. I hope this will be as well received as my first story. Please R&R. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for the original characters. _

Chapter 2: Evil visits the Ministry

Silence reigned in the partly lighted and almost empty floors and corridors of the building where the Ministry of Magic was located. That was not unusual since it was barely one in the morning on the first Sunday of July. The only exception to the silence and emptiness was found in the Atrium.

The Atrium was the very long hall which any worker or visitor had to traverse to enter the Ministry. It had a highly polished floor and walls made of some shiny dark wood and a peacock-blue ceiling with constant moving and changing gleaming golden symbols. Gilded fireplaces lined the walls, though they were presently unlit.

Halfway down the hall was a fountain composed of several larger than life-size golden statues set in the middle of a circular pool. The tallest statue was that of a wizard holding his wand pointed straight to the ceiling. Grouped around the wizard were a beautiful witch, a centaur, a house-elf and a goblin, with the last three looking with adoration at the wizard and witch. The gleam of sickles and knuts could be seen at the bottom of the pool. Even on a Sunday, water flowed from the tips of the wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat and each of the house-elf's ears, so that the tinkle of falling water broke the silence in the hall.

At the far end of the Atrium was a set of golden gates that served as the entrance into the Ministry. To the left of the gates was a desk over which hung a sign saying SECURITY. Slouched over that desk was the only person left in the Ministry.

The man was badly shaven and dressed in robes of the same color as the ceiling. A badge with the name Eric Munch was pinned to the front of his robes.

Eric yawned as he read the front page of the previous day's issue of the _Daily Prophet_. Dominating that page was a story featuring the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge in which he reassured the public that the Ministry was doing all it could to find Voldemort after his reported sighting nearly ten days before.

Eric recalled reading an article which had appeared in the _Prophet_ a week ago about that sighting. It had said that Albus Dumbledore, the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and some Aurors had confronted the evil wizard in some graveyard on evening of June 24th. It had mentioned something about Harry Potter, but Eric couldn't recall what the article had said about the Boy-Who-Lived who had already defeated You-Know-Who once nearly fourteen years ago.

Suddenly, he heard a soft pop from somewhere down the Atrium. It was the sound of someone Apparating in. Eric looked up, startled. _Now who could be coming here at this time,_ he thought. Not for the first time, he wished that Fudge had followed the advice of James Potter and had stationed some Aurors for guard duty at night. It just wasn't safe anymore for a mere security wizard.

Steeling himself, Eric drew his wand and got to his feet. He slowly walked down the length of the hall. As he drew near the fountain, he saw someone approach. The intruder was cloaked with the hood over his head so Eric couldn't see the face.

"Who are you?" the watchman said, shakily pointing his wand at the man. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

The intruder drew the hood back, exposing his pale bald head and flat nose with slits for nostrils. He turned red eyes on Eric as he gave him a cold smile.

"You should feel honored," the man said in a high pitched voice as he glanced at the nametag on Eric's breast, "Eric. Few people are graced with the presence of Lord Voldemort these days, though that will change in the future."

Eric's face turned pale as his eyes widened. _You-Know-Who! You-Know-Who's standing in front of me. _"Yeah, w-well, even you s-shouldn't b-be here this late at night."

Voldemort smiled again. Two more cracks sounded and two more cloaked figures appeared. This time, their hoods were down but white masks covered their faces.

Before Eric could move, one of them cried in a feminine voice, _"Immobilus!"_ Eric felt his body stiffen while his wand clattered to the floor. Then he felt his ropes bind his body.

"Ah, much better," Voldemort said, smirking. He turned to the one who had taken Eric's wand. "Bellatrix, stay here with this one. Lucius and I won't be long. You can have a little fun with him but nothing permanent or severely damaging."

"Yes, my Lord," the woman said, bowing and smiling. She gazed at the Eric and said _"Crucio!"_

Voldemort and the man he had called Lucius walked over to the lifts with their golden grilles, the security man's screams ringing in their ears like music. They entered one of the lifts and Lucius pressed the number nine button, causing it to descend. After a couple of minutes, the lift stopped and a cool feminine voice said, "Department of Mysteries,"

They stepped out into a long corridor that had bare walls and no windows. The only door in the corridor was a plain black one set at the very end. Strangely, there was a chair in the middle of the corridor, set against the wall so that it had a clear view of both the elevators and the black door.

Ignoring the empty chair, the two Dark wizards went down the corridor and passed through the black door, entering a large, circular room that was completely black, including the marble floor and ceiling. Set at intervals all around the walls were several identical, unmarked; handle-less black doors interspersed with branches of blue-flamed candles.

Lucius said, _"Lumos," _and the end of his wand lit up. They kept the door they had come through open. While Voldemort watched, Lucius opened each door and peered inside. Then, after peering through the fifth door, he said, "My Lord, I believe it is this way."

The room they then entered was furnished with all sorts of desks and bookcases. Clocks of every kind occupied every surface. There was some sort of dancing diamond-bright light at the other end of the room coming from a great crystal bell jar. They passed it and went through another door.

The room beyond was as large as a cathedral and lined with towering shelves holding several hundred small dusty glass orbs neatly lined and labeled. The light from more blue-flamed candles in brackets set at intervals along the shelves caused the orbs to glimmer dully

Voldemort and Malfoy moved quickly among the shelves until they came to row ninety-seven. Among the glass orbs in that row, they came to one whose label had a date of some sixteen years ago written in spidery writing and below that:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord

and (?) Harry Potter

Voldemort reached out and picked up the glass sphere. He looked contemptuously at it as nothing happened before putting it in the pocket of his cloak. The two men then returned to the Atrium.

Once they were there, Voldemort looked at the watchman as he spoke, "As much as I hate to miss an opportunity to sow terror by killing someone here in the Ministry itself, I believe it would be best if we left no evidence of our visit here." He pointed his wand at the watchman, _"Obliviate!" _He saw the frown on Bellatrix's face causing him to smirk. "Now, don't pout, Bellatrix. I'm sure we can find a nice Muggle for you to torture and kill later. Put him to sleep and release him from the body bind. Then place him back at his desk."

"Yes, my Lord," she said. She waved her wand at the watchman as she said; _"Somnulus!" _then she lifted the body bind. Using a _Mobillicorpus _spell, she placed him back in the security desk.

"Good," Voldemort said. "Now, we take our leave," he said and the three of them then Disapparated.

The area they then appeared in was a well groomed lawn in the back of a large three-story mansion. They entered it and climbed a marble staircase. On the second floor, they made their way to a lavishly furnished bedroom.

Voldemort sat down in a posh armchair in front of a crackling fireplace and took the glass globe out of his pocket. He gazed at it as if trying to see within its smoky interior. Lucius and Bellatrix remained standing and silent as they watched their master regard the small sphere.

Suddenly, Voldemort threw the sphere forcefully on the floor, breaking it. Out of the shattered pieces of glass, the same ghostly figure of a woman that Dumbledore had viewed a few days before rose in front of Voldemort.

After giving the prophecy, the ghostly figure faded away like mist before sunlight. Voldemort leaned back in the armchair, apparently thinking. The two Death Eaters looked at each other but remained silent, not daring to say anything while their master was deep in thought.

Finally, Voldemort looked up and smiled, "So that is it? That is the whole so-called prophecy? I cannot believe that old fool Dumbledore pins all his hopes on such a vaguely worded prophecy. It is of little consequence after all."

He looked at his two followers, noting the looks of confusion on their faces, "It seems you both do not understand."

Hesitantly, Lucius said, "Not exactly my Lord. Why is it of little consequence?"

Voldemort gave them a look of contempt and exasperation, "Do you not see, Lucius? It doesn't say that Potter will defeat me. It just says that one of us will kill the other. That brat has not the strength to fight me. He barely touched me the last time we fought. All we have to do is find his pathetic family. Once we do, we shall destroy him once and for all and the world will be ours."

"But, my Lord," Bellatrix said, "How do we find that family of blood traitors? They will undoubtedly be at the Potter's family manor but that is hidden. Even Pettigrew couldn't tell us where it was."

"Leave that to me, Bellatrix," Voldemort said. "Even if we cannot find his home, there are ways to make him come to us. In the meantime, we will concentrate on letting the world know again the fear associated with my name. Now, leave me. I would like to rest. I will summon you when I call the others."

The two bowed and left without another word.

Voldemort gazed into the fire, "Soon, Harry Potter, we will see each other again. And this time, Dumbledore will not save you." He smiled then laughed his laughter cold and menacing.

Hundreds of miles away in Potter Manor, Voldemort's foe sat upright in his bed as his head exploded in pain. Harry placed a hand on the lightning shaped scar on his forehead scar. It was hot and tender. That meant that Voldemort was happy about something.

He reached out to Ginny's mind through their bond. He felt that she was still asleep so she had not felt the pain. Blowing out a breath in relief, he turned his thoughts to the strange dream he been having before the pain from his scar had awoken him. There was something about being in a long beautiful hall with a blue ceiling and a fountain with golden statues then golden gates, lifts, a black room and thousands of crystal orbs.

As the images became clearer to him, Harry realized that he had seen those images through Voldemort's eyes and therefore had been in his nemesis' head again that night. He gasped when he realized where he had seen that hall and fountain before. It was the entry hall of the Ministry of Magic. That meant that Voldemort had been in the Ministry of Magic that night.

He quickly got out of the bed and threw on a bathrobe. Exiting his room, he hurried down the second floor corridor.

Reaching the door of his parent's bedroom, he tentatively tried the doorknob. He hoped it wasn't locked. If it was, it meant that his parents were doing a few things he had been doing with Ginny lately, maybe even more. That was something no bloke should see his parents doing if he didn't want to be blinded for life.

Sighing in relief when he found the doorknob moving easily, he pushed the door open and peered inside. On the large master bed, his parents were peacefully sleeping.

Padding softly to the side where his father was lying, he gently shook the older man's shoulder as he whispered, "Dad! Dad! Please wake up!"

James sat up in the bed and drew his wand from beneath his pillow before he recognized the voice of his son, "Harry? For Merlin's sake, son, don't do that! I could have cursed you before I knew it was you."

Harry gazed sheepishly at him, "Sorry, Dad, but this is important."

The remaining fog of sleep cleared from James' mind at the urgent tone in his son's voice, "What's wrong?" He glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "What are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"I think I was in Voldemort's mind again tonight," Harry said, "From what I saw, he took something from the Ministry."

James paled, consternation filling him, "Let's head down to the living room where you can tell me about it. I don't want your mother to hear this right now. I'd also like for Albus to be hear what you saw. I hope he isn't a sound sleeper."

James wrapped a bathrobe around himself and he and Harry went down to the living room. Once they were there, Harry sat in one of the sofas in front of the fireplace while James lit the fireplace with his wand.

Once that was done, James threw some floo powder into the fire and stuck his head in the green flames. "Albus Dumbledore," he cried. After a few seconds of feeling his head speed through several other fireplaces, James looked out from the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. He felt relieved that the man was at his desk, wide awake.

"Albus," James called softly.

Dumbledore looked up from the papers he was looking at. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw James Potter's head in his fireplace. "James, what is it?"

"We need you to come over, Albus," James said, "Harry's had another vision of Voldemort. It seems that monster was in the Ministry of Magic tonight."

Alarm was clear on Dumbledore's face, "All right, James. Stand back. I'll floo there immediately."

James stood up from the fire and sat down beside his son, "Albus will be here shortly, Harry." Harry simply nodded and stayed silent.

After only a few minutes, the fire's flames turned green and Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace. The elderly wizard sat down in one of the fluffy armchairs next to Harry.

"All right, Harry," Dumbledore said, "Tell me as much as you can recall of what you saw through Voldemort's eyes."

Harry slowly narrated as much as he could recall which was up to the time Voldemort and his cronies Disapparated from the Ministry. When Harry had finished, Dumbledore leaned back in the armchair and sighed.

"That's it then," Dumbledore said, "Voldemort knows the whole of Sybil's prophecy. He now knows that the prophecy doesn't predict his defeat. He'll stop at nothing to get his hands on Harry now."

"You're sure that Voldemort and his Death Eaters didn't meet anyone else, Harry?" James asked, "No one intercepted them in that corridor?"

"No, Dad," Harry answered, "There was a chair in that corridor but it was empty when Voldemort and Mr. Malfoy got there."

"Bloody hell!" James said. He turned to Dumbledore, "Who was on guard duty tonight, Albus?"

"I believe it was Mundungus, James," Dumbledore said. "I don't think he tried to contact me."

James swore again, this time more softly, "I knew that petty thief was unreliable. He probably wasn't there when Voldemort got there. I doubt he could have left without them noticing, even with an invisibility cloak on. You really shouldn't have let him join the Order, Albus."

Dumbledore sighed, "Perhaps you are right, James. Though if he had been there, I doubt he could have done anything. He might even have been killed by Voldemort."

"I know, I know," James said, now looking furious, "Still, this wouldn't have happened if Fudge had allowed me to station some Aurors in the Ministry at night. But the fool wouldn't hear it. He claimed that Voldemort was too scared to come to the Ministry itself. Well, now he's gotten what he wanted with little opposition."

"Wait a minute, Dad, Professor," Harry said, "Do you mean that thing Voldemort got from that strange room is a copy of the prophecy."

"Yes, Harry," James said, turning to his son. "It's standard procedure that when a suspected prophecy is made, a copy is stored in the Department of Mysteries, in that room you described."

"If that's the case, couldn't anyone get a hold of it? I mean, just go up and take it?"

"No, Harry," Dumbledore answered. "Only the persons concerned with the prophecy can take it, which means in this case either you or Voldemort. I've been concerned since he regained his body that he may try to get hold of that copy."

"So someone should have been there tonight?" Harry asked, looking at his father. "Someone from the Order named Mundungus? What's the Order?"

James sighed, "The Order is the Order of the Phoenix, a group Albus put together during the last war as a kind of resistance group against Voldemort since the Ministry wasn't doing enough then. After your escapade with Wormtail and Voldemort's resurrection last summer, Albus decided to restart the group. Because of Albus' concern about the prophecy, a few people from the Order have been standing as covert guard in that corridor under an invisibility cloak every night for the last three months. A man named Mundungus Fletcher, who is part of the Order, was supposed to be there last night. However, considering what he is, I'm not surprised he wasn't."

Before Harry could ask anything else, James turned to Dumbledore, "What do we do now that Voldemort knows the whole prophecy, Albus?"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, James," Dumbledore said. "For now we have to concentrate on keeping Harry safe."

James nodded, "We'll have to strengthen the wards around the Manor."

"Yes, James," Dumbledore said, "I think Bill Weasley will be able to help you there."

"You're right, Albus," James said, "I'll contact him in the morning." He looked at Harry, "Unless you can get Ginny to tell him now, Harry."

Harry grimaced, "If you don't mind, Dad, Ginny's still sleeping. I don't want to wake her up. We were up pretty late, reading some of the books we found in the library. Plus, I don't want to bother her with another Voldie nightmare. I doubt old Snakeface will come here tonight."

"I agree with Harry, James," Albus said, "Let's not worry anyone else just yet. Though this is a grave development, we can afford to wait until morning to set up the extra wards."

Just then, a wail sounded from upstairs.

James grimaced as he got up, "Looks like it's another sleepless night for Daddy. I think that's Daisy."

"Wait a minute, Dad," Harry said, getting up. "Let me do it. I know where the bottles are and I doubt I'll get any more sleep tonight after visiting Snakeface's mind. You go on back to sleep."

"You're sure, son?" James asked.

"Yeah, Dad," Harry said, grinning, "I love spending time with the little tykes. Being away at Hogwarts for most of the year, I've missed them."

"All right, son," James said. "Thanks. I'll return the favor someday when you and Ginny have your own kids. Just don't make me a grandfather for at least five more years."

Harry's face paled then turned as red as a Weasley's hair, "Err, all right, Dad, thanks, I guess. Um, don't worry about that." He quickly climbed the steps to go to the twins' room.

Dumbledore smiled, the familiar twinkle glinting in his eye, "That boy is so remarkable. Even after the horror of what happened in the graveyard, he can still show so much love. James, you do realize that he and Ginny will most likely marry as soon as she graduates from Hogwarts. With their bond, they won't wait any longer. So, knowing how fertile anyone with Prewitt blood can be, you'll probably be a grandfather soon after that."

James grimaced, "Yes, Albus. I do realize that. I just don't want them to have any 'accidents' before then. I mean, I did give him 'The Talk' already. But from the passion I've seen in those two when they're just snogging, I have to find some way to warn him. I remember how I was at his age, or for that matter, how Sirius was at that age. Even being in love already with Lily didn't stop me from fooling around since she wouldn't pay any attention to me then."

"Don't worry about that, James," Dumbledore said. "Hogwarts has safety measures that prevent that from happening in the dorms or classrooms." He rose to his feet. "I better be off now. With this new development, I have to modify some of the plans I was making. I'll see you later, James."

"All right, Albus," James said, standing up as well.

Dumbledore had just Flooed away when Harry came back down, carrying Daisy in his arms. "Uh, Dad, did the Headmaster leave already? I wasn't able to say goodbye to him."

"That's all right, son," James said. "He knows you've got your hands full."

"I'll say," Harry said. Another wail sounded from the second floor. "Uh, Dad, Daisy's crying woke up Andy as well. I can't carry them both, so can you help me out?"

James smiled, "Of course, Harry. I guess neither of us will get any more sleep."

"That's fine," Harry said, "I guess we can have some quality time together. We haven't really had that since I started going to Hogwarts. I miss that, too."

"So do I, son," James said, "So do I. I better go get Andrew before he wakes up your mother and sister."

Harry grinned and waited for his father to fetch his baby brother. He really looked forward to spending a few carefree hours with his father and younger siblings, with no thought towards Voldemort and the coming war. He knew they wouldn't have many hours like this until he had defeated Voldemort. He just hoped he'd survive to see that time and have similar moments with Ginny and their children someday.

_A/N: Well, there's chapter two. A bit of a dark beginning, I hope you liked the lighter ending. Please read and review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except for the original characters._

Chapter 3: Wards and more plans

When morning finally came, James gently told Lily and Rose what had occurred the night before at the Ministry and its implication. Both Potter females were alarmed that Voldemort finally knew the full content of Trelawney's prophecy and enfolded Harry in a tight embrace, tears shining in their eyes. Harry did his best to calm his mother and sister as he returned their embrace while James reassured them that all measures would be taken to ensure Harry's safety.

Later, when Harry sensed that Ginny was fully awake, he told her about his latest Voldemort vision, which also alarmed Ginny. It took all her self control not to immediately run to the fireplace and Floo over to Potter Manor. Harry then explained the need for additional wards around Potter Manor and Dumbledore's suggestion that her curse breaker brother could help with those. Ginny immediately went to Bill who was more than willing to help the Potters.

Bill arrived a little past ten that morning through the Floo network. James, Lily and Harry were waiting for him in the living room. After a hurried greeting to Harry, Bill, Lily and James went up to the Dueling Room on the third floor which James warded from any form of eavesdropping. Harry felt irritated at being excluded from their discussion.

Harry sighed and turned his attention back to his Charms summer homework as he sat on the marble floor of his living room, trying to absorb the marble's coolness to overcome the heat of early June. He and the other New Marauders had agreed to spend the first couple of weeks of the summer break doing their summer homework so as to have rest of the time free for training. Rose was doing her own homework in her room which was cooler than the living room in the morning.

"_Don't worry about it, Harry," _Ginny's voice echoed in his mind through their bond. _"I'm sure they'll let you know what they'll be putting up once they've decided."_

"_I know, Gin," _Harry replied. _"It's just that I hate being in the dark about things. I mean, they kept the prophecy from me for years, even after I asked my Dad and Dumbledore why Voldemort had it in for me back at the end of my first year. I don't want to be in the dark again. It would have been better if I had known about the prophecy years ago. They could have trained me much earlier so I could have gotten rid of that monster back at the graveyard."_

"_Maybe so, Harry, but then you wouldn't have much of a childhood. You'd probably have been hidden away from everyone else while they trained you. That would have meant not knowing anyone beyond your parents, Sirius and Remus. So you wouldn't have been friends with my brothers, especially Ron. And you wouldn't have known me and fallen in love with me. Then, we wouldn't have this bond right now. Would you exchange all that just so you can have a better chance at winning over Tom a few weeks ago?"_

Harry gulped. He hadn't thought about it that way. The years before Hogwarts had been happy ones, filled with laughter and fun with his parents, Rose and the Weasleys. He couldn't imagine what life could have been like without them. In addition, after more than a year of sharing a Soul Bond with Ginny, he couldn't imagine life without her. No, he wouldn't trade anything for the childhood he had or what he shared with Ginny now.

"_You're right, Ginny," _he replied,_ " As much as I hate having to find out about the prophecy only last year, I may not have enjoyed myself back then if I knew the most evil Dark Wizard in the world wanted me dead. I might have been afraid to leave Potter Manor and its wards since I wasn't allowed to do magic even to defend myself."_

"_See?" _she said, with satisfaction coloring her mental voice._ "I doubt we'd have been friends that early if you'd been afraid to come to the Burrow."_

"_All right, all right," _he said,_ "I get it. Thanks, Gin. You're always making me see things clearly. What would I be without you?"_

"_I'm not sure, Harry. I hope we never find out. Now, let's get back to our homework. If we finish what we're working on right now, maybe I can get my Mum to let me come over for the afternoon."_

Harry grinned, _"That would be great, Gin. I miss you even if it's only been four days since we last saw each other. This talking mind to mind is great but what I really want is to feel your lips on mine and your hair running through my fingers." _Harry's grin widened as he felt Ginny's face start to warm up.

"_Harry! Don't say things like that when I'm in plain sight of my Mum, not to mention Ron."_

"_Sorry, Gin," _Harry said, not feeling anything of the sort. He reached out mentally and focused his senses so he could see through Ginny's eyes. It seemed that she was seated in the living room of the Burrow with a book in her lap. Her mother was seated beside her, knitting a coat while Ron was directly across from her, copying down something on parchment from one of their textbooks.

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked, catching sight of Ginny's red face. "Your face is looks flushed. Is something wrong? Is it the heat?"

"No, Mum," she replied, "It's nothing. I'm all right." _"I'll get you for this, Potter."_

"_Oh, you can try, Miss Weasley, maybe this afternoon if you get your work done."_

"_You just wait, Harry. Now, I'll really work to finish this."_

Harry grinned. He loved the fire in her. He turned back to his homework, aware that Ginny had done likewise.

An hour later, Harry heard footsteps from the stairs leading to the second floor. He looked up and saw his mother descending the stairs. A few second later, his father and Bill did the same. He reached out to Ginny.

"_Hey, love, Bill and Dad are finally coming down. Let's see what they've come up with."_

"_Okay, Harry. I'm almost done. When I do get there this afternoon, you'd better be ready for some pay back for what you said earlier."_

Harry grinned again.

James noticed the sappy grin on his son's face and decided to tease him a bit. "Hey son, you look very happy right now. That look on your face is like the one I get after a nice good snog with your Mum."

"DAD!" Harry said, horrified, "Please, don't you dare put that image in my head. How can I kiss Ginny now without conjuring up images of you and Mum?" He shuddered.

Bill grimaced, "Not another word, Harry. I don't want to hear about you kissing my little sister."

"_Little sister!" _Ginny's voice sounded indignant in Harry's head. _"I'm almost fourteen! Ooh, wait 'til he gets home. I'll show the git who's little."_

"_Now, now, Gin," _Harry said, _"Calm down."_ "Um, Bill, I'm not sure how much your parents have told you about our soul bond, but you do know that we can see and hear what the other can see and hear if we concentrate hard enough, right?"

Bill looked puzzled for a while as he answered, "Err, they did say something about that." His eyes then widened, "Wait a minute, Harry. Ginny wouldn't happen to be listening and watching us right now through you, would she?"

Harry grinned, "I'm afraid so, Bill. She wasn't thrilled by you calling her 'little sister' just a few seconds ago. So, I wouldn't try going home for a while if I were you."

Bill winced and his face turned pale, "Yeah, right, good advice." He turned to James, "Uh, Mr. Potter, how about we try putting up some of those extra wards now while I'm here."

James grinned, "Sure, Bill, we can do that. Actually, I think Lily would really appreciate that."

Just then, Blinky, their chief house elf popped into the living room, "Master Harry, Master James, Mistress Lily asked me to tell you that lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

"Good. Thanks, Blinky," James said before turning back to Bill. "Why don't you join us for lunch, Bill? Then we can do some of the wards after."

"Sure, Mr. Potter," Bill said, grinning. Then he added in a low tone, "Thanks. This way, Ginny may have enough time to calm down over my 'little sister' remark before I get home."

Harry could feel Ginny fuming through the bond. He grinned and tried to wall off his amusement as she seethed with fury over not being able to hex her brother immediately.

As they ate a hearty lunch which Bill proclaimed was as delicious as any his mother could make, James and Bill told Harry, Lily and Rose about the wards they intended to put up. After having dessert, James and Bill proceeded to the back of the mansion to start on the wards while Lily asked Rose and Harry to help her feed their younger siblings.

After Daisy and Andrew were fed and taken up to their room for an afternoon nap, Rose and Harry decided to continue working on the homework on the porch. It also gave them a view of their father and Bill as they set up the extra wards.

It was two hours later when Harry heard Ginny call him in his mind. _"Harry, I'm coming over now. Don't let that git brother of mine know, okay?"_

"_Sure, Gin. I can't wait to see you."_

Rose noticed the silly grin on her brother's face. "Hey, big brother, you're talking to Ginny again, aren't you?"

"Shh, not so loud, Rose," Harry said. "She doesn't want Bill to know she's coming over." He quickly told her what Bill had said earlier.

"Oh, I get it," Rose said, a smirk forming on her face. "She really hates it when any of her brothers calls her 'little sister'. I bet she plans some payback on him when he isn't paying attention."

Harry grinned, "Yeah, you got that right." He then sensed that Ginny had arrived in their living room. "She's here."

Ginny stuck her head out of the door connecting the living room and porch. Spotting her boyfriend and best friend, she walked over to them and kissed Harry swiftly on the lips. "Excuse me, love but I have to deal with a git of a brother."

She looked around and saw Bill and James near the far wall of the Potter property. Bill had his back turned to them. Ginny started walking over to them. Harry and Rose looked at each other and exchanged grins before following her.

James spotted Ginny a few seconds later but said nothing as he continued talking with Bill. Ginny already had her wand out. When she was a few feet from her oldest brother, she whispered something as she pointed the wooden stick at him.

Bill gave a yelp as his wand flew out of his hand. He turned around and found the point of Ginny's wand a few inches from his face while his own was in her other hand.

"Ginny!" Bill cried, his eyes going wide, "Uh, hi. I guess you heard what I said to Harry, huh?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, glaring at him, "I sure did. You of all people should know I hate to be thought of as a little girl. I think you need to be reminded of that."

"Come on now, Ginny," Bill said, sweat breaking out on his forehead. "I didn't mean it that way. I, uh, was referring to your height."

"Ooh," Ginny said, "That does it. _Battus Muccus!_"

A yellow light hit Bill's face and, almost immediately, greenish bat-shaped globs of snot started coming out of his nose and circling around his head. Bill yelped and started trying to bat them away.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Bill cried out as he clawed at his face. He looked imploringly at his sister who continued to glare at him. When she remained silent, he looked at James who was clearly fighting to keep from laughing. Behind Ginny, Harry and Rose didn't even try and were doubling over from their laughter.

"Ginny!" James finally said, "As much as it amuses me to see your brother like this, I think that's a bit too much for what he did. Your mother will kill me if I don't make you stop that hex right now."

"Oh, all right, James," Ginny said. "But he better be careful how he treats me or he'll get the same. He's lucky I controlled how much power I used on the hex or the bogeys would have made his nostrils a lot bigger." She waved her wand and the bogeys stopped coming out of Bill's nose.

"Blimey, Ginny," Bill said as he wiped the remaining snot from his nose with a handkerchief, "You're getting more sensitive as you grow older. I pity Harry after both of you are married. He might end up sleeping more on the couch than in your bed."

"Oh, no, Bill," Harry said, grinning, "With the bond, I'll know when to keep my mouth shut and avoid that."

"Oh, really, Harry?" Rose asked. "Well, we'll see."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry demanded.

"Oh, nothing," Rose said, "I'll just let you go on thinking that." She leaned close to Ginny and whispered to her, "I can't wait for the first time he proves wrong there."

"I'll remember that and let you know," Ginny whispered back. The two redheads giggled.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the girls and shook his head. Ignoring their behavior, he turned to his father, "Okay, Dad. So, what wards did you and Bill put up?"

James and Bill spent the next hour explaining the old and new wards to the three teens. The previous wards around Potter Manor made it almost impossible for unauthorized persons to Apparate directly on the grounds, kept Muggles from seeing it and even made it difficult for Wizarding folk to see it if they were not on a list of people that James regularly updated. The new wards included repelling wards against werewolves, giants and vampires and charms that detected the presence of Dementors and anyone with the Dark Mark. The latter was tied in to a shield charm that would come up when the Dark Mark was detected.

"Uh, Dad," Harry said, "What about a ward against Dementors?"

James sighed, "There isn't one yet, Harry. No one has ever made one since it hasn't been needed until now."

Rose then asked, "Dad, did Wormtail come here when you and the other Marauders were in school?"

"Yes, unfortunately," James said, "He even continued to come here after we graduated until we went into hiding. However, I removed him from the list of people allowed to see and come to the Manor when he was convicted and sent to Azkaban. I only hope he was never able to give Voldemort or any Death Eater an idea of the area we're in. At any rate, if anyone with a Dark Mark comes near the house, the alarm charm will warn us. Now, let's not get worried over something we have no control over. Let's get into the house. Putting up those new wards made me hungry."

Later that afternoon, as Harry and Ginny were spending some time together in the couch in the living room, the fireplace erupted in green flames. The young couple jumped to their feet almost immediately and drew their wands. A few seconds later, Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace and found two wands pointed at him.

"Very good, Harry, Ginny," Dumbledore said, "I am glad the two of you are alert and don't take for granted that anyone coming out of the Floo is a friend." He sat down in one of the armchairs in the middle of the living room as Harry and Ginny warily lowered their wands.

"Now, Harry, Ginny," the old wizard said, "I have reviewed both prophecies. We already know the meaning of Professor Trelawney's prophecy. I have studied Rose's prophecy and have concluded that the six companions are the group you call the New Marauders." He grinned at their shocked faces. "I see you are surprised that I know that group is composed of you and your friends. I know that only the son of James Potter would have the audacity to name his group of pranksters after the Marauders. Of course, few people really know who the Marauders were. Do not worry. I will not punish you for any pranks as long as I don't catch you in the act."

"Err, thanks, Professor, I guess," Harry said, "Um, about the six companions in Rose's prophecy. We believe we know who they specifically are."

"Really?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling, "That's excellent, Harry. Please, who do you think they are?"

"Well, professor," Ginny said, "Obviously, I'm the Soul Mate and Rose is the Seer. I guess it also follows that Hermione is Wise Lady since she's the smartest among us."

"That's good so far," Dumbledore said, "What about the others?"

"Well," Harry said, "The Strategist is probably Ron since he beats everyone in any game we've ever played. Now the Green Lord and the White Ram had us stumped. But after talking it over with the others, we've decided that Neville is the Green Lord and Ti is the White Ram."

"I see," Dumbledore said, "Excellent, Harry and Ginny. I have come to the same conclusions. Did you tell your friends about both prophecies, Harry?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry said, "I told the whole group the night before we left Hogwarts, even Fred, George and Neville's sister."

"That's good, Harry," Dumbledore said, "It's best for your friends to know the truth. Now back to the reason why I am here. After consideration of the task ahead for you and your friends and what you already have done, I've decided that you all should have advanced lessons in four subjects in addition to continuing your exercises and martial arts. So, I've drawn up a daily schedule for you and your friends to follow this summer. The lessons will be taught here at Potter Manor where you all will be safer."

He handed a short piece of parchment to Harry and he and Ginny went over it. Their eyes bulged at the schedule Dumbledore had created.

_7:00 a.m.Wake up_

_7:15 – 8:15 a.m.Jogging and Exercises_

_8:30 – 9:00 a.m.Breakfast_

_9:00 – 10:00 a.m. Martial Arts_

_10:00 a.m. – 12:00 noonHomework_

_12:00 – 1:00 p.m.Lunch_

_1:00 – 2:00 p.m.Potions_

_2:00 – 3:00 p.m.Charms_

_3:00 – 3:30 p.m.Break_

_3:30 – 4:30 p.m. Transfiguration_

_4:30 – 6:00 p.m.Defense _

"Err, this practically fills the whole day, Professor," Harry said.

"Yes, it does, Harry" Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes, "However, that's only for weekdays. You will have the weekends to relax and have fun."

"Ron won't be happy with the early wake-up time," Ginny said, a smirk on her face, "Or the short breakfast period."

"That's for sure," Harry agreed. "Professor, why are we taking these four subjects?"

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore said, "There are spells in Charms and Transfiguration that will be useful to you in battle."

"Oh, I see, Professor," Ginny said, "So, we learn the spells in their respective times then practice their use during the hour-and-a-half devoted to Defense."

"Exactly, Ginny," Dumbledore said, delighted with her quick understanding. "Now as to Potions, you will need to learn Potions that are useful for healing and reversing the effects of many Dark Arts spells, potions that are not part of the regular Hogwarts curriculum."

"I guess that's fine," Harry said, "Who's going to be teaching us, Professor?"

"Since school is not in session, your regular professors will be teaching your little group," Dumbledore said. "They are the most qualified in their field and the only people we can trust."

"Even Snape?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing.

Dumbledore sighed, "That's Professor Snape, Harry and yes, he has my trust. Severus is a potions master of the highest level. There are only two people who rival him in that field in the whole of Britain."

"Uh, have you told James about these plans, Professor?" Ginny asked, slowly.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said, "Have you told my Dad that _Professor _Snape will be coming to Potter Manor?"

Dumbledore sighed again, "No, Harry. I have not. I will be informing him as soon as he comes home. I don't especially look forward to it, knowing their history."

"What about Defense, Professor?" Ginny asked. She looked warily at her boyfriend as she continued, "With Professor M-moody gone, who'll be running that?"

Harry tensed up a bit but relaxed when Ginny held his hand and squeezed it gently.

"For now, I will be running your Defense sessions," Dumbledore answered Ginny. "James and Sirius will assist me when they can get off work."

"All right, Professor," Harry said, "Um, I noticed that you've given us two hours a day to work on our summer homework."

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore said, "I can't let you neglect that since you do have to come back to Hogwarts in September."

"Well, the thing is, we've already been working on that stuff since we got home last Thursday," Harry said, "In fact, we may finish it all by Wednesday, at least me, Ginny, Rose and probably Hermione will. I'm not so sure about Ron, Neville and Ti."

Dumbledore smiled, "That's good to hear, Harry. I'm sure your teachers will be pleased that you attended to your work as soon as you did. In that case, we may be able to move your lessons up to an earlier time."

"Professor," Ginny interrupted, "Maybe we can use up that time. Harry, there are still those spells you used in the tournament. Why don't we use those two hours for the others to learn them? That way, we can use the time in Defense for new spells."

"I guess that'll be all right, Gin," Harry said, "But who's going to teach the others?"

"Why don't you try it, Harry?" Ginny said.

"ME!?" Harry exclaimed, wide-eyed, "why me?"

"Well," Ginny said, "Remember last summer, you helped the others with the martial arts moves. You already know the spells. This way, we don't have to use up anyone's time more than we should." She turned her attention to Dumbledore, "What do you think, Professor?"

"That's an excellent suggestion, Ginny," the elderly man said, his eyes twinkling again, "I think you should give it a try, Harry."

"Well, all right," Harry said, "I'll help the others learn the spells."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, "I'll just adjust the schedule and replace the homework heading with 'Harry's lessons'."

Harry groaned, "Please, Professor. Don't use that. Put something else in."

"All right, Harry," Dumbledore said, smiling, "I'll let you know what I put there."

Just then, Lily came in from the kitchen. She paused when she saw Dumbledore sitting in the living room with her son and his girlfriend.

"Oh, Albus," she said, "I wasn't expecting you here."

"Just popped in to explain a bit of the plans for Harry and his friends this summer, Lily," Dumbledore said, "I was hoping to find you and James first but decided to go ahead and tell Harry and Ginny while waiting for the two of you."

Just then, James Apparated into the living room and repeated his wife's words to Dumbledore.

"Now that you're both here," Dumbledore said, "I wanted to inform you of what I want Harry and his friends to be doing this summer."

He repeated what he had told Harry and Ginny.

As Ginny had guessed, James wasn't happy to have Snape coming to Potter Manor to teach the kids more potions.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Albus," James said, "I don't want that slimy git to know where my home is. He's not even a member of the Order."

Dumbledore sighed, "He will be, James. In fact, this evening's meeting will include inducting him and three other people into the Order."

"What!" James exclaimed, his eyes showing his fury, "Why would we let a former Death Eater join the Order?" He ignored the shocked looks on Harry and Ginny's faces.

"I cannot explain it at this time, James," Dumbledore answered. He looked significantly at Harry and Ginny. "But I assure you that I trust Severus completely."

Ginny looked at Harry as she spoke to him mentally, _"Did I just hear what your Dad said? Professor Snape was a Death Eater?_

"_I-I guess so, Gin." _Harry said to her,_ "If that's true then why the hell didn't anyone tell us before? What the bloody hell is he doing teaching in Hogwarts?"_

"_I don't know, Harry. We can ask your parents later. I doubt Professor Dumbledore will answer us on that since it seems he won't tell your parents why he's joining this order. What is this Order anyway? Do you know anything about it, Harry?"_

"_Oh, sorry, Gin. I forgot you were asleep last night when Dad and I first talked. It's the Order of the Phoenix, a group formed by Professor Dumbledore the first time to fight Voldemort."_

"_Really? Dumbledore formed a group outside the Ministry? Well, I guess that makes sense since the Ministry isn't exactly competent in fighting Dark Wizards. Do you know who is in this Order?"_

"_No, Ginny, I don't. I never got around to asking Dumbledore or Dad last night. Come to think of it, I wonder if I could join. After all, if I'm the one chosen to destroy Voldieshorts, then I should be part of the group dedicated to fighting him."_

"_I suppose so, Harry. But I doubt your parents would let you join."_

Instead of answering Ginny, Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Professor, I was wondering if I could join the Order."

"No, Harry!" James said immediately, before Dumbledore could answer.

Harry turned to glare at his father, "And why not, Dad? If the Order was created to fight Voldemort, then why can't I be a part of it? I'm the one who's supposed to take the bastard down. Why can't the bloody Boy-Who-Lived be a member of your bloody Order?"

"Harry!" Lily scolded, "Watch your language! You're too young to join the Order."

"Too young, Mum?" Harry said, standing up, "Well, I wasn't too young to be targeted by Voldemort. I've faced him how many times now? Four! I bet that's more times than anyone else in the bloody Order." Just then Ginny slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Harry said then turned to his girlfriend, "Ginny! What was that for?"

Ginny glared at him as she said, "That was for being disrespectful to your parents, you prat! They're just looking out for you. After all, you haven't exactly gotten away from those unscathed, have you? They don't just want you to get hurt." She enfolded him in her arms as she added, "Because they love you, as I do."

Harry's anger deflated and he returned her embrace, "I know. I just want to know what's going on. I don't want to be kept in the dark anymore."

He felt a hand gently squeezed his shoulder. He looked up a little to see his father's face with a determined look on it.

"Don't worry, son," James said, "That won't happen anymore. No more secrets." He turned to Dumbledore, "Albus, I know you don't want anyone under aged to join the Order but I'd like to keep Harry informed of anything concerning him that comes up in our meetings, especially relating to Voldemort."

"That's fine, James," Dumbledore said, "Now, about having Severus come here to teach special potions to Harry and his friends."

"One problem there, Albus," James said, "Bill and I put up a ward against anyone carrying the Dark mark. As far as I know, he still has it."

"I see," Dumbledore said, "Very well, James. Now I'm not sure who can fill in for him."

"Wait a minute, Professor," Harry said, "You said that there were two people who rival Snape as a Potions Master. Who are they? Can't you get one of them?"

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore said, "I might. One of them just happens to already be a member of the Order. It's just that she has no experience teaching which is why I didn't ask her first."

"Who is it, Professor?" Ginny asked him.

"You're talking about me, aren't you, Albus?" Lily said.

"Mum?" Harry said, confusion evident on his face.

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, Harry. Your mother actually tied Severus for the highest score in Potions N.E.W.T.S in the history of Hogwarts.""

"She did?" Harry said, looking with awe at his mother. Ginny had the same look on her face.

"Yes, she did," James said, placing his arm around Lily, "In fact, she topped all the subjects she took her N.E.W.T.S. in. I was so proud of her."

"So, Lily," Dumbledore said, "Will you teach them?"

Lily thought about it for a moment then said, "All right, Albus. I'll do it. I've got the time anyway." Lily had taken a two-year leave of absence from her job at the Ministry Office researching new spells when she had been in the eighth month of her pregnancy with the twins. "If you want, I think I can teach them the Charm spells as well. That way Professor Flitwick doesn't have to be here."

"That would be splendid, Lily," Dumbledore said, "Filius will be delighted that he can go on his holiday. All right, it's settled then. I'll inform Frank, Alice, Sirius, Molly and Arthur about the summer plans for Harry and his friends after the meeting tonight."

"What about Hermione, Professor?" Harry inquired.

"I will visit Hermione before the meeting and tell her parents that she'll be part of a special summer program for advanced magic. That should allow Hermione to join you. Perhaps she can stay at the Burrow later this summer."

"That's good, Professor," Ginny said, grinning, "I bet Ron would love that."

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, I'm sure he would."

"Um, Professor," Harry said, "Do Neville's parents know about Rose's prophecy?"

"Not yet, Harry," Dumbledore said, "However, I have to inform them about it so they will know why their son needs that level of training. Don't worry, Harry. I will not let anyone else know that prophecy. If Voldemort were to find out about it, he would do all in his power to harm your friends."

Dumbledore then rose to his feet, "I need to be going. I still have to visit the Grangers. James, Lily, I'll see you two at Headquarters later." He gave a smile to Harry and Ginny, "I'll see you two young people tomorrow at breakfast. James will supervise your exercise and martial arts sessions."

The elderly wizard stepped up to the fireplace and threw some Floo powder into the flames. After yelling, "Hogwarts, headmaster's office," he disappeared in the green flames.

Harry turned to his parents, his eyes blazing, "So, Dad, Mum, is that really true? Was Snape a Death Eater?

James sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair, a behavior Harry had inherited from him, "Yes, Harry, it's true. Snape was a Death Eater in the last War."

"Then why the bloody hell is he teaching at Hogwarts?" Harry demanded.

"Harry!" Lily said, "Watch your language! I won't warn you again."

"All right, all right," Harry said.

After a few seconds, James said, "I'm not happy to have him there either, Harry. But there was a trial back then, about two months after we were attacked and Voldemort vanished. Albus gave his word under oath that Snape regretted joining the Death Eaters and was truly sorry for all he had done while serving Voldemort. I think he used Legilimency on him to make sure of that. Soon after, Snape started teaching Potions at Hogwarts. I really don't know how he managed to gain Albus' confidence but I have to trust Albus that he knows what he's doing, especially having him join the Order."

"Well, speaking of the Order," Harry said. "From what Professor Dumbledore said, Neville's parents, Ginny's parents and Sirius are in the Order. Last night, Dad mentioned someone named Mundungus Fletcher as being in the Order. Who else are in it?"

"Well, there's one way to answer that," James said. He got up and climbed the stairs to the second floor. Harry looked at his mother who shrugged her shoulders.

They heard some banging and other sounds of moving furniture. A couple of minutes later, they heard him coming down the stairs.

James came up to Harry and handed him something. As he took hold of it, Harry saw that it was a tattered old Wizarding photo of a group of people, waving and smiling.

"That, Harry, is a picture of the original Order of the Phoenix."

"Oh, I remember that," Lily said, "Wasn't that taken at the first meeting of the Order, six months before we went into hiding?"

"Yes, it was," James said softly as he sat down on Harry's side opposite Ginny. Lily sat beside Ginny.

"There we are," James said, grimacing, "beside Wormtail." He pointed to their younger selves, seated on either side of their former friend. "There's Sirius and Remus behind us and Frank and Alice Longbottom to their left. Hagrid's right over there."

Ginny then gasped and pointed to two young men with red hair whose faces bore a resemblance to Molly, "J-James, are those my Uncles Gideon and Fabian."

James sighed, "Yes, Ginny. Those are your mother's brothers. True Gryffindors they were. It took five Death Eaters to kill them."

"I've seen only one picture of them," Ginny said softly, "Mum never talks about them but Dad told me about them once. He said she visits their graves once a year, on the day they died."

"Dad," Harry said, "How many of these people were killed after this was taken?"

"Too many, Harry, too many, there's Edgar Bones, Amelia's brother. You know his daughter, Susan. She was the only survivor of the attack on their family. That's Marlene McKinnon, she and her whole family were killed two weeks after this was taken…..Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Dorcas Meadowes….."

Then Harry saw him. His nose was still intact and there was less gray in his hair but it was unmistakably Moody.

Harry felt the tears form on his eyes as he stared at the figure of his late DADA teacher smile grimly beside Dumbledore. He felt Ginny's arm wrap around him as she sensed his change in mood.

Noticing that his son had grown silent, James took the photo from his hand and placed it in his pocket before turning to face Harry.

"These were good strong Wizards and Witches, Harry but it didn't stop them from getting killed. I understand that you would want to join the fight against Voldemort. But first, you have to be prepared so you don't end up getting killed. We want you to survive, son, so you and this young lady can have a long life together. I'll tell you as much as you need to know, Harry but for now, you can't be part of the Order. Okay?"

Harry nodded, "Okay, Dad. Just don't keep anything from me anymore and I won't push to be part of the Order."

"All right, son, that's a deal."

_A/N: I changed the incantation of Ginny's Bat Bogey hex, finding it too long to say. I want it to be short enough to beat someone casting the killing curse. If you liked the original one I made better, let me know. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please R&R._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Summer training and fun

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for the original characters, Rose, Andrew and Daisy Potter, Daniel Granger, Ti Malfoy and Maggie Longbottom_

If Harry and Ginny had bet a million galleons on Ron's reaction to Dumbledore's plans, they'd have been rich. Just as Ginny had guessed, Ron had been dismayed by the idea of waking up at seven in the morning on a summer day and having only a half-hour for breakfast. However, the prospect of learning spells that were either taught after N.E.W.T.S or not at all at Hogwarts greatly improved his disposition to those plans.

Rose, on the other hand, was excited from the start. She wasn't too bothered by the early waking hour since she could never sleep past eight on any day. She couldn't wait to learn the new spells either.

At any rate, the following day, Harry's friends all showed up by quarter past seven, practically bouncing on the balls of their feet. Initially, they were dismayed to have to run six times around the Manor itself instead of the two times within the outer perimeter of the Manor's grounds like they had done the previous summer.

"I like you all close to the Manor," James had explained to them the first day of their training when Harry had asked. "It's better to be safe even with the wards up. Anyway, this shouldn't be too hard for you guys since you were all jogging around Hogwarts every morning for the past four months."

They complied even if they thought it unreasonable to need to stay close to the mansion, even Fred and George. That first day, only Fred and George were panting heavily at the end of the run since they had not been regular in the group's morning routine during the school year.

After their running, they had exercises which included 50 pushups and 25 sit-ups followed by breakfast on the porch. After eating, James moved them to the Duel Practice Room to practice their _katas _and other routines for about ten minutes before having them partner up in same sex pairings to spar. Harry paired up with Ron, Neville with Ti, Ginny with Rose and Hermione with Maggie, leaving Fred and George to pair up.

The twins had seemed to be joking around as they sparred the first time. To teach them a lesson, James had sparred with both of them at the same time and managed to knock them both down in less than two minutes. He then had them pair up with Neville and Ti who managed to beat them in three minutes. After this sobering experience, Fred and George took the sparring more seriously.

At ten o'clock, Dumbledore made an appearance and had the group form a semicircle. He then asked Harry to come to the front and begin teaching his friends.

"Um, right," Harry said, nervously as he faced his friends. "As you all know, Professor Dumbledore wants you lot to learn the spells I was taught last year and summer. I'm sorry we never got around to them, what with that blasted tournament going on. Anyway, I think first of all, we should review what you already know."

With that, Harry asked them to demonstrate all the spells they knew, starting with Hermione. Of course the ones who knew the most spells were the twins and the least was Maggie. The others were a bit surprised as to how much the twins knew, since it was known that they had only received three O.W.L.s; in Defense, Charms and Transfiguration and none of them above an Exceeds Expectation.

By the time they were done, it was already past noon, so Harry decided to stop there and start with something new the next day. The others protested until a loud grumbling sound was heard in the vicinity of Ron.

"Oh, well now," Fred said, smirking.

"It seems our dear brother…." George continued.

"…needs to replenish….." Fred said.

"…..his energy source," George concluded.

Ron glared at them as the others laughed.

After lunch, they proceeded to the Potions lab on the third floor beside the Dueling room. There, Lily began a lesson on the common healing potions and explained the different ingredients used in those potions. She then told them hat they would brew a simple reenervation potion the next day.

As Lily led them out of the lab, Ti said, "That was great, Mrs. Potter. You really should consider teaching potions at Hogwarts. It was so much different from what Professor Snape has us do."

Lily frowned, "What do you mean, Ti? Doesn't he explain the potions he has you brew?"

"No, Mum," Rose answered. "He just points us to the instructions on the blackboard and tells to follow them to the letter."

Lily's frown deepened and she decided then to have a talk with Dumbledore about Snape's treatment of students, especially Gryffindor.

After that, Lily led them back to the Duel Practice Room for their Charms lesson. Professor Flitwick had been kind enough to give her a list of Charm spells that may be useful in a duel.

Lily had them first practice the summoning spell, having them summon things of progressively increasing weight, starting with a feather up to a large book.

When the hour of Charms was up, Lily called in Professor McGonagall. The assistant headmistress had them first review many of the transfiguration spells she had taught them in the past. Then she started them on the process of changing part of a living thing into stone, starting with a weed.

"This spells may be useful if you can turn part of a person's body into stone, like an arm or a leg," she said.

Only Harry, Ginny and Neville were able to turn part of the weed into stone by the end of the hour. McGonagall told the others to have patience since the three were going to be very powerful which explains their ability to do the spell.

After that, Dumbledore again came into the room. He told them that he wanted Harry to continue his lessons so they would all be at the same level for dueling by the end of July. The others cheered, clearly eager to have Harry teach them.

With such enthusiasm, the weeks passed quickly and before they knew it, it was fourth Friday of July, just a week and a day from Harry's birthday.

When it came time for his lesson that morning, Harry had to admit that he liked teaching, especially if the students were as enthusiastic and hardworking as his friends. Dumbledore hadn't returned to supervise him since the second week of June, trusting that Harry could deal with it on his own.

"Okay, guys," Harry said as he stood again in front of the group, "Yesterday, we started working with the shield charm. I think we should work on it again today. Everyone pair up. I want one of you to cast the shield charm and the other will try to get a tickling charm past it. Please do that for about fifteen minutes then switch places for another fifteen."

Ginny partnered up with him. Harry noticed Ron partner with Hermione and Neville with his sister, leaving Rose to pair up with Ti and Fred with George, which had been the way they paired up for the past four weeks.

He and Ginny watched them work for about five minutes before setting to work themselves. The bonded pair were almost of equal strength; neither one could penetrate the others shield.

"_Harry," _Ginny said to him in his mind, _"Why don't we try something stronger, like a stunning spell?"_

"_Uh, sure, why not?" _Harry answered, _"You go first." _"_Protego!_"

Ginny started sending stunning spells at Harry's shield. At the fourth stunner, Harry's shield collapsed with a sharp ringing sound. Harry then tried to send a stunner at Ginny. This time, it only took the third stunner before Ginny's shield collapsed.

"_Hmm, that's not too good," _Harry said to Ginny as he walked up to her. "We should have stronger shields."

"How do we strengthen them, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I'm not sure," Harry said, _"We'll need to research the shield charm. Dad didn't tell me much about it before he taught it to me last year."_

"_We'll have to ask Hermione and Rose to help us on that," _Ginny said, "Let's leave that for later. Why don't we watch the others and see if they need help with their shields."

"Okay," Harry said.

Meanwhile, Ti and Rose were doing their own exercise, with Ti trying to get his tickling charm past Rose's shield. Of course, Ti was a bit distracted by her appearance.

He had noticed that Rose had undergone some changes in the past month. _Merlin, _he thought, _she's growing more beautiful each day. _That was true since her face was coming to resemble her mother's lovely face even though she had James' hazel orbs and not Lily's green ones.

Rose was also getting taller, though just an inch shorter than Harry and four inches shorter than Ron who was now 5'8". She was also five inches taller than Ginny and the same height as Hermione.

Rose was also starting to fill out in her chest area and getting the right curves in the right areas. It didn't help Ti's concentration that she wore tight fitting Muggle exercise clothes that accentuated those curves.

When Ti and Rose exchanged places and she started to attack his shield, it took her only a couple of minutes to break through, causing him to fall to the ground in a fit of giggles. That was a bit embarrassing to Ti, especially since his voice decided to break the way a boy's does as it changes to that of a man's.

Rose ended her charm and walked up to him, "Hey, you can do better than that." She helped him to his feet.

Ti looked at his feet as he ran his hand through his blonde hair, "Yeah, I know. I'll try harder."

"Good," Rose said, "For a minute there, you seemed a bit distracted." She turned around to walk a bit away from him.

"Uh, Rose," Ti said, nervously.

Rose turned back around to face him, "Yes?"

"Um, I was wondering, would you care to go with me to Hogsmeade?" he asked in a soft voice.

Rose was stunned for a moment before she said, "Uh, could you repeat that, Ti? Something must be wrong with my hearing. For a second there, I thought you said something about going with you to Hogsmeade."

"Err, I did," Ti replied, as he ran his hand through his hair again, "Uh, so would you, come with me to Hogsmeade, as a d-d-date, on the first Hogsmeade trip when we get back to Hogwarts."

Rose couldn't answer for a minute as she processed what Ti had asked her. _Wow! Ti's asking me out on a date to Hogsmeade! Should I? I mean, I wanted Neville to ask me first. Oh, I need to get Ginny's opinion on this. What do I tell Ti?_

"Uh, Rose?" Ti asked with concern showing on his face as Rose's face looked like she had been hit with a _Confoundous _hex. He waved a hand in front of her face, "Hello? Rose?"

Harry and Ginny had noticed by then that there seemed to be something wrong there, so they came up to Ti and Rose.

"Hey, Ti," Harry said, "Having some trouble with my sister?"

Just then, Rose snapped out of her daze. Seeing Ginny beside her, she immediately dragged her friend (and future sister-in-law) away, saying behind her back to Harry and Ti, "Excuse us. We have to talk." She whispered to Ginny, "I need to talk to you big time. Don't let Harry hear this."

Harry and Ti looked on in confusion for a while.

"_Hey, Gin, what's wrong? Where are you going with Rose?"_

"_Never you mind, Harry. This is emergency girl talk and very private. Don't you dare listen in or you'll be sorry. Why don't you work on the shield charm with Ti for a while?"_

Harry shook his head in confusion as he said softly, "Girls are strange sometimes. Even when they're bonded to you, you can't get them."

Ti looked at him strangely, "What does that mean?"

Harry sighed, "It's something similar to what Sirius told me about women a while back. Anyway, let's see how strong your shield charm is, Ti."

Still puzzled, Ti shrugged and cast the charm while Harry prepared to cast a tickling hex on the younger boy.

Rose and Ginny moved to a corner of the Dueling room and huddled together, talking in low tone.

"All right, Rose," Ginny said, "What's got you in a tizzy all of a sudden?"

"You'll never believe this, Ginny," Rose said, "But Ti asked me to go with him to Hogsmeade, on the first Hogsmeade visit, as in on a date."

"You're kidding!" Ginny said, "So, what did you say? Did you say yes?"

"I don't think so," Rose said, "Don't look at me like that! I was stunned. I couldn't believe a boy had asked me to do that. I kept thinking of asking your opinion if I should go. Before I could answer him, I saw you beside me and panicked."

Ginny sighed, "All right. So, what are you going to do? Are you going with him?"

"Should I?" Rose asked, uncertainty coloring her tone. "I mean….he's a bit younger than me."

"So?" Ginny said, "If you don't know, Ron is younger than Hermione by six months, yet they're together. What are you waiting for?"

Rose glanced around the room, her gaze falling on Neville who seemed oblivious to what had happened as he practiced the shield charm with his sister.

Ginny followed Rose's gaze. "Oh, Rose, come on. I know you fancy Neville but remember what I told you before. Don't let that stop you from going out with other boys. Neville sees you as Harry's sister and a friend. Until that changes, nothing will happen between the two of you. So, go on. Say yes to Ti. You two seemed to be getting along lately. At least you know he won't take advantage of you."

Rose seemed to think for a few seconds before saying, "All right, I'll do it. After all, what harm can come of it?"

"Good," Ginny said, "Now, come on. Let's get back to Harry and Ti."

They walked back to the two boys, not knowing that a certain brown-haired boy was watching them over his sister's shoulder.

He broke into a fit of laughter then started laughing as Maggie's tickling charm broke through his weak shield.

"Hey, big brother," Maggie said, canceling the charm. "What's the matter? I shouldn't have been able to get you so easily."

"Oh, nothing's the matter, Mags," Neville replied, "Let's try it again."

Neville cast the shield charm again and Maggie again started shooting tickling hexes at it.

Neville again glanced at Rose as she and Ginny came abreast of Harry and Ti. _Wow! Rose is really growing up. When did she get all those curves? She didn't seem to have them when we danced at the Yule Ball. _

He broke into another fit of guffaws as Maggie again broke through his shield.

"Now I know something's wrong," the twelve year old said. "You aren't usually that pathetic. What are you looking at?" She followed the direction of his gaze. She pondered that for a moment before smirking.

"What?" Neville asked, noticing her smirk.

"Oh, nothing," she said, "I just happened to understand what's wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong with me, Maggie," Neville said.

"Oh, you just go thinking that, big brother," Maggie said.

Neville shook his head. Before he could say anything else, Harry called everyone over to him. Maggie bounced off toward Harry, leaving Neville to follow her with a confused look before going toward Harry himself.

"All right," Harry said, "That was good but I noticed a few things."

After giving them pointers, Harry had them return to doing the same exercise but using the stinging hex instead of the tickling hex. The results were much better after that, with everyone's shield holding firmly.

They soon broke for lunch. As they descended the stairs, Rose placed a hand on Ti's arm to hold him back.

Turning around, Ti looked curiously at her.

"Um, Ti," Rose said, a bit nervously, "If that offer to go to Hogsmeade with you is still open, I accept. I'll be glad to go on a date with you there."

Ti grinned, "Great! That's great, Rose. I'm sure we'll have a great time. Um, it'll be my first time there. Do you mind if you show me around then?"

Rose smiled, "Of course, Ti. I'd be happy to."

After lunch, Lily taught them how to make a blood replenishing potion. This added to the list of potions they had studied which now included potions that sealed wounds and increased their healing rate, potions that relieved tiredness and pain relieving potions.

Charms class was also going well with new charms being learned such as the stealth and disillusion charms used by Aurors. In Transfiguration, they had progressed to turning the legs of rats to stone. They also learned the spell to reverse the stoning spell. In addition, they were given early lessons on Human to Animal Transfiguration which was actually a N.E.W.T. level class subject.

In all, their summer training course was going quite well. However, the news from the outside world was not as encouraging.

In the past two weeks, there had been four attacks on isolated farms in the Midlands, three Muggle and one Wizarding. The attacks were all fatal to the farms' occupants who included children, all horribly tortured and murdered. Because of the appearance of the Dark Mark over the destroyed farmhouses, it was assumed that Death Eaters were responsible.

The Aurors were increasingly frustrated since there was no apparent connection between the victims, giving no clue to help them predict the next attack. Even the intervals between the attacks were different.

James wanted the help of the Muggle police in solving those crimes since he believed that sharing information with them would help them track the Death Eaters. But Dolores Umbridge, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was very adamant in her opposition to such measures, probably with Minister of Magic Fudge's full backing.

That evening, after the other kids had gone home for the day, Harry noticed that his Dad was in a particularly foul mood as he sat down to dinner with his family.

"Dad?" Harry hesitantly asked, "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, Dad," Rose said, "You look like another seeker caught the snitch before you did."

James took a deep breath before blowing it out then he ran a hand down his face, "I know, kids. I'm just frustrated by the Ministry's policies in this war. I feel like I should never have joined the Aurors in the first place, considering the little difference I'm making, even as their head."

"I did warn you about that, dear," Lily said, as she came into the kitchen carrying the twins. "I told you back then that Fudge didn't seem like the kind of person who'd stand up properly to Voldemort." She placed Andrew and Daisy in high chairs across from each other and sat down at the foot of the table, between them. "So, what's he done now?"

James grimaced, "Let's eat for now. I don't want to ruin my appetite."

Lily and the kids looked at one another then agreed. For the rest of the meal, they discussed how well Harry, Rose and their friends were doing with their training.

After a nice dessert of his and James' favorite, treacle tart, Harry turned to his father, "So, Dad, just what had you so upset earlier?"

James sighed, "The Ministry had a pamphlet printed telling the public how to deal with a Death Eater attack. It's supposed to be distributed to all Wizarding households this coming week."

"What's wrong with that, Dad?" Harry asked, "It's about time the Ministry gave advice on how to deal with those bastards."

In response, James threw a packet of said pamphlets on the table. "Here, read them yourselves."

Harry, Rose and Lily each took one.

The pamphlet was a four-page booklet. The first page had the Ministry seal at the top and the title **_"WHAT YOU SHOULD DO IN CASE OF A DEATH EATER ATTACK!"_** occupying the rest of the page. The second page had a picture of a Death Eater in a red circle with a diagonal line over it. The third page had the following list:

**_Contact the Ministry immediately._**

**_Do not attack the Death Eater/s._**

_**Don't even draw your wand.**_

_**Stay where you are until help arrives.**_

_**Accede to any demands by the Death Eater. Refusing will place you in grave danger.**_

_**Above all, remain calm.**_

The fourth page was blank except for a sentence which was so tiny Harry had to squint to read it. He was glad he did because it said:

**Failure to report a Death Eater attack is punishable by a year in Azkaban.**

Harry couldn't believe it. _This is the stupidest list of instructions I've ever seen then they threat people for not reporting an attack which was stupid in itself_. _What a load of codswallop! I can't believe they printed this shit!_

"_Harry?" _he heard Ginny's voice in his mind, _"What's the matter? I can feel your anger. Wait a minute. Let me focus on you."_

Harry felt Ginny's presence sharpen in his mind and knew that she was now looking through his eyes.

"_Read this, Gin," _he said to her as he continued to hold the pamphlet in his hands. _"My Dad just brought it home from the Ministry."_

After a few seconds, he felt Ginny's own anger add to his as she almost shouted in his mind, _"What the bloody hell is that? That's such a load of croc."_

"_I agree, Gin," _Harry said, _"It's another one of Fudge's greatest mistakes. This'll only get more people killed."_

Harry then turned his attention to his father, "Dad, this is a load of shit! It won't help anyone."

"Yeah, I know, I know," James said, running his hand through his hair. He ignored his son's language since he felt like using words stronger than that himself. "That's what's got me frustrated and angry. This is definitely one of Umbridge's worst ideas and Fudge grabbed it and decided to use it."

"You mean this was that woman's idea?" Lily said, horrified. "What was she thinking?"

"I really don't know, dear," James said. "Who knows why she thought up this stuff. All it'll do is to make us look stupid. I mean, some of the things here are so wrong and will probably have the opposite effect to what she wants."

"Can't you stop them from sending them out, Dad?" Rose asked.

James sighed, "I don't know, Rose. I only saw them before I came home, so I haven't come up with anything yet. Maybe I'll send one to Albus and see if he can figure out a way to keep them from being sent."

"That's a good idea," Lily said, "If anyone can come up with a way, it would be him."

"At the very least, I'll try to arrange a meeting with Fudge, preferably without Umbridge, so I can talk some sense into him. Maybe I can get Percy to arrange a meeting."

In the month after the Triwizard Tournament, in spite of being unaware that his boss, Bartemius Crouch, the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation had been replaced by his son Barty Jr. under Polyjuice, Percy Weasley's position at the Ministry had actually improved. Percy had actually been given the post of assistant to Fudge himself. He even moved out of the Burrow before his brothers and sister came back from Hogwarts.

"I sure doubt that, Dad," Harry said. "Ginny tells me that he no longer keeps in touch with them. He doesn't even greet his father when they see each other at the Ministry."

James sighed, "I know, son. I heard that from Arthur, too. It's a real pity. That boy is a smart one, but he seems very ambitious. At any rate, I'm sure I can convince him to let me see the Minister on short notice."

The Potters soon turned in after that.

The next day was a Saturday which meant that Harry and his friends were off training for two days. Because of the summer heat, Harry and Ginny suggested spending the day in the Otter River which was near the Burrow. Harry and Rose got their parents' permission with little problem since Bill had managed to place wards similar to those around Potter Manor in the area around the Burrow to a distance of one mile in all directions, extending to the opposite bank of the river.

Unfortunately, Neville and Maggie had wanted to spend time with their parents and grandmother so they decided to stay home. The twins also declined joining them for reasons they did not want to mention. Ti flooed over to Potter Manor to meet Harry and Rose. Then the three of them flooed over to the Burrow.

When they got there, Molly gave them a picnic basket so they didn't need to come back to the house for lunch. The six teens then proceeded down to the river.

The three girls made the boys turn around as they removed their robes to reveal one-piece bathing suits in pastel colors. Harry felt his eyes bulge out as he saw curves on Ginny's body that he'd never seen before. Glancing at Ron, he saw that he was looking the same way at Hermione. Neither of them noticed Ti looking the same way at Rose.

In an effort to cool down, Harry and Ron decided to jump into the water from the tree branches that hung over the water, something they had done when they were younger. Rose and Ti opted to slip into the water in a more sedate fashion while Ginny and Hermione lay down on a blanket to work on their tan.

When noon came, the three girls spread the blanket under a large tree on the riverbank and laid out the food from the basket. The six teens enjoyed the food Molly had prepared.

After lunch, Harry and Ginny decided to sneak away from the rest and swam around a bend in the river so that they were out of sight of the others. Once they thought they were far enough, they engaged in the most passionate snog they had so far had as they treaded water. No one was around to see the bright light that enveloped the young couple.

After an unknown length of time, they broke apart before they could collapse from lack of air. They swam to the bank and lay down in the grass with Ginny's head on Harry's chest and Harry's arms around Ginny.

After a few minutes of silence, Ginny could feel a swirl of emotions coming from Harry.

"_Harry, are you all right?" _she asked.

"_Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess," _he answered vaguely.

"_No, you're not. What's wrong?"_

Harry sighed, _"It's just that, I wish we could be like this all the time. You know, just lying around, playing Quidditch here or the Manor, swimming in this river, all without having to do exercises or dueling practice or extra classes."_

Ginny remained silent, knowing Harry needed to let this out.

"_He's out there, Gin, planning Merlin know what so he can take over. And I'm the only one who can stop him. Not Sirius, not my Dad, or even Dumbledore. It's me who has to get rid of him and I'm not ready! He's already started killing people. How many will die before I'm ready? Dozens? Hundreds? Thousands?"_

"_I don't know, Harry. But you can't face him until you're ready. Whenever that happens, you won't be alone. Remember, it may be you who gives him the final blow, but we're here to help you; me, Rose, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ti, your Dad and Mum, Dumbledore, the rest of my family, Sirius, Remus, all of us. We're all in this together. In the meantime, you have to let every good moment happen. Like now." _

With that, Ginny drew herself up and met Harry's lips with hers. Harry stopped thinking about Voldemort and training after that. For once, Ron didn't interrupt them.

Later that afternoon, as the six teens returned to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley met them.

"Harry, Rose, Ti, how'd you like to stay for dinner?"

Surprised, the three mentioned children exchanged glances before Harry replied, "Sure, Mrs. Weasley, we'd love too. Um, we just have to tell our parents and Sirius."

"Oh, they already know," she said, "Harry, I thought I told you to call me Molly."

"Err, yeah," Harry said, looking sheepishly at the woman who was a second mother to him and his future mother-in-law. "Sorry, Molly. It's still hard to accept that I'm allowed to do that."

Molly smiled at him, "That's all right, dear."

As she turned back to the house, Harry said, "Molly, you said our parents and Sirius already know we're staying for dinner. Is there a reason we should, something to do with the Order?"

Molly sighed and turned around to face the teens, "I guess I can't hide that from you. There's going to be an emergency meeting of the Order tonight. They felt it best that you stay here. I'll be here with you. James and Sirius will come to get you three after the meeting."

"Do you know why the meeting is being called?" Harry asked, "Did something happen?"

Molly shook her head, "I don't know, Harry. James just floo-called me a few minutes ago. He said that Albus called the meeting. He also said to tell you that he'll let you know about it."

The six teens exchanged looks of apprehension and worry.

"Come on," Molly said, "James and Sirius dropped off some clothes for you three to change into for dinner. Go on and clean up."

Knowing that there was nothing they could do about it for now except do as Molly asked, Harry and the others entered the house.

"_I wonder what happened to make Dumbledore call an emergency meeting of the Order," _Harry wondered.

"_Whatever it is, at least he'll tell you about it, Harry," _Ginny said in his head, _"I think that's good enough for now."_

"_You're right, Gin," _Harry said, _"I just hope it isn't what I think it is."_

_A/N: So, how was that? I hope you liked the training program. What about the Ministry pamphlet? Please R&R. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Everything else belongs to JKR._

Chapter 5: Consequences of anger

It was an hour to midnight when James, Sirius and Arthur Apparated to the road leading up to Burrow. The Order meeting had run late. Lily had gone home to Potter Manor already to check on Andrew and Daisy who they had put to bed and left in the care of Blinky and the other house elves before going to the Order meeting.

Walking up to the house, they saw that the only lighted rooms were the kitchen and the living room. They entered and found Molly in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea.

"Oh, you're back," she said, walking up to Arthur who hugged her.

"Where are the kids, Molly?" James asked.

"They were talking in the living room for a while after dinner but fell asleep," Molly said. "I guess they were all tired from their day at the river."

James and Sirius went into the living room and sure enough, all six teens were asleep in various positions.

Harry and Ginny were side by side in one of the armchairs with his arms wrapped protectively around her, her legs drawn up and her head resting on his chest. Rose was leaning against that armchair between Harry's legs. Hermione and Ron were stretched out side by side in the couch. Ti was in another armchair across from Harry, Ginny and Rose. They all looked so peaceful.

James sighed. He wished the kids could continue this way but times were getting dark. With the attack on the farms, Voldemort was starting the war all over again. It would only get worse until he was destroyed. Again, James wished his son hadn't been the one chosen for that task but knew that wishful thinking was futile. The only thing he could do was make sure Harry succeeded and survived. Nothing else mattered to James, not even his own life.

James went over to wake Harry while Sirius went up to Ti to do the same thing.

"Harry," James said as he gently shook his shoulder, "Wake up, son."

Harry groaned a bit before opening his eyes. "Dad?" he said, before adjusting his glasses which had fallen askew.

"Yeah, it's me," James said, smiling down at his son, "Come on, it's time to go home. You better wake up your girlfriend and sister."

"Ginny," Harry whispered to the redhead, "Wake up, baby. My dad's here."

Ginny blearily opened her eyes then stretched. She smiled at James as she got up, "Hi, James."

"Hi, Ginny," James said, smiling at her, "Have a good sleep?"

Ginny giggled, "The best."

James laughed as Harry leaned over and shook Rose's shoulder, "Wake up, sis. Dad's here to take us home."

Rose stretched and stood up. "Hi, Dad," she said. She looked at the watch and did a double take, "Is that the time?"

"I'm afraid so," James, "Sorry, kids. The meeting ran later than we thought."

"What happened, Dad," Harry asked, "Why did Dumbledore call the meeting tonight?"

James sighed. "I'll tell you about it when we get home. Ginny, you can listen in through Harry and tell Ron and Hermione. I'm sure Sirius will tell Ti all about it."

"All right, Dad," Harry said.

"Sure, James," Ginny said.

Sirius had Ti awake by then, along with Ron and Hermione. Ron, Hermione and Ginny said goodbye to Harry, Rose and Ti with Harry giving Ginny a quick peck on the lips while Ron rolled his eyes.

Ti and Sirius went out so Sirius could side-apparate with Ti back to Grimmauld Place. The three Potters used the Floo to get back to Potter Manor.

Harry was first and tumbled out of the fireplace to land on his knees. Even after all these years of traveling the Floo network, Harry could never exit the Floo without falling down.

As he got up, he heard laughter behind him. He turned around and glared at his sister. His father looked like he was barely holding his own laughter. He could feel Ginny laughing as well.

"Ha, ha," he said, "Go ahead and laugh." _"Please, Gin, not you, too."_

"_Sorry, Harry," _Ginny said in his mind, _"It's so funny that you can't stay on your feet after traveling through the Floo when you've been using it all your life."_

"Sorry, Harry," James said, "I still can't get over the fact you can never land on your feet even though you've been using the Floo ever since you could walk."

Harry just glared at James and sent feelings of irritation to Ginny as he brushed the soot from his clothes.

"All right, Dad," Harry said once he was soot-free. "Tell us. Why did Professor Dumbledore call an emergency meeting of the Order tonight?" He felt Ginny focusing her senses to tune in with his.

"We'd better sit down," James said. "This may take a while."

Harry and Rose sat down on the couch on opposite sides of their father.

"All right," James said, "Albus called the meeting tonight because of what happened this morning at the Ministry." He took a deep breath and let it out. "I got fired today."

"What!" Harry and Rose said together. Harry felt Ginny's surprise as well.

"I guess I better start from the beginning," James said. "I went to the Ministry this morning to try and talk to Fudge to at least delay the distribution of that damned pamphlet. I ran into a problem right off when I entered Fudge's office and met Percy at his desk."

"Let me guess," Harry said, "He wouldn't let you in without a prior appointment."

"You got that right," James said, scowling. "I told him it was really important that I see Fudge because the pamphlet was not the proper one. He adamantly refused, saying that the only person he'd allow in without an appointment was the Queen herself. He even told me that only an idiot would not see the sense in the pamphlet."

"_That bloody git!" _Ginny exclaimed in Harry's head while Rose said the same thing aloud.

"Well," James continued, "We got into a shouting match after that. It got so loud that Fudge came out of his office, along with Umbridge. It turned out that they were meeting about the pamphlet."

"Then you got to tell them what a huge mistake the pamphlet was," Harry said.

"Well, in a way I did," James said. "The thing is I was already mad by then and I told him, quote, what an ass he was to approve such a crappy piece of hogwash, unquote."

"You didn't?" Rose said, wonder in her voice.

James sighed. "Yeah, I did. Well, he wasn't pleased by that. I also told him it would be a mistake to send it out, that it would only cause more deaths. Umbridge didn't like that part. That's when she said that I seemed overworked and needed a break. That woman said it so sweetly, it was sickening. She then said she was giving me a permanent vacation starting Monday. I wasn't even to be allowed into the Ministry. Fudge just smiled and told me to clear my office before noon."

"That bastard! That bitch!" Harry exclaimed. James didn't feel like correcting his son's language. "So who's going to head the Aurors now, Dad?"

"I heard she appointed Rufus Scrimgeour as interim head," James said. "He's a pretty good Auror but has a tendency to play the politics. Just the kind of person that Fudge would like in that position."

"That's all we need," Harry said, clearly disgusted.

"I know, I know," James said, grimacing, "With me fired and Scrimgeour following Fudge's and Umbridge's calls, we don't know if we can rely on the Aurors. That and that damned pamphlet coming out next week were the reasons Albus called the meeting tonight."

"James, please don't use that language in front of Harry and Rose," a voice said behind them.

Turning to look, the three saw Lily coming down the stairs from the second floor. "Thank goodness Andrew and Daisy are asleep so they don't have to hear you cursing." She sat down beside Rose.

"So what happened in the meeting, Dad?" Harry prompted.

"Albus had the pamphlets I brought home last night passed around the other members," James said. "Then we discussed how to let people know the danger in following most of what those pamphlets said. We knew it would be dangerous to come out openly since the best chance the Order has is in remaining secret. We decided that each member should talk to people they know intimately and inform them of the things wrong with things in the pamphlet."

"How did Sirius react to the news that you got fired?" Rose asked.

"He was furious," James said. "I ran into him as I collected my things from my office. He wanted to resign because of that. But I told him not to. We need someone inside the Ministry and the Aurors."

"What good will that be?" Harry asked. "They know you're best friends. I bet they'll keep a close watch on him."

"True, Harry," James said, "But he isn't the only member of the Order who is an Auror."

"Really?" Rose said. "Who are the other Aurors in the Order?"

James smiled, "Oh, there are a few people. One of them is a certain metamorphmagus known to us who just completed her training.'

"Tonks?" Harry inquired, a bit stunned. "Tonks, as in Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius' cousin and one of the clumsiest girls I've ever met, she's in the Order?"

"Yes, Harry," Lily said, laughing, "Sirius recruited her. She was inducted the same night as Severus was, along with two other Aurors. You better not let her find out about that last part you said about her."

"_I remember her, Harry," _Ginny said in Harry's mind, amusement in the tone of her mental voice. _"I think she and Charlie were together at Hogwarts and dated for a while. She did come over a couple of times one summer and she was always tripping over her feet. It was hilarious to watch."_

Harry laughed, "Ginny agrees with me. She remembered that Tonks and Charlie were together for a while and visited them a couple of times. It seems the Weasleys were treated to a display of her acrobatics."

James laughed, "See, Lils. That girl is the only one I know who came close to failing out because she keeps tripping over things so much, making her fare poorly in tracking and surveillance."

"I know she does, James," Lily said. "But you don't have to poke fun at her for it. I doubt she'd like that. Remember, she's a pretty good duelist, supposedly even better than you."

"Really?" Harry asked, his interest aroused. "Tonks can duel even better than Dad."

"Hey, we dueled against each other just once. I tripped while dodging her spells. It's just that I tripped right into the path of her stunning spell."

"Wow!" Rose said, "That must have been a bad trip."

Harry groaned, "Ow! That was a bad pun, Rose."

Rose shrugged, "Hey, I get them where I can. I'm not as witty as you."

Before he could reply, Harry gave a big yawn.

"All right, you two," Lily said, "Get up to bed now. It's late and I don't want you falling asleep here. We can talk some more in the morning."

Harry and Rose got up with no complaints since they were suddenly feeling tired and sleepy. They said good night to their parents and climbed the stairs to the second floor. The siblings said their own good nights before separating to their own rooms.

Harry changed to his pajamas and climbed into bed. He and Ginny said good night to each other and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next day, Harry woke up when sunlight started shining on his face. He looked at his wall clock and was surprised to see that it was past ten in the morning.

He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before changing to a pair of jeans and a white cotton T-shirt. He opened his link to Ginny and felt that she was still asleep. He decided to let his girlfriend rest for a while longer and left his room. As he walked down the second floor corridor, he saw his sister at the top of the stairs, preparing to descend to the ground floor.

"Hey, Rose," he said, "Have a good sleep?"

"Oh, yeah," She replied, "For once this summer, I woke up feeling refreshed, without any aches or pains."

"Yeah," Harry said, "Same here. I think that swim yesterday did us some good."

"I agree," she said, "Come on. Let's see if Mum and Dad left us any breakfast."

When they got near the kitchen, they could hear their parents voices and they didn't seem happy, especially their father.

"That damned woman!" they heard James exclaim, "How can she write such lies?"

"Calm down, James," Lily said, "Shouting will not change what's written there, though I'd like to hex her myself."

"Uh, oh," Harry said, "Now what?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "There's only one way to find out."

They entered the kitchen and found their parents seated at the kitchen table, leaning over a newspaper. Their father was scowling while their mother had that look of concern she got when she knew someone was going to be upset and she wouldn't blame that person.

"All right," Harry said, "What's the _Daily Prophet _done now?"

"It's that blasted woman, Rita Skeeter," James said, "Somehow she found out about my dismissal from the Ministry yesterday. But that's not all. She's even insinuating that we're in league with Voldemort!"

"What?!" Harry and Rose shouted, together.

"Here," James said, shoving the paper towards them, "Read it yourselves."

Harry and Rose grabbed the _Prophet_ as they sat down side by side. They gasped when they saw the headline and its subscript. Then they started reading the article.

_James Potter fired from the Ministry!_

_Does the family of the Boy-Who-Lived really support You-know-Who?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_This reporter discovered yesterday that James Potter, 35, the father of the Boy-Who-Lived, was fired as Head of the Aurors by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The reason behind his dismissal appears to be his blatant opposition to the printing and distribution of a pamphlet designed to help the public in case of an attack by Death Eaters. _

_According to eyewitness, Mr. Percival Weasley, the assistant to Minister Fudge, Mr. Potter was attempting to get into the office of Minister Fudge without passing through the proper protocol. "He was very insistent and rude," Mr. Weasley said to this reporter, "One must have an appointment to see the Minister. He is a very busy man who cannot be disturbed for any foolish thing." Mr. Potter then began ranting and shouting at Mr. Weasley when he could not get his way. _

_It appeared that Minister Fudge and Ms. Umbridge were in a previously scheduled meeting in his office at that moment. When Mr. Potter's shouting was heard by the two distinguished public servants, they rightfully exited the office to check on the problem. _

_Upon exiting, they were confronted by the irate Mr. Potter who then proceeded to call Minister Fudge all sorts of rude names that this reporter cannot put down to spare the sensibilities of the readers. Mr. Potter then went on to denounce and degrade the pamphlet, which seems to have been the concept of Ms. Umbridge. Needless to say, these did not please either the Minister or Umbridge and the latter promptly fired Mr. Potter on the spot._

_This reporter cannot understand how the said pamphlet, which will be out next week, would not be acceptable to someone said to be dedicated to fighting Dark Wizards like James Potter. One would think that it would be welcomed by him as a way for the Ministry to show that it was doing its best to fight You-Know-Who and his followers. _

_Could it be jealousy on the part of Mr. Potter? After all, he has been Head of the Aurors for almost five years now, having been elevated to that rank at the time Madam Amelia Bones was appointed as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. _

_Last summer, Madam Bones was supposed to be sick at home but Mr. Potter claimed that he went to her house and found it empty. She has not been seen since._

_How did Mr. Potter know she was not at home? Was he expecting to be named Head when she did not return? Was he merely disappointed with the appointment of Ms. Umbridge instead of himself? Or is there a more sinister reason?_

_Did James Potter, in fact, have a hand in her disappearance? Can it be that James Potter and his family, a very prominent and old Light family, actually support You-Know-Who and the Dark Arts? Is the father of the Boy-Who-Lived actually helping You-Know-Who? And what of the Boy-Who-Lived? Is he also a supporter of You-Know-Who?_

_Last month, at the funeral of the prominent ex-Auror, Mad-Eye Moody, who was said to have been killed by You-Know-Who himself, young Harry Potter said some things in his eulogy that seemed suspicious to this reporter._

_Young Mr. Potter, 14, who also recently became a co-champion of the Triwizard Tournament, seemed to know that You-Know-Who had survived their first encounter years ago. He also knew that You-Know-Who had regained his body last year when it was only confirmed by the Ministry last month after the confrontation that resulted when Mr. Potter was allegedly kidnapped at the end of the Triwizard tournament. _

_It seems to this reporter that he seems to know more about You-Know-Who than someone opposing him should. It only begs the question, does the Boy-Who-Lived and his family actually support You-Know-Who? It seems the only explanation for his father's opposition to any attempt by the Ministry to help the public against the menace of You-Know-Who._

Harry and Rose were shocked by what they read. Even worse, they were angry.

"That bloody woman!" Rose screamed, "How dare she accuse us of supporting Voldemort? She can't even print his name!"

Harry was too upset and angry to say anything. In fact, he was so angry that his feelings awakened a certain sleeping redhead miles away.

"_Harry?" _Ginny's sleepy voice sounded in his head, _"What's wrong? Why are you so angry?"_

Harry sighed, reluctant to tell her, _"You should read the Sunday headline of the Prophet, Gin."_

"_What? What's that rag saying now? Wait, I'm coming right over."_

A couple of minutes later, the Potters heard someone coming out of the fireplace. Ginny burst into their kitchen dressed in a bathrobe and wearing slippers. She grabbed the _Prophet _from Harry's hands and started reading.

"That damnable bitch!" she screamed a minute later. She blushed then and looked at James and Lily, "Oops, sorry."

Lily sighed, "That's quite all right, Ginny. Believe me; none of us have a kind word for Rita Skeeter right now. She's really gone too far this time."

"Exactly," James said, "I have half a mind to go down to the _Daily Prophet_ office in Diagon Alley right now and tell her editor off."

"James, darling," Lily said, placing her hand over one of his. "I don't think that will do anything. We have to think of something else. I only hope the readers don't believe her insinuations."

"I hope so, too," James said, "I'd better check on Sirius. He's liable to do something stupid and get fired himself." He left for the living room so he could Floo to Grimmauld Place.

Ginny sat down beside Harry and engulfed him in her arms. "Hey you," she said softly.

He looked down at her and sighed, "Hi."

"Don't go moody and brooding on me, Harry," she said, "No one at school will think you are in league with Voldemort."

He looked at her in surprise. This was the first time she had called Voldemort by that name instead of Tom.

Ginny smirked, _"What? It's only a made up name. I could say it before but felt braver calling him by his real name. Anyway, don't pay any attention to that article. You know it's not true. None of your friends will either."_

"_It's not that, Gin." _Harry said. "It's just…she knew what I said at Moody's funeral, the exact words I used. How did she know? And how did she know Dad was fired so quickly? It's as if she was there all along but I know Dumbledore didn't have any press at the funeral and the press isn't allowed in the Ministry unless there's a press conference."

Ginny frowned, "That is strange." She turned to Rose, "What do you think, Rose?"

"I agree with Harry," Rose said, "It's mighty suspicious that she can get stuff like that. There was that article after the Yule Ball about Hagrid being a half-giant. We know that since we've been his friends like forever but it's not common knowledge. How did she find out?"

"I think we should find out," Harry said, "Maybe if we do, we can get her to back off our family and friends."

"You're right," Ginny said. "I'll head back to the Burrow and bring Hermione and Ron over. Between the six of us, we should be able to figure something out."

Half an hour later, the five teens were in the library of Potter Manor looking at the books for any clue to Rita Skeeter's uncanny ability to get her stories.

"You know," Hermione said, "She'd have to be present to know what you said at Moody's funeral, Harry. It seemed a good paraphrase of your words. Then she knew the gist of your Dad's argument with Percy, Fudge and Umbridge, even without the quote from Percy."

"Could she have an invisibility cloak?" Ron wondered, thinking of the one that Harry had received from his father for Christmas in their first year at Hogwarts.

"I suppose it's possible," Hermione said. "That might explain why she could have been at Moody's funeral without anyone seeing her."

"I don't know, Hermione," Rose said, "I doubt she could have hidden from Professor Dumbledore that way."

"I think Rose has a point," Harry said. "Remember back in first year when we were starting out with pranking the Slytherins after Christmas? Well, one of those nights, I ran into the Headmaster as I was coming up from the kitchens. I quickly stood aside to let him pass. As he did, I thought I heard him say 'I do believe we will have some interesting occurrences at breakfast or lunch tomorrow.' It was weird but I didn't think about it at the time. I think he can somehow see through cloaks."

"Okay, okay," Ron said, "Maybe she doesn't use an invisibility cloak. They're rare enough and quite expensive. Cloaks like Harry's are family heirlooms."

"So what other way could she have that allow her to eavesdrop on people's conversations?" Rose wondered out aloud. "It'd have to be inconspicuous to avoid being detected, especially in the Ministry."

"You'd think she had those places bugged," Harry joked.

"Bugged?" Ron asked, "What does that mean? She's got insects watching people?"

"It's a Muggle thing, Ron," Rose explained, "Bugs, as in monitoring devices with mini microphones. Don't you remember those spy movies we used to see when we were younger? I can't believe you don't remember watching that 'Mission Impossible' series on our telly."

"What?" Ron said, his eyebrows rising to his hairline. "You mean those eklekrik devices that let you to hear what others are saying in another place?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Those are the ones. And it's electric, Ron, not eklekrik, though most bugs have tiny batteries to power them which is about the same principle."

"Still, that's an interesting notion, Harry," Hermione said, her face showing her in speculation mode.

"What are you thinking, Hermione," Ginny asked. "You know that electric devices and batteries don't work well in magical areas."

"It's not that exactly, Ginny," Hermione said, "Hang on a minute. Actually, I think Ron may have a point." She got up from the long study table where they all seated and headed to the shelves. The others looked at each other, perplexed, even Ron. Hermione started to look at the titles on the higher shelves, muttering to herself in a very low voice the other four couldn't hear.

They looked at each other and shrugged. They continued going through the books they already had on the table. Hermione picked out two large books from a high shelf and started to look them over at another desk.

Around noon, Blinky popped into the library to announce lunch. They decided it was time for a break, even Hermione who was reluctant to leave the books she had picked out.

When they got to the kitchen, Lily was already there with Andrew and Daisy in their high seats.

"Your dad is still out with Sirius, so it's just us for lunch," Lily said. "How's the research coming, kids?"

"Not too well, Mum," Rose replied for all of them, "Though Hermione may have something, if she shares it with us." She looked pointedly at the brunette.

Hermione's face turned a Weasley shade of red, "I'm not sure if I have something, but it's something that makes sense."

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked, "Does it have to do with those books you were looking at?"

"Well, I was thinking about what Ron said about insects watching people for Skeeter," Hermione said, "I mean, who would notice a fly or moth flying around except to swat it?"

"Okay," Harry said, "That's true. So what?"

"What one magical skill is shared by your father and Sirius?" Hermione asked.

Perplexed, Harry said, "Um, I'm not sure. They're both skilled in Defense."

"No," she said, "What were they studying when they were in school to help Remus all those years ago?"

Lily's, Harry's, Ginny's and Rose's eyes widened as they understood what Hermione was alluding to.

"You mean being Animagi, don't you?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "Exactly. I was looking at the types of creatures available to an animagus, specifically, what kinds of animals are known to be animagus forms."

"How does that help us with Skeeter?" Ron asked.

The other four kids sighed at Ron's thickness. Lily smiled in amusement.

"Ron," Lily said, "as far as its known, any kind of ordinary animal can be an animagus form. So, someone who can be a tiny creature can hide and be unnoticed or ignored by other people."

"Yeah," Ron said, still looking perplexed, "So?"

The other four sighed and looked at each other in exasperation.

"So," Hermione said, "If she can be an animagus with a form like, say an insect, then she can eavesdrop on any kind of conversation. Who'd bother covering up a conversation from something as unassuming as a moth or fly?"

"Oh," Ron said softly as he looked down, "Okay, I get it."

"That's good thinking, Hermione," Lily said, "I don't think there's any limitation to the type of animal that can be an animagus form. So, being an insect animagus is possible."

"So, how do we find out if she is, Mum?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, I believe the Aurors have a spell that forces an animagus to go back to human form," Lily said, "Maybe they have one that can detect one. You'll have to ask your father. Of course, you can look for that on your own in the meantime. We do have a few books on animagi that James picked up over the years."

"Can we please do that after lunch?" Ron begged. "We haven't even started."

"Oh, all right, Ron," Hermione said, smiling, as the others shook their heads in amusement.

James came back just as the kids were finishing lunch.

"Hey, kids," James said, as he sat down. "Had a good lunch?"

"Yes, James," Hermione said, smiling at him, "It was great." She then looked at Harry and motioned to his dad with her head.

"Um, Dad," Harry said.

"Yes, Harry," James said, "What is it?"

"We were wondering if the Aurors have any spells to detect an animagus."

James raised an eyebrow, "Yes, we do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we were researching today for ways to explain how Rita Skeeter gets her information," Harry said.

"Yeah," Rose said, "She's always spot on with her facts. She knew about Hagrid being a half-giant. She knew what Harry said at the funeral. She knew exactly how your encounter with Fudge and Umbridge went barely a day after."

"Hmm," James said, "You have a point. It seems too coincidental. So, you guys have a theory, right?"

"They sure do," Lily said, "It's an interesting yet disturbing one."

"Dad," Harry said, "We think she may be an animagus, specifically one with an insect form."

James's eyebrows both rose to his hairline, "Really? That's quite a theory, Rita Skeeter being an unregistered animagus. Yet, it makes sense. She could theoretically get anywhere she wants to and no one would be the wiser."

"So how do we test it?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," James said, "We'll have to put her under surveillance for that. Now that you've brought that up, I'm glad Bill and I put up some wards against transformed Animagi around this place and the Burrow. That should keep her from getting into either place. Hermione, I think we should put wards around your home, too. I'll talk to your parents and Bill."

Hermione nodded while the other kids sighed in relief. At least they didn't have to worry about Rita Skeeter finding their homes. Now they just had to figure out what kind of insect she changed into.

_A/N: There you have another chapter. Isn't that so bad for James and the Potters? All because of anger. Like father, like son, eh? The end of the chapter isn't a cliffie. I changed the rating of the story to be safe because of later chapters. __Please read and review._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Everything else belongs to JKR._

Chapter 6: A Shared birthday party and The Potter Vault

The following day, the resumption of their training prevented the kids from focusing on Rita Skeeter being an unregistered animagus. James could now fully focus on supervising them because he was no longer working for the Ministry.

He gave them more difficult exercises to perform and started teaching them more martial arts moves. He observed their sparring and concluded that Ti and Neville were the best in martial arts, especially judo.

Since the others had already caught up to Harry's knowledge in spells, James decided to allow the kids to duel each other that afternoon. They were ecstatic when he told them. He did warn them to keep their spells to simple hexes and curses, the shield charm and the disarming hex. He also conjured a lot of pillows around the room.

For now, James decided not to have Harry and Ginny duel each other. He wasn't sure what effect being bonded to each other would have on a duel between the two. For all he knew, they'd blast each other dead. Instead, he put Harry against Ron and Ginny against Hermione.

First, it was Harry and Ron. When James gave the signal, Harry and Ron fired stinging hexes at each other. Whereas Harry moved aside as soon as he cast his spell, Ron remained stationary for a couple of seconds, forcing him to dodge Harry's hex. Harry then used a jelly legs curse on him while the taller boy was avoiding that hex. Ron found himself walking on rubbery legs and barely avoided another stinging hex. He was forced to use cast a _Finite Incantatum _to restore his legs. Harry used that moment to successfully hit him with a disarming hex, throwing the redhead a few feet backward.

"Sorry mate," Harry said as he helped his best friend up.

"Yeah, that's okay, Harry," Ron said, wincing as he got up. "That was a good round. I'll have to remember to move as soon as I hex someone."

"That's right, Ron," James said. He turned to address all of them. "Most wizards look to dueling as standing around and casting spells to each other. In the Aurors, it's emphasized to keep moving around as you cast spells. It makes you harder to hit. Of course, moving about forces you to be aware of your surroundings which may affect your ability to think of what spell to cast next. But it's not hard to overcome that. That was a good round between Harry and Ron. Now, let's see Ginny and Hermione."

Ginny and Hermione looked nervously at each other. They immediately cast hexes at each other upon James' signal and moved around. They managed to dodge each other's spells for about four minutes. Then Hermione decided to cast a shield against Ginny's next spell which turned out to be a disarming spell. Ginny's spell hit the shield and shattered it. Hermione was stunned for a moment, giving Ginny the chance to cast another disarm spell which the older girl couldn't avoid in time. Like Ron, Hermione was thrown a few feet back by the younger girl's spell.

"Quite impressive," James said, "It seems Albus was right in saying that Harry and Ginny have great power. A shield is usually capable of holding one spell without shattering. Now, there's a lesson for Hermione. Whatever happens during a duel, try not to get distracted, even if something surprising happens."

Hermione's face turned a bit red, "I understand, Mr. Potter. I'll try not to be surprised."

James smiled at her, "Good. Well, let's see about the others." He paired up the others.

Neville and Ti held each other off much longer as did Rose and Maggie, in spite of Maggie and Ti being younger than their opponents, even though Neville and Rose prevailed in the end.

James was pretty impressed by the magical strength of all the kids. However, one thing he also noticed was the overly enthusiastic way Rose cheered for Ti. He had been noticing that his daughter and Ti often sat beside each other at lunch for the past couple of weeks. Then he saw Maggie glaring for a second at his daughter and Neville glance a couple of times at Rose in a way that was more than a friend.

James shook his head. It seemed they were all entering the stage of adolescent relationships. Of course, Harry and Ginny were beyond that stage as evidenced by the formation of the Soul Bond between them. As for the others, it seemed they would not be so lucky. James knew how hard that stage would be and it would be even harder with the coming war. He decided to keep an eye on them on that front as well.

James had the kids go for another round against each other, all at the same time before ending the dueling session. Ron and Hermione managed to last longer this time against Harry and Ginny, though they were both disarmed at the end. All in all, it was a good beginning for this part of their training.

The week passed quickly with everyone improving in their dueling skills and before everybody knew it, it was Friday and Neville's birthday. Because of the occasion, James allowed the kids to have the afternoon off. On Harry's insistence, they held a joint party that night at Longbottom Mansion for Neville and Harry who was having his own birthday the next day. Harry reasoned to his father that it was less likely that Voldemort would attack them since the evil wizard saw no threat in Neville and Harry owed Neville for celebrating their birthday the previous year on the 31st of July.

Longbottom Mansion was a bit smaller than Potter Manor but just as stately, made of stone and marble. The house had only two floors but also had a basement and an attic. From the oak double front doors, there was a long entry hall leading to the very large living room. A door on the left side of the entry hall led to a modest library and office. The living room had a brick and marble fireplace, three long couches and several armchairs. Several lovely vases were tastefully placed around it on marble tables. A set of sliding double doors on the living room straight ahead from the front doors opened to a wide porch. A hallway on the left side of the living room led to a set of stairs to the second floor. Another set of double doors on the right opened to a large stately dining room with a long exquisitely carved oak table with enough sets for thirty people. The doors to the kitchen were on the right side of the dining room. The second floor had several bedrooms and a couple of bathrooms.

They had the party in the garden which was as large as that of Potter Manor though it was mostly open with a large swan fountain in the middle. Aside from the Potters, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, Hermione, Ti, Sirius, Sam, and Remus, they invited Hermione's parents and brother, Dean Tomas, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown and the Patil twins. Dumbledore and McGonagall also dropped by.

The focus was temporarily shifted from the birthday boys when Andrew and Daisy met Daniel Granger for the first time. The Potter twins were playing with some Muggle blocks on the porch when the Grangers had arrived and put Daniel down beside them. The Potter twins gazed curiously at Daniel and Daniel at the two of them. Then Daisy gave a block to Daniel who looked at it for a moment before placing it on top of two other blocks. After that, the three toddlers played happily together, much to the amusement of their parents and older siblings.

Hermione's parents had fun talking with the other adults about the differences between the Magical and Muggle worlds. After a good dinner that had been cooked jointly by Molly, Lily and Alice, they all settled down to give the birthday boys their presents.

Neville got several books on Herbology from Sirius and Sam, Hermione, Remus and the Weasleys while Ti, Seamus and Dean gave him some chocolate frogs and other candies. Lavender gave him some cologne while the Patil twins gave him some Muggle dress shirts. The Potters gave him a rare plant called the Mimbulus mimbletonia which he loved.

Harry got chocolate frogs and other candies from Ron, Dean and Seamus; a hand knit sweater from Molly and Arthur, a leather belt from the Patil twins and Lavender, Zonko products from the Weasley twins and some books on Defense from Hermione, Sirius, Sam, Ti and Remus.

Ginny gave him a quick kiss on the lips and a brightly wrapped package. Opening the package, Harry found a box containing a bottle of cologne.

"_That's just your first present," _Ginny told him mentally,_ "I have another one for you tomorrow when we're alone." _Harry ducked his head to hide the blush that formed on his face. He was glad when Ron loudly called for the cake.

Just as they were cutting the cake, they heard the sound of the Floo activating. A few seconds later, a young woman with a pretty heart-shaped face and bubblegum pink hair stepped out onto the porch

Grinning, Harry ran up to the young woman. "Tonks!" he cried, hugging her, "You came!"

Tonks grinned as she embraced him, "Of course, I came. I haven't seen you in a long while. I can't miss your birthday for the fourth time. Sorry I'm late. I was on duty last night and overslept." She stepped back and looked at him, "My, you've grown. You're already taller than me."

Harry blushed. "Well," he stammered, "yeah, that happens as you grow up."

Ginny came up just then to Harry's relief and said, "Hi, Tonks, how are you?" She gave her a quick hug.

"Hey Ginny," Tonks said, returning the hug, "Long time no see. I'm okay. You've grown as well, I see. So, I heard that you've hooked up with this poor bloke."

"Hey, what does that mean?" Harry demanded, scowling.

Tonks laughed, "Nothing, Harry, nothing. Come on, I want to meet the other birthday boy."

The three of them returned to the party. James and Frank came up to them first.

"Hey, Tonks," James said, smiling at the metamorphmagus, "Glad you made it."

"Thanks, James," she said, also smiling, "Hi, Frank," She exchanged a brief hug with the two men.

She also greeted the others, exchanging hugs with Molly, Alice and Lily. She was introduced to Hermione and her family, Neville, Maggie, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Padma and Lavender. She spent a few minutes playing with the three toddlers.

Tonks had just wished Neville a happy birthday when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Sirius grinning at her.

"Hi, cousin," he said, "Nice of you to drop by. By the way, you remember Remus, don't you?"

She turned to the man standing beside Sirius. She noticed he had a light sprinkle of gray in his brown hair and even his brown eyes had a bit of a grayish cast to them. The face was vaguely familiar and quite handsome to her.

"Er, I'm not sure," she answered Sirius. "He does seem familiar."

Watching them, Harry could have sworn Tonks had blushed as she looked at Remus but that could have been a trick of the light.

Remus smiled a bit, "I'm, uh, not surprised. I think the last time you saw me was Christmas time in our sixth year at Hogwarts when we visited your parents' place. I believe you were around four."

Sirius laughed, "I think you're right, Moony. If I remember right, she followed us around the house the whole time we were there. She was quite cute then. Come to think of it, she still is, right?" He wagged his eyebrows at Remus.

Tonks glared at him, "That's enough, you. Keep that up and I'll make sure you can't have any more children. Now, come on, I want to meet your wife and my cousin."

As the cousins walked off toward Sam and Ti who were at the other end of the table, Harry noticed Moony watching them with a strange look on his face. He looked at Ginny. _"I wonder what that was all about. I've never seen that look on Remus' face before.'_

"_Oh, I've seen that look before," _Ginny replied, amusement in the tone of her mental voice, _"Just not on Remus."_ She started following Sirius and Tonks, pulling Harry along since they had their arms around each other's waists.

Harry raised an eyebrow, _"Oh? On whose face?"_

"_Oh, someone with messy black hair and beautiful emerald eyes whose birthday is today," _Ginny said, grinning up at him, _"He gets that look when he's looking at m."_

Harry looked puzzled for a moment then his eyes widened a bit as he realized what Ginny meant. He shook his head vehemently, trying to deny it. _"Remus likes Tonks in that way? No way!"_

Ginny patted his arm, _"Don't worry about it, Harry. It may take them a while to figure it out. Just let it alone for now."_

Harry shook his head again but didn't say anything else. By then, they were watching Tonks hug Sam and then Ti. Ti laughed as Tonks gave him a demonstration of her metamorphmagus powers by changing the colors of her head. Harry was glad that the two cousins seemed to be hitting it off well. In fact, he was glad the party as a whole was going well.

The Grangers soon left as Daniel was already falling asleep. Daisy and Andrew were reluctantly to bid goodbye to their new friend so Lily took them home as well. Most of the other adults left after a few more hours while the kids continued talking and eating late into the night. They even stayed up until midnight so they could wish Harry a proper happy birthday.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling great about the previous night and proceeded downstairs after changing and visiting the bathroom. He was enthusiastically greeted again a happy birthday by his family as he entered the kitchen, warming his heart.

After breakfast, his family led him to the living room for his presents from them. Rose gave him a new broom cleaning kit for his Firebolt. He also got a bunch of chocolate and candies from the twins (probably courtesy of his parents).

Then his parents showed him their present which was a new trunk. Harry was puzzled as he studied it. It seemed to be a bit smaller than his old one and had five separate locks.

"Uh, Dad," Harry said, "Isn't it smaller than my old one? And why does this have five locks? It seems a lot just to keep its contents safe."

"Oh, that's because it's not a normal trunk, Harry," James said, "This is a magical trunk. It actually has five separate compartments. Each lock opens a different compartment which is as large as the trunk itself. You can keep different things in each. That way, you'll never run out of space for your books and other things."

Harry's and Rose's eyes widened.

"Wow," Rose said, "That must be expensive."

James shrugged, "Yeah, it costs quite a bit more than a regular trunk, about four times as much. But it doesn't matter."

"Uh, Dad, are you sure you can spend that much on a trunk?" Harry said, "I mean you're out of a job. Rose and I are going to Hogwarts. In a few years, so will the twins. Can we afford such an expensive present for me?"

James placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Now, son, don't worry about that. We can more than afford it. Even if I didn't work, we can afford having all four of you going to Hogwarts at the same time. We have more than enough money."

"Really?" Harry asked, perplexed.

James sighed, "Yes, son. In fact, I didn't have to work in the first place but I wanted to do something other than sit around like a typical country gentleman of the last century. Merlin! We have so much that your children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren don't have to work if they don't want to."

Harry and Rose's eyes widened further.

"Tell you what," James said, "You're fifteen today. In two years, you'll be of age. I think it's time you learned the full extent of our family's holdings."

"Holdings?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, holdings," James said, "Our family has a lot of investments in the Wizarding and Muggle worlds. In fact, we're probably richer than the Malfoys. You know, it's time you knew all about it. I'll take you to Gringotts today and show you the family vault and some of the papers. You want to come, Rose?"

"Uh, no, thanks, Dad," Rose said, "I think I'll wait till I'm of age to learn all that."

"Okay, suit yourself," James said to her, shrugging his shoulders. He turned back to Harry. "Bring your invisibility cloak, Harry. I think it would be best if no one saw you in Diagon Alley today."

Just as he went up to his room to get the cloak, Harry felt his link with Ginny open up.

"_Good morning, love," _Ginny said to him in his mind. _"Happy Birthday again. Hey, what's wrong? You seem troubled."_

"_Oh, it's nothing, Gin. My dad told me just now that we're so wealthy that the next four generations of Potters don't have to work for a living if they didn't want to. He said we were probably richer than the Malfoys. It just felt like being hit with a stunner."_

"_Oh, Harry, didn't you figure out that you were loaded? I mean, you've been taking trips to other countries for years for vacations. How do you think you could afford all that?"_

"_Err; I just thought they paid Mum and Dad really well at the Ministry."_

"_Come on, Harry," _Ginny scoffed, _"If they paid Ministry workers well, I wouldn't have had to get those used books in my first year, would I? I do have new clothes every now and then, but not every time I wanted."_

"_I'm sorry, Ginny. I guess I never thought about it. Well, Dad's taking me to see our vault at Gringotts right now. I've never been down there. I'm a bit nervous about what I'll see." _

"_Don't worry about it, Harry. No matter how wealthy you are, you're nothing like Draco Malfoy or his father. Remember, I love you for you and not for anything you have."_

"_Thanks, Gin. To tell you the truth, I was afraid that finding out exactly how rich we are might change me. I was afraid it might change the way you feel about me or why you love me. I'm glad you said that. Thanks."_

"_You're welcome, love. Now, I have to change and get some breakfast before Ron eats everything. Um, can you ask your Dad if I can take a peek at your vault through you? I can concentrate on something else if he wants me to wait until we're married."_

Both of them blushed at the mention of marriage.

"_I doubt he'd mind, Gin. He already considers you another daughter, but I'll ask for you."_

"Dad," Harry said as he came down the stairs, "I just talked to Ginny and told her where we were going and why. Do you mind if she looks around the vault through me?"

"Why would I mind?" James asked, smiling at Harry, "She's going to be a Potter in a few years. I doubt any daughter of Molly Weasley will let the wealth of her future husband go to her head." Harry turned red again at his father's insinuation of marrying Ginny in the future but didn't say a thing.

James side-apparated with Harry to an alley in Muggle London near the Leaky Cauldron then with Harry walking beside him under his invisibility cloak, James went inside the pub and, after a quick greeting to Tom the barman, slipped through the secret entrance to Diagon Alley.

They walked up the street, ignoring the people around them who were staring at James. It was only a week after Rita Skeeter's article in the Daily Prophet. James had only sent a statement refuting her accusations and refused to be interviewed further by any reporter of that newspaper.

When they got to the huge snowy white building that was the Wizarding bank, they walked up the steps, through the bronze front doors, then the silver doors with the warning against thievery over it into the vast marble hall that was the bank's lobby.

Harry had been here numerous times before but had always waited with his mother and sister while James withdrew money from their vault. Once more he gazed around the hall at the long counter with a hundred goblins on high stools, all busy either writing in ledgers, weighing precious stones or counting stacks of coins.

James approached one of the goblins, bowed his head once and said, "Good morning, I'd like to speak to Griphook please."

The goblin took one look at James and replied, "Of course, Mr. Potter, just one moment."

"Dad," Harry whispered, "Who is Griphook?"

"He's the goblin manager of our account and holdings, Harry," James whispered back, "Now, remember that goblins are proud people. They're not the subservient savage race our history books make them out to be. You have to treat them with respect. Watch what I do, okay?"

"Okay, Dad," Harry whispered back.

The goblin James had talked to earlier came back with another goblin.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," the other goblin said, giving James a quick bow, "What can I do for you today?"

James returned the bow before replying, "I'd like to visit the family vault today and talk about the family assets and holdings, Griphook." He whispered, "My son is with us and I want him to see and know everything." James inclined his head toward the space where Harry was standing, still under his invisibility cloak.

Griphook nodded with no change in his expression, "Very well, this way please." He led them to one of the numerous doors that led off from the hall. When they went through the door, Harry was surprised to find that they were in a narrow stone passageway lit with torches on the walls and a line of little railway tracks on the floor.

Once the door was closed, removing them from the view of anyone in the bank lobby, James said, "You can remove the cloak, Harry."

When Harry had done so, James said, "Griphook, I'd like you to meet my oldest son and heir, Harry James Potter."

Griphook bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you, young Mr. Potter."

Harry nervously bowed like his father had, "I am pleased to meet you, Griphook."

Griphook grinned, "Very good, Harry Potter. It is pleasing to us when a wizard shows respect."

"Why shouldn't we?" Harry asked. "After all, your people are obviously intelligent and magically strong. You also provide a very important service to the Wizarding world."

The goblin seemed pleased with Harry's answer and bowed again. He then whistled and a small cart came hurtling up to tracks towards them. They all climbed in and the cart took off.

As they hurtled through a maze of twisted passageways at breakneck speed, Harry felt like he was on a roller coaster from one of the Muggle parks he visited years ago. He enjoyed the feel of the cold air against his face, whipping his hair back, just like he was on a broom. They went deeper underground, past a lake with huge stalactites and stalagmites growing from the floor and ceiling.

Finally, the cart stopped in front of a large metal door. A plaque was over the door with gold letter spelling out POTTER. Strangely enough, Harry could see no sign of a keyhole or even a doorknob.

"Uh, Dad," Harry said, "How do we get in? There's no way to open the door."

"Oh, that's because only a true Potter, someone with Potter blood, can enter it," James said, "or a spouse who is truly in love with a Potter." He grinned and wagged his eyebrows.

Harry blushed; thinking of Ginny who he sensed was also blushing. "Uh, so how do we get in?"

"Just approach the door, Harry," James said. "It will open up if you are a Potter."

Harry walked up to the door. When he was a foot from the door, a blue light enveloped his whole body for a few seconds then the door slid opened and Harry went in.

He suddenly stopped and his eyes widened at the sight of the vault and its contents. Vaguely, he felt Ginny fall off the couch she was sitting on. He couldn't blame her as he was equally stunned.

The vault was HUGE! It was in a cavern about the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts with a ceiling just as high, lit all around with torches on scones set in the walls. Most of the cavern was filled with stacks of coins of various types, almost reaching up to the ceiling. Set against one wall were several display cases containing suits of armor and weapons ranging from daggers to swords to polearms. There were also several chests of varying sizes on the floor.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up a bit to his father, who was smiling.

"Quite a shock to see all of this, huh?" James asked. "I had the same expression on my face when my dad, your grandfather, first showed this to me before my seventh year at Hogwarts. It is a lot to take in."

"You're telling me," Harry said, still dazed. "I'm afraid Ginny is lost for words as well."

"Oh, yeah," James said, "I forgot she could see this. Well, I hope she doesn't hurt herself. Come on, let's take a look around."

They walked further inside. They looked at the suits of armor in the display cases. There were several suits of chain mail and a couple of full suits of plate armor. There were several swords of various styles from Roman short swords to Viking long swords, Scottish broadswords and even a couple of Japanese katanas.

James went on to one of the larger chests and opened it, revealing a pile of rubies of various sizes from that of a fingernail to a chicken egg. Another chest contained emeralds. A third contained sapphires. A smaller chest had diamonds in it, mostly half a carat in size.

James opened another small chest, revealing several jewelry pieces of exquisite quality. There was a gold necklace set with various precious jewels and a large sapphire as the center piece, a tiara set with diamonds and rubies, several silver and gold brooches and bracelets.

Finally, James opened a third small chest. Inside were two dozen rings of various sizes and types. All of them looked expensive.

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Ginny was still on the floor, stunned by all the things she was seeing through Harry's eyes. Luckily, when she had fallen off her chair, she had been alone. But now, her mother came into the living room and noticed her sitting on the floor.

Running up to her daughter, Molly knelt beside her, "Ginny, what's wrong? Why are you on the floor?"

Breaking out of her daze, Ginny looked up at her mother, "Um, I'm all right, Mum." She got up to her feet and sat down on the couch again.

"You certainly don't look all right, young lady," Molly said, her hands on her hips. "Now, tell me. Why were you sitting on the floor just now?"

Ginny sighed and shook her head to clear it, "Um, Harry's dad took him just now to see their vault which he'd never seen before. They said it would be okay if I looked through Harry's eyes." She took a deep breath and blew it out, "I just never realized how rich they were. Merlin! They've got piles and piles of gold and jewels in there."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Molly exclaimed, "You shouldn't have asked. It's not appropriate."

"But Mum, they said it was okay," Ginny said, "I was just curious. James told Harry that they were actually richer than the Malfoys and I was curious what that meant."

Molly sat down beside Ginny and took her hand, "I know you and Harry have that bond thing and are supposedly destined to be together for life. But you're not even engaged yet. It's not an appropriate thing for a decent young lady to see her boyfriend's family vault. That's for married spouses. I suggest you disengage yourself from Harry for now and wait until he leaves Gringotts. Then go help your brothers de-gnome the garden."

Ginny sighed, "All right, Mum." _"Harry, Mum says it's inappropriate for me to see your vaults before we're married. I'll separate from you for a while, at least until you leave Gringotts."_

"_Huh, oh, all right, Gin. I'll see you later."_ Harry answered her distractedly.

Ginny sighed and disconnected her senses from Harry except for sensing where he was before going out to the garden. Harry barely felt her presence lessen since he was still listening to his dad.

"These rings have been handed down to us for generations, Harry," James was saying to him. James' face looked sad as he pointed out a pair of rings that were similar but of different sizes. "These are your grandparents' wedding rings. They died from natural causes just before we went into hiding. Some of the others are also wedding rings while others engagement rings. I picked your mum's engagement ring from this collection along with our wedding rings. There's even a few promise rings here."

"Dad," Harry said, "What's a promise ring?"

James smiled as he spoke, "Well, it's a ring you give a young lady that symbolizes your promise to ask for her hand at a later date. It's a formal way of committing yourself to that girl alone, especially if it looks like it will take a long time before you can become engaged. It used to be the custom to give it before the engagement ring. It's rarely used nowadays. I didn't give one to your mum since we were already in seventh year when we got together and expected to marry after graduation."

Harry was quiet for a minute as he stared at the rings. He reached into his link to Ginny and was a bit surprised though relieved that she was not looking through his eyes anymore. Then he asked, "Are these rings set for only one size?"

James raised an eyebrow, "Oh, these rings are charmed to automatically shrink or grow to a fit someone's finger. Why do you ask?"

"Well, um, I'm thinking of giving Ginny a promise ring now," Harry said, blushing furiously.

"You think that's necessary?" James asked. "After all, with the bond, it's already assured that you'll get married to each other one day."

"I know," Harry said, "I just want her to have something to always remind her how much I love her. I also want the others at school to know that we're committed to each other. I think a promise ring will send that message."

"Well, all right," James said, smiling at him, "Go ahead and pick one. Just promise me that you'll wait a couple more years before picking out an engagement ring."

"Sure, Dad," Harry said, grinning. He looked over the rings. After a few minutes, he picked a silver one with an emerald and a ruby set side by side. He saw several small boxes in the chest beside the rings and placed the ring carefully inside one. He then pocketed the box.

"Dad, do you have any idea of how much is in here?" he then asked.

"Well, I'm not certain," James answered, "The last estimate Griphook gave me, which was last year, was about 10 million galleons."

Harry's jaw dropped again, "You're kidding."

"Nope," James said, "The reason I said it's an estimate is because of the earnings we get from our investments and other holdings. Those earnings offset our expenses and constantly adds to all this. Come on, let's join Griphook. He'll show us a listing of our family's investments and properties."

They left the vault which closed behind them. Griphook was patiently waiting for them at the cart. They boarded the cart and sped off again. When they arrived at the entrance, Griphook led them to another door.

Beyond the door was a conference room with several plush chairs arranged around a large black wooden table. Griphook asked them to sit down on one side of the table and left. Another goblin entered after a minute with a tea service and biscuits to which they helped themselves.

Harry sipped his tea as he tried to come to terms with all he had seen in the vault. His father didn't say anything, allowing Harry to collect himself.

After a few more minutes, Griphook came back and sat opposite them. He had several folders and large envelopes in his arms. He passed them over to James.

"These are the present investment papers, Mr. Potter," he said.

James passed them to Harry who looked through them. The papers showed that his family owned shares in several Wizarding companies engaged in businesses ranging from broomstick manufacturing to book publishing to the company making butterbeer. There were also shares in Muggle companies like IBM, Disney, Citicorp and British Airways.

"Wow!" Harry said, "This is great, Dad. I bet the Malfoys wouldn't think of investing in Muggle companies."

"No, they wouldn't," James said, "They're too prejudiced against Muggles to consider such a thing. It's their loss. Muggles are excellent businesspeople and they've got great ideas."

He looked at other papers which showed properties in France, Hong Kong, Singapore, Italy, Jamaica, New York and Boston. Most of them were apartment buildings in the Wizarding sections of those cities, being rented to Wizards.

"Wow!" Harry said, "We own all these?"

"Yes," James said, "However, it's all actually registered as belonging to Red Griffon Properties, Inc. I formed the company after your grandparents died for the protection of the tenants. I didn't want the buildings targeted just because we owned them. The goblins run it for us though I meet with them weekly for reports."

Harry shook his head, "Blimey, Dad. This is just too much. I'd like to see the look on Draco's face if he ever finds out about all this. I bet he'd turn red and purple at the same time."

James smiled, "No doubt." He turned to Griphook, "Well, I think that's it, Griphook. Thank you so much for helping us today." He gave the goblin another bow as he passed the papers back.

Griphook grinned, "Not at all, Mr. Potter, the pleasure is all mine. It is a distinct pleasure to be of service to such a fine wizard family as the Potters." He took the papers, bowed to them and led them out of the room.

Once in the bank's lobby, James said, "How about some ice cream before heading for home, birthday boy?"

Harry grinned, "Okay, Dad, sure. Thanks for showing me all that today."

"No problem, son," James said, "I'm glad to show you part of our family heritage."

They walked down to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and enjoyed a sundae each. They then slipped out to Muggle London and to an empty alleyway where they Disapparated to Potter Manor.

Once she sensed that Harry was back at Potter Manor, Ginny reconnected to his mind.

"_Harry?" _Ginny said, _"Um, is it all right if we talk about the vault?"_

"_What? Oh, sure, Gin," _Harry said. _"Where'd you go? Dad and I were looking at some jewelry and you weren't looking with us."_

"_What! I told you Mum wanted me to stop looking through you. Weren't you paying attention?" _She sounded irritated.

"_Uh, sorry, Ginny, I guess I was distracted by everything in that vault. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_

"_Well, all right, just this once. After all, it's your birthday."_

"_What was that about your mum telling you to stop looking through me?"_

"_It had to do with your vault. She said it was inappropriate for me to see your vault before we're married."_

"_Why?" _Harry asked. _"We love each other and we have that life bond thing. Getting married in some ceremony will just be the icing on the cake. Why can't you see the vault you're going to have access to?"_

Ginny sighed, _"I know, Harry. Mum's just old fashioned. Either that or she still hasn't completely accepted the fact we're practically married."_

"_Uh, yeah, I guess," _Harry answered, _"Anyway, what did you think about the Potter vault? Overwhelming, wasn't it?"_

"_You're telling me. I couldn't believe all that gold and those jewels. And I'll have access to all that in a few years?! I can't believe it!"_

"_Well, don't get your knickers in a twist, dear," _Harry said, _"We won't be the only ones. After all, Rose, Andrew and Daisy will have access to it, too, plus their spouses and children. Even then, it's a lot of money. And that's not all."_

"_You mean there's more?" _Ginny said, surprised.

"_Yeah," _Harry confirmed, _"After we left the vault, we went with Griphook to a conference room and he showed me papers saying we have investments in several Wizarding and Muggle companies and have apartment buildings for rent in several cities around the world. It knocked me for a loop. I never realized we got our money from somewhere else besides Dad's job as an Auror and Mum's as a spell researcher."_

"_Wow, that is something," _Ginny said.

"_Yeah, it is. Of course, all those investments are guarded by the goblins to make sure we weren't bothered. We wouldn't want them threatened by the likes of Voldymort."_

"_That makes sense, I guess," _Ginny said, _"Oh great, Mum's calling me. I have to go set the table for lunch, Harry. I'll see you later. After all, I haven't given your present yet or your birthday kiss." _Her mental voice had a mischievous tone to it.

Harry couldn't help grinning. _"All right, Gin, I can't wait."_

"_Oh," _She said, _"By the way, have you told Rose yet about the vault and all?"_

"_Not yet," _Harry said, _"I'll go find her and do that. See you later, love."_

They withdrew from their link to each other and Harry went to look for Rose, wondering how she'd feel about all that gold and jewels.

_A/N: Well, that's the longest chapter I've written for this story. I hope it wasn't too long for you. I thought the part about the combined birthday party was too short for its own chapter. Wasn't the Potter vault cool? LOL! Well, just don't sit there, please review._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters. Everything else belongs to JKR._

Chapter 7: A new training task

_A/N: This chapter starts only a few minutes from the end of the previous one, so it's still July 31st. _

Harry found Rose in her room, reading a book on her bed.

He knocked on the doorframe of the open door and said, "Hey, Sprite."

Rose smiled upon seeing her big brother. "Hey, Harry," she said, "Come on in. I see you're back from Gringotts. So, how was it?"

"It was bloody awesome, Rose," Harry said as he sat on the bed beside her. "I really wish we had a pensieve so I can show you my memory of it." He described the trip to the vault and its contents, even describing some of the jewels. He also told her about the investments and properties.

Of course, he left out the part about picking a promise ring for Ginny. Rose would tease him constantly about it and cause Ginny to find out sooner than he planned.

"Wow!" Rose said her eyes dancing in delight, "That's great. The vault's almost exactly as I saw it."

Harry looked at her in surprise, "Wait a minute. You didn't see the vault in a vision, did you?"

Rose grinned, "Actually, I did. That's why I decided not to go with you and Dad there. I wouldn't have been too surprised and I bet Dad wanted to see how shocked we'd be to see all that."

"Yeah," Harry said, "He did seem to enjoy it when I had that stunned goldfish look on my face." He then looked a bit nervously at her and added, "So, um, what did you see in this vision you had of our vault?"

Rose's eyes narrowed for a moment as she noticed her brother's nervousness but didn't mention it, "Well, I saw you and Dad standing in a large cavern filled with gold, a few chests and a few other stuff. I couldn't see a bit of it clearly in the vision, but what you described seems to be in my vision."

"So, that's all you saw?" Harry asked a bit relieved.

"Yeah," Rose said, "Harry, my visions only see things for a few seconds."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed it like that," Harry said. "So what do you think about it all?"

"Oh, the vault seems great," Rose said. "Imagine all that gold and jewelry. I never thought we had so much." Her face took on a thoughtful look. "You think they'd let me use the tiara one day, like when I get married?"

Harry's face paled, "Err, married? Come on, sis, you can't be thinking of that yet. You don't even have a boyfriend yet. You're too young for that." He paled even more as she glared at him. "Then again, I'm sure they will let you use what you want to whenever you get married."

"You're lucky it's your birthday, Harry," Rose said as she continued to glare at him. "Otherwise, I may use Ginny's favorite hex on you for saying I'm too young."

"What?!" Harry yelped, becoming even paler, "She taught it to you? She hasn't even taught it to me and I'm bonded to her."

Rose laughed at him, "Oh, Harry, if you could have seen your face. It was as pale as a ghost. No, she hasn't taught it to me. However, you better stop the protective big brother act. Ginny doesn't tolerate it and neither do I. You want Ginny's brothers to let you and her alone, so you should respect me and realize I can make my own decisions too."

Harry sighed, "Okay, Rose. I'll try to. I can't guarantee it but at least I'll let you make your own decisions about dating and boys. Just don't scare me like that again." He was glad Ginny was too busy helping her mother prepare lunch to notice what had just happened.

"Thanks, Harry," Rose said, patting his arm. "That's all I ask. Don't worry. I'll still run to you if I can't handle a bloke who gets too fresh."

"Speaking of blokes," Harry said, "I've noticed something different between you and Ti lately."

Rose's eyes narrowed, "What of it?"

Harry held his hands up. "Hey, I'm just curious. You two seem even closer now. Are you more than friends now?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I think he likes me a lot more than just as a friend. He asked me to go with him on a date on the first Hogsmeade trip when we go back to Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes widened for a moment before he said, "Oh. I see. Okay. He's a good enough bloke though he's younger than you. So, you're going with him?"

"Yeah," Rose said, nodding her head, "It'll be my first date so why not with someone I enjoy being with." She looked at him, "You're not going to stop me, are you?"

Harry shook his head, "Hey, like I said, it's your decision. Anyway, I like Ti. He's nothing like his brother." He then smiled. "I'm not like Ron, though I suppose Dad might be touchy about his soon-to-be fourteen year old daughter dating already."

Rose rolled her eyes. "So don't tell him."

"Okay, okay," Harry said. "Just promise me you'll be careful if you date other blokes."

"Sure, big brother," Rose said, "As long as you don't try to beat up any other boys who ask me for a date."

"All right," Harry said, sighing, "I promise. Just be careful and get to know the guy a bit before going out with him, okay?"

"Sure, Harry," Rose said. Then she suddenly hugged him, "Thanks for being okay with this."

Harry hugged her back, "You're welcome, sis."

A pop sounded as a small house elf appeared beside them. Harry barely suppressed the urge to draw his wand at the sudden intrusion.

"Master Harry, Mistress Rose," the elf said, "Your Mum wants me to tell you that lunch is ready."

"Thanks, Orni," Rose said, smiling down at the small creature, who was Blinky and Mimi's son. "Tell Mum we'll be right down."

The elf bowed and popped out.

"Come on, Harry," Rose said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, "Let's go and tell Mum about the vault. I want to know what her reaction was when she first saw the vault."

Their parents and the twins were already sitting in the kitchen when they got there. As they ate, Lily patiently listened as Harry described his trip to Gringotts and the Potter vault. She admitted to him and Rose that she was just as thunderstruck when James had brought her to see the vault soon after they were married. She had felt quite uncomfortable around all that wealth so she had seldom used the jewelry in it.

"But, Mum," Rose said, "Why didn't you bring some of those here? I doubt we'd get robbed here, what with all the wards."

"Like I said, Rose," Lily said, "I won't be comfortable wearing something that's several centuries old. I'd be afraid I might break it." She glared at James who had an amused smirk on his face.

"What?" James asked, "Come on, Lils, it's no big deal. It's just a bunch of stones and metal." He got up and went behind her to wrap his arms around her. "Anyway, none of those trinkets are as beautiful as you."

"Eww!" Rose cried, "That has to be one of the corniest lines I've ever heard. Really, Dad, do you have to be so mushy while we're eating?"

James laughed and reached over to tousle Rose's hair. "Well, I admit it was a bit lame but that doesn't mean it isn't true." He then leaned down to kiss his wife fully and hard on the lips. Lily ran a hand down his cheek as she returned the kiss with equal fervor.

"Okay," Harry said, "Enough of that, you two. I'd like to finish my lunch before I throw up."

His parents grinned and James returned to his seat. The conversation turned to a discussion of the companies their family was invested in. The kids found out that James included Lily in decisions concerning their investments, especially on Muggle companies. James commented that it wasn't that way in most pureblood families where the males seldom allowed their wives any part in the family's finances. Harry was bothered by that and secretly vowed that his future marriage to Ginny would be a partnership with the two of them as equals.

After lunch, Harry and Rose brought Daisy and Andrew into the living room to play with them. Half an hour later, the fireplace erupted in green flames and Ginny stepped out of it into Harry's awaiting arms. They exchanged a quick kiss then joined Rose and the twins.

Another twenty minutes later, both toddlers were yawning. The three teenagers brought them to their room and lay them down for a nap. Rose also yawned and excused herself, claiming she was also tired.

Harry led Ginny to his room and closed the door.

Once they were sitting side by side on the bed, he asked her, _"Okay, Ginny, we're alone. So, what's this other birthday present you wanted to give me?"_

Ginny smiled as she took a small box from a pocket of her robes and handed it to him.

He opened the box and found a golden pendant in the shape of a dragon. It even had greenish eyes.

"_Gin, this is great. I can add it to the snitch you gave me two years ago. See? I still wear it wherever I go." _Harry lifted the silver chain from under his shirt to show the golden snitch pendant he had gotten from her for their first Valentine's Day.

"_I know and I'm glad," _she said, smiling at him,_ "I had Bill place a charm on the dragon that will deflect minor curses and hexes. Of course, you can't wear it during our training sessions since it will give you an unfair advantage. But I hope you'll wear it always otherwise."_

Harry was touched by the gift and the charm, _"Thank you, Gin."_ He undid the clasp of the snitch necklace and added the dragon to it before placing it back around his neck. 

"_Oh, there is one other thing," _She said as she sat on his lap, _"I also thought you'd like a nice and long snog session. We haven't had one since that day in the river. Maybe we can do more than just snogging."_

Smiling, Harry encircled her small form in his arms and closed the gap between their faces. As they kissed, their mental link opened fully, doubling the sensations they were feeling. Their tongues met and engaged in a sensuous dance. Ginny began running her hands up and down Harry's arms and through his hair while Harry ran his hands up and down her back, eliciting shivers up and down her spine. As they continued kissing in this manner, they leaned over and fell on the bed, never breaking contact.

Much later, Rose woke from her nap and wondered where her brother and best friend were. She knocked softly on the door of Harry's room but heard nothing. Trying the doorknob, she was surprised to find it unlocked. She slowly opened it and peeked in.

On the bed, Harry and Ginny were sleeping side by side, their arms wrapped around each other and their legs intertwined. Their shirts looked disheveled but were still on them, though it seemed Ginny's hands were under Harry's shirt.

Rose smiled and shook her head. This was the third time she'd seen them this way. At least, they didn't go too far from kissing. She closed the door and left them to sleep some more. She'll have to come back later to wake them before their parents started looking for them.

The next day saw the resumption of the teens' training sessions. The morning session before lunch was changed to another session for dueling much to the excitement of the teens. James had a further surprise for them, actually two.

Just before having them go to lunch, he had them sit down on some chairs he conjured up. "Now," he said, "I know you're all wondering why I had you all sit down before we have lunch. First of all, I've noticed that traveling by Floo day after day have been hard on those who don't live here. Well, to help you with that, I've asked your parents if you could all stay here at Potter Manor for the rest of summer until you all go back to Hogwarts. I've managed to convince all of them. So, tonight, you'll go home and get your clothes to stay here until Rose's birthday."

They all looked stunned for a moment. Then all of them cheered, except for Hermione who looked a bit uncertain.

"Um, Mr. Potter," Hermione said, "I was hoping to spend a little more time with my parents and brother. My parents alternate their time at their surgery for their practice in order to be with Daniel while I was at school but I had hoped to help them with that. Then this training started and I haven't had a chance to do all that."

"Well," James said, "I guess you can still go home every night by Floo now that we have wards around your house and have it connected to the Floo network. I have an idea for your brother. I know your brother doesn't seem to be magical but I can adjust the wards to let him come over. He can play with Daisy and Andrew while you're here and you can play with him during breaks. Then you can take him home with you at night."

Hermione grinned, "I guess that can work. Thank you."

"You're welcome," James said, a smile on his face for a moment. Then his face became serious and he looked at all of the teens. "Now there is one other thing. I was thinking about what else you guys and girls can learn that may be helpful to you. At the same time, I remembered you theory about Rita Skeeter. So, I thought why not teach you how to become Animagi yourselves."

The ten teens looked stunned for a moment before Harry blurted out, "You're serious, Dad?"

James grinned, "Of course I am. Now, hold on there before you get too excited. I have to clear up a few things. First of all, not all wizards and witches can be an animagus. It takes a lot of power to do that kind of transfiguration. Padfoot, Wormtail and I were just lucky we had that kind of power, even Wormtail. Second of all, it's a hard thing to study. It took the three of us more than two years to do it. It may take you guys the same amount of time or even longer. Third, if we're going to do this, we need more help than just me. Sirius is just too busy to help right now. So, I asked Minerva to help us with this. She's reluctantly agreed and is going to start teaching you about Animagi this afternoon instead of the other lessons."

The teens immediately started talking to each other all at once, their excitement over the prospect of becoming Animagi obvious on their faces. James shook his head in amusement and ushered them all downstairs to the kitchen for lunch.

The kids could hardly contain themselves and ate their lunch of sandwiches and pumpkin juice rapidly, even Ron who only had two extra sandwiches instead of his usual six.

Afterwards, they impatiently awaited the arrival of Professor McGonagall in the library where a portable blackboard had been conjured for their lesson.

When the assistant headmistress arrived, she took one look at them and could barely help smiling. She hadn't had a group this eager for a lesson from her in a long time. Well, maybe that wasn't new for Miss Granger, she thought to herself.

"All right," she said to them, "I have had a good talk with James over this. Though I am not very comfortable with the idea, I do understand that you will need every advantage you can get which being an animagus will be. Let me warn you that most wizards and witches lack the power, motivation and level of concentration needed for this type of human to animal transfiguration. When I found out what James and his friends had been able to do for their friend, I was very surprised and touched. At that time, it didn't seem likely they had the ability to do so, based on their performance in class. Now, I hope I will be equally surprised with this group."

With that, she launched into a lecture on the dangers of human to animal transfiguration. Surprisingly, she did it in a manner that was interesting and not the least bit boring. It was even comprehendible to all of them, even the younger ones.

When she had concluded her lecture, she said, "All right. Do you all understand what I have told you about the dangers of this type of transfiguration?"

They all said they did at the same time.

"You're all sure," McGonagall said, "Anyone who is unsure should tell me. I don't think your friends would fault you for being afraid. "

The teens all protested, saying that they understood what they were getting into yet they were still willing to do so.

Seeing them still determined and in no way deterred, she pulled out several vials from a pocket of her robes. They each contained a light blue potion.

"Each of these vials contains a dose of the Animagus revelation potion," she said. "This potion will cause someone with the ability to be an animagus to fall into a dreamlike state and see the animal he or she can become. You will first find yourself in a grassy field surrounded by mist. Then slowly, an animal will emerge from the mist. That will be your form."

"Professor," Hermione asked, "What happens if someone who can't be an animagus takes the potion?"

McGonagall's face paled as she said, "Those lacking the power but attempting to take this potion also fall into the trance but, because they are unable to become an animagus and therefore have no animal form, remain in the trance unless someone breaks them out of the trance. Otherwise, they will slowly waste away, waiting for something that cannot be."

The teens all paled upon hearing that and they looked nervously at each other.

"Do not worry," she said, giving them a bit of a smile, "I would not have started instructing you if Albus and I didn't believe you were all capable of this, even you Miss Longbottom." She directed the last to Neville's sister, who ducked her head to hide her blush.

"All right," McGonagall said after a minute of silence, "We shall begin. Let's start with the two of you, Fred and George Weasley."

The twins looked at each other and grinned. They uncorked their vials then toasted each other with them.

"Bottoms up, dear brother," Fred said.

"Quite right, bro," George answered.

They drank the vials at the same time. As soon as they drained them, they stiffened and closed their eyes, dropping their vials onto the floor. The others looked at them with concern. Ginny even started to get up to go to them.

"Stop right there, Miss Weasley," McGonagall said. "Do not interfere. They are in a trance now and must not be awakened or they may never find out their forms. I failed to mention that this potion works only once. If a person is awakened from the trance before he sees his animal form, he may never find out what it is and therefore may never become an animagus."

Ginny paled a bit from that as she sat back down. She still looked concerned but relaxed when Harry encircled an arm around her.

"_Don't worry, Gin," _Harry said in her mind, _"McGonagall knows what's happening. After all, she's an animagus so she must have used the potion at one time."_

"_Okay, Harry. I was just surprised when they went rigid like that."_

After about five minutes, the twins relaxed and opened their eyes. They faced each other and grinned.

After a couple of minutes during which they didn't say anything, Ron finally asked, "Well? What happened? What are your animal forms?"

"Ron!" Hermione admonished, "Don't rush them."

"It's okay, Hermione," Fred said.

"Yeah," George said, "We were just…."

"….Savoring the moment," they said together.

"All right, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said, "Don't keep us in suspense for much longer."

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned widely. "We're foxes," they said together.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's brilliant," Harry agreed.

"It's so fitting with their personalities," Ginny said.

"All right," McGonagall said, "Let's move on. Miss Granger, your turn."

Hermione gulped then drank her potion. She also stiffened as she fell asleep. After another five minutes, she also awakened. As she took on her surroundings, she grinned. "My animal form is an owl."

Ron laughed, "That is so right."

Hermione scowled, "What does that mean?"

"Err," Ron said, nervously, "I mean, isn't an owl supposed to be a symbol of wisdom? After all, that prophecy of Rose did call you the Wise lady."

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she studied her boyfriend, "Who are you and what have you done to Ron?"

Ron's eyebrows rose up his forehead, "Huh?"

Hermione sighed and patted his arm, "That was quite insightful, Ron, so unlike you."

"Hey!" Ron protested, "I can be quite insightful if I wanted to."

"Oh, yeah, right," Rose said, giggling. She looked at Ginny and both redhead girls burst out laughing. Ron scowled at the two of them.

"All right," McGonagall said, "Ronald, you go next."

Ron gulped and turned a bit pale as he shakily placed his vial against his lips and drank the potion. When he emerged from his trance, he grinned and declared, "I'm a dog, a big, white shaggy dog with patches of red fur and large, floppy ears."

"Hmm," Hermione said, "We should look at some books for exactly what breed you are."

"That's exactly what we will do next once everyone knows what their form will be, Miss Granger," McGonagall said, "In order to fully transform, you should study the animal that will be your form. It will make it far easier to do the magic if you are familiar with the animal's body."

McGonagall then had the others go through the ritual. Maggie's form was a hawk. Neville's form was a brown bear. Ti's form was a mongoose. Rose's was a falcon. 

When it was Ginny's turn, she asked McGonagall, "Professor, can Harry and I take the potion at the same time?"

"I'm not sure if that is wise, Miss Weasley," the elderly woman said, "I don't know what effect your bond will have on your possible animagus powers."

"Please, Professor?" Ginny begged her.

"All right, child," McGonagall said, "Go ahead."

"_Ginny?" _Harry inquired, _"Are you sure about this?"_

"_Yes, Harry," _Ginny answered, taking his hand, _"I don't think anything wrong will happen. I'd like to see your form as well."_

"_All right, Gin," _Harry said. They drank their potions at the same time and immediately fell into the trance.

They found themselves standing side by side on a flat grassy field covered with a heavy mist, just as McGonagall had said. Holding hands, they looked around but found nothing yet. Walking forward a bit, they heard some noises within the mist. Facing the noise, they waited in silence.

Then, out of the mist, emerged two tigers, one male and one female, that walked slowly up to them and sat at their feet.

"_Wow!" _Harry said awe recognizable in his mental voice, _"We really are bonded. Our forms are identical except for the sexes."_

Ginny simply nodded, awe also on her face. She knelt down and petted the tigress in front of her, causing the animal to purr contentedly.

"_Harry, look at my tiger's face. There are several faint markings that look like freckles. Just great, even in my animagus form I can't escape them."_

Harry chuckled, _"That's okay, Gin. I love your freckles. They contrast well with your creamy white skin. Hey, look at the stripes on my tiger's face. I think the one on its forehead resembles my scar. Bugger it all. I guess that's a distinct part of me, whether I like it or not."_

The two animals then got to their feet and bowed to them before fading away.

"_Well, I guess that's it," _Ginny said._ "I wonder how long before we emerge from the trance."_

"_I don't know," _Harry said, _"The others took about five minutes to wake up. We've been here about that long I think."_

Just then they heard more noises coming from the mist. Looking at each other in puzzlement, they waited. After a few seconds, two more forms emerged that caused them to back up a step in surprise.

The first one that approached them had the head and forequarters of an eagle including wings and the tail and hindquarters of a lion. It was a griffin.

But it was the second creature behind the griffin that thrilled and alarmed them – a dragon, not just any dragon but a Hungarian Horntail.

The two animals sat at their feet. The griffin lowered its body and placed its head in Ginny's lap while the dragon circled its tail around them, as if to protect them.

"_Wow!" _Harry said, _"This is incredible. We have two forms, one of them magical."_

"_Definitely wow," _Ginny said as she stroked the griffin's head and looked up at the dragon, _"I wonder why we don't share this form."_

"_I don't know, Gin. We'll have to ask Professor McGonagall and maybe Professor Dumbledore."_

Finally, the griffin raised its head and sat back on its haunches. Both animals then bowed and faded away.

Just when they thought they were done, another animal emerged from the mist and leaped onto Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up in surprise at it. It was a rooster.

"_A third form?" _Harry asked, _"I've got a third form? Why is it a rooster?"_

"_We'd better ask Professor McGonagall about this, Harry," _Ginny said.

The rooster vanished followed by the grassy field.

A few seconds later, Harry and Ginny were opening their eyes to find their friends staring at them in apprehension and concern.

"Are you guys all right?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, yeah," Harry answered, "I guess so. Why?"

"Err, it's just that you two were in the trance for a good twenty minutes, Harry," Rose said.

Harry and Ginny blinked and looked at each other.

"It sure didn't feel that long," Ginny said.

"Well, it was," Ron said, "We were starting to worry. McGonagall's gone to look for your Dad, Harry, and Dumbledore."

"Well, we're fine," Harry said, "I guess it took so long because we have two forms."

"_Gin, let's not tell them yet about my third form. I dread the kind of ribbing I'd get from Fred and George over that one. Thank Merlin it's not my only form."_

"_All right, Harry. I guess it would be embarrassing if the Boy-Who-Lived had a rooster as his only animagus form." _Ginny's mental voice had a teasing tone to it.

"_Ugh! I don't know if I'll ever eat chicken again,"_ Harry whined mentally.

Meanwhile, the others were staring in awe at them.

"Wicked!" Ron cried, "Two forms!"

"That's incredible, Harry," Hermione said. "I've never heard of someone having more than one animagus form."

"Neither have I," a voice said from the doorway.

Looking up, they saw McGonagall standing there, confusion on her face. Behind her were Dumbledore, James and Lily.

The four adults entered the room and James shut the door, throwing several spells over it and the room.

"Did I hear Mr. Weasley correctly, Harry," McGonagall said, "You and Miss Weasley have two forms."

Harry nodded, "Yes, Professor. That's not all. One of our forms is magical." Harry thought it was funny how the eyes of the four adults almost popped out of their sockets upon hearing that. He barely suppressed his laughter.

After a few seconds of silence, Dumbledore asked, "What are your forms, Harry?"

"Well," Harry said, "We're both tigers. But Ginny's other form is a griffin while mine is a dragon, a Hungarian Horntail to be specific."

This time, twelve pairs of eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Bloody hell, Ginny" Ron said.

"Ron, language," Hermione said, almost without thinking, "Still, that is fantastic."

"You're telling me," Ginny said, finally saying something. "I mean, I never imagined that was possible."

"Yeah," Rose said, "You can become a griffin which makes you a real Gryffindor. And Harry can turn into a dragon, just like the one he flew against in the first task."

"Quite incredible, indeed," Dumbledore said, the familiar twinkle in his eyes again. "I, too, have never heard of someone having two forms. In fact, I have never heard of a magical animagus form. It definitely shows how powerful the two of you are."

"Blimey, Albus," James said, looking at Harry and Ginny with awe, "That's certainly true. I can't imagine having the power to become a griffin or a dragon." He then grinned, "Just think. What a surprise it will be for Voldemort when Harry turns into a dragon right in front of him."

"That's true, James," Lily said, "But first, he'll have to be able to do the transformation."

James frowned, "You've got a point, Lils." He turned to McGonagall, "So what's the next step for them, Minerva?"

"They all need to study their forms' anatomy," McGonagall said, "It's easier to do the transformation if you know how the animal looks like in the minutest detail. I think that's why it took you, Sirius and Pettigrew so long to fully transform. You had only the barest concept of what your animal looked like."

James' face turned a bit red, "Yeah, I get your point." He turned to the kids, "All right, kids, this is one of the most complete libraries outside Hogwarts. We even have several Muggle nature books. I think it'll serve our purpose for researching your animals. If you need to, I might be able to scrounge up a few nature videos you can watch."

"That'll be great, Dad," Rose said. The others agreed.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "I think you and Ginny should start with your normal forms first. Leave the dragon and griffin for now. Once you are familiar with the process of animagus transfiguration, you'll be far more capable of doing the magical transfiguration."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and exchanged a silent agreement. "All right, Professor," Harry said, "we'll go along with that. We'll do the tigers first."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, "We'll leave you up to it. I believe you are done with the other subjects. From today, you'll only have your morning exercises and dueling sessions. We'll use the afternoons to work on this."

Everyone agreed. As the other teens scattered around the library to start researching their animal forms, Harry and Ginny approached Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Professor," Harry said, "Can Ginny and I talk to you and Professor McGonagall?" He added in a whisper, "In my room, away from the others?"

"Of course, Harry," Dumbledore said nodding his head, "Lead the way."

Harry and Ginny led the two professors upstairs to Harry's bedroom. Once inside, Harry waved his wand to cast a privacy spell around the room and a mild repelling charm on the door.

Dumbledore and McGonagall raised an eyebrow at this.

"Sorry," Harry said, looking sheepishly at them, "I just don't want anyone else hearing this conversation, least of all my friends. Dad taught me the spells last summer. I haven't had the need to use it before."

"All right, Harry," Dumbledore said, as he sat down on Harry's bed, "Now, what is it you and Ginny wanted to ask us?"

"Well, sir," Harry said, sitting down on the chair by his window desk with Ginny on his lap, "First of all, do you have any idea why Ginny and I share one form? Then, why do we have a second magical form?"

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore said, "I've always believed an animagus form reflects the personality of the person. The tiger is a fierce and strong predator. I know you and Miss Weasley are quite formidable when angry. Also, you are very powerful as we saw in Power revelation spell last year. Sharing the form may be a manifestation of the Soul bond. As to the magical forms, I will have to do some research into it. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, sir, just one more thing," Harry said looking nervous, "It wasn't entirely true that I have two forms. Actually, I have three."

Harry and Ginny almost laughed at the stunned look on the faces of their headmaster and assistant headmistress. They looked like fishes out of water.

"Are, are you sure, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said, "Right after the griffin and dragon vanished, another animal came out of the mist and landed on my shoulder, or rather hopped up onto it."

"What was the animal, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, it was a rooster," Harry said.

Dumbledore's forehead creased into a frown, "That is almost as unusual as you having a dragon form. As far as I know, I've never heard of a chicken animagus."

"You haven't?" Harry asked, feeling dread and apprehension. "Then how useful can it be? I mean, what use is a chicken, even a male chicken as an animagus form?"

"I'm not sure, Harry," Dumbledore said, clearly perplexed, "As I said earlier, I think an animagus form reflects the personality of the person. However, I cannot see in any way what quality you share with a rooster. Let us leave it be for now. You and Ginny should concentrate on the tiger forms first. We shall leave work on your magical forms and speculation on your third form for a later day."

Harry and Ginny nodded. "All right, sir," Harry said, "I have one request. Please don't say anything to the others about my third form. I, uh, well, that is…."

Dumbledore smiled, with the familiar twinkle in his eyes, "You just don't want to be the target of Fred and George's teasing over having that animal as an animagus form, correct?"

Harry silently nodded, his face turning red.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Don't worry, Harry. We won't say a word. Now, go on back to the library. I just want a word with your father before Minnie and I go back to Hogwarts."

Harry lifted the spells he had cast. The teens returned to the library to join their friends and research on tigers.

They sat down at a table beside Ron and Hermione, who appeared to be looking at books that featured different types of dogs. They were probably looking for the breed of Ron's animagus form. Ron turned to them.

"Hey, guys," Harry said, "Did you find anything?"

"Oh, yeah," Ron said, "I think we found my dog's type." He showed them a picture in one of the books. "I'm a Saint Bernard, just like the dog in this picture."

"Oh, Ron," Ginny declared, "That is so cute."

"Definitely," Hermione said, giggling.

"Hey, I'm not cute," Ron said, looking indignant, "I'm a brave, loyal and friendly dog. It says so right here."

"All right, Ron," Hermione said, kissing his cheek, "You're going to be a brave, loyal and friendly dog. Go on and read some of the books on a dog's anatomy. If you work hard enough, I may do more than just kiss your cheek."

"Really?" Ron asked, his face lighting up, "Let me at those books."

Harry and Ginny barely stifled their laughter at how Hermione had placated Ron. They got up and started to look for books on tigers in the shelves. Who knows, if they finished quickly, they may be able to do some kissing themselves.

_A/N: Well, another long chapter done. How was that? Did you like the interaction between Harry and Rose? It's not like that between Ginny and Ron, eh? How about the animagus forms? Before someone points it out, I know Ginny's attitude to her and Harry drinking the animagus revealing potion together is opposite to her reaction to what happened to Fred and George but she saw that nothing bad happened to the others and decided that there was nothing to worry about for her and Harry. Now kindly give me a review. Please? Pretty please?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I only own the origina__l characters and the main plot. The rest are JKR's._

_A/N: Okay, more fluff ahead. The chapter I'm sure many of you have been waiting for._

Chapter 8: Ginny's birthday surprise

The teens went home that evening and came back an hour later with everything they needed for a month's stay at Potter Manor. Fred and George were given one room to themselves. Harry's room was enlarged to accommodate another bed for Ron. Neville and Ti were placed in another room. Rose's room was also enlarged to accommodate Ginny while Hermione and Maggie took the other extra room.

Mornings were a bit hectic since there were only three bathrooms in the house, one of them connected to the master bedroom. But they managed to all be on time for their morning jog. In addition to that and the exercises, James had the boys start out on some Muggle exercise machines he had set up in a spare room on the third floor to help them build some muscle.

The teens spent the next two afternoons reading as much as they could about their animagus forms. By Thursday, McGonagall had them start trying to change their hands to a paw or wing. None of them were able to do that by the end of the two hour session. She reassured them that very few people could do that in the first week of trying to transform into one's animagus form, let alone the first day. She asked them to practice it at night for an hour.

That weekend, Hermione stayed home to spend time with her parents, much to Ron's frustration. Harry managed to distract him by having a three-on-three Quidditch match with him, Ron and Ginny on one team and Rose, Neville and Ti on the other. Maggie played referee and was quite fair about it.

In the afternoon, they continued to practicing their animagus transformations. Even then, by the following Monday, only Harry and Ginny had been able to cause some fur to appear on the backs of their hands for a few minutes. This surprised McGonagall and caused frustration in the others. McGonagall reminded them that the bonded pair was supposed to be very powerful, making them the most likely to achieve their form first.

That night, as he got ready for bed, Harry felt nervous about the next day. It would be Ginny's birthday and he felt queasy about giving her the promise ring. He still hadn't come up with an idea as to how to do it without the others' presence. They were having the day off to relax with a birthday lunch to celebrate Ginny's turning fourteen.

Then, an idea struck him. He'd need to get his dad's help on this, not to mention Dumbledore's. He left his room to see if he could talk to the older Potter. Luckily for him, Ginny was already asleep and his parents were still awake.

James listened to Harry's idea without interrupting him. James grinned after hearing Harry's plan.

"I think that's a great plan, Harry," James said. "I'll talk to Albus in the morning. Meanwhile, I can get Blinky to help you with the first part of your plan. Ah, if you weren't already bonded with Ginny, you could have as many girlfriends as I did when I was your age. Ow!" He turned to face his wife who had just slapped him in the back of the head. "What was that for, Lily?"

Lily glared at him, "It's a good thing Harry's already got that bond with Ginny. I don't want him to turn into the prat you were before our seventh year. Otherwise, I don't think he and Ginny would have ended up together if he behaved like you did."

"Oh, come on, Lils," James said, "I was just enjoying myself until you came around. I didn't want to wallow around in self-pity while you avoided me."

"I avoided you then precisely because you were flirting with every girl in our year. Merlin, it seemed like you had a new girlfriend every month from fourth until sixth year. I might have dated you sooner if you weren't such a playwizard. "

"All right, all right," James said, "Forget I said that thing about girlfriends, Harry. You've got a great plan. Ginny's going to love it. Here's what we'll do…."

The next day, Ginny was awakened by something tickling her nose. At first, she didn't open her eyes and just tried to shove the thing away. When she couldn't get rid of it, she opened her eyes and squealed, waking Rose up. There were a dozen bouquets of six red roses and six white lilies each on the bed beside her which were her favorite flowers. Ginny found a card embedded in one of the bouquets. It read:

_Happy Birthday to the only girl for me!_

_Love, Harry_

_P.S., this is only the first surprise._

"Oh, Rose, your brother is just so…." Ginny said her eyes wide and a broad smile on her face as she gazed at the array of flowers on her bed. "I don't know what word to use."

"Romantic?" Rose said, smirking at her best friend, "Adorable? How about perfect?"

"Oh, all of those," Ginny said picking up a bouquet and inhaling it deeply. "I'm amazed he managed to put these here without waking us up. Now, I wonder if he has other surprises in store for me."

"Oh, I bet he does. You'll probably find out soon," Rose said with a smirk on her face.

Ginny looked at her with narrowed eyes, "You don't happen to know what else he has planned, do you?

"Now what makes you say that?" Rose asked. "I swear to you on Merlin's name he hasn't told me a thing."

"Then why'd you say that earlier?" Ginny asked, "You didn't see it in a vision, did you?"

"Uh, uh," Rose said, smiling at her and wagging her finger, "I can't tell you. Come on, I'll race you to the bathroom." She grabbed some clothes and ran out the door before Ginny could say anything more.

Ginny sighed in frustration as she got out some clothes of her own. She reached out to Harry's mind but found it closed to her. All she could tell was that he was in the kitchen. She sighed again as she followed her best friend.

Half an hour later, the two girls came into the kitchen to a chorus of 'Happy Birthday, Ginny' from the other people in the house. Ginny thanked all of them before wrapping her arms around Harry and kissing him deeply.

"_Thank you for the flowers, Harry," _Ginny said in his mind, _"They're all so lovely. How did you manage to get them there without awakening me and Rose?"_

"_You're welcome, love. I had a little help getting them in there,"_ Harry said in her mind, grinning as he also wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

"Oh please," Ron said, "Can you two do that later, like after I've had my breakfast?"

Hermione smacked him on the arm, "Stop that, Ron! You know they can't help how they feel about each other. After all, it's not like they're doing more than kissing."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron demanded, "What more can they do?" His face turned red when he realized what Hermione was talking about. "They better not be! She's just turned fourteen. Harry, I better not catch you two doing anything else."

"Oh, shut it, Ron," Ginny said as she sat down at the table beside Harry. "I told you already, what we do is none of your business."

"All right," James said, "I really don't want to know what you and Harry do when you're alone, birthday girl so, Ron, give it a rest already. Harry's assured me they won't be trying to give us a grandchild before they get married."

"Dad!" Harry cried out, his face turning red.

"James!" Lily said at the same time.

"What?" James asked, puzzled.

"Oh, never mind," Lily said, rolling her eyes. She gave a sympathetic look to her son and his girlfriend.

As they finished eating, they heard the Floo activate. A few seconds later, the rest of the Weasleys (except for Percy), Hermione and Daniel arrived. Charlie was able to come from Romania for a few days visit. They all greeted Ginny enthusiastically, especially her parents.

The kids then had another game of Quidditch, this time with Charlie joining in. They had five on each team; one keeper, two chasers, one beater and a seeker. Charlie was team captain and seeker for one team with Fred as beater, Ron as keeper, and Ginny and Maggie as chasers. Harry was the other team captain and also played seeker with George as beater, Neville as keeper and Rose and Ti as chasers.

They were surprised at how good Maggie was, faking her brother out time and again to score. Ginny was just as good. Rose and Ti tried their best but Ron managed to make a lot of saves. By the time either seeker had spotted the snitch, Charlie's team was leading 140 – 80. Harry and Charlie raced for the snitch. Harry was just edging Charlie when an image entered his head of Ginny kissing him. It distracted him long enough for Charlie to stretch out and grab the snitch before he did.

"_Hey! Ginny, that's not fair!" _He said in his mind. Ginny was laughing at him.

"_Oh, come on, Harry. It's my birthday. I wanted my team to win."_

"_Well, you'll just have to make it up to me and make that image come true." _With that, he started chasing after her. The others just watched them in amusement for several minutes before they all drifted down to the porch for some pumpkin juice and cookies.

Lunch was another splendid affair. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Sam, Remus, Frank, Alice and Tonks all came to join the party. After the sumptuous feast, they gathered in the living room to give Ginny her presents. James had to conjure a few more seats and chairs because of the number of people in the room.

Molly and Arthur gave her a new set of dress robes. Bill and Charlie gave her twenty galleons each so she could get whatever she wanted from Diagon alley or Hogsmeade. Fred and George gave her a box of Zonko joke products for which they were scolded by their mother. Hermione, Rose and Maggie gave her a nice set of Wizarding perfume and bath soaps. Ron, Neville and Ti gave her a load of chocolates and sweets (typical of boys). Sirius and Sam gave her another set of dress robes. Remus gave her a book on griffons. Frank and Alice gave her a set of hair bands enchanted to hold hair in place whatever the situation. Tonks gave her a set of dragon hide boots for which she thanked the Auror enthusiastically. James and Lily (and the twins) gave her a lovely watch that had an alarm charm.

She looked expectantly at Harry who sat calmly and returned her stare. Ginny narrowed her eyes. _"All right, Potter, those flowers better not be your only gift."_

Harry grinned, _"Now, now, Miss Weasley, have a little patience. I do have another gift plus I have something else planned. How'd you like a dinner away from the others?"_

"_Really, Harry?" _Ginny asked, _"Are you sure they'll let us? Wouldn't it be risky to go out, just the two of us?"_

"_Don't worry, Gin," _Harry said, _"I already asked your parents permission. I managed to convince them to let us go, with the help of my Dad and Professor Dumbledore."_

"_What kind of help?" _Ginny asked.

"_You'll find out later," _Harry said, grinning, _"I don't want to ruin the surprise. Just wear something casual but bring a coat in case it gets cold. You have to be ready by six o'clock." _

"_All right," _Ginny said, _"I'll give you a chance on this."_

They spent the rest of the afternoon showing off their skills in dueling. The adults all praised them for their work; though Molly was worried about the danger they may get into. Most of the adults had left by four in the afternoon, leaving the kids to continue playing around.

Ginny had told the other girls about her dinner date with Harry. They pulled her away from the others at half past four.

"Hey, where are you all going?" Ron asked.

"Harry taking Ginny out for dinner and we have to help her get ready," Rose said as she and the rest of the girls walked off.

Ron turned to Harry, "Where are you taking her, Harry?"

"Don't worry, Ron," Harry said, "We'll be in a safe place. I already have your parents' permission."

"All right, Harry," Ron said, "Just as long as it's just dinner. That shouldn't take more than an hour, right?"

"We'll see, Ron," Harry said, "We may take a walk after eating. I don't know yet. We'll probably be back before ten."

"All right, Harry," Ron said, "Just be careful, okay?" He then gave Harry a stern look. "And don't do anything beyond kissing."

"Sure, Ron," Harry said, "I wouldn't do anything without Ginny's permission." Before Ron could work out the exact meaning of that statement, Harry asked, "How about a game of Wizarding chess to pass the time before I change?"

Ron quickly accepted and proved that he still could trounce the Boy-Who-Lived in that game, repeatedly. An hour and five quick games later, Harry begged off to get ready for his date with Ginny.

Twenty minutes later, having showered and changed into some black slacks and a green button up polo shirt; he went into the living room to wait for Ginny. He wore on his right wrist the ID bracelet with their names intertwined that she had given to him the previous Christmas. Strangely enough, the other occupants of the house seemed to have disappeared.

At exactly six o'clock, Rose came down the stairs to tell Harry that Ginny was ready. Harry looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of Ginny as she walked down the stairs.

She was dressed in a light green skirt that ended just above the knees, showing off her creamy legs and a navy blue short sleeved blouse that hugged her figure in the right places. She wore both bracelets he had given to her before on her right wrist. Her hair was arranged very much like it was at the Yule Ball. She had just a touch of eye shadow and powder on her face. To him, she looked like an angel descending from Heaven.

Ginny smiled at him as she took note of the dazed look on his face. She took his arm and said in his head, _"Come on, Harry. It's time to go."_

Harry shook his head to clear it then smiled down at her, _"It's a good thing there won't be many people where we're going. I'd have to hex anyone who so much as looks at you for more than a second."_

"_Oh? And where would that be?" _she asked.

"_You'll see in just a few minutes," _Harry said. He removed a Muggle pen from his pocket. _"This is a portkey that will take us to our destination. We've got just a few seconds before it activates. Four…three…two…one!"_

They felt the uncomfortable feeling of a pull at their navels as the portkey activated. At the end of the ride, they found themselves in front of the gates of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them on the other side of the gate, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you for doing this for us, Professor," Harry said.

"Think nothing of it, Harry," Dumbledore said, as he opened the gate to let them in. "It is so lovely what you would do for your lady love. Enjoy your dinner, Ginny. Harry has gone to a lot of trouble to do this for you."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said, looking fondly at Harry, "I still don't know where we'll be eating but I can see Harry really thought it out."

Harry just smiled back and remained silent, hoping Ginny never found out he had only planned it all the previous night. He led her down the road but soon they veered off towards Black Lake.

As they came near the lakeshore, Ginny saw that a table had been set up near the big oak tree where they had had a picnic on their first Valentine's Day together. There were two chairs on opposite sides and large candelabra with lighted candles. There was a table setting for two with several covered plates on the table.

"_Oh, Harry, this is great!" _Ginny said.

Harry grinned as he seated her before seating in the opposite chair. He lifted the cover over her plate to reveal a dinner of Chicken Marengo, one of her favorites. His own plate held the same dish. Another plate had some freshly baked bread on it with a side dish of butter and jam.

They talked of light topics as they ate; glad to be free of any reminder of the troubles in the outside world. After the main course, they had chocolate cake for dessert.

Once they were done eating, Harry asked her if she wanted to take a walk. Ginny nodded and they walked for a bit around the lake. When the sky started to turn gold and red, Harry led Ginny back to the oak tree and they sat down under it. They watched the setting sun for a few minutes. Then Ginny sat on Harry's lap and faced him, framing his face with her hands.

"_Harry, this has been so great," _she said in his mind, _"That deserves a special reward." _

With that, she pulled his lips to hers. After a few seconds, Harry flicked his tongue against her lips, begging entrance. As their tongues met, their hands started wandering over each other's body. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but was in reality about half an hour, Harry drew back, allowing them to catch their breath as they stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Gin," he said softly after a minute, "I know we're destined to marry eventually though I often wish we didn't have to wait."

"I don't want to wait either, Harry," Ginny said.

"Please let me finish, love," he said, interrupting her, "Even if it's inevitable, I want to do this right. I plan to propose to you someday but not right now. Most people don't know about our bond and may find it strange if I do that anytime soon. I know our parents want us to finish school before we marry. So, in the meantime, I want to give you something that will show that what we have now is going to last forever." He took the box containing the promise ring out of his pocket and opened it.

Ginny gasped. She thought the ring was beautiful even if it wasn't an engagement ring.

"This is what they call a promise ring," he said, "I got it from my family vault. Dad said a ring like this is used to indicate the man's intention to eventually propose to his girl, especially if it may take years for them to marry for whatever reason. But I want you to wear it as a visible sign of my love for you and our eventual marriage. Once you wear it, it'll be to me like we're already married, except for the honeymoon part. I can wait for that until after the actual ceremony." He sounded slightly nervous as he said the last part.

Ginny felt tears in her eyes. She knew he loved her since she could always feel it through the Soul Bond. But to give her tangible proof of that love and his intention to marry her someday, it was so touching. He had even assured her that he could wait for that final act of intimacy between couples until after they were married. Of course, she had no intention of waiting that long, not that she wanted to tell him yet, as least not for another year or two.

She held out her right hand and allowed Harry to slip the ring on her ring finger on that hand. It automatically shrank to fit her small finger. She admired the ring for a few seconds, taking note of the emerald and ruby set side by side, reminding her of Harry's green eyes and her red hair which was probably the reason Harry had picked it out. She then pulled him toward her to give him a searing kiss.

Since it was getting dark, Harry decided that it was time to get back home. They walked back to the castle. Upon entering, Harry led the way to Dumbledore's office. When they reached the gargoyle that covered the staircase up to the Headmaster's office, Harry realized he didn't know the password. Just then, the gargoyle leaped out of their way.

Looking at each other and shrugging their shoulders, they stepped up on the stairs which started moving upward like an escalator. They had just gotten to the door when Dumbledore's voice asked them to enter. Chuckling in amusement and wondering for the umpteenth time how Dumbledore knew who was in front of his door, they entered the office.

"Well, Ginny," the elderly wizard said, "I hope you enjoyed your dinner and your walk."

"Oh, yes, sir," Ginny said, smiling at the man, "It was wonderful. Thank you so much for letting Harry do this for me."

"It was my pleasure, Ginny," Dumbledore said, that characteristic twinkle in his eye, "I do like to encourage love wherever I find it and the love you share is one of the purest I've seen."

The two teens blushed at Dumbledore's words.

"That is a lovely ring you gave Ginny, Harry," Dumbledore then said, "I believe your grandfather gave it to your grandmother in 1920. They met while they were here at Hogwarts in their fourth year."

Harry and Ginny were stunned that he knew what Harry had done. Harry was also surprised that Dumbledore knew something of the ring's history when his father had not said a thing about it. Shaking their heads, they bid him good night and used the Floo to return to Potter Manor.

They found the living room deserted and ascended the stairs to the second floor. There, they found Neville and Ron having a game of Wizarding chess in the sitting room, while Fred, George and Ti were watching a live program on the television.

"Hey," Ron said, looking up from the game, "What took you guys so long? It's past nine."

"What of it, Ron?" Ginny demanded. "Can't we enjoy a nice long dinner? Harry did say that we might take a walk after dinner and we did."

"But three hours?" Ron asked, "What else can you do and where did he take you?"

"Harry can tell you all about it," Ginny said. "Where are the other girls?"

"I think they're in Rose's room," Neville answered, "Doing what I have no idea."

"Thanks, Neville," Ginny said. She turned to Harry, "Good night, Harry and thank you again. It was one of my best birthdays ever." They shared a deep kiss, arms around each other, totally ignoring the sputtering from Ron. Finally, Ginny pulled back and slowly moved out of Harry's arms. "See you in the morning, love."

Harry watched her walk down the corridor to the room she shared with Rose. He was broken out of his daze by a chess piece hitting his chest.

"Will you stop looking at my sister like that?" Ron said, "It's disgusting. You look like you want to eat her whole."

"Hey, I've seen you look at Hermione that way, mate," Harry said, "She's like a sister to me so don't say that again."

"So where did you take Ginny, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Oh, we went to Hogwarts. I arranged a candlelight dinner by the lake there, under that big oak tree by the lake. We had our first Valentine's Day date there two years ago."

Ron shook his head, "You're mental, Harry. You do know that once you do something like that for a girl, she'll be expecting it every time you have a birthday or Valentine's Day."

"What of it, Ron?" Harry asked, "I intend to do things like that for Ginny for the rest of our lives together."

Ron groaned, "I just know Hermione will now expect me to do something like that for her."

"You better, mate," Harry said, "Remember, her birthday is coming up."

Ron groaned again, "You just had to remind me. This will be her first birthday with me as her boyfriend. I bet she'll expect something special from me. How am I going to do that while we're at Hogwarts?"

"Hmm," Harry said, "I may have a suggestion, Ron. Let me think about it for a few days."

"Okay, mate," Ron said, "I hope it's something good."

Meanwhile, in Rose's room, the four girls were gathered on the bed as Ginny told the other three about her candlelight dinner with Harry.

"Wow!" Rose said, "That is so romantic, Ginny. I would never have though Harry capable of something like that. Of course, I did see it in a vision this morning. I was stunned by it."

"I know," Ginny said, "It took me by surprise. He's gotten good at hiding certain things from me despite our mental link. What was even surprising was the ring he gave me."

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, "He proposed to you already? You're both so young. I know that bond makes your marriage inevitable, but still."

Ginny laughed, "Hermione, relax. He didn't give me an engagement ring. He gave me a promise ring." She held out the ring for the three girls to get a good look at it.

"I definitely have to ask Dad to let me see the vault," Rose said as she admired the ring, "I want to see what else is down there."

"That's a lovely ring, Ginny," Hermione said, looking closely at the two stones. "So what is a promise ring?"

Ginny explained the concept to her and told them Harry's reasons for giving her the ring.

"Wow," Hermione said, "I guess this will be even more effective in keeping the other girls away from Harry than that announcement you made in the Great Hall last year."

Ginny's cheeks colored as she remembered the brazen way she warned the rest of Hogwarts' female population to stop ogling Harry. Most of the teachers had been amused by it, except of course for Snape.

She then noticed how quiet Maggie was during the entire conversation. The twelve year old girl seemed to have a wistful expression on her face.

"Hey, Maggie," Ginny said, "What's wrong? You haven't said anything since I got here."

Maggie shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on, Mags," Rose said, "Something seems to be bothering you. We're your friends. You can tell us what it is and we won't ridicule you for it."

Maggie sighed, "Well, it's just that, after hearing from Ginny how wonderful Harry is, I was wondering if I'll ever meet a boy like that."

The other three girls looked at each other. It seemed even the youngest member of the New Marauders was growing up.

"I don't see why not," Hermione said, "You're smart, pretty and a powerful witch. I'm sure there's a guy for you out there, maybe even in Hogwarts."

"You really think so?" Maggie asked.

The three older girls nodded their heads. Then Ginny said, "You have to realize that most guys aren't like Harry, admitting their feelings at our age. I do wonder how long it would have taken Harry to do that if we didn't have the bond to break the ice. It may have taken a few more years."

"Yeah, just like Ron," Rose said, looking at Hermione. "How long do you think Ron had feeling for you before he spoke up, Hermione?"

"From what I could tell, about two years, which isn't bad," Hermione said, laughing. "It did require a push from his brothers and Mum for him to do that. Anyway, Maggie, you're going to have to be patient and wait. Most guys only start to notice girls when they're fourteen or fifteen."

Maggie sighed, "Okay, I guess I'll have to be patient. Um, I think I'll go to bed now." She left them to go to the bedroom she shared with Hermione.

The three older girls looked at each other again.

"You don't think she already has a crush on someone, do you?" Ginny asked.

"I don't see why not," Rose said, "After all, you've had a crush on my brother since we were eight." Ginny slapped her arm. "Ouch! Hey, it's true, you know."

"That doesn't matter now," Ginny said, "Our concern here is Maggie. Have either of you noticed her watching any specific boy?'

Hermione and Rose thought for a moment. "No one in particular," Rose finally said, "At Hogwarts, she spends equal time with us and her year mates. I haven't seen her hang around anyone specifically."

"Hmm," Ginny said, "I guess we'd better keep our eyes open. I don't want her to make a fool of herself just for any guy. He'd have to be a good bloke to be someone for Maggie."

Hermione and Rose agreed. They considered Maggie to be a younger sister, especially since she was a member of the New Marauders. They'd try to look out for her, especially in the tangled world of love and relationships.

_A/N: Well, there you have some more H/G fluff. I hope you liked the conversation between the four girls. I don't have sisters so I wasn't sure exactly how to do the boy talk thing. Anyway, please R&R._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I only own the original characters and the main plot. The rest are JKR's._

_A/N: Here's the real chapter 9. I'm sorry for the mixup with chapter 8 of the previous story. Thanks so much to my loyal fans for pointing that out. I'm so sorry. Anyway, please read and review._

Chapter 9: More summer surprises

The New Marauders resumed their training the day after Ginny's birthday. Ron didn't look pleased when he saw the promise ring on Ginny's finger but accepted Harry's explanation when Harry explained it to him.

A week later, they were having breakfast with the rest of the Potter family and discussing their progress in their training. All of the teens had improved in their dueling skills. Proof of that was the fact that Maggie was able to beat Rose and Ti did likewise to Neville a couple of times the previous day. Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, were still unable to beat Harry and Ginny but at least they lasted longer in their duels before the bonded pair overcame them in individual duels. Fred and George were just about tied in their duels against each other, so James decided to duel them himself to get a better feeling of their skills.

On the animagus front, the teens were all doing better. To the surprise of the adults especially Professor McGonagall, all ten of them were able to turn at least one hand into the proper appendage of their animagus forms for at least ten seconds. Of course, Harry and Ginny were now able to turn both hands into tiger paws for five minutes. Professor McGonagall commented that it must be linked to the Soul Bond they shared.

A large barn owl interrupted the morning meal by tapping on the kitchen window. James stood up and opened the window to retrieve the bundle of letters carried by the owl.

"Ah, your Hogwarts letters have arrived," the elder Potter observed. "Even your letter is here, Hermione." She and Daniel had arrived early that day for breakfast since their parents had left the house early in the morning for an emergency at their surgery.

James passed the letters out to their rightful recipients. The air in the kitchen was promptly filled with the sound of envelopes being ripped open and letters being unfolded. As Hermione opened her letter, a metallic object fell out onto the table.

She picked it up, looking at it in shock.

"Well, Hermione," Ron exclaimed, a grin on his face, "Looks like they've made you a prefect. No surprise there. I bet I know who the other one is." He looked pointedly at Harry who hadn't opened his letter yet, preferring to finish his breakfast. Of course, Ron was doing the same.

"Come on, Ron," Harry said, after swallowing some bacon. "There's no way that Professor McGonagall is going to make me a prefect. I mean, I'm sure she knows I've been involved in all the pranks the past few years."

"I don't know, Harry," Rose said, with a grin on her face. "That letter with your name on it seems a bit thicker than usual."

Harry glanced at the letter on the table with _Harry Potter_ printed on it. He picked it up and noted with trepidation that it did seem heavier than the previous letters he'd gotten. Finally, he opened it. As he unfolded it, a badge similar to Hermione's fell out onto his lap.

Ginny squealed and grabbed his arm to pull him over for a quick kiss. Harry was too shocked to return the kiss.

"_Come on, Harry,"_ Ginny said in his mind, sounding amused, _"It's not the end of the world."_

Harry picked up the red and gold badge and traced his finger over the golden P. He almost jumped when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find the beaming face of his father.

"Congratulations, son," James said, "I'm glad you made prefect."

Harry looked at him in surprise, "You're not disappointed, Dad?"

James looked at him in confusion, "Disappointed? Why would I be disappointed that you're a prefect?"

"Well, you weren't a prefect. I feel like I'm letting down a family tradition."

"Come on, Harry," James said, "I wasn't mature enough when I was your age to be a prefect, unlike your mum who was one. Anyway, we were both Head Boy and Head Girl. It didn't matter if I wasn't a prefect to begin with. By then, I had managed to ditch the bad boy complex I had and matured enough for the responsibility. It's great that Minerva trusts you enough to be responsible with the kind of authority a prefect has. I know I wouldn't have been like that back then."

"Your father's right, Harry," Lily said, covering his hand with hers, "We're proud of you whether you're a prefect or not. You've proven to be more mature than your father was at your age. I know you won't abuse the authority being prefect gives you."

Everyone else then stood up to congratulate the two new Gryffindor prefects. Even Ron shook Harry's hand.

"Are you okay with this, Ron?" Harry had to ask his best mate.

"Hey, better you than me," Ron said. "After all, you're the leader type. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with the midgets."

"Midgets?" Harry asked.

"You know, the first years," Ron said, "I think the fifth year prefects have the privilege of showing the first years around on their first night at Hogwarts. Remember Percy on our first night there?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, "How is it you remember that, Ron? I expected something like that to be mentioned by Hermione, not you."

Ron shrugged, "I don't know. I just remembered that when I saw the badge. I also remember Fred and George doing something to Percy's right after he got his. I think you should make sure they don't get their hands on it."

Harry's eyes widened in horror, "They wouldn't, would they?"

Ron laughed, "Nah, I was just ribbing you, Harry. They like you while they obviously don't like Percy."

Just then, two hands dropped on Harry's shoulders from opposite sides. Harry turned around to find the just-mentioned boys looking at him with sad faces.

"Harry, my boy," Fred (?) said.

"You know, we…" George (?) said.

"….are a bit disappointed…." Fred continued.

"….in you," George concluded.

"Hey, guys," Harry said, looking warily at them, "It's not my fault if McGonagall chose me. It's not like I can refuse it, is it?"

Fred and George looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Hmm, now that…." Fred said.

"…..is a thought," George said.

"I wonder if you can….." Fred said.

"…write her and refuse it," George said.

"Oh no, you won't do that," Ginny said from behind them.

The three boys turned around to face her.

"Now see here, Gred and Forge," she said sternly, "Harry is most certainly not going to write Professor McGonagall back refusing to be a prefect. That would be rude and most certainly a bad move. Besides," her voice lowered and assumed a conspiratory tone, "think of how harder it will be to blame him for pranks if he's a prefect. After all, I think Remus was a prefect and the Marauders still did pranks in their last three years at Hogwarts."

Fred and George looked at their sister with respect, "Wow, Ginny," Fred said, "We seemed to have rubbed off on you."

"Yeah, more than we thought," George said. "That's right. Remus was a prefect and they still managed to do pranks."

The twins turned to Harry and shook hands with him, loudly congratulating him which drew a suspicious glance from Hermione.

"Thanks, guys," Harry said, grinning from ear to ear, "Of course, now that the letters have arrived, I'm wondering who Professor McGonagall picked to be Quidditch captain. We didn't have Quidditch last year because of that nuisance of a tournament. But I'm sure the Cup will be up this year. None of you happened to get the badge, did you?"

The Weasley twins looked Harry in surprise.

"Us?" they asked Harry.

"No way, Harry," Fred said.

"I doubt McGonagall would…." George said.

"….trust us with that," Fred said.

"We're no way like Oliver," George said.

"Then it'll be Angelina or Alicia," Harry said.

Fred and George shrugged their shoulders in reply.

"It doesn't matter, Harry," George said.

"As long as we don't have a maniac for a captain," Fred said.

Harry turned to Ron, "Hey, Ron, you trying out for keeper this year?"

Ron looked a bit nervous as he replied, "You think I should?"

"Of course," Harry said, "You're a pretty good one in our pick up games here. Plus, it's also the only position available this year."

Ron shrugged, "Yeah, sure, I guess."

Harry sighed inwardly. He'll need to encourage his best mate to try out when the time came. For now, they still needed to focus on their training before going back to Hogwarts.

There was another surprise waiting for the teens later in the day, or rather three surprises. As Hermione was getting ready to go home with her brother, Daniel fidgeted and pulled on the hand her sister was holding, looking at the pile of blocks he had been playing with, along with Daisy and Andy who were looking on with confused expressions from their places on the floor.

Ron was standing beside Hermione and Daniel, having just kissed Hermione goodbye. Harry and Ginny were seated beside each other on the floor between the Potter twins and Hermione and Daniel, watching Hermione trying to hold onto her brother. The other kids were upstairs in their rooms getting ready for dinner while Lily and James were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Daniel, stop it," Hermione said, pulling him to her and restraining him with an arm around his waist. "We have to go home now. You'll be coming back tomorrow."

"No!" Daniel screamed, "Blocks! Now!" He reached out with his free hand. Suddenly, one block flew across the room straight into that hand.

Hermione's jaw dropped halfway to the floor and she barely managed to hang onto Daniel in her shock at what had happened.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed, his eyes almost bulging from his head, "Hermione, I think your brother just did accidental magic."

"He's not the only one," Hermione said, pointing behind Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny turned around to see a bunch of blocks floating around his siblings' heads as they laughed and clapped their hands.

"Whoa!" Harry said, "Mum! Dad! Get out here, now!"

"What is it, Harry?" James asked just as he ran out the door, his wand in his hand with Lily right behind him. He then saw what was happening around his twin children. "Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed, dropping the wand.

His exclamation surprised Daisy and Andrew and the blocks that were in the air dropped back to the floor.

"Oh, how wonderful," Lily cried, breaking into a smile, "It's their first show of magic."

"They're not the only ones, Mum," Harry said, "We just saw Daniel summon several blocks to his hand."

"That's wonderful," Lily said. "Hermione, that means the three of them will be attending Hogwarts together, just like you, Ron and Harry."

Hermione sat down on the couch by the fire, pulling Daniel onto her lap. She was still a little shocked. She had never imagined that her brother could be magical too. Of course, considering the Creevey brothers, the possibility should have occurred to her.

"Merlin!" she said, "How am I going to tell my parents? They were discussing a few days ago about having Daniel continue their dental practice since I wouldn't be able to. Now what will they do?"

Lily sat beside her and patted her hand, "It'll be all right, dear. After all, they accepted you for your magical talent. I don't think they'll mind this one bit. I'm sure they'll get over the shock and will be as proud of Daniel as they are of you. If you like, I'll Floo over with you to explain it to them. I've had experience in that since I had to explain a lot of things about magic to my parents."

Hermione considered Lily's offer and nodded, "I guess I could use the help. I know it wasn't easy for them before we were told that I was magical. There were a lot of strange occurrences around me when I was younger."

"I'll go with you, too, Hermione," Ron said, "I can tell them what to look out for if Daniel proves to be more rowdy than you were."

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said, "I appreciate that."

"James," Lily said to her husband, "I don't know how long it's going to take, so you and the kids go on and have dinner."

"All right, Lils," James said, "I'll make sure there's enough left for you and Ron. Of course, since Ron is going with you, I better save half the food."

Ron's ears turned red but he didn't say anything. Hermione and Daniel went first through the Floo, followed by Lily and Ron.

Once Lily, Ron, Hermione and Daniel were gone, James joined Harry and Ginny on the floor with Daisy and Andrew. "Oh boy, you guys are going to be a handful now. I remember when you started doing accidental magic, Harry. You'd do the craziest things like Apparate to a window sill because you wanted to look outside or summon a toy you wanted in a crowded toy store. I could barely keep up."

"_That I can believe," _Ginny said in his mind as she gazed at him fondly, _"You always tend to get into the craziest situations."_

Harry laughed, _"Yeah, I know. And you love me for that too."_

"_Yeah, yeah, right," _Ginny said, grinning at him.

"Now Rose was a bit more sedate in what she did accidentally," James said, "Still, she did summon a whole bottle of milk once from the kitchen to the living room, spilling half the bottle on the way."

"Hey!" Rose said as she came down the stairs, "Did I just hear my name?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Dad was reminiscing about some of the times you and I did accidental magic when we were younger."

"What brought that on?" Rose asked as she sat on the same couch Hermione and her mother had been sitting on.

"Oh, nothing much," Ginny said, "Just the twins doing their first bit of magic by having some Muggle blocks circle around their heads."

"They did? Great!" Rose said. "Now we know that they aren't squibs."

"Well, they weren't the only toddlers who were showing off," Harry said, "It seems Hermione's brother is also magical. He was actually the first one to do magic. He summoned one block to his hand."

"Wow! That is so great," Rose said, "That means another trio of friends will be going to Hogwarts at the same time, like you, Ron and Hermione."

"You know," Ginny said, "That's true. Your mum said just about the same thing. I just hope they don't get into as much trouble as the original three."

"Hey, we don't look for trouble," Harry said, sounding indignant, "It just seems to find us."

"Oh, right, love," Ginny said, kissing his cheek. "You just go on believing that. Come on, Rose, I need to freshen up before dinner." The two red haired girls got up and went up the stairs, leaving a pouting Harry and an amused James.

When the other teens heard about the three toddlers' display of accidental magic during dinner, they congratulated Harry and Rose and promised to do the same thing with Hermione when they saw her the next day.

Lily and Ron returned before they finished eating with satisfied expressions. While they ate, James and Harry listened to Lily relate the bemused way the Grangers accepted that their son had the same talent as their daughter. They were disappointed that none of their children would carry on their practice but were glad that the siblings would be able to relate to each other and share their lives together. Hermione's parents had confessed that they had been worried how Daniel would face being nonmagical when he saw the great things his sister and her friends could do with magic. They were pleased not to have that worry again. Lily and Ron were glad for the positive way the Grangers reacted to their news.

Because of the need to get the kids' school supplies, James agreed on a single trip to Diagon Alley two days after the Hogwarts letters arrived. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Maggie and Ti went to their respective homes after breakfast that day so they could go to Diagon Alley with their parents to lessen the chance that anyone would suspect that the ten teens were spending time together for more than summer fun.

Before the Potters took the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron, James cast Glamour charms on all of them to turn their hair light brown and make Lily and Harry's eyes a dark brown. He also cast a Glamour charm on Harry' forehead to hide his scar. Once they arrived in the pub, they moved quickly to the brick wall that was the secret entrance to Diagon Alley.

The Potters moved down the street, stopping at the various stores to get the items Harry and Rose would need for the school year. At one point they passed by Rita Skeeter and her photographer who were obviously on the lookout for them. It took a great deal of effort for Harry and James to keep their hands away from their wands as they were itching to hex her into the next year. Of course, Lily kept one hand on her husband's and son's arm as they passed the evil reporter.

By noon, they were at Flourish and Botts where they met up with the other kids. The teens did their best to act like this was the first time they were seeing each other since Harry and Neville's joint birthday party. Fortunately, the day passed without incident and the teens met up at Potter Manor later that evening.

When they resumed their training the next day, James had them practice casting several spells in rapid succession. It was a difficult technique since it prevented you from casting any defensive spells and made you rely on moving about to avoid your opponent's spells. But it often surprised an opponent to have a series of spells coming at him, ensuring he'd be hit by at least one. James hoped to have them able to cast spells rapidly while moving, making it more likely that they'd quickly overcome an opponent.

As August wound down, it became apparent that for some reason, Death Eater activity had stopped. The _Daily Prophet_ carried several articles where Fudge claimed this was a sign of the pamphlet's effectiveness and gave veiled insults to James and his objections. James restrained himself from replying and concentrated on training the teens, knowing that Voldemort wouldn't be idle for long. He did his best to keep Harry updated on all that the Order was doing, which was mainly confined to watching out for Death Eaters and their activities.

By Rose's birthday, the ten New Marauders could change their arms and legs and hold it for as long as possible. It was funny to see them with wings and animal legs while retaining their normal heads and bodies. Professor McGonagall told them to start practicing on transforming their bodies and promised to find time to supervise them during the school term, probably on weekends.

James had already promised them that they would find time to continue practicing their spells and dueling while they were at school. Of course, they needed to concentrate on their school work first, especially for Neville, Ron, Harry and Hermione who would be taking their O.W.L.s and Fred and George who would be taking their N.E.W.T.s at the end of the last term of the school year.

They were allowed the whole day off on Rose's birthday since all those who didn't have Potter as a last name were going home for their last night with their families before going back to Hogwarts. Because of this, Rose's party was held at noon. Just like at Ginny's party, only the ten teens, their families, Sirius, Sam, Remus and Tonks were there. McGonagall and Dumbledore were also invited but declined because of their duties preparing the school for the returning students.

Rose got two hand knitted scarves from Molly and Arthur, Zonko's joke products from Fred and George, a working model of a dragon from Bill and Charlie, dress robes from Sirius and Sam, a pair of silver earrings from Tonks, a pair of emerald earrings from Harry and Ginny, a set of Wizarding shampoos from Neville and Maggie, a bottle of fine French perfume from Hermione, chocolates from Ron and a small crystal figure of a falcon in flight from Ti.

Rose thanked Ti for his gift with a kiss on the cheek, much to the younger boy's embarrassment.

But what she really liked was her present from her parents. James had handed her a nicely wrapped rectangular object. Removing the wrapping revealed a dark blue velvet box. When she opened the box, Rose gasped. Inside was a tear-shaped ruby pendant suspended on a fine gold chain.

"That's from our vault, sweetheart," Lily said. "It belonged to your father's grandmother."

"Harry told us how you liked his description of the vault," James said. "I think it's time you started to receive some of the family heirlooms to pass them on later to your children and grandchildren."

Rose had tears in her eyes as she hugged her parents. She looked at Harry as he sat there beside Ginny across from her and mouthed a 'thank you' to him. Harry smiled and mouthed 'you're welcome' back at her. He was always pleased to see his sister happy.

"_You know, that's something I've always liked about you, Harry," _Ginny's voice came into his mind, as she leaned her head against his shoulder, _"You're always finding ways to make other people happy, even your sister. That's not something most brothers would do without asking for something in return."_

Harry gave her a mental shrug, _"I just love seeing my friends and family happy, Gin." _

Ginny rewarded him for that sweet remark with a quick kiss on the lips.

The party soon broke up after that. Harry and Rose bid their friends goodbye. Ginny lingered a while to give Harry a properly long kiss before Flooing to the Burrow for the night.

As they headed upstairs to their respective rooms to begin packing for school, Rose said, "Do you think the Weasleys will be on time tomorrow?"

Harry grinned, "The Weasleys, on time? Not a chance." Luckily for him, Ginny was already preoccupied with packing to notice his remark or she would have Flooed back to Potter Manor to give him a Bat bogey hex.

As she was packing her things, Rose heard a knock on her door. Opening it, she was surprised to see her parents standing there.

"Rose dear," her mother said, "We'd like to talk to you for a bit."

"Sure Mum, what about?" she asked as she let them into the room and they all sat down on her bed.

"Well," James began, "we haven't been paying attention to your seer abilities lately. When he told us how you liked the vault, Harry mentioned you saw it already in one of your visions. Do you often get visions like that?"

Rose shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly, "Not that often. Most of them deal with something happening to one of us. But none of them that can help Harry beat that monster."

James drew his arms around her, "Don't let it bother you, Rose. I remember what you said to Harry when he woke up after that horrible night he was kidnapped. As Ginny said, you can't control when you have these visions, yet."

Rose looked up at her father and asked, "What do you mean by 'yet', Daddy?"

"Well," James began, "Albus talked to us yesterday while you and the others were training and renewed a suggestion he made last year. He thinks that there is a way to train you to be able to draw up these visions more readily. You might be able to predict what can happen with certain actions, like to check if a trap will be sprung as you step through a door."

Rose's eyes widened, "Really Daddy? How?"

"Albus wouldn't give us any details but said that he had arranged some training for you in that regard this year. He will provide you with the details after the Welcoming Feast. You can tell Harry and your friends, of course."

"Wow, that's great," Rose said, "I'll be able have something all my own to contribute to our little group."

"Yes, darling," Lily said, smiling at her daughter, "You certainly will."

Rose hugged her parents and thanked them for letting her do whatever Dumbledore planned without knowing the details. They then left her room to let her finish packing.

The next day, James shrunk Harry and Rose's trunks and Hedwig's cage, having instructed the owl to wait for them at the Station. They then took a portkey directly to a secluded corner of King's Cross Station. Once James saw that no one had noticed them, he unshrunk the trunks while Harry found a pair of trolleys. They quickly moved to the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten and passed through to Platform Nine and Three quarters.

Harry and Rose quickly found a compartment and stowed away their trunks and Hedwig in her cage. They then went back out to say goodbye to their parents and twin siblings. Soon, Neville and Maggie arrived with their parents followed by Hermione and her parents and brother. A few minutes later, Ti came up to them accompanied only by Sam since Sirius couldn't get time off from work.

"Harry," James said, "Can you find out what's taking the Weasleys so long? It's already half past ten."

Harry reached out in his mind for Ginny's presence and found that she was still at the Burrow.

"They're still at the Burrow," Harry said, a smirk forming on his face, "I told you they wouldn't be on time."

"Yeah, yeah," Rose said, "Tell them to get a move on. Everyone else is here."

Harry concentrated in his mind and opened his link with Ginny.

"_Gin, what's taking you guys so long?" _he called out to her. _"The train will be leaving in another thirty minutes."_

"_I know, I know," _she answered, irritation evident in her voice, _"First, Ron overslept. Then he found out he'd only packed half his trunk. Now, Mum is making sure Fred and George aren't carrying any of their joke products. It's a good thing we're going by portkey. Otherwise, we'd never make it." _Her attention then wandered off for a few seconds before she focused back on Harry. _"Finally! Okay, Harry, we're on our way. See you soon, love."_

Harry withdrew from Ginny's mind but could sense she was on her way. It was a bit disorienting when either of them took one of the Wizarding ways of travel.

"They're on their way," he said to Rose.

"You know, it's a good thing you can sense her and talk to her like that. Otherwise, we'd have Dad in a panic," Rose said.

After a few seconds, he could sense her just a few feet away. A few moments later, five redheads came through the barrier onto the Platform. Harry immediately ran to the youngest female redhead, engulfing her in his arms and twirling her around.

"I missed you," he murmured softly to her.

Ginny giggled, _"Harry, we just saw each other last night."_

"_Hey, only a few people know that. As far as the others are concerned, we might not have seen each other much over the summer."_

"_Have it your way," _Ginny said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

They broke away from each other to say goodbye to their parents.

"Take care of my baby, Harry," Molly said as she hugged him.

"Of course, Molly," Harry said softly, "She's the most important person to me. Take care of my brother and sister." Lily was going back to work in another month so Molly would be helping take care of Daisy and Andrew since the Burrow was just as safe as Potter Manor.

"Of course, dear," Molly said, "It will be fun to have some young kids around the house again. Hermione's parents even said they'd let Daniel come over sometimes."

"That's great," Harry said.

Once all the goodbyes were said, the teens climbed aboard and went to the compartment Harry and Rose had saved except for Fred and George who went to find Lee Jordan and their other friends. Soon, the train's horn sounded and the Express pulled out of the station.

About an hour after the station was lost to sight, Ti and Maggie left to find their dorm mates.

The six teens remaining in the compartment soon started to discuss who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher would be. They had no clue as to who Dumbledore had hired. Harry had even asked his father who had simply told him not to worry about it. Neville told them that Dean had heard that Dumbledore might have to appoint Snape if he couldn't find anyone who wanted the job. They knew that the greasy Potions master had wanted that job for a long time. They shuddered at the thought of him finally getting it but fervently hoped it wasn't true.

Rose told them then that Dumbledore had some special training planned for her to harness her seer powers. They congratulated her and hoped to have details of the training when she got them.

Hermione got up from her seat at that point and turned to Harry, "Come on, Harry, we've got to go."

"What for, Hermione?" Harry asked from where he lay on the bench with his head in Ginny's lap.

Hermione sighed, "Harry, don't you remember that the prefects meet with the Head Boy and Head Girl on the train on the way to Hogwarts?"

"Oops, oh yeah," Harry said, getting up. After kissing their respective girl/boyfriend, Harry and Hermione left for the prefects' meeting.

Ron, Neville, Ginny and Rose decided to play some Exploding Snap to pass the time away. Just as they were starting, Ginny stopped moving suddenly, surprise forming on her face.

"What is it, Ginny?" Rose asked.

"Harry and Hermione are at the prefects' meeting," she said, "I can see through Harry. Guess who's a prefect for Slytherin." There was disgust in her voice.

"Well," Neville said, "From your tone, I think I can guess who, Malfoy, right?"

"Right in one," Ginny said, "He just walked into the meeting with Daphne Greengrass."

"Just great!" Ron cried in frustration, throwing his arms into the air, "Just what we need, Malfoy as a prefect. He'll be talking points from Gryffindors like mad."

"Well, at least, the other one isn't Parkinson," Rose said, "That cow would be unbearable if she were one."

"Too right," Ginny agreed.

Ginny was distracted from the game since she was following the prefects' meeting through Harry.

"So who're Head Boy and Head Girl?" Rose asked.

"The Head Boy's someone from Ravenclaw," Ginny said. "I think Simon Forbisher. The Head Girl is Jacquelyn Turner." Turner was a seventh year Gryffindor and a dorm mate of Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet.

"Thank Merlin," Ron said, "At least the Head Girl's from our House. I bet she won't put up with any crap from Slytherins."

"I don't know, Ron," Rose said, "As Head Girl, she can't play favorites. She has to be fair with all the houses."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Well, we'll see. Who are the other prefects in our year?"

Ginny concentrated for a while then said, "Harry said they're Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbott for Hufflepuff and Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw."

"Well, at least we know them a bit from class," Neville said, "Anthony and Hannah are okay but Ernie's a bit of a stuck up."

Just then, the door to their compartment opened and in stepped Ti, who had a cut on his lip, bruises on his face and the beginnings of a black eye. He slammed the door shut as the others stated at him.

"What happened to you, Ti?" Rose said, moving to him and helping him to sit down.

"Bloody gits," Ti muttered, "Idiots they are."

"Who are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"My dorm mates, that's who," Ti answered angrily, "Albert Dowley and Paul bloody Longshore."

"You better tell us what happened, Ti," Neville said as he examined Ti's eye.

"I found my four so-called friends and dorm mates in one compartment," Ti began, "You remember them, Albert, Paul, Jake Stone and Bradley Martin? Well, we started talking about our summer. I told them I spent it mostly with Sirius and Sam. Then Albert asked me if I was still friends with Harry. I said of course. He then asked if I saw him over the summer. I said I went over to his house a few times. After all, Sirius and Harry's parents are longtime friends. Then Paul asked me what I thought about the articles in the Prophet. I told them I thought it was a lot of shit and cow dung and I didn't believe a word of it. Paul told me his Dad often told him how a hothead Harry's Dad was and a loose cannon who was too young to be Head of the Aurors. His Dad said that firing James Potter was one of the best decisions Umbridge had made."

"What!" Rose exclaimed, feeling her temper rise, "Now that is utter nonsense."

"I told him that and more," Ti said, "I called Paul's dad an ass for saying all that. Then Paul called Harry an attention-seeking spoiled brat."

"What!" Ginny exclaimed, "Why, that git!"

"Then he went on how Harry got Moody killed," Ti said, "That's when I hit him. I think I broke his nose. Albert looked surprised for a moment but he started to throw a punch at me so I hit him first. They ganged up on me then while Jake and Bradley stood by, unwilling to get involved. Finally, I gave Albert a chop to the neck and Paul a kick to the side of his head that knocked them out. I yelled at Jake and Bradley for just standing there. Then I stormed out of there and headed back here."

Neville and Ron exchanged a grin and clapped Ti on the shoulder.

"Good job, mate," Ron said, "Harry would be proud that you defended him like that."

Rose and Ginny shook their heads in exasperation, "Boys," they said.

"Still, I'm glad you hit him for what they said about Dad and Harry," Rose said, grinning.

"I agree," Ginny said.

The two girls sat on either side of Ti and each gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks,

"Thanks," they said together.

Ti blushed and looked down at his feet, though he had a small smile on his face.

"Oh, one more thing happened before that," Ti said after a few seconds, "While I was looking for Albert and the rest, I ran into Draco."

"Really?" Ginny asked, concern forming on her face.

"Yeah," Ti said, "The funny thing is, he didn't insult or sneer at me. He politely said hi to me. He even asked me if I had a good summer and enjoyed being with Sirius."

"Wow!" Rose said, "Did he really?"

"Are you sure it was Draco?" Ron asked, "Do you think he has a good twin?"

"No, really, he did," Ti said, "I was so surprised I couldn't answer well. I just said that my summer was okay and being with Sirius was fun."

"Hmm, that is strange," Ginny said, "Do you think he's changing his ways?"

"I don't know," Ti said, "It does seem strange. I've gotten used to him being so mean to me. But he did seem less hostile and mean last term. I hope he is changing."

He looked at the other four, "I envy you guys sometimes. I look at you and your parents and your brothers and sisters and imagine that was me, Draco, Mum and Dad. Sirius and Sam are great and I really look forward to being a big brother to their kid but they're just my surrogate family. I'd love to have a good relationship with Draco and not have him trying to beat me up every time he sees me." A single tear ran down his cheek.

Rose hugged him tightly and said, "Oh Ti, I can only imagine what that's like. Harry and I often tease each other and sometimes fight but we've always cared deeply for each other. I do hope for your sake that Draco is finally seeing the light so you can have a big brother to look up to."

As they watched Rose comfort Ti, Ginny and Neville silently agreed with Rose and hoped Ti was right about Draco.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Only the main plot and the original characters (Rose, Daisy, Andrew, Ti, Maggie, Sam and Daniel) are mine. The rest belong to JKR._

Chapter 10: The new Defense against the Dark Arts professor

When Harry and Hermione got back to the compartment after their prefect meeting and heard what happened to Ti, their reactions were predictable. Hermione admonished Ti for fighting on the train while Harry grinned at him and thanked him for coming to his defense.

Hermione, also predictably, frowned at her friend, "Harry, you can't encourage him. We haven't started the term and he's already going to get into trouble."

"Come on, Hermione," Ron said, "Those squirts were asking for it. They called Harry a spoiled brat. If I was in Harry's place, I'd have given them detention."

"Then I'm glad he's the prefect and not you, Ronald," Hermione said, glaring at her boyfriend.

"Uh Hermione," Harry said, "Ti may have thrown the first punch, but they didn't have to punch him back. If you'd seen that, what would you have done?"

Hermione turned her glare on Harry, "Oh all right, I would have given them detention too. But that would have included Ti."

Ti sighed and looked down, "I know, Hermione. I shouldn't have thrown the first punch. But they made me so mad. I mean, they should know Harry's not a supporter of V-Voldemort. They've been in Gryffindor Tower with us for the last two years. I thought they'd know better."

Harry sat down beside Ti and placed his arm around his shoulders, "I know, Ti, they should. But you said Paul was just saying what his father said. I know your father wasn't very good to you but you must admit that you've always valued his opinion. It's only natural for a bloke to look up to his father and take his opinions for his own, especially at our ages."

"I guess that's true, Harry," Ti said. "But what do we do if the other students feel the same way?"

"I'd hex them all to next week," Ginny said.

"I'll help you!" Rose said.

"Rose! Ginny!" Hermione cried, "You two most certainly will not!"

"Hermione's right, girls," Harry said to Ginny and Rose. "We can't do that if we want to show them that whatever the Prophet said isn't true. As much as I'd love to hex everyone myself if they believe that, it wouldn't change their minds. I suggest we don't worry about it until we get to Hogwarts."

The two female redheads looked mutinous for a few seconds but finally nodded. Things then settled down as they all sat around the compartment. Luckily for Ti, Hermione knew a few healing spells that she used to fix him up a bit though she couldn't do anything about his swollen eye.

They soon changed to their school robes as the Express neared Hogsmeade station. Once the train had stopped, they all alighted. After greeting Hagrid as he herded the first years to the boats on the lake, they headed out of the station.

Harry and Ginny were walking with linked hands when they caught sight of the carriages. They abruptly stopped walking, their eyes wide as they stared at the carriages.

"_H-Harry," _Ginny's mental voice shakily rang in Harry's head, _"W-what are those things pulling the carriages?"_

"_I-I don't know, Ginny," _he answered her. _"I thought the carriages moved by themselves. Why do they have those things pulling them now?"_

"What's the matter, you two?" Ron asked, having caught sight of the shocked looks on their faces.

"Don't you see them, Ron?" Ginny asked in reply, pointing to the carriages.

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked, "Why are you pointing at the carriages? Wait, you can see them, can't you?"

"What?" Ron asked, "What do they see?"

"The Thestrals, Ron," Rose said. "They see the thestrals."

"What are thestrals?" Ron asked confusion on his face. "What do they have to do with the horseless carriages?"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, exasperated, "If you had read _Hogwarts: a History_ before, you'd know that those carriages aren't horseless. They're pulled by thestrals."

"Okay, I'll ask again," Ron said, "What the bloody hell are thestrals?"

"They're big, fleshless, almost skeletal horses with bat-like wings and dragon-like heads," Rose said, "Normally, people can't see them. But if you've seen someone die, they become visible to you."

Everyone fell silent as they realized whose death Harry and Ginny had seen to be able to see the thestrals.

"Come on," Hermione said, pulling Harry's arm, "Let's get into the carriages before we end up not getting in one together."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got into one while Rose, Neville and Ti got into another one. Maggie came inside the second one just as they were leaving.

"What happened to you, Ti?" Maggie asked when she saw his swollen eye, "Did you run into your brother?"

"No," Ti answered. Then he recounted what had happened between him and his dorm mates.

"Stupid gits," Maggie said, a scowl forming on her face. "I bet you and Ginny are going to hex them when you see those blokes, huh, Rose."

"They'd love to but Harry talked them out of it," Neville said, looking at Rose with a smirk on his face, "He didn't think hexing them would change their minds."

"Didn't anyone try to clean up that eye, Ti?" Maggie asked. "If you go to Madam Pomfrey with that, you might end up with detention even if it's not even the first day of the term."

Ti shrugged, "Hermione managed to heal the bruises and a cut lip but couldn't clear up the swelling on the eye. I'm fine, really. I'll just sneak some ice from the table to bring the swelling down."

Maggie sighed, "If you go into the Great Hall with that, people will know you were in a fight. Here, let me. Mum showed me a few spells Aurors use for healing some injuries."

She muttered an incantation as she pointed her wand at the almost closed eye. A blue beam hit the eye and the swelling slowly disappeared.

"Thanks," Ti said, touching the eye which drew a slight wince.

"Don't touch it yet," Maggie admonished, "Let it alone for a few more minutes."

"Okay, thanks again," Ti said.

"You're welcome," Maggie said, turning away to hide the blush forming on her face.

The carriages arrived in the courtyard of the castle and the eight friends went inside together. They headed for the Gryffindor table, as soon as they entered the Great Hall.

Harry kept calm as he could sense the stares and heard the faint whispering. Rose seemed tenser as some of the stares were directed at her.

Looking up at the staff table, Harry noticed that there were two empty places at the table. He assumed that the one beside Dumbledore was Professor McGonagall's. The other one was probably for the new Defense teacher.

Before he could dwell more on the identity of that person, Professor McGonagall came inside, leading the new first years. She had the first year students all line up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students then set the Sorting Hat on the stool in front of them. After a few seconds, the Hat began to sing:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale_

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot._

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet and early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite beside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you….._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

_(Order of the Phoenix, U.S. edition, chapter 11)_

Applause broke out at the end of the song but it was accompanied by mutterings and whispers as the students wondered about the song's meaning.

"What did the Hat mean with all that?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I'd say it's a warning, Ron," Harry whispered back, "If everyone doesn't pull together to fight Voldemort, we'll be in for hard times."

"Ron, Harry!" Hermione whispered, "Pay attention! The Sorting's about to begin."

Harry and Ron turned their attention back to McGonagall who was looking sternly at the seated students. When the Great Hall was finally silent, she looked at the parchment she was holding and called out, "Abercrombie, Euan."

A small nervous boy with mousy brown hair came up to the stool. A few seconds later, the Sorting Hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!"

The boy nervously approached his new House's table and sat down after sneaking a glance at Harry. Harry pretended not to notice. Ginny squeezed his hand to calm him down.

The rest of the Sorting proceeded in its usual fashion. Finally, "Zeller, Rose," was sorted into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore then stood up.

"Welcome one and all to Hogwarts," he began, "Before I bore you all with my speech, let us enjoy a fine feast." He clapped his hands and the golden plates and bowls on the tables filled with fine food and drink. "Tuck in."

"Finally," Ron said as he started to heap food on his plate.

Hermione just shook her head at him before daintily scooping some potato salad on her plate.

As he ate, Harry noticed that there was an empty place at the head table. Since every professor he knew was present, he assumed the missing one was the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, unless of course Snape was getting the job which caused another shudder to run through him. Still, Snape didn't look very happy.

"_I really wonder who it will be," _Ginny's mental voice broke into his thoughts. She poured some pumpkin juice into her glass with her right hand. The promise ring was prominently displayed on her ring finger.

Harry now noticed that the other girls were starting to notice the ring. Several of them, mostly girls from other Houses, were glaring at Ginny.

"_Looks like my plan is working, Gin," _he said to her._ "A lot of the other girls have seen the ring by now."_

"_I know," _Ginny replied, _"I'm making sure every movement of my hand shows the ring off. Now, everyone will know to leave you alone."_

Just then, Lavender Brown who was seated across from Ginny, caught sight of the ring, "Ginny, what's that on your hand?" she asked, pulling Ginny's hand to her.

She gasped, "That's a beautiful ring. Don't tell me you're engaged to Harry already?"

"I wish it were an engagement ring," Ginny answered wistfully, "But we're still too young for that. It's just a promise ring, showing that Harry intends to get me a real engagement ring when we're old enough."

"It's still a beautiful ring," Parvati broke in. "I guess the emerald is for Harry and the ruby is for you, huh, Ginny?"

"You're right, Parvati," Harry answered, "I thought it was an appropriate symbolism. Anyway, if it wasn't for our ages, it would be a proper wedding ring already. I want to make sure everyone here at Hogwarts knows that I intend for us to be together forever. Any ceremony will be a formality and any ring a mere symbol." He spoke with such fervor that Ginny grasped his hand and looked at him with love and tears in her eyes.

He looked back at her with equal intensity, causing those nearby to look at them with envy. The moment was broken when the doors of the Great Hall banged open. In strode a man in dark blue robes and a cloak with its hood over his head.

"Sorry I'm late," the man said in a voice that seemed very familiar to Harry and his friends, "I had some errands to run that took me a bit longer than I expected."

"Ah good, you made it," Dumbledore said, "My dear students, let me introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Professor James Potter."

Harry almost fell out of his chair as the man dropped his cloak's hood to reveal his father's grinning face. Harry looked around the table to his friends and saw that they were just as surprised as he was, even Rose.

James confidently walked between the tables toward the head table, unmindful of the stares and whispers that came from the students. As he passed the Gryffindor table, he winked at Harry, obviously relishing the confused look on his firstborn's face. He exchanged greetings with the other professors as he passed them. Of course, all he got from Snape was a glare. James sat down at the empty seat beside Professor Sprout and started eating.

Slowly, the students returned to their meal, including Harry and his friends. Of course, everyone was talking about the new professor to their neighbors.

"_I can't believe it, Harry," _Ginny said in his mind, _"Your dad is actually going to teach DADA. I wonder how Professor Dumbledore convinced the Board of Governors to let him hire him with all that rubbish from the Prophet and Fudge."_

"_Doesn't matter, Gin," _Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders._ "I'm glad he'll be here. At least our classes in DADA are going to be as good as Moody's was last year, if not better. You know, it also makes our training a lot easier to arrange with him being here in an official capacity."_

"_You're right," _Ginny said._ "It will be easier to arrange a time for that. I am a bit surprised that Rose didn't see this in a vision."_

"_True. I guess that's why she needs some training to harness that ability."_ Harry looked over at his sister, who was talking with two of her and Ginny's room mates, Melinda Pipper and Linda McDougal. Rose looked back at him for a moment and shrugged.

Turning back to Ginny, he said, _"Yup, she didn't see this one coming either. Oh well, what's life without some pleasant surprises, eh?"_

Soon, the students had finished eating. Dumbledore stood up for his customary Welcome speech.

"Welcome one and all to Hogwarts," he began, "To the new students; I hope you will enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts; to the returning students, welcome back to another year of learning and adventure. As I have said, we have a new Defense teacher in the person of ex-Auror James Potter. Now, let me assure you that he is no supporter of Voldemort." Most of the students gasped or flinched on hearing Dumbledore mention that name. "He simply had a disagreement with the Minister which was blown out of proportion by the Prophet. Given his experience and dedication, I concluded that he would make an excellent teacher in Defense. I'm sure it will reassure your parents to know that I needed little effort to convince the Board of Governors to allow me to hire Mr. Potter. Let us again welcome Professor Potter to Hogwarts. Why don't you say a few words, Professor?"

He began clapping which was immediately followed by Harry and his friends. Harry looked pointedly at Dean and Seamus who reluctantly started clapping. This encouraged the rest of Gryffindor to follow suit, followed by the other Houses, except for Slytherin.

When the clapping died down, James stood up. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. Thanks to all you guys for such a warm welcome. It's great to be back at Hogwarts after all these years. I have a lot of great memories from when I was a student here. Now, I'm going to be a professor. I bet none of my professors would have thought I'd be one, considering how I was back then. I'm sure the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall or even Professor Snape can give you an idea of that." He grinned as several students laughed at that, including Harry and his friends. "Anyway, I'd also like to thank Professor Dumbledore for giving me this opportunity in spite of all the rubbish in the Prophet. I look forward to teaching all of you." He sat down again. This time, the students needed no prompting to applaud. There was even some cheering by the Gryffindors.

Harry and his friends exchanged grins. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Dumbledore stood up again, "Thank you, Professor. Now, for a few more announcements, I remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. No wandering is allowed there." He seemed to look pointedly at the Gryffindor table. "In addition, Mr. Filch would like to remind you all that the lists of Zonko products that are banned are posted on his office door. I am pleased to announce that we shall resume the holding of the Quidditch Cup this year. I believe that Gryffindor is the defending House." At that the entire Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. "Yes, yes, good luck to all the teams. To all Team captains, please see your Head of House to schedule your tryouts. Now, we've all had a long day and classes begin bright and early tomorrow. So, it's time to head to your dormitories. First years, please follow your House's fifth year prefects."

The Hall filled with noise as the students began leaving. Harry looked at his father who was talking to Hagrid. He really wanted to talk to him. Unfortunately, Hermione pulled on his elbow.

"Harry, come on. We have to show the first years the way to the Tower," his bushy-haired best friend said, "You'll find time to take to James later."

Harry sighed and turned away, to join Hermione with the first year Gryffindors. There were five boys and six girls. They were, unfortunately, staring at him and his scar. He sighed again.

"All right," Hermione said, drawing their attention from Harry, "I'm Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor female fifth year prefect. You probably recognize Harry here, who is the male fifth year prefect of Gryffindor House. Now, come on. We'll show you the way to Gryffindor Tower. It can get confusing since the entrance is on the seventh floor." She started out of the Great Hall while Harry hung at the back to make sure none of the first years got lost.

Finally, they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and Hermione gave the password (Griffin reborn). As they entered the Tower's common room, Harry noticed the looks of awe on many of the first years, drawing him back to the first time he saw the room and causing him to grin.

Most of their House was already in the common room or climbing the stairs to their dormitories. Harry took charge of the male first years.

"All right, guys, follow me to your dormitory." He said, starting up the stairs on the boys' side. When he didn't hear anyone following him, he looked back. He found them clustered at the bottom of the stairs, staring nervously at him. He shook his head and sighed.

"Look, guys," he began, running his hand through his hair, "Whatever the Prophet says, I'm just a student and a regular bloke. I'm only a prefect because Professor McGonagall, our Head of House, picked me out of the other four fifth year blokes. I'm nothing really special and most definitely, am not a supporter of Voldemort, the evil twit." He sighed inwardly as all five boys flinched on hearing Voldemort.

He walked back down to them and knelt down a bit to their height. "Let's start out again." He held his hand out to the small boy who had been the first sorted. "Hi, my name's Harry Potter. What's yours?"

The boy looked at Harry's hand for a moment before nervously reaching out with his own. "I-I'm Euan Abercrombie."

Harry shook his hand firmly, "Pleased to meet you, Euan. I hope you'll like being a Gryffindor." He turned to the next boy who had blonde hair and a broad nose, his hand extended, "Hi."

"Err, hi," the boy said, shaking Harry's hand, "I'm John Yeats."

"Great to meet you, John," Harry said.

Greatly encouraged, the other three boys shook Harry's hand as they introduced themselves.

"All right, come on. Let's see your room." This time, they followed Harry eagerly.

Later, Harry descended the stairs back to the almost deserted common room after helping the five eleven year olds settle in. He knew Ginny was there waiting for him. He was surprised to see Rose and his father there as well. All three of them were seated on the couch near the fireplace.

"Hi, Dad," Harry said, sitting down on the couch's arm closest to Ginny, "or should I say Professor? Why didn't you tell us? We could have kept it a secret."

"And miss the looks on your faces when I was announced as the new DADA teacher?" James asked, grinning, "It was too good to miss."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said, "You just love surprising us too much. Still, I think it's brilliant, having you here as a Defense teacher."

"Thanks," James said, "Albus approached me about the idea just after your birthday. It seemed no one else wanted the job, except for Severus." He smirked at the foul expressions that crossed the three teens' faces on hearing that. "I know he's a real git at times and favors his House too much but he really is good at both Potions and Defense. Anyway, Albus decided to ask me first. I was a bit hesitant at first but these past few weeks watching you lot in your training were great. Plus, Lily talked to me a bit. So, here I am, the newest Professor of Defense."

"That's great, Dad," Harry said. "Now, we can see each other even during the school year. What about Mum and the twins?"

"Oh, they'll be safe at Potter Manor," James said, "You know that Molly will be taking care of the twins while your mum is at work. I'll be going home on Saturday nights to spend Sunday with them. Now, if I'm needed there, I have an emergency portkey on me directly to the living room. In the meantime, I have a room of my own here during the week in the teachers' wing."

"What about our training, James?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I've set up a schedule of an hour after dinner on Wednesday nights and three hours on Saturday afternoons for the dueling part since all you guys need is practice," James said, "As for the animagus part, I think Minerva will take up part of your Sunday afternoons and maybe a couple of one hour sessions during the week. We don't want to use up too much time at night since you still need time to do your homework for your regular classes. We'll see about starting this weekend."

"Okay," Harry said, "That sounds good, Dad. By the way, how'd you get in here anyway? I've only seen Professor McGonagall come in here before."

James grinned, "Harry, all professors have access to all the passwords to the common rooms. Of course, I asked Minerva for permission to come talk to you and Rose. It's also great seeing Ginny as well."

"You mean you have the password to all the common rooms, even Slytherin?" Harry asked. "Wow, you can go in and prank any house."

James smirked, "As much as I would have loved to be able to do years ago, as a Professor, I have to set an example. Of course, if I don't catch the perpetuators of any pranks, I can't punish them."

Harry laughed, "Well, you don't have to worry about that this year, Dad." His face became serious. "You didn't hear the Sorting Hat's song earlier."

"Yeah," Rose said, "It gave us some history lesson on the Four Founders of Hogwarts and how they were once friends but had a falling out especially Gryffindor and Slytherin. Then after Slytherin left, the school was never united again."

"It then said that, while it was his duty to sort the new students into one of the four Houses, it thought that doing it was wrong," Ginny said.

James raised an eyebrow, "Now that is interesting."

"Yeah," Harry said, "It got me thinking that, in order to beat Voldemort, everyone has to work together. We can't have the four Houses fighting each other anymore, especially Gryffindor and Slytherin. So for now, we will have no more pranking the Slytherins, or any other House for that matter."

"That's good, Harry," James said, grinning, "I'm sure Severus will be surprised but glad that the members of his House won't be changing hair color, form or gender this year."

"What about in Quidditch?" Rose asked.

"A little friendly rivalry in sports is fine," James said. "Just as long as you don't get carried away."

"I doubt the Slytherins would see it that way," Rose said.

Harry shrugged, "Well, we'll just have to see. All we can do is play like we always do."

James got up, "Well kids, we've got the first day of term tomorrow and I still have to go over my lesson plan. I'll see you all at breakfast." He hugged each of them in turn then left through the portrait.

The three kids sat back down with Harry and Ginny snuggling up to each other.

"Well, I must say that having Dad show up as the new DADA teacher was a real surprise," Rose said. "If I had seen that in a vision, there's no way I could have kept it to myself."

"I don't doubt that," Harry said, grinning, "It's too big a thing to keep in, if someone had told me that yesterday, I'd have thought about committing him to St. Mungo's mental ward."

"I think he'll be a great professor," Ginny said, "Just look at how he helped us this summer."

"You're right there, Gin," Harry said, "I'm sure he will. I just hope the Slytherins don't give him a hard time, or Snape."

"I'm sure Dad can handle them, Harry," Rose said. "After all the Dark Wizards he's caught over the years, what are a few mini-Death munchers?

Harry grinned, "Yeah, you're right, Rose. What chance do they have against one of the original Marauders, eh?"

The three teens laughed at that. After a few more minutes, they went off to bed, after Ginny and Harry shared a proper good night kiss. They all couldn't wait to find out their schedules so they'd know when they were having DADA.

_A/N: I found the actual Sorting Hat song from the book appropriate to my story so I used it. In case anyone is wondering, Harry and Ginny are now able to dim down their connection so they don't get distracted by what the other is seeing. They can still sense where the other is and their emotions. They just tune out the other's surroundings. That's why Harry didn't know about what happened to Ti and his dorm mates until after the Prefect meeting. Now, please r&r._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Only the main plot and the original characters (Rose, Daisy, Andrew, Ti, Maggie, Sam and Daniel) are mine. The rest belong to JKR._

Chapter 11: First DADA and Quidditch tryouts

_A/N: In case anyone is wondering, I'm following the calendar in book 5 as laid out in the Harry Potter Lexicon website. So, September 1__st__ was on a Wednesday and the first day of classes is on September 2__nd__ which is a Thursday and where this chapter starts. I ignored the fact that JKR made September 2__nd__ a Monday in the book. I just had to point that out so you won't get lost with the days._

The next day, as they were having breakfast, Angelina Johnson, the tall and dark skinned seventh year, came up to Harry and his friends.

"Hey, Harry," she said, "In case those two funnymen didn't tell you," she looked at Fred and George, "I've been appointed Quidditch captain by Professor McGonagall."

"No, Angie," Harry answered while glaring at the Weasley twins, "I'm afraid those two haven't said a thing." The said redheads managed to look sorry for their oversight.

"Typical," she said, shaking her head. "Anyway, Professor McGonagall gave me permission to hold tryouts on Saturday at 9am. Since Oliver graduated two years ago, part of it will be for vacant keeper position."

"Okay," Harry said, "I'm sure a few people will want to tryout for that." He looked at Ron, who was seated on his left side, for a moment before returning his attention to Angelina. "Hang on, Angie. You said _part_ of the tryouts will be for keeper. What else is there?"

"Well," Angelina said, looking a bit uncomfortable, "I think we should have tryouts for all the positions. Things are different from the way they were two years ago and we need the best possible team. So, if you guys don't mind, I want you three to tryout for your old positions as well. Not that I think anyone can replace any of you but I just want to be sure we have the best players in Gryffindor on the team."

Harry, Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure thing, Angie," Harry said, "I guess that's a good plan."

"Great," she said, grinning now, "I'm glad you guys are okay with that. If there are enough people, we may even have enough for a reserve team just in case there are any injuries during games and practice. I'll put up a signup sheet for all the positions in the common room once I get back there. Once we have a full team, I intend to have practice three nights a week, even with the reserves. We really have to practice hard if we want Professor McGonagall to keep the Cup in her office. In the meantime, I'm going to start coming up with plays we can use." With that, Alicia walked off, muttering about quaffles and bludgers.

Harry, Fred and George exchanged looks of consternation and simultaneously dropped their heads on the table with groans.

"I think she's channeling Oliver Wood," Harry said, his voice muffled by the table.

"You're so right, mate," Fred and George said together, their voices also muffled by the table.

They heard an audible gulp near them. Harry lifted his head to look at Ron who had turned a little pale. "Ron? What's wrong?

"D-did she say the tryouts are this Saturday?" Ron asked.

"I'm afraid so, dear brother," Ginny said, grinning at him from Harry's right side. "So, are you going to join the tryouts?"

Ron gulped again, "M-maybe. I don't know."

Harry placed a hand gently on Ron's shoulder, "Hey, you've been doing great in our pickup games, Ron. I think you'd be a perfect replacement for Oliver."

Ron looked skeptically at Harry, "You really think so, Harry?"

"Harry's right, Ron," Ginny said, "You've always been a brilliant keeper."

"I agree with Harry and Ginny," Rose, who was seated across from Ginny, said, "You'd be a great keeper on the Gryffindor team. You should try out tomorrow."

Ron turned to his left to Hermione, "What about you, Hermione? Do you think I should try out?"

Hermione placed a hand gently on Ron's, "Yes, Ron. Even though I'm rubbish at flying, you're great at it. You should at least try out for keeper."

Ron sighed, "All right. I'll look at the signup sheet later."

Harry turned to Ginny, "If there's going to be tryouts for all positions, why don't you and Rose sign up, Gin?"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "Hmm, why not?" She looked at Rose, "What do you think, Rose?"

"Yeah," Rose said, nodding her head, "I think we should. What position should we try out for?"

"Why, chaser, of course," Ron said. "What other position would you try out for?"

"What about seeker?" Rose said, grinning at her brother. "I bet I may be able to edge you out, Harry."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. Rose's statement didn't bother him as much as it would have three years ago. "Sure, why not? Both you and Ginny have the skills for it. We should have the best seeker for the team."

The others looked in surprise at Harry and his acceptance of someone potentially replacing him. They didn't have much time to ponder over that because Professor McGonagall came up to them and handed out their schedules.

Harry looked over his:

Monday:

8:00 – 9:00 amBreakfast

9:00 – 10:30 amHistory of Magic

10:30 – 11:00 amBreak

11:00 – 12:30 pmPotions

12:30 – 2:00 pmLunch

2:00 – 3:00 pmDivination

3:00 – 3:30 pmBreak

3:30 – 5:00 pm Defense against the Dark Arts

5:00 pmDinner

Tuesday:

8:00 – 9:00 amBreakfast

9:00 – 10:30 amCharms

10:30 – 11:00 am Break

11:00 – 12:30 pmTransfiguration

12:30 – 2:00 pmLunch

2:00 – 3:00 pmCare of Magical Creatures

3:00 – 3:30 pmBreak

3:30 – 5:00 pmHerbology

5:00 pmDinner

Wednesday:

8:00 – 9:00 amBreakfast

9:00 – 10:30 amDivination

10:30 – 11:00 amBreak

11:00 – 12:30 pmTransfiguration

12:30 – 2:00 pmLunch

2:00 – 3:00 pmHerbology

3:00 – 3:30 pmBreak

3:30 – 5:00 pmCare of Magical Creatures

5:00 pmDinner

11:00 pm – 1:00 amAstrology

Thursday:

8:00 – 9:00 amBreakfast

9:00 – 10:30 amAncient Runes

10:30 – 11:00 amBreak

11:00 – 12:30 pmCharms

12:30 – 2:00 pmLunch

2:00 – 3:30 pmDefense against the Dark Arts

3:30 – 4:00 pmBreak

4:00 – 5:00 pmTransfiguration

5:00 pmDinner

Friday:

8:00 – 9:00 amBreakfast

9:00 – 10:30 amPotions

10:30 – 11:00 amBreak

11:00 – 12:30 pmHistory of Magic

12:30 – 2:00 pmLunch

2:00 – 3:30 pmAncient Runes

3:30 – 4:00 pmBreak

4:00 – 5:00 pmCharms

5:00 pmDinner

Since it was Thursday, that meant that his first DADA class was scheduled for that day after lunch. Harry grinned. He couldn't wait to see how his dad did on his first day as a professor. Just as the bell rang for the first class, he wondered what fifth year classes would be like.

A few hours later, he wished he hadn't wondered as he walked into the Great Hall for lunch. He looked around and couldn't help but sympathize with the dazed looks on the faces of Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus.

"I can't believe McGonagall gave us homework on the first day back," Ron moaned, "Three sheets of parchment on the difficulties of changing one animal into another. That's just too much."

"You wouldn't have to do it if you had changed that mouse into a lizard, Ron," Hermione said.

"Easy for you to say, Hermione," Ron said, "You don't have to do the essay since you were able to change your mouse."

"Well, Harry was able to do it too, Ron," Hermione countered, "We really need to start studying now since it's our O.W.L. year just like Professor McGonagall said at the start of the class."

"Hermione, relax," Harry said, "O.W.L.s aren't until June." He leaned over to whisper, "Anyway, some of the stuff we were doing this summer is already at N.E.W.Ts level and beyond."

Hermione's cheeks turned a little pink as she remembered that.

Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss on the lips as he sat down beside her at the Gryffindor table, "Hi, love. How was your first class?"

"It was all right, Harry," Ginny said, verbally then she switched to her mental voice, _"Even if we had History of Magic and Professor Binns for our first class today. I swear, that isn't the right class to start the year off with. Most of the class spent it talking to each other about their summer. Still, it was a great time to catch up with Colin, Luna, Melinda and Lisa. They loved the promise ring, by the way." _A hint of amusement and pride colored her mental voice.

They talked about their first classes, mostly through their bond as they ate lunch. Harry gave Ginny another quick kiss on the lips as soon as he finished eating.

"_Sorry, Gin but Dad's class is next. I don't want to be late."_

He took off almost at a run with Neville, Ron and Hermione hurrying after him, all with smirks on their faces showing their amusement at Harry's enthusiasm. He'd never been this enthusiastic about going to class in the previous four years.

Ginny was more relaxed in going to her next class which was Herbology, accompanied by Rose and the rest of the fourth year Gryffindors. As they walked down the path to the Greenhouses, Rose held Ginny back with a light hold on her arm.

Ginny sent her a curious look but Rose waited until their classmates were several feet in front of them.

"What is it, Rose?" Ginny finally was able to ask.

"You and my brother should really put a hold on the mind talk while we're out in public, Ginny," Rose said softly.

"Are we that obvious?" Ginny asked anxiety evident in her voice.

"Maybe to someone who knows what to look for," Rose replied. "It's just that your faces show reactions that have nothing to do with what other people around us are saying. It's a bit strange if someone watches the two of you for a while. I thought I saw Draco watching you two for a moment. If you want your bond to remain a secret, the both of you better do it only in private."

Ginny sighed, "Okay, I'll talk to Harry after dinner. I doubt he's paying attention to our conversation right now. He's too busy anticipating your father's class."

"I'll bet," Rose said, "It's too bad we don't have him until Monday."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "If only we had History of Magic right now instead of Herbology. I'd love to hear what your father will say to the fifth years."

"Well, I'm sure Harry or Ron will tell us all about it later," Rose said. By then they had arrived at the greenhouses and had to pay attention to Professor Sprout.

Meanwhile, the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were in the Defense classroom awaiting the arrival of the new professor. They noticed that the desks were pushed back to create a clear area measuring half the classroom. Harry wondered why but decided that his father would explain it. He and his friends had taken seats at the front of the class.

Just as the bell rang to signal the start of class, James stepped into the classroom from his adjoining office.

"Good afternoon," he began, "As you all know, I'm Professor James Potter and this is fifth year Defense against the Dark Arts. Since at the end of the term, all of you will be taking your O.W.Ls, most of what we will be doing here will be to prepare you for that. So, we'll have as much practical as theoretical lessons here. Before we begin, I'd like to see who is who." With that he started calling on the students by alphabetical order.

Once the roll was done, he said, "All right, I was thinking about how to encourage my classes to work hard this year. You all have no doubt noticed that half the room has been cleared of desks. Well, I decided to do something for which I would need the help of an old friend who is also a former professor of yours." James turned to the door leading to his office and called out, "Come on out, Remus."

Remus Lupin emerged through the door and smiled, "Hello, everyone. It's good to see you all again."

The Gryffindors cheered and clapped enthusiastically, especially Harry and his friends while most of the Slytherins remained quiet.

"All right," James said, "Settle down and thank you for your warm greeting of our guest. Now, Mr. Lupin is here with the permission of the Headmaster to help me give you an idea of what a magical duel is like. For this demonstration, we will avoid some of the more lethal spells and, of course, no Unforgivables."

With that, James and Remus took up positions facing each other in the front of the class. They bowed to each other then immediately began casting nonlethal low level spells at each other.

The class, even Harry and his friends, watched in awe as James and Remus dodged and sidestepped each other's spells. All the while, they stayed in the open space in front of the class and none of their spells came close to the students.

Harry noticed that Remus was more agile than his father at dodging the spells. He supposed it was an influence of being a werewolf. After ten minutes, it was apparent that both men were tiring. James had been hit by a stinging hex on the arm while Remus had been hit with a ear twitching hex, causing his ears to wiggle uncontrollably.

Finally, James managed to cast a tripping hex as Remus dodged a disarming hex. James then managed to cast an _Incarcerous_ before Remus could regain his balance. James walked over to his bound friend and picked up the wand Remus had dropped when the magical bonds had encircled him. He then released Remus from his bonds and helped him up.

"Very well done, James," Remus said as he took his wand back. The entire class, even the Slytherins, then broke into wild applause and cheering.

James and Remus bowed and grinned.

"So that's a mild version of a duel using some of the spells you've already learned," James said. "Another reason why we had this demonstration and to encourage you further to work hard in this class is the fact that we will have a dueling tournament at the end of the year." That drew gasps of surprise from the majority of the class, including Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville.

"However," James continued, "to be fair, each year level will have a separate tournament. I will explain the whole format of the tournament at the beginning of next term. So for now, I just wanted you to know what will happen in nine months time. Now, let's see how much you've learned over the past year."

They spent the rest of the class reviewing some of the spells taught in third and fourth year, including the shield charm. James had them each demonstrate casting the spells and did his best to correct their casting, even the Slytherins.

Harry noted that of the Slytherins, three showed interest and appreciation over James' instructions – Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. Malfoy accepted James' instruction but still had a pained expression on his face which he quickly suppressed. Harry decided to keep an eye on all of them.

At the end of the class, Harry and his friends waited for the rest to leave before clustering around James and Remus.

"That demo was great, Dad, Moony," Harry said, "Dad, I haven't really seen you move like that, even when we were training this past summer."

"Yeah, Mr. Potter," Ron said, "Even when you dueled with Fred or George to test their skills, you never moved like that."

"Well," James said, smiling at them, "I must admit I didn't use all my skills whenever I dueled one of the twins in the last couple of weeks. Even with Remus, I haven't shown you everything I could do. After all, I limited the type of spells we used."

Harry turned to Remus, "You really move well too, Moony."

"Oh yes, Harry," Remus said, "At least that's one good thing about my furry problem. I have all that extra fluidity in movement, heightened senses and increased stamina."

"Dad, about that tournament," Harry said, turning back to James, "Can we really have one?"

"Well son," James said, "I haven't finished all the details yet, which is the reason why I didn't say much about it. I've already talked with Dumbledore about it and he's okay with it. He just needs to hear all the details once I've come up with them. Now, it's great talking with you but you've got another class in a few minutes and so do I. I'll see you all at dinner."

They bid goodbye to James and Remus and headed off to their next class which was Divination for Harry, Ron and Neville and Arithmancy for Hermione.

At dinner, they discovered that almost everyone was talking about James' demonstration duel and the proposed dueling tournament. A few people even compared it favorably to the laughable demo between Gilderoy Lockhart and Snape in Harry's second year for Lockhart's dueling club.

As they were starting with dessert, Ginny whispered to Harry, "Harry, we need to talk about our special way of talking while we're at school."

"Why?"Harry asked softly, clearly puzzled.

Ginny whispered back, "I'll explain later. Let's go to the Room of Requirement after dinner. We can tell the others we're going for a walk."

"Okay," Harry said, still puzzled but pushing it aside for the moment.

Once dinner was over, Harry took Ginny's hand and said, "You guys go on to the common room. Ginny and I are going to take a walk around the grounds for a while before heading up."

Neville and Hermione gave them a smirk while Ron looked skeptical for a moment before he stiffly nodded his head and turned away. Rose merely smiled.

Harry and Ginny walked silently around the grounds for twenty minutes before going up to the seventh floor and entering the Room of Requirement.

The room Harry asked the Room to create was a copy of their corner in the Gryffindor common room. They sat on the couch with Ginny within the circle of Harry's arms and cuddled against his chest. After a few minutes of just enjoying being with each other, Harry asked mentally, _"So Gin, what was that about our special way of communication?"_

"_Rose pulled me aside on our way to Herbology this afternoon." _Ginny said. _"She said that it's starting to be obvious that we can talk with words," _

"_How are we being obvious?" _Harry asked

"_She said that our facial expressions are showing reactions that have nothing to do with the conversations around us." _Ginny said. _"She also said she thought she was Draco watching us."_

Harry's eyes widened for a second then he sighed, _"I see. I guess we'll have to refrain from talking mentally when we're with other people besides our friends, even in the common room."_

"_At least we have this place," _Ginny said. _"It beats a broom cupboard."_

"_You can say that again," _Harry said before he leaned down and captured her lips with his. They barely made it back to the common room before curfew.

They looked at the Quidditch team signup sheets once they were safely in the common room. Ron had indeed signed up for keeper, along with four others including one of Ginny and Rose's dorm mates, Melinda Pipper. Ginny explained to Harry that she was as good a flyer and Quidditch fan as she and Rose, even having a favorite team, the Tutshill Tornadoes.

There were several poeple signed up for chasers including Ti and Rose and for beaters like Seamus and Neville but only Rose had signed up for seeker. Of course, she had also signed up for chaser.

Grinning at Harry, Ginny added her name to both the chaser and seeker lists. Harry grinned back at her as he signed his name in the seeker list. They had one last kiss before going up the stairs to their respective dorms.

Friday started with a double potions lesson with the Slytherins for Harry and the other Gryffindor fifth years. Over the past two years, Snape had been less abusive of non-Slytherin students even though he still took more points from the other three Houses. Harry often wondered why but suppressed his curiosity since Snape seldom insulted him these days.

Snape warned them about O.W.L. exams and said he was looking forward to having fewer students in his N.E.W.T class next year. He looked pointedly at Harry when he said this. He then set them to brewing the Draught of Peace.

By reading the instructions on the board carefully and concentrating hard, Harry managed to brew a potion even with Snape hovering nearby. But Ron wasn't as lucky since he failed to add hellebore to the potion like it said in the third line of the instructions, causing it to turn dark purple instead of silver.,

Snape gave them homework in the form of a twelve inch essay on the properties of moonstones and their effects on potions.

Herbology with the Ravenclaws came after lunch. Harry noticed that the Ravenclaws mostly chose to seat away from him, except for Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil who were the fifth year prefects and even said hello to him. The class went fairly well with no homework assigned yet.

In the Great Hall that evening, Professor McGonagall approached the group as they sat down to dinner. The assistant headmistress came up to Rose.

"Miss Potter," she said, looking at Rose, "Your special lessons will start this Sunday. Unfortunately, your teacher is only available on those days. Please be at the Headmaster's office at nine sharp. The password to get past the gargoyle at the bottom of the stairs is toblerone."

"All right, Professor," Rose said, nodding her head, "I'll be there."

Professor McGonagall nodded back and walked on to the teachers' table.

Harry leaned over to Rose, "Any idea who your teacher is, sis?"

"No, Harry," she replied, "They haven't told me who it would be. I guess I'll find out on Sunday." She paused for a moment before asking, "What's with the weird password? Toblerone? Isn't that a Muggle chocolate brand?"

Harry grinned, "That's Dumbledore for you. He really likes candy, both Wizarding and Muggle."

Rose just shook her head and went back to eating her dinner.

The next day, Harry came down the stairs to meet up with Ginny for breakfast and found Ron, Rose and Hermione with her in the common room. Neville, Ti, Maggie, Fred and George had already gone ahead to the Great Hall.

As he walked hand in hand with Ginny, Harry noticed that Ron seemed subdued and quiet. When they started eating breakfast, Ron was noticeably eating less than usual.

Harry leaned over Ginny toward Ron, "Hey Ron, are you okay? You usually eat faster than a speeding bullet."

Ron looked up at Harry, "W-what? Oh, sorry, Harry. I guess I'm a bit nervous."

Harry reached over and squeezed his shoulder, "I know how that feels. Don't worry. You'll do great in the tryouts. I know we haven't seen any of the others fly but I know you're great in the air and you have the height and length to cover the goals. I'm sure you'll get in."

That was true. Ron had grown even taller this summer so that he was now several inches higher than the twins and Harry. Hermione had to stand on a higher step in the stairs to kiss him the previous night. His arms were also quite long so if he stretched himself, he could very well cover all three goals.

Reflecting on this, Ron grinned and nodded, "You're right, Harry." He then proceeded to eat with almost his usual appetite.

They all returned to the common room to get their brooms and wait for the time of the tryouts. At half past eight, Harry and Ginny decided to take a leisurely walk to the Quidditch Pitch. The rest of the New Marauders except for Fred and George joined them.

When they finally got to the pitch just before ten, they found most of Gryffindor House in the stands ready to watch the tryouts. Angelina was already in the middle of the pitch with Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, the other two girls from the old team. Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss on the cheek for good luck before climbing up to the stands. Harry, Ginny, Rose, Ron, Neville, Fred, George and Ti hurried over to join the crowd on the pitch.

"Finally," Angelina said, "I was wondering where you all where. Go stand over there with the others."

Once they were standing with the rest of the aspirants to the Gryffindor team, Angelina thanked everyone for coming for the tryouts. She decided to start with the keepers and called all of the aspiring keepers to stand with her.

Aside from Ron and Melinda, there were three other boys who were vaguely familiar to Harry. There was Adam Carver who was a fourth year, and Glenn Gladstone and Ferdinand Nubbin, who were both sixth years like Katie Bell.

Angelina had each keeper wannabe defend the goals against the trio of her, Alicia and Katie as they attempted to score ten times. They tried all sorts of tricks to get past them. Adam managed to block or catch the quaffle four times out of ten. Melinda did much better, letting in only 3 goals. Glenn and Ferdinand were a little worse than Adam, allowing the girls to score 5 times each.

When Ron's turn came, he looked nervously at Harry, who gave him a thumbs up. Ron mounted his broom and climbed up to the goal posts. He hovered there just above the middle goal.

The three girls came in, passing the quaffle between them in rapid succession. When they were twenty feet from the goals, Angelina swept in, looking like she was going for the leftmost goal. Ron moved toward that goal. Suddenly, she passed to Katie who caught the quaffle and neatly threw it through the rightmost goal. Harry groaned from where he was watching.

Ron blinked in consternation at being subjected to such an obvious fake play. He grimaced and waited for the next onslaught.

This time, Katie came barreling in, aiming for the middle goal. Ron waited, keeping an eye on both Angelina and Alicia. Just as she neared the goal and Ron, Katie flipped upside down and threw a pass at Alicia who rushed for the left goal. Ron managed to whip his broom around and catch the quaffle just as it arched toward the goal. He grinned as he threw the quaffle back to Alicia.

Ron managed to prevent the next 6 goals, one by stretching his arms to block the quaffle. However, the three girls managed to fake him out during the last two plays.

When they landed, Angelina called all five aspirants together. She told them that based on the number of saves made, it was evident that Ron and Melinda were the best and it was hard to decide between them. At that point, Melinda told Angelina that she would have a problem with practices since she was in several clubs that met in the evenings. In the light of this revelation, Angelina decided to take Ron as the main keeper while keeping Melinda as the reserve keeper.

The three other boys had glum looks on their faces but congratulated Ron and Melinda. Rose and Ginny congratulated both of them enthusiastically.

Next, Angelina called on all the chaser and beater aspirants. Aside from Fred, George, Neville and Seamus, the other beater candidates were Andrew Kirke who was a fourth year and Ritchie Coote who was a third year. Aside from Rose, Ginny and Ti, the other chaser candidates were Anne Harcourt who was a pretty blonde sixth year, Harvey Jervis who was a fourth year and Kenneth Towler who was a seventh year like Fred and George.

Angelina divided the beaters into teams of two and the chasers into teams of three. Then she had the chasers attempt to make ten attempts on scoring against Ron while the beaters ran interference.

The first group called up by Angelina consisted of Andrew and Ritchie as beaters and Harvey, Kenneth and Ti as chasers. Andrew and Ritchie were good fliers but had a little trouble coordinating their moves as beaters. Ti proved the best of the three chasers, anticipating passes and avoiding the bludgers with ease. He even managed to score off Ron twice. Harvey was knocked from his broom once but luckily was only ten feet from the ground. Kenneth managed to avoid the bludgers but couldn't get past Ron.

The second group had Ginny, Rose and Anne as chasers and Fred and George as beaters. The twins didn't let up even against their sister, but the two redhead girls were already experienced at avoiding the twins' bludgers. They were also experienced against Ron. Together with Anne, they managed to get four goals in. Unfortunately, in the last play, a bludger from George knocked Anne from her broom and she fell twenty feet to the ground, breaking her leg. Angelina had to stop the tryouts for a few minutes while Fred, George and Adam brought Anne to the hospital wing with George looking very concerned.

For the third group, Angelina had Neville and Seamus try to run interference while she, Alicia and Katie rushed the goals. In spite of their best efforts, Neville and Seamus couldn't disrupt the plays of the three veterans who managed to get the quaffle past Ron five times.

Angelina then announced that considering the performance of the candidates, she'd have to go with the old chasers and beaters but would announce the people for the reserve team after the seeker tryouts. So she called Harry, Ginny and Rose down.

Angelina grinned, "This is interesting. Harry, how does it feel going against your girlfriend and sister?"

Harry shrugged and returned her grin, "It's fine, Angie. All I can say is that may the best seeker win." He turned to Ginny and said through their bond, _"Promise you won't do anything like what you did on your birthday, Gin?"_

"_Of course, Harry. That was all in fun. It wouldn't be fair to the team if I won using a trick like that."_

To make it fairer, they agreed to dim their bond so they could only feel the presence of each other but not their exact location or direction.

Angelina moved fifty feet from them and then brought out the snitch. "All right," she called to them, "The first one to catch the snitch is our seeker. Mount your brooms and rise up to fifty feet." She waited for them to follow her instructions then released the snitch.

Harry zoomed after the snitch as soon as it left her hand. Ginny and Rose moved swiftly after him. Owing to their smaller sizes, Ginny and Rose managed to close the gap to Harry. Harry didn't spare them a glance but bent his frame flat on his broom to coax more speed from his broom.

The three chased the snitch all around the pitch. Then the snitch flew down under the stands. They followed it but found no sign of it. After several minutes of searching, they decided to go out to the pitch and see if it was there.

The three aspirants moved in separate directions and started looking for the elusive ball. Finally, after an hour, Harry was the first to see it hovering near the top of the stands normally occupied by the teaching staff. Unfortunately, Rose was closer to it but had not yet spotted it. Harry noted that Ginny was farther from it than he was. He slowly moved toward it.

Suddenly, he saw Rose sprint towards it. Harry cursed softly and urged his broom to its top speed. The snitch zipped away from them but they followed it. Ginny soon caught to them as the snitch dove towards the ground.

All three now moved side by side after the golden ball as the ground came closer and closer to them. Harry threw himself flat on the broom, willing more speed out of it. Then both girls broke off when the ground was less than five feet from them. Harry merely stretched his arm out. His fingers closed around the golden ball and he pulled hard on his broom's handle. His feet brushed the grass of the pitch as he leveled off, barely three inches from the ground.

He pumped his snitch-filled hand in the air and grinned at Ginny and Rose who just rolled their eyes and grinned back.

Angelina came running up as all three landed. "Great flying, you three, though with that daredevil catch, Harry is definitely our main seeker."

The four then moved back to where the rest of their House was seated.

"All right," Angelina said, "So, we still have the old team with the addition of Ron Weasley as our keeper. For the reserve team, it'll be Melinda Pipper as keeper, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan as beaters and Ginny Weasley, Rose Potter and Ti Black as chasers. As for reserve seeker, I'll let both Ginny and Rose hold the position. Is that okay with everyone?"

Everyone present nodded.

"Great," Angelina said, "Thanks again for everyone coming to offer support. I'd like the members of both teams stay for a while." She waited for all the other Gryffindors to leave. Hermione decided to wait for them outside the pitch.

Once only the team members were left in the pitch, Angelina continued, "All right, so we'll begin practice on Wednesday. I want you guys on the reserve team to practice as much as the main team. That way, if we need any of you, you'll be ready and attuned to the rest of the team. Melinda, I know you may have a problem with the schedule but please attend at least two practices a week. Our first game is on the second Saturday of October against Ravenclaw. For now, we'll have practice three times a week. We may have daily practices once the first game is a couple of weeks away. All right?" She paused for a moment then continued when no one said anything, "Good. I'll see you all on Wednesday." She walked off with Alicia and Katie.

The rest watched them go. Once the three girls were out of sight, Fred and George embraced each other and started pretending to cry.

"Oh, Merlin," Fred said.

"Save us," George said.

"From crazy …" Fred continued.

"…Quidditch captains," George finished.

Ginny scowled at them and said, "Oh, cut it out, you two." Still, Harry could feel that she was just as apprehensive as he and the twins about the rigid schedule Angelina was talking about. Looking about, it seemed the rest of the team felt the same way.

_A/N: Harry's schedule is partly based on book 5 except for Thursday and Friday which I changed for my story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for the delay but my beta was a bit busy to edit it. I hope you guys and gals like it._

_Disclaimer: Only the main plot and the original characters (Rose, Daisy, Andrew, Ti, Maggie, Sam and Daniel) are mine. The rest belong to JKR._

Chapter 12: Extra lessons

As he and his friends walked through the grounds after the tryouts, Harry saw Professor McGonagall waiting for them on the steps to the Entrance.

When they reached their Head of House, she said in a soft voice, "Potter, I came to remind you that you and your friends are to meet Professor Dumbledore in his office at 3 o'clock today for those special lessons."

"Thanks Professor," Harry said. "We'll be there." He turned to the others. "Guys, let's have lunch then you can do whatever you want until 3. I think we should go separately to Dumbledore's office so we don't arouse anyone's suspicions. We don't want anyone yet to know what we're doing, even our own House, much less the Slytherins. Oh, the password into Dumbledore's office is Toblerone."

Everyone voiced their agreement and they continued walking back to the castle and the Great Hall.

An hour later, they all went their separate ways. Harry and Ginny went out the main doors into the grounds to take a walk around the lake, reminiscing about the night of Ginny's birthday when they had a picnic by the lake. They sat down at the foot of the same tree where Harry had given her the promise ring, cuddling and sharing kisses every few seconds. They returned to the castle when Harry's watch showed the time to be fifteen minutes to three.

They reached Dumbledore's office just in time. Inside, they found the rest waiting for them, along with McGonagall, James and Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry, Ginny," Dumbledore said, "Good. Now that you're all here, we can begin. First of all, we need to move to an old classroom nearby. This office is too small for the type of activities you will have."

Harry spoke up, "Professor, won't it look suspicious if we all meet in that classroom?"

"I know the risk, Harry," Dumbledore replied. "However, few students pass through this corridor so I doubt anyone will see us."

"I think we need a place where no one can find us easily, Professor," Harry said. "We know of one which has some added features."

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked with a curious look, "What is this room you speak of, Harry?"

"Well," Harry said, looking a bit nervous and uncomfortable, "Last year, when I was training for the tournament, Rose suggested that there may be other unknown rooms like the Chamber of Secrets where I could train without anyone knowing it. We asked Dobby about it and he told us of a room that is hidden and can somehow change its appearance and contents to someone's will, if he knew how to find the room. The house elves know it as the 'come and go' room or the room of requirement."

"That's very interesting, Harry," Dumbledore said, "This old castle still has many secrets that even I don't know. I guess this room of requirement is one of them. Where is this room?"

"Well, it's on the seventh floor, like the entrance to Gryffindor tower but in the opposite direction from the staircase. Come on, we'll show you."

Harry and his friends led the three adults to the corridor on the seventh floor with the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy dancing with some trolls.

"So where's the door to this room of yours, Harry?" James asked.

"Just a minute, Dad," Harry said, "To get in, you have to walk back in front of that blank wall three times while thinking of the kind of room you want." To demonstrate, he walked back and forth three times in front of the blank wall opposite the tapestry. All the while, he was thinking, "We need a room for training in dueling."

The three adults were surprised when a door appeared on the blank wall. Harry opened the door and looked in. Inside, the room was almost a duplicate of the Dueling room in Potter Manor but larger in size. He ushered the three adults in then his friends.

James whistled as he looked around the room. "Really nice, Harry," he said. "Just like the room back home."

Harry grinned. "I know, Dad. Isn't it great? Just like the Chamber, this room didn't show up on the Marauder's Map."

"Probably because we never found it," James said. "When we made the map, we only put on it the areas we knew. Of course, since we had explored almost every inch of this castle we could get to, it shows every area being used. I guess there are some areas that would still be missing."

"I agree with you there, James," Dumbledore said, the familiar twinkle in his eye, "As I said earlier, there are still a few areas of this castle I've probably never seen even if I've lived here for almost a century."

James turned to the teens gathered in the room. "All right, let's get started. First of all, shed your school robes. Those things are too bulky for proper movement. From now on, whenever we have our sessions, just wear comfortable clothes, even Muggle clothing."

Just as the previous summer, he paired them up and had each pair duel either for about ten minutes or until one was disarmed or stunned. Dumbledore and McGonagall decided to stay and watch. Dumbledore noted with satisfaction that all of them were very strong but Harry and Ginny were still the strongest.

After two rounds, James shuffled the pairs around. He paired Fred with Neville, George with Ti, Maggie with Hermione, Rose with Ron and Harry with Ginny.

Fred and Neville went first. They went eight minutes with neither one getting the upper hand. Then Neville managed to hit Fred with a jelly legs curse. Fred was slow to cast the counter curse which allowed Neville to trip him and then disarm him.

George and Ti, on the other hand, went the full ten minutes without either getting disarmed. Ti was quite pleased to have been able to go the full distance with the older boy.

Hermione's duel with Maggie ended in the seventh minute when Hermione managed to catch Maggie with a tickling charm after she had dodged a disarming spell, allowing the older girl to hit her with another disarming spell. Still, lasting that long against Hermione was considered by Maggie to be a significant achievement.

Ron and Rose went next. For the first five minutes, Rose cast her spells so fast that Ron could barely dodge them, much less cast his own. But then, Rose started to slow down, allowing Ron to cast some of his own spells. Then, Rose managed to transfigure Ron's belt buckle into a spider. While Ron was distracted by the sudden appearance of his most feared animal right in the middle of his body, Rose hit him with a stunning spell. Ron woke up a few seconds later to see Rose looking down at him with a smirk as she helped him up.

"Hey, that wasn't fair," Ron said as he stood up. "You know I'm afraid of spiders."

"It might not be fair, Ron," James said, "But it's a possibility that someone will use a spell like that to distract you. You shouldn't let yourself be distracted by what you fear."

Harry and Ginny came next. James took them aside beforehand for a few moments.

"I'm not exactly sure how you two will be able to duel with your bond," he said. "However, it might be good to do so since Harry has some connection with Voldemort through his scar. I know it's not the same and Harry seems to have been able to block that connection since learning Occlumency."

"It's all right, Dad," Harry said. "We're not too worried. We can dim our connection a bit so we can't anticipate what the other will do. That's what we did for the seeker tryouts."

"All right," James said, "Let's proceed."

Harry and Ginny faced each other. They dimmed their connection just as they had before the seeker tryouts until they could barely feel each other's presence.

Harry moved first, casting a stunner immediately at Ginny. Ginny dodged it and cast her own stunner back. Her spell banged into Harry's shield which cracked but Harry had already moved away. They continued to exchange spells, even casting two or three spells in succession. Then, just as the ten minute time limit neared, Harry managed to cast a disarming spell while dodging another of Ginny's stunners. This caught Ginny as she came down from a jump. The spell blasted her back to fall in a heap against the far wall.

Alarm spiked through Harry as he dropped his wand and rushed to his bond mate's side. The others were not far behind him.

"Ginny!" he cried as he gingerly picked her up. She hung limply in his arms. He barely heard Professor Dumbledore asking everyone else to move back and allow Ginny some air.

Harry opened their connection fully and was relieved to feel her strong presence. "Come on, love, wake up." He gently caressed her cheek then bent his head to capture her lips with his.

Ginny groaned and returned the kiss. Then she opened her eyes and looked up at him with a smile. "Mmm now that's the perfect way to wake me up."

Harry smiled back at her, "How do you feel?"

"Great for someone who was blasted twenty feet back into a wall," she said, still smiling.

"I'm sorry, Gin," Harry said, "I didn't know it would be that strong."

Ginny placed a finger against his lips to silence him. "You've got nothing to feel sorry for, Harry. You need to push as much power into your spells as you can. You can't hold back even for me."

"I'm still sorry for hurting you," Harry said.

"Well, there is one way to make me feel better," Ginny said.

"What would….," he began to ask but then Ginny pulled his head down for another kiss.

Just as Harry started to deepen the kiss, someone cleared their throat above them, interrupting them. They looked up to see James grinning at them which caused them to blush. Behind him, the others looked on with expressions of amusement including Professor Dumbledore. Even McGonagall had a slight upturn on the corners of her mouth.

"Well, I think this is a perfect time to stop for the day, James," Dumbledore said.

"Oh right," James said, "We can continue this on Wednesday night at seven thirty."

"I think it would be best, Harry," Dumbledore said, "if you take Miss Weasley to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey can check her out."

"No, Professor," Ginny said, "I feel fine." She quickly moved out of Harry's arms and got to her feet. Unfortunately, the sudden movement made her dizzy and she swayed on her feet, causing her to lean on the wall.

"No, you're not, Ginny," Harry said, placing his arms around her. "Remember, I can feel what you do, especially with our bond wide open like this."

"All right, all right," Ginny said, "I'll go to the Hospital Wing."

"We'll go with you," Fred said.

"I think it should just be Harry and Ron," James said. "There's no need for everyone to go. Other people may wonder why all of you are together on a Saturday afternoon. The rest of you can wait in Gryffindor tower."

"That's a good idea, James," Dumbledore said. "Minerva and I will leave first to make sure no one else is about. Then Harry, Ginny and Ronald can follow us and head for the Hospital Wing. We may even meet them on the way and pretend we had just found them so that Poppy won't ask too many questions."

"That's perfect, Albus," James said. "The rest of us will wait a while before leaving."

"Before we leave," McGonagall said, "I'd like to remind you about our animagus lessons tomorrow afternoon. I will meet you here at two. Miss Potter, your new teacher will meet you in the Headmaster's office tomorrow morning at nine."

The two professors then left. Harry, Ginny and Ron followed them a couple of minutes later and went to the Hospital Wing, walking slowly since Ginny was still feeling dizzy.

Dumbledore and McGonagall met them in the Hospital wing, which was fortunately empty except for the nurse. Madam Pomfrey didn't ask many questions as she checked Ginny out. She said that Ginny had a slight concussion but nothing serious that a headache curing potion and a night's rest wouldn't solve, causing all of them to sigh with relief.

Madam Pomfrey gave Ginny a dose of the potion and two more doses she was to take every four hours. They all went back to Gryffindor tower where Ginny decided to take a nap instead of going down to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry managed to bring her some food which she ate as they snuggled up in front of the fireplace.

By the next day, Ginny was feeling well enough to join the others as the New Marauders resumed their early morning jog and martial arts practice from the summer.

Later that morning, at nine exactly, Rose walked into Dumbledore's office to meet her seer tutor. In the office, she found Dumbledore sitting in front of his desk, talking to an unusually looking woman who was seated across from him.

She looked middle-aged, with reddish-brown skin, black eyes that seemed to sparkle and a prominent hooked nose, though not as sharp as Snape's. Her hair was also black though some streaks of gray were already present. Instead of robes, she wore a plain dark brown skirt and a tan blouse. Around her neck, she wore a necklace made of small flat stones colored in various shades of blue.

"Ah, Rose," Dumbledore said, as he stood up to face the young girl, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes, "I'd like you to meet Mrs. Martha Thunderheart. She's of the Blackfoot tribe of Native Americans and lives near Calgary in Alberta, Canada. She also happens to be one of the most reliable seers in the Americas. She's helped the Muggle police many times in finding missing people with her skills. Of course, she lets them think it's a psychic skill and not magic."

The woman's cheeks became even redder as she stood up. "Come now, Albus. I simply help when I can." Her voice had the softness and patient quality you'd expect from a grandmother.

"You are a very big help, Martha," Dumbledore said, the smile and twinkle in his eye still there. "No need to be modest about it. Martha, this is Rose Potter, the girl I told you about."

"So nice to meet you, my dear," Mrs. Thunderheart said, shaking Rose's hand while she beamed at her.

Rose returned the handshake and smiled back, "It's nice to meet you too, ma'am."

"My, such a polite child," Mrs. Thunderheart said. She sat down and Rose did the same, taking the seat Dumbledore had been in. "Now, Albus has told me that you sometimes see future events and even made a prophecy once."

"Uh, yes, Professor Thunderheart," Rose replied.

"Please," Mrs. Thunderheart said, breaking into a smile, "call me Martha. I'm not a regular teacher here and I'm not even British, so we can forego all that formality. Okay?"

Rose nodded, "Yes, Pro…Martha."

"Good," Martha said, smiling again, "So, tell me about these glimpses or visions into the future. What exactly do you see? If it's all right with you, I want to go over every one of these visions."

Dumbledore had Rose sit down across from Mrs. Thunderheart while he sat in his usual chair behind the desk. While Dumbledore silently watched them over the course of two hours, Mrs. Thunderheart and Rose went over all the visions she had ever seen. There were several that she never told anyone about, usually ones that concerned only her, like seeing herself hit a tree branch while playing Quidditch in the backyard of Potter Manor or making a perfect potion in Potions.

Mrs.Thunderheart asked her which ones she revealed to others, how she told them and why. Rose admitted that she gave hints to friends and family about things she had seen when those events would adversely affect them.

When Rose told her about her vision concerning the Potter vault and having only told Harry after he had seen the vault itself, Mrs. Thunderheart asked, "Why didn't you say anything to your father and brother about that vision as soon as you saw it?"

Rose thought about it for a while before answering her, "I'm not sure. Maybe I didn't want to spoil Dad's surprising Harry with the size and contents of the vault. I guess I knew it wouldn't be harmful to Harry."

"All right," Mrs. Thunderheart said, "Now, tell me why you want to be able to control this gift of yours."

Rose shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I want to be more useful in the war against Voldemort. Last year, when Harry was entered into the Triwizard Tournament against his will, I saw a couple of the dangers he'd face and managed to warn him. But I never saw his kidnapping after the third task. I felt terrible that I wasn't able to warn him." Her eyes became watery as she remembered the terrible feeling she had knowing her brother could have died that night. "I want to be able to warn them about other things, not just what can happen to members of my family."

"I see," Mrs. Thunderheart said. She looked directly into Rose's eyes. Rose felt like she was trying to see into her very soul.

After a few minutes, she said, "You've got a very good heart, my dear." She turned to Dumbledore, "All right, Albus, I'm willing to train her. She has a strong precognitive talent. I might even be able to teach her how to locate people the way I do."

Rose's eyes widened, "Really? That would be great, Mrs…uh, Martha."

Martha smiled at her, "All right. We'll start next week. I'll meet you here in Albus' office at the same time. For now, I'd like you to read this book. We'll talk more about it during our first lesson." She pulled a small book from a pocket of her skirt and handed it to Rose.

Rose looked at it. The book's title was _Meditation for better concentration_.

Martha then bid goodbye to both Rose and Professor Dumbledore. She then took what looked like a long stemmed wooden pipe from another pocket, whispered something and disappeared with a soft pop. Professor Dumbledore explained to Rose that the pipe was an International portkey he'd set up so Mrs. Thunderheart could come to Hogwarts and get home to Canada once a week with very few people knowing about it.

"This is great, Professor," Rose said, "I've always wanted to be an Auror just like Dad. I'm sure to be accepted if I can locate missing people like Mrs. Thunderheart."

"Most definitely, Rose," Dumbledore said, giving her a grin. "We definitely need someone like that. You can even help the Muggle police. Now, why don't you go on down to the Great Hall? I think it's time for lunch and your friends are probably wondering how your session went."

"Oh," Rose said, looking at her watch and seeing it was almost twelve. "Thank you, Professor." She rushed out, eager to find Harry, Ginny and the rest.

Rose had to wait until after lunch to tell the others since she didn't want anyone else to know about it. As they gathered in the Room of Requirement for their animagus training, Rose told the group all about Mrs. Thunderheart. Everyone was surprised and interested in her tutor. Hermione even declared that she would do some research on Mrs. Thunderheart's background, finding it very interesting that Dumbledore would find someone from outside the UK to train Rose.

McGonagall soon arrived to supervise their animagus session. By the end of the three hour session, all ten teens could maintain their arms as the appropriate animal appendage indefinitely. Harry and Ginny could also change their legs to tiger rear legs. McGonagall was very pleased and told them that they would have two one-hour sessions on Tuesday and Thursday nights.

Later that night, as they prepared for bed, Harry asked Ron, "Hey mate, have you made any plans for celebrating Hermione's birthday?"

Ron looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Not really. I thought we'd have the same party we've had every year though we can stay up later since it'll be on a Friday."

Harry sighed, "Mate, you're her boyfriend now, not just a friend. You have to plan something better, a bit like what I did for Ginny."

Ron gulped, "You really think so?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Um, I'm afraid to ask but what did you get for her as a birthday present?"

"Uh, I bought her another book," Ron said, "After all, she likes books."

Harry groaned. He could feel Ginny's exasperation through their bond. _"That's my brother, the boy with the emotional range of a teaspoon."_ Ginny said to Harry through their bond.

"_Shh, Gin. I'll see if I can fix this."_

"Ron," Harry said to him, "You don't give your girlfriend a book. You have to give her something….more meaningful. It doesn't have to be expensive. It just has to be something that shows her how you feel about her."

Ron gulped again and turned a little pale, "Then what do I get her? I've never bought something like that before."

Harry sighed, "All right, this is what we'll do. We can use Hedwig to order something. I'm sure Ginny or Rose will have some sort of catalog we can look at. However, you still should do something for her aside from our usual party."

"All right," Ron said, sighing, "I guess I should." He sat on his bed and looked like he was thinking hard.

Harry watched him for a few seconds before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into pajamas. When he came out, Ron was still sitting on his bed in the same position.

"Uh, Harry," Ron said, looking at him nervously, "Maybe you can suggest something?"

Harry sighed, "I guess I can give you some ideas."

"_Harry," _Ginny's voice sounded in his mind, _"I don't know if you should do that. Ron really should come up with something without your help."_

"_Come on, Gin," _Harry replied, _"I have to help him, for Hermione's sake as well as his. He's my best mate and she's like a sister to me. I don't want her to be disappointed."_

"_Oh all right, if you must," _Ginny said after a couple of seconds, sounding a bit exasperated. _"But this should be the last time. He has to grow up and learn about romance on his own. Now, I'm going to bed. Good night."_

"_Good night, love," _Harry said. He turned his attention to Ron who was looking at him with a questioning look. "Sorry, Ginny was just wishing me good night."

"Oh, okay," Ron said, though he now looked a bit suspiciously at him..

Seeking to distract him, Harry said, "All right, Ron. Here are a few things you can do to make Hermione's birthday special for her."

_A/N: How was that? I hope you liked it, especially Mrs. Thunderheart. I just thought of having someone unique as Rose's seer instructor and came up with her. I hope I didn't offend any Native American readers. __Please read and review. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Only the main plot and the original characters (Rose, Daisy, Andrew, Ti, Maggie, Sam and Daniel) are mine. The rest belong to JKR._

_A/N: I'm sorry for the delay but I was reading DH as I'm sure the rest of you were. I just loved it! The only thing wrong was the shortness of the epilogue. JKR left a few details out but I'm glad it turned out as I always hoped - One Big Happy Weasley Family. Hooray for H/G and R/Hr! Now, here's the next chapter, dedicated to the second couple._

Chapter 13: Hermione's sweet sixteen

On Monday, the sixth of September, the Gryffindors had another double Potions class with the Slytherins. Snape had them begin brewing the Dreamless Sleep potion which required a month to complete. He hovered close to the Gryffindors during the whole class, muttering comments and barely disguised insults. He then gave them homework consisting of a five foot essay on the effect of making mistakes in every step of the creation of that potion.

The dreadful potion lesson was offset by another great double DADA class. James had them practice the shield charm for half the class then taught them the Disarming Charm. For the rest of the class, he had them practice using the shield charm to avoid the Disarming charm. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville pretended that they were just learning the charm along with their classmates.

That night, the Gryffindor main and reserve teams had their first Quidditch practice. Angelina first had both teams do laps around the pitch for twenty minutes. Then she had them tossing the quaffle to each other for half an hour, even the two keepers and Harry. After that, Angelina had both groups of chasers run through several maneuvers while she had Harry chase the snitch. Finally, they had a mock game between the main team and the reserves without a seeker. The regular team trounced the reserves 110-40 in an hour. Angelina consoled the reserves with the fact that they had still managed to get 4 goals off Ron, courtesy of Ginny and Rose.

The next night, the New Marauders had an hour long animagus training session with little improvement. Wednesday night was another duel practice session with James. They again had animagus training for one hour on Thursday night.

Early on Friday morning, as she stretched on her bed, Hermione heard a tapping sound from the nearest window. Puzzled, she got up and put on a dressing gown over her nightgown. A glance around the room told her that her roommates were both still asleep.

When she got to the window, she was surprised to see an unfamiliar large brown owl outside holding a large bouquet of red roses with its feet. She opened the window to let the owl in. The bird flew in and deposited the bouquet on her night table before flying back out without so much as a hoot hello.

Hermione saw a card attached to the flowers. She picked it up and read it.

Dear Hermione,

Happy Birthday to my favorite know-it-all

Ron

P.S. I've got more planned for your birthday.

Hermione laughed with delight as she breathed in the scent of the flowers. She sighed happily as she idly wondered how thick-headed Ron managed to do this and what else he had in store for her. She managed to find a vase and placed the bouquet in it. She then changed quickly to one of the jogging outfits she used during their morning workouts.

When she joined the others in the woods near the lake, she immediately sought out Ron. She ran up to him and embraced him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for the flowers, Ron."

"You liked them then?" Ron asked her with a nervous look on his face as he looked down at her.

"They were lovely," Hermione said, smiling up at him.

She pulled his head down for a kiss and then surprised him by licking his lower lip with her tongue. He eagerly parted his lips to allow her tongue to enter and engage his own in a swirling dance. Several whistles and whoops behind them reminded them they weren't alone.

Breaking the kiss, they looked around and saw the others looking at them with amused expressions, causing them to blush furiously. The others then crowded around them, wishing Hermione a happy birthday and promising to give her their gifts later. They then went on with their usual morning workout.

On the way back to the castle, Ron and Hermione walked side by side. Ron had his arms around Hermione' waist and Hermione's head rested slightly on his shoulder. He was a full head taller than her now.

"So, Ron," Hermione said, "What else do you have planned for me?"

"Now, Miss Granger, that would spoil the surprise," Ron said with amusement in his tone. "I'll tell you about it later."

They went back to Gryffindor Tower to shower and change for breakfast. Hermione noticed that her dorm mates were only now waking up. She took hold of the vase with the flowers Ron had given her so she could smell them again.

"Oh my," she heard Lavender cry out, "Hermione, where'd the flowers come from?" The other brunette had just stepped out of her bed.

"Yeah," Parvati said as she walked over to Hermione's bed, "It's quite a lovely bouquet."

"It's from Ron," Hermione said, a foolish grin on her face now. "He sent it as part of his birthday gift to me."

"That's so wonderful," Lavender said. "I wouldn't have guessed him to have a romantic bone in his body."

"I know," Hermione said, "I wouldn't have thought so too. It seems he does have some notion about romance. He also sent a note with the flowers saying he has more planned for me to celebrate my birthday."

"Hmm," Parvati said, "Interesting. I hope they're as great as this bouquet."

"I hope so too," Hermione said dreamily as she again inhaled the aroma of the flowers. After a few seconds, she glanced at the clock which showed the time to be a quarter to seven. "Oh my, I'd better change if I want to meet him for breakfast." She dashed over to her wardrobe to pull out a fresh set of clothes and school robes.

As Hermione walked quickly to the bathroom, Lavender called out, "Oh Hermione, by the way, Happy Birthday."

"Yeah," Parvati said, "We hope today will be great for you."

"Thanks, you two," Hermione said, grinning back at her dorm mates. They were more girly than her and terrible gossips but their hearts were in the right place.

Twenty minutes later, she was entering the Great Hall. The rest of the New Marauders were already there. She sat down on the empty space beside Ron.

"Hey, beautiful," Ron said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday again," he said as he handed her a wrapped package that looked to her suspiciously like a book from its rectangular outline.

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said, a little disappointment in her tone, which was surprising considering how she loved books. But then, it was a birthday present from her boyfriend and, like any girl, she was hoping she'd get something more meaningful. The flowers had given her hope on that front but now, that was wavering.

Hermione opened the gift and sure enough, it was a book. She looked at the title and saw that it was a book on Arithmancy, one she unfortunately already had. Trying to hide her disappointment, she said, "Thanks, Ron. I'm sure I'll find it useful."

Beside her, Harry and Ginny shared mental sighs.

Ron smiled, apparently not having noticed her less than enthusiastic acceptance of his gift. "I'm sure it will. The man in the bookstore said it was the latest one on that subject."

Harry and Ginny both mentally cringed at what Ron had said.

"Why don't you take a look at the contents?" Ron asked.

"Um, not right now," Hermione said, "I'd like to eat some breakfast first."

Ron frowned, "Is something wrong, Hermione? Usually when you get a new book, you can't wait to read it."

Hermione mentally cursed. _Why did he have to be so insightful now?_ "Well, okay, Ron," she said. She looked at the table of contents then flipped rapidly through the book.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron said, "You went through it too fast." He took the book from her and flipped to one of the chapters. "Otherwise, you would have found this." He thrust the book into her hands. There seemed to be a note attached to the page with some spell-o-tape.

_Dear Hermione, meet me in the common room at seven o' clock tonight for a night of romance. Just dress casually. Ron_

Hermione looked in astonishment at him. "Really?" she softly asked.

Ron grinned and nodded.

"Are we going anywhere outside the castle?" Hermione asked.

"Tut, tut," Ron said, placing a finger across her mouth, "No more questions, Miss Granger. It's a surprise." With that he turned his attention to his breakfast.

Hermione looked at him, astonishment still on her face. After a few minutes of staring at the side of Ron's face, she shook her head to clear it and decided to eat as well.

For the rest of the day, Hermione s was partly distracted with wondering what Ron had planned for that evening. She thus failed to notice the few times Ron looked nervously at her.

_Merlin! _Ron thought, _I hope I can pull this off._

Later that afternoon, as they were headed back to the castle after Herbology, Harry held Ron back, allowing Hermione to get ahead of them.

"Ron," Harry whispered, "You better calm down. Hermione might start to notice that you seem nervous."

Ron grimaced, "I can't help it, Harry. I'm not sure if I can pull off what we've planned."

Harry sighed, "Just try, Ron. If you can do it, I'm sure it'll make Hermione's day."

"And if I can't?" Ron asked, nervously.

Harry sighed again, "Well, at least you can tell Hermione you tried your best to make her birthday special for her. After all, in the Muggle world, sixteen is an important birthday."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said, "So you told me. Why do they have to call it sweet sixteen?"

When they reached the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione separated from the rest. At the foot of the stairs, Ron glanced back at the others and couldn't help but notice the worried look on Ginny's face. Fortunately, Hermione didn't look back. They walked back to Gryffindor Tower holding hands.

"So what should I wear?" Hermione asked Ron as they stood in the common room.

"Um, just something comfortable but not too informal," Ron said. "Uh, maybe something the Muggles call smart casual."

Hermione looked a bit surprised at that but said, "All right, Ron. I may have just the thing, something I'd wear for a Hogsmeade visit day."

"Yeah," Ron said, "That'll be perfect."

They went up to their respective dorms. Once he had changed into a light blue short sleeved polo shirt and black slacks, Ron went down into the common room to wait for Hermione. After 20 minutes, he heard footsteps on the stairs to the girls' dorms. When he caught sight of Hermione, Ron felt his jaw drop to the floor.

Hermione wore a navy blue dress with spaghetti straps that hugged her body and showed her curves quite nicely. The dress had a front low enough to give a hint of cleavage and bared her lovely neck.

Hermione smirked and came up to Ron to kiss him softly, "Ron, are you all right?"

Ron nodded dumbly as he continued to stare at her.

Hermione giggled and said, "Well, where are we going for this night of romance you promised. I don't think we can leave the grounds of Hogwarts."

Ron shook his head to clear it before answering her. "Oh, no, we're not leaving Hogwarts. Come on."

He took her hand and they left the tower. When, instead of going to the stairs, Ron led her to the other end of the seventh floor, Hermione suddenly realized where they were going.

"Ron, are we going to the Room of Requirement?" she asked.

Ron nodded, a wide grin forming on his face. "Yeah, we are."

He had her wait while he paced back and forth in front of the painting of Barnabas the Barmy. After the third pass, a beautiful door appeared on the wall. Ron opened the door and gestured to Hermione to enter first.

Hermione entered the room but stopped after going in a few feet, her eyes wide as she looked around the room. Instead of being in a room with stone or wooden walls and floors, they stood in a garden with neatly trimmed grass surrounded by bushes of red roses in full bloom.

A small gazebo with a raised platform was in the center of the garden. On one side of the gazebo, there was a table set for two with covered plates. A candelabrum holding four lighted candles was in the middle of the table. A banner was hung on the other side of the gazebo that read:

Happy 16th Birthday, Hermione!!

Hermione turned around and embraced Ron tightly. "It's wonderful, Ron. You did this for me?"

"O-of course," Ron answered as he returned the embrace. "You're my girl. I wanted your birthday to be special."

She smiled and pulled his head down to give him a kiss. He returned the kiss and then ran his tongue gently along her bottom lip. She eagerly opened her mouth and their tongues again engaged in a sensual dance. Just as Ron started to lower his hands from her upper back, a loud growl emanated from somewhere below his chest, causing them to break apart.

"Whoops," Ron said looking down. "Sorry about that."

Hermione laughed, "Don't worry about it. The food does smell delicious."

Ron grinned, "Come on then. Let's eat."

He took hold of one of her hands and guided her to one of the seats. He pulled it out for her, surprising her with his gallantry.

She smiled at him as she sat down, "Thank you, Ron."

Ron sat in the chair opposite her. He waved his wand and the metal covers disappeared to reveal meals of roast pork, steak and kidney pie, mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. Ron eagerly dug into his food. After a few minutes, he noticed that Hermione wasn't eating much.

"Hermione," he asked, "Is something wrong? You're not really eating."

Hermione shrugged, "I'm sorry, Ron. It's just that I don't really like steak and kidney pie or roast pork."

Ron frowned, "You don't? But I've seen you eat it at Potter Manor and at the Burrow."

"I know, Ron. I just didn't want to offend your mum or Mrs. Potter when it was served. Anyway, there were other foods available so I didn't get hungry."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said. "I should have known you didn't like them like I did."

Hermione placed a hand on Ron's hand, "It's all right, Ron. Don't let it worry you. I'm touched by all the effort you put into making up this dinner." She then picked up her fork and ate more vigorously. After a few seconds, feeling reassured, Ron also resumed eating.

When they were done eating, Hermione noticed that Ron was looking nervous. Ron waved his wand again and soft music started to play. He stood up and walked over to her.

"H-Hermione," Ron said nervously, "W-w-would you c-care to dance?" He offered her his hand.

Hermione looked at him in surprise then she smiled, "I would love, too." She placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up.

Ron guided her to the center of the gazebo. He then placed his other hand along her waist slowly began to lead her in a waltz.

Hermione felt like she was in a dream as she danced with Ron. This was how it should have been at the Yule Ball last Christmas. Unfortunately, that feeling lasted about two minutes since Ron then started stepping on her feet.

"Oh, sorry, Hermione," Ron said.

"It's all right, Ron," Hermione said, suppressing the urge to wince when he stepped on her foot again.

The fifth time he did, Hermione couldn't control herself anymore, "Ouch!" she exclaimed. She let him go and started hopping on one foot.

"Bloody hell! I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said, helping her back to the table.

"It's all right, Ron," Hermione said as she sat down.

"I'm really sorry," Ron said. _I should have taken Harry's advice and asked Ginny to teach me how to dance a little._

"I'm okay, Ron," Hermione said. "It doesn't hurt anymore. Do we have anything for dessert?" She added, hoping to distract him.

"Oh, yeah," Ron said, "I was saving that for after we danced." He waved his wand to clear the plates then another wave caused two bowls of chocolate pudding to appear.

Hermione's eyes brightened. She loved chocolate pudding. Quickly digging in, she savored the taste of the pudding.

"Mmm," she moaned, "This is great, Ron. It's as delicious as we have in the Great Hall." She continued eating for a few seconds then her eyes suddenly widened. "Wait a minute. Ron, the food we've been eating, is it really made by the magic of this room or is it from Hogwarts' kitchens?"

Ron looked nervously at her, "Well, I wasn't sure if the room could make food."

"You mean you asked the house elves to make our meal?" Hermione asked, looking alarmed now.

Ron shrugged, "Yeah, I asked them for some help."

Hermione pushed the bowl of half-eaten chocolate pudding away from her. "Ron, you know how I feel about house elf enslavement. I barely tolerate it because it's the way Hogwarts is run but I wouldn't want to add to the work they do."

"Come on, Hermione. They were happy to help. They were practically falling over themselves to do what I asked them to."

"That doesn't excuse it, Ron. Even enslavement to a good master is still enslavement. It's wrong," Hermione said, her voice starting to rise.

"But it's their nature. It's the way house elves have been since….forever," Ron's voice was now rising as well.

"Maybe that's because they don't know any better. If they knew what it was like to be free, I doubt they'd be happy with the way they are now."

"Leave it alone, Hermione. It's the way things are. You can't change it," Ron said, his blue eyes now hard.

"That's what you think, Ronald," Hermione said. She got up and walked out of the room.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, lowering his head into his hands. After a few seconds, he decided to follow her. Walking rapidly, his long legs helped him catch up to her just as she passed through the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

The common room was empty, except for some of their friends. Harry was at a table near the fireplace, writing an essay. Ginny was seated on his left, leaning on his shoulder as she read one of her textbooks. Rose, Ti, Neville and Maggie were across from them, also doing homework.

They looked up upon hearing the Portrait hole open. Smiles started to form on their faces but turned into frowns as they saw the look on Hermione's face.

Hermione marched up to Harry, "You knew, didn't you, Harry? You knew Ron asked the house elves to make a meal for us."

Harry gulped, "Come on, Hermione. Ron asked them nicely. He didn't force them to."

"That doesn't matter, Harry," Hermione said, "They've already a lot of work to do yet Ron added to that. I can't believe he did that. I'm going to bed." She turned on her heel and walked rapidly up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

Ron flopped down on the couch by the fireplace and dropped his head into his hands. Harry sighed and got up to sit down beside him, throwing an arm around Ron's shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be all right," Harry said to him.

Ron lifted his head to glare at him, "You think so? Bloody hell, Harry, I knew I shouldn't have tried this. It's too complicated."

Ginny came up and sat down on Ron's other side. "Why don't you tell us what exactly happened tonight, Ron?" Rose also came up and sat in one of the other chairs near the fireplace.

Ron sighed and told them all about his evening with Hermione, ending with the argument they had about the house elves. Of course, he left out the part about the choice of food not being Hermione's favorite.

When he was done, Ginny squeezed his hand in sympathy, "I think you did quite well tonight, Ron. All the things you did, the garden, the gazebo, dancing after dinner, they were all so sweet. I think Hermione overreacted a bit over the house elves making the meal for you."

"You really think so?" Ron asked, looking doubtful.

"I agree with her," Rose said. She looked at Ginny, "I think we should talk to her and straighten her out, Ginny."

"Yeah," Ginny said, getting to her feet, "Let's do it."

The two redheads ascended the stairs to the girls' dorms.

Ron watched them go then turned to Harry, "Do you think they'll be able to explain things to Hermione?"

"I think so," Harry said, "When Gin and my sister get together to do something, nothing much stops them. Remember, they're the ones who talked Hermione out of forming that club for house elves last year."

Ron did remember and shuddered, "I remember that. Who knows what would have happened if they hadn't." He got up. "I'm going to bed myself. Are you coming, too?"

Harry shook his head, "Nah, I'm going to finish this essay for Ancient Runes so Ginny and I can have some free time together before our extra lessons."

Ron just nodded and walked up the stairs to the boys' dorms. This surprised Harry since any mention of him and Ginny having free time together usually got a scowl and a warning look.

_Ron must be really upset over this evening to be out of his protective brother mode, _Harry thoughtHe watched Ron disappear up beyond a curve in the stairs then he looked up the stairs to the girls' dorms. He hoped Ginny and Rose could talk some sense into Hermione. He sighed and turned his attention to the essay he had been writing before Hermione and Ron had returned from their dinner.

Ginny knocked on the door to the sixth year dorm. When no one answered, she and Rose entered and looked around. It seemed Lavender and Parvati were already asleep. Just then, the door to the bathroom opened and Hermione stepped out, her body wrapped in a towel.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

The two redheads came up to her and pulled her toward her bed. Ginny waved her wand to cast a privacy charm around them.

"We came up here to talk to you about tonight," Rose said.

Hermione scowled. "I don't want to hear anything more about tonight."

"Hermione," Ginny said, "Ron told us what happened. He went to a lot of trouble to make your birthday special. Why are you making such a big deal over who made your dinner?"

Hermione sighed. "I guess it was the final straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. I appreciate every thing he did. I really do. I loved the flowers he sent me this morning."

"Yeah," Rose said, a grin on her face, "We saw the way you thanked him."

Hermione looked down to hide the blush that formed on her face, "Yeah, well, so you did."

"If you loved the flowers, what went wrong tonight?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed again then flopped backwards on the bed, "Well, first of all, there's his gift," she said. "You know I love books. I've always liked getting them as a present. But somehow, I was hoping to get something more from him, something like the presents Harry's given you since you got together, Ginny. Well, not as fancy or expensive as that ring but something to show he really thinks of me as a girlfriend."

"Then," she continued, "Not only is it a book but it's also a book I already had."

"Oh my," Rose said.

"Oh yeah," Hermione said, "I bought it this summer as extra reading for my Arithmancy class. Maybe I can donate the one I bought to the library."

"Well, I'm sure you liked the setting he asked the Room of Requirement to create for your dinner," Ginny said. "It sounded lovely."

"Oh it was," Hermione said, breaking into a smile, "It was wonderful, all those rose bushes in full bloom, the candlelight dinner and the space for dancing. Unfortunately, he chose roast pork and steak and kidney pie for our main courses. I don't really like them, especially kidney."

"He didn't mention that to us," Rose said. "I can understand how that can ruin the dinner."

"I can also see he hasn't really paid attention to you during meal times," Ginny said, "I have noticed that you don't eat much of those foods whenever they're available here. Yet you eat them well enough when they're part of the meal at Potter Manor or the Burrow."

Hermione sighed, "Ron told me the same thing. I just force myself to eat in those circumstances. I didn't want to offend your mums. Anyway, Ron apologized to me for having the wrong kinds of food and I ate it after all. It was actually quite good. Then he invited me to dance. It surprised me since he didn't dance much at the Yule Ball."

"Yeah, because he was too busy watching you and Viktor Krum," Rose said.

"I'm so sorry about that, Rose," Hermione said, "I never should have accepted Viktor's invitation. Then maybe Ron and I could have gone together and you wouldn't have had such an awful time."

"Hey, it's okay, Hermione. I did get to dance with the other Gryffindors, so it wasn't so bad. Then again, maybe I should have made him dance with me. Then I would have found out what a lousy dancer Ron was and told him to get lessons. If I had done that, maybe he wouldn't have stepped on your feet so much tonight."

Hermione winced, "Who knows? It was great for a while. Anyway, my feet don't hurt anymore. At least, our dessert was one of my favorites. It was delicious. I just happened to compare it to the one we have during meal times in the Great Hall."

"And that's when you figured out that the house elves must have made the food, right?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, that's about it," Hermione said. "Knowing that he got a few house elves to work an extra amount of time to get our meal ready made me angry for some reason."

"Hermione," Rose said, "What makes you think the house elves had to do some extra work to make your food?

"Do you know what we had for dinner tonight?" Ginny asked. "We had roasted chicken, roast pork and steak and kidney pie. Chocolate pudding was one of the available desserts."

"So you see, Hermione," Rose said, "All they had to do was divert some of the food they had already prepared to you in the Room of Requirement, nothing extra."

"Really?" Hermione asked her eyes wide.

"Yes!" Rose and Ginny said together.

"Oh, I see," Hermione said, "I guess I was wrong on that part. But then I don't see why they have to be the ones working here in that capacity like slaves."

"Hermione," Rose said, "Remember what Harry told you the day you first came to Potter Manor and met Blinky? House elves find fulfillment in working for wizards and witches. It's their nature. I don't really know how it became that way but they're happy doing that. They don't really need money since all they need they can create with magic."

"Really?" Hermione asked again, "Is their magic different from the magic we use?"

"I really don't know," Rose replied, "I do know they can ignore the wards around Hogwarts that prevent Apparition or portkeys from working inside the castle. They manage to clean this old castle and prepare the massive meals for the school. I don't know if anyone has studied how they do it."

"Hmm, that's interesting," Hermione said. Her face had that look on it that suggested she was thinking about a difficult problem and relished the challenge.

"Our point, Hermione," Ginny said, "is that you should look at all the effort Ron went through to help you celebrate your birthday. Sure, he made a few mistakes but look at the whole thing. Wasn't it great how he tried to make it wonderful for you?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I guess it was." She sighed, "You're right, Ginny, Rose. I shouldn't have focused on all the wrong things that happened. It was a great evening in spite of the mishaps. I guess I better apologize to Ron and thank him for the lovely evening." She got up and hugged the two red heads. "Thank you."

She then put on a night gown over her evening wear and walked to the boys' dorm. When she got to the fifth year boys' room, she knocked. Harry opened the door.

"What is it, Hermione?" he asked.

"Uh, I really need to talk to Ron, Harry," Hermione said. "Please, it's important. I want to apologize to him."

"All right," Harry said, "Wait just a minute." He closed the door. A few seconds later, two loud voices could barely be heard through the door, obviously arguing.

Hermione bit her lip. It seemed Ron didn't want to talk to her, Minutes passed. Just when she decided to leave, the door opened revealing Ron with an unhappy look on his face. Harry was behind him, pushing him through the door. Once Ron was through, Harry closed the door firmly behind him.

Ron looked suspiciously at Hermione, "All right, what is it, Hermione?"

Hermione looked down at the ground, "Ron, I want to apologize for getting angry at you for having the house elves make our dinner. Ginny and Rose pointed out that it was the same food served in the Great Hall so the house elves didn't do any extra work for us."

"Is that all?" Ron asked.

"No," she continued, "I also wanted to say how wonderful the whole evening was, even with the food and you stepping on my feet. It was one of my best birthdays yet. You made me feel special tonight."

She now looked up at him. He looked back at her with a look of uncertainty and hurt in his blue eyes. That almost broke Hermione's heart to see that look in the eyes she adored. Then before he could say anything, she placed her hands behind his neck and pulled his face down to her so that her lips pressed firmly into his.

For a second Ron just stood there but finally, he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss with equal intensity.

After a few seconds, Hermione pulled back. She looked up at him and said softly, "Thank you," before pulling him down for another kiss.

_A/N: So how was that? Will Ron learn from this or will he be doomed to repeat history at a later date? We'll have to see. Please review._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Only the main plot and the original characters (Rose, Daisy, Andrew, Ti, Maggie, Sam, Daniel and Mrs. Thunderheart) are mine. The rest belong to JKR._

_A/N: Just a little note on the different POVs in this story and my mark for changes in POV. If you haven't figured it out, a series of underlined asterixes indicates a large jump forward in time. For changes in POV on the same day or succeeding days, I'll place a series of asterixes not underlined and aligned with the page margin. _

Chapter 14: A Hogsmeade date

Rose walked hurriedly through the halls of Hogwarts, excitement bursting through her. It was the first Sunday of October and her lessons with Mrs. Thunderheart were progressing well. Rose still had to struggle to call her tutor by her first name.

In the week after their first meeting, Hermione had managed to find several newspaper articles on the woman which confirmed what Professor Dumbledore said about the extraordinary woman.

Mrs. Thunderheart had predicted many impending disasters in Canada, including several flashfloods and landslides before they occurred, saving countless lives. She had been instrumental in the search for many missing children and tracking down several serial killers all over her country and even in the United States. This excited Rose and made her determined to succeed in learning what the Native American woman had to teach her.

The first three lessons had focused on meditation and finding the center of her magic or her magical core. Mrs. Thunderheart had explained that it looked like a floating multicolored ball and represented the power of her magic. Everyone had one but only seers and those of great power could find it.

She had to struggle on the first day to even sit still and reach deep inside to try to attain the calm and relaxed feeling necessary to find her center. Mrs. Thunderheart had asked her to practice whenever she was alone, especially at night before she went to sleep.

With deep concentration and focus, she was able to attain that calmness within a week. Then it took another week for her to see her magical center, initially taking her several minutes to do so. Mrs. Thunderheart had then said that to be able to use her seer ability, she needed to find her magical center almost instantaneously. It was only the other night that she was able to do it within a couple of seconds.

Rose reached the gargoyle that guarded the stairs to Professor Dumbledore's office. She said the new password, "Three Musketeers" and stepped on the ascending stairs. Once she reached the top, she heard Dumbledore's voice call out, "You may enter, Miss Potter."

She entered to find the Headmaster and Mrs. Thunderheart in the office, apparently in the midst of a conversation.

"Hello, child," Mrs. Thunderheart said warmly. "I believe you've reached the proper frame of mind for the next step."

Rose's eyes widened in surprise, "Yes, ma'am. I've been able to reach my center almost immediately since the other night."

Mrs. Thunderheart smiled, "Yes, I can sense it in you. Now, we can move on to the next step. Please sit down across from me. Hold your hands up at shoulder level with the palms facing outward toward me."

Rose sat down in the chair indicated by Mrs. Thunderheart and did as she said. The woman placed her palms against Rose's so they were touching. She then said, "This will allow me to see what you are doing in your mind. Only another seer can do it this way. Now close your eyes and find your center. I'll know it also."

Almost immediately after closing her eyes, Rose felt herself settle into the calm, relaxed feeling needed before she could find her center. Then she saw in her mind's eye the floating ball of white and yellow light.

"Very good, dear," Martha said, almost whispering. "You've done it. Now, I want you to concentrate on your center and use it to form an image of Albus sitting in his chair, just as he is right now."

Rose struggled and concentrated, willing the ball of light to change into an image of the Headmaster. After several seconds, the ball slowly changed form to an outline of a man in a chair. It gradually solidified and formed into a picture of Dumbledore sitting in his favorite chair. Unfortunately, it lasted only a couple of seconds before dissipating and going back into a ball of light.

Rose felt Mrs. Thunderheart withdraw her hands and she opened her eyes.

"Marvelous," Martha said, breaking into a smile, "That was very good."

Rose looked at her in confusion, "How could that be very good, Martha? I only held the image for a second or two."

She smiled again, "It's very good because you were able to form Albus' image on the first try. Most people I know with this gift couldn't do it that quickly, even me."

Rose looked at her with wide eyes, "Really?"

"Yes, really," Martha said, smiling at her. "Now, close your eyes and do it again. Form your ball into an image of Albus and his chair. Try to hold it longer."

They continued doing this and by the end of their time together, Rose could actually hold that image in her mind for several minutes.

"Very good, Rose," Martha said. "Now, practice some more. Next week, we'll go further with that."

Mrs. Thunderheart left soon after. Professor Dumbledore praised Rose on her advancing skill, causing the young seer to blush and hurriedly excuse herself. She rushed off to the Great Hall to see her brother and friends, eager to tell them about her latest lesson, though in the back of her mind, she wondered how forming an image of Dumbledore out of her magic would help her see the future.

Harry and the rest of the New Marauders had another session of Dueling practice and Animagus training. In the latter, most of them were now able to change both sets of limbs to the appropriate animal counterpart. However, only Harry and Ginny had been able to change their bodies to their animal forms.

Later that evening, as the whole school sat down to dinner, Dumbledore announced that the Saturday two weeks from that day would be a Hogsmeade visit day. This aroused a sense of excitement among the students.

After dinner, Rose was sitting alone at one of the tables in the common room, writing essay for Charms when she sensed someone sit beside her.

"Hey, Rose," a familiar male voice said.

"Hi, Ti," Rose said, not looking up from her writing.

"Uh, Rose," Ti said, a bit nervously, "You remember I asked you earlier in the summer to go with me to Hogsmeade on the first Hogsmeade visit day?"

"Oh, of course," Rose said, looking up from her essay, "I remember. I'm looking forward to it." She smiled at him. She liked being with him and had decided to give him a chance.

Ti blew a sigh of relief and grinned back at her, "Great, I'm also looking forward to it." He brought a book on Transfiguration out of his bag and they did their homework side by side.

(Ti's POV)

Most of October passed relatively quickly. Before anyone knew it, it was the third Saturday of October and the day of the first Hogsmeade weekend. Because of that, James had agreed to suspend the New Marauders' training for the day.

Ti was the first one down in the common room early that morning among all the Gryffindors, wearing a pair of beige slacks, a blue collared shirt and trainers. These were among the first Muggle clothes he'd ever owned, a gift from Sirius for Christmas. Ti checked the clock over the fireplace which said that it was barely past six.

He had barely slept a wink last night since he was nervous about his date with Rose. This would be his first one, plus it was his first time to Hogsmeade. He hoped his plan for the day would be successful. He hoped to ask her something if the opportunity arose.

He had wondered who to get advice from about where to take Rose in Hogsmeade for their date. He felt uncomfortable asking Harry since it was his sister he was taking. He considered asking Ron but he wasn't as close to him as he was to Harry due to Ron's initial displeasure over a Malfoy being a part of their circle of friends. He didn't care to trust Fred or George because of the advice they gave Ron and Harry on Valentine's Day last term. He was sure Rose wouldn't like Madame Puddifoot's Tea shop.

Finally, he had asked Neville, though he didn't think the older boy had been on many dates before. Neville had been surprised that Ti had gone to him for advice instead of Harry but understood Ti's reason. The advice he gave Ti played a large part in Ti's plans today.

As he waited for Rose, his thoughts turned to his older brother's recent behavior. The past two years since Ti was sorted into Gryffindor and especially after their father had disowned Ti, Draco had gone out of his way to humiliate and abuse his former sibling whenever Ti wasn't with Harry and the rest of their friends. Draco would taunt him with insults and purposely push or bump him as they walked past each other in the corridors of the school. Of course, that had lessened after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament where Harry had distracted a dragon before it could attack Ti.

But, since they first saw each other on the Express on September 1st, Draco had behaved a lot better toward Ti than he had ever in their entire life. He no longer insulted him or pushed him around. Draco even helped him one time when his bag had spilled its contents on the ground. They still hadn't talked much but Ti supposed they really didn't have much to say to each other yet. Still, as he had told Rose, Ron, Ginny and Neville on the train, he hoped his brother was changing his ways from the ones instilled in him by their father.

His thoughts on Draco were interrupted as he heard footsteps from the girls' stairs. A few seconds later, Rose stepped into the common room, dressed in a light green jumper and dark blue jeans. She smiled upon seeing him and came up to him.

"Good morning, Ti," she said. "I'm a bit surprised to see you up already. I guess you're excited about today."

"'Morning, Rose," Ti said. "Yeah, I guess I am." He smiled back at her, praying she didn't see his nervousness about taking her on a date. She looked really pretty to him.

"So, are you ready to see the village?" Rose asked him.

"Sure," Ti said, "Are you ready to show me around?"

Rose giggled, "Yeah, I know where to go. Now, shall we go down to breakfast or wait for the others?"

"Um, let's go down to the Great Hall now," Ti said. "We can get an early start to Hogsmeade while there's less of a crowd there."

"That's a great idea," Rose said. "Let's go."

They went down to the Great Hall where they found only a few older students eating at that early hour with no one yet at the Gryffindor table. They sat down beside each other and started their breakfast. Halfway through their meal, more students started to filter in. Harry and Ginny sat at the table just as Ti and Rose were finishing up.

"Good morning, sis, Ti," Harry said. "Are you guys done already?"

"Yeah, Harry," Rose said. "We decided to have an early start to Hogsmeade since it'll be Ti's first time there. That way, we'll have more time to look around."

"All right," Harry said, "Have fun. We'll wait for Ron and Hermione before going there. Um, how about meeting up for lunch at the Three Broomsticks, say at noon?"

Rose turned to Ti and asked, "Ti, what do you think?"

Ti nodded his head and turned to Harry, "Sure, that would be great. We'll see you guys there." He turned back to Rose, "We better get going, Rose."

Ti stood up and offered Rose his hand. Rose smiled and took Ti's hand, firmly gripping it in hers as he gently pulled her out of her seat. Ti grinned at her and they left the Great Hall holding hands.

(Ginny and Harry's POV)

Ginny watched Harry's face as Ti and Rose exited the Great Hall. His eyes remained fixed on the Hall's doors several seconds after they had left.

"_Harry?" _Ginny asked in Harry's mind.

"_Hmm?" _Harry absently answered her.

"_Rose will be fine," _Ginny said to him. _"Ti's a good bloke. He won't do anything to hurt her."_

Harry sighed, _"I guess I know that, Gin. It's just weird to see her going out on a date. She's barely fourteen."_

"_Hey, so am I."_

Harry turned to face her. "I know," he said softly. _"Maybe it's just an older brother thing. I kind of understand what Ron feels when he sees the two of us together. I remember what happened at the Yule Ball."_

"_I understand, Harry. Rose didn't really have a good time then until she danced with Neville. Don't worry. I think Ti's a bit more mature than Ron, even if he's two years younger than my dear brother."_

"_All right, we'll see them anyway later," _Harry said as he started eating._ "Speaking of Neville, I heard he's taking Lisa Turpin to Hogsmeade today."_

"_Oh?" _Ginny asked, _"I've never met her. What's she like?"_

"_I don't know much about her since she's in Ravenclaw, only that she's got an interest in Herbology, like Neville. She and Nev have worked together in that class from time to time."_

"_Maybe we'll run into them later," _Ginny said. _"I hope Ti and Rose have a good time together today." _

Harry nodded his agreement as they continued eating.

(Rose's POV)

Meanwhile, Ti and Rose were now on down the road from the castle, past the Quidditch Pitch and walking towards the front gates, talking quietly about their classes and training.

At the front gates, they joined the short line of students already passing through Filch's scrutiny. Once past the castle caretaker, they walked down the road to the village.

As they passed the railroad station, Ti asked Rose, "So, where shall we start?"

"Let's start with the Honeyduke's and go down to road to each shop," Rose said.

"Sure," Ti said, grinning. He loved sweets just as much as any boy.

They entered the sweets shop and found only a couple of other students already there. They looked at every shelf in the store and picked out many types of candy. It seemed that Ti liked anything that had chocolate in it while Rose liked anything with mint or strawberries in it but didn't care for toffees or gums. They left the shop after twenty minutes with one bag each laden with their favorites.

Next, they entered Zonko's where they looked at every joke item on display. They ended up buying quite a few items, including dungbombs, Fanged Frisbees and screaming yoyos.

"These things are great," Rose said as they left the store, "But I bet Fred and George can come up with better stuff."

"They probably can," Ti said. "The ways they've come up with to help us pull off our pranks have been ingenious."

"Did you know they plan on opening a joke shop after they graduate from Hogwarts?" Rose asked.

"No," Ti said, "I didn't know that. That would be bloody brilliant. Um, what about their mum? From what I've heard, she doesn't like it when they pull pranks. What'll she think if she finds out her prankster sons want to do that for a living?"

"Well, that's true," Rose said. "She doesn't like those two pulling pranks. Over the years I've known them, she's given them a lot of lectures about it. But that hasn't stopped them. So, I guess they won't tell her until they've done it."

"Well, I say good luck to them," Ti said, "Where do you want to go next, Rose?"

"I'm not sure," Rose said. She pointed to next store after Zonko's. "That store over there is Gladrag's Wizardwear. Being a boy, I don't think you'd like going in there." She said that with a smirk, enjoying the look of relief that appeared for a moment on Ti's face. "Let's skip that and check out Scrivenshaft's. It's a quill shop. I need a few new ones."

They walked into the shop to find several students already there, looking over the different quills on display.

"Oh, Ti," Rose said, "Look how beautiful these quills are." She was looking at some brightly colored but fragile looking quills. The sign under them said that they were made from the feathers of birds from the tropics.

"They look okay," Ti said, "But they're a bit flashy for my taste. I prefer those quills over there." He pointed to some blue quills that were made from eagle feathers which usually lasted a longer time.

Rose shrugged, "Looks too plain for me. But I guess they're the practical choice."

They each bought several quills of their choice and left the shop.

"Where to now?" Ti asked Rose.

"Um, why don't we check out that store over there?" she said, pointing across the street. A sign hanging over the door read "the Little Menagerie". "It has all kinds of things that can be given as gifts."

"Okay," Ti said.

They entered the shop and started looking around together. Rose took note of several items that she could give later as Christmas gifts.

After that shop, they visited Dervish and Banges for a while before Ti noticed that it was almost noon. They walked back the way they had come until they got to the Three Broomsticks. When they entered the pub, they looked around for their friends.

Rose noticed Neville was at a table for two near the door talking with a blonde girl she didn't know. The girl was wearing school robes over her Muggle clothing, her house badge showing the raven. Rose frowned for a moment then turned away to look for her brother and the others so she failed to see Neville turn in their direction.

"Hey, Rose, Ti, over here," she heard Harry's voice calling her. She turned in the direction of the voice and saw him with Ginny, Hermione and Ron sitting at a table farther inside the pub. She tugged on Ti's hand and they walked toward them.

(Neville's POV)

Neville was enjoying his time with Lisa. After the Yule Ball, Neville had not continued dating Lavender, finding her a bit shallow. Lisa, on the other hand, was more to his liking, especially since they shared an interest in Herbology. Neville then decided he'd like to find out if they could be more than friends, hence this date in Hogsmeade. So far, it was working out.

They had gone around Hogsmeade, visiting the shops around. They had enjoyed the sweet shop and Zonko's. The only snag in the day had been when Lisa insisted on going into Gladrag's where they had spent an hour, much to Neville's discomfort. At any rate, they had gone on to Scrivenshafts' and Dervish and Bange's after that. Overall, Neville had decided that he could think of having more dates with Lisa. That is until he saw Rose Potter walk in the Three Broomsticks.

When he had asked Rose to dance with him during the Yule Ball, Neville had done so because he had felt sorry for the way she was being treated by Ron. He had enjoyed dancing with her but at that time; he had seen her as only a friend and a good friend's younger sister. However, over the summer, as he joined Harry and the others in dueling and animagus training, he'd noticed how beautiful she was becoming and enjoyed her fiery and exuberant personality.

He had thought about asking her out but was a bit intimidated by the possibility of a bad reaction from Harry. He'd seen how Ron had reacted to Harry dating his sister last year. Neville worried that Harry would react just as badly and didn't want to jeopardize their friendship just to date his sister. Now, seeing Rose as she entered the Three Broomsticks hand in hand with Ti, he was starting to regret his hesitation.

"Neville?" he heard someone call him.

"Huh?" he said, turning his attention back to his date, "Oh, sorry. I just saw a couple of my friends come in. What was it you were saying?"

"Who just came in?" Lisa asked, turning sideways to face the door.

"Rose Potter and Ti Black," Neville said.

"Harry Potter's sister?" Lisa asked.

Neville nodded. He and Lisa had said hello to the four other Gryffindors when they'd come into the pub earlier.

"Black's a third year, isn't he?" Lisa asked. "Isn't he a bit young for her?"

Neville shrugged. He watched them head for the other side of the pub where Harry and the rest were. Then he turned his attention back to Lisa, hoping that being with her would make him forget his growing attraction to Rose. "I think we were talking about Hagrid's pumpkin patch."

"Right," Lisa said, "So, I was wondering how he got them to grow so large. I asked him yesterday….."

(Rose's POV)

Rose and Ti greeted the four already seated at the table as they sat down.

"So, have you guys been waiting long?" Ti asked.

"Not really," Harry said, "We just got here five minutes ago."

Just then, Madam Rosmerta, owner of the pub, came up to their table. "Hello, dears, what will you have?"

"Six butterbeers please, Madam Rosmerta," Harry said, "What do you have on the menu for lunch today?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, we have roast beef, roast chicken, steak and kidney pie, chicken or tuna sandwiches, some salads and pork chops," she said. "For dessert, we have chocolate cake or pumpkin pie."

"I'll have the steak and kidney pie," Harry said. He turned to Ginny, "Gin?"

"A tuna sandwich for me, please," Ginny said.

"Roast beef and the chocolate cake for me," Ron said.

"I'll just have the salad please," Hermione said.

"The roast chicken for me," Rose said.

"I'll take the roast beef and some pumpkin pie," Ti said.

"All right, kids," Madam Rosmerta said, "That'll be a few minutes. I'll come straight back with the butterbeers."

When she had left them, Harry turned to Ti, "So how do you find Hogsmeade, Ti?"

"It's really great Harry," Ti said, "Honeyduke's and Zonko's are fun. Scrivenshafts and Dervish and Banges are nice, too. I also found the Little Menagerie to be interesting. Thankfully, Rose didn't make me go into Gladrag's. It's a great place to relax away from the school."

"Definitely," Ron agreed, "Of course, Zonko's products are getting old. They haven't come up with anything new over the last decade or so."

"Yeah," Harry said, "I'm sure Fred and George already have loads of ideas for joke items that will be better than anything Zonko's has."

"They sure do," Ginny said, "This past summer, whenever they had free time, those two would lock themselves in their room. We've heard all sorts of noises from there. Who knows what sort of things they've dreamed up? I bet they're working on products they plan to market when they open that joke shop they're dreaming of."

"How do they plan to do that?" Hermione asked, "Wouldn't setting up a store take a lot of galleons?"

"I'd say so," Ron said, "I think a lot more than they've got. After all, they can't ask Mum or Dad. Mum would kill them if she found out they'd rather open a joke shop than get a regular job and Dad knows Mum would kill him if he helped them."

"So how will they come up with the money?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure," Ginny said, "They may have to take a job at the Ministry to come up with the money."

"Maybe I can be of some help," Harry said, "I still have my winnings from the Triwizard." Fudge had decided to divide the thousand galleon prize money between the three champions so Harry had three hundred thirty-three galleons. "I don't want it. We've more than enough in our vaults already. It may not be much but it'll be a start for them."

Ginny pulled him into a hug and kissed him quickly on the lips. "That's great, Harry. They'll really appreciate it."

Madam Rosmerta came up then with their butterbeers and, soon after, their food orders. They spent the rest of the meal talking about their classes and the village, especially DADA.

James Potter was quickly becoming the most popular professor at Hogwarts. He made each lesson interesting and had them practice spells at each one.

Ginny mentioned that she had seen several seventh year girls following James around, much like they had done with Viktor Krum the previous year. The idea of his father having a fan club seemed to throw Harry for a loop. He just shook his head. Rose wasn't bothered by it since she knew their father was too in love with their mother to do anything wrong.

After lunch, the three couples decided to separate again. Rose suggested to Ti that they take a look at the Shrieking Shack. Ti nodded and shyly offered his hand to Rose. Rose grinned as she grasped Ti's hand firmly and they walked up the road from the Three Broomsticks toward the decrepit house. Soon, they were staring at the unsightly building.

"Well, there it is," Rose said as she leaned on the fence surrounding the house. "Doesn't look like much, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," Ti said, "But I guess it's different if you know its true history." He turned to look at her as he asked, "What was it like when you, Harry, Ron and Hermione went in there to rescue Ginny two years ago?"

Rose grimaced, "Really creepy. We went in through that tunnel under the Whomping Willow. It was very dirty. The stairs we took up from the tunnel creaked badly. The door at the top of those stairs we went through to get to Ginny had several holes in it. I can't believe Remus had to stay there every full moon."

"Well, at least it was only once a month," Ti said. "Sirius told me about how they'd run around the Forbidden Forest with him. I wonder how that would be like. When all of us can transform into our animagus forms, maybe we can try doing that."

"Yeah," Rose said, turning to face him, "That would be fun."

"Are you having fun, Rose?" Ti asked, moving closer to her and looking slightly up into her eyes. Due to a growth spurt in the last few months, Ti was only an inch shorter than her now.

Rose smiled as she stepped closer to him, "Yes, Ti. It's been a wonderful day so far."

They leaned forward at the same time and their lips met. Unfortunately, they didn't stop leaning forward and their foreheads connected rather hard.

"Ouch!" they said at the same time. They pulled back, rubbing the aforementioned areas. A few seconds later, they burst out laughing.

"Well, that was smooth," Rose said, giggling.

"Yeah," Ti said, smiling sheepishly. A moment later, he added, "Um, care to try again?"

"Why not?" Rose said, smiling back. They both bent their heads forward again.

This time, they managed to stop moving forward once their lips connected. After a few seconds, they both pulled back slightly and touched foreheads again, though much more gently this time.

"Wow!" Rose said a dazed look on her face.

"I can't disagree with that assessment," Ti said grinning now.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Ti shyly asked, "Uh Rose, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Rose grinned and said, "I'd like that. Now shut up and kiss me again."

(Harry and Ginny)

Ginny was laughing as Harry chased her through the woods around Hogsmeade. After their lunch with Ron, Hermione, Ti and Rose, they had opted to find some privacy away from the other students. So far, they had seen no one amongst the trees.

"_Come on, Harry!" _she called out to him through their bond. _"Catch me if you can. You might get a nice reward if you do." _

For a while, Harry could barely keep up as Ginny weaved among the trees, dodging his hands as if he was a bludger. Finally, Harry managed to grab one of her arms and pulled her towards him. She stumbled and fell to the ground, pulling Harry on top of her.

"_There, I caught you," _Harry said mentally. _"Now where's my reward?"_

Instead of responding, Ginny pulled his head down to her so their lips pressed together firmly. They continued kissing as their hands began to roam over each other's bodies. Harry's hands threaded their way down her hair, her back, her sides, eliciting shivers from her. Ginny's hands moved over his back, down to his hips then back up to his already messy hair.

Then, Harry's hands went under the hem of Ginny's blouse and encountered warm bare skin. A small part of his brain yelled a warning and he pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers. Ginny gave a small groan of disappointment. They were now breathing heavily and their hearts beating rapidly. After a few minutes, their breathing and hearts slowed down to normal.

"I think we better get back to the castle," Harry said softly. "It's getting late."

"If we have to," Ginny pouted.

Harry got up and pulled her up from the ground. They brushed off the leaves and grass that had gotten on their clothes. Harry then took hold of Ginny's hand again.

"Harry," Ginny said, looking behind him, "Isn't that the Shrieking Shack over there just beyond the trees?"

Harry turned to look. "Yeah, it is. Hey, there're a couple of people over there by the fence around the Shack. I wonder who it is." He moved a little closer up to the last tree then he recognized the people as Rose and Ti. He also saw that they were kissing with their arms around each other. He felt a rage envelop him. He released Ginny's hand, balling his hands into fists and took a step towards the snogging couple, intent on breaking them apart.

"_Harry James Potter!" _he heard Ginny scream in his mind, causing him to stop and wince, _"Don't you dare do what you were going to do!"_

He turned toward Ginny and winced again at the angry look on her face. _"But, Gin…"_

"_No buts, Harry,"_ Ginny interrupted him forcefully. _"Do you really think Rose will let a boy kiss her if she didn't want to? I thought you were okay with Ti. You're acting just like Ron does when he sees us snogging. She can take care of herself."_

Harry sighed and looked over at his sister and friend. They hadn't come up for air yet. He felt the urge to do something but realized Rose wouldn't stand for him interfering in her private life.

"_I guess it's hard to see your sister growing up," _he said to Ginny.

"_I know, love," _Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around him, _"But you have to let her live her life the way she wants to. She's doing nothing bad, Harry. We should let them alone. Come on. Let's go back to the castle. Maybe we can find an empty broom cupboard." _

Harry looked down and felt a thrill pass through him at the mischievous look on Ginny;s face. He wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and, after one last look at Rose and Ti, headed back toward the castle.

Later that afternoon, after a fulfilling hour together on the third floor, Harry and Ginny sat down in the Gryffindor common room, in their favorite armchair. The rest of the New Marauders were there talking about their day. Neville was with Dean and Seamus, presumably talking about his date with Lisa. After a few minutes, Ginny nudged Harry and nodded her head toward the Portrait entrance. Rose and Ti had just entered, holding hands.

"_Don't do anything rash, Harry," _Ginny said to him. _"Give them a chance to tell us."_

"_Oh, all right, Gin," _Harry said.

Rose spotted them and headed toward them. Ti looked nervous as he allowed Rose to pull him forward.

"Hey, guys," Rose said as she sat down in one of the couches across from them, "How was the rest of your day?" Since, she hadn't let go of his hand, Ti was forced to sit next to her.

"Good," Ginny said immediately. She grinned as she continued, "Probably as good as yours was. So, what did you do after leaving the Three Broomsticks?"

Rose and Ti looked at each other. Ti looked at Harry and seemed to cringe at the frown forming on Harry's face as he looked at their linked hands.

"Well," Rose said, "We decided to sneak a peak at the Shrieking Shack. I told him how shabby it looked that night we rescued you from Wormtail then we remembered how Remus used to spend the nights of the full moon in there. He said Sirius told him a bit about how he and Dad would run through the forest on those nights when they became Animagi and how much fun it might be when all of us can transform."

"Yeah, we saw how you were talking," Harry blurted out. "We couldn't hear any words."

Ti's eyes widened, "You saw us….."

Harry and Ginny nodded. Ti looked like a deer caught in headlights. Rose, however, looked like she was getting angry.

Harry sighed and raised his hands to appease them. "I know it's none of my business, Rose," he said "But I have to ask. Are you two a couple now?"

Rose and Ti nodded their heads, though Ti's nod looked reluctant.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Okay. That's fine with me."

Rose and Ti goggled at him. "Are you feeling all right, big brother?" Rose asked. "You're okay with us being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, I guess, though Ginny had to remind me that you can take care of yourself, sis. Plus, I trust Ti. So, congratulations." He extended his hand towards Ti.

Ti gingerly shook hands with Harry. Then Rose jumped on Harry's lap and hugged him fiercely.

"Thanks, Harry," Rose said. "That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, sprite," Harry said, returning her embrace. "Just don't let me see you two snogging, okay?"

_A/N: How was that for romance and fluff? I hope you guys loved it. Now, I have a poll for my readers. I haven't decided on the sex of Sirius and Sam's child. Let me know whether you prefer they have a boy or girl. _

_I also have a bit of a teaser for those who guess the answer to the following question: What scene is on the cover of the American edition of HP and the Deathly Hallows? I figured it out a couple of days after finishing the book. Those who can guess correctly will be rewarded with an excerpt from the next chapter featuring the first quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin._

_For now, please review. Thanks for reading my story._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Only the main plot and the original characters (Rose, Daisy, Andrew, Ti, Maggie, Sam, Daniel and Mrs. Thunderheart) are mine. The rest belong to JKR._

Chapter 15: The first Quidditch Match

"That was excellent, Rose," Mrs. Thunderheart said beaming at her young pupil. It was the day after the Hogsmeade visit and she and Rose were having another lesson. Professor Dumbledore was again behind his desk, looking at them from time to time as he looked over some papers.

Martha and Rose were again touching palms and Rose had her eyes closed. Martha had just asked Rose to form the image of the Headmaster at his desk out of her magical center, which the teen did almost instantaneously.

"Now," Martha said, "I want you to concentrate on that image of Albus and whisper the words '_Tempus nunc'_."

Rose whispered the words and concentrated on the image of Dumbledore. Slowly, the image blurred then solidified. As it did so, the scene expanded to show the entire room including her and Martha appearing just as they were, in full motion.

"Very good," Martha said a happy tone in her voice, "Very well done, Rose. Now withdraw from your center and open your eyes."

Rose did as Martha had asked and suddenly felt a little weak. She withdrew her hands from Martha's and leaned back in her chair.

"Wow!" she said, "What did I do?"

"You used your abilities as a seer to see what Albus was doing at that moment," Martha said, "It's called the Present Sight ability which allows you to see what someone is doing. It takes a lot of energy the first few times you do it, making you feel weak, but the weakness lessens over time with practice. Of course, it's not always successful. The more powerful the wizard or witch you are trying to look in on, the less chance it will work, especially if the person is hostile to you. Spells like the Imperturbable charm or the Fidelius charm can also block it."

"Still, it can be useful," Rose said, looking thoughtful. "Are there any other limitations to it?"

"Well, you have to be familiar with the person," Martha said. "So, it may not work for a total stranger."

Rose still looked a little tired. Dumbledore conjured a glass of water and offered it to the teen. Thanking the Headmaster, Rose drank half of the glass and felt better.

"Good," Martha said, "Now, let's try it again." She raised her hands again and Rose placed her hands against hers before closing her eyes.

By the end of their two hour period, Rose was getting less tired from doing the ability. Martha congratulated her and let her leave.

As Rose rode the moving staircase down from the Headmaster's office, she though she saw someone in the corridor. Much to her surprise, she saw Ti sitting on the floor in front of the guardian gargoyle, reading his Charms textbook.

"Hi, Ti," Rose said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you," Ti said as he got up and walked up to her. "I hope you don't mind. I know we never made an agreement but I thought that as your boyfriend, I should be here when you're finished and walk you back to the common room."

Rose smiled and took his hand in hers, "That's so thoughtful of you. Thanks." She leaned in to kiss him quickly on the lips.

Ti blushed and grinned, "Well, shall we?"

Rose smiled back and they started walking toward Gryffindor Tower. As they did, Rose told Ti about her latest lesson with Mrs. Thunderheart in low tones. Ti was intrigued by the new ability.

"That's really interesting, Rose," Ti said. "I'm sure it'll come in handy."

"Yeah," Rose said, "I hope so." She really hoped the abilities Martha was teaching her would help in the war. They continued talking about other things as they neared the portrait that hid the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

Neville sighed as he worked on an essay for Potions. He really hated that subject but he needed it if he was to follow his dad as an Auror. Of course, he had thought of pursuing a career related to Herbology but wasn't sure if his parents would let him make a career out of his hobby, even if his father shared his passion for it.

His friends were around him as they sat at their usual corner of the Gryffindor common room, also doing homework. He heard the portrait hole open and looked in that direction in time to see Rose and Ti enter the common room holding hands. He sighed again.

Neville remembered the previous day when Rose and Ti had confirmed that they were now a couple. Neville was glad no one had noticed the look of disappointment that had crossed his face momentarily.

Now, as the couple walked up to the group, Neville kept his attention on his essay. So he didn't notice Maggie leaving the group and climbing the stairs to the girls' dorms with a miserable look on her face. In fact, no one in the group did. Neither did anyone in the group notice the dark eyed and black haired girl among the other third years across the room as she glared at Rose.

The days passed from October to November until it was the first Saturday of November and the day of the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Angelina made sure both the main and reserve teams woke up early and were down in the Great Hall for breakfast before most of the student body, much to Ron's annoyance. Still, being among the first to eat served to remove that annoyance until Angelina spoke up again.

"All right," Angelina said, "You have thirty minutes then we head for the locker room."

"What!" Ron blurted out, "But the game isn't for another two hours."

"So what?" Angelina asked, "I don't want to be here when the Slytherins come. We also need to finalize our tactics and game plan. So eat up."

Harry didn't feel like eating. The usual pre-game nerves were bothering him.

"_Come on, Harry," _Ginny said in his mind, as she placed some eggs, toast and ham on his plate, _"You have to eat. Who knows how long the game will last? You don't want to collapse in the middle of it and let Malfoy catch the snitch, do you?"_

That did it for Harry. Slowly, he grabbed his fork and started eating the food Ginny had piled on his plate. He glanced over at Ron who seemed to be as nervous as he was. Hermione was by his side, whispering in his ear. Ron nodded and began eating, though not as fast as he usually did.

Exactly thirty minutes later, Angelina called out, "All right, that's enough. All players get up and let's go."

Most of the team groaned but everyone got up from the table. Hermione got up for a moment, whispered 'good luck' and 'look for me in the stands' to Ron and kissed him swiftly on the cheek before sitting back down to finish her own breakfast.

The twelve other Gryffindor players followed Angelina out of the Great Hall and castle down to the Pitch. It was getting cold now but at least it wasn't raining.

Harry and Ginny walked holding hands as did Ti and Rose. They separated to their respective changing rooms to change to their Quidditch robes then gathered together in the main room of the Gryffindor lockers.

"All right," Angelina said, "I've finally gotten a list of the Slytherin lineup. Flint finally graduated last year so their new captain is Montague, one of the chasers. Their previous beaters, Derrick and Boyle, also left last year. But Montague's found two replacements of the usual gorilla type by the names of," she consulted a sheet of parchment, "Crabbe and Goyle. I don't know them."

"We do," Harry and Ron said together.

"Unfortunately," Neville added.

"They're Draco's shadows," Ti said as a grimace formed on his face "They're always with him, except when he's at home. Of course, they don't have much upstairs," he added pointing to his head.

"You got that right," Harry said.

"Right," Angelina said, "Well, the rest of their team the same as two years ago. Darcey still keeper. Besides Montague, their chasers are Pucey and Warrington. Their seeker is still Malfoy."

They all looked at Ti who shrugged his shoulders and said, "I doubt he's improved his seeking skills. Harry's loads better than him."

"Okay," Angelina said, "That's good. While we're waiting for the time for the game, let's go over some of those plays again." They spent an hour going over the maneuvers they've been practicing over the last two months.

Finally, they heard the tramp of hundreds of footsteps mounting the banked benches of the stands above them.

"All right," Angelina said softly, "It's time. Let's go. Good luck."

The team walked out to the pitch to be greeted by cheers from three-fourths of the students and a chorus of boos and jeers from the green and silver clad quarter. The Slytherin team was already waiting for them with Madam Hooch. They heard the magically amplified voice of Lee Jordan as he announced them.

"And here is the brave and true Gryffindor team," he proclaimed, "Led by their beautiful and sexy captain, Angelina Johnson. Too bad she turned me down for a date last Hogsmeade weekend."

"Jordan!" they heard Professor McGonagall shout at the dark skinned boy.

"Sorry, Professor," he said in a tone that clearly said he wasn't, "The rest of the team is composed of Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Fred and George Weasley, the greatest seeker since Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter and, in his debut game as the new keeper, Ron Weasley." Loud applause and cheers sounded around the pitch. "In addition, Gryffindor has wisely put up a reserve team composed of Melinda Pipper as keeper, Ginny Weasley, Rose Potter and Ti Black as chasers and Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan as beaters. For reserve seeker, I've been informed that both Ginny and Rose will share the position in case Harry can't play. Now, let's play some Quidditch!"

The pitch was rocked by the massive cheers from the students sitting in the stands. Looking around, Harry saw his father watching from the teachers' stand. The elder Potter waved and raised his thumb to him.

Madam Hooch called both captains up to shake hands. Harry noticed that Montague tried to break Angelina's hand but she didn't even flinch.

The Gryffindor reserve team sat down in the first row of the Gryffindor area. The remaining fourteen players then rose up on their brooms. Harry flew his broom to a position a hundred feet above the pitch, on level with the hoops. He saw that Malfoy had flown up to the same height at the opposite end of the pitch, staring at Harry for a second before looking down at the rest of the players clustered around Madam Hooch. Harry was surprised that Malfoy hadn't said a word to him but appreciated not having to contend with his usual sarcasm and abuse.

Madam Hooch waited for the keepers to assume their stations in front of their respective hoops. She then released the snitch which Harry watched fly off to disappear in the clouds. Once the small golden ball had been lost to sight, she released the bludgers and the quaffle.

Immediately, Angelina flew down to the quaffle, snatching it before Montague could grab it and headed for the Slytherin hoops. Unfortunately, Crabbe smashed a bludger right at her side, causing her to drop the quaffle which was picked up by another of the Slytherin chasers, Warrington.

Harry groaned when he saw the bludger hit Angelina but saw that she had quickly recovered and sped after Warrington. He turned his attention to looking for the snitch, tuning out the action except for listening to Lee Jordan's commentary with half an ear.

"Warrington passes to Montague who rushed off toward the Gryffindor hoops…..he appears headed for the left side…..Weasley moves to cover both middle and left hoops….WHOA! Montague passed the quaffle to Pucey who darts the other way and….scores! Damn! Slytherin's the first to score. COME ON, RON! You can do better than that. Don't let those gorillas intimidate you. Whoops! Sorry, Professor...Angelina recovers the quaffle, passes it to Katie Bell……Whoops! That bludger almost got her. Luckily George Weasley managed to deflect it. Katie approaches the Slytherin hoops…..She passes around Darcey and…..scores! Yes! The score is tied ten to ten. Montague takes the quaffle and passes to Pucey……But Alicia intercepts the pass! She scores, passing round Darcey as if he was standing still. Gryffindor now leads twenty to ten. Montague doesn't look pleased at his keeper now. What was that, Montague? We can't quite hear that, even with you shouting."

The majority of the students laughed at that last comment though McGonagall again warned Lee.

"Sorry about that, Professor. Montague again takes the quaffle and heads for the Gryffindor goal. Pucey and Warrington are flying on his flanks. Crabbe and Goyle are on either side. It's a classic arrowhead formation. Almost nothing can stop that. They're getting close to the Gryffindor goals. Whoa! Ron just managed to catch the quaffle just short of passing through middle hoop. My, my, if looks could kill, the one Montague giving Ron right now would do just that. Ron passes the quaffle to Alicia who's now flying down the pitch……OUCH! A bludger just caught her on the head. Oh my, she's been knocked off her broom!"

Harry swiftly looked down in time to see Alicia fall from thirty feet down to the ground of the pitch and lay there unmoving. Madam Hooch immediately blew her whistle, calling a temporary halt to the game. Harry flew down to join the rest of the team on the ground. Madam Pomfrey was already beside Alicia, waving her wand over the girl as the rest of the Gryffindor team gathered around them.

"Don't crowd around," the school nurse said.

"How is she, Madam Pomfrey?" Angelina asked worry clearly etched in her voice.

Professor McGonagall and the reserve team now joined them, concern also on their faces.

"She's got a mild concussion," the matron said. "She also has some broken ribs, a broken left arm and right leg. She'll need to go to the Hospital wing immediately."

McGonagall conjured a stretcher. She and Madame Pomfrey then carefully levitated Alicia, who was still unconscious, onto it. The nurse then steered it out of the pitch, followed by McGonagall and several Gryffindor sixth and seventh years.

As soon as they were gone, Madam Hooch turned to Angelina. "It's a good thing you have a reserve team, Miss. Johnson. Otherwise, you'd be at a disadvantage. So, who will fly now in the place of Miss. Spinnet?"

Angelina looked over at the three reserve chasers who looked back at her silently with hopeful looks on their faces. She looked at each of them for a couple of seconds then finally turned to Ginny.

"All right, Weasley," she said, "Let's see what you've got."

Ginny grinned and mounted her broom. The Gryffindor team then kicked off the ground to resume the game.

"_Please be careful, Gin," _Harry said in Ginny's mind. _"This isn't a friendly game at the Burrow or Potter Manor. The Slytherins can really play rough."_

"_Don't worry about me, Harry," _Ginny said back to him. _"They won't know what hit them. You just find that snitch."_

Now that Ginny was in the game, Harry was even more determined to find the snitch before the Slytherins decided to play rougher. He scanned the skies around the pitch, flying around high above the other players.

He barely heard Lee's commentary as he described the bewildering way Ginny moved around the Slytherins to score again and again. He could feel the wild way she flew through their bond. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. She avoided bludgers by mere inches. She stole the ball twice from the Slytherin chasers.

Ron, on the other hand, seemed to still be nervous since he only could block half the shots the Slytherins made.

An hour more into the game, Harry still hadn't seen a sign of the snitch. Luckily, it seemed that neither had Malfoy. The score now stood at ninety to fifty in favor of Gryffindor. Montague was again shouting at his keeper.

Finally, Harry saw a glint of gold hovering above the faculty bleachers. He glanced at Malfoy and saw that the blonde boy hadn't seen it yet. He looked back and saw that the snitch hadn't moved.

Narrowing his eyes and focusing on his target, he sped forward, leaning forward on his broom to get more speed. A second later, he heard Lee Jordan yell out, "I THINK POTTER"S SEEN THE SNITCH!" Ignoring him, Harry swiftly closed on his quarry which now sped away, Harry in hot pursuit. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Malfoy close up behind him.

Harry continued following the snitch as it dove behind the stands and down under them. When it couldn't shake Harry then, it sped back out into the pitch and up the side of the Ravenclaw stands. Harry doggedly pursued it, even when it dove for the ground, increasing speed.

Slowly, Harry caught up to it but also sensed Malfoy closing in on him and the snitch. Then Malfoy was right beside him, trying to push him away with his elbows. Harry ignored the buffets and stretched his arm forward. Ever so slowly, he inched closer to the golden ball. Finally he lunged forward and his hand closed around it just a second before Malfoy's. Harry pulled up immediately, his hand raised in triumph.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS, TWO HUNDRED FORTY TO FIFTY!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed across the field followed by a massive roar from the crowd.

Harry glanced over toward Malfoy who was hovering a few feet from him. He was surprised when the Slytherin seeker nodded to him before flying down to his teammates.

Harry was bewildered by this new behavior but didn't have time to ponder on it further as a small figure in red and gold rammed into him. Then a familiar scent filled his nostrils, followed by a familiar set of lips pressing deeply into his own. Harry and Ginny had only a second to enjoy the kiss before several other figures in red and gold crowded around them, cheering wildly and pounding Harry on the back.

As they landed on the ground, the rest of the reserve team came running up to them.

"Great catch, Harry," Neville shouted.

"Thanks, Nev," Harry said, grinning at his friend. He looked down at his girlfriend and said, "You did great out there, Gin. You flew better today than I've ever seen you."

Ginny grinned, blushing as she did. Then she pulled his head down for another kiss.

"Oi, enough of that," Ron's voice came to them from the side.

They ignored him for a few more seconds then broke away, grinning at each other. Then Harry turned to Ron who was scowling at him. "You did well also, Ron. Nice goal keeping."

Ron shrugged, "Yeah, well, I wish I blocked more of those shots."

"You'll do better next time," Hermione said, coming up beside him. She kissed him on the cheek. "Harry's right, though. You did pretty well today for your first game."

"Great job today, guys," Angelina said. "Let's get cleaned up so we can visit Alicia in the hospital wing."

They all looked guiltily at each other for celebrating while they had an injured teammate in the hospital wing. After quick showers and changing into Muggle clothing, they hurried out of the locker rooms, Harry and Ginny bringing up the rear.

As they exited the stadium, Harry and Ginny heard a voice calling their names. They looked in the direction of the voice and saw James Potter catching up to them.

"That was a great catch, Harry," James said, grinning at him as he waved them to walk on and follow their teammates.

"Thanks, Dad," Harry said, returning the grin. "I was glad I caught it before Malfoy did. He was close. It was strange though that he didn't speak to me at all during the game. He usually throws a few insults at me. Today he didn't say a word. "

"Well, maybe he's figured there's nothing to gain from doing that," James said. "Maybe he's finally growing up."

Harry shrugged, "I hope so. He even nodded to him as if to acknowledge that I'd beaten him fairly." He glanced over at Ti who was walking a few feet ahead of them, holding hands with Rose. "Maybe Ti's right. Maybe Draco's changing his ways."

"I hope so, too, Harry," Ginny said. "It may not be obvious to most people but Ti really wants his older brother to be by his side."

"Well, you'll just have to wait to see if it's true and hope for the best," James said. He looked at Ginny. "Anyway, Ginny, those were some fantastic moves you did out there. I've never seen such fantastic flying before."

Ginny blushed at the praise she was receiving from her future father-in-law. "Thank you, James. Harry said as much."

"Oh?" James said, breaking out in a grin, "I bet he did more than tell you that."

"Dad!" Harry exclaimed, his face turning red.

James laughed, "Now I know he did. Well, now that I've embarrassed my eldest son, I think I'll catch up with my eldest daughter and her boyfriend." He gave them a wink and speeded up his pace.

Harry watched as his father caught up to Ti and Rose. Harry had decided that it wasn't his place to tell James that Rose had a boyfriend and the identity of that person. Of course, in the three weeks since the Hogsmeade day, Ti and Rose had not acted like they were more than friends during the time they trained with James so Harry thought his father had no idea of the new status of his daughter and Ti. Obviously, Harry was wrong. He just hoped his dad didn't give the blonde boy a hard time for dating his daughter.

Meanwhile, Rose and Ti were very preoccupied talking about the game when a familiar male voice said, "Well, well, it seems you two are closer now than you were this summer."

They looked behind them in the direction of the voice. Ti gulped on seeing their DADA professor barely two feet behind them and he dropped Rose's hand quickly.

"Well, Rose?" James said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Is there something I should know about the two of you? I'm waiting." The rest of the team had stopped now and were watching the unfolding scene with interest.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Ti said quickly stepping away from Rose. "I know I should have asked you before I asked Rose to be my girlfriend…."

"What?!" Rose said angrily as she turned to Ti. "Ti, you don't need my dad's permission to date me."

"But, Rose," Ti said, "It's wizarding tradition to ask the father if you want to enter into a relationship with a girl. My dad taught me that. I forgot about it." He turned to James, looking sheepishly at the ground. "Professor, I'm so sorry. If you don't approve…."

James raised his hands in a placating motion. "Hold on, Ti. I was just joking. I don't give a damn about those bloody pureblood traditions. Most of them are old fashioned and prejudicial. I don't hold my kids to follow them. I trust them to do what is right."

James turned to Rose, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "Now, Rose, you're right that you don't need my approval. I've taught you how to know the good from the bad and I trust you. Of course, I've also gotten to know Ti a bit over the summer, plus there's the fact that Sirius regards him like a son."

He turned back to Ti. "Still, if you need it, Ti, you have my permission to date Rose. I just have one piece of advice." He leaned forward and lowered his voice so only Ti could hear him. "Don't get her mad at you. She has her mother's temper plus she's best friends with Ginny. Together, they'd make your life a living hell if you hurt her, not to mention what Harry would do to you."

Ti looked at Harry and gulped despite the grin on Harry's face. "All right, sir. I'll try to live up to your trust."

James smiled and patted him on the back. "Good. Now, I think we should go on in. I believe one of your teammates is waiting for you in the hospital wing. I, on the other hand, have to get home to Lily and my other kids." James said goodbye to everyone, hugging his daughter and once again congratulating his son for the great capture of the snitch. He then split off from them to head to Dumbledore's office to use the Floo to get to Potter Manor.

A few minutes later, the Gryffindor team was all in the hospital wing. Alicia was awake and on the mend. Madam Pomfrey had already healed her broken bones but insisted she remain there overnight.

"You know, Harry," Alicia said, "I think this is the first time a team member other than you was in this position."

"Sorry, Alicia," Harry said, "For once, I'm glad to be the visitor. So far I haven't had to be a patient and I intend to keep it that way. Hopefully, this is one year I won't be spending any amount of time here."

"Oh, I don't know, dear brother," Rose said, "It's only November. There are still seven months left of school, not to mention at least three more Quidditch matches for us to play. I'm sure you'll somehow end up here before the summer. After all, trouble and injury seem to follow you around."

"Be that as it may, dear sister," Harry said, "I'm hoping for the best."

"Enough of that," Alicia said, "Tell me about the rest of the game. What happened after I got knocked out?"

They all took turns relating the rest of the game to Alicia over the next hour. At the end of that time, Madam Pomfrey kicked them out to allow her patient to rest. They managed to get back to the Great Hall for the last hour of lunch.

Two hours after that, the New Marauders had another animagus session. This time, Harry and Ginny were able to transform fully into their tiger forms. Everyone admired their sleek and powerful bodies. Of course, the twins noticed immediately the lightning bolt shaped marking on tiger-Harry's face and the odd markings on tiger-Ginny's face that resembled freckles. The others howled with laughter over this, earning them some playful swipes of the big cats' paws.

Surprisingly, Ron managed to change his body and head to his dog form, though not at the same time. All the rest were still only able to change their limbs and heads. Even then, it had been a good session and Professor McGonagall praised them for it.

Rose's lesson the next day was equally good. She was able to form the image of Professor Dumbledore almost immediately and whispering the words, _Tempus anon, _she saw him in what appeared to be his private quarters, looking at some papers. Rose was able to follow him as the Headmaster left the room and came into his office. However, she found that it tired her out like that first time she did it, though not as much.

Noticing her fatigue, Dumbledore conjured a pitcher and a goblet and filled the goblet with what appeared to be pumpkin juice before giving it to Rose. Rose thanked him before draining the contents which was indeed cool pumpkin juice which revitalized her.

"Now that was very good," Martha said, beaming at her. "You are progressing well. Albus, please go outside for a walk so we can see how long Rose can maintain this ability."

Dumbledore nodded and left. After five minutes, Martha said, "All right, Rose. Let see you form that image of Albus again."

This time, Rose was able to follow Dumbledore around the castle for thirty minutes before feeling very weak. Martha filled the goblet again and handed it to her.

As Rose drank from the goblet, Martha said, "I think that's enough for today. For the following week, I want you to start forming images of people you know, family members or friends. The more you practice, the better and easier it will get. But don't practice for more than half an hour or let it interfere with your schoolwork. I'll see you next week, dear." She smiled down at Rose as she got up then took out a wooden ruler from a pocket of her dress. She said, "Activate!" and was gone with a soft pop.

That afternoon saw another duel training session for the New Marauders in the Room of Requirement.

For the first time, Neville dueled with Harry. Though Harry managed to disarm Neville, it took him nine minutes of a very intense session of dodging, shields and spell work to do so. Everyone was impressed by this. It confirmed that Neville did approach Harry in power.

Ginny, on the other hand, took a shorter time to disarm Rose. Even then, the eldest Potter girl had kept her best friend busy for a full five minutes before succumbing to a stunner after a Reducto curse shattered her shield.

After the session, James came up to Harry as he was getting ready to leave with Ginny. "Harry, I'd like a word with you. You can stay, Ginny, if you want. With your connection, you'll find out anyway."

"What is it, Dad?" Harry asked.

"Well, you said you wanted to be kept informed about the Order's meetings," James said. "We had a meeting last night. You see, over the past month, there have been another series of disappearances involving Ministry officials. There have also been several attacks on isolated villages and farmhouses, both Muggle and Wizarding."

Harry and Ginny's eyes widened with this revelation.

"Why haven't we heard anything about these attacks and disappearances?" Harry asked. "There's been nothing in the Daily Prophet about any trouble since we came back to school."

James sighed, "According to Sirius and the other Aurors who are members in the Order, Fudge ordered a suppression of any news of these disappearances and attacks. The Dark Mark hasn't appeared over any of the areas attacked and the homes of those who've disappeared. Most of those were unmarried. The one person who was married was last seen by his wife just before he left for work. Fudge doesn't want to believe that Voldemot is behind them but it seems so much like the first time he rose to power."

"So what is the Order doing about it?" Harry asked.

"There's not much we can do," James said. "Our Auror members have quietly tried to investigate the disappearances but the victims were all low or middle level employees of the Ministry in various departments. There doesn't seem to be any purpose or pattern to them. I'm sure Albus has a theory but he hasn't shared it with any of us. That's about it."

Harry nodded, "Thanks Dad, for letting us know. Can I tell the rest of our Marauders?"

James shrugged, "I guess its okay. Just make sure no one else knows."

"Uh, James," Ginny said, "Do you think you can get a list of the Ministry workers who disappeared?"

"I think I can," James said, "Why, may I ask?"

"Well, since we're telling the others," Ginny said, "I'd like to run it by Rose and Hermione. Maybe the three of us can find a pattern you and the Order missed."

James looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, "All right, I'll make one and pass it to Harry. Maybe you girls will succeed where we've failed. The three of you are probably among the most brilliant witches here right now."

Ginny blushed, "Well, Hermione is the main brain."

"Don't sell yourself short, Gin," Harry said, drawing her into his arms. "You and Rose are the best in your year. You, my dear soulmate, are very smart."

Ginny smiled and looked up into his eyes. _"That, Mr. Potter, deserves a reward." _She pulled his head down so their lips met in a searing kiss, causing them to forget the outside world.

Neither of them noticed James slip out of the room, a wide grin on his face. He didn't think he'd see the two teens for another hour or two. He was almost right. They barely made it to the Great Hall before dinner was over and ignored the glares they got from Ron over their rumpled appearance.

_A/N: Well, another chapter done. I'm sorry for the slight delay from my earlier estimate but great stories take time to write. I hope you liked the Quidditch action. It's not my forte in writing HP. What do you think of the Present Sight ability? Please review. _


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Only the main plot and the original characters (Rose, Daisy, Andrew, Ti, Maggie, Sam, Daniel and Mrs. Thunderheart) are mine. The rest belong to JKR._

_A/N: Well, we had Quidditch in the last chapter which is what some of you have been asking for. I'm glad it was well received. In this one, we have the other thing that my loyal readers have been asking for. Yes, folks, some action at last. I hope you like it._

Chapter 16: Christmas holidays, Part I

True to his word, James handed the list of disappeared and murdered Ministry workers over to Harry the following Tuesday. Hermione, Ginny and Rose pored over it whenever they had spare time. One thing they noted immediately was that all departments of the Ministry had lost workers, mostly middle rank officials. There were even a couple of Aurors who had disappeared. However, they also couldn't find any pattern after a couple of weeks. They reluctantly stopped working on it to concentrate on their schoolwork which was getting more difficult.

The weather turned colder as November slowly gave way to December. The first Saturday of December saw the second Quidditch game of the season which was between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Both teams were evenly matched except for their seekers. Because Cedric Diggory had graduated the previous year, the Hufflepuff seeker was new, a fourth year named Brian Coxley.

Cho Chang used her rival seeker's inexperience to grab the snitch before Coxley even saw it. This meant that Ravenclaw would be playing against Gryffindor in the next match scheduled for the end of January. Harry smirked as he thought that Cho didn't hesitate one bit in capturing the snitch, unlike a similar match two years before between her and Coxley's predecessor. Rumor had it that she and Cedric were still seeing each other even if former Hufflepuff seeker was now working in the Ministry.

As the end of term exams for the autumn term came closer, the students were swamped with more homework. This was especially true for the fifth and seventh years. Since they needed more and more time to finish their homework, James decided to suspend all the New Marauders' training sessions for the meantime. The ten kids were disappointed, especially since most of them were finally able to transform their heads. They felt that a little more practice would allow them to fully transform. To make up for it, James promised that they'd work on it during the Christmas holidays.

Rose, on the other hand, was still able to have her lessons with Martha. She had moved on to using the Present sight ability on other people in the castle. Unfortunately, the first time she tried to use it on Harry, she found him snogging Ginny enthusiastically in the Room of Requirement. She immediately broke off, blushing furiously at the sight of Harry's hands wandering up and down her best friend's body, even if they were still fully clothed. She looked up at Martha who had most likely seen that since they had been touching palms again. The woman only smiled and chuckled.

"Ah, young love," she said. "I know how that feels. Shall we try for someone else, Rose?"

Still blushing, Rose nodded and they again touched palms. This time, she decided to focus on one of her dorm mates, Melinda. That went much better since Melinda was in the library studying. After a few minutes, Rose was bored and decided to try looking for her mother.

She formed an image of Lily Potter in her mind and whispered the incantation. A blurred image of Lily formed. It seemed she was in the kitchen, feeding the twins. After a few minutes, the image faded. Rose felt Martha withdraw her hands from her.

"Rose," Martha said, "who was that?"

"That was my mother and twin brother and sister," Rose answered. "They're at home, in Potter Manor. Why was the image blurred, Martha? Why could I hold it for only a few minutes? I feel so tired."

"Rose, are there any wards around your home?" Martha asked. "Is it magically hidden?"

"Yes," she answered. "There's an old spell around it that allows only Potters and people the head of the family allows to enter. Then Dad and Ginny Weasley's oldest brother, Bill, placed some new wards in it."

"That's why the image was blurred, Rose," Martha said. "I did tell you that this ability is harder to use when the area the selected subject is in is warded or under a charm like the Fidelius charm. Even then, you were able to see something, though it was blurred. Ordinarily, you shouldn't have been able to see her. That suggests again that your ability is very strong."

"Blimey," Rose said.

Martha smiled, "Yes, blimey indeed."

"Uh, Martha," Rose said, "is that why I can clearly see people here? I mean, Hogwarts is also heavily warded yet I can see people clearly with this ability."

"Well," Martha replied, "being within the wards removes the blocking nature of the wards to this ability, so that's beside the strength of your seer power. I think that's enough for the day. I'll meet you next week."

"All right," Rose said, getting up. "Martha, what about during the holidays, how do we meet?"

"Oh, I think we can do with a little break, Rose," Martha said, smiling. "We can stop for a while to enjoy the holidays. I usually spend it with my daughter and her family in Montreal."

"You're married?" Rose blurted out. She placed a hand over her mouth, shocked at her lack of manners then looked down at her feet, embarrassed since she had never asked about Martha's family.

Martha patted her hand. "It's all right, dear," Martha said. She somehow seemed to know the reason for her sudden embarrassment. "I know you've been so excited about these lessons. I don't feel offended that you haven't asked about me beyond the seer abilities. Let's talk about it when we resume our lessons in January, okay?"

Rose nodded and gave her a smile. "I'd like that. Then I can tell you all about Daisy and Andrew, my twin brother and sister."

Martha returned the smile, "Wonderful. Now, go on and get out of here. I think that boyfriend of yours is starting to get impatient."

Rose was halfway down to the corridor outside before she realized that she'd never told Martha that she had a boyfriend. She shook her head in consternation but forgot about it the moment she saw the blonde head of Ti in the corridor. She had to admit it; she really liked Ti. They were really enjoying each other's company now that they were a couple. That led to several visits to broom cupboards around the castle, though they never went beyond snogging. She wasn't sure if she was ready for more.

In spite of being content with her relationship with Ti, Neville's handsome face still intruded into Rose's thoughts every now and then, especially since he announced to the group that Lisa Turpin, the Ravenclaw he had dated on the first Hogsmeade weekend, was now his girlfriend. With this development, Neville spent more of his time with her outside of classes and before curfew. Rose sighed and thought that it was just as well. She'd now be able to get him out of her system and move on with Ti. At least, she hoped so.

Two weeks later, Harry and Ron were dragging their trunks as they hurried down the stairs from their dorm room to the common room, Harry also holding on to Hedwig's cage. It was the start of the Christmas holidays and most of the students, including all of the New Marauders, were heading home to spend the break with their families. At the foot of the stairs, they spotted their girlfriends with Rose and Ti.

"It's about time the two of you showed up," Hermione said. "The train leaves in an hour. It'll take us at least half that time to get to the station." 

"We know, Hermione," Harry said. "Your boyfriend just had some last minute packing to do."

Hermione turned to the male red head. "You waited for the last minute to do _all_ of your packing again, didn't you, Ron?"

"So what if I did?" Ron said. "We still have time to get to the train."

"Yes, Ronald," Hermione said angrily, "we'll reach the train on time. But it may be difficult to get a compartment to fit all of us."

"Oh, yeah?" Ron asked hotly. "Well…."

"_And they're off," _Ginny said in Harry's mind as Ron and Hermione faced each other, their faces turning red and their voices rising in volume.

"_Well, we're off as well but in a different way," _Harry said, grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her away from the bickering couple.

Rose and Ti exchanged glances and followed the bonded pair out of Gryffindor Tower. They could hear the voices of Ron and Hermione reaching screaming volume just before the Fat Lady closed her portrait over the entrance to the tower.

"_I tell you, Harry," _Ginny said to him mentally as they walked down the stairs, _"those two bicker so they have the energy to snog."_

"_Really?" _Harry asked her with a bemused tone. _"I thought screaming at each other drains energy, not creates it."_

"_Oh, no," _Ginny said, _"all that screaming creates steam that they can channel to energize their snogging sessions. Wait till they join us in the Express. You'll see what I mean."_

Harry was puzzled by what she meant for a moment but caught an image of Ron and Hermione kissing passionately from her mind, their hands roaming over their clothed bodies. His eyes widened and he turned red.

"_That is one image I certainly don't want to see," _he told her.

"_Me neither,"_ Ginny agreed, _"Fortunately, we only see what they look like afterwards."_

The four Gryffindors boarded a carriage to Hogsmeade together. When they arrived at the train station, they managed to find an empty compartment near the back of the Hogwarts Express. Neville dropped by for a moment to tell them that he would be riding back with Lisa and her friends and that Maggie would also be riding with her year mates.

Harry reminded Neville that he and Maggie would be coming over to Potter Manor or the Burrow every other day to practice their animagus transformations with the others. Then on Christmas Day, they and their parents would join the Potters, Weasleys and Blacks at Potter Manor for lunch. The other three families would also spend Christmas Eve together at the Burrow.

Ron and Hermione managed to join them just as the final whistle before departure sounded from the train's engine. Strangely enough, both looked disheveled and seemed to have swollen lips. The other five Gryffindors exchanged amused glances but didn't say a word, at least verbally.

"_What did I tell you, Harry?" _Ginny asked in his mind. _"Ron and Hermione bicker just so they can snog."_

"_Like I said a few weeks ago," _he said to her, smiling down at her, _"you, Miss Weasley, are a very smart person." _He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

The trip back to London was uneventful. They spent part of the time talking about their planned holidays.

"My parents, Danny and I are going for a holiday in Jamaica tomorrow," Hermione said. "There's a dentist's convention there for a couple of days but we'll spend a few more days going around the island. It'll be Daniel's first trip abroad and we're excited to see how he likes it."

"That means you won't be here for Christmas," Ginny said.

"I know," Hermione said softly, looking sadly at Ron whose face mirrored her sadness. "I just wanted some time with my family. But I promised Ron that I'll spend the rest of the holidays from two days before New Year's Eve until we return to Hogwarts with you at the Burrow."

"That'll be great, Hermione," Harry said.

Harry had no doubt that Ti would visit Rose every chance he could. He knew he'd do the same with Ginny and Ron. They spent the rest of the trip playing Exploding Snap or napping.

It was late afternoon by the time they arrived at King's Cross Station. As they exited their compartment, they bid a last goodbye to Neville and Maggie and met up with Fred and George. On the platform, they found Bill, Sirius and Sam among the people waiting for the arrival of the train.

"Bill!" Ginny cried, running up to hug her oldest and favorite brother.

"Hey, firefly," Bill said, hugging her back, "it's great to see you." He turned to Harry. "Hi, Harry. You've been treating my sister okay?"

Harry grinned as he and Bill exchanged a manly hug, "Of course, Bill. If I didn't, I'd get her Bat Bogey hex even before any of you Weasley brothers can lay a hand on me."

"That's what I like to hear," Bill said, grinning back.

Harry enjoyed the easy banter between him and the oldest Weasley son. Since meeting the Weasley family fourteen years before, he'd looked up to Bill like an older brother. Bill had treated him and Rose like his own brother and sister. Harry was glad that someday soon, they'd be related for real.

While Fred and George greeted Bill, Harry hugged Sirius and Sam. Sam was six months pregnant and showed it.

"How are you, Sam?" he asked her. "How's the baby?"

"I'm doing well," she said. "The baby's started to move around. It's just that this git," she pointed to Sirius, "just won't stop trying to baby me."

"But, honey," Sirius said, "I don't want you to tire yourself out. You really shouldn't have come with me to pick up Ti."

"Sirius!" Sam cried, "I'm the healer, not you. I should know when a pregnant woman can still be allowed to pick her son up from school."

Harry smiled as he saw the happy look on Ti's face when he heard Sam refer to him as 'her son'.

Just then, Sirius noticed something and turned to Ti, "Ti, why are you and Rose holding hand? Is there something I should know about?"

"Um, well," Ti stammered, "I guess I should tell you that we're dating."

"Whoopee!" Sirius cried with a grin forming on his face. "That's wonderful."

"Oh, yeah," Fred said, "Really wonderful."

"You should see them, Sirius," George said, "Kissing everywhere."

"They're as bad as Harry and our sister," Fred said.

"Just like Ron and Hermione as well," George said.

"Oh, shut it, you two," Ron said, glaring at the twins.

Sirius' grin widened. "That's my boy," he said. Then his grin fell as he caught sight of James coming off the train. "Uh, Ti, does James know?"

"Y-yeah, he knows," Ti said, shrugging. "He's been really nice about it."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. He turned to James as he stepped up to them. "Are you all right, Prongs? You're being nice to a boy who's dating your fourteen year old daughter?"

James scoffed, "I don't see why I have to be concerned, Padfoot. It's not like he's anything like you were when we were in school. I'm pretty sure he won't break it off with Rose when he sees another pretty face."

"Hey!" Sirius said, "I resent that."

"That doesn't make it any less true, Siri," Sam said, glaring at him. "Remember; I was at Hogwarts with you guys. I witnessed your dating practices while I was there. Thank Merlin you didn't try to date me then." Then her features softened, "Of course, you've changed for the better since then. Otherwise, I wouldn't have married you or be carrying your child."

"Speaking of child," James said, "have you two checked if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"No," Sam said, glaring at her husband, "Sirius wants it to be a surprise. Even then, he's convinced it's going to be a boy."

"I know it will be," Sirius said. "The kid kicks hard. It has to be a boy."

"Well, suit yourself," Sam said. "I just made sure we have clothes for both a boy and a girl, just in case."

"Well, even if I like catching up with you guys," James said, "I think it's time we got this lot home."

Harry turned to Hermione and gave her a hug, "See you soon, Hermione."

"Hey Potter," Ron said, grinning, "lay off my girl." He drew Hermione into a more intimate embrace. "I'm going to miss you, 'Mione."

"I will too," Hermione said, brushing his cheek tenderly with her hand. "It's only for a few days."

"Yeah, I know," Ron said. "Dad will pick you up two days from New Year's Day. Your parents and brother are over there. Come on." They walked together holding hands towards the Grangers. Mrs. Granger was holding Daniel's hand. Harry grinned as he saw Daniel's eyes light up upon seeing his sister.

Harry and Ginny hugged Sirius and Sam once last time then Ginny hugged Ti while Harry patted his back.

"Just floo-call ahead when you're coming over, okay, Ti?" Harry said, grinning. "We still have to break the news of you and Rose dating to Mum."

Ti gulped and nodded. Sam held on to him as she Apparated while Sirius did the same as he hung on to Ti's trunk.

Harry turned to Ginny and embraced her tightly. _"I'll see you, Gin, in a couple of days," _he said in her mind.

Ginny returned the embrace then broke away. _"I know, love. Still, it'll be hard not to see you everyday. Thank Merlin for the bond." _

She cupped his cheek with her hand and ran her thumb over it. Harry closed his eyes and turned his head to kiss her palm, enjoying the shudder that ran through her. He lowered his lips to hers and they shared a passionate kiss for a few moments until a polite cough caused them to break apart.

They looked up and saw James, Rose, Fred, George and Bill smiling at them.

"Come on, firefly," Bill said, "we better head home before Mum wonders where we are."

"How are we going home, Bill?" Ron, who was back from saying goodbye to Hermione and her family, asked.

"With Fred and George being of age, they can side-apparate you and I'll Apparate with Ginny," Bill said.

"Sure, we will," Fred and George said, grinning at Ron.

"Um, if you don't mind, Bill," Ron said nervously, "Can we go together and these two wankers go with Gin?"

Bill grinned then shrugged, "Okay, have it your way." The twins just continued grinning, unperturbed by their youngest brother's apparent mistrust of them.

Harry gave Ginny one last kiss and watched as the five Weasley siblings Apparated from the station.

"Now we," James said, looking at his son and daughter, "will drive back. I rented a car and parked it last night in the parking lot. Come on, let's go."

Lily surprising took the news that Rose and Ti were dating quite well though she hugged her daughter tightly for a few moments after hearing that. She did take time to give Rose 'the talk' that very night, much to Rose's embarrassment and annoyance.

Ti came over the very next day for a visit. He was a bit unnerved by the curious glances Lily was giving him. Fortunately for him and Rose, Lily had Daisy and Andrew to distract her. The Potter twins were now able to walk more than a few steps and quite capable of getting into all sorts of trouble. To top it off, they seemed to miss their friend, Daniel, making them irritable.

Lily still had to fix the Manor up for Christmas. Fortunately, Harry was willing to spend some time with his younger siblings. This allowed Ti and to slip away to the garden for some privacy.

After lunch, Ron and Ginny came over and the five of them tried to do their animagus exercises under James' supervision in the Dueling room. Now that Harry and Ginny had been able to fully transform into their tiger forms, they were starting on their magical forms. They found it a bit more difficult than their other form, so much so that they were unable to do more than change their fingernails to claws. The two Weasleys and Ti were forced to head home by five due to a brewing snowstorm.

The snow fell heavily the entire day, keeping them indoors. On Wednesday, Harry and Rose flooed over to the Burrow where they, the four youngest Weasleys and Ti had a great time playing in the snow and skating on the frozen pond behind the Burrow.

The following day, Harry, Rose and James flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron at nine in the morning to visit Diagon Alley for some last minute shopping. They also met Ron, Ginny, Sirius, Sam and Ti at the pub.

It had snowed a bit the previous night, leaving a light blanket of snow on the streets, which was crowded with people who were also doing some last minute shopping.

The Potters and Blacks first went to Gringotts to withdraw some money. As they came into the lobby, they were met by Bill. Ginny and Ron decided to wait in the lobby with their older brother.

Just as the Potters came back to the lobby after their trip to their vault, Harry heard someone calling his name. He turned around and was surprised to see that person.

"Fleur!" he said, embracing the French girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I started working with ze French branch of Gringotts in Paris afzer I finished at Beauxbatons," Fleur said. "Ze managers zere decided to send me as a liaison with the main branch since I have been in England before. So, _cheri, _where iz your ozer half?"

"Right behind you," Harry said, smiling. Bill and Ginny had come up behind them, leaving Ron who was talking with Ti, Sirius and Sam.

"Fleur," Ginny said, "it's so good to see you." She and the French girl exchanged an embrace. "So, you're working here now. Have you met my oldest brother, Bill?"

"As a matter of fact, we have, sort of," Bill said, grinning.

"We have?" Fleur asked, raising one of her lovely eyebrows.

"Well, we bumped into each other a couple of months ago," Bill said, still grinning. "You were looking around with such a lovely look of bewilderment that you walked backward into me, knocking the pile of folders I was carrying all over the floor."

"Oh, zat was you?" Fleur asked, blushing while raising a hand to her mouth. "_Pardon moi_. It was _moi primiere_ day here. I was so distracted zince zis building iz more _magnifique _than the one in _Parie_."

"That's all right," Bill said. "I wanted to look for you but I got swamped with work since then." He looked directly into her eyes and they just stood there staring at each other.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"_They're smitten with each other," _Harry said in her mind, sounding amused.

"_Just don't laugh, Harry," _Ginny said. _"I think it's cute. I never thought I'd see Bill so mesmerized by a girl like that. Remember all the girls he used to bring home when he was at Hogwarts?"_

Harry groaned inwardly. _"Do I ever," _Harry said. _"All of them were what the Americans would call dumb blondes. Well, Fleur may be blonde but she's a lot better than any of them."_

"_Let's leave them alone, Harry," _Ginny said, stepping backward. _"It's a good thing the twins aren't here. They'd enjoy taking the mickey out of Bill over this."_

"Right," Harry said, "we'll be going on our way, Bill. Thanks for waiting for us."

"Yeah," Bill said, not taking his eyes of Fleur. "You're welcome."

Harry and Ginny moved back with the others.

"What was that about?" Ron asked. "Was that Fleur Delacour?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "She's working here now, as a liaison between the English and French branches of Gringotts. We just introduced her to Bill."

"What the bloody hell are they doing?" Ron asked, looking now at the pair standing there. "Having a staring contest? Can't stand each other already?"

"Oh, quite the opposite, Ron," Harry said. "Anyway, we better get out of here. We still need to do some shopping." He pulled a protesting Ron out the front doors and down the stairs to the street level of the Alley.

Ron needed help finding a gift for Hermione and Harry and Ginny agreed to help him. So he, Harry and Ginny went off separately from Rose, Ti, James, Sirius and Sam. They agreed to meet at twelve at the Leaky Cauldron to get lunch somewhere else in Muggle London.

Ron, Harry and Ginny visited several stores without finding something for Hermione. Ron looked toward Flourish and Blotts but Harry and Ginny immediately vetoed giving Hermione another book after the disaster of her birthday.

They entered a perfume shop called Scents to Enchant where Ron spent half an hour before settling on one, much to the relief of Mrs. Bleakly, the shop owner. Harry could tell that Ginny was skeptical about the perfume Ron had picked but she didn't say anything. Ron asked to shop assistant wrap the bottle.

Just as Ron picked up the wrapped parcel, there was a large explosion that shook the shop and broke the windows. This was followed by several smaller ones. Harry ran to the window of the shop, heedless of the broken glass on the floor. He carefully peaked outside the shop but ducked back in quickly.

He had seen several Death Eaters down the street, casting spells at the shops around them. Smoke was filling the area behind them. The crowd of shoppers had melted away though several bodies and a lot of rubble littered the street. The snow was stained red around the bodies.

"We've got to get out of here," Harry said. "They might start searching the stores for people to attack."

He turned to Mrs. Bleakly and her assistant who were cowering behind the counter. "You've better get out too," he told them.

"How?" Mrs. Bleakly asked, fear clearly shining in her eyes and on her face. "They might curse us the second we step outside."

"I'll cast a Disillusionment charm on the two of you," Harry said. "They won't notice you if you keep quiet and move quickly."

Harry did the spells over the two women then moved to the door. He slowly opened it and peaked out. The Death Eaters were not looking in their direction. He waved the women forward. He couldn't see them very well but felt them pass him.

He was about to turn away when one of the pieces of rubble on the ground moved with an audible crack. He then heard one of the Death Eaters say "Hey, what was that?" It seemed one of the women had tripped on the rubble.

"Bugger!" Harry swore softly. He lowered himself to the ground then peeked around the open door. Sure enough, three of the Death Eaters were coming down the street toward them.

"_Harry," _Ginny said in his mind, _"surely you aren't thinking about going out there now?"_

"_I have to, Gin," _Harry said. _"They'll see them and either curse or kill them. They might see us too. Someone has to distract them."_

"_Oh no," _Ginny said. _"I'm going with you. Remember, our magic is stronger together."_

"_No, Gin!" _Harry said. _"I'll distract them then you and Ron can get away."_

"There!" One of the approaching Death Eaters cried. "I saw something running down the street, probably someone under a Disillusionment charm."

"Damn!" Harry said. He immediately ran out toward the Death Eaters, ignoring Ginny's cry.

"_Petrificus Totalis!" _he cried, pointing his wand at one of the Death Eaters. He immediately tracked the other two. _"Expelliarmus! Incarcerous!"_

The first Death Eater dropped to the ground, stiff as a board. The second lost his wand but the third managed to raise a shield and Harry's third spell was deflected.

Harry dove to the ground as the third Death Eater sent a spell at him. The red light flew over his head. Looking up, he saw that several more Death Eaters were running his way.

_Bloody hell, _he thought. It looked like he was in trouble.

Ti and Rose walked up the street, looking in the different shops, having managed to leave James, Sirius and Sam behind in the crowd. Ti was feeling happy, walking around with his girlfriend. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be with Rose over the past month, spending time in the broom cupboards snogging.

Snogging was brilliant, he thought. It was especially wonderful yesterday when, for the first time, Rose ran her tongue in his mouth. The tingles it sent through him were something he'd never felt before. He couldn't wait to do it again.

Ti looked around and noticed that the crowd was thinner here. He spotted the entrance to a side alley that was partly dark. Smirking, he tugged on Rose's arm to catch her attention from the window she was looking at.

She turned to him and asked, "What is it?"

"Let's go over there," he said to her nodding his head in the direction of the alley. "We'll have some privacy there."

She looked at the alley. Suddenly, she stiffened and let out a gasp.

Ti moved closer and placed his arms on her shoulders. "Rose, are you okay?"

Rose looked at him and blinked, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Ti asked. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing. Come on; let's find that privacy you wanted." She took hold of one of his hands and pulled him toward the alley.

When they got to it, Ti looked around to make sure no one noticed them then led her further down the narrow passageway. As soon as they stepped into the shadows, Ti wrapped his arms around Rose and kissed her. Rose leaned into the kiss and placed her arms around Ti's neck. Ti slowly backed them up until Rose was against the wall.

After an unknown amount of time, they had to break off or collapse from lack of oxygen. Breathing heavily, they touched foreheads, grinning.

"Well, well, what have we here?" they heard a female voice ask from behind them, its tone both cold and amused.

They turned around. Standing there at the edge of the alley were three hooded figures, their wands pointed at them.

Suddenly, a large explosion was heard down the street.

"What was that?" Ti asked, looking momentarily in the direction of the street.

"Don't concern yourselves with that right now," the female voice said. Ti and Rose noted it was coming from the one in the middle. "You should be concerned with us right now."

"Don't come any closer," Ti said as he moved to stand in front of Rose. His hands went to his back pocket where his wand was.

"My, my, you really are a Gryffindor," the woman said, derision evident in her tone. "A pity considering you look so much like your father did at your age. He was so disappointed in you."

"How do you know that?" Ti asked. "Who are you?"

The woman dropped her hood. Her face looked aristocratic and would have been considered beautiful if not for the gaunt appearance and the wild look in her eyes.

More explosions could be heard beyond the entrance to the alley, along with screams and sound of running.

"Oh, you've never met me," the woman said, "since I was imprisoned in Azkaban before you were born. A couple of years ago, we'd have been family but then your father disowned you, and rightfully so, for the disgrace of being placed in Gryffindor just like my dear cousin, Sirius."

Ti's eyes widened, "Aunt Bella?"

"Don't you dare call me that!" the woman screamed, pointing her wand at him. "You are no nephew of mine! _Crucio!"_

Ti fell to the floor, writhing in more pain than he had ever felt. Even his father had never used an Unforgivable on him.

"Stop it!" Rose cried, looking on in horror. "Please stop it."

Bellatrix ignored her as her nephew began to scream. After a few seconds of hearing him scream, she started laughing maniacally. The two wizards behind her joined in the laughter.

Rose broke out of her horror at the sound of their laughter. She swiftly pulled her wand out and cried, _"Stupefy!"_

Bellatrix had to lift the curse so she could dodge the spell which hit one of the men behind her, knocking him unconscious. "Well, well, the little girl wants to play," she said. _"Expelliarmus!"_

"_Protego!" _Rose cried, raising a shield that just managed to block the spell.

"_Stupefy!" _the other man cried.

"_Petrificus Totalis!" _Bellatrix cried at the same time.

The man's spell shattered Rose's shield. Rose tried to dodge the spell but Bellatrix aimed correctly and Rose fell to the ground, stiff as a board. Meanwhile, Ti was still recovering from the effects of the Cruciatus and could barely move.

"Now, who are you, little girl?" Bellatrix asked. "That shade of red hair is familiar. And your face, it reminds me of someone." She studied Rose's frozen form as her companion revived their fallen comrade.

Even if he was on the ground and still feeling the effects of the Cruciatus, Ti managed to slowly draw his wand. For the moment, he held it partly hidden to his side.

"Oh, now I know who you are," Bellatrix said, grinning madly. "You're the Potter girl. You bear a good resemblance to your mother." She looked at Ti. "That's another disappointment from you, boy, picking a filthy half-blood as a girlfriend, especially the sister of the so-called Boy-Who-Lived, the foolish boy who thinks he can fight the Dark Lord. It's a pity he isn't here. I'd like to show him the error of his thinking. Still you'll have to do." She pointed her wand at Rose. _"Finite Incantatum." _Before Rose could recover from the lifting of the Petrification hex, Bellatrix said,_ "Crucio!"_

The alley filled with Rose's screams as Bellatrix held the curse on her for several minutes. She and the men laughed.

While they were distracted, Ti finally managed to pull himself to a sitting position. He pointed his wand at Bellatrix and cried, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Unfortunately, the man beside her yelled out,_"Protego!"_ which created a shield in front of Bellatrix. "How dare you hex my wife, you brat!" he said. He cast a cutting charm at Ti who just managed to raise his own shield.

Bellatrix smirked as she lifted the curse from Rose. "Now, I think we should send your brother a message," she said, her wand still pointed at Rose, _"Avada…"_

_A/N: Sorry for the cliffie but I thought it a good way to end the chapter. I hope to have the next chapter up in another week. Meanwhile, please tell me what you think of this one, especially how I wrote Bellatrix. Sorry about Fleur's French but I never really learned the language formally. I just used a French-English dictionary/phrasebook for it._


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Only the main plot and the original characters (Rose, Daisy, Andrew, Ti, Maggie, Sam, Daniel and Mrs. Thunderheart) are mine. The rest belong to JKR._

Chapter 17: Christmas holidays, Part II

After reluctantly watching Harry, Ginny and Ron go off together; James looked around Diagon Alley with growing unease. He was worried, very worried. Just like any other Christmas season over the past fourteen years, the streets were teeming with shoppers. Yet, he had seen only a half dozen Aurors since he and his two eldest children had arrived.

_What was the Ministry thinking?_, he thought._ This place was a highly vulnerable target, just like it was seventeen years ago, leading to what the Prophet had called the Diagon Alley Christmas Eve massacre. _

James had been in his first year of Auror training when Voldemort had launched a massive attack on the Wizarding shopping area the day before Christmas. By the time the Aurors had arrived, the attack was over. The streets were littered with bodies and rubble. More than two hundred men, women and children had died in the attack and scores more injured. It had taken several months to clear the rubble and rebuild the numerous damaged stores. Even then, the Alley had been devoid of the usual crowds until after Harry's first defeat of Voldemort two years later. Now, the Ministry seemed to have forgotten that gruesome massacre in the Alley. James had a feeling that it could happen again.

He sighed as he looked through the window of the _Magical Menagerie_. He was wondering if Daisy and Andrew were still too young for a kitten or puppy when he heard the first huge explosion. Instantly drawing his wand, he looked in the direction of the explosion. Thick smoke and flames were coming out of one of the shops ahead. Already, he could see the light from several spells ahead of them and the crowd was starting to panic.

He glanced around for his companions. He was dismayed to see only Sirius and Sam standing with him. Somehow, Ti and Rose had slipped away from them. Then he thought of Harry. If this was a Death Eater attack, he knew his son wouldn't waste a second thought about fighting them.

Cursing under his breath, he turned to Sirius. "Padfoot, you and Sam look for Rose and Ti. They must be somewhere nearby. I placed a tracking charm on Rose before we left the Manor." The charm was taught to all Aurors and gave the direction of the one being tracked along with the distance from the tracker.

He waved his wand and said, _"Aperio Semita Rose."_ He looked at the fiery SE and 50 that appeared in the air in front of them. "She's about 50 feet to the southeast. I'm sure Ti's with her. Get them back to the Manor. I'll find Harry and Ginny. I have to get them out of here before Harry gets drawn into a fight he isn't ready for yet."

"All right, Prongs," Sirius said, taking a hold of his wife's hand. "We'll meet you there."

James watched Sirius and Sam go back the way they had come then moved to the side of the street, keeping to the shadows. He hoped the Aurors would get here soon before there was another Christmas massacre. Luckily, he had also placed a tracking charm on Harry.

"_Aperio Semita Harry," _James said again. A fiery N and 300 appeared in front of him so Harry was due north and three hundred feet from him. Unfortunately, it was also the direction the panicking crowd was coming from and where he could see multiple flashes of light. Nodding grimly, James set off in that direction, trying to avoid the running people and keep to the shadows.

Harry rolled to his left and cried _"Impedimenta!" _as he pointed his wand at one of the Death Eaters, causing him to slow down. _"Expelliarmus!" _caused another to be thrown backward, loosing his wand in the process. He jumped to his feet and dove to the right behind some boxes. Two red lights hit the spot he had been in. Then someone dropped down beside him. He knew immediately who it was and she wasn't happy.

"_Harry James Potter!" _Ginny said in his mind, _"Sometimes you can be an idiot, a brave idiot but an idiot nonetheless."_

"_But you love me anyway," _Harry shot back at her as he peered around the boxes and started casting spells at their opponents.

"_Yeah, yeah," _Ginny said, _"but that doesn't mean I won't be scared when you do stuff like this."_

"_Where's Ron?" _Harry asked.

"_I cast a Disillusionment charm on him and sent him to find help," _Ginny said before she cast a Blasting hex that hurled one of the Death Eaters away.

"_Good thinking," _Harry said. _"I hope he finds Dad and Sirius or some Aurors soon."_ He cast another stunning spell at their opponents, causing the man to fall unconscious.

Their opponents were also behind boxes and other things, peering around to fire spells at them like they were doing. Because there were more of them, Harry and Ginny's cover was slowly being blasted away. They were also reviving their stunned cohorts.

"_Harry," _Ginny said,_ "I think we should hold hands."_

"_What? Now?" _Harry asked intelligently.

"_So we can combine our magic, Harry!" _Ginny said, clearly exasperated.

"_Oh, right," _Harry said, blushing as he grasped her hand.

"_All right, Gin," _Harry said, taking a quick peek around their cover, a red light just missing his head. _"They're now bunched into two groups, one on each side. We'll pop out, you cast a Reducto on the street in front of the ones on the left and I'll get the ones on the right."_

Ginny nodded, _"Okay, Harry."_

"_On three then," _Harry said, _"One….two….three!"_

They jumped up and cast their spells. Their spells exploded the ground in front of the two groups of Death Eaters. They were knocked several feet away with most of them barely moving.

Unfortunately, several more Death Eaters were running toward them, forcing them to duck back down behind their cover. Harry took another quick peek around the boxes.

"Bloody hell," he cursed softly. _"There are more of them now and they're spread out so a single Reducto can't get more than a couple of them at a time. We really need that help."_

They continued to alternately duck out behind the boxes and cast spells at their opponents. Harry started using some of the Auror combat spells his father had taught him, like bludgeoning and cutting hexes. Even then, they seemed to be slowly losing ground. Then, the boxes in front of them exploded, throwing them backwards.

Harry found himself stretched out in the street, his ears ringing and something wet dripping down the side of his face. His glasses had been knocked partly off his face so he could barely see in front of him. He audibly gasped when he saw the red head lying beside him, dread filling him. Fortunately, through their bond, he felt that she was alive but unconscious. Taking one of her hands in his, he reached into her mind, _"Ginny? Please wake up. We have to get out of here._

Ginny groaned, both verbally and mentally, _"Harry? What happened?"_

"Don't move!" a voice harshly said behind him.

Harry turned and saw three Death Eaters ten feet behind them, their wands out though only one had his pointed at them.

"It's the Potter kid," another of the men said, pointing his finger at Harry. "I can see his scar. Let's bring him in. The master will reward us handsomely."

"What of the girl?" the third man asked.

"Let's bring her too," the first man said. "I'm sure the master won't mind if she's the reward we want for bringing him Potter."

The three men laughed harshly. Harry felt his anger rising exponentially on hearing that. He moved to block their view of Ginny.

"Leave her alone," he told the men. "I'll come quietly with you if you let her stay."

"I don't think you're in a position to bargain with us, boy," the second man said. "Stand up! Keep your hands where we can see them."

"_Harry, no!" _Ginny said in his mind. _"Don't you dare leave me!"_

"_I can't let them take you too, Gin," _Harry said as he stood up.

"_There's a better way, Harry," _Ginny said. _"Let's change into our animagus forms. It should shock them long enough for us to take care of them."_

Harry cursed silently. He'd hoped to keep that a secret for a long while but now could see no other option. _"All right, Gin. I'll change first and knock the one with the wand down. You go for the second on as soon as you change."_

"Walk towards us, Potter, away from the girl," the first man said.

Harry took a step toward them then reached inside his magic and willed himself to change into his tiger form which took only a second. As soon as he was fully transformed, he charged the first Death Eater and pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. The man's scream had been cut off when his head hit the ground with a large crack.

He felt Ginny change through their bond and charge another of the Death Eaters. Harry turned to the third Death Eater. The man was shakily pointing his wand at them, his eyes wide with fear.

"D-d-don't come near me!" he shouted at them as he backed away. Just then, a red light hit the man and he dropped to the ground, stunned.

Harry looked in the direction the spell had come from and was relieved to see his father running up to them with Ron beside him. James had a cut on his cheek while Ron's hair and robes were disheveled.

Harry turned towards Ginny and found her sitting on top of the Death Eater she had attacked, pinning him to the ground. Harry changed back to his human form and stunned the man.

Ginny changed back to herself and immediately ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head against his chest. Harry was surprised to feel his shirt getting wet and realized that she was crying.

"Shhh," he said, stroking her hair. _"It's all right. It's over."_

"_I almost lost you, Harry," _Ginny said in his mind. _"Tom would have killed you if you had gone with them."_

"Are you two all right?" James asked as he and Ron came up to them.

"We're just a bit bruised, Dad," Harry said as he continued to hold Ginny tightly, sending soothing feelings to her mind. "No major damage though we had a bit of a scare."

Ron looked at them with concern, "What's with Ginny, Harry?"

"One of those three recognized me, Ron," Harry said, nodding his head at the three nearby Death Eaters. "They wanted to take me to Voldemort. Ginny realized he'd have killed me once he got his scaly hands on me."

Ron's eyes widened. "The bloody bastards!" he said. He kicked the nearest man who happened to be the one Ginny had been sitting on as a tiger.

"Are you all right, Dad?" Harry asked James as he continued to hold on to Ginny.

"I've been better, son," James answered. "I had to down a few Death Eaters to get here. It's a good thing Ron was nearby. Two of them had me pinned down in a doorway. He came up and stunned one immediately and helped me disable the other."

Ron blushed from the praise he received from the older Potter but kept silent.

Ginny pulled back from Harry to grin at her brother. "Well done, Ron. I think Hermione would be proud when she hears about that." Ron turned even more red, if that was possible for a Weasley.

Then, they heard the sound of running feet headed in their direction. Harry moved Ginny so she was behind him and faced in that direction with his wand out. His father and Ron also faced that way. They all relaxed a little when several men and women in Auror robes came around the corner.

One of the Aurors seemed to recognize James. "Potter, what the devil happened here?"

"What do you think it looks like, Scrimgeour?" James asked angrily, sweeping a hand around at the scene, "A country fair? You of all people should know a Death Eater attack when you see one. As I recall, you were one of the first ones on the scene seventeen years ago."

The man flushed as he surveyed the scene. Bodies and pieces of bodies littered the streets, their blood staining the snow crimson. Several shops were on fire and others were in ruins. It was clear on his face that he realized the truth of what James had said.

"I warned you and the Minister," James said. "I wouldn't be surprised if this disaster is worse than the first one."

"We'll need a statement from you and those children," the man said.

"Not right now, Rufus," James said. "I have to find my daughter and her friend. Come on, kids, we have to go."

It was then that Harry realized that only his dad and Ron were there. Rose, Ti, Sirius and Sam were not with them. He wondered where they were. He hoped his sister and Ti hadn't gotten in trouble.

Sirius and Sam struggled to move through the panicked crowd of holiday shoppers. They looked around for a sign of Rose's flaming red hair and Ti's bright blonde hair. They saw several blonde boys around but none with a redhead.

"Where could they be?" Sirius said, frustrated.

"Sirius," Sam shouted to be heard over the noise filling the streets from screams, explosions and spells, "I think you should consider what a boy and girl dating each other would do when they're alone and where in a crowded place."

Sirius groaned, "They wouldn't, would they? Bloody hormonal teenagers…."

Sam smirked, "You were one of those hormonal teenagers a couple of decades ago."

Sirius glared at his wife for a moment before sighing, "Yeah, you're right. I did teach him a few things about being with girls. I just never thought he might try those things this early and with James' eldest daughter. Let's check a few of the alleys though I doubt they'd be snogging once they heard all this."

They spent a few minutes checking the nearest alley but found no sign of anyone. As they hurried along the street, they heard someone calling Sirius' name. Turning around, they were relieved to see Kingsley and Tonks headed for them from the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sirius," Tonks said, "Are you guys all right? We heard there was trouble."

"Yeah," Sirius, "There was a bunch of explosions over at the Apothecary. I'm pretty sure it was a Death Eater attack."

"Can you guys help us?" Sam asked, "We were shopping with James, Harry, Ginny, Rose and Ti but the kids got separated from us. James went to find Harry and Ginny and sent us to find Rose and Ti."

Just then they heard someone screaming, clearly a young male voice. Their eyes widened and the four adults looked around.

Tonks spotted the entrance to another alley. "I think it came from down there. We better check it out." Just then, the screaming stopped. Then, they saw different colored lights in the alley.

"Someone's definitely using spells over there," Kingsley said, holding his wand out in front of him.

Sirius turned to Sam, "You stay here while we check it out."

"I will not!" Sam said. "Whoever it is may be hurt. You may need me."

Sirius sighed. There was no time to argue. "All right, dear, but I'll disillusion you first." He cast the Disillusionment charm over her then the four of them moved toward the alley.

The screams had started again but this time, it seemed to be female. When they got to the alley, they saw three cloaked figures standing just inside the alley in front of two teenagers.

One of the kids, a girl with long red hair was writhing and screaming on the ground, clearly being tortured with the Cruciatus curse by a witch with long black hair. The other kid was a blonde boy sitting on the ground and it looked like he had just cast a shield spell. Sirius knew instantly he had found Rose and Ti.

Sirius then heard a voice he hated, that of his lunatic Death Eater cousin, Bellatrix. "Now, I think we should send your brother a message." He could feel the menace mixed with glee in her voice. Her next word filled him with dread. Quickly, Sirius pointed his wand at the girl and cried out, _"Accio Rose!" _

The girl slid out of the path of the Killing curse toward Sirius, bowling over the two wizards behind Bellatrix. Unfortunately, this caused the stunning hexes thrown by Kingsley and Tonks to miss them.

Bellatrix had turned around by then. She glared at him for a moment before turning on the spot and Disapparating. The other two Death Eaters did the same just as another pair of stunners from Kingsley and Tonks hit the spots where they had been standing.

Sirius immediately bent down over Rose to check on her as Sam hurried over to them. Sirius was relieved to find the girl still breathing. Sam whispered an incantation as she ran her wand over her.

"How is she?" Sirius asked.

"Not good," Sam said, "She's unconscious and has a dislocated shoulder. She may have deeper injuries. I hope she wasn't under the curse for a long time. We have to get her to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. You better check on Ti while I get her ready."

Sirius swallowed and nodded. He got to his feet and hurried to his adopted son who was being checked out by Tonks.

"I'm all right, Tonks," Ti protested as Tonks held him at arm's length, looking him over. "I want to see Rose." He looked up to see Sirius, "Sirius!"

Sirius hugged him tightly, "Are you really all right? That bitch didn't harm you, did she?"

Ti shrugged, "She hit me with the Cruciatus for a couple of minutes."

"That bitch!" Tonks cursed. "How dare she do that to two kids, especially her own nephew?"

Sirius shook his head, "She was always a nutter." He looked down at Ti who was still in his arms. "Rose is still unconscious. How long was the Cruciatus on her?"

"A few minutes," Ti said, looking over at Rose's prone body, "Maybe ten or so. I don't know really. Is she going to be all right?"

"I don't know, Ti," Sirius said. "Sam is going to take her to St. Mungo's. You'd better go too so they can make sure that bloody curse didn't do you any permanent harm." He turned to Tonks. "I'm going with them, Tonks. You find James and the others. Tell them what happened and where we'll be."

"Sure thing, Sirius," Tonks said. "Come on, King. Let's go."

"I hope the girl will be all right, Sirius," Kingsley said, placing a hand on his shoulder as he passed Sirius, "I'd hate to see what James will do if she isn't."

"I hope so too, King," Sirius said. He sighed and gently led Ti to where Sam and Rose where. Sam had conjured a stretcher and had carefully strapped Rose to it. She was still unconscious. As he followed Sam, Ti and Rose, Sirius said under his breath, "One thing's for sure. I wouldn't want to be Bella when James catches up to her. I hope someone tells Remus."

Harry sighed as he looked over at his sleeping sister. Thanks to Sam, they were able to get Rose into a private room at St. Mungo's. They had managed to put her shoulder back in its socket, though they had to do it the Muggle way, causing her considerable pain though it didn't wake her up. She also had several bruises on her body which were magically healed by Sam. So far, there seemed to be no other injuries though they couldn't say anything about her mental state. He, Ron and Ginny had also been healed of the injuries and bruises they got from the attack.

Harry looked out the window to his left at the setting sun, unable to believe that only a few hours ago, he and Ginny had been helping Ron pick out a gift for Hermione. Now, Rose was in the hospital. Sam wasn't sure when she would awaken.

The room was a bit crowded. Ginny was asleep in his lap as they sat in a chair across from the door. His mum was seated beside Rose on the bed, tears glistening in her eyes as she held Rose's hand. Sam was in a chair beside the bed, holding to Lily's other hand. Ron was sitting on another chair beside Harry and Ginny, mostly staring into space but occasionally throwing a glare in Harry's direction, probably in disapproval of his sister's current position.

Ti was lying in a cot in one corner near the window, asleep after being given a Dreamless Sleep Potion by Sam. The boy had resisted taking it at first but Sam had insisted he get some rest to get over the effects of the Cruciatus. Harry still couldn't believe Bellatrix Lestrange had done that to her sister's son.

James was sitting on a chair in the corridor outside the room, standing watch just in case some Death Eaters tried to attack them. Sirius had gone back to the Ministry to check on the investigation into the attack as well as to try to contact Remus. Harry didn't know where his werewolf uncle was but assumed he was on some secret mission for the Order. Tonks had dropped by for a few minutes before going back to the Ministry as well.

The other Weasleys (except for Percy who was still estranged from the family) had all come by to visit for a few minutes. Molly had taken Daisy and Andrew with her back to the Burrow, much to the gratitude of the Potters. The Potter twins had been quite distraught at finding their older sister in such a state.

Harry glanced over at the late edition of the _Prophet_ which lay on the table beside the bed, showing pictures of the devastation on Diagon Alley. It said the attack rivaled a similar one called the Diagon Alley Christmastime massacre that happened seventeen years ago. Over two hundred people were dead, including thirty-two children. Ten of those children were Hogwarts students. Thankfully, Harry bitterly thought, they didn't know any of them.

"_Harry," _Ginny said groggily as his dark thoughts penetrated her sleep, _"don't think about it so much."_

"_I can't help it, Gin," _Harry said. _"Voldemort ordered that attack. I just wonder how many more attacks like this he'll have done before I can finish him off. How many more people will die before I can destroy that monster?"_

Ginny snaked her arms around Harry, embracing him tightly. She could feel the anguish rolling through him. _"You can't think about that, Harry. You're not ready to face him yet and you know it. I know you hate being the only one who has a chance of ending this but that's the way it is. There's nothing else you can do but prepare for it as best you can"_

"_But what if it takes years for me to be ready?" _Harry asked.

"_That doesn't matter," _Ginny answered him, looking up to fix his bright green eyes with hers. _"You have to be as ready as you can be so you'll win and survive. Get this straight, Potter. I don't want you just to win. I want you to live after winning so we can have a normal life together. Do you hear me? No quick training just enough so you can beat him, even sacrificing yourself to do so. I want you to be so well trained; you'll blow him away and not give him a chance to take you with him."_

Harry looked down at those chocolate brown eyes with their fierce look and could only nod in agreement.

Just then, he heard the sound of the door opening and looked up to see Neville entering the room. Neville slowly closed the door and walked up to Harry and Ginny.

"I just heard about the attack and what happened to Rose and Ti from my parents," he said, "Maggie wanted to come but Mum insisted she stay home. I had to argue with them for several minutes before they let me come with Gran. She's outside talking with your dad.Both my Mum and Dad are at the Ministry now. It's really mad down there right now because of the attack." He looked at the sleeping figure on the bed. "How is she?"

Harry shrugged. "She's been healed physically from the bruises and dislocated shoulder she got from being under the Cruciatus. But we don't know about her mental state. She's been unconscious ever since the attack."

Neville nodded then turned to look at the sleeping Ti. "Is Ti all right? I heard he was also tortured with the Cruciatus."

Harry shrugged again, "He seems to be. I do have my doubts. I know how it is to be under that vile curse. It isn't easy to get over." Harry had been tortured twice with the same curse by Voldemort himself at the end of the Triwizard tournament when he had been kidnapped by portkey by Barty Crouch Jr polyjuiced to look like his father, Bartemius Crouch. He had been sore after waking up in Hogwarts' hospital wing the next day and had some nightmares for days after.

Then they heard a moan from the bed, causing them to quickly move beside it. Another moan came from the girl on the bed and they could see her eyes moving under the eyelids, as if she was trying to wake up.

"Rose?" Lily called gently, "It's all right, sweetie. You're safe now. Mum's here."

"Mum?" Rose said softly, though she didn't open her eyes.

"Yes, darling," Lily said. "I'm here. Come on now, open your eyes. Let me see those lovely brown eyes that are so like your father's."

Slowly, Rose opened her eyes and blinked.

Lily took her in her arms and hugged her, "Oh my baby, you're safe now. Your brother and friends are here." Lily pulled back, letting Rose see the other people around her bed. Sam, Harry and Ginny all came forward to hug her.

"I'm so glad you're awake, sis," Harry said after he pulled back from embracing her. "We were so worried."

"Yeah," Ginny said as she took her turn embracing Rose, "We were. Now, we're so happy you're back with us."

Then Rose saw Neville behind Harry. "You're here," she whispered. They stared at each other for a second. To everyone's surprise, she blushed and so did Neville. Before anyone could say anything, Rose turned away from Neville and asked, "Where's Ti?"

"Here I am," Ti said, getting off the cot after Ron had shaken him awake and moved up to hug her. "I'm so glad you're awake, Rose. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop Aunt Bella from hurting you." Tears were falling from his eyes as he tightened his embrace.

Rose returned his embrace. "That's okay, Ti. She got you first. You could barely move after I got her to stop. I was so scared she'd kill you."

"You're both safe now," Sam said. She looked at the five other teens. "I'm sorry but I have to ask the five of you to leave for a bit while I examine Rose. I want to make sure she isn't suffering from any residual effects of the Cruciatus."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Ti and Neville left the room. They found James and Mrs. Augusta Longbottom chatting outside the room. Neville's grandmother was in her usual attire including the vulture topped hat.

"Rose is awake, Dad," Harry informed James. "Sam's checking her out now."

"I'd better get in there," James said. He turned to Mrs. Longbottom. "Thank you again, ma'am, for your support and good wishes."

"Posh," the elderly witch said. "I've known you since you and Frank attended Hogwarts, James Potter. I knew your parents too. I could never believe the Potters would become Dark."

James gave her a brilliant smile before entering Rose's room.

Augusta looked at the three children standing beside her grandson. "Are you three all right? I heard from my son that you had to fight some of those Death Eaters. What is the Ministry coming to, if children have to do the fighting instead of Aurors? Mark my words, after this disaster, Fudge's days are numbered. That man really needs to be replaced by someone who will protect the people with effective methods, not like that rubbish of a pamphlet they put out." She sighed, "How I hate politics. We'd better go, Neville. Your mother is going on duty in an hour and she wants us to be with Maggie."

"Um, Mrs. Longbottom," Harry said.

"Yes?" Augusta asked.

"It's just that, uh, we invited Neville, Maggie and their parents to Potter Manor for lunch on Christmas Day," Harry said. "I was wondering if you'd like to join us as well. I'm sorry we didn't think of including you in our invitation earlier."

Augusta smiled, "I'd be delighted to come. I haven't seen Potter Manor since your grandparents passed away. We'll all be there, right, Neville?"

Neville grinned, "Right, Gran. And don't you worry. Potter Manor is probably as well protected as Hogwarts." The two Longbottoms then bid them goodbye and left.

Sam pronounced Rose to be fully healed but insisted that she stay the night at St. Mungo's, much to her annoyance. James remained at his guard post in front of Rose's door, this time joined by Sirius and Remus who had arrived an hour after Neville and his gran had left. Remus was quite relieved to see his goddaughter safe. He completely agreed with James about hunting down Bellatrix but Lily firmly told them to drop the idea and leave it to the Aurors.

Sirius made a protesting Ti go back to Grimmauld Place with Sam, saying it wasn't safe enough at the wizarding hospital. James also sent Harry and Ginny to the Burrow for the night. The two soul mates updated everyone there about Rose's condition and spent most of the night entertaining Daisy and Andrew.

Ginny found out from Bill that several Death Eaters had tried to force their way into Gringotts during the attack. He and Fleur had been among the defenders that had repelled the assault. Fleur had looked so fierce and beautiful as she sent spell after spell at the Death Eaters that Bill had asked her out for a date. Unfortunately, Fleur was spending the week from Christmas to New Year with her family in France. So, they had set their first date for the first weekend of the coming year. Ginny and Harry secretly exchanged amused glances at the bemused look on Bill's face as he narrated that episode.

The next day, which was Christmas Eve Day, started off badly. While Harry, his twin siblings and the Weasleys were finishing with breakfast in the Burrow's kitchen, an unknown owl dropped a wrapped present on the table in front of Molly. It was Molly's gift to Percy. He had sent it back unopened which outraged Ginny and her other brothers and caused Molly to run up to the master bedroom in tears.

While Arthur went up to console his wife, Harry did his best to calm his furious soulmate. With Bill's help, he managed to convince her, Ron, Fred and George that going off to find Percy so they could hex him into the next century would only upset their mother more.

One good thing that happened was that Rose was discharged from the hospital and brought straight home to Potter Manor later that morning. It took a bit of magic for them to avoid the reporters that were swarming around the hospital. It seemed that somehow, the news that the daughter of James Potter had been among the victims of the attack on Diagon Alley had been leaked to the press. Sam had vowed to find the person responsible for that breach of medical etiquette and tear him/her a new asshole. Much to Rose's irritation, Lily confined her to the house and ordered her to avoid any strenuous activity, especially flying.

Fortunately, Ti came over to spend time with her and they spent most of the day playing with Daisy and Andrew. Unfortunately, he seemed to constantly hover at her side, even helping her get up from the floor without asking her if she needed help, which was starting to irritate her. It didn't help that she could see Harry, Ginny and Ron outside in the garden, pelting each other with snowballs and making snowmen.

At Molly's insistence, the Christmas Eve dinner was moved from the Burrow to Potter Manor. Molly simply brought the food she had been preparing over to the Manor's kitchen. The Weasleys, Potters and Blacks had dinner in the Manor's garden where Blinky and the other house elves had set up one long table.

The adults, including Bill and Charlie, sat along one half of the table while the under aged kids sat at the other half. In spite of the previous day's events and that morning's unfortunate event, the conversation at the table was relatively light. The food on the table included three large roast chickens, a rack of lamb chops, roast beef and steak and kidney pie.

Somehow, Fred and George had heard about Bill's encounter with Fleur Delacour and gleefully teased him about falling under a Veela's spell, much to the Weasley curse-breaker's consternation. Molly eyed her eldest son balefully, reminding everyone about the comments she often made about the girls Bill had brought home during his time at Hogwarts.

Amused over Molly's concern, James assured the Weasley matriarch that Fleur was definitely smarter and more capable a witch that all those girls. Even then, it seemed to bother her that Bill had found a foreigner more interesting than a good English girl.

The good mood around the table was shattered when Rose suddenly screamed, "Will you stop it, Ti? I can reach for my own bloody pumpkin juice!"

Everyone turned their attention to the sight of a red faced Rose glaring at a highly embarrassed Ti.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Lily asked. "Why are you angry at Ti?"

Rose looked up to the sky for a moment and sighed. She turned to look at her mother. "Sorry, Mum. It's just that I've been treated like an invalid all day. First, you make me stay indoors then Ti here feels the need to lend me a hand every step I take. Now, he won't even let me reach for something I want! It's just frustrating. So I was under the bloody Cruciatus for a few minutes. It was only a few frigging minutes! I had a good night's rest. I don't feel any residual soreness or pain. So I don't need to be helped with every little thing like I'm going to collapse with a little exertion."

After a few seconds of dead silence, Lily said, "Alright then, dear. So you're really saying that you're all recovered from that?"

"Yes!" Rose said. "I'm quite all right now."

"Fine," Lily said, "but I think you owe Ti an apology. He was just concerned for you."

Rose sighed and nodded. She turned to Ti and placed a hand on top of one of his. "I'm sorry, Ti, for blowing up at you. I know you just wanted to help me but please, just ask me next time if I need help before you do something for me. Okay?"

Ti grinned sheepishly at her then nodded. "I'm sorry too for just assuming that you needed help, Rose."

"Okay, I forgive you," Rose said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The silence after that lasted about a few seconds since Fred said, grinning cheekily, "Now that the drama is over….."

"Can we go on eating?" George finished, also grinning the same way.

"Fred and George Weasley!" Molly exclaimed, "How can the two of you be so insensitive?"

They shrugged their shoulders still grinning. Molly just shook her head as everyone resumed eating and conversation returned to lighter matters. Harry could see that she was still a bit upset over Percy. No one spoke about his absence, having been informed by Arthur earlier. Harry hoped the ambitious git would one day see how wrong he was and return to his family.

After dessert, which consisted of spotted dick, chocolate cake, apple pie and a large treacle tart, the Weasley twins again treated the combined families to a display of fireworks. Harry noticed several new patterns in the display including one of a firebreathing dragon chasing Minister Fudge that drew laughter from almost everyone.

After the fireworks, most of the adults made their farewells, including Sam who was feeling more tired due to her pregnancy. The kids stayed behind a little longer to talk quietly about their dueling training and animagus practice. They decided to resume both after Boxing Day.

When the non-Potters decided to leave just before midnight, the Weasley twins lit off one last rocket. The pattern showed another dragon chasing what appeared to be Percy. This drew another wave of laughter and made the Weasley siblings feel much better as they said goodbye to Harry and Rose. Ti and Ginny lingered a bit to give their respective girl/boyfriend a very sweet goodbye kiss just before using the Floo.

The next day, Christmas Day, Remus Lupin, the Weasleys and Blacks again came over to Potter Manor for lunch which they had in the formal dining room. This time, they were joined by Tonks, her parents and the Longbottoms.

Neville's gran, who was also there, was very gracious during the whole meal, so very unlike the initimidating woman from Neville's stories, laughing and smiling a lot.

Neville jokingly said to Harry that they should invite his Gran to Potter Manor more often since this was the most cheerful she had been for a very long time. Harry grinned and said that he'd be sure to include her in any future invitation to the Longbottoms.

Harry got to know more about Tonks' parents. He found out that it was from her dad that Tonks had inherited her clumsiness, though Ted Tonks didn't trip as often as his daughter. He also discovered that Andromeda was just as laid back and full of life as Sirius. As they ate, Andromeda told several stories about her initial encounters with Muggle appliances after her wedding to her husband that had them all in stitches.

After lunch, the Potters and their guests moved to the garden to relax. Fred and George got Maggie, Ron, Rose, Ti and Neville into a game of aerial tag on brooms. Harry and Ginny decided to sit it out and just enjoy some time together.

As he sat on one of the lounge chairs with Ginny on his lap, Harry became very interested in the subtle looks Tonks and Remus were giving each other when the other's attention was elsewhere, an activity they had been doing since both had arrived within seconds of each other in the Floo. Of course, initially, Ginny had needed to point this out to Harry.

"_Do you really think it means they like each other?" _Harry asked Ginny. _"I've never seen Uncle Remus interested in a girl before."_

"_Oh, I definitely think they do," _Ginny said.

At the moment, Tonks was showing off her metamorphmagus skills to Daisy and Andrew by changing her nose's shape and hair color. The two toddlers were laughing and clapping their hands in glee.

Harry noticed that Remus seemed to be in a conversation with his dad and Sirius though his gaze was fixed on the female Auror who was dressed in a garish set of pink robes. As he and Ginny watched, Tonks looked up from the toddlers and met Remus' gaze. She smiled and licked her lips. The werewolf went pink and turned away from her. Harry saw a smirk form on Tonks' face before she turned her attention back to her young audience.

"_Did you see that?" _Harry asked Ginny. _"What was that all about?"_

Ginny sighed mentally and shook her head. _"You're such a boy sometimes, Harry. It's a good thing you're bonded with me, Potter. Otherwise, I don't see how you'll be able to find a girl."_

"_Hey!" _Harry said, looking indignantly at her,_ "What does that mean?"_

"_Never mind, love," _Ginny said, kissing him briefly on the lips, _"That's just one quality about you I love. Anyway, it appears that Tonks is aware of our dear Uncle Remus' voyeurish tendencies and is teasing him. That definitely proves she's interested in him. I just hope she doesn't have to make the first move."_

"_Why would she have to?" _Harry asked her.

"_Harry, like you said a while ago, Uncle Remus has never seemed interested in a girl before. Maybe we just haven't seen him looking before. I think he's scared about his furry little problem."_

"_But why should he? He's been around us for years and never been a danger to us."_

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, _"I don't know, Harry. But it's a problem Tonks will probably have to deal with if she's interested in being with him."_

Harry shook his head, wondering how other people could deal with problems that came with finding someone to be with. He squeezed Ginny's hand, thankful to God or whatever Higher Powers decided the fate of mortals that he had already found the one he wanted to be with for all time. Ginny gazed into his eyes as she caught that thought and gave him a dazzling smile. She leaned over to capture his lips with hers; causing Harry to forget about Tonks and Remus and concentrate on the girl in his arms, which to him was quite a pleasant way to spend Christmas Day.

_A/N: Well, there you have another chapter. Sorry for the wait. I was stuck for a while, plus had little time to write in the last week and tt took a while for my beta to get it back to me. Just be patient and the chapters will get here. Now as to the spell James used to locate his kids, it's my own invention. Aperio – To reveal, Semita – track. Thanks for reading. Please review._


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters_

Chapter 18: Meetings unexpected

Sirius opened the front door of the Leaky Cauldron and looked around. The place was empty except for a man snoring in one corner table, apparently a drunk who had been too pissed to go home. It was understandable considering it was seven in the morning on Boxing Day, which was also a Sunday. Sirius figured the regular clients were still sleeping off the effects of the previous day's celebrations. He wished he was still in his warm bed beside his lovely pregnant wife. However, he had to see what the person he was meeting wanted, at least for the sake of his adopted son.

He entered the bar. As soon as the door closed, Tom, the owner of the pub, stepped out of a door behind the bar.

"Good morning, Mr. Black," Tom said cheerfully. "Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?"

"I know, Tom," Sirius said in a low tone then he dropped his voice to a whisper. "I'm here to meet someone, discreetly. I'll take that booth over there." He pointed to a booth near enough to the door to see anyone entering but far enough not to be seen immediately. "If someone asks for me, point them in my direction. For now, let me have a butterbeer."

"Of course," Tom whispered back and nodded. He handed Sirius a bottle of the drink. Sirius went over to the booth he had pointed at and sat down, facing the door.

After about ten minutes, the door opened again. A slight figure in a cloak with the hood up came inside and took a look around. The unknown person then approached Tom and talked to him in whispers Sirius couldn't hear. Tom nodded his head in the direction of the booth Sirius was sitting in. The person looked that way and finally saw Sirius. With a nod of thanks to Tom, the person headed that way.

The person sat down opposite Sirius. "Thank you for coming, Sirius," the cloaked figure said softly in a feminine voice before dropping the hood to reveal the face of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ordinarily I would have ignored any message from you, Narcissa," Sirius said, "However, I was curious when your note mentioned Ti."

Narcissa sighed and lowered her head while she spoke, "I had to know if he's all right." She looked up at him and Sirius was surprised to see the tears hovering in her eyes. "Please tell me my little boy is all right, Sirius. When I heard that Ti had been hurt in the attack on Diagon Alley, I wanted to head for St. Mungo's as fast as I could."

"Then why didn't you?" Sirius growled at her. "Even after everything, he is still your son, Cissy!"

"I just couldn't," Narcissa said. "Lucius would have killed me. I couldn't let him know I still loved my youngest son, even after he was disowned by his father."

Sirius looked sharply at her. "Then why didn't you stop him from doing that? It broke his heart, Cissy. Ti was a wreck after he received the owl telling him of his disownment. If it wasn't for Harry and his friends, I don't know how he would have survived."

Narcissa now had tears running down her cheeks. "Don't you think I know that, Sirius? It broke my heart too. I know you think I'm an awful mother for allowing that to happen. But I had no choice. If I hadn't gone along with Lucius, he would have kept Draco away from me as well. I couldn't lose both my sons, Sirius. They're all I have. Lucius only treats me like his wife in public. When we're alone, he ignores me unless he's angry over something. Then he beats me."

She wiped her tears with a lace handkerchief then looked at Sirius with haunted eyes. "Do you know how Ti was conceived? After Draco was born, Lucius and I seldom had time together. He was always out doing the Dark Lord's bidding and I was usually tired from caring for Draco. Then a month after Draco turned one, Lucius came home drunk early in the morning and demanded that I join him in bed. Draco had been up all night crying after a nightmare and I was exhausted. I refused. He hit me twice then dragged me to our bedroom. He then forced himself on me. He raped me, Sirius. He left after getting what he wanted. A month later, I found out I was pregnant. At first, I was afraid that Lucius wouldn't want another child. But he was very happy, especially when it turned out to be another boy. Unfortunately, as Ti grew up, Lucius noticed that his second son didn't seem to accept his pureblood ideas. Since my husband was often out of the house on business, he blamed me for the way our son was behaving. After he disowned Ti, Lucius hasn't allowed me and Draco to be alone together. I think he's afraid I might corrupt him too. So, you see, I can't allow him to separate me from Draco."

Sirius sighed and nodded.

"Now," Narcissa said with a pleading look in her eyes, "please tell me how Ti is doing."

"He's much better," Sirius said. "He doesn't seem to have suffered any ill effects from the Cruciatus. In fact…..Cissy, what is it?" Sirius noticed that Narcissa's face had gotten very pale. "You didn't know, did you?"

"Know what?" Narcissa asked.

"That it was your sister, Bellatrix, who attacked Ti. She even used the Cruciatus on your son."

Narcissa paled even more, "No! Not Bella!"

"It's true, Cissy," Sirius said. "Your sister used an Unforgivable on your flesh and blood."

Tears started to fall again from Narcissa's face then she dropped her face into her hands.

Sirius sighed again. After Andromeda, he had liked Narcissa when they had been younger. The three of them had fun playing together then. However, when she had met Lucius Malfoy through Bellatrix and fallen in love with him, Narcissa had distanced herself from him and Andromeda. For the sake of those old times, he knew he should be compassionate toward her. He got up and sat down beside his cousin. He placed his arms around her. Narcissa turned around and cried in his arms.

After several minutes, her sobs slowed down. Narcissa separated herself from Sirius and took a deep breath. She looked at Sirius. "Thanks, Siri."

"It's all right, Cissy," Sirius said.

"So," Narcisa said, looking back down at the table, "he's all right now?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied. "He's fine."

Narcissa closed her eyes and took another deep breath. "That's good." She looked at Sirius again. "Thank you, Siri, for coming here and telling me. I'm glad he has you and your wife. I just wish I could be there for him also."

"You still could, you know," Sirius said.

Narcissa looked at him, clearly puzzled.

"All you have to do is leave Lucius, Cissy," Sirius said. "Bring Draco with you if you want but get away from your husband. His involvement with Voldemort will only end badly. Old Snake-face is going down, Cissy. Anyone who's with him will go down with him."

"I don't know, Sirius," Narcissa said. "If I leave him, Lucius will hunt me down."

"Then come to me," Sirius said. "We can go to Dumbledore. He'll protect you and Draco. It's the only chance you've got, Cissy."

Narcissa looked at Sirius for a few moments, as if trying to determine the sincerity of Sirius' offer then shook her head. "I don't know, Sirius. Let me think about it."

Sirius sighed and nodded. "All right, but don't take too long. Oh, there is one more thing I need to tell you about Ti."

Narcissa looked fearfully at him. "What is it?"

"He's got a girlfriend," he said, grinning. "I'm not sure if Draco would have told you that."

"No, he hasn't said anything about his brother since Ti was disowned," Narcissa said. "Who's his girlfriend?"

"Rose Potter," Sirius said, his grin growing wider as Narcissa's eyes widened.

"How long have they been together?" Narcissa asked.

"Roughly two months now," Sirius said. "In fact, they were together when Bellatrix attacked them. She also used the Cruciatus on Rose."

Narcissa closed her eyes and shuddered. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I know how close you are to the Potters. In spite of what my husband and sister are, I cannot imagine using that kind of magic on someone else."

"That's another reason you should leave him, Cissy," Sirius said. "You aren't really Death Eater material. Please think about it. I think Ti would be very happy to see you and have you close to him again."

Narcissa nodded, "We'll have to see, Sirius." She got up. "I have to go. Lucius may be up soon. I can't let him know we met."

Sirius nodded then, on impulse, pulled her into a hug, "Take care of your self, Cissy. I hope to hear from you soon."

Narcissa returned the hug for a moment before breaking away. She pulled the hood back over her face. She looked around the pub then walked to the door and exited the pub.

Sirius watched her leave then leaned back in the booth, his mind going over his encounter with Narcissa. He wished he could tell Ti but he didn't want to get his adopted son's hopes up. He shook his head and got up from the booth. Pausing just long enough to pay Tom for the butterbeer, he headed for the back door that led to the entrance to Diagon Alley so he could Apparate back to Grimmauld Place.

Boxing Day was a quiet one for the kids, spent relaxing and having fun at the Burrow. But that night, James asked Harry to join him in the library after the Potters had had dinner.

"What is it, Dad?" Harry asked him after they were seated inside the room.

"We had an Order meeting today to discuss the attack on Diagon Alley," James said.

Harry tensed and focused his attention on his father. He knew Ginny had felt his tension but didn't answer her mental question. He sensed her opening up to their Bond.

When Harry didn't say anything, James continued, "We mostly discussed what occurred during the attack, which areas they struck first, how much damage they did, the casualty list and the response of the Aurors. Then Albus asked Snape why he hadn't given us any advanced warning of the attack. Snape said he had only been informed of the plan to attack Diagon Alley a few hours before. He said he wasn't part of the group assigned to the attack and couldn't get away to tell us because Voldemort kept him at his side until after the attack."

"You believe him?" Harry asked.

James shrugged, "Not really but Albus does. He didn't question Snape any further but asked him to try harder to warn us of future attacks."

"I hope he does," Harry said. "I'd hate to see any more attacks like that."

James sighed, "No, we sure don't but it was like that the last time. It was happening almost every day, at least until that night."

Harry grimaced. He hated to be reminded of that night, even if he could barely remember it. He sometimes wondered how his life would have been if Voldemort had killed his parents instead of just knocking them out. He shuddered at the thought.

"_Harry, don't think about that," _Ginny's voice came into his mind, soothing away his fears._ "Just be grateful they're there for you."_

"_Thanks, Gin," _he said to her.

"Harry," his father said, startling him.

"Sorry," he said with a sheepish grin. "I was just having some morbid thoughts about that night and Ginny just knocked some sense into me.

James grinned. "I'm glad she's there to do that to you. Your mum is the same with me. Speaking of you and Ginny, I was amazed by what you guys did during the attack. Thanks to you two, we managed to catch seven of the bastards. I really haven't had the chance to tell you two how proud I am of you."

"Yeah," Harry said, "We were doing pretty well until one of them used the same trick we did on some of his fellows and blasted the boxes we were hiding behind."

"You still made a brilliant recovery by using your animagus forms," James said. "All you need is just a little more practice. Of course, there are a couple more things we can teach you and Ginny which I think you may be able to do, considering the level of magical power you both have."

"What is it, Dad?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you yet," James said. "I have to run it by Albus first. But I'm sure he's already thinking of the same things I am. We'll see about that when we get back to Hogwarts. For now, let's go relax by the telly."

Clearly puzzled and intrigued by James' behavior, Harry could only agree. They both left the library and headed for the second floor sitting room and its large screen television where they spent the rest of the night watching Muggle Christmas shows.

The following day, the other kids came over to Potter Manor after breakfast to resume their animagus practice and dueling sessions.

Even then, Harry and Rose found ways to have some private time with their girl/boyfriend, much to Ron's jealousy. He missed Hermione and was wondering if she had heard about the attack.

Unfortunately, due to the excitement over the attack and Rose's hospitalization, he hadn't been able to send his Christmas present to Hermione by long-distance owl. He told Harry that he hoped Hermione would take that into consideration instead of reminding him that he should have gotten her a present several weeks before.

Due to Hermione's absence, they were short one person in pairing up for dueling. James decided to take part in the dueling sessions and usually faced off with Harry. Due to James' greater experience, he won most of the time but couldn't deny the power and skill his son was developing. He also noted with some trepidation that his daughter seemed more focused on her training that ever before. She even chose more harmful spells to use in her dueling practices with either Ginny or Maggie. He hoped that Rose wasn't adversely affected by the torture inflicted on her by Bellatrix.

It was on Wednesday that, much to their elation, Neville and Rose managed to completely transform to their animagus forms. The others congratulated them. Ron jokingly mentioned how jealous Hermione would be once she heard about it. Their success made the others all the more determined to complete their own transformations.

On Thursday, they had started some stretching in the Dueling Room prior to dueling practice when the door burst open. They all turned at once with their wands pointed at the door only to find Hermione standing there. The bushy-haired girl took a look around at them then launched herself at Ron, embracing him tightly.

Caught off guard, Ron almost stumbled before awkwardly embracing her back, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Hermione pulled back and the others were surprised to see her eyes glistening.

"I-I'm sorry, Ron," she sniffed, "I was so worried when I heard about the attack on Diagon Alley. I wanted to come back sooner but there were no available flights out of Jamaica. It was too far to Floo and it would take too long to get permission for an international portkey. I had to wait for our return flight. We got back late last night but I couldn't sleep a wink and waited impatiently for your dad to pick me up. I just dropped my things off at the Burrow and Flooed right over."

"Hey, it's all right," Ron said, wiping a stray tear that was streaking down her cheek. "We're all fine though Rose had to stay at St. Mungo's overnight."

She looked at him in surprise then turned to Rose, "What happened?"

They all sat down on the floor. Then the five who had been at Diagon Alley that day recounted the events of the attack. At the end of their narration, Hermione looked stricken and horrified.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," she said, "You and Ti shouldn't have had to go through something like that."

"I know," Rose shrugged. "At least now I have an idea of the kind of evil we're up against. I can really appreciate now how prepared we have to be to fight her and the other followers of V-Voldemort."

"Right," James said. "It's very important to be ready to fight them, but only if you come across them. For now, I don't want anyone of you to go looking for them. Now, with Hermione here, we can pair you guys up and I can just observe again."

That afternoon, at the start of their animagus session, Neville and Rose showed Hermione their forms.

"Oh, that's so wonderful," Hermione said, clapping her hands. "I'm so glad you were both able to fully transform."

Ron looked at her in surprise. "I thought you'd get mad and fume about their getting it before you did, just like you did when Harry and Ginny did it last month."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I probably would, Ron, if I couldn't do it yet. As it is…." In the blink of an eye, where Hermione had been standing, there was a brown and white owl whose feathers on its head were a little curled. Another second and Hermione stood once more before them, grinning madly.

"Wh-what….how…..when?" Ron stuttered, the shock apparent on his face. He wasn't the only one.

"With all the worrying I was doing after learning of the attack on Diagon Alley, I had to distract myself," Hermione said. "Since it doesn't need a wand and can't be detected like spells, I decided to practice transforming whenever I was alone in Jamaica."

"Hermione," Harry said, waggling an index finger at her as he grinned at her, "You know that was dangerous without someone there just in case you couldn't turn back into your human form."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, her cheeks now turning red. "I know. I guess I didn't care, as long as it took my mind off of my worrying."

Rose looked at her suspiciously. "Okay, who are you and where's the real Hermione?"

Neville snickered. "She has a point, Hermione. It's just not like you to disregard rules and such. I'd say going around with this bunch has corrupted you."

They all laughed at that statement. Then they settled down to practicing their animagus transformations.

New Year's Eve was celebrated in the Burrow at Lily's insistence. Aside from the Potters and Weasleys, the Longbottoms, Remus, Sirius, Sam, Ti, Tonks, Andromeda and Ted Tonks were there. Unfortunately, Charlie had to return to Romania the day before, much to Molly's own disappointment.

They also invited Hermione's parents who were always fascinated with the world their daughter was a part of, especially since now it seemed their son would also be in it. Daisy and Andrew were excited to see their friend Daniel again and the three toddlers happily played together.

Molly cooked up another fabulous meal. Everyone enjoyed it, even Augusta Longbottom who had initially looked with mild disdain at the lopsided home of the Weasleys. As usual, the night ended with another fantastic display of fireworks from Fred and George.

Everyone slept late on New Year's Day then spent it with their own families. Harry and Ginny didn't mind since they could still talk to one another through the Bond. With a lot of begging, Rose was able to visit Ti at Grimmauld Place in the afternoon though she had to be back for dinner.

The following day, Harry and Rose decided to again spend it at the Burrow. It had snowed heavily the night before so they soon got involved in a snowman building competition with Ginny, Hermione and Ron in the backyard. About an hour after the Potters had arrived; Molly came out and walked up to them.

"Kids, I've just gotten a Floo-call from Mr. Lovegood," she said. "Luna's coming over for a visit." She looked uneasy as she spoke. "You have to be extra nice to her. She and her father were at Diagon Alley during the attack and she saw some of people die, including several Hogwarts students. Her father said that she's been more quiet than usual. He hopes a visit here will be good for her. Maybe you can get her to talk."

She looked at each of them, especially Rose which puzzled Harry.

"Sure, Mum," Ginny answered. "We'd be glad to see her." She looked pointedly at Rose who grimaced for a moment before nodding. Harry, Hermione and Ron also nodded. Molly gave a sigh of relief then went back inside the house.

Harry turned to Ginny. _"What's going on, Gin?" _he asked Ginny through the Bond. _"Why did your Mum look at Rose like that?"_

Ginny sighed. _"Harry, you remember two years before you and Ron started to go to Hogwarts when there were times Rose wouldn't come over to the Burrow?" _

Harry nodded. He vaguely remembered those times but he and Ron were usually concerned with doing boy things then.

"_Well, those were the times Luna was visiting me. We've actually known her since we were six. You probably don't remember since you and Ron weren't paying us much attention then." _

Harry felt a surge of guilt over that. Ginny felt it through their Bond. She squeezed his hand and smiled to reassure him.

"_Don't worry about it, Harry," _she said._ "You two were typical boys. Anyway, we usually got along until her mother died when we were nine and she changed. You notice the dreamy voice and spaced out look she often has? Well, it started then and Rose couldn't understand or handle her unusual behavior. So, Rose didn't come over to visit whenever Luna was here."_

"_But she was at your birthday parties last year and the year before," _Harry said.

"_Yeah," _Ginny said. _"I wanted her to know I still consider her a friend even if my best friend is uncomfortable with her."_

"_So that's why Rose doesn't even talk to her," _Harry said.

Harry remembered that during the school year, he only saw the strange girl from afar or through Ginny via their Bond. He only saw Rose at the periphery at those times instead of beside Ginny.

Just then, Harry saw the blonde girl step out of the front door of the Burrow, wearing her bottle cap necklace and radish earrings. He looked at Rose and saw she looked uncomfortable. He placed a hand over hers. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Hey, sis," he said, "I know you feel Luna is a bit strange. I do too but she's been through a lot and it seems she doesn't have many friends at Hogwarts. Gin told me that the three of you were friends before. Maybe if we let her hang around us a bit more, she won't seem so strange. Give her another chance, okay?"

Rose sighed and nodded. "Okay, Harry. I'll try."

"Hi, Luna," Ginny said with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello," Luna replied in her usual dreamy voice. "You can go on with what you're doing, just watch out for the snow monkeys. They love to hide in freshly made snowmen then animate them to scare people." She sat down on the ground, ignoring their confused looks.

After staring at her for a few seconds, they looked at each other. Rose looked at Hermione and mouthed "Snow monkeys?" to the older girl who shrugged her shoulders. Shaking her head, Ginny walked up to Luna.

"Why don't you join us and build your own snowman, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Oh no, I can't," she said. "Snow monkeys and I have never gotten along."

Rose snorted in an unladylike fashion and Ginny threw her a glare. The other redhead managed to look sheepish and sorry.

"Come on, join us," Ginny prodded Luna.

"Well, okay," the blonde girl said. She got up and started rolling the snow. She made one large ball then proceeded to roll another one of the same size. A few minutes later, she had three snow balls of the same rectangular shape and size stacked up on top of each other.

"Um, Luna," Ron said, "Shouldn't they be of different sizes with the smaller ones on top of the larger?"

"Oh, I don't want to have a fat snowman, Ronald," she said, smiling in a dreamy way. "I want him to be lean. The snow monkeys don't like thin snowmen since they can't fit in the bottom to animate them."

No one could say anything to that so they continued their building in. Strangely enough, Ron kept glancing at Luna.

Finally, Luna looked at Ron and said, "Its okay, Ronald. You can ask me who I saw die in Diagon Alley."

Ron looked at her in surprise. "How did you know I was going to ask that?"

Luna smiled a genuine non-dreamy smile and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Ever since I saw my mother die, I felt different, like I could sense certain things."

"What things?" Ginny asked.

Luna turned to her, smiling. "Like you and Harry were destined for each other."

The others stared at her.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked. "When did you know that?"

Luna shrugged. "I'm not sure how I knew it but I sensed it back at Ginny's birthday party two years ago. I felt that the two of you were linked to each other in a way you haven't discovered yet but were close to finding out."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in shock. They remembered that party and Luna commenting about how good a couple they made, photographically and in other ways. At that time, they hadn't discovered about their bond yet.

"W-what other things do you know, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"I sense that the five of you have a destiny to fulfill," Luna said, now assuming her dreamy voice, "especially you, Harry. I feel all of you have powers and training few people know of."

"I know Harry and Ginny managed to defeat several wizards much older than the two of them," Luna said. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I saw them do it. I was several stores down from where they were and saw the whole thing. It was an amazing sight, so much better than seeing the ones who died. Now that was really too bad."

"Why'd you say that, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Well, two of the ones I saw die were seventh years from my house," Luna said. "They tried to fight them but didn't really match up to the Death Eaters. I was wondering if they had the same training Harry and Ginny obviously had been having then maybe they would have done better."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Rose looked at each other. They had not thought of that, having concentrated on their own training. Harry had assumed that the practical lessons his Dad had been giving in DADA class would help other students but it seemed that he was wrong.

"I don't know, Luna," Hermione said. "That may be a bit too intensive for most of the other students. We don't want to encourage them to go out and fight the Death Eaters."

"No, Luna's right, Hermione," Harry said. "We've been too selfish training by ourselves. I think we should find a way to extend the dueling sessions to other students, at least to give them the skills to escape if they're attacked."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I am," Harry answered. "I'll talk to my dad about it tonight. Maybe we can start with you, Luna. Would you like to join us when we have dueling practice? We've been doing it at Potter Manor but I can ask Dad to give you access through the Floo."

"That would be wonderful, Harry," Luna said dreamily. "Then I'll be able to fight off the Dinglewatts."

The others looked at each other in puzzlement then shook their heads. They went back to their snowman making activities. A few minutes later, Molly called them all to lunch. Luna left them a couple of hours later. Harry promised to get back to her about joining their training.

That night, Harry asked to talk to James in the library. Once they were inside, Harry told him his idea about allowing other students to learn dueling through a club, like the one Lockhart wanted to set up in his second year. Of course, this time, there would be a competent person supervising the club, James.

"I don't know, Harry," James said. "I guess I can run it by Dumbledore. I do have to agree that DADA class twice a week is still not enough time to practice dueling."

"All right, Dad," Harry said. "Just let us know. I haven't asked the others but we can help you teach those who want to join the club. In the meantime, I'd like to have Luna Lovegood join us for the dueling lessons we've been having."

James looked at him in surprise. "Well, I guess that can be arranged. I'd have to ask her father though for permission to teach her spells she normally wouldn't learn at Hogwarts."

"Okay, Dad," Harry said.

It took James a day to convince Luna's father to let her learn spells to defend herself with. Luna came over the following day and started learning the spells the others had already learned. The Longbottoms, Ti, Fred and George were surprised to see her but accepted her anyway.

Harry and his friends were surprised by how quickly she learned the spells she was taught. By the weekend, she had mastered the shield charm, disarming charm, Reducto curse and the Patronus charm. Now they knew why she was in Ravenclaw.

Harry asked the permission of the others and Professor McGonagall to also invite Luna to learn to become an animagus. Luna seemed mildly interested but said she'd think about it for now. On that front, Ron, Maggie, Fred, George and Ti were able to complete their animagus transformation by the end of the week. Unfortunately, Harry and Ginny were still only able to transform their hands into their magical forms front appendages which were still an improvement over the start of the holidays.

Sooner than they would have wanted, it was time to return to Hogwarts. When he and his family passed through the magical barrier to Platform Nine and three-quarters, Harry noticed several changes. Very few of the students were running around or acting excited. Families were all huddled together. People were talking only in whispers. He also noticed several Aurors scattered around the platform.

"They're here to protect the train," James said. "It's too tempting a target for Voldemort."

His friends soon arrived and they boarded the train. They noticed the same somber mood on the train. Neville met with Lisa Turpin and left them to join her with her friends. Fred and George wandered off to look for Lee Jordan. Maggie also went to find her fellow Gryffindor second years.

This left Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Ti and Rose in the same compartment. After three games of exploding snap, Ron and Ti decided to play Wizarding Chess. Ti was actually much better at the game than Harry so Ron found him more of a challenge than his best friend.

Ti brought out an ivory chess set that seemed brand new.

"Nice chess set, Ti," Ron said, taking hold of one of the beautifully carved pieces and admiring it. "Did you get it for Christmas from Sirius?"

"No," Ti said. "Er, I got it from Draco." He said the name in almost a whisper while looking down at the floor, as if he was embarrassed. The other six teens looked at him in surprise. Before anyone could comment, the door of their compartment opened.

"Oh, good," a familiar voice said. "You're using my gift already."

The six occupants of the compartment turned to find Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, smiling but not in a sneering way. Crabbe and Goyle were behind him as usual but they looked a bit bewildered.

"Yeah," Ti said brightly with a grin on his face. "Thanks. It's great."

"You're welcome," Draco said. "Thanks for the ring, too." He thrust forward his right hand. Sitting on the ring finger of that hand was a silver ring with a dragon's head on it. The eyes were tiny red rubies.

Ti's cheeks turned a bit red. "Oh, you're welcome. I found it in the attic of our house. Sirius said it was an old Black family heirloom and I thought it would be fitting for you considering it's got a dragon's head and you are a Black through Mum."

Draco nodded. Then he looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry about Aunt Bella cursing you, and your girlfriend." He looked up at Rose. "I'm really sorry." Without another word, he stepped outside the compartment and closed the door.

No one in the compartment spoke or moved for several minutes.

Finally, Rose sat down beside Ti and placed her hand over one of his. "It looks like he's coming around, Ti."

"Yeah," Ti said, grinning again, "It sure does."

"I'm happy for you," Rose said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, causing Ti's grin to get even wider but annoying Ron.

"Oi! Enough of that," he said. "Let's play."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "How can you be so callous?"

"What?" Ron asked.

The three girls sighed in exasperation at Ron.

Ginny turned to Harry. _"You're skeptical of Draco's behavior, aren't you?" _she asked him mentally.

"_Just a bit," _Harry replied. _"It'll take a lot more than giving out Christmas gifts to convince me that Draco Malfoy's seen the light and decided to treat his brother the right way."_

"_Yes, I agree with you, Harry," _Ginny said. _"But I hope he has, for Ti's sake."_

"_Yeah, me too," _Harry said. _"Well, we can't worry about it for now." _He looked over at Ron and found him engrossed in his game with Ti. He pulled Ginny into his lap. _"It seems Ron's oblivious to everything except that chessboard now. I think we should take advantage of his distraction."_

"_Yeah, he is," _Ginny said, giving him a mischievous grin._ "And how are we taking advantage of that, Harry?" _

Instead of answering, Harry leaned forward to capture her lips with his. Ron took almost an hour to notice what his sister and best friend were doing a mere three feet from him. The only reason he did was because he had finally managed to beat Ti. Of course, any outburst from him was silenced by Hermione kissing him as well. Ti and Rose looked at each other and, grinning at each other, decided to imitate the other two couples. It was a very enjoyable trip for all six of them because of that.

It was snowing lightly when they got into Hogsmeade. Tightening their cloaks around them, they quickly piled into the nearest carriage for the ride up to the castle.

As they entered the Great Hall for the Welcome back feast, Harry and his friends noted that several black banners were hung along the walls, stretching from the ceiling, replacing the usual House banners. Some of the other students looked pale and a few were now crying. Even the Slytherins were silent.

Once the students had all taken their seats, the food appeared on the table but the students were not really in a mood to eat, even Ron. After an hour, Dumbledore stood up and everyone turned their attention to him as he spoke.

"Several days ago, a great tragedy occurred that marred what should have been a festive season. In that tragedy, we lost several students." Several sobs were heard around the Hall. "We mourn their loss and the void it will create in our lives. Let us not forget them. Professor McGonagall will now read the names of these students."

McGonagall stood up, looking stern and pale. She unfolded a long piece of parchment and started reading the names of the dead students with their House affiliation and year. Among the ten dead students were three Gryffindors, three Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws and two Slytherins. The Gryffindors were a seventh year, a sixth year and a first year. None of the other students were in Harry's year though one Hufflepuff was in Ginny's year and one of the Slytherins was a second year, like Maggie Longbottom. After reading the names, McGonagall sat down again.

Dumbledore then resumed speaking. "Never forget them. They were your friends and classmates. They died because of a vicious madman and his followers who care nothing for the suffering of others. We must continue to fight him so that their deaths will not be without meaning. Let us bow our heads and observe a minute of silence in honor of our fallen friends." Dumbledore bowed his head. The staff and students did the same.

After a full minute, Dumbledore raised his head and resumed speaking. "Now, in the light of this tragedy, it seems that Voldemort and his followers are now intent on resuming the manner they held our world in terror many years ago, which means that they would not hesitate to attack underaged wizards and witches like you. I'm afraid that the regular DADA lessons will not help you in such a situation. To improve your chances of surviving that and escaping, Professor Potter has come to me with a suggestion which I have approved. He will explain further." Dumbledore sat down.

James stood up, looking more serious than he had ever been. "In order to equip you better for an encounter with Death Eaters, we are going to have a dueling club." The Hall exploded into a cacophony of noise as the students excitedly reacted to James' announcement, chattering to each other. Harry and his friends exchanged grins.

After a few seconds of chaos, James raised his wand and fired some red sparks. The students slowly settled down.

"Now, as I was saying, a dueling club will be formed here in Hogwarts. I know that a predecessor of mine attempted to do this a few years ago." A wave of laughter greeted that comment.

"But," he continued, "at least this club will be under someone who seems to know what he's doing." Another wave of laughter filled the Hall. "However, I don't intend to have you going out and finding Death Eaters. The purpose of the club is to give you the skills you need to survive your initial encounter with these monsters when that happens and be able to get away from them. These people are dangerous and only qualified wizards, meaning adults and Aurors, should think of really fighting them. There will be a sign up sheet in each common room tonight. Unfortunately, unless they have special permission or ability, first and second years will not allowed to join the club." Groans sounded out from the first and second years. "I'm sorry but the spells I will be teaching are usually beyond the skill of those below third year. The first meeting will be here in the Great Hall on Wednesday evening an hour after dinner. Further details about the club will be given then." He sat back down.

McGonagall now stood up and ordered the prefects to lead their housemates back to the dormitories. The students followed, talking excitedly about the dueling club. When they got back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry and his friends sat down at their usual corner. The fireplace was lit and its warmth thawed the chill from their bones. Soon, the common room emptied as the other Gryffindors retired to their dorms, leaving the New Marauders.

After a few minutes of silence, Maggie spoke up. "What about me? I'm only a second year. I've had little problem learning the same spells you all have. Are we going to continue our secret sessions?"

"Maggie's got a point, Harry," Neville said. "Have you noticed the time of the dueling club meetings? It's at the same time as our own sessions. Will we be able to join the club because of that?"

"I don't know, Nev," Harry answered. "He hasn't told me any of his plans after I suggested the dueling club to him."

Just then the portrait hole opened and James stepped inside. He looked around the room and spotted them. As he walked over to them, he said, "Good. You're all here. I wanted to talk to you about the club."

"Yeah, we also wanted to, Dad," Harry said. "We spotted a couple of problems for us with the club."

"Oh, I don't really see a problem there, Harry," James said. "In fact, it's perfect for you. Now, this is what I plan…."

_A/N: So, that's another chapter done. How was it? Interesting meetings, weren't they? Please review and tell me what you think. _


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: The characters, except for the eight original characters, belong to the great JKR. No monetary gain was sought in the creation of this story._

_A/N: I'm sorry for the delay but I couldn't find time to write lately. Enjoy the chapter. _

Chapter 19: The Dueling Club

The next day was the first day of classes. As he looked at the sign up sheet, Harry realized that all the Gryffindors in third thru seventh year had signed up for the Dueling Club.He speculated it would be the same for the other houses, though he wasn't too sure about Slytherin. He hoped they would not be disappointed during the first meeting when his dad explained the way the club would be run. There was even a way for Maggie to take part in the club despite what he had said about it being limited to third year and above. Harry and his friends had signed up for the club as well even though James' plans were different for them.

Excitement over the club continued to grip the student body of Hogwarts for the next two days, heightening at dinnertime on Tuesday. Many were reluctant to leave the Great Hall at the end of dinner but Dumbledore firmly told them that the chamber had to be prepared for the Dueling Club. The requisite hour before the first meeting passed much too slowly in the opinions of most of the students. For Harry, it seemed to pass much too quickly.

When they entered the Great Hall for that first meeting, the students found that the four long tables for the Houses were not there. Instead, the Hall was a huge empty space that filled up with most of the students. James waited for them while standing on the platform where the teachers' table was located.

When it looked like no one else would be coming, James waved his wand and the doors to the Hall shut closed. There were more than a hundred students in the Hall now.

"Good evening," James said. "Thank you for coming. Well, I see we have a fair number of people interested in this club. Before we start, I'd like to explain a few things. First of all, I have to tell you that I will not be teaching you in this club. Due to certain constraints on my part, I will actually only be supervising this club. You'll meet your actual instructor in a bit. Secondly, the spells that will be taught here are a mixture of spells both from the regular Defense curriculum and outside it. The reason for covering spells already being taught here is to give you more time to practice them since these are very useful spells when you get in a magical fight. Third, aside from spell work, you will be taught how to avoid getting hit by spells just as Aurors are. At times, that may prove the difference between life and death rather than countering the spells cast at you. Now, as I said before, I will only be supervising this club. The actual leader and instructor here will be the person who actually gave the idea of the club to me, someone who is probably well known to all of you. Please come forward, Harry."

Nervously, Harry came forward, accompanied by Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Rose. Ginny took his hand and gave it a squeeze, calming him a bit.

The gathered students were now talking with each other, clearly surprised by this. A few of the Slytherins were now scowling and a couple of them were inching their way to the door. Strangely enough, Harry noted that Draco had no expression on his face while Greengrass, Zabini and Nott actually had looks of anticipation and interest on their faces.

"Right," Harry said a tremor in his voice for a moment. "As Professor Potter said, I suggested the formation of a dueling club here at Hogwarts. See, I realized after the attack on Diagon Alley that, in spite of our excellent DADA lessons this year, the students in this school aren't capable of protecting themselves from a Death Eater attack. As Professor Dumbledore pointed out at the Welcome Feast, Voldemort," several screams were heard as Harry said his name and most of the students shuddered which Harry ignored, "and his followers seem to be willing to attack anyone, even children. So, this club will help you learn ways to protect yourselves and survive an encounter with a Death Eater."

"What makes you think you can teach us?" Zacharias Smith asked arrogantly.

Before Harry could answer, Ron said, "Because he's faced You-Know-Who four times already and lived to tell about it, you git."

"Ron, please," Harry said. He turned to Smith, "Unfortunately, what Ron said is true. I have faced Voldemort," again the screams and shudders, "what is wrong with you? It's only a name. Professor Dumbledore once told me not to fear someone just because of his name. It's not his real name anyway, just one he made up. Now, I've faced him four times already. Fortunately for me, I've somehow managed to beat or hold him off all four times and survive. My parents did the same three times and so did Neville's parents, so it's not an impossible thing to do. Hopefully, none of you will have to face him. However, his followers are almost as dangerous and they have a lot of experience in fighting. My friends and I," he pointed to the six people around him, "have faced his followers twice and survived. We and a few other friends have been learning how to duel for a year now. It's helped us survive. Now, we'll teach you to do the same."

"Any more questions, Smith?" Ron asked, ignoring the glare Harry was sending him.

The Hufflepuff sullenly shook his head. No one else said anything and no one looked like they were leaving, even the Slytherins. After all, even two of their own had been killed in the attack on Diagon Alley.

"All right then," Harry said quickly. "This is what will happen. I'll be teaching the spells but since this is a large group, it'll be hard for me to supervise all of you when you practice them. So, once you've been shown each spell, we'll divide you into groups that will practice together with one of us supervising. Before you ask, all of us have learned the spells I'll be showing you and can do them, so we're qualified to supervise. Aside from that, Professor Potter will keep an eye on the entire class. Is that understood?"

The gathered students murmured to each other for a few seconds before all nodding.

"Okay," Harry said, "each meeting of the club will last about two hours. We'll start now with the shield charm. I know this is taught in fourth year DADA but it'll probably be one of the most useful spells you'll need in a duel. You need to practice it as much as you can."

"The incantation is _'Protego' _and you wave your wand this way as you cast it." He showed them the wand movement. Harry then cast the spell several times, starting slowly then speeding up to normal speed. Then he had the students repeat the wand motion and incantation several times without their wands.

"Well done," Harry said. "Now, we'll divide you into groups by year level. Each group will practice the spell individually. Once everyone in the group can cast it, you'll pair up to test each other's shields. One person in the pair will cast the shield charm while the other tries to cast simple curses like a tickling hex at it. After twenty minutes, you can switch around and have the other person use the shield charm to avoid being hexed. One of us will watch each group and try to correct any problems. All the seventh years will go with Fred and George Weasley. The sixth years are with me. Ginny will be with the fifth years, the fourth years go with Hermione and Ron and the third years will go with Neville and Rose. Now in spite of the fact that only third years and above are allowed, Professor Potter will allow any first or second year that has their parents' permission to join the club. They'll join the third year group. Go on and follow your assigned supervisors now."

The assembled students then spread out and followed their assigned supervisors. Maggie Longbottom joined the third years, having already been given permission by her parents to join the club.

Harry strode over to the sixth years that were present. Aside from Katie, he didn't know any of them very well. There were nine other Gryffindors, nine Ravenclaws, eight Hufflepuffs and four Slytherins.

"All right," Harry said, "line up in three rows." Once they were lined up, he had them practice casting the charm.

He moved down each row and observed each person cast the charm. He found that several people in his group were having problems casting the spell. He pointed out their mistakes and helped correct them. One of them was the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang.

"Excuse me, um, Cho," he said. "You're twisting your wand too much. Here, let me help you. I'll guide your hand while you cast the spell."

He moved behind her and took a hold of her hand, guiding her in the wand motion as she said the incantation. She gasped when a shield formed in front of her. He chuckled and smiled at her. "See? All you needed to do was that small twisting motion. Now, you try it." He moved around to the front and watched her create a solid looking shield.

"Excellent," Harry said, giving her another smile. "I knew you could do it."

He then turned to the rest of the group and failed to see the look on her face. "Now, all of you please pair up and test each other's shield. Take about fifteen minutes each.

The students in Harry's group paired up and he watched them try to break past their partner's shield. He observed them for a while, moving in to give suggestions when he saw a problem.

He also looked at the other groups but decided that his friends were able to handle their assigned groups. He grinned in amusement as he watched Ginny yell at Crabbe and Goyle for not practicing properly. He nodded in approval as he watched Luna break Colin Creevey's shield, hitting the blonde boy with a tickling charm that had him rolling around in laughter for a few seconds. He also noticed that Draco was having great success in breaking through Pansy's shield while holding his own shield up.

He glanced over at his father who was watching from a spot beside the Great Hall's doors. James gave him a grin and a thumbs-up sign that caused Harry to grin back.

After an hour of practice, Harry decided that everyone had a chance to practice the spell and were getting tired so he cast a _Sonorus _charm on himself and called the attention of everyone in the room.

Once they were looking at him, he said, "All right, very good. I think we've practiced enough for today. We can practice more in the next meeting which will be on Friday night at the same time. For now, we'll be meeting twice a week for an hour or two. Before we end this meeting, I'd like to show you another useful spell you'll learn in a future meeting. This is the Reductor curse, used to blast objects out of the way. It can also work on people so you have to be careful."

He pulled one of the chairs of the staff table in front of him. Pointing his wand at it, he shouted, _"Reducto!" _Even with only a quarter of his power channeled into the spell, the chair flew against the wall and splintered into pieces. Silence filled the Great Hall as the students looked in awe at that display.

Hermione shook her head and moved to the destroyed chair. _"Reparo!" _she said, waving her wand at the chair which reassembled whole.

"Er," Harry said, "that's it for tonight. Practice the shield charm whenever you can and we'll have the next meeting on Friday at the same time."

The students started filing out of the Great Hall, chatting excitedly about the Dueling Club's first meeting. Harry hurried over to his friends and sister.

"_Did the meeting go all right?"_ he asked Ginny mentally as they linked hands.

"_Yes, Harry," _she answered as she smiled at him. _"It went very well. You're an excellent teacher." _

He repeated his question verbally to the rest as he ducked his head to hide the blush Ginny had caused with her comment.

"I think it went pretty well, Harry," Hermione said. "There were a few people still having problems conjuring a shield at the end but most of them were able to do it after a few tries. We had few problems while supervising them."

"Yeah, mate," Ron said. "We really didn't have much trouble watching and helping, even with the Slytherins."

"Yeah, dear brother of mine," Rose said, "It was a good first meeting. Of course, that last spell showed quite a bit of magic." She grinned at him.

Harry felt his face heat up again though he didn't hide it this time. He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, well, I just wanted to show them what they would be learning next time."

The others laughed as they headed for the doors where James was waiting for them.

"Very well done, son," James said, grinning widely. "You have the makings of an excellent teacher, even better than me."

Harry grinned back at him. "Thanks, Professor. If you don't mind, I think I'll wait a few more years before I try to take your job from you." He turned to look around at the empty Great Hall. "What about the tables, Dad?"

"Oh, I'm sure the house elves will have them back in place in time for breakfast tomorrow," James said. He noticed the scowl forming on Hermione's face. "Hermione, I've heard that you don't approve of how house elves are treated. Please believe me when I say that the ones here are quite happy with the work they're doing and would be quite appalled to be set free against their wishes. I know some are treated badly but that comes from the dreadful practices of a few pureblood families."

"But, Professor," Hermione said, "It's so wrong to keep another living being in slavery."

"I agree with you there," James said. "However, changing the opinions and prejudices of some of the more influential members of the Wizarding world will be difficult. It will take time and effort. Maybe in the future when Voldemort is gone, we can try to change that. But it will take a while."

Hermione looked like she wanted to say something more but she finally nodded her head.

"Well, you better get back to Gryffindor Tower," James said. "It's almost curfew."

They all bid James goodnight as they stepped out of the Great Hall into the Entrance Hall. They climbed the main staircase with Harry and Ginny at the rear of the group. When they reached the fourth floor, someone came up to Harry, Cho Chang.

"Harry," she said, moving up beside him on the other side from Ginny, "I want to thank you for helping me with the charm."

"That's all right, Cho," Harry said. "I saw that you had trouble casting the spell. I wanted to make sure you got it."

She smiled and fluttered her eyelids at him. "That was very kind of you, Harry. I hope you'll be able to help me in every meeting." She ran a hand over his arm down to his hand, completely ignoring the hand of Ginny that was clasped in that one. She smiled again at Harry then turned down a corridor.

Confused and disturbed, Harry stared after Cho. He then felt a spike of irritation and anger come from Ginny through their bond.

He turned to look at her. _"Gin, what's wrong?"_

"_That hussy!" _she almost screamed in his mind, her hand tightening its grip in his. _"How dare she do that right in front of me?" _She turned to Harry, fire blazing in her eyes. _"If it wasn't for the fact that I could feel your confusion, I would have hexed the two of you. Didn't you know she was actually flirting with you?"_

Comprehension dawned on Harry and his eyes widened. _"What? She was flirting with me? But…why…how…doesn't she realize we're together?"_

Ginny sighed and her anger deflated. _"Harry, you have to admit that she's very pretty."_

"_Well, so are you," _Harry said. _"In fact, you're gorgeous." _

Ginny grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips. _"Thanks for the compliment, Mr. Potter. But getting back to Cho, she's one of the prettiest and most desired girls in the school. There are a lot of girls here who'd like to be her."_

"_Yeah, so?" _Harry asked.

Ginny sighed again. _"Harry, most guys would fall over themselves to go out with her. I guess she's hoping you're one of them."_

"_Wait a minute," _Harry said, _"you mean she's interested in me? I thought she was dating Cedric Diggory? They were together at the Yule Ball. I think I remember them sitting together in the stands before the Third task."_

"_Well, I know," _Ginny said. _"As of last term, the rumor was that they were still seeing each other. So, I have no idea why she's doing this."_

"_Well, she's in for a disappointment," _Harry said, _"Because there's no way I'm going to drop you for her, even if we didn't have the Bond."_

Grinning madly, Ginny threw herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and planting her lips on his. Momentarily caught off guard, Harry stumbled backwards against the wall. Leaning back, he wrapped his arms around Ginny and returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm. Needless to say, they barely made it back to Gryffindor Tower before curfew.

The next meeting of the Dueling club was held on Friday evening. Upon getting into the Great Hall, the attending members were surprised to find twenty strange man-sized objects lined up against the walls of the chamber. These objects were composed of wooden heads and upper bodies mounted on a wooden stand with wheels on the stand and a false wand in its right hand. Harry got up on the platform where the teachers' table was and got their attention.

"I see you've noticed the dummies," he said. "I'll explain their purpose in a bit. For now, we'll resume where we left off three nights ago, practicing the Shield charm."

With that, he had them pair up again to do the same exercise they did the previous Tuesday for twenty minutes while he and his friends observed. After that, he again called for the students' attention.

"All right," he said. "You've all definitely improved with that. We'll practice that every meeting until I see everyone able to have a shield strong enough to withstand three hexes in a row. Right now, we'll move on to something new which will explain the presence of all these wooden models." He waved his hand at the dummies.

"These will allow you to practice the Disarming Charm," he continued. "The incantation is _'Expelliarmus'_ and the wand movement goes like this. He demonstrated the spell using one of the dummies, blasting the dummy against the wall. "All right, group up again by year level and follow the same people who supervised you last time. Each group gets five dummies to practice with."

The students separated and Harry again took the sixth years with him to one side. He had them practice the wand movement and incantation three times. Then, he had them line up in groups of five to attempt disarming the dummies.

He tried to keep from having to help Cho again but she seemed to have difficulty with the spell. He sighed and stepped up beside her.

"Cho," he said, "you're waving your wand a bit too much. Just a simple flick like this." He pointed his wand at the dummy she was using and shouted,_ "Expelliarmus!"_ while flicking it in a very tight circle. The wand flew out of the dummy's hand and the dummy flew back against the wall.

"It all seems so easy to you," Cho said, pouting. "Can you please guide my hand again?"

Harry sighed mentally. "All right but this will be the last time." He moved behind her and took a hold of her hand, the one holding her wand while making sure the rest of his body wasn't in any contact with hers. "Just move the wand like this while you say the incantation. Now, say the incantation while moving the wand with me."

As Cho waved her wand with Harry's guidance, she cried, _"Expelliarmus!" _

The wand in the hand of the dummy she was facing flew toward her.

"I did it!" she squealed. She turned around to hug Harry but he had already let go of her hand and stepped back. She moved toward him but then Katie Bell called out to Harry.

"My turn, Harry," the Gryffindor sixth year said. "See if I'm doing it right."

"Sure, Katie," Harry said, feeling relieved that his teammate had jumped to his rescue. He moved quickly over to her.

"Thanks, Katie," Harry said once he reached her. Looking back for a second, he saw that Cho was glaring at them. "You really saved me from an embarrassing situation."

"You're welcome," Katie said, giving him a grin. "After all, I wouldn't want to have our main Seeker maimed by his girlfriend for being overly friendly with another girl. I can see Ginny glaring in this direction. I do wonder how she knew what was happening from way over there. She actually looked your way the moment Chang asked you to help her."

Harry shrugged his shoulders while groaning mentally. "Err, woman's intuition?"

Katie laughed. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Now, I didn't move in front of Chang just to save you. I do need a little help with this spell. I can't seem to move the wand off that dummy."

Harry chuckled. "All right, let's see what you're doing."

The rest of the meeting went off without any further interaction with Cho. Harry made sure Ginny and his friends were around him so Cho didn't have a chance to intercept him on the way back to Gryffindor Tower. He was thankful that it would be three more days to the next Dueling Club meeting.

Even with the Dueling Club set to have meetings twice a week, the New Marauders decided to continue their private weekend training schedule. They had their Saturday afternoon dueling session where Harry and Ginny were again facing each other. Harry was determined to improve their skill. Ginny's speed and skill balanced Harry's greater power, allowing her to duel her boyfriend to a draw. Harry was glad he was not able to knock her down in spite of using almost his full magical power.

Ti and Rose were also working hard to improve their dueling skill, determined never to be caught flatfooted again, as they were in the alley by Bellatrix. Ti was paired against Neville while Rose dueled with Hermione. To their elation, they managed to disarm their older opponents at least once.

Everyone was working hard to be able to battle at their best when they needed to. James was quite pleased by this but he still hoped that they wouldn't need to fight for a few more years. He knew it was a forlorn hope. He realized that Harry would want to finish off Voldemort as soon as he could.

However, there was one thing Harry had not yet realized – no one knew how Voldemort had survived the Killing Curse that Halloween night. Even the rebounded curse should have killed him. It was a problem James and Dumbledore had discussed on many occasions over the years but were not any closer to solving. James knew they had to figure it out so that it wouldn't stop Voldemort's demise the next time he and Harry faced each other. For now, James made sure Harry didn't realize that to keep him from worrying about it.

On Sunday, Rose spent her first session for the term with Mrs. Thunderheart learning a bit more about her tutor. Martha was actually married to a wizard from the same tribal grouping though the man was only a halfblood. It seemed that Native Americans accepted magic a lot better than other Muggles.

She had three children, all magical and with their own families. She had learned her skills from her grandmother since at that time, no magical school in North America accepted Native Americans. Her children had better luck, being educated in the Calgary Institute of Magic, which was the only Canadian school of magic. It seemed that the ratio of magical people to Muggles was much lower in Canada than in Britain.

Rose and Martha swapped stories about their Christmas holidays in their first hour then spent the second hour with the Present sight ability. Rose was able to again see her mother and younger siblings for a few minutes. The image was even sharper.

"My, you're getting stronger, dear," Martha said. "You've even gotten better than I was at your age."

"Really?" Rose asked her eyes wide.

"Oh, yes," Martha said, giving her a wide smile. "Most definitely, Rose. In fact, you've done so well that I've decided to see if you can learn another power next month."

"Yes!" Rose exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Now, go on and enjoy the rest of the day," Martha said.

Rose descended the moving stairs from Dumbledore's office to find Ti again waiting for her in the corridor. She frowned for a moment. For the first time, she wasn't too happy to see him. In spite of her scolding on Christmas Day, Ti still treated her sometimes like an invalid. It was starting to annoy her.

In addition, since they had started dating, they spent more time snogging than having fun like they used to. Since Christmas, all Ti wanted to do when they were alone was snog. Not that she minded the snogging itself, she liked it just fine but it got boring after a while. In that way, she envied her brother and Ginny. They never seemed to tire of snogging.

"Hey," Ti said, smiling as he reached for her hand. "So what did Mrs. Thunderheart have you do this time?"

"I just practiced that Present sight thing again," Rose said as they walked down the corridor.

"Oh?" Ti asked. "Is that all you did?"

"Only in the last hour," Rose said, "Before that, we talked about her and her family. We even shared some stories about our Christmas holidays."

"Uh huh," Ti said as he looked around the corridor which was empty except for them. He stepped behind a tapestry and pulled her after him into a niche. He then wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers.

Rose was annoyed at first that Ti would rather snog than listen to what she was saying. She wanted to sit down and talk a bit. But his kiss made her feel warm all over and she found herself returning the kiss. The last coherent thought she had before succumbing to that feeling was that they could always talk later.

That afternoon, the New Marauders had another Animagus session. By now, all ten of them could transform into their nonmagical animal forms. When they entered the Room of Requirement, they were surprised to find a large forest instead of the duplicate of Potter Manor's Dueling Room. It seemed as if the room knew they needed a nature setting to practice their forms in. They quickly transformed and most of them spent the whole period running or flying around.

Harry and Ginny spent about half an hour joining their friends in games of tag and mild wrestling in their mundane animal forms. They then spent the rest of the allotted time practicing their magical forms. At this point, they could form the limbs and whole body of their respective magical animals but still had trouble forming the heads and wings. The twins were quite amused by the sight of a dragon with Harry's head or Ginny's small body with four griffin legs. Of course, they stopped laughing after Ginny threatened them with her Bat Bogey hex.

After their session, they all proceeded back to Gryffindor Tower to relax before dinner. After dinner, Harry spent the evening planning the next meeting of the Dueling Club together with Ginny and Hermione. He hoped to give the members enough training by the end of the term so they could hold their own against any Death Eater and escape. However, he also hoped it would never be necessary.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters._

_A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter, another action packed one. I hope you like it. _

Chapter 20: Hogsmeade Demented

As January passed into February, Harry and his friends continued teaching and guiding the Dueling Club under James Potter's watchful eye. They did so well that James soon spent the time correcting his students' homework.

The students in the club learned more spells including the disarming spell and began to have mock duels. Harry was pleased to see most of the Gryffindors doing well in these duels. He grinned as he watched Colin Creevey duel with Luna. The odd Ravenclaw had a style that was so unique to her yet showed a power he never would have known she had. He was also happy to see Colin's younger brother, Dennis, in the club, having gotten his parents' permission to join the club.

The only annoying thing about the club to Harry and Ginny was Cho Chang's continued blatant attempts to flirt with Harry at every opportunity during their meetings, rushing to him whenever she did a spell correctly. Harry would just smile and congratulate her then return to whatever he was doing. Ginny knew through their bond that underneath his pleasant face, Harry was feeling disgust and apprehension. He didn't want to hurt Cho's feelings by ignoring her. Still, he realized that sooner or later, he would have to tell her that he wasn't interested in her.

The New Marauders continued their private training sessions. They started incorporating some martial arts moves into their dueling maneuvers. They even practiced how to get close enough to manually disarm their opponent, given the opportunity.

On the animagus front, Harry and Ginny continued to practice their magical forms. However, they still could not completely transform into the whole creature which was frustrating to Harry since he still had another form he wanted to practice on.

With O.W.Ls only four months away, Harry and the other fifth years were getting more swamped with homework and studying. Harry and Hermione, being prefects, also had to patrol the castle after curfew once a week. Then, in mid-January, Angelina decided to hold Quidditch practice twice on weekdays and on Saturday evenings because their match against Ravenclaw was set in the third Saturday of February.

Harry was becoming so exhausted that he was glad when it was announced that there would be a Hogsmeade visit day on the weekend before Valentines' Day since that day fell on a Monday. Angelina initially contemplated having another practice that Saturday instead of visiting the village but the rest of the team had protested and she was forced to drop her idea or face a mutiny.

The sky was clear, though it was windy when Harry and Ginny joined the line of students going to Hogsmeade. Just behind them were Ron and Hermione. Harry couldn't see Ti and Rose anywhere. He wasn't sure but there was something off about them lately. They seemed less lively around each other, seldom joking around or laughing together. In fact, Harry thought he had seen Rose grimace a couple of times as Ti wound his arm around her shoulder. Thoughts about his sister's relationship with the younger boy left his mind when he found himself and Ginny facing Filch.

As they walked on the path to the village, Ginny spoke to Harry through the Bond. _"Harry, I know you're thinking about Rose and Ti. Please leave it alone."_

Harry looked at her. _"Do you know what's going on there, Gin? I sense that something is wrong."_

Ginny sighed. _"I can't tell you, Harry. It's something Rose has confided in me. She's the only one who can tell you and I doubt she would."_

"_But, I'm her older brother," _Harry began but Ginny cut him off.

"_Harry," _she said,_ "Remember a few months ago, you said that it was her life and you wouldn't interfere?"_

Harry sighed, _"I know I did. But if there is something wrong, I might be able to help make it right."_

Ginny smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. _"I know you'd like to, Harry. Your willingness to save others is one of things I love about you. However, this is their problem. You have to let them sort it out, on their own."_

Harry sighed. _"All right, Gin. I just hope it sorts out well."_

"_Me, too, Harry," _Ginny said, _"Me, too. Anyway, we're meeting them for lunch at the Three Broomsticks, so we'll have an idea if they managed to fix it." _Seeing that they had arrived in the village, Ginny added, _"We're here. Let's head for Honeyduke's first."_

Harry chuckled, amused by the greedy look in his soulmate's eyes as she gazed at the candy store.

They came out a half-hour later with bulging bags of sweets. By then, the streets were filled with their fellow students going around the village. They next headed for Zonko's Joke shop which was already crowded. They spotted Ron going over the shelves while Hermione looked on with a look of disapproval on her face.

"_You'd think that after four years with the New Marauders she'd have lightened up enough about pranking and joke stuff," _Harry said.

Ginny snickered. _"Well, at least she isn't dragging him away from the store."_

They decided to leave the store after a few minutes, convinced that there was nothing new. They couldn't wait until Fred and George opened a store of their own.

Next, they walked over to Scrivenshaft's since Ginny needed a new quill. Afterwards, they walked over to the newly opened branch of Flourish and Blott's which was across from Gladrags. They again found Ron and Hermione inside, in a reversal to the way they had been at Zonko's. Hermione had a look of bliss on her face as she peered into the shelves filled with tomes while Ron just stood to one side, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face.

Harry and Ginny moved quickly outside to a side alley beside the store and collapsed against each other in howling laughter.

"_D-did you see the l-l-looks on their f-faces?" _Harry asked in Ginny's mind.

Ginny could only nod, the similarity between their attitudes in different stores making her unable to even talk mentally.

It took them another twenty minutes to compose themselves enough to lean against the wall, taking deep breaths. Finally, they smiled at each other and took hold of the other's hand before continuing their walk around the village. They turned down the road across from Gladrags and walked on past the Hog's Head pub.

Soon they found themselves walking down a lane past quaint cottages with almost no one about. They passed a few people who were in front of their houses like a couple of women talking over a stone wall, another woman using her wand to hang out her laundry and an old man sitting on a rocking chair on his porch.

"This is nice," Ginny said softly. _"I wouldn't mind living in one of those houses one day."_

Harry looked curiously at her. "You'd like to live here?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. _"Maybe not here, but somewhere like this, a quiet place without many people about, just like this village."_

"_Gin," _Harry said gently, _"The Burrow and Ottery St. Catchpole is just like that."_

Again Ginny shrugged her shoulders. _"I guess so. I guess I can't imagine living in a big city with so many people around. I've always loved the peace and quiet around the Burrow and the village." _She looked up at him. _"You don't mind, do you? We've never really talked about what we'll do when we're done with school, about getting married, where we'd live."_

Harry smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. _"No, I don't mind. I don't care where we live, as long as I'm with you."_

Ginny smiled and pulled him behind a large tree. She wrapped her around his neck, drawing him down to her lips. After a pleasant amount of unknown time snogging, the young couple continued walking down the road, looking over the houses and occasionally greeting the few people they saw.

Ron shook his head as he watched Hermione scour the shelves of Flourish and Blotts, Hogsmeade branch. He wondered how she could spend so much time over books. Yet, it was a side of her he found very appealing because it brought a look on her face of concentration that he found incredibly sexy. For that reason, he tried his best to endure the utter boredom he felt at the moment.

Resigning himself to a least an hour in the bookstore, Ron moved around the store, peering at the shelves. He grinned when he came to the sports section. _This is more like it, _he thought.He quickly found the Quidditch books and looked around for something he hadn't read yet.

He was so engrossed in a new book entitled _"10 Greatest Keepers of all time"_, that he jumped when a pair of arms encircled him from behind.

"I thought I'd find you here," his girlfriend said. "That's just about the only type of book that would interest you."

Ron turned around and returned her embrace. "Yeah, well, you know me and Quidditch. So, are you done?"

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Let's go. I need to get a new quill before we meet the others for lunch."

Rose sighed inwardly as she walked out of the new Flourish and Blotts branch holding hands with Ti. She hoped this Hogsmeade visit would bring back the initial magic in their relationship.

So far, they had been content with going into the different stores while talking about their classes. They had already gone to Honeyduke's, Zonko's, and Scrivenshafts's. In Scrivenshaft's, they had run into Draco and Pansy Parkinson who had been polite but seemed a bit distracted. Rose wondered about that but couldn't think of a reason for it.

She turned to Ti. "So, where do we go now?"

Ti shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't we take a walk towards the Shrieking Shack?"

"All right," she replied. "Let's go."

They walked over the hard ground, thankful for the lack of snow or mud. Soon, they were in the woods outside the village. After another minute, Ti gently pulled her up to one of the trees. He encircled his arms around her with his hands between her shoulder blades as he brought his lips against hers.

Rose returned his kiss, not paying attention to his hands as they played with her hair and slowly slid down her back until she felt them on her bum. She immediately pulled back and playfully slapped his arm. "Watch your hands, Mr. Black."

He grinned at her. "Sorry, I get so lost while kissing you that my hands seem to get a mind of their own."

"Well, just watch it," she said. "I'm not fond of being groped like that." She took hold of her hands and placed them on her shoulders. "Now keep them there. No wandering down."

"Oh okay," Ti said, closing the distance between their lips again. His hands came up to caress her hair.

After a few minutes, Rose pulled back and glanced at her watch. "Oh Great Merlin!" she exclaimed. "We'd better get going. We're going to be late meeting the others."

"So what?" Ti asked, not removing his arms from around her. "I'm sure they won't mind waiting for a while."

"They probably won't," Rose said, "But I don't want Harry to worry. He might think some Death Eaters ambushed us out here."

Ti scowled as he disengaged his arms from around Rose. "Oh, all right. Let's go." He took her hand and the two headed away from the woods toward the Three Broomsticks.

Harry looked anxiously toward the door of the pub as he sat in his table with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. The pub was crowded with many students. In a corner, he could see Hagrid, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick and his father sharing a table. He wondered for a moment why he wasn't at Potter Manor with his mother and twin brother and sister.

"_Harry, relax," _Ginny's voice came up in his mind. _"They'll be here. Stop worrying."_

"_I can't help it, Gin," _Harry answered her. _"They're already five minutes late."_

Just then, the door opened and ones they were talking about stepped inside, breathing heavily.

"Thank Merlin," Harry mumbled before he raised his voice to call them over, "Rose, Ti, over here."

The two teens moved through the crowd toward them.

"About time you got here," Harry said. "I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten to meet us." He then noticed the swollen lips of the pair and the slightly disheveled hair of his sister, causing him to smirk. "Then again, I guess you did and I know why."

"Oh, shut it, Harry," Rose whispered. "Dad might hear you. In case you didn't notice, he saw us enter. I think he might have already seen my appearance. I don't need a lecture from him about looking like I was snogging."

Harry looked toward James and saw that he was grinning at them. He turned back to Rose. "Nah, I think he doesn't really mind."

Madam Rosemerta came up to them just then and they ordered their food. Once they had eaten, they decided to split up by gender to do some friendship bonding though they arranged to meet at outside Dervish and Banges at three so they could walk back to the castle together..

While the girls headed for Gladrags, Harry, Ron and Ti walked to another newly opened store, the Avid Fan Shop, which was a sports and game store and across from Zonko's. In it, they found Gobstones, decks of cards for Exploding Snap, Chess sets and a large section of Quidditch Equipment. Ron gazed longingly at one of the pewter chess set just like the one Ti had, giving Harry an idea for a birthday gift for his best friend. They looked over the Quidditch section, finding items from all the known manufacturers of Quidditch gear.

Thirty minutes later, they headed for the Little Menagerie where they hoped to get gifts for the girlfriends for Valentine's Day. Harry knew that Ron was worried. Hermione had loved the perfume Ron had given her for Christmas but they remembered how long it had taken him to decide on that gift.

After an hour of looking at various objects, Harry was deciding between a set of hairpins shaped like cats, a gold and bronze griffin-shaped charm to add to her bracelet or a hair band with semiprecious stones as his gift to Ginny.

"_Not the hairpins, Harry," _Ginny's voice said in his mind. _"I've got too many of them and don't use them much anymore."_

"_Ginny!" _he said back to her. _"You're not supposed to know. That's cheating." _He could almost see her smirk.

"_Sorry, Harry," _she said, not sounding like she meant it. _"I couldn't help it. I was curious and I didn't want something I didn't need."_

"_Shoo off, you," _he told her. _"I want to surprise you."_

"_Oh, all right," _she said, the playful pout clear in her voice.

Harry felt her presence in his mind diminish and sighed. _Bloody Bond! _Sometimes it just made it hard to hide things from her. Not that he wanted to keep secrets from her but it made surprising her so bloody difficult.

Harry chose the charm and paid for it after having it wrapped. He grinned as Ti picked up the hairband he had set aside. The stones, though worthless, would sparkle in his sister's hair. He firmly resisted the urge to complement the younger boy on his choice, knowing it would embarrass him.

He turned to see Ron anxiously going over the shelves. Finally, he said, "Come on, Ron. I saw a charm bracelet Hermione would love."

Ron sighed. "Thanks, Harry. I really can't get the hang of this."

"No worries, mate," Harry said. "I'm sure you will, eventually."

"Yeah, in ten or twenty years," Ron said gloomily.

Harry laughed as he handed him the silver bracelet with the single owl charm on it. "You can add other charms to it. That'll give you at least two birthdays, one Christmas and another Valentine's worth of gifts."

They left and headed down the road. Harry glanced at his watch and saw that it was five to three. They had just enough time to get to Dervish and Banges to meet the girls.

As they came near the said store, Harry noticed that the area around them was getting misty. Then, he started to feel colder than the weather could account for. He turned to look down to road to the woods outside the village. Dozens of cloaked figures were gliding out of the trees which were now covered in frost.

"Dementors!" he cried out, pulling his wand out. He reached out to Ginny with his mind, sensing her to still be inside the store. _"Gin! There are Dementors coming out of the woods and headed into the village. Get everyone out of there!" _He merged his mind with hers to see through her eyes.

There were several people inside the store, aside from Ginny, Rose and Hermione.

"There are Dementors coming out of the woods, headed this way," Ginny said. Gasps and cries echoed in the store at her statement. "We have to get away from them. Everyone, get out now! Head back to the castle."

The students and store staff ran outside in a panic. Rose, Hermione and Ginny were the last to leave the store, running up to join their boyfriends. Harry saw that the Dementors were only a hundred yards from them. He could feel the coldness seeping into his body.

He felt the memories of the graveyard coming to the surface in his mind, sending shudders through his body. Through the Bond, he sensed that Ginny was seeing her memories of the Chamber of Secrets. He reached for her trembling hand and held it in a tight grip as he sent images of love and comfort into her mind.

"We have to give people time to get away," he said. "Form a line facing them so we can use the Patronus charm. Think of your happiest memory."

The six teens did as Harry said and faced the oncoming tide. Harry settled his mind on his memory of kissing Ginny for the first time. He saw On Harry's signal, they cried out, _"Expecto Patronum!"_

Six glowing white shapes came out of their wands and hurtled towards the Dementors. An owl came out of Hermione's wand, a small dog from Ron's, a eagle from Ti's and a hawk from Rose's. What surprised them were the shapes that came out of Harry and Ginny's wands – two huge tigers.

The other four Patroni drove the Dementors back but the ones that the two tigers attacked gave a loud mournful wail before dissolving. The six teens watched that happen in awe. Soon, the remaining Dementors were fleeing back to the woods, still being chased by the six Patroni with the two tigers in the lead, clawing at the Dementors' backs.

"_Harry, did you see that?"_ Ginny asked him in his mind.

"_Yeah, Gin," _he answered her,_ "That was amazing. But why are our Patroni tigers now? What happened to my stag and your lion?_

"_I don't know, Harry. We'll have to ask your father or Professor Dumbledore about that."_

"Harry," Hermione said, causing Harry to shift his attention to the bushy-haired girl, "Didn't you tell us that your Patronus was a stag and that Ginny's was a lion?"

"I know, Hermione," Harry said. "They were. I don't know why they're both tigers now."

"Who cares?" Ron asked. "Wasn't it bloody brilliant how they plowed through the Dementors and dissolved several of them?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Doesn't it seem strange to you that Harry and Ginny's Patroni have changed form? We need to know if that is really possible and why. Maybe that will explain what they did to the Dementors. It's not supposed to be possible to destroy those creatures."

"We'll figure that out later," Harry said. "We'd better see if there are more of them in the village."

"Harry's right," Ginny said. "We don't know if this was the only part of the village they came to._ Harry, we'd better check the houses we passed by earlier."_

"_You're right, Gin," _Harry answered back. _"That would be a good spot to enter the village from."_

"This way, guys," Harry said as he turned off down the road toward the Hogs Head. "There are several houses over this way. The people in them might not have seen the Dementors coming into the village."

They hurried down the lane Harry and Ginny had walked through earlier in the morning. They saw one of the houses had its door hanging open. Harry led the way inside, wand out in front of him. Inside, they found a woman lying on her back, her eyes staring at her ceiling. Harry recognized her as the woman they had passed earlier hanging out her laundry.

Ginny and Hermione bent down to check her out. She was breathing but wouldn't respond to them. Even an _Enervate_ failed to bring her around.

"I'm afraid she's been kissed," Hermione said sadly.

Harry felt sick at the thought of the woman's family coming home to find her in that state. They moved outside after laying her on her living room couch and making sure there was no one else in the house.

They continued their search of the houses. Most were empty but they found the old man on his porch and one of the gossiping women had been kissed as well. After another half hour, they turned back toward the main village.

As they came up near the Hogs Head, they saw a pair of Dementors coming their way. A burning rage consumed Harry as he remembered the sight of the people they had found kissed.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _he cried. The tiger came out of his wand and ran at the two Dementors. It jumped on both and swiped its paws at them. Wailing, the two creatures dissolved into mist.

The Patronus tiger then continued running forward. The six teens followed it. In rapid succession, Harry's Patronus found three more Dementors and destroyed them before dissipating.

By now, they were approaching the main street of the village. They could see some smoke coming from some of the stores. They crouched down and moved to the side of the road. Slowly moving forward, they saw several masked figures in black robes taking cover around the store beside Dervish and Banges, casting spells towards Gladrags.

Harry motioned the others closer. "I don't think they've seen us," he whispered. "Let's see if we can take them out. Fire as soon as I do."

They took cover across from the Death Eaters and got ready. As they moved into position, several spells came from Gladrags, hitting two of the Death Eaters, throwing them back into the store.

After three seconds, Harry pointed his wand at one of the remaining Death Eaters and shouted, _"Stupefy!" _The red spell hit his target who dropped down. Immediately after, the others hit their targets, knocking all the Death Eaters out.

Harry and his five companions moved forward carefully toward Gladrags. "Whoever is in the store, you're safe now," Harry called out. "We're students from Hogwarts. We managed to get all the Death Eaters."

Slowly, a head pecked out of a window. It was Neville. He grinned when he saw his fellow Marauders.

"Hey, guys!" Neville said. "Thanks for getting those Death Eaters. Now, get your sorry arses in here."

The six teens conjured ropes around the eight unconscious Death Eaters they found then they hurried into the store. Harry paused at the door to look up the street. He could see spells being cast around in the distance, probably near the Three Broomsticks.

Inside Gladrags, there were several more students that they recognized from the Dueling Club including Lisa, Luna, Colin, Parvati, Dean and Susan Bones. Together with the owner of Gladrags and two shop assistants, there were a dozen people already in the store. Adding Harry and his five friends made it a bit crowded.

"That was great spell work, Harry," Neville said. "We managed to hit a few of them but we couldn't get all of them quickly enough."

"Is anyone hurt?" Harry asked.

"Nothing serious," Neville said, "just a couple of spell burns on Parvati and Susan."

"You should have seen us, Harry," Colin said enthusiastically. "They could barely hit us."

"Yeah," Dean said, grinning widely. "Those exercises from the Dueling Club really helped us with those Death Eaters."

Harry grinned back but inwardly felt a wave of relief and pride. It seemed that their work with the club was paying off earlier than he would have wanted. But now, he knew they needed to cover the Patronus charm in the next meeting.

"Did you see the Dementors?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Lisa said, shuddering. "I thought I'd never be warm again. But Neville managed to drive them away." She looked adoringly at Neville who looked down at his shoes as his ear turned red.

"I'm glad for that," Harry said. He paused for a few seconds before going on. "We need to see if there are anymore Dementors or Death Eaters around, not to mention other students." He turned to Ginny. "Gin, you, Rose and Hermione stay here while Ron, Neville and I take a look around."

"_Oh no you don't, Potter," _Ginny said in his mind, glaring at him. _"You promised me we'd be together in any situation like this. Remember, we're stronger together."_

Harry sighed. _"Oh, all right, you, me and Neville then." _He turned back to the others. "On second thought, Ginny, Neville and I will scout around. The rest of you stay here and keep a look out." Harry ignored the strange looks he was getting from the non-Marauder students and the smirks on his fellow Marauders faces.

Just then, Rose gasped and turned pale. "Harry, we have to get to the Three Broomsticks right now."

"What's wrong, Rose?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask questions, Harry," Rose said, heading to the store's front door. "Come on!" She quickly opened the door and ran out.

"Rose, wait!" Harry shouted, running after her. He felt Ginny's presence just behind him but paid her little attention.

Harry's longer legs enabled him to catch up to Rose just after she passed the Post Office which had broken windows and a couple of gaps in its walls. He grabbed Rose from behind and pulled her behind a tree.

All around them, there were bodies of students and adults. Harry couldn't tell if they were alive or dead. Ahead of them, he could see a group of about ten Death Eaters clustered around one of the stores across from the Three Broomsticks, firing spells into the pub. Someone inside the pub was firing spells back at the Death Eaters.

Ginny, Neville and Ti appeared beside him and Rose; all of them crouched down to avoid being spotted.

"What do we do?" Neville whispered to Harry.

"We should try to help whoever is in the pub," Harry answered him in a low voice.

"Harry, there are ten of them," Ti whispered, fear evident in his voice. "There are only five of us."

"So?" Harry asked. "Once we open fire, the Death Eaters won't like being caught on two sides. We can make them choose between leaving and getting captured."

"All right," Ti said.

They slowly moved forward. Just then, a Death Eater shot a purple hex that hit the roof of the pub, causing an explosion. Part of the roof collapsed on the building.

"NO!" Rose screamed and she suddenly ran forward.

"Rose! Wait!" Harry shouted again. He ran after her again and managed to tackle her to the ground just as two red spells shot over their heads.

Harry managed to drag her behind a fence a few feet from the pub which was now burning.

"Dad's in there," Rose said, tears now falling down her cheeks. "I had a vision where I saw him crouched down in the part of the Three Broomsticks that was just hit by that hex., just as the spell hit it."

Harry paled. "Well, we can't do anything until we get these Death Eaters out of the way."

He began casting spells at the partly hidden dark wizards. A couple of spells slammed into the fence, forcing Harry back. He started firing again, managing to hit two of the Death Eaters in succession. Then, someone in the pub started throwing spells again just as Ginny, Neville and Ti began casting their own spells.

Then, Harry saw Professor Dumbledore Apparate on the other side of the building where the Death Eaters were taking cover. He immediately started casting spells at them while taking cover behind some trees. Caught on three sides, five Death Eaters were quickly stunned. Seconds later, Harry heard the unmistakable crack of three people Disapparating away. He remained alert for several seconds but the area remained silent.

Rose ran over to area of the Three Broomsticks that had collapsed. She started pushing some of the debris aside, unmindful of the flames.

Harry and the others rushed over to her. Harry pulled her away from the burning building, pinning her arms when she tried to go back to it.

"Rose," Harry said, "Wait. We'll try to put the fire out first."

He, Ginny and Neville all pointed their wands at the flames and yelled, _"Aguamenti!" _They played the stream of water from their wands over the flames.

As they were doing this, Harry heard his name being called. Before he knew it, he and Rose were wrapped in their father's arms.

"Thank Merlin you're all safe," James said. "I was worried when the Dementors came and no one knew where you were."

Rose was sobbing into James' shoulder. "I-I thought y-you were in there, Dad, under all that. I h-had a vision. I saw you at that spot just before it collapsed."

James stroked her hair as he comforted her. "I was there but Hagrid managed to pull me back before I got buried." He noticed the bodies around them for the first time. Fortunately, Dumbledore, Ginny and the others were already checking them out. "Bloody hell. It's a good thing we got almost everyone back to the castle before the Death Eaters arrived."

"How did you do that, Dad?" Harry asked.

"It was all Fred and George's idea," James said. "They knew of a tunnel under Honeyduke's that led back to the castle. When the Dementors started coming in, they started moving the students into the store while I and the other teachers kept the Dementors back. Unfortunately, some of them got through. Then the Death Eaters showed up. After that, we had to keep them busy to give the students time to escape. They forced us to seek cover inside the Three Broomsticks."

Behind his father, Harry saw Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid come from behind the pub. Madam Rosmerta was leaning on McGonagall, her eyes starting to tear as she stared at the ruins of her business.

Just then, Harry heard Ginny cry out and felt a wave of alarm and shock from her through their Bond. He immediately ran to her. She was crying as she knelt beside the body of another student. When he came up beside Ginny, Harry saw that it was Lisa McDougal, one of Ginny's roommates. The girl was still breathing but her eyes were staring straight ahead, just like the woman in the house earlier.

Harry pulled her into his arms and let her cry against his chest. _"Shh, I'm so sorry, Gin. I know she was a good friend of yours," _he said as he rubbed her back and stoked her hair to comfort her.

"_W-why her, Harry? She was so young and full of life. Now, she's been Kissed. Why did it have to be her?"_

"_I don't know, baby. No one knows why these things happen."_

Harry was vaguely aware of Rose coming up to them, tears also flowing down her cheeks as she stared at Lisa's body. Then Harry became preoccupied comforting his grieving soulmate. After several minutes, he noticed that she had fallen asleep from exhaustion and grief. He picked her up and, after a few hushed words with his father, carried her all the way back to the castle and the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey did a brief examination and healed them of the few bruises and cuts they had sustained in the battle. By then, Ginny was awake though still depressed. They walked back to Gryffindor Tower where they lay down in the couch in front of the common room fireplace. Holding Ginny's hand firmly in one of his, Harry drifted into a slumber thankfully clear of any disturbing images.

James tried his best to comfort his daughter as she wept beside the body of Lisa. It wrenched his very soul to see children suffer a fate like that. Finally, he gathered her in his arms and brought her to the Hospital Wing. After she had been cleared by Madam Pomfrey, James brought her to the Gryffindor common room, handing her over to her friends after kissing her on the forehead.

Much later, he rode the winding staircase up to the Headmaster's office, holding the list of the casualties of the Hogsmeade attack in his hand. Aside from Lisa McDougal, ten other students had been Kissed by Dementors. These included Albert Dowley and Bradley Martin who were both two Gryffindor third years and Ti's roommate, three Ravenclaws, four Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin third year.

Six students had been injured in fights with Death Eaters including Katie Bell, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Terry Boot and were staying in the Hospital Wing. Luckily, no students had died, unlike some of the residents of Hogsmeade.

Twenty citizens of Hogsmeade had been Kissed, including three children younger than eleven. Twelve more people were dead at the hands of Death Eaters and fifteen severely injured. Three people were rendered insane from being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse.

He felt so angry that so many people had been either Kissed or severely injured in the attack. Like the attack on Diagon Alley, there had been no warning in spite of the Order having a spy in Voldemort's ranks.

He arrived at the top of the stairs and heard Albus ask him to enter. James shook his head and marveled at how Dumbledore always knew when someone was waiting to get into his office. He opened the door and stopped in shock upon seeing who else was with Dumbledore – Severus Snape.

Before either man could say anything, James leapt forward and grabbed a fistful of Snape's robes, jabbing his wand under the man's chin. "Why didn't you warn us, Snivellus?" he asked in a deadly tone. "Do you have any idea how many kids had their souls sucked out by those monsters? I ought to kill you now."

Snape didn't flinch. He merely stared back at James and said, "I was not told of the attack, Potter. Despite what you may believe, the Dark Lord does not inform me of every plan he has."

"Then what good are you?" James spat. "This is the second major attack you failed to warn us about." He pressed his wand into Snapes's skin. "I should just finish you off."

"James, that's enough," Dumbledore said. "Let Severus go. We were just discussing that very point."

James let Snape go, pushing the Potions professor away. He turned to Dumbledore. "Why do you trust him, Albus? He could be just using us or even spying for Voldemort."

"I have my reasons, James," Dumbledore replied, "just one in face but a very good one. Trust me if you do not trust Severus."

James sighed, dropping the list on the Headmaster's desk. "Very well, Albus. Here is the list of casualties from the attack. It's bad but, if it wasn't for Harry and his friends, it could have been worse, much worse."

Snape snorted, causing James to turn round again, glaring at Snape. He raised his wand.

"James, please, not here," Dumbledore said. "You can go, James. Severus and I have a few more things to discuss. There will be an Order meeting tomorrow evening. Please inform Remus, Sirius and your lovely wife."

James continued to glare at Snape as he answered, "All right, Albus. I have to get to Potter Manor anyway and tell Lily about this attack. I may need the whole night to calm her down so she doesn't rush her to see our children." He caught a flicker of something in Snape's eyes as he said Lily's name and the phrase 'our children'. What was it….regret?...jealousy?...anger?

James knew that Snape had feelings for Lily. He knew the whole time they were students here. He had always feared that Snape would get her to love him, instead of James. He was glad he gotten his head out of his arse at the beginning of their seventh year. He knew he'd never had lived it down if Snape had married Lily instead of him. Smirking in triumph, James swept out of Dumbledore's office, his mind now on spending some time with his wife and twin children. He hoped it would help numb the pain he felt over the losses of the day.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only a few original characters and the plot of this story, which was made with no intention for any sort of financial gain._

Chapter 21: Recovery and an awful end

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Just a clarification, the Lisa who was KISSED was Lisa McDougal, one of Ginny and Rose's roommates who was first seen in Ginny's birthday party in chapter 19 of my previous story, Harry Potter and the Twists of Fate. Neville's girlfriend is Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw in the same year as Nev, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Now, on with the story. There's a bit of Quidditch in this one as well as a surprise near the end. Enjoy._

That night, before dinner, Dumbledore read the list of student casualties from the attack on Hogsmeade to the assembled students in the Great Hall. Sounds of soft crying were heard around the chamber as the Headmaster read the names one by one. Most of the students were pale-faced and red-eyed, including the New Marauders.

Dumbledore called for a moment of silence for the Kissed and injured students then again called on the rest to remember their fallen classmates and continue to fight against the Dark. Very few, including the first and second years, ate much that evening. Even Ron's appetite was severely curbed. No one protested when Dumbledore announced a suspension of all Hogsmeade visits until the end of the school year.

James came up to Harry and his friends as they walked out of the Great Hall. In spite of Harry's protests, James told them that he was suspending the New Marauders' training sessions set for the next day to give them some time to recover from the emotional trauma of the attack and the loss of their friends and school mates. Even Rose's session with Martha was postponed to the following Sunday.

Harry told James about his and Ginny's patroni changing form. James wasn't sure why it happened but promised to inform Dumbledore.

When the New Marauders got to the Gryffindor common room, Ti approached his remaining roommates, Paul Longshore and Jake Stone. After the incident on the Hogwarts Express last September, he had ignored all his roommates and never spent any time with them, going so far as to sit beside the girls in his year during classes. The four boys had also ignored Ti though they never tried to fight him again. Now, struck with the loss of Albert and Bradley, the remaining third year Gryffindors had a tearful reconciliation.

Harry and Ginny fell asleep cuddled together in one of the couches in front of the common room's fireplace. Ron was forced by Hermione to leave them alone and grudgingly went to bed in his dorm.

Rose spent the evening with Melinda Pipper, her remaining roommate (aside from Ginny), and Colin Creevey, going over their memories of Lisa before going to bed themselves.

The next day, being a Sunday, most of the students slept most of the morning away. However, for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, it wasn't to be. They were awoken by Angelina at seven in the morning, forced to eat a quick breakfast and then hustled to the pitch for a practice session since their match with Ravenclaw was in a week.

Unfortunately for the team, Katie had been ordered by Madam Pomfrey to refrain from any strenuous physical activity for the next two weeks due to the hex damage she had gotten in the Hogsmeade attack. Luckily, the Gryffindors had three reserve Chasers. Though all three reservists took turns practicing with Angelina and Alicia, Angelina asked Ginny to let either Rose or Ti be the one to play in the next game and Ginny wholehearted agreed.

Harry and Ginny welcomed the practice to help them get over the previous day's events. For a time, Angelina sent Melinda Pipper, who was the reserve keeper, up to substitute for Ron, hoping it would also allow the younger girl a chance to vent her feelings of sorrow over Lisa McDougal's fate. Ginny and Rose's roommate proved almost Ron's equal in tending the goal, using speed and superb broom handling to make up for her lack of Ron's lanky tallness.

Rose and Ti had a friendly competition that involved getting the most goals. They were tied at the end of practice and Angelina decided to let them take turns playing in the game.

The next day was Valentine's Day though few people felt like celebrating due to the attack on Hogsmeade. Classes were cancelled for the day to continue to give the students a chance to get over the horrific event. A great feast was also scheduled for the evening.

Before breakfast, Harry met Ginny in the common room holding a bouquet of flowers and the wrapped box containing the charm he had bought for her on the morning of the Hogsmeade attack.

"_Thank you, sweetheart," _she said as she kissed him. Then she also gave him a wrapped gift. Harry opened it to find a small bottle of cologne of a Muggle brand he liked and whose scent on him Ginny loved.

"_Thanks, Gin. I was running out."_

"_I know," _she said, grinning at him. _"That's why I bought it."_

"_How did you know that?" _he asked her. _"You've been peeking in on me again while I'm dressing up, haven't you? I thought we agreed not to do that with each other."_

Ginny blushed. _"I'm sorry. I can't help it sometimes. I just like the way your body looks, especially this." _She ran her hand over his chest, feeling the developing muscles underneath, causing Harry to groan.

Harry pulled her into a tight embrace, pinning her arms between them. _"Please don't do that or I might have to take a cold shower. You haven't been looking at me while I'm in the shower, have you?"_

Ginny shook her head as she smiled up at him. _"No, love, tempting as it is, I think I'll save that for when we're married."_

"_Minx," _Harry said as he brought his lips down to hers in a searing kiss. _"You make me want to marry you right now."_

"Oi! What have I told you about doing that in front of me?" a familiar voice asked from behind them.

Ginny groaned, leaning her head against Harry's chest. "You weren't here a moment ago, Ron."

"Well, I am now," Ron said, glaring at them. "Where's Hermione?"

"I think she's still in her room, Ron," Ginny said.

"Well, I hope she gets down here soon," Ron said. "I'm hungry already. I want to give this to her before going down to breakfast." He showed them a wrapped package.

Ginny rolled her eyes then smirked when she spotted Hermione at the foot of the stairs to the dorms. Ron, who had his back turned to the stairs, hadn't seen her yet. From the look on Hermione's face, she had heard Ron.

"Well, here I am, Ron," Hermione said, her hands on her hips. "What do you want?"

Ron whirled around so fast Harry and Ginny thought he'd get whiplash. "Err, um, yeah, so you are. Uh, here, Hermione. Happy Valentine's Day." He meekly handed the gift to her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she accepted the gift from Ron. She unwrapped the package and opened the box, revealing the bracelet and bookcase shaped charm. She smiled at Ron. "Thank you, Ron. It's lovely. I hope Harry didn't help you pick this one out."

Ron stared at her with wide eyes. "H-how did you…who told you?"

Hermione sighed. "You really are hopeless, Ron. Here, help me put it on then we can go fill up that bottomless pit you call a stomach."

Harry and Ginny barely managed to stifle the laughter that threatened to break from their mouths. Together, the four of them left for the Great Hall. They were pleasantly surprised to find the huge room decorated in red hearts and roses of different colors scattered about the room. They sat down at the Gryffindor table where Ti and Rose were already seated.

Harry caught sight of the hair band from the Little Menagerie set in his sister's hair. He grinned as he saw that he had been right thinking it would look great on her. He felt a wave of affection from Ginny. Puzzled, he turned to her just in time to catch a kiss on the lips.

"_What was that for?" _he asked.

Ginny grinned, _"Just for being you."_

Harry shrugged and started to eat, just happy she was pleased with him.

At the end of the meal, Dumbledore gave a speech about the resilience and beauty of love. He advised the students to enjoy the day in which love was revered above all things but reminded them that love is not just for that day but for every day. In that way, they could continue the memories of their lost friends.

Valentine's Day passed with the students trying to do as the Headmaster asked, allowing them to move forward and heal from the pain of their losses. Most of the students wandered around the grounds in groups, just enjoying being with their friends. The New Marauders spent the day together, even doing a little flying around the Quidditch Pitch. All in all, at the end of the day, most of the students were feeling better than they had the previous day.

The Gryffindor team managed to have another practice session Tuesday night. Angelina was pleased by the way Rose and Ti picked up the maneuvers they were practicing for the upcoming game.

On Wednesday night, there was another meeting of the Dueling Club. At the start, Harry asked for a minute of silence to remember their fallen friends. He then explained and demonstrated the Patronus charm to the club's members. He then asked them to separate into their usual groupings to practice it.

In order to avoid any contact with Cho, Harry asked Fred to take over supervising the sixth years while he joined Ginny supervising the fifth years. All through the evening, he steadfastly ignored the glares Cho was sending him.

At the end of two hours, most of the sixth and seventh years were able to produce a creditable form. The lower years were struggling with it but Harry thought they'd need just another session to get the spell.

He was right. At the end of the Friday meeting of the club, every member managed to produce a visible form for the patronus.

Harry and Ginny met with James and Dumbledore after the club meeting to discuss the change in their forms of their patroni. After hearing them, Dumbledore speculated that it had to do with their deep love for each other, considering that the production of a patronus had to do with strong and happy emotions. This coupled with their Bond could explain why their patroni had changed to their nonmagical animagus forms. However, the Headmaster could not explain why their patroni had managed to destroy the Dementors they had attacked instead of just driving them away. He asked for more time to research the matter. Harry and Ginny agreed on that, just thankful that there was now a way to destroy the foul creatures that plagued them with unhappy memories.

On Saturday, the Gryffindor Quidditch team sat down to breakfast feeling excited and apprehensive over their match with Ravenclaw. All too soon, Angelina hustled them to their dressing room where she again gave them a long speech.

The Gryffindors came into the pitch half an hour later in a daze but quickly snapped awake as they heard the cheers of their supporters. Angelina flew up to Madam Hooch and the Ravenclaw captain, Roger Davies, who she shook hands with. Madam Hooch tossed the Quaffle into the air and the game began. With a burst of speed, Angelina caught hold of the Quaffle and sped down the pitch toward the Ravenclaw side followed closely by Alicia and Rose.

From his position high above the ground, Harry watched as Angelina passed the Quaffle to Alicia who then passed it to Rose. Harry's sister passed it back to Angelina who flew around one of the Ravenclaw Chasers then passed the Quaffle back to Rose. Rose managed to avoid the Ravenclaw Keeper and neatly threw the Quaffle through the leftmost hoop, scoring the first goal of the game.

Harry cheered his sister's accomplishment. Confident that his teammates could keep on scoring, Harry started to look for the Snitch so he'd be ready to catch it when he needed to.

Out of a corner of his eye, he caught sight of Cho. She was following him around, a coy smile on her face. A spike of anger that was not his told Harry that Ginny had seen her as well. It was a good thing Quidditch players left their wands in their dorms whenever playing. Harry resolved to ignore the Asian girl and continued to look for the snitch.

An hour later, Gryffindor was up 120 to 40 while Harry had not yet seen the Snitch. He continued to scan the skies around the Pitch. A groan from the crowd caught his attention in time to see Angelina crash against the Hufflepuff stands. When she didn't get up, Madam Hooch blew her whistle to signal a timeout and the Gryffindor team flew down to land beside their fallen captain.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he joined the rest of the team around Angelina. Fred had knelt down and placed Angelina's head in his lap.

"A Bludger hit her on the head," Ginny whispered. "She managed to duck one but couldn't turn in time to avoid the second."

"Is she all right?" Rose asked.

"I'm not sure," Fred replied, clearly worried as he stroked her hair. "Angie? Come on, love, wake up."

"You'd better let me see her, Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said as she knelt down beside them. She ran her wand over Angelina for more than a minute. "Well," she finally said, "there doesn't appear to be any brain swelling or bleeding. She may just have a concussion. We'll have to get her to Hospital Wing though."

Madam Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and levitated Angelina on to it. Ginny and Katie volunteered to go with the nurse and her patient.

After the four of them had returned to the castle, Madam Hooch came up to the Gryffindor team. "Who's going to take over as captain now that Miss Johnson is incapacitated?" she asked. "You'll also need another chaser."

Alicia shakily raised her hand. "I'll be captain while Angie's down, Madam Hooch. As for another chaser, I guess Ti Black will be going up with me and Rose."

"Very well," Madam Hooch said. "The game will resume in 3 minutes."

Alicia turned to Ti, "Ready, Black?"

Ti grinned as he answered her, "Yes, ma'am." He gave her a casual salute then mounted his broom. Grinning to each other, Alicia and Rose followed him up into the air. The rest of the team returned to their places. Harry rose up far above the ground to resume his search for the Snitch.

Thirty minutes later, the three Gryffindor chasers were performing brilliantly and the score was now 190 to 60. Harry had seen the Snitch once but lost it when it flew up toward the sun. Cho was still following him around though she had stopped smiling at him.

Harry stole a glance at the action and almost froze. Rose was flying toward the Ravenclaw hoops, the Quaffle in her hands. However, two Bludgers were coming at her from different angles and it didn't look like she'd be able to avoid both of them. Suddenly, Ti came up behind her and pulled on her broomstick, slowing her down. That allowed both Bludgers to miss her but she dropped the Quaffle which was immediately picked up by one of the Ravenclaw chasers.

The Ravenclaws sped up to the Gryffindor hoops and managed to fake Ron out, scoring for their side. Alicia grabbed the Quaffle and flew toward the Ravenclaw side. Unfortunately, one of the Ravenclaw beaters knocked a Bludger at her arm, making her drop the Quaffle. Ti and Rose were too far away to prevent another Ravenclaw interception. Another Ravenclaw score was just prevented when a Bludger sent by George knocked the Quaffle away from the hoop.

Just then, Harry spotted a glint of gold near the Slytherin stands. Unfortunately, Cho was closer to it though she hadn't spotted it yet. Harry tried to casually fly in that direction. Then, Cho finally spotted the Snitch and sped after it. Harry zoomed after her, flattening his body on his broom to get as much speed out of it.

The two Seekers chased the Snitch as it wove between the stands. Cho was ahead of Harry, closing in on the Snitch as it zipped four feet from the ground. Just as Cho was stretching her arm to reach the Snitch, Harry flew under and in front of her, neatly grabbing the Snitch from her fingers.

The Gryffindor students erupted in cheers as Lee Jordan announced their team's victory. Harry flew lazily down to the ground, his hand still firmly grasping the Snitch. He saw Cho glare at him and he just grinned back at her.

"_Fantastic catch, Harry," _Ginny's voice came up in his mind. _"You really showed that cow. Maybe she'll leave you alone now."_

"_Thanks, Gin," _Harry said. _"I do hope she does. How's Angelina? Have you told them about our win?"_

"_She's awake now and furious for missing the rest of the game," _Ginny said. _"Prat, you know I can't tell them that. They'll wonder how I'd know seeing I'm here in the Hospital Wing. Of course, it was hard not to react as I watched parts of the game through you. We'll wait for you and the rest of the team to come up and visit."_

Harry joined the rest of the team as they hugged and congratulated each other on the win. Now, they only had to play Hufflepuff. If they beat that team, they'd be sure of playing the final game for the House Cup.

"Hey, guys," Harry said. "I think we should head for the Hospital Wing and give our captain and two other teammates the good news."

They all agreed and set off for the castle, still in their Quidditch robes. Harry noticed that Rose seemed to be sullen and quiet but ignored her for the moment in his eagerness to get to Ginny.

As they exited the Pitch, they ran into James and Lily who each embraced Rose. The others left the two Potter siblings with their parents. Ti stayed behind unnoticed by them.

"We're so proud of you, princess," James said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "That was a great game you played. I can see you've inherited my Chaser abilities."

"Thanks, Dad," Rose said. "I'm glad to continue a Potter tradition."

"I did worry when I saw those two Bludgers head for you," Lily said. "It's a good thing that Ti was there."

"Oh, yeah, a good thing," Rose said in a sarcastic tone.

Missing or ignoring her tone, the elder Potters turned to Harry.

"That was another fantastic catch, son," James said, slapping him on the back.

Harry grinned, "Thanks, Dad." He allowed his mother to embrace him as well.

"You should have seen the look on Miss Chang's face when you grabbed the Snitch from underneath her," James said, "It was priceless."

"James," Lily admonished him. "That was a bit dangerous, Harry, flying so low."

"Well, Mum," Harry said. "I know but that was the only way I could get to the snitch. It worked anyway. Mum, Dad, thanks for coming but we have to go. We're going to visit Angelina and tell her about our win."

"All right, kids," James said, giving Harry one last slap on the back. "We're going home now to Potter Manor."

"Give our love to Daisy and Andrew," Harry said.

"We will, sweetheart," Lily said. They then caught sight of Ti.

"Thanks for saving our princess, Ti," James said, ignoring the glare Rose was sending him for using an old nickname. "She's really lucky to have you around."

Ti blushed as he stammered, "T-thank you, Professor. I really care about her and don't want her hurt."

"Well, thank you," Lily said. The elder Potters then left and the three teens continued on to the Hospital Wing in silence.

When they arrived, Alicia was in the process of describing some of the goals made by Rose and Ti. Angelina was ecstatic over their victory. She congratulated the two younger players on their success.

"Yeah, well," Rose said, "I would have scored again if Ti hadn't gotten in the way."

"What?" Ti said, "I saved you from getting plastered by two Bludgers."

"If you hadn't been such an overprotective git, you would have seen me avoid both and score another goal," Rose said, glaring at him.

"Overprotective?" Ti asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean," Rose said. "This is just like last Christmas after that attack in Diagon Alley. You're treating me like a porcelain figurine. I'm perfectly willing to get hurt in this game, Ti. I won't let a couple of Bludgers keep me from scoring. I don't need you to protect me from them. That's what Fred and George are there for."

"But they weren't there," Ti said. "I was."

"Yeah, but that's not your job," Rose said. "You're supposed to be ready to get the Quaffle if I dropped it. I might not have if I had been hit by one or both of those Bludgers but your stupid stunt made me drop it and allowed the Ravenclaws to score."

"You care more about the game than getting hurt," Ti said.

"Well, yeah," Rose said. "If you're afraid of getting hurt, you shouldn't be playing Quidditch!" Unfortunately, she shouted the last sentence, drawing the attention of Madam Pomfrey.

"Who is shouting?" the school nurse asked. "This is a hospital not a debating room. I think that's enough time for a visit. Out, all of you. Miss Johnson needs to rest. You can see her again in the morning."

In spite of their protests, the Gryffindor team was made to leave the Hospital Wing. They trudged in silence back to Gryffindor Tower. No one was willing to remind Rose and Ti of their argument. When they reached the Gryffindor common room, they were not surprised to see food and drinks set up. They gladly joined the party, feeling a need to celebrate.

Rose and Ti avoided each other for the rest of the afternoon and evening which was easy since many of their housemates insisted on accosting them to talk to them about their goal-making exploits.

Harry tried several times to talk to Rose but she ignored him, causing him a lot of frustration. He finally gave up, preferring to enjoy some private time with Ginny.

"_I'm glad you finally decided to leave her alone," _Ginny said to him later as they lay down in a couch in the Room of Requirement. The room they were in was an accurate reproduction of the Gryffindor common room.

"_I just wish I knew what the problem is," _Harry said, gloomily. _"I thought she was happy with Ti. I didn't expect her to snap at him like that."_

Ginny sighed. _"Not everyone finds the one they fall in love with the first time, Harry. We were lucky with the Soul Bond."_

"_Oh, I don't know," _Harry said. _"Who's to say I wouldn't have fallen in love with you anyway. It might have taken a bit longer, but I think we would have been together in the end."_

"_Are you sure of that?" _Ginny asked, looking up at him.

"_Definitely," _Harry said, looking down into her chocolate brown eyes. _"There's no doubt in my mind that I would have eventually realized you're the only one for me. This way, we have more time together." _With that, he kissed her and thoughts of his sister's romance troubles flew out of his mind.

"Come on, child, concentrate," Martha said to Rose. "I know you can do this." It was the day after the game with Ravenclaw and Rose was again with Martha Thunderheart. Martha was trying to teach her a new seer power, the Backward View skill. It was like rewinding time to see what happened in a place at a past time period, usually in the last 24 hours. However, Martha had told her that very powerful seers could see backward for up to a week or more in the past. At the moment, they were trying to see if Rose could see what had happened in Dumbledore's office over the last hour.

Rose huffed in frustration. "I'm sorry, Martha. I can't concentrate. I keep thinking about yesterday. I had a terrible fight with Ti and that's all I can think about."

Martha sighed. "I understand, Rose. It's hard to concentrate when one is in emotional turmoil. There are ways to overcome that but that is another lesson. We can try this again next week."

Rose hugged the older woman. "Thank you, Martha, for understanding. I'll see you next week." She left the Headmaster's office and took the moving staircase down to the corridor. For once, Ti wasn't waiting for her.

Feeling both relieved and apprehensive about that, Rose decided to take a walk around the castle. The corridors were empty. As she passed by one of the classrooms, she noticed that the door was ajar. She could hear voices from within the room that sounded like Draco and Pansy. Curious, she silently crept up to it.

"So you really won't tell me what's going on, Draco?" Pansy was asking.

"No, Pansy" Draco said. "I don't want you involved in this."

"Why not?" Pansy asked. "I just want to know why you're treating that blood traitor brother of yours so nicely. I've also noticed that you haven't insulted Potter or his bunch of friends even once since we got back from Christmas break. There's something going on, isn't there? Come on, you can tell me."

"What makes you think that?" Draco asked. "What if I just decided to treat them better than I have in the past?"

"Oh, please, Draco," Pansy said. "I've also noticed the momentary look of disgust or the smirk that forms on your face after an encounter with your brother or Potter and his friends. I don't think you'd do that if there wasn't a better reason than so-called common decency."

The room was silent for several seconds then Draco said in a sneering voice, "You really are a true Slytherin, Pans," Draco said. "However, I still can't tell you anything. All I can say is that looks can be deceiving and I am still the person you've known all these years."

Rose had to hide a gasp as she realized the implications of what she heard. She needed to warn Ti, in spite of the problems they were having. She tiptoed away from the door and hurried on her way back to Gryffindor Tower.

When she arrived in the Gryffindor common room, she sought out Ti and found him with some other third years, doing homework. She walked over to him.

Rose noticed one of the girls at the same table scowl on seeing her. The girl, who Rose thought was named Romilda or something like that, had long dark hair, large dark eyes and a prominent chin. Now that she thought about it, this girl had been hanging around Ti a lot since they got back from Christmas break. Before she could ponder on that, Ti's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Do you want something, Rose?" Ti asked, "Like to apologize to me?" He had an irritated tone in his voice.

Rose clamped down the angry retort that threatened to leap out of her mouth, convinced that what she heard was important. "Can we put aside what happened yesterday for the moment?" Rose asked in a fierce whisper. "There's something I overheard that I think you should know about."

He looked at her for a few seconds before nodding. He stood up and beckoned to her. Rose followed him out of the Tower. He led her to one of the empty classrooms on the sixth floor and closed the door behind him.

"So, what is it you overheard that should concern me?" Ti asked her, leaning against the door with his arms folded across his chest.

Rose recounted the conversation she had overheard between Draco and Pansy. "I think you should be careful with Draco, Ti. I don't think he's really changed."

"No," Ti said. "You must have misunderstood what they were talking about. You only heard part of their conversation."

"Ti, I don't think there's any other way to interpret what Draco said," Rose said. "I think he's just been pretending to be nice to you."

"No," Ti said, "I won't hear of it. You're wrong, Rose. He's accepted me for who I am."

"Please, Ti," Rose said. "Listen to me. I'm only thinking of what's best for you."

"Oh, you are, are you?" Ti asked, sneering at her. Rose was frightened to see how much he resembled Draco at that moment. "If you were, you wouldn't be saying those things to me. Do you know how long I've wanted him to treat me halfway decent like he's been doing lately. He used to beat me up, Rose, any time Mother wasn't at home. I never told her since Draco threatened to break both my legs if I did. Luckily, Dobby could always heal me up after. Now, it feels so much better that he actually talks to me without insulting me or trying to punch my lights out. I can't have it going back to the way it was before."

"I understand that, Ti," Rose began to say.

"Do you really?" Ti asked, cutting her off. "I doubt that. You've never experienced anything like that. Harry would never intentionally hit you and I doubt you'd hit him on purpose. You really don't know what it's like to be afraid of your brother." Ti's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Why are you doing this, Rose?"

Rose was confused by the sudden change in their conversation. "Doing what, Ti?" she asked.

"Why are you trying to get between me and Draco?" Ti asked.

"I'm not trying to get between you two," Rose said, starting to feel frustrated. "I'm simply trying to get you to understand that Draco may just be pretending to be a real brother to you."

"What for?" Ti asked, his voice rising. "I don't see anything for him to gain in doing that."

"I don't know why he'd do that?" Rose said. "Maybe it's part of some scheme to get closer to Harry. What I do know is that he's up to something."

"NO!" Ti shouted. "He's not! How could you say that? You're my girlfriend. You should be the last person to think that."

"It's because I'm your girlfriend that I'm telling you Draco's not to be trusted, Ti," Rose said. She reached for his hand. "I care enough to tell you the truth."

"If that's what you think is the truth then maybe you shouldn't be my girlfriend anymore," Ti said, pulling his hand away.

"What are you saying, Ti?" Rose asked even though she had already an idea what he meant.

"I think we should break up," Ti said harshly. "I can't be with someone who isn't happy for me and my brother."

Tears started to roll down Rose's face. She had thought about breaking up with Ti a couple of times over the past weeks but she didn't want it to be like this. She still wanted to be friends with him but a break up like this would make that impossible.

"No, Ti, please," Rose said. "You don't want that. I don't want that."

"Are you sure, Rose?" Ti asked. "I've noticed that lately, you've been hesitant to kiss me or even hold hands with me. Then there was yesterday. You berated me for trying to protect you. Why? Is there someone else you'd rather protect you? Does the Potter Princess want someone else? Tell me, who is it?"

Rose couldn't speak, not even to deny it. The face of Neville flashed through her mind, rendering her speechless.

"Why can't you answer me?" Ti asked harshly. "So there is someone else. How could you, Rose? Are you snogging him behind my back?"

Rose could only shake her head in denial, still unable to speak as Ti continued to glare at her, his hands forming into fists.

Finally, Ti said, "Never mind. We're through. I don't want to be anywhere near you right now." He stormed out of the room.

Rose sat down on the ground with her back against one of the desks as tears began again to stream down her cheeks. This was so much worse than she could have imagined it. She curled up and cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up, she was confused by her surroundings. Slowly, the memory of her break up with Ti came back. She angrily blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over again. Looking at her watch, she was shocked to find that it was six in the evening.

Hurriedly, she left the classroom. She washed her face in one of the girls' bathrooms on the third floor then hurried to the Great Hall, dreading to see Ti. Luckily, he wasn't around. Of their friends, only Hermione and Ron were there.

She sat down further down the table from them and started to eat even though she didn't have much of an appetite.

Demelza Robins, another third year, was seated on her right side. "Uh, Rose, do you know where Ti is? He didn't come back after he went off with you earlier. We were supposed to be revising together. Where did the two of you go?"

"Err, we went to the library," Rose said. "He left after a bit so I don't know where he is. I just came back from the library."

"Oh, okay," Demelza said and she turned back to eating.

Rose saw Hermione give her a curious look but ignored it. She ate quickly and left for her room. She lay down on her bed after drawing the curtains shut. After a few minutes, she felt something pressing on her back. Turning over, she came upon the comb Ti had given her for Valentine's Day just six days before, bringing up the memory of their messy break up. How could he think that of her? She turned her face into her pillow and started sobbing into it.

After an unknown amount of time, she heard Hermione softly call to her from behind her curtains.

"Rose, is something wrong?" she asked. "You couldn't possibly have been in the library today. I was there revising for most of the day. Did something happen between you and Ti? Do you want to talk about it?"

Rose slowly got up and pulled the curtains slightly open. "I-I guess I h-have to talk about it w-with someone. Maggie's too young to understand this. Melinda's still distraught over Lisa. I'm not sure if I can talk to Ginny like I usually would since I don't want Harry to find out yet. With that bloody b-bond, he's sure to find out. So, I guess I'm stuck with you, Miss Know-It-All. I've always thought of you as an older sister anyway."

Hermione grinned at Rose's attempt at humor in spite of her tear-streaked face. She was also touched by being considered an older sister by the redhead. Harry had also said he considered her a sister.

Hermione sat down on Rose's bed and drew the curtains closed around them. Slowly, the bushy-haired girl managed to get the story of her break up with Ti out of Rose.

Hermione took one of Rose's hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm so sorry, Rose. I thought you and Ti made a cute couple. I guess there is a bit of Slytherin in him after all. Still, I understand a bit of what was bothering him."

"I told him I understood what he was talking about, Hermione," Rose said. "But he wouldn't accept that I did."

"He's scared, Rose," Hermione said. "If he accepted that Draco may be tricking him, then he'll have to accept that he'll never have the kind of relationship with Draco that you have with Harry or Ginny with her brothers or me and Daniel. It would shatter his dream completely. Nevertheless, I do agree with you that Draco is up to something. Knowing him, it's nothing good. I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on him and hope Ti isn't too badly hurt in the end."

"I hope so, too," Rose said, flopping down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. After a few minutes, she said, "I can't believe he broke up with me. I thought he cared about me."

"Maybe he does," Hermione said, "but not to the extent you thought he did."

Rose sighed. "I thought we had something like Harry and Ginny have. Sometimes, I feel so envious of them, to have that kind of love at their ages, it seems like some sort of fairy tale."

Hermione sighed. "I know, sweetie. I feel envious of them myself sometimes. I don't think Ron and I are at that level yet. Hopefully, some day, we will be. But consider what Harry and Ginny have been through already, having faced V-Voldemort one way or another. None of us know half of what they've gone through. I think being together gives them the strength to go on. We can't begrudge them for it. We don't know what will happen in the future. We can only hope they'll survive to live a long life together but in the meantime, we have to let them enjoy what they have." She patted Rose on the arm and looked at her critically. "Now, why don't you get some rest? You've had an emotional day."

Hermione stood up and let Rose get under the covers. Hermione tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Someday, Rose, I'm sure you'll find the guy who'll love you just like Harry loves Ginny. Just be patient. Maybe you should see other boys now, outside our little group."

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I will, but not right now. I don't want Harry to know yet that Ti broke up with me. I want to tell him on my own so I can keep him from killing Ti."

Hermione sighed. "I see what I can do. Of course, I'm sure Ginny will be able to distract Harry. Don't worry. I'll find a way to tell Ginny without Harry finding out."

"Okay, Hermione," Rose said. "Thanks."

Hermione gave her a smile. "Hey, what are older sisters for?"

_A/N: Wow! Did anyone see that coming? LOL! Well, there you have it. Ti and Rose have broken up. Will they ever reconcile? How will the New Marauders, especially Harry react when they find out? That will be revealed in the next chapter. For now, please review._


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_Author's Note: Thanks again to all my readers. I hope you forgive me for the length of the wait but it was really hectic these past couple of weeks, giving me little time to write and correct. This chapter is sort of a belated Christmas gift and a New Year's present to all my readers. Thanks again for reading my story. Now, here is the next chapter. _

Chapter 22: Consequences of a break up

Hermione managed to catch Ginny after Harry had gone to bed. With Harry asleep, Ginny was able to shield their conversation from him.

Ginny was both shocked and disappointed to learn what had happened between Rose and Ti. She couldn't believe Ti could act that way but agreed with Hermione that it was his deep desire to have a proper relationship with Draco that drove him to it. She was just sorry that Rose came out second best when Ti was forced to choose between her and Draco. She promised to keep the break up a secret for as long as Rose wanted.

Over the next few weeks, the combination of his busy schedule and Ginny kept Harry from noticing the distance between Rose and Ti. The estranged couple sat far from each other in the Great Hall and avoided each other in the corridors and the common room. It wasn't a problem during Dueling Club meetings since Neville supervised the third year boys while Rose watched over the third year girls. They even managed to stay on opposite sides of the room during an impromptu birthday party for Ron on the evening of the 1st of March that the New Marauders threw in the Room of Requirement.

On the other hand, Rose did notice that the dark haired girl she now knew as Romilda Vane was spending more time with Ti. She sighed and wondered if they were getting close. She missed his friendship most of all and hoped that they'd regain that one day. At night, Ginny would comfort her when she was sure Harry was asleep.

Rose also dreaded her father finding out. James Potter's temper was legendary especially after his confrontation with Minister Fudge and his toady, Dolores Umbridge, over their so-called pamphlet on how to deal with Death Eaters the previous summer. Who knew what the leader of the original Marauders would do to someone who had hurt his 'princess'.

To console herself, Rose threw herself into her seer training with Martha. She managed to master the Backward View skill. She could even rewind the events that occurred in a single place up to a couple of weeks in the past, similar to what one could do with a video player.

Martha then started guiding her through the real challenge, the Forward View skill which was a way of making a real prediction by seeing what could happen in a place in the future. Martha had her start by trying to see what may happen in Dumbledore's office 10 minutes from the time they were in. Rose found it difficult to see ahead even for a few minutes but Martha reassured her that it was a common problem that could be overcome with more practice.

It was the last day of March, a Friday, when the rest of Hogwarts, including Harry and James Potter, became aware of Rose and Ti's breakup. On that day, an owl Rose and Harry recognized as belonging to Sirius came swooping into the Great Hall near the end of breakfast, dropping a letter in front of Ti. As Ti opened and read the letter, James came down from the staff table smiling broadly, igniting the curiosity of the rest of the New Marauders. Then, Ti suddenly leaped to his feet, whooping with joy.

"Good news, I hope," James said, still smiling broadly.

"Yes, the best!" Ti exclaimed. "Sam gave birth last night at St. Mungo's to a girl. I have a sister." He was now grinning as broadly as James. "Did you know about this, Professor?"

"Actually, Sirius woke me at 2 in the morning to tell me through the Floo," James said. "It was great seeing him looking stunned and so happy. Congratulations, Ti." He clapped Ti on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Professor," Ti said. "I'm a big brother." He had a look of awe and joy on his face.

"Did Sirius mention a name for your new sister?" James asked. "He ended the call before I could ask him. He was very anxious to get back to Sam."

"Yeah," Ti said. "They've named her Elizabeth Samantha Black. They still haven't decided on a nickname though."

Just then, Harry and the others had come up to find out what the excitement was about. Ti told them the news and his friends broke out in cheers, congratulating Ti on the birth of his sister. The guys patted him on the back while Ginny, Hermione and Maggie hugged him.

Rose was the last to approach Ti. "Congratulations, Ti," she said, looking down at the ground. "I know you'll be a great big brother to her."

Ti's face suddenly hardened on seeing her. "Thanks," he said in a cold voice. He turned to his roommates who were seated beside him. "Let's go, guys. We have to get to Charms." He started to walk away from her, ignoring the tears forming on Rose's eyes. Paul and Jake shared an uneasy look but turned to follow Ti.

Unfortunately, a lot of people noticed the way Ti had treated Rose, including Harry and James.

"Just a minute there, young man," James said as he reached out to Ti and pulled him back. "How dare you treat my daughter that way when all she was doing was congratulating you? I thought you cared for her."

Ti didn't look at James but looked at Rose with a glare. "Well, sir, I thought she cared for me, too. Apparently, I was wrong. You can ask her about that. I have to get to class." He turned around and quickly left the Great Hall, Paul and Jake trailing after him.

James turned to Rose who still had tears in her eyes as she watched Ti leave. "What's he talking about, Rose? Did you have a fight?"

"I didn't want you and Harry to know, Dad," Rose said, still looking down at the ground. "Ti broke up with me about six weeks ago." She wiped her eyes.

James and Harry were stunned.

"W-what?" James asked. "He broke up with you? Why'd he do a stupid thing like that? Six weeks ago? Why didn't you tell me after it happened?"

Harry looked at Ginny who was standing beside him. "Did you know about this, Gin?" he asked her softly.

"Yes, Harry," Ginny answered him. "I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked. _"How could you keep it from me for so long? How did you keep it from me?"_

"I asked her not to tell you, Harry," Rose said. "I didn't want you doing anything stupid. Ti's just confused."

"Confused?" Harry asked. "What's he confused about? Why the bloody hell did he break up with you?"

"It doesn't matter why, Harry," Rose said shaking her head.

James wrapped his arms around Rose. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I can't imagine why he'd want to break up with you. I'll owl Sirius. He'll straighten him out and the two of you will make up. Just you wait and see."

"No, Dad," Rose said, pushing herself out of her father's arms. "Just leave it alone. It just wasn't meant to be." She turned her attention to Harry, her eyes hard and blazing. "Harry, don't you dare do anything to Ti. Just leave us alone and let it be." She walked out of the Great Hall, her head bowed.

James, Harry and the rest of their friends watch her go, most of them stunned and confused. James shook his head and walked back to the staff table.

Harry turned back to Ginny, glaring at her. _"You shouldn't have kept it from me, Ginny. She's my sister. I had the right to know what happened and that she'd been hurt."_

"_The right?" _Ginny asked, her eyes blazing. _"If you had known, Harry, what would you have done, given Ti a beating? No, I don't think so. This is Rose's personal life, Harry. You said you wouldn't interfere. She has to live her own life."_

"_That's not the point," _Harry said, his anger rising. _"She's my sister. I should know what's going on in her life. I want to know what happened between the two of them. Why the hell did Ti break up with her?"_

"_You'll have to ask her, Harry," _Ginny answered, defiance in her eyes._ "It's not my story to tell."_

Harry glared at her. _"Fine, I'll either ask her or get it out of Ti. I just wished you had told me. I thought we had a bond."_

"_We do but this is something that is outside of us and our bond. And frankly, it's none of your business." _

They stood there glaring at each other. The anger they now felt toward each other burned in the Bond between them, causing them a lot of discomfort which they tried to ignore. It felt like a steady smoldering pain in their chest that soon gave them some difficulty breathing. Suddenly, Harry felt himself pulled away by Neville while Hermione did the same with Ginny.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for, Neville?" Harry asked angrily in a whisper.

"Uh, Harry," Neville whispered, "You and Ginny were drawing attention since the two of you were just standing there, staring at each other without talking. You were talking using you-know-what, your connection, weren't you?"

Harry looked around and did see that most of the people in the Great Hall were staring at him and Ginny. He looked at Ginny who stared back at him. Their anger was starting to cool and with it, the pain in their chest. They then realized what had happened to them. They now felt bad for snapping at each other.

"_I'm sorry for getting angry, Gin. I was just stunned to find out Rose and Ti haven't been together for a month and a half now and I hadn't noticed it. Can we talk later?"_

Ginny stepped up to Harry and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. _"I'm sorry, Harry for keeping it from you but she asked me to keep it a secret. She was my best friend long before we got together. We can talk about it later tonight after the DC meeting." _

"_All right," _Harry said. _"Well, I'll see you at lunch."_

They gave each other a peck on the lips before parting to head for their respective classes.

Ti sat down in the Charms classroom and breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he had pushed it with the way he had acted with Professor Potter. He was glad that he hadn't been given a detention. However, he was now nervous and worried over the fact that the rest of the New Marauders knew he had broken up with Rose.

Over the past few weeks, he had dreaded their finding out since he knew first hand how close the group was. He just hoped they'd be content with a prank or two rather than hexing him to bit, or worse, castrating him. He shuddered and hoped Harry would understand how he felt when Rose practically accused Draco of lying to him. Ti just wanted Draco to treat him as you'd expect someone to treat a brother.

As he wondered if Harry would see his side and forgive him, he heard a female voice call his name. He turned around in his seat and saw Romilda Vane coming toward him, causing him to smile.

Over the past year, they had been in the same study group and he often found her sitting next to him in their classes. She was pretty and seemed to pay him a lot of attention. At that time, he had felt a little guilty of liking her attention since he was dating Rose. So, he decided to treat her as a good friend.

But then, the night of his break up with Rose, he had gone for a walk after dinner around the castle and had run into her outside the library. She had noticed his agitated manner and asked him what was wrong. He ended up telling her about his break up with Rose and his improving relationship with Draco. She had been very sympathetic and agreed with him that the development with Draco was a good thing and if Rose couldn't handle it then she wasn't worth his time. Ti was glad to find someone who agreed with him.

Since that day, they have been spending even more time together though never alone. Now, Ti was finding her quite attractive and wondered if she could be more than a good friend. However, he wasn't sure if he was ready for another girlfriend after his recent disaster with Rose.

"Hi, Ti," Romilda said as she sat down next to him. "I heard about your adoptive parents having a baby. Congratulations. I guess that makes you an older brother, huh? I bet you'll be great at it."

"Thanks, Romilda," Ti said, "I can't wait to see her when I go home for Easter break next week."

"Well, I'll bet the week just flies by," Romilda said, "especially if you spend it with a friend." She smiled sweetly at him before turning to face Professor Flitwick.

Ti felt his throat go dry when she smiled at him like that. He suddenly thought that it might not really be too soon to think of someone else besides Rose Potter.

He sat beside her in every class that day. They talked a bit more than they had ever before. He even sat beside her at lunch and dinner, trying his best to ignore the glares he was getting from Harry, Fred, George, Ron and Neville. He did notice that Ginny, Hermione and even Maggie sat beside Rose.

At the Dueling Club meeting that evening, Ti kept himself beside Romilda and didn't stay with the rest of the New Marauders. As he left the Great Hall with Paul and Jake, however, he heard a voice behind say, "You're a real prat."

He turned around and was surprised to see Maggie Longbottom standing there, glaring up at him, her arms crossed over her chest. She normally didn't talk to him; even in the New Marauders' training sessions though he noticed she sometimes looked his way and blushed. She wasn't blushing now and the thought that she was cute standing like that passed for a moment in his brain. Then what she had said registered in his mind and he returned her glare.

"What did you say?" he asked her.

"I said you're a real prat, you git," she said. "You hurt Rose very badly. You won't get away with that."

Ti scowled. "Listen, Mags, you don't know the whole story."

"It doesn't matter," she said. "She's like a sister to me and I don't like people hurting my family." She then punched him on the right arm. "I also don't let people call me Mags, especially gits like you." She kicked him on the left shin before going back into the Great Hall.

Ti glared at her retreating back as he rubbed his bruised shin and arm. "Merlin, that girl can hit."

Ron grinned as he watched Maggie punch and kick Ti. "Maggie is just as feisty as Ginny. But I agree with her. Ti is a real prat." He turned to Hermione. "You see, Hermione, he isn't that much different from his brother after all. I warned you about him."

Hermione glared at him. "You're wrong, Ron. Even if he hurt Rose, he still isn't like Malfoy."

"Oh, yeah, right," Ron said. "I think I was right the first time. He tricked the Sorting Hat somehow to put him into Gryffindor. He's probably been playing us all along. He's devious and manipulative, a real Malfoy." He turned to Harry. "We should kick him out of the New Marauders, Harry. He's probably told his father all the spells and things we've been learning and good old Lucius passed it on to Old Snake Eyes."

"How dare you say that, Ron?" Rose asked suddenly. "He may have broken up with me but that doesn't mean he's a spy for V-Voldemort."

"How can you stand up for him, Rose?" Ron asked. "He's the one who hurt you. Now, he's avoiding us. We ought to teach him a lesson."

"Don't you dare suggest that, Ron," Hermione said. "We are not going to prank Ti. It's true that he may be avoiding us. But that's probably because he's scared of that very thing. His break up with Rose has nothing to do with our little group. So, leave him alone."

Ron didn't answer her but gave Fred and George a significant look. The twins looked at each other and then nodded to Ron. Ron smiled inwardly. This went beyond the New Marauders. Ti had hurt Rose, whom Ron and the twins considered as much a sister as Ginny ever since that first night she and Harry had spent with them after Voldemort's first defeat by Harry. No one hurt their sister and got away with it.

When he arrived in Gryffindor Tower after the club meeting, Harry went up to his room to get his invisibility cloak. Using it, he and Ginny then sneaked out of the Tower to get to the Room of Requirement which recreated a duplicate of the Gryffindor common room for them. They sat down in their favorite couch in front of the fireplace with Ginny in front of Harry and Harry wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's smaller body.

After a few minutes of silence just enjoying each other's company, Harry spoke through the Bond. _"I'm really sorry for getting angry earlier, Gin. I was stunned to find out that Rose and Ti were no longer dating."_

"_I know, Harry," _Ginny replied. _"I had the same reaction when I found out."_

"_Why did they break up, Gin?" _Harry asked.

"_You know I can't tell you that, Harry," _Ginny replied. _"I promised Rose I wouldn't. You'll have to ask her yourself. Just give her a little more time and show her that you won't hex Ti for it."_

"_Okay," _Harry said. _"I'll give her some time. Maybe she'll come to me on her own. I just wish she hadn't been hurt. I'm her older brother. I should be protecting her from things like that."_

Ginny took his hand and stroked his knuckles with her fingers. _"I know you want to protect her, Harry, just like my brothers want to protect me. But if you want her to be her own person, you have to let her experience life, which includes getting hurt sometimes."_

"_I know. It's just so hard sometimes." _He looked down at her and asked._ "How did you get so smart about life all of a sudden?" _

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. _"It's something I heard Dad tell Mum and my brothers a couple of years ago when we started dating. I also heard Hermione say something like that."_

Harry sighed. _"I just wish it wasn't like that."_

"_I know, love. I do, too."_

After a couple of minutes of silence, Harry said, _"I thought they were good together. I just don't understand what happened."_

"_I guess their feelings for each other weren't as strong as what we feel for each other," _Ginny said. _"You have to remember that what we have is something very special, Harry. Most people don't fall in love so early. At least that's what Dad told me."_

"_I guess so," _Harry said, kissing the top of Ginny's head. _"I'm so glad we did. I'm not sure what I'd do if I didn't have you."_

Ginny turned around in Harry's arms. _"I feel the same way." _She encircled Harry's neck with her arms, drawing him into a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, they had to break off to catch their breath. Ginny snuggled deeper into Harry's arms.

"_So I guess I have to forget thinking of Ti as a future brother-in-law one day, huh?" _Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged. _"Probably, though you never know. I think they're better off as friends, if they can go back to that."_

"_I hope so," _Harry said, _"Gin?"_

"_Yes, Harry?" _

"_Let's never fight again. It felt so bad when we were angry with each other."_

"_I know what you mean, Harry. Let's make a deal to try to talk about things before getting angry at each other, okay?"_

"_Deal," _Harry said, leaning down to kiss her again.

The young couple passed the night sharing kisses, happy that they had gotten past this obstacle in their relationship. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

James Apparated into the Entryway of Potter Manor later that night; he went straight to the master bedroom, trying to avoid waking his sleeping wife.

Just as he sat down on the sofa in the room to take off his shoes, he heard her voice.

"James?" Lily asked drowsily. "Why are you back so late? Is anything wrong at Hogwarts?"

James sighed. "No, Lils, nothing's wrong in the school."

"Then why are you home later than usual?" Lily asked. "There's something wrong. I just know it."

James sighed again and sat down beside his wife. "You know me too well, my lily flower." He took a deep breath. "I found out today that Ti broke up with Rose."

Lily gasped. "No! Why? Is she all right?"

"I have no idea why," James said. "Rose wouldn't tell me. I think she's a bit depressed over it but seemed to be handling it better than you'd think. Lils, they broke up six weeks ago and I didn't notice it. What kind of a father am I?"

"You're a good father, James," Lily said. "Our daughter is good at hiding things. I think she takes after you in that department."

"Ha, ha," James said scowling at his wife. "Well, you're right in that. She was always more prone to sneaking around and playing pranks than Harry." He sighed. "She's growing up to be a pretty independent and outspoken young lady. I just wish she didn't have to experience the down side of relationships."

"As much as we don't like it, it's a part of life," Lily said. "I do hope she gets over it. It's a good thing they're coming home for Easter break in a week. Does Sirius know about his son's breaking up with our daughter?"

"I doubt it," James said as he lay down beside Lily. "He would have sent Ti a Howler if he did. She's almost like a daughter to him after all."

"Are you going to tell him?" Lily asked.

James sighed. "I'll think about it. I hate to be the tattletale. Maybe I'll tell Remus first and ask him about it."

"That's probably a good idea," Lily said. "Even if he's Rose's godfather, I doubt Remus would want to break every bone in Ti's body."

"Yeah, just a few of the larger ones," James said, snickering.

"James," Lily chastised her husband, slapping him lightly on the arm. "Don't joke like that. I think I'll send Artemis with a letter tomorrow, give her some advice on putting it out of her mind."

"Yeah, you do that, Lils," James said sleepily as he drew Lily into his arms.

Soon his snores filled the air around them. Lily loved the sound of his snores. She used them to lessen her anxiety over their daughter's troubles as she followed him into dreamland.

Rose's heart was lightened after breakfast the next day by her mother's letter. Lily sympathized with her and didn't even ask her for the reason for their break up.

Hufflepuff faced Slytherin later that morning on the Quidditch Field. The Hufflepuff chasers had improved after their game with Ravenclaw the previous December, managing to outsmart the Slytherin Keeper and outscore the greenclad Chasers. Surprisingly, Draco managed to get the better of the Hufflepuff seeker without resorting to underhanded tactics, enabling his team to just squeeze past the House of Badgers 190 – 180. Even surprisingly, Draco shook the hand of his opponent after the match. Harry knew the Hufflepuff boy was a halfblood.

Harry and his friends were quite surprised and perplexed by the changes Draco continued to show, none more than Ginny, Hermione and Rose because of the conversation Rose had overheard. The three girls hoped that they could talk to Ti about it. Rose even considered apologizing to him.

Ti attended the game with his two roommates and had gone over to congratulate Draco immediately after the game. Rose didn't want to talk to him in front of Draco so she decided to wait until the New Marauders' training session that afternoon.

However, Ti did not come to the Room of Requirement that afternoon. Most of the guys didn't care but Harry felt himself torn between being a brother to Rose and a friend to Ti now that he had gotten over his shock and anger over Ti's treatment of Rose. He still remembered the scared and vulnerable boy he first saw at King's Cross Station two years ago. In spite of Ron's insinuations, he couldn't imagine Ti being a manipulative and deceitful person. Still, he couldn't bring himself to talk to the younger boy yet.

Of the girls, only Maggie was clear on her feelings towards Ti; she was still angry with him for hurting Rose. Like Harry, Ginny and Hermione were also torn between Rose and Ti. They wanted to talk with Ti especially about Draco but were afraid he'd react even worse with them. They hoped a few days of being left alone would let make him more receptive to them.

Later that evening, the New Marauders celebrated the twins' birthday. Ti wasn't present either but Fred and George didn't care. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were again concerned but decided to let the younger boy alone for now. Maybe they could get back together with him during Easter break.

Two nights later, Harry, Ginny, Neville, the twins and Ron were on the Quidditch Pitch having a last training session before Easter break. They'd be playing Hufflepuff on the weekend after the Easter Break. Ti was on the Pitch but stayed away from the others.

Instead of watching them, Hermione had decided to go to the library to continue her revision for O.W.L.S. She was on her way back to Gryffindor Tower, when a voice called out to her.

"Hey, Granger, wait up."

Hermione turned around and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy approaching her alone.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked.

"Well, hello to you too, Granger," Malfoy said. "Look, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry that Ti broke it off with Potter's sister."

"What do you care?" Hermione asked. "Isn't she just a halfblood to you?"

"Hey, I just wanted to do something nice, okay?" Draco said, his eyes narrowing. "I thought it was nice to see him liking someone who liked him too, even if it was Scarhead's sister. I do have a heart, you know."

"I find that hard to believe, Malfoy," Hermione said. "I know why Ti broke up with Rose. Rose overheard you and Pansy talking and she clearly heard you tell Pansy that you haven't really changed. She tried to warn Ti but he wouldn't believe her and got angry. So, it's your fault. You're up to something."

"Look, Granger, whatever she heard me tell Pansy, she's got it wrong," Draco said.

"Oh, how is that?" Hermione said, glaring at him.

"I really want to make up to Ti for all those years I was mean to him," Draco said. "Pansy just doesn't get it. So, I told her I was still the same person to make her back off. There's no hidden purpose to what I'm doing with my brother. Bloody hell, I'm even here apologizing for him."

"All right, Malfoy," Hermione said. "I don't really believe you but for Ti's sake, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Just be warned. If you're lying to me and are really just using Ti, you'll regret it. I'll tell Rose what you said. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my dorm before curfew."

Hermione walked on without a backward glance. When she got to Gryffindor Tower, she waited for Rose and Ginny to get back. As soon as Harry was asleep, she told the younger girls of her conversation with Malfoy. The three girls were unanimous in wishing that, for Ti's sake, Malfoy was sincere.

As the week wound on, the school buzzed with suppressed energy as the students looked forward to the Easter break. This showed in the two meetings of the Dueling Club with the members successfully learning the Bludgeoning and Cutting curses which they used on the practice dummies.

Harry noticed Ron was hanging around Fred and George more than usual. He often came upon them huddled together whispering and snickering but they would break off whenever he got close to them. He even asked them about it but they claimed that they were just reliving some of their old pranks.

On Saturday, Harry and Ginny came down to the Great Hall for breakfast before leaving for the train station to take the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross for the start of the Easter break. Hermione, Rose, Maggie and Neville soon joined them. Harry was puzzled that Ron wasn't there yet since he was usually the first one to the table and his bed had already been empty when he had gotten up.

About half an hour later, Ron, Fred and George came into the Great Hall with smiles on their faces. Hermione looked up at them with narrowed eyes as she accepted a kiss on the cheek from Ron.

"Ron, what took you so long to get here?" she asked. "Harry said your bed was empty when he got up."

"Hey, I just decided to take a walk with my brothers," Ron answered.

Ginny leaned forward. "And what brought this sudden feeling of affection for the twins?"

"Oh, I wouldn't call it sudden, Ginny," Ron said, as he started spooning some eggs onto his plate. Strangely, he was shifting his attention from the eggs to a spot in the middle of the Hall.

Harry looked at the twins and noticed that they were staring at the same spot, looks of anticipation on their faces. Before he could say anything, there was a flash of light similar to the flash of a portkey. When the light cleared, everyone blinked. Standing there in the middle of the Great Hall was Ti, wearing nothing but a towel and still dripping as if he had just stepped out of the shower.

Ron and his twin brothers burst out in loud laughter and most of the students soon followed, including Neville and Maggie. Many of the students in the other tables, especially the Slytherins were pointing at Ti as they jeered and laughed.

Ti looked around, his whole body turning red in embarrassment. He was still thin and short for a male of his age, so he looked ridiculous. His face froze in horror as he saw the laughing members of the New Marauders. He ran from the Hall as fast as he could. All Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Rose could do was stare after him, so shocked were they.

They were stirred from their shock by James' voice.

"Harry, I can't believe you'd do that to Ti," James said, disappointment clear in his tone.

"B-but we didn't, Dad," Harry said. "At least not as the New Marauders. We'd never do something like that to Ti, no matter what he did to Rose." He turned to Ron, Fred and George who were still laughing. "However, I think they may have had something to do with that."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione thundered, "Did you three cause Ti to appear here in the middle of the Great Hall like that?"

"Yeah," Ron said, still snickering. "Wasn't it great? Did you see how he ran out of here like a scared rabbit? It was almost as good as the bouncing ferret Moody turned Malfoy into last year."

"Why you insensitive gits!" Rose screamed, "How could you do that to him?"

"Hey, Rose," Fred said. "Why…"

"…are you angry?" George asked.

"Didn't he….," Fred said.

"…hurt you?" George said.

"That may be but that's not a reason to humiliate him like that," Rose said. "It's not his fault."

"Not his fault?" Neville suddenly asked.

"How can breaking up with you not be his fault?" Maggie asked.

"Most of you don't know the reason he broke up with me," Rose said. "I should have told the whole group the whole story. Then maybe you wouldn't have done this."

"What possible reason could be reasonable for breaking up with you, Rose?" James asked.

Rose sighed. "I'll tell you everything, Dad, when we get home. For now, can you please look after Ti? I doubt he'd want to see any of us right now."

"All right, I'll look after him," James said. "The rest of you better get ready for the train."

As they stood up, Ginny, Rose and Hermione glared at Ron and the twins who gulped. Harry felt almost sorry for them, knowing the temper of the three girls. However, he felt his sympathy rested more on Ti. He had a feeling that this did not bode well for their little group.

Harry didn't know how bad it could be. None of the New Marauders had seen Draco as he followed Ti out of the Great Hall while they were reacting to the prank.

_A/N: The prank on Ti is based on one done to Harry by the Weasley brothers in the fanfic 'This means War' by Jeconais. My thanks to him for a great idea and the story it's in. _


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: My deepest apologies for the long wait. I was busy right after New Year's Day and had little time to write. I hope this makes up for it. Please be patient since this situation will continue for a few more months but I will update as often as possible. Now, here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review._

Chapter 23: Consequences of a prank

Ti ran up the main staircase to Gryffindor Tower as fast as he could. He angrily brushed aside the tears forming on his eyes, random thoughts whirling in his mind.

_That was so humiliating…. How did they do that? I can't believe they did that to me….. I thought they were my friends….. They're obviously siding with Rose….. Draco never did anything like that to me….. _

He finally arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"My goodness," the Fat Lady said, staring in surprise at him, "What are you doing wandering around like that? How did you get out here anyway? You certainly didn't pass through me."

"Never mind that," Ti said angrily, "Just let me in!"

"Well, I was just being concerned," the portrait said, looking disdainfully at him.

"I don't care," Ti said, "Just open up!"

The Fat Lady glared at him. "Password?"

"Fine!" Ti shouted, "Simba!" He entered the common room as soon as the portrait flipped open and ran up to his dorm, ignoring the sniff of disdain from the Fat Lady. He quickly put on some clothes and finished packing his trunk. He didn't feel like eating now and just wanted very much to get on the train.

When he managed to get his trunk down the staircase, he heard the sound of shouting outside the entrance to the Tower.

_Bugger! I don't want to see anyone right now._

Resigning to the fact that he'd see whoever it was when he opened the portrait hole to leave, he pushed the portrait open. He was surprised to see Draco outside arguing with the Fat Lady.

"Hi," Draco said. "I saw what happened in the Great Hall. I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"How can I be all right?" Ti asked bitterly. "I've just been humiliated in front of the entire school by my so-called friends." He started walking down the corridor toward the staircase, dragging his trunk. He suddenly felt the weight shift and looked to see Draco lifting the other end of the trunk.

"I thought you could use some help with this thing," he said.

"Er, thanks," Ti said. "I wanted to get to the train before anyone else. Maybe I can lock myself in one of the compartments."

"Why don't you join me, Ti?" Draco asked. "We could share a compartment together."

"You really mean it?" Ti asked. "I mean, you want me to share a compartment with you?"

"Yeah, I do," Draco said. "I know I chased you off the first time you rode the train years ago. I'm sorry for that. I'd really like us to be together today on the train ride back to London, seeing as we won't see each other during the break since we don't know where you and Sirius live."

"Oh, yeah," Ti said. "Yeah, you don't. Um, okay. I'll join you on the train."

"Great," Draco said, smiling at him.

As they descended the stairs, they saw James coming up towards them.

"Mr. Malfoy," James said, nodding his head to Draco before turning to Ti. "Ti, I was just coming up to see how you're doing?"

"What did you expect, Professor?" Ti asked coolly. "How do you think I'd be after being humiliated in front of the entire bloody school?"

"I'm sorry that happened, Ti," James said. "No one should have that done to them, no matter if some people think they deserve it."

"It's funny you'd think that way, Professor," Ti said. "I heard you did similar things to other people when you were here years ago."

James flushed. "Look, I'm not proud of some of the things I did when I was a student. But this is different. I'm not happy you hurt Rose by breaking up with her but I'd never condone something like that."

"Maybe you wouldn't but apparently THEY thought otherwise," Ti said. "Now if you'll excuse me and MY BROTHER, we need to get to the train station."

He pushed past James who didn't stop him and started walking down the stairs. Draco didn't say anything and let him alone, for which Ti was grateful. They soon arrived at the Entrance Hall. Several trunks were already beside the doors, ready for the house elves to take them to the station. They left Ti's trunk with the rest.

"You go on ahead to the train station," Draco told Ti. "I still have to get my things and I can't really let you into the Dungeons."

"Right," Ti said. "Okay. I'll see you there." He headed out the doors to the grounds. Draco watched him for a few seconds before heading down the stairs to the Dungeons.

Harry stood just inside the doors of the Great Hall as he watched Ti exit the Entrance Hall doors and Draco walk down to the Dungeons. Ginny was standing right behind him.

"_Harry, shouldn't you go after Ti?" _Ginny asked him.

"_Not right now, Gin," _he answered her. _"He looks pretty upset. It looks like even Dad couldn't talk to him. I hate leaving him to Draco but I doubt he'd be receptive to even me right now."_

"_I know what you mean. That was one of the most awful pranks I've ever seen. I can understand it if he doesn't speak to any of us for a long time."_

"_I just hope it won't be that long. Whatever happened between him and Rose, he's still our friend. I just wish Ron, George and Fred hadn't succeeded with their prank."_

"_I feel the same way, love. Come on. We'd better get our stuff so we can get to the train ourselves."_

"_Yeah, we'd better do that."_

Harry and Ginny went back to Gryffindor Tower and their respective dorms to retrieve their trunks. Once they had, they headed out of the Tower, ignoring Ron and the twins when they passed them just outside the portrait hole. After dropping off their trunks at the Entrance Hall, they headed out of the castle towards Hogsmeade and the station.

They got on the train and found an empty compartment near the back of the train. Rose, Neville, Hermione and Maggie soon joined them. The Potters and Hermione talked about seeing their younger siblings again especially since they hadn't been able to go home to celebrate said siblings' 2nd birthdays.

Just as the train hooted its horn to signal its leaving the station, the compartment door was opened by three arguing redheads.

"We should have been here ages ago, Ron," one of the Weasley twins said, "If you hadn't taken so long to pack."

"Well, Fred, I was busy with my part of the prank last night so I wasn't able to pack," Ron said as he closed the compartment door behind them. He turned around and found the rest of the compartment's occupants glaring at him. "Oops! Hehe, um, yeah, sorry, won't mention it again."

He nervously sat down beside Hermione who slid down the seat a bit further from him. Ron sighed and sat back, sulking.

The compartment was silent for a good ten minutes as the train got underway. Finally, Rose spoke up.

"All right, I suppose it's time to tell the rest of you what happened when Ti and I broke up."

Harry quickly put up strong locking, silence and repelling charms on the doors of the compartment.

Rose nodded gratefully to him before continuing. "Before I start, I want you guys to remember that Ti has been treated better by Draco since the beginning of the year than he's ever been before. It's made him a lot happier. However, I overheard something on the morning of the day we broke up." She told them about the conversation she had overheard between Draco and Pansy followed by her confrontation with Ti, leading up to his breaking it off with her.

"He broke it off just because of Malfoy?" Ron said, "What kind of a reason is that? We should have done something better on him."

"Ron!" Rose exclaimed, "He was upset, okay?"

"Why should he be upset?" Ron asked, confusion adding to his anger. "From what he's said in the past, that's the way Malfoy's always treated him. He needs another lesson to show him his mistake. I suggest we hang him by his balls from one of the windows of Potter Manor."

SMACK! The sound of the slap echoed in the compartment and the other males winced in sympathy.

"Hermione!" Ron cried, placing a hand against his injured cheek. The red imprint of Hermione's hand was clearly visible there. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"You shut up right now, Ron," Hermione said, "or we're through. Put yourself in his shoes. Suppose it were you and one of your brothers, say Percy."

Ron scowled. "Don't mention that git's name. I'd be more than willing to prank that bloody idiot."

"All right, not Percy then," Hermione said, sighing. "What if Charlie or Bill had made fun of you all your life then suddenly started to be nice to you? Wouldn't you be grateful for that?"

"But Bill or Charlie would never do that," Ron said.

"Just pretend, Ron," Hermione said, clearly exasperated. "What if Fred and George pranked you everyday for years and always got away with it then one day, they stopped with the pranks and even treated you nicely? How would you feel if someone told you they're just pretending to be nice to you before they do something really nasty to you?"

Ron thought about it for a moment. "I guess I'd really be upset. Of course, I'd be more upset at the twins than the person who warned me."

"Well, that's probably because their pranks are more embarrassing than harmful," Hermione said.

"Well, for your information," Rose said, "In Ti's case, Draco was always hurtful and mean to him. All Ti has ever wanted was to be treated like a real brother by Draco. It seemed like it was coming true since the start of school this year. To think that it all wasn't true would be devastating to him."

"So to keep it from coming true, he denies it," Harry said.

"Exactly," Hermione said. "He doesn't want his dream shattered so he refuses to believe us. He's so upset that he lashed out at the person who suggested that his dream was not really coming true."

"Wow!" Neville said. "That's really heavy."

"So do you think Malfoy's just pretending to be good to Ti?" Harry asked.

"He might be," Hermione said. "But he and I had a small talk earlier in the week."

"You and Malfoy talked?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? He could have hexed you."

Hermione snorted. "Oh, come on, Ron, I doubt he could get the drop on me with all the training we've been doing. Anyway, he called out to me last Monday while I was coming from the library while the rest of you were at the Quidditch pitch." She told them of the conversation she had with Draco.

"Oh, yeah, right," Ron said, "Don't tell me you believe him, Hermione."

"Well, I think we should at least give him a chance, Ron," Hermione said. "It might help us get Ti back."

"Do we really want Ti back?" Ron whined.

"Ron," Neville said, "You don't want him around because he's the closest any of us have come to beating you in Wizard's chess."

"That's not true," Ron protested. He stopped for a moment as the others were giving him skeptical looks. "Well, he still hasn't beaten me. Does anyone know where he is anyway?"

"I think I saw him in one of the compartments near the front," Neville said. He scowled as he added, "I think Draco was in there as well."

"You see," Ron said. "There's the proof he's working with Malfoy. We really ought to prank both of them"

"That's it!" Ginny exclaimed. She quickly whipped out her wand and shouted, _"Chiropterus mucus!"_

Ron screamed as bat-shaped bogeys came out of his nose and started flapping around his head and attacking him. "Ginny!" He shouted as he clawed at the bogeys.

"You prat," Ginny said, "How can you say that? That stupid prank is the reason he's with Draco. He thinks all of us were in on that. He's already been avoiding us. You just made it worse. Whatever he did to Rose, he's still our friend. He just made one mistake. That's no reason to turn on him."

The twins moved away from Ron as they warily kept an eye on Ginny and her wand as if they were afraid she'd hex them too. After all, they had been in on the prank with Ron. The others just kept still and watched Ron trying to get rid of the bat bogeys.

Finally, Harry said to Ginny, _"That's enough, Gin. I think he's learned his lesson."_

Ginny turned to Harry, defiance in her eyes for a few seconds before she turned back to Ron and cancelled the spell. She then sat down stiffly beside Harry, eyeing Ron carefully as he lay on the floor catching his breath.

"Fine," Ron said. "We won't prank them." He turned his head towards Ginny, and asked, "Happy, now?"

"I would be happier if you and those two," she pointed with her thumb at Fred and George, "hadn't pranked Ti in the first place."

Ron grunted. He wiped the remains of the bogeys from his face then gingerly got up and sat down beside Hermione.

"All right," Ron said, "I'm sorry for that, okay?"

"It shouldn't be us you're apologizing to, Ron," Rose said. "It should be to Ti."

Ron sighed. "I guess you're right." He then pointed at Fred and George. "They should apologize as well. They're the ones who came up with stuff we used to prank Ti."

"Why you….," Fred said.

"…lousy tattletale," George said.

"You're the one….," Fred said.

"…who decided…," George said.

"….what to do to Ti," the twins finished together.

"It doesn't matter who did what in your little scheme," Ginny said. "It was petty and cruel, so all three of you will apologize to Ti or I'm telling Mum what you did."

Ron, Fred and George's faces whitened at the threat. Their mother had as much affection for the former Malfoy scion as she had for Harry, Hermione and her own children. She would skin them alive if she found out the kind of prank they had pulled on Ti. All three nodded dumbly, afraid to speak.

Harry then released the spells on the doors. Fred and George mumbled something about finding Lee Jordan before quickly leaving the compartment. The rest of the compartment's occupants settled down for the long ride back to London. Neville, Maggie and Rose started a game of Exploding Snap while Harry and Ginny sat cuddled together watching them. Hermione pulled out a book to read and kept a distance from Ron who sighed and settled back to watch the countryside slip by.

The sun was low in the west when the train slipped into King's Cross Station. Harry saw that there were a lot of Aurors visible on the platform. It seemed Fudge was finally thinking of the safety of the students.

The students started disembarking as soon as it slid to a halt. Harry and his friends stepped on the platform and started to look for Ti. They spotted him ten feet away from them, slowly walking towards Sirius.

Ginny gave Ron a significant look. The tall redhead sighed and walked quickly after the younger boy. Harry and the others followed to make sure Ron kept his promise. The twins passed them and caught up to Ron.

"Hey, Ti," Ron called.

Ti turned around. His eyes widened on seeing who had called his name. "W-what do you want?" he asked, clearly fearful though he didn't back away from the three tall redheads.

"Um, we just want to say we were wrong to do that to you," Ron said, looking down at the ground.

"We were just upset over …," Fred said.

"….your break-up with Rose," George said.

"See, she's like a sister to us," Ron said. "We really don't like to see our sister hurt like that."

"So we wanted to give you…," Fred said.

"….a little payback for that," George said.

"But, now that we thought about it," Ron said, "Maybe we did too much."

"Yeah, that prank was….," Fred said.

"….totally overboard," George said.

"So we're very sorry for doing that to you," all three Weasley boys said together.

Ti looked uncertainly at the three redheads. "Give me some time to think about it," Ti said. "It was one of the most embarrassing things to happen to me. Not even Draco did something like that to me."

"All right," Fred said.

"We'll accept that," George added.

"Speaking of Draco," Ron said, "I can't believe you broke up with Rose over that git. He's not worth it, Ti."

"Why not?" Ti asked. "He's my brother."

"He may have the same parents as you do," Ron said, "But he hasn't treated you like one before. What makes you think he wants to now? Rose told us everything and I agree with her. He's up to something and you'll only get hurt."

Ti glared angrily at him. "That's not true. He's been good to me for the last six months. Whatever Rose thought she heard, she was wrong. He's changed. I thought you'd be happy for me like real friends would. I can see I was wrong." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Ti, wait," Rose said.

Just then, Sirius came up to them. "Sorry I'm late, Ti. I had to change some nappies." His face screwed up for a moment in disgust. "Who knew babies could make such a mess?"

"That's all right, Sirius," Ti said. "I'm done here. Can we go now? I can't wait to see Sam and my new sister." He started walking towards the Barrier.

"Sure," Sirius said. He turned to the other teens. "Hey guys. I'd like to stay a bit but someone seems to be in a hurry." He seemed to notice the tenseness of Harry and the others. He looked at Ti's retreating figure for a moment before looking back at them, especially Rose. "Is something wrong? Rose, anything going on I should know?"

Rose sighed. "I guess it'll come out anyway. Ti broke up with me almost two months ago."

"What!" Sirius exclaimed. "Why? Did you two have a fight?"

"I guess we did," Rose said. "Dad already knows. I'm a bit surprised he didn't tell you. Um, you'd better go after Ti."

"Huh?" Sirius said. "Oh, yeah, um, I'll talk to you guys later." He took off after Ti.

Rose turned to Ron, glaring at him. "Thanks a lot, Ron. What possessed you to say that? You've just made it worse."

Ron sighed and his shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry. I just wanted him to see how wrong he is about Malfoy."

"Ron," Hermione said, "I thought you'd agreed with giving Draco a chance."

"What?" Ron asked, "And give him a way to get at us? No way. I don't trust him, Hermione."

"Fine," Hermione huffed. "Be that way. I see my parents over there. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She moved away from them, not bothering to say goodbye to Ron.

"Ow!" Ron said, having felt a hand slap the back of his head. He turned around to find Ginny glaring at him. Ginny's impending rant was stopped by the arrival of Molly and Lily.

"What's going on here?" Molly asked. "Ginevra, why did you slap your brother's head?"

"Because he was being a git, Mum," Ginny answered, still glaring at Ron. "He almost had another argument with Hermione right after he tried to pick a fight with Ti."

"For Merlin's sake, Ronald, why did you want to fight with Ti?" Molly said. "He's such a sweet boy."

"Sweet boy, my arse," Ron muttered before continuing in a louder voice. "That sweet boy broke up with Rose, Mum."

"Oh my," Molly said. She pulled Rose into one of her famous hugs. "That's too bad, dear. I'm so sorry." She looked at Lily. "Did you know about this, Lily?"

Lily nodded. "I'm afraid James told me about it, Molly." She moved to hug Rose. "Are you all right, sweetie?"

"Yes, Mum," Rose said, returning her hug. "I was a bit sad for a while after it but Hermione and Ginny were a great help. Your letter also brightened my day last week. I'll tell you all about it when we get home."

Molly and Lily greeted and hugged the others. As they greeted and hugged the two Longbottom siblings, Maggie whispered something in Molly's ear.

"They did what!" Molly exclaimed. Her eyes narrowed as she turned her gaze to Ron and the twins who gulped.

"I'll deal with you three when we get home," Molly said. "Let's go, now!" She turned to Ginny and her expression softened. "You can go with Harry if you want, Ginny."

"That's okay, Mum," Ginny said. "Harry and I can talk anytime. However, I have a few words of my own to say to my dear brothers in private."

"Ginny!" Ron said, "Wasn't that bat bogey enough?"

"Not after what you just did," Ginny said, glaring again at Ron.

"All right, all right," Molly said. "Let's go, you three." The twins collected the four Weasley trunks under the stern gaze of their mother.

Ginny kissed Harry goodbye and hugged Rose before following her mother and brothers out the Barrier to the Muggle world.

Harry watched them go before turning to his mother. "So, Mum, how are we getting home?"

Lily pulled a small box out of her handbag. "We're taking a portkey." She led her two children out through the Barrier to a secluded corner of the station. A few seconds later, the three Potters felt the pull on their navels that accompanied portkey travel, appearing a couple of seconds later in the entry hall of Potter Manor.

"Harry," Lily said, "can you please bring your sister's trunk to her room. Rose and I need to talk."

"Um, sure, Mum," Harry said. He cast a locomotor charm on both trunks and guided them through the living room and up the stairs to the second floor. Meanwhile, Lily and Rose sat down on one of the couches in front of the living room's fireplace.

"All right, sweetie," Lily began, "you can go ahead and tell me what happened between you and Ti. I really thought you were happy together."

"We were at first, Mum," Rose said. "It changed when we got back to Hogwarts after New Year."

"How did it change, Rose?" Lily asked.

Rose sighed. "Whenever we were together, all we'd do was snog. I liked it at first but then that's all he wanted to do. He didn't want to talk or have any kind of fun like we used to." She looked uncertainly at her mother for a moment before adding, "He even tried to feel up my skirt once."

"What!" Lily exclaimed. "I never would have thought Ti was the type to do that."

"It's all right, Mum," Rose said, looking down at the ground. "He apologized when I slapped his hand away. He mumbled something about Sirius that I didn't understand." Rose didn't see her mother's eyes narrowed on hearing that. "He didn't try it again. Then we had a bit of a fight after that last Quidditch game because of what he did."

"Is that why you broke up with him?" Lily asked, "Because he tried to protect you from those Bludgers?"

"No, Mum!" Rose said. "He was the one who broke up with me." Rose told her everything about Ti and Draco, including the conversation she overhead and the argument she had with Ti which ended their relationship and Hermione's conversation with Draco.

Lily sighed after hearing everything. "I'm so sorry, dear. I really don't know what to do about it."

"There's nothing much to do about it, Mum," Rose said. "I realized a week before we broke up that what I felt for Ti was only friendship. I just want him to be my friend again. But I'm not sure if we can be."

"Why won't you?" Lily asked. "Just give him time to think about it. I'm sure he'll realize what a mistake he made."

"I don't think it'll be that easy, Mum," Rose said. "See, Ron, Fred and George decided to punish him for me and pranked him this morning. Somehow, they managed to portkey him into the middle of the Great Hall just after he'd taken a shower. Just about everyone laughed. He was so humiliated that he ran out of the Hall as fast as he could. We managed to convince the three to apologize but then Ron had to make a comment about Draco because Ti spent the train ride back with him. So he's now angry at us again."

Lily shook her head. "That's too bad. Let me talk to Sirius. I doubt Ti's told him anything about what happened. He might be able to find a way to cool him down."

Rose shrugged. "I guess it's worth a try. Can I go up to my room now? I'd like to unpack before dinner."

"Okay, darling," Lily said. She watched her daughter go up to her room. She sighed and used her wand to light up the fireplace, preparing to make a firecall on Grimmauld place.

Sirius managed to catch up with Ti outside the barrier to the Muggle world. Ti ignored all of Sirius' inquiries about why he broke up with Rose and insisted they get back to Grimmauld Place as soon as possible. Sirius led him to a deserted alley outside the station and Sideapparated them to the front steps of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Ti looked impatient as Sirius searched his pocket for the key to the front door. "Hurry up, Sirius. I want to see Sam and Elizabeth."

Sirius grinned as he found the key and inserted it into the lock. He laughed as Ti ran up the stairs as soon as he opened the door, and said, "Slow down, Ti, before you trip on something."

Ti looked back and grinned. "No way, Sirius, I'm not as clumsy as Tonks. So where are they?"

Sirius laughed again. "They're in the master bedroom. Go on, I'm sure they're excited to see you."

Ti hurried to the mentioned room. Sirius followed at a more sedate speed. When he reached the room whose door was ajar, he saw his wife lying in the middle of the room's large four-poster bed, instructing Ti on how to properly hold the tiny bundle in the boy's arms.

"That's good, Ti," Sam said, beaming at her adopted son as he held her daughter. "Yes, hold her that way. Watch the head. She can't hold it up yet so you have to support it."

"She's beautiful, Sam," Ti said, running a finger gently down the baby's cheek. The baby looked up at him with a look of wonder in her dark brown eyes. There were a few wisps of dark hair on her head. "Hey, Lizzy, I'm your big brother, Ti."

Sirius grinned. "That's it. That's the perfect nickname, Lizzy, great thinking, Ti."

Ti shrugged his shoulders and grinned back. "It just came to me."

They spent several minutes cooing over the baby before Lizzy suddenly let out a piercing wail.

"What's wrong with her?" Ti asked worriedly as he handed her back to Sam.

"Oh, I think she's just hungry," Sam said, loosening the shoulder of the nightgown she was wearing.

Ti's eyes widened as Sam bared one breast and guided her daughter toward the nipple. "Um, I think I'll just go unpack now." The boy quickly left the room as a blush colored his cheeks. The door closed behind him as Sirius laughed.

"Don't laugh at him, Sirius," Sam admonished. "He's probably never seen breasts before. I doubt he's gone that far with Rose."

Sirius sighed. "He'll probably never go that far with her. I just found out that he broke up with her about two months ago."

"Oh, dear," Sam said. "That's too bad. Why did he break up with her?"

"I have no idea," Sirius said. "He wouldn't talk about it. Let's give him a few days. Maybe he'll tell us then. Anyway, I'd better start on dinner since you're busy right now; otherwise, I'll probably go hungry."

Sam threw a pillow at him as he exited the room. He descended to the first floor. Just as he passed through the living room, the fireplace flared green. Sirius grinned as he recognized red haired woman who stepped out of the flames.

"Lily!" he said, "What a surprise. What can I do for you?" He drew back in surprise as Lily Potter glared at him.

"Sirius Black, what the bloody hell have you been teaching Ti?" the redhead asked sternly.

"What are you talking about, Lily?" Sirius asked.

"I just had a talk with Rose," Lily said. "It seems that Ti tried to feel up her skirt a couple of times. You wouldn't happen to have told him how to, did you?"

Sirius gulped. "Well, uh, I just told him about some of the techniques I used to get some action from the girls I dated when we were at Hogwarts."

"Sirius!" Lily said, "What were you thinking? He's only thirteen! He doesn't need to know things like that yet."

"Now, hold on, Lils," Sirius said, "That was over a year ago. It was just part of some of the stories I told him about my years at Hogwarts. How was I to know he'd remember all that?"

Lily shook her head. "Well, it doesn't matter now since he and Rose broke up. However, I think you need to know why they broke up."

Sirius offered her a seat on one of the couches in the living room. He listened as she told him everything Rose told her. When she was finished, he was incensed.

"I knew it." Sirius said. "Draco's playing Ti. I just knew something was off when Ti got that chess set from Draco for Christmas. How the hell can Ti believe him? He's been abused by him all his life."

Lily sighed. "I think Hermione had it right. He still wants Draco to treat him as proper brothers so badly, he's not willing to listen to anyone tell him it might not be as he wants."

"Well, I think I should straighten him out over that," Sirius said, rising to his feet.

"Sirius, you have to be careful what you say to him," Lily said. "He might not listen to you either."

"Yeah, well, he'll have to listen to me," Sirius said. "I'm his guardian now. Thanks for telling me all of this. I'll take it from here."

Lily sighed as she rose to her feet. "Just talk to him calmly, okay?" She waited for Sirius to nod before Disapparating home.

Unfortunately, as soon as Lily left, Sirius' anger returned. He stomped purposely up to Ti's room. He forewent knocking on the door and just went inside to find Ti was putting some of his robes up. Before Ti could even sense that he was in his room, Sirius lay into him.

"How could you be so stupid?" Sirius shouted. "Didn't those years with Draco teach you anything? He just can't be trusted."

Ti jumped in surprise before turning around to face Sirius. Ti's face paled as his mind registered Sirius' words. His face then turned red with anger.

"They just had to tell you, didn't they?" Ti said. "They shouldn't have said anything. They just don't understand what it's like. None of you do."

"What don't we understand?" Sirius asked. "How it is to have a brother who hates you and abuses you? Oh, I understand that very well. Regulus may have been younger than me but he was my mum and dad's favorite since he took in all that bloody pureblood crap they tried to stuff down my throat. If they caught us fighting, they'd punish me and let him off with a few words."

"Draco no longer like that," Ti said. "He's changed. He's better now."

"Bullocks!" Sirius said, "Bad eggs like him and Regulus don't change their ways."

"No!" Ti said. "You're wrong!"

Just then, Sam walked in the open door. "What is going on here? Why are you two shouting at each other? I just put down Lizzy for a nap. You're going to wake her up."

"It appears the reason Ti broke up with Rose was because she overheard Draco telling Pansy that he hadn't really changed," Sirius said. "He's still the bigoted, lying git."

"No!" Ti shouted. "You've all got it wrong. He's really changed. We spent the ride back from Hogwarts together, just the two of us. We had a lot of fun playing Wizarding Chess and Exploding Snap."

"Yeah, right," Sirius said. "If he's changed for the better, why doesn't he try to spend some time with Harry and your other friends?"

"Friends?" Ti asked, "What friends? The same friends who pranked me this morning, making me appear in the Great Hall naked except for a towel?"

"Oh dear," Sam said, "They didn't!"

"Oh yeah," Ti said. "They did, though only the three Weasley boys admitted to it. Your godson just sat there then he didn't even try to see if I was all right. Some friends they are." He shouted the last part.

At that moment, a loud wail sounded from a short distance away. "Oh great, now you've done it," Sam said. She hurried out the door.

There was a few seconds of silence before Sirius spoke up again. "Look, Ti, I don't think Harry had anything to do with that prank. He'd never do anything that embarrassing to you, even if you broke up with Rose. Beat you up a little maybe but definitely not a prank like that."

"Believe what you want to, Sirius," Ti said, sitting down on his bed, "But I don't want to have anything to do with them anymore."

"What are you saying?" Sirius asked.

"I want out of their little group," Ti said. "I am not a Marauder anymore."


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

Chapter 24: Tragedy and the first steps

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. The first part happens on the day of their return from Hogwarts for Easter break, about the same time Lily is talking to Rose. Enjoy and please review._

After leaving his mother and sister in the living room, Harry settled Rose's trunk in her room and guided his own into his room. As he unpacked, he tuned into his link with Ginny and was greeted by the sight of the three youngest Weasley brothers hanging by their heels in their living room, most likely courtesy of their irate sister, while their furious mother berated them for their prank on Ti. Harry grinned at the sight and resolved to kiss his bond mate as soon as they saw each other.

"_I'll hold you to that thought, Harry," _Ginny said, her mood considerably lightened by that.

It turned out that Molly was sorely tempted to leave them that way for the entire night after hearing what they had done to Ti but Arthur prevailed upon her to let them down, much to Harry and Ginny's disappointment. However, as punishment, the three boys were told to degnome their garden the next day and confined to their room for the rest of Easter break, unless they were called to Potter Manor.

Harry spent the rest of the evening playing with his younger siblings. He was disappointed that he and Rose had missed their last birthday party but they didn't seem to hold it against him, judging by their enthusiastic greeting when he had first seen them. He knew that Hermione was probably doing the same with her brother, Daniel.

The next day, Harry did just as he had promised Ginny and kissed her as soon as she stepped out of the Floo, much to Ron's disgust. It didn't help Ron that they didn't stop kissing until James cleared his throat.

Unfortunately, the bonded pair's good mood evaporated when James informed the group about Ti's declaration to Sirius the previous night. Needless to say, they were again displeased with Ron and the twins. Harry was greatly amused by the sight of the three youngest Weasley males running around the garden of Potter Manor as they tried get away from Ginny and Rose and the Bat Bogey hexes the furious redhead girls were casting at them. Hermione added to Ron's misery by not letting him come near her for the rest of the day.

The New Marauders resolved to continue their dueling training in Potter Manor, though the absence of Ti caused a morose mood to descend on the group. It didn't help that the Monday issue of the _Daily Prophet_ had reported a large Death Eater attack on four villages in northern England, wiping out two dozen families including five Wizarding ones. The paper reported in excruciating detail the atrocities committed on the victims, including the evidence of rape on several preteen girls before they were killed and dismemberment of several infants which sickened the group.

Things got worse as the week passed with Voldemort sending his Death Eaters out almost every night to attack other villages where Wizards and Muggles lived side by side, usually three or four villages on the same night. Due to the randomness of the targets, the Aurors often arrived too late.

No one in the Order could detect a pattern in the targets chosen by Voldemort. Even Snape was of little help in spite his being in Voldemort's inner circle, since Voldemort only informed his followers of the night's targets just an hour before they attacked.

The only thing that brought the group out of their funk was animagus practice. They spent an hour after lunch running or flying around the garden of Potter Manor in their animagus forms. Harry and Ginny used their tiger forms. They were very close to perfecting their magical forms. Harry even started to try his third form which caused the others to laugh hysterically at the sight of Harry having chicken feet or arms.

Unfortunately, their worst fears came on Tuesday night in the second week of the Easter break. Rose was staying up to finish some homework when she fell into a vision. She saw a girl she recognized as Lisa Turpin dueling with two Death Eaters in a spell damaged living room. Rose rushed to her parents' room to find them reading in bed. The elder Potters looked up at her in surprise.

"Mum, Dad," she said. "I just had a vision. One of our friends is being attacked in her home."

James paled and rushed off the bed toward his wardrobe. "Who did you see, Rose?"

"It's Lisa Turpin, Dad," Rose said. "You remember her, Ravenclaw fifth year, member of the dueling club. She's, uh, she's also Neville's girlfriend."

James looked at her for a moment before putting on some robes and rushing out the door. As soon as her father had gone, Rose went to Harry's room to tell him what happened. Harry looked like he wanted to follow their father but Lily stopped him. Together, they waited in the living room for James to return, hoping Rose had given her warning in time.

It was dawn by the time James came back, tired and disheveled. The look of anguish on his face told them that the Order had been too late. According to James, the Order had found the Turpin's home destroyed and Lisa's body under a fallen wall. The one good thing was that she had held off the Death Eaters long enough for her parents and younger brother to escape through the Floo to her father's sister's house.

Neither Longbottom teen showed up after breakfast that day. Harry and his friends knew Neville was mourning his girlfriend's death and Maggie was probably supporting her brother. No one felt up to doing much so they decided to take a break from their training.

Fred and George Flooed back to the Burrow. Hermione took the opportunity to explore the Potter library with help from Rose, much to Ron's disgust. Harry and Ginny decided to have some time together, leaving the youngest Weasley male to settle with playing some of the games in the game room on his own.

The bonded pair moved to the garden. Harry conjured a hammock and slung it between two trees. They climbed in and spent most of the day cuddling together. Harry's thoughts kept going over how long it was taking for him to be ready to fight Voldemort but Ginny would mentally chide him and remind him that he had to survive as well as beat Voldemort and that would need him to train longer. She finally forced him to stop thinking such thoughts by occupying his mind with other things.

It was a somber Neville that flooed into Potter Manor the next day. Everyone gave him hugs or a gentle squeeze on the shoulder in sympathy but they found the grim look on his face unsettling. In their dueling practice later in the afternoon, his spells were cast with a power they didn't have before, which allowed him to beat Ron and the twins several times and duel Harry to a draw twice. This brought to everyone's mind what the prophecy given by Rose two years before had said about Neville being Harry's equal in power.

The funeral for Lisa was held two days later. Harry had insisted to his parents that they allow the whole group to attend. To his surprise, nearly every member of the Dueling Club was there, as were several Aurors for security. Neville stayed beside Harry and the New Marauders in the second row though Harry learned later that Lisa's parents had wanted him to stay with them in the front row.

When Harry went to offer his condolences to Lisa's parents, he was astonished when Lisa's mother hugged him. Mrs. Turpin was thankful that Lisa's training in the Dueling Club had allowed her to save her family, even at the cost of her life. Otherwise, none of them would have survived.

Lisa's brother, Matthew, was turning eleven at the end of June and would probably enter Hogwarts on September first. The boy told Harry that he was going to join the Dueling Club whether his parents allowed him or not, which made Harry grin and lifted his spirits.

Of course, Harry warned the younger boy against doing it for the sake of revenge but instead to do it as a way of honoring his sister. Harry then told the rest of the Dueling Club members present at the funeral to practice as much as they could at home and that they'd continue their training when they got back to Hogwarts.

The rest of the week passed with the Marauders continuing their duel practices. They also tried to have some fun which included several casual games of Quidditch to take advantage of the wonderful spring weather. They enjoyed this very much though they still missed Ti. According to James, Sirius tried several times to convince Ti to reconcile with the group but only ended up having intense rows over it.

Finally, the end of Easter break came and it was time to head back to Hogwarts. Harry and his sister were taken by their father to King's Cross. James was also riding on the Express, near the front of the train for security. Again, Aurors were visible on the platform and around the train.

As he helped his father place his and Rose's trunks on the train, Harry scanned the station anxiously for Sirius or Ti. His father soon went off to talk to several of the Aurors on the platform.

Finally, at half past ten, Harry saw the younger boy come through the barrier accompanied by Sam who had her newborn daughter in her arms. Ti gave Sam a hug then quickly pushed his trunk past Harry without stopping. Harry just watched him go.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he heard Sam say behind him. Harry turned around and gave her a big hug.

"It's okay, Sam," he said after releasing her. Harry sighed before continuing. "I guess he'll need some more time to get over that prank. I really don't blame him." He looked at the bundle in Sam's arms. "Is that Elizabeth?"

"Yes," Sam said. "I'm sorry you couldn't come over to see her the last two weeks."

"That's all right, Sam," Harry said, looking down at the baby. "I didn't want Ti to feel uncomfortable in his own home. She's really cute."

"That she is," Ginny said, coming over to stand beside Harry. "She has your eyes, Sam."

"Yeah, she does," Harry said. "Where's Sirius?"

"I don't know," Sam said, "He had another row with Ti last night about talking to you and the others. He was gone when I woke up this morning. I think he's on duty somewhere else. I guess he didn't want to have to get into another fight before Ti went back to Hogwarts."

"I'm really sorry about all this, Sam," Harry said. "All that shouting probably keeps Elizabeth awake."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Harry," Sam. "Surprisingly, after the first time she heard them shouting, Lizzy doesn't stir anymore when they have a loud row."

"Lizzy?" Ginny asked, "That's a nice nickname for her."

"I know," Sam said, "It was Ti's idea. Look, Harry, Ginny, give it a while. He's a good kid. He'll get over it and get back with you guys. Just wait a while."

"I hope so, Sam," Harry said. "I miss him. So does Rose. They used spend a lot of time together especially after Ginny and I got together."

"She even helped me hex Ron, Fred and George when we heard that Ti didn't want to be a Marauder anymore," Ginny said, "Still, she's a bit down over his absence."

"I'm sorry we couldn't invite you to the party we threw for Ti yesterday for his birthday tomorrow," Sam said. "He wanted to invite Draco but you probably know what Sirius said about that which led to another row. So, it was just the four of us."

"We understand, Sam," Harry said. "Don't worry. We're going to surprise him tomorrow, just to let him know we won't let him off being our friend, even if he doesn't want to be in our pranking group anymore.

"If Ti doesn't get back with you guys by the time summer comes, I'll talk to him," Sam said. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Sam said, "I heard about your friend, Lisa Turpin from Sirius. That was terrible. How is Neville doing?"

Harry sighed. "Not too well, I think. He's been channeling his grief into his magic during our dueling practices, almost exhausting himself. I don't think it's good. Ginny and the other girls have tried to console him, especially Rose, but..." Harry shrugged.

Just then, Hermione, Ron, Rose, Neville and Maggie came over to see Lizzy. They spent a few more minutes admiring the tiny girl before they all said goodbye to Sam and boarded the train.

They managed to find a compartment of their own as the train started to pull out of the station. Fred and George were with the other seventh years. Once the train was outside London, Harry cast silencing and privacy charms on their compartment door.

"Look, Ron," Harry said, eyeing his best mate severely, "No matter what you think about him, Ti is still our friend. I really want him back with us."

"Okay, okay," Ron grumbled. "So how do we do that?"

"You probably won't like this but we should let him know we're fine with him hanging out with Draco," Harry said.

"Are you daft?" Ron asked. "Let him go on hanging out with the ferret?"

"I agree with Harry, Ron," Ginny said. "Since his relationship with Draco is important to Ti, we should let him be when he wants to be with his brother. After all, so far this year, Draco hasn't been his usual mean self to us."

"Yeah," Hermione said. "As hard to believe, he's actually been decent. I guess we really should give him a chance. It'll help repair our friendship with Ti."

"Okay, fine," Ron said. "I won't give the ferret any trouble as long as he doesn't give me any."

"We'll go along with you, Harry," Neville said. Maggie nodded her own agreement.

"Great," Harry said, smiling now, "Now, I hope you guys remembered that tomorrow is his birthday. I've talked with Rose and Ginny about it and decided to send him a few presents through Dad. Ti isn't mad at him so I'm hoping he'd take them from Dad and not throw them away. They'll be a combined birthday and peace offering. When he gets them, we can use his reaction to guide us on what to do next. I'd like to throw him a party in the common room but I doubt he'd stay if it was with us."

"You're right, Harry," Hermione said. "Ginny told me about that so I got him a good book on Wizarding chess strategies and put mine and Ron's name on it."

Ron groaned. "Why'd you do that, Hermione? I could get him his own present."

"And risk you giving him some prank disguised as a present?" Hermione said, glaring at him. "We're doing this to be a friend to him even if he doesn't want us as friends anymore. Look at it this way, Ron. With that book, he'll be a greater challenge from you in the game than any of us will, once he comes around to playing with you again."

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, you're right, Hermione," Ron said. "I've always loved a challenge in the game. I go along with it then."

Everyone agreed to Harry's suggestion and made plans for Ti's birthday. Afterwards, Harry took down the charms from the door.

An hour later, Angelina Johnson came into their compartment and informed them that they had Quidditch practice after dinner. Ron complained about this but Angelina reminded him that they were playing Hufflepuff the following Saturday. So Harry, Ron, Neville, Rose and Ginny agreed to show up in the pitch after dinner. After she left, they settled down for the rest of the ride back to Hogwarts.

The return feast in the Great Hall was subdued. Black banners were again hung from the walls. Aside from Lisa Turpin, the recent attacks had claimed the lives of a Gryffindor first year, another Ravenclaw and three Hufflepuffs. Like Lisa, the last four had been members of the DC.

Dean, Seamus, Lavender and the Patil twins all expressed their condolences to Neville who sat morosely at the Gryffindor table. Ti sat at the other end of the table with his fellow third years.

Dumbledore stood up at the end of the feast. "Once again, we mourn the loss of friends and classmates. I find it so disheartening when children are taken so early from this life. But we must also remember the good times they shared with us and not despair. To honor them, we must continue to dedicate ourselves to fighting the evil that took them from us. Only then will their loss have true meaning."

After a few moments of silence, Dumbledore asked the prefects to lead their house mates back to their respective common rooms. Unfortunately for Harry and his friends, they had Quidditch practice which only stopped a half hour before curfew. Ti was there but stayed away from Harry and the others.

The following morning, in spite of being sore from Quidditch practice, Harry and his friends forced themselves to get up early to decorate the common room with streamers, a few balloons and a large banner saying – "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TI!" James came into the common room while they were doing that to lend a hand. They handed him the presents they had gotten for Ti.

Ten minutes after they were done, their fellow Gryffindors started to come down to go to breakfast. They looked curiously around the common room and the group standing around the banner but no one said anything before leaving.

It was almost seven when Ti finally came down, accompanied by Jake and Paul. His eyes widened in surprise at the banner and other decorations then shifted to wariness as he saw his former friends and Professor Potter looking at him with smiles on their faces.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all shouted.

Harry slowly approached him. "Happy Birthday, Ti. We know things aren't good between us right now but we want you to know that we still consider you our friend, even if you don't want to be in our little group."

"Yeah, mate," Fred said. "We really are sorry …."

"….for what we did two weeks ago," George said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "To set the record straight, only the three of us were in it. Harry, Ginny and the rest had no idea about that prank."

"Even then, we're sorry that happened to you," Harry said, "We also want you to know that we don't mind if you want to spend time with Draco."

"You can even go eat with him at the Slytherin table," Hermione said.

"Or, you can bring him over to our table to eat with you, if you like," Maggie said.

"Yeah," Neville said. "We won't try to hex or prank him, okay?"

"Fine," Ti said, "Whatever, uh, thanks."

They stood around for a few seconds in silence then James came forward. "Here, Ti," the man said, handing him several wrapped presents, "These are from us, happy birthday. Don't worry. These are safe, ordinary presents. I made sure of that."

"Okay," Ti said warily as he took possession of the packages, "Thanks, Professor.

Uh, thanks guys. You go on ahead to breakfast. I'll just bring these up to my dorm." He quickly went back up the stairs.

"Well, that went well," Neville said.

"Well, you heard him," Ron said. "Let's go get some breakfast. Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head where Hermione had just smacked him. "What did you do that for, Hermione?"

"You're always thinking of your stomach, Ronald," Hermione said.

"He said we could go on ahead," Ron said, as he started walking out of the portrait hole.

"Fine!" Hermione said as she looked heavenward then followed him. The others looked at each other and did the same.

As Ti climbed the stairs to his dorm, carrying the six gaily wrapped gifts, he felt relieved that Harry and the others wouldn't interfere if he decided to eat with Draco at mealtimes. He recalled the train ride back to Hogwarts during which he had shared a compartment with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

The other three Slytherins had looked like they wouldn't let him sit with them but a glare from Draco fixed that. Ti spent part of the ride telling Draco all about Lizzie Black. He also apologized for not sending any letters to Draco since Sirius wouldn't let him 'for security reasons.' He also apologized for not being able to tell him where they lived due to the Fidelius Charm

Draco had waved his apology away but had asked why they needed the charm. Ti didn't tell him about the Order of the Phoenix but only told him that Sirius just wanted to protect his family due to being an Auror. Draco hadn't seemed satisfied by Ti's answer but hadn't press him further. They had spent the rest of the ride playing Wizard's Chess though Draco was just as bad as Harry in playing the game.

Ti came out of his thoughts just as he got to his bed. He placed the six gaily wrapped packages on his bed and sat beside them, staring at them intently.

_Should I open them? I don't know….they could still have a prank in it… Mr. Potter said they were safe…He might have just said that so I'd open them….He's a Professor, he wouldn't let them prank me…No, he's probably still mad at me for breaking up with Rose…No, I'm sure he won't let anything hurt me. He's friends with Sirius…._

He remembered the many arguments he had with Sirius over the past two weeks. Many of them had started with Sirius wanting him to remain friends with the others but he had still been feeling humiliated from the prank. Then they had argued about Draco. Ti had not insisted in inviting Draco over after the first row, realizing that letting Draco in would make it easier for his father to find Grimmauld Place. He looked back at the presents.

_Come on, Tiberius, are you a Gryffindor or not?_

Talking a deep breath, he reached for one of the larger packages. Looking at the writing on a note attached to it, he saw that it was from Harry and Ginny. Harry had been the first to reach out to him after his sorting into Gryffindor and Ti had looked up to him as an older brother. It had hurt him greatly when he thought that Harry had been part of the prank on him. Now, if the twins and Ron were to be believed, he had been wrong to think that. He felt a pain in his heart, regretting for the first time his decision to distance himself from the New Marauders.

Sighing, he removed the wrapping and opened the box he found within. He gasped when he saw the beautiful dragonhide jacket. It even had his name embroidered above the left hand pocket. He wiped his eyes to dash the tears that were starting to form.

Setting the jacket aside after a few moments of admiring it, he reached for a smaller rectangular package. Once he had it unwrapped, he found a book on strategy in Wizarding Chess from Ron and Hermione. A grin formed on his face as he thought about how the book would improve his chance of beating Ron soundly in the game they both loved. The grin died on his face as he remembered Ron's confession to being partly responsible for the prank. He sighed again.

Picking up another large wrapped box, he noted with apprehension that it was from Fred and George. He gingerly removed the wrapping then slowly opened it. He eyed the contents and read the labels placed on several of the items. _Puking Pastilles…Nosebleed nougats…Ton-Tongue Toffees…Canary Creams… _His jaw dropped as he realized that these were some of the products the Weasley twins had been testing and were planning to sell in the joke shop they planned to open once they were done with school. They never gave out free samples, yet here were a dozen of each. Maybe they were sincere in their apology. He closed the box and put it aside.

The next gift was from Neville and Maggie Longbottom. It was a pair of chaser gloves with his name stitched on the palm of each glove. A note in the box written by Maggie said that they would adjust to his size if his hand grew larger. He grinned as he thought of not needing to buy a new pair every year.

Next was a gift from Professor Potter and his wife. When he opened the box, Ti found a set of Wizard's robes in red and gold. He wiped the tears that were again forming in his eyes.

The last gift was from Rose. It was a picture frame. He gulped when he saw the Wizarding picture in it. It showed all ten New Marauders sitting on the porch of Potter Manor the previous summer, horsing around. In the center, he and Rose were seated side by side, laughing and shoving each other playfully.

A note was attached to the back that read:

_Ti,_

_I know you're still mad at us but I want you to know that we'll always be your friend. I really hope things between you and Draco work out. This picture is my way of saying that we'll always be here for you, especially me._

_Your best friend, _

_Rose_

A tear made its way slowly down Ti's cheek as he looked again at the picture. He knew he should give them a chance again but couldn't bring himself to reach out to them yet. Maybe a few more weeks would change that. At least now, he could talk to or eat with Draco without hiding it from Harry and his group.

Composing himself, Ti gathered the gifts and carefully placed them into his trunk, all except for the picture. This, he placed on the table beside his bed. After a few seconds of looking at the picture, he got up and left the dorm.

When Ti got to the Great Hall, he was met by Draco by the door. "Happy birthday, Ti," the Slytherin said. He handed him a small wrapped box. "This is for you."

"Thanks, Draco," Ti said. "Do you mind if I look at it after class."

"No, that's okay," Draco said. "How'd you like to have breakfast with me?"

"Sure," Ti said. As he approached the Slytherin table, he noticed that most of the Slytherins were glaring at him.

Draco came up behind him and said, "No one had better mind my **brother**coming to eat with me." With that, the other Slytherins turned their attention to their food.

Ti sat down beside Draco and began to pile food on his plate. "Oh, Draco," Ti said, "Harry and the others said that they wouldn't mind if you came by the Gryffindor table to eat with me from time to time."

"W-what?" Draco asked. "They were okay with that?"

"Yeah," Ti said. "They were even okay with me being over here."

"Oh, okay," Draco said.

They settled down to eat, occasionally talking about the upcoming Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor the following Saturday. Afterwards, Ti joined Paul and Jake on their way to Transfiguration.

Later that evening, Ti was alone in his dorm after dinner. He took the present Draco had given him out of his robe's pocket. After removing the wrapping, he opened it and gasped. Inside was a highly detailed golden pendant shaped like a lion sitting on its haunches, suspended on a gold chain. The lion's eyes were tiny red rubies.

Ti admired the fine work then put it around his neck. He looked at it for a moment in the mirror before tucking it under his shirt. Doing that, he failed to notice the momentary greenish glint coming from the ruby eyes.

The days passed quickly after that. Ti spent some meals with Draco at the Slytherin table and some at the Gryffindor table. He even managed to drag Draco to the Gryffindor table for dinner on Thursday night with not much reaction from the other Gryffindors. Ti even went back to Quidditch practice which Angelina had on Tuesday and Thursday nights.

Saturday came and the school was again excited to watch a Quidditch match, especially the Gryffindors. If they won, they were sure to win the cup, especially if Ravenclaw beat Slytherin in the next match in the third week of May. If they lost however, Slytherin could still win the Cup by beating Ravenclaw. One good thing was that the Chasers on the regular team were all fit and ready to play.

The Gryffindor team, both regular and reserve, had a light breakfast before trekking down to the changing rooms. There, they endured another longwinded lecture from Angelina. Finally, they heard the call to enter the Pitch.

Madam Hooch had Angelina and the Hufflepuff captain shake hands then the game began. From the onset, it was clear that the Gryffindor Chasers, Angelina, Alicia and Katie were much better than their Hufflepuff counterparts. The Hufflepuff Beaters tried to interfere but Fred and George outclassed them too. Ron was having a great day as well, blocking just about every shot.. Two hours into the game, the Gryffindors were leading 160 to 10.

Then, Harry spotted the snitch near the Hufflepuff goal. He glanced at his counterpart and was relieved to see that Coxley hadn't seen it yet though he was much closer to it. Harry flew nonchalantly toward that area, looking around as if he hadn't spotted it yet.

After a few more minutes, Harry was much closer to the Snitch which hadn't moved much. He darted toward it, barely noticing Lee Jordan's excited voice announcing his move. Seconds later, Harry felt his hand close around the golden ball and raised it in triumph.

"Gryffindor wins! 310 to 10!" Jordan's voice boomed across the field.

The Gryffindor section erupted in cheers and applause. The rest of the Gryffindor team raced toward Harry as he landed on the ground but Ron got to him first.

"Great catch, Harry," Ron said as he pounded Harry on the back. "The only way Slytherin will win the Cup is by beating Ravenclaw by more than 500 points."

Soon, the rest of the team was hugging him and each other in celebration. Harry grinned as he felt a small pair of hands grab his shoulders and turn him around. He grinned as the redhead who owned those hands reached up and drew his head down to hers for a kiss. Harry circled his arms around her waist and Ginny ran her hands through his hair as they deepened the kiss.

"Oi! Can we keep the kissing down to a G rating, please?" Ron asked, annoyed. He scowled when Ginny threw him a rude gesture with one hand while still kissing Harry.

Ti came over to them. "That was great, Harry," he said. "One of the best catches I've seen yet."

"Thanks, Ti," Harry said. "Are you joining us later in our dueling training? It's a Saturday after all." 

Ti looked away. "I don't know, Harry. I'm not a Marauder anymore, remember?"

"Well, you're still our friend," Harry said. "You should come."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "Everyone will be looking for you."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Ti took a deep breath and said, "All right, I'll be there."

"Good," Harry said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Now, we have a little party to go to."

The next day, Rose was in a good mood as she headed to the Headmaster's office for her lesson with Mrs. Thunderheart. The day before, for the first time in two months, she and Ti had paired up for dueling practice. In spite of some initial awkwardness, they had settled back into the competitive way they used to duel. They had even joked around a bit.

Rose entered Dumbledore's office to find the middle-aged Canadian witch waiting for her. They greeted each other warmly and resumed where they had left off before the Easter break, with the Forward View skill. This time, Rose was able to concentrate and see forward in time a full hour after they had finished their lesson. She saw Dumbledore meeting with some of the professors. Martha told her that she'd try to confirm it with the Headmaster later.

Martha then suggested that Rose try another place. She decided on the Gryffindor common room. She tried to look forward an hour ahead, when she would be going back there. She tried to memorize who were there and what they were doing.

She was not surprised to see Romilda Vane sitting beside Ti as they studied in a table to one side of the room. She'd seen them doing that after she and Ti had broken off their relationship. What surprised her was seeing Romilda occasionally brush a hand along Ti's arm with barely a reaction from Ti. Rose again wondered if they were dating but decided it was none of her business. She turned her attention to the other occupants of the common room.

After observing the passage of time in the Gryffindor common room for 15 minutes, she felt very tired. Martha had her come out of her trance and gave her a glass of water to drink.

"Good work today, Rose," Martha said. "You can go back early to your common room."

"Thanks, Martha," Rose said, hugging the woman before leaving the Headmaster's office

She rode the moving staircase back down to the corridor. She then walked to Gryffindor Tower. When she entered the common room, she looked around. It was still a good 20 minutes before the time she had seen with her seer ability but she could see many of the people from her vision were already in the room and doing what she had seen. Strangely, she noted that neither Ti nor Romilda were in the room. Maybe they came in before she did her sight thing.

She then noticed Neville sitting in an armchair near their favorite spot in front of the fireplace, reading a book. She felt a pang of sorrow for him. Lisa's death had changed him greatly. Neville always had a smile on his face and joked around with his friends. Now, he was somber, more serious and never smiled.

Rose went up to him and sat down in a backless cushioned chair beside him. "Hi, Nev. What are you reading? It doesn't look like a book on Herbology."

Neville looked up from his book. "Oh, hi Rose," he replied. "No, it isn't. I'm just checking out some spells we may be able to use." He showed her the title: _Advanced Offensive spells for Aurors._

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that?" she asked. As far as she knew, she'd never seen the book with Harry or her father.

Neville smirked, the closest thing to a smile that she had seen on his face since they had learned about Lisa's death. "I tagged along with my dad to the Ministry the day before we came back here and ran into Tonks while I was observing some Aurors in dueling practice. She was holding this in her hand and I managed to get her to lend it to me. There are some spells here we can really use, especially Harry and I if we do have the same amount of power."

"Why do you need to learn more spells, Nev?" she asked. "We already know a lot, enough to handle anything we might run into."

"Is that so?" Neville asked his face hardening. "Tell that to Lisa. She knew as much as we did, yet she's dead." He closed the book, turned away from her to face the fireplace.

Rose couldn't think of anything to say to him. In spite of the group's efforts, Neville seemed to still be in mourning over his girlfriend. The silence stretched between them. Just when Rose was on the verge of leaving him to his thoughts, Neville spoke.

"You know the worst part of it is that I was contemplating breaking up with her once we came back from Easter Break."

This shocked Rose. "W-w-what? What did you say?"

"It's funny," Neville continued, still staring at the unlit fireplace, "I really enjoyed her company but we didn't have much in common besides Herbology. Since Valentine's Day, I started to see her as a friend, a good friend but not in the romantic sense. At the same time, I was falling for someone else, an amazing and beautiful girl." He looked up at Rose. "I felt bad for Lisa when I realized it. She seemed happy being with me and breaking up with her would have hurt her so much. I kept putting it off and before I knew it, we were going home for Easter. After a couple of days home, I decided I needed to do the right thing. Well, it doesn't matter now. She's dead and I'm free." His tone was bitter and broken.

Rose was astonished. Neville wasn't just feeling depressed over Lisa's death. He felt guilty for wanting to end his relationship with Lisa. No wonder he hadn't wanted to sit with Lisa's family at her funeral. In his eyes, he was no longer her boyfriend at that point.

Rose gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Neville, I'm sure she would have understood if you had explained it to her, especially if you'd remain friends with her after breaking up with her. She was a kind and wonderful person. She wouldn't want you to feel guilty over it."

Neville turned to look at her. They stared at each other for several seconds. Rose saw something in his eyes she had never seen before, something that made her heart beat faster yet she couldn't identify it.

Then Neville turned away. "I hope you're right." He got up. "We have an hour before lunch. I think I'd better start revising. O.W.L.s are only a month away." He paused for a moment before adding, "Thanks Rose." He then headed for the stairs to the boys' dormitories

Rose watched him walk away until he disappeared from her view. She then got up and headed for her own dorm for some of her stuff since she needed to start working on a Charms essay that was due on Monday. She stopped for a moment as she remembered Neville saying that he had been falling for someone else. She sighed and wondered who had managed to catch Neville's eye now.


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait but real life kept me from writing much over the last two weeks. I hope you like this one. Please review. _

Chapter 25: The last Quidditch game and Rose tests her power

With the passing of April into May, the students found themselves inundated by tests, homework and constant revising as the end of the term approached. This was especially true for the fifth and seventh years whose O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, respectively, were just a little over a month away. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville spent so much time studying and revising that Harry seldom had time to be alone with Ginny. If their bond wasn't there to let them talk to each other, Harry would have become depressed or worse, gone loony.

The work load was got so heavy that Harry reluctantly reduced the meetings of the Dueling Club to once a week, on Fridays for just an hour. However, the New Marauders decided to continue their Saturday afternoon practices. Their animagus sessions were on hold since everyone had achieved their forms except for Harry and Ginny who were almost done with their second forms. The bonded pair decided to wait for the summer to finish their transformation.

In the aftermath of Neville's revelation to Rose concerning his relationship with Lisa, Rose and Neville fell into a routine of studying or sitting beside each other at meals instead of across from each other.

After the New Marauder Saturday sessions, they'd walk together back to Gryffindor tower, talking about little things they'd never talked about before including their lives before coming to Hogwarts and how their lessons and studies were coming along. Rose even started to tell Neville more about her lessons with Madam Thunderheart.

Among the other Marauders, only Ginny noticed this and smiled to herself at the thought that the girl who was like a sister to her was finally opening up to the person she'd had a crush on for so long.

It was a good thing that Gryffindor was done with all their Quidditch matches so they didn't have practice time to add to their workload. Their only worry now was how the last game of the season, between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, would go. If Ravenclaw managed to hold Slytherin to less than a 500 point lead or even beat them, Gryffindor would win the House Cup on games and points won.

That match was played out on the third Saturday of May. The Gryffindors were almost all out in support of the Ravenclaw team. Harry found it weird and unsettling that he had to support Cho Chang's team. Of course, she had stopped shamelessly flirting with him during the DC meetings after she lost the snitch to him at their last match, so he hoped it wouldn't cause any problems.

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team sat in the middle of their house's section of the stands. Ginny sat down on Harry's right side while Rose sat on his left with Neville on her left. They greeted Ti as the younger boy sat down in the row below them, in front of Harry and he greeted them back.

Harry noticed that, while most of Gryffindor wore something blue or yellow in support of Ravenclaw, Ti was wearing a shirt that was partly blue and partly green. To his surprise, the girl he recalled to be Romilda Vane sat down on Ti's left, wearing a blue skirt that showed a bit too much leg and a green V-necked blouse trimmed with silver that showed her cleavage. Their conversation drifted up to Harry and Ginny.

Ti grinned as he looked at his year mate. "Now Romilda," he said, "You couldn't possibly be supporting Slytherin dressed up in those colors, would you?"

The dark haired girl replied in a nonchalant manner, "Oh, I don't know. I looked in my wardrobe this morning and thought this would be a good combination to wear today."

Ti's grin widened. "Oh I agree. It does look great on you."

"Well, you don't look bad yourself," Romilda said, grinning back at him.

They sat there staring and grinning at each other.

Harry looked around for a moment to make sure no one would be paying attention to him and Ginny when he talked to her through their bond._ "Uh, Gin, what do you think is going on there between Ti and that girl?" _

Ginny rolled her eyes before answering him, _"Harry, love, you know sometimes I can't believe how thick you can be."_

Harry scowled and asked, _"What's that supposed to mean?"_

Ginny sighed. _"Well, Ti's clothes are in that combination of colors probably to show he's supporting the Slytherins because of Draco as well as Ravenclaw because the rest of Gryffindor is. I think Romilda is in that outfit because she knew that and she wants to impress Ti. I think she likes him."_

Harry's eyes widened. _"Oh."_ He paused for a moment. _"Um, do you think he like her back?"_

"_It seems that way,"_ Ginny said, looking at the two of them. _"They have been spending a lot of time together lately. I do find it hard to believe he'd like her, considering that girl is a bit shallow and conceited. Just look at what she's wearing. It's a bit too revealing. But then, maybe being with another girl is just the thing for Ti to get completely over Rose. Then they can go back to being friends."_

Harry screwed up his face as he tried to process how he'd feel about Ti and Rose just being friends instead of a couple. In spite of his earlier disapproval to Rose's dating, he had warmed up to the idea of having Ti as a brother-in-law in the distant future. Now, that would not happen and never would, if Ti came to like other girls.

The voice of Lee Jordan announcing the teams' arrival on the Pitch drew his attention away from those thoughts. He focused on the game, knowing what it meant for Gryffindor and the Cup.

The game turned out to be a hard fought one. The Chasers of both teams were in top form, determined not to lose the last game of the season. The Beaters were also doing their best to knock their opponents off their brooms. Even the Keepers flew and blocked better than they had all year.

After two hours, the score was 40 to 30 in favor of Ravenclaw, the lowest scoring game of the year so far. Neither Cho nor Draco had spotted the Snitch in all that time, though Harry had already seen the golden ball twice.

As the game came up to its third hour, the Slytherins' tactics started to turn foul. Their Chasers attempted to ram their Ravenclaw counterparts on several occasions. Warrington even pulled on the tip of the broomstick of one of the Ravenclaw Chasers, Kevin Bradley, causing him to drop the Quaffle which was picked up by Montague who managed to score and even the game. Madam Hooch, unfortunately, didn't see Warrington's tactic so no foul was called.

Suddenly, Lee Jordan shouted, "Malfoy and Chang have seen the Snitch!" All attention was now focused on the two Seekers. They both reached the golden ball at the same time but it suddenly rose vertically, forcing them to give chase.

The crowd watched with bated breath as the Green and Blue clad Seekers jockeyed for position while racing after the Snitch. They pushed and shoved at each other.

Then, to everyone's shock, Draco reached out and grabbed the handle of Cho's broom, causing her to momentarily lose her balance. Cho slowed down and Draco shot after the Snitch. Unfortunately, just as Draco was reaching out for it, the Snitch doubled back toward Cho with Draco in hot pursuit. The astonished Asian girl just managed to close her hand around it before Draco came barreling into her, knocking both of them off their brooms. They fell 20 feet and slid across the ground for another 10 feet before coming to a stop in a tangle of limbs.

The entire school watched in stunned silence as Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick, Snape, Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey ran and Madam Hooch flew down to the two motionless Seekers. The silence was replaced by a cacophony of talking and shouting students while the school nurse checked them out, casting a few spells on them. Dumbledore conjured two stretchers while Flitwick and Snape levitated their respective Seekers onto them. The noise level increased as the two Heads of House steered the stretchers out of the Pitch with Madam Pomfrey, probably to head back to the castle and the Hospital wing. The students quieted down as Dumbledore turned to face them. He pointed his wand to his throat for a moment, probably to cast a _Sonorus _spell before he started to speak.

"As you can see," Dumbledore began, his voice reaching everyone in the stands clearly, "Both Miss Chang and Mr. Malfoy had an unfortunate collision. Except for a few broken bones which Madam Pomfrey has already mended, they are merely unconscious. It was deemed best by our esteemed school nurse that they should be taken to the hospital wing to recover. I ask that their friends wait for an hour before visiting them."

"Professor Dumbledore," Lee Jordan called from the stands, "Professor, did either of them have the Snitch? We can't end the game unless a Seeker caught it."

"Oh yes," Dumbledore said, a twinkle shining in his eye, "I believe Miss Chang was holding the Snitch in her hand."

"Yes!" Lee shouted, "Ravenclaw wins the game, 170 to 40. That means Gryffindor wins this year's Quidditch Cup!"

The Gryffindor stands erupted in cheers. Harry and the rest of the Lions' Quidditch Team, both the main and the reserves, descended to the ground of the Pitch for the awarding ceremony.

Professor Dumbledore handed the Cup to a beaming and teary eyed Angelina Johnson who raised it above her head amidst cheers from her fellow Gryffindors and most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Angelina then handed it to Professor McGonagall as the rest of their house mates descended to the Pitch to congratulate their team. Colin Creevey had the both teams gather around their Head of House for a picture. Just before they dispersed, Lee Jordan announced a party in the common room later that evening.

As the team started to disperse, Ron turned to Ti. "Hey Ti, did you see the underhanded thing your brother pulled on Chang? If that isn't a sign he hasn't changed then I don't know what is."

"Hey, it was just one instance," Ti said. "He was probably getting desperate."

"Yeah, right," Ron said, "Whatever you say. That just proves you can't trust him."

Ti just glared at Ron and left before anyone could say anything.

"Ron," Harry said, running his hand down his face, "Why the bloody hell did you have to do that?"

"What?" Ron asked, "I just wanted the kid to realize the ferret is probably just playing him."

"Even if that's true," Harry said, "There are better ways to do make him see that. Saying it straight to his face like that is just going to push him away from us again."

"Why do we need him, anyway?" Ron asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Rose asked, glaring at him. "Hello! He's our friend."

"Ron, you insensitive prat," Hermione said, poking him on the chest. She looked pretty mad. "How could you do that, again? Wasn't it enough the first time you tried to tell him off about Draco? Then of course there's that thing given by Rose two years ago, you know, the prophecy." She whispered the last word.

"Oh yeah," Ron said. "I, uh, forgot about that."

"I think we all did," Neville said.

"Forget that stupid prophecy," Rose said, "He was already our friend before I gave out the stupid thing." She turned to Ron, still glaring at him. "So help me, Ron, you find and apologize to him right now or you'll get to find out which of us has the worst Bat Bogey, me or Ginny."

Ron gulped and took off at a run after Ti. The rest of the New Marauders made their way slowly back to the castle.

As was usual over the past few weeks, Neville found himself at the back of the group, walking beside Rose, Ahead of them Harry and Ginny were walking with their arms around the other's waist.

Neville realized that over the past month, the feelings he'd already had for Rose seemed to increase as he found out things about her he didn't know before. Neville glanced at Rose who seemed to be both angry and sad due to the incident between Ron and Ti and felt a lot of sympathy for her.

"Hey," Neville said to Rose, catching her attention, "are you all right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Rose said, shrugging her shoulders. She sighed. "No, not really. It's just so frustrating. I thought we'd managed to get him back with us. Then Ron goes off again about Draco."

"You really like Ti, don't you?" Neville asked, wondering internally why he was asking her, "Even after he broke up with you."

Rose shrugged. "I do like him. We have a lot in common. I thought we could be more than just friends because of that." She paused for a moment before continuing. "It seemed that way in the beginning but after a while, it lacked something. I don't know what you'd call it…that spark….that feeling of wonder between two people like you see between Harry and Ginny. I thought I'd find something like that with Ti but I never felt it with him. In the end, I decided we're better off as friends. Even then, I like spending some time with him but its okay if he can't."

The silence stretched between them as they neared the steps leading up to the castle. Then Neville asked her, "So, is there anyone now who you might think will form that spark with you?"

Rose looked at him in surprise for a moment then narrowed her eyes as she asked, "Why would you be interested in knowing that?"

Neville flushed and looked down at his shoes as he answered, "Um, no reason." He looked up at her for a moment before looking away. "Look, forget I said anything. I know it's none of my business. I've got to go. I have to catch up on my revising before lunch and our Marauder session this afternoon." He hurried up the steps, leaving Rose behind to stare at his back.

Rose wondered what was up with Neville as she watched him walk rapidly into the castle.

_Why did he ask me that? What does it mean? Is he somehow interested in me? He couldn't be, could he? _

She shook her head. This was all confusing. She was still upset by what Ron had done to Ti. Now, Neville was acting weird around her.

She began to wonder why she had felt the need to explain to him about the real reason she had become Ti's girlfriend six months before. She'd never told anyone something so personal, not even Harry or Ginny. But after all the time they had spent together over the past month, just talking as they ate or studied in the common room or library, it just felt so natural to talk to Neville about anything that came to her mind.

She didn't have the feeling of butterflies in her stomach anymore when she talked to him. Instead, she had this warm feeling over her whole body whenever he was next to her. She'd wondered about that before.

_Do I still have a crush on him or is it something more?_

Grinding her teeth in frustration, she decided to go look for Ron to make sure he had apologized to Ti. She hoped that Neville wasn't put off by her reaction to his question. She didn't want to lose the level their friendship had reached.

As she reached the Entrance Hall of the castle, she wondered where she'd go to find Ron and Ti. Then she realized there was a way she could look for Ron without moving far. She moved past the Great Hall to nearest classroom she found empty. Once inside, she sat down at one of the desks, closed her eyes and looked for her magical core. Once she found it, she molded it to an image of Ron and found him in just outside the hospital wing. It just took a couple of seconds for her to do that.

She was about to come back to herself but stopped when she noticed the frown forming on Ron's face. He appeared to be listening to something. Rose pushed her awareness to hear what Ron was hearing.

"_How could you do that?" said a voice she recognized as Ti's. It was coming from inside the hospital wing._

"_Look, I'm sorry it happened, okay?" another voice, also from the hospital wing, answered Ti. It took Rose a few seconds to realize that it was Draco's voice. "I guess old habits die hard. I just wanted to win."_

"_Well that was a dirty rotten trick to pull, Draco," Ti said, "And for what? You still didn't win and got hurt in the process. You're lucky Madam Pomfrey was able to heal almost everything."_

"_Yeah, I know," Draco said. "I realize now it was wrong. I already apologized to Chang, okay?"_

"_That's good," Ti said. There was a pause for a second then Ti spoke again. "Romilda sat beside me at the game today. By what she was wearing, she was supporting both teams, just like me"_

"_Oh, really," Draco asked, his tone clearly containing a smirk, "Tell me more about it."_

Rose flew back out of her body as fast as she could. She shuddered at the thought of Ti falling for Romilda Vane. She wished she could talk to him about that cow but she didn't want to undo the progress they'd already accomplished fixing their friendship.

Sighing, she decided to go check on Ron and make sure he wasn't caught eavesdropping on Ti's visit with Draco. She arrived at the corridor outside the hospital wing to see Ron kneeling down just outside the door. She came up behind him, cleared her throat and said in a voice that sounded very much like Professor McGonagall, "Mister Weasley!"

Ron jumped a foot in the air then his foot slipped on the floor, causing him to fall hard on his back and bum.

Rose jammed her fist in her mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to break out.

Ron looked up and glared at her. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?" he whispered.

Rose crossed her arms across her chest and glared back at him, "Serves you right for eavesdropping on Ti and Draco."

"Yeah, well," Ron said, getting up from the floor, "I was waiting for Ti to come out so I could apologize to him just like you wanted. Wait a minute, how did you know I was eavesdropping on them? Were you using one of those seer powers you told us about? I bet you listened in on them too, didn't you?"

Rose flushed, "I did it to find you, you git. I wanted to make sure you apologized to him."

"All right, all right," Ron said, "That's why I'm here. Let's wait for him over there."

He walked over to the other side of the corridor then sat on the floor. Rose joined him. After a few seconds of silence, they started talking about the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, especially the Chaser and Beater moves. Ten minutes later, they heard the door of the hospital wing open. Looking up, they saw Ti being shooed out of the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Malfoy needs to rest, Mr. Black," the matron said to Ti. "You can come back this evening after dinner."

"Fine," Ti said sulkily. He turned around and was surprised to see Rose and Ron. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "What are you two doing here? Are you going to give me more accusations against Draco?"

Rose nudged Ron and whispered, "Go on, Ron."

Ron stepped forward. "No, Ti. I'm here to apologize for saying those things and upsetting you. I-I said them b-because I'm concerned for you as a friend."

"Well, a friend wouldn't force me to stay away from my brother, Ron," Ti said.

"I know, I know," Ron said. "I guess my concern for you combined with my reaction to what he did during the game to Cho Chang. I'm sorry for saying what I did. From now on, I'll keep my opinions of Draco to myself. Your friendship is worth more than any old grudge I have against him. Plus I can't lose the only decent chess player in the group." Ron grinned as he said the last statement.

Ti looked at him for several seconds before nodding and saying, "Okay, I guess I can accept your apology. I had a talk with Draco about that dirty tactic of his. He claims he did it out of desperation to win and his willingness to use a dirty trick like that is a habit he's finding hard to break. I told him he'd better try harder if he wants to continue being on good terms with me."

"Good for you, Ti," Rose said. "It isn't enough for Draco to treat you right. He has to change his attitude and ways completely. Otherwise, it'll be easy for him to fall back into the way he used to treat you."

"Yeah, I figured that out," Ti said, "I hope he really does try harder."

Ron looked like he wanted to say something but a look from Rose stopped him. Instead Rose said, "I hope he does, Ti." She looked back at Ron.

"Uh, yeah," Ron said, "I hope so, too." After a couple of seconds of uncomfortable silence, he asked, "Have you had a chance to read that book me and Hermione gave you for your birthday?"

"Yeah, I have," Ti answered.

"Good," Ron said. "I think we have time for a game before lunch. Come on."

The next day, Rose told Martha about her success in locating Ron with her seer powers.

Her mentor gave her a brilliant smile as she said, "Very good, Rose. That was very well done. I was wondering when you were going to use one of your powers on your own. I haven't said anything before because I didn't want to put any pressure on you. Only you can decide when you want to use them."

Rose was surprised by this. She stared at Martha for a few seconds before she said, "I thought you'd tell me when I could use them."

"Oh no, Rose," Martha said, "Because using a seer's power requires achieving a peaceful state of mind, it is the seer's choice if he or she wants to use them. No one can force you to use them. If anyone tried to force you to use them against your will, you will be unable to concentrate. This is especially true about the Imperius curse. An Imperiused seer will be unable to use her powers."

"Oh," Rose said. She pondered what Martha had said. "Do you think I'm ready to do use them regularly?"

"As I said, only you can decide that. But seeing what you can do and how quickly you managed to find your friend, I think it's safe to say you are ready." She paused for a second. "Now, let's practice your Forward Sight power. Instead of this office or your common room, try someplace you will be in a few hours from now."

Rose nodded and raised her hands so Martha could take them. She looked within herself to find her magical core. Once she did that, she thought about where to go. She decided to look in on the Great Hall during dinner that evening.

She concentrated and found an image of the Great Hall. It was empty at the moment. She willed time to move forward until it was filled with the students and faculty and the sconces on the walls were lit, indicating it was evening. It appeared to be near the end of the meal.

_Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up. The students looked up from the remains of their meal with interest. _

"_Now that we have filled ourselves with this wonderful meal," Dumbledore said, "Professor Potter would like to make an announcement." He waved his hand at James who stood up as the Headmaster sat down again._

_Rose watched her father as he looked around at the students before speaking, "Well, if you all remember, at the first class of the year, I told everyone that we'll be having a dueling tournament at the end of the year. Due to some problems, I haven't been able to tell you more about it at the beginning of the term after New Years like I promised. However, I'd like to announce now that we are going on with the tournament." _

_He paused as the students let out a great cheer. Once the noise had died down, he continued, "As I said then, each year level will have a separate tournament. The entire thing will be held in the week after exams. All participants per year level will be paired. Only winners of each duel will advance to the next stage. At the end, there will be only one winner for each year level. The duels themselves will take place here in the Great Hall governed by internationally accepted rules for dueling. Professor Flitwick, who is a former dueling champion, has graciously accepted to be the overall judge. Each match will last until one of the duelers has been rendered incapable of continuing the fight. No Unforgivables or any spell considered by the Ministry to be Dark will be allowed. Any violation of this rule will result in the offender being immediately disqualified and given an appropriate detention. I'll post all the rules in each common room today. Signup sheets will be in the common rooms until Wednesday night after dinner." He then sat down. The air in the Great Hall almost exploded as the students started to discuss the tournament. _

Rose came back to herself. "Wow that was interesting." She turned to Martha. "I can't wait for this evening to find out if that is true."

Martha laughed, "Oh, I don't doubt it will come true, Rose, based on your past success."

"Great!" Rose said, "Because I intend to sign up. I bet Harry and the rest will, too."


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Happy Easter everyone! Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. _

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

Chapter 26: A Moment Interrupted

Rose's vision about her father's announcing the Dueling tournament came true exactly as she had foreseen. However, one thing she did not notice when she had her vision was the presence of Draco and Cho Chang at dinner. Both seekers had apparently been declared well enough by Madam Pomfrey to join their school mates for the evening meal. In fact, they were as enthusiastic about the tournament as any other student above third year. 

At breakfast the following day, Professor Potter clarified that the tournament would begin on the Monday after the end of all exams and would last five days, allowing the students an extra day to relax before taking the Hogwarts Express back to London. Because it meant that the students had a weekend to prepare for the tournament, he asked the students to concentrate first on their exams which drew a collective groan from the students. James just smirked as he sat down, probably remembering how it was when he was a student and final exams were near.

The remaining two weeks before end of term exams, O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s passed quickly. Luckily, the fifth and seventh years no longer had any homework to do. Their professors spent their class time reviewing the things they had learned over the past five or seven years. It was during one such class in Transfiguration that Harry and his class received their examination schedule and the details of the procedure for N.E.W.T.s which would be spread over a two week period.

1st week:

Monday 9:30 am - Charms Theory

2:00 pm-Charms Practical

Tuesday9:30 am-Transfiguration Theory

2:00 pm-Transfiguration Practical

Wednesday9"30 am-Herbology Theory

2:00 pm-Herbology Practical

Thursday9:30 am-DADA Theory

2:00 pm-DADA Practical

Friday9:30 am-Ancient Runes 

2:00 pm-Muggle Studies

2nd week:

Monday 9:30 am- Potions Theory

2:00 pm-Potions Practical

Tuesday9:30 am-Care of Magical Creatures Theory

2:00 pm-Care of Magical Creatures Practical

Wednesday 9:30 am-Astronomy Theory

2:00pm -Arithmancy/Divination

Midnight -Astronomy Practical

Thursday2:00pm -History of Magic

McGonagall also gave them a stern lecture on cheating and informed them of the measures the Ministry's Wizarding Examinations Authority (WEA) took to prevent it. 

At dinner on Sunday, the day before the start of exams, the fifth years and the seventh years watched in apprehension as the officials from the Ministry who were to administer the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s came into the Great Hall and sat at the greatly extended Head table. 

All of examiners from the WEA were ancient looking. The witch next to Dumbledore was tiny and stooped, even when seated, with a face that was so lined that it looked like it was draped with cobwebs. She was talking animatedly to Dumbledore, even though she appeared to be holding what appeared to be a small megaphone to one ear.

"That's Griselda Marchbanks," Fred said to Harry, "She's the head of the WEA. She comes here every year to lead the group supervising O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, not that you lot would remember."

It was true, much to Harry's embarrassment. He and the others vaguely remember her and the other elderly wizards and witches coming to Hogwarts every June but didn't pay much attention to them since they weren't talking those dreaded exams at the time. Well, they were taking their O.W.L.s starting the next day which definitely meant they better be aware of the examiners. 

That night, the fifth and seventh years struggled to cram everything they could into their heads. Many fell asleep hunched over their books in the respective common rooms. 

Harry managed to crawl up to his bed but was unable to sleep for a long time. He finally drifted off to sleep at three in the morning and hoped to sleep in a little to make up for it. Unfortunately, someone he had a mind link with had other ideas.

"_Harry, get your arse down to the common room right now!"_

Harry grumbled as he sat up. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. _"Half-past five? I'm surprised you're awake, Gin. You're not usually up this early."_

"_Well, blame the git girlfriend of my git brother," _she replied, her tone definitely angry, _"Hermione shook me awake ten minutes ago to wake you up so you could wake Ron. She wants to go over some Charms spells before the exam."_

Harry groaned as he flopped back down on his bed, _"Tell her you couldn't wake me up."_

"_Yeah, right, as if she'd believe that. You're forgetting Hermione was the one who researched about our bond. So she knows just what we are capable, which means that she knows you can't ignore me when I insist on talking to you. Now get up, and get that bloody brother of mine up as well."_

"_Yes, mother," _Harry replied. Lucky for him, Ginny didn't reply to his last comment for which he was thankful. He grabbed his pillow as he got out of his bed and threw it at Ron in the next bed.

"Hey!" Ron said, groggily, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Time to wake up, Ron," Harry said, as he began looking in his trunk for something to wear, "Hermione wants us in the common room to revise some more."

Ron groaned and flopped back down, "Mental that one is. The sun's just rising."

"I know, I know," Harry replied, "But she does have a point. It's the first day of O.W.L.s and we need to be ready and there is nothing like a good breakfast to charge up the brain cells."

Ron's face lit up at the thought of food. "Do you think the tables in the Great Hall are ready this early?"

"Maybe," Harry said as he walked over to the bathroom, "At any rate, you'll have to wake up to find out."

Twenty minutes later, both of them were walking down the stairs to the common room.

"Finally," Hermione said as soon as she saw them. "I was about to make Ginny call you two again." The mentioned red haired girl was slumped over on a couch near the fireplace, apparently trying to get some more sleep.

"Will you ease up, Hermione?" Ron asked. "We still have a few hours before they start the tests."

"Ron, that's barely enough time to go over all five years of Charms," Hermione said.

"Enough already, Hermione," Harry said, his voice dropping to a low volume. "It's a good thing the common room is empty, otherwise, people will wonder why you need to get Ginny to call the two of us when you could always march up to our dorm yourself."

"Oh," Hermione said, turning pink. "Sorry, Harry. I guess I'm too nervous about the exams to think straight."

Ron rolled his eyes before saying, "It's all right, Hermione. We're all nervous. Come on. Maybe some breakfast will calm you down." He dragged her through the portrait hole as she feebly protested that she wasn't hungry and needed to read _The Standard Book of spells, grade five _one more time.

Harry shook his head at his two best friends as he closed the distance to his girlfriend. He leaned over her and kissed the top of her head. Ginny turned her head toward him which gave Harry the opportunity to capture her lips with his. In response, Ginny grabbed both sides of his head while she deepened the kiss. A minute later, she opened her eyes and pulled away.

"_Good morning,"_ Harry said, grinning at her. 

"_You're so mean,"_ Ginny said, _"Forcing a girl to wake up that way."_

"_Well, I thought you were enjoying it," _Harry said. _"I'll stop it if you feel that way."_

"_Wait a minute," _Ginny said, _"I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it. I just meant that it was a pity I had to wake up to enjoy it." _She pulled him down to take her place on the couch and sat on his lap. Then she wrapped her arms around him and proceeded to kiss him in the same manner. After a few minutes, they had to pull back so they could breathe.

"_We'd better catch up to those two before Hermione sends me a howler," _Harry said.

Ginny reluctantly nodded and they headed out to get to the Great Hall. There were only a few students there aside from Ron and Hermione when they arrived: Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw; Hannah Abott, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin, all of whom Harry knew from the DC. They waved to each other before concentrating on their meals. 

By the time seven o' clock came, most of the fifth and seventh years had already finished eating and were furiously doing some last minute revising. Then once breakfast was over, the students all trooped outside the Hall. The fifth and seventh years milled around the Entrance Hall while the other students headed to class. The latter still had another week of regular classes before taking their own end of term exams. 

"_Good luck, Harry," _Ginny said as she gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips before joining Rose for the trip to their DADA class. Rose had also wished the others luck on the exam though Harry thought she took an inordinate amount of time doing that to Neville. 

At half-past nine, the doors of the Great Hall opened up and they were called inside class by class. Harry saw it had been greatly altered. The four House tables were gone and in their place, were dozens of tables for one, all facing the other end of the Hall where the staff table was still present. A long piece of parchment was on each small table, turned upside down. 

Professor McGonagall was the only teacher present. She arranged them alphabetically. Once they were all seated, she bade them to begin as she turned over an enormous hour glass. 

Harry took a deep breath and turned his parchment over. He looked at the first question. 

_Give the incantation, and b) describe the wand movement required to make objects fly…_

His mind flew back to an image of a club floating upward before coming down on a troll's head. Smiling slightly at the memory, he began writing his answer.

Two hours later, Hermione was badgering them about their answers to some of the questions. Ron sternly asked her to stop then lessened the hurt that caused her with a soft kiss to her lips. 

After eating lunch with the other students, the fifth years entered the small chamber beside the Great Hall to wait being called in for the practical part of the examination. They were called in groups of four. The finished groups did not return so no one could find out what was going on. Hermione went first among the New Marauders, in a group including Anthony Goldstein, Goyle and Daphne Greengrass. Ten minutes later, Harry was called in together with Pansy Parkinson and the Patil twins.

Professor Flitwick directed Harry to a free examiner, Professor Tofty. He looked to be the oldest and baldest of the examiners. Nearby was Professor Marchbanks who was testing Draco. The Slytherin glanced at him which caused the wineglass he was levitating to quiver for a moment, almost falling to the ground. 

Harry gave him a nod as he turned his attention to Professor Tofty. The man looked at his notes for a moment, "Potter, is it? The son of James Potter? Yes, it is. I tested your father in Transfiguration and DADA, you know. One of the best I've ever examined in those subjects. Well, no need to be nervous. I'm sure you're just as brilliant as your father. Now, if I could ask you to take this eggcup and make it do some cartwheels for me…."

Overall, Harry felt he did well in his practical. His Levitation charm was steadier than Malfoy's. He mixed up a Color charm with an Enlargement charm when he attempted to turn a rat orange but quickly corrected his mistake before the rat could grow to the size of a doberman. Ron, on the other hand, had changed a dinner plate to a large mushroom and claimed he had no idea how that had happened. 

The Transfiguration theory exam had some tough questions but Harry managed to get most of them. In the practical, he was able to do transfigure a parrot into an iguana while Dean's attempt failed to change the wings into legs. 

Harry had little trouble in Herbology other than almost being bitten by a Venomous Venus Flytrap. Neville was beaming when they saw him that evening, having received praise from Professor Marchbanks.

DADA was by far the easiest for Harry. He breezed through the written exam. For the practical, he was again tested by Professor Tofty who gave him extra points for producing a corporeal Patronus. 

Ron and Neville had a free day on Friday while Harry and Hermione did their Ancient Runes theory exam. Afterwards, Harry had to cast a Calming charm on Hermione when she discovered that she might have mistranslated one of her runes which would completely change the message she was translating from a cautious offer of trade to an outright declaration of war.

The weekend was spent by the fifth years studying for Potions. They were worried about it. Harry needed to get into Potions N.E.W.T.s to get into the Auror Academy. The greasy haired professor had been a bit more vindictive and intimidating to the Gryffindors over the past year, probably due to the presence in Hogwarts of his old school rival, James Potter. Harry was much better at controlling his temper than in the past and refused to react to any veiled verbal barbs the Potions Master threw his way. 

When the exams came on Monday, Harry found it easier without Snape hovering over them during the practical part. His potion looked almost perfect, something he never achieved with the dour Potions Master in charge. 

Harry tried his best during the Care of Magical Creatures exam to prove that Hagrid was as good a teacher as anyone in the school. He didn't do as well in Astronomy and Divination, not that he cared to continue in those classes next year. 

On Thursday, after their History of Magic, Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione walked out of the castle to enjoy the warm June weather and let off some steam. Harry looked back at the castle with longing since Ginny was still inside having another exam. They hadn't had time together since that morning before taking his Charms O.W.L.s. 

"Come on, mate," Ron said, "You can't be thinking of Ginny again. We've just finished our O.W.L.s. Relax a little. You'll see her tonight."

"Yeah, I know," Harry answered half-heartedly as he continued to stare back at the castle. He could almost sense where exactly in the castle she was through their bond. "But she still has another day of tests tomorrow. She'll want to study tonight."

"Well, in that case," Neville said, "Why not do something that can distract you for a bit? Like a fly around the pitch."

Harry grinned. If there was something he loved almost as much as Ginny, it was flying. "Yeah, Nev," he said, "Come on, you and Ron can join me." He turned to Hermione, "Um, care to join us, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No thanks, Harry. You know I've never been comfortable on a broom. I'll just watch you guys from the stands."

So the three Gryffindors spent the remaining hour before dinner flying. Harry entered the Great Hall feeling a lot better and sat down beside Ginny who smiled at him. 

"_I'm glad you were able to relax a little, Harry," _she said to him. 

"_Yeah, me too, Gin," _Harry replied, smiling back at her. They held hands while eating.

After dinner, they walked back to Gryffindor Tower, still holding hands. Harry gave Ginny's hand a light squeeze. _"_I wish you didn't have any exams tomorrow._ I bet the couch by the fireplace would be comfortable tonight."_

Ginny sighed before replying, "As tempting as that would be, I really need to finish studying. It's Potions in the morning and Herbology in the afternoon."

Harry sighed, "All right, I'll just ask Ron for a couple of games of Wizarding chess and try to withstand the humiliation of being utterly thrashed."

Ginny giggled and patted his cheek. "Poor Harry, don't worry, luv. _Just one more day then we can snuggle up in that couch."_

By then, they were by the Portrait Hole. Once inside the common room, Ginny kissed his cheek and joined Rose, Melinda and Colin at a table in one corner of the room. Harry walked over to Ron and they had a couple of games of Wizarding Chess before turning in.

The next day, Harry posted a notice in the Great Hall to let the members of the Dueling Club know that there was going to be one last meeting that night. He, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George then went to the Room of Requirement to practice for the tournament. They had mock duels against each other until lunch. 

After lunch, the four fifth years decided to relax and went down to the lake. The sun was low in the sky when Harry suddenly stood up and faced the castle.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked, fingering his wand. "Is something wrong?"

Instead of answering him, Harry started running forward. Concerned, Ron, Hermione and Neville stood up, drawing their wands. Just as they were about to run after Harry, they saw Ginny hurrying down from the castle with Rose following more sedately behind her. Harry and Ginny almost slammed into each other as they embraced and started kissing passionately. 

Ron turned away and sighed, "Do they have to do that in front of me?"

"Well, they can't help it, Ron," Hermione said quietly. "They're in love and the Bond amplifies their feelings. They haven't had much time together lately. Come on, let's leave them alone. We can do with some alone time ourselves."

Ron grinned and eagerly allowed her to lead him toward the trees. They soon disappeared from view. 

Harry and Ginny kissed for a few minutes, lost in each other. Then they walked over to the large tree by the lake where they had spent their first date together two years ago. They sat down under its shade, with Harry leaning against the tree and Ginny leaning against his chest in between his legs. 

Rose walked on down to the shore of the lake and sat down beside Neville on a large rock. She watched her brother and best friend for several minutes. They looked like they had fallen asleep. 

"They look so peaceful, don't they?" Neville said softly.

Rose sighed as she turned to face him, feeling that familiar butterfly sensation in her stomach and flutter in her chest whenever she looked at him. "They deserve it, Neville. They've both been touched by the most evil guy in the world. I'm afraid it wouldn't last. The War was already going on outside. It's already touched Hogwarts and it will again."

"Are you getting visions again, Rose?" Neville asked. 

She shook her head before replying, "No but I have this feeling something bad will happen soon. I don't know when but it'll be bad."

Neville placed a hand gently on her shoulder, causing a feeling of goose bumps that she struggled to control. 

"Well," Neville said, "whatever it is, I think we'll be ready. The Dueling Club's been practicing hard. This tournament should show us just how well." 

"I'm sure it will," Rose said as she turned back to watch Harry and Ginny peacefully sleeping. She sighed after a few minutes. "I hope I can have something like that someday."

Neville whispered, "I'm sure you will, Rose. Someone as beautiful and smart as you is sure to."

Rose looked back at him and their eyes met. His eyes were shining with an intensity that quickened the pace of her heart. After an unknown amount of time staring at each other, he leaned forward so that their lips were mere millimeters apart. 

"Oi! It's time for dinner," Ron's voice startled them and Neville drew back.

They turned in the direction of his voice. Ron and Hermione were walking toward Harry and Ginny from the edge of the woods. 

Rose turned back to Neville but he was already standing up. 

"Neville?" Rose asked.

He looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, Rose. I don't know what came over me." He walked rapidly away from her toward the castle before she could say anything. 

Rose took a deep breath to slow her racing heart. Neville had almost kissed her then practically ran away from her. Why? 

"Rose?"

Rose looked around. Harry and Ginny were standing a few feet from her. 

"Rose?" Harry asked, "Why'd Neville leave so fast?"

Rose shrugged, "Maybe he was hungry." 

Harry stared back at her, clearly puzzled. 

Rose turned her eyes to Ginny, pleading with her to let it alone. Ginny looked back for a second before nodding slightly.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said. "I'm hungry, too."

Harry grinned as he placed his arm around her, "That's no surprise, love. After all you're a Weasley."

Ginny slapped him on the arm but let it remain draped around her as they walked off toward the castle. Rose took another deep breath before following them, her mind still awhirl with what had almost happened.

The Dueling Club meeting that night was focused that night on practicing the spells learned the past year for an hour and a half then the members were allowed to practice dueling by pairs for a half hour.

Neville avoided Rose that night, pairing up with Ti for dueling, much to the surprise of the younger boy. Rose kept looking at him, which allowed Maggie to get the better of her in their duel practice.

Later, in their dormitory room, Ginny cornered Rose in her bed. Rose told her about what had almost happened between her and Neville. Ginny advised her to give Neville some time to work things out then talk to him. 

Rose decided to accept Ginny's advice and concentrated on preparing for the tournament. She had no more lessons with Martha though her Canadian mentor said that she would contact her during the summer through Dumbledore.

At the end of dinner on Sunday night, James explained that the first two days would be spent for the first round, considering the number of duels that had to take place, a little more than a hundred. Though only a dozen or less students each from first to third year had signed up, almost everyone from fourth to seventh year were taking part. The first day would have the first to fourth year duels while the second day would have the fifth, the sixth and seventh years. 

He then explained that Professor Dumbledore would be the one to pair them off by random lot for the duels, just before each year level would begin their first round, starting with the first year participants after breakfast. The Headmaster would also pair them off the same way before every round. Due to the large number of duels to occur, the judges would now be Professors Flitwick, Dumbledore and Potter. After a few minutes to allow the information to sink in, the student body was dismissed.

Few of the students taking part in the tournament slept that night, including Harry and his friends. At breakfast the next day, the tension and excitement could be felt in the Great Hall. When everyone seemed to be done eating, James stood up and asked the students to wait in the Entrance Hall while the Great Hall was prepared for the event. 

After twenty minutes of milling about nervously in the Entrance Hall, the students were called back in. When they entered the Great Hall, they saw that the four tables were no longer present. In their place were several dozen long benches lined up along three sides of the Hall while in the center was a square platform about twenty feet to each side and two feet off the ground with a set of stairs set on two sides leading up to it. The teachers were sitting on another long bench on the fourth side, just below the raised platform where the staff table was located. Madam Pomfrey was among the teachers, obviously there to provide magical healing if it was needed. 

The Headmaster stood up and told the students to sit anywhere they wanted. When all the students were seated, Dumbledore waved his wand and a table appeared in front of him. On the table were seven glass bowls with pieces of paper in them. 

"The names of each student participating in this tournament are written in the pieces of parchment in each bowl," Dumbledore said. "Each bowl corresponds to a year level. We will begin with the first years. Professor Potter will be the judge for this part of the tournament. For the first and second years, it will be enough for the student to force his opponent to drop his wand to win the match." He then drew the first pair of names for the first year tournament. 

Harry and his friends settled back to watch. Two of the Gryffindor first years Harry had escorted to the common room that first day of term were taking part, Euan Abercrombie and John Yeats. There were also three Slytherin, three Ravenclaw and two Hufflepuff first years taking part, all boys. 

An hour and a half later, the first round for the first years was over. Euan had managed to use a tickling charm to force his opponent, one of the Slytherins, to drop his wand. John, however, lost hold of his wand when he tripped after being hit with a jelly legs curse by his Ravenclaw opponent. One Slytherin, another Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff were also advancing. 

After about ten minutes, Dumbledore began the first round for the second years. For the third duel among the second years, Maggie Longbottom's name was called. She was paired with a male Slytherin. Maggie stood up and glanced nervously at Neville. Neville gave his sister an encouraging smile. The twelve year old nodded back and walked onto the platform to face her opponent. She need not have worried.

It took her only three minutes of graceful dodging to beat her opponent using a full body bind spell to force him to drop his wand. She returned to her friends and accepted their congratulations with a smile. Harry noticed her glance at Ti for a moment before turning to watch the next duel.

It was another hour before the second year duels were done. Of the twelve second years competing, the victorious six were three Gryffindors (including Maggie and Dennis Creevey), two Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff. 

After that round, Dumbledore called for a break for lunch. The dueling platform was removed for the moment and the house tables returned. After an hour long lunch, the platform was again in the center of the Great Hall, ready for the third years. 

Ti became nervous as he heard his name called first for the third year duels. Then he heard his opponent's name, Paul. He groaned and looked at his friend who was seated right beside him. Paul gave him a small smile and shrugged. Sighing, Ti got up and walked up onto the platform. Paul went up on the other stairs. They faced each other with Professor Potter between them. 

"Sorry, boys," James said. "I know this may be hard but just try your best."

They both nodded and drew their wands. At James' signal, they began casting spells at each other. Ti threw a tickling charm as he dodged a Jelly-legs Jinx. Ti cast a body bind spell that flew by Paul. Luckily, there were wards around the platform that absorbed missed spells. Paul managed to hit Ti with a Leg-Locker Curse but Ti was able to keep hold of his wand as he fell forward. Ti cast a _Finite Incantatum_ to release his legs then managed to push himself to his feet, avoiding a _Stupefy _spell. He dodged another body bind spell and cast an _Expelliarmus_ that caught Paul, disarming him. 

Ti blew a breath out. He went up to Paul and bent down to help him up. Paul allowed himself to be pulled up and accepted his wand back. They smiled at each other as Paul extended his hand to shake Ti's.

"Great work, mate," Paul said. "I thought I got you when I hit you with the leg lock."

"Yeah," Ti replied, "I just managed to keep from dropping my wand. I just got lucky with that last disarming spell." 

Paul shrugged as he draped his arm around Ti's shoulder. "Come on, winner. They'll want to start the next duel." 

They went down the platform back to the other Gryffindor third years who congratulated Ti. Harry and the other New Marauders came up to Ti to give their own congratulations. Ti grinned as he accepted their congratulations. He looked around the Hall but couldn't see Draco. He was a bit disappointed that Draco had not seen him win his first duel. He also wondered where his brother was.

The third year duels took another hour to be done. Ti and Paul had been the only Gryffindors in that year to take part. The others were three Slytherins, four Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff. Of these, all three Slytherins and one Ravenclaw advanced into the next round.

When Professor Flitwick went up on the platform to announce the start of the fourth year duels with him as the judge, Ginny felt excitement course through her. She felt ready to face anyone in her year. It was almost an hour before Ginny's name was called. Her opponent was a female Slytherin. Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek for good luck.

"_Good luck, love," _he told her, _"You can do this."_

"_Thanks, Harry," _she replied.

Ginny walked up to the platform. She faced her foe with her usual determination. The moment Professor Flitwick gave the signal to start the duel, Ginny let loose with a barrage of three stupefy spells. The first one crashed into the shield the Slytherin hastily threw up. The second completely destroyed the shield, allowing the third to hit the other girl and knocking her out. The Gryffindors in the Hall broke out in cheers and applause. 

Ginny ran down the stairs and straight into Harry's arms. They embraced.

"_That was great, Gin," _Harry said. "Congratulations. I told you that you could do it."

"Thanks, Harry," Ginny said before kissing him.

Rose watched Harry and Ginny kiss after Ginny's victory. She then went up to her best friend to congratulate her, along with the other New Marauders and several of their fellow Gryffindors. Then she waited for her own turn, which came twenty minutes later. 

Her opponent was an old nemesis, Margaret Tunnelbee, who had tormented her since first year. Tunnelbee sneered at her as they faced each other on the platform. When Flitwick signaled them to start, the Slytherin immediately cast a stunning spell that Rose dodged. Rose then sent a _Furunculus_ hex at her, causing boils to break out on the Slytherin's face. Tunnelbee screamed and cast a _Confringo_ curse at Rose, which she barely dodged. There was a loud _Clang_ as the missed curse was absorbed by the wards around the platform. 

"Oh my!" Professor Flitwick said. "Miss Tunnelbee, we don't use blasting curses on people!"

The Slytherin girl didn't seem to hear him as she cast two more such spells at Rose. The first missed and hit the wards around the platform again. The second hit the floor in front of Rose, knocking her several feet back near the edge of the platform. 

Rose groaned as she lay there on her back. Her whole body hurt from being tossed about. Luckily, she still had a hold of her wand. She groggily opened her eyes. Her opponent was walking toward her, grinning maniacally. Rose quickly raised her wand and said, _"Incarcerous!" _

Tunnelbee looked surprised as ropes bound her up. She fell to the floor, losing hold of her wand. 

Rose lay back down with another groan. She was relieved to have won but needed someone to help her up. She vaguely heard Professor Flitwick declare her the winner, followed by footsteps running along the platform toward her. Someone gently lifted her head and upper body from the floor of the platform. She opened her eyes and saw her father looking at her. 

"Hey sweetheart," James said, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a herd of hippogriffs just ran over me," Rose said. "Did anyone get the license plate of that truck?"

James smiled. "I think I caught a glimpse of it."

Madam Pomfrey's face came into view. "Well, young lady, let's see the extent of the damage." She ran her wand over Rose. "Hmm, no broken bones, no serious damage, just a few pulled muscles. You're going to be sore for a few hours. I think you need to spend a night in the hospital wing just to be safe." 

Rose groaned, "Dad! Do I have to?"

"Yes, Rose," James said, "I agree with Madam Pomfrey. You should do as she says. Otherwise, you better drop out of the tournament."

Rose sighed, "Oh, all right. I'll go to the hospital wing. Can I walk there on my own?"

James looked at Madam Pomfrey who looked uncertain. The school matron waved her wand several times more over Rose who felt the aches and pain she was feeling greatly lessen. 

"All right, Ms. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "I'll let you go to the hospital wing on your own power. I think there are only a couple more duels left. Then I'll walk with you there. Meanwhile, you can sit down near me."

James helped Rose stand. She felt dizzy for a moment but it passed. She slowly walked to the stairs closest to the staff table. She saw Harry, Ginny and the rest of the New Marauders gathered at the foot of the stairs. 

"Hey, sis," Harry said, "I'm glad you're all right."

"Oh yeah," Rose said, "But Madam Pomfrey still wants me to spend the night in the hospital wing."

"Well," Harry said, "I guess a Potter has to spend some time in the hospital wing this year. Better you than me."

"Yeah right," Rose said, "You still have your own duels, Harry, so you may still end up spending time in the hospital wing."

Harry wisely didn't answer that but shrugged and let her pass to sit beside Madam Pomfrey. He and the others went back to their previous seats to continue watching the duels.

Strangely, the last duel was between Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood. Luna gracefully dodged or threw a shield to deflect every spell Colin threw at her without firing a spell back, the dreamy expression on her face never faltering. Colin looked bewildered by it all. Suddenly, Luna threw a disarming spell that knocked him off his feet. Luna calmly caught his wand. 

Professor Flitwick proudly declared her the winner. The Hall was silent for a few moments before the silence was broken by loud applause and cheers from Harry and his friends. Luna walked up to Colin, reached down for his hand and helped him up. Then she serenely walked away and down to platform, leaving the young Gryffindor staring after her in awe. 

After a few moments, Colin remembered where he was and hurriedly went down the stairs back to join his house mates. Dennis patted his arm in sympathy over his loss but Colin just shrugged his shoulders. 

Dumbledore then stood up. "That ends the first round for the first to fourth years. Congratulations to the winners. Now, it is time for dinner. Please step outside so the Hall may be restored to its usual state."

The students noisily exited the Great Hall. Outside, Harry and his friends promised Rose that they'd visit her in the hospital wing after dinner. Madam Pomfrey came up to them and she and Rose walked off toward the hospital wing.

_A/N: How was that? Neville and Rose are so cute, yet confusing, right? LOL! Sorry for cutting the tournament but I didn't want to make it a lot longer. Don't worry, it goes on in the next chapter. Now, just a bit of clarification. The part about O.W.L.s including the schedule was mostly taken from canon, though there is a bit of a difference. After all, they did manage to finish their History of Magic exam this time and nothing of note happened during the Astronomy practical. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review._


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR.

_A/N: My apologies to my readers for the long wait. I had only 30 to 45 minutes a day to write and it's a bit tedious to write duels when there are just a few spells the duel tournament's rules allowed. This chapter was also much longer, initially containing the rest of the tournament but I decided it was way too long and cut it. I hope you guys aren't too put out with the cliffie at the end. LOL! Anyway, I'll post the next chapter much sooner, I promise though I'm adding some things I didn't have when it was part of this one. Please review and tell me what you think. _

Chapter 27: A few surprises

Neville kept to the back of the group as they visited Rose in the hospital wing, feeling relieved that she would be all right. He recalled the dread in his heart and the empty feeling in his stomach when he had seen her hit the floor of the platform.

He was highly attracted to her and was glad to have spent a lot of time with her over the previous weeks. However, he didn't want to risk their friendship in the hopes they could be more than friends. He still couldn't believe he had almost kissed her three days ago. He had avoided being alone with her since then. He felt very guilty because he knew she would feel confused and hurt by his actions. However he had decided to get the tournament over with before doing anything.

He left the hospital wing with the Weasley twins and his sister an hour later, not electing to linger longer with Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. His sleep was troubled by dreams of running after Rose but never catching up to her.

The next day, Rose joined the others at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, having been declared by Madam Pomfrey to be fully recovered from the effects of the blasting hex. An hour and a half later, the raised platform was again in the center of the Hall and the house tables were again pushed to the sides. On Neville's right was Harry. Ginny was on Harry's other side while Rose was on Ginny's other side. Maggie was Neville's left while Ron and Hermione were beside Neville's sister.

The Weasley twins were somewhere else in the crowd with Lee Jordan and the other seventh years. Ti was a few feet away with Jake and Paul on one side of him and Romilda Vane on his other side, almost sitting in his lap and whispering into his ear. Neville didn't like the younger girl, remembering with disgust that she had given Ti a kiss on the cheek after Ti's victory the day before. He also noticed that Maggie was glancing in Ti's direction every few seconds with a grimace on her face. He shook his head and hoped that didn't mean what he thought it meant. He didn't want his sister to get hurt. His attention was diverted by Professor Potter who was getting to his feet.

"All right," Professor Potter said, "it's time for the next phase of the tournament, the first round for the fifth years." He turned to Dumbledore who had the bowls again in front of him. The headmaster waved his wand over one of the bowls and two pieces of parchment floated into James' hand.

"The first pair of duelists from fifth year is," James said as he opened both pieces, "Neville Longbottom and Justin Finch-Fletchley."

Neville took a deep breath and stood up. Harry and the others wished him luck. Rose just looked at him. Sighing, Neville walked up to one side of the platform while his Hufflepuff opponent walked up to the other side. They bowed to each other on Flitwick's command and took a ready stance. When the diminutive professor said "Begin!" they started casting spells at each other.

Neville immediately cast a shield spell to deflect the stunner Justin had thrown at him before throwing a Jelly-Legs Jinx at him. Justin managed to dodge that one and send another stunner at Neville who managed to roll underneath it. They exchanged several minor hexes, causing each other small cuts all over their bodies. Then Neville cast a stunner, a disarming charm and a body-bind hex one after another. Justin dodged the stunner and disarming charm but the body-bind got him before he could put up a shield, ending their duel.

Neville breathed a sigh of relief as the crowd broke into applause. Professor Flitwick proclaimed him the winner then proceeded to free the bound Justin. Looking over to his friends, Neville was gladdened to see them enthusiastically applauding him, even Rose. Neville and Justin shook hands and descended the platform together. After a few minutes with Madam Pomfrey to fix up their minor injuries, they returned to their previous places.

Harry was the first to shake Neville's hand as he sat back at his original seat. "Well done, Neville," Harry said.

"Yeah, you did great," Ginny added.

"Thanks, guys," Neville said, grinning. He looked at Rose who smiled shyly at him and mouthed a 'Congratulations.' He smiled back though he felt disappointed that she didn't come closer to him. Neville wondered again what to do to bring them back to the way they had been before he had tried to kiss her. Shaking his head, he decided to let it be for now and turned his attention back to the duels.

In the next few duels, Terry Boot managed to beat Anthony Goldstein, Susan Bones eliminated Parvati Patil, Theodore Nott knocked off Seamus Finnigan and Padma Patil got the better of Hannah Abbott. All this took about ten minutes of furious spell work and dodging.

Then Neville heard the names 'Harry Potter' and 'Ernie Macmillan' being called. He looked at Ron and they both smirked, remembering how Ernie had been skeptical about Harry being in charge of the Dueling Club.

Ginny gave Harry a kiss on the cheek as he got up. Harry walked up onto the platform. Ernie came up on the other side and looked nervously at his opponent. He was right to be nervous.

As soon as Professor Flitwick called on them to start, Harry shot two stunners at him in quick succession. Ernie's eyes widened as he barely got a shield up to deflect the first. The second stunner broke through his shield but was weakened enough to merely push him backward. Ernie cast a disarming charm at Harry who just dodged it and fired a Jelly-Legs Jinx at him, followed by a tickling charm. Ernie broke into uncontrollable laughter as he wobbled. Harry then hit him with a stunner that knocked the Hufflepuff out.

The Gryffindors broke into wild cheers. Harry revived Ernie himself and helped his former detractor up. They exchanged handshakes and Harry threw an arm around Ernie's shoulder as they descended from the platform. They shook hands again as they parted.

Harry sat down beside Ginny who threw her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Ron pointedly looked away for a second before moving forward to shake his best mate's hand. Neville, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George and Ti then followed with hand shakes of their own. Rose, Hermione and Maggie all gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. Neville noted with amusement the brief blush on his sister's face after that.

Next up was Hermione against Slytherin Millicent Bulstrode. The large girl from the House of the Serpent had surprisingly strong spells that battered Hermione's shields but Hermione managed to distract her by enlarging her teeth with a _Densaugeo_ Curse then hit her with a Disarming charm. Ron rewarded her for this with a kiss on the lips that lasted a bit too long considering they were in public.

Ron then faced off with Vincent Crabbe. The larger Slytherin attempted to dodge the Gryffindor's spells but Ron sent a Body-Bind Curse to his left and to his right, trapping him and then ended the duel with a strong _Stupefy_. The New Marauders congratulated Ron for his victory. Hermione gave him a quick kiss of her own though Ron looked disappointed that she didn't reciprocate his earlier enthusiastic congratulations.

The next fifth year duels saw Daphne Greengrass beat Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini defeat Michael Corner. Then, Draco Malfoy dueled with Dean Thomas and managed to break through the Gryffindor's shield with a stunner after several minutes of dueling. Harry and the others were surprised by Draco's success, considering that Dean was among the top DC members, just slightly less skilled than the New Marauders.

"Where the hell did he learn to duel like that?" Ron whispered to Harry. "He didn't join the DC. Dean's one of the best among the DC."

"I'm not sure, Ron," Harry said. "Maybe his father has been teaching him to duel."

"I think that's possible, Harry," Neville whispered. "It's supposed to be an old tradition in pureblood families but few really do it ever since dueling in public was outlawed by the Ministry at the turn of the century."

"Don't you think you should ask Ti about that?" Ron asked Harry, nodding towards the young Gryffindor who was congratulating his older brother for his victory.

"Why would he know?" Harry asked back. "Remember, Ti didn't know how to duel when he first started training with us."

"Harry's right, Ron," Ginny said, leaning past Harry so Ron could hear her easily, "I really doubt Ti would know if Draco has been receiving training outside of Hogwarts. He's never mentioned it."

Ron nodded. "All right, all right, I get your point. Still, we'd better keep an eye on Malfoy. One of us will probably have to duel with him."

"You're probably right," Harry said. "We'll just have to see when the time comes. Just don't underestimate him if you have to face him, Ron."

Ron shrugged, "Okay."

James got up at this point and announced the end of the first round for the fifth years. It seemed Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson hadn't joined the tournament. James also announced a break for lunch.

The students left to allow the staff to prepare the Great Hall for the meal. They milled around the Entrance Hall, discussing the morning's duels. Ron looked several times in Ti's direction but didn't approach the younger boy. Neville thought it was for the best.

After lunch, the sixth and seventh year first round duels were held. None of the sixth year Slytherins managed to beat their opponents.

Harry felt a feeling of glee and satisfaction coming from Ginny as they watched Katie Bell put Cho Chang in a full body bind. Harry shook his head but wisely refrained from saying anything, verbally or mentally, to his fiery soul mate.

Fred and George faced and beat separate opponents, both Slytherins. As with their sixth year house mates, none of the Slytherins in seventh year made it past the first round, causing a scowl on Snape's face. Harry and the others were glad that classes were over since the Potions Master would have been intolerable and probably taken points from other Houses in spite.

The school then had dinner. At the end of the meal, Dumbledore announced that the second round would be held the next day. He expected to take the whole day to go through all seven years. With that, he dismissed the students, biding them get a good night's rest.

The next day after breakfast, the Great Hall was again set up for the dueling competition. For the first years, there were five going into the second round; one Gryffindor (Euan Abercrombie), one Slytherin, two Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff. Euan managed to beat one of the Ravenclaws while the other defeated the lone Slytherin.

Based on the rules of the tournament, either Euan or the second Ravenclaw would have to face the Hufflepuff who had no opponent. James drew Euan's name. Five minutes later, the Gryffindors collectively groaned as the Hufflepuff managed to disarm Euan. Now, that boy and the remaining Ravenclaw would duel the next day for the first year championship.

For the second years, the three Gryffindor semifinalists faced different opponents. Maggie faced a Ravenclaw girl who she caught with a stunning hex a minute into their duel. Dennis Creevey also managed to beat his Hufflepuff opponent. Unfortunately, the remaining Gryffindor lost to his Ravenclaw opponent. So, after twenty minutes, the three second year finalists were two Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw.

The third years were next. Ti was the only Gryffindor while there were three Slytherins and one Ravenclaw. The first match was between two Slytherins who battled it out for ten minutes before one of them managed to catch the other with a disarming hex.

The second match was between Ti and the Ravenclaw. Ti started the duel with a stunning hex which the Ravenclaw barely dodged. The Ravenclaw's return spell bounced off Ti's shield. Ti fired back with a tickling charm and a Leg-Locker curse which both missed his opponent by a fraction of an inch. Ti managed to dodge a Body-Bind Curse before casting a Jelly-Legs Jinx back at his foe. The Ravenclaw boy lost his balance and fell on his rear, losing hold of his wand. Professor Potter then declared Ti the winner of the duel. He sat back down beside Paul and Jake. He visibly blushed when Romilda gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Just as what had happened with the first years, the last Slytherin needed to duel with either Ti or the Slytherin winner of the previous duel. James drew Ti's name. They gave a few more minutes for Ti to rest before starting the duel. It didn't take long. The second James gave the signal to start, Ti fired three successive disarm spells at the Slytherin which all hit the surprised boy. Ti grinned as he was declared the winner again. He got another kiss on the cheek from Romilda.

Because it was only half past ten, Dumbledore decided to go on with the second round for the fourth years which would be a quarterfinal round. There were twelve duelists in this round, including Ginny, Rose and Luna; three from each House.

After two duels in which a Ravenclaw beat a Slytherin and a Slytherin beat a Hufflepuff, Rose's name was called. Her opponent was the third Slytherin, a pureblood boy named Artemus Grouch, who Rose knew believed in pureblood supremacy. The boy sneered at her, obviously disdainful of Rose due to her halfblood status.

Rose glared in turn at him and decided to play off Grouch's apparent arrogance. When Professor Flitwick gave the signal to begin, Rose pretended to hesitate for a second then threw up a shield which barely deflected the stunner the Slytherin had cast at her. She cast a stunner of her own back at him which bounced off the boy's shield. Rose continued to cast spells erratically and deliberately missed her opponent. Grouch, on his part, started to move less and less until he was almost standing still.

After five minutes, Rose decided that it was time to end her little charade. She cast a disarming spell at Grouch that flew past the boy's shoulder. As Grouch turned to her with a sneer on his face, his eyes went wide as a stunner hit him in the face. Rose jumped up and down in celebration as her opponent's wand rolled from his limp fingers.

Luna was the next one called. She faced a Hufflepuff boy. It took her just three minutes of dodging her unusual way (almost casually and more like skipping and hopping about) to have her opponent confused. Suddenly she had him in a full body bind, which led Professor Flitwick to proudly declare her the winner. She then walked serenely back to her seat just behind Rose, Ginny and Harry who congratulated her. Harry also noticed that Colin was staring at her again in awe.

Then Ginny's name was called for the next match. Her opponent was a Ravenclaw girl they didn't know. Harry again gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek as well as a 'Good luck' through their bond.

Ginny and the Ravenclaw traded spells at each other for four minutes then the Ravenclaw managed to catch Ginny with a tripping hex as she dodged a stunner. Ginny rolled as she hit the ground, firing a stunner and a body-bind at her surprised opponent. This time, Harry gave his soul mate a quick peck on the lips and a tight hug to congratulate her for her victory.

The last second round duel for the fourth years was between Melissa Pipper and the last Hufflepuff who was a girl. Melissa held her own for a while. Unfortunately, in the third minute of the duel, she dodged the wrong way and ran into a disarming hex, loosing hold of her wand. Ginny and Rose got up from their seats to console their roommate over her loss.

Dumbledore announced a break for lunch after that. Harry had to force himself to eat something. He felt nervous again, knowing the chances of drawing one of his friends increased the further forward in the tournament they went. Ginny gave his hand a squeeze to reassure him. Harry smiled at her and she grinned back at him. Harry felt his body relax and his stomach calm down, allowing him to eat.

An hour later, the Great Hall was again ready for the duels, this time between the fifth years. There were eleven quarterfinalists which meant someone would have to duel twice.

The first pair called by James was Hermione and Susan Bones. The two girls exchanged spells for four minutes. Hermione relied more on her shields than dodging while Susan preferred to dodge spells. Hermione soon realized this and aimed her next set of spells well.

She first cast a stunner straight at Susan who jumped to her left. Hermione then cast a body-bind curse to Susan's right, then a stunner to her left and another stunner in the middle, all in rapid succession. The first two spells pinned Susan in place, allowing the second stunner to blast her, winning the match for Hermione. Ron gave Hermione a chaste kiss on the lips to reward her.

Next up was Blaise Zabini and Neville. Both Wizards exchanged spells for several minutes, usually dodging their opponent's hexes and jinxes. Then Blaise attempted to repeat what Hermione had done to Susan. Instead of dodging, Neville stayed put and threw up a shield that deflected the second stunner. He immediately fired off two disarming Disarming Charms through his collapsing shield that both caught Blaise before he could even blink.

The third fifth year quarterfinal duel was between Terry Boot and Padma Patil. It went for five minutes before Padma caught Terry with a stunner.

The fourth duel was between Harry and Daphne Greengrass. For a second, Ginny was worried that Harry would hold back because Daphne was a girl but she need not have feared that. Harry threw his spells at Daphne with the same strength he had shown before while dodging Daphne's return spells.

Two minutes into the match, Daphne threw two stunners at both sides of Harry then a disarming charm directly at him. In response, Harry simply dropped to the floor and cast a Body-bind right at her, catching her unawares and ending the match. True to his nature, Harry released Daphne from his spell and helped her up, earning a smile from the Slytherin girl. Harry received his own reward from Ginny for that spectacular victory.

After a couple of minutes, James announced the fifth pair: Ron and Draco. Harry placed a hand on Ron's shoulder and reminded him again not to underestimate the Slytherin. Ron brushed aside his fears and strode up to the platform. Ron glared at his opponent but Draco just smirked.

When James signaled them to begin, they started casting hexes at each other. Ron threw two stunners which Draco dodged, while Ron put a shield just in time to block Draco's disarming spell. They started casting spells at each other in earnest. Three minutes into the duel, Ron and Draco had bruises and cuts all over their bodies from the stinging, punching and cutting hexes they failed to avoid. Then, Ron managed to catch Draco with a Leg-Locker Curse. As he fell forward to the floor, Draco pointed his wand at Ron who had a look of triumph on his face and yelled, _"Langlock!"_

Harry and his friends groaned as they watched Ron frantically waving his wand against his mouth, trying to release his tongue from the roof of his mouth. Then as Draco lay on the floor, he hit Ron with a stunner knocking the redhead unconscious. James came up to Draco and released his legs before going up to Ron to awaken him. Draco also came up to Ron as the redhead shook his head to clear it. Draco offered Ron his hand to help him up but Ron brushed it aside and got up on his own. He then walked away from Draco, down the platform back to where Harry and the others were sitting.

"Bad luck, mate," Harry said to Ron as his friend plopped down next to him.

Ron scowled and muttered, "Bloody cheating Slytherin."

"Come on, Ron," Hermione said, placing a hand gently on her boyfriend's shoulder. "He won fair and square. You shouldn't have just stood there after throwing that Leg-Locker at him."

Ron glared at her, "Oh yeah, defend him. I'd have thought you'd be more sympathetic to your boyfriend than to someone who's done nothing but insult you since we started here." He got up and stormed out the Great Hall.

Hermione looked distressed as she watched Ron leave in a huff. She stood up to follow him but Harry placed a hand gently on her arm.

"Let me be the one to follow him, Hermione," Harry said. "You'll just get into a row."

Hermione stood for a few seconds, clearly debating whether to follow Harry's advice. Finally, she sat down. "All right, Harry. Go on after him. Just let him know that I'm really sorry he lost to Draco."

Harry nodded and kissed Ginny on the cheek before standing up. As he walked out the Great Hall, he heard his father announce that Theodore Nott was the eleventh and last dueler among the fifth year quarterfinalists and that the Slytherin would face Neville. Harry mentally wished Neville luck as his thoughts turned to where to find Ron.

After a few seconds, Harry knew where his best mate would go. He walked out the main doors of the castle and headed for the Pitch. Sure enough, when he got there, he saw someone with red hair flying around. He sighed and walked over to the Gryffindor changing rooms. He retrieved his broom from his locker and walked back out to the Pitch. Kicking off, he sped toward Ron.

"Hey mate," Harry shouted at him to make sure he was heard, "Care for some company?"

Ron stopped in midair and looked at Harry for a few seconds before finally shrugging his shoulders and speeding off toward the other end of the Pitch. Harry followed and soon caught up to Ron since his Firebolt was much faster than the Nimbus 2001 Ron was using. They flew around in silence for several minutes, racing from one end to the other.

Finally, Ron stopped in midair again. Harry moved his broom to come up beside him. Ron's face had assumed its normal complexion now so Harry thought it was safe to talk to him.

"You feel better now, mate," Harry asked.

Ron shrugged his shoulders before opening his mouth, "Yeah, a bit. I was just really mad that I was beaten by Draco Malfoy in a duel in front of the whole school. Then Hermione had to tell me that Malfoy didn't really cheat with that spell. Was she really trying to defend him?"

"It wasn't like that, Ron," Harry said. "She just didn't want you to get riled up over it. She was trying to make you feel better in her own way. You know how she is."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, I know. She just had to point that out."

"Is that what pissed you off?" Harry asked. "That Hermione pointed out your mistake?"

Ron nodded his head, his face turning as red as his hair, this time from embarrassment. "I let my guard down, Harry. I really thought I'd beaten him when he started falling down after I hit him with the Leg-Locker. I just didn't expect him to cast something back while he was meeting the floor."

"I know," Harry said. "I was surprised myself that he had the wits to do that. Well, at least it happened during a competition rather than a real battle. Now you've learned never to let your guard down until your opponent is truly out."

Then Harry felt the presence of Ginny nearby. He looked down to the ground and saw her, Hermione, Maggie and Neville entering the Pitch.

"Are you ready to go down and talk it over with Hermione?" Harry asked. "I think both of you have some apologizing to do."

Ron grimaced for a second before replying, "Yeah, I guess so."

The two boys landed a few feet from the others. Hermione ran over to them and threw herself at Ron as soon as they were close to each other. Ron enfolded her in his arms.

"Ron, I'm so sorry for saying that," Hermione said, looking up at him. "I should have realized you didn't need to have your mistake pointed out like that."

"'Mione, I'm sorry for blowing up at you," Ron said. "I should have told you what I was feeling." He bent down and captured her lips in a fierce kiss. Hermione seemed to be happy to return the kiss.

"_Do we have to stay and watch this?" _Ginny's voice came up in Harry's mind.

Harry laughed inside his head. _"Nah, I guess not."_ He walked over to where Ginny, Maggie and Neville were waiting.

"Hey, Nev," Harry said to his friend, "I heard you got picked to fight Nott. Sorry I didn't stick around to watch it."

"That's all right, Harry," Neville said, a wide grin on his face.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked. When the Longbottoms looked surprised he didn't know, he shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, I didn't try watching the match from Ginny's point of view. I was trying to make sure that git was all right." He pointed with his thumb at his best mate who still had lips locked with his other best friend.

"Neville won!" Maggie said, beaming at her brother with a bright smile, causing Neville to blush. "He was really so brilliant out there. He got Nott with a Full Body Bind."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "Nott had to dodge two stunners and walked right into the body bind. It was over in three minutes. What was even better was that he and Nott shook hands after the match."

"That's good," Harry said. "Nott, Greengrass and Zabini seem to be decent people for Slytherins. We can use their help to unite this school."

The others nodded their heads in agreement. Then Harry noticed someone was missing from their group.

"Gin, where's Rose?" Harry asked.

"Oh um, she decided to stay and watch the sixth and seventh year duels," Ginny answered.

Harry frowned. It didn't seem like Rose to prefer that to going with her friends and brother. He also caught Ginny glance toward Neville for an instant. Something was going on there. He doubted he'd get anything out of Ginny so he decided to wait it out.

"Let's get back in there," Harry said. "I want to see Gred and Forge's duels."

He could feel the relief coming from Ginny but kept silent as he and his friends headed back to the castle. They arrived just in time to watch Katie Bell beat a Ravenclaw. Eight sixth years made it to the semifinals, including three Gryffindors.

In the seventh year duels, Fred managed to catch Adrian Pucey in a Full Body Bind while George stunned Montague. Unfortunately, Alicia lost to a Ravenclaw. Half an hour later, the last of the seventh year quarterfinal round saw Angelina disarm Warrington. The Slytherin Chaser looked murderously at Angelina but was prevented from doing anything by a stern look from Dumbledore who had refereed the match. There were also eight seventh years going into the semifinals.

Dinner proved to be a boisterous affair as the students discussed the day's duels while eating another fine Hogwarts meal. A glare from Ginny kept her twin brothers from making fun of Ron over his loss. They retired soon after, eager to get some rest.

The next day brought the finals for the first, second and third years and the semifinalists for the other year levels. In the first year final match, the Ravenclaw who beat Euan came out on top of his Hufflepuff opponent.

For the second years, there were three finalists: Maggie Longbottom, Dennis Creevey and a Ravenclaw boy. The first match pitted Dennis against the Ravenclaw. After three minutes of casting minor hexes at each other, Dennis hit his opponent with a tripping hex, causing the boy to hit his head, stunning him. Dennis then finished the fight with a disarming spell.

The judges decided to let the third year final duel between Ti and the last Slytherin take place first to allow Dennis time to rest before his match with Maggie. Ti and the Slytherin took their places on the platform. When Professor Flitwick gave the signal, the two boys started hexing each other. They were soon covered with bruises and cuts, though Ti had less since he was able to dodge better than his opponent. Finally, the two boys hit each other with stunners which knocked them unconscious at the same time. As both boys fell to the floor, everyone got to their feet. The question on everyone's mind was who was the winner?

James and Professor Flitwick revived the two boys and escorted them to Madam Pomfrey who promptly starting healing them. The two professors then walked over to Professor Dumbledore. The three Wizards stood close together, obviously discussing the match. After several minutes, they separated and Dumbledore walked up onto the platform. The Headmaster smiled as he gazed around at the students.

"Now that was an interesting way for a duel to end," he said, drawing laughter from the majority of the students. "However, there can only be one winner who was the last to drop his wand. And that is….Mr. Tiberius Black!"

The Gryffindors broke out cheers and applause. Paul and Jake rushed over to Ti and hoisted him on their shoulders. Harry and the rest of the New Marauders cheered along with the rest of their House. They joined with the other Gryffindors in shaking Ti's hand and congratulating him. Ti accepted their handshakes and congratulations.

Once the crowd of students had settled down, they got on with the final duel for the second years, between Maggie Longbottom and Dennis Creevey. The two twelve year olds threw spells at each other with a speed that belied their age. Then, Dennis hit Maggie with a Jelly-Legs Jinx, causing her to fall to the floor. Dennis tried to follow it up with stunners but Maggie rolled out of the way of the spells. As she rolled one way, she surprised him with a disarming spell, allowing her to win the match. Neville hugged his sister tightly as he congratulated her for winning her year level's championship.

After ten minutes, Dumbledore announced the start of the fourth year semifinal round. There were now six fourth years; Ginny, Rose, Luna, another Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. The referee/judge would be James.

The first match was between Luna and the other Ravenclaw, a boy. Again, Luna's eccentric way of dodging had her opponent baffled, then angry. Luna's housemate started firing spells in rapid succession, hoping to catch her with one of them. Unfortunately, most of these missed and were absorbed by the protective barrier around the platform.

After five minutes, the boy's face was red and sweaty and his arms hung limply at his side as he panted. Then, his eyes rolled upward and he toppled to the floor, dropping his wand. The Hall fell silent in shock over this development, except for Luna who simply stood there smiling. Then, the silence was broken by the loud applause and cheering from three of the Houses and the staff. The Slytherins were still stunned to silence.

Luna curtsied and skipped merrily back down to her seat where she gazed about dreamily as she accepted the congratulations from several people, including Harry and the other New Marauders. Ginny immediately hugged her. Rose followed Ginny's lead which surprised Harry and Ginny, considering her longtime wariness toward the flighty Ravenclaw.

Rose saw their faces while she was hugging Luna. "What?" she asked after separating from Luna. "So she grew on me," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Harry and Ginny exchanged an amused glance and a mental laugh.

Ginny stiffened when her name was called, along with the Hufflepuff who was a good-looking boy she only knew from the DC. They smiled at each other and bowed after reaching the platform. Immediately after Professor Flitwick gave the signal to begin, the boy cast three stunners in rapid succession at Ginny, forcing her to stop casting her own stunner and raise a shield that absorbed all the three spells. She dropped to the floor and cast a Jelly-Legs Jinx that caused her opponent to topple over. However, the boy managed to cast a disarming charm back at her which she dodged. Ginny retaliated with a strong tickling charm that stole the breath from her opponent. Ginny then cast a disarming charm that hit her opponent and drew his wand to her, ending the match.

Ginny handed back her opponent's wand with a smile. The boy sheepishly smiled back at her as he accepted his wand. Ginny then headed back to her seat amidst loud applause and cheers. Harry gave her a quick kiss on the lips before she sat down.

"_You weren't flirting with that guy back there, were you?" _Harry asked her.

"_Why do you ask?" _Ginny asked. _"You're jealous! Harry, don't you trust me?"_

Harry sighed before answering, _"Maybe I felt a little jealous. I do trust you, Gin. It's just…that smile should be just for me. I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea."_

Ginny reached over and ran her fingers gently down Harry's arm, causing goose bumps to form there and shivers to run down his spine. _"Harry, you don't have to be afraid that someone might try to steal me away. Even if we weren't bonded, I'd always choose you over any other bloke."_

Harry sighed and nodded his head as he took her hand. _"I know. I just don't like any other bloke to look at you the way I look at you. I'll always be yours and yours alone, Gin."_

Ginny smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Then, they heard Rose's name being called, along with the last Slytherin. They all wished Rose luck.

Rose ascended the platform and stood facing the Slytherin who glared back at her. Rose knew the boy who was a member of the group Margaret Tunnelbee called her friends. He was a bit of a bully though quite good in class, even DADA.

Professor Flitwick had just begun to say 'Go!' when the Slytherin immediately sent two stunners at Rose.

"_That cheater!" _Rose thought as she weaved to her left, causing the first stunner o pass her.

She then swerved to the right but not enough as the stunner hit her left arm, spinning her around. She felt a sharp bite of pain from that but shrugged it off. She saw another spell headed her way and barely ducked in time.

The boy cast a _Reducto _curse at her feet but Rose jumped into the air to avoid it. She hit the ground closer to the boy.

Her eyes narrowed and she shouted, _"Battus mucous!" _Immediately, large bat-shaped bogies appeared and started attacking him. With her opponent distracted, Rose smirked as she cast a stunner at him, knocking him out.

Highly pleased by her victory, she ran down the platform back to her friends. Harry, Ginny, Maggie and Hermione all hugged her while Ron, Fred and George shook her hands and pounded her on the back.

Then she found herself embraced by strong arms accompanied by a smell of cologne, fresh soil and grass that gave her a feeling of contentment. The arms released her, giving her a feeling of loss. Then she looked up to look at the person who had just hugged her. She was a bit shocked to be staring at Neville whose face was turning red. He'd never done that before.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. Neville looked sheepishly at the ground but remained silent. This further confused her. Neville was never shy and unsure of himself.

Rose waited for several seconds to see if he'd say anything but he remained that way. Exasperated, she turned away from him. Melissa then came up to hug and congratulate her, followed by Colin and Luna.

"Great work, Rose," Luna said in her dreamy voice, "You know, that means the finals will be between you, me and Ginny. Maybe you and I should just drop out and spare ourselves the pain of losing. Ginny is sure to win anyway."

Rose looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Do you know something we don't, Luna?"

"Oh no," Luna replied, "Nothing more than you do already."

"Right," Rose replied. She was still wary of Luna's strangeness in spite of what Ginny and Harry's talk with her the previous summer.

It was then that the Headmaster announced a break for lunch. After lunch, the students eagerly awaited the rest of the semifinal matches.

The first semifinal match among the fifth years was between Hermione and Padma Patil. The duel was won after three minutes by Hermione with a stunner that caught Padma as she moved too slowly to dodge it. The two Gryffindors hugged each other after Hermione had revived Padma. Ron grinned and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek as she sat down beside him.

The Hall fell silent two minutes later when Dumbledore called out the next pair – Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry accepted a kiss on the cheek from Ginny, took a deep breath and stood up. He walked slowly toward the platform as the whispering began. He had a sense of déjà vu from second year and Lockhart's ill-conceived attempt at a dueling club.

Harry climbed up on the platform and stood facing his old nemesis. For the first time this year, he saw the familiar smirk on Draco's face.

"My, my," Draco said just loud enough for only Harry and Professor Flitwick to hear, "reminds you of something similar three years ago, eh Potter?"

Harry frowned but shrugged his shoulders. They took their dueling stances and waited. When Professor Flitwick gave them the signal, spells started flying. They both cast disarming spells at each other and both dodged the spells. Draco managed to cast his next spell faster than Harry who just managed to raise a shield to deflect it then cast a stunner back. Draco raised his own shield then cast a disarming hex at Harry. Harry ducked under the spell then fired a Jelly-Legs Jinx at Draco, hitting him. Draco stopped moving and yelled _"Langlock" _twice in rapid succession.

Harry dodged the first but got hit by the second. Harry's eyes widened as he felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth, garbling his speech. He remembered what had happened to Ron the day before.

Draco smirked as he reversed Harry's jinx on his legs. Then he pointed his wand at Harry.


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it._ _Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: I'm sorry for a couple of errors in the last chapter. I said that none of the 7th year Slytherins survived the first round then went on to have Fred and George beat Adrian Pucey and Montague who are 7th year Slytherins. My other mistake was in the duel between Hermione and Padma. I had the 'two Gryffindors' hug after, forgetting Padma is a Ravenclaw. Sorry for that. Anyway, there's the next one as promised. Enjoy and review. There's a scene many have been waiting for._

Chapter 28: Three significant conversations

Harry was close to panicking. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth after Draco Malfoy had hit him with the same spell which had allowed him to defeat Ron the day before. As he frantically thought about a way to unstick his tongue, he dodged a disarming spell and a stunner sent at him by the blonde Slytherin. It didn't help that he could feel Ginny's own distress in the back of his mind through their bond. Then he saw another disarming spell headed his way and realized he may not be able to dodge it in time.

"_Merlin! Protego!" _He frantically thought as he said the words in a garbled fashion, imagining a shield forming in front of him. To his surprise and that of everyone, a blue shield appeared right in front of him, deflecting the spell directly back at Draco, who also look stunned over what had happened. With his seeker's skill, Harry grabbed Draco's wand as it sailed toward him. He was then almost deafened by the applause and cheers that filled the Great Hall.

Professor Flitwick came up to him and released his tongue with a _Finite_. "Impressive, Mr. Potter," the diminutive professor said. "I didn't expect you to get out of that one."

"Neither did I, Professor," Harry said, breathing deeply to calm his still racing heart. He walked over to Draco to give him back his wand and shake his hand. Draco glared at him and grabbed his wand back before stalking off the platform.

Shaking his head Harry headed back to his seat, still feeling the effect of the adrenaline in his body. Ginny threw her arms around him as soon as he was near enough.

"I thought he had you, just like Ron," Ginny whispered. _"I was scared for a moment. What happened?"_

"_I don't know," _Harry replied mentally, _"As that last spell headed for me, I tried saying Protego while imagining a shield to stop the spell and it happened. I think I'll have to ask Dad or Professor Dumbledore about it."_

Ron slapped his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Congrats, mate. I thought he'd get you the same way he got me but you showed him who the better dueler is."

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said. He glanced toward Ti and was relieved to see that the younger boy didn't look angry but gave him the thumbs up sign. The others also congratulated him over beating Draco. Thankfully, no one else asked him how it happened though Hermione looked shrewdly at him.

Neville was the fifth and last semifinalist among the fifth years. So either Hermione or Harry would have to face him and the winner would go on to meet the other one for the final match. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand over the bowl to pull out another parchment. He read it and called out, "Hermione Granger!"

Hermione sighed and stood up. Ron gave her another good luck kiss. Neville came up to her and offered his arm as he said, "Shall we, my Lady?"

Hermione giggled and hooked her arm around Neville's arm. Ron then gave him a mock glare. Hermione lightly slapped Ron's arm as Neville just grinned. Hermione and Neville went up on the platform and shook hands. On Professor Flitwick's signal, they began dueling as hard as they could. They alternately launched spells at each other and dodged the spells aimed at them.

While Hermione merely moved left and right, Neville tended to move forward and backward as well. After five minutes, neither had been able to hit the other except for minor stinging hexes. Then, Neville cast a tripping hex right after a stunner. Hermione dodged the stunner but moved right into the path of the tripping hex. She fell heavily to the floor, slightly dazed. Neville managed to hit her with a disarming spell before she could recover. As soon as he caught her wand, he ran up to her and helped her up, making sure she was all right. Hermione smiled and reassured him that all she felt was a bit of disappointment over getting eliminated. They shared a quick hug and went back to their friends, arm in arm.

Ron gave Neville a mock glare and said in a stern voice which was offset by the smile in his eyes, "Hey Neville, you wouldn't be trying to steal my girl now, would you?"

"Nah," Neville answered casually as he removed his arm from around Hermione, "I'm not interested in an older woman or brunettes." He winced when Hermione jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

The others laughed. They all sat down again. The next duels were among the sixth years. Once again, Katie Bell managed to beat her opponent, another Slytherin. Unfortunately, the two other Gryffindor sixth year semifinalists lost to their opponents, both Hufflepuffs. The last sixth year semifinal saw a Ravenclaw beat his Slytherin opponent.

In the seventh year semifinals, Fred, George and Angelina all managed to beat their opponents. The last winner was a Ravenclaw.

As the students sat down to dinner a few minutes after the last duel, Harry noticed that the twins took their seats next to Neville. He, Ginny, Rose, Ron and Hermione sat down on the other side of the table, across from the twins and Neville.

As dessert was served, Fred and George exchanged looks of mischief.

"Neville, you mentioned earlier…" Fred said.

"…that you weren't interested…." George said.

"….in older women," Fred said.

"….or brunettes," George said.

"Then who are you….," Fred began.

"….interested in, Neville?" George finished.

"Anyone we know?" the twins asked together.

Neville turned red and shook his head, "Err, no one right now."

Watching him carefully, Harry thought he saw Neville's eyes dart to Rose for a moment. That, coupled with his hugging Rose after his sister's victory and her absence the day before when the group comforted Ron over his loss, made him believe that something was definitely going on between his friend and his sister. Maybe he should have a talk with his friend later.

"_Harry," _Ginny's voice suddenly intruded into his mind, _"I don't think that's a good idea."_

_Bloody bond! "Why not, Gin?" _he asked her, _"There is something going on between Rose and Neville, isn't there? Come on, Gin, tell me. Have they been secretly seeing each other and are now having a row?"_

"_Nothing like that Harry, just leave them alone for now. If what I think will happen happens, I'll tell you then. Please?"_

"_Oh, all right. I'll let them alone, at least until the summer hols."_

"_Good boy," _Ginny said. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, making sure that Ron wasn't looking.

Once dinner was over, the students headed for their common rooms, eager get some rest for the final duels the next day. Harry on the other hand, had something to ask his dad. With Ginny beside him, he walked to his father as he was about to leave the Great Hall.

"Dad, can I have a word with you?" Harry asked.

James smiled, "Of course, son. What is it?"

"Can we talk about this in your office?" he asked James quietly.

James' eyebrow rose for a moment, "All right, follow me."

They followed James up to his office. After sitting down, James asked, "Now, what is this about?"

"Dad, you remember during the duel with Malfoy that I managed to conjure a shield just before that last disarming spell would have hit me."

"Yes, I noticed," James said, "I was afraid he had you. I don't know what spell he hit you with but it seemed you couldn't cast a spell at him."

"Well," Harry said, "that spell he hit me with tied my tongue to the roof of my mouth so I couldn't pronounce the incantation properly."

"Then how did you get the shield up?" James asked.

"That's just it," Harry said, "Even as I tried to say 'Protego', I said it in my mind and thought of a shield appearing in front of me and it did."

"So you just thought about it and it happened," James said. Harry nodded. His father looked thoughtful for a moment then he got up. "I think we need to see the Headmaster."

He led them to the Headmaster's office. When they got to the gargoyle guarding the moving stairs, James said, "Mars bar," and the gargoyle moved aside to allow them to pass.

"_What is a Mars bar?" _Ginny asked as the three of them rode the stairs up.

Harry grinned as he answered her, _"It's another Muggle candy bar made of chocolate, peanuts and caramel."_

"_Mmm, sound yummy," _Ginny said.

Harry smirked. He knew how much Ginny loved chocolate and candy. _"I'll get you some during the summer."_

When they came up to the door but had not even knocked, they heard "Come in, James, Harry and Ginevra."

"_I really want to know how he does that," _Harry said to Ginny as they entered Dumbledore's office.

Ginny said, _"I just wish he wouldn't call me by that name."_

Dumbledore was seated at his desk. He waved three to sit in the chairs in front of the desk.

"What do I owe the honor of this visit?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus, this is about what happened during Harry's duel with Malfoy this afternoon," James said, "Go on, Harry, tell the professor what you told me."

"Okay," Harry replied. "Professor, during the duel with Malfoy, you saw him cast the same spell at me that let him win his duel with Ron yesterday."

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "I am familiar with that spell. It was created by a talented student here several years ago. I am surprised Mr. Malfoy knew about it. The creator of that spell did assure me that he didn't teach it to him."

"Who made the spell, Albus?" James asked. "It seems highly effective. Few people can cast a spell if they can't pronounce the incantation correctly."

"That is true, James," Dumbledore said. "I cannot tell you who he is since he does not wish to be identified."

"Well then," Harry said, "You saw that shield form in front of me just before that last disarm spell would have hit me."

"Yes, Harry," Dumbledore said, "I did see that. I think you're interested in how you did it, am I right?"

"Yes sir," Harry said. "I couldn't form the words correctly so I don't think I conjured it the normal way. The only other thing is that I was thinking about forming the shield, even imagining it. Does that mean anything?"

Dumbledore looked at James with a twinkle in his eyes before turning to Harry. "I think it means that you may have the aptitude for wordless magic, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened, "Wordless magic, Professor?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "It's a more powerful form of magic that branches from wandless magic where you merely think the incantation to do the spell. I believe you're powerful enough to do that."

"I agree with the Headmaster, Harry," James said, "When you attempt to cast a spell wordlessly, all you need is intent and thinking about what you want. It's actually a controlled version of the accidental magic we used to do when we were younger. Remember the twins and Hermione's brother last summer. They simply willed the blocks to do what we want. As we get older, we learn to use wands because they allow us to focus our magic. However, some wizards and witches are strong enough that they can direct their magic to do what they want without saying anything."

"Of course, accidental magic is often done by children in times of stress," Dumbledore said, "Which is probably why you were able to do that then."

Harry sat in silence, contemplating what they meant. Ginny held his hand. He could feel her awe and wonder through their bond.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore said, "I had already planned on starting to teach you wandless magic this summer, Harry. Now that you've done this, I think we shall extend it your training to wordless magic. I'm sure that you've noticed that I can do some wandless and wordless magic of my own, like when I light the torches in the Great Hall."

"How about Ginny and the others, Professor?" Harry asked. "You said she and Neville at least are almost as powerful as me."

"We shall see, Harry," Dumbledore said, rising to his feet. "For now, let's keep it between the four of us."

Recognizing the dismissal, James led the two teens out of the office and escorted them to Gryffindor Tower, leaving them in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. Inside, Harry and Ginny snuggled up in their usual chair in front of the fire, both wondering about this new power. They went to bed still feeling awe over it.

The next day, they put it behind them and focused on the coming duels. After a splendid breakfast, the students awaited the start of the fourth year finals.

The glass bowl for the fourth years had only three rolled up pieces of parchment with the names of the three finalists: Ginny, Rose and Luna. Dumbledore flicked his wand and one pieces floated up to his hand. He opened it and read, "Rose Potter!" He flicked his wand again and a second piece came into his hand. "Luna Lovegood!"

The two girls walked over to the platform from opposite sides of the Hall. They faced each other and got ready. When Professor Flitwick gave the signal to start, Rose began firing spells at Luna. Luna, meanwhile again adopted her unusual style of dodging. This continued for several minutes. All Rose managed to hit Luna with were minor hexes. She was getting tired while Luna still looked fresh.

Finally, Rose cast four stunners rapidly at Luna, one to each side and two at the same spot. Luna skipped over the first, ducked under the second and third only to be hit by the fourth. Groans rose from the Ravenclaws while cheers broke out among the Gryffindors as Luna dropped to the floor, clearly stunned.

Rose picked up Luna's wand and went up to the stunned girl. She revived her and gently pulled her up.

"Congratulations, Rose," Luna said, smiling at her, "I would have dodged the last one but the boobywumps slowed me down."

"Uh right, that was bad luck," Rose said, "Come on, Luna. Let's get Madam Pomfrey to heal us before going back to the others."

Professor Dumbledore stood up while Luna and Rose were being healed by the school nurse. "Congratulations Miss Potter. So that means she and Miss Weasley will face each other for the fourth year championship. After a ten minute break, we will go first with the fifth year championship duel to give Miss Potter some time to rest."

Harry and the others congratulated Rose for winning the duel. Harry noted that Neville didn't hug Rose this time but shook her hand without meeting her eyes. Harry was surprised by the hurt look that momentarily passed through his sister's eyes. He really needed to talk to Neville about this no matter what he had promised Ginny. He took care to shield this thought from his soul mate.

A few minutes later, Professor Dumbledore called on Harry and Neville for their duel. Harry and Neville shook hands then walked side by side up the platform. Neville walked on to the other end and turned around to face Harry.

At Professor Flitwick's signal, they started casting spells at each other. The other New Marauders soon realized that the two Gryffindors were dueling harder than during either the DC meetings or the Marauders' own training sessions. At first, they managed to dodge or raise shields to deflect spells. But as the minutes passed, they began to tire. Minor hexes starting finding their mark.

As the duel passed the ten minute mark, the two boys had bruises and cuts on their faces and bodies. Then, Harry stumbled and fell to one knee. Neville stood still as he cast a stunner at him. Harry suddenly leaped to one side and cast a disarming spell at him. He grinned as he caught Neville's wand. Neville shook his head and grinned back as the Hall erupted in cheers and applause while Dumbledore offered his congratulations. Harry handed Neville back his wand and they shook hands before going to Madam Pomfrey to heal their wounds.

When they walked back to their friends, Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him down for a good kiss. The other girls hugged him while Ron and the other Gryffindor boys shook his hand and pounded him on the back. Even Ti came up to congratulate him.

Dumbledore let ten minutes more pass before announcing the final fourth year match between Ginny and Rose. Both girls nervously got up. Harry gave them both a kiss, on the lips for Ginny and on the cheek for Rose, to wish them luck. The girls got up on the platform and faced each other.

Just as Harry and Neville had done earlier, Rose and Ginny started dueling like they were the worst enemies. Hexes and curses flew through the air. The girls dodged like acrobats. Then after five minutes of this, they both yelled, _"Expelliarmus!" _Both wands flew out of their owner's hand into the other girl's hand. The watching crowd was stunned into silence. How would the winner be decided?

Dumbledore stood up. "It seems we have another dilemma. Both girls lost their wands. Just as what happened in the match between Mr. Black and Mr. Harper, whoever last lost her wand would be the winner. To be fair, it would be best to view the duel as a memory. I'd like Professors McGonagall and Flitwick to help me judge the outcome."

He waved his wand and said, _"Accio Pensieve!"_ A minute later, the doors of the Great Hall opened and Dumbledore's pensieve came through to settle on the table in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore extracted the memory of the duel from his mind and placed it in the pensieve. Then, he, McGonagall and Flitwick entered the pensieve.

As the students waited, Rose and Ginny were healed of their injuries by Madam Pomfrey then went to sit with their friends. Five minutes after they had entered the pensieve, the three professors came out.

"From our observation of the duel," Dumbledore said, "Miss Potter's spell hit Miss Weasley first. However, Miss Weasley managed to hold onto her wand for a second longer and was the last to lose her wand. Therefore, the winner and champion for fourth year is Miss Ginevra Weasley."

Applause and cheers again greeted the announcement. Ginny and Rose hugged each other and Rose congratulated her best friend. Harry gave Ginny a kiss similar to what she had given him earlier. Hermione and Maggie hugged Ginny and patted Rose on the shoulder. Ron hugged Ginny while Neville shook her hand.

Next were the final duels of the sixth year. Katie Bell was matched up against one of the Hufflepuffs. Unfortunately, she was caught by a disarming spell after three minutes. The other Hufflepuff lost to the Ravenclaw finalist. Professor Dumbledore then announced that the last duel for the sixth years would occur after lunch.

The last duels before lunch were the ones between the four seventh year finalists. George went first against Angelina which was ironic since she was Fred's on-again off-again girlfriend. Right now, they were on a break. George and Angelina dueled for six minutes before Angelina managed to trip George right into a stunner.

The duel between Fred and the last finalist, a Ravenclaw boy, lasted just two minutes. Fred hit his opponent with three consecutive tickling charms that had him laughing so hard, the Ravenclaw dropped his wand to roll around the ground. Dumbledore then announced that the last duel for the seventh year would also take place after lunch.

Lunch was a boisterous affair as the students were still talking about the duels between Harry and Neville and between Ginny and Rose. There was also a sense of relief that the summer break was only a few days away.

The sixth year final duel lasted seven minutes and ended with the Hufflepuff who had beaten Katie winning their year's championship. In contrast, the duel between Fred and Angelina lasted less than a minute. Angelina managed to blast Fred's shield to pieces with a stunner then took out a surprised Fred with another one.

After Fred was revived by a grinning Angelina, Dumbledore told the students to enjoy the rest of the afternoon and to be back for dinner for the awarding ceremony.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Neville decided to head outside to enjoy the June sunshine. Fred and George had gone off with Angelina, Alicia and Lee, Ti was with Jake and Paul and Maggie had gone off with her classmates.

Harry and the others ended up at their favorite spot by the lake. Harry sat down with his back against the base of their favorite oak tree while Ginny sat between his legs, leaning against his chest. Ron and Hermione lay down side by side to their left. Rose sat down on the other side of Harry and Ginny while Neville sat down beside Ron. They spent the rest of the afternoon just relaxing and talking about the tournament.

When dinner was almost over, Professors Dumbledore, Flitwick and Potter got up to honor the winners of the tournament. Each winner was called up in front of the head table and presented with a trophy, amidst boisterous cheers and loud applause. Harry ducked his head as he went up to receive his trophy from his beaming father. After Angelina got her trophy, the students were dismissed to head back to their common rooms.

In the Gryffindor common room, the trophies of the five champions from the House were admired by the rest of their house mates. Maggie and Ti were surrounded by their year mates, basking in their awe and praise.

A whoop from one corner drew curious stares. Fred had his arms around Angelina as they snogged. George stood smirking to one side and explained that Angelina had agreed to be Fred's girlfriend again.

It was hours before the students started drifting up to their dorms. After all, they still had two more days before the Hogwarts Express came to take them back to London. It was past midnight when Harry noticed Neville going up to bed. Ginny was playing Exploding Snap with Rose, Hermione and Ron. He excused himself and kissed Ginny good night. Fortunately, the game distracted her so she wasn't able to read his thoughts.

When he arrived in their dorm, Harry saw Neville fixing his trunk. He approached his friend and asked, "Neville, is there anything going on between you and Rose?"

Neville looked shocked, "Er, um, no," he answered.

"Oh really," Harry asked. "Over the last month, you've been hanging around each other. All of a sudden, it changed. Since Saturday, you haven't been spending time together. It's like you're avoiding her. What happened? Come on, you can tell me. I may be Rose's brother but I'm also your friend."

"That'stheproblemrightthere," Neville mumbled.

"What was that?" Harry asked. "I didn't catch that."

Neville sighed. "The problem is that we're friends and last Saturday by the lake …I…um… almost…kissed…her." The last part was barely whispered.

"You almost kissed my sister!" Harry just about shouted. He felt shocked by this.

"Shhh!" Neville whispered loudly, "They'll hear you downstairs." He sat down heavily on his bed. "I probably would have done it if Ron hadn't interrupted us when he and Hermione came out of the woods."

"Wow!" Harry said, sitting down beside him. "Wait a minute, Nev. Do you…um…fancy my sister? Since when? You didn't act like it after the Yule Ball last year. You had a girlfriend until…well…sorry to bring it up."

Neville sighed, "That's okay, Harry. I was already thinking of breaking up with Lisa before she was killed because I started to think of her as just a good friend. Even before going out with Lisa, I already knew how great Rose is. Since last summer, I, um, found myself being attracted to her."

"Wait a minute," Harry said, "If you started liking Rose since the summer, why didn't you ask her out then?"

Neville shrugged, "I didn't try dating Rose because I was afraid it would affect our friendship."

Harry placed his hand gently on his shoulder. "Neville, I won't stop being your friend if you're dating my sister. Of course, if you hurt her, that's another matter." He grinned as Neville gulped.

"Then when Lisa died," Neville continued, "Rose was there for me, helping me. I've enjoyed spending time with her, Harry. I look at you and Ginny and I imagine Rose and me that way. I want to run my fingers through her auburn hair and kiss her slowly." Neville had gotten a dreamy look on his face."

"Whoa, mate," Harry said, holding his hand up, "Stop right there. I do not want to hear what you want to do with my sister. I'm just glad you haven't done it in my sight. Why haven't you asked her out then?"

Neville shrugged, "I guess I'm afraid to lose her friendship, if she doesn't feel the same way about me."

"Look mate," Harry said, "I don't know if she likes you as well but my sister's one of the cleverest witches in Britain. She's probably aware that you almost kissed her that day. I noticed you hugged her two days ago after she won her duel with that Slytherin but didn't after her duel with Luna."

"I know," Neville said, "I tried to keep a distance from her since Saturday but I couldn't help myself after seeing her win against that Slytherin."

"Well, that certainly isn't helping you," Harry said, "That probably confused her even more. Avoiding her is just hurting you both. You may lose her friendship anyway if you don't talk to her. You should be honest with her."

"All right, all right," Neville said, "I will talk to her but not right now, maybe tomorrow or Saturday. Just let me figure out what to say to her, okay?"

"Okay, Nev," Harry said, "Just a word of warning, mate. If you do go out with her, just be careful. If you hurt her, the duel we had today would pale against what I'd do to you."

Neville gulped and nodded his head. Harry clapped him on the shoulder rather hard before going to his trunk to get ready for bed. Ron, Dean and Seamus soon came up to go to bed and the room soon fell silent except for the boys' snores.

The next day, most of the students woke up late. Harry was the first one awake in his dorm. He reached out through his bond to Ginny and found her awake as well.

"_Harry," _Ginny said,_ "I know you talked with Neville last night even if I told you not to."_

Harry groaned, _"I know you told me not to, Gin but I just wanted to have a man to man talk with Neville. I know it sounds like the protective brother act but it wasn't like that, well except in the end."_

"_I know, Harry," _Ginny answered, _"I heard it all through the Bond. It was good, what you told him, surprisingly so."_

"_You think so?" _He asked her.

"_Yeah," _Ginny said, _"I guess I was wrong to stop you from talking to him. I thought you'd act like Ron and tell him to stay away from Rose but you actually gave him good advice. I'm sorry for not trusting you to be mature about this."_

"_Thanks, Gin," _Harry said, _"I am trying. I remember how I acted when Rose started going out with Ti. I just want her to be happy, like we are. I figured that the best way for that to happen is for her to find it for herself and it means I don't try to pummel every guy who wants to date her."_

"_Good for you," _Ginny said, _"She'll appreciate that. Now, why don't we go down to breakfast? It's past nine and I'm hungry."_

Harry grinned. His soul mate was definitely a Weasley and that was one of the reasons he loved her. _"Okay, Gin. Meet you in the common room in a few minutes."_

When they came into the Great Hall for breakfast at half past nine, Harry and Ginny still found it half full. Hermione, Neville, Rose and Maggie showed up soon after, followed by the twins. It was half past ten by the time Ron came in. Unfortunately for the hungry redhead, all that was left was some cereal, toast and a few rashers of bacon.

"Where's all the food?" he whined. "I'll starve."

"Well, Ronald," Hermione said, "that's what you get for sleeping late. You're lucky this much is left."

The others just laughed as they got up from the table, leaving Ron and Hermione. Maggie saw Dennis Creevey and some other second years and bid them a goodbye.

"Why don't we go flying?" Harry asked Ginny, Neville and Rose, "It's a nice sunny day, just perfect weather for it." They all agreed.

After a quick trip to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve their brooms, the four teens were walking through the grounds headed for the Quidditch Pitch; Harry and Ginny leading the way with their hands joined and Rose and Neville following with three feet separating them. Once in the Pitch, they kicked off and soared into the sky.

After a few minutes of lazily flying around, Ginny looked mischievously at Harry who was hovering in front of her. Her hand reached out to slap him on the arm.

"You're it, Potter!" she cried before speeding away from him.

Harry laughed and directed his broom to follow her. They were soon zooming around the stadium in hot pursuit of each other.

Rose hovered over the Quidditch Pitch, enjoying the warm sun and gentle breeze. She heard Ginny shout 'You're it, Potter!" and turned her broom in that direction. She smiled as she watched her brother chase his soul mate around Pitch. She sighed. How she wished to find someone to love her like that someday.

"They look good together, don't they?" a deep voice said from behind her.

She turned her head see Neville hovering like her. "Yeah, they do."

They hovered in silence as they continued to watch the couple race around the Pitch. Finally, Neville spoke up, "Rose, can we talk?"

"What about, Neville?" she asked in return.

"Well, about the last week," Neville said. "About how I almost kissed you, about me keeping away from you since then, about me hugging you the other day…."

"All right," Rose said, "Let's land and sit in the stands."

They landed their brooms on one of the rows of seats in the stands. Sitting down a few feet from each other, they waited.

After a few minutes of silence, Rose said, "I thought you wanted to talk."

Neville blushed, "Yeah, right." He took a deep breath before he spoke, "Rose, over the last month, I've gotten to really know you since we've been spending a lot of time together. When I wake up in the morning, I look forward to seeing you and talking to you. I've come to realize that I really like you, a lot more than just a friend. That's why I tried to kiss you that day by the lake."

"Then why have you been avoiding me since then, Neville," Rose asked. "It seemed like you regretted what you almost did. When I was in the hospital wing, I saw you sitting behind the others. Then you hugged me the other day after I won my duel but not after I beat Luna. Why?"

"Well," Neville began, looking down at the ground, "I was afraid."

"Afraid?" Rose asked, surprised, "What is it you're afraid of?"

"I'm afraid you only think of me as a friend," Neville said, looking at her again, "I'm afraid if I gave in to my desire and kissed you, it would ruin our friendship and you wouldn't spend any more time with me."

Rose moved closer to him and reached out to caress his cheek, "Oh, Neville, sweet sweet Neville. I don't think you have to be afraid of that." She dropped her hand and looked down at the ground, "You see, I had quite a crush on you since first year, especially after you danced with me at the Yule Ball last year."

"You…you…did?" Neville asked. "But you went out with Ti for most of this year."

"Yeah," Rose said, "I did. I liked being with Ti. I heard someone say that you danced with me as a favor to Harry and decided you'd never think of me as more than a friend. So when Ti asked me to be his girlfriend, I accepted. I thought he'd help me get over you."

Neville looked down again. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Rose. I was stupid. Did Ti help you get over me?"

"Well, in a way," Rose said. "Going out with Ti, I realized my feelings for him were that of a good friend but my feelings for you were a lot more. I didn't like it that you had a girlfriend but I tried to suppress my dislike for your sake. Lisa was a great girl. You were lucky to have her. I saw how crushed you were when she died. It almost broke my heart. So, I decided to be there for you even if you never returned my feelings for you."

Neville smiled and gently took a hold of her hand, "Thanks for that. It opened my eyes completely. So you do like me as more than a friend."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Duh, yeah, that's what I said." In spite of her tone, she didn't remove her hand.

Neville looked into her eyes and moved even closer to her. Rose didn't back away and looked up into his eyes as he brought his face closer to her. Finally, their lips met and they were lost in each other.

"You're it," Harry said as he sped away from Ginny after he had come close enough to poke her in the ribs. He glanced around as he flew. Strange, it seemed they were the only ones in the air. He thought Rose and Neville had said they'd joined him.

He started looking for them on the ground. When he spotted them, he was so surprised, he stopped in midair. Ginny had been about to tag him but also stopped as she saw what he was seeing through the bond. There, in the stands, were Rose and Neville snogging.

Harry stared at them for a few seconds then he groaned, _"That is not something I really wanted to see. Ow! Ginny!"_

Ginny had just slapped him on the backside of the head. _"Really, Harry, you should be happy for them. I know Neville told you he liked Rose. Well, Rose has been mooning over Neville for a couple of year now. She really fell for him after the Yule Ball. The things Neville did over the past week really confused her. Your conversation with Neville last night was probably the push he needed to talk to her. It looks like they've sorted it out and found that they share the same feelings for each other."_

"_Well, I'm glad then," _Harry said, _"As long as he keeps her happy and doesn't hurt her, I'm all for it. I think Rose is jealous of our bond."_

"_Yeah, you're probably right," _Ginny said, _"I hope this is what she's looking for. Now, I doubt you really want to watch them. You're it!" _She slapped Harry on the arm and sped away.

"_I'll get you, Gin!" _he said, following her.

When they flew back down a half hour later, Rose was sitting on Neville's lap as they talked.

"So, anything new?" Ginny asked as she landed beside them.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Like something to explain why you have my sister in your lap, Nev?"

Neville and Rose blushed but it was Rose who answered his question. "Why do you ask, big brother? Isn't it acceptable to be in my boyfriend's lap?"

"Oh that's great!" Ginny said. "I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah," Harry said, "I'm glad this is out in the open. Just don't snog too much where I can see you, okay?"

"Sure, Harry, sure," Rose said before kissing Neville on the lips.

"Hey, what did I just say?" Harry said. Rose gave him a rude gesture as she and Neville continued to kiss.

Harry was prevented from saying anything further by Ginny who grabbed his face so they could do what Rose and Neville were doing.

A few hours later, the four of them entered the Great Hall for lunch, holding hands with their significant other. They noticed that Ron and Hermione were already sitting at the almost full Gryffindor table.

It didn't take long before someone noticed Rose and Neville's linked hands. Most of their house mates were avidly watching the new couple by the time the four teens sat down at their House table.

Surprisingly, it was Maggie who was the first to say something, "So, big brother, you and Rose seem pretty cozy. Is there something I should know? Something I ought to write to Mum and Dad about?"

Neville blushed as he stared at her, "Don't you dare, Margaret Ann Longbottom. I prefer to tell them on my own. We'll be on the train and back to London anyway in a couple of days."

"Don't worry," Maggie said, grinning, "I'm just taking the mickey out on you. Anyway, I'm happy for you. I love Rose like a sister and someday, she'll be mine for real."

Rose and Neville blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Er," Neville said, "We'll see. We're just starting to date so that won't come up yet."

The others then offered their congratulations before everyone began eating. After lunch, they decided to go down to their favorite spot by the lake. Once again, Harry and Ginny sat down by the large oak tree which they had dubbed 'the picnic tree' in remembrance of their first Valentine's Day date two years ago; their postures mimicking the one they were in a week before. Ron and Hermione sat down beside them on the grass.

Harry watched as Neville and Rose once again sat on the rocks by the lake. This time, they sat very close to each other with Neville's arms around Rose and her arms around his waist. They appeared to be talking quietly.

"_Don't they look good together?" _Ginny asked Harry through the bond.

"_Yeah, I guess so," _Harry replied, _"I just hope this works out better than her time with Ti."_

"_We'll just have to wait and see, Harry," _Ginny said. _"I do think it'll turn out well for both of them."_

Harry looked down at Ginny, _"Don't tell me you're getting seer powers as well."_

Ginny slapped him lightly on the thigh before replying, _"No, I can tell that their feelings run deeper than they think."_

"_Y-y-you mean they're in love with each other?" _Harry asked feeling a bit stunned.

"_Yeah, that's what I mean," _Ginny said as she turned around to lay her head down on Harry's shoulder, _"They don't realize it yet but they will someday. Then Maggie's dream will come true."_

"_You mean what she said during lunch about Rose becoming her sister for real?"_

"_Yes, Harry, that dream. Just don't tell them yet," _Ginny said.

"_Of course not," _Harry said, _"I wouldn't want to put any ideas into their heads yet."_

Ginny giggled and drew Harry's head down for a decent snog.

That night, Harry was sleeping soundly when Ginny's voice suddenly spoke up in his mind.

"_Harry! Wake up, right now!"_

Harry groaned, _"What is it, Gin?" _He looked at the clock on his bedside table. _"What's going on that you need to wake me at 1 in the bloody morning?"_

"_Rose just had a vision," _Ginny said. _"One that terrified her."_

A foreboding fear sprang up in Harry, fully awakening him. _"What did she see in the vision, Ginny?" _He sprang out of bed and proceeded to put on a night gown.

"_She saw St. Mungo's being attacked," _Ginny answered quietly, _"Harry, it's going to take place in less than an hour. We have to warn Professor Dumbledore."_


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next one. It's sort of a transition chapter. I hope you guys won't be too disappointed with it. The next one may take a while since I won't be able to write for a few days while I attend a convention. Please review. _

Chapter 29: Back to London

Rose lay down on her bed with a dreamy smile. The waning day (June 21st) had turned out so wonderful. She and Neville had finally talked and discovered that they liked each other as more than friends. Then they had kissed. She still got goose bumps and butterflies in her stomach thinking of that first kiss. His lips had been so warm and soft and he had been gentle as he held her. The kisses that followed were even better. She decided she liked kissing Neville better than kissing Ti, which pointed out to her that Ti had never been more than a friend to her.

She felt relieved when Ti had not shown any bitterness as he congratulated them on their new relationship. She just didn't like it when Romilda Vane gave her own congratulations with a smug look on her face. She hoped Ti knew what he was getting into by getting close to that witch.

Rose steered her thoughts from Romilda's progressing relationship with her friend back to Neville, her new boyfriend. She giggled into her pillow. A small part of her still couldn't believe it. They had talked all afternoon as they sat by the lake, sharing little things about each other they had not known before and exchanging kisses many times. His arms felt so strong embracing her. She felt so safe in those arms.

Her only worry was her parents' reaction to her dating again after what had happened with Ti. Her father had gone home right after the awarding of the tournament's winners to spend some time with her twin siblings and mother before coming back Sunday morning to accompany the students on the train ride home. So he was still unaware of the latest development in her life. Still, they always seemed to like Neville whenever he came over for their training sessions and Neville's parents were their friends. So hopefully, they wouldn't mind their dating. In the back of her mind, Rose hoped they would eventually progress beyond boyfriend and girlfriend.

Overall, it had been the best day of her life so far. She soon fell asleep feeling that nothing could go wrong now that her dream had come true.

For a while, she was floating in a peaceful sleep. Suddenly, she found herself in a large room filled with the bodies of many wizards and witches bearing various ugly wounds amongst overturned rickety wooden chairs. Some of the bodies were dressed in lime-green robes with an emblem of a crossed wand and bone on the chest. Blood was splattered on the floor and walls.

She felt herself move forward past the body of a plump witch beside a desk marked INQUIRIES and through a set of double doors. The narrow corridor beyond was lit by crystal bubbles filled with candles floating up near the ceiling and lined with doors that were mostly ajar. From what Rose could see as she moved past the doors, unable to stop, the rooms had bodies in them as well.

She traveled up a flight of stairs at the end of the corridor. She saw a sign on the landing that said 'Creature-Induced Injuries'. Something then clicked in her head. She was in St. Mungo's! A clock on the wall showed the time to be two in the morning and the date to be June 22.

She saw more bodies in the next floor. Blood was everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, even on the ceiling. Then she saw several hooded individuals several feet in front of her, casting hexes through doors. One of them turned around and Rose saw the familiar mask of a Death Eater. The Death Eater pointed his wand in Rose's direction and yelled out, _"Crucio!"_

The memory of the time Bellatrix Lestrange used that curse on her came forth in Rose's mind and she woke up screaming. She sat up, feeling the sweat soaking her pajamas and her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Feeling the urge to throw up, she hurriedly climbed off her bed to head for the loo. As she stood by her bed, her legs shook so badly that she collapsed onto the floor. Unable to resist her heaving stomach, she threw up on the floor.

"Rose?" she heard Ginny call, "What's wrong?" Her best friend came up to her and knelt down beside her. "Are you sick?"

Rose feebly shook her head, her breath coming in gasps. "N-No…..vision….St. Mungo's…..attack….two this morning." She threw up again.

Rose could feel Ginny rubbing her back in a soothing manner as she asked, "What's that? You had another vision? About St. Mungo's?"

Rose nodded her head but couldn't say anything else. Rose leaned her head against her friend.

Ginny embraced her as she vanished the pile of sick on the floor then conjured a glass of water, "Here, drink this. It may make you feel better."

Rose drank the water gratefully. "Thanks." She took a deep breath. "Ginny, I saw the Death Eaters attacking St. Mungo's. From the clock I saw there, it's about to happen in a few minutes. We've got to warn someone."

Ginny nodded. "Just a minute, I'll tell Harry then we'll go to Professor Dumbledore." Her eyes became unfocused just like the times she would be talking to Harry through their Bond. After a few seconds, her eyes looked back at Rose. "All right, Harry will meet us in the common room. He knows the password to the Headmaster's office. Can you get up?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah, I think so. The water helped. Let me get the Marauder's Map. We don't want to run into Filch on our way there."

She got to her feet with Ginny's help and rummaged in her trunk for the worn piece of parchment. They put on night robes over their pajamas and headed out of their room. Luckily, Melissa, their other room mate, had not been disturbed from her sleep by their movements.

In the common room, they found Harry already waiting for them; also wearing a night robe over his pajamas. He came over and embraced Rose.

"Are you all right, sis?" Harry asked his voice full of concern. He pulled away and looked down at her. "You look a bit pale."

"I'll be fine, Harry," Rose said, gently moving out of his arms. "Let's get going. We need to make sure the Professor can get the Order or some Aurors to St. Mungo's to stop the attack." She led the way out of the portrait hole.

As they walked to reach the area of the Headmaster's office, Rose gave Harry and Ginny a condensed version of her vision, omitting the part about the Death Eater casting the _Cruciatus _curse while pointing his wand her way. Using the Map, they managed to avoid Filch, though it cost them some time.

As soon as they were standing in front of the gargoyle guarding the moving stairs that lead to the Headmasters office, Harry said, "Mars bar." The gargoyle moved aside, allowing them to mount the stairs.

Rose's eyebrow rose upon hearing the password. "He really likes any sort of candy, doesn't he?" she asked.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked grinning, "Yeah, he does. He told me once that there are some Muggle candies he likes as much as Wizarding ones."

When they stood in front of the door, they heard Dumbledore tell them, "Come in, Harry, Rose, Ginny." The urgency of their mission kept them from wondering again how he knew they were there.

They entered the office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, reading some papers. Rose saw Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix familiar on his perch in the corner.

Dumbledore asked them, "What brings the three of you into my office at this late hour?"

Rose said, "Professor, I've had another vision. I saw Death Eaters attacking the patients and healers in St. Mungo's. A clock I saw in the vision had the date today and the time as two in the morning."

"Oh dear," Dumbledore said, "Please sit down, all of you. Rose, tell me more of what you saw in the vision."

Dumbledore looked grave after Rose finished her narration. He looked at a clock on a nearby wall. It said forty-nine minutes past one.

"Based on the time, I have just a few minutes to get some members of the Order together," he said. "Hopefully, we can minimize the damage."

He walked up to the fireplace which was in a corner of the office. He pointed his wand and said, _"Incendio"_. He then threw a pinch of Floo powder from a pot beside the fireplace onto the flames. When the fire turned green, he called out "Potter Manor!" then thrust his face into the flames. After a while, Harry, Ginny and Rose heard him talking to someone, probably James.

After that, Dumbledore used the Floo several times more, calling out addresses that were unfamiliar to the three Gryffindor students except for one: 12 Grimmauld Place. Rose remembered then that Sam was still on maternity leave and would be for another month. At least she wouldn't be one of the victims.

Once Dumbledore was done, he turned around and spoke to them, "I've summoned several people to help, including James and Sirius. They will Apparate close to St. Mungo's and meet me there. Sirius will notify the Aurors before joining us. There is nothing more the three of you can do. You can all remain here or go back to Gryffindor Tower. If you return to the tower, I will let you know when I get back."

Harry stood up. "Professor," he said, "Take us with you. We can help."

"Yes, Professor," Ginny said, standing up as well. "Please, let us go with you."

Rose's eyes widened but the other two teens didn't notice. She felt a rising panic as she remembered all the blood she had seen in the vision. She didn't want to see it for real.

"I'm sorry, Harry, Ginny," Dumbledore said, "I know you can help but not tonight."

"Please, Professor," Harry said, "We can handle them, like in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade."

"Not tonight, my boy," Dumbledore said, "It was unavoidable in those instances since you were already at the scene of the attack. It's different this time especially since you'll be inside a building where you're not sure who you might meet around the next corner. You might accidentally curse someone else. You still need training in such situations. So for now, it is best that you and Ginny stay here. You can wait here for me here if you want."

After several seconds, Harry relented and he and Ginny sat back down. Rose breathed a sigh of relief which drew curious glances from Harry and Ginny.

Dumbledore nodded, "Good. Do not worry. I'm sure we will need your help soon. Now, I need to travel fast. Fawkes!" The phoenix flew from his perch to fly above the Headmaster.

"Professor," Rose said, "Good luck!"

Dumbledore nodded again. He grabbed hold of Fawkes' tail and, in a flash of flame and light, he was gone.

Silence descended on the office after the Headmaster left. Rose looked at her brother and best friend who were seated side by side in a fluffy chair. Harry looked angry, probably over being kept out of the fight. Ginny took his hand and was rubbing her fingers over his knuckles, trying to soothe him. _She's probably feeling his anger through their bond_, Rose thought. No one spoke during the entire time they waited.

After what seemed like hours but was really only three-quarters of one, they heard the door to Dumbledore's study open. The three teens stood up and turned toward the door. James came through the door, looking as dirty and tired as the night he had gone to Lisa Turpin's house.

He walked quickly up to them and embraced Rose, causing a feeling of foreboding to rise up in her. Harry and Ginny moved over to them.

"Dad," Rose asked as she returned his embrace, "What happened?"

James sighed and pulled back, "Well, we got there just in time, thanks to your warning. It was bad but could have been worse. The hospital was heavily damaged but it's still standing. If we hadn't arrived to help, I doubt it would have been."

"Dad," Harry said, "what about the patients and healers?"

James shook his head as he replied, "The Death Eaters had already been there for more than ten minutes when we arrived so there were already many bodies around. I don't know how many. We started dueling Death Eaters as soon as we saw them but when they realized someone was fighting back, they Disapparated. Albus sent me back to tell you what happened but he stayed to help fix some of the damage and see to the dead and injured."

The three teens' faces paled on hearing that. They could imagine the scene based on what Rose had told them about her vision.

"There's going to be an outcry against the Ministry once news of the attack leaks out and the _Prophet _reports it," James said. "There was no one watching the place. Not one Auror was assigned there. I doubt Fudge will survive this one."

"Good," Harry said, "Then maybe we can finally have a Minister who can really fight this war."

"I hope so, son," James said, "We really need one now with these worsening attacks." He looked at the three of them. "Well, you three better get back to your dorms and get some sleep. You still have one day here before you get to go home. I'll be heading home since your Mum will probably be worried."

He embraced all three teens. They bid him goodnight and returned to the Tower in silence. Once they arrived, Harry and Ginny didn't go up to their respective dorms. Instead, they sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace and wrapped their arms around each other.

Rose looked at them in envy. She looked up the stairs to the boys' dorms, wishing Neville was there to comfort her like her brother and best friend were doing for each other. She sighed and sat down on another couch. She was a bit surprised to find Harry and Ginny had already fallen asleep. Sighing again, she lay down on the couch and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Harry woke up the following morning feeling a bit stiff. Looking down, he wasn't surprised to see Ginny nestled up against him. He breathed in her familiar scent and tightened his arms around her. She in turn snuggled up closer to him.

Harry looked at the clock set on the fireplace mantle. It was half past eight. Looking around, he saw Rose asleep on another couch. Otherwise, the common room was empty. It appeared the students of his House were either having a lie in this morning or were already having breakfast.

Then, Harry heard a whimper and looked around again. Rose was tossing and turning as she slept, soft whimpers and words coming from her.

"No...Stop…No more…," she whimpered.

Harry carefully maneuvered himself from under Ginny and laid her slowly on the couch, trying not to wake her. Once he had extricated himself, he walked over to Rose and knelt down beside her.

"Rose," he called softly as he gently shook her, "Rose, wake up, sis,"

Rose blearily opened her eyes after a few seconds. "W-what...Harry?" she said.

"Sorry, you were having a nightmare," Harry said.

Rose slowly sat up. "I was? Oh yeah, I guess so. I was seeing the vision again." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I've never seen so much blood, Harry. All those people I saw get hexed, a few of them seemed familiar from that time Mum gave birth to the twins. Then…then, one of them turned my way and cast the _Cruciatus_. I remembered what it felt like being under that curse and woke up screaming."

"It's all right, Rose," Harry said, "I doubt they could see you in your visions. Why did you seem relieved when Dumbledore refused to let us go with him?"

Rose hung her head as tears started to run down her cheeks. "I didn't want to see all that for real. Don't hate me for being such a coward, Harry".

Harry sat down beside her and took her in his arms, holding her close. "Shh, don't say that, Rose," he said, rocking her. "It doesn't make you a coward. It just shows that you're a good person. Only the vilest, evil people would like seeing blood splashed all over."

As he continued to hold his crying sister, Harry felt Ginny awaken. She looked over at them.

"_What's wrong, Harry?" _Ginny asked. _"Why is Rose crying?"_

"_Rose had a nightmare about the attack on St. Mungo's," _he replied. _"One of the Death Eaters cast the Cruciatus while pointing his wand in her direction and she remembered being cursed with that one during the attack on Diagon Alley. She didn't want to go there last night and see everything she saw in the vision up close."_

"_Oh no, how awful," _Ginny said. She came over to sit on Rose's other side and started to rub her back. _"I can understand that. I guess it was good that Dumbledore refused to take us."_

"_I guess so," _Harry said, _"Still, if she had told us she didn't want to go, I wouldn't have forced her."_

"_I doubt she would have refused to go, Harry," _Ginny said. _"She wouldn't want to be seen as a coward."_

"_That's what she said," _Harry said, _"I tried to tell her that not wanting to see that marks her as a good person, not a coward."_

"_That was very good, love," _Ginny said, smiling at him. _"You are a very good brother."_

They then heard footsteps coming from the stairs to the boys' dormitories. A few seconds later, Neville came into view. He saw them and hurried over, a frown on his face.

"What happened?" Neville asked, "Why's Rose crying?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance before Harry replied quietly, "She had a vision last night about St. Mungo's being attacked. She saw a lot of awful things and remembered being under the _Cruciatus _last Christmas."

Neville's eyes widened before a grim expression settled on his face. Ginny moved aside and Neville sat down beside Rose and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He almost fell off the couch when Rose suddenly pulled away from Harry and threw her arms around him, still sobbing. Neville closed his arms around her and held her close to him, gently stroking her hair.

Harry and Ginny exchanged another glance and decided it was safe to leave Rose with Neville. Harry caught Neville's eye and motioned with his head toward the stairs, indicating that they were going to up to their respective dorms to change. Neville nodded his head before kissing Rose on the forehead.

When Harry came back down several minutes later, Rose was still in Neville's arms but seemed to be asleep. Ginny was still in the shower.

"She fell asleep after you two left," Neville whispered. "So far, she seems peaceful enough."

"Good," Harry said softly, "We'll let her rest a little more before waking her up so she can change."

When Ginny came back down ten minutes later, they woke Rose up. She was calmer and felt better.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at Neville. She wrapped her arms around him again, this time more slowly, and kissed him firmly.

Harry turned his back. He could feel Ginny smirk.

"_Oh shut it, you," _He told her over the bond.

"_What?" _she asked innocently, _"I didn't say anything."_

"_No, but you thought it," _Harry said, a bit annoyed. _"I'm not going to stop them doing something we would do."_

Ginny patted his arm before drawing his head down for a firm kiss of their own that left him breathless. When they pulled back, they saw Neville and Rose watching them with identical grins on their faces.

"Come on, Rose," Ginny said, pulling the other redhead away from the boys, "You should get changed."

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Harry said, "I guess that dream of yours came true after all." He referred to the conversation they had where Neville revealed how he wanted to run his fingers through Rose's dark red hair.

Neville blushed as he looked down, "Yeah, I guess it did."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up, uncomfortable with embarrassing his friend. "Look, Neville, I don't want to be a prat like Ron is whenever he sees me and Ginny snogging. Just take care of Rose and I won't say anything whenever the two of you get intimate. Just, um, just don't get carried away or let it go too far yet. I don't want to be an uncle yet."

Neville's eyes widened, "Err, no…no way, Harry. Don't worry about that. I definitely don't want to be a father yet." They settled again into an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds before Neville asked, "Harry, just what did Rose see in her vision? I didn't get a chance to ask her."

Harry sighed. "Maybe we can wait for the others. I feel sick just thinking about it. I want to do it just once."

Neville nodded and they started a game of Wizarding Chess while they were waiting for the others to come down. Harry called Ron, Hermione, the Weasley twins, and Ti over to their special area as each came down to the common room. Ginny and Rose both came down with Maggie.

Once they were all there, Harry cast a spell his Dad had taught him before to prevent anyone from overhearing them. He then told them what had happened and they were quite shocked, especially Ti.

_He's probably was thinking about what would have happened if Sam had already been back at the hospital working_, Harry thought.

They all comforted Rose. Hermione told her that it was terrible she had to see that.

"Thanks everyone," Rose said quietly as she leaned against Neville, "One good thing is that I was able to warn Dumbledore so it wasn't as bad as it could have been."

"That's the only consolation," Neville said.

"Do you think you've trained enough with Mrs. Thunderheart so you could get visions on your own?" Hermione asked.

Rose thought about it for a few seconds before replying, "Maybe, Hermione. The Order sure hasn't had any luck intercepting attacks before. Maybe I can try something this summer."

"If you want to try that, Rose," Harry said, "We should ask Dad and Mum first."

"All right," Rose said, "We can talk with them about it tomorrow night after we get home." Just then a growl sounded off from her stomach.

"Are you sure she's your sister, Harry?" Maggie asked. "From that growl, it sounds more like she's a Weasley." Everyone laughed at that, even the four Weasleys as they got up and headed for the portrait hole.

"Hey," Ron said grinning, "She's always been an honorary one since we were babies, considering how close she and Ginny have been. Of course, in a few years, Harry will be an official one."

Harry looked at Ron in surprise. Maybe he was maturing after all.

When they reached the Great Hall, they noticed it was noisier than usual with students paying little attention to the food. Dean showed them why when he shoved a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in Harry's hands. The others crowded around him to read the paper.

The headline read:

**St. Mungo's attacked by Death Eaters! Wizengamot calls for Minister to resign!**

**By Francis Upton**

**At a quarter to two this morning, the calm of St. Mungo's was broken when more than two dozen Death Eaters Apparated into the hospital and began attacking anyone they saw. No patient or healer was spared as the masked wizards and witches ran rampant through the ancient edifice.**

**It was the fortunate and unexpected arrival of Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and several unidentified wizards and witches that put an end to this reign of terror. Professor Dumbledore and his companions managed to drive the followers of You-Know-Who out of the hospital. The unknown companions of the Headmaster left when Aurors led by Senior Auror Sirius Black started arriving. Professor Dumbledore remained behind to assist the late arriving authorities but refused to make any comments. **

**To the outrage of this reporter, it came to light that there were not one Auror had been on duty at one of the most prominent buildings in Wizarding Britain. How could the Ministry fail to see that it would be a target for You-Know-Who's followers who have no respect for life and revel in causing death and destruction? **

"**This was a monstrous example of negligence," said Alphonse Douglas, one of the patients who survived the attack. "You-Know-Who's followers just waltzed in like they were regular patients before they started hexing everyone around. It's disgraceful."**

"**The Ministry should be held accountable," said Healer Matthias Yale as he was treated for several spell burns by one of his colleagues. **

**After interviewing some of the survivors, this reporter went to the Ministry to try to find someone to explain the lack of security measures. I ran into Elphias Doge, Graciela Marchbanks and Maria Robertson, prominent senior members of the Wizengamot as they entered the Ministry and asked them for their thoughts on this latest attack.**

"**It's a disgrace," Mr. Doge said, "I can't believe Cornelius wasn't aware what a target St. Mungo's would be."**

"**After the debacle at Diagon Alley and the horrendous attack on the Hogwarts students in Hogsmeade, this has to be the last straw," Madam Robertson said. **

"**The Minister is clearly not the man to run a war against You-Know-Who," Madam Marchbanks said, "We will be calling for a vote of no confidence in the Minister."**

"**That's right," Mr. Doge said, "Hopefully, we can elect someone who will be more active and successful."**

The rest of the article was list of the casualties in the attack and a note of condolence to the relatives of the dead from the paper's editor.

Harry pulled back from the paper. "Well, look's like it's over for Fudge." He sounded and felt quite elated by that.

"Good riddance," Rose said, "After what he and that Umbridge person did to Dad, I hope they send him to Azkaban."

"I doubt that, Rose," Hermione said, "Incompetent leadership isn't a crime, especially one that carries a sentence in Azkaban."

"Well it should," Rose said, "Because of his useless policies, the Death Eaters were able to attack three high profile areas of our world, resulting in the deaths of dozens of people."

"Not to mention all the other nighttime attacks that they haven't been able to stop," Maggie said. "Mum and Dad complained when we were home during Easter that they were just guarding the Ministry and Diagon Alley. Only a few Aurors were being sent to investigate the attacks on villages."

"Well, hopefully Fudge's replacement will do better than that," Neville said.

"One could only hope," Ron said. "Come on, let's eat already."

After breakfast, they separated. Fred and George remained in the Great Hall to talk with Lee Jordan. Maggie and Ti went off to spend time with their roommates. Hermione dragged Ron with her back to Gryffindor Tower to pack their trunks. Neville and Rose went off to visit the greenhouses and probably find a quiet place to snog. Harry and Ginny decided to take a walk around the castle and ended up snogging in various alcoves.

The following morning, the school was in chaos as the students rushed to finish packing. After breakfast, the students went around saying farewell to many of their friends before heading for Hogsmeade station.

Harry, Ginny, Rose, Neville, Ron and Hermione occupied one compartment, each couple seated close together. They spent the trip playing Exploding Snap and napping.

As they neared London, Neville asked, "So Harry, what are the New Marauders going to do this summer?"

"Well, we continue our dueling practice for one," Harry said. "Gin and I have our second forms down. We can do a little more practice there. I think Dad and Professor Dumbledore have a few new things to show us. I think we should start meeting again after two weeks."

"Good," Hermione said, "I can spend some time with my parents."

"Just be careful, Hermione," Ron said, taking hold of her hands. "No place is truly safe, especially Muggle areas."

"I'll have my wand with me at all times, Ron," Hermione said. "Don't worry."

"I'll ask Dad and Bill about placing wards around your home, Hermione," Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said. "That will be reassuring when I leave my parents."

When they arrived at King's Cross Station, they saw many Aurors around the platform.

"Looks like the Ministry is finally getting their heads out of their arses," Ron said.

"Well, better late than never," Harry said. "I don't think it'll save Fudge's arse though."

"We'd better get off and find our parents," Hermione said.

The six Gryffindors dragged their trunks out of their compartment and exited from the train. Hermione immediately found her parents and dragged Ron with her to talk with them. He returned to the others a few minutes later after kissing Hermione goodbye.

It took them only a couple of minutes later to spot the Weasley and Potter adults and Bill standing side by side. They greeted the children with hugs and handshakes.

"Oh thank goodness," Molly said, "It's a madhouse here with the tight security the Aurors have instituted."

"Well, at least they finally decided to do something," Arthur said.

"Yes, better late than never," James said, unknowingly echoing his son's early comment.

"Sirius is in charge of this operation. He should have all the bases covered."

Bill grinned and said, "On a lighter note, I hear congratulations are in order to Gin-gin and Harry for winning their year levels in the dueling tournament."

"Oh my, yes," Molly said, "I almost forgot with all the excitement around here." She pulled Harry and Ginny into an enormous hug, preventing Ginny from doing more than glare at Bill for using one of her hated childhood pet names. "Congratulations, you two."

The two teens muttered their thanks as they accepted Molly's hug. They were released after a few seconds so that Bill, Arthur and Lily could give their own congratulations.

Fred and George came up to the group then and were also hugged by their mother. "Oh my boys," she said, "Another two out of school. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mum," the twins said together.

"Now we'll just wait for your N.E.W.T.s results then you can apply at the Ministry," Molly said.

"But we're not…" Fred started.

"…applying there, Mum," George said.

"What!" Molly said, "You most certainly are. I'll not have any of that nonsense about a joke shop."

"Molly," Arthur said, "why don't we discuss this at home?"

Sirius came up to them then dressed in his Auror robes, putting an end to that discussion. He greeted the adults and teens. "I'm glad you kids are all right. Congratulations, Harry and Ginny. I knew you'd win that tournament."

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry said.

"Yeah, thanks," Ginny said. "Where's Sam?" 

"I told Sam to stay home with Lizzy," Sirius said, "After the attack on St. Mungo's, I wouldn't put it past You-Know-Who to try something here. Do any of you six know where Ti is?"

"He spent the train ride back with his dorm mates in another compartment," Ginny said. "He should be looking for us now. Oh, here he comes and Maggie's with him."

Ti and Maggie came up running up to them. Ti gave Sirius a one-arm hug and asked, "Sirius, where's Sam?"

"I thought it best for her to remain at home today," Sirius said, "I don't want to risk her being here if something happened. She was quite frantic about her fellow healers when she heard about the attack. I had to give her a calming potion."

"I can understand," Lily said. "Would you like me to pop over later and make sure she and the baby are okay, Sirius?"

"I would appreciate it, Lils," Sirius said. "Now, I think congratulations are also in order for you, Ti. It's great that you won the third year level in the tournament."

"Thanks, Sirius," Ti said, grinning at him. "It was great to do it, though I wish I didn't have to beat my friend."

"Well, it was all in the name of fair play. You deserved to win," Sirius said. He turned to the Potters. "Lils, can you and James to take Ti home? I have to get back to the Ministry once the station is cleared of students and parents to file a report."

"Of course we will, Sirius," James said, "We'd be happy to. We haven't seen Sam and Lizzy since Easter anyway."

"Neville," Sirius said to the other boy, "You and your sister will go to Grimmauld Place with Ti. Your parents are both on duty in Diagon Alley at the moment. One of them may pick you up later tonight. Oh, I think we should congratulate Maggie as well. I understand you won in the second year level, young lady."

Maggie looked down as she blushed, "Thanks, Mr. Black. I was just lucky, I guess."

"Luck, nothing," Sirius said. "Your parents are talented Aurors so I expect their children to be as talented. It's a pity Neville had to go against Harry. Otherwise, you may have won as well, eh Neville?" Just then he noticed Neville and Rose holding hands. "Now wait a minute. Aren't you two standing just too close to each other, Rosie? And holding hands at that?"

The other four adults looked at the two teens.

"Rose?" James asked, "Care to explain?"

"Oh all right, Dad," Rose said, "We were going to tell you later anyway. Neville and I just started dating."

"Isn't it a little too soon, sweetie?" Lily asked, "Just two months after breaking up with Ti?" She didn't mention Lisa for which everyone was grateful.

"It may seem that way, Mum," Rose said, "But we found out that we've liked each other as more than friends for quite some time now, even before I dated Ti and he, um, started dating Lisa. We just didn't think the other had similar feelings."

"So how did you get together?" James asked. "You two didn't seem this close during the tournament. I certainly didn't notice anything different with you this morning when I saw you in Dumbledore's office."

"Well Dad," Rose said, "We've been spending time together after the Hogsmeade attack, usually studying together. The Saturday before the tournament, we had a bit of a misunderstanding."

"What kind of misunderstanding was it? Lily interrupted her.

"Nothing big, Mum," Rose said. "Suffice it to say that we weren't talking much to each other. Yesterday, we finally talked it over while we were at the Quidditch Pitch and fixed it. Then Neville asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted."

"I see," James said as he fixed his gaze on Neville, causing the boy to shift uneasily. "I assume Frank has given you 'The Talk', young man?"

Neville's eyes widened, "Err, yes sir. He told me the facts of life after I started dating Lisa."

"Good," James said, "Because I don't want to be a grandfather by my girl for a few more years."

"Don't worry, Dad," Harry said, grinning mischievously, "I've already had a little talk with Nev and he's assured me that he doesn't want to be a father yet."

Everybody laughed except for Neville and Rose who both blushed.

"While we're on the subject," Lily said, "I don't want to be a grandmother by you and Ginny either, Harry, even with you-know-what."

Harry gulped. "Of course not, Mum. Ginny and I aren't ready to be parents yet. We haven't gone much farther than kissing."

"Good," James said, "Now let's get out of here."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, folks but I got really busy over the last month and found little time to write. I also had to revise this chapter a bit before sending it to my beta. So here is the next chapter. It's mostly romance and fluff but I hope everyone will like it. Please review.

Chapter 30: Start of an interesting summer

The day after they got back from Hogwarts turned out to be interesting for Harry and Rose. When they came down to breakfast, they found only their mother and the twins in the kitchen.

"Where's Dad, Mum?" Harry asked as he sat down at the table. Even when he was an Auror, James had always tried to eat breakfast with his family.

"Your father got an owl from the Ministry early this morning and left almost as soon as he got it," Lily replied.

"Why?" Rose asked. "He doesn't work there anymore."

"I can't tell you yet," Lily said, "Don't worry. You'll find out all about it when he gets back, though I don't know when that will be."

Harry and Rose looked at each other, both curious and annoyed at this. They knew they wouldn't get anything out of their mother but reasoned that if it were anything bad, she would have told them. Instead of trying to pry further, they turned their attention to the delicious breakfast Blinky and their mother had made.

After breakfast, Lily told them that she was going to the Potions lab on the third floor to do some research and asked them to take care of their twin siblings. So, Harry and Rose spent the rest of the morning with Andrew and Daisy, who were in the phase of childhood that Muggle pediatricians called 'the terrible twos'. Having learned to run, the twins were everywhere and their older siblings had to scramble around to keep them out of mischief. It didn't help that there were many breakable items in their mansion. By mid-afternoon, they were exhausted and glad the twins had taken a nap.

"We weren't that way when we were young, were we, Harry?" Rose asked as she flopped down on the couch in the living room.

"I don't think so, Rose," Harry said as he collapsed beside her. In the back of his mind, he could feel amusement coming from Ginny. His soulmate had watched him and Rose follow the twins around all morning. _"Don't you dare make any comments about how similar to Fred and George Andrew and Daisy seem to be, Gin."_

"_Why, Harry," _Ginny replied, _"Feeling a bit ragged and annoyed, are we? At least you had more fun than I did degnoming the garden with Ron." _

Harry sent her thoughts of sympathy. With his mind occupied by his younger brother and sister, he hadn't paid much to what Ginny had been doing. He knew how boring that chore was from having done it before during visits to the Burrow plus it was almost useless since the little buggers would just sneak back at night.

"_I'm sorry for being snippy, Gin,"_ he apologized to her,_ "I just can't believe how much mischief they can get into now. I wish they'd remained babies. I hope we don't have more than one at a time when we have kids." _

Harry blushed as he realized what he had said. He and Ginny had not talked much about the future since there was still the problem of Voldemort wanting to kill Harry. He had always wanted to have a family of his own one day, just like his parents. With Ginny as his bond mate now, he knew that family would be with her. He'd just never talked about it with Ginny. Even with Rose's prophecy, they still didn't know if he would survive a final confrontation with Voldemort.

He felt a jumble of thoughts and emotions coming from Ginny after his sentence about having children one day. It made him uncomfortable and her lack of any response worried him.

"_Gin, are you all right?"_ he asked her.

It took a while for her to reply; even then her tone was hesitant. _"Y-yes, Harry. I-I'm fine."_

She fell back into silence after that, her mind and emotions still in turmoil. Finally, Harry felt her take a deep breath before saying, _"Look on it as gaining experience, Harry. If we do have twins, between dealing with Fred and George and Daisy and Andrew, I'm sure we can deal with it." _

Harry felt relieved that she had not said anything about his chances of surviving Voldemort and seemingly accept that they'd have a family of their own some day. He quickly replied, _"Yeah, I guess so. So, are you busy tomorrow? Can you come over for a while?"_

"_I'll ask Mum about it later, Harry," _Ginny said, _"It might be better to go over there than watch Ron mope around the house over not seeing Hermione for two weeks."_

"_Yeah, he has it bad, doesn't he?" _Harry said, _"Well, they can still write. Still, it would be good if we could communicate with her and the others over longer distances without having to use owls or the Floo. I'll talk to Dad about it later."_

"_Why did your Dad go to the Ministry this morning anyway?" _Ginny asked.

"_Yeah, I wondered about that myself. I guess we'll find out only when he gets home since Mum won't say a thing."_

"_I wonder where she is," _Ginny said. _"If you hadn't noticed, she didn't go back to the potions lab after you had your lunch together."_

"_I did notice but was too distracted trying to stop Andrew playing with his food," _Harry replied. _"Maybe Rose knows where she went." _He turned to Rose who had a smirk on her face. "What?" he asked.

"You and Ginny were talking in your minds again, weren't you?" Rose asked in turn. "I thought so since you had that blank look again." She sighed, "I wish I could speak with Neville like that. It's only been a day but I miss him."

Harry squeezed her shoulder gently, "I know, sis. Don't worry. Give it a day or two then ask Mum and Dad if he can come over."

"You think they'll let him?" Rose asked.

"Of course they would," Harry replied. "He's a good bloke. He won't take advantage of you."

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't," Rose said. "I'll ask them tomorrow night. So, what did Ginny say?"

"Well," Harry said. "She found it amusing how tired we'd gotten from dealing with our twins."

"Oh yeah," Rose said, "I guess she would find that amusing. She'd had to deal with Fred and George since forever. Of course, she never had to take care of them as toddlers. You know, we should ask Bill or Charlie for advice on how to deal with twin troublemakers."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, you're right. They're the ones Molly and Arthur would have asked to care of Fred and George whenever they were too busy."

"_I agree with Rose," _Ginny said to him in his mind, _"You better ask Bill though and not Charlie. He might tell you something dodgy to get you into trouble but Bill will set you straight."_

Harry felt Rose nudge him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You and Ginny were talking again, weren't you?" Rose asked, "What did she say?"

"She said we'd better ask Bill and not Charlie if we want sound advice," Harry said.

"She's probably right," Rose said. She yawned as she got up. "I think I'll go to my room and take a nap. The twins really have me knackered."

"Okay," Harry said, "Oh Rose, do you know where Mum is? We haven't seen her since lunch."

"Oh yeah," Rose replied, "I don't know where she is. Maybe you should ask Blinky. I'm going up to have that nap."

Harry nodded and watched as Rose walked up the stairs to the second floor and her room. He called out, "Blinky!" A second later, a loud _CRACK_ announced the appearance of the Potter head house elf.

"Master Harry called Blinky?" the diminutive creature asked.

"Blinky, how many times have I asked you to drop the master?" Harry asked.

"Dozens, Master Harry," the house elf replied. "It doesn't matter how many times Master Harry asks. Blinky will never do that. It's not proper."

Harry sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this one for now. "All right, have it your way." He silently added 'for now' to that statement. "I called you to ask where Mum is."

"Oh," Blinky said, "Mistress Lily left by Floo after lunch. I know not where she went."

"Now that is strange," Harry said. "First, Dad goes to the Ministry early this morning even if he doesn't work there anymore then Mum leaves without telling us." He turned back to the house elf. "Thank you, Blinky. You can go."

"_It's strange your parents left without telling you where they were going, Harry," _Ginny said.

"_I know," _Harry said, _"I wish we had a clock like yours. Then I could know where they were." _Harry had always been fascinated by the magical clock in the Weasley's parlor which showed the location of each family member wherever they were.

"_I guess it would be useful now," _Ginny said. _"So what do we do now?"_

"_Why don't we do some of our summer homework?" _Harry asked, _"Then maybe your Mum won't object to you visiting your boyfriend so early in the summer."_

"_Oh all right, slave driver," _Ginny said, _"You better have something good planned for when we see each other next to make up for this."_

Harry laughed, _"I'll think of something, just no peeking."_

Ginny pouted, _"Spoilsport."_

Harry laughed again and headed up the stairs for his own room. Much later, he was engrossed in writing an essay for Charms when Mimi, Blinky's wife, popped into his room.

"Master Harry, it's time for dinner," the female house elf said.

Harry looked out his window in surprise to see the sky outside darkening. He thanked Mimi and put away his work. When he got down to the kitchen, he saw that only Rose and the twins were there. Orni and Lamni, Mimi and Blinky's children, were helping Daisy and Andrew keep their dinners in their mouths and not on the table while Blinky set several dishes on the table containing a green salad, roast beef, sautéed vegetables, mashed potatoes, and smoked salmon.

"Mum and Dad not back yet, Rose?" Harry asked his sister.

"No," Rose said, "I'm worried, Harry. They've never been out this late without telling us or Blinky or Mimi where they were."

"Now I wish we had a way to communicate with other Order members," Harry said as he sat down, "Especially Remus or Sirius."

Just then, he heard the fireplace in the living room flare up as someone Flooed in. In a flash, he was through the kitchen's swinging door with his wand drawn. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his mother using her wand to clean herself of soot.

"Well, hello to you too, son," Lily said as she eyed Harry's wand which was still pointed at her.

Grinning sheepishly, he sheathed his wand in its arm holster and enveloped his mother in a quick hug.

"Where were you, Mum? Where's Dad? Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" he asked so quickly the words seemed to blend together.

"Whoa, slow down," Lily said, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you anything but it couldn't be helped."

"What's going on, Mum?" Harry asked.

Before Lily could reply, the fireplace flared green again and James stepped out of the green flames. Harry quickly turned his attention to his father.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Harry asked, getting exasperated and annoyed.

"Let's go into the kitchen," his mother said. "We'll tell you and Rose while we have dinner."

They went into the kitchen where Lily and James spent several minutes giving Daisy and Andrew some attention. They then sat down at the table.

"Well," James said as he reached for the roast beef, "I guess you know I Flooed over to the Ministry early this morning and spent the whole day there."

"Yeah, Dad," Rose said. "Mum told us you had left when we came down for breakfast."

James nodded, "All right, I went to the Ministry to attend a full session of the Wizengamot."

"What does that mean, a full session of the Wizengamot?" Rose asked,

"Aside from the elected members of the Wizengamot, a full session also requires the attendance of the heads of the ten oldest Wizarding families," James said, "Since our family is the second oldest family, I needed to be there."

"Does it have to do with Fudge, Dad?" Harry asked.

James smiled and nodded, "Indeed it does. Several senior members of the Wizengamot had called on a full session to decide on whether Fudge could continue on as Minister of Magic after the debacle at St. Mungo's." He grinned then before continuing. "After a very short debate, the Wizengamot voted to remove Fudge from office by an overwhelming majority."

Harry and Rose cheered. Harry could feel Ginny's elation over that announcement.

"So who's going to be the new Minister?" Harry asked.

James and Lily looked at each other for a moment, making Harry and Rose curious.

"Well," James began, "that's what kept me there for most of the morning. There was a bit of a debate over who should succeed Fudge. Several candidates were put forward. Then it was put to a vote. It requires a majority of fifty percent plus one of the members for someone to win. The first three times there was no clear winner. It was finally decided the fourth time to have the top two candidates as the main choices. Then another round of voting was done."

"So who won?" Harry asked, getting impatient.

"Yeah," Rose said, "Tell us already."

James grinned then said, "I did."

Ginny found herself sitting on the floor of the Burrow's kitchen. She had been sitting down to dinner with her family as she half-listened to Harry's conversation with his parents through their bond. James' announcement caused her to miss her chair and end up on the floor.

"Something wrong, Gin?" Fred asked as he looked down at her.

"Or did you suddenly …" George started to say.

"…decide that you'd rather..," Fred continued.

"…eat on the floor," George ended. Both twins burst out laughing, ignoring their mother's scolding.

Ginny scowled at the twins as she got to her feet. In her mind, she felt Harry's stunned feeling over his father's announcement and heard Rose's stuttered question on how it had happened.

"Are you all right, dear?" Molly asked.

Ignoring her mother's question, Ginny turned to her father. "Dad, did you know that James Potter was elected Minister of Magic today?"

Her father's smile told her that he knew as the rest of the Weasleys (except for Percy who was still estranged from the family) exclaimed their surprise over the news.

"Brilliant!" Bill said.

"Bloody hell!" Charlie cried.

"Fantastic!" George and Fred exclaimed together.

"Blimey, that's awesome," Ron shouted.

"Why didn't you tell me, Arthur?" Molly said, not having noticed Charlie's language in the excitement of the moment. "You've been home for half an hour now and not a word about that."

"Now, Molly," Arthur said, "It's supposed to be a secret. James told me the news when he dropped by my office just before I left the Ministry earlier. All the members of the Wizengamot had to swear a magical oath not to say anything about it until the official announcement tomorrow morning. James didn't have to take the oath and he thought it would be good for me to know." He turned to Ginny. "So I guess James told his children and you heard it through your soul bond with Harry."

Ginny blushed, "Yeah, I did, was Harry stunned by the news."

"That's great, Dad," Charlie said. "Now maybe the Ministry will get its head out of its arse and do what needs to be done to deal with You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters."

"I do hope so, son," Arthur said, "But I think James may have his hands full dealing with Fudge's cronies. He can't get rid of all of them as easily as the Wizengamot got rid of our esteemed former Minister."

"What will happen to Percy?" Molly asked suddenly. "He was just appointed assistant to Fudge after the Christmas holidays."

The other Weasley children looked at their mother in surprise. They hadn't been told about their brother's promotion. Of course, they didn't really care about Percy's well being since he had walked out of the Burrow the previous summer.

"I hope James gives him the boot," Ron said then. "That wanker deserves it."

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly said, "You will not call your brother that. He's just confused."

Ginny tuned out her mother's defense of her third oldest brother to listen to James narration to Harry and Rose what had occurred in the Wizengamot that morning.

There had initially been three candidates put forward for Minister: Dolores Umbridge, the foul Undersecretary of Fudge and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Rupert MacDonald who was Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

None of them looked capable of leading a successful war against Voldemort. So Professor Dumbledore had invoked an old law that allowed him as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot to name a candidate of his choice from among the ten oldest Wizarding families for Minister of Magic in times of crisis. No one would disagree that the recent attacks by Voldemort and his followers would constitute a crisis. As the head of the second oldest Wizarding family in Britain, James Potter was qualified to be a candidate for the post even if he was no longer working in the Ministry. James had been reluctant at first but was finally persuaded by Dumbledore to run.

None of four candidates could get at least half the votes over three rounds of voting. When it was decided to reduce the candidates to two, the two candidates with the most votes had been Umbridge and James. In the fourth round of voting, James got 60 percent of the vote, giving him the win. Ginny and Harry were glad since they believed that it wouldn't have been good for the Wizarding world if Umbridge had won.

Lily then explained that she had gone to the Ministry after lunch to witness James secretly taking to oath of office from Professor Dumbledore. This was done so he could immediately set to work. A more public and official ceremony would take place later in the week. Lily had then stayed to offer advice on several matters, including the Unspeakables. She wasn't willing to go back to work fulltime in the Department of Mysteries yet while Andrew and Daisy were still young but could do it part time while Harry and Rose were home to take care of the twins.

Ginny asked Harry to convey her and her family's congratulations to his father for his new post. James was amused to learn that Ginny had already discovered about his appointment. Of course, Harry didn't tell him about Ginny falling out of her chair upon hearing the news through her bond with him, for which Ginny was grateful.

Later, as they both lay down on their beds in their respective homes, Ginny and Harry talked through their bond about the things James had to do to improve the Ministry and fight the war against Voldemort. It seemed to them that James would need to overhaul most of the Ministry. He had already met the heads of the various departments that afternoon, some of whom were apparently displeased with his election, being Fudge's appointees. Unfortunately, these men were still in the middle of their term of office and could not be legally removed with evidence of any wrongdoing. Hopefully, they won't interfere too much with James' plans.

The following day, James left for the Ministry after a quick breakfast since there was to be a press conference to announce his election. Harry and Rose wondered if they would see him that evening since he was going to be having a lot of meetings.

They again took care of their younger siblings. The twins initially decided to play on the living room floor with their set of plastic blocks. After an hour, Andrew and Daisy got bored and begged to go outside into the garden where the four Potter children had a fun time playing hide-n-seek and tag.

After lunch, while Daisy and Andrew were having their afternoon nap, Ginny came over via the Floo network, much to Harry's joy.

Rose watched her brother and best friend wrap their arms around each other and kiss passionately. She couldn't help but feel a bit of envy. She wished it was Neville who had come out of the fireplace and was kissing her. Their snogging sessions the day before leaving Hogwarts had been wonderful, especially the ones done in a couple of hidden alcoves around the castle after dinner.

She hoped that her parents would allow Neville to visit soon. Finally tired of watching Harry and Ginny snogging, she cleared her throat.

When they turned in her direction, she said, "I'm going to do some more homework. You guys have fun." She got up without waiting for them to reply and left for her room. She hoped thinking about Potions would take her mind off how much she missed Neville.

Ginny watched her best friend go up the stairs as she settled in Harry's lap on the couch. "She seems a bit down," she said to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said. "She really misses Neville. It's strange. They've been an official couple only a few days but they seem so close."

"Well, they did spend a lot of time together since we got back to Hogwarts after Easter," Ginny said. "It's too bad they can't talk to each other like we can."

"Yeah," Harry said, "I'll ask Mum if Neville can come tomorrow. I told Rose to wait a day or two before asking her but I think she should see him sooner than that. Maybe she should even send him an owl tonight as well."

"That's great, Harry," Ginny said, "She'll appreciate that." She leaned forward to kiss him. _"Now, what was that you said yesterday about having something good for us to do when I came over?"_

"_Isn't this enough?" _Harry asked as he ran his tongue over her lips, seeking entrance.

Ginny's answer was lost as she let Harry's tongue caress her own and the bonded couple enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together.

While Harry and Ginny were wrapped up in each other's arms in Potter Manor's living room, Neville was in the small greenhouse attached to Longbottom Manor trying to prune a pot of Never-Wilting roses, trying because his mind wasn't on the beautiful roses.

"It's no use," Neville cried, throwing down the clippers he was using. He just couldn't concentrate. The red color of the flowers reminded him too much of a certain redhead. He missed her and wanted to hold her in his arms again. He leaned back against the wall and dreamed of running his hands through her silky hair as he had that Saturday after her vision.

"Daydreaming instead of working, dear brother?" Maggie's voice asked to his right.

He turned in that direction and saw his sister grinning at him with a sparkle in her blue eyes. He scowled, "What if I am?"

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it," Maggie said as she sat down in a stool. "It's just that I've never seen you too distracted to work on your plants." She grinned again. "You're probably thinking of someone who has the same name as these flowers."

Neville sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I just can't get my mind off of her. Since we talked last Friday, I can barely stop thinking about her."

"That's because you did more than talk," Maggie said, smirking now, "I saw you two kissing by the lake that afternoon. I also saw you in that alcove on the fourth floor the night before we left Hogwarts."

Neville's eyes widened. "You saw us that night? And you never said a thing?"

Maggie shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't want to embarrass the two of you. You're my brother and she's almost a sister to me. I'm glad you two are together now."

"Thanks," Neville said with a grin, glad she had accepted Rose. He regarded his soon-to-be-thirteen year old sister. For only the second time that year, he saw how much she had grown up, the first time being after she had won the second year level in the tournament. She was a bit taller, almost to his shoulder now. Her body was already showing the signs of the woman she would become, similar in shape to that of their mother.

Alice Longbottom had the lithe, athletic figure fitting for an active and successful Auror. Though she wasn't as fond of Quidditch as Neville or their other friends, Maggie played for fun as often as they did. In regarding how much his sister had changed, at least physically, Neville remembered something that had puzzled him the other day.

"Um, Maggie, can I ask you something?" he asked. When his sister nodded her head with a wary look, he continued, "You don't have to answer me, but you acted so strangely when we were in Grimmauld Place. After we had visited Mrs. Black and her baby, you were tense and quiet until Mum came for us. Then it seemed like you couldn't wait to leave. I don't buy that excuse you made that you were tired and wanted to go to bed already."

Maggie scowled and shrugged her shoulders before answering, "I just felt kind of restless and uncomfortable when we were there."

Neville pondered that statement. "Why?" he asked. "I know we've heard from Ti how gloomy it used to be but it didn't seem that way. It seemed quite cozy if you ask me."

Ti had told his friends how dark and creepy Grimmauld Place had been from the pictures he had seen before he moved in with Sirius: house elf heads mounted on a wall, a troll leg umbrella case, serpent shaped door knobs and lamp fixtures, dark panels on the walls. Sirius had changed all that to make it a welcome place for Ti and now, for Samantha and their baby, Lizzie.

The rooms in Grimmauld Place now had lion-shaped door knobs, red and gold wallpaper lining the walls, freshly waxed floors and no mounted house elves. Sirius had even managed to remove a moving portrait of his vile mother from a wall in the entrance hall which had been there for several years.

Maggie just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know why I felt uncomfortable there. I just felt restless there."

"Was it because of Dobby?" Neville asked.

One of the things he noticed when they were in Grimmauld Place was the way the house elf, Dobby, treated Ti. It was a mixture of awe and devotion he'd seldom seen in a house elf, even more than they saw from the Longbottom Manor house elves, Hobbin and Tilly, who were quite devoted to the two Longbottom children. It was quite interesting to see Ti's cheeks redden in embarrassment as Dobby fawned over him.

Thinking about Ti and Dobby led to another thought. "Or was it because of Ti?" He asked Maggie.

He now remembered that Maggie had seemed more restless when Ti had been with them in the sitting room. She had only relaxed when he had gone to his room a few minutes before their mother had arrived.

Maggie shrugged again but Neville noticed her cheeks reddening. Neville's eyes widened with a realization. "Y-you l-like Ti, don't you?" he asked his sister, "And not just as a friend."

Maggie looked down to the ground and nodded her head, her cheeks still red. "But how can I like him when he's a git?" she asked.

Neville smiled and shook his head. "I doubt that changes things if you do like him," he said. "It's true he acted horribly toward Rose months ago and I was mad at him for that but deep inside I think he's still the shy, insecure, good-natured boy who was sorted into Gryffindor almost three years ago. I remember that day and how Harry, Ginny and Rose moved to befriend him. I guess he developed a crush on Rose because of that."

"But why did he treat her so badly in the end?" Maggie asked. "I don't understand how he could break up with her like that."

"Well," Neville said thinking deeply, "Think of it this way, what if I had always pranked you or pushed you around when you were little so that you were scared of me. Then what if I suddenly started to treat you like a good brother and stopped doing mean things to you. Wouldn't you want it to stay that way?"

Maggie thought about it for a few seconds before replying, "I guess so. But you've always protected me and never hurt me, Nev. I can't imagine it any other way."

"I know," Neville said, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "But Ti never had that. Now, after years of abuse from his brother, it seemed that he was being treated right. He doesn't want to let that go so he broke up with Rose rather than consider that she might have a point."

"Do you think Malfoy is playing around with Ti?" Maggie asked.

Neville frowned and thought about it for a while before answering, "I'm not sure. I guess it would be great if he isn't and truly wants to be a better brother to Ti. But I've known him since we started Hogwarts together and he's been arrogant, snarky and a bully all this time. I can't see him really changing his ways. We saw that in the last Quidditch game. I hope it gave Ti something to think about."

"Well, even if Malfoy is up to something, it doesn't change the fact that I don't have a chance with his brother," Maggie said.

"How can you say that, Maggie?" Neville said. "You're pretty, smart and powerful. You're a tournament champion for crying out loud."

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter. He only has eyes now for that Robbins girl." She scowled. "She's such a flirt. I don't stand a chance against her with the way she acts around him.

"Hey, give the guy some credit," Neville said, "I doubt he'll stay with her for long. I think she's only after him because he's so handsome and will probably be rich when he comes of age since Sirius Black adopted him. They say the Black family fortune is one of the biggest in the Wizarding World. Maybe you should go out with other boys. You might find someone you'll like better."

Maggie frowned but finally nodded her head, "I guess I can give it a try."

"That's good," Neville said, "If it's meant to be, you'll get together just like Harry and Ginny."

"Or you and Rose?" Maggie asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

Neville felt his cheeks heat up, "Um, well, we just started dating so I don't know if we're destined to be together. I do hope so. I don't know if I can stand it if we're not." He sighed then shook his head to clear it. "Go on now and let me get back to this. Maybe I can concentrate better now that I've said my worst fear."

Maggie grinned and patted him on the back. "All right, Nev. I'll go and try starting on some of that summer homework." She gave a mock shudder. "Professor Snape is a real slave driver."

"That I can agree on," Neville said, laughing. Just as Maggie turned away, he said, "Oh Mags, if you do find another boy, just don't let me see you kissing." He gave a mock shudder of his own. Maggie gave him a real punch on the arm for that before leaving the greenhouse. Neville laughed to himself even if that punch did hurt a bit. He sighed as he got back to pruning the roses, hoping he'd see the girl with that name soon.

Later that evening, the Longbottoms were having dinner in the dining room. Neville's grandmother, Augusta, was telling them all about the election of James Potter as Minister of Magic. She was the representative to the Wizengamot of the Longbottom family, which was the seventh oldest Wizarding family. Since James' election had been announced that morning, it was now all right for the members of the Wizengamot to talk about what had happened there.

"I tell you it was a real pleasure to see the shock on Madam Umbridge's face when she lost the election," Augusta said, "She would have just continued Fudge's policies."

"Yes, Mother," Frank said, "It's a good thing Professor Dumbledore used that old law."

"I wish I could have seen the faces of those people who espouse all that pureblood bigotry when he did that," Alice said. "I'm sure that law was actually placed for their benefit."

"Yes," Augusta said, "I agree with that. Thank goodness for Albus. I do hope Potter will do a good job as Minister."

"I assure you he will, Mother," Frank said, "He's already stepped up recruitment for the Aurors and had extra classes for the present batch of trainees."

"That's great, Dad," Neville said. "I hope the number of Aurors will match up to those of the Death Eaters."

"I hope so too, son," Frank said.

Just then, they heard a tapping at the window. Turning in that direction, they saw a beautiful snow white owl at the window, a letter clutched in its claws.

"What a beautiful bird," Alice said. "I wonder whose it is."

"That's Harry's owl, Hedwig," Maggie said, a grin appearing on her face.

"Harry, as in Harry Potter?" Augusta asked, "Now why would he be sending us an owl?"

"I thought your group was resting for two weeks this summer before resuming your training, Neville," Frank said.

"I thought so, too, Dad," Neville said.

"I'll get it," Maggie said. She got up and opened the window to let Hedwig in. The owl flew in and landed on the table, thrusting its leg out so Maggie could take the letter. "Thanks, girl," she said to the owl. Hedwig gave a hoot and flew off.

Maggie looked at the name on the letter then grinned as she looked up and handed the letter to her brother. "It's for you, Neville," she said in a singsong tone. "I think it's from your girlfriend."

Neville's eyes widened as he took hold of the letter, "Err, why do think it's from Rose?"

"Oh, I recognize the handwriting," she said, "And I think I can smell a whiff of perfume on it."

"What's this?" Augusta said, "A girl is writing you a letter? Who is this Rose?"

"Rose Potter, Gran," Maggie said while still grinning, "She's Harry Potter's younger sister."

"You remember her, Mother," Alice said, "She came over two years ago for Neville's party. She's James' and Lily's eldest daughter."

Augusta's eyes eyed her grandson critically, "Are you courting her, Neville?"

Neville felt his cheeks heat up, "Um, well, Gran, we just started dating. I do like her, a lot." He turned to his mother and father saying, "May I please be excused?" He tried to ignore the grins on his parents' faces as they nodded.

He hurried out of the dining room to the living room and up the stairs to the second floor. Soon he was lying on his stomach on his bed, his heart pounding furiously and his mind wondering why Rose had written him.

_We just saw each other two days ago. Oh no, is she breaking it off already? No, she can't be. Oh just open it, Longbottom._

He took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_Dear Neville,_

_How are you doing? I know it's only been two days since we last saw each other but I miss you so much. After seeing you almost everyday for the past five months then kissing you for the last two days, I can't stop thinking about you. It's driving me mad. _

_I tried playing with the twins to get my mind off you and it worked but only for a while. _

_As soon as they had their afternoon nap, I was thinking of you again and the lovely time we had in the alcove on the fourth floor the other night. I even tried doing my summer homework to stop thinking about it but that doesn't help much, especially Potions. _

_Ginny was here earlier. The minute she stepped out of the fireplace, she and Harry were snogging like mad as they sat down on the couch. I was so jealous. I wished you were the one who came out of the fireplace and we were the ones kissing on the couch. _

_Do you miss me too? I sure hope so. I'm going to ask Mum and Dad if you can come over tomorrow. I'll let you know. I do hope they say yes. _

_Missing you terribly,_

_Rose_

Neville sighed as he closed the letter. He did miss her just as much as she missed him. He hoped she could get her parents to let him go there earlier than the planned training sessions of their group. He didn't think he could last two whole weeks before seeing her again, much less kiss her again.

He grinned as he remembered the incident she had mentioned. It was the same one Maggie had told him earlier she had seen. They had spent an enjoyable hour in that alcove after dinner before heading back to Gryffindor tower. Hopefully, there was a spot in the grounds of Potter Manor they could have enough privacy to do that again. With that thought, he got up to get ready for bed.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Summer interests

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. It's shorter than usual but at least I was able to get it up in less time than the previous one. I might keep it chapters this length to allow faster posting. Please review._

Chapter 31: Romance and training with Potters

Harry glanced up from the book he was reading to look at Rose. His sister was pacing back and forth in front of Potter Manor's living room fireplace. He could feel her agitation from where he was sitting.

"You're going to wear a path on the carpet doing that," he said to her before breaking into a smile.

"I can't help it," Rose said as she continued pacing. "What if he doesn't come?"

"He'll be here, Rose," Harry said. "You told him in your letter to Floo over at ten o'clock. It's still a couple of minutes before that."

"I know that," Rose said. Finally, she sat down on one of the low settees located just in front of the fireplace. "I just can't wait for him to be here. It's already Friday. I haven't seen him in almost a week. Watching you and Ginny over the past three days was pure torture, almost like being under the Cruciatus again."

"Hey, I resent that," Harry said, "It was quite enjoyable really. You're lucky Ginny is too busy doing her chores at the Burrow right now to have heard that. She's never had to hex you before but she just might make an exception in this case."

Rose opened her mouth but whatever she wanted to say in reply never came out, for at that moment, the fire in the fireplace flared green and the person Rose was waiting for stepped out of it. Rose instantly jumped to her feet and hugged Neville tightly.

"I've missed you so much," she murmured to him before pulling his head down to her lips. It wasn't that far for Neville to lean down since they were almost of the same height.

Harry smirked as his sister and her boyfriend continued to lock lips. After a couple of minutes passed with no sign of them separating, he cleared his throat noisily. He did it twice more but it seemed they didn't notice, causing him to sigh and look away. Finally, after what seemed to Harry like hours, they broke slightly apart to stare at each other.

"Wow," Harry heard Neville whisper before he grinned down at Rose who said, "Yeah, wow."

"All right, lovebirds," Harry said, "You can get back to that in a while. How are you, Neville?"

Neville grinned sheepishly at him as he pulled further back from Rose. "Great, Harry."

Harry laughed, "I bet you are, especially after kissing my sister like that."

Neville shrugged as he placed an arm around Rose who just glared at Harry. "What can I say? I missed her."

"Yeah, mate, I know the feeling," Harry said, "Even with our soul bond, I still miss Ginny when she's not with me."

"Come on, Neville," Rose said, pulling on his arm, "I want to show you the garden."

"Rose," Harry said, "He's seen the garden before."

"Not this year," Rose said, "Come on, Nev."

Neville allowed Rose to drag him out the porch door into the garden with little protest.

Harry watched them go before shaking his head. _"They've only been dating for a week and he's already doing whatever she wants. He's whipped."_

"_And what about you, Potter?" _Ginny's voice sounded in his mind, _"Do you do whatever I want?"_

"_Most definitely, Miss Weasley," _he replied, _"Not that it's a bad thing. In fact, I love it."_

"_You'd better," _Ginny said, _"I intend to do that for the rest of our lives."_

"_Looking forward to it, Gin," _Harry said, _"Can't you come over today?"_

"_I'm sorry, love," _she said, sounding quite annoyed, _"but Mum decided to air out all the bedrooms today and dragooned me and Ron to help her."_

"_What about Fred and George?" _Harry asked.

Ginny huffed, _"That's just it. The twin gits vanished as soon as breakfast was over, leaving me and Ron. They told me last night that they've found a place in Diagon Alley to set up their joke shop. I have a feeling they plan to move out of the Burrow soon."_

Harry whistled, _"That is big. Your Mum won't be happy. With the way things are, she'll be worried about them being on their own."_

"_I know," _Ginny said, _"She's already worried about Bill and Charlie. Then there's that git Percy. She still worries about him even if he hasn't contacted us in almost a year. Given what happened to her brothers in the first war, I think she's worried some of us might not make it to the end of this war."_

Harry could feel the same fear flitting through her mind and wished he could be there to comfort her. He also had the same fear for his family, especially now that his dad was the Minister. It was something they seldom discussed but was always at the back of their minds. He knew her greatest fear was that he would not survive, even if he defeated Voldemort.

"_Gin," _he said gently, _"none of us know what will happen in this war. We can only do our best and stand up against Voldemort. I do promise you that I'll do my best to live through this war and be with you for the rest of our lives."_

Harry could feel the tears running down Ginny's cheeks as she said, _"You'd better make sure you fulfill that promise, Potter or I'll hex you into next week."_

Unaware of her brother and best friend's dark musings, Rose laughed as she pulled Neville along past the neat rows of bushes covered with blooming flowers that formed the main part of Potter Manor's garden. The sun shone brightly in the sky, typical of a lovely June day. Neville looked like he wanted to stop and examine the various botanical specimen in their garden but Rose simply continued to pull him along. The bushes soon gave way to trees, all blooming with flowers as well.

"Hold on, Rose," Neville said, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Rose said, not relinquishing the hold she had of Neville's hand. "It's just a little further. We'll climb up that tree," Rose said, pointing to a huge oak at least 20 feet high and five feet thick at the base, set at the edge of the clump of trees they were running through. Just beyond the trees, they could see a 10 foot high stone wall. Rose started to climb the oak tree as soon as she was at its base.

"What's up there, Rose?" Neville asked as he looked up at her climbing figure. He could barely see her due to the thickness of the leaves growing from the tree.

"Something you'd like, Nev," Rose said, motioning to him to follow her, "Not the tree itself but what it lets you see beyond the wall."

"All right," Neville said, "Hold your horses. I haven't climbed up a tree since I was six." After a few minutes, he reached the thick branch she was perched on which was more than 10 feet above the ground. "Now what?" he asked once he was level with here.

"Look over there," Rose said, "Look over the wall."

Neville gasped. Beyond the wall was an open field at least a mile wide, covered with flowers of every color.

"That's so beautiful, Rose," Neville said, awe evident in the tone of his voice. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Well, knowing how you liked plants so much, I thought you'd like it," Rose said, grinning at him. "This is one of my favorite hiding places. No one can see me when I'm up here during the spring and summer. Not even Harry knows about this. I often come here to think. It's inside the grounds so it's within the wards and far enough from the house that no one bothers me when I don't want to be." Then she added in a softer voice, "I've never shown it to someone before, not even Ti."

Rose leaned back on the trunk of the tree and Neville sat next to her, looking out at the sea of multicolored blossoms as far as the eye can see.

"Thanks, Rose" Neville said, "I'm honored that you'd share this with me. It's a beautiful sight but not as beautiful as you." He leaned down to capture her lips with his.

Rose threw her arms around his neck and he encircled his own around her waist as they continued to kiss. After several minutes, they broke apart for some air. Somehow, they had turned around so that Neville was now leaning against the tree with Rose nestled up against him.

When they had managed to regain their breath, Neville said, "I'm so glad your parents allowed me to see you today. I was going mad back home with only your letters. I couldn't even concentrate on my plants."

Rose looked up at him, "I find that hard to believe, knowing how much you like working with plants."

"Well, you can ask Maggie the next time you see her," Neville said, "She couldn't resist teasing me about it."

"I just might do that," Rose said, "Why don't you bring her around tomorrow. I'm sure she'd love to get out of your house. She can play with Andrew and Daisy.

"Thanks," Neville said, "She might like that. She looks up to you, you know, said she thought of you as a sister."

"She does?" Rose looked up at him in surprise.

"Yeah, you and Ginny," Neville said. "In fact, she's quite happy you and I are together."

"I'm glad, too," Rose said, "I like her, too. Ginny, Hermione and I do consider her a younger sister."

"That's great," Neville said, leaning down to give Rose a soft kiss on the lips."

After a few seconds of silence, Neville asked, "So how's your Dad? Has he been telling you what's going on at the Ministry?"

Rose sighed, "Yeah, it's not going that well. Most of the Department Heads are giving excuses to delay the reforms he's been pushing for, especially for magical creatures like werewolves and centaurs."

"That's not good," Neville said, "It would be harder for Voldieshorts to recruit the werewolves if the laws against them were revised to more reasonable ones."

"I know," Rose said, "But people are so pigheaded and stubborn. They just don't understand how Voldie operates. At least Dad has the Aurors in better shape now, even if he kept that Scrimgeour bloke as head."

"Dad and Mum said Scrimgeour's a good Auror though he's got a politician's mind," Neville said, "He recognized your dad has a better inkling of how to fight Voldie than Fudge had."

"That's for sure," Rose said, "I'm sure anyone would be better than Fudge, except maybe that Umbridge woman. Nev, are you worried whenever your Mum and Dad go to work, especially now there's a war on?"

Neville was silent for a few seconds then he sighed, "Yeah, I am. They're in the front line of the fight against Voldemort. I know that according to that Prophecy that we, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Ti are somehow supposed to be the ones to get rid of that bastard but right now, my parents are the ones fighting him and his Death Eaters. It scares me sometimes, the thought that they might not come back. I don't know what I'd do if that happened."

"I know how you feel," Rose said, "Now that he's Minister, I bet Dad is a real big target for Voldie and his goons. It's a good thing the Manor is warded and hidden. Your place is also warded, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think so," Neville said. "Dumbledore came over last summer to inspect the wards. I think he added a few to the ones that were there. We should be safe there."

They sat silently for some time after that, just enjoying each other's presence. Then, they heard a pop on the ground.

"Mistress Rose?" they heard a squeaky voice call from below them. Rose peered down to the ground to see one of the house elves looking up.

"We're up here, Mini," Rose said.

"Master Harry asked me to look for you," the house elf said. "It's time for lunch."

"All right," Rose said, "We'll be down in a minute." Rose turned to Neville and found him looking out at the sea of flowers beyond the wall with a gleam of longing in his eye. She giggled and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "I promise you, Nev, when this war is done and it's safe, we'll go out there and you can tell me the names of all those lovely flowers."

He grinned back sheepishly and nodded his head.

Neville spent the rest of the day with the Potters, including a few hours playing with Daisy and Andrew. Rose pulled him back to the garden for some more privacy before he had to go home. Rose reminded him to bring Maggie along on his next visit.

The next afternoon, Neville came back with Maggie to find that Ginny and Ron were there as well. The Potter, Longbottom and Weasley teens had a great time playing three-on-three Quidditch, boys versus girls. Maggie turned out to be a pretty good seeker and chaser and Harry suggested she try out for the team when they went back to Hogwarts. She could fill one of the reserve positions, especially since Rose and Ginny would now be in the regular team after the graduation of Angelina and Alicia.

On Sunday, Dumbledore played an unexpected visit to the Potters. He told Harry that he'd start the wandless and wordless magic training for him and Ginny the next day. The others were permitted to try as well, though he believed only Neville had the power to do what Harry and Ginny could.

So on the 1st of July, Harry, Rose, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Maggie and Ti were again gathered at Potter Manor. Hermione was still out of the country with her parents and brother and the Weasley twins had said that they were not interested in that part, especially since they were busy with their new business.

Professor Dumbledore soon arrived and beamed as he looked them over. "Well, I see many of you are interested to try this," he said.

"Yes sir," Maggie said, "When Harry told Neville about it, I wanted to see if I could do it as well."

"I hope you realize, Miss Longbottom," Dumbledore said, "that only a handful of wizards and witches are capable of wandless magic. Wordless magic is easier and we do teach that in sixth year. Most wizards can do a bit that kind of magic after enough training. But wandless magic is much, much harder and takes a lot of power."

"Why is that, Professor?" Rose asked.

"Well, Rose," Dumbledore said, "To answer that, you must ponder first why we use wands to cast spells."

"A wand allows us to focus our magical energy," Rose said.

"Correct," Dumbledore said, "A wand lets us channel the magic within us contained in the magical core Martha taught you about in your lessons. It also allows us to do this in an instant. Without a wand, you have concentrate harder to focus your energy so you can cast a spell. The wand also amplifies our energy using the magical material that forms our wand's cores. That is why spells cast without a wand are less powerful. You need a lot of magical energy to get the same effect wandlessly as you would get with a wand."

"What about wordless magic, Professor?" Neville asked. "You said it's taught at Hogwarts in the sixth year."

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom," Dumbledore said, "That is actually part of Defense against the Dark Arts. Wordless magic is sometimes called Silent casting. You must think the incantation rather than say it aloud."

"That's what I did in the duel with Draco," Harry said, "I said "Protego" in my head while waving my wand."

"Exactly, Harry," Dumbledore said, "That's the way to do it. We shall separate the two forms for now. Before we can start trying wandless magic, you must learn to focus your magical core to something other than your wands. Usually, you focus it to your hand. Like this…" He placed his wand on a table, stepped back then said, _"Lumos!"_ while waving his hand. The tip of his wand lit up.

"Now, we'll start with something you're all familiar with from first year," Dumbledore said. He brought out seven feathers from a pocket in his robes then conjured a long table in the middle of the room. The seven teens sat down behind the table in a line and Dumbledore placed a feather in front of each one.

"I'm sure you all remember this particular exercise from Filius' class," he said, his eye twinkling. "You may begin trying to levitate your feather. No wands now."

The seven teens exchanged wry grins and set to work. _"Wingardium Leviosa!" _was said seven times as they waved their hand over their feather. None of the feathers moved. They continued trying for more than an hour. By the time the session ended, only Harry and Rose had managed to get their feather a couple of centimeters above the table while Ginny and Neville's feathers had only moved slightly. All of the teens were exhausted.

"That was hard work, Professor," Harry said.

"True, Harry," Dumbledore said, "But you managed to do it. With more practice, you should be able to do more." He turned to the others. "Do not be discouraged by your failure today. Continue practicing when you have the chance. I shall be back tomorrow."

The teens bid farewell to their Headmaster and slumped down to the floor to rest.

"That was exhausting," Rose said as she leaned against Neville.

"You can say that again," Ginny said from a similar position beside Harry.

"I didn't realize wandless magic required so much energy," Neville said.

"At least your feather moved," Ron said testily from his prone position on the floor, "Mine didn't even twitch. On top of that, I can't even move a muscle."

Just then, one of the house elves popped in. "Excuse me, Master Harry. Lunch is ready."

"Thanks, Lamni," Harry said, "And for Merlin's sake, please stop calling me Master."

Lamni tilted her nose in the air, "I'm sorry, Master Harry. I can't do that. It's not proper." She disappeared with another pop.

Harry heard the door open and looked up to see Ron leaving the room. "Hey, Ron, I thought you couldn't move a muscle."

Ron just shrugged before replying, "It's lunchtime."

The other teens chuckled as they slowly got to their feet to follow Ron from the room.

They continued practicing the levitation charm wandlessly that afternoon for a couple of hours with better results. All seven of them were able to raise their feathers a full three centimeters above the table by the end of the day.

These lessons continued for the rest of the week with rapid progression. By Friday, all seven were working on doing the _Protego _charm wandlessly, much to Dumbledore's pleasure. It was during their afternoon session that Rose had her next vision.

Rose grinned as she felt the shield she had just created wandlessly absorb the stinging hex Ginny had cast at her.

Suddenly, the training room vanished and she found herself on a dark unfamiliar street lit by street lamps. _Where the hell am I? Is this another vision?_

She pulled out her wand just in case it was not. The light from the street lamps was just bright enough for her to see that the street was made of concrete and lined by small houses. It was also deserted. Looking around, she spotted a small clock mounted on top of a pole. It said eleven fifteen. A sign below the clock had the name Lower Covington on it.

Then she heard the unmistakable sound of Apparation from behind her. Turning around, she saw several figures in dark cloaks and silver masks. _Death Eaters!_ She felt a sense of dread.

One of the Death Eaters pointed his wand at a house and said something she couldn't hear. The front of the house suddenly exploded. The other dark wizards did the same thing and soon the whole row of houses was on fire. Figures started running out of the houses. The Death Eaters started throwing curses at them, laughing all the while.

Rose felt sick as she watched the carnage and heard the screams. Tears started running down her face as she saw a boy who looked no older than six get torn apart by cutting and severing curses from three Death Eaters. She watched as two Death Eaters grabbed hold of a girl who was probably only thirteen then proceeded to rape her. Her screams and their laughter pierced Rose's heart as she clamped her hands over her ears to drown them out and closed her eyes. She heard someone else screaming and it took her a moment to realize it was her.

Suddenly, she was torn from the vision. Opening her eyes, she looked into the bright green orbs of her brother. Harry's arms were on her shoulders.

"Rose, are you all right?" he asked, "Was it another vision?"

Rose didn't answer. Instead she threw her arms around Harry and started crying into his shoulder. Then the world turned black.

Much later, Rose slowly woke up, confused about where she was. She looked around and saw that she was in her room, on the bed. The clock on the night table on her right showed it to be six in the evening.

"Hey, you're awake," a familiar voice called to her from her left side. Turning that way, she was surprised to see Neville sitting in her desk chair just beside her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Neville asked.

"W-what happened?" Rose asked, "Why am I in my room?"

"We're not sure," Neville answered, "You were practicing doing the shield charm wandlessly with Ginny when you suddenly went stiff. After a couple of minutes, you started to scream as you put your hands over your ears and closed your eyes. Harry managed to bring you around but then you started crying and fainted. "

Rose remembered then what had happened, including the images she saw of the attack. Tears started forming in her eyes again as she sat up.

"Rose," Neville began, "what's wrong?"

"Oh, Neville," Rose said, "I had another vision. I-I saw some Death Eaters attacking a village at night. They blew up some houses then started cursing the people as they tried to escape their burning homes. I s-saw two of them r-raping a girl who couldn't be have been older than Maggie."

Neville's face turned pale but he gently drew her into his arms. "Shh," he said, "We're going to stop those bastards. Do you know the name of this village? What about the day of this attack?"

"I saw the name of the village below a clock," Rose said, "It's Lower Covington and the clock was at fifteen past eleven at night just before they Apparated in. I just have no idea what day it was."

"Tut, tut," they heard from the door, "I let you stay in here to tell us when she woke up, not to get cozy with her."

They looked in the direction of the door to find Harry standing there with a smirk on his face.

"For your information, Harry," Rose said, "He was comforting me before I started to freak out again."

The smirk vanished from Harry's face and he sat down on the bed, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "Sorry, Rose," Harry said, "I almost forgot what happened earlier. Was it another vision?"

"Y-yeah," Rose said. She told him what she had told Neville.

Harry's face hardened and he said, "I'll let Professor Dumbledore and Dad know. Hopefully, we have time to stop this attack. Are you all right?"

"I still feel a little out of sorts from seeing all that," Rose said, "I'd like to stay here for a bit longer."

"All right," Harry said. He got up from the bed and headed out the door. Just as he got to the door, he paused, "Oh Neville, you can stay with her as long as you want. Just don't tire her out." He was out of the door which closed firmly behind him before Rose could find her wand to hex him.

"Git," Rose said. She turned to Neville whose face was the same color as a Weasley's hair. She grinned and took hold of his hand. "Don't let the overprotective brother bother you, Nev. Let me thank you for staying with me."

Neville didn't resist as Rose placed a hand behind his neck and drew him down to her. "You're welcome," he murmured just before his lips met hers.

Harry headed down the stairs to the living room. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Maggie and Ti were all there, quietly talking. Harry knew Ginny must be telling them about Rose's vision. He didn't say anything as he stepped over to the fireplace. He waved his hand and said, _"Incendio!"_

The fireplace ignited. He took a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the flames. Once the fire turned green, he stuck his head in and said, "Minister of Magic's office." Once his head had settled, he found himself looking into a large office with shelves filled with books and a large ornate desk behind which sat his father.

"Dad!" he called.

James looked up and said, "Harry! Is Rose all right?"

"Yes, she's fine," Harry said, "She did have a vision just as we suspected. There's a village called Lower Covington that's going to be attacked by Death Eaters at fifteen past eleven at night. She just didn't know which night."

"All right, son," James said, "I'll find out where this Lower Covington is and get some Aurors to stake it out. You better tell Albus."

"Okay, Dad," Harry said. He removed his head from the fireplace, severing the connection. Taking another handful of Floo powder, he threw it into the fire. Placing his head inside the green flames, he called out, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office."

His head swirled through several fireplaces before it settled in a familiar room with several strange instruments around the large wood desk and a phoenix stand in the corner. "Professor Dumbledore!" he called out.

A few seconds later, his elderly mentor made an appearance, "Ah, Harry. Has Rose awakened?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry replied, "You were right. It was a vision. She saw the village of Lower Covington being attacked at fifteen past eleven at night. She just wasn't sure if it was tonight or another night."

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "I will send a couple of Order members to the village and keep watch. Have you contacted your father?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, "He's already sending some Aurors over to watch the village for the appearance of Death Eaters. Um, Professor, can I help out with this attack?"

Dumbledore sighed, "We shall see, Harry. Maybe if we're sure Voldemort won't be there. I don't want you to confront him yet. I'm not sure you're ready yet."

Harry felt his temper rising. "Forget I asked then," he said curtly and drew back out of the fire, severing the connection. He felt a pair of small arms curl around his waist and a head lean against his back. He felt soothing feelings through his bond with Ginny calm the wild storm in his head. He spent several seconds reveling in her love.

"Why is he holding me back, Gin?" he said softly. "I want to help fight these monsters. He knows I can handle it."

"He's just being careful, love," Ginny said, "He wants you to have the best chance to defeat Tom. He doesn't want you to get killed by some nameless Death Eater, and neither do I."

Harry sighed. He turned around and encircled Ginny's waist with his arms. "I'm sorry for almost loosing my temper. It's just that all this training is not enough. All the practice in the world can't replace actual experience. Moody told me that once after one of his classes, just before the third task. I bet if he were here, he could convince Dumbledore to let me fight."

"We'll just have to train harder and show him we can handle ourselves, Harry," Ginny said. "Don't worry. We'll get some action soon."

He looked down at her and smirked, "Are you getting seer powers as well, love?"

Ginny slapped him lightly on the arm, "No, but it's just a feeling I have."

"All right," Harry said, "Want to fly around a bit? There's still enough light to see. I need to release some of this tension."

"Great," Ginny said, "Let's go."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Interceptions

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next one, almost on time. I hope you guys remain patient with me. I'm trying to post every two weeks but unfortunately, I have less time to write than I used to. Just be assured that this story will go on until it is done, maybe another 30 to 40 chapters more. Please read and review._

Chapter 32: Seer Success

As the clock in the office of the Minister of Magic chimed the hour, James looked up from the papers he was reading to check the time: Eleven p.m. He fidgeted in his chair and grimaced as he turned his attention to the papers on his desk.

He never realized how much paperwork the Minister had to contend with. It was one of the things that almost made him regret agreeing to Dumbledore's proposal to run for Minister of Magic. Fortunately, most of it was efficiently dealt with by his personal secretary and assistant: Percy Weasley, who was formerly Fudge's secretary and assistant.

James had initially thought of dismissing Percy from his job but Dumbledore had confided in him a secret no one knew, not even Arthur Weasley. Percy had had a change of heart after the devastating Christmas attack on Diagon Alley. His eyes had been opened to the stupidity of Fudge and his regime. Knowing that his family would not easily forgive him for blindly following Fudge and distancing himself from his own family, Percy had turned to the only person he could think of for help – Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had asked Percy to remain in his position as secretary to Fudge and secretly inducted him into the Order of the Phoenix. Percy had spied on Fudge for the Order, providing valuable information that allowed Dumbledore to counter a few dangerous policies Fudge had wanted to pass like stricter laws on werewolves which would have further alienated the werewolves from the Ministry.

Percy had initially been nervous about remaining as secretary to the Minister since he had had a big row with James the summer before when he had refused to let James met with Fudge to talk about the pamphlet the Ministry was releasing giving advice on how to deal with Death Eaters, wrong advice as it turned out to be. But his willingness to spy on Fudge impressed James who agreed to give him a chance.

His organizational skills had proven helpful to James. Percy also knew who among the Ministry's upper ranks were supporters of Fudge and his methods, allowing James to decide how best to proceed with his reform programs. He had already replaced Umbridge as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with Rufus Scrimgeour two days before, using the much maligned pamphlet from the previous summer as evidence of her incompetence. He had enjoyed telling that witch that she was being transferred to the Magical Accidents Squad.

It also allowed James to appoint Sirius as Head of the Aurors, much to his friend's consternation and protest. But James had insisted and gotten his way. It would be good to have someone he trusted implicitly in that position.

Now that Fudge was gone and James was Minister, Percy could emerge from the shadows and try to reconcile with his family. It would not be easy, considering some of the words he had exchanged with his father before he had left the Burrow the summer before. However, James had agreed to help Percy reconcile with his family.

James smiled as he thought of the Weasleys. Their two families had been very good friends for a long time, ever since that horrible Halloween when Voldemort had attacked them. Now, with Harry and Ginny sharing a soul bond, the Potters and Weasleys would be closer than ever to each other.

James glanced once more at the clock. It was now fifteen minutes past eleven. It was the third night since Rose had had her vision of the attack on the village of Lower Covington. After the first night had passed without the vision coming to pass, Dumbledore had extracted the memory of the vision from Rose and shown it to him and Sirius in his pensieve.

James shuddered as he remembered the images of the attack. Even an experienced Auror such as himself would be shocked at the savagery of the attack, especially the rape of that thirteen year old. He wished his daughter had not seen such traumatic scenes but hoped the vision would help them minimize the damage.

He wondered why that village, which was in the Midlands region of England, had been chosen as a target. It had about three dozen families, only four of which were magical. As far as he knew, none of the Muggles knew of the true nature of their magical neighbors. It would be a very rude awakening to them of the existence of magic when the attack happened.

He and Sirius had made a plan to stop the attack once it started. Two Aurors each night were assigned to stake out the village square where Rose had seen the Death Eaters Apparate to. Once the dark wizards and witches had arrived, they would signal Sirius using a mirror just like four mirrors charmed by the original Marauders of Hogwarts to act like a Muggle walkie-talkie with the added benefit of showing the persons using the device. Sirius would then Apparate to the village with a team of Aurors to deal with the attack.

In order to protect the fact that Rose was a seer and the source of their information about the attack, James just told the Aurors on the response and surveillance teams that they had been given an anonymous tip about a possible attack. It was a vague excuse but the other Aurors had accepted it. The name of the village was also withheld until the surveillance team for the night was about to go there. The response teams would only be told the village's name once the attack was detected.

Having the Aurors waiting for the attack allowed Dumbledore to reassign Order members to watch other villages in case there were multiple attacks on the same night.

A vibrating sensation from one of his robes' pockets pulled James from his thoughts. He reached into the pocket to pull out one of the Marauder mirrors, as Sirius privately called the devices.

Looking into his mirror, he saw Sirius' face looking back at him. Sirius was heading a team of Aurors who would Apparate to Lower Covington once the attack was underway.

"Just got the word from Tonks, Prongs," Sirius said in a low tone. Nymphadora Tonks was one of the Aurors staking out Lower Covington that night. "They're there, fifteen Death Eaters just Apparated into the village square. We're going there right now."

"All right, Sirius," James said, "Let me know if you run into any trouble. Be careful, Padfoot. I don't want Sam to be widow and Lizzie to grow up without a father."

Sirius gave him his trademark grin, "Wouldn't want that either, Prongs. I'd miss what she can do in bed."

James shook his head as his best friend deactivated his mirror. Sirius seldom took anything seriously even after all these years. James snorted at that thought. Sirius was seldom serious. Merlin, but that joke was getting old.

James leaned back in his chair as he settled down to wait. He hated waiting, especially if there was some action going on somewhere against Voldemort and his crew. He went over what Sirius had said – Fifteen Death Eaters. That was a lot to attack a small village. Sirius' team had eight Aurors in it and the stake out team was composed of Tonks and another young Auror, Timothy Smythe. That made ten against fifteen. Not good odds, even with surprise on the side of the Aurors.

Once the surprise was gone, any surviving Death Eaters would strike to kill while the Aurors would only use spells that incapacitated or stunned which put them at a severe disadvantage. The Wizengamot, especially Dumbledore, had so far refused to allow the Aurors to use more powerful spells.

James sighed. There were times when he found his old Headmaster out of touch with reality. Muggle soldiers were allowed to kill in war in self defense. James thought that Aurors should have the same leeway, especially when faced with some of the more insane followers of Voldemort like Bellatrix Lestrange or Fenrir Greyback.

Going over the odds against his Aurors, James came to a decision. He got up and headed to the door of his office. He waved his wand to deactivate a few protection spells he had cast upon entering earlier that evening. Exiting the door led him into the reception room, past Percy's desk and out the main door of the Minister of Magic's office. Outside, the two Aurors assigned as his bodyguards looked at him with concern.

"What is it, Minister?" Auror Joseph Peakes asked. He was a tall, blonde-haired and blue-eyed man with ten years in the Auror Corps. James had worked with him before.

"I just got word from Sirius, Joseph," he replied. "The attack on Lower Covington is underway."

"Blimey," the other Auror, Trenton Brooks exclaimed. He was a new recruit, about the same age as Tonks. "It's really going down."

"Yes," James said, "It is, Trent. The problem is that it seems the force with Sirius will be outnumbered. I'm going down there with as many more Aurors as I can get together in the next few minutes."

"Um, begging your pardon, Minister," Joseph said, "I don't think that would be a good idea, at least the part about you going there."

"And why the bloody hell not?" James asked, annoyed.

"Because you're the Minister, James," Joseph countered, crossing his arms across his chest, "It was one thing when you were Head of the Aurors. It's another thing when you're the bloody head of the bloody government of the British Wizarding world. You're not supposed to be exposed to that kind of danger."

James shrugged and said, "Perhaps you're right. In any case, Sirius will need all the help he can get. There can't be more than a couple more Aurors here at the moment."

Peakes sighed, "All right, all right. We'll go round up anyone else here then go there."

The three men left the Minister's office and headed for the lifts. It was quiet at the Ministry because of the late hour. They quickly boarded a lift which took them to the second floor where the MLE Department was.

Entering the offices of the Auror section, they spotted three Aurors at their desks, probably writing reports.

"Jones, Edwards, Dent," James said, "You up for a little action?"

The two men and lone woman looked up with surprise at who was asking.

"You bet, Minister," Harvey Jones answered with a grin. He was another veteran in his thirties who had worked before with James.

The other two Aurors, Wendy Edwards and Gordon Dent, were a bit younger, just in their late twenties but were just as enthusiastic in their response, nodding their heads. It was rumored that the two were romantically involved but James didn't mind that.

"Good," James said. "We're headed to that little village in the Midlands." He gave them the Apparition coordinates. "Several of your colleagues are presently battling a group of Death Eaters there. Unfortunately, they're outnumbered. We need to even the odds." He quickly formulated a plan of attack. "Right, everyone got that? Let's go."

A few minutes later, the six of them Apparated to the edge of the woods outside of the village, where they immediately heard the sounds of spells being cast a few feet away. They Disillusioned themselves and started moving forward at a crouch, James in the middle. They could see a few buildings on fire but, luckily, no bodies.

Suddenly, they spotted two cloaked figures crouched in the shadow of a building, occasionally raising their wands to cast spells away from the group of James and the Aurors. James gestured to Edwards, Peakes and Brooks, pointing toward one of the figures then gestured Jones and Dent to the other one.

A second later, three stunners simultaneously hit each Death Eater, knocking them out before they knew that they were in danger. Edwards and Dent then conjured ropes to bind their prisoners. Peakes and Dent then moved slowly to where the Death Eaters had been crouching.

"I don't see anyone else, Minister," Peakes said in a very low voice, "I see some spells being cast about fifty yards down the road, to our left. We should move in that direction."

"All right," James said, "Let's go."

They slowly moved down the road, keeping to the shadows. As they moved closer to the battle, they could see several buildings on fire and a few bodies on the ground. They came upon a body in an Auror's uniform. Peakes bent down to check it.

"It's Peters," he said. "He's dead." Jack Peters was just twenty-three and had been on the Auror force for the past three years.

"Killing Curse?" James asked. Peakes nodded his face grim.

They continued on. Finally, they saw a group of about half a dozen Death Eaters taking cover in between two houses on opposite sides of the road, firing off spells away from James' group. Peering ahead, James could just make out another group about thirty yards ahead, shooting spells back.

'_Must be Sirius and the other Aurors,' _James thought.

"All right," James whispered, "One target each. Let's get them, One…two….three!"

They all fired stunners at the Death Eaters. Unfortunately, only three were hit and knocked out. The others jumped in surprise as their companions collapsed. They managed to revive their fellow Death Eaters but now found themselves surrounded. Not liking the odds now, they quickly Apparated away. Once the Death Eaters were gone, the two groups of Aurors met up.

People started emerging from the houses, looking bewildered. Fortunately, the early arrival of the Aurors had allowed only two houses to be set on fire.

"Joseph," James said in a low tone to Joseph Peakes, "You better send someone to get some Obliviators here on the double quick."

"Right, Minister," Peakes said. He turned to Wendy Edwards who quickly ran to the outskirts of the village so she could Apparate back to the Ministry.

Meanwhile, the other Aurors were trying to calm the people of the village who were asking what was going on. James stood to one side, surveying the damage.

"James, for Merlin's sake, what are you doing here?" Sirius exclaimed as he came up to him.

James grinned at his best mate. "I didn't like the odds you faced. I thought you might find yourself in a spot of trouble and would be too proud to call for reinforcements."

"We had it well in hand, Prongs," Sirius said, clearly indignant, "A few more minutes and we would have gotten all of them. You could have been killed, James, you, the Minister of Magic."

James sighed, "I know but I just couldn't sit around while you were in trouble. We've always watched each other's back, Sirius, ever since Hogwarts. I couldn't stand the idea of you fighting them without me at your side."

"Well, you better not do it again, _Minister_," Sirius said, "If you get killed doing this, Lily's going to kill me. You wouldn't want your wife to end up in Azkaban now, would you?"

James shook his head. "All right, all right, you've made your point," he said, "I'll try not to be tempted in the future. Now, how'd we do?"

Sirius sighed, "Better than if we hadn't come, much better than we were doing before we got rid of Fudge. We got here just as they were starting. As you can see, only a couple of homes were hit." They looked over at several Aurors using the _Aguamenti _spell to put out the burning houses. "We're not sure about the people in those houses but we managed to keep them from killing a lot of people, just a few people while we were busy dueling them. We did manage to keep them from getting hold of that girl we saw in Rose's vision."

"Well, that's good in itself," James said, "I'm sure Rose will be relieved. Did we get any of them? We stunned two of them back there while we were working our way to you."

"We got a couple more before we ran into that last bunch," Sirius said. "We sent them to the Ministry holding cells."

"Good," James said, "We can interrogate them tomorrow." He paused a second before continuing, "We also came upon Jack Peters' body back there, Killing curse. Did we lose anyone else?"

Sirius grimaced, "Yeah, Tim Arnold and Nigel Yancy. They got hit with the _Avada_, too. A couple of us got caught by cutting curses or bone breaking curses. I just sent them to St. Mungo's. They'll get them fixed up."

"Are Tonks and Wilson all right?" James asked.

"They're over there somewhere," Sirius said, "I just saw Tonks before meeting up with you."

"Good," James said, "I wouldn't want to face a certain werewolf if she had been hurt."

Sirius grinned, "Good old Moony. It's funny how he resisted my cousin's advance for months but I knew Tonks would wear him down. You think he'll propose soon?"

James laughed, "I don't know. I think that's a bit too soon. They've only been dating for since Easter."

"Who's only been dating since Easter?" Tonks asked as she came up to them. "Good evening, _Minister_."

"Hello, Auror Tonks," James said, grinning.

"Just you and a certain shabbily dressed mate of mine, o dear cousin," Sirius said. "How did you get him to ask you out? He wouldn't tell me."

Tonks laughed, "I have my ways, something to do with being a metamorphmagus." She cycled her hair from her favorite pink to fuchsia, aquamarine blue, apple green and purple before resuming her trademark bubblegum pink look. "I hope we don't have to deal with another one like this tomorrow night. We have a date."

"We'll try to keep your schedule clear," James said, smirking. "Well, I better get out of here and leave you two to clear up this mess, especially dealing with the Muggle policemen. The Obliviators should be here soon."

James left Dent, Jones and Brooks to help them out. He and Peakes walked back to the edge of the woods and Apparated back to the Ministry and James' office. James fixed the papers on his desk and headed home. He couldn't wait to tell his daughter that they had managed to stop the attack due to her vision.

The next morning, Harry and Rose were awakened by their father before he went to work to tell them about the previous night's battle. Harry looked like he wished he had been there to help the Aurors fight the Death Eaters.

Rose felt greatly relieved that the girl in her vision was safe. She was also very glad that her vision had helped stop one attack. Her seer powers had finally done something useful. She wondered if she could have a vision on her own. She wanted to stop more attacks. Maybe she could get more information from her next vision so they would have the exact date of an attack. She'd need to ask Dumbledore to contact Martha to help her.

James tried to leave for the Ministry without having breakfast, citing the tons of paperwork awaiting him there. Unfortunately for him, both Lily and Blinky refused to let him leave without at least eating some toast and bacon. Harry and Rose were quite amused by this.

After breakfast, Harry and Rose brought Daisy and Andrew to the second floor playroom for some fun. An hour later, they heard the sound of someone using the Floo network.

Harry peered over the staircase into the living room, his wand ready just in case. To his relief, it was Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry," the Headmaster said, looking up at him. "Good morning. I hope you're ready for another session on wandless magic."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said, "I'm looking forward to doing more spells wandlessly."

"Professor," Rose said, coming to the top of the staircase, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, my dear," Dumbledore replied.

Rose joined Dumbledore in the living room and they both sat down on a couch.

"Now, what is it?" Dumbledore said.

"I was wondering if you could get hold of Mrs. Thunderheart," Rose began, "I'd like to know if I can conjure up visions on my own instead of waiting for them to pop up in my head."

"I see," Dumbledore said, "Yes, I can contact Martha. That's a good suggestion, as long as there is no danger for you to do it."

"Thanks you, Professor," Rose said.

The fireplace again spouted green flames. This time, the two youngest Weasleys stepped out, one at a time, followed by Hermione.

As soon as Ginny stepped out of the fireplace, she was engulfed in a hug by Harry followed by a connection of their lips. Their siblings and Hermione were amused by this. It was always amazing how much Harry and Ginny cared for each other.

When the Bonded pair showed no signs of ending their kiss after several seconds had passed, Ron said in a loud voice, "Oi, mate! Give it a rest. You just saw her yesterday. Ow! Hermione!" He glared at Hermione who had hit him up the back of his head for his insensitivity.

"Don't be such a prat, Ronald," Hermione scolded him.

Dumbledore cleared his throat noisily, causing Harry and Ginny to draw apart a bit.

"Oh, sorry, Professor," Harry said, his cheeks turning a nice Weasley shade of red, though his arms were still around Ginny who looked down in embarrassment at their open display of affection in front of the Headmaster.

"That's quite all right, Harry," Dumbledore said, "I always like to see love expressed openly."

The fireplace flared green a third time, this time dislodging the Longbottom siblings. Rose lost no time in doing the same thing with Neville that Harry did with Ginny.

"Not you two as well," Ron said, groaning. He stepped away from Hermione, wary of another slap to his head.

Rose looked up into Neville's eyes. "Guess what? My vision came true last night but it's all right. The Aurors were able to stop the Death Eaters before they could do much damage or harm many people."

"That's great, Rose," Neville said, hugging her again. "What about that girl who was r-r-raped?"

"They saved her as well," Rose replied. "Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," Neville said, "That's great news. I'm glad she didn't have to go through that."

Hermione came over to them. "Rose, Ginny told us what happened last night. So it seems Divination can be useful after all."

Rose laughed, "Well, some of it. I may be a seer but that doesn't mean I believe most of the things Trelawney teaches. I definitely haven't learned much in that class."

"Neither have I," Neville said, grinning.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "As much as it amuses me to hear you talk about the merits of Divination, it's time for your training session."

"Excuse me, Professor," Maggie said, "Ti isn't here yet."

Just then the fireplace flamed green again and Ti stepped out of the flames.

"Sorry for being late," Ti said, "I was playing with Lizzie and lost track of time."

"That's quite all right, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said, "I'm glad you are getting along with your sister."

Ti blushed, "She's such a cute baby, sir. I can't help it."

"Aww," the four girls cooed.

"That's so touching," Hermione said.

"I know what you mean, mate," Harry said, "I feel the same way about Daisy and Andrew."

"Shesh," Ron said, "You guys are acting so girly."

"Ron!" Hermione said, "You are so insensitive sometimes."

"Now, now," Dumbledore said, "Enough of that. Let's proceed with our session."

The teens followed the Headmaster up to the training room and had a great session. All seven teens were now capable of casting Shield and stunning spells wandlessly and were working on the wordless aspect.

Dumbledore did contact Mrs. Thunderheart and the kindly Native American Canadian seer agreed to come to Potter Manor to talk with Rose.

Two days after Rose had asked Dumbledore about contacting Mrs. Thunderheart, the elderly woman Flooed into Potter Manor from Hogwarts after lunch. James had added her name to the list allowed to her to Floo into their home.

Rose met her in the living room, hugging the older woman with enthusiasm.

"I'm so glad you came, Martha," Rose said. "It's great to see you again."

"I'm also happy to see you again, Rose," Martha said, smiling at the teen. "Now, you said you wanted to try having a vision on your own. That is how I was able to solve the numerous kidnapping and murder cases I have been asked to attend to. I was going to wait for next term to try but I guess you want to do as much as you can."

"Yes, Martha," Rose said, "My last vision was able to save a village from being attacked three nights ago. I want to save more people and prevent more attacks."

"All right," Martha said, "Is there a place we can have a bit more privacy for this?"

"Yes, of course," Rose said, "I think the library can give us that."

Rose led her to the library and they sat down facing each other just as they had done in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts.

"Now, in order to do this," Martha said, "you usually need something that belongs to the person you're trying to see."

"But that would only be if I needed to find a person, right?" Rose asked. "What I want to do more than that. I want to be able to know when there will be another Death Eater raid and where it will be."

"That's a bit more complicated then," Martha said. "I've done something similar a few years ago when there was a serial killer on the loose around the city of Ottawa. That will require doing what is called astral projection."

"What is that, Martha?" Rose asked.

"Well, Rose," Martha said, "It's a process where you go into a trance then project your soul out of your body."

"Your what out of your what?" Rose asked, wide-eyed. "Won't that kill you?"

"Not really, Rose," Martha said, smiling, "It can only be done by those with the powers of a true seer. You'll actually be connected to your body by means of a thin silver-looking cord, like a lifeline."

"Oh, so you won't really die?" Rose asked.

"No," Martha said, "However, if someone destroys your body while you're doing it, you will die. You see, you'll be completely out of your body and helpless to do anything until you return to it. So, your body could starve to death if you're away too long."

"Oh," Rose said, "How long can you stay out of your body?"

"As far as I know," Martha said, thinking deeply, "You can stay out of it indefinitely and yet find your way back as long as the cord is intact. That can be done if someone else provides nourishment to the body."

"So how do we do this astral projection?" Rose asked.

"Well, first you find your magical core which should be simple for you now," Martha said, smirking at her student. Rose blushed at her hidden praise. "Then you concentrate on your core and will yourself to rise upward very fast. Let's see if you can do that. I will watch over you as you try." She raised her hands in front of her, palms out facing Rose.

Rose did the same and touched her hands to Martha, open palm to open palm, connecting their minds. Martha then asked her to go to her magical core. Rose quickly found it and, on Martha's signal, pushed herself upward as fast as she could. For a few moments, she was blinded by a bright light that suddenly surrounded her but then her vision cleared.

She saw that she was floating in the air above the library's floor, like she was using a levitation spell. Below her, she saw her body and Martha's own body still pressing palms against each other. She noticed a thin silver line coming out of her body and a similar one coming out of Martha. Following her line, she found that her body was translucent like she was a ghost. Following the line from Martha's body, she turned to her side and almost screamed when she saw a translucent Martha beaming at her.

"You've done it, Rose," Martha said,

"T-thanks, Martha," she shakily replied. "What's that silver line?"

"That is the silver cord I was telling you about," she replied, "Without it, you might not be able to find your body. If you spend too much time out of your body, your body may die and leave you stranded forever in this plane."

Rose looked at her in horror, "C-can the line be cut?"

"Well, it is possible," Martha said, "My mentor who was a wise shaman of my tribe told me stories of shaman from warring tribes fighting in this form, called the astral state, when they caught each other spying on the other tribe. In those stories, one shaman managed to cut his enemy's cord, killing his enemy. Of course, nowadays, few people can do this so you don't have to worry about it."

"All right," Rose said, nodding her head, "So, how can I search for a place that will be attacked by Death Eaters days or nights from now while in this form?"

"You will use your Forward Sight ability while in the astral state then travel around looking for a place under attack," Martha said.

"That can take all night," Rose said.

"Not really," Martha said, "You just think of your destination and you'll be transported there almost instantly. If you don't know where to go, you can fly very fast while in the astral state, all the while being aware of what you see below you. Let's try something together. I want you to think of London. Imagine yourself being there right now."

Rose thought of London, imagining the various sights in that city – Big Ben, the Tower of London, the Tower Bridge, Parliament Building, Buckingham Palace, Trafalgar Square, the West End theatres. In the blink of an eye, she was hovering over the Thames, looking at the familiar sight of Big Ben.

'_I did it,' _she thought, _'I really did it.'_

"That you did," Martha said. "Very good, Rose."

Rose turned to her and saw Martha beam at her with pride.

"Now," Martha said, "Let's practice a bit more. Think of another place you're familiar with and would like to see."

"The Burrow," Rose said, "That's the home of my best friend, Ginny, and her family."

"Oh yes, the Weasleys," Martha said, "You've told me a lot about them. All right, let's go."

Rose concentrated on the Burrow and they were suddenly there, floating about the ramshackle but friendly home.

"Very good," Martha said, "Now, let's practice going forward in time in this form. Hold on to me and will time forward."

Rose concentrated on her core and willed time forward. She watched the Burrow and its surroundings change as it approached evening, looking like she had pressed the fast forward button on a VCR. She saw Mrs. Weasley come out into the garden, pick some apples from a tree and return inside, all at a very fast pace, making Rose giggle in amusement. She watched time pass until it was dawn again. So far, nothing caught her eye. Martha then had her will herself back in time.

"Now I suggest you don't go forward by more than a day," she said, "Your body is still back in the library and it would be disconcerting to your family to find it in that state."

"Why, Martha?" Rose asked.

"Because while in the astral state," Martha said, "The body's functions almost shut down. Your heart rate and breathing will slow down to almost imperceptible levels. It will almost look like you died."

"Wow!" Rose exclaimed, "I definitely don't want it to appear that way."

"Good," Martha said, "Don't ever do this without someone knowing what you are doing. It could be bad."

"All right," Rose said.

"Now, go forward to this evening then we'll go around the surrounding countryside for a few minutes to look for any signs of trouble," Martha said.

They spent twenty minutes going around at a fast rate of travel. Rose saw many towns and villages she didn't recognize. Finally, about a hundred miles from the Burrow, they saw some flashes of light in the distance.

Going closer, they came upon a scene of chaos and devastation. Two dozen Death Eaters were systematically destroying a small village about the same size as Lower Covington. There were bodies and ruined buildings everywhere.

Rose felt tears running down her face as she frantically looked for a clue to the identity of the village. Finally, she came upon a building that was more or less intact. It was a small church. A sign in front of the building said that this was the parish of the village of Tuppington in East Anglia.

She and Martha went back to the Burrow and willed time back. They then followed their cords back to their bodies.

Waking up from her trance, Rose was not surprised to find real tears flowing down her cheeks. It had been much worse than Lower Covington. Martha gently pulled her into her arms.

"There, there, my dear," the elderly Canadian Native said, "I know it looked terrible but now you can prevent it."

Rose sniffed, "I know but it was still so hard to watch all that and not do anything about it."

"I know," Martha said, "Well, we'd better find Albus and tell him about this."

The two got up and left the library. They ran into Harry and Ginny. Harry immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Rose," Harry said, "why does it look like you've been crying?"

"Oh, Harry," Rose said, "I just saw another village being attacked. We need to contact the Headmaster or Dad right away. The attack's going to happen tonight."

"All right," Harry said, "We'd better Floo-call Hogwarts."

They went into the living room and Harry activated the Floo network, calling for the Headmaster's office. Luckily, Dumbledore was there and he immediately Flooed over to Potter Manor where he again extracted the memory of the attack from Rose then Flooed to the Ministry to meet with James.

Once, the Headmaster was gone, Rose was able to formally introduce Mrs. Thunderheart to her brother and best friend. They chatted for a while before Martha left to go back home. She agreed to return daily until she felt Rose was adept enough with astral projection to do it alone.

After Martha left, Rose felt tired and decided to have a nap before dinner. As she lay down on her bed, she hoped that her dad and the Aurors would be able to prevent the destruction of the village of Tuppington.


	33. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting long and it meets with your approval. Please read and review._

Chapter 33: O.W.L. results and two Birthdays

Based on the information gleaned from Rose's vision, James sent in a team of twenty Aurors led by Sirius and Kingsley Shacklebolt to Tuppington that night. Three went in Disillusioned to wait for the arrival of the Death Eaters while the rest waited hidden outside the village. When the twelve Death Eaters Apparated into Tuppington at ten, Sirius and Kingsley cast Anti-Apparition wards around the village then the Aurors engaged the Death Eaters.

Surprised by the presence of so many Aurors, most of the Death Eaters panicked and were easily subdued. A few managed to fight their way out of the town and Apparate away once they were beyond the wards put up by the Aurors. All this took only ten minutes with little damage done to the village and no civilians killed or injured. The nine captured Death Eaters were sent to the holding cells in the Ministry.

Because of the massive escape from Azkaban the previous summer, it had been decided not to use the old fortress anymore until the war was over. With Dumbledore's help, a new prison was being set up in a secret location but it would take several months before it was ready. In the meantime, captured Death Eaters were being kept in the cells in the basement of the Ministry with a heavy guard of Aurors.

The successful interception of the Death Eater attack on Tuppington greatly pleased James and his daughter. Rose was once again happy and relieved that her powers had helped stop another attack.

For the next three days, Martha continued to accompany Rose in her astral projections. They didn't see any more attacks in these forays and the nights were peaceful. At the end of the third day, Martha told Rose that she was skilled enough to go alone on her trances. She just warned Rose to have someone watching over her while she was in a trance, even at Potter Manor.

The following day, a Sunday, Rose did her first solo astral projection with her parents and brother watching over her. When she moved Time forward, she found two separate villages in ruins with the Dark Mark over them. Moving Time back a bit while hovering over each village, she was able to see the full extent of the attacks, including the number of Death Eaters involved in them. Once she came out of her trance, Rose quickly told her father what she saw and James Floo-called Dumbledore.

After viewing Rose's memories in Dumbledore's pensieve, James used the Marauder mirror to call Sirius who already had teams on standby to intercept attacks. Even then, Sirius had to call a few more Aurors to augment the single group assigned for that night.

With Rose's information, the Death Eater raids on the villages of Sharpe's Hill and Ravenhead weren't as successful as Voldemort would have wanted. Ten more Death Eaters were captured though three Aurors were killed and two badly injured in the fighting.

Over the next two weeks, Rose's astral projections allowed the Aurors to stop six more Death Eater raids, saving numerous lives, both Muggle and Magical. However, there was still a heavy cost to this. Six more Aurors had been killed and three others were in St. Mungo's recovering from severe spell damage.

The captured Death Eaters proved of little value. Most were new recruits or of low rank and knew little of Voldemort's plans. All the Aurors could do was stopping any attacks they managed to gain knowledge of.

In the meantime, Harry and his friends continued their training in wandless and wordless magic. By the last week of July, all seven of them could cast stunners, shields, disarming and binding spells silently and wandlessly. Harry and Neville could do some other spells as well. Dumbledore was very proud of them.

The last Saturday of July was especially significant since that was the day the owls bearing results for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s arrived at the examinees' homes. It should have been sent two weeks earlier but the change in Minister of Magic caused a lot of excitement and problems.

The owl bearing Harry's O.W.L. results arrived just as the Potters were sitting down for breakfast. Harry felt his palms sweating as he nervously took the envelope with the official Hogwarts and Ministry seals on it from the leg of the tawny owl in front of him.

"Oh come on, Harry," Rose teased, "You've faced old Voldie four times already. Surely you aren't scared of exam results."

"Rose," Lily said, "Stop teasing your brother. It'll be you getting your results next year." Satisfied with the sudden pallor on her daughter's face, Lily turned her attention to her husband who had a smirk on his face. "Don't you tease him as well, James."

James looked at her in mock surprise, "What? I wouldn't do that at such a time as this."

Lily just glared at him before turning to Harry, "Go ahead, sweetheart. We don't care about the number of O.W.L.s you got, just as long as you tried your best."

Steeling himself, Harry broke the seals on the envelope. Inside, there were two pieces of parchment. The first one he opened was smaller and had a note for him.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_In the other parchment are the results of your O.W.L.s, placed alphabetically by subject. I would like you to know that the examiners who tested you in the practical exams have nothing but praise for you. I look forward to seeing you again in two years time when you take your N.E.W.T.s._

_Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Head, Wizarding Examinations Authority_

The second, longer piece of parchment

_**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**_

_**Pass Grades **_

_OUTSTANDING (O) _

_EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E)_

_ACCEPTABLE (A) _

_**Fail Grades**_

_POOR (P)_

_DREADFUL __(D)_

_TROLL (T)_

_Ancient Runes: E_

_Astronomy: E_

_Written E_

_Practical E_

_Care of Magical Creatures:E_

_Written E_

_Practical E_

_Charms: O_

_Written E_

_Practical O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts:O_

_Written O_

_Practical O - Highest score in a hundred years_

_Divination P_

_Herbology: E_

_Written O_

_Practical E_

_History of Magic P_

_Potions: O_

_Written O_

_Practical O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Written O_

_Practical O_

Harry stared at his results in shock. He had only failed in two subjects: History of Magic and Divination. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to continue both in the coming year. On the other hand, he had passed eight subjects, including Astronomy, to his surprise. Even more surprising was the result of his DADA practical. _Highest score in a hundred years? _Just great, another thing to set him apart.

"_Don't you dare berate yourself for that, Harry!" _Ginny's voice came up suddenly in his mind. _"You deserve that grade. You've done very well, eight OWLS, much better than Ron. He only has seven since he only took nine subjects."_

"_Thanks, Gin," _Harry said, _"I'll see you in a while, okay?"_

"_Sure, Harry," _she replied, _"I have a special reward for you when I get there. Now, show your results to your parents."_

Harry felt his cheeks warm up from Ginny's hint. He looked up to see his parents and sister waiting expectantly for him. Without a word, he handed the parchment with his results to his mother. Lily quickly scanned the parchment then threw her arms around Harry in a big embrace.

"Oh, Harry," she said, "Eight O.W.L.s., that's wonderful. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Mum," he said.

"Well done, son," James said, clapping him on the back, "I knew you did well in the DADA Practical. Professor Tofty kept telling me how impressed he was with your Patronus. Just don't let that go to your head or feel bad about being different because of it. You deserve the best grade you can get.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said. "Thanks, Dad, Mum."

"Eight O.W.L.s," James said, shaking his head, "That's more than I got."

"That's because you weren't concentrating well in your studies at that time, James," Lily said, glaring at her husband.

James shrugged, "Well, I only did well enough to have the N.E.W.T. subjects I needed for Auror Academy."

Lily just shook her head.

"Good job, Harry," Rose said, looking over the parchment with Harry's results, "Okay, so you only failed Divination and History of Magic."

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, they don't really matter. I don't need them to get into the Auror Academy. Plus, I don't want another two years of Binns and Trelawney."

"That's for sure," Rose said, "I certainly don't either, especially Divination since it's Mrs. Thunderheart who's teaching me what I need as a seer. So, I think I'll try not to pass Divination as well."

"You'll do no such thing, young lady," Lily said, "You'll do the best you can in all your subjects. You chose to take Divination as an elective so you better try to get as good results in your O.W.L. as you can get."

"Yes, Mum," Rose said sullenly. "Harry, I suppose Ginny knows your results by now."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, she read them through our connection. She told me that Ron got only seven O.W.L.s since he wasn't taking Ancient Runes and also failed History of Magic and Divination. Blimey, I forgot to ask her how Fred and George did on their N.E.W.T.s. They should have got their letters at the same time as Ron."

"She'll probably tell you when she gets here," Rose said. "I wonder how Hermione did,"

"Well, knowing Hermione," Harry said, "We'll find out soon. Isn't she coming over with Daniel this morning?"

"Yeah, she is," Rose said, starting on her breakfast, "We'll just have to wait for her."

An hour later, they heard the fireplace in the living room flare up, indicating that someone had Flooed over. Getting up from his place at the table, Harry peered out the door. When he saw who had arrived, he grinned and stepped into the living room. Rose wasn't far behind him.

Hermione looked up from dusting the ashes from her brother. "Hey, Harry, Rose," she said, "So, Harry, how'd you do in your O.W.L.s?"

Harry laughed, "I knew you'd ask that almost as soon as you saw me."

Hermione blushed, "Hey, I can't help being curious as to how my friends did."

"Yeah, I guess you can't," Harry said, "Let me get Daisy and Andrew so they can keep Daniel occupied then I'll tell you my results."

Harry went into the kitchen. "Daisy, Andy, guess who's here?"

"Danny!" the twins shouted together with glee. They hurriedly got up from their seats and ran into the living room. Soon the three toddlers were playing in a corner of the living room, under the watchful eyes of their teen siblings.

"So, Harry," Hermione said, unable to contain herself any longer, "How many O.W.L.s did you get?

"Eight," Harry said, a grin appearing on his face.

Hermione beamed at him, "That's great, Harry. Here, take a look at my results." She gave him her results parchment and Rose read it over Harry's shoulder. Hermione had taken eleven subjects for her O.W.L.s. She got ten Outstandings and an Exceeds Expectations in DADA.

Harry hugged her, "Congratulations, Hermione. I bet this puts you in the running for Head Girl."

Hermione blushed, "I guess but I don't want to get my hopes up. I only got an Exceeds in DADA."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," Harry said, "You're the smartest girl in our year, if not in the whole Hogwarts. I doubt even the 'claws have anyone as smart as you."

Hermione blushed again, "Thanks, Harry. I'm glad you passed most of your subjects."

"Oh Hermione," Rose said, "Harry didn't just get eight O.W.L.s. He got the highest score in the Defense practical anyone's gotten in a century."

"H-he did?" Hermione asked, looking stunned at this revelation.

At that moment, the fireplace flared green twice, dislodging Ron then Ginny.

"Oi!" Ron said, "Why's Hermione looking like she took a bludger to the head?"

"Because I told her that Harry got the highest score in the Defense Practical that anyone's gotten in a century," Rose said with a smirk.

"Why is she surprised?" Ron asked, "He's Harry Potter. He's beaten off You-Know-Who four times. He's the youngest seeker at Hogwarts in a century and probably the youngest Wizard to form a soul bond, with my sister no less."

"Gee, thanks a lot, Ron," Ginny said, glaring at her brother, "You'd think it was a bad thing for him to form a bond with me."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, that's not what I meant. I just think it takes someone special to form that kind of thing with you."

Ginny looked at him in surprise, "Wow thanks, Ron. I'll take that as a compliment."

"I agree, Ginny," Rose said, "That was quite generous of Ron to say that."

Ron shrugged again, "Hey, I just call it as I see it. Anyway, 'Mione, I bet you got O's in all your subjects."

Hermione looked down at the ground, "No, I only got an E in Defense. Harry's got my results."

"No, you're kidding," Ron said, grabbing the parchment with Hermione's results from Harry. After looking at it, he looked up, wonder on his face, "Blimey, it's true. Will wonders never cease?"

Hermione glared at him but before she could shout at him for his remark, the fireplace flared green once again, announcing the entrance of Neville.

Hermione immediately pounced on Neville, demanding how he did in his O.W.L.s. Neville showed them his parchment which said he had eight O.W.L.s, including E's in Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions and an O in Herbology and Defense. He also managed to get an A in Astronomy and Divination, only failing History of Magic.

Rose hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. "That's great, Nev. At least you passed Divination whereas Harry and Ron failed there."

Neville shrugged, "I guess having a seer as a girlfriend helped me out a bit."

The six teens laughed. Ron apologized to Hermione for his casual remark and gave her a proper kiss as a reward for her near perfect marks, ignoring Rose and Ginny's teasing remarks. Rose asked about Maggie. Neville told them that his sister was out shopping with their mother who had the day off from her job as an Auror. The six soon moved to the garden to play with the three toddlers. After a nice lunch, they put the three younger kids down for a nap and separated to do 'couple' things.

"_So, Gin," _Harry said as they watched the other two couples walk outside, _"You said earlier that you'd give me a special reward for my O.W.L. results."_

"_That I did, love," _Ginny said, _"Come on, let's go to your room." _Ginny got up and pulled Harry up to his room.

When they got there, she closed the door and pulled out her wand. Harry watched her with an amused look on his face as she cast a silencing charm and an imperturbable charm on the door.

"Planning something big, are we?" he asked, a grin appearing on his face before he frowned. _"Gin, you're not planning on going 'all the way', are you? I promised your parents we wouldn't do that until we were married."_

Ginny smiled, _"Of course we will, Harry. I want our first time to be special. However, right now, I think bringing up our physical relationship up a notch or two should constitute a good enough reward for your fantastic grades. It might even inspire me to do as well in my own O.W.L.s this coming year." _With a coy smile, she then pushed him onto the bed.

The next hour proved quite interesting for Harry as they went a bit further than they had before. Later, as they relaxed in each other's arms, they talked about their hopes for the coming year at Hogwarts.

"I wonder who'll be chosen for female prefect for our year," Ginny said, _"After all, there are only three of us left." _She sniffed a bit.

Harry tightened his arms around her, _"Try not to think too much about Lisa, Gin. I don't think she'd have wanted you to get depressed like this."_

"_I know," _Ginny said, "I just wish there was something that could be done for her. She was too young to be Kissed by a Dementor. She might have managed to become prefect."

"Maybe, love," Harry said, _"But we can't dwell on the maybes. We just have to go on and beat that monster to avenge her and all the people he's destroyed." _Harry paused, "As to the prefect thing, from what I've seen of her, I doubt Melinda is prefect material."

Ginny giggled, _"No, I doubt it either. She's a bit too flighty at times, much like Lavender and Parvati and she has average grades. So, I guess that leaves me and Rose,"_

"_You know," _Harry said,_ "as much as I love Rose, I kind of wish McGonagall would choose you as prefect."_

"_And why's that?" _Ginny asked, though she knew the answer from peeking in his mind.

"_Well, that means we can pair up for patrolling around the castle," _Harry said, grinning, _"I bet there are a few broom closets or empty classrooms we can get lost in for a bit."_

Ginny playfully slapped him on the arm, _"I knew it. Can't you get your mind out of the gutter, Potter?"_

"_Why, Ms. Weasley?" _Harry asked, _"It's not like you aren't thinking the same thing, especially after what we just did. I'm sure you'd want to do it again."_

Ginny blushed, _"All right, I admit it. I was thinking about doing that somewhere in Hogwarts. I just don't want to get my hopes up and get disappointed when McGonagall chooses Rose."_

"_Well, whatever she decides, I'm sure we'll find a way to sneak off and let you have your way with me," _Harry said.

"What about now?" Ginny asked, looking up at his bright green eyes with her luscious chocolate brown ones filled with love and desire.

Harry didn't answer her but lowered his lips to hers and his hands started to wander down her body again. They didn't emerge from Harry's room for another hour.

When Neville's birthday came up a couple of days later, Dumbledore gave his students that day and the following day, which was Harry's birthday, off to celebrate. This time, Neville insisted that they celebrate together in Potter Manor on the 31st since they had celebrated their birthdays together at Longbottom Mansion on the 30th in the previous year. Harry reluctantly agreed, especially since his sister sided with her boyfriend.

Of course, that didn't prevent Neville from having a quiet celebratory dinner with his parents and sister on his real birthday. The only other person invited was Rose. Harry spent that day with Ginny and his twin siblings.

Rose came home past ten that night from Longbottom Mansion to find her three siblings and Ginny curled up together on the floor of the playroom, making her think what great parents the bonded couple would be someday. She reluctantly woke them up and the three teens put Andrew and Daisy to bed. Rose then left the bonded couple so they could say their temporary goodbyes in private.

The next day, in spite of their late night together, Ginny was still the first to greet Harry a 'Happy Birthday' due to their mental link. After lounging in bed for a few more minutes, Harry hurried to the kitchen where he found his family waiting for him for the traditional birthday breakfast. This year, Rose allowed him to enjoy his birthday without a prank, for which he was grateful.

After breakfast, they got Harry to open the gifts the five of them had gotten him. He first unwrapped the gift from Daisy and Andrew which was a box of Honeyduke's finest chocolates.

Harry grinned and hugged his twin siblings, "Thanks, guys,"

Daisy and Andrew hugged him back. "Wuv you, 'arry," Daisy said.

"I love you guys, too," he said, his grin widening.

Next, he opened Rose's gift a bit warily.

"Oh don't worry, Harry," Rose said, "If I didn't prank you at breakfast, I surely won't prank your gift."

"You never know," Harry said. He removed the colorful wrapping to reveal a new pair of Seeker gloves. "Thanks sis, I guess you noticed my present pair was getting worn."

"Yeah, I did," Rose said, "I thought it would be a good gift."

Harry hugged her, "It's great. Thanks."

He reached for his parents' gift next. It was rectangular and a bit heavy. He removed the wrapping and found that it was a book which looked both new and old. He gasped when he read the title: 'The Secret History of the Potter Family'. Harry looked up from it with tears in his eyes. He could feel Ginny's own awe coming through their bond. He tried to say something but found a big lump in his throat.

"I showed you the family vaults last year," James said, smiling at his speechless son, "This year, I think it's time you learned the true history of our family. You see, son, almost no one knows that Alfred Potter, the third son of a local warlord, married the only daughter of Godric Gryffindor almost a thousand years ago."

"W-we really are descended from Gryffindor?" Rose asked.

"Yes, dear," Lily said, a smile on her face.

"Is that why I was able to pull out Gryffindor's sword out of the Sorting Hat three years ago?" Harry asked. He felt Ginny tense. _"I'm sorry, love," _he told her through their mental link. _"I don't mean to bring up your worst memories but it's bothered me since that night."_

"_Don't worry about it, Harry," _Ginny said, _"I'm just glad you'll get to know all about your family."_

James nodded, "Yes, Harry. It's said that only someone with Gryffindor's blood could use his sword. It was a family heirloom he received from his father. However, until you pulled it from the Hat, the sword hasn't been seen since Gryffindor's death about twelve years after Cassandra Gryffindor became Cassandra Potter. According to the book, it vanished the night before they buried him."

"Wow," Rose said, "That's interesting. Have you read it, Dad?"

"Some of it," James said, "My Dad, your grandfather, gave me that book when I came of age. Now, I pass it on to you."

"Can I read it as well, Dad?" Rose asked.

"Of course, you can," James said, "That is, if Harry is willing to let you."

"Sure, Rose," Harry said, "We'll go to the living room and read a few pages together."

"Great idea," Rose said, "Have you read it, Mum? I'm sure you found a lot of interesting things in it."

Lily looked down at the floor, "No, Rose. I've never read it."

"Why not?" Harry asked, "I can't believe Dad wouldn't let you read the history of the family you married into."

James sighed, "It's not like that, Harry. You know that the time of Gryffindor and the other Founders was one where magical folk began to hide from Muggles because the Muggles were becoming fearful of magic and were quite hostile to Wizards and Witches. Alfred Potter had fallen in love with Cassandra before he knew she was a Witch but even when he found out, he was still willing to marry her and have a family with her. He even left his family castle for her. In gratitude, Gryffindor created a book that will magically record his family's history accurately. Unfortunately, part of the magic on the book is that it will only allow those with Potter blood to see the writing. So, as much as I wanted to let your mother read it, she can't"

"You mean Neville will never be able to read it either?" Rose asked.

"Or Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid not, kids," James said, "I know you want your significant others to know all about our families but you'll just have to tell them verbally."

"Boy, that sucks," Rose said.

"Rose!" Lily admonished, "Watch your language."

"Sorry, Mum," she mumbled. "I'll just have to memorize what I read then. I hate memory work."

"Come on, sis," Harry said, "Let's read a bit. Then we can tell them about it later."

"All right," Rose said, getting up and following Harry into the living room. "I bet your bond will be able to overcome that obstacle."

Harry shrugged, "Maybe. Let me check." _"Gin, do you want to try to read the book through our link?"_

"_If you want me to, Harry." _Ginny replied shyly.

"_Of course I do, silly girl," _Harry said, _"I have no secrets from you."_

The two Potter teens sat on the same couch and started reading. The first chapter chronicled the story of Alfred Potter and Cassandra Gryffindor, how Alfred had rescued her from some Muggle bandits and slowly fell in love with her.

"_Harry, I can read it!" _Ginny said. _"I guess the strength of our bond is stronger than the magic of the book."_

"_That's great, Gin," _Harry said.

"Well?" Rose asked, "Can Ginny see the letters on the book?"

"Yes, she can," Harry said. "I guess it's the soul bond."

"Lucky for Ginny," Rose said, "I doubt Neville will be that lucky."

"Don't worry, Rose," Harry said, "We can all help remember so we can tell him all about it."

"Thanks, Harry," Rose said, giving him a quick hug.

They settled down to read some more of their family history until it was time for lunch. The joint Harry-Neville birthday party was scheduled for dinnertime. The guests, aside from their families, included the Weasleys, the Grangers, the Blacks, Remus, Tonks, Tonks' parents, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid.

Naturally, Ginny and Neville both Flooed over to Potter Manor after lunch to be with their respective significant others. The two couples flew around the grounds of Potter Manor in pairs for a few minutes before having a little two-on-two Quidditch game between couples. The game proved that both Harry and Neville were not very good Keepers and that Rose and Ginny were very good Chasers. The two pairs were tied 250-all when they stopped after two hours to rest before the party.

By five o'clock, all the guests had arrived at Potter Manor and were chatting with each other in the garden. Arthur was sitting with Hermione's and Tonk's parents at one of the tables on the porch, no doubt interrogating the Grangers about the Muggle world, judging from the amused look on Ted Tonks' face.

The older women and Hagrid were all gathered around Sam and Sirius on the other side of the porch, admiring Lizzie who was lying in Sam's lap. The bemused and smitten look on Sirius' face as he gazed at his daughter was very hard to miss. Daisy, Andrew and Daniel played together nearby, with their mothers watching them carefully.

Harry, Ginny, Rose, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ti and Maggie were all seated together discussing Fred and George's plans for their joke shop. Remus and Tonks were talking with James and Dumbledore near the rose bushes.

"Harry," Rose whispered to her brother, "Notice how close to each other Remus and Tonks are standing. Remus even has his arm around her waist."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd see the day our honorary uncle with the furry problem allows himself to get into a relationship with a girl," Harry said.

"It seems to have done him some good," Ginny said, "He looks younger than he did before."

"You know," Rose said, "I think Ginny's right. There's less gray in his hair and there are fewer lines on his face."

"I'm glad," Harry said, "Even with Dad and Sirius in the Ministry, Remus hasn't had as good a life as he should have."

"It's a good thing Sirius is too preoccupied with Sam and Lizzie," Ginny said, "Otherwise, I'm sure he wouldn't miss this opportunity to tease them."

"Yeah, there is that," Harry said, "Come to think of it, it's a bit odd to see Sirius with that look on his face."

"I bet you'll have the same look on your face, Harry," Rose said, "When you and Ginny have your first kid."

"Rose!" Ginny and Harry said simultaneously, their cheeks turning Weasley red.

Rose laughed softly at the sight of her brother and best friend's faces. Before either could retort, Lily stood up.

"All right, everyone, it's time to eat," Lily said "Now, the food is laid out in the Ballroom. Just get what you want and bring it out here." She then opened the sliding doors leading from the porch to the Ballroom.

Two long tables were set up in the Ballroom covered with plates and dishes containing various kinds of food. A smaller table was at the side containing bottles of butterbeer and other drinks.

Soon, two lines formed around the tables. After each person got his choice of food and drinks, he or she went back to the place he or she had been occupying on the porch. About an hour later, everyone had eaten and drunk their fill and were again talking in various groups.

This time, Alice rose to her feet and called everyone's attention, "I think it's time for the birthday boys to open their presents. Neville, Harry, come over here."

The two boys sat down at two tables. Each had a pile of presents on them. They quickly went through their piles. Neville received many books and items relating to Herbology. Harry got things related to Defense and Quidditch. However, both boys noticed one gift missing. They turned to their respective girlfriends, who were seated beside them.

"We both agreed to give you your presents in private," Ginny whispered to Harry, "After the cake and ice cream. We need something to distract Ron and my other brothers."

Just then, Blinky popped onto the porch, bearing a huge birthday cake which he set on the table in front of the two boys. The upper left had an icing model of a snitch with sixteen small candles arranged around it. The upper right had a small model of a _Mimbilus mimbletonia_ on it, also surrounded by sixteen small candles. The bottom half had written on it:

_**Happy 16**__**th**__** Birthday, Harry and Neville!**_

Everyone gathered around as James and Frank lit the candles with their wand. They all sang _Happy Birthday_ then the two boys blew out the candles to a wild round of applause.

Blinky and the other house elves then popped in with four large tubs of ice cream. As the guests crowded around for cake and ice cream, Harry felt Ginny pull on his arm.

He allowed Ginny to pull him deep into the garden. He saw Rose doing the same to Neville but in a different direction which Harry remembered was toward the wall bordering their property. He glanced nervously back at the other guests but it seemed Ginny's brothers hadn't noticed them leaving, especially Ron who was already having his third piece of cake.

Once the noise of the party had faded, Ginny stopped and pushed Harry up to a tree, planting her lips on his. Harry returned the kiss with equal fervor. They sank down to their knees and their arms wound around each other. After a few minutes, they drew back to catch their breath and Ginny lay down on top of Harry with her head on his chest and Harry's arms around her.

"This is nice," Ginny said, "I just love lying like this with you."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said, "I like it too."

After a few minutes, Harry noticed that Ginny had fallen asleep. He gently nudged her through their mind link. When she stirred, he said in her mind, _"Uh Gin, I usually don't mind being your pillow but I'd like to see what you got me."_

"_Spoilsport,"_ she pouted before sitting up beside him. She brought a small package about half an inch in size from her pocket and drew her wand, tapping the package with it as she said, _"Finite." _The package grew to three times its size. _"All right, here." _

Harry removed the nice wrapping and opened the box. Inside was a ring made of reddish gold in a thick band with a small emerald the color of his eyes set into it. There were what appeared to be Egyptian hieroglyphics engraved around the band. Harry couldn't help but stare at it in wonder.

"_Bill gave that to me when I was eight," _Ginny said to him, _"It's part of the treasure from a tomb his team went into. The goblins sometimes give bits of the treasure as a reward for a good job. He said I should give it to the man I would marry. I wonder if he already knew back then that we'd get together." _

Harry grinned and drew her into a tight embrace. _"It's beautiful, Gin. Thank you." _He pulled back and examined the ring again,_ "Do you know what these hieroglyphics mean?"_

"_Well," _Ginny said,_ "According to Bill, they translate roughly as 'For the one who holds my heart, a reminder of my love'. I know our bond lets you feel my love for you all the time but I wanted you to have a physical reminder of that until we do get married, sort of a promise ring of my own."_

"_All right then," _Harry said, putting it on his left ring finger. He then pulled her towards him and they resumed kissing.

Rose and Neville were once again at the tree overlooking the field outside the walls bordering Potter Manor's grounds. This time they were seated at the base of the tree with Rose in Neville's lap as they kissed. It was a good five minutes before either one pulled back. Then Rose leaned forward on Neville and rested her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Merlin, I don't think I'll ever tire of that," Rose said.

Neville laughed before replying, "Yeah, me neither." They spent a few seconds of silence just enjoying the sensation of being alone together. "All right, missy. Aren't you going to at least tell me what you got for me?"

"Okay," Rose said, reaching behind Neville into some bushes next to the tree. She drew out a small thin package and handed it to Neville, all the while remaining in his lap.

Neville carefully removed the brightly colored wrapping to reveal a picture frame. The photo in it was a Wizarding one of Rose, showing just her head and shoulders. The picture Rose would smile then blow a kiss.

"It's for your table," Rose said shyly, "So I'd be the first thing you see in the morning and the last thing before you go to sleep."

Neville grinned, "It's great, and exactly what I wanted." He gently put the picture frame on the ground and drew Rose down for another kiss.

It was another hour before either couple made their way back to the party. They had to return since it was getting dark. The grins on both birthday boys' faces drew a lot of ribbing from the other males present, which they bore with good nature. It was almost midnight by the time the last of the guests left.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 32: Interceptions

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next one. I hope it's as good as the previous ones. Please read and review._

Chapter 34: A trip to Diagon Alley and Ginny's birthday

The kids got their Hogwarts letters the next day, August 1st, during breakfast. Once again, Harry found a prefect badge accompanying his letter.

"Well I guess that puts you in the running for Head Boy," James said.

"Dad," Harry said, "You know that's not guaranteed. You were never a prefect, yet you became Head Boy in your seventh year."

James scoffed, "Well, you weren't an arrogant prat in your first six years like I was. I doubt Dumbledore will choose someone else next year."

"_If I'm still alive next year," _Harry morosely thought.

"_Harry James Potter!" _Ginny's voice came up in his mind, _"Don't you dare say that!"_

Harry gulped, _"Yes, dear…I mean, no, dear, of course not. Sorry, won't do it again."_

"_That's better," _Ginny said, _"Our letters haven't arrived yet. I can't wait for Ron to get his. He'll be so surprised with what's inside with his letter."_

"_Yeah," _Harry said,_ "I just hope he accepts it."_

"_Oh he will, Harry," _Ginny said,_ "We just have to convince him. Did Rose get the prefect badge?"_

Harry looked over at Rose who was seated across from him. His sister appeared to be looking inside her envelope with a frown. She turned it upside down but nothing else came out besides her letter. _"I don't think so, Gin."_ Inside he was a bit disappointed for his sister but felt elation that Ginny might have been appointed the fifth year Gryffindor female prefect.

His mother, meanwhile, had noticed what her daughter was doing and probably guessed why. "Oh, I'm sorry, honey," Lily said, "I guess you're not the female Gryffindor prefect for your year."

Rose shrugged, "Well, I guess I didn't impress McGonagall. No big deal, Mum. That just means I don't have to bother with all that patrolling and those meetings. It also means Neville and I can have some time alone together on the train while Harry and Hermione are in their first meeting."

"I don't think you'll be that lucky, Rose," Harry said, "Ron will probably be there with you, and maybe Maggie and Ti."

Rose groaned, "Maybe I can get him to leave us for a while and visit Dean and Seamus."

"_Harry," _Ginny's voice came again into Harry's mind, _"Our letters just arrived. I'm a bit nervous now."_

"_It'll be okay, Gin," _Harry told her, _"I won't mind if you're not chosen as prefect."_

Harry opened his connection with Ginny so he could watch through her eyes. The familiar kitchen of the Burrow appeared in his consciousness. He could feel Ginny's hand trembling slightly as she took hold of the envelope with her name on it. He felt her eyes widen as she noticed the extra weight of the envelope. Hands still trembling, she opened the envelope and tipped the contents into her hand. Along with her letter was a golden badge, identical to the one in Harry's hand.

He heard Molly squeal in delight. The next moment, he felt Molly hug her daughter tightly. It felt a bit weird.

"Oh, well done, Ginny," Molly said, "I just knew you'd make Prefect, just like Bill a-and P-Percy." Molly sniffed, probably remembering her third son who still wasn't in contact with the family.

Harry felt Ginny scowl. _"That foul git," _Ginny thought. Harry didn't say a thing, knowing that it was a sour point with his love and her family that Percy had still not made contact with his family even when his benefactor, Fudge, was out of office. No one had any idea what he was doing.

Then Ginny glanced at Ron who seemed to have gone pale. "Ron, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, "Something wrong with your letter?"

Ron looked up to her with wide eyes and showed her a golden badge with the words 'Quidditch Captain' on it. "I can't believe it," he said, "He shouldn't have." He got up and went to the living room and its fireplace.

"Ron," Ginny called as she followed him, "where are you going?"

Ron didn't answer directly but threw some Floo powder into the fireplace after igniting it. "Potter Manor," he called out after stepping into the green flames.

Ginny's eyes widened, _"Uh oh, Harry, I guess we're on our way there. You better know what to tell him."_

"_I'll be waiting, Gin," _Harry answered. _"I know just what to say." _

A couple of seconds later, he heard the distinct sound of someone flooing in. A second after that, Ron came bursting into the Potters' kitchen.

"Potter, what the hell is this?" Ron said, shoving the Quidditch Captain badge into his hand.

"Why, it looks like the badge for the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain," Harry said, "You have a problem with that, Ron?"

"You bet I do," Ron said, "You should be captain, not me. You've been on the team since first year."

"Yes, I have been," Harry said, "But I'm not as well versed in strategy as you are." He felt rather than saw Ginny enter the kitchen. "The day before we left Hogwarts last June, McGonagall and Katie Bell approached me to offer me the position. Katie said she wanted to concentrate on her N.E.W.T.s and didn't want to be like Angelina was. I thought about it for a few seconds then told them that you'd make a much better captain since when it comes to strategy and Quidditch, you're the best we've got. Hell, you beat just about everyone at chess and any of those Muggle strategy-type games."

"But you're the leader, Harry," Ron said, "No one will listen to me."

"Yes they will," Harry said, "Everyone in Gryffindor knows your skill in strategy and knowledge in Quidditch. No one will object, especially the rest of the team. Trust me on this, Ron. Please take the position."

"Harry's right, Ron," Ginny said, placing an arm around her brother. "You'd make a great captain."

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Ron asked.

"Of course I did," Ginny said, "We're in each other's minds after all. He just asked me to keep it quiet until you get the badge."

"Well, if that's the way you guys feel about it, I'll do it." Ron said as he turned back to Harry, extending his hand, "Thanks, Harry."

Harry took his hand and shook it, "You're welcome, mate. You just make sure we get the Cup this year or McGonagall might make me regret giving you the captaincy."

"Sure thing, Harry," Ron said.

"Congratulations, Ron," Lily said. "I agree with Harry and Ginny. You'll do well as captain."

"I agree with everyone, Ron," James said, grinning, "I think you'll give Gryffindor the best chance to win the Quidditch Cup this year."

Ron blushed, "Thanks, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter. I'll do my best."

"I'm sure you will, Ron," Rose said, "Though we'd have a better chance if Ginny and I are among the starting Chasers."

"Harry," Ron asked, "Does Katie still want to play Chaser?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "She said she just didn't want the hassle of the captaincy but didn't want to stop playing. So, what do you think we should do with the team?"

"Well, I think we should do what Angelina did last year and hold tryouts for all positions except Keeper of course," Ron said. "We'll keep the reserve team as well." He looked over at Ginny and Rose, "I don't think there's anyone as good as you two and Katie for Chaser but I want to make sure we have the best. So you guys have to try out again, okay?"

The two redheads shrugged, "Fine," they said simultaneously.

Ron turned to Harry, "That goes for the Seeker position as well. Okay, mate?" 

"Sure, Ron," Harry said, "I can live with that."

"Well, I think Katie's being sensible about her N.E.W.T.s," Lily said. "Speaking of N.E.W.T.s: how did Fred and George do in theirs, Ginny?"

"Oh, well enough, Lily," Ginny answered, "Since they only had three O.W.L.s each, they had just that number of N.E.W.T. subjects which they passed."

"Well, it's not like they need them," Rose said, "After all, they have that joke shop of theirs."

"Yeah," Ron said, "They've been working on it in the afternoons after our training. They managed to rent a building in Diagon Alley, number 95, I think. They're calling the store Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. What a weird name. They're opening this weekend, just in time for the shopping rush before school starts."

"Can we see it when we go to Diagon Alley for our school supplies, Mum?" Rose asked.

"We'll see, honey," Lily said, "I suppose now that you have your letters, we can go down there this weekend."

"I guess we better do it as soon as possible," James said, "I'll talk to Arthur, Frank and Sirius so all the kids can go together. I'm sure Albus and I can arrange enough security. I have to warn you kids though, parts of the Alley haven't been completely repaired yet after the Christmas attack."

Harry and the other teens nodded, grimly remembering the dreadful sight of the burning and ruined stores last Christmas. Their somber mood was broken by a shriek from Daisy. They turned to see that Andrew had dumped his bowl of cereal on his twin.

"Andrew James Potter!" Lily scolded the two year old, "I told you not to do that to your sister."

Then Daisy said, "Bad 'drew!" and did the same thing to Andrew, causing the four older kids and James to break into laughter. Their amusement was cut short by the glare they all received from Lily.

"Daisy Amelia Potter!" she said, "You shouldn't do that either. Come on, you two, let's clean you up." She grabbed hold of a hand from each toddler and pulled them out of the kitchen.

As Lily rushed the twins off to get cleaned up, James invited Ginny and Ron to have a second breakfast which Ron was happy to accept. Lily returned a few minutes later and sat the twins down again with a fresh bowl of cereal which they ate without much of a mess.

By the time the Potters and their guests were done eating, Hermione had arrived with Daniel and the three toddlers happily ambled off to play under the watchful eye of Blinky. Hermione was very pleased that Ron would be Quidditch Captain, adding that it would give him the same status as a prefect. Lily and James said goodbye and left to Apparate to the Ministry together.

Neville, Maggie and Ti soon arrived as well and congratulated Ron for becoming Quidditch Captain. They agreed with Ron's plan to hold tryouts for all the positions except for Keeper on the regular team.

The eight teens then speculated on who the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher would be for the coming term. With James becoming Minister of Magic, the position was vacant again. They hoped whoever Dumbledore hired would be as good as James and Moody had been.

Dumbledore then arrived and skillfully deflected their inquiry on the identity of the DADA professor before starting their training session. He had them practice casting the summoning spell both wandlessly and wordlessly. After two hours, they had all managed at least summon a pillow across the room.

They had a nice lunch provided by the Potter house elves then Ron and Ginny invited the other six teens to swim in the pond on their property. Hermione reluctantly agreed to go when Blinky assured her that he and the other house elves would take good care of Daniel. The eight teens enjoyed the afternoon frolicking in the cool water.

When Harry and Rose got home, Lily told them that she, Sirius and Alice had managed to get Saturday off from their jobs so that they could go with Molly to accompany them to Diagon Alley.

The next day, they again practiced wandless and wordless casting of the summoning charm and also practiced the banishing charm as well. In the afternoon, Rose again went into an astral trance and went forward in time including the upcoming weekend but didn't detect any attacks. It had been the same all week as if the Death Eaters were lying low. It seemed suspicious but they were hopeful that it meant some peace for a while.

The following Saturday, eight teens and four adults met at the Burrow and used the fireplace in the living room to Floo into the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Sirius was first followed by Lily then Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Maggie and Ti. Alice went last to seal the Burrow's fireplace while they were out. Dumbledore had fixed the fireplace of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes so that only people authorized by the twins could enter the store that way.

Harry managed to step out of the fireplace without tripping over his feet. He saw that they were in a slightly dark room that was curtained off from the main store. From the sounds he could hear behind the curtain, it seemed that the store was full of customers.

To the right of the fireplace, he saw a set of stairs leading up, probably to the twins' living quarters above the store. The room had several shelves on two sides lined with products he didn't recognize from the ones he had seen them testing over the years. There were hats, cloaks, gloves, mirrors, and a number of strange horn-like objects that seemed to be trying to walk quickly out of sight.

Fred was there to greet them, wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed brilliantly with his hair. Harry noticed that Molly looked at the robes with disgust for a moment but didn't say anything. Sirius just stood to the side with a wide grin on his face.

"Hello, Harry," Fred said, grabbing his hand and shaking it. He looked toward where his mother was now busy cleaning the soot from Ginny and Hermione. When he spoke again, his voice was much lower, "Glad you could drop by, oh benefactor of ours. You can take anything you want with no charge."

"No way, Fred," Harry protested, "I'm willing to pay for whatever I get."

"Tut, tut," Fred said, shaking an index finger at Harry, "Don't say another word, Harry. That's how we want to pay you back for your help. Please accept it. Just tell everyone where you got them."

"Oh all right," Harry said, "Fine."

"Great," Fred said, beaming, "Now this area is where we have our more serious line. It seems that there are a lot of Ministry employees who aren't capable of casting a good Shield Charm, probably since they didn't have you or your dad teaching them." He grinned at Harry who blushed. Harry felt Ginny's amusement and gave her a playful mental shove.

"Anyway," Fred continued, "Your dad asked us to develop some stuff to help with that. We've come up with Shield hats, cloaks and gloves that can deflect minor to moderate charms, hexes and jinx. They're of little use against an Unforgivable unfortunately but quite useful nonetheless."

"What are those horn-like things?" Ginny asked as she walked up to them.

"Oh, those are Decoy Detonators," Fred said, grinning, "If you want a diversion, just drop one surreptitiously and it'll run off and make a loud noise out of sight. Here, have a few, Harry." He tossed four of them to Harry who deftly caught them.

"Thanks," Harry said, "Well, we'd better take a look around the store while we can. I think they want to make this whole trip a quick one."

"All right," Fred said, "Come on then." He led Harry and Ginny through the curtain into the main store, Ginny taking hold of Harry's hand.

They found the store packed with people, mostly children who were probably Hogwarts students. They saw George behind a counter and a till, accepting payment from customers for their purchases and wearing the same type of robes as Fred. They waved to him before going around the store. There were several witches wearing the same kind of robes the twins were, helping the customers around and explaining the various products.

The shelves in this part were filled with products Harry recognized like Skiving Snackboxes, Nosebleed Nougats which seemed to be the most popular, several types of trick wands and boxes of various types of quills from Self-Inking, Spell-Checking to Smart-Answer ones. There was even a product called U-No-Poo which proclaimed that it made the person who drank it constipated for a full week on just one dose.

They had to push a bit to get at the shelves due to the large number of customers there. The rest of their party was also inspecting the items for sale in the store. Harry noticed that there was even a section of the store selling Muggle items like cards and trick ropes.

"Dad would love that," Ginny said to him. Harry couldn't agree more, knowing the obsession Arthur had with Muggles even after all these years of knowing Lily.

"All right, kids," Sirius said, coming up to them, "You better get what you want. Molly's getting a bit antsy and wants to move on. I'll round up the rest of the group."

Ten minutes later, the Potter/Weasley/Black/Longbottom party was exiting the store with a few bags of WWW items. They looked back at the store front and were stunned. The left-hand window was full of assorted items that popped, revolved, bounced, shrieked and flashed, producing a dazzling display. The right-hand window was covered by a gigantic purple poster that was emblazoned with flashing yellow letters that advertised U-No-Poo using an allusion to Voldemort via his alias of You-Know-Who (HBP, p. 116, American Edition).

Molly looked stunned, "Oh no, they'll be murdered in their sleep," she moaned.

"Now, now, Molly," Sirius said, "Don't worry. They've got a brilliant security system protecting their store. There are also wards around the store to prevent any Death munchers from getting in. I checked it out. It's as safe as the Burrow, believe me."

"All right, Sirius," Molly said, "If you say so. I just can't help but worry."

"I know how you feel, Molly," Alice said. "I worry about Neville and Maggie being involved in all this. I also worry about how they will cope if something happens to Frank or me. But then, doing the right thing is never easy but it has to be done."

Molly sighed, "I know you're right, Alice, but still. How can this store be part of doing the right thing?"

"They're bringing laughter to the world, Molly," Lily said. "That's important."

"Mum's right, Molly," Harry said, "With all the awful things Voldieshorts and his death chewers are doing, people need to be able to laugh and enjoy some things."

"All right, people, we need to get moving," Sirius said. "Where do we go now?"

"Well, I think we should go to Madam Malkin's next," Lily said, "It's the closest and I think almost all the kids need new robes." They all agreed and set off.

As the group walked down the street, they noticed the gloom and tension in the air that settled in after leaving Fred and George's store. Several of the stores damaged last December were still closed including Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. On the walls and windows of some stores were plastered posters bearing the faces of wanted Death Eaters including Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus and brother-in-law Rabastan.

Sirius glowered at the images of his hated cousin, no doubt remembering what had happened to Rose and Ti during the Christmas attack. Harry saw a brief look of fear pass over his sister's face as she looked at the image of her tormentor. Harry reached out to take Rose's hand and give it a gentle squeeze. Rose looked back at him with gratitude in her eyes.

In spite of the presence of many Aurors, people were staying in tight groups hurrying about on their business with anxious looks on their faces. No one was going about alone.

They got to Madam Malkin's without incident. Unfortunately, when they got there, they found Narcissa Malfoy paying for a set of robes with Draco standing near by. Madam Malkin was standing behind a counter, accepting their payment. When they turned around, both Malfoys' eyes widened at seeing the large group that had entered the store.

Narcissa stood still, staring at her youngest son who stared back at her. The look of longing on both their faces was heart breaking to the rest of Harry's group. Finally, unable to contain himself, Ti launched himself forward with a strangled cry, embracing his mother fiercely. Narcissa returned his embrace with equal fervor, tears running down her cheeks. Draco stood where he was, eyeing Harry and the others warily.

After a couple of minutes of watching the touching mother and son reunion, Sirius stepped forward and started talking to Narcissa in quiet tones.

"Hey, Cissy, how are you holding up?" Sirius asked.

Narcissa looked up but didn't move back from Ti. "Not bad, Siri," she said, "Lucius hasn't been home since Draco came home from school. It's just Draco and me at home."

"Have you decided yet about leaving him?" Sirius asked, "Sam and I love Ti like our own but I can tell that he misses you very much."

Narcissa looked down, "I don't know, Sirius. I'm not sure if Draco will go with me." She looked at her oldest son with some nervousness.

"If you really want, you can take him with you," Sirius said, "You just have to make sure he won't try to contact his father."

Narcissa looked up at him with hope in her eyes, "Really, Sirius? I'd like nothing more than to have both of my sons with me."

"Yeah," Sirius replied, "I just need to talk to Dumbledore and my wife about this. I'll try to owl you in a few days."

Sirius then noticed that Draco had come closer to them while they were talking, close enough that he might have heard everything which he probably had since the boy now had a furious look on his face. Sirius quickly pointed his wand at Draco and shouted, _"Obliviate!" _He quickly did the same thing to the shop matron behind the counter.

Harry and the others stared at Sirius in surprise while Ti and Narcissa backed away from Sirius. Ti was glaring at Sirius while Narcissa had an alarmed look on her face.

"Why did you do that, Sirius," Narcissa asked.

"Draco had an angry look on his face," Sirius said, "He might have heard everything. I don't think he'll be happy to leave Lucius. It might not be a good idea now to bring him with you."

Before Narcissa could say anything further, Lily came up to them. "Why the hell did you Obliviate Draco, Sirius?" Lily demanded.

"Sorry, Lily," Sirius answered her in a low tone, "I was talking with Narcissa about leaving her Death Eater husband so she could be with her youngest son. I'm not entirely sure about Draco's allegiance so I think it best he doesn't know about his mother's plans. I had to obliviate Madam Malkin to make sure no one else knew that Cissy and Ti met here. It's safer that way." He turned back to Narcissa. "Look, Cissy, I'm sorry for doing that to Draco but at least this way he can't tell his father your plans until it's too late for dear old Lucius to stop you. We'll sort it out with Madam Malkin. You and Draco go on back to Malfoy Manor."

Narcissa sighed, "All right, Sirius. I can't do anything about it now." She embraced Ti again and whispered to him, "Stay safe, my boy. I hope to see you in a few days."

Ti returned her embrace but his angry eyes were still on Sirius as he replied to his mother, "I hope so, Mum."

Narcissa stepped away from him then reached out to take one of Draco's hands. The older boy still looked dazed as his mother dragged him out of the store.

Once his mother had left, Ti turned to Sirius. "Why the hell did you do that?" Ti demanded, "You could have damaged his mind."

Sirius scoffed, "I've done that a few times with no effect on the person I Obliviated other than a bit of confusion after. Didn't you hear what I told your mother? If Draco tells your father that she's planning to leave him, he'll either lock her up with a couple of guards or kill her. I don't think you want either option."

"Well maybe he won't tell him," Ti said, "I could have asked him not to tell Father."

Sirius sighed, "You really think he'll listen to you, Ti? I don't know what nonsense he's been giving you for the past year but he's just as bad as your father. I think he's going to end up just like him, dead or in Azkaban for life."

"No!" Ti protested, "I think I can convince him to side with us. We've been doing just fine at school, talking and eating and having fun together. He even gave me this for my birthday." He brought a lion shaped pendant Sirius had never seen before out from beneath his robes and shirt. The eyes were red rubies but Sirius had a disturbed feeling about it.

"He gave you that?" he asked Ti. He turned to the rest of the kids who had now come closer. Lily, Molly and Alice had gone over to Madam Malkin to make sure she wasn't harmed by the Obliviation spell. "Do any of you know about this?"

The other teens shook their heads and Sirius turned his attention back to Ti.

"All right, Ti, I'm sorry for doing that to Ti," Sirius said. "But at the time, it was my only option. I do hope your mother can bring Draco over with her. I know you miss him too even if he was a git to you all your life."

"Well, things are better between us now," Ti said, "Just don't do that again, Sirius."

Sirius simply nodded and put an arm around Ti's shoulders, "Come on. We need to get you a new set of robes. You grew at least six inches since last summer."

The group took an hour to get the robes for the kids who needed them. They then moved to the Apothecary to get potion supplies. After a stop at Eeylops Owl Emporium to get some treats for Hedwig and Errol, they went to Flourish and Blotts to get the kids' books.

They had a late lunch at the Leaky Cauldron before Flooing back to the Burrow, which Molly Apparated there first to open the Floo connection. Sirius left to take Ti's things back to Grimmauld Place and Alice brought Neville and Maggie's purchases back to Longbottom Mansion. The eight teens spent the rest of the afternoon practicing their animagus forms. Harry and Ginny only used their tiger forms, preferring to transform to their magical forms in the larger grounds of Potter Manor.

Sunday was spent with their respective families. Harry and Rose enjoyed a nice day playing with their twin siblings and parents in the garden.

Later that night, James and Lily attended an Order of the Phoenix meeting and came home with some good news from Snape. It seemed that Voldemort had been furious over the interceptions of his attacks and decided to suspend them until he had found out how the Aurors had known where the attacks would occur. The Dark Lord had tortured several of his followers in an effort to ferret out a spy to no avail. Rose was happy to hear the news but insisted on continuing her Astral voyages to make sure there were no surprises.

The eight training teens resumed their wandless and wordless magic sessions the next day. This time, they had some duels using the new techniques. Since they were still not as good as with their wands, the duels lasted shorter than usual. Nevertheless, Dumbledore praised them on their efforts and gave them advice to improve themselves.

The week passed quickly and it was Saturday again, but it was a special Saturday since it was Ginny's birthday. A celebration with close friends was to be held at the Burrow and was set at lunchtime.

Of course, Harry came over right after breakfast. Rose was still asleep, getting some much needed rest after going forward in time a full week in search of Death Eater attacks. She found none.

Harry and Ginny went out to the clearing in the middle of the woods on the Weasleys' property, the same clearing where they had driven off a couple of Dementors exactly two years before. This time, there were no Dementors, just them. Harry cast a Silencing charm, a Repelling charm and a few alarm spells to alert them if anyone came close. Then they spent an enjoyable two hours exploring each other, leaving them breathless and a bit sweaty at the end. After a few cleansing charms, they sat down with Harry's back to a tree and Ginny sitting in between his legs and leaning against his chest. She confided to him that this was her favorite position. He confessed that he liked it too.

Harry then brought out a small box. _"Happy Birthday, darling,_" he said, handing it to her, _"I hope you like this."_

"_Oh, Harry, I'll like anything you give me," _she replied.

Ginny opened the box. Inside was a gold locket set with a single ruby and emerald in the center and attached to a golden chain. Around the two gems, the words _Now and Forever_ were engraved. Ginny felt tears prickle her eyes. Her hands shook a bit as she opened the locket. On the left half was a picture of Harry and on the right half was a picture of her. The two were beaming at each other and blowing kisses every so often at each other. On the back, _1876 _was engraved near the bottom.

"_It's lovely, Harry," _she said, _"Thank you. Please help me put it on."_

Harry helped Ginny with the clasp of the chain and tucked it in between her breasts.

"_I found it in Potter vault," _he told her, _"It belonged to my great grandmother Amanda. She was married to Dad's grandfather, Harrison Potter. I think they named me after him though they kept it simple with Harry. Can you imagine it if I was named Harrison James Potter?"_

Ginny giggled, _"That's much too formal. I like Harry better."_

"_Me too," _Harry said then he kissed her on the top of her head which was just under his chin. They just sat like that for a few minutes before Harry looked at his watch.

"Merlin," he said, "It's past noon. The rest of your guests should be here soon. We'd better get back before they send a search party for us."

They got up. Harry cancelled the charms and they walked back to the Burrow walking close to each other, hands around the other's waist.

When they got to the Burrow's garden, they saw that one long table was set up with places for twenty people. Another one was covered with several types of food. The rest of the New Marauders were already there. They rushed forward to greet Ginny.

Harry hung back, allowing his bond mate to have her moment. His parents came up to him and he exchanged greetings with them. Sirius came with Sam and Lizzie. Remus arrived, holding hands with Tonks. James and Sirius looked at Remus with identical grins on their faces. Lily and Sam looked sternly at their husbands, in essence forbidding them from giving Remus any smart comments. The two Marauders sighed and just shook hands with Remus.

Then they heard the sound of the fireplace indicating someone arriving via the Floo. A few seconds later, Professor Dumbledore stood in the doorway of the Burrow. He looked around and saw Ginny.

"Dear Ginny," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling in merriment as he walked over to her, "I wish you a very happy birthday."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said.

"I brought a special guest as a birthday gift," Dumbledore said, "Though I believe his appearance here would be a gift to your whole family. Before I reveal him, let me just say that this person has had a big change of heart. After the attack on Diagon Alley, he realized that his family was more important than any job. He approached me and offered to help the Order since he was in a position to spy on the activities of the former Minister of Magic. He provided us with valuable information that enabled me to thwart several ill-advised moves of Fudge before he was voted out of office."

Harry could feel the apprehension, dread and hope warring in Ginny's mind as he moved next to her. He had a feeling about the identity of the special guest but didn't say anything. He glanced at the other Weasleys. From the looks on their faces, ranging from suppressed joy on Molly's to anger and uncertainty on Ron's, they also had guessed who it was that James had brought.

"He's sorry for all the hurt he's caused you and your family and wants to be accepted again," Dumbledore said. Then turning to the doorway, he drew his wand and said, _"Finite."_

Everyone turned their attention of the doorway. Like a mist lifting, a tall redheaded man with horn-rimmed glasses appeared there.

"Percy!" Molly cried as she rushed forward to embrace her third child.

Percy rushed forward also and hugged his mother tightly, muttering, "I'm so sorry, Mum," as tears started running down his cheeks. The other Weasleys eyed him warily.

James then spoke up, "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, Molly, Arthur, but I retained Percy as my secretary. He asked me not to tell you until Dumbledore thought it would be safe for him to rejoin his family. You should be proud of him."

Arthur stepped forward and joined his wife in hugging their son. "Welcome home, son," Arthur said.

"Go on, Gin," Harry said, pushing his bondmate gently forward.

Ginny moved forward to embrace her brother.

That spurred their other Weasley children to come forward and greet their estranged brother.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 32: Interceptions

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next one. Sorry for the longer wait but work took over most of my writing time for the last two weeks. I also found an interesting AU Harry Potter series on by the author 'whydoyouneedtoknow' where Harry is taken from the Dursleys by Remus and Hermione's older sister (the author's OC) and raised with Hermione and Draco, Sirius and his wife Aletha. Check it out if you want a story where Harry has a happy childhood. Anyway, back to my story. Enjoy the new chapter. It's a bit longer than usual though not much action yet. Sorry about that but there will be a bit in the next one which is already being written. Please review. _

Chapter 35: A breakaway

Harry smiled as he watched the Weasleys together for the first time in almost two years. Percy was sitting in the middle of the long table in the Burrow's garden surrounded by his parents and siblings, catching up with them in the aftermath of Ginny's birthday dinner. All the guests except for the Potters had already left.

Harry could see the joy on Ginny's face. Percy had protected her from Fred and George's pranks when they were younger. Harry remembered seeing that whenever he and Rose were over at the Burrow. Through their bond, he knew how much Percy's siding with the Ministry had hurt his love. His return to the fold had made her birthday a special one.

"Very touching isn't it?" his father's voice came to him from his right side. Lily was right beside him, holding his hand.

Harry turned to face his parents. "Yeah, it's made Ginny's day, really. I'm glad he's back with them." He paused for a moment before adding, "I can't believe you kept it a secret for six weeks, Dad."

James smirked at his son, "Well, it was hard not to say anything to your mum. It was even harder not to tell you. But knowing Ginny would almost certainly find out if I did, I had to. We needed to keep him safe for a while longer."

"Did he apologize for what happened last summer with that idiotic pamphlet?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he did," James answered with a serious expression before breaking out into a grin, "I forgave him for it when I was assured by Albus that he was truly sorry. Of course, that was after I did something to him. Now don't look at me like that, Lily. It wasn't anything bad. I just turned his hair green for a full day. Don't worry. He was in my office the whole day so no one saw him."

Lily sighed, "At least you had the sense to keep him out of sight then. I don't know what the people would say if they knew their new Minister pranked an employee."

James just shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"I can't believe no one told Arthur that Percy was still the Minister's secretary," Harry said. "How'd you do that?"

"Oh, Albus cast a spell that altered his features while in the Ministry," James said, "Only Albus and I could see what he really looked like. We even gave him a false name: Parker Williams, same initials but totally different names."

"I think we should get going," Lily said, "Let the Weasleys have some privacy to enjoy their reunion with Percy."

"All right, Mum," Harry said, "I'll let Ginny know." He reached out to Ginny's mind. _"Love, we're going home."_

Ginny immediately got up and walked over to the Potters. She turned to Harry's parents. "Thanks so much for coming. Thank you, James for helping Percy."

"You're quite welcome, Ginny," James said, "I wouldn't be as good at being Minister if your brother and his organizational skills weren't helping me."

Rose, who was holding the twins' hands, handed them to her parents and hugged Ginny goodbye. "Happy birthday, Ginny, only two more years 'til we're of age, I can't wait. See you tomorrow."

Ginny bent down to hug Andrew and Daisy who hugged her back. "Wuv you, Gin," Daisy said. Ginny broke into a smile and hugged her again as she said, "I love you, Daisy, you and Andrew."

Lily and James exchanged farewells with the rest of the Weasleys. Bill came up to Harry.

"Harry, Fleur sends her regards," Bill said, "She's sorry she missed your birthday and Ginny's." Fleur had gone home to France near the end of July to visit her sister who had contracted Dragon Pox.

"That's all right, Bill," Harry said, "Is Gabrielle okay?"

"Yes, she's much better," Bill said, "Fleur will be coming back in a few days to spend two weeks here, getting to know Mum. She hopes to see you."

"Well, I'm sure I'll be around," Harry said, grinning, "Your sister will make sure of that."

He turned to Ginny who extended her hand to him. Harry took hold of it and kissed it. Ginny pulled him to her and pressed her lips to his, eliciting a few cries of dismay and protest from her brothers which the young couple ignored.

"'_Bye, sweetie," _Ginny said to him after pulling back, _"Thanks again for the locket."_

"_You're welcome again, love," _Harry said. They shared one more passionate kiss before Harry and the rest of the Potters entered the Burrow to Floo back to Potter Manor.

The next day, the New Marauders met again after breakfast with Dumbledore in the training room of Potter Manor. They gathered in a semicircle on the floor while the Headmaster sat in a comfortable armchair he had conjured.

"You've all improved immensely with your wandless and wordless magic," Dumbledore said, "I'm so proud of you. Now, we'll take a break from that and concentrate on something both old and new. You all have experience with the Patronus charm. There is another use for the charm aside from chasing off Dementors and Lethifolds. It can also be used as a means of communication."

He drew his wand and said, _"Expecto Patronum!" _A silver phoenix erupted from his wand. The eight teens looked at it in awe. The Patronus flew around a little before hovering in front of the Headmaster. He whispered something to it. The Patronus then flew up to Harry who was at one end of the semicircle.

Harry was surprised to hear the Patronus speak to him in Dumbledore's own voice, "Patronus message to Harry Potter." A few seconds later, the Patronus faded away.

"That was brilliant, Professor," Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry," the elderly wizard said, "Now it's your turn. First, I'd like you to take a few minutes to review casting the Patronus."

The eight teens lined up and simultaneously cried out, _"Expecto Patronum!"_ They looked with pride at the eight silvery forms that started walking around the room.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said. "Now, I want the eight of you to pair off. Each pair will stand at opposite ends of the room and attempt to send messages to each other. I'm sure you will all master it within the next two hours."

Dumbledore's estimate proved to be pessimistic. The eight teens of the New Marauders managed to master the messenger form of the Patronus within an hour. They spent the other hour having their Patroni chase each other in a strange game of tag which brought a smile to Dumbledore's face.

Sirius watched the owl bearing his message to Narcissa as it soared away from Hogwarts. He had met with Dumbledore earlier that morning before the Headmaster had Flooed over to Potter Manor and finalized plans to help Narcissa and Draco escape from Malfoy Manor.

He hoped the owl would not be intercepted. It would not be good for Cissy. As to Draco, he was not sure if he would willingly go with his mother. In spite of what Ti had been telling him, he seemed too much like Lucius so he didn't trust Draco.

There was also something about the pendant Draco had given Ti that bothered Sirius but he wasn't sure what. After what had happened in Madam Malkin's, Sirius was wary of asking his adopted son for permission to examine it but he had talked about it with Dumbledore. Albus' advice had been to watch Draco carefully when he and Narcissa were brought to 12 Grimmauld Place especially since, aside from being the home of Sirius and his family, it was also Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

Sirius sighed. There was now nothing he could do but wait for Cissy's reply accepting her terms. In the meantime, he would have to ask Dobby to clean up two rooms on the second floor of Grimmauld Place for her and Draco's use.

Sighing, Sirius left the Owlery of Hogwarts to walk down to Hogsmeade so he could Apparate back to the Ministry. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry.

Four nights later found Sirius and Dumbledore waiting in an alley near the Leaky Cauldron, both Disillusioned. Sirius looked at his watch. It was almost midnight, the appointed hour he would meet Narcissa and Draco who had been given coordinates to Apparate to.

With a crack, two cloaked figures appeared in the alley far enough from its entrance to be hidden from the view of any passersby. They looked around.

"Where is he, mother?" one of them asked, a whining tone in his voice.

"Be quiet, Draco," the other replied in a softer, cultured voice. "Sirius gave his word that he would be waiting here."

After waiting a few minutes to make sure no one else arrived, Sirius took off his disillusionment charm and whispered, "Narcissa, I'm here behind you."

Narcissa turned around and moved quickly to Sirius, relief evident on her face. "Thank Merlin. I was afraid for a moment that you weren't coming."

"I'm here," Sirius said. "Hello, Draco."

Draco looked sullenly at him and remained silent until Narcissa nudged him. "Hello, cousin Sirius."

"What do we do now?" Narcissa asked before Sirius could reply to Draco.

"We will Side-Along Apparate you to your new home," Dumbledore said, coming out of his Disillusionment.

Narcissa and Draco looked at him in surprise. "Headmaster," Narcissa said, "I didn't expect you to be here."

"You will understand in a moment why I need to be here, Narcissa," Dumbledore said. "Now, I will go with you. Sirius will take Draco."

A few minutes later, they Apparated into a small square, surrounded by tall apartment buildings that looked a bit dinghy and badly maintained.

Draco looked around with disgust. "Are we staying in one of those? Looks like a Muggle area."

Sirius smirked, "Yes it is but I think your mother would know where we are."

Narcissa looked around in confusion, "No, I don't, Sirius, well not exactly. It all seems familiar but I can't quite place where we are."

"Perhaps this will refresh your memory, Narcissa," Dumbledore said. He leaned over to whisper something in her ear. He did the same to Draco. "Now think about what I have told you and look over to your right."

Mother and son had looks of astonishment on their faces as they saw a house pop out between numbers 11 and 13.

"I remember now," Narcissa said, "Your old home. It looks cleaner now than I remember it. Why couldn't I remember earlier?"

"And what was that thing about the Order of the Phoenix?" Draco asked, "What does that have to do with this?"

"We'll explain everything inside," Sirius said, "Come on. It's not really safe here." He led the way up the worn stone steps to the front door.

"You changed the knocker," Narcissa said, a wide-eyed look on her face, "It used to be in the shape of a serpent." The new knocker was in a lion shape.

"Of course I did," Sirius said, "There's no way I would have my family here if I hadn't given it a good refurnishing and renovation. Wait until you see what I've done to the place."

He tapped the door with his wand and they heard several clicks behind the door before it opened up. He did an elaborate bow, "Welcome to the new and improved ancient and noble House of Black." He followed the two Malfoys inside. Dumbledore came after him and Sirius heard him reapplying the locks and wards.

Sirius suppressed a grin as he watched Narcissa and Draco look around the entry hall with its walls covered by bright red and gold wallpaper, modern lamps gilded with lions, and bright marble floor. Draco had a look of disgust on his face. Narcissa had a mixture of wonder and dismay on her face. She spun around to face him.

"Y-you've changed everything," she said.

"Of course I did," Sirius said, "Do you really think I'd live here with my family if it still had all the original furnishings and décor? Actually, I had it all changed when I knew Ti would be living with me. At that time, only the basement and my old room didn't have the 'old classic décor'. But with Ti moving in, I decided he wouldn't need to endure the dark and oppressive atmosphere I grew up in. After all, he's a Gryffindor just like me so I had the whole house renovated and cleaned up."

"What exactly did it look like before?" Draco asked suddenly.

Sirius laughed, "Oh, everything shaped like serpents - the door's knocker, the chandelier, a candelabrum on that table by the door and some old fashioned gas lamps. The wallpaper was dirty and peeling off, the floor had a threadbare carpet, there were house elf heads mounted on that wall over there, really dark and dismal." He shuddered, "I really hated it when I lived here before so I had it all changed to this. A lot brighter and cheerful, don't you think?"

Draco frowned, "It's just too…too…Gryffindor."

Sirius grinned, "Exactly the effect I wanted."

"Now, now, Sirius," Dumbledore said, "No need to antagonize your guests over the house's look. However, I'd like to lay down some rules while you are here, for your safety of course."

"What sort of rules, Headmaster?" Narcissa asked warily.

"Please come this way and I'll explain everything you need to know," Albus said. He led them through a doorway to the right into a small formal dining room and motioned mother and son to sit. Sirius remained standing just inside the doorway.

"First," Albus said, "this house is under the Fidelius Charm, which is why I had to whisper that phrase into your ears to reveal the house. For your information, Draco, the Fidelius charm is a spell that hides the knowledge of something or some place inside another person who is called the keeper. Only the keeper may reveal the secret to those he or she wishes to tell."

"Isn't that how the Potters hid from the Dark Lord all those years ago?" Narcissa asked.

"Little good it did them," Draco muttered. He cringed at the glare his mother gave him but not at the one Sirius leveled at him. When he remained silent, Dumbledore continued.

"Yes, it was," he replied, "Unfortunately, their keeper betrayed them. I'm sure you know who that was. At any rate, I am the Keeper of this house's location. That is because Sirius has graciously allowed it to serve as the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. This is a group of wizards and witches dedicated to fighting Voldemort and his minions which I formed during the first war and reformed recently when Voldemort became active again."

"So what does that mean for us?" Narcissa asked, "Are you asking us to become part of this Order of the Phoenix?"

"Not for the moment, Narcissa," Dumbledore said, "Though I'd like you to think about it. In the meantime, I must ask you to remain in your rooms whenever we have meetings of the Order, which we hold at night, to protect both yourself and the members whose identities beyond that of Sirius and I you must not know."

"If their identities are supposed to be secret, then why did you bring me and Draco here, Headmaster?" Narcissa asked.

"Please, Narcissa," Albus said, "You can call me by my first name. It's been many years since I have been your teacher." He smiled at Narcissa's blush. "Now to answer your question, because at the moment this is the safest place aside from Hogwarts for you both. Once the term starts, Draco will be at Hogwarts where he will be equally safe from his father. During the day, you may go anywhere in the house but you must not leave the house under any circumstances unless accompanied by Sirius or me. Do you both understand all that I have said?"

The two Malfoys looked at each other and had a whispered conversation which got heated for a little while with Draco looking mutinous. Sirius wondered if he was considering going back to his father. Finally, Draco gave a curt nod to his mother and Narcissa turned to Dumbledore. "We accept your terms, A-Albus."

"Excellent," he replied, "We will try to make your stay here as comfortable as we can." He then looked at Sirius, "Why don't you show them to their rooms, Sirius? I'm sure they'd like to settle in."

"Sure thing, Albus," Sirius said. "Dobby!" he called out.

A soft pop announced the arrival of said house elf. "Master Sirius called?" the diminutive creature asked.

"Yes, Dobby," Sirius said, "Our guests have arrived. Please show them to the rooms we have prepared for them."

Dobby turned around and squeaked. He shrank back and cowered, "M-master D-Draco? M-mistress Narcissa?"

Narcissa looked embarrassed at the house elf's reaction. "Hello, Dobby," she said in a soft tone, "I'm sorry for all those years we mistreated you. I never wanted to treat you like that but Lucius insisted on it."

Dobby looked in shock at her.

Narcissa smiled, "I hope you're better treated here."

"Y-yes, Mistess," Dobby said, "I is liking it here. Master Ti treats Dobby well."

Draco snorted. Narcissa glared at him for a moment before turning back to the house elf. "Is he here? Ti, I mean?"

"Yes, Mistress," Dobby replied, "But Master Ti be sleeping now."

"All right," Narcissa said, "I guess we can wait for morning to see him. Please show us to our rooms. Good night, Albus. Good night, Sirius."

"Good night, Narcissa," Albus said. He turned to Draco, "Good night, Draco."

"Good night, sir," Draco replied. He merely nodded to Sirius before following his mother and Dobby out the door and up the stairs near the end of the hall. Sirius had two rooms on the second floor prepared for them.

Sirius turned to Dumbledore, "Well, what do you think?"

"I think Narcissa is sincere in her desire to be away from her husband," Albus said, "As to young Mr. Malfoy, I am not as sure." Wearily, he got up. "I must be on my way. There is still much to do before the term begins on September first."

After Dumbledore departed, Sirius went up to the fourth floor, to one of the rooms on that floor. Slowly opening the door, he peered inside.

Ti was asleep on the large bed with hanging curtains in red and gold, tangled in the covers. On the walls of the room, were the numerous Gryffindor posters and banners and the posters of Muggle biker girls Sirius had put up with permanent sticking charms when he had slept in this room a long time ago. Sirius grinned as he remembered the look of wide-eyed awe and fascination the boy had on his face on that first day Sirius had shown him the room and its décor.

He also remembered the scandalous look on Sam's face the first time she had seen the Muggle posters, on her first morning in the house after they had gotten married. Sirius winched as he remembered the intense discussion they had had over the appropriateness of having those kinds of posters in the room of a then thirteen year old boy. Sirius had finally won the argument when he pointed out that they were permanently stuck to the wall and at least they covered all the walls and prevented Ti from putting up other similar posters, especially Wizarding type of posters of half-naked witches. Of course, now that Draco was a guest, the older boy could do just that to the room he had been given, not that he would allow it, of course.

Sirius sighed. He had no doubt as to Ti's reaction when he found out that Narcissa and Draco were here. He also had no doubt how Narcissa would react upon seeing Ti. It was Draco he was worried about. Would his reaction be genuine? Sirius sighed again and slowly closed the door.

He went down the stairs to the master bedroom on the third floor. He entered and found his wife asleep with Lizzie by her side. Sirius smiled as he got ready for bed. At least, this was one thing he was sure of. His wife and 5 month old daughter were everything to him. He just hoped Narcissa and Draco's presence in the house would not lead to any harm to them. He wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to Sam and Lizzie

Ti stretched as he woke up then he grimaced. He remembered that it was a Saturday, so there was no training today which meant he didn't need to go to Potter Manor. As much as he missed Harry, Rose and Ginny, he didn't want to see Ron beyond the New Marauders' training hours. Occasionally, he still felt the hurt from the prank he and his twin brothers pulled on him a few months ago.

Added to that was Ron's suspicion of Draco. Until the end of the last term, every time Ti brought Draco to the Gryffindor table for a meal, the redhead would spend the meal glaring at him whenever he wasn't eating. Well, at least the others were willing to give Draco the benefit of a doubt.

Thinking of Draco, he wondered how his brother was doing. He hoped that Sirius' memory charm at Madam Malkin's had not damaged his mind. He wished he could send him an owl but the Fidelius Charm Professor Dumbledore had set up for this house prevented him from doing so. Of course, if he could have sent an owl, he could have sent one to Romilda. He grinned as he remembered the kiss they had had on the last night before leaving Hogwarts. It was great, just as great as the ones he had had with Rose. He hoped to get more of that when they got back to school.

Yawning, he took a look at the clock on the bedside table. It was already half past nine. He stretched again before getting up and heading for the toilet. Ten minutes later, fresh from a shower and dressed for a day inside, he went down all the way to the basement where the kitchen was.

As he opened the door, he saw Sam who appeared to be talking to someone just out of his line of sight. Lizzie was in her high chair beside Sam. Entering the kitchen fully, he turned to see who else was there and felt his heart skip a beat and his breathe leave his body.

"M-M-Mother?" he shakily asked. He felt stuck to the floor.

His mother smiled and got up. She came around the table and opened her arms wide.

With a strangled cry, Ti ran up to her and hugged her tightly, unaware of the tears running down his cheeks. His mother hugged him back just as tightly. After what seemed like hours but was really a few minutes, he pulled back slightly and looked down a bit at her face. That surprised him for a moment. Since when was he taller than his mother?

She looked up at him and smiled up at him. "When did you get so tall?" she asked.

He seemed to be half a head taller than her now, about 5'6". He knew that Sirius was over 6 ft tall while Sam was about 5'9".

He shrugged his shoulders and hugged her again. "I don't know, never noticed before what with Sirius and Sam being so tall. When did you get here? Is Draco with you?"

"Last night," he heard a familiar voice coming from the door, "And yes, I am."

He turned and saw the face that was quite similar to his own smirking at him. Ti grinned back at him, "Glad you're here, brother, you and mother." He turned back to Narcissa and failed to see the grimace that passed on Draco's face for a moment. Breakfast passed quickly as he talked with Sam, Draco and his mother and played a little with Lizzie. It was a perfect morning meal, in Ti's opinion.

"So, what is there to do around here," Draco asked an hour later.

Ti shrugged, "I usually read or play with Lizzie. Of course, during the week, I'm usually with Harry and the others at the Burrow or Potter Manor."

"The Burrow?" Draco asked.

"The Weasleys' house," Ti said. He thought he saw a look of distaste on Draco's face but it was gone before he could be sure of it.

"So, how does Potter Manor look like?" Draco asked. "Is it anything like Malfoy Manor?"

"No," Ti answered, "It's a great place." He launched into a lively description of the Potters' home though, for some reason he couldn't put a finger on, he didn't tell him about the Practice room or the Potions room.

"Do you think I could go over there some time?" Draco asked casually."

Ti frowned, "Um, I'll have to ask Harry, Rose or their dad. There's some kind of security on it that allows only people they allow to go there or even to find the place. I think you'd have better luck going over to the Burrow. Of course, I don't think Ron will let you. He just doesn't trust you. Sorry about that."

"That's all right," Draco said, shrugging his shoulders, "It's understandable considering our past. It may take a while for them to get used to the new me. So, what do you guys do at those places?"

"Well, we play Quidditch," Ti replied, "Both the Burrow and Potter Manor have an open area for that. Sometimes, we get to practice spells, especially the ones we learned in the Dueling Club."

"Oh, yeah," Draco said, "It's a pity I didn't join the club last year. I'd like to learn some of those spells."

Ti thought for a moment, "I guess I could ask Harry about it. I'll go over later and ask him."

"Thanks," Draco said.

After lunch, Ti got permission from Sam to go to Potter Manor. He used the Floo. When he tumbled out of the fireplace, he found the house silent. Wondering where everyone was, he walked through the ground floor until he came to the ballroom. Through the door to the porch, he saw Harry, Ginny, Ron, Rose, Neville and Maggie in the garden, having a game of tag. Hermione was sitting under a tree reading a book, occasionally looking up to watch the others.

Ti gulped, feeling nervous now about asking permission to bring Draco over to Potter Manor to join their dueling lessons. Hermione spotted him and waved. Ti waved back. The others saw Hermione waving at Ti and turned in his direction. Harry, Ginny and Rose broke off from their game and headed towards him.

"Hey, Ti," Harry said, "It's great to see you. You only come over for Dumbledore's lessons nowadays."

"Yeah well," Ti said, "I haven't felt really welcome lately."

"You're wrong there, Ti," Rose said, "You're our friend. You're always welcome here. You can come over anytime, even if we didn't have the wandless and wordless magic lessons."

"Well, I only came over today because I wanted to ask you guys something," Ti said. "You see, my mother and brother finally decided to leave Malfoy Manor and get away from Father. Sirius and Professor Dumbledore brought them to our home last night."

"Um, that's great, Ti," Harry said.

"Yes," Ginny said, "I know you miss them, especially your mother."

"Yeah," Ti said, "I'm so happy to have them both with us. I got talking with Draco and he'd really like to learn some of the spells we learned in the Dueling Club and I thought he could also learn wandless and wordless magic though I haven't told him about that part yet. I was wondering if I could bring him over on Monday when we have our lessons with Professor Dumbledore."

"Have you gone nutters?" Ron said, walking up to them, "Bring the ferret over here? Then teach him what we're learning? He'll just tell Voldieshorts what we're doing. We'll lose our advantage."

Ti felt his cheeks heat up. "Hey! He won't do that!" he shouted at Ron. He clenched his fists into balls. _Why the hell is he so against Draco?_

"Ron, shut it!" Harry said, glaring at the redhead. He turned back to Ti and said, "Look, Ti, it's not our decision. You'll have to ask Professor Dumbledore if Draco could join our lessons and my Dad will have to add his name to the Floo network so he could get here."

Ti clamped down on his anger. "But can't you tell Professor Dumbledore that you don't mind if Draco joins us?" he asked Harry. "I'm sure if you don't give any objections, Professor Dumbledore will let him join us."

"Maybe," Harry said. "You can ask Sirius to contact him so you can ask him."

"Well, all right," Ti said. _At least he's not rejecting it outright like Ron. What is that guy's problem?_

"Why don't you join us, Ti," Ginny asked. "We might play some Quidditch in a while."

"No, thanks, Ginny," Ti said, "I have to head back. Draco's waiting for me."

"All right," Harry said, "We'll see you on Monday."

Ti watched them for a while as they went back to playing tag. He sighed, wishing he could stay but he didn't want Draco to feel neglected. He took one more look at the group then headed back to the living room to Floo back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Later that night, Sirius agreed to fire-call the Headmaster over the Floo. Professor Dumbledore came over after a few minutes. He and Ti went into the dining room to talk. Sirius closed the door firmly behind him before sitting down beside Ti. Draco was already in his room. Dumbledore listened to Ti's request and remained silent for a few minutes.

Finally, he said, "Your idea has merit, Ti. Maybe some positive interaction with Harry and the others will convince Draco to stay on our side. You have not told him about your animagus training or the wandless and wordless magic lessons have you?

"Um, no sir," Ti said, "I haven't"

"Ah, that is good judgment on your part," Dumbledore said, "I think that should continue to remain hidden from him for the moment."

"But why, Headmaster?" Ti asked.

"The fewer people know that the less chance it will become known to Voldemort," Dumbledore said. He held up his hand as Ti started to protest, "I'm not saying he will run off and tell Voldemort but if he were to fall into the hands of a Death Eater, it will be easy to get whatever he knows about Harry's abilities from him. We must minimize any chances of that happening."

"Oh, all right," Ti said, sulkily.

"Hey," Sirius said, "Don't sulk. It's already a big thing for Draco to be allowed to go to Potter Manor. I don't think James will be happy to allow that but if Albus says it would be a good idea, he'll add Draco to the people allowed to Floo into the Manor."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, getting up, "On Monday, we will review the spells you learned in the Dueling Club and have some dueling sessions. I will go to Potter Manor to talk to James and explain things to Harry and your other friends."

Ti and Sirius saw Dumbledore out of Grimmauld Place and retired to their rooms after a good night hug.

As he lay down on his bed, Ti felt elated that the Headmaster had agreed to his idea. He had a feeling Draco would be grateful.

The next day, Harry was surprised to see Dumbledore arrive in Potter Manor after breakfast. The elderly wizard first pulled his father aside to talk on the porch. Harry and Rose played with the twins on the floor of the ballroom, covertly watching the two adults as they discussed something that their father didn't seem to want to agree to. Finally, their father walked away from the older man and opened the door to the ballroom.

"James, please be reasonable," Dumbledore said, "This will be of great help in turning Draco towards us."

James turned around and Harry suppressed a gasp at the anger in his father's eyes. "No!" James practically shouted. He took a deep breath and continued in a calmer tone, "I'm sorry, Albus. I refuse to let a Death Eater's son enter this house."

"You've let Ti enter this house," Dumbledore quietly said.

Rose gasped. Harry was stunned by the Headmaster's statement.

"How dare you insinuate that they are alike, Albus," James said, "Ti is nothing like his father. You've seen that from the first day he arrived at Hogwarts. I've seen it every time I see him with Sirius. Draco, on the other hand, is too much like his father. I've seen that last year when I taught Defense at Hogwarts. I do not believe he can change and be brought out of the darkness."

"Ti would disagree with you on that," Dumbledore said. "He seems to think his brother is becoming a better person."

"Even if that were true, Albus," James said, "At this time, I don't want to risk my family's safety for the small benefit Draco's presence here and closer interaction with Harry and his group might bring. At least, Sirius' home is protected by a Fidelius Charm but this place is just too big for that. Being unplottable is our best defense. So, no, I do not want to add Draco Malfoy to the safe list. He will not come here. I also think it's a bad idea for him to learn everything Harry and his friends know."

Dumbledore sighed, "Very well, James. I will tell Ti of your decision. I daresay that he will be very angry and hurt by it."

"I'm sorry if it hurts him, Albus," James said, "But my family comes first."

Dumbledore nodded again. "Well then, I bid you good day. I will be off to Grimmauld Place. Harry, Rose, good day to you."

"Headmaster," Harry and Rose said, together.

When Dumbledore had left, Harry turned to his father. "Dad," he began, "I hope this doesn't drive Ti away from us."

James sighed, "I hope so, too. But I'm just not convinced Draco is turning away from his father and Voldemort."

"Unfortunately, neither do we," Harry said.

Unsurprisingly, Sirius informed the Potters later that night that Ti refused to continue his training sessions with them or to even come over to Potter Manor or the Burrow. Sirius added that he spent most of his time with Draco which worried everyone.

Harry and the others continued to have duels to practice their wandless and wordless magic. He and Ginny were finally able to fully transform into their second animagus forms. The other teens gazed in awe the first time they saw Dragon-Harry and Griffin-Ginny. For the rest of the two weeks before school, the seven teens played in the woods around Potter Manor in their animagus forms.

Rose had decreased her Astral walking sessions when there continued to be little activity with the Death Eaters. She got more rest because of that and was glad for it.

Two nights before Rose's birthday, the Order was scheduled to have a meeting which was expected to run late. Ron and Ginny were depressed by this because all their older brothers were now in the Order as well and were included in the meeting. To get his best friend and bond mate out of their depression, Harry suggested they have a sleepover at Potter Manor with him and Rose on that night. The two youngest Weasleys were more than happy to accept his offer. To further improve their moods, it was finally decided to invite Hermione, Daniel, Neville and Maggie as well.

While the three toddlers played together, the seven teens had a fun time playing a Wizard version of Monopoly. To the disbelief of the others, Ron constantly emerged the winner.

"Hey, it's not my fault if you guys can't strategize," Ron said after winning for the third time.

"Oh that's it," Hermione said, "We'd better put the three young ones to bed." She glanced over to the three two year olds who were already snuggled up against each other."

"Oh, isn't that so cute," Rose said.

"It looks like your mum was right that day they first did magic, Harry," Ginny said, "Those three will be as close as the three of you."

"_Not as close as the two of us are, right Gin?" _Harry asked as he bent down to carefully pick Daisy up.

Ginny didn't reply though her face was quite red.

Fifteen minutes later, the seven teens said good night to each other and retired to Harry and Rose's room.

Rose was helping Ginny braid Maggie's hair in spite of the younger girl's protest that she was too old for braids when she suddenly found herself in the dark in an unfamiliar house. Looking around, she saw that she was in a room with a door to the outside on one side and curtained bay windows beside it. An opening in the next wall led to a small dining room. The room had a carpeted floor with a couch, two armchairs facing each other and a television set to one corner. Opposite to the couch was a moderate sized fireplace that wasn't active. Moonlight filtered through the curtains to illuminate the mantel where there were several picture frames containing photos that didn't move. Most of them had a familiar bushy brown-haired girl among the people. A clock in the middle of the frames showed it to be eleven at night.

Then there was the sound of breaking glass yet the windows remained intact. A few seconds later, the door was blown off its hinges and landed beside the fireplace. Five figures entered through the open doorway, all of them cloaked with silver death's head masks over their faces. They quickly ascended the stairs directly across from the door. A few seconds later, there was a scream followed by two flashes of green light. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the floor of her room with the other three girls looking down on her with concern.

"Rose, are you okay?" Hermione asked, "You suddenly fell over and looked dazed. Did you have another vision?"

Rose nodded then quickly told her what she had seen. Hermione's eyes widened as Rose described the room she had seen and the pictures on the mantel.

"T-that's my house," Hermione said, "What time did you say was on the clock?"

"Eleven o…oh…" Rose said, looking at the clock on her wall. It was fifteen to eleven. "Do you think it's going to happen tonight?"

"I don't know but it's safer to assume it for now," Hermione said, heading for the door, "We have to contact someone."

"I just talked to Harry and told him what Rose saw," Ginny said, "He's explaining it to Ron and Neville."

The three boys met the four girls at the head of the stairs.

"What do we do, Harry?" Hermione asked, "My parents are all alone in the house."

"This isn't good," Harry said, "I hope it's not a coincidence the Order is meeting and we don't know where. I knew I should have at least insisted that we know where Headquarters is. Well, the first thing we do is send a Patronus message to Professor Dumbledore I'm not sure how long it will take for the message to get to him. Then, we head over to your house by Floo. We can at least delay whoever is attacking your home until the Order gets there."

"Wait a minute," Neville said, "All seven of us? No. Maggie, you stay here."

"Why the hell should I?" Maggie asked.

"You're too young," Neville said, "You'll just get in the way."

"Too young am I?" Maggie asked. She swiftly pointed her wand at Neville's face and said, _"Chiropterus mucosa!" _

"Yow!" Neville screamed as giant bat-shaped bogeys flew out of his nose and attacked him, "Ginny! Why did you have to teach that to her? All right! All right! Maggie, you can come! Now get these off of me!"

Maggie did the counter spell and smirked. The other girls just grinned.

Neville scowled as he wiped his face. He then turned to Rose, "Fine girlfriend you are, not even a helping hand."

"Why should I?" Rose asked, "I happen to agree with her. She won her year level in the dueling tournament, didn't she? We'll be there anyway with her."

Neville didn't reply but continued scowling.

"Are you guys done yet?" Harry asked. "Nev, you should know by now that these girls are just as stubborn as we are. I've sent the Patronus message to Professor Dumbledore while you and Maggie were messing about. We'd better get to Hermione's home. Come on."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 32: Interceptions

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Hi all, here's the next chapter, a bit earlier than usual. I was really inspired to write this one quickly so enjoy. Please review. _

Chapter 36: On the road to Hogwarts

Harry flew out of the fireplace of the Grangers' house feet first and crashed into the sofa, ending up in a heap on the floor. _Just once I'd like to land on my feet when I take the Floo. If the Death Eaters were here already, I bet they'd die of laughter._

He could feel Ginny's amusement and her attempt to keep from laughing so she wouldn't inhale any soot._ "Oh, shut it, Gin," _he told her over their bond.

"_Sorry, Harry. I just can't help it."_ She controlled herself with an effort and came out of the fireplace without a problem. By then, Harry was by the window beside the door, peering outside from behind the curtains.

"_I don't see anyone yet," _he told Ginny through their mental link.

"_They're probably Disillusioned," _Ginny replied, _"After all, this is a Muggle area. They don't want to alert anyone yet. Those robes and masks are bound to make anyone suspicious."_

One after another, Rose, Hermione, Neville, Ron and Maggie came out of the fireplace. They did their best to clean the soot from their faces without magic. They didn't want to alert any nearby Death Eaters yet. They had left Daisy, Andrew and Daniel, who were still asleep in the care of Blinky and the other house elves.

Hermione took a look at the clock. It was just a couple of minutes to eleven. It was still quiet outside. Harry had sent a patronus message to Dumbledore before leaving Potter Manor but it didn't appear the Headmaster and anyone else in the Order would arrive in time.

"All right," Harry whispered, "Everyone take cover."

They scattered and hid behind the various pieces of furniture in the room. Harry and Ginny hid behind the stairs. Then they heard the sound of breaking glass.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked in a whisper, "The windows are still intact."

"The wards!" Hermione said, "They've collapsed the wards!"

"Everyone, get down!" Harry shouted.

The door then exploded off its hinges and flew across the room to land against the fireplace. Luckily, none of the seven teens were hit by the flying door. Five cloaked and masked figures came in through the door, one by one.

When all five of them where in the room, Harry yelled "Now!" _"Stupefy!"_

Seven spells lashed out at the figures. Two went down to stunners, one fell to the floor in a full body bind and one lost his wand. One managed to duck the two stunners headed at him.

"_Diffindo!" _the remaining armed Death Eater cast at the sofa, ripping a hole in it. Since he had been at the back of the group, he managed to duck behind the ruined doorway.

Meanwhile the one who had been disarmed pulled out another wand. _"Reducto!" _he cried. His spell blasted one of the armchairs, exposing Rose. _"Avada…"_

"_Stupefy!" _Harry cried at the same time that Neville shouted, _"Expelliarmus!"_

The spells both hit the Death Eater, disarming and stunning him before he could cast the Killing Curse.

They heard the sound of footsteps and saw the last Death Eater running off. Harry ran outside before anyone could stop him.

"_Harry! Wait!" _Ginny's voice sounded in his mind.

Harry paid her no heed as he ran after the fleeing Death Eater. Reaching the end of the block, the Death Eater turned on the spot and disappeared with the familiar crack of Disapparition.

Harry went back to the Granger's house to find Ginny outside the house looking at him with fury. He winced as he felt her anger at him through their bond. Ginny came up to him and punched him on the arm. _"You prat, how could you run off like that? What if there had been more waiting out there?" _

"_Sorry, Gin. I didn't want him to get away. He might bring more of his friends here."_

"_All the more reason for us to stay together, you prat," _she said then her face softened and she embraced him tightly. _"You brave, impetuous git, what would I have done if something happened to you?"_

Harry returned her embrace for a few seconds then said, _"Come on, let's get back inside."_

They reentered the house to find that Ron and Neville had conjured ropes around the stunned Death Eaters. Rose and Maggie were huddled at the foot of the stairs looking up. Hermione was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked the others.

"She went upstairs to fetch her parents," Rose said.

Hermione returned a few minutes later with her parents in tow, both wearing bath robes.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Granger said, surveying the scene in her living room. "T-they really came to…to k-kill us?"

"Yes, mum," Hermione said, hugging her tightly, "It's a good thing we came in time."

"How did you know to come tonight, honey?" Mr. Granger asked.

"It's a bit of a long story, Dad," Hermione said, "I think we should do that somewhere else. One of them got away. We don't know if he'll come back with more Death Eaters."

"A good idea, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said from the doorway.

"Professor!" the seven teens said almost simultaneously.

Dumbledore surveyed the four trussed up Death Eaters for a few seconds. He looked at the assembled teens with a twinkle in his eyes,

"Did I not say that you might soon have some action? Of course, I didn't think it would be here. Very well done, all of you," he said pride evident in his tone. He turned to Harry, "That was very wise of you to send me the Patronus message, Harry. Your father has called for some Aurors to deal with these miscreants. They will be here in a few minutes. I think it best if they thought I was the one who dealt with them. We must keep your skills a secret for a while longer."

"All right, Professor," Harry said, "What about Hermione's family? It won't be safe here now that the wards are gone."

"Indeed, you are correct, Harry," Dumbledore said. He turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger, you and your parents had better pack some things for a lengthy stay elsewhere. Potter Manor would be an ideal location for now. After all, Daniel is already there, is he not?"

"Of course, sir," Hermione said. She talked to her parents in low tones for a few moments.

Mr. Granger turned to Dumbledore, "Sir, what about our practice?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid it will be impossible for you to work without risking your lives."

"I see," Mr. Granger said, "Very well, our lives are worth more than this house or our surgery. I guess we can always rebuild once the crisis is over."

The three Grangers headed upstairs to pack. Ron elected to stay behind to help them. Harry led the others back to Potter Manor where they found Lily, Alice and Molly waiting for them in the living room.

"Ginny!" Molly cried as she rushed forward to embrace her daughter, "What were you thinking going out like that?"

"Sorry, mum," Ginny said, "But if we hadn't, Hermione's parents would have been killed."

Molly sighed, "At least none of you are hurt. Where's Ron?"

"He stayed behind to help Hermione and her parents pack some things, Molly," Harry said. He turned to his mother who was embracing Rose. Alice was doing the same to Neville and Maggie. "Mum, we have to prepare a couple of the rooms. Professor Dumbledore wants the Grangers to stay here for a while. The Death Eaters might come looking for them again and their house no longer is protected by wards."

"Oh, of course, Harry," Lily said. "Blinky!" she called out. The house elf popped in and received instructions to prepare two of the other bedrooms on the second floor for the Grangers' use and to put an extra bed in Daisy and Andrew's room for Daniel.

Hermione and her parents soon arrived with Ron. Just as Harry was helping them with the Granger's bags, his scar exploded in pain, causing him to drop to his knees clutching his head.

"Harry!" _"Harry!"_

In a flash, Ginny and Lily were at his side, followed by the others.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"V-Voldemort's very angry," Harry said shakily, "H-he must have planned this attack on Hermione's home."

"How is it you're feeling his anger?" his mother asked, "You've been Occluding your mind."

"H-haven't d-done it today," Harry answered, "Usually do it before going to bed." He was now lying on the floor on his side. His forehead was on fire and the rest of his head felt like someone was hammering inside it.

Ginny carefully picked his head up and put it in her lap then started to massage his forehead. The pain eased up substantially. _"Is that better, love?" _she asked.

"_Y-yeah, loads better," _he replied, _"Do you feel it?" _He was worried that Ginny would feel the pain through their bond.

Ginny smiled down at him, _"No, Harry. I just knew your scar was hurting. Go to sleep, love. I'm here."_

Harry yawned, _"Okay, Gin. Love you." _Then he closed his eyes.

"_Love you, too." _Ginny answered Harry through their mind link, even if she knew he was already falling asleep and couldn't hear her. She turned to Lily and said, "He's gone to sleep. His scar doesn't hurt as much now."

Lily laid her hands on Ginny's which were still on Harry's forehead. "Thank you. I'm glad you can ease it. Do you think we can move him? I don't want him to sleep on the floor."

"I think so," Ginny said, "As long as I'm with him, he won't wake up or feel much of the pain."

Lily nodded then took out her wand. She levitated Harry and Ginny kept one hand on Harry's forehead while stroking his hair with the other. They carefully maneuvered Harry up to his room and laid him on the bed. Ginny lay down beside him, taking hold of one of his hands. She looked up as her mother entered the room, looking disapprovingly at her.

"Ginevra, what are you doing lying down in that bed?" Molly asked with a mixture of surprise and shock on her face.

Ginny sighed inwardly before answering her mother, "I'm helping my soulmate, Mum."

"You are not going to sleep in the same bed as a boy, not at your age," her mother said. Ginny could see she was struggling to keep her voice down.

"Yes, I am," Ginny answered back, "He needs me, Mum. Even Occlumency can't keep it away for long. Only I can keep the pain away, especially now that Tom is so strong. Please, Mum. We're soulmates and are bonded for life. We'll be sleeping together soon enough. At least, he can't do anything while he's like this. Please let me do this. I love him so much and it hurts me that he has to go through this and so much more."

Molly's face softened. She sat down on the bed beside her and embraced her from behind. "You're right. I guess I'm not ready to see you grow up, to leave your childhood behind. But I know you haven't been a child since Harry rescued you when you were eleven. Take care of him."

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said, turning around and embracing her. Then she felt Harry stir beside her. Turning back, she saw his face was showing signs of pain. She quickly grasped one of his hands and caressed his hair with the other. _"I'm here, Harry. Relax."_

He sighed and settled down, his features attaining a look of peace. She heard the door opening. She looked up to see her mother leaving.

Molly turned around for a moment, "By the way, Ginny, since you're no longer a child, I guess I can be honest with you. It seems that Hermione left something out two years ago when she told us about the soul bond. It appears that acquiring the soul bond is practically considered a marriage ceremony. So I see no reason to stop you from helping your husband. Just remember that I don't want any grandchildren from the two of you for several years yet." She closed the door, ignoring the stunned look on her daughter's face.

Ginny lay there for a moment, thinking about what her mother had just told her. _Harry and I are considered married?_ She grinned as she thought about what it meant for them. Surely Harry would have no more objections to more intimate activities once she told him that. Feeling content for the moment, she placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, more than ready for sleep.

Lily put Mr. and Mrs. Granger in one of the larger bedrooms beside the master bedroom. Since Harry's room was no longer suitable for Neville and Ron, they were moved into one of the other bedrooms. Hermione, Maggie and Rose went back to Rose's bedroom to get some sleep.

However, Rose found herself unable to sleep. She was grateful for getting the vision that allowed them to save Hermione's parents but at the same time, she was bothered why she had not seen the attack or its aftermath during her Astral walking the day before.

In order to prevent succeeding days of tiredness, she had been asked by her father to use her Astral walking ability every three or four days and looking forward in time three or more days in advance. She couldn't understand how she had missed it. She knew that if she hadn't had the vision, they would have awakened in the morning to news that Hermione's parents were dead or, worse, tortured to insanity.

Rose wondered if she had missed any other attacks. She hoped not. Her father would surely have told her if they had failed to stop an attack. Or would he? What if he wanted to spare her the anguish of knowing she had failed to stop an attack because she had not recognized it? It would be just like him.

She shuddered at that thought. She could never live with that kind of knowledge and her father knew that. She'd have to make sure she never missed an attack and if it meant doing her astral walking everyday, so be it. If she saw an attack, she'd say that she had a vision. There was no need for her dad and the rest of her family to worry.

The next day, the teens were allowed to sleep in. Dumbledore allowed them to relax for the last two days of their summer break. The seven teens had a late breakfast. Lily and James had already gone to work. Daisy, Andrew and Daniel were in the playroom with Hermione's parents.

After eating, they transformed into their animagus forms with Harry and Ginny using their mundane forms for now. The seven Animagi then played together in the trees, getting more used to the animal forms. Hermione, Rose and Maggie were getting used to flying in their forms. Hermione, surprisingly, had the easiest time learning to fly which astounded the others, considering how she was adverse to any form of flying, both Magical and Muggle.

"I guess I'm more comfortable doing it on my own," Hermione said, "rather than using any kind of artificial device like a broom or airplane."

After lunch, a three-on-a-side Quidditch was started with Harry and Ron as keepers and team captains, Ginny and Maggie as Harry's chasers and Rose and Neville as Ron's chasers while Hermione, her parents and the three toddlers watched. The older Grangers were impressed with the way the six teens flew. The three youngest kids clapped their hands and laughed as they watched the older kids. The game ended after three hours with a tie.

The six teens landed and were greeted by Blinky with a tray holding six glasses and a pitcher of cool pumpkin juice which they accepted gratefully. After ten minutes of resting, Harry sat down beside Andrew.

"Hey, Drew," Harry said to his little brother, "Want to fly around a bit?"

Andrew grinned and reached for Harry's broom which his older brother was still holding. "Fly!" he cried.

Harry laughed, "All right, little guy." He mounted the broom then lifted Andrew up to sit in front of him.

"Is that safe for a two year old, Harry?" Mr. Granger asked. Daniel was seated on his lap but looked with interest at his friend on the broom.

"Oh yes, sir," Harry answered, "I won't go very high and plan to just circle the garden slowly. He and Daisy are used to flying, practically love it. They actually have a small broom each just their size that they got for their second birthday from my mum and dad. Those only go a couple of feet off the ground and just hover around."

He pushed off gently and hovered just a few feet above the ground, flying casually around while keeping a tight grip around Andrew's waist. Looking around, he saw that Rose had done the same thing with Daisy. He smiled as he saw the delight on the faces of both his sisters. He'd surely miss the toddlers when they went back to Hogwarts in two days. He was just glad they would be safe in Potter Manor.

The next day, Potter Manor was again the site of a birthday party, this time for Rose. The Weasleys, the Blacks, Tonks and Remus joined the Potters to celebrate Rose's 15th birth anniversary. Rose had a grand time made even better by Ti giving a mumbled apology to the rest of the New Marauders for his behavior in the past week. After a fantastic lunch, all eight of them had a fun time in their animagus forms, just chasing each other.

Later that night, Rose was sitting on her bed reaching for her magical core. Around her neck was Neville's gift, a gold pendant of a falcon in a steep dive, a tribute to her animagus form. Her trunk was already packed for the trip to King's Cross. Once she found her magical core, she pushed herself upward at incredible speed. A few seconds later, her astral body was hovering over her home. She moved time forward to the next day then started flying around.

After an indeterminable amount of time, she saw that she was in the Scottish countryside. Her eyes spotted something in the distance like flashes of multicolored lights. Ever since she had successfully completed her animagus transformations, her eyesight had improved vastly, probably a side effect of having a falcon form. Going closer to the disturbance, she gasped. She quickly reversed time and returned to her body. She needed to tell her dad.

On the first day of September, Platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station was in its usual state of chaos as students hurried to catch the Hogwarts Express and parents said hurried goodbyes. There were several Aurors in place again, watching the crowds carefully.

Daisy and Andrew had tears in their eyes as they said goodbye to Harry and Rose. Harry kissed his younger brother and sister, willing his tears not to fall where the little ones could see them. He didn't want them to feel like they wouldn't see him again when the possibility existed, especially with what he knew was going to happen when they got to Hogwarts.

"Be careful," Lily said as she embraced him before kissing him on the cheek. Harry wanted to hold her longer but didn't want anyone to be suspicious. He broke away and boarded the train. He glanced back and saw Rose kiss their siblings and mother before following him aboard, her eyes red-rimmed.

Harry and his friends managed to snag a compartment for themselves in the middle of the train. They were a bit surprised to see Ti join them. Harry was glad for the distraction.

Ti flushed as he seemed to notice their surprise. He shrugged, "Draco wanted to join his classmates and I didn't want to spend another trip with them."

Rose smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Well, we're glad you could join us," she told him. Her sentiments were echoed by everyone, even a reluctant Ron.

Rose then noticed something. "Hey Ti, you're not wearing the pendant Draco gave you for your last birthday. Where is it?"

"The chain broke this morning just as I was putting it on," Ti said, "It seemed too fragile to fix magically so Sam said she'd get chain replaced and owl it to me tomorrow. That's another reason I didn't want to sit with Draco. He seemed a bit disappointed I wasn't wearing it."

"Well, that's too bad for him," Rose said, "It's not your fault that happened. So how was it spending time with him?"

Ti shrugged, "It was okay. We talked a bit, mostly about Quidditch. It seems he's the captain of the Slytherin team this year"

"Oh, is he?" Ron asked, "That's interesting." The redhead looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hey, did he tell you about his plans for their team?"

"Ron!" Hermione said, "You can't ask Ti that. Making him tell you about any plans Draco told him in confidence would be like cheating."

"Why should it?" Ron asked, "Ti's a Gryffindor and will probably be on our team. We have to get any advantage we can get over Slytherin. We'll need it with the way they cheat during a game."

"That's exactly my point," Hermione said, "If they cheat, that's their problem. We shouldn't stoop to their level."

The others tuned them out and started talking amongst themselves. They soon felt the train beginning to move. Harry looked out and waved one last time to his mother and younger siblings then settled down on the seat. Ginny sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. Her tension and worry echoed his own. They knew what awaited them.

An hour later, they were rolling through the English countryside. Ron and Hermione had finally stopped rowing but they were now giving each other the silent treatment. Harry rolled his eyes at them then decided it was time to talk to the others. He drew his wand and cast Silencing and Imperturbable charms on the door of their compartment. The others noticed his actions and gave him a questioning look.

Harry turned to them and sighed, "There's something we need to talk about. Rose had another vision last night. In it, she saw….."

Hours later, they were at Hogsmeade Station disembarking from the train. They quickly moved to catch two of the first carriages. As Harry, Ginny, Rose and Neville got into one, they saw that there were two other carriages ahead of theirs, both being boarded by what appeared to be seventh year students from their size though they were unfamiliar to any of them. Ron, Hermione, Ti and Maggie got into the next carriage.

A few minutes later, Harry's carriage started moving. Harry closed the carriage's curtains then drew his wand. His other three companions did the same. All four of them then cast Disillusioning charms on themselves. Then they waited, feeling tense and nervous. Ginny reached for his hand and grasped it tightly.

About five minutes later, Harry carefully drew the curtains back to take a look ahead. The first carriage was nearing the front gate of the Hogwarts grounds.

"Any minute now," Rose whispered her voice rife with tension.

Suddenly, several red beams of light hit the first carriage and the ground under it, producing explosions that threw it about thirty feet into the air before crashing down to the ground in a pile of debris. The thestral pulling that carriage lay on its side, either dead or unconscious. A second group of spells hit the second carriage, causing the same thing to happen though the thestral pulling that one had managed to break free of its harness and fly off. Strangely enough, both carriages appeared to be empty.

"Go!" Harry shouted as he threw open the door on the left side of the still moving carriage. He then threw himself forward toward the ground and rolled forward into a prone position, his wand out and aimed at the trees. He felt Ginny hit the ground beside him a moment later. He hoped Rose and Neville were doing the same on the other side.

Making a quick glance of the road behind them, he saw the other students were quickly jumping out of the carriages and taking cover in the side of the road. During the prefect meeting on the train earlier, Harry and Hermione had warned the Head Boy who was a Ravenclaw named John Edwards, the Head Girl who was a Gryffindor dorm mate of Katie Bell named Tina Rivers, and the other prefects of the planned Death Eater ambush. They also told them of the plan his dad and Sirius had come up with to defeat the ambush.

Several spells came out of the trees, striking the just abandoned carriages and drawing Harry back to the present. Harry saw one of those spells lash out from some trees twenty feet ahead of them and strike their carriage which had pulled a few feet ahead, ripping up one side of the carriage.

Harry aimed his wand at the area he had seen the spell come from and shouted, _"Reducto!" _His spell hit the ground and caused an explosion which was followed immediately by two screams. Two cloaked bodies appeared among the shredded vegetation. Silver masks lay askew on their faces.

"_Stupefy!" _Ginny shouted as a third Death Eater appeared among the trees. Her target was thrown back into the trees and disappeared. She then rolled sideways as two spells hit the ground where she had been.

Furious that his bond mate was being targeted, Harry aimed for the area where those spells had come from and yelled, _"Reducto!" _Another explosion erupted when his spell hit the ground and another body appeared in the debris. Harry rolled after Ginny and reached for her hand. He could sense her even if she was Disillusioned because of their bond. _"You okay, love?" _he asked her.

"_I'm fine, Harry," _she answered back with a bit of an exasperated tone, _"Those spells didn't even touch me." _

"_Okay, okay," _he told her, _"Just wanted to be sure."_

"_Come on, Harry," _Ginny said, _"We'd better get under cover." _

They got up in a crouch and moved forward at a run toward the trees. Reaching them, they took cover behind one. He looked back down the road again. Several students were now firing spells back at the trees, Ron and Hermione among them. He couldn't see any sign of Rose, Neville, Ti or Maggie. He hoped they were all right. On the other side, he was surprised to see Dumbledore, Flitwick, and McGonagall battling more Death Eaters. He knew they were supposed to stay in the castle to guard the first years when they arrived from their trip across the lake.

Harry saw movement among the bushes to their left. Together, he and Ginny shouted, _"Reducto!" _as they pointed their wands toward the movement. A much larger explosion than earlier was produced, followed by several screams. Three more Death Eaters materialized on the ground.

Harry and Ginny were shocked by the size of the explosion then noticed that they were still holding hands. _Great, we must have shared magic, greater power to our spells. We might have killed those Death Eaters._

"_Don't let it bother you, Harry," _Ginny said, _"They deserved it, trying to attack kids."_

"_I know, Gin," _Harry said, _"But they're still people." _

"_It doesn't matter, Harry," _Ginny said, _"What matters are that they won't hurt anyone anymore."_

Harry just remained silent and returned to scanning the area. He saw more movement to their left and pulled Ginny down just as three red beams hit the tree above them. Debris from the tree showered them. Harry took a peek around the tree's trunk. Two Death Eaters were crouched in the bushes about ten feet from them, pointing their wands in their direction. He ducked back behind the tree just as a blue spell hit the tree where his head had been.

"_Harry! Be careful!" _Ginny's voice resonated in his head.

He winced at the volume of her mental voice but didn't reply. He threw himself flat on the ground and aimed his wand at one of the Death Eaters. Suddenly, red spells hit both Death Eaters and they crumpled to the ground.

Harry didn't relax but kept his wand at the ready as he saw more movement there. To his surprise, Draco Malfoy appeared out of the bushes with a smirk on his face. For a second, Harry thought he was helping the Death Eaters then Ti, Maggie, Rose and Neville came into view behind Malfoy.

"Hey, Potter," the Slytherin said in a low tone, "Looks like we saved your hide."

Harry scowled as he replied, "I was just about to take one of them down, Malfoy."

"Yeah, right," Malfoy replied, skepticism evident on his face.

"You're just sore I took you out at the dueling tournament," Harry said.

It was Draco's turn to scowl, "Don't remind me, Potter, how about a rematch right now?"

"Can we do this later?" Neville asked, "There may be more Death Eaters about."

Harry nodded, "Sorry, Nev. Let's head over there." He motioned toward the right.

The seven students slowly moved forward at a crouch. Suddenly, they heard a twig snap in front of them followed by a low curse. They tensed and got ready as they continued to slowly walk forward.

Then Harry caught sight of a cloaked figure crouching behind a tree. Just as he was about to cast a spell, he saw the figure's face and robes, he saw it was Tonks in an Auror uniform. Relief surged through him when he saw three more Aurors beside their friend.

The female Auror moved forward slowly. "Hey, Harry, fancy meeting you guys here. We met some undesirable elements over there and took care of them. Have you seen anymore?"

"We got about nine of them between us," Harry said.

"Twelve," Rose corrected him, "We got three of them before we met up with you."

"All right," Harry said, "We got an even dozen."

"Good work," Tonks said, "Sirius is on the other side with more of us." She turned to Rose and lowered her voice, "It's a good thing we got this warning. It would have been bad if they actually succeeded in this ambush."

"Don't I know it," Harry said.

They headed back to the road where he saw that the students were now sitting by the side of the road. Aurors were moving among them, checking for injuries. Harry caught sight of Sirius who also spotted him and was now hurrying towards their little group.

Sirius first hugged Ti then asked, "Are you guys all right?" as he looked them over.

"We're fine, Sirius," Ti said, "We managed to get the drop on the Death Eaters."

"So we did," Sirius said, grinning for a moment before sobering, "We were lucky. If we hadn't gotten Rose's warning, they would have hurt a lot of you." He then noticed that Draco was with the group. "Well, well, Draco. It seems your masked friends failed old snake-face today."

Draco scowled, "They're not my friends. I'll have you know, cousin Sirius that I helped get some of them, even saved Potter and his girlfriend."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and gave Harry a questioning look.

Harry shrugged, "I wouldn't go so far as say that he saved Ginny and me but he was with Rose, Neville, Ti and Maggie earlier when they stunned two Death Eaters who were about to duel with us. I saw five stunners hit them so I guess he did help."

Sirius looked at Draco for a moment before saying, "Good for you, Draco." Harry and the others noticed the proud look on Ti's face. "Hang on for a minute," Sirius told them, "I need to do what a team leader's got to do." He walked off to a group of Aurors gathering the captured Death Eaters leaving them with Tonks.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

"Now, you wait while we make sure it's safe to proceed to the castle," Tonks said. "Go on and join your other friends."

Harry and the others walked over to where Ron and Hermione were, talking with the Dumbledore and the other professors.

"Well done, everyone," Dumbledore said, "I knew you could handle the situation with just a little help from us and the Aurors."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry said, "It's a good thing they were the ones caught by surprise and not us."

"Yes, it was," Dumbledore said, "I see there are no major injuries. Poppy would be pleased no one needs to stay overnight in the Hospital Wing, especially you, Harry."

Harry blushed, "Yeah, me too, Professor."

"Well, we need to get back to the castle," Dumbledore said, "Hagrid managed to get the first years up to the castle safely. I'm sure you'll be in good hands with the Aurors for the rest of the way."

The students said goodbye to the professors for the meantime. As the older wizards and witches walked off, Ron noticed that Draco was with Harry and the others.

"Hey, what's he doing with you guys?" Ron asked looking at Draco.

"Lay off him, Ron," Rose said, "He helped us fight the Death Eaters, stunned two of them himself."

"Is that true?" Hermione asked.

"Of course it is," Ti said, "We all saw it. He's on our side now."

Hermione smiled and extended her hand towards Draco, "That's good to hear, Draco,"

Draco looked at her hand for a moment before taking it and shaking hands with Hermione, "Thanks, Granger…uh…Hermione." Then he bent down and kissed the back of her hand, drawing a gasp of surprise and a blush from Hermione.

Ron glared at Draco as the Slytherin gave him a bow and walked away.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Ron asked, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," Hermione said primly, "He was just being gallant."

Before Ron could give any response to that, Tonks came up to them

"Anyone seriously hurt, Hermione?" Tonks asked, "We can send them straight to the Hospital Wing."

"Nothing serious, Tonks," Hermione replied, "Just a few bruises from jumping off the carriages. No one was hit by a curse or hex."

"Good," Tonks said. She then cast a _Sonorus _charm on her throat. "All right, everyone. I'm Auror Tonks. It's safe now for you to head for the castle. We've taken all the captured Death Eaters back to the Ministry. I and some of my colleagues will stay to escort you the rest of the way."

The students formed a long line flanked by the Aurors as they trudged up the road to the gates and beyond to the castle. Harry and the other New Marauders headed the line, their eyes still alert to any danger. When they reached the steps of the castle, they stood aside and let the other students in, only following once the last had gone in. The castle doors closed behind them with a loud thud.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 32: Interceptions

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next one. Hope you guys like it._

Chapter 37: Surprises in the new term

Harry glanced around the Great Hall while the Sorting Hat performed its yearly task. The students didn't appear too shaken after the ambush on the road from Hogsmeade. Most of the bruises and scrapes had been healed by the Aurors in the field after the attack.

He looked around at the other members of his group. Ginny was holding his hand as she sat beside him as close as she could get without being in his lap despite Ron's occasional glares. Poking its head out of one of her robes' pockets was the pygmy puff she had chosen from her twin brothers' store as a reward from her parents for making prefect. Oddly enough, she had named it Arnold. _(A/N: Sorry about this. It should have been in chapter 34)_ Harry thought it was cute but strange.

Rose was on Ginny's other side leaning her head against Neville's shoulder. Maggie was further down the table from Neville, talking to Dennis Creevey and some of her other friends.

Ron was across from Harry with Hermione beside him. Ti was on Ron's side of the table talking animatedly to Romilda Vane. That girl had not left Ti's side since the walk back to the castle after the ambush and she still had that look of adoration in her eyes as she looked at Ti. Harry was puzzled that it seemed to disgust Ginny. He also noticed that Maggie had the same look of disgust on her face whenever she happened to glance Ti's way.

Shaking his head mentally in his puzzlement over the two girls' attitude, he turned his attention back to the Sorting. There was only the lackluster applause after each first year was sorted and the very subdued conversation among the older students in between that indicated the fearful mood of the student body.

Harry was grateful that no student had been badly injured or killed in the attack. Even the Aurors and teachers had escaped permanent injury. Harry knew that it had been due to the timely warning his sister had given them about the attack. In spite of that, he was still a little upset that the attack had been allowed to take place at all.

The previous night after Rose had told his parents about her vision of an attack on the carriages as they rolled to the school from the station in Hogsmeade, his father had come up with the brilliant idea of having a group of Aurors go to the area early in the morning and stay hidden to ambush the would be ambushers when they started to attack the students. He thought it would be an excellent opportunity to cut down on the number of Voldemort's supporters.

His mother had been appalled by the idea, insisting that James finding other means of transporting the students to the school, instead of using them as bait for the Death Eaters. James had been confident that Harry and his friends could hold off any of the Death Eaters that broke through the cordon of Aurors he would have hidden and Disillusioned in the woods outside Hogwarts' grounds.

His mother had argued against James' plan to no avail, especially since Dumbledore himself had agreed to it when James had gone to Hogwarts before midnight to talk to the Headmaster. Harry had no choice but to follow his father's plan and make sure that as few of the students were hurt as possible. Harry suspected that his father would be sleeping in one of the other bedrooms in Potter Manor for some time in the future which would serve him right.

Harry looked up at the teachers' table. The familiar faces were all there: Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra, Hagrid, Sprout, Pomfrey and even Trelawney. One unfamiliar face was that of a bald, dark skinned wizard dressed in African style robes. Harry wondered if he was the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher since that was the only position unfilled. Then he noticed that the Sorting was over. Dumbledore got to his feet to begin his speech.

"Good evening to all," the Headmaster began, "I am so pleased that no one was hurt badly in the recent unpleasantness we had on the road."

"_If that was unpleasantness, I wonder what he'd consider trouble. An attack by Tom?"_ Ginny's voice said in Harry's head. Harry grinned inwardly and could only agree full heartedly with his soul mate.

"Because of that, I believe everyone is in need of refreshment and replenishment, so let the Feast begin!"

With that, food and drink aplenty appeared on the four House tables. The students immediately wasted no time filling their plates and goblets and settling down to eat as if they hadn't been in a life threatening situation less than an hour before. Even Harry found that he was feeling ravenous.

When the last of the dessert had been consumed, Dumbledore stood again. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We will endeavor to continue your education in the midst of the terrible troubles we are having. As demonstrated by the attack this afternoon, we are now at war, a war pitting the ideals of freedom and tolerance against the ideas of tyranny and prejudice. We must continue to stand in the Light to hold back the Darkness or no one will be safe for the Darkness consumes even its own."

Dumbledore paused for a while and looked around the Hall before continuing, "Before I allow you to retire, there are just a few announcements. First of all, let me remind you that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. It holds more dangers than you can see so avoid going into it unless you are accompanied by a member of the staff. Second, we have a new professor for Defense against the Dark Arts. Since Professor Potter has left us to move on to greater things, he as Minister of Magic has consented to lend us one of his top Aurors to fill in his teaching post. Let me introduce Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt."

As he applauded along with the rest of the students, Harry remembered now why the man had seemed familiar. He was one of the best Aurors in the Corps and they had met before.

"_Isn't he one of the Aurors in the Order?" _Ginny asked.

Of course! Harry realized now. This was brilliant. In addition to an Auror, having another member of the Order in the school would only increase its security. He then noticed the sour look on Snape's face as he looked at the dark-skinned man, reminding Harry that Snape coveted that teaching post.

Harry grinned inwardly at the disgust his least favorite professor must feel for losing it again, as if last year hadn't been bad already since it had been his worst enemy, Harry's dad who had gotten the post. Harry reveled for a few moments in remembering the glares Snape had thrown his dad whenever the greasy git thought James wasn't looking.

His attention returned to the Headmaster as Dumbledore continued speaking, "Third, there is a list of banned items in front of Mr. Filch's office, most of which seem to be products of a shop called Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Anyone caught with one of these items will be severely punished."

Harry couldn't help but smirk when he noticed the emphasis the Headmaster put on the word 'caught' which meant that as long as the bearer wasn't caught, he wouldn't be punished.

"Finally," Dumbledore said, "Tryouts for the Quidditch teams may begin next weekend. Quidditch team captains, please see your Heads of House to schedule your own trials."

Ron leaned toward him, "Harry, I'm going to ask McGonagall to have our tryouts next Saturday or Sunday. Is that all right?"

Harry nodded his agreement as Dumbledore said, "Now, off to bed. You have a fresh day to start your classes tomorrow. Prefects, please escort the students to their dormitories."

Harry got to his feet and was about to join Ginny who was calling the first year Gryffindors to her and Colin, the other Gryffindor fifth year prefect when his scar exploded in pain again. He dropped to his knees, shut his eyes tightly and concentrated on putting up stronger Occlumency shields. He vaguely sensed Ginny come up beside him both through the bond and her familiar scent of wild flowers and strawberries.

She gently moved him to lie down and lay his head in her lap. Her gentle touch on her forehead eased the pain considerably. He suddenly felt so tired. He then heard a familiar grating voice speak up, "What do you think you are doing, Potter, Miss Weasley. Twenty points from Gryffindor for treating the Great Hall like a trysting place."

Harry could feel Ginny's anger at Snape's callousness. She was about to reply but Rose beat her to it.

"It's his scar, Professor," Rose said quietly though Harry could feel the anger in his sister's voice, "It's hurting him. I guess old Snakeface must be angry from his minions' failure today."

"Do not call him by such a degrading name, Miss Potter," Snape said his tone a steely quality to it that even Harry had seldom heard, "It will greatly anger him if he should learn of it."

"Sorry, Professor," Rose said with a sarcastic tone, "But I don't think it appropriate to call him by a name he just made up anyway."

"Bravo, Miss Potter," Harry heard Dumbledore say, "Severus, I think we should allow the students to call Tom by whatever they wish as long as they show no fear of him."

"As you wish, Headmaster," Snape said, "no matter how foolish that is."

"Harry," Dumbledore's voice came to him from beside him, "Is Tom angry like Rose says?"

"Y-yes sir," Harry answered, "He's furious about the attack's failure, so angry that my Occlumency shields couldn't hold it off but Ginny helped the pain ease up. I just feel very tired now."

"I see," Dumbledore said, "Very well, I think you've earned a bit of a rest after your successful actions earlier on the road. Do not worry. We will make sure you get enough rest tonight."

"Sleep now, love," Ginny said, "I'm right here with you." He felt her fingers brush his fringe aside and massage his forehead, pushing the pain back further. With a grateful sigh, he gave in to the darkness and fell into a peaceful sleep.

James looked up as the clock on the wall of his office chimed the hour, nine o'clock in the evening. He hoped that Sirius would soon finish interrogating the Death Eater captured at Hogwarts earlier that evening so he could go home and get some rest, even if he ended up in a room other than the master bedroom. He winced as he recalled the anger in his wife's eyes and voice over his plan to allow the Death Eater ambush to proceed so they could catch more of Voldemort's followers. He hoped Lily would not make him sleep in the couch in the living room.

To distract himself from those thoughts, he looked back down at the reports he had been reading on investigations into recent Muggle disasters and accidents. Some of them looked suspicious, with traces of magic being cast in the area. James was sure the collapse of the bridge over the River Avon had not been due to "shoddy steel girders" or that the derailment of the commuter train outside Bristol had been caused by "faulty signaling" as the Muggle newspapers had reported.

James sighed and leaned back in his chair. He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. Voldemort had shifted his method of attacking Muggles since his failure in attacking villages. Rose had not seen these in her astral walks because they had no Dark Mark over them and she didn't know how to identify signs of magical tampering. James knew his daughter would have been distraught if she knew about them so he made sure neither of his children could suspect that magic had been used to cause those disasters.

Just then, he felt his mirror vibrate in his pocket. He wondered if it was Sirius already. He withdrew the mirror from his pocket and activated it. He was surprised to see Rose's face on the mirror's face.

"Rosie honey," James said, "What's wrong?"

Rose frowned, "Don't call me that, Dad. I'm not five anymore."

James suppressed a chuckle and reminded himself that Rose was trying to appear more mature now. Hell, she even had a boyfriend. "All right, Rose, what is it?"

"I thought you'd like to know," Rose said, "Harry felt Tom get angry again through his scar earlier just at the end of the Welcoming Feast, even through his Occlumency shields."

James frowned, concern welling up in him. Harry's scar hadn't bothered him since the summer after his third year, mainly because of the Occlumency lessons Dumbledore had given him then. Now, it had caused him great pain twice in three days.

"That is not good, Rose," James said, "Does Albus know about this?"

"Yeah," Rose said, "Harry almost collapsed in the Great Hall. Fortunately, Ginny was able to help him block off most of the pain. Professor Dumbledore was there. Of course, Snape was there as well and was his usual horrible git self."

James suppressed a smile at his daughter's indignation. Snape was one nasty person, had always been even when they were in school. He still couldn't understand how Lily had been friends with that git from before Hogwarts until their fifth year due to that incident when Snape had called her a Mudblood. They were still friends of a sort because of the Order but not as close as they were. James just tolerated Snape for Lily's sake. In fact, he had promised Lily not to prank Snape during his stint as DADA professor the previous year. He was glad his daughter shared his opinion of the greasy-haired professor. However, his wife would be even less pleased with him than she already was if she found out that he encouraged her to disrespect her potions professor.

Summoning up his best father face, he looked sternly at her, "Now pumpkin, that's no way to refer to your esteemed potions professor," he said, swiftly adding when she looked mutinously at him, "even if it were true. I bet he wasn't pleased with Shacklebolt there as the new Defense teacher, was he?"

Rose grinned, "Oh you should have seen his face. It's like Fred or George had slipped him one of their You-No-Poo tablets."

James smiled back, "I'm just glad there's someone there to help you learn proper Defense and help Harry with the Dueling Club. So, how's your brother?"

"He's much better," Rose said "Professor Dumbledore decided to bring him to the Hospital Wing to rest the night. In fact he's sleeping peacefully now." A sly expression formed on her face as she added, "That's probably due to the beautiful petite redhead whose sleeping with him."

James' eyebrows rose to his hairline. "Albus allowed Ginny to sleep with Harry in the same bed? Molly would have a fit if she found out."

Rose laughed, "No, Dad. They just put two beds right next to each other. Ginny is in the one next to Harry, holding his hand as they sleep. It looks so cute."

"Well at least he's fine now," James said, "Thanks for telling me, Rose. I doubt your brother would have let me know. I need to talk to Albus about this."

"You're welcome, Dad," Rose said, "I'm worried too. Just don't tell Harry I told you. You know how he hates to be coddled by anyone other than Ginny."

James nodded, "Yes, I know. You better get some sleep, Rose. You've had a long day and classes start tomorrow. Oh and remember your promise not to do any Astral walking. We'll do okay even without your warnings."

"All right, Dad," Rose said, "No need to nag me. Good night."

"Good night, sweetie," James said as Rose's face faded from the mirror. He sighed and shook his head. Sometimes, he railed against Fate for giving all this to his son. He couldn't fathom how Harry would have gotten along if he or Lily had not been around. Best not dwell on it and just take things as they came. He needed to talk to Albus about how to help Harry with his connection to Voldemort.

His mirror vibrated again just then and he looked down at it. This time, it was Sirius on the glass.

"Hello, Padfoot," James said, "Done with the interrogation already?"

"Not completely, Prongs," Sirius said, "Oh, excuse me, _Minister_." He snickered.

"Cut it out, Sirius and tell me what you called me about," James said.

"Wow," Sirius said, "Someone's cranky this evening."

James sighed, "Sorry, but Rose just called me through this mirror. It seems that Riddle was angry about his ambush's failure and Harry felt the full force of it."

Sirius whistled softly then said, "I'm sorry, James. How's my godson?"

"He's fine now," James said, "Apparently Ginny managed to lessen the pain again and he managed to get some sleep."

Sirius blew out a breath, "That's good. I'm glad his gorgeous girlfriend helped him out."

"Why, Padfoot, admiring another woman?" James said, grinning, "Whatever will Sam say, not to mention your godson?"

"Now, now, James," Sirius said, "I was just admiring the good taste of your son."

"All right, all right," James said, "I won't say anything to Sam, or Harry."

"Git," Sirius said darkly, "Anyway, to business. We managed to catch 26 Death Eaters and interrogated them using Veritaserum as per the new Ministry policy. Unfortunately, none of them were in Voldemort's inner circle. They were mostly new recruits. The worrying thing is that most of them were foreigners. Dawlish thinks they're Eastern European from their accents."

"So Voldemort's recruiting men from Eastern Europe now?" James asked, "That's not good, Sirius. There are a lot of Dark wizards in those areas."

"I know," Sirius said, "He can gather a larger army than he did during the first war."

"Aside from their nationalities, have you found out anything from them about his other plans?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head, "No, in fact, they didn't know they were attacking the students until an hour before they Apparated to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. I doubt we'll get anything important out of them."

"Well, do your best," James said, "I have to talk to Albus about finding a way to help Harry with his connection to Voldemort."

Sirius winced, "All right, James. I'll call you if I find out anything else." Sirius' face faded from the mirror.

James stood up and walked over to the fireplace built along one wall of the office. One quick spell created a fire in it. He picked up some Floo powder from a pot on the mantle. As the fire turned green, he yelled, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!"

Rose watched her father's face fade from the mirror in her hand, feeling at bit guilty for lying to her father about how Harry and his girlfriend were lying in bed. She glanced at the single bed in which the couple was presently asleep. Harry was lying flat with Ginny lying almost on top of him, her head on his chest and their hands clasped in each other. It was a position Rose had seen them in before. Both looked so relaxed and peaceful.

She felt a hand squeeze hers gently and looked up to see Neville give her a smile. After Harry fell asleep in the Great Hall, Dumbledore had conjured a stretcher and placed him in it. The New Marauders had escorted them through the crowd of curious students all the way to the Hospital Wing. After assurances from Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore that Harry was safe and only needed a good night's sleep, the others had decided to return to Gryffindor Tower. Rose decided that this was the best place for her to contact her father and tell him about what had happened to Harry. Neville decided to stay with her.

"Thanks for staying here with me, Neville," she said, returning his smile.

"Hey, they're my friends too you know," he replied. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry. They're fine now."

She faced him fully, placed her hands on his cheeks and started to snog him senseless. A quiet 'ahem' forced them apart. They looked up to see Madam Pomfrey eyeing them balefully.

"Miss Potter," the matron said, "I didn't allow you and Mr. Longbottom to stay for a while with your brother and Miss Weasley so that you can engage in inappropriate activities."

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey," Rose said, her cheeks flaming. "I was just thanking Neville for being here with me."

The nurse snorted in disbelief, "At any rate, it will soon be curfew and you must go back to your dorms. Don't worry, I'll let you know if there's any change but I believe Harry will sleep well through the night especially with Miss Weasley positioned like that. I can't believe Albus insisted they be allowed to lie that way. Off with you two, back to Gryffindor Tower."

Rose took one last look at Harry and Ginny then walked out of the Hospital Wing, holding hands with Neville. They walked in silence for a while. When they reached the seventh floor, Rose pulled Neville into a shadowed alcove and pressed her lips forcefully to his.

Neville eagerly returned the kiss. Then Neville broke the kiss and started nibbling Rose's earlobe while Rose started sucking on his neck as their hands roamed around each other's bodies. They resumed kissing and their tongues were soon engaged in a sensual dance. They broke off only when the need for air proved too much. They stood there, clinging to each other as they caught their breath.

"Come on," Neville said, pulling away from her and taking one of her hands, "It's getting late. The others might be worried."

Rose reluctantly agreed and they walked up to the Portrait covering the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. They found the common room to be empty except for Ron, Hermione and Maggie.

"There you are," Hermione said, "We were getting worried since it's already past curfew." She looked suspiciously at their ruffled appearance, "Just what were you doing? You haven't been in one of the broom cupboards when you were supposed to be keeping Harry and Ginny company in the Hospital Wing, were you?"

"Relax, Hermione," Rose said, "We left the Hospital Wing a few minutes ago. You can ask Madam Pomfrey tomorrow if you want since she was the one who chased us out of there. Harry and Ginny were already sleeping peacefully by then. We just got a bit sidetracked before we got to the portrait."

"Sidetracked, were you?" Maggie said, looking amused. She walked up to Neville and wiped his lips with a finger. She looked at her finger and said, "I never knew you used lipstick, brother dear. Is that a hickey?" She pointed at his neck.

Ron snorted as Neville nervously wiped his mouth and started to rub at his neck. His face was as red as a Weasley's hair.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Rose said, "We didn't do much, just a little of this." She pulled Neville towards her by the front of his robes and started to kiss him passionately. Neville was startled for a moment but soon returned the kiss with equal passion while wrapping his arms around her.

"Eww!" Maggie said, "Knowing about it is one thing but seeing it up close? I'm off to bed." She headed for the girls' stairs.

Hermione frowned and sniffed, "I'm turning in as well."

Rose and Neville didn't pay them any mind and were lost in their activity until Ron said, "Oi! Cut that out!"

Rose sighed against Neville's lips and pulled away. She glared at Ron and said, "What do you care?"

Ron's cheeks turned pink, "Look, Neville, I don't have anything against you personally but Harry's been my best mate since we were babies. Since he isn't here, it's up to me to watch out for Rose. She's almost like a sister to me anyway."

"Aw, Ron," Rose said, "That's so sweet." Then she glared at him, "But I don't need another brother interfering with my relationships. So go to bed."

"Fine!" Ron said. "Have it your way." He started walking to the boys' stairs but turned around at the base of the steps. "But I'm telling Harry what you've been up to," he said before climbing up the stairs at a dead run.

Rose and Neville watched him disappear up the steps. Neville turned to face her.

"We really should go to bed now, Rose," he said, "Classes start tomorrow."

Rose sighed, "Oh all right, one last kiss?"

A half hour later, Rose was sitting on her bed in her pajamas, the curtains around her bed shut tight. She closed her eyes and sought her magical center. In spite of her promise to her father, she really needed to do this. If she hadn't done it the previous night, they would never have known about the ambush. She just felt guilty about lying to her parents and Harry and making them think that she had seen it in a vision.

She pushed her feelings aside and easily located the ball of energy that was her magical core. Then she threw herself upwards to begin her astral walk.

Harry was well enough in the morning to join his friends for breakfast in the Great Hall. Most of the students were happy to see him, greeting him and Ginny as they walked toward the Gryffindor table. While they were eating, McGonagall came along the table, distributing their schedules. Harry groaned to find out they had Double Potions first thing after breakfast.

When the class started, Snape spent the first ten minutes reminding them that N.E.W.T.s level potions were more difficult and required more concentration than their previous ones. He also commented that some of them must have cheated or bribed the Ministry to get into the class, while staring at Harry and Ron. Harry knew Snape was probably insinuating that his father had helped them get their grades. It took a lot of concentration from Harry to keep his temper in check. Feeling Ginny's own anger at the accusation didn't help either. Thankfully, they had Double DADA after lunch. Harry couldn't wait to see what kind of teacher Kingsley Shacklebolt was.

He wasn't disappointed. Professor Shacklebolt had them paired off to see how well they did in dueling. Ron remarked it was a pity that they were having DADA with the Hufflepuffs this year instead of the Slytherins since he had wanted to avenge his loss to Malfoy in last term's dueling tournament. Of course, that drew a glare from Hermione.

After each pair dueled, Shacklebolt went over what each person did and how to improve it. Even Harry learned a few new things. The dark-skinned Professore then announced that he was continuing the Dueling Club with Harry continuing as the student head. This was met with great enthusiasm by the class. Harry knew the rest of the school would love the idea as well.

Later that evening, Ron posted an announcement about the tryouts for the Quidditch team. He had gotten permission from McGonagall to have it on the morning of the second Saturday of September and had reserved the Pitch for eight a.m. The rest of the original team agreed to his plan to hold full tryouts for all positions except Keeper where only the reserve Keeper position was up for grabs.

The next few days passed on without many problems though the fifth, sixth and seventh years were already being swamped with homework. Their first weekend was spent mostly doing that. Harry and Ginny were thankful to have a few hours together, even if it was spent doing essays side by side.

On the second Saturday of the month, the sky looked a bit cloudy as the residents stirred from their sleep but that didn't bother Ron. At least, it wasn't raining yet. He intended his team to be ready to play in any kind of weather.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron headed for the Pitch together after a quick breakfast. There was already a crowd of Gryffindors when they got there, probably more than twenty. Hermione sat in the front row of the stands holding a clipboard to help Ron note down his comments about each candidate. There were also several people in the stands to watch them, including Romilda Vane.

Ron first tested the candidates' flying skills. He had them all fly around the Pitch in a clockwise direction for ten laps. Several candidates could barely complete the laps. Ron had them land and thanked them for coming out.

Then, he started out with the Chaser Tryouts. He had all the prospective candidates line up on the Pitch. Aside from Katie, Ginny, Rose and Ti, there were eight others, including Maggie Longbottom. Ron had them formed into groups of three then each group was asked to do passing maneuvers. He watched them to see who had trouble handling the Quaffle. Then he had each trio try to get as many goals out of 5 attempts with him as Keeper. Finally, he had them do the same thing while Neville and Seamus tried to hit them with the Bludgers.

In the end, it was clear that Katie, Ginny and Rose were still the best. For the reserves, he decided on Ti, Maggie and Demelza Robbins, who was a fourth year, like Ti.

Ron next conducted Beater tryouts. There were four others besides Neville and Seamus who tried out. Ron had all of them work in different pairs to check how well they worked together. He decided to have Neville and Seamus on the regular team while two of the previous year's candidates, Andrew Kirke and Ritchie Cootes were placed on the reserve team.

Next, he had Keeper tryouts. He had each candidate tested against Katie, Ginny and Rose. It soon turned out that Melinda was still the best of the candidates so she remained on the reserve team.

For Seeker tryouts, Ginny and Rose decided not to try out anymore. So, aside from Harry, there were three others: Martha Manson who was a fourth year, Sharon Green and Ian Toombs who were both second years.

For the first test, Ron had them try to catch golf balls which he threw one after another all over the Pitch. Martha and Ian missed a few of the balls while both Harry and Sharon managed to catch all of theirs.

Then Ron released a practice Snitch which was a bit slower than a regular one and had Harry and Sharon search for it. Both of them spotted it at the same time. They raced down the Pitch for it. They gave chase as the golden winged ball flew all over the Pitch. Sharon managed to keep up with Harry in spite of Harry's Firebolt. In the end, Harry's longer arms gave him the advantage to catch the Snitch.

"Excellent, Harry," Ron said, "Good try…Sharon, is it? Yes, that was great effort. I'll put you in on the reserve team. Who knows, if you improve over time, you might get the spot after Harry leaves in two years time."

Sharon, who was a petite blonde, looked at him with wide eyes before grabbing hold of Ron in a tight embrace, whispering her thanks over and over. Everyone had amused looks at the uncomfortable look on Ron's face as he endured the small girl's enthusiastic thank-you.

What came next wasn't as amusing. As they left the Pitch, Romilda Vane came up to Ron, demanding why he placed Ti on the reserve team rather than the main team. She went on saying that he was a lot better than Ginny or Rose. Ti, his face red with embarrassment, tried to stop her, finally halting her harassment of Ron by pulling her to him and proceeding to kiss her right in front of them.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Maggie, Neville and Rose looked at them in shock. Rose felt a little relieved that it seemed Ti had moved on after the disastrous end of their romantic relationship until she saw the tears hovering in Maggie's eyes. She quickly put her arm around her boyfriend's sister and led her away, all the while whispering consoling words to her.

Shaking their heads, the other five Gryffindors decided to leave the snogging fourth years and head back to the castle. Harry, Ron and Neville lagged behind the girls, discussing the new team. Harry pulled Ron aside when they had come into the Entrance Hall.

"Ron," Harry said, "You do know that it's Hermione's birthday on Thursday."

Ron looked wide-eyed at him, "Uh…this Thursday? Already?"

Harry groaned before replying, "Ron, you cannot forget your girlfriend's birthday, especially since she's turning seventeen."

"Oh Merlin," Ron said, "I forgot about that part. Look, Harry, I knew her birthday was in the second part of September. I already got her a gift the last time we were in Diagon Alley, a box of chocolates."

"That might be good enough for Valentine's Day or maybe an ordinary birthday, Ron," Harry said, "But she's coming of age. You've got to do better than that. Did you plan anything for her like last year?" He could feel Ginny's irritation as she heard Ron through her link with him.

Ron gulped, "N-No, Harry, I haven't" He looked back at the girls who were just coming into the Entrance Hall. He turned back to Harry with a look of panic on his face. "Look mate, y-you know how we've been busy studying the last two weeks what with all the homework the professors already gave us. Any free time we had I used to make plans for the Quidditch team. Help me, Harry, please."

Harry sighed. _"Gin, what do you think?" _he asked Ginny over their link.

"_I don't know, Harry," _Ginny said, _"He can't expect us to bail him out every time he forgets Hermione's birthday. We already helped him last year."_

"_Well, at least, we can give him ideas for a better gift," _Harry said.

"_Oh, all right," _Ginny said, _"I'll distract Hermione while you go with Ron."_

"_Thanks, Gin," _Harry said. He turned to Ron, "Come on, Ron. Gin will run interference with Hermione while we go back to the boys' dorm."

"B-but it's almost lunchtime," Ron protested as Harry led him up the main staircase.

Five days later, Hermione woke up when her alarm clock rang at six. Harry had decided to resume their morning runs at the start of the week so the group was waking up two hours before breakfast. Hermione got up and went into the bathroom to change into her running outfit. Then she went down into the common room to meet the others.

The common room was still empty except for a tall redhead also dressed in a jogging suit. "Hey, Ron," she called out to him.

Ron turned around and Hermione gasped. Ron was holding a bouquet of roses of different color. There was red, white, pink, yellow and even a few blue ones.

"Happy 17th, Hermione," Ron said, presenting her the bouquet.

Hermione took it from him. "Thank you, Ron," she said, looking up at him with adoring eyes. She breathed in the scent of the flowers. "It's lovely. I'm so happy you remembered. I thought you'd be distracted by the Quidditch team." Her eyes narrowed as Ron seemed to laugh nervously.

"Oh, 'Mione," Ron said, "How can I forget your birthday? You're more important than any Quidditch team. This is for you, my lovely." He handed her a small wrapped package.

Hermione felt happiness over his statement as she took hold of the gift and started to unwrap it. Once she was done, she was surprised to see that it was perfume. She opened the cap and sprayed a little in the air in front of her before taking a sniff. The smell was that of some exotic flowers which she found to be too strong for her taste and almost gagged but managed to restrain herself. _Merlin's beard, where'd he get this from? Still, it was sweet of him to give me this kind of gift. _

"Do you like it?" Ron asked anxiously.

"I-it's lovely," Hermione answered, "Thanks, Ron."

"I know we have classes today," Ron said, "so it would be difficult to celebrate with you but I'd like to make it up to you at the next Hogsmeade weekend."

Hermione hid her disappointment since she was hoping for another romantic dinner like the previous year, though with different food and no dancing. "That's all right, Ron," Hermione said.

Just then, they heard footsteps coming from the boys' stairs. Moments later, Harry, Neville and Ti came into the room. They came up to them.

"Happy birthday, Hermione," Harry said. "How does it feel to be of age?"

Hermione grinned, "Not much different from last year."

Neville and Ti both greeted her as well. The other girls then appeared and gave their own birthday greetings to Hermione. The group then exited Gryffindor Tower and descended to the Entrance Hall. From there, they left the castle and headed for the lake. They spent an hour running around the lake and doing calisthenics. Then they sparred for another half hour before heading back to shower and get ready for the day.

Classes went well that day, even in Potions. After dinner, the Quidditch team had its first practice. Ron managed to get Hermione to watch the practice from the stands. She brought her book in Ancient Runes along with her in case she became bored. An hour after sitting down, she was finishing up the third chapter when she sensed someone sit down beside her in the stands. She looked up and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" Hermione asked, "I hope you aren't spying on our team."

"As tempting as that seems, Granger," Draco answered, "That's not why I'm here. I heard that it's your birthday. I wanted to wish you a happy one, especially since I believe you come of age today. Oh, I hope you'd like this." Hermione tensed for a second when he drew his wand out but he didn't point it at her. Instead he waved it and conjured a beautiful red rose. He offered it to her, "Happy birthday, um, Hermione."

"Why thank you, Draco," Hermione said, accepting the flower. "I'm sorry for accusing you of spying on our team."

Draco smirked, "That's okay, Hermione. Well, I better leave before your friends see me. I don't want them to give Ti a hard time." He got up and left.

Just as Draco disappeared from sight, Ron landed beside Hermione. "Was that ferret face Malfoy who just left? Was he spying on us?"

Hermione scowled, "No, Ron, he wasn't. He heard it was my birthday and just wanted to greet me."

"Oh and you believe him?" Ron asked. "Who knows how long he was here before he came up to you."

"Really, Ron," Hermione said, "He could have just left if he was spying on you guys. He didn't have to reveal he was here. You really should give him a chance. I think he's trying to change."

"I don't believe that, Hermione," Ron said, "Whatever Ti says, his brother is a snake. You can't trust a snake."

"You know, you're being a real git, Ron," Hermione said. She got up from the bench. "I'm going back to Gryffindor Tower. Go back to your practice."

"Um, we're done," Ron said, "It's our first practice anyway. I had just told the team to pack up when I saw Malfoy talking with you." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Look Hermione, I'm sorry for being a prat just now. I don't want to make you angry on your birthday."

Hermione looked at Ron and sighed, "All right, Ron. I accept your apology but you should really give Draco a chance."

Ron sighed, "All right, Hermione. I'll try but I really think it's a mistake. Anyway, come on, let's go. The others have already gone."

Hermione looked around in surprise. Ron was right, the Pitch was empty. At least the rest of the team didn't see Draco. It might have gotten ugly, especially if Ti defended his brother.

Ron and Hermione walked back to Gryffindor Tower. When they reached the seventh floor, Ron suddenly pulled Hermione into a dark alcove.

"Ron, not here," Hermione said.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron said, "I just want to give you a birthday kiss where no one will see us. It's still an hour before curfew anyway."

He didn't wait for her to respond. Instead he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. After a second or two, Hermione returned the kiss. Ron's hands soon started to wander up and down her back while Hermione ran her hands through Ron's red hair.

Ron nipped her lower lip, begging entrance. Hermione parted her lips and Ron ran his tongue around her mouth, eliciting a moan from Hermione. Finally, the need for air forced them apart. They clung to each other as they caught their breaths.

"We'd better get back to the common room," Ron said shakily.

Hermione was surprised that he'd want to stop now. Glad that the darkened alcove prevented Ron from noticing the disappointment on her face, she replied, "Okay." She thought her voice sounded a bit shaky as well.

They stepped out of the alcove and they arrived at the portrait hiding the entrance to Gryffindor Tower a few seconds later. Ron let Hermione go first. When she stepped into the common room, she was greeted by a great shout of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!"

She looked around and saw what seemed to be the entire Gryffindor House filling the common room. On the wall above the fireplace was a huge banner that read:

_HAPPY 17__th__ Birthday, Hermione! Welcome to adulthood in the Wizarding World! From your fellow Gryffindors. _

Several colorful streamers were hanging from the ceiling along with a few balloons. Just under the banner was a table with a large birthday cake with seventeen lighted candles. There were also several tables covered with food and drink scattered around the room.

She turned to Ron with tears in her eyes. Ron came up to her and gave her a big hug and a quick kiss on the lips then said, "Happy birthday, 'Mione. Do you like it?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, Ron. I've never had a birthday party with other than my parents. I've always wanted one with a lot of guests. Did you arrange all this?"

Just then, Harry, Ginny, Rose, Neville, Maggie and Ti came up to them. "Actually," Ron said, "Harry and Ginny planned all this after I gave them the idea. I just had to distract you for a while to let them fix the place."

She hugged each of her friends, thanking them over and over. She then came back to Ron and took hold of his hand. "Thank you so much, Ron." She pulled him toward her and kissed him passionately. It was the best birthday she had ever had.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 32: Interceptions

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for the delay but I had a bit of writer's block for a while. Still, it's here. Enjoy and please review._

Chapter 38: Hogsmeade again

The night after Hermione's birthday was the first meeting of the Dueling Club. After a discussion with Professor Shacklebolt, Harry decided the members of the club needed some tactical and group training to give them some advantage over the Death Eaters anytime an attack happened.

To keep this knowledge a secret, he, Hermione, Ginny and Rose came up with a magical oath for the members to take. He made sure the oath was approved by the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress and Professor Shacklebolt so that none of the members would object to it.

That proved unnecessary since all the old members agreed to take the oath without hesitation. There were some new members who were a bit hesitant to take such a binding oath but they finally agreed. Harry asked Ron and Hermione to start the new students on the Shield charm. For the old members, Harry had them review a few of the spells learned the previous year.

At the end of the meeting, Professor Shacklebolt told Harry he was very impressed with the students. He now knew why they had managed to hold off the Death Eaters during the attack on the carriage. He agreed on the proposed schedule of Friday nights and Sunday mornings for the Dueling Club meetings.

On Saturday, the Gryffindor Quidditch team had another practice. Ron planned more practices over the next two weeks to prepare the team for the first game of the season in the second weekend of November where they would face Ravenclaw. He had to make sure the three female Chasers worked well together. He also needed to have the reserve players practice in case one of the regulars got severely injured or knocked unconscious during a game to need replacing.

Hermione was again in the stands, watching the team practice while reading a textbook, this time the sixth year Charms textbook. She watched as Rose, Ginny and Katie went through a complicated maneuver that allowed Ginny to score against Ron.

Ginny flew over to Rose to share a high five with the taller redhead as Ron shouted "Well done, Ginny!" Rose said something to her best friend before glancing up higher. Hermione followed her gaze to spot Harry who had a wide grin on his face. Hermione shook her head on seeing this since it was obvious he had been watching his girlfriend/soul mate. That meant he hadn't been concentrating on the task Ron had set him on for this practice session which was facing off against Sharon Green, the Gryffindor reserve Seeker in looking for the Snitch to give some experience to the second year girl.

Looking around, Hermione saw that Sharon had already spotted the Snitch and was giving chase to the elusive golden winged ball. It seemed Rose had seen the same thing, since she shouted something at Harry which wasn't complimentary to her brother's Seeking skills. Harry groaned audibly and quickly tore off after Sharon and the Snitch. Unfortunately, Sharon caught it before Harry had gotten within ten feet of her. Doubly unfortunately for him, Ron had noticed and the redhead boy flew toward his best friend, presumably to tear a strip out of Harry's hide.

Hermione shook her head at the language her boyfriend was using as he shouted at Harry to pay attention to the Snitch and not his girlfriend. A few minutes later, Ron had Ginny, Katie and Rose land to give Ti, Maggie and Demelza a chance to practice. The reserve Chasers weren't as synchronized as the three main ones but they were already good.

After a few more minutes of watching them, Hermione turned her attention back to her book. As she read about the difficulty of some healing charms, she felt the presence of someone else beside her. Looking up, she was surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting beside her, watching the Gryffindor reserves, in particular his brother.

"He's really a good flyer, isn't he?" Draco asked, not taking his eyes off Ti. "I never knew he flew so well before last year when he played in that game against Ravenclaw."

Hermione watched him for a few seconds before replying, "Yeah, Ti's very good. You would have known about his flying skill if you had been a better brother to him."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Cousin Sirius already told me something like that when my mother and I were staying with them. Look, Granger, uh…Hermione, what's past is past. I'm trying to make up for it, okay?"

"All right…Draco," Hermione said, "I hope you are doing it for the right reasons, 'cause if Harry and the rest of Ti's friends find out this is some twisted scheme of you or your father, it may get messy."

Draco turned to her, a wounded look in her eyes, "Oh, you wound me, Hermione," he said, "You guys are still suspicious of me after I voluntarily helped my mother get away from Father?"

"I'm just warning you, Draco," Hermione said. What else she wanted to say was drowned by a shout.

"Oi, Malfoy!" Ron's voice crashed on them in an ear-splitting volume, "Get the hell out of here!"

Hermione looked up to see Ron glaring at them, still hovering on his broom. Behind him, the team seemed to still be in the midst of practice with Melinda Pipper now playing Keeper. Luckily for Ron, Ti had not noticed Draco there or he would have gotten mad at Ron.

"Well, better go," Draco said, "See you around, Hermione. By the way, you're looking quite pretty today." He moved off quickly, leaving Hermione speechless.

Ron landing beside her broke Hermione out of her shock. "Hermione," Ron whined, "Why the hell did you let Malfoy spy on us? How long has he been there?"

"Oh, calm down, Ronald," Hermione said, "He was just watching Ti fly."

"Are you nutters, Hermione?" Ron asked, "How can I calm down when old ferret face probably saw all those plays we were practicing?"

"Ron!" Hermione said, "Don't call him that. It's vulgar. His name is Draco."

"Oh, on first name basis with him already, are you?" Ron asked.

"It's only common courtesy, Ron," Hermione said, "He's been courteous and respectful to me since we got back to Hogwarts. I really think we should give him a chance to be friends with us, for Ti's sake."

"A chance to be friends with Malfoy?" Ron asked, "More likely a chance to backstab us, all for the sake of his little brother who could be doing the same thing to us." He looked up at the sky, looking at Ti, who was passing the Quaffle around with Maggie and Demelza. "How do we know Malfoy hadn't turned him against us while he was staying with him and Sirius?"

"How can you think that, Ron?" Hermione said, "He's right up there, playing as part of our team."

"Then he might be pretending to enjoy being with us," Ron said, "For all we know, he's already told Malfoy all we've been doing, like the animagus training and probably even the wandless and wordless magic."

"That's it, Ron," Hermione said, "I don't want to hear anymore of your paranoid delusions. I'm leaving." She got up and left the stands.

Ron watched her go with a sigh. He just didn't like her talking to Malfoy. Even if he was a Death Eater in the making, Malfoy was more handsome and richer than he was. Ron was afraid Hermione might come to like Malfoy better.

Ron sighed again. He'll find a way to make it up to her. The first visit to Hogsmeade was coming up in three weeks time. Most of the village had been rebuilt after the attack several months ago, including the Three Broomsticks.

He was sure going around with him would cheer her up. He just had to plan it well. This time, he'd have something special for her. With that thought in his mind banishing his earlier insecurity over Malfoy, Ron mounted his broom and headed back up into the air, just as Melinda let Demelza score.

"Oi!" Ron shouted, "What the hell are you doing, Mel? That's one of the oldest tricks. You shouldn't have fallen for that."

So, with his concern over his reserve team counterpart filling his mind, Ron's focus shifted to his favorite game and his thoughts on the Hogsmeade weekend were thrown to the back of his mind.

Rose awoke with a start. She was lying in her bed, on top of the covers. After a moment of wondering why she wasn't under the covers, she remembered what she had been planning to do the night before and groaned.

She had intended to meditate and go Astral walking but being tired from both Quidditch practice and doing the large amount of homework the professors insisted on giving the fifth years in preparation for their O.W.L.s, she had been exhausted and promptly fallen asleep as soon as she sat in her bed. She just hoped that nothing bad happened last night that she could have prevented by seeing it on her Astral walk.

She glanced at her bedside table where her watch was. She took a look at the luminous face and saw that it was five in the morning. It had been ten when she had climbed on her bed. That meant she had been asleep for about seven hours.

She still felt a bit tired in spite of that which wasn't surprising since she'd been doing her Astral thing every night for the past month. This meant she had been going to sleep at two or three in the morning. Since she and the rest of the New Marauders were getting up at six for their morning run and martial arts sessions, it meant she was getting only three or four hours of sleep a day. So, the previous night's rest only helped her a bit.

Still, Rose thought it was worth it. She had managed to catch three attacks on Muggle villages and warned her father, passing them off as visions. So far, James had accepted her word and was grateful for the warnings.

Rose sighed and got up, heading for the loo. Looking in the mirror, she saw that her eyes were red and had sagging eyebags underneath them. Her cheeks were also paler than usual and her hair hung limply with its dark red color a bit dimmed. In other words, she looked awful, most likely from her lack of sleep.

Rose hurried to shower before Ginny got up. If anyone would notice how bad she looked, it would be her best friend. If Ginny found out, Harry would know almost immediately due to the bond they shared. Then her father would find out and then her Astral walks would be over. She needed to do them since it was the only way she'd be able to help in the war against Voldemort.

Once she was showered, she cast several Glamour charms she had read in a book on Witching grooming. They gave her cheeks a healthy glow and banished the redness of her eyes and the eyebags. She managed to brush her hair to remove the tangles and cast another charm to bring out its redness. She then dressed in a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt showing the Holyhead Harpies. Once she was done, she went down to the common room to await her brother and their friends.

It was twenty minutes later before any of them came down to the common room. By then, Rose had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Neville smirked at the sight that greeted him when he came down the stairs to meet the rest of his friends for their morning run and martial arts session. Rose was sprawled on the couch in front of the fireplace, fast asleep. She looked so beautiful. For the nth time he thanked Merlin, God, Fate or whoever was responsible for letting him be with her.

Neville padded silently over to her and leaned down. He pressed his lips gently on hers. After a few seconds, he felt her return the kiss then her hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to her. They continued to kiss until they felt the need for air. Pulling back, they rested their foreheads together.

"Good morning," Neville whispered.

"It sure is whenever I can wake up to that," Rose whispered back.

Neville sat down on the floor in front of the couch as he said, "I fully agree with that," he said, "Why'd you fall asleep on the couch, Rose? I thought you'd be used to waking up this early already."

Rose shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Nev. I guess I'm a bit tired from studying."

Neville frowned, "Are you sure? It wasn't that late when you went up to bed last night."

"Look, maybe I read a bit while in bed before going to sleep," Rose said, "What's the big deal? It's my first time to fall asleep waiting for everyone to get down here for our run."

"Yes, that's true," Neville said, "But I've noticed you looking sleepier than usual this last week. Have you been having trouble sleeping? You're not having nightmares from your visions, are you?"

Rose shook her head, "No, I'm not. I'm not having trouble sleeping. I'm just stressed out from all the work the professors are giving us for O.W.L.s."

Before Neville could reply, they heard footsteps and voices from both stairs. A few second later, Harry and Ron came down the boys' stairs while Hermione, Maggie and Ginny appeared at the foot of the girls' stairs, all talking amongst themselves.

Rose quickly got up to join the other three girls. Neville shook his head, puzzled by her behavior. He'd have to watch her more closely.

James sat back in his chair in the Minister for Magic's office. It was already the middle of October and things were getting worse in the war. The Muggle world had suffered from many disasters, both large and small over the past month and a half. Just in the last week, the collapse of a bridge in Essex in the middle of the day and the collision of two trains had led to the deaths of dozens of Muggles.

Thankfully, Wizarding Britain had not seen that level of attention from the Death Eaters after the attack on the student carriages outside Hogwarts' grounds. True, there had been a few attacks on wizards and witches but most of them had been against individual families. The couple of times larger communities had been attacked, the Aurors had managed to intervene, thanks again to Rose's warnings from visions she had had.

Strangely enough, he hadn't heard any mention from Harry about the visions. He hadn't asked Harry if Rose had told him about them the few times he had talked to his son through the communication mirrors. Maybe the next time they talked, he'd mention it to Harry.

Meanwhile, he had to plan out how to provide security for the first Hogsmeade visit on Saturday. He didn't want to allow it but Dumbledore had insisted on letting the students to enjoy themselves inspite of the war. James just hoped the Death Eaters would not take the opportunity to sow some chaos.

"Mind if I sit beside you, Granger, I mean, Hermione?" someone asked the bushy-haired Gryffindor, "There's hardly anywhere else to sit."

Hermione looked up and was startled to see Draco Malfoy behind her, his arms full of books and parchment and alone. She looked around and saw that what he had said was true. The library was full of people, which wasn't unusual for a Tuesday evening. Most of the seats were taken though a few seats near the back of the library were still unoccupied. Not wanting to be rude, she said, "Sure, go ahead, Draco."

"Thanks," he sat down beside her. The blonde Slytherin arranged the books and writing material around him and began to work on an essay.

When he didn't say anything else, Hermione turned her attention back to the essay she had been writing. However, every few minutes, she glanced at him then looked back down to her work.

Finally, Draco put his quill down and said, "All right Granger, out with it. Is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, you've been looking at me every five minutes for the past half hour," Draco said, "I'm starting to wonder if I've done something to offend you."

"Oh, believe me, Malfoy," Hermione said, "Over the past five years you've done a lot to offend me and my friends. But that's not why I've been glancing at you. I was just wondering why you'd consent to sit beside me. I can see a few more empty seats around other tables. Why'd you decide to seat here, considering I'm Muggleborn or as you once put it, 'a mudblood'?"

Draco sighed, "Does it matter? I just want to finish these essays for McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape. This chair was the first empty one I spotted so I decided to sit here."

"I don't believe that, Draco," Hermione said, "Just last year, you sat in another table rather than sit beside me."

Draco sighed again, "Look, Granger…Hermione, maybe I'm tired of spouting all the things my father taught me. I guess that after talking with Ti and Cousin Sirius, I've come to the conclusion that maybe all that pureblood supremacy stuff isn't right. Okay?'

Hermione looked at him carefully, trying to judge if he was telling the truth. Deciding to take a chance, she said, "All right, Draco, that's very good. You'll see you made the right decision."

"I hope so," Draco said. "My father is going to want to kill me when he finds out."

On an impulse, Hermione took hold of one of Draco's hands and gave it a squeeze before saying, "Don't worry, you're safe here. We'll be there to help you if that happens."

"Thanks," Draco said, "So, where are Potter and Weasley?"

Hermione grimaced, "Quidditch practice."

Draco smirked, "I see. All right, sorry for asking. I know you're not too fond of it."

They continued working side by side in silence after that. Another hour later, Hermione finished her last essay and packed her things. She then turned to Malfoy, "I'm going to head back to Gryffindor Tower, Draco. It's almost curfew anyway."

"All right, Hermione," Draco said, "I have to get back down to our common room myself. Um, Hermione, uh, I was wondering, it's the first Hogsmeade visit this Saturday. Would you like to go with me?"

Hermione was surprised; almost shocked that he had asked her. She was tempted to accept his offer since Ron had not asked her yet, probably assuming that they'd go together since they were dating. Even then, Hermione would have liked it if he had given her the courtesy of asking. It didn't help Hermione's mood that Harry had asked Ginny and Neville had asked Rose right after Dumbledore had announced it two weeks ago.

Despite that, Hermione was willing to give Ron the chance to ask her plus she didn't want to have a row with him over that. So, she shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, Draco, but I can't. I'll probably go with Ron since he is my boyfriend though the prat hasn't asked me yet about going."

Draco looked disappointed but nodded, "I understand, Hermione. I guess I'll just see you there."

"Sure thing," Hermione said, "See you, Draco." She shouldered her book bag and left the library.

Luckily for Ron, he did ask Hermione the next day if she'd go with him to Hogsmeade on Saturday. She wondered if Harry had reminded Ron to ask her. Well, all that mattered to her was that he had asked her.

So three days later, Ron and Hermione patiently waited in line as Filch inspected every student heading for Hogsmeade. Behind them were Harry, Ginny, Neville and Rose. To Hermione, Rose looked a bit pale but didn't bring it up, thinking it might be due to the heavy workload the fifth years were getting for the O.W.L.s. This outing should bring some color back into her cheeks.

Ten minutes later, with Filch's reluctant approval obtained, the six Gryffindors were walking down the road leading to the village. They noticed immediately that there were many Aurors around, standing guard along the path.

"It's a good thing your Dad is Minister, Harry," Ron said quietly, "Otherwise, I doubt we'd have this much security even after the attack on the carriages."

Harry merely nodded. He vaguely recognized some of the Aurors. "Well, we're almost there," he finally said as they passed Hogsmeade station and could see the village ahead of them, "It's great to see the village almost back to normal. Where shall we go first?"

"Honeyduke's, of course," Ron said, "I need to get some Chocolate frogs and licorice wands."

Everyone agreed, even (reluctantly) Hermione so they set off for the sweets store. They saw Luna Lovegood walking down the street with Colin Creevey holding hands. They knew that the two had been sitting together in the classes shared by the fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and were occasionally seen talking elsewhere on the grounds of the castle, obviously striking up a friendship. But the sight of them now was definite proof that more than friendship was going on between the two.

"Well, that I can't understand," Ron said, looking puzzled, "What would a nice kid like Creevey be doing dating Looney Lovegood? Ouch, Ginny! What the hell was that for?" He had just gotten a slap on the back of his head from his sister.

"Don't call her that, Ron," Ginny said, "It's rude. Don't forget that she's been my friend for quite a while. I think it's cute, seeing them dating."

"Cute?" Ron asked, bewildered, "It's downright disturbing. Did you see the look on Creevey's face? It's like he's in awe of her."

"Well, I did hear Colin mention how amazed he was of Luna last year in the tournament," Rose said, "I think he was impressed by her performance."

"That's true," Hermione said then she frowned, "But that's not all he's impressed with. I think they've been having long talks and it seems he believes a lot of those stories about those creatures her father chases after. He asked me about them and seemed disappointed when I told him I don't think they're real."

"What!" Ron said, "How naïve can someone be? I know he's Muggleborn but come on, he can't take what she and her father say seriously, can he?"

"I don't know, Ron," Rose said, "I guess it would take a Muggleborn to believe the existence of something like the Crumple-horned Snorkack."

"I don't think so, Rose," Ron said, "Hermione's Muggleborn and she doesn't believe any of that which isn't surprising since she is one of the, if not the smartest witch of our generation."

Hermione was initially stunned by Ron's statement but once she had recovered, proceeded to kiss him right there on the street. Ron eagerly returned the kiss and things started getting a bit heated.

"All right, you two," Ginny said after a few uncomfortable seconds staring at the couple, "Cut it out. I don't want to loose my appetite."

Ron and Hermione separated reluctantly and resumed walking though they had their arms wrapped around each other. They followed the others into Honeydukes.

The morning passed with the six friends having fun together. When lunchtime came, they headed for the Three Broomsticks. According to James, the pub had been reinforced with several strengthening spells to protect it in case of future attacks. It would take a lot of powerful spells to damage it now.

When they arrived, they found it packed with students. They saw Ti with Romilda Vane and a few of her friends at one table. Maggie Longbottom and Dennis Creevey were at another table, talking animatedly.

"Hey, Neville," Ron said, as they took their seats in a table at the back, "Isn't your sister a bit young to be on a date?"

Neville shrugged his shoulders, "It's all right, Ron. Dennis is a good kid. I don't think they'll be snogging yet."

"Good for you, Nev," Harry said, "I doubt she'd like you being an overprotective older brother like Ron was." He ignored Ron's glare as he added, "Plus, I think my dear girlfriend and sister have taught her the Bat-bogey hex. You wouldn't care to feel that."

Neville shuddered, "Thanks for the warning."

Rose glanced over at the fourth year Gryffindors. "I really wish Ti would wise up. I was in the girls' lavatory on the second floor yesterday and heard Romilda talking with her friends. It seems she's with Ti because she hopes he'll inherit some of his family's fortune or even part of the Blacks'. She doesn't really care for him."

"You haven't told him, have you?" Harry asked.

"Are you kidding?" Rose said, "And have a repeat of last year? No thanks, I want to remain friends with him. Anyway, Romilda is nothing like his father or even Draco so he's in no danger. I think he can find someone else better than her down the road. I doubt he'll end up marrying that flirt."

Madam Rosemerta came up at that moment with their orders, cutting their conversation as they turned their attention to their food. Once they were done, they decided to separate for some 'couple time'.

Harry and Ginny headed for the woods at the end of town while Rose and Neville headed for Gladrags. Hermione and Ron, meanwhile, headed for the Little Menagerie.

Rose examined the robes in her hand. It was in a new style imported from Paris. The front was in a v-shape that would undoubtedly expose more cleavage than any of the school robes. She contemplated the reaction she could get from the professors if she wore them to class, causing her to smile. She then sighed as she thought of the reaction she'd get from Neville if he saw her in them.

She glanced over to her boyfriend who was seated near the front of the store, fidgeting in his seat. It was obvious he didn't feel comfortable in the store, probably because he was a bloke. Still, he gallantly came inside with her even if he didn't want to and she loved him for that.

Wait a minute, did she really think that? Rose sighed. She had not considered it before but maybe her crush on Neville was evolving into something more. She'd noticed he was watching her more closely after that morning she had fallen asleep in the common room and she wasn't even annoyed at him for it. She was actually quite touched by his concern, something she wouldn't be with her brother if he had done the same thing.

Rose turned away from Neville and held the robes up to her as she stifled a yawn. Merlin, she did feel a bit sleepy and some of her muscles were a bit achy but she didn't want to ruin their outing today by wanting to go back to the castle this early. She'd seen where Harry and Ginny were headed and had an idea what they would be up to in the woods. She wanted some time snogging Neville in a secluded spot outside of Hogwarts.

Suddenly, she felt her vision shift. She was no longer in Gladrags but in a wooded area. She saw a dozen people in black robes and skull masks gathered together. Just beyond them was Hogsmeade with many figures in school robes walking around. She looked at the sky and saw that the sun was midway down in the sky.

She heard a high-pitched, raspy voice say, "Good, they are unaware of our presence." Turning around, she stifled a scream at the sight of the bald, snake-faced pale unmasked figure. Voldemort was there. "Lucius, are our men in position?" he asked.

One of the masked wizards answered, "Yes, my Lord. The ones Polyjuiced into the Aurors we captured are ready."

"Good, we attack now," the evil wizard said. "Remember, Potter is mine."

Rose gasped as she came out of the vision. She found herself on the ground, cradled in Neville's arms.

"Rose, are you all right?" Neville whispered, "Did you faint or the other thing?"

Rose realized he meant if she had had a vision. "The other thing," she replied, sitting up. She felt a wave of dizziness and lay back down again. "Whoa, that wasn't good."

"Rest a minute," Neville said.

"We don't have time," she said, "The Death Eaters are in the woods outside the village, about to attack."

"What?" Neville asked, "Are you sure it's now?"

"Yes!" Rose almost screamed, "I saw students wandering around the village. Neville, V-Voldemort's here. He's after Harry. We need to warn everyone."

Neville helped her to her feet. She swayed a bit but managed to stay upright. Just then, they heard a loud bang from outside.

"Oh no," Rose said, "It's started. Come on, we'd better find Harry and Ginny."

The two teens tore out of the door and headed for the woods behind the store.

Hermione wandered around the Little Menagerie, looking at the various knick-knacks on display, Ron following behind her. The various objects fascinated her with their minor enchantments like the brush that gently disentangled hair or the small statue of a unicorn that actually pranced around on command. She filed a number of them into her mind as possible Christmas gifts. Hopefully, they'd have another Hogsmeade weekend before the Christmas break so she could come back.

She walked over to a new display case near the counter. It had a selection of jewelry, mostly necklaces, bracelets and brooches set with semiprecious gems. A card in the case declared that minor protection spells could be placed on them for a small additional fee. That interested Hermione. With the war on, any kind of protection would be worth the price.

"Uh, 'Mione?" Ron's voice suddenly intruded into her thoughts, "I need to use the bathroom. I have to go back to the Three Broomsticks for that. Can you wait for me here?"

"I'm actually done looking, Ron," Hermione said, "Why don't we meet at Scrivenshafts? I need to get a few new quills anyway."

"All right," Ron said, "I'll see you in a bit."

They exited the Little Menagerie together then separated ways in the street. The street was not as crowded now with students. Hermione entered Scrivenshafts and started looking at the quills on display.

A voice suddenly said, "Fancy meeting you here, Hermione. Where's Weasley?"

She looked up to see Draco Malfoy smiling at her. "Oh, hi, Draco," she replied, returning his smile, "Ron had to go to the loo. I'm meeting him here."

"Oh, okay," Draco said, "For a minute, I thought you'd found out the truth about your birthday party and ditched him."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about, Malfoy?"

"Well, I found out that Weasley almost forgot your birthday due to his obsession with Quidditch and your team," Draco said, "If Potter hadn't reminded him of the date, you might not have had that party."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I have my ways," Draco said, "Anyway, I do hand it to Weasley for making up for that almost blunder."

"I really thought you were changing, Malfoy," Hermione said, "But I guess you're still the same git we've known since first year. It's a pity Ti's wasting his time being nice to you. Excuse me, but I'm leaving." She walked toward the door but Draco firmly grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" Draco said. He let go of her arm when she glared at him. "Look, I'm sorry," he said, looking down, "I just wanted to let you know that you can do so much better than Weasley."

"What do you mean by better, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, still glaring at him, "If you mean richer and more handsome, I can do without that. That's not my style."

"No!" Draco said, "I mean, someone who'll pay attention to you, not forgetting your birthday because of Quidditch, show you how important you are to them and not just someone to snog."

Hermione's face softened. "Draco, I appreciate your concern but I'm happy with Ron. Sure, he sometimes is a git and has the emotional range of a tablespoon but he has qualities I really like in him."

"Like what?" Draco asked challengingly, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Like loyalty to his friends, willingness to stand up for what is right no matter the consequences and some really cute freckles," Hermione said, giggling at the last part. She sighed and continued, "Look, Draco, I really appreciate what you said but I'd rather we be friends. Okay?" She extended her hand.

Draco looked at her hand for a moment and shook his head before taking her hand and shaking it. Just as they withdrew their hands, they heard a series of explosions from outside. Alarmed, Hermione noticed that they were the only students left in the store. Rushing to a window, she saw smoke coming from Dervish and Banges.

She felt Draco come up beside her and turned to him. "The village is under attack, probably by Death Eates," she said. "Did you know anything about this, Malfoy?" Her voice had a hard edge to it.

"N-no," Draco answered shakily, his face turning paler than usual, "I swear, I know nothing."

"All right, Draco," Hermione said, "I believe you. I just had to make sure." She drew her wand and moved to the door, keeping low. She kept an eye on Malfoy just in case. Opening the door slightly, she peeked outside. The streets were empty but she saw the flashes of spells over near the Madam Puddifoot's.

"I think the Aurors have engaged the Death Eaters," Hermione said. "We've got to get out of here and head back to the castle."

"No!" Draco said, "I think we should stay here until the Aurors come by. We'll be safer here."

"No, we won't," Hermione said, "Didn't you hear those explosions? They're using blasting spells. A few on this building could collapse it. Do you want to be trapped here? After what you said about your father not approving your recent actions, I'd think you wouldn't want to be captured either."

"Oh, all right," Draco said, "You've convince me. How do we get to the castle without getting caught?"

"We just have to be careful," Hermione said, "Now, follow me and keep low like this." She assumed a crouched position and went out the door, not caring if Draco followed her or not. She wondered where her friends were, especially Ron. She hoped they weren't pinned down nearby.

Ginny laughed as Harry chased her through the trees. The weather was already turning cold and the leaves were starting to turn orange and red. The run through the woods served to warm them up a bit, but not as much as the activity they were anticipating in.

Harry finally got hold of an arm and pulled Ginny up against a tree, trapping her between his arms. "Ah, my beauty," Harry said in his best pirate voice, "Now I've got ya. Ya can't escape from Bluebeard the pirate."

"Oh, kind sir," Ginny answered in a falsely quavering voice, "Please, be gentle with me."

"That I will," Harry said softly in his normal voice as he closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his.

They wrapped their arms around each other as they continued to kiss, tongues now clashing. They soon sank down to the ground with Harry underneath, their hands wandering around each other's bodies. They broke apart several minutes later, gasping for air.

"I love you," Harry said both verbally and in their minds as he looked deeply into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny smiled and said, "I love you, too." Then she again proceeded to kiss him as her hands ran through his hair. She moaned into his mouth as his hands passed through her hand and down her sides.

Suddenly, several loud explosions rang through the air, startling them. They drew apart and quickly stood up, wands already in their hands. Looking southeast toward the village, they were alarmed to see several columns of smoke.

"_Great, not again," _Harry muttered mentally. Then, he felt a slight stabbing pain in his scar.

"_Harry, what is it?" _Ginny asked, _"You suddenly tensed."_

Harry sighed before speaking, _"My scar suddenly started to hurt. I think he's here, Gin."_

"_Voldemort?" _she asked, alarm and panic going through her, _"He's here?"_

Harry nodded, a grim expression forming on his face, _"Yeah, I think so."_

"_Then we better get back to the castle," _Ginny said.

"_No, Ginny," _Harry said, _"If he's here, he's probably looking for me. He'll kill anyone else he comes across. Merlin, the others are probably still there. I'd better find them."_

"_No, __**we'd**__ better find them," _Ginny said, _"Harry, we're going in there together. Don't you dare try making me leave. I know that's what you'd want me to do. Remember, we're stronger together than apart."_

Harry sighed, _"All right, Gin. Come on then, let's go get into trouble."_

Ginny smirked as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. _"Good boy," _she told him.

They then set off, keeping low and moving from tree to tree. The sun was already halfway between the horizon and the highest point. They could see the back of Zonko's through the trees. Beyond, there were flashes of spells being used lighting up the sky.

Just as they cleared the trees, Harry heard faint steps over to their right. Pulling Ginny back behind a tree, he peered around the trunk. Two figures in Auror's robes came out of the trees thirty feet from them. Harry recognized them as two of the Aurors he'd previously met, Timothy Smythe and Robert Jennings.

When the two men came up to ten feet away, Harry whispered, "Smythe, Jennings, over here. It's Harry."

The two Aurors turned in their direction, wands raised. Harry was momentarily surprised when they didn't lower their wands but pointed straight at him and Ginny. But he didn't hesitate further.

"_Stupefy!_" he and Ginny both shouted. The reddish spells hit their targets unerringly and threw them a dozen feet right into the back wall of Zonko's.

Just as they slowly moved forward to examine the two stunned men, they heard further footsteps. Turning, they found themselves pointing their wands at Rose and Neville. The other two teens lowered their wands. Rose ran up and grabbed Harry in a tight hug which he returned with the same fervor.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're all right," Rose said, drawing back. Harry was a bit surprised to see tears hovering in her eyes. "I was so worried. I had another v-vision just before the attack started. Harry, he's here. Voldemort is here and he's looking for you."

"What else is new?" Harry muttered. "Is that what's got you worried?"

"Not just that, Harry," Neville spoke up, "She heard Voldemort say that some of the Aurors are actually Polyjuiced Death Eaters."

Harry's eyes widened as he said, "That explains why these two were about to attack us." He went up to the two men and said, _"Accio flasks!" _

Two flasks flew into his hand. He opened one and smelled it, drawing back at the smell. "That is quite gross. Well, we'd better tie them up." He pointed his wand at them and said, _"Incarcerous Maxima!" _Ropes wound around both men, effectively trapping them.

Ginny retrieved their wands and snapped them. "There, that way they can't fight even if someone frees them."

"Good," Harry said, "That's two we don't have to worry about. Wait a minute, we'd better contact Dad and make sure he's aware of the situation." He took out his mirror and said into it, "James Potter."

The surface of the mirror smoked a bit then cleared after a couple of seconds to show the elder Potter.

"Oh, Harry," James said, "Thank Merlin you're all right. What about Rose? I've just been informed about the attack on Hogsmeade."

"Rose is all right, Dad," Harry said, "She's here with me, so are Ginny and Neville. Dad, are you sending more Aurors over? You'd better warn them that some of the ones here have been captured and replaced by Death Eaters under Polyjuice."

James' face paled, "That's bad, Harry. Sirius is just going over with three squads. They'll have to stun all the ones there just in case. All right, Harry. You lot better head back to the castle."

"We can't, Dad," Harry said, "Hermione and Ron are still out there as well as Neville's sister, Maggie. We need to find them. Dad, Voldemort's here."

James paled even further, "Harry, that's even more a reason for you to get back to the castle. You're not ready to face him yet."

"I can't leave, Dad," Harry said, "Not until my friends are safe. I'm sorry, I just can't. You better get those men here quickly. Over and out." With that, James' face disappeared from the mirror."

Harry looked up to his friends. They looked back at him with determination in their eyes, even Ginny. Harry nodded, "Come on, we have to find the others."


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next one, featuring what will be called the Second battle of Hogsmeade. I hope you like it. Just a word of warning, there's a bit that will justify the R rating of the story and it isn't fluff. Please review._

Chapter 39: Another confrontation

"Bloody hell!" James cursed as Harry's face disappeared from his mirror. _That boy is going to be the death of me and his mother. _James sighed. _I'd better get a move on if I want him to survive long enough to get hexed by Lily._ He looked at his mirror and said, "Sirius Black."

"James, what is it?" Sirius said as soon as his face appeared on the mirror, "Look, we're moving as fast as we can."

"You better speed it up more, Padfoot," James said, "if you want to have a living breathing godson in the next hour."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, frowning, "Surely, Harry can handle a few Death Eaters."

"It's worse than that, Sirius," James said, "It seems that the Death Eaters somehow managed to capture some if not all the Aurors we sent to Hogsmeade and set up Polyjuiced Death Eaters in their place. Somehow Harry found out about it. Harry also said Voldemort's there."

Sirius visibly paled, "Oh yeah, that is bad. All right, we're moving out. I better come up with a way to tell us apart from any Death Eaters posing as Aurors. As for you, Minister, you better stay where you are."

"Who, me?" James asked innocently.

"Don't give me the innocent face, Prongs," Sirius said, "It never worked with McGonagall or Lily and it certainly doesn't work with me. I know you'd like to go down there and help out especially with Harry and Rose in danger but for Merlin's sake, James, you've got a bigger job than that. You're the Minister for Magic. If something happens to you, the whole thing falls apart."

James sighed and nodded, "All right, Sirius, you win, for now. I'll wait here like a good little boy. Now get going."

Sirius snorted, "Like you were ever a good little boy. See you soon. Don't worry, James. I'll make sure Harry and Rose get through this…over and out."

The mirror went back to its usual reflective surface and James leaned back in his chair. He hoped Sirius got there in time. In the meantime, he wondered how Harry had found out about the Polyjuice ploy of the Death Eaters.

Shaking his head, he looked at the papers on his desk. They contained the replies of other Wizarding governments to his requests for meetings concerning the danger of Voldemort. With the capture of the foreign wizards in the attacks in the last few months, it seemed that Voldemort was recruiting from other European countries. He may be planning to extend his power beyond Britain. In that regard, he needed the help of the other Wizarding governments to stifle his recruitment drives.

James looked over the replies. It seemed that the Wizarding governments of France, Belgium, Germany and Italy had accepted his request but those of Bulgaria, Russia and Romania did not see it as their affair. James frowned. The majority of the foreigners they captured were Eastern European. That meant he needed their cooperation even more.

James grimaced. This was one aspect of being Minister that he didn't like. He hoped he could get some help from Albus but right now the elderly wizard had his hands full. Hopefully, Albus would be able to help Harry if his son happened to run into Voldemort in Hogsmeade. _Be careful, Harry,_ he said silently.

*******

Harry, Ginny, Rose and Neville moved slowly toward the area where they could see spells being exchanged. The flashes of light would have been pretty if they didn't know their implications. They were beside Gladrags when they saw a group of seven Death Eaters on the other side of the street looking west.

"All right," Harry whispered, "Let's get them. One….two…three!

"_Expelliarmus! Stupefy! Stupefy! Expelliarmus!"_

Their spells connected spot on and dropped four of their opponents before they even knew it. The remaining three dropped to the ground and began firing back. The four teens took cover behind trees and a bunch of trash cans.

Grabbing hold of Harry's hand, Ginny pointed her wand at the ground between the three Death Eaters. _"Reducto!" _The ground erupted in an explosion that tossed the three wizards several feet in the air. They landed in a heap, clearly knocked out.

They quickly summoned the fallen Dark wizards' wands and snapped them. Then, they bound them up. Looking around, they saw that there were several battles going on, just like the previous year.

They saw several bodies at the entrance to the street leading to the Hog's Head. Checking them out, they found that the three were in Auror robes and dead, probably from the Killing Curse. Then they heard screams from down the road. It sounded female.

Running forward before the others could react, Harry hurried toward the screams. A few seconds later, he saw five Death Eaters gathered in a group. One of them was on top of someone who appeared to be in Hogwarts robes. The other four seemed to be laughing but Harry couldn't hear them over the screams of their victim. Harry then realized that the wizard on the ground had his pants were bunched around his knees and he was moving his hips back and forth.

Harry felt fury and outrage course through him. He cast a bludgeoning curse to the back of the raping Death Eater which flung the dark wizard completely off his victim. His head struck a large rock on the side of the street with an audible crack and he lay still in a heap on the ground.

Before the other four Death Eaters could react, Harry threw a bone breaking curse at the arm of one and another bludgeoning curse at another one's side. At the same time, two more stunners from the side hit the last two. Stunners came from behind Harry to hit the ones Harry had cursed, knocking them out. Harry looked to the side where the first stunners had come from and saw Luna and Colin running up to him.

Not sparing them another glance, he rushed forward to the first Death Eater, still furious at the man for raping a student. He found the man dead, probably due to a cracked skull. Harry took a deep breath. He was a bit shocked but his father had told him that killing someone was never right though sometimes became unavoidable in the course of saving an innocent life.

He heard the others running up behind him. He heard Neville curse and Rose say, "Oh my God!" He turned around and felt his lunch coming up his throat. Curled up on the ground in a fetal position with her ripped up robes tightly wrapped around her was Melinda Pipper. Harry could see drops of blood on the ground next to her.

Harry could feel the shock, anger and grief coming from Ginny as she knelt beside her friend with Rose on the girl's other side. Harry felt a hot rage inside of him. He pointed his wand at one of the bound and unconscious Death Eaters.

"No, Harry!" Neville cried out, grabbing hold of Harry's arm, "It's not worth it."

Harry turned to him, still furious, "Why not, Neville," he said, "Look at what they did to her."

"You'll go to Azkaban if you kill them," Neville said, "The one who was doing it is dead already."

"Then, I've got nothing to lose," Harry said, "I'm already a murderer."

Harry felt himself spun about and a sudden stinging pain hit his face. His hand flew to his face and he winced as he touched the cheek Ginny had slapped. He looked up and was stunned to see her looking at him with fury and tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare say that, Harry," Ginny said, "You didn't kill him, he hit his head on the rock so you're not at fault. So don't do anything that will make what happened to Melinda even worse. You said you have nothing to lose. What about me? If they send you to Azkaban, even for killing a Death Eater deliberately, what do you think that will do to me?"

Harry deflated. His heart almost broke from the feelings he was getting from Ginny. He dropped his wand and drew Ginny into a hug. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I just feel so angry that they would do such a foul thing to her."

Ginny hugged him back tightly, "I know. I do too but taking out our anger on them is wrong. It makes us no different from them."

Harry sighed then kissed Ginny on the forehead before pulling back from the hug but not letting Ginny go completely. He turned around to see Melinda being comforted by Rose and Luna.

"H-how is she?" he quietly asked Ginny.

"Clearly traumatized," Ginny said, "She needs to be brought to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible so Madam Pomfrey can check her out and get her to sleep." 

"We still need to find Hermione, Ron, Ti and Maggie," Harry said. He turned to Colin who was standing next to him clearly uncomfortable, "Colin, can you and Luna get her back to the castle?"

"I think so, Harry," Colin said, "We can cut through the woods."

"Wait a minute," Harry said. He reached into his pocket to withdraw his invisibility cloak. He had brought it along to ensure he and Ginny got some time alone without being bothered. Ginny raised an eyebrow when she saw it but merely smirked. Harry's mind was suddenly assaulted by images of what they could have done under the cloak in the woods.

"_Gin, not now," _Harry said to her through their link. She didn't reply but just grinned.

Harry looked back at Colin who looked confused at him. Handing the younger boy the cloak, he said, "Take this. It's an invisibility cloak. It's large enough to fit all three of you. Just take it slow."

Colin's expression changed to one of awe and he visibly swallowed, "Gee, thanks, Harry. I-I promise t-to take good care of it a-and give it back to you when you're back in the castle again."

"No worries, mate," Harry said, "Just stay safe."

Colin bent down to talk to Luna quietly. Luna nodded and, with Ginny and Rose's help, managed to get Melinda to her feet and under the cloak. Colin then went under the cloak and the three students vanished from sight.

Harry took another deep breath and turned back to the other three Gryffindors, "All right, we'd better move on back toward the station."

"Harry," Rose said, "Why don't we use the Patronus charm to send a message to Ron or Hermione? You can have it whisper the message to them so no one else will hear it."

"Good idea, Rose," Harry said. He raised his wand and firmly said, _"Expecto Patronum!" _His tiger came out of his wand. Harry said to it, "Go find Hermione. Give this message to her in a whispered tone: Where are you and Ron, Hermione? We're here near the Hog's Head but will go back towards the Three Broomsticks." The tiger Patronus bowed and ran off, vanishing from sight.

Harry turned back to the others. "Let's go slowly after it. I think we'd better cast some Disillusionment charms on ourselves to better cover up."

"Good idea, Harry," Neville said. "We'd better hold hands with Rose and Ginny so we don't lose each other."

"Right," Harry said. He took hold of Ginny's hand while Neville took hold of Rose's. Then they cast the charms over themselves before setting out down the street.

*******

Hermione ducked back down behind a tree in front of the Post Office, the spell aimed for her slamming into the trunk. She had managed to get this far before having to take cover from several Death Eaters who were attacking one of the houses on the other side of the street. Further down the street, she could see more spells being exchanged in the area of the Three Broomsticks. She wondered again where Ron and the others were.

She took a peek out from behind the tree. Two of the Death Eaters appeared to be unconscious but the spells from the house had decreased in occurrence. She hoped that didn't mean that some of those in the house were also down, if not dead.

Seeing that the Death Eaters were preoccupied by the house's occupants, Hermione moved forward at a crouch until she reached another tree. Then she sent a stunner at one of the Death Eaters. The remaining three turned around which was a big mistake since it allowed whoever was in the house to hit them with various spells which took them all out.

Sighing in relief, Hermione came up to a kneeling position to try and see who might be in the house. Then she heard _"Protego!" _from behind her. Turning around with her wand raised, she caught a glimpse of what looked like a purple flame hitting a shield that winked out. She was then surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing several feet away in front of her, with his wand pointing at another Death Eater.

"Why are you protecting the mudblood, Draco?" the Death Eater demanded before he removed his mask, revealing himself to be Lucius Malfoy.

Draco's answer was too low for Hermione to hear but Lucius clearly did. Whatever Draco had said incensed the elder Malfoy because his face purpled from rage and he swiftly pointed his wand at his son, crying loudly _"Crucio!"_

Probably surprised by his father's action, Draco failed to get out of the way of the curse and started writhing on the floor in pain. Equally stunned, Hermione hesitated for a second then she pointed her wand at the ground under the Death Eater and cried, _"Reducto!"_

The ground exploded and threw the dark wizard several feet backward to land in a heap on the ground. _"Incarcerous!" _Hermione said, binding the elder Malfoy securely, before rushing to Draco.

The blonde boy was curled up on his side, breathing heavily. Hermione dropped to his side, taking hold of his hand.

"Draco," she said, "Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah, Granger," Draco said shakily, "I'm just peachy."

"That was a brave thing you did," Hermione said, "Casting that shield. Thanks."

"Well, you're welcome," Draco said, slowly sitting up. "On hindsight, it might have been an error in judgment on my part."

Hermione gave him a sad smile, "I guess your father didn't care for the choice you've apparently made. I do know one thing. Ti will be glad you did that."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't want you hit with that spell."

Her curiosity aroused, Hermione asked, "What spell was that?"

"I'm not sure of the name," Draco said, "but I do know it's a nasty one that will shrivel your insides slowly, eventually killing you if you don't get help in time."

Hermione shivered, "That sounds really bad."

"Believe me," Draco, "You don't want to be hit by it."

They then heard a shout from behind them. Turning around, Hermione saw Ron running towards them. Upon reaching them, the redhead pointed his wand at Draco.

"Get away from him, Hermione," Ron said, "I bet he was helping his Death Eater father."

"Ron!" Hermione said, moving between the two boys, "Put that down. He saved my life. He cast a shield to protect me from a curse his father threw at me. Then when his father confronted him for it, Lucius hit him with the Cruciatus. Thank Merlin I managed to knock Lucius out quickly."

Ron looked uncertainly at her before lowering his wand, "Are you sure about that? All right, all right, I believe you." He looked on as Hermione helped Draco get up. "All right, Malfoy," Ron said, "Maybe I was wrong about you and Ti was right. But I'll be watching you." Not waiting for a reply from the blonde boy who just slunk away, he placed his arm around Hermione and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Are you sure you're all right, 'Mione?" he asked.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione answered, before kissing him on the cheek, "I'm quite all right. Did you come from that house the Death Eaters were attacking?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "I was coming back from the Three Broomsticks when the Death Eaters started their attack. I got trapped there with Dean, Seamus and the family who lives there, a couple with two kids."

"Where are Dean and Seamus?" Hermione asked.

"They're back there," Ron said, "The dad was knocked out by the Death Eaters."

"Did you see any sign of Harry and the others?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron said, "I think he and Ginny went into the woods."

"Ron!" Hermione said, "We have to find them. They might not even know there's an attack on."

"Calm down, Hermione," Ron said, "I don't think they'll catch them off guard."

"That's not the point," Hermione said, "They could be outnumbered. Even with all they know, they might not be able to handle it. We have to go."

Just then, a silver tiger came up to Hermione.

"It's Harry's Patronus," Hermione said.

"Where are you, Hermione?" the Patronus whispered to her, "We're here near the Hog's Head but will go back towards the Three Broomsticks." It then vanished.

"Thank goodness," Hermione said, "We better send a reply so they know where we are."

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Her owl patronus appeared before her. "Go find Harry," she instructed it, "Tell him that Ron and I are here near the post office. We'll wait for him here." They watched the Patronus fly off.

"All right," Ron said, "at least we know Harry's okay. I guess Ginny's with him, maybe even Rose and Neville. I wonder where all the Aurors are. They were all around the village an hour ago."

"Look," Hermione said, pointing in the direction of Zonko's. Three figures in Auror's robes were approaching the shop from down the street. Hermione started waving to them. "Hey! Over here!"

The three Aurors, two men and a woman, walked swiftly toward them, their wands at the ready. When they were just ten feet away from Ron and Hermione, they brought their wands up. Before they could cast any spells at the surprised couple, four sets of red lights hit all three, knocking them out.

Ron and Hermione looked up to see Harry, Ginny, Rose and Neville running up to them.

*******

Harry ran towards Hermione and Ron, thankful that they had arrived in time, having been guided to them by Hermione's owl Patronus. Who knew what spell the three Auror imposters were going to cast on them? Ginny tightened the grip on her hand on his. Harry glanced at her in concern. He could still feel her distress over what happened to Melissa. His attention turned back to his best friends as he, Ginny, Rose and Neville came up to them.

"Harry," Hermione said, "What was that all about?"

"Yeah, mate," Ron said, aiming his wand at the three false Aurors, "What's the deal with them?"

"They're probably Death Eaters under Polyjuice," Rose answered for Harry, "I had a vision just before the attack started where I saw Voldemort mentioning several of his men had replaced some of the Aurors on guard duty here."

"Y-you saw him?" Hermione asked. "V-Voldemort?"

"Yeah, she did," Harry said grimly, "He's somewhere near by. I can feel it in my scar."

"Just great," Ron said, "Old snake-face being here just about ruins the day. Ginny, are you all right? You look pale."

"I-I'll be fine, Ron," Ginny said.

"What happened?" Ron asked, "You've fought Death Eaters before and you've never acted like this."

"Ron, please, not now," Rose said, looking a bit shaken and tired herself, "We'll tell you later if we can but right now we better move before Riddle finds us."

Suddenly, Harry felt an excruciating pain in his head. He dropped to his knees, shutting his eyes and clutching his forehead..

"T-too late," he gasped, "He's very close."

He felt Ginny place her hands at the side of his head. He could feel her eyes had shut and she was concentrating hard. Harry felt the pain lessen to a dull ache and opened his eyes to stare into chocolate brown eyes filled with concern and love. He took a deep breath and, taking hold of Ginny's hand, he slowly stood up. The others were gathered in a circle around them, their wands raised.

Suddenly, Harry saw a green light coming toward Ginny's back. "Down!" he yelled as he pulled Ginny to the ground. The green light sailed past them to impact with explosive force on a tree. The air around them then filled with the flashes of spells.

Harry felt Ginny pull out of his arms but remain near him. He looked around. There were at least a dozen Death Eaters on three sides of them. The only open area was to their right, towards the Post Office.

"Get behind some cover!" he yelled at his five companions. "Over to the Post Office!"

With that, he got up to a crouching stance and started moving away, casting spells as he dodged the Death Eaters' spells. He managed to down two of the Death Eaters over to his left with cutting and bludgeoning curses. He felt some stings as a couple of spells passed very close to him. Somehow, all of them got to the front of the Post Office without getting hit by a spell.

Ron managed to get the front door open and they all ducked inside the house. As soon as Neville shut the door, the spells stopped.

Harry noticed that the room they were in, which was the reception and receiving area of the Post Office, had scorch marks on the walls from spells and parchment strewn all over the floor.

"What are they waiting for?" Ron asked, peering outside from a window.

"I have no idea," Harry answered, peering outside from another window. Ginny knelt down at his elbow and grasped his hand again. Harry smiled gratefully to her since it kept the pain in his scar to a tolerable level.

Then, Harry heard the same high-pitched cold voice he had heard in a graveyard sixteen months previously.

"Harry Potter, come on out. We'll let your friends go if you come with us."

Harry took a peek out the window. Voldemort stood just twenty feet from them, flanked by several Death Eaters. He moved to get up but Ginny refused to release his hand.

"_Harry, no!" _she shouted in his mind, causing him to wince even as she tugged on his arm to pull him back down, _"If you go out there, he'll kill you. Remember, if you die, I'll follow you soon after." _

Harry sighed, _"Low blow, Gin." _

"_Whatever it takes to keep you from doing something stupid like surrendering to that bastard," _Ginny answered, glaring at him. _"We're stronger together. If you have to go out there, we'll go together."_

"_No," _Harry said, _"He'll kill you to get to me."_

Ginny ran one finger gently down his cheek, _"Don't worry, love. We can do this."_

"Come now, Harry," Voldemort said, "I'm losing my patience. If you don't come out, my friends will bring that building down on you and your friends."

Just then, Harry felt his mirror vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and activated it. To his relief, Sirius' face appeared on the face of the mirror.

"Sirius," Harry said softly, "Thank Merlin. Hang on, how do I know you're the real Sirius? What's your daughter's full name and who gave her nickname?

Sirius didn't hesitate in answering, "My daughter's name is Elizabeth Samantha Black and Ti suggested we call her Lizzy. Convinced? I know from your Dad they've got some of us and replaced them with Polyjuiced baddies. My men and I have blue armbands on so you'll know we're safe."

"Good to know," Harry said, "Are you nearby? Voldemort and his cronies have us pinned down in the Post Office. He's demanding I surrender to him or they'll bring the house down on us."

"We're just behind Honeyduke's, Harry," Sirius said, "We can see some of the Death Eaters. So far they haven't seen us. I've got over a dozen Aurors with me. Now, you've got to distract the slimy bastard. Then we'll take them by surprise."

"All right, Sirius," Harry said, "Give me a minute then come in firing hexes."

"Okay," Sirius said, "Over and out." His face disappeared from the mirror and Harry pocketed it. He then turned to Ginny and the others. "You guys heard?" When they nodded, he continued, "Good. We just need to gain their attention for a few seconds. Just follow my lead"

"All right, Potter," Voldemort said, "Have it your way…."

"Hold it!" Harry shouted, standing up to show himself, "We'll come out. Just hold your fire." He headed out the door, followed by the others.

"I'm glad you saw it my way, Harry," Voldemort said, "Now, drop your wands on the ground and you come here beside me, Harry."

Harry dropped his wand to the ground and started walking towards Voldemort who was casually watching him with his wand slightly raised. The Death Eaters around Voldemort were more alert but their attention was focused on Harry's friends who were slowly putting their wands on the ground.

When he was halfway to the evil wizard, Harry quickly transformed into his tiger animagus form and leaped at Voldemort. Surprised by the sudden change, Voldemort didn't get to cast a spell before Harry/tiger was on top of him. In his animagus form, Harry found that his scar didn't hurt at all. With great relish, he started raking his claws over his nemesis' face and body.

The Death Eaters were just as surprised to see their master attacked by a tiger out of nowhere. They stood around watching the scene with dread and confusion. Just as one of them finally aimed his wand at Harry/tiger, a flurry of hexes struck them from behind and they turned their attention to finding the source of the hexes. Ginny and the others joined in the fighting.

Meanwhile while screaming in pain and fury, Voldemort had finally managed to place his wand under the body of the animagus attacking him. _"Stupefy!" _he roared. The spell was strong enough to hurl Harry off of him.

Harry landed on his feet a few feet from him, right beside his wand. Transforming quickly, he grabbed his wand and managed to dodge the next curse Voldemort threw at him.

"Impressive, Harry," Voldemort said, "I didn't expect someone your age to become an animagus. Too bad it will all go to waste when I kill you. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry threw himself flat as the Killing curse sailed over his head. Unfortunately for Voldemort, it stuck one of his Death Eaters who fell dead. "Bad luck, Tom," Harry said, "You need to work on your aim."

"Insolent brat," Voldemort said, "I'll show you how good my aim is."

He and Harry started throwing curses and hexes at each other, alternately dodging and throwing shields against their opponent's spells. Occasionally, some of the less lethal hexes found their target. Their robes were soon ripped in places. They didn't seem to notice and continued their casting at each other.

Finally, Voldemort managed to cast a Reducto curse a spot just as Harry landed there after dodging a previous spell thrown at him. The resulting explosion threw Harry several feet in the air to land on his back, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to see stars.

Harry shook his head to clear his vision as he struggled to regain his breath. He heard his opponent gleefully yell out _"Avada Kedavra!" _He looked up in horror as the familiar green light headed for him, too stunned to try and dodge. Then, on the edge of his consciousness, he heard Ginny shout, _"Accio boulder!"_

A large boulder flew into the path of Killing curse, shattering as it took the force of the spell. Fine dust obscured the area, giving Harry time to roll to his feet. He then felt a small warm hand enclose his. Ginny was at his side, glaring with hate at Voldemort who was looking at them with interest.

"_You git!" _Ginny said in his head, _"I told you we're stronger together."_

"_Sorry, love," _Harry replied, _"I was distracted."_

Further talk was prevented by Voldemort speaking. "Well, well, Potter," Voldemort said, "Who do we have here? Oh, I believe this is the lovely Ginevra Weasley. Hello, my dear, I heard you and my diary got well acquainted with each other. Even though it was a failure in its original purpose, it was amusing to hear what havoc it wrought before it was destroyed. I do hope you enjoy the **attention and knowledge**my younger self probably gave you."

Harry was surprised by how tense Ginny suddenly became. He saw several vague images flash through their mind before Ginny put a barrier between his and her mind, cutting of the images which looked disturbing. "You slimy bastard," she shouted at Voldemort, "How could you have been so sick at that age?"

Voldemort laughed, a cold and sick laugh, "It was enjoyable, even if it was for a short time."

Harry felt confused by the topic of their conversation but before he could say anything, Ginny let out a loud scream, pointed her wand at Voldemort and cried, _"Diffindo!" _

The spell caught Voldemort across the chest, slashing his robes and causing a deep gash from left shoulder to right hip. Voldemort stumbled backward from the force of the spell but regained his footing.

He opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Harry began casting spells at his nemesis. Ginny added her own barrage of spells a second later. Their spells were coming at the Dark Lord so fast that he could only dodge out of the way. Finally, two stunners hit Voldemort simultaneously, throwing him several feet into the air to land heavily behind some bushes.

Harry and Ginny started to move to where the evil wizard had landed but three Death Eaters appeared in front of them, forcing the bonded couple's attention away from their prey.

"_Stupefy!" _Harry cried, knocking one of the Death Eaters down. At the same time, he saw Ginny send a total body bind at a second one which disabled him. Then he heard a scream from Ginny along with a sensation of intense pain through their bond. He realized from the bond that the remaining Death Eater had hit her with a cutting hex across one leg which started to bleed profusely.

"No!" Harry screamed. He felt the blood pounding in his ears as he turned to the Death Eater who had hurt Ginny. He sent a bludgeoning curse and a bone breaker curse at the Death Eater in rapid succession, hitting the dark wizard on the head and chest. The dark wizard collapsed to the ground without a sound.

Harry dropped down beside Ginny, cradling her against him. His stomach lurched at the sight of the blood on the ground. Gently, he parted the material of her jeans to inspect the wound. To his relief, it didn't look deep and had stopped bleeding. Harry used a couple of spells his father had taught them for cleaning wounds.

Just as he was finishing, Sirius knelt down beside them. "Harry, is she all right?" Sirius asked.

"I think so, Sirius," Harry replied, "It wasn't too deep and I managed to clean it up. _Episkey!_ There, all better." The wound sealed up, leaving a pinkish line.

"My hero," Ginny said, looking up at him with a smile before kissing him quickly on the lips.

Harry grinned down at her before turning back to Sirius. "Sirius, we managed to blast Voldemort over to those bushes," h said, pointing where they had seen Voldemort land.

"So that's what happened," Sirius said, "Sorry, Harry, but he's gone. I saw him there a minute ago being carried by a few of his minions then they vanished, must have had a portkey. I guess they thought it was getting too hot for them."

"I would guess that too," a voice said behind them.

They turned around, their wands rising to challenge whoever it was. To their relief, they saw that it was Dumbledore.

Sirius sat down with a thud, "Next time you do that, Albus, could you warn us? I almost had a heart attack. I didn't even hear you come up to us."

Dumbledore chuckled and a familiar twinkle shown in his eyes, "That I will do, Sirius."

"Sir," Harry said, "Why weren't you and the other professors here earlier?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm so sorry, Harry. Unfortunately, we had a crisis of our own up at the castle. Three giants came out of the Forbidden Forest and attempted to break inside." He raised a hand to forestall any reaction from the three. "Now, it's quite all right. We managed to convince them to leave without harming them too badly. However, it took more than an hour to do so which I believe Voldemort was counting on so he could do as much damage here as he could."

"Well, he tried to, Albus," Sirius said, "But I think the students were able to hold them long enough for us to arrive and deal with them.

"Yes, they did quite well," Dumbledore said then he smiled at Harry and Ginny who were now standing with Ginny in front of Harry, "And to you two, I say well done. I saw you fight off Tom himself."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said, "Harry was holding up against him on his own for a while but I knew it wouldn't last. Now, I hope he'll remember how much stronger we are together."

Harry sighed as he wrapped his arms around Ginny who leaned back against his chest, "Yes, Gin. I won't forget it." He kissed the top of her head.

Sirius cleared his throat, "I have to go and direct the clean up. You two stay safe. Please make sure Ti is all right."

"All right, Sirius," Harry said, "Let Dad know that we're all right."

Sirius nodded and headed off toward a group of Aurors. Harry then turned to Dumbledore, "I guess we better find the others, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course, Harry, I shall return to the castle to recheck the wards. I'm afraid that there will be more attacks on us in the future." He turned on the spot and disappeared.

Ginny sighed, "I wish we were old enough to Apparate. It'll save us the long walk back to the gates. Using all that magic has me exhausted."

"Gin, is your exhaustion just from the casting?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked up at him, "Of course, what else could it be?"

Harry sighed and carefully said, "Well, there's the emotional trauma of seeing what happened to Melissa plus that confrontation with Voldemort. What was all that about the diary? What were those images I saw in your mind earlier?"

Ginny sighed, "Harry, just leave that be. I don't want to talk about it."

Harry felt a dozen different emotions go through her, making him reconsider pressing the issue. "All right, Gin," he said, wrapping his arms around her, "But remember I'm here for you whenever you need to talk or even vent."

Ginny didn't respond but Harry felt her calm down and return his embrace. After a few minutes drawing comfort from each other, they pulled a bit away from each other.

"Let's find the others," Harry said before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

They had only walked a few feet when they heard their names called out. They turned and saw Ron, Hermione, Neville and Rose running up to them. Rose seemed to be leaning on Neville's shoulder, looking a bit tired.

"Thank Merlin you guys are all right," Hermione said as soon as they reached them.

"Ginny, what happened to your leg?" Ron asked, pointing at the remaining blood on her jeans.

"I got hit with a cutting hex," Ginny said, "It's a good thing it wasn't very deep. Harry cleaned it up and healed it." She showed them the remaining pink scar.

"I think you should have Madam Pomfrey take a look at it and make sure it's healed completely, Ginny," Hermione said.

"I don't need to go to the Hospital Wing, Hermione," Ginny said, angrily, "I trust Harry's skill in this."

"It's not like I don't trust Harry to perform it correctly, Ginny," Hermione said, "I just think you should make sure it doesn't get infected."

Just then, they heard Neville cry, "Rose!"

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione turned around to see Rose collapsed in Neville's arms with her eyes closed.

As Neville carefully laid her down on the ground, Harry rushed to his sister's side. "What the hell happened, Neville?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Harry," Neville replied, "We were just watching Hermione and Ginny argue when she gave a small cry and went limp. She seemed a bit tired a while ago but I thought it was from all the casting we've been doing."

"Rose," Harry said, shaking his sister. Rose's only response was to moan and shake slightly.

"Now that I think about it," Neville said, "I've noticed her being sleepier and more tired than I remember I was last year with all the studying for O.W.L.s. You don't think she's been doing that Astral walking thing, do you, Harry?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged a worried glance. They realized that Rose was stubborn enough to do that.

"Well," Hermione said, "Whatever the reason for her exhaustion now, we'd better get her back to the castle and the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey should be able to do something for her. Harry, can you conjure a stretcher? Then we can guide it up to the castle."

Harry conjured the stretcher and Hermione levitated the younger girl onto it. Neville stood on one side of the stretcher and Harry stood at the other side with Ginny next to him. Ron and Hermione took their place behind the stretcher with the bushy-haired girl directing the stretcher forward. Then they started up the road towards Hogwarts.


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Well, here is the next one. I hope no one gets upset by what Ginny reveals of what she went through when she was possessed by Riddle. I have to acknowledge that another fanfiction story inspired me to put that in. I just can't recall which one. I hope the author will forgive me, whoever he or she is. At any rate, I just paraphrased that part. Please review after reading._

Chapter 40: Dealing with it

When Harry and the others got back to the castle, they found Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall standing at the top of the stairs leading up to the front doors.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, looking worried at Rose on the stretcher, "What happened to your sister? Did she get hit by a spell in the village?"

"No, Professor," Harry said, "She just collapsed a few minutes ago. We couldn't rouse her physically and decided not to try any spells, just in case."

"I see…" the Transfiguration Professor said, "Well, let me take her." She took over guiding the stretcher inside the castle. You're all probably tired from the battle."

Harry moved closer to Professor Dumbledore, "Professor, Neville said she's been looking tired more lately. I'm sorry to say I haven't really noticed anything. Could this be a side effect of Astral walking? I remember that during the summer, after she went Astral walking, she seemed tired the next morning."

Dumbledore looked gravely at Harry, "I am not sure, Harry. My knowledge of such things is not much greater than yours. I will have to contact Mrs. Thunderheart to ask."

"Mrs. Thunderheart?" Harry asked, "The Canadian woman who was training her seer skills?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, "She knows a lot more about it than I do. I do believe she warned Rose not to overdo it."

Harry nodded. He was disturbed that their suspicions might be correct. He felt Ginny reach for his hand as he sensed her own worry through their bond.

McGonagall was now maneuvering the stretcher bearing Rose up the main staircase to the second floor where the Hospital Wing was. Neville was still beside Rose, not letting go of her hand. Ron and Hermione were a few steps behind.

Harry turned to Dumbledore again, "Professor, I was wondering. Were there any students lost in this battle?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Fortunately, Harry, no one was killed. There were several serious injuries but none that needed the student being brought to St. Mungo's. However, I am considering sending Miss Pipper there."

Ginny's attention was caught by that. "Where is she, Professor?" she asked.

Dumbledore sighed again; the twinkle had vanished from his eyes. "She is in the Hospital Wing. Though Madam Pomfrey managed to heal her physical injuries, her mental state does not appear good."

Harry could feel the distress mount in Ginny. He felt her pain. Another of her roommates had been harmed in the war. First Lisa McDougal had been Kissed by a Dementor the previous year. Now, Melinda had been brutalized by a Death Eater.

He placed his arms around her, trying to offer comfort. "Do you want to go to her, Gin?" he asked.

"I-I'm not sure, Harry," Ginny replied.

"Miss Weasley, I think it would be good for Miss Pipper to see that her friends support her," Dumbledore said.

"All right," Ginny said, "Come on, Harry, we need to see about Rose anyway."

Leaving the Headmaster, they walked up to the Hospital Wing. They arrived in time to see Madam Pomfrey settle Rose into a bed. The others were standing at the foot of the bed.

The matron began waving her wand around Rose. She frowned as she observed the faint glow over Rose's body.

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Well, Mr. Potter," Poppy said, "I think your sister has a severe case of magical exhaustion. Her magical energy is only down to five percent of its full potential. I can't understand how that is possible. Even dueling does not cause such a drastic reduction."

"What if she was already down on her magic reserves before today?" Harry asked, "Could all the dueling put a further tax on it?"

"Yes, that is possible," Poppy replied, "But what could do that in the first place?"

"I have an idea but I can't tell you about it without her or my parents' permission," Harry said.

"Well, you better contact one of your parents," Poppy said, "I'll need to know what caused it in order to gauge how fast she will regain her magic."

Harry pulled out his mirror and called his father. It took James over a minute to answer.

"Oh, Harry," James said over the mirror, "It's you. Sorry for not answering immediately but I was getting Sirius' report of the attack. I assume that's the reason you're calling, to find out if we captured any Death Eaters."

"I'm afraid not, Dad," Harry said, "Dad, Rose collapsed right after the battle. We brought her to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey says it's from magical exhaustion. It seems she's only got a tiny bit of magical energy left."

"Is she all right?" James asked before grimacing, "Of course, she isn't. Otherwise you wouldn't have called. I'll get hold of your mother and we'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Dad," Harry said, "We'll see you…Over and out." The mirror cleared and Harry looked up. Rose was now under the covers of her bed with Neville and Ginny sitting on opposite sides of her. Ron and Hermione were now seated at the foot of the bed.

Harry came up to them. "Dad and Mum will probably be here soon."

"Yeah, we know," Ron said quietly, "Ginny told us."

They saw Madam Pomfrey step out from behind a curtained off area. They caught a glimpse of a bed.

"Madam Pomfrey," Ginny said, "Is-is that Melinda behind the curtains?"

"Miss Pipper?" Poppy asked, "Yes, I'm afraid it is, poor child, to have to go through such an experience."

"How bad were her injuries?" Ginny asked.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "She had bruises over much of her body, including her private parts. Her attacker was very rough on her, a real brute. She was no longer bleeding when Miss Lovegood and Mr. Creevey brought her in. I managed to heal most of the bruising and the…other injuries to her privates. I found no sign of semen in her so there's little chance for her to become pregnant but she'll feel sore for a few more days. What I'm worried about is her mental state. She refuses to drink the Dreamless Sleep Potion which would let her get some much needed rest and hopefully prevent any nightmares."

"Is she awake?" Ginny asked, "I can talk to her, get her to drink the potion."

"All right," Madam Pomfrey said, "You can give it a try."

Ginny moved to the curtained off area and went inside, making sure the curtains were in place. _"Harry," _she spoke into his mind, _"Could you please let me close our connection for a while? This conversation may reveal some things I'm not ready for you to know yet. Please?"_

Harry sighed, _"All right, Gin. Just let me know when you're done."_

"_Thanks, Harry," _she answered. She paused before continuing, _"I'm sorry, Harry but I guess there are some things we don't know about each other even with the bond."_

"_It's all right, Ginny," _Harry said, _"Just remember, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. Even if you don't, I won't let it drive us apart."_

Ginny didn't answer verbally but Harry could feel her relief at his statement. He shook his head and, in order to prevent himself from thinking about whatever secret Ginny had, turned his attention to Ron and Hermione.

"So, guys," he said, "What happened to you earlier? Were you together when the attack started?"

"No, Harry," Hermione began and she and Ron told Harry and Neville what had happened to them during the attack.

When they were done, Harry asked, "So Malfoy saved you from a spell cast by his father then the bugger used an Unforgivable on him? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Hermione said, looking annoyed, "I just don't know what spell Mr. Malfoy cast at me but Draco assured me it's pretty nasty."

"I'm sure he'd know," Ron said, "I bet he knows loads of dark magic, probably uses them, too."

"Ron!" Hermione said, "You can't accuse him without proof. What matters is that he protected me from his own father. Oh my God, Harry, did Sirius say anything about taking Lucius Malfoy into custody? Remember, I stunned him to save Draco from the Cruciatus and then tied him up."

"Sirius didn't say if they captured any Death Eaters," Harry said, "I can call him on the mirror later to check."

"I hope he didn't get away," Hermione said, "If he did, Draco's going to be in so much trouble. He might even get disowned like Ti did. Speaking of Ti, I wonder where he is."

"Oh no!" Neville suddenly cried, standing up, "Maggie! I don't know what happened to her. Mum and Dad are going to kill me."

"If they do, can I watch?" they heard someone say.

Turning around, they saw Maggie standing at the entry door of the Hospital wing, looking quite put out. Neville rushed to her and embrace her.

"I'm sorry, Maggie," Neville said as he pulled back, "I should have gone off and looked for you."

"Never mind, Neville," Maggie said, "I'm fine. I'm not six anymore. I can take care of myself. After all, I was the 2nd year dueling champion last year."

"This is different, Mags," Neville said, "Fighting Death Eaters is not like dueling in that tournament."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Maggie said, "Dennis and I managed to get a couple of Death Eaters before we escaped to the castle."

Neville looked at her in surprise, "Well, that's good, Maggie."

Maggie smiled then her face fell as she looked over at Rose, "What happened to Rose, Neville?

"She somehow magically exhausted herself," Neville said, "She collapsed just after the battle."

The door of the Hospital Wing opened again and Lily came in. Harry quickly walked over to her and gave her a hug which his mother returned with one worthy of Molly Weasley.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Lily asked after they pulled apart from each other. She ran her eyes over her son, "Your father said something about you and Ginny fighting Voldemort."

"Just a few bruises, Mum," Harry said, "We were lucky."

"Yes, you were" Lily said sternly, "What were you thinking, fighting that monster? I know what that bloody prophecy said but not until you're of age."

"It can't be helped, Mum," Harry said, "He came looking for me. Rose saw it in a vision just before the attack."

"Oh Merlin," Lily said as she embraced Harry again. When she released him, she said, "I guess we'll just have to make sure you're ready for him."

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that, Mrs. Potter," Neville said, "He had Voldemort matched almost spell by spell but with Ginny, well, they kicked his arse."

"Yeah," Ron said enthusiastically, "They hurled old snake face twenty feet away right into a tree, practically knocked him out. I bet they would have finished him off if some of Voldie's minions hadn't gotten in the way."

"Oh, I don't know if we could have done that then, Ron," Harry said, feeling a bit embarrassed by the praise from his two friends, "We still don't know how he survived that Halloween night."

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will find out," Neville said.

"Yeah, mate," Ron said, "especially if he has Hermione helping him."

Hermione's face turned red and playfully slapped Ron's arm, "Ron! I'm not that good."

"Yes you are, 'Mione," Ron said, "You're the smartest witch of our generation after all."

Hermione blushed again and just shook her head.

"So, exactly what happened to Rose?" Lily said as she sat down on the seat beside Rose's bed that Harry had previously occupied, "Your father said she collapsed after the battle."

"Well, Madam Pomfrey said she's exhausted magically," Harry answered, "Her magical core contains a mere fraction of its normal power. We think she may have been Astral walking since we got to Hogwarts. Neville noticed her being more tired and sleepy than could be explained by studying and revising."

"Oh Merlin," Lily said. She gently brushed Rose's hair from her face with her hand. "I know James had warned her not to. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, she is a Potter. Stubbornness seems to run in this family." She turned back to Harry, "Harry, where's Ginny? I thought she'd be here with you and Rose. She isn't hurt, is she?"

Harry sighed. He looked toward the curtained off area where Ginny and Melinda were. "You remember Melinda Pipper, Mum?"

"Isn't she the other Gryffindor girl in Ginny and Rose's year?" Lily asked in turn.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking uncomfortable, "Well, something terrible happened to her during the battle. She's over there now and Ginny's with her to comfort her."

The others had fallen silent when Lily had asked where Ginny was and Lily seemed to notice that. "Exactly what happened to her?" Lily asked, "Did they torture her?"

"I-it's worse than that, Mum," Harry said, "They r-raped her, at least one of them did."

Lily gasped, "No, they didn't."

"We c-came up just as they were doing it," Harry said, his voice soft and distant, "One of them was on the ground over her and four others were gathered around just watching. She was screaming and all they were doing was laughing. It filled me with such anger watching something so horrible. I blasted the one doing it off of her and his head cracked open on a rock. I wanted to kill them all for being such monsters."

He felt tears starting to fall down his cheeks. He looked around to see Hermione and Maggie were also beginning to cry, the younger girl with a look of horror on her face since she probably hadn't known that. Ron and Neville had uncomfortable looks on their faces.

Lily embraced Harry again and began stroking his back as he broke down into sobs. After an unknown amount of time, his tears had slowed down and he looked up. "I wanted to kill them. I didn't care if it landed me in Azkaban. Does it make me a bad person, Mum?"

Lily stroked his cheek gently, "No, Harry. It shows you're a decent person. You felt outrage and anger over such a brutal act, unlike those wizards. Never think that makes you bad. What would make you bad is if you enjoyed killing them."

Harry shook his head, "I just wanted for them to pay for what they'd done. Before I knew who they had r-raped, I was shocked seeing that Death Eater dead."

"_That's one of the things I love about you,"_ Ginny's voice came up in his mind, _"You don't really want to hurt people but you do it to keep them from hurting others and you feel bad when others are hurt." _

He felt her as she sat down beside her. Pulling away from his mother, Harry quickly wiped his eyes with a sleeve of his shirt then looked at Ginny. She looked tired but gave him a weak smile when he took her hand.

"How is your friend, Ginny?" Lily asked.

Ginny sighed, "She's asleep now. We talked a bit and I got her relaxed enough to take the Dreamless Sleep Potion. But I have to agree that she needs some professional help to get over this."

Lily grimaced, "Well, I know there are some very good mind healers in St. Mungo's. I hope they can help her but it will take time. I do hope she doesn't have to leave Hogwarts for that." She looked at her watch, "It's already dinner time. Why don't you all go to the Great Hall and get some food. I'm sure you're all hungry and thirsty. Don't worry about Rose. I'll be here and James should be here after a while."

"Are you sure, Mum?" Harry asked. He did feel hungry and his throat was dry but he felt uneasy about leaving his sister's side.

"Yes, I'm sure," Lily said, "We're all still safe here in Hogwarts. Go on, the lot of you. That goes for you too, Neville. Don't worry. I'll let you know as soon as she wakes up."

Reluctantly, the six Gryffindors left the Hospital Wing, Neville bringing up the rear and looking forlornly at Rose's sleeping form before the door closed behind them.

"Come on, mate," Ron said, pulling him along, "Just let her rest. You'll see her in a bit."

Neville didn't answer but walked on with them. They made their way to the Entrance Hall and the doors to the Great Hall in silence. When they entered, they saw that most of the students and staff were there but were struck by how quiet the Hall was. Everyone seemed to be picking their food or talking in whispers.

The six Gryffindors sat down at their table. Reluctantly, they served themselves some of the wonderful food on the table but, like their fellow students, they found that they didn't really have the appetite.

Harry looked up at the table and saw that the staff was also eating sparingly, even Snape. The Potions professor looked a bit tired as well.

After a half hour, Dumbledore got to his feet. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"My dear friends, once again, this school have been tested against the forces of the Dark. And once again, we have managed to emerge victorious. Luckily, none of you were killed in this attack. In fact, many of you were able to hold out against the followers of Lord Voldemort either overcoming them yourselves or until help arrived to defeat them. I am very proud of you. I believe thanks for this remarkable performance should go to the group of people who have helped prepare you for an event such as this. I speak of Harry Potter and his friends. Harry, please stand up, along with your friends."

Harry reluctantly rose to his feet, followed by Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville as Dumbledore led the rest of the school in a rousing round of applause. Cheers broke out as most of the students rose to their feet as they continued applauding. It was more than five minutes before Harry and the others were able to sit down.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said, "Now, I think it best if we retire for the evening. Prefects, please make sure everyone returns to their common room."

No one protested. All the students moved quickly out of the Great Hall and separated for their respective common rooms. Harry looked around for Draco and found him walking among his fellow Slytherins, headed for the dungeons, seemingly without a care in the world which was strange since he had openly challenged his father during the battle.

As they reached the main staircase, Ti approached Harry. "Harry, where's Rose?" the younger boy asked.

"She's in the Hospital Wing," Harry answered, "Don't worry. It's just a case of magical exhaustion. Mum is there with her and Dad will probably be along."

Ti breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank Merlin. I thought she got injured during the battle."

"Just where were you during the battle?" Ron asked, looking more curious than suspicious.

"I was still inside the Three Broomsticks with Romilda and her friends when the attack started," Ti answered, a grimace forming on his face, "I wanted to go out and fight but Romilda insisted I stay and protect her. So we stayed there while most of the others went out to fight. After a few minutes, some Death Eaters came by and started attacking the pub. That got Madam Rosemerta really mad. Together with her, we managed to hold them off until some Aurors showed up who chased them away."

"I'm glad you're okay, Ti," Ginny said.

"Um, did you hear what happened between your father and Draco?" Harry asked.

Ti nodded, "Yeah, I heard. I talked to Draco before you guys got to the Great Hall." He turned to Hermione. "I'm glad he saved you, Hermione. I'm also glad Draco took a stand against Father but I couldn't believe Father would torture Draco. It's a good thing he and Mother are safe from him."

"Do you think Draco will be safe in the Slytherin dorms?" Harry asked, "I doubt the other kids of Death Eaters will be happy with him."

"I don't know," Ti said, "Hopefully, Professor Snape will keep him safe. After all, he is Draco's godfather."

"Well, I think a little difficulty will be good for old Draco," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione said, "How can you say that? Someone like Crabbe or Goyle could hurt him badly."

That started another round of bickering between Ron and Hermione as they got to the Portrait of the Fat Lady. Ginny kept Harry back from the group then grabbed his hand, pulling him back down the corridor.

"I don't feel like sleeping alone tonight, Harry," Ginny whispered, "Let's go to the Room of Requirement."

"All right, Gin," Harry said.

Harry's eyes widened when he caught a bit of Ginny's thoughts as she paced in front of the blank wall. Once inside the room, he was taken further aback by the king sized canopied bed in Gryffindor colors that was there.

Ginny pulled him to sit on the bed and curled up against him. To Harry's surprise, she started to cry. He began to understand as images flitted through their link, images of a teenage Tom Riddle with teenage girls in compromising positions. Through his feeling of disgust, Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and started to send assurances of love and affection to his bondmate.

After almost ten minutes, he felt Ginny's tears slow down as she began accepting his love. Finally, she looked up and muttered, "Thank you."

Harry bent down to kiss her on the lips. _"Ginny, is that what Tom was talking about?"_

Ginny nodded, _"That's part of it, Harry. When his memory in the diary possessed me, he'd send me memories of what he was up to during his time here in Hogwarts. He'd abuse or even rape girls in his House then heal their injuries and Obliviate their memories. He enjoyed using them, Harry. It was so terrible. It wasn't just physical. There was one time when he was Head Boy when he had a sixth year girl enter the first year boys' dorm to give herself to the five boys there as her detention. He even Disillusioned himself so he could watch as the poor girl had sex with those eleven year olds."_

"_That's terrible," _Harry said, _"He was sick even then."_

"_There's more, Harry," _Ginny said, steeling herself for this, _"There were times I woke up after he had possessed me and I found myself touching parts of my body that I wouldn't have normally touched at that age. And the worse thing is it felt so good. Then I'd feel so ashamed of what I was doing."_

Harry embraced her tightly while sending reassuring thoughts to her. _"You shouldn't feel ashamed, Gin. It was all Tom's doing. It's not your fault." _He looked down at her and kissed her forehead, _"I'm glad that, in spite of that, you can still be intimate with me."_

Ginny burrowed deeper into his arms as she continued, _"I buried those memories behind that door we created in the place our minds share. You know the closed one that we agreed never to look behind? But now, after talking with Tom and Melinda and seeing what she suffered, that door was thrown open and the memories are running around in my head." _She pulled back a little and looked up at him. Harry was struck by the pain and sorrow he saw in the chocolate brown eyes he loved so much. _"Harry, help me get rid of those memories," _she pleaded.

Harry bent down to kiss her again, _"Of course, Ginny. I'll do whatever you want to do that."_

"_Then make love to me, Harry," _she said.

Harry looked down in shock at her, _"B-but, Gin, are you sure? Is it the right thing to do now? We're not even married yet. I promised Dad we wouldn't do this until we're married."_

Ginny smiled up at him, _"But we're already married, Harry. It seems that Miss Know-it-all Hermione Granger didn't tell us about the passage that says acquiring the Bond is like a marriage ceremony, so we've been married already for more than three years."_

"_H-how did you find this out?" _Harry asked, his mind trying to accept the concept that he had been married since he was twelve.

Ginny gave him a smirk as she said, _"Would you believe it was my own mother who told me? She told me when you were unconscious from Tom's anger after the attack on the Grangers. She even said she wouldn't stop me from helping my husband as long as we didn't make her a grandmother for a few more years."_

"_Wow!"_ Harry said, surprised at Molly's acceptance. He looked down at Ginny with nervousness, _"Are you sure, Ginny? Once we do this, there's no going back."_

Ginny broke free and stood up. For a moment, Harry thought she had changed her mind and felt a twinge of disappointment he quickly suppressed. Then, to his surprise, Ginny reached down to grasp the edge of the shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her head. Then she undid the button of her jeans and pulled it down, stepping out of it.

Now only in her knickers and bra, she took hold of her wand and passed it over her abdomen, muttering a spell that caused a soft blue light to illuminate that part of her body for a moment. She then moved back to Harry who was sitting on the bed, staring at her in awe. It was the first time he'd seen so much of her unclothed and he was struck speechless by her beauty.

He didn't protest as she sat in his lap and helped him remove his shirt. Then, toeing off his shoes, he allowed her to remove his pants as well. Once he was only in his boxers, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him as they fell on the bed with Ginny on top. He returned the kiss and rolled them over so that he was on top.

Their kissing soon became more passionate. Before they knew it, bra, knickers and boxers were gone and they lay naked in each other's arms. They took their exploration of each other's body slowly and gently. The sensations that elicited in them were beyond anything they had ever experienced, magnified by the bond between them. Soon, they were lost in the sensations of making love for the first time. Afterwards, they fell asleep in each others' arms.

Hours later, Harry opened his eyes and was mesmerized by the sight he beheld. Lying beside him looking like an angel was Ginny, her hair splayed around her on the pillow like a curtain of fire. Harry could clearly see each freckle on her face, neck and shoulders which gave him an idea how to wake her up. He started gently kiss each little freckle starting with her shoulder until he reached her face.

"_Mmm, that feels good," _Ginny said groggily as she became aware of what was happening. She opened her eyes and gave Harry a smile that made her light up like the sun. _"Good morning, Mr. Potter."_

"_Good morning, Mrs. Potter," _Harry said, _"I hope you like being called that since you said we're already married because of the Bond."_

Ginny smiled and kissed him firmly on the lips. _"I love it,"_ she replied, _"After all it's been my dream to be called that since I was eight."_

Harry frowned for a moment, _"I thought you were nine when you started to dream of marrying me."_

Ginny giggled, _"You were nine and I was eight."_

"_All right," _Harry said then added, _"I'm glad your dream's come true, Gin."_ He then began to kiss her firmly on the lips.

Ginny returned the kiss and began running her hands through his hair and over his back and legs. This aroused Harry and his hands started their own roaming over her body which inflamed Ginny. Soon, they were again experiencing the wonderful sensations of physically coming together. Once their passions wer sated, they again fell asleep holding onto each other.

Some time later, Harry felt Ginny's breath on his ear. "Harry, we'd better get up."

"Don't want to," Harry groggily answered her, "Let's just sleep, Gin."

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say because he then felt a sharp pain in his chest as Ginny poked him there.

"Hey!" he said as he sat up, "What was that for?"

"Harry, we need to get up and get out of here," Ginny said, "It's past seven in the morning. Rose is probably still in the Hospital Wing. Your parents are probably with her. Don't you want to make sure she's okay? Plus, there's the matter of my dear brother, you know, your best friend? If he sees you didn't spend the night in your dorm and learns I didn't either, he just may be able to put two and two together. It won't matter to him that we're married because of the Bond. He'll try to tear you limb from limb."

That got Harry to sit up with a panicked look on his face. Ginny smirked and gave him a kiss on the lips, _"Thanks for helping me create new memories, Harry."_

Harry grinned, _"Why don't we make some more?" _He then reached out to draw her to him but Ginny jumped off the bed, pulling some of the bed sheets around her.

"Not now, Harry," Ginny said, grinning at him, _"We can't do that now unless you really want Ron to come looking for us. Don't worry. After last night, I can't wait for when we can sneak off again."_

"_Oh all right, Gin," _Harry replied, _"I hope we can do it soon."_

Ginny gave him a smile as she began dressing, _"Me too, Harry, me too."_

*******

Rose groaned as she slowly woke up. Her body felt sore all over. She didn't want to open her eyes but there was a bright light shining behind her eyelids, preventing her from falling asleep again. She shifted in the bed to get away from the light, eliciting another groan as her muscles protested at the movement.

"Rose, sweetie," a familiar voice came into her consciousness, "Are you in pain?"

She blearily opened her eyes and looked up at her mother's face, full of concern. Rose was confused why her mother was hovering over her in her dorm room. She slowly looked around and was surprised to see that she was not in her dormitory but rather in the Hospital Wing. She was even more surprised to see her father, Professor Dumbledore and Martha Thunderheart seated around her.

"Mum?" she began, "What's going on? Why am I in the Hospital Wing?"

"Rose, don't you remember what happened in Hogsmeade yesterday?"

Then the memories of the battle hit her. She sat up quickly but lay back down as a wave of dizziness hit her. She groaned again. Then the entirety of what her mother had said reached her.

"Yesterday?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore spoke up, "The battle happened yesterday. You've been asleep for more than twelve hours."

"Twelve hours?" she asked, stunned, "H-how could I have been asleep for so long?"

"Well," Dumbledore said, "We have a theory." He looked directly at her, "Rose, have you been doing your Astral Walks at night while here at Hogwarts?"

Rose gulped. Her mouth opened but nothing came out of it.

"Rose Lily Potter!" James yelled as he jumped out of his seat, "How could you do such a stupid thing? I told you not to do it while at school. Now, your magical core is down to a fraction of its usual power."

Rose felt the tears hovering on her face as she turned to her father, "I'm sorry, Daddy. I just wanted to help in the war. Harry and Ginny have fought Death Eaters. I was just tortured by one. I wanted to be of use."

Rose felt her mother embrace her as she started to cry. James stood still, his face showing his shock. Rose turned her head to sob against her mother's chest. After a while, she felt fingers caressing her hair. She knew without looking that it was her father who was stroking her hair gently. It had been his way to comfort her when she was younger.

"I'm sorry for yelling, Rose," James said, "I know you want to help and I'm so proud of you when your visions help us to stop the Death Eaters. But it was dangerous for you. Your getting hurt is too high a price to pay for that."

"Rose," Martha said, "I told you that Astral walking drains a lot from your magical core, especially if done for hours or days without rest. That's why we limited doing it to a couple of hours every time we did it during the summer."

"I'm sorry, Martha," Rose said, "I wanted to make sure that I didn't miss anything, especially after the attack on Hermione's parents. At least I didn't miss the carriage attack." She looked up in horror as she realized what she had confessed.

"Rose!" Lily said, "You told us that was a vision. Where you Astral walking that night before you woke us up with the warning?"

"Yes," Rose answered quietly.

Lily sighed and Rose saw her exchange a look with her father.

"All right," Lily said, "At least with your reduced magical core, you won't be able to do that for a while."

"For how long?" Rose asked.

"Long enough," James said, "Even if your magical core returns to full power, please don't go Astral walking anymore. We're doing fine without them. Of course, you can tell us whenever you have a vision. I'll make sure Albus checks that it's really a vision."

"All right," Rose said with a sigh.

Madam Pomfrey then came up to them. "All right," the matron said, "I'd like check up on our patient. Everyone please leave except for Lily, yes, you too, James."

James had a hurt look on his face but Madam Pomfrey just gave him a look and he caved in. After the three wizards and Mrs. Thunderheart left, Rose had to endure twenty minutes of Madam Pomfrey's attention before she nodded.

"All right, Miss Potter," the matron said, "You're healthy except for your magical core. You'll have to refrain from doing any spell casting other than regular school work for at least two weeks."

Rose groaned, "Two weeks? That's so long."

"It'll take that long for your magical core to regenerate," the nurse said severely.

"Don't worry, Madam Pomfrey," Lily said, "Harry and the others will make sure she doesn't use her magic beyond school work. That includes the dueling club."

"Mum!" Rose said.

"Don't Mum me, Rose Lily," her mother said, "You can't tax your magic more than necessary."

"That's right," Madam Pomfrey said, "Remember, if your magical core goes to zero, you may lose your magic forever."

Rose gulped, "Oh yeah, I remember that from first year Charms. All right, I'll do only magic for school work until you say so, Madam Pomfrey."

"Good," Madam Pomfrey said then she smiled, "You know, you're more cooperative than your brother."

Rose laughed, "I'm glad I do something better than him."

"I'd better let the others back in," the matron said.

When she opened the door, not only were James, Professor Dumbledore and Mrs. Thunderheart there but also Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ti, Maggie, Ron and Hermione. Seeing them, Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I guess you can all come in."

The adults allowed the seven teenagers to sit around Rose's bed. James and Lily didn't say anything when Neville sat right on the bed beside Rose and took hold of one of her hands.

"Madam Pomfrey told us you confirmed what we suspected about how your magical core got so low," Harry said, "How could you be so stupid, Rose?"

"I know, Harry," Rose said, looking down with shame, "Mum and Dad have already given me a dressing down for it. I just wanted to help in the war. I thought that finding the attacks before they occurred would be just the thing."

"Rose, you've already done a lot during the summer," Neville said, stroking her hand, "You've got nothing to prove by putting your life and magic at risk like that. I don't want to lose you."

"Neville's right, Rose," Ginny said, "We care about you. We don't care whether you're helping in the war by fighting Death Eaters or having visions of their plans. We don't want you to take any unnecessary risks. I want you as my maid of honor when Harry and I get married once Tom is gone and this war is over."

Rose grinned, "Don't tell me you're planning the wedding already. Has Harry proposed already?"

Harry gulped. "P-proposed?" he sputtered, "No, I haven't. We aren't even of age yet."

"Calm down, brother dear," Rose said, grinning at him, "I'm just taking the mickey out of you. You are so easy." She turned to Madam Pomfrey, "So, can I get out of here, Madam Pomfrey?"

"All right, Miss Potter," the matron said, "You may leave the Hospital Wing but you must take it easy for the next week. Go to sleep early and no heavy physical activity for the next week, especially flying."

"What!" Rose shouted, "But we have Quidditch practice on Tuesday. The first match is in two weeks."

"One week will be plenty of time to practice," Madam Pomfrey said, "I've seen you play, Miss Potter, with your talent, one week will be enough to get back into shape."

"Don't worry, Madam Pomfrey," Ginny said, "We'll make sure she gets plenty of rest."

Rose glared at her but was calmed down by a gentle squeeze of her hand by Neville. She decided that it was best to get out of the Hospital wing before Madam Pomfrey changed her mind in order to make sure she rested.

She slowly got to her feet then noticed a curtained off area of the room. "Madam Pomfrey," she said, "Who's over there?"

Madam Pomfrey's face became somber. "Your friend, Miss Pipper, is behind those curtains," she said.

Rose paled as she remembered what had happened to Melinda. "I-is she all right?" she asked.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "She is physically healed," said, "However, mentally, she is badly scarred. Thanks to Miss Weasley, she accepted a Dreamless Sleep Potion and is still under its influence. Professor Dumbledore has asked a mind healer from St. Mungo's to visit her today once she is awake. That healer will determine if she can recover from her ordeal here or needs to be moved to St. Mungo's."

Rose exchanged a glance with Ginny. The look she got from Ginny told her that Ginny had talked a bit with Melinda. She'd learn about it later.

"Please let us know when she's awake," Rose said, "Ginny and I want to spend some time with her."

"Of course, Rose," Madam Pomfrey said, a small smile forming on her face.

The four adults and eight teens then left the Hospital Wing. As they walked toward the ground floor, Mrs. Thunderheart had a short talk with Rose to remind her about taking care of her gifts as a seer. When they reached the Entrance Hall, James and Lily took their leave after hugging their children and their children's friends. The Headmaster accompanied Mrs. Thunderheart to his office from where she would head for home. The eight Gryffindors then headed to the Great Hall to join the rest of the school for breakfast.

Though they were still a bit subdued during the meal, the students seemed to have more appetite. Rose surprised herself with the amount of food she ate. Colin managed to give Harry's cloak back without attracting any attention to it. After the meal, Harry and his friends decided to go to the Room of Requirement to discuss the battle and help each other get over the bad memories from it.

*******

That night, Dumbledore called a meeting of the entire membership of the Order of the Phoenix. In spite of James' election as Minister for Magic, Albus and James had decided to keep the organization active and underground since no one could predict what the future would hold. There was still a chance that Voldemort would succeed in overthrowing or taking control of the Ministry.

During the meeting, both Lily and Molly had expressed their anger at allowing the students to go to Hogsmeade just six weeks after the Death Eater attack on the carriages. Albus admitted that he had thought the risk was acceptable for the benefit of allowing the students a day free of the castle and had hoped the Aurors would provide adequate security for the students.

Unfortunately, Voldemort had come up with a brilliant plan to counteract the Auror security and even use it to his advantage. It was fortunate that the students had been well trained by Harry and his friends in the Dueling Club and managed to hold off the Death Eaters until Sirius and his Aurors had arrived. However, with this attack and the damage it had caused to Hogsmeade, there would be no further visits by the student body to the village for the duration of the war.

James then reported that twenty-three Death Eaters were captured by the Aurors, including the twelve who had impersonated the Aurors assigned to Hogsmeade. Unfortunately, none of them were in Voldemort's inner circle. Lucius Malfoy had managed to escape after being captured by Hermione and his eldest son.

Snape reported that Voldemort had been angry at his followers for taking him away from the battle and used the _Cruciatus _on many of them. However, it proved prudent that they had since the Dark Lord found his spells weaker. Hopefully, he would lie low while he regained his strength. Albus and the rest of the Order shared this hope.


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: I'd like to apologize for the long wait. Unfortunately, other things got higher priority than this story in the first two weeks after I posted the last chapter then I had trouble with some of the details in the chapter. _

_So, here is the next one. There are a couple of surprises here and a bit of angst. I hope most of you don't hate the last part. Please review. _

Chapter 41: The Calm before the storm

When Harry and his friends visited Melinda before breakfast the next day, they found that Melinda's parents were at her bedside, having only arrived just after lunch the previous day because of the need to find someone to mind Melinda's nine year old brother and six year old sister. Edward and Andrea Pipper both worked for the Dublin branch of Gringott's. They were extremely grateful to Harry and the others for having saved Melinda. Unfortunately, they had bad news for their daughter's friends.

A mind healer who had examined Melinda the night before had said that, though her mental state was less severe than would be expected from such a traumatic experience, she still needed to get away from the proximity of the incident for at least a month. That meant she had to leave Hogwarts. So, her parents were taking her home to Dublin which saddened her fellow Gryffindors. Of course, she still needed to see a mind healer to help her recover.

By a strange coincidence, Seamus' mum was the only practicing mind healer in Dublin. Another strange coincidence was that the Pippers lived only a couple of blocks from the pub owned by Seamus' Muggle dad. So Harry and the others were reassured that Mel would get the best care and be updated on her condition.

That evening after dinner, the whole of Gryffindor house gathered in the common room to say goodbye to Melinda. Everyone wished her a speedy recovery, especially a blushing Seamus who promised to visit her during the Christmas break if she wasn't back at Hogwarts by then. Then Harry, Ginny, Neville, Rose, Hermione and Ron escorted her to Dumbledore's office from where she and her parents would take a Portkey to their home.

In the Headmaster's office, Mel exchanged tearful hugs with Ginny, Hermione and Rose. She caught Harry and Neville off guard with tight hugs of their own as she thanked them again for saving her. Ron lamented over losing his reserve Keeper which earned him a smack on the back of the head from Hermione. Once the portkey had whisked the Pippers off, the six friends went back to Gryffindor Tower where they spent the rest of the evening at their usual places in front of the fireplace hoping Melinda would be all right.

Life at Hogwarts returned to normal after that, as normal as it can be with the students confined to the castle and its grounds. James had wanted to assign several Aurors to the school but Dumbledore had assured him that Hogwarts was already well protected.

One strange thing that Hermione noticed was the greater amount of time that Draco Malfoy was spending in the library, usually at a table near her with no other Slytherins around. Of course the Slytherin was studying so she couldn't say it was suspicious behavior. However, the blonde boy always made it a point to greet her whenever he saw her there. Since he wasn't doing anything wrong, Hermione decided to be polite and greet him back. However, they never occupied the same table as they did before and so never really talked again, especially since Ron was always with her in the library now and the insanely jealous boy would not let her talk to Draco even for a few minutes .

The Saturday before Halloween, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Rose, Ron and Hermione were covertly asked to see Dumbledore after dinner. When the six Gryffindors got to Dumbledore's office, they found James and Lily there with the Headmaster.

Dumbledore informed them all that Snape had found out that Voldemort was aware of Rose's seer powers. How the Dark Lord found out was not known to Snape. However, what Snape also found out was that the evil wizard had ordered Rose's capture so he could coerce her to use her powers for his benefit.

Naturally, Lily's first instinct was to pull her out of school and bring her home but Dumbledore convinced her that it would be safer for her in Hogwarts where she could be watched by her friends. Naturally, Rose didn't care for that but was forced by her parents to promise to always be with her brother or her other friends at all times.

Halloween itself passed without incident, much to Harry's surprise. He had expected Voldemort to try something considering it was the anniversary of his first defeat by Harry but it seemed that the Dark Lord was still incapacitated.

It was good that the Death Eaters were quiet. Harry could concentrate on other things like the Defense Club which was now held for two hours every Sunday afternoon. After the recent attack on Hogsmeade, it was obvious that Hogwarts itself would be attacked in the future. It was considered necessary to prepare the students to fight. For this reason, the meetings were now conducted as mock battles with the members divided into two sides.

The terrain they fought over changed with each meeting, ranging from wooded areas to mock ups of Hogsmeade and the castle. Each battle had set objectives. Sometimes, one side would pretend to have hostages while the other side attempted to rescue them. Other times, it was like a capture the flag scenario or holding an area for an amount of time. At the end of each battle, they reviewed it and critiqued the performance of each side. So far, the members had done quite well, making Harry proud.

Harry and his circle of friends had their own more intense training sessions on Sundays. They used the Floo in the Room of Requirement to get to Potter Manor to use the Dueling Room there. These sessions also had the added benefit of allowing Harry, Rose and Hermione to see their younger siblings on a regular basis. It also gave everyone a safe place to practice their animagus forms.

Unfortunately, not everything was roses for Harry and his friends. Complicating things for them was the relationship between Ti and Romilda Vane. The raven-haired girl was very reluctant to leave Ti's side. She was even present during some of their Quidditch practices at the end of which she was often loudly telling Ti how he could have done better than his other teammates. In the DC's mock battles, she refused to be on a different team than Ti. Her reluctance to be apart from him even caused Ti to miss a few of the New Marauders' special training sessions. But there was nothing they could do since it appeared that Ti was quite taken with the girl so they tolerated the situation.

The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in the second Saturday of November was the first time after the Hogsmeade attack that the students showed any sign of excitement and happiness, in spite of the increasing cold weather. Luckily, it hadn't snowed yet.

Ron gave a pre game speech that Oliver Wood would have been proud off, much to Harry and Katie's distress. However, Ron got an enthusiastic response from the team when he said that they should dedicate their upcoming win to Melinda. When they came out to the pitch, they found the stands filled to capacity with cheering students. Spirits lifting, the Gryffindor team rose into the air to face their opponents from the House of the Badger.

Fired up by the idea of dedicating the game to Melinda, Ginny, Rose and Katie scored goal after goal over the hapless Ravenclaw Keeper. Silently cheering his soulmate and other teammates on, Harry scanned the Pitch looking for the Snitch. Just on the edge of his vision, he could sense Cho Chang watching his every move.

An hour later, there was still no sign of the Snitch and Gryffindor was leading Ravenclaw 110-20. Harry was getting tired of Cho shadowing him so he put on a look of concentration on his face and sped off toward the far end of the Pitch, angling toward the ground. He was aware that Cho was following him and allowed her to catch up a bit.

When Cho was only five feet from him, he went into a steep dive, his arm stretched out in front of him as he sped up. He felt Cho gaining on him. Then, when he was a few feet from the ground, he pulled hard on his broomstick's handle and leveled off a mere six inches above the grass of the Pitch. Cho was not as lucky. Her broom brushed against the ground as she pulled up, causing her to be thrown off the broom which flew straight up like a missile. It was soon lost in the clouds.

Harry didn't see this since he had just spotted the Snitch hovering above the Ravenclaw goal posts where the rest of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams were. Harry immediately sped off in that direction, dodging other players as he streaked toward the golden ball. He rolled to one side to avoid a Bludger sent his way by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters. He then stretched his arm out to snatch the Snitch, sealing the victory for his team.

The party they had after that victory lasted well into the early morning hours, causing McGonagall to come into the common room at 2 am, demanding they go to bed. Of course, Harry and Ginny weren't there anymore by then, having retreated to the Room of Requirement for a little private celebration of their own.

After their celebration, they fell into a contented sleep. It was near lunchtime by the time they left the Room of Requirement and returned to Gryffindor Tower. When they entered the common room, they saw Hermione, Ron, Rose and Neville sitting at their usual places in front of the fireplace and headed for them. The common room was otherwise empty.

"Where have you two been?" Hermione demanded, as soon as the couple sat down, "You both missed breakfast and we haven't seen you all morning. We were worried and thought you were somehow kidnapped."

"Yeah," Rose said, "I even looked at the Marauders' Map and couldn't find you two. We thought you weren't in the castle anymore."

"Oh yeah," Harry said, "Well, um, we went to the Room of Requirement just before curfew. I guess we forgot the time and fell asleep there."

Ron looked at them suspiciously, "Just what were you doing there all night?" He took a sniff of the air around Harry and Ginny and then blurted out, "You two have had sex!"

"H-how did you….?" Harry asked, his eyes going wide like a deer caught in front of a car's headlights. His face then turned red as he realized what he had admitted.

"I can smell it on you," Ron growled in a low voice, "Dog animagus…remember? The scent of recent sex clings to people if they haven't showered or bathed afterwards."

"Wait a minute, Ronald Weasley," Hermione said, "How the bloody hell do you know the scent of recent sex?" The others turned to the bushy-haired girl in surprise at her language but she didn't bat an eyelash over their surprised looks.

"Err…I, uh, smelled it on Sirius a few months ago and asked him about it," Ron said sheepishly, "What he told me was, and I quote, 'That, my boy, is the smell of someone who's had a great shag.' But that doesn't matter. What matters is that Harry broke a promise to me. He said that he'd wait until they got married before taking that step with my sister."

"Well, he didn't break his promise, Ron," Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

Ron turned his ire on her, "What do you mean he didn't break his promise? He just about admitted the two of you had sex last night and I don't see a certain ring around your finger."

"It doesn't matter if I don't have that ring, Ron" Ginny said, "The fact is that we're married anyway. Tell him, Hermione."

"W-what?" Ron asked intelligently, turning to Hermione, "How can that be?"

"She's talking the Soul Bond, Ron," Hermione said softly, "The bonding acts like a marriage ceremony. From the moment it formed, they were considered to be married. It was in the book I read about the Soul Bond but I thought it would be too soon for them to know that." She turned to Harry and Ginny. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you but I thought it would have made you two act a bit weird if you knew you were already married to each other. It already seemed a lot to take that you were bonded together so young."

"It's all right, Hermione," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Ginny from behind her, "We probably would have felt awkward about being married. Now that we'd gotten used to the Bond, being married already is just icing on the cake."

"He's right, Hermione," Ginny said, "It would have felt even weirder then."

"Wow," Ron said, shaking his head, "They were married from the moment the Bond formed? I can't believe it, my best mate actually been married to my sister for almost three years now." Then he smiled, "I bet Mum'll be chuffed when she finds out, her only daughter married without a proper ceremony."

"Actually," Ginny said, "She already knows. In fact, she's the one who let me know."

"When did that happen?" Rose asked.

"That night I stayed over with Harry after the Death Eaters attacked Hermione's family," Ginny said.

"What!" Rose said, "You knew then? And you didn't even tell me? I can't believe you didn't try to jump Harry that night."

"Believe me, I was tempted," Ginny said, "But it would have been awkward since Harry wasn't feeling well after being in Tom's head so I decided to wait for a more time." Then she smiled wickedly, "Actually, last night wasn't the first time we did it."

Harry groaned, _"Did you have to tell them that, Gin? Now, Ron will really feel like killing me."_ He looked at Ron who was now glaring at him.

"_Nah, he wouldn't dare," _Ginny said, _"He'd have to face me if he tried."_

"_So you'll be my hero?" _Harry asked.

"_Anytime, Potter," _Ginny said, _"You've always been mine." _She then glared at Ron and said, "Get over it, Ron. Mum said she wouldn't mind as long as I don't get pregnant so back off or eat Bat Bogeys."

Ron gulped and looked away.

"All right," Harry said, "Now that the inquisition is over, I'd like to talk with you guys about the plans for the DC meeting tonight." With that, the other five Gryffindors turned their attention to him with eager looks on their faces.

The weather turned colder as November turned into December. By the time of the next Quidditch game, between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, in the first Saturday of December, the first snows had fallen. In fact, it was snowing during the game, with the addition of strong winds. Harry and his friends were thankful that it wasn't them out there.

With the aid of the snow, the Snakes managed to get through the Puffs' defenses quite easily. It was surprising that they hadn't had to resort to their previous tactics that were just a tad short of outright cheating. When Ron commented on this to Harry, Ti, who was seated behind them, told them that Draco, who was Slytherin team captain, had devised a new training program that would not allow illegal tactics.

Their attention was drawn back to the game by a roaring shout from the crowd, focusing on the two Seekers. They saw that Malfoy was in a close race for the Snitch with the Hufflepuff Seeker. Then, a Bludger was skillfully sent the way of the 'Puff who was forced to swerve away to avoid it, allowing Malfoy to catch the Snitch and win the game for his team.

After the game, Harry and his friends discussed the new way Slytherin was playing. It was important for them to devise ways to counteract them since they were playing against them in the next game in January. Harry smirked at the thought of the amount of time Ron would spend thinking about it. That would be of benefit to Harry since it would allow him and Ginny to slip away for some 'alone time'.

Since finding out that his sister and best mate have had sex, Ron had become like a shadow to them, never letting them alone for more than a few minutes. Ron would be even more obsessed over beating the Slytherins since he still didn't like Draco. Harry, on the other hand, was warming up to the idea that Draco was changing for the better, especially after hearing of the change the blonde boy had made over his Quidditch team's tactics.

*******

Hermione was again in the library on the following Monday night working on an assignment for Ancient Runes, this time alone since Ron was playing Wizards' Chess with Harry and Ginny was quite comfortable snuggled up against her soul mate. Hermione wasn't sure where Neville and Rose were but then that was Harry's worry.

While she was working, a shadow passed over her and someone asked her in a lazy drawl, "Mind if I sit here, Hermione?" The blonde boy was gesturing to the seat beside her.

She looked up to see Draco. She smiled and said, "No, I don't mind. Go ahead."

"Thanks again," he said, taking his seat and pulling his 'Advances in Ancient Runes' book out which reminded Hermione that they shared that class. In fact, they were the only Gryffindor and Slytherin, respectively, in the class.

"Are you working on that assignment translating the Babylonian runes to Nordic runes?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said distractedly. "I don't want to put it off until the last minute even if it's due Friday."

"Oh," Hermione said, "Well, good for you. Ron probably would have done that. That is, if he was in Ancient Runes."

Draco didn't reply but just nodded his head. They then worked side by side. Occasionally, Draco asked Hermione for help which she gladly provided. There were even a couple of translations that needed them both to work it out. After an hour, Hermione was done.

"Well, I'm done," she said to Draco, "I'm going to head back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Wait," Draco said, "I'm just about done. Whatever else I need to put down, I can do it in the Slytherin common room."

They packed up their things and left the library. They walked down the corridor in silence. There appeared to be no one around. Finally, they reached the main staircase. Since the Dungeons were down the stairs and Gryffindor Tower was higher up, they had to part ways.

"Well, I guess I'll head up now," Hermione said, "It was good working with you, Draco."

"Same here, Hermione," Draco said. Just as Hermione was starting to walk up the stairs, Draco said, "Wait, Hermione."

Hermione turned around again, a puzzled look on her face which turned to surprise and shock when he pressed his lips to hers for a couple of seconds before he broke away. Mumbling a 'sorry', he fled down the stairs while Hermione stood staring into space in shock.

"Hermione!" a familiar voice called from behind her, "What the hell did I just see?"

"W-what?" Hermione said. Turning to whoever was talking to her, she was stunned to see Ron standing in front of her, his blue eyes icy cold.

"Did I just see you and Malfoy snogging?" Ron asked his tone very cold.

Hermione was still stunned by the kiss and could not muster an answer.

"Never mind," Ron said after several seconds, a furious look appearing on his face, "I guess that's it then. We're through." He then turned around and ran up the stairs, headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

Ron's last words finally broke Hermione out of her daze. "Ron! Wait!" she cried, "No, it's not what you think!" She ran after Ron.

Unfortunately, his longer legs kept him ahead of her though he had to stop to get the Fat Lady to open the Portrait Hole, allowing her to catch up a bit. She called out again to him. "Ron! Wait! Please, let me explain. It's not what you think."

But Ron ignored her and passed through the entrance hole without a backward glance.

*******

Harry was revising for Charms by reading his textbook while sitting on the couch in front of the Gryffindor fireplace which was providing some much needed warmth to the room, his right arm around Ginny who was snuggled up against him while she read her Transfiguration for her own revision.

Earlier, Ron had once again trounced him in Wizarding Chess. Sometimes, Harry wondered why he ever agreed to play Ron since he had never won a single game in the many years they've known each other. After doing his traditional victory dance, Ron had noticed that it was almost curfew and wondered why Hermione wasn't back yet from the library. He then decided to look for her and accompany her back to the tower.

Harry suddenly felt a small warm hand make its way under his jumper and shirt to caress the skin of his abdomen. He grinned inwardly and looked covertly around the room. Though it wasn't full, the common room still had at least twenty Gryffindors of various ages scattered around, but no one was paying them any attention.

So, Harry let his right hand slowly wander down Ginny's side until it could slip under her skirt. Then he started to caress the skin of her thigh. Ginny's hand stopped for a moment as she gave a small moan before resuming its activities.

Then he felt her burrow her head deeper under his arm as she started to plant feathery kisses on his neck. Harry felt a lower part of his anatomy respond to her. Just as he turned his head to catch her lips with his, the Portrait Hole opened up and he heard Hermione call out, "Ron! Wait! Please, let me explain. It's not what you think."

Turning his head toward the entrance to the common room, he saw Ron enter the common room with a furious expression on his face. The redhead did not stop but continued moving swiftly up the stairs to the sixth year boys' dormitory. Hermione then made her appearance, a mortified look on her face as she looked around for Ron.

The other students in the common room looked at her with curiosity. Ron and Hermione's fights had lessened since they had become a couple but they still happened. Usually, however, she was the one who was furious and Ron the one who looked scared and apologetic. It was unusual when the roles were reversed.

Hermione's expression changed to one of relief when she saw Harry and Ginny. "Where is he?" Hermione asked as she hurried to them, ignoring the other Gryffindors.

"He's gone up to our room," Harry said. "What happened, Hermione? I've never seen Ron so mad before."

The mortified look came back to Hermione's face. She sat down on the couch beside Harry and Ginny, the latter having straightened her position.

"He broke up with me," Hermione said, softly.

Harry and Ginny exchanged stunned looks.

"He broke up with you?" Ginny asked. "What in the world happened for that to happen?"

"Ron saw Draco Malfoy kissing me," Hermione said.

"Wait a minute," Ginny said, "Draco Malfoy, as in Ti's brother, actually kissed you? You better explain that further."

Hermione told them about Draco being in the library whenever she was for the past weeks. Then she narrated her strange evening studying with Draco Malfoy until the point where he kissed her.

"So he just kissed you without any sort of warning?" Harry asked, "He didn't even give you a hint like saying, oh I don't know, Hermione I like you?"

"No, not a word," Hermione said, leaping to her feet and starting to pace, "He just kissed me, the prat. It was so shocking. Then it appears that Ron saw the whole thing. He asked me to explain what happened but my mind was still frozen from the shock of the kiss. When I couldn't answer, he said we were through."

"So he just broke up with you?" Harry asked. "Where was Malfoy? I would have thought Ron would at least hex him or punch his lights out."

"I guess Draco was embarrassed that I didn't respond to his kiss," Hermione said, "He mumbled an apology and ran off. That's when Ron came up to me. He probably thinks I like Draco Malfoy. I know how Ron's mind works. I bet he thinks I like Draco because he's richer and good looking. That would be just like Ron to put himself down," She stopped pacing and faced them, an earnest look on her face as she continued, "But that's not true. Malfoy may be rich and good looking but I don't care about that. It's Ron I like, though maybe like is not strong enough a word. I think he's better looking than Draco and far richer with the love he and his family have. Why can't he understand that? Oh, what am I going to do?" She collapsed on the couch and started sobbing.

Ginny gathered Hermione in her arms and allowed the older girl to cry on her shoulder. Ginny looked at Harry. _"This is not good, Harry. It's just like to Ron to overreact like this."_

"_Yeah," _Harry said, _"I know. All right, I'll go talk to him. You take care of Hermione." _He got up and headed for the stairs to the boys' dorms.

"_All right," _Ginny said. She started to whisper comforting things to Hermione which Harry tuned out.

As Harry came up to the door to his dorm room, he sharpened his hearing which was more powerful now than an ordinary human's due to his tiger animagus form. He didn't hear a thing from within the room which was disconcerting. Usually, when he was mad, Ron had a tendency to rant and throw things around, usually his own things.

Gingerly, he opened the dorm's door and peeked inside. The room seemed empty. Where was Ron? Then, he heard a faint sniffling which appeared to be coming from Ron's bed. He then noticed that the curtains around the bed were drawn closed. He walked softly up to Ron's bed and parted the curtains slowly. What he saw shocked him.

Ron was lying on the bed on his stomach, sobbing softly into his pillow. It almost broke Harry's heart hearing his best mate crying. He slowly sat down on the bed and gently shook Ron's shoulder.

"Hey, mate," Harry said, "What's the matter?"

Ron didn't answer at first but after a few minutes, he turned over and looked at Harry with sorrowful and pain filled eyes.

"I broke up with Hermione, Harry," Ron said, tears still flowing down his cheeks, "I saw her kissing Malfoy of all people. I asked her what was going on but she didn't answer me. If she likes someone like Malfoy who's rich and handsome, then what chance do I have?"

"Mate," Harry said, "I think you read the situation all wrong. She didn't want to kiss Malfoy. He just kissed her without any warning. She was just too shocked by what happened to answer you."

Ron looked at Harry uncertainly, "You sure?"

"Yes," Harry said, "She told us the whole story. She likes only you, you daft prat. She doesn't care if Malfoy rich or is good looking. She prefers you, though I have no idea why."

Ron punched Harry lightly on the arm, "Git. She actually said that?"

Harry sighed, "Yes, though I think she more than likes you."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked, "More than likes me?"

"I can't explain it to you, Ron," Harry said, "You'll have to ask her yourself. She's downstairs in the common room. I think you should go and talk to her."

"She isn't mad, is she?" Ron said, cringing. "After all, I broke up with her."

"Not right now," Harry said, "But I bet she will be if you don't fix this right now and get back together with her."

"All right," Ron said. He shakily got up and walked to the door. Before he exited, he turned back to Harry, "Thanks, mate."

Harry grinned at him, "Any time, Ron. Just remember, she's like a sister to me. You muck this up and I'll come after you."

Ron gulped but nodded his head and went out the door, the sound of his footsteps slowly fading as he descended the stairs.

"_Very well done, Harry," _Ginny said in his head, _"I can't believe Ron was crying. I guess he really loves her."_

"_Yeah, I know," _Harry replied, _"I guess Hermione does, too, if we interpret what she said correctly."_

"_Oh I'm sure we did," _Ginny said, _"I managed to calm her down. Oh, I see Ron. Well, here goes."_

*******

Ron slowly walked down the stairs to the common room. He descended the last step and looked around apprehensively. He saw Hermione with Ginny on the couch in front of the fireplace. Thankfully, the common room was empty but for the two girls.

His heart ached to see that Hermione had been crying and it was his fault. He shouldn't have told her that they were through but he had been shocked and hurt when he saw Malfoy kissing her. Even if Malfoy was an evil git, he was still a rich evil git. He could give Hermione much more than he, Ronald Weasley, ever could, being the last of six brothers.

At least Ginny had Harry and his wealth. But all Ron Weasley would ever have was whatever he'd earn from whatever job he'd land in after Hogwarts. How could he have ever thought Hermione would stay with him?

But then, according to Harry, Hermione had said that she didn't care about Malfoy or his wealth; that she preferred him over the more handsome and rich Slytherin. He took a deep breath and walked over to the two girls. When he got to them, he knelt down in front of Hermione.

"'Mione," he began, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I should have waited for you to say something before opening my fat mouth." He took hold of one of her hands, "It's just that I really care for you. If you want to be with someone else, I'll understand. I just want you to be happy."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, "When will you get it into that thick head of yours that I don't want anyone else? It's you I want, no one else. Not Malfoy, not Harry, no one else but you."

"You really mean that?" Ron asked, "So that kiss with Malfoy meant nothing?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, he just kissed me without my permission."

"Then I take back what I said earlier," Ron said, sitting down beside her, "I don't want to break up with you, ever." He leaned down and kissed her.

His heart swelled when she immediately returned the kiss. He ran his tongue over her lower lip, seeking entrance. Hermione parted her lips slightly, allowing Ron to run his tongue inside her mouth where her tongue entwined with it. They continued kissing as their arms wrapped around each other.

After an unknown amount of time, they broke apart just enough for Hermione to place her head against his chest. Ron tightened his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said again.

"Shh, Ron," Hermione said, "It doesn't matter now. We didn't really break up. Don't worry about it."

"All right," Ron said, "But I have to think of a way to keep Malfoy away from you."

"Leave him alone, Ron," Hermione said, "He's just confused. He's going through a rough time. If he tries to kiss me again, I'll just tell him we can only be friends. I'm sure he'll back off then."

"He'd better," Ron said darkly. _Or I'll make him._

*******

Draco was lying on his bed, still fully clothed. He looked at his watch for the time: 2am. He went back to contemplating the event that was keeping him from sleeping: he had actually kissed Granger. True, he had fled as soon as he realized what he had done, but still, it had happened.

He shook his head in frustration. He didn't know what compelled him to kiss her. Well, if he was honest with himself, that wasn't completely true. After all, he had been trying to get close to her since the start of the new term on orders from his father. However, he hadn't realized until tonight how attracted he was to her.

He snorted, feeling momentarily disgusted with himself for having any feelings other than loathing for the Mudblood. But then, she was no longer the bucktoothed unattractive female he first saw during their Sorting. She had managed to straighten her teeth in time for the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament then had developed a figure and bosom that was better looking than most of the girls at Hogwarts. She was even more attractive than the Weaslette who was now practically attached to Potter's hip.

Now, there was something that Draco couldn't figure out. With Granger almost always in his presence, how could Potter have fallen for that bird from the biggest bunch of blood traitors in England and one that was as poor as church mice at that? She was smaller than Granger, with an almost tomboyish figure though her chest was adequate. Weaslette's skin was also quite pale with so many freckles. He couldn't understand what Potter saw in her. Yet, Ti had told him that she and Potter were really into each other. He shook his head in wonder. Nope, Granger was definitely more desirable to him than Weaslette.

Thinking about Weaslette led him to think about another redhead: Potter's own sister. She was marginally better looking than Weaslette. It was a pity her fling with Ti didn't last long. He could have managed to get more information about Potter and his little group if it had. After all, that was the reason he had given Ti that pendant for his birthday last term.

The pendant's enchantment had allowed him to listen in on any conversations Ti was having since it picked up any voices within twenty feet of it. He heard whatever it picked up on a similar pendant he had on him. Through it, he had found out all about their little training sessions they had during the term and in Potter's house. But it was less information than he could have gotten if Ti and Rose had been a couple.

Still, it wasn't important now. He hadn't been able to get anything out of it since they got back to Hogwarts. At first, he was afraid that its enchantments had been discovered when it's chain had broken and Ti had given it to Sirius' wife to get fixed. However, he hadn't heard anything about it so he assumed it had lost its enchantments somehow.

Anyway, that was all unimportant. His problem now was what to do about his attraction to Granger. He sighed. He doubted Granger would break up with Weasley. Of course, maybe Weasley would break up with her if he knew Draco had kissed her. But then, she'd hate him for telling Weasley and breaking them up and he didn't want that. He wanted her to want him.

He ground his teeth in frustration. These feelings were going to complicate his task of getting close to Potter through Granger. Potter would never accept him into his circle if he caused his best friends to break up. No, the best thing was to avoid Granger for now and wait until the spring term, pretending he was confused and sorting out what happened. Then, she'd be more sympathetic and let him get closer to her.

Having decided what to do, Draco rolled over and closed his eyes to get some sleep. Maybe once the Dark Lord had won, he'd allow him to keep Granger as a concubine. After all, he couldn't have a Mudblood for a wife and be a proper Pureblood, could he? That was the last thought he had before sleep claimed him.


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Hi, everyone, I hope you all had a Happy New Year. I am so sorry for the long wait. It just got so busy for me after Christmas, limiting my writing time. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait though I doubt many will be happy with the end of the chapter. Anyway, enjoy and please review. _

Chapter 42: Another wartime Christmas

When he saw Draco the next day, Ron was highly tempted to confront him but Hermione, managed to dissuade him from doing so with the help of Harry and Ginny. Draco, on his part, sat at the Slytherin table as far away from them as possible. The situation was relieved from their minds by the start of the end of term exams over the following days. By the time exams were over, Hermione and Ron had forgotten all about the 'Draco incident' as they had called it.

Soon, it was already the last Saturday of the term, which was also the third Saturday of December and only 4 days away from Christmas. It was also the last DC meeting of the term. The next day, the students who were spending Christmas at home would board the Hogwarts Express for London. .For the occasion, Kingsley suggested another mock battle with a more familiar setting: Diagon Alley. The two teams would start at opposite ends of the alley and try to take out as many of the other team as possible in a thirty minute time limit.

As per their usual practice, they divided the members into the two teams by picking colored sticks out of a covered wooden jar. The group pulling out a red stick would be called the red team and would have a red strip of cloth tied on one arm for identification. The other team which would pull out a green stick was the green team and would have a green strip of cloth tied around their arm.

Romilda Vane drew a green stick and looked very displeased since Ti had drawn a red stick earlier. She glared at Harry who was standing behind the jar, watching the drawing, and demanded she change places with someone else so she could be on the same team as Ti. This time, Harry put his foot down with her.

"Look, Vane," Harry said, "The purpose of these exercises isn't to give you time with your boyfriend but to make sure you can handle an attack in any situation you find yourself in. Now go join your team." He pointed to the green team who were looking with disgust at her, Neville, Rose and Hermione among them.

Romilda turned her attention to Ti who was already among his teammates including Ginny, Ron and Maggie. Ti shrugged his shoulders in way of an apology. Romilda glared at him then threw Harry a glare one last time before stomping away from him toward her teammates. Harry looked over at Ti. The younger boy looked very uncomfortable as he watched his girlfriend go to stand beside her teammates.

Harry shook his head in frustration. _"What does Ti see in her?" _he wondered. It wasn't the first time he had done so.

"_I really have no idea," _Ginny said in his head, _"She's so different from Rose. I do hope he soon realizes what a pain she is, the bitch."_

"_Now, now, Mrs. Potter,"_ Harry teased, _"No need to get vulgar, just go out there and kick her arse."_ Being the leader of the club, Harry had elected to sit it out and referee the battle, along with Kingsley.

Harry closed his eyes and thought to the room what he wanted. Two doors then appeared behind each team.

"All right," he said, "The doors will take you to the side of Diagon Alley your team is to start from. I'll give you five minutes to strategize then a gong will signal the start of the battle. As usual, no Unforgivables or spells specifically created to shred, blast or melt an opponent's organs. Anyone who loses his wand or is rendered unconscious will be taken out of the room back to this area. Another gong will signal the end of the battle. Once the second gong sounds, I expect everyone to put their wands away." He turned to Kingsley. "Anything to add, Professor?" he asked the DADA professor.

"No, Harry," the dark-skinned man replied, "You've covered everything. So, good luck to both teams. You can go on through the doors now."

They watched the teams go through the doors one by one. Ginny was the last on the red team to leave. She turned and blew a kiss to Harry before going through the door. Both doors closed and vanished. Kingsley drew his wand and cast a spell created by Lily Potter that produced an overview of the battle site that was remarkably similar to the Marauder's Map. It also allowed them to identify the spells each individual would use.

Harry and Kingsley gazed intently at the display in front of them. Both teams were clustered together, probably talking their strategy over. Harry grinned as he saw Ron at the center of the red dots that was his team. He wasn't surprised to see the green team clustered around his sister and Hermione. Neither was he surprised to see the dot representing Romilda Vane on the periphery of the group, probably not paying attention. He decreased his presence through the Bond with Ginny so Ginny would not get distracted which meant that he couldn't watch the battle through her eyes.

After five minutes, Kingsley conjured a large metal gong that he banged on with a large metal stick. The sound it made reverberated throughout the room. Immediately, the two teams separated and fanned out. As they watched the dots move, it became apparent that both teams were using the same strategy: a few people out in front to scout out the other team's position with the rest held back to engage the enemy once they were located. After a couple of minutes, the scouts made contact with each other and the battle really began.

Harry focused most of his attention on Ginny, Rose and his other friends. Ginny, Ron and Ti were moving through one side of the Alley, just in front of the rest of their team. Suddenly, some of the green team spotted them and started casting spells. The three New Marauders managed to put up shields in time. Their return spells took out their opponents. Meanwhile, all around them, the rest of the teams had met and were exchanging spells.

Soon, unconscious or disarmed students started appearing in the area where Harry and Kingsley were. They took turns checking the arriving students to make sure they were all right. The time wound down to the thirty minute limit. Harry watched with satisfaction as Ginny disarmed Cho Chang then was surprised to see Romilda throwing hexes at Ti. The poor boy managed to dodge them but didn't cast anything back. Finally, it was Maggie who stunned Romilda. The time limit was reached at that moment and Kingsley rang the gong again. Once the sound had stopped, the members of both teams who were still active appeared in the room.

"All right, everyone," Harry called out, "Settle down and we'll get the post battle debriefing over with so you can finish getting ready for the train ride tomorrow."

Once everyone had sat down on chairs the Room of Requirement provided, Harry began the discussion. He pointed out any mistakes made and gave suggestions for improvement. The red team had won, taking out eighty percent of the green team versus having sixty percent of their team rendered incapacitated. It took him twenty minutes to go over everything he wanted to say.

"Well, that's all for tonight," Harry said, turning to Kingsley, "Any last words, Professor?"

"Good job tonight, everyone," Kingsley said, "It was all a good effort. Have a good holiday and we will see each other when the new term starts on January 13th."

The students started filing out of the room. Harry moved to stand behind Ginny who was also with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Rose.

"Great job, guys," he said, "I especially liked how Gin here managed to catch Cho flatfooted." He wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her. Then, some shouting drew their attention. Turning towards the commotion, they were surprised to see Ti and Romilda arguing with each other. They quickly walked over to them.

*******

Ti felt a headache coming on as Romilda confronted him over allowing them to be on separate teams. At first, her attempts to stay on the same team with him had been endearing but lately, it was starting to irritate him. She wanted to constantly be with him. He was starting to feel closed in and suffocated. To top it all off, in the just concluded DC mock battle, she had sought him out and tried to hex him.

"Come on, Romilda," Ti said, "This isn't something to hex someone over."

"Why shouldn't I hex you?" Romilda said in a loud voice, "You didn't try to get Potter to let us be on the same team."

"Stop being unreasonable, Romilda," Ti said in an equally loud voice, "We can't always be on the same team. It's not fair to the others."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Romilda said, "Why can't we always be together?"

"You know what?" Ti said, "I think there's something wrong with that. You keep insisting that we always have to be together. We sit to each other for meals and in class. We walk together to our classes. We even study next to each other. The only times we aren't in each other's company lately are when we sleep in separate dorms and when we go to the loo. I'm sick and tired of it. I need some time with my friends, Romilda. I also want some time to be by myself."

"No way," Romilda shouted, "Couples always have to be together."

"That's not true, Romilda," Ti said, "Look at Harry and Ginny. They're a couple yet they spend some time apart from each other and it doesn't affect their relationship. They spend time with other friends."

"I don't care," Romilda said, crossing her arms, "We're together, that means we have to be with each other as much as possible. Why do you need time alone when you have me? How can your friends compare with me?"

"That's it, Romilda," Ti said, glaring at her. He had had enough. Rose had never been as controlling or clingy as Romilda was. "I can't do this anymore. You want me just to yourself. Well, I can't be like that. Part of me needs to be with my friends sometimes. Not just Harry, Ginny and the rest of their group but also Paul and Jake. If you can't let me have that, then we're through. We're done." He then felt a great weight lift off his shoulders as soon as he said those words which made him feel that he had made the right decision.

He was then startled to hear clapping to their side. He and Romilda turned around to find Harry, Ginny, Neville, Rose, Ron and Hermione standing close enough to have heard their whole argument. He was surprised to see that they had not stopped clapping and also had looks of delight on their faces. Romilda glared at them in shock for a few seconds then she screamed "Ooh! Well, you can keep them." She pushed her way between Harry and Ron as she headed for the door out.

Ti watched her exit the room then looked at his friends with a little embarrassment. He knew that they had not been very supportive of his relationship with Romilda. In truth, he had been right in telling Romilda that she had stifled his relationship with his friends.

"Er, hi, guys," he said. "I guess you heard. Romilda and I are through. I can't believe I let myself get involved with her." He looked at Rose. "Um, Rose, I hope I didn't offend you when I started snogging her so soon after we broke up."

"Don't worry about it, Ti," Rose said, "I realize you were a bit hurt when we broke up. She just caught you on the rebound."

"Yeah, I guess she did," Ti said, "Look, I'd like to apologize to all of you for letting her keep me from our group training sessions. I knew how important they were yet I gave in to her."

"Its okay, Ti," Harry said, "I know it would have been hard for you to join us without telling her about the prophecy."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "We understand. It's all right. Besides telling her the prophecy would have put her in danger and would need having to train her with us."

"No way," Neville said, shuddering, "The sessions would be torture if she had to spend it with us."

"Yeah," Rose said, shaking her head, "I agree with Nev on that. They wouldn't be as enjoyable as they are. Well, it doesn't matter now since you've dumped her. It's good you're free of that conniving bitch. I know someone who would be happy to hear that."

Ti groaned, "Not another girl. Please, I think I'll swear off girls for a while, maybe until I'm thirty. I had two relationships in a little over a year and both didn't end well."

"Yeah," Ron said, "I guess that can wear out a guy. But you have all of the Christmas Hols to work her out of your system. Maybe you'll feel better when we get back."

Ti just nodded, hoping Ron was right. In the meantime, he'd just be happy to have time on his own without worrying about making a girlfriend unhappy.

"Speaking of Christmas," Hermione said. She turned to Harry. "Harry, what are our plans for the holidays as to our training?"

"Well," Harry answered, "There's nothing much we need to do except practice our dueling. I think Dad and Sirius may have some thing planned for us, best not to worry about it for now. We'd better get back to the Tower. It's almost curfew."

The seven Gryffindors left the Room of Requirement and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Ti felt happy as he walked with his friends. It was almost back to the way things were at the end of his second year. He reflected on his two failed relationships as he watched the three couples with him, especially Rose and Neville. He realized that their relationship was deeper than what he had with Rose or Romilda, almost like that between Harry and Ginny or Ron and Hermione. He sighed and hoped that one day he'd find someone to have a relationship like that.

******************

The trip back to London on the Hogwarts Express was a bit tense as the students were worried about an attack on the train but it turned out uneventful. All the New Marauders managed to share one compartment though it was a bit crowded.

The station at King's Cross was full of anxious parents and nervous Aurors. Fortunately again, nothing untoward happened. Harry and the others met up with their parents/guardians and exchanged greetings and hugs. Hermione's parents and brother were still living at Potter Manor so the Grangers were going home with the Potters.

Sirius met with Draco since he was bringing the Slytherin boy to the safe house where his mother had been placed by Professor Dumbledore. So far, Narcissa had not been found by her husband. Once Sirius left with Draco who didn't pay the other students any attention, the others went to their respective homes.

That night, after a lovely dinner and an enjoyable play time with Daniel, Andrew and Daisy, Rose was reading while lying in her bed when she found herself standing in an unfamiliar room. It was rectangular with a large greenish marble table in the center of the room and ten high-backed chairs made of a dark brown highly decorated wood and green cloth on the seats and back arranged around the table. There was no other furniture in the room.

There were two doors made of the same type of wood on the longer sides of the room, facing each other. One of the doors opened and three well dressed goblins entered the room. The oldest goblin sat in the centermost chair on that side of the table and the other two, who looked much younger, sat on opposite sides of him.

After a few minutes, the oldest goblin turned to the one on his right side, "You are sure they will be here on time, Turdok?"

"Yes, Ragnok," the one called Turdok replied, "I know they are the type of wizard who would look down on us but I believe they will be here. After all, **He** requested this meeting."

Rose wondered about the emphasis Turdok gave the pronoun. It probably referred to someone important.

"Do you really think we should entertain this wizard, O great Ragnok?" the goblin on Ragnok's left asked. "I doubt he'd honor any bargain we agree to."

"We must look at all our options, Steelgrip," Ragnok admonished the second goblin, "This war they are having will be worse than the last one. It will probably affect us, especially if he wins. It remains to be seen if the effect will be for good or ill. He may prove to be reasonable in spite of his reputation."

Before Steelgrip could say anything else, the other door opened. Another goblin of much younger age than the three already in the room entered. "Your guests are here, Honorable Ragnok."

"Very well, Griphook," Ragnok said, "Show them in."

Griphook bowed and backed out of the room. Rose could faintly hear him talking to someone but she couldn't understand the words. She focused her attention on the open door.

First to enter the room was Lucius Malfoy, followed by another man she was not familiar with but he looked like a cruel man. Bringing up the rear and entering like he was a conquering hero was Voldemort himself. The three Dark wizards sat down with Voldemort in the middle, opposite Ragnok.

"Greetings, Honorable Goblins," Voldemort said, "Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to explain to you the benefits you will earn once I have established my regime, benefits you will gain only if you side with me."

Rose gasped, realizing the implications of this. If Gringotts and the goblins sided with Voldemort, the Wizarding economy would be at the mercy of Voldemort. Many people would be willing to accept Voldemort if it meant having their galleons. Just as she thought about it, the vision faded.

"NO!" Rose shouted, "I have to know what they're talking about." But it was no use. She had lost the vision. She thought about using her Astral walking ability to spy on the meeting but nothing in the room had given her any idea of when it was taking place. She wasn't sure how long it would take her to locate the meeting. Since she had promised not to do it, it might get her in trouble.

As she was thinking about it, she heard a knock on her door followed by a familiar voice asking, "Rose, are you all right?"

She quickly ran to the door and opened it to find her father standing in the corridor wrapped in his night robe and holding his lighted wand. "I'm fine, Dad, but I just had a vision you need to know about." She pulled him into the room then told him what the vision had shown her.

James frowned and shook his head, "That's not good news. If Voldemort is trying to negotiate an alliance with the goblins, it will be to the detriment of Wizarding Britain."

"I already figured that out, Dad," Rose said, "Who's Ragnok? The other goblins were quite deferential to him."

"Of course they would, honey," James said, sitting down on Rose's bed, "He's the chairman of the board of Gringotts and head of the Goblin nation. Naturally, he's the right goblin for Voldemort to negotiate with. Do you have any idea when this meeting took place or will take place?"

Rose shook her head, "No, Dad. There were no calendars or clocks in the room."

James sighed then got up, "All right, thanks for telling me about it."

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked.

"Well," James said, "I think it's best to negotiate with the goblins ourselves. I was already contemplating that, especially in order to seize or freeze the accounts of known and suspected Death Eaters to decrease their funding. It's just that with all the other problems, I haven't gotten around to it. I'll have to get Dumbledore's help. Looks like I'm not getting any more sleep tonight." He looked down at his daughter, "You, on the other hand, should go back to bed. Don't try any Astral walking to find out more from the meeting. The fact that Voldemort is willing to negotiate with the goblins is important information. I don't want you to risk your magic just for more information. Do you hear me, young lady?"

Rose huffed but nodded, "Yes, Dad. No more Astral walking. Can I tell Harry and the others about the vision?"

James thought about it, "All right, you can tell them but no one else. We have to keep the fact we know about Voldemort's plan to meet with the goblins a secret." He kissed her on the top of her head, "Good night, Rose."

"Good night, Dad," Rose said. She watched her father leave her room before climbing back into bed. She snuggled into the covers, relishing their warmth on a cold December night. She looked toward the window and saw that it was starting to snow. Good. She enjoyed a good snowball fight. It would be a perfect way for her to work out the frustration she was feeling from the vision.

*******

The next day, Rose told the others about her vision. Their reactions were understandably grave.

"That doesn't bode well," Neville said.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one," Hermione said, "It would be a disaster if Voldemort gained control of Gringotts. Most people would probably accept him as leader of the Wizarding world to keep their Galleons safe."

"They wouldn't, would they?" Ron asked.

"Unfortunately, Hermione's right, Ron," Harry said, "If Voldemort had Gringotts in his grasp, he could have the accounts of anyone opposing him frozen or confiscated. Then, how would they buy clothes, take care of a house, pay for their kids' education or even buy food without their money?"

Ron looked at Harry in horror, "No food?"

The others rolled their eyes at Ron's obvious priorities.

"Anyway," Ti said, "So what can we do?"

"Nothing for now," Harry said, "Dad and Dumbledore will come up with something. Dad has extensive knowledge of goblin customs and culture. I doubt Voldemort will pay much attention to those. Most likely, he'll offer them power or threaten them to get them on his side."

"Power?" Ginny asked, "Gringotts is the basis of our economy. How much more power could the goblins want?"

Harry smiled at her, "Exactly, Gin. From what I've read and what Dad's told me about them, the goblins are quite content with having control of Gringotts. Plus, they don't like being threatened which means they won't be pleased with old Tom if he does that."

"But Harry," Hermione said, "From what Rose related about her vision, Voldemort seemed to be very reasonable when he started talking to the goblins."

"True, Hermione," Harry said, "But I doubt they'll be interested in whatever he has to offer them. Once they reject his offer, he'll get angry and threaten them. That's his nature. Hopefully, he doesn't get angry enough to attack the goblins in the room with him. Of course, if he did, then there's no way they'd ever side with him."

"I hope he doesn't kill any of the goblins if he attacks them," Maggie said.

"Only if he surprises them," Harry said, "But I doubt they'd be caught off guard. Their magic is different from ours since, like the house elves, they have no need of wands to focus their magic. Plus I doubt someone as high in their bank and nation as Ragnok would meet with Voldemort without any security measures to protect himself."

"All right," Ron said, "Now that we've worked it out that we shouldn't worry about V-Voldemort meeting with the goblins of Gringotts, can we do something else? There's all that newly fallen snow out there. Let's have some fun!"

"Ron!" Hermione said, "You shouldn't brush it off like that."

"Ron's right, Hermione," Harry said, "We can't worry much about it now. At least, we've been warned about Voldemort's attempt to negotiate with the goblins. Let's leave it for another time. As Ron said, let's get outside and do something about all that snow."

"Just what I was thinking last night, dear brother," Rose said, "Let's get Andrew, Daisy and Dan. I bet they'd love to play in the snow with us. What do you think, Hermione?"

"That's all right," Hermione said, "Let's just make sure they're well bundled up so they don't catch cold."

While Harry, Ginny, Rose and Hermione went off to find the three toddlers, the others put their coats, gloves and caps on and moved to the porch. Once they were back with their siblings, they joined the others and they all had a great time playing in the snow for the rest of the morning.

Later that afternoon, they all went to Diagon Alley for some late Christmas shopping. For security reasons, they were disguised with both Muggle actor's makeup and glamour charms. Accompanying them were Lily, Molly, Remus and Tonks.

Diagon Alley was even gloomier and full of tension than the previous summer. People were huddled together, moving in groups with their cloaks tight around their bodies. Few people lingered long in one place. All around, there were many Aurors in groups of four.

Harry's group moved quickly from store to store, finishing their shopping quickly. They always kept a hand on their wands, wary of the Aurors because of what had happened to the ones assigned in Hogsmeade the previous month.

By evening, they were back at Potter Manor, safe and sound. They spent the next day practicing their dueling and animagus forms. Each family spent Christmas Eve separately except for the Grangers who spent it in Potter Manor.

On Christmas morning, the Potters, Weasleys, Blacks, Longbottoms, Tonks, Remus and Grangers gathered at Potter Manor to celebrate the day. Gifts were exchanged and opened. Carols were sung. A full feast was prepared by Lily, Molly and the Potters' house elves for lunch which was held out in the garden.

In the afternoon, there was a Quidditch game between the adults and the teens. As usual, Charlie and Harry squared off as the Seekers. Once again, Harry beat Charlie to the Snitch, though it was closer than usual. With Harry's capture of the Snitch, the teens pulled off a great win over the adults, 400 to 120, thanks to the superb Chaser skills of Ginny and Ron's improving Keeper skills. It was evening by the time the families went their separate ways.

Rose felt very tired and hoped a nice long hot bath would ease her body's aches. Quidditch was fun but hard on the body. She stepped into the bathtub in her bathroom (each bedroom on the second floor had its own bathroom, something Ron always envied) and lowered herself into the steaming water. She sighed contentedly as the warm water started to work its magic. Suddenly, she found herself standing in a garden fully clothed.

_Oh crap, another vision!_

She looked around and gasped as she recognized where she was. Just as she realized that, the vision took full hold off her. By the time it was over, she was shaking and feeling terrified. She found herself back in her bathtub, the water now cooling down.

Rose quickly stepped out of the water and hastily dried herself off. She struggled to put on her clothes as she ran out of the bathroom, out of her bedroom and down the second floor hallway to Harry's room. She cursed as she found the door locked. She started banging on the door. She had forgotten her wand in her room.

"Harry!" she screamed, "Open up, now!"

It took several minutes for her to hear muffled sounds from the inside of the room. By then, the rest of the house was awake. James appeared in the hallway, holding his lit wand in front of him.

"What's the matter, Rose?" he asked, "Why are you banging on Harry's door?"

Before Rose could answer her father, Harry's door opened, revealing the aforementioned boy, looking every bit like someone rudely awakened from a deep sleep.

"W-what's going on?" Harry asked sleepily. "What the bloody hell are you going on about, Rose?" He stifled a yawn.

"You have to warn Ginny, Harry," Rose said, her voice on the edge of panic.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, "What do I need to warn her about?"

"I just had a vision," Rose said, "Death Eaters are going to attack the Burrow tonight, any minute now. Voldemort's leading them."

Harry's eyes widened as Rose's words penetrated the sleep-induced fog around his brain.

*******

As soon as he realized the meaning of Rose's words, Harry reached out with his mind for Ginny. He found her sound asleep.

"_Ginny! Wake up!" _It took several tries for Harry to get a response out of his love.

"_H-Harry? What is it? It's only midnight, Harry. I'm exhausted."_

"_You have to wake up your family and get out of the Burrow right now!" _he told her,_ "Voldemort's going to attack any minute now."_

"_What!" _she exclaimed, _"Oh Merlin!" _

Harry could feel her getting up and running for the door. Just then, there was a loud boom and he felt the house shudder violently.

"_What was that?"_ he heard Ginny ask.

"_I think they're there; probably trying to break through the wards," _Harry said, _"Get your parents and brothers up. We're on our way to help."_

"_All right, Harry," _Ginny answered, _"Just hurry up."_

Harry dressed quickly. By the time he was descending the stairs to the living room, his parents and Rose were standing next to the fireplace which had a fire going, ready to Floo over to the Burrow. James was talking into his mirror, probably talking to Sirius.

After a few seconds, James deactivated his mirror. "I've told Sirius," he said, "He'll contact Dumbledore who will call the others. We'd better get to the Burrow and see if we can get everyone out." He threw Floo powder into the flames and stepped inside when they turned green. "The Burrow!" he cried. Nothing happened.

"Damn!" James cried, "They've somehow cut off access through the Floo. We'll have to Apparate there. Unfortunately, we'll end up just outside their property."

"That doesn't matter now, Dad," Harry said, "We have to get there now." As he said that to his father, he reached out to Ginny, _"Gin, we have a problem. The Floo's not working so we're going to take a while to get to you. Sit tight but be ready for anything."_

James nodded to acknowledge what Harry had said and replied, "All right. I knew I should have started teaching you and your friends how to Apparate. The regular class for the Ministry's Apparation test starts only this coming term. We'll have to Side-Apparate. I'll take you, Harry. Rose, you stay here with your mother. We'll be back as soon as possible."

"But Dad," Rose began to say.

"Don't argue with me, young lady," James said sternly. "We're going over to get them. We aren't going to try and fight them for now. C'mon, Harry, let's go. Hang on tight to me. For Merlin's sake, be careful when we get there. We just have to get the Weasleys out."

Harry nodded. He just wanted to get Ginny away from there. He hung on to his father as he felt the very uncomfortable feeling one got during Apparation. They appeared in the woods on the outskirts of the Weasley property. Harry could hear the stream behind him.

"C'mon, Dad," he said to James as he started running for the house through the woods. His progress was slower than he wanted due to the dense snow covering the ground. Finally, he reached the end of the trees and could see the Burrow. His eyes burned with rage as he saw several cloaked figures on the far side of the house, gathered behind the pale balding man he knew was Voldemort. Harry could feel his scar starting to burn.

"_Ginny, we're here!" _Harry cried out mentally as he struggled through the snow to get to his soulmate. He fervently wished he could get to her quickly. All of a sudden, he found himself running through the Burrow's living room and crashing into the back of someone.

"Ouch! Who… Harry! _How'd you get in?_" It was Ginny who he'd run into. She threw her arms around him.

"_I-I don't know,"_ Harry said as he returned her embrace, _"One second I was at the edge of the woods, running for your house then the next second, I'm here in the room with you."_

By now, the rest of the Weasleys were gathered around them, equally puzzled by his sudden appearance.

"Harry!" Arthur looked at him, "How did you get in here?"

"I'm not sure, Arthur," Harry said, "But that's not important now. We've got to get out of here. There are at least a dozen Death Eaters out there and Voldemort's leading them."

"You-Know-Who's here?" Molly asked fearfully.

"Yes ma'am," Harry answered, "Dad should be here soon, we Apparated into the woods on the other side of the house."

The house started to shake again. A bright glow could be seen outside the kitchen.

"He's breaking through the wards," Bill said, the alarm evident in his voice. "They must have been out there for quite a while for them to be this close to breaking in."

At that moment, there was a knock at the front door. Everyone tensed and pointed their wands at the door. Arthur went up to it, his wand ready.

"Who is it?" the Weasley patriarch asked.

"It's me, James Potter," a familiar voice answered.

"How do I know you're James and not a Death Eater impersonating him?" Arthur asked, "If you're really James, what did you tell me this afternoon after the Quidditch game?"

"Are you serious?" the voice asked, "The subjects of that conversation are probably right beside you."

"Sorry," Arthur said, "As embarrassing as it will be for them, I doubt anyone else would have said that to me."

"Oh all right," the voice said, "Have it your way. I told you this afternoon that I hope Harry and Ginny are taking precautions so we don't become grandparents yet since it's obvious to me that they've had sex already. There, are you satisfied?"

Harry didn't hear Arthur's reply because there was a roaring in his ears that cut off all sound after hearing his father's answer. He could feel his skin starting to heat up from the embarrassment he was feeling. From what he could feel from Ginny through the Soul Bond, he knew she was feeling the same way. He steeled himself to take a look at Ginny's family and their reactions.

Ron was glaring at him as was Charlie. Bill and the twins looked amused which was reassuring. Molly just gave him a smile which helped settle the nervous rolling of his stomach. He then looked at Arthur who seemed quite calm as he let James in the front door.

"Arrogant buggers," James said, "They only had one guy watching the front door. I stunned him before he knew I was there." James turned to Harry and grinned, "Sorry, sport. I don't regret the comment but wish Arthur hadn't brought it up. Don't worry. The two of us will protect you from any of Ginny's brothers who feel like thrashing the life out of you for that."

Harry scowled, "Thanks a lot, Dad."

"As much as it's amusing to embarrass my daughter and your son," Arthur said, "We still have a problem. How do we get out of here, James?"

"I have a Portkey with me," James said, "It's keyed to Potter Manor." He brought out a long piece of nylon rope. He whispered to it and it gave a bluish glow for a few seconds. "There, it will activate in thirty seconds."

Suddenly, there was a loud bang then there was a bigger one accompanied by shaking of the house. Ron, who was closest to the door to the kitchen, peered through it.

"Blimey," Ron said, "There's a big hole through the kitchen. The Death Eaters are all on the ground, along with Voldemort."

Bill smirked, "That's courtesy of the backlash they got from bringing the wards down without the proper passwords."

"Uh, oh," Ron said, "Voldemort's getting back up and casting spells. He quickly closed the door just before they heard more explosions. Then the door to the kitchen exploded.

"Everyone, take cover behind the sofa," James shouted as he pushed that piece of furniture over on its side. All of them did as he ordered, ducking behind the sofa. The rest of the wall started to crumble as spells began hitting it.

James held out the Portkey rope. "Everyone, take hold of the Portkey, now." Eleven hands took a hold of the rope. "Ten more seconds…nine…eight…seven…six…"

Suddenly, a red light struck the ground under Ginny who was near the end of the sofa, flinging her away from the group behind Arthur's favorite armchair.

"Ginny!" Harry cried, letting go of the Portkey and diving toward his soulmate.

"Harry, no!" James cried, just before the Portkey activated and whisked him and the rest of the Weasleys away from the Burrow, leaving Harry and Ginny behind.


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Hello, faithful readers. I hope you didn't mind the wait. I'm sorry for that but I had to revise parts of the chapter several times so it would come out better. Please review. _

Chapter 43: Rescue from the Burrow

Distracted by what had happened to Ginny and Harry, James' concentration faltered and he hit the ground roughly at the end of their Portkey journey. Luckily they had landed in the garden and the soft snow cushioned their fall. Picking himself up, he looked around. The rest of the Weasleys were also getting off the ground.

"Ginny!" Molly cried out, a distressed look on her face, before turning to her husband, "Arthur, we have to go back!"

Arthur wrapped his arms around her, "We will, love, but we need to have a plan and get help. Harry will keep her safe until we get there." He turned his face to James, silently pleading for him to agree.

James sighed and placed a comforting hand on Molly's shoulder, "Arthur's right, Molly. Harry would never allow anything to happen to Ginny. We have to trust he'll keep her safe. We'll need reinforcements to rescue them." He heard the porch door bang open and turned. Lily and Rose were rushing out to them from the house.

"James," Lily said, "Thank God and Merlin you're back. Wait, where's Harry?"

"And Ginny," Rose added. "I don't see them."

James sighed again then told them what had happened.

"Oh Merlin!" Lily exclaimed, "Well, we'll need to get the Order and Aurors to go over there right now."

"I'm on it already," James said, "Arthur, you send a Patronus message to Albus. Have him bring all the Order members to the stream beside your property. I'll contact Sirius and have him get as many Aurors as he can."

"Right, James," Arthur said.

The five Weasley brothers came up to them, "We want to help," Bill said, "At any rate, me and Charlie are already part of the Order."

"All right," James said, "We need someone to scout out what's happening and you know the area better than we do. You and Charlie Apparate back and check it out. I doubt they'd expect someone to go back this soon," He brought out two more mirrors. "I know you know how to use these. Contact me as soon as you can."

The two eldest Weasley offspring nodded and took off to go outside the wards around Potter Manor so they could Apparate. Meanwhile, Ron and the twins looked mutinous that they weren't being asked to help. James smirked.

"Don't worry, you three," James said, "I haven't forgotten about you. Just wait a while. Once Sirius is ready, we'll join them." He activated his mirror to contact Sirius again. He hoped that Harry and Ginny had managed to avoid being captured. As good as they were together, he wasn't sure they could hold out against that many Death Eaters.

*******

Harry was barely aware of the Portkey whisking off his father and the rest of the Weasley family as his attention was focused on his soul mate who seemed to be unconscious. They were behind Arthur's favorite armchair, with Ginny cradled in his arms. Harry could hear the continued barrage of spells assaulting the house.

"_Gin?" _he reached out to her mentally, _"Wake up, love." _He could tell through the bond that her only injury was a small bump on the head she had gotten on hitting the ground.

It took what seemed like hours though it was only a couple of minutes before Ginny answered him groggily, _"Harry? W-what happened? Are we at Potter Manor?"_

"_Afraid not, love," _he answered her, _"You got knocked away from your family by Reducto. I couldn't leave you behind so we missed the Portkey. Don't worry. Your parents and brothers are safe."_

"_What about us then?" _Ginny asked, _"How are we going to get to Potter Manor?"_

"_I'm not sure since the Floo is out and we don't know how to Apparate yet," _Harry said, _"Before we figure that out, we need to get away from Riddle and his death munchers." _He peered over the top of the armchair which gave him a view of the Burrow's garden through the wrecked wall. The Death Eaters had ceased firing spells at the house and he could see at least six of them cautiously approaching the house. He felt a brief instant of dizziness as Ginny joined her senses to his so she could see through his eyes.

"_Just six of them," _she said, _"How many did you see before you got in the house? Is Voldemort really here?"_

"_There were at least a dozen gathered around Voldemort," _Harry said, _"I think he's still here. My scar is still throbbing a bit. How do you feel, Gin?"_

"_I just have slight headache, Harry," _Ginny answered, _"Otherwise I feel fine. So what's the plan?"_

"_I bet Voldemort felt the Portkey activate, otherwise he'd still have his men firing spells." _Harry said,_ "We can't let them know that we're still here inside. They shouldn't have anyone guarding the front since Dad knocked out the one they had there. Let's crawl over to the door. Then we can go out the door. We just have to be careful."_

"_All right," _Ginny said, _"That sound good. Once we are outside, maybe we can do something to get away."_

"_I'm sure we can," _Harry said, _"Before we move, I better Disillusion us." _He waved his wand and they felt the slight cold feeling one got with the Disillusion spell. _"I wish I brought my Invisibility Cloak but I didn't have time."_

"_It's all right, love," _Ginny said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, _"this is good enough. Let's go."_

"_All right, Gin, lead the way," _Harry said.

The two teens got down on their bellies and slowly crawled away from the sofa. They managed to get to the front door. Harry looked back and saw that the first of the Death Eaters had reached the destroyed outer wall of the kitchen and was peering inside. Harry slowly got on his knees and opened the front door. Gingerly, he pushed it open wide enough for them to go through.

They slipped silently out the door and Harry carefully closed it shut. Once outside, Ginny asked, _"Now what?"_

"_Let's head around the garage to the back of the garden," _Harry said, _"I didn't see any of them around the shed. Maybe we can grab a couple of brooms and fly out of here."_

"_That's a great idea, Harry," _Ginny said, _"Of course, once this is over, I hope we can learn to Apparate."_

"_Dad said earlier that he wished he thought of that before," _Harry said as he started walking around the garage while crouched, _"We sixth years have that as regular lessons when we get back but I guess you, Rose, Ti and Maggie can get early lessons."_

They sneaked slowly behind the garage and peered out toward the garden from behind it. They could see the shed and part of the garden. Several Death Eaters with their backs turned to the bonded pair, obviously watching the house, were visible from their vantage point. Harry and Ginny resumed sneaking their way toward the shed. They managed to reach the stone building without attracting attention.

Peeking around the corner of the shed toward the house, they could now see Voldemort standing with several of his minions. Harry could feel his scar burning from being close to the one who had given it to him. Reaching out to clasp Ginny's hand, he felt the pain dwindle to a bearable throb. Aware of why he was grasping her hand, Ginny sent a strong pulse of her feelings for him through their bond, further diminishing the pain.

They saw one of the Death Eaters kneel at Voldemort's feet. A few seconds later, the dark wizard let loose a scream of rage and pointed his wand at the kneeling man, yelling, _"Crucio!" _Harry and Ginny watched with horrified fascination as the Death Eater was tortured by his master. They then became aware of several sounds coming from the house that sounded like the breaking of furniture, dishes and other things.

"_Those bastards!" _Ginny cried out, _"They're trashing the Burrow." _She started to walk from behind the shed but Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her back, his arms encircling her to hold her still.

"_Let me go, Harry," _Ginny said, _"I can't let them ruin our home. A few Bat bogeys should set them straight." _Harry could feel her turmoil over the damage the Death Eaters were doing to her beloved home.

Harry only held her tighter, _"No, Gin, I'm sorry but we can't stop them by ourselves." _He felt her turn fully to him and bury her face against his chest. He could feel his shirt getting wet as she started to cry. _"Shh, it's all right. They're only things. We can replace them later. We can also repair any damage to the Burrow. It's more important that we're safe." _

As he held her, he could still feel the connection with Voldemort's mind but none of the pain. Voldemort also seemed distracted with inflicting pain on his mion, probably for failing to capture Ginny and her family. Harry had an idea how to use that connection, hopefully without attracting Voldemort's attention. After all up to that moment, they still hadn't found any clue of how Voldemort had managed to stay in some semblance of life after being struck with the Killing Curse that Halloween night fifteen years ago.

Sensing what he was about to do, Ginny protested, _"Harry, no, you might be trapped in his mind."_

"_It'll be fine, Gin," _he said,_ "We've both been well trained in Occlumency and Legilimency by the Headmaster. With your help, I can try to get the information from his mind without alerting him. Remember, Albus told us when he was training us in this two years ago that with our power, we can use Legilimency without having to look into a person's eyes and they wouldn't even be aware of it, not even him as long as you help me."_

Ginny grimaced but nodded her agreement, _"All right, if you have to, but please be careful," _she said. She grasped his hand tightly to give him a palpable sign of her support and to guide him back to her. _"I'll keep a look out so you won't be disturbed."_

Harry nodded and concentrated on his magical core and calmed his mind while looking in Voldemort's direction. He muttered, _"Legilimens!" _He then felt his perception move across the garden into Voldemort's head.

The next thing he knew, he was standing in a windswept rocky landscape, barren of life except for the occasional leafless trees. Thunder echoed overhead and lightning periodically lit the dark foreboding sky. In front of him, he saw a fortress in the distance with high stone walls adorned with spikes, tall muscled figures in dark baroque armor walking along its battlements and gargoyles adorning its roofs.

Taking a good look at the keep at the center of the fortress, he thought it looked familiar. Then he felt a shudder rush through him when he realized why. The keep was an exact copy of Hogwarts down to the roof of the Great Hall. He shook his head at its implication but pushed it into the back of his mind as he remembered his purpose for being in Voldemort's mind.

He studied the fortress walls for a few seconds, searching for a way inside. He wandlessly and nonverbally cast a Disillusionment charm on himself then moved closer to the fortress. As he neared it, he saw that it wasn't as strong as he thought. There were several cracks on the walls, the roof had fallen in on one turret and many of the gargoyles were missing parts. It was a sign of the rottenness of Tom's soul.

Harry circled the castle twice, keeping out of sight of the guards by hiding behind trees and boulders. Then, he spotted a break at the base of the wall in the rear of the structure. He crept up to it and peered inside.

The grounds he saw were just like the ones he had walked through over the past six years, except the only living things on it were the dark knights and several leafless trees. He managed to slip through the large crack into the courtyard. Looking around, he saw several knights walking around. He now recognized that they looked like the suits of armor that were all over Hogwarts except that these had spikes on the shoulders, arms and knees and the Dark mark prominently emblazoned on their chests. He shook his head again with disgust at how Voldemort had corrupted this copy of his beloved school.

Harry thought about how he was going to go inside the castle and where the memories he might be interested in would be placed. He reasoned that the memories of how he had gotten his present form would be very important to Voldemort and therefore would be well hidden.

Then Harry had a sudden flash of intuition. There was only one place in the school where Voldemort would be sure it would be safe because to him, only he could get in. Harry grimaced because he didn't want to go back there but if he was right, he had no choice.

First, he had to get into the castle. He snuck his way around the patrolling knights to the rear of the castle and poked around the bushes. There was a side door leading to the first floor in that area. He sighed with relief as he found it. Now, if it were only unlocked.

He slowly twisted the doorknob. It opened with a click and Harry let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He opened the door slightly and peered inside. The corridor he saw seemed empty. He slipped inside and closed the door.

Moving quickly, he headed for the main staircase and climbed it to the second floor. Then he located the girls' bathroom on that floor and looked inside. Thankfully, he saw no recreation of Moaning Myrtle here. He sought out the sink with the snake symbol and ordered it to open with Parseltongue. He shuddered at having to go down that dirty pipe again but squared his shoulders and dove into it.

A few minutes later, he was standing inside the Chamber of Secrets once again. Looking around, it looked cleaner and grander than the real one he had rescued Ginny from four years ago. This one was well lit with torches between the snake decorated pillars and the marble lining the floor shone like glass. It really showed how much Voldemort admired his ancestor.

Now that he was inside, Harry wondered where in the chamber Voldemort could have placed his memories. Then, he spotted the statue of Slytherin at the end of the chamber, a duplicate of the one under which he had found Ginny. He walked further into the chamber until he was standing just under the statue. _How to get it to open?_

He decided to try Parseltongue again. _"Open!" _he hissed. Nothing happened. He tried several other phrases before remembering the phrase the 16 year old memory of Tom Riddle had used. _"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four," _he hissed.

He nodded in satisfaction as the mouth lowered. Still nothing came out. Puzzled, he decided to conjure a broom and fly up to the open mouth. Once he got up to the leave of the opening, he peered inside. There was a large cavity inside the statue, one that was large enough to have held the basilisk he slew in his second year. There were numerous bones of small animals just like in the tunnels leading from the slide.

Looking around further, he saw what he could only describe as a floating ball of shimmering darkness since it seemed to absorb any light. He could feel evil emanating from it.

Shuddering slightly, he reached out and grabbed hold of it. Immediately, he was assailed by various images he could barely keep track of. All of a sudden, he was propelled upward.

"_Harry? Harry! Are you all right?" _he heard someone call to him as if from afar. It took him a few moments to realize that it was Ginny.

He opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself sprawled on the ground with Ginny hovering over him.

"_Harry, are you all right?" _she asked again in his mind.

"_Yeah, I think so," _he answered, _"I'll tell you all about it later. We have to get out of here now." _He got up and pulled her up as well. _"Let's get inside the shed and look for some brooms to use."_

Just as he said that, he heard something faint from the side like words being whispered. He then felt their Disillusionment charm melting away. Out of instinct, he immediately threw himself and Ginny down onto the ground, his body covering hers. He felt something warm pass above their heads. Looking up, he saw two Death Eaters standing to their right just behind the garage with their wands pointed at them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potter and his blood traitor whore," a high pitched voice came from one of the Death Eaters. The Death Eater removed its mask, revealing Bellatrix Lestrange who had a mad look of glee on her face, "The Dark Lord will be pleased by your capture. I knew it was stupid to let just one of us guard the front door. Nice work with the Disillusionment charm though it can't hide from a _Revealo hominis _spell. Get up slowly and no false moves or you'll be sorry."

They slowly got up, keeping their hands to their sides. The other Death Eater walked away from them, going towards the house, probably to call Voldemort and his other colleagues.

"_Harry, what are we going to do?" _Ginny asked him. _"We can't wait for Tom and the rest to get here."_

"_I know," _Harry answered, his eyes fixed on Bellatrix, _"All right, I'm going to drop to the left as I wandlessly throw a nonverbal stunner at her. You drop to the ground and put up a shield the moment I let the spell loose."_ Ginny gave him a mental nod and Harry got his magic ready.

He suddenly dropped to the ground. Bellatrix followed his motion with her wand and her lips started moving, _"Avada…" _

"_Stupefy!" _he cried in his mind as his arm shot at the evil witch. A red beam came from his hand just as he heard Ginny cry mentally, _"Protego!"_

A look of surprise formed on Bellatrix's face as the stunner slammed into her. At the same time a shield formed around Harry and Ginny. Bellatrix flew through the air to crash into a tree. Looking in the direction of the house, they saw that the other Death Eater had reached Voldemort and was kneeling before the Dark Lord, pointing in their direction. Voldemort looked up from his kneeling minion to lock eyes with Harry.

"_Uh, oh," _Harry said, _"Looks like we've stayed too long. Come on, into the woods." _

He grabbed hold of one of Ginny's hands and they dashed off into the trees. Looking back for a second, Harry saw that several Death Eaters were in pursuit of them. He pulled Ginny behind a tree just as a couple of the dark wizards threw spells at them which slammed into the trunk.

The bonded pair ran on, weaving between trees and occasionally firing stunners and other spells back. They managed to knock the nearest Death Eaters out. After a few minutes, the sound of pursuit faded. Harry could hear the river just ahead of them. Then, he spotted two figures just ahead of them.

"_Looks like they have a couple of guards, Gin. You get the one on the left and I'll take the one on the right."_

"_Okay, Harry," _Ginny said.

They took aim with their wands and yelled, _"Stupefy!" _Unfortunately, their targets detected them and managed to duck behind a tree, one of them giving off a yelp of surprise.

"_Wait a minute," _Ginny said, _"I'd recognize that yelp anywhere." _Before Harry could stop her, she ran towards the two men.

"_Ginny, wait!" _Harry cried. He took off after her, his wand still pointed at the men. Then, he recognized them or at least who they could be.

"Bill! Charlie!" Ginny cried as she threw her arms around her eldest sibling who returned her hug with the same enthusiasm.

"_Ginny, wait, they could be Death Eaters under Polyjuice," _Harry said as he got to them.

She turned to him with a glare, _"Don't you think I'd know the scent of my brothers anywhere? We have improved sight and smell from our animagus tiger forms, remember?"_

Harry grinned sheepishly at the two men as their scents hit him. There was the smell of brimstone and dragon dung on Charlie while Bill had the smell of parchment, gold and the burnt smell he associated with spell casting. "Sorry guys, I wanted to make sure it was the real you."

"No worries, Harry," Bill replied, "I'm just glad you and Firefly here are all right."

"It was a bit touch and go there for a while," Harry said, "But we'd better get out of here before Tom and the rest of his crew gets here." Just then, his hearing picked up the snap of a twig from somewhere behind then. He dropped his voice to a whisper, "I think we may be too late. Duck!"

Harry dropped to the ground as the lights of several spells passed over them. He felt through their bond that Ginny had done the same. He rolled over behind a tree, followed closely by Bill. Looking around, he saw that Ginny and Charlie were also safe, having taken cover behind another tree to their left.

He took a quick look around the tree. He saw at least four Death Eaters. Their dark robes would have made them hard to see but his tiger animagus form gave him better night vision than ordinary humans. He could also hear some faint noises to their right.

"Bill," he whispered, "I think there are a few of them over to our right, probably trying to get behind us."

"What are we going to do?" Bill asked also in a whisper.

"You and Charlie keep them busy," Harry said, "Gin and I will play a little surprise on the ones trying to sneak up on us." He reached out to Ginny, _"Gin, I think it's time for the cats to play."_

"_I like how you think, Potter," _Ginny replied.

"What are you…?" Bill started to ask but he understood what Harry was planning when the boy beside him suddenly turned into a full grown male Siberian tiger that stalked away silently, its white coat soon allowing it to blend in with the snow.

Harry/tiger was joined by Ginny/tiger and the pair padded off to the rear for a few yards before moving to their left. Meanwhile, Bill and Charlie started casting spells at the Death Eaters in front of them who promptly fired back.

The two animagi soon came upon three Death Eaters trying to sneak up on them. They didn't spot the two tigers until Harry pounced on one of them with a roar, knocking him out with a blow from one paw. Ginny jumped on the other two who were standing very close to each other and used her paws to knock their heads together. Turning back to their human forms, they quickly tied the three dark wizards up.

"_Now what, Harry?" _Ginny asked Harry.

"_Let's see if we can do something about those other Death Eaters," _he answered.

They both returned to their animagus forms and began stalking towards the bright flashes of light which they knew were spells being cast. After a few minutes, they saw several Death Eaters crouched behind trees or huddled on the ground. Near the rear of the dark wizards, they saw Voldemort. All of them were looking toward Harry and Ginny's left where they knew Bill and Charlie were. The bonded pair could barely see their red topped heads behind a tree.

Suddenly, Voldemort threw a spell that hit the tree causing an explosion which smashed its trunk to pieces and threw the two men backward to lie unmoving on the snow.

"No!" Ginny yelled, turning back to her human form in her shock over what had happened to her brothers. Her shock turned to rage in an instant. Just as Voldemort and his Death Eaters realized someone was on their flank, she yelled, _"Reducto!" _while aiming her wand at Voldemort.

The Dark Lord was blasted back several feet into a tree whose trunk cracked in two from the force of the impact. The Death Eaters looked in shock at their fallen lord as he lay there. Then, unbelievably, the snakefaced man slowly got up and shook himself.

"Not bad, little girl," Voldemort sneered, "But if you want to play with your betters, you should be able to cast like this. _Reducto!_"

Harry pulled Ginny down to him just as Voldemort's spell slammed into their tree which exploded, showering them with splinters that would have given them several nasty cuts if Harry had not thrown up a shield nonverbally right after grabbing hold of Ginny. Several more spells slammed into the shield which held up against the onslaught.

Ginny shook Harry off her and began casting spells back at Voldemort while still lying prone. Harry started throwing hexes at the other Death Eaters as he rose to his feet to keep them off her. He dodged hexes and jinxes from the Death Eaters as he continued throwing spells stronger than a stunner at them, downing them one after another.

Then, he turned to Ginny just as a black light hit her. He watched in horror as her lovely chocolate brown eyes turned red and a maniacal grin appeared on her face as she pointed her wand at him. He felt something change in the Bond, like something dark and evil had entered it. He then realized what was happening. Voldemort was possessing his beloved, just like he had done in her first year only this was even worse since it was not the memory of a sixteen year old but the real man.

Anger filled him at the thought of Voldemort taking control of Ginny again. He grabbed hold of her before Voldemort could use her to hex him and threw all his love for her into the Bond. Ginny/Voldemort screamed as if being burnt alive. After a few seconds, a dark form left her and she went limp in his arms. Harry lay her gently down on the ground and looked up.

Voldemort was shakily getting to his feet a dozen yards from him. He glared at Harry. "How did you do that?" Voldemort asked. "I've never felt anything like that."

"Like I'd tell you," Harry said.

"No matter," Voldemort said, "With her unconscious, it's just the two of us. This time, you won't have any help against me, Potter. Now I can finish you once and for all."

"Give me your best shot, you slimeball," Harry said.

"As you wish," Voldemort said, _"Avada kedavra!"_

Harry conjured a large rock that flew into the path of the Killing curse and broke apart as it intercepted the green light. He and Voldemort then started to throw spells at each other at an incredible rate.

Harry alternated using shields and dodging to avoid the different spells Voldemort was sending his way. He managed to catch the evil wizard with a few cutting hexes which didn't slow him down.

Then, Harry slipped in the snow in the middle of a dodge. A red spell hit his left leg and Harry felt a sudden spasm of pain as the limb snapped. He collapsed onto the ground, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Voldemort's high-pitched laughter filled the woods. "You see, foolish boy," he gloated, "You are still no match for me. _Crucio!_"

Harry gritted his teeth again as unbelievable pain filled his body. It seemed to go on and on before stopping abruptly. Harry could do nothing but breathe heavily as he recovered from the pain.

"Interesting," Voldemort said, "Most of my victims would have been screaming after five minutes but you held out for twice that. Impressive. No matter, I grow tired of this, I think it is time to fulfill the prophecy and end this. I wish I could see the look on the face of Dumbledore when he finds your body, the old fool."

Harry grew angry at this and raised his head to glare at his foe, "Albus Dumbledore is no old fool. He's the greatest wizard in the world and a much better one than you."

Voldemort laughed, "Your loyalty is touching but misplaced. Oh, don't worry about your red haired friend. I'm sure my followers will enjoy her. _Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry reached out to Ginny through their bond as the green light travelled toward him. _"I'm so sorry, Ginny."_

"_Harry!" _she groggily said.

Then, there was a flash as something collided with the Killing curse before it could reach Harry. Harry looked down and saw the body of a familiar phoenix.

"Fawkes!" he said as the phoenix burst into flames.

"Hello again, Tom," he heard from behind him. Turning, he saw Professor Dumbledore standing at his right shoulder. Harry turned to look again at Voldemort.

The Dark Lord was glaring at Dumbledore. Without a word, he turned on the spot and was gone. There was a flash a couple of seconds later and all the Death Eaters vanished.

Ignoring the stiffness and soreness of his body, Harry crawled over to Ginny and grasped her hand. He reached for her through their bond, again pouring all his love into it. _"Gin, can you hear me?"_

"_Harry," _she again answered, stronger this time. After a couple of seconds, she opened her eyes and groaned. _"Did you get the name of the hippogriff that hit me?" _

Harry grinned down at her and said, _"Yeah, it was a mean bugger called Tom. How are you feeling?" _Just as he asked that, a strong flash of pain shot through his leg causing him to wince.

"_Me? What about you?" _she exclaimed as she sat up, _"I felt that, Harry. You're hurt too."_

"_It's just a broken leg, Gin," _he said, _"Madam Pomfrey will set it straight. You, on the other hand, suffered far worse."_

Dumbledore came up to them, carrying the ugly looking creature that was a baby phoenix "I'm glad Fawkes arrived in time to take that Killing Curse, Harry."

"I'm so glad he did, Professor," Harry said, "I was afraid we were goners." He looked down at the baby phoenix in Dumbledore's arms and reached forward with his arm on gently pet his head, "Thanks, Fawkes, you saved me, and Ginny."

Dumbledore smiled, "Fawkes was glad to help, Harry. You must have shown great loyalty to me or he wouldn't have come all the way here to take the Killing Curse."

Just then, they heard a commotion behind them. They saw several Aurors led by James and Sirius coming toward them. Just behind them were Ron, Fred, George and Percy. James reached them first and knelt down beside the pair.

"Are you guys all right?" he asked.

Before Harry could answer, Ginny said, "No, James, Harry has a broken leg aside from various cuts and bruises. His body is also sore, probably from a Cruciatus curse."

Harry glared at her for a moment before he said, "Ginny's hurt too, Dad. Voldemort tried to possess her but I managed to drive him from her." He felt Ginny's alarm as she realized what had happened. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms as she started to sob. He looked over at Ginny's four brothers who had all turned pale, most likely what had happened in Ginny's first year.

"Hey, Percy," Harry said, "How'd you get here? You weren't at the Burrow earlier."

Percy looked a bit embarrassed, "I, uh, was spending the night with a friend. Dad sent me a Patronus message when they got to Potter Manor. I got there just before your dad and these guys went back."

"Hey," Fred said, "speaking of going back…."

"Did you guys see Bill or Charlie?" George said.

"Yeah, they should have been here by now."

"Oh no," Ginny said, breaking away from Harry. She started to stand up but Harry felt her getting dizzy so he stopped her from standing.

"Oh no you don't, Gin," Harry said, "You're still suffering from after effects of the Cruciatus." He encircled her in his arms again. "Bill and Charlie met us half an hour ago over there," he said, pointing to their previous position, "The Death eaters started to attack us and we went to take some of them out. Voldemort hit the tree they were behind during the fight with a powerful _Reducto_ that tossed them several feet from the remains of the tree. We didn't see them get up. Ginny here got really mad on seeing that and started laying it into Voldemort. You better go look for them."

"All right, we will," Sirius said, turning to the Aurors with them, "Peters, Ratkins, come with me."

"We'll go with you," Fred said.

"Yeah," George said.

"I will also accompany you," Percy said, "Ronald, you better stay here with Harry and Ginny."

The twins and Percy followed Sirius and the two Aurors as they moved rapidly through the snow towards the area indicated by Harry.

Ron watched them go before turning back to his best mate and sister. "So, you fought Voldemort again?"

"Well," Harry said, "actually, Ginny was the one who fought him this time. She managed to hit him into a tree with a Reducto but the bastard just got up and laughed. She was holding her own against him until he tried to possess her. I just covered her back and took on the other Deathmunchies."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "he took them all down while I kept Tom busy." She winched from some of the soreness in her body.

"All right, you two," James said, reaching into a pouch on his belt to pull out a potion vial, "I think you could use some first aid." He handed the vial to Ginny, "This, Ginny, is a potion that will counteract the effects of the possession."

Ginny grimaced as she took the vial and drank it. To her and Harry's surprise, it didn't taste as vile as they were expecting.

James in the meantime had gotten another vial from the pouch and handed it to Harry, "Here, son, this will dull the pain from your leg until we can get you to back to Potter Manor. Madam Pomfrey will be there to get you healed up. It'll also diminish the aches from the Cruciatus curse."

Harry was again surprised at the bland taste of the potion compared to the usual foul taste of any pain relieving potion. He felt the pain in his leg diminish to a mere tingling sensation as well as the aches from the Cruciatus. Ginny felt the numbness and aches she felt from Voldemort's possession disappearing completely.

"Thanks, Dad," he said to James, "from both of us. Why doesn't this taste vile?"

James laughed, "Well, you can thank your mum for that. She has been experimenting with different medicinal potions for years. She recently managed to make one without the usual foul taste. For now, it's limited in use to the Aurors." He conjured a splint around Harry's broken leg to immobilize it. Then he and Ron helped Harry to his feet.

James reached into his pocket and removed his mirror. Activating it, he saw Sirius' face on it.

"We've found them," Sirius said, "They're in bad shape but I think they'll make it. I'm placing them on a stretcher and taking them to your position."

"All right, Sirius," James said, "See you soon. Out."

Five minutes later, Sirius, Fred, George and the other two Aurors appeared with two stretchers with a still form on each floating between them. Ginny, Ron and Percy moved quickly to them. Harry could feel her anxiety over her brothers. Seeing through her eyes, Harry could see that they were badly bruised with unsteady breathing. Bill also had his right arm in a splint.

Harry then remembered his trip into Voldemort's mind and he turned to Dumbledore. "Professor, while we were hiding from Voldemort, I managed to get into his mind."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "That was a dangerous move, Harry. You could have been trapped in his mind."

"I know, sir," Harry replied, "Gin told me as much but since you or my dad haven't found out how Voldemort managed to survive the Killing Curse that Halloween night fifteen years ago, I thought maybe a memory or two might help us."

"I see," Dumbledore said, "Did you find anything."

"I'm not sure," Harry said, "I can show you the memory of what I saw."

"All right, Harry," Dumbledore said, "You can do that but after you've had some rest. This night has been very hard on you and Miss Weasley."

By then, the others had come back to where Harry and Dumbledore were standing. Ginny moved to stand beside Harry.

"How are we getting to Potter Manor, Professor?" Ginny asked.

Dumbledore placed his hands on each stretcher and said, _"Portus!" _He turned back to them. "There, that will take them there safely. Poppy is already there to take care of them." Two seconds later, the stretchers glowed then vanished.

Dumbledore turned back to them, "Now James, you can Side-Apparate Harry while Ginny can go with Percy or one of the twins and one of the others can take Ronald. I will remain here with Sirius to check the house and make sure they have left no surprises. Is that all right for you, James?"

James nodded, "Yes, Albus. The wards will allow us to through into the garden." He turned to Sirius, "Clean up here, Padfoot, then follow us."

"All right, Prongs," Sirius said then he grinned, "Oh sorry, forgot. Yes sir, Minister, sir."

James shook his head in exasperation, "All right, kids. Let's go."

Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek. _"See you in a few seconds, love." _

"_Okay, Harry," _Ginny said, doing the same.

Harry then allowed his dad to encircle his arms around him, gaining the same feeling of safety he had always felt from his father when he was younger. Percy did the same with Ginny while George linked arms with Ron and Fred. Harry and his father spun on the spot and the woods around the Burrow vanished from their sight.


	44. Chapter 44

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next one. Sorry again for the wait. I try to meet the time I give for posting but things happen that limit my writing time. Just be patient and know that this story will continue and I'll post as soon as my beta returns a chapter. Until then, enjoy this one. I know it's shorter than usual but I thought the last bit was a good way to end the chapter. Oh, please review. I love knowing what my readers think. Thanks for reading. _

Chapter 44: Voldemort's Memories

Upon his arrival at Potter Manor after his and Ginny's rescue, Madam Pomfrey promptly examined and healed Harry's leg but demanded that he and Ginny rest for at least two days which included no flying or other strenuous activities, much to the consternation of the two teens. Harry also had to take an antidote to the Cruciatus curse every 6 hours for those two days. Molly and Lily assured the matron that they would make sure their children obeyed her. In the meantime, the two teens were forced to take Dreamless Sleep potions to start their rest. At least, they were allowed to stay in the same bed.

Bill and Charlie were in more serious condition, with several broken ribs, concussions and, in Bill's case, an arm broken in three places. Their injuries would take several more days to heal. They were placed in adjoining beds in one of the other bedrooms and Molly stayed by their side for most of that day.

Because of the attack, James and Dumbledore double checked the wards around the property just in case Voldemort somehow managed to find out the location of the manor. To accommodate the large number of people living in Potter Manor, James added another floor to the house using spells from a family collection and help from their house elves.

Sirius came by the following morning. He was saddened to report the extent of the damage to the Burrow. Most of the living room and kitchen were destroyed. There was also extensive damage to most of the bedrooms. Luckily, the famous Weasley clock was still intact. Arthur, Percy, the twins and Ron went back to gather what possessions they could since it looked like they would be staying at Potter Manor for a long while. They managed to salvage most of their families' clothes for which Ginny was grateful.

The bonded pair enjoyed the benefits of spending time in the same bed together. Of course, they didn't go all the way in their intimate activities lest someone enter the room while they were making love and ruin the moment for them, not to mention getting scared for life, especially if it was one of their siblings.

Neville, Maggie and Ti also visited that morning, having heard of the attack from their parents. During this time, Harry and Ginny told the rest of the New Marauders the full story of their escapade, including Harry's foray into Voldemort's mind. As usual, Hermione admonished Harry for his recklessness but had to agree that it was necessary. They all hoped that, whatever that blackish globe was, it would be helpful once Dumbledore saw it.

Bill woke up later that afternoon and asked his father to send a message to Fleur who was in France with her family to let her know what had happened. She would have come to the Burrow for a visit two days before New Year's Eve. Fleur immediately sent a reply, asking if she could visit earlier to be by Bill's side as he recovered.

With Harry and Ginny giving their full support to Fleur, James decided that it would be good for Bill to have his girlfriend over. He adjusted the wards to allow her to enter. He then asked Dumbledore for help to send instructions to the half-Veela on how they would get her.

On Sunday morning, Madam Pomfrey allowed Harry and Ginny to get out of bed but forbade them from doing more strenuous activities like flying which miffed the bonded couple. As their friends gathered around them, they noticed that Ti was missing.

Harry asked his father where their friend was and James told him that Ti was visiting his mother and brother in the safe house the Order had place them in. Harry noticed a scowl form on Ron's face but it disappeared after a glare from Ginny. The bonded pair was glad that Ti got to spend some time with his mother and Draco, even if they were still suspicious of the latter.

The following day, in spite of the Ministry's efforts to keep the attack on the Burrow a secret, it was front page news in the _Daily Prophet_. Unfortunately for James, Molly saw the article while everyone staying at Potter Manor was having breakfast in the dining room and she gave him an earful for it. It was good that few people knew where Potter Manor was or they would have been swamped with reporters. Arthur managed to get his wife to calm down before she destroyed their host's hearing. James noted the amusement on the faces of his wife and eldest son and sighed.

Just as his hearing was recovering from Molly's tirade, James heard the familiar sound of someone using the Floo. Hurrying to the living room, he was surprised to see Dumbledore standing in front of the fireplace, cleaning away the soot from his Floo travel.

"Albus," James said, "I didn't expect you here today. Care to join us for some breakfast?"

"Thank you, James," the Headmaster said, "I am always glad to partake of a meal here."

He and James entered the dining room and the Headmaster was greeted by everyone there. James could see that they were just as curious as he was to find out why Dumbledore was there so early. It was a bit torturing to wait while the acknowledged leader of the Light enjoyed the wonderful spread on the table. Finally, the elderly wizard pushed back his plate.

"Well, I think I may have put on a pound or two from that," Dumbledore said, the familiar twinkle in his eye flashing like mad, "Thank you so much for inviting me, James."

"You're welcome, Albus," James said, "I'm sure Blinky, Lily and Molly appreciate the compliment. Now, what brings you here so early on a Monday?"

"Ah," Albus said, "Well, my reason for being here this morning, other than to enjoy your warm company, concerns something that happened during the Death Eater attack on the Burrow. For that, I'd like you and Harry to join me for a moment in the library."

"Of course, Albus," James said, "Come on, Harry."

"Um, Professor," Harry said, "do you mind if Ginny and the rest of our little group join us?"

Dumbledore thought about it for a moment before answering, "Your bond mate is always welcome, Harry. I guess the rest may as well."

Harry nodded and got up to Floo-call the Longbottoms and Ti to come over. A few minutes later, Dumbledore, James, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Rose, Maggie, Ti, Fred and George were all seated comfortably in the Potter Library.

Dumbledore then turned to Harry, "Harry, before we left the Burrow three days ago, you told me that you had managed to enter Voldemort's mind."

"What!" James exclaimed as he turned to his son, "How could you do something so stupid, Harry? Don't you realize you could have been trapped there? Who knows what traps he had in his mind? What could justify such a stupid move?"

"C'mon, Dad," Harry said, "It's been almost three years since Voldemort came back and no one has an idea how he survived the Killing curse in the first place, not you, not even the professor here. I saw an opportunity to get into his mind without him knowing it and I took it. I know it was dangerous but I had no choice."

"Of course you had a choice," James said, angrily, "You could have not done that and just gotten away sooner. Look what happened because of that; You, Ginny, Bill and Charlie got into a fight with Voldemort and got hurt. "

Harry gritted his teeth to keep his temper from making him shout at his father. "Who knows if we wouldn't have gotten into a fight anyway, Dad?" Harry said, "Voldemort wants to kill me and will come after me any way he can, including attacking any of my friends and their families. We were lucky Rose had that vision and we were able to save Ginny and her family. They could have ended up like Lisa Turpin or Moody. Who knows who Voldemort will attack next? I want this to end before a lot more people are killed."

"James," Dumbledore said, "I know what Harry did was dangerous and he shouldn't have tried it but what's done is done. He told me he found something that may be of help. We need to look at his memory of that."

"Very well, Albus," James said.

"I brought my Pensieve so we can view Harry's memory," Dumbledore said, pulling out a shrunken version of his Pensieve from a pocket of his robes then enlarging it to normal size and placing it on James' desk. He then turned to Harry, "Harry, if you please the memory.'

Harry concentrated on what happened in Voldemort's mind. When he had it firmly in his mind, he said, "I'm ready, Professor." He flinched slightly as he felt Dumbledore place his wand against his temple.

Dumbledore whispered a few words and drew the memory from Harry's mind before depositing it in the Pensieve. He swirled the liquid memory around a bit before whispering another incantation.

A picture appeared above the pensieve showing Harry staring at Voldemort as he whispered, _"Legilimens!"_ The view sped toward Voldemort before going black for a couple of seconds. Then it showed the desolate plain and the fortress.

"Wicked," Ron whispered, "That is some mean fortress."

"It's Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It can't be," Ti said, "It looks so cold and foreboding."

"Hermione's right," Ginny said, as they watched the memory continue to move forward. "I recognize the Astronomy Tower, the Great Hall and even Gryffindor Tower but they're all twisted in a horrible way."

Dumbledore sighed, "I agree with Ginny and Miss Granger. This shows how obsessed with Hogwarts Voldemort is. I am not surprised as I know he considered it his first real home."

They continued to watch in silence until they reached the part where Harry entered the Chamber of Secrets. Everyone watched intently since most of them had never been inside that secret room. Harry sensed Ginny's unease and reached out to have her sit in his lap as he wrapped his arms around him. Ginny didn't say anything but Harry could feel her gratitude through their bond.

"Blimey, Harry," Ron said, "You never told me it was that scary in there."

"Frankly, Ron," Harry said, "I just wish I could forget that place but I guess being there finally had some use. I doubt I could have gotten inside otherwise."

The scene in the pensieve had reached the part where Harry was inside Slytherin's statue. Harry could see Dumbledore studying the black globe intently. Then came the part where he touched the globe. The images Harry saw all flashed by, then the memory ended with Harry staring up at Ginny. Dumbledore stopped the memory and reversed it, freezing the picture at the moment Harry touched the globe of darkness. Then he moved it forward very slowly.

They saw a handsome dark-haired young man standing in the middle of a circle of megalithic stones, dressed in dark blue robes. Harry felt revulsion run through him and Ginny as they recognized him: Tom Riddle. He looked maybe about eighteen or nineteen, probably soon after graduating from Hogwarts. The sky above was dark with clouds. Riddle raised his arms to the sky as lightning flashed. He opened a sack at his feet to reveal a tied up lamb then drew his wand from his robes. In one swift motion, he cast a spell that cut the lamb's throat, splashing blood around, much to the disgust of the kids and adults watching the memory.

Then the memory changed. The scene appeared to be in a large cave with a large rectangular stone block. There appeared to be a naked man none of them knew tied to the block though he looked to be in his twenties, with olive skin and dark brown hair. He also appeared to be unconscious.

A hooded figure approached the block and began chanting in a strange language. They recognized the voice to be that of Riddle. He drew his wand from his robes and pointed it at the man's chest. His chanting started to increase in pace and volume until with a great shout, he cast a spell that ripped the man's chest open, drawing cries of dismay from Maggie, Rose and Hermione.

The memory shifted a third time. The scene was in a different cave, larger, with a set of megaliths arranged in a circle with torches set between the blocks and providing illumination to the area. Another stone altar was in the center of the circle. This altar was not smooth like the others but had a circle depression near one end with a groove running from the depression to the edge of the stone block then down to about a few inches above the ground. A wooden bowl was on the ground.

A man approached the altar carrying a body. The group gasped as the torchlight revealed the man's face. It was Riddle but he was bald and much paler, with a flatter nose. He laid the body on the altar and the light of the torches revealed it to be that of a teenage girl, maybe sixteen or seventeen years whose yellowish face was bruised and battered while her black hair was tangled and dirty. The soiled and bloodied clothes she was wearing made it clear that she was a Muggle. There was only the barest of movement of her chest to indicate that she was still alive.

Riddle drew his wand again and pointed it at the girl. One spell later and her throat was cut. The blood from the wound seeped into the depression, down the groove and into the bowl. Once the bowl was almost full, Riddle picked it up and began to drink from it.

Harry felt his breakfast threatening to come back up at the sight of Riddle drinking the blood. A retching sound told him that at least one of his friends couldn't stomach the sight. The memory abruptly ended as it was shifting to another one. Harry looked back at the Pensieve to see Dumbledore shrinking it again, his face paler than usual.

"I'm so sorry, my young friends," the Headmaster said, "I should not have let you see those scenes. I'm afraid Tom has done things more evil than I realized."

"You should have stopped it after the first one, Albus," James said angrily.

Harry looked over to his father to find him rubbing Ti's back. The younger boy was very pale and had sweat all over his face and forehead. The front of his shirt was streaked with sick and there was a pile of it at his feet.

Looking around at his other friends, Harry could see that they were as equally disgusted as he was and some of them would have gotten sick as well if they saw another similar scene, especially Maggie.

"Yes, James," Dumbledore said, "I'm sorry. I got carried away in my interest and forgot that there were children watching those horrible scenes. I will look at the rest in private and inform you what I find out. I think your daughter and Miss Granger will be of great help researching the rituals we uncover. Then we can find ways to remove their influence from Tom."

"All right, Albus," James said. He pointed his wand at the pile of sick on the floor and Vanished it then looked down at Ti, "Are you feeling better, Ti?"

Ti nodded his head but didn't speak.

James conjured a glass of water and gave it to the boy, "Here, son, drink this."

Ti took the glass and greedily drank it until it was empty, "Thanks, Mr. Potter." He still looked very pale.

Rose stood up and walked over to Ti. "Come on, Ti," she said, "Let's get you cleaned up." She led Ti out of the Library.

Dumbledore turned to the remaining teens. "Again, let me apologize for not considering the effects of these memories on you," he said, "Due to those effects, you may have the rest of the day free from training to relax and have fun. After all, it's still the Christmas hols. At any rate, it may take me a while to return to supervise you since I must thoroughly study these memories. Please make sure you tell no one about what Harry managed to do. If Voldemort were somehow informed of that, he will undoubtedly take measures to further protect himself and we will again be one step behind him." He then bade them a good day before exiting from the library, presumably to take the Floo back to Hogwarts.

"I've got to get to work," James said, "The fallout from that article on the attack on the Burrow should be hitting the Ministry today."

Harry gripped his shoulder as a sign of support, "Don't let it get you down, Dad. Most people know you're doing your best. I bet it's better than what Fudge or anybody else would have done."

"Thanks, Harry," James said, "I really appreciate that. I'll probably be home late tonight. Your Mum will probably be working late as well."

"Don't worry, Dad," Harry said, "We'll be alert for anything."

James nodded and left. The teens sat there for a few more minutes to recover from having to witness such terrible rituals. It was Ron who broke the silence.

"He really is an evil git, isn't he?" Ron commented, "Voldemort, I mean."

"Thanks so much…." Fred said.

"For pointing out…" George continued.

"…the obvious, Ron," the two twins concluded together.

"That poor girl," Maggie said, "I wonder who she was. Did she have a family?" Tears started to streak down her face.

Neville went up to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will be able to find out. If she had family, at least they may now know what happened to her."

"Well, it appears he didn't do those wicked things here in Britain," Hermione said, "at least the last two. The man looked like he was from one of the countries around the Mediterranean, like Italy or Greece. I think the girl was Oriental, judging from the color of her skin and hair. Maybe the rituals were from those areas."

The door opened and Rose and Ti came back in. Ti looked a bit better as he sat down.

"Sorry, guys for that," Ti said, "But that was really horrible."

"You have nothing to be ashamed about, Ti," Harry said, "It just shows you're really a good person and so unlike your father. I doubt he would have been fazed by those scenes."

"Yeah, I guess," Ti said.

"Come on, you lot," Ron said, "Enough of this doom and gloom. Dumbledore said we had the day off so how about some Quidditch?"

Most of the teens agreed. However, Fred and George declined, saying that they still had to make a living. Their store was well protected and would resist any Death Eater attack long enough for them to escape. They also had an emergency Portkey given to them by James for those kinds of emergencies.

Hermione decided she wanted to see if the Potter Library had anything on Dark rituals for longevity. So it was Harry, Ginny, and Ti arrayed against Ron, Neville and Rose while Maggie played referee. Harry, Ginny, Neville and Rose played Chasers while Ti and Ron played Keepers. Molly and Hermione's parents watched the game while taking care of the three toddlers. They played until Blinky came to them, announcing that lunch was ready, by which time Ron's team was leading by just two goals.

After a great lunch, they decided to practice their animagus forms while the three toddlers were taking a nap. Harry and Ginny used their magical forms for a while but soon reverted to their tiger forms, afraid of the amount of damage the dragon and hippogriff forms could do to the garden.

In the late afternoon, Fleur arrived with Tonks and Remus. The French girl immediately asked to be taken to Bill's bedside. Their reunion was quite sweet as Fleur fussed over her boyfriend. Charlie, feeling the usual disgust embarrassment one felt at seeing a brother and his girlfriend snog, demanded to be moved to a different room, much to the amusement of the teens and other adults. That didn't matter to Fleur and Bill who were happy to have some time in privacy.

The next day, the teens were surprised to see Professor McGonagall come out of the Floo. She informed them that James had asked her to teach them Apparation. She also thought that while Harry, Ginny, Rose, Hermione, Ron and Neville were likely capable of doing it, she was not sure that Ti and Maggie had the mental maturity to try it. However, she was willing to let them know the theory and make the attempt.

The professor spent two hours with them talking about the origin and theory of Apparation. Then she left them with copies of a book that explained the technique in detail with instructions to read it thoroughly. She would be back after New Year's Day to continue their lessons.

A day later, it was New Year's Eve. The Blacks, Remus, Tonks and her parents joined the Potters, Grangers and Weasleys in bringing in the New Year. Bill and Charlie were well enough by then to join the celebrations on the porch.

It would be the first time for Daisy, Andrew and Daniel to meet Lizzie Black and everyone was wondering how the three toddlers would react to the nine month old baby. They hoped they wouldn't mind not being the center of attention anymore.

They need not have worried. The teens and adults watched with amusement as the three toddlers stared with wonder at the small baby girl in Sam's arms, especially Andrew who reached up and gently took the baby's hand. That seemed to rouse the sleeping infant who opened her eyes and looked at Andrew for a second before smiling and going back to sleep. After that, the three toddlers waddled back to the play area James had set up at one end of the porch.

After a couple of hours of conversation, Blinky announced that dinner was ready. He and his family had help from Dobby, Lily and Molly in creating a memorable spread which was placed buffet style on the porch. They ate and drank well into the night. Even the house elves were invited to eat with everyone.

When everyone was enjoying dessert, Bill suddenly dropped to one knee in front of Fleur and pulled out a black box which he opened to reveal a gold ring with a large diamond flanked by two smaller ones. Everyone watched with bated breath as Bill asked Fleur to marry him. After a few moments where she seemed speechless, Fleur tearfully said 'yes', then seized her new fiancé in a fierce embrace as she snogged him senseless.

They only broke off when Charlie noisily cleared his throat and reminded them that they had an audience. Then all the girls gathered around Fleur to admire her ring while the men formed around Bill to heartily congratulate him.

After a few minutes, Molly pulled Fleur over to Bill and asked them when they wanted to have the wedding. Bill looked flustered as he told his mum that they needed to talk about it first.

"Nonsense," Molly replied, "Now is the best time to start planning." With that she dragged the newly engaged couple over to the side, looking very excited.

Harry watched them go with a feeling of apprehension. He felt Ginny come over beside him.

"_Frightening, isn't it?" _she asked him through their bond, _"Mum in full wedding mode."_

"_Yeah," _Harry replied, _"If she gets this worked up with her eldest, I can't imagine how she'd be when it's our turn, not that it mattered." _He wrapped an arm around her to pull her close and kissed the top of her head. _"The wedding will be just a formality. Hopefully, Mum won't get as worked up as Molly or we'll be in real trouble."_

Before Ginny could reply, they heard Remus clearing his throat. "Well," Remus said, "I guess this seems the perfect night for announcements. I hate to steal Bill and Fleur's thunder but before coming here, I asked Tonks to marry me and she heartily consented. We're engaged as well."

The people gathered in the Manor's garden burst into excitement again as the girls gathered around Tonks to admire the gold ring with a single solitaire diamond on her left hand ring finger which had been previously hidden with a Disillusionment charm. The men gathered around Remus and congratulated him, especially Sirius and James.

"Remus you old wolf," Sirius said, "I didn't think you'd ask her so soon. Are you sure you want to marry that cousin of mine?"

Remus smiled, "Yes, Sirius, Merlin help me but she's stated plainly that she doesn't care about my furry little problem. I feel so free and happy whenever she's with me. I want a lifetime of that."

"My dear friend," James said as he put an arm around Remus' shoulder, "No one deserves that more than you."

"Hear, hear," Harry, Neville, Ron, Ti and the Weasley twins cheered.

The New Year's Eve party, now turned engagement party, continued on until it was a few minutes to midnight. Fred and George started setting off fireworks. In the distance, they could hear the fireworks set off by the Muggles in the nearby villages. Then they counted down the last few seconds to midnight. When Midnight came, every couple turned to their partner and shared a kiss.

As she exchanged a kiss with Neville, Rose noted out of a corner of her eye that Maggie managed to get Ti to exchange kisses on the cheek. She smiled and hoped her ex-boyfriend would soon figure out that her present boyfriend's sister was the girl for him.

"What are you looking at?" Neville asked her, noting her slight distraction.

"Oh, nothing," Rose said as she threw her arms around Neville and proceeded to thoroughly snog him. It wouldn't do for Neville to catch on to what Maggie wanted since he'd probably go into protective brother mode, just like Harry and Ron had once done with their own sisters.

The party wound down after a couple more hours as the guests said their goodbye one family after another. The remaining families retired to their rooms soon after.

The next day, the teens awakened late in the morning. They continued reading the books on Apparation given to them by McGonagall. They also took some time for some leisure activities, like playing with the three toddlers.

On Friday, McGonagall came by for their first attempts in Apparation. James had altered the wards of the manor and its ground to allow them to Apparate within the boundaries of the property. After testing them on their understanding of material from the book, she let them try Apparating to the opposite side of the Dueling room.

Ron, Hermione, Rose, Neville, Harry and Ginny managed it on their first try. However, Ti and Maggie couldn't muster enough concentration. McGonagall let the older teens practice Apparating within the Dueling room while helping the two younger ones.

Unfortunately for Ti, while he managed to do it on his third try, he left a part of his left ear dangling in midair. McGonagall fixed it with no side effects and Ti managed to do it flawlessly after that. Maggie succeeded in her sixth try, much to McGonagall's surprise. She wasn't sure the thirteen year old could have done it at all. However, the girl was exhausted after that so McGonagall called a halt to the lesson. She asked them to practice as long as they did it for short distances within the house and didn't get tired after each attempt.

Over the next two days, the eight teens became more adept at Apparation. When they got tired from it, the three couples would separate from the others to have some time alone. Ti and Maggie spent those times playing with the three toddlers. It was a nice and carefree time for them.

Unfortunately, the real world again intruded into their happiness the following Monday when the Daily Prophet reported a spate of new Death Eater attacks on several isolated Wizarding houses. The attacks appeared to be random since there seemed to be no relation between the families attacked. Fortunately, none of the attacked families had children of Hogwarts age. Harry was determined to continue having the DC practice hard in their dueling skills.

Later that day, Dumbledore came by while the teens were having lunch. He greeted them and they noticed that he looked older than usual, without the usual twinkle in his eye. They found out the reason when he informed them that he had finished viewing the memories of Voldemort that Harry had obtained and had written down the essential details so they could begin researching for the rituals Voldemort had used to obtain his present state.

When they read the descriptions, they all wished they hadn't eaten yet. They were all gruesome, particularly the last one which involved the murder of three babies younger than six months, drinking their blood and eating various body parts from the sacrificed infants.

Only Hermione was looking forward to the long hours of research they would probably need to do but they all understood its importance. Knowing the rituals would allow them to look for ways to remove their effect and hopefully allow Harry to dispatch Voldemort once and for all.

It was decided to start their research in the library of Potter Manor. They searched through all the tomes there on ritual magic and preservation of life but found nothing after two days. Then, they decided to look in the Hogwarts library and asked the headmaster for help getting to the school. Due to the holidays and the war, there were very few people left in the castle. All the students had gone home to spend time with their families.

Dumbledore gave them a reusable Portkey to take them between his office in Hogwarts and Potter Manor. He suggested that they look in the restricted section with the help of Madam Pince who had only been told that the group of teens had been given a special project by the Headmaster.

The teens greeted the dour librarian when they entered the castle's library on Thursday morning. Madam Pince grudgingly returned their greetings and opened the restricted section, warning them to be careful with the books since many of them were irreplaceable.

Hermione and Rose directed their efforts, looking at each row of books for likely titles while Harry and Ginny made sure each book taken was not cursed or trapped, using spells taught to them by James, Sirius and Bill to detect such things. It was terrible reading some of the material in those books, often giving them headaches and dizziness. However, they continued working, knowing how important it was to search for the rituals.

By Saturday, they had managed to identify all the rituals Voldemort had used except for the one involving the three-baby sacrifice. The books they were in were among the darkest in the library's collection. Unfortunately, there was very little information on reversing the effect of the rituals. Whatever information they gathered, they passed on to Lily who would research them while the teens were in school.

On Sunday, the eleventh of January, the teens were once again headed back to Hogwarts. However, because of the possibility of an attack on the Express, Dumbledore and James decided to do something else. Each student was given a Portkey as they arrived on Platform nine and three-quarters. Each Portkey activated at eleven to take their holder straight to their common rooms.

So, for the first time in Hogwarts history, all the students were in the castle for lunch. That meal was served in the common rooms. After lunch, the students were allowed to spend the rest of the day as they wanted before the usual Welcoming Feast that evening. Harry and his friends were happy to be able to have some time to relax before the resumption of classes the next day.


	45. Chapter 45

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next one. Sorry for the delay but my beta's basement flooded and kept him from his computer for several days. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. _

Chapter 45: The perils of Quidditch

The Welcoming Feast was as filling as ever. The New Marauders were glad to hear from Seamus that Melinda was starting to recover from her ordeal at the hands of the Death Eaters under the care of Seamus mother. The girls looked at each other with knowing looks as Seamus told them about the days he spent with Melinda. It was clear that he was more than friends with her now.

Dumbledore had few announcements to make at the end of the Feast. He also asked for a minute of silence to honor all those who had been killed in the war so far. Then he sent them up to their dorms to get some much needed sleep since classes began the next day which was a Monday.

Ginny and Rose soon found the need to spend large amounts of time studying and revising since they were taking their O.W.L.s in just five months. They were disgruntled over having less time to spend with their boyfriends but the two boys were cooperative, knowing how important those exams were for the future they intended to have with the girls after the war. They did try to keep their redhaired girlfriends company as much as they could.

The Dueling Club resumed its twice weekly meetings. Harry had talked with Kingsley after the attack on the Burrow and decided to continue with large scale simulations. At the first meeting for the new term, the members decided to finally change the name of the group to the Defense Club upon Ginny's suggestion since the present name reminded them too much of Lockhart.

Quidditch practice also resumed with a vengeance. With the next match being against Slytherin on the last day of the month, Ron had scheduled two practices a week. It would have been three but the threat of a Bat Bogey hex from both of the redhead girls on the team plus a subtler one from Hermione made Ron see reason. Instead, he had practice run until just an hour before curfew, even when the weather was bad, like snowing.

Ron also decided not to have tryouts for a new reserve Keeper. With only two games remaining, it seemed impractical. Plus, he hadn't seen anyone in the previous tryout that came close to Melinda's ability and wanted the position to remain open for her next year.

Then there was Apparition training for all the sixth years on Saturday mornings for two hours. Since no one was supposed to know that they had been given lessons already, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville had to refrain from doing Apparition successfully during most of the first lesson. It was especially hard for Hermione though she was still the first to succeed, although she did it near the end of the first lesson.

Due to all that, the New Marauders only found time to train on Sundays, though they still had their morning runs. During their training sessions in Potter Manor, they divided into two teams that then dueled in the woods on the grounds. They tried to keep the composition of the teams different every time. They learned to fight using all their knowledge of spells, martial arts and their animagus powers. With all their activities, January passed quickly.

It was with a mixture of excitement and apprehension that Harry awoke just after six on the morning of the 31st of January. He was puzzled by the feeling until he remembered the date. The game against Slytherin was just a few hours away, set at ten in the morning. If the Gryffindors were victorious, they'd be a sure winner for the Quidditch house cup this year. At least, the day's Apparition lesson had been cancelled due to the game.

"_Good morning, love," _Ginny's voice came up through their bond, _"thinking about the game today?"_

"_Yeah," _he answered her, _"We have a really good shot for the cup if we beat Slytherin."_

"_I know," _Ginny said, _"I can't wait to get in the air and score some goals. I just love Quidditch."_

Harry laughed, _"Yeah, I do too. See in a bit, love."_

"_Okay, Harry," _Ginny said.

They meet each other and the rest of the New Marauders in the common room for their usual morning run. Harry had decided their morning routine would be a good warm-up for the game later. The others didn't argue.

An hour and a half later, they were having breakfast with the rest of the team. Harry forced himself to down a few pieces of toast, in spite of the big ball rolling around his stomach. Ginny encouraged him to eat a bit more than bread so he also took a few bites of eggs and bacon. Before he knew it, Ron had stood up and beckoned to the rest of the team.

All twelve of them stood up and followed their captain out the doors of the Great Hall, accompanied by the cheers of their housemates. As they walked towards the stadium, they were glad to see that the sky was clear, even if it was still winter. There was, however, a slight breeze in the air, making the air a bit cold.

Once they had changed into their Quidditch robes, they gathered in the guys' changing room for Ron's pregame speech.

"Well, here we are," Ron said, "another game against the Slytherins. We've been practicing really hard these past weeks. I've seen how good you've all gotten, even the reserves. I know we've got the skill to plow those snakes into the ground. We can beat them by working together. Since we don't have a reserve Keeper, there's a good chance they'll try to take me out. So, I'm relying on the Chasers to keep the Quaffle far from our goals, especially if we need any of you on the reserves." He looked in turn at Ginny, Rose, Katie, Maggie, Ti and Demelza. The six Chasers had worked in different combinations during practice to merge them into a single unit no matter who they were with.

Then Ron turned to Neville, Seamus, Kirke and Cootes. "I want you Beaters to keep the Bludgers on the Slytherins. Keep them scrambling out of the way of them so they can't get any plays in." He finally looked at Harry, "Harry, just keep Malfoy away from the Snitch until we've got enough of a lead that we're a shoo-in for the Cup then grab it from under that git's nose."

Harry grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. "No worries there, Ron," he said.

They heard the tromping of feet as the rest of the school came into the stadium. Ron took a deep breath before he shouted, "Gryffindor!" The rest of the team echoed his cry as they shot to their feet.

"Let's dedicate this one to Melinda again," Seamus said.

The rest of the team enthusiastically agreed as they walked out of the changing room to go onto the Pitch.

They waited for the announcer to call their names before mounting their brooms and flying out over the Pitch. They watched the Slytherin team come out of their end of the Pitch led by Draco.

Looking at the crowd seated on the stands, he saw no sign of his mother or father. Even Sirius seemed to be absent. Squashing his disappointment, he knew they would have wanted to be here watching him and Rose play but their responsibilities were too great to give them the time to do so. He vowed to find a way to end the war so his parents could relax and come to see their children play again.

Madam Hooch called the two team captains together. Ron and Draco stood glaring at each other over the ten feet separating them. Madam Hooch told them to shake hands. From the intense looks on their faces as they did, the two captains had behaved the macho way, trying to crush their opponent's hand. If one could guess from the pained look on Draco after the two boys had released hands, Ron had gotten one up on the blonde Slytherin, causing Harry to smirk for a second.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle as she tossed the Quaffle into the air and the game was on. Harry immediately flew high above the Pitch before looking back down at the game. He saw Katie take possession of the Quaffle and race for other end of the Pitch, followed by the other two Gryffindor Chasers. She passed the Quaffle to Ginny who passed it to Rose as they neared the Slytherin side. Rose avoided a Bludger, seemingly dropping the Quaffle as she did but the way Ginny caught it, it was obviously a play. Ginny faked out the Slytherin Keeper to score the first goal of the game.

Harry felt Ginny's elation over the goal together with his own. He tore his attention from the game to start looking for the Snitch. He dimmed his connection to Ginny to keep the action around the goals from distracting him from his purpose.

As he scanned around for the Snitch, he saw Draco was hovering a hundred feet away, apparently actively hunting for the golden ball. Harry was surprised a bit since the blonde boy had usually preferred to just shadow Harry in order to find the Snitch. That made it more challenging for Harry and he loved a challenge.

Harry put Draco out of his mind and resumed scanning around for the Snitch. He divided the sky around the Pitch into separate sections and systematically searched each section.

Two hours later, he still hadn't seen the Snitch though neither had Draco. A brief glance at the scoreboard showed the score at 210-80 in favor of Gryffindor. It was a good lead but still close enough that Slytherin could win the game if Draco managed to get the Snitch before Harry.

Fortunately, Draco was distracted with being captain of his team. He had to stop searching for the Snitch many times to berate his teammates. Their Keeper was letting in too many goals and his Chasers were not scoring enough. The Slytherin Beaters were also not performing well, allowing Neville and Seamus to control the Bludgers.

A cheer from the Gryffindor section drew his attention. Risking a glance at the Slytherin goals, he saw Rose fly beside Ginny and give the older girl a high five. Another glance at the scoreboard confirmed that the red robed team had increased their lead. Meanwhile, Draco flew down to his Keeper, screaming his displeasure.

Then, Harry saw a flash of gold near the scoreboard. Racing that way, he soon saw the winged object he was seeking, hovering just above the top of the board. As he closed with it, it sped away from him. He took off after it, coaxing more speed from his broom.

He followed the winged golden ball as it wound its way around the stadium. He was dimly aware of Draco coming up behind him but paid him little attention. Slowly, he neared the Snitch. Ten feet from it, he stretched his arm and reached for it.

He felt Ginny's elation as she scored another goal. Then, pain exploded in her head. Turning in her direction, he was horrified to see her falling forward off her broom. She was over fifty feet above the ground and more than two hundred feet away from him.

Forgetting the Snitch, Harry brought his broom around and raced toward Ginny. As he sped toward her, he tried to coax more speed from his broom. Even then, he knew he wouldn't get to her in time. In desperation, he stretched his right arm toward her and concentrated on his magic. He shouted _"Arresto momentum!"_

For a second, he was afraid it hadn't worked but her body then slowed down in its descent. He got to her when she was just ten feet above the ground and managed to grab hold of her body above the waist. He felt his arm get wrenched as he struggled to keep her from falling the remaining distance to the ground. Harry then gently lowered her to the ground and leaped off his broom to land beside her in a kneeling position. By then, Madam Hooch had signaled a pause to the game with her whistle.

"_Ginny," _he reached out to her through their bond, _"Oh baby, are you all right?" _He could feel her presence but she failed to answer him, even mentally.

The rest of the team was now gathered around them, though not too close to give Ginny enough space to breath. The Slytherin team appeared to also have landed but kept their distance.

"How is she, Harry?" Ron asked as he and Rose knelt beside them.

"I don't know, Ron," Harry answered softly, fear creeping into his voice, "She won't wake up. I can feel her but she seems so far away and she's not answering my calls, even in my head."

"Oh, that isn't good, is it?" Rose asked.

Harry shook his head, the feeling of helplessness building in him. "No, it isn't. It's worse than when she was stunned by Pettigrew three years ago. Back then, even when she was unconscious, our bond didn't feel so weak."

"Those no good Slytherins," Ron said, "I saw Goyle send the Bludger at her, right after she scored that last goal."

"He sent it at her as she was trying to score, Ron," Rose said, "It's not illegal. It just happened to hit her after she scored."

"None of that matters now," Harry said, "What's important is waking her up."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey, Professors McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore came up to them.

"Move aside, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "Let me check her out."

Harry reluctantly made way for the school nurse, though he took hold of both of Ginny's hands. At least, they still felt warm. Through their bond, he continued trying to contact her but she still wouldn't respond.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Ginny for a full minute, covering her entire body though she paid the most attention to her head. She frowned and waved her wand again over Ginny's head, causing a blue light to surround it for several seconds.

"I'm afraid there was some internal bleeding in her head but I managed to stop it," Madam Pomfrey said. She lowered her voice so that only Harry could hear her, "She's suffered a bad concussion due to some swelling of her brain tissue from the bleeding. Is your connection to her still there, Harry?" She was among only three people at Hogwarts who knew of their bond, the other two being Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, "I can feel her but it seems so weak, like she's far away. She doesn't even answer me mentally.'

"I see," Madam Pomfrey said, "We'd better get her to the Hospital Wing then. I wish we could bring her to St. Mungo's but after the attack this summer, it is not safe for anyone opposed to V-Voldemort." She conjured a stretcher and gently levitated Ginny onto it.

"I'm going with her," Harry said as he watched Madam Pomfrey steer the stretcher out of the stadium.

"No way, Harry," Ron said, "We still have a game to win."

Harry looked at him in surprise, "I thought Malfoy got the Snitch after I veered off to Ginny."

"No, thank Merlin," Ron said, "Neville managed to get a Bludger to make Malfoy miss his catch and he lost sight of it after. So, we still need you out here."

"Sorry, Ron," Harry said, "I can't leave Ginny, not now."

"Oh, come on, Harry," Ron said, "Ginny will be fine. Madam Pomfrey will have her up and about. I'm sure Ginny won't mind you not being by her side for a few hours." He turned to the two professors. "Come on, Professor McGonagall, tell Harry he has to go on."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips before answering, "I'm afraid that is Mr. Potter's decision, Mr. Weasley. However, as much as I would like to see us beat Slytherin, I have to agree with Mr. Potter that your sister is more important than this game. If he wishes to stay be her side, then I cannot forbid him to do so. It's not like he's the only Seeker. I believe you and he have been training Miss Green for several months now." She glanced at the second year girl who looked a bit pale but nodded her head.

"Fine!" Ron said, "But if we lose this game, it's on your head, Harry." He then mounted his broom and headed back into the air. He shouted to Ti to mount up.

"That insensitive prat," Rose exclaimed, "Just wait until this game is over, he's going to get it." She turned back to Harry, "Go on, Harry. We'll join you in the Hospital wing after the game."

"Okay, Rose," Harry said, "Watch out for Sharon. She's not seen much of Malfoy's tricks."

"Sure thing, bro," Rose said, "Don't worry. Get out of here."

Harry mounted his broom and flew out of the Pitch, ignoring the restarting of the game. He landed on the steps leading up to the massive front doors of the castle, breaking into a run as soon as his feet touched the ground. He felt that the Hospital wing was so far away and he wanted to be with Ginny at that moment.

Suddenly, the halls vanished and he found himself inside the hospital wing. Unfortunately, he was still running so he crashed into one of the beds before he could stop. Luckily, the broom he was still carrying didn't appear to be damaged. Just as he was picking himself up, the door opened, revealing Madam Pomfrey, still leading the stretcher with Ginny's still form on it.

"Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed in surprise, "How did you get up here so fast?" She then spotted the broom he was holding and frowned, "Did you fly up here? You know I don't allow flying into the hospital wing."

Harry just shrugged. He couldn't explain how he got there before the matron and Ginny so he stayed silent. He'd have to figure that out with Ginny and the others, possibly with Dumbledore and his parents as well. But that was for another time. What was important now was Ginny.

"Never mind," Madam Pomfrey said, "I assume you want to be with your wife. Yes, Albus informed me that you are now considered married due to the soul bond. Do not worry. I will remain silent on it since that information falls under patient-healer confidentiality. You may assist me in changing Mrs. Potter out of her Quidditch robes."

A few minutes later, Ginny lay tucked into the bed near the windows and farthest from the door, dressed in hospital pajamas. Harry was seated in a comfortable cushioned chair beside the bed, holding one of her hands again. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Ginny's body again.

"Any change, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked.

"None, I'm afraid," Madam Pomfrey said, "At least she is stable. I believe she is in a coma. We will have to wait for her magic to heal her before she wakes up."

"How long will that take?" Harry said feeling very worried now.

"It can be from a few hours to several months," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Months?" Harry asked stunned, "I can't be without her for several months."

Madam Pomfrey gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, Harry. We cannot speed up the healing process. It may leave her brain damaged. You will have to be patient. Now, I need to contact her parents. You may stay as long as you like."

Harry nodded glumly. A glance at the clock on the hospital's wall showed it was half past twelve. Distant cheering told him that the game was still going on.

He tried to picture not talking to Ginny for several months straight and couldn't. He gripped her hands tightly. _"Please, Gin, come back to me. Don't leave me. I can't live without you, even without the Bond. You're my whole world."_ He continued holding her hands, silently pleading for her to answer him. Finally, he fell asleep gripping her hands.

After an unknown amount of time, he woke up as he felt his chair move. He rolled his head a bit to ease the cramp on his neck and straightened his glasses which had been knocked askew while he was sleeping. Looking around, he found most of the Quidditch team surrounding the bed, still in their Quidditch robes. Rose was the one who had awakened him since she was sitting on the arm of his chair. Hermione was also there, seated at the foot of Ginny's bed.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were seated side by side in separate chairs on Ginny's opposite side, tear tracks clearly visible on Molly's face and a worried look on Arthur's.

"Molly, Arthur," Harry said, "I'm so glad you're both here. When did you get here? What time is it anyway?"

"It's past five in the afternoon, Harry," Arthur said, "Molly got here a few minutes after Poppy called her about Ginny. She then called me at the Ministry and your father was kind enough to let me come immediately."

"Why didn't you wake me when you arrived, Molly?" Harry asked.

"Well, you looked so peaceful, Harry," Molly said, "I knew you were tired from the game and needed your rest. I decided to let you sleep and wake you up if Ginny woke up."

"Has there been any change with Ginny?" Harry asked.

"None, I'm afraid," Molly said, tears brimming on her eyes, "She just lies there, just breathing."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to save her," Harry said, looking down.

"Now see here, son," Arthur said, "Rose and the others have told us what happened. There was no way you could have prevented her from getting hit with that Bludger. But you did save her by catching her. Otherwise, she might not be here at all."

"Mr. Weasley's right, Harry," Hermione said from her place at the foot of Ginny's bed, "I saw the whole thing. Crabbe had already sent the Bludger at Ginny before she made the goal. If she had missed, it wouldn't have hit her. But you managed to catch her before she hit the ground. I'm not sure she would have survived otherwise. However, there is one thing that puzzles me. She was falling fast then she suddenly slowed down, just enough for you to catch her. Did you have anything to do with that? I saw you stretching your arm toward her."

Harry blushed, "Yeah, I was desperate and tried some wandless magic on her. Apparently, it worked."

"Yes, thank Merlin," Hermione said, "But you have to be careful where you do that, Harry. Remember, your ability with wandless and silent casting has to be a secret to give you an advantage over Voldemort."

"I know that, Hermione," Harry said, "But I didn't have a wand on me since it's not allowed during a game. Anyway, what's important is that it worked and Ginny still alive. Um, where's Ron?"

Everyone around him exchanged worried or dark looks, especially the members of the Quidditch team. Even Arthur had a stern look on his face.

"All right," Harry said, "Where is he? What happened in the game anyway? Did we lose and he's off sulking?"

"Well," Rose said, "first of all, we didn't lose the game. We just keep piling on the goals so that even if Malfoy caught the Snitch, we'd still win. It took Malfoy and Sharon three hours before either of them spotted the Snitch. Then they raced against each other to catch it. Malfoy had a small lead on Sharon and was using his larger body to block her. But then she pulled off the same move you did three years ago and flew under Malfoy just as the Snitch turned toward the ground, practically jumping into her hand. She caught it and we won, 580-100."

Harry looked over at Sharon and smiled her, "Great job, Sharon. I knew you could do it."

The petite blonde blushed and mumbled, "Thanks, Harry."

"So, where's Ron?" Harry asked, "Surely he'd want to see how Ginny is?"

"Well," Rose said, "after the game, he complained about how cold he was. Then he said that you would have found the Snitch hours ago. He followed that up by complaining that you should have stayed and found the Snitch then he wouldn't have been cold. I got mad at him and hexed him. Actually, all of us girls threw in a couple of hexes each. So, he came out looking really bad. Madam Pomfrey had to fix him up and made him rest. He's lying down over in the bed by the door, sulking."

Harry took a look in that direction and, sure enough, he saw the back of a red head still in Quidditch robes whose body took up the entire length of the bed. He was facing the door, away from them. Harry shook his head. It seemed that Ron was still an immature prat.

Then, the door opened. A solitary figure stood silhouetted against the light of the corridor. The figure quickly stepped inside the Hospital wing and closed the door, revealing his identity. It was Draco Malfoy, looking a bit nervous as he saw the crowd in the hospital wing.

"You!" Ron cried out, leaping off his bed. He grabbed hold of the Slytherin's shoulders and slammed him against the wall, using his greater height and broader body mass to his advantage to pin Draco to the wall.

"Ron!" Hermione cried as she ran toward her boyfriend and his captive, "Stop that! Let him go!"

Ti was also moving toward them. "Let him go, Ron. He hasn't done anything."

"No way am I letting him go," Ron said, "I bet this git is responsible for Ginny's condition. He probably told Goyle to go after her."

"Hey," Draco said, "That wasn't personal, Weasley. The Beaters are supposed to go after the Chasers. Come on, Weasley. I came here to check on your sister and make sure she's all right."

"Ron," Harry said, "Let him go. He can't do anything more to hurt her, especially with all of us here."

Ron reluctantly let Draco go and moved away from him, fingering his wand.

Draco slowly walked over to stand beside Ti. With them side by side, Harry noticed several physical differences between the two siblings. Draco was only a few inches taller than Ti and looked paler and gaunt. Ti had filled out with broader shoulders and a fuller face that actually made him look more handsome than his older brother. Ti didn't look so much like Lucius now.

"Hasn't she woken up yet?" Draco asked softly.

"No," Ti answered, "Madam Pomfrey told us that she's in a coma due to some brain swelling caused by blood that leaked into her brain tissue. She's not sure when she'll wake up."

"Oh Merlin," Draco said. He turned to the Weasley parents, "I'm sorry that this happened to your daughter, sir, ma'am."

Arthur looked at the boy who looked so much like his arch-enemy and sighed, "Thank you, Draco though an apology isn't necessary. Accidents happen, especially in Quidditch. Thank you for coming to see her."

Draco looked at Harry who had gone back to staring at his beloved's still form, "I'm really sorry, Potter. I do hope she eventually comes out of it. Let me know if I can be of any help." He then nodded to the rest of the team before walking back to the door with Ti accompanying him until he left.

A few seconds after Draco had left, Ron snorted. "Surely none of you believe that act Malfoy just pulled."

"Shut it, Ron," Neville said, "It's getting tiring the way you're always accusing Malfoy of some evil deed."

"Oh yeah?" Ron asked, "What if I'm right, huh?"

"Stop it, Ron," Harry said, "Whether Malfoy planned this or not is not really important anymore. What's important is for Ginny to wake up. Accusing Malfoy won't do that. So just leave it alone."

"Fine then, have it your way," Ron said, sitting down on his bed and looking very sulky. At least he faced them and didn't turn his back to them again.

After several minutes, the door opened again. This time, five redheaded males and one blonde half-Veela female came in. The five Weasley brothers hugged their parents while Fleur kissed their cheeks.

"Sorry, Mum," Bill said, "We came as fast as we could but we had to help for the twins to close their store."

"We're sorry, Mum," Fred said.

"We needed to set the store's alarms," George said.

"How is she?" Percy asked.

Arthur sighed, "She's in a coma, Bill." He explained to his five older sons and Fleur what Madam Pomfrey had told them.

"So we don't know when she'll wake up or even if she will?" Charlie asked.

"That's about it," Arthur said.

Fleur gave Harry a tight hug, "I am zo sorry, 'arry, but she iz a fighter."

"She'll wake up," Harry said firmly as he accepted her hug, "It's not a question of if but when. The Bond is still there so she's still alive. That gives me hope she'll pull out of this."

Before anyone could question Harry, the door opened again, admitting James and Lily into the hospital wing. After the Potter parents had greeted everyone, they sat down next to their children and they were told everything about Ginny's condition.

Lily hugged Harry, "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I do hope she'll get wake up soon. I'm still looking forward to a bunch of grandkids from the two of you."

"She will, Mum," Harry said, "I'm sure of it."

After a few minutes, Arthur asked, "Why don't you kids all go to dinner? The rest of us can keep Ginny company while you're eating. I'm also sure you want to freshen up since you came straight here from the game, especially you, Harry."

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Come on, son," James said, "You need to eat something."

"Yes," Lily said. "I doubt Ginny would be pleased if you waste away before she wakes up. We won't leave until you come back."

"All right," Harry said, slowly getting to his feet. He gave Ginny's hand a final squeeze. _"Hold on, love. I'll be back soon."_

Together, the Gryffindor Quidditch team, including Ron, and Hermione left the Hospital wing and went to the Great Hall. The rest of Gryffindor house and most of the students of the other houses who were in the Defense Club came up to them to ask about Ginny. Knowing that Harry could not handle telling them since he was worried about Ginny, Rose and Hermione intercepted everyone who came up to them, only telling them that Ginny was still unconscious but stable.

Rose and Hermione made sure Harry ate more than a few bites in spite of his claim that he wasn't really hungry. Then, they made sure he showered and changed into fresh clothes before letting him return to the hospital wing.

Only Rose, Hermione, Maggie, Ti and Neville accompanied Harry back to the hospital wing. Ron had disappeared right after dinner while the rest of the Quidditch team needed to attend to their homework. They found Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall had joined the other adults.

"Still no change?" Harry asked as he sat down beside Ginny on the bed. The seven Weasleys, Fleur and his parents all shook their heads. Harry hid his disappointment as he took hold of one of Ginny's hands. There was no change in the Bond. She still felt distant but at least she didn't seem further away.

As the night wore on, Professor Dumbledore offered temporary quarters to the other adults if they wished to stay. The Weasleys and Fleur gratefully accepted. James and Lily reluctantly had to go back to Potter Manor because of Hermione's family and their own younger children.

The other teens returned to Gryffindor Tower just before curfew but Harry refused to leave Ginny's side. Madam Pomfrey reluctantly allowed him to place another bed beside Ginny's. Before he went to sleep, Harry set up two wards to guard Ginny and an alarm charm on the door of the hospital wing to warn if anyone entered during the night.

Sunday brought no change to Ginny's status. Harry managed to eat a few bites of the breakfast a house elf brought him, courtesy of Professor Dumbledore. Molly and Arthur came in after breakfast, followed by all her brothers, except for Ron. The twins even closed the store for the day.

Sirius and Sam came by midmorning to visit, having left Lizzie with Dobby. They couldn't come the previous day because Sam was on duty at St. Mungo's. She confirmed what Madam Pomfrey had said concerning the reason for Ginny's coma. Even she could not predict when she would wake up. They left just before lunch.

With Ginny in a coma, Harry looked lost and without Harry to inspire them, the rest of the New Marauders didn't have much energy. They spent the day drifting in and out of the Hospital wing.

Later, in the afternoon when all the New Marauders and the other Weasley siblings and Fleur were there, Ron drifted in and looked at them with a grief stricken expression. "Harry," he said softly.

Harry lifted his gaze from Ginny's face to focus on his best mate. "What?" he asked in a cold tone.

Ron winced at his friend's tone. "Um," Ron stated, "I'm really sorry for everything yesterday. I know I should have been more concerned about Ginny. I guess the thought of losing the game, to the Slytherins no less, really bothered me more than it should."

"You should be sorry, Ron," Harry said, his voice rising, "She's your only sister, for Merlin's sake. What happened to being overprotective of her? It was just a month ago that you were fuming over us sleeping together, acting like I'd hurt her."

"I know," Ron said, running his hand through his head, "I was a real prat then and I was a real prat yesterday. I'm really sorry." He looked at everyone there as he continued, "I'm really sorry everyone. Mum, Dad, I'm sorry for making you think that a Quidditch game was more important than my family. I promise to be better."

He then sat down beside his parents and grasped Ginny's hand. Tears slowly flowing down his cheeks, he said, "I'm so sorry, Ginny. Please wake up. Everyone is waiting for you to wake up. Harry's in a right state without you. He needs you, Ginny. Remember that summer when you were eight, when we had the Ministry picnic? I think that was the first time I saw you blush in Harry's presence."

Ron spent the rest of the afternoon and evening retelling Ginny about the times over the years that she'd been embarrassed in Harry's presence, hoping she'd get angry enough to wake up and hex him. Harry's appreciation and admiration for Ron's courage increased that day since he knew how powerful Ginny's hexes were. Hearing all those stories also lightened his heart and gave him hope that his Ginny would wake up soon.


	46. Chapter 46

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Okay, here's the next one, as promised in time for Easter. Enjoy. Hopefully, I'll have the next one out in less than two weeks. Happy Easter, everyone!_

Chapter 46: An eventful Valentine's Day Part I

Harry grabbed Ginny around the waist and spun her around. She laughed at his silliness then drew him to her for a kiss. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her as he deepened the kiss. He was so glad to have her back. Yet, in the back of his mind, he felt like she wasn't there in front of him.

"Harry," someone called to him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. But he didn't want to pull away from Ginny. He swatted the hand away. "Harry!" the voice insisted and the hand was back on his shoulder, shaking him even more vigorously.

Harry opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed, without Ginny beside him. Someone was standing above him but the image was blurred. He reached over to the night table beside the bed for his glasses and put them on. The image of his surroundings sharpened to show that he was in the hospital wing and it had been Hermione who woke him up. Rose and Ron were standing beside her.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Harry," Hermione said, "But you need to shower and have some breakfast. Classes will be starting in a couple of hours."

Harry sat up and glanced to his right. Ginny was lying there as if she was just sleeping, just as she had been for the past two days, her presence through their Bond still weak and distant. He sighed. She looked so beautiful, a real sleeping beauty.

"I don't want to go to classes, Hermione," he said, "I need to be here by Ginny's side."

"Harry, don't be stubborn," Hermione said, "Molly will be here shortly. She's going to be with Ginny all day. You can come back during lunch and after classes."

Harry didn't answer her. He got up from his bed and sat down beside Ginny on her bed. Grasping her hand, he brought it up to his cheek, seeking comfort in its warmth. He called out to her again through the Bond. Again, he was disappointed and hurt that he received no answer.

The doors of the Hospital Wing swung open. Through them strode the Weasley matriarch, a basket slung under her arm.

"Hello dears," she greeted them as she hugged Ron, Rose and Hermione in turn, "Any change?"

Harry shook his head as he continued to hold Ginny's hand to his cheek. He kissed the hand's palm and grasped it in his own.

"You'd best be going, Harry dear," Molly said, wrapping one arm around him, "If you want to have breakfast before classes this morning."

"I'm not hungry," Harry said.

Molly sighed and shook her head, "Now see here, Harry Potter, I know how much you love my daughter but I know she'd be the first to hex you if you starve yourself waiting for her to wake up. She wouldn't want you to just mope around. She'd want you to go on with whatever you have to do in the meantime."

"But I don't want to leave her," Harry said, tears brimming in his eyes.

Molly grabbed him in a fierce hug, "Of course not, but you have her inside you. You can feel her in your heart and in your mind. I'm sure she can, too, even if she's sleeping like this. Go on now, get to class and, for Merlin's sake, eat some breakfast before you do." She released him and gave him a push. "Don't make me call Lily. I doubt your mother would like what you're doing to yourself."

Harry gave a shudder. His mum had little tolerance for anything stupid he had done when he was younger and she still didn't. She would consider what he was doing now to fall into the stupid category. He ignored the smirk on Rose's face. She was probably thinking the same thing.

"I'll be back during lunch," he told Molly as he gave her a hug, before leaving with Hermione, Rose and Ron.

True to his word, Harry was back in the Hospital Wing after eating a quick lunch. He stayed until his next class and was back after a quick dinner. Once again, he spent the night beside his soul mate.

As the days passed with little improvement in Ginny's condition, Harry established a new routine. His time was spent only between his classes and Ginny. He only visited his dorm to shower and change clothes. He did his homework in a desk he conjured beside Ginny's bed. He didn't attend Quidditch practice or DC meetings. He even asked Professor McGonagall to excuse him from Prefect patrols for the meantime, promising to make up for it once Ginny was awake.

The other New Marauders often visited Ginny in between classes but couldn't stay as long as Harry. They tried to cheer him up when they were there but as they were leaving, they could see the brightness of his green eyes dull with worry.

Ginny's continued coma was taking a toll on him. He was more moody. His spell work started to suffer, with him taking longer to make a new spell work in Charms, Transfiguration and DADA. The worst happened in Potions on Friday afternoon, after lunch.

For the first time in years, Harry botched a potion he was brewing. When Snape made some snide remarks about it in connection with Ginny's condition, Harry got into a shouting match with him, which landed him in detention for three nights, starting that night.

*******

Later that night, Hermione was working on an essay for Transfiguration in a corner table of the Library with her back to the door. She was alone in the table though there were a few more students around, including Draco Malfoy, all studying or doing homework. She hoped that being in the Library allowed her to get her mind off her worry over Harry.

Harry's detention with Snape meant even less time for him by Ginny's side. It soured Harry's mood and made him almost unbearable to be with for the rest of the afternoon. It was almost a relief to see him head for the Dungeons after dinner. Hermione felt guilty for feeling that way but she couldn't help it, given Harry's state.

While she was in the Library, Ron was visiting Ginny with Rose and Neville. They had invited her but she wanted to get her homework done so she could spend more time with Ginny during the weekend while Harry did his detentions.

She felt someone sit down beside her. Glancing to her side, she was surprised to find Draco was now seated beside her.

"Um, hi, Gra-, uh, Hermione," Draco said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione said, eyeing him suspiciously, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Draco sighed, "Look, Hermione, I just want to say I'm sorry about what happened to Potter in Potions earlier. I guess he's really worried about Weaselette, uh, Ginny. It's been a long while since he's ruined his potion like that. I guess Professor Snape should have cut him some slack instead of castigating him like that."

Hermione looked at him again with surprise, "Why thank you, Draco. I'm sure Harry will appreciate the sentiment."

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day I'd feel sympathy for Potter," Draco said, "It feels….strange, but good."

"I'm glad, Draco," Hermione said, "I guess you do have a heart after all."

Draco shrugged her comment away, "So, there's been no change in Ginny's condition?"

Hermione shook her head, "None, I'm afraid. It's really tearing Harry inside."

"Yeah," Draco said, "I can see that, based on what happened with Professor Snape. I do hope she gets better. If anything, it'll get Potter out of his funk and the rest of us will be happier." He got up. "Just let Potter know I sympathize with him over what happened in Potions and hope Ginny gets better."

Hermione smiled and placed her hand over his and gave it a brief squeeze. "Thanks again, Draco. I'll let Harry know." She watched Draco walk away for a few seconds before turning back to the essay she had been writing.

After a couple of minutes, she finished her essay for Transfiguration on the different ways to manipulate the basic spell for transfiguring humans to animals. It was fifteen feet long, about three feet longer than Professor McGonagall had asked. Hermione sighed happily, thinking about how pleased her favorite professor would be. Just as she was packing her things, she heard the Library door burst open with a bang.

Turning around, she was surprised to see Ron, looking around with a wild look in his eyes. Spotting her, he almost ran over to her.

"Hermione!" he cried, "thank Merlin, you're okay. I saw Malfoy coming out of the Library and was worried that he'd bothered you."

Hermione frowned. She looked around for Madam Pince and found the Library matron glaring at them, well, more specifically at Ron. She grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him out of the Library into the corridor.

"I'm fine, Ron," she said, "You shouldn't have gone bursting in there. It's rude."

"Hey," Ron said, looking affronted, "I was looking out for you."

Hermione gave him a smile, "That's sweet, Ron but you needn't have bothered. Draco was here, doing homework like the rest of us. He did approach me before he left."

Ron's eyes narrowed, "What did he want?"

Hermione inwardly sighed before answering him, "He just wanted to say he sympathized with Harry over what happened in Potions. He thought that Professor Snape was being unfair with him since Harry was worried about Ginny."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "He said that? Malfoy, sympathizing with Harry over what Snape did?"

"That's Professor Snape, Ronald," Hermione corrected him, "Yes, he did. I know it sounds unbelievable but I heard him say so. Remember, he came by after the Quidditch game to say he was sorry for what happened to Ginny. Maybe Ti is right and Draco's changing."

"I really doubt it, Hermione," Ron said, "Even if he did, he'd still be a foul git to me."

Hermione shook her head in exasperation, "Come on, We'd better get back to Gryffindor Tower. It'll be curfew soon."

*******

The next day, the students were having breakfast when Dumbledore stood up. All the students stopped eating and focused their attention on the Headmaster, even Harry.

"Good morning," he said, "I know that next Saturday is Valentine's Day. Ordinarily, it would have been the perfect time for a Hogsmeade visit being a weekend and all. However, I'm afraid that is not possible since we would like to prevent a recurrence of the attack on the village last October. In lieu of that, we have decided to allow some of the merchants of Hogsmeade to enter the grounds of the castle and hold a mini-fair for Valentine's Day in the open area beside Black Lake."

The Great Hall erupted in an explosion of noise as the student reacted to the news. There was extra excitement among the first and second years since they ordinarily wouldn't have been able to go to Hogsmeade to celebrate the day. Of course, at their ages, it wasn't expected for many to have someone to celebrate with in a romantic sense. That didn't lessen their enthusiasm for the news.

Dumbledore let the students react to the news for a few seconds before raising his wand and releasing several red sparks to gain the students' attention once more. He waited a few more seconds for the hall to quiet down before continuing.

"I know it is wonderful news," he said, "However, for your protection, some measures will have to be enacted. First, the wards around the castle will be strengthened. The rest of the castle will be off limits to the merchants, whether they were former students or not. No student will leave the grounds on that day for anything less than a family emergency. In addition, there will be Aurors allowed into the grounds, both to screen the participating merchants as they enter the grounds and to guard us and the grounds during the fair. Further details, including which merchants will be on the grounds, will follow in the coming week. Now, enjoy your breakfast."

He sat down. Immediately, the noise level in the Great Hall increased ten-fold as the students resumed discussing the coming Valentine's Day fair as they ate breakfast.

"Oh, isn't that wonderful, Ron?" Hermione asked her boyfriend who was sitting beside her as Harry looked on from Ron's other side.

Harry couldn't feel any of the same excitement as Hermione. How could he when Ginny may not be there to enjoy it with him? His thoughts must have been visible on his face because Ron said, "Hey, why the sad face, Harry?"

Harry grimaced, "How do you expect me to feel, Ron? Ginny won't be there to spent the day with me." He got up from the table, "Excuse me, I don't feel hungry anymore." He headed for the doors out of the Great Hall, wanting nothing more than to escape the sounds of his fellow students excitedly discussing the coming Valentine's Day Hogwarts Fair. Once he was in the Entrance Hall, he broke into a run, headed for the Hospital Wing.

*******

Rose watched her brother leave the Great Hall and sighed. She knew that the fair would have been another time for them to revel in the love they shared. So, she understood what he must be feeling.

It was so unfair for this to be happening to two of the people she loved. They deserved so much better after so much of what had happened to them.

She felt a gentle hand on hers. She looked up to see Neville looking at her. He nodded his head at Ron and Hermione with a grin on his face. She turned to see Hermione berating Ron for being insensitive again. Ron started to argue with her, causing Rose to turn away.

She didn't want to watch them row again, especially since Ron's continued immaturity was the reason for it. It was just getting old. She thought they'd stop rowing once they were together but it had never really stopped.

"Don't worry," Neville said, "They don't fight for long anymore. Frankly, I think it's their way of foreplay."

Rose screwed up her face as an image of the two older Gryffindors having sex popped into her head. "Eww, Neville," she said as she pushed him away, "Please don't place that image in my head. Hermione's like a sister to me and Ron's my brother's best mate and my best friend's brother."

Neville laughed, "Sorry, Rose." He took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. "I just wanted to get your mind on something other than what happened to Ginny and how it's affecting Harry."

Rose nodded and squeezed his hand in turn, "I know, thanks for trying. Are you done? I've lost my appetite. I want to be somewhere else when those two," she nodded her head toward Ron and Hermione, "start snogging."

Neville nodded and stood up. Rose did the same and they walked together out of the Great Hall, holding hands. They walked out of the castle down to Black Lake where they sat in the shade of the oak tree they had spent many a day with the others. Neville wrapped his arms around Rose as she leaned against his chest.

"She'll wake up, Rose," Neville said, "I'm sure of it."

"How can you be sure?" Rose asked.

"Well," Neville said, "Harry still feels her through their bond. She's probably using all her magic to heal herself so she can't answer back. Once she's almost healed, I'm sure she'll be able to talk to Harry again."

"I hope so, Neville," Rose said, turning to look up at him, "It's tearing Harry apart. If it lasts much longer, I'm afraid it might be too late. I'm not sure I can stand to lose both my brother and my best friend." Tears started to flow down her cheek. "What's even worse about it is that I never saw it coming," she said. Then she buried her face in his robes and sobbed as Neville comforted her.

*******

Hermione's forehead scrunched up as she attempted to concentrate on the book she was reading in the Library. After berating Ron for his insensitivity to Harry's plight, she had left him in the Great Hall and returned to Gryffindor Tower for her schoolbag before going to the Library to do her homework in Arithmancy.

About half an hour after she started, she was joined at her table by Malfoy.

"Hi, Hermione," Draco said, "Mind if I join you? I see your doing that assignment in Arithmancy. Maybe we can share some thoughts on it."

"Sure, Draco," Hermione said, "I don't mind."

Draco sat down across from her, facing the door, and pulled out his Arithmancy book, some parchment and a quill. They worked in silence for a few minutes. Then Draco looked up at Hermione and asked, "Um, Hermione, could you check if I got this formula right?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise. She'd never expected Draco to ask for help, much less from her.

Draco flushed and looked back down at his work, "Oh, never mind."

"Wait, Draco," Hermione said, "It's all right. I'd be glad to check your work. You just surprised me, that's all. You don't usually ask for help." She moved closer to him and looked over what Draco had written. "Ah, you see here? This figure should go over there…."

Sometime later, Hermione looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh my, look at the time. We've been working here for more than two hours. It's almost lunchtime. Ron will be so worried if I don't show up." She started packing her things.

"I doubt it, Hermione," Draco said, "He'd probably be too busy eating to notice you weren't there yet."

"Hey! He's not that bad," Hermione said.

Draco just looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, all right," Hermione said, "Maybe he is a bit obsessed with eating."

"That's one way to put it," Draco said, "Well, speak of the devil, here he is."

Hermione looked around and sighed. Ron had apparently seen who was at the same table with her and decided to get angry about it. She turned back to Draco, "I'd better head him off before he gets here. It was nice working with you, Draco."

"Thanks, Hermione," Draco said, "You too."

Hermione picked up her bag and stood up. But it was too late since Ron had already reached them.

"What are you doing with my girl, Malfoy?" Ron demanded, placing his arms on the table and glaring at Draco.

Draco just smirked and said, "Nothing to get worked up about, Weasley. We were just doing some homework together."

Before Ron could answer him, Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Draco. She didn't let go of him until they were outside the Library.

"Why the hell did you drag me away from that ferret?" he demanded.

"Because I didn't want you to start a fight in there, Ron," Hermione said, "especially since he wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Why are you defending him?" Ron asked, "He could have been waiting for you to turn your back to him before hexing you."

"You shouldn't judge him so harshly, Ronald," Hermione said, "He's not done anything threatening to us since the attack on Hogsmeade last year."

"That doesn't prove anything," Ron said, "He's just more subtle this year. I still think what happened to Ginny was done on his orders."

"Whatever you think, Ron," Hermione said, "there's no proof. We just have to believe he didn't order it."

"Oh yeah," Ron said, "Take his word over mine. I never thought you'd side with someone who's always put you down."

Hermione gritted her teeth before answering him, "I'm not taking anyone's side, Ron. There's no issue for me to take someone's side. Come on," she said, taking hold of his arm, "I'm sure you just need some food in you."

He shook off her hand, "Why does everyone think all I do is eat? I don't need you to lead me around, Hermione." He stalked off without another word.

Hermione sighed and shook her head in frustration. Ron was so pigheaded and stubborn. He was so set in his thinking about Draco. She sighed again and followed him.

Later that afternoon, as they headed up to the Hospital Wing with the rest of their friends to visit Ginny, Ron took her arm and held her back from the others.

"Ron, what is it?" Hermione asked.

He looked sheepishly at her, "I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron said, "about earlier. I'm sorry for getting mad at you about being with Malfoy. Maggie told me you were just studying together. I was just worried that he was getting you to like him more than me."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, shaking her head before encircling her arms around his neck, "How on earth would he do that? He has nothing over you."

"Nothing?" Ron asked her incredulous, "He's richer and more good looking than me. Now that it seems he's no longer a slimy git, I thought he'd be more appealing to you than a Nobody like me."

"You stop that, Ron Weasley," Hermione said, glaring up at him, "You are not a Nobody. You're brave, funny and loyal to your friends and family. You're also a tactical genius, one of the best Keepers that Gryffindor has seen and our Quidditch Captain. You've also been my best friend since first year and the one I love. If that makes you a Nobody, then we're all Nobodies. So, I don't want to hear you put yourself down like that again."

With that, she pulled his head down so she could capture his lips with hers. They arrived at the Hospital Wing a half hour after the others and wouldn't tell anyone why they were late.

*******

Neville looked up from his breakfast on Monday morning as Ron sat down beside him. Now that was unusual. Ron usually waited for Hermione before coming down for breakfast.

"Uh, Neville," Ron said, looking nervous, "Can I ask you for some help?"

Curious, Neville nodded, "Sure thing, Ron. What is it?"

"Well, uh," Ron stammered, "I need some help coming up with something for Valentine's Day."

Neville looked at him in surprise. "Why don't you ask Harry? He's the one who you usually run to for those things."

"I normally would," Ron said, "But, um, with Ginny unconscious, Harry's not much himself. I don't think he could help me."

Neville had to agree with Ron. Harry had stopped coming to the Great Hall for meals since Saturday, eating food delivered to the Hospital Wing by the Hogwarts house elves. He stayed there the whole day, never leaving Ginny side except to go to the loo, even as the rest of his friends and family visited his soul mate.

"All right, Ron," Neville said, "Have you come up with anything?"

*******

After dinner on Thursday, Hermione was once again in the Library, working on an assignment for Ancient Runes. She was so intent on her writing that she didn't notice anyone sit beside her.

"I have to admire your concentration, Hermione."

She jumped a bit, startled. Looking around, she found Draco seated next to her, smirking.

"What was it that old codger Mad-Eye Moody used to shout at us?" he asked, "Oh yeah. Constant Vigilance! He'd be disappointed in you, Granger."

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she replied, "Are we back to last names, Malfoy? You shouldn't mock Moody. He gave his life for Harry."

"All right, all right," Draco said holding his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry for mocking your hero and I was just being sarcastic, Hermione."

"You'd better be, Draco," she said before turning back to her work.

After a few minutes of silent work, Draco spoke up again though he didn't look up from the parchment he was writing on, "Is there any change with Ginny?"

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to talk about it but knew she had to tell Draco something without any hint of Harry and Ginny's Soul Bond. She very well couldn't tell him that Ginny wasn't answering Harry's mental calls yet though there was some good news.

"Not really," she answered, "she doesn't seem any closer to waking up though Madam Pomfrey said earlier that the swelling of her brain is almost gone."

"Well, that has to be something good," Draco said, "I'd have thought she was getting worse, seeing as Potter's wandering around between classes like an Inferi."

Hermione shrugged, "He just misses her. They've known each other as friends for years then they got together three years ago. They've never been apart for more than a couple of days since then. He really loves her. When you love someone that much, their absence feels like a hole in your heart."

"Wow, that's really deep, Hermione," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Just because you've never felt love like that doesn't give you the right to scoff at it," Hermione said, glaring at him.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Draco asked angrily.

Hermione placed her hand on one of Draco's as she answered him, "I've talked to Ti, Draco. He's told me about how your father never gave a word of affection to two of you, acting cold and detached and demanding you act the same. That's not the way to treat kids."

Draco flushed as he drew his hand away from hers, "It's the Pureblood way."

Hermione shook her head in sadness, "That's not the way it should be. Ti's already free of that. It's not too late for you to do so, too." She silently packed her things before getting up. "Think about it, Draco. You'll be better for it. Good night."

*******

Harry woke up on Valentine's Day in the same bed he had been sleeping in for the past two weeks, beside Ginny's own bed in the Hospital Wing. As he reached for his glasses, he remembered what day it was. The clock on the bedside table showed that it was just after six. He quickly moved to sit beside Ginny, taking hold of her right hand.

"_Happy Valentine's Day, love," _he said to her. He suppressed the disappointment he felt when she didn't answer back but continued to lie there. He sighed and started to run his hand through her hair. He really wished she would wake up. He felt so lost not hearing her lovely voice and feeling her hands going through his hair. He was shaken from his musings by a discrete cough.

"Harry," Madam Pomfrey said, "I'm sorry but it's time for me to clean Ginny up so you can spend the day with her. Why don't you go have a shower and some breakfast in the meantime? It won't take long."

Harry nodded. He knew that Madam Pomfrey would have to undress Ginny while cleaning her up. While he wouldn't mind seeing her naked, it would not be considered appropriate to those who didn't know they were married because of the Soul Bond and would cause problems and questions if certain people found out he was present while his 'girlfriend' was naked.

He kissed Ginny on the forehead before standing up and leaving the Hospital Wing. When he got to Gryffindor common room, he found it still empty and headed up to his dorm. Only Neville was awake.

"Hey, Harry," Neville said, "How's Ginny?"

Harry sighed, "Hi, Neville. Still the same but at least I can still feel her presence. So, have you anything special planned with my sister for today?"

Neville blushed, "Um, nothing as grand as you've given to Ginny before. We're just going to the Fair together. But before that, I'm having a great bouquet of roses of different colors brought to her by owl during breakfast then giving her this." He pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a sapphire teardrop pendant on a gold necklace.

"Wow," Harry said, "That's beautiful, Nev. Rose will be gobsmacked."

"I hope so," Neville said, "It's something that's been in my family for a few generations."

"You really love her, don't you?" Harry asked quietly.

Neville nodded and looked nervously at him, "Yeah, I think I do. Don't tell her, okay? I'd like to tell her myself, when I'm ready."

Harry clapped a hand on one of Neville's shoulders and squeezed it, "Sure thing. Oh, one thing, though." He looked Neville in the eye seriously, "If you hurt her, we're going to have a problem. I don't care if you're supposed to have as much power as I do. I'll take you down."

Neville nodded in understanding, "I know. I probably wouldn't fight back if that happened."

"Good," Harry grinned, "Now, let's hope it never comes to that. I'm taking a shower before heading down for breakfast."

"I'll see you there," Neville said, getting up and heading for the door.

After his shower and a change of clothes, Harry headed down to the common room which was filling up now. He spotted Hermione and Rose there. "Hey girls," Harry said, "Happy Valentine's Day." He hugged both of them.

After returning his greetings, Rose asked, "Anything new?"

Knowing what she meant, Harry shook his head, "No, she's still not answering me."

Rose gently squeezed his hand, "Hang in there, bro. She'll snap out of it soon."

"How do you know?" Harry asked, "Did you 'see' something?"

Rose shook her head, "No, I haven't. I'm sorry I didn't see it ahead of time."

"It's okay, Rose," Harry said, "You can't see everything ahead of time. I know you can't control those visions and Astral walking is still dangerous. Don't worry about it. I'm headed down to breakfast. Want to join me?"

"Sure thing," Rose said, "Is Neville still up there?"

"And Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Neville was already up when I got back from the Hospital wing," Harry said, "I think he's already gone to the Great Hall. I think Ron's still sleeping."

Rose looked disappointed but didn't say anything. Hermione, on the other hand, looked annoyed. Both of them accepted his invitation to go with him down to the Great Hall."

As they were going down the main staircase, they could see the grounds through the windows of the castle. The stalls the shopkeepers from Hogsmeade would be using for the Fair were already up and decorated with gay bunting and signs.

Seeing the Fair brought Harry back to thinking of Ginny not being around to enjoy it. He suddenly felt the need to be with her again.

Harry stopped walking just as they reached the doors to the Great Hall. "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm not feeling hungry at the moment. I'll see you girls later." He turned around and headed back up the Main staircase.

When he reached the third floor, he broke into a run toward the Hospital Wing. Reaching his destination in short order, he threw open the doors.

Madam Pomfrey looked up in surprise as he ran over to Ginny's bed. "Mr. Potter," she said, "is something wrong?"

Harry ignored her as he flung himself on the bed and embraced Ginny's still form. He could feel the tears flowing down his eyes but he didn't care if the matron saw him cry. He just felt empty without Ginny. He wasn't sure if he could go on without her by his side.

He heard the door to Madam Pomfrey's office open and close. She must have withdrawn to give them some privacy. He felt a moment of gratitude for her before turning his attention back to Ginny.

"_Oh, Ginny, why can't you answer me? Please, love, talk to me," _he called out to her through their bond as he continued to embrace her, _"I can't go on without you." _

He continued crying for what seemed like hours but was actually just a few minutes. Then Harry did something he hadn't done in two weeks, he kissed her on the lips. _"Please, Ginny, come back to me."_

Suddenly, he felt a small increase in her presence, like she was nearer him. Then he heard, _"H-Harry." _It was faint but it was definitely her voice. He pulled back and stared at her. _"Gin? I'm here."_

"_Harry, I feel so weak. I can barely feel anything."_

"_Oh, love, that's okay. At least you're talking to me again," _he said to her as he kissed her lips again. Then, he broke away for a bit and called out, "Madam Pomfrey! Come quick!"

The door to the matron's office opened. "What is it, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"She answered me through the Bond," Harry said loudly, "She actually talked to me in my head."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened. She swiftly walked up to Ginny's bed and waved her wand for several seconds. "She does seem stronger, much more than in the past two weeks," She then looked thoughtfully at him, "Did you do anything different with her while I was in my office?"

Harry looked sheepishly at her, "Well, um, I just kissed her."

Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well, I guess it can't hurt. Try kissing her again, Harry, but do it for a longer time."

Looking skeptically at her and feeling nervous over having the matron watch him snog his wife, Harry said, "Okay." He sat back down beside Ginny, leaned over her and started kissing her. After a few seconds, he felt her presence through the Bond increasing.

Feeling elated with this development, he continued kissing her. Then to his surprise, she started kissing back. He pulled back and was glad to see her chocolate brown eyes staring back at him.

"H-Hi," she said groggily.

Harry felt tears prickling in his eyes as he answered her, "Hi." Then he hugged her tightly. _"You're awake, you're awake!"_

"_Harry, um, I can't breathe."_

"_Oh, sorry," _he said, lessening his hold on her, _"I'm just so glad you're awake."_

"_Why?" _she asked, _"What happened? Why am I in the Hospital Wing?"_

"_Oh baby," _he said, _"Goyle hit the Bludger to you while you were doing that last goal. It hit you on the head and knocked you off your broom. I barely caught you before you hit the ground. You've been unconscious for two weeks now."_

Ginny's eyes widened, "Oh Merlin. _I've been here in the hospital wing for two weeks?"_

Harry hugged her again, _"It's all right. You're awake now."_

"Harry," Madam Pomfrey said from behind him, "If you don't mind, I'd like to examine Ginny now."

"Oh, all right, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, gently lowering Ginny back on the bed and moving to sit beside her bed, though he didn't release her hand.

After a few minutes, Madam Pomfrey smiled and said, "She's almost completely back to full health." She looked at Ginny, "How are you feeling, my dear?"

"I feel a bit weak, ma'am," Ginny answered, "I'm also feeling hungry."

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "That's to be expected. The nutritional potions have been giving you for the past two weeks isn't perfect but at least it kept you hydrated. I'll have the house elves bring something up for you and for you as well, Harry. I doubt you've eaten breakfast yet."

Harry shook his head sheepishly, "No, ma'am, I wasn't feeling hungry then, considering what day it is. But now, I'm famished."

"All right," Madam Pomfrey said, "I'll be back in a few minutes." She walked out the doors.

"Harry?" Ginny said, "You mentioned something about not feeling hungry because of the day. What did you mean by that? Is there anything special about today?"

"Well, it's a day that has been special for us for the past three years now," Harry said. He leaned over her and kissed her slowly, _"Happy Valentine's Day, Gin."_

Ginny's eyes widened then she was kissing him back, _"Happy Valentine's Day, Harry."_

They continued kissing for several minutes before lack of oxygen forced them to break apart. As they recovered their breath, Ginny asked, _"So, did you have anything special planned for today before I went to sleep?"_

"_Well," _Harry said, _"I had a vague idea that I was planning to work on after the game. Unfortunately, I haven't had time to finalize my plans. But then, you waking up is an awesome Valentine's Day gift."_

"_Glad I could oblige, Mr. Potter," _Ginny said, kissing him again. _"I wonder if Neville and Ron have something planned for their girls. Do you have any idea?" _

"_Well," _Harry said. _"Neville told me earlier that he was giving Rose flowers by owl delivery this morning then he showed me this great looking sapphire pendant he was also giving her. She'll probably show it to you once they find out you're awake." _

"_Probably," _Ginny said, _"I can't wait to see them. What about Ron?"_

Harry shrugged, _"I have no idea if he planned anything for Hermione for today."_

"_Oh dear," _Ginny said, _"I hope he planned something simple he could pull off."_


	47. Chapter 47

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here is the next one. As the title says, it also takes place on Valentine's Day and starts before Ginny woke up in the last chapter, as Harry leaves his sister and Hermione before they enter the Great Hall for breakfast, to go up to the Hospital wing to see Ginny, just to clarify matters. Sorry for the delay but I was busy the week after posting the last one and I had a bit of trouble deciding how to end the chapter. Enjoy and please review. _

Chapter 47: An eventful Valentine's Day Part II

Rose and Hermione watched Harry turn around and head back up the main staircase. Rose sighed. Harry was probably feeling depressed again because of Ginny. She wished she could do something to help her brother, especially today but with Ginny still unconscious, she could sympathize with Harry's reluctance to enjoy the day and the Fair.

"Come on, Rose," Hermione said, "There's nothing we can do for him right now except leave him alone. He's probably heading for the Hospital wing. We can check on him and Ginny later."

Reluctantly agreeing, Rose followed Hermione into the Great Hall. When she spotted the Gryffindor table, she saw Neville talking to Dean. Once again, she suppressed the disappointment she felt on not finding him in the common room waiting for her. It was their first Valentine's Day together and she thought he'd meet her the same way Harry had been doing with Ginny for the past few years.

Neville saw her coming to the table when she was still halfway there. He got up and quickly intercepted her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rose," he said, kissing her lightly on the lips, "Come on and have some breakfast."

Trying to smile brightly to hide her disappointment, Rose followed him and sat down beside him. As soon as she was seated, the flurry of activity that accompanied the arrival of the delivery owls filled the Great Hall.

She was surprised when a pair of barn owls gently landed a large bouquet of flowers in front of her. It looked like six dozen roses of different colors. There were the usual red ones, but also blue, yellow, pink, white and even purple roses in the bouquet. She turned to Neville who had a huge grin on his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day again, Rose," he said, "I hope you like your name sake."

"Oh they're lovely, Neville," she said, twining her arms around his neck and pulling him to her so she could kiss him. "Happy Valentine's Day," she said once they broke away, "I love them. Thank you so much. I've never seen purple roses before though."

Neville blushed, "It's just an experiment I wanted to try, crossbreeding the red and blue ones. I grew all of those in my greenhouse at Longbottom Manor. Most roses on sale for Valentine's Day are grown in greenhouses since its too cold yet for natural blooms. Oh, I have one more gift for you." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a small box.

Rose felt she couldn't breathe. Surely he wasn't going to propose now. They haven't even declared their love for each other. Of course, she knew she loved him already and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but then he had never hinted that he felt the same. Then, Neville opened the box and Rose felt both relieved and disappointed that it didn't contain an engagement ring. However, the sapphire pendant nestled within instead took her breath away.

"Neville," she said, awe in her voice, "it's beautiful" She took it out of the case and admired it for a few seconds. Then she turned to him, "Help me put it on."

She handed to him then turned around and lifted her hair. Neville deftly undid the clasp and placed it around her neck, allowing the pendant to nestle just above the valley between her breasts.

"There," Neville said, kissing her on the cheek, "It looks perfect on you. It was my great-great grandmother's."

"Thank you, Nev," Rose said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She felt her heart swell with affection for Neville. It was their first Valentine's Day and he had given her a special gift.

"You're right about it, Rose," Hermione said, smiling at her from her other side, "It's a beautiful pendant. I think I'm jealous."

Neville frowned, "Sorry, Hermione. Before I left the dorm room, I tried to wake Ron up several times but he just grumbled a bit and turned over."

Hermione huffed, "That's all right, Neville. I know Ron likes his sleep just as much as food. I just wonder how he managed to be awake this time last year when he gave me this bracelet." She showed the bracelet with the bookcase shaped charm Ron had given her the previous Valentine's Day.

Neville shrugged, "Maybe Harry had more luck waking him up then. Speaking of Harry, is he with Ginny?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah, he said he didn't feel hungry. Considering the circumstances of the day and Ginny being in a coma, I can sympathize." She looked forlornly at the food she had put on her plate.

"Hey," Neville said, putting his arm around her, "She's going to be okay. Who knows, she might actually wake up today. Wouldn't that be an awesome Valentine's Day gift?"

"I hope so, Neville," Rose said, "Harry's been so down these last two weeks. I don't know if he'll be able to handle it for much longer."

Just then, there was a flutter of wings throughout the Great Hall, signaling the arrival of the owls bearing the morning mail. One of them landed right in front of Hermione, holding a bouquet of red roses.

Hermione took the bouquet and gave the owl a bit of bacon. It hooted its thanks before flying up and out of the Great Hall. Hermione returned to examining the bouquet. There was a tag on the bouquet.

"Bob's Garden of Magical plants," she read, "But who's it from? Neville, you're an expert on plants and flowers, do you know anything about this garden?"

"I know it's one of the better shops for flowers and plants in Diagon Alley," Neville said, "It's also only one that accepts owl-orders."

"Owl-orders?" Hermione asked, "Oh, Ron, of course. It figures he had no time to find them himself."

As she said that, Rose saw Ron enter the Great Hall, a look of panic on his face. He practically ran to the Gryffindor table. Once he reached it, he sat down beside Hermione.

"'Mione, I'm sorry," he blurted out, "I forgot it was Valentine's Day. If I had realized it earlier, I would have been up already to meet you in the common room. I'm glad you got the flowers already."

"Are you sure, Ron?" Hermione asked, "Are you so sure these are the flowers you owl-ordered?" 

"Of course I'm sure," Ron said, "It has the logo of the shop I ordered it from on Neville's recommendation."

Hermione sighed, "You could have at least had them put a card on it to make certain that I knew it came from you. Anyway, it was sweet of you to do this." She kissed him on the cheek.

Ron grinned at her before doing the same. "Here," he said, handing her a badly wrapped rectangular package, "I hope you like this."

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione answered, "This is for you, Happy Valentine's Day." She handed him a much better wrapped package. She then opened the gift Ron had given her. It was a book. She frowned after seeing the title but quickly changed it into a smile. "Thank you, Ron, I think this will prove useful."

"I'm glad you liked it, 'Mione," Ron said. He grinned as Hermione's gift to him was revealed to be a selection of Honeyduke's chocolates. "Thanks for the chocolates."

He then proceeded to fill his plate to overflowing. Hermione stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and attending to her own plate.

Curious, Rose took a peek at the book Ron had give Hermione. She shook her head at Ron's obliviousness when she saw it: _100 ways to please your wizard_. He should have been there when Neville gave her the pendant. It might have given him a clue for a more appropriate gift for Valentine's Day.

She exchanged a look with Neville, silently asking him if she should say anything. Neville seemed to understand what she wanted to say but shook his head. Accepting his opinion, she proceeded to eat her breakfast. All around her, the other Gryffindors began to discuss what the fair would be like.

Half an hour later, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. "My dear students," he began, "A happy Valentine's Day to you all. Today is a day that has been set aside by tradition to laud something that has a power as great as magic. I'm sure many of you would scoff at such a comparison but let me assure you that Love has as much power as our beloved magic. It can be used to build a family and inspire us to do great things. But it can also be used to destroy when it becomes twisted and misguided, just like magic. Some say it is the greatest power in the universe. Thus, it is fitting that a day is set aside to celebrate it. So, to make this even more special, you have the fair to enjoy yourselves. Those of you who are done with your breakfasts may now go down to the grounds around Black Lake and partake of the stalls set up for the day.. Enjoy."

The students cheered and started rising from their tables. Ron rapidly shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth, much to Hermione's disgust then got up from the table.

"Come on, 'Mione," he said, extending his hand to Hermione, "I don't want a large crowd when we reach the Fair."

Surprised by his chivalry, Hermione didn't reprimand Ron for his lack of table manners but took his hand and allowed him to assist her from the table. Before they walked off, Hermione turned around and said, "We'll meet you guys for lunch around half past noon." Then, hand in hand, they exited the Great Hall, Ron practically pulling Hermione along in his impatience.

Rose watched them leave with amusement before turning to Neville. "Shall we go?" she asked her boyfriend.

Neville grinned and got up. He mimicked Ron's earlier action. Giggling, Rose accepted his hand and let herself be pulled from the table. They waved their goodbyes to the rest of the table, including Ti and Maggie who were going to wander around the fair with their dorm mates. Then they followed the other couple at a more leisurely pace. When they reached the Entrance Hall, they saw Sirius standing there, talking a bit to Ron and Hermione before the couple left through the massive front doors.

"Sirius!" Rose cried, running up to hug the man. "Why didn't you tell us you'd be here today?"

"And ruin the surprise?" Sirius asked, returning her hug, "Come on, Rose, is there anyone else your father would trust to supervise Hogwarts' security for today?"

Rose shrugged, "I guess that should have occurred to me last week when Professor Dumbledore announced that Aurors would be providing security for the Fair."

"Hi, Neville," Sirius greeted the younger man as he reached them, "I hope you're taking good care of my best mate's girl. I wouldn't want to have to hex you. Your parents wouldn't like that."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Black," Neville said, "I'm sure my parents will be the first to hex me if I did anything disrespectful to Rose."

Sirius laughed, "I bet they would. I heard your mum wouldn't let your dad kiss her before the third date. Speaking of your parents, they're part of the team providing security so they're around here somewhere. I'm sure they'll stick around after the Fair is done to see you and your sister."

"That would be great," Neville said, "Maggie would love to see them, too."

"I'm sure she would," Sirius said, "Um, do you know where Harry is? I forgot to ask Ron and Hermione where he was. I was waiting for him to come by from breakfast and thought of going with him to visit Ginny."

Rose sighed, "Harry didn't feel hungry so he went straight to the Hospital wing."

Sirius frowned, "That's not good. I better go make sure my godson has some decent food. Go on, you two, have fun. It looks good out there." He turned around and headed for stairs to the Dungeons where the kitchens were.

Rose and Neville watched him disappear down the stairs before turning to head out the front doors of the castle.

*******

Hermione and Ron reached the steps down from the Entrance Hall and looked toward Black Lake. Most of the grounds around the Lake were occupied by various small stores decorated with streamers and bunting featuring hearts. Each store was almost as large as the original store.

Among the stores from Hogsmeade represented were Honeydukes, Dervish and Banges, Scrivenshaft's and Gladrags. There were also stores from Diagon Alley represented like Quality Quidditch Supplies, Flourish and Blotts and, of course, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes which was the most garishly decorated stall. Right on the edge of the lakeshore, there was also a replica of the Three Broomsticks.

"Come on, 'Mione," Ron said, "Let's go to the Honeyduke's stall first."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I just gave you some of their chocolate, Ron," she said.

"Yeah," he said, "but you can't have enough chocolate. I'd like some Drobbles and Peppermints."

Hermione sighed, "Oh all right. But we're going to the Scrivenshaft's stall afterwards."

Ron shrugged, "Sure, fine by me."

So they went to the Honeydukes store where Ron spent fifteen minutes deciding which chocolates and candies to get. Then they were off to the Scrivenshafts store where Hermione made Ron wait for almost twenty minutes while she decided which quill to buy.

Then they decided to visit the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes store. They weren't surprised to see a large crowd in the store. They were surprised to find both Fred and George manning it.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked, "Who's at the store?"

"Now is that any way…." Fred began.

"…to greet your older brothers?" George asked.

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins," Fred said.

"Lee's manning the Diagon Alley store today," George said.

"We just couldn't…." Fred said.

"….pass up an opportunity…." George said.

"….to visit our sleeping sister…" Fred said.

"….and adorable little brother," George said.

"We intend to visit once the crowd lessens," Fred said.

"Yeah," George said, "It's a madhouse right now."

"Just like the rush before school started," Fred said.

"And we love it," they both said together.

"Now go on and get out of here," Fred said.

"Yeah, you aren't paying customers," George said.

Ron and Hermione shook their heads in exasperation as they left the store. Even then, they couldn't be mad at the twins. Ginny would have been mad at them if they didn't go on with their work spreading laughter in a time of war because they were worried about her.

"Let's go to Flourish and Blotts next," Hermione said.

"Oh come on, Hermione," Ron said, "Why would you want to look at more books? I just gave you one for Valentine's Day."

Hermione bit her lip to avoid telling Ron exactly what she thought of the book he had given her. It would have shocked both their mothers. Before she could reply to him, a beautiful Eagle owl swooped down in front of her, a bouquet of roses in full bloom in its talons. The owl thrust the bouquet at her.

Stunned, Hermione gingerly took the bouquet. At glance at Ron showed that he was eyeing the bouquet with narrowed eyes. Hermione looked at the bouquet and sure enough there was a card. She opened the card and read it.

_Hermione,_

_Accept these flowers as my way of apologizing for being a prat two days ago. I'm sorry for how I acted. It's just hard for me these days. I hope I can count on you as a friend and hopefully, something more than a friend._

_Draco_

"Who are they from, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Er, just from a friend, Ron," Hermione said.

Before she could react, Ron grabbed the card from her and read it.

"Malfoy," he said with venom in his tone after reading it. He turned his gaze to Hermione, anger in his eyes, "Two days ago? You met up with that prat two days ago and you didn't tell me?'

"We didn't meet up, Ronald," Hermione said, "We just happened to be in the library at the same time. He asked about Ginny and I told him she wasn't improving. He commented on Harry's appearance and I tried to explain to him about the depth of his love for Ginny. He wasn't impressed by what I said and I mentioned to him that Ti had told us about the way their father had treated them, without much affection so he really wouldn't understand what I was talking about. I told him to think about it before leaving him. That's all that happened. He's just apologizing about that."

"You're sure?" Ron asked, "I don't like the last part he put down, about being more than just friends. You really shouldn't consort with him, Hermione. He's a junior Death Eater for sure."

"Ron, we have no proof of that," Hermione said, "He's just confused after all that's happened since this last summer. I'm just trying to be a friend and show him our way is better than what Voldemort wants."

Ron stared at her for several seconds, making her nervous. Finally he said, "All right, but don't turn your back on him for a second. Come on, you said you wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts."

Hermione banished the flowers to her dormitory. They then walked over to the Fair's replica of the Diagon Alley bookstore. It was more than half the size of the original, housing hundreds of books. They separated there, with Ron wandering over to the Quidditch section.

Hermione walked around the store looking over the advanced books on Arithmancy and Ancient runes. She found two books she wanted and headed for the checkout counter. As she waited in line for her turn to pay, she heard shouting outside the store. Her eyes widened when she recognized the owner of the shouting voice. It was Ron.

Abandoning the books she wanted, she rushed outside. She found Ron standing in front of Draco, poking the blonde boy's chest. A crowd was starting to form around the two boys.

"You keep away from my girlfriend, ferret face," Ron shouted.

"I don't think you have a say in whoever she has as her friends, Weasley," Draco said, "even if she's your girlfriend. Of course, I don't see what she sees in you. She can do better than an insensitive prat dressed in second hand clothes."

With a roar, Ron threw himself at Draco, causing them to tumble to the ground with Ron on top. Ron then proceeded to pummel Draco who feebly tried to fight back. Blood spurted everywhere as Ron broke Draco's nose.

After standing in shock for a couple of seconds, Hermione reached for her wand and pointed it at Ron, shouting, _"Stupefy!"_ which knocked out Ron who fell to one side.

Hermione rushed forward and started casting healing spells on Draco, who seemed to be unconscious, stopping his bleeding nose and clearing most of his bruises. Once she had healed him to her satisfaction, she pointed her wand at Ron, _"Ennervate!"_

Ron groaned as he woke up. He sat up and looked around. Spotting Hermione beside Draco, he said, "Hermione! What are you doing? Get away from that git. One of his cronies stunned me while I was busy with him."

"I was the one who stunned you, Ronald," she said, "What do you think you were doing, fighting with Draco?"

Ron glared at her as he got to his feet, "You stunned me? I was just teaching him a lesson. He's been insulting me for years and I've had enough."

"They're just words, Ronald," Hermione said, "You really are an insensitive prat like he said."

"You heard him say that and you're still defending him?" Ron asked, "Well, it seems perfectly clear to me you like the ferret so much, Granger. You can have him. We're through." He turned around and stormed away from her before Hermione could say anything.

Hermione stared after Ron in shock. How could he think she liked Draco more than him? She just didn't want him to get into more trouble. Draco may be a friend but it was Ron she loved. Her mind reeled as she realized the meaning of what Ron had said last. She felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder, turning her around.

Rose looked at her with sorrow in her eyes. Neville stood by her side, a look of bewilderment on his face.

"We saw the whole thing," Rose said, wrapping her arms around her, "I'm so sorry."

Hermione stared at Neville as the tears started to fall down her cheeks, "He can't have meant what he said. We can't be over, can we?" Neville couldn't say a thing which upset Hermione more. She wrapped her arms around Rose and started sobbing into the younger girls shoulder. She felt another pair of arms surround her and gently guide her away from the Fair.

Not caring where they were bringing her, Hermione continued to cry. After a few minutes, Hermione's sobs lessened to sniffles. Finally, she pulled back from Rose, feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have used you for a towel." She looked around. They were down by the lakeshore, a little ways away from the bustle of the Fair. Neville stood a bit apart from them, giving them some privacy for which Hermione was grateful.

"Hey, that's all right," Rose said, "I understand how upset you are. I felt the same way when Ti broke up with me last year. Um, be honest with me, Hermione. Do you like Draco?"

Hermione stared at her, "Merlin, no, no way," she declared, shaking her head vigorously, "he's only a friend. It's Ron I love."

"You sure about that?" Rose asked, "Now, I'm only asking to make you think about it. Let me explain a bit before you say anything. Okay?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow but nodded her consent.

Rose took a deep breath before continuing, "Do you remember when Ti broke up with me last year?" Hermione nodded. "Well," Rose continued, "I told you one of the reasons he did was because he thought I was cheating on him with someone else. I never told you that, even if I didn't realize it at the time, I actually was, sort of. I was already crushing on Neville before I started going out with Ti. Remember the Yule Ball when he danced with me? He was so wonderful then that I found myself often thinking and dreaming of him. But then, I didn't think he'd be interested in a plain redhead like me. So, when Ti asked to be his girlfriend, I accepted since I liked him too and didn't think Neville would notice me, especially since he got together with Lisa Turpin. Unfortunately, my relationship with Ti didn't turn out as wonderful as I had hoped, especially after Lisa died when I spent a lot of time comforting Neville. Ti saw that and he knew I was more interested in Neville than in him. Our argument over Draco was the last straw for him."

"But what does that have to do with me, Ron and Draco?" Hermione asked.

Rose shook her head, "For someone so smart, you can be so naïve about emotions and relationships. My point is that it might be the same way with the three of you. Are you sure you aren't feeling even a bit of attraction to Draco? Do you sometimes daydream what it would be like to be with him?"

Hermione stared at her. Was it possible she was right? She had intrigued by Draco's change in his attitudes and manner ever since she had witnessed his confrontation with his father. His old attitudes came back once in a while but he did seem different from the cocky, arrogant proud boy she had known for the past six years. She had felt good about reaching out to him so he wouldn't follow his father's path and be more like his younger brother.

"I have been thinking about how much better he is than before," Hermione said, "But that doesn't mean I have feelings for him greater than friendship."

"Well, that's something you have to think about," Rose said.

"Rose is right, Hermione," Neville said, stepping closer, "You have to figure it out, Hermione, before you try to fix things with Ron. You have to have no doubts whatsoever of your feelings for Ron. From what I've seen him act around you, he cares about you a lot. You owe it to him to be absolutely clear what you feel about him and Draco."

Hermione sighed, "I guess I have to think really hard about all this. It was really all so much clearer when Draco was an arrogant Muggleborn-hating git. I really don't want to hurt Ron."

"If Ron really cares about you," Rose said, "He'll give you the space you need to decide and wait."

"I hope you're right," Hermione said.

"I do hope so, too," Rose said, "Now, come on, I'm hungry."

"Wait a minute," Hermione said, "What happened to Draco? I can't believe we left him unconscious there in front of the bookstore."

"Well," Rose said, "We thought that what you were going through emotionally was more important. After all, you healed most of his injuries. But don't worry about him. Ti was there with his friends and they took care of him. We can ask Ti about it later."

"Oh, all right," Hermione said, "I guess Ti will take good care of him."

"Of course he will," Rose said, "Now let's get to the Three Broomsticks stall and have some lunch."

The trio headed away from the lakeshore back towards the Fair. As they neared the stalls, Hermione stopped walking and turned back to the other two. 

"Uh, Rose, Neville," Hermione said, "One more thing. Please don't tell Harry about our breakup. The last thing I want is for him to worry about his best friends on top of his concern with Ginny."

Rose nodded, "All right, Hermione, if that's what you want. I just hope he doesn't notice the distance you two are bound to keep each other at."

"If that's what you want, Hermione," Neville said, "It's your choice. We won't say a thing but you should realize that there was quite a crowd that witnessed the whole thing. It won't take much for Harry to hear about it."

"Oh my," Hermione said, wringing her hands, "I know there were a lot of people around Ron and Draco but surely they wouldn't say anything to Harry."

Neville shrugged, "I really don't know, Hermione. I think it'll be better if he hears it from you or Ron."

Just then, a white light flared in front of them, resolving into a beautiful silver stag. It opened its mouth and Harry's voice came out of it, sounding happier than it had been for the last two weeks. "Ginny's awake."

The three teens looked at each other with expressions of surprise and joy before breaking into a run. They rushed across the fairgrounds up to the castle's front steps, into the Entrance Hall and up the main staircase. Luckily, they didn't run into any teacher or Filch.

Rose was the first one to reach the Hospital wing. She threw open the doors and gave a squeal of delight before continuing her wild dash inside.

Hermione arrived at the door right behind her with Neville coming up to door after her. Looking inside the hospital wing, Hermione saw that Ginny was sitting up in her bed with Harry sitting beside her on the bed, holding her hand. The next instant, Rose reached Ginny and threw her arms around her best friend. Hermione and Neville quickly entered the wing and closed the door.

*******

Harry felt his heart swell with happiness as he watched his sister embrace Ginny. He was so glad Ginny was awake with no side effects after two weeks of being in a coma.

Rose pulled back from the hug she had given Ginny and sat down beside Ginny. Hermione and Neville arrived at Ginny's bed and also gave her hugs before sitting down on straight backed chairs.

Rose grasped Ginny's other hand and said, "I'm so glad you're awake. Do you know what happened to you?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, "Harry told me I got hit in the back of the head by a Bludger during our match with Slytherin and have been unconscious for the last two weeks."

"That's right," Rose said, "We were all so worried. Harry was a mess, what with worrying over you. He practically lived here while you were asleep."

"So I gathered from Madam Pomfrey," Ginny said, "Harry said he could barely feel me through our Bond but I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember was putting a goal through the leftmost hoop then the next thing I know, I'm waking up here in the Hospital wing."

"I'd like to know why you woke up now," Hermione said. She turned to Harry, "Do you have an idea why, Harry?"

Harry blushed, "Yeah, I do, Hermione. I kissed her."

Hermione looked at him in confusion, "That's it? You just kissed her and she woke up?"

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, I kissed her on the lips and felt her through the Bond much stronger than the last two weeks. I called Madam Pomfrey. She came over and ran her wand over Ginny which showed her much stronger than before. She then asked me if I did anything and I told her I kissed her on the lips. She, um, told me to kiss her again for a much longer time so I did then she woke up."

Rose threw back her head and laughed. When she stopped, she looked at Harry and said, "So the handsome prince woke up his Sleeping Beauty." She shook her head, "Only my brother can make a fairy tale come to life."

Her comment caused Hermione to giggle while Neville had a puzzled look on his face. Meanwhile, Harry glared at his sister.

"What fairy tale is that?" Neville asked.

"Pure bloods," Hermione muttered before saying louder, "There's a Muggle fairy tale called Sleeping Beauty. She turned to Neville and told him a quick summary of the fairy tale. "It's quite popular among Muggle children."

"Oh, I get it," Neville said, laughing a little, "I guess that does seem appropriate."

Harry groaned and buried his head in Ginny's hair. He felt Ginny's amusement through their Bond.

"_Oh, don't be embarrassed, Harry." _Ginny said,_ "You were like a fairy tale prince to me until I realized the Harry Potter in those books was really you. Then you were the boy I liked because you were so much more than the fairy tale Harry. Even now, being bonded to you feels sometimes like a fairy tale to me."_

"_Well, it's a dream come true for me, too, Gin," _he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. It seemed Ginny wasn't satisfied with his kiss because she placed her hand against the back of Harry's head and kept him from pulling back as she returned the kiss with some passion.

When they separated a few seconds later, Harry had a feeling he was missing something after that heated kiss. Looking at his sister and friends, he asked, "Hey, where's Ron? I should have heard him griping about that kiss."

He saw the three other teens exchange nervous looks before Hermione answered, "Um, he went to the loo just before your Patronus message reached us. We forgot to tell him Ginny was awake."

Harry and Ginny exchanged suspicious looks. Before they could say anything, the doors to the Hospital wing opened up. In strode Molly, carrying a basket of wool. Harry realized he hadn't told anyone else in their families that Ginny was awake.

Molly noticed that Ginny was awake and gave a scream before dropping her basket and rushing forward. Once she reached Ginny's bed, she pulled Ginny into a tight hug, muttering over and over, "You're awake."

Finally, Harry felt Ginny close to passing out from lack of oxygen. He tried to pry Molly off his soul mate as he said, "Mum, please, Ginny can't breathe."

"Oh my," Molly said, releasing her daughter, "I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm just so happy you're awake." She then glared at the teens around her, "When did she wake up? Why weren't I or Arthur told immediately?"

Harry blushed, "Sorry, Molly, she just woke up an hour ago. I was so glad to have her awake and feeling her through our Bond that I only told Hermione, Neville and Rose through my Patronus."

Molly smiled and patted his hand, "That's all right, Harry dear. I can only imagine the relief and joy you felt. How is it she woke up only now? What woke her up?"

Molly's question caused Rose to burst out laughing again and Harry to groan again and hide his head in Ginny's hair.

"Did I say something wrong?" Molly asked, causing Hermione and Neville to join Rose. It took a few minutes for the three teens to sober up enough to explain things to Molly. Because of Harry's renewed embarrassment and Ginny's amusement of Harry's reaction, the Bonded couple forgot to ask the others again about Ron's absence.


	48. Chapter 48

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next one. I'm sorry again for the long wait but I needed the time to make this come out as well as I could. Please review. _

Chapter 48: What now, Hermione?

Ginny looked around her and smiled. The Hospital Wing was filled with members of the Weasley, Potter, Longbottom, Black and Tonks families, plus several of their friends. They were there to be with Ginny on the day after Valentine's Day since Madam Pomfrey refused to let her out of the Hospital Wing even if she was feeling all right for a girl who had slept for two weeks straight.

Ginny glanced at Harry who was seated beside her on the bed as he talked to Sirius. She had been shaken by what he had looked like when she had a good look at him after waking up: thinner and a bit disheveled with bags around his eyes. It was obvious he had been badly affected by her coma. At least, he already looked much better after a good night's sleep and a couple of meals.

Probably sensing her gaze upon him, Harry turned to her and smiled. She smiled back and she could feel his relief, happiness and love through their Bond.

Ginny sighed and thought of the previous day after her mother had discovered that her daughter had awakened from her coma. While Molly Floo-called the rest of the Weasleys about Ginny's recovery, Sirius had entered the Hospital Wing levitating a tray of food, which he later explained was so he could force his godson eat in spite of his apparent depression over Ginny's coma. Said tray crashed to the ground when Sirius saw Ginny awake.

Quickly getting over his shock, Sirius had transformed into Padfoot and jumped on Ginny's bed, licking her repeatedly as Ginny attempted to fend him off as she laughed. Molly and Madam Pomfrey's reactions to Sirius' antics gave them ringing ears for several minutes after that.

Sirius left after a few minutes to inform Harry's family and his own of Ginny's awakening. Hermione, Neville and Rose left once the rest of Ginny's family arrived, even though Ginny and Harry insisted they stay. Now that Ginny thought about it, Hermione seemed eager to leave when Ron arrived, saying that Ginny should have time with her family of which Harry was a part of anyway. After that, Ginny's attention was diverted into catching up with her family over what they had been doing during the two weeks she was in a coma.

Ginny fell asleep while talking with Bill and Fleur. When she awoke, she found herself alone in a darkened Hospital wing. Looking around, she was surprised to find dozens of roses surrounding her bed. Harry then appeared from under his invisibility cloak, sat beside her and proceeded to snog her senseless.

When they finally came up for air, Harry explained that he was doing what he had planned for their Valentine's day with a few changes since Ginny wasn't allowed out of the Hospital Wing. He waved his hand and a table appeared beside the bed with a setting for two and a lit candelabrum in the middle.

They then had a wonderful dinner while listening to some romantic music. After they had eaten, Harry gave her a beautiful ruby pendant on a gold 18K necklace. Ginny was surprised and felt a little guilty that she hadn't been able to get him anything but Harry picked up her thought and said that her waking up was the perfect Valentine's Day gift for him.

Then they had danced slowly until Harry felt her getting tired. He laid her down on her bed and lay beside her until she fell asleep. Because she was out of her coma, Harry was no longer allowed to sleep in the Hospital Wing. He did, however, set wards around her before leaving for Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny was brought back out of her memories when Harry nudged her mentally. She looked at him and noticed that Sirius had moved off to talk to James.

"_Gin, are you all right?" _he asked through the Bond, _"You seemed distracted."_

She smiled at him and replied, _"Just remembering last night, Harry. It was a lovely evening."_

"_Yeah, I know," _Harry said, _"Still, it would have been better in the Room of Requirement."_

"_I don't care about the setting," _Ginny said, _"Just having you there was enough." _She gave him a quick peck on the lips. She looked around at the people milling around the room. _"Harry, where's Hermione? I haven't seen her since yesterday."_

Harry looked surprised and did his own scan of the room. _"I saw her earlier in the Common Room before I came here. I told her our families, the Blacks and the Tonks were coming to visit. I thought she'd be here by now. There's Ron. He should know."_ Harry waved to Ron who was on the other side of the room, "Oi, Ron! Get over here."

Ron slowly made his way over to them, "What is it, Harry?" His tone seemed a bit stiff.

"Whoa," Harry said, "No need to get shirty with me, mate. I was just wondering where Hermione is?"

To their surprise, Ron scowled and said, "How should I know?"

Getting annoyed, Harry said, "What kind of answer is that? Don't you know where your girlfriend is?"

"I doubt he'd know, Harry," Rose answered as she came up to them, "Since he dumped her yesterday."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in shock before staring at Ron.

"What the Bloody hell made you do that, Ron?" Ginny asked, fury rising in her.

"Oh fine, take her side," Ron answered, looking peeved.

"Well," Harry said, getting peeved himself, "Tell us what happened and we'll see whose side we take."

Ron just stood there and looked down at the ground. Rose stared at him for a few seconds before she huffed and said, "Oh for Merlin's sake." She proceeded to tell Harry and Ginny about what happened in front of the Flourish and Blotts booth the previous day. When she was done, the Bonded pair stared at Ron with a mixture of exasperation and frustration.

"That's it?" Harry said, "That's the reason you broke up with her?"

Ginny grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. Then she pulled out her wand but Harry grabbed her hand before she could hex Ron with her infamous Bat Bogey hex.

"_Don't stop me, Harry," _she said, _"Let me hex my git of a brother into the next century."_

"_No, Gin," _Harry said, "_If you do, he'll refuse to talk to us. We need to find out why he did it." _

Ginny glared at him for a few seconds before deflating and nodding her head, _"All right, but if he says the wrong thing, he'll be beating back his bogies."_

Harry let go of her hand and turned back to Ron who was looking warily at them, "All right, Ron, Ginny won't hex you yet and I'm not far from it myself. Just what makes you think Hermione likes Draco at all?"

"Why wouldn't she, Harry?" Ron asked, sitting down on an adjacent bed, "He's more handsome than me and richer. She'd be better off with him."

He had such a look of defeat and sadness on his face that Ginny felt guilty for trying to hex him. She looked at Harry who nodded.

Harry got up from Ginny's bed and sat down beside Ron, "Come on, Ron, she doesn't care for any of that. Haven't you seen that these past few years? It's you she loves."

Ginny noticed a grimace form on Rose's face when she heard that. She looked at her best friend with a questioning gaze. Rose didn't meet her gaze, choosing instead to look at Ron.

"I'm not so sure now, Harry," Ron said, "I would have thought she'd try to talk to me like last time to take her back but she hasn't said a word to me."

Now troubled, Ginny looked to Rose who was still silent. "Rose, is there something you know?" she asked.

Before Rose could answer her, Fred and George came up to Ginny's bed.

"Hey, how's our…." Fred began.

"…favorite sister?" George concluded.

"I'm your only sister," she said, grinning at them.

"Well, biologically, that's true," Fred said.

"But figuratively, we consider Rose as our sister as well," George said.

Rose grinned, "Thanks, guys, you've never said anything like that before."

"Well it's true," Fred said.

"And don't you forget it," George said.

"Hope you don't mind, Harry," Fred said.

"Oh no, go ahead," Harry said, grinning also, "I just wish you'd claimed her years ago. It would have saved me so much pain. Ow! See, what I mean." He rubbed the arm Rose had punched while Ginny, Fred and George laughed. Ron didn't laugh which drew the twins' attention.

"Hey, Ron," George said, "Why so glum? Didn't Hermione like the book we picked for her?"

"Yeah," Fred said, "Speaking of our bushy-haired friend, where is she anyway?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Ron asked, his ears turning red, "It's not like she has anything to do with me anymore."

The Weasley twins looked at him in surprise.

"Don't tell me she ….," Fred said.

"….broke it off with you?" George said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ron said, getting up and hurriedly waking away.

"Wow!" Fred said, "I guess…."

"She got upset by the book, after all," George.

"What book?" Harry asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Well, Harry," Fred replied, "It seems that 'ickle Ronniekins was in a bind over what to get Hermione for Valentines'."

"So he Owled us and asked our advice," George said.

"We were so touched that he'd ask us," Fred said.

"We told him to give her a book," George said.

"Yeah, we know how much she likes to read," Fred said.

"He Owled us back with the title of a book he saw her looking over during Christmas but didn't buy," George said.

"So we sent him the book by Owl…," Fred said.

"…all wrapped up and ready for giving," George said.

"Of course, we did charm the cover…." Fred said.

"….so it showed a different and less boring title," George said.

The twins then looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Wait a minute," Rose said, looking exasperated at them, "You changed the cover of the book? Do you know how angry Hermione looked when she saw the title? I was surprised she didn't start a row with Ron right there in the Great Hall."

"What was the title they put?" Harry asked.

"It was '100 ways to please your Wizard'," Rose said.

"You two insensitive prats!" Ginny shouted, "You made Hermione think he got her a sex book for Valentine's Day! I changed my mind. It isn't Ron I should hex, it's you two."

She quickly pulled out her wand. This time, Harry didn't stop her as she pointed her wand at the twins and yelled, _"Battus Mucous!"_ twice in rapid succession.

The Weasley twins yelped and fled the Hospital Wing, all the while trying to swat the larger than usual bat bogeys coming out of their noses and attacking their faces. This, unfortunately, drew the attention of the other people in the room, including Ginny's mother.

"Ginny!" Molly shouted, "Why did you attack your brothers?"

"Those so-called brothers pranked Ron's Valentine gift to Hermione, Mum," Ginny said, "They changed the cover so the title was '100 ways to please your Wizard'."

"Now what would be bad about that, Ginny?" Molly asked.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley," Rose answered instead of Ginny, "They also put a witch on it doing a strip tease on the cover."

Molly stared at her in shock for a few seconds before her face turned red as her hair. "Why those two!" she cried, "Wait till I get my hands on them." She stormed out of the Hospital Wing, probably intent on finding her prankster sons.

Everyone else watched her go before turning their attention to Ginny, Harry and Rose.

"What in Merlin's name was that about?" Sirius asked.

"They pranked the book Ron asked them to get him for Hermione's Valentine gift," Rose replied, "they changed the cover to show a witch doing a striptease and they made the title '100 ways to please your Wizard'."

Sirius started laughing but stopped a second later when the females in the room glared at him. "Hey," he said, "I found it funny."

"Sirius Black," Sam said, "I hope you had nothing to do with that prank because if you did, you'll be sleeping on the couch in the library until Easter."

Sirius raised both hands in a placating gesture, "They only asked advice on how to do that witch striptease thing. I didn't know they intended to prank Ron's gift." When Sam continued to glare at him, he sighed, "All right, I'll apologize to Hermione for teaching them that. Speaking of Hermione, where is she?"

Harry, Ginny and Rose all exchanged looks before Ginny said, "I doubt she'll be coming, not since Ron dumped her."

If it wasn't for the circumstances, Harry would have laughed at the looks on the adults' faces.

"Why the bloody hell did he do that?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowing. None of the women corrected his language, probably because they felt it was appropriate.

Harry and Ginny looked at Rose who sighed, "Look, let's just say Ron had the wrong impression about something with Hermione and he got very angry."

"Now what could Hermione have done to get him so angry?" Lily asked, "She's always been the one who got mad at Ron."

"Don't ask, Mum," Harry said, "It's all just a misunderstanding. I'm sure when his head clears, Ron will ask Hermione's forgiveness and she'll take him back."

No one disputed that so the people gathered into smaller groups to talk about other things. Neville joined Rose sitting on the bed next to Ginny's.

Rose looked at Harry for a moment. "Harry," Rose said in a low tone, "I don't know if Hermione will take Ron back if he comes to his senses."

Harry frowned, "Of course she will. She loves him."

Rose grimaced, "I'm not sure that's true now, Harry."

"Just what makes you say that, Rose?" Harry asked.

"Did Hermione say something, Rose?" Ginny asked.

"Don't tell me she really likes Malfoy?" Harry asked, with a look of horror clear on his face.

"Well," Rose said, looking nervously at them, "I did ask her that."

Rose then told Harry and Ginny about her conversation with Hermione the previous day after Ron broke up with her, about how she had been thinking about Neville already when she was still with Ti and asking Hermione if it was the same situation between her, Draco and Ron. Neville also told them about asking Hermione to be sure about her feelings for Ron and/or Draco.

Harry swept his hand down his face. "I really wish you two hadn't said anything to Hermione," he said to Rose and Neville, "One thing I've learned about Hermione is that she has a tendency to overanalyze things. She may not be having actual feelings for Malfoy but will think she has if she thinks too much about it."

"Are you so sure she doesn't have feelings for Malfoy, Harry?" Rose asked, "We haven't really seen them interact before. She seemed really concerned for him yesterday after the fight with Ron though it was more of Ron beating him up than a real fight."

"That's it," Harry said as he got up, "I'd better find Hermione." He leaned down and kissed Ginny on the lips. _"I'll be back, love. I just need to clear this up with Hermione."_

"_All right, Harry," _she replied. Like Harry, she was worried that Rose and Neville's words had made Hermione think she was falling for Malfoy. She watched Harry leave the Hospital Wing "Ginny," her mother said as she came over, "Where's Harry going?"

"He's gone to look for Hermione," Ginny answered.

"Oh, all right," Molly said, "Albus invited us to have lunch in the Great Hall. Will you be all right?"

"We'll stay with her for a while, Mrs. Weasley," Neville said, pointing to him and Rose, "We'll have lunch once Harry gets back."

"All right, dear," Molly said.

The three teens watched as Molly, Arthur, James, Lily, Sirius, Sara, Frank, Alice, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Tonks, Andromeda, Ted and Remus all left the Hospital Wing. Once they left, Ginny then turned back to Rose.

"Rose," Ginny said, "I want to know why you wanted Hermione to reevaluate her feelings for Ron. I've known you for practically our entire lives. You wouldn't have said anything like that without a reason."

Rose sighed, "Well, I'm not really sure she and Ron are suited for each other. I mean, they're so opposite each other in personality. Hermione's a studious, well-organized genius who's afraid to fly while Ron is lazy, messy, mediocre student who's a Quidditch fanatic. Then, they row more often than any other couple I know. In fact, no other couple rows like they do, not our parents, not you and Harry, not Neville and I and not even Ti and I. I don't understand how they've lasted as long as they have."

"I don't disagree with you on those points, Rose," Ginny said, "but you haven't touched on Hermione's negative qualities or Ron's positive ones. Hermione can be stubborn and too trusting of authority figures. She's also too obsessed about grades. Ron has a sweet and caring side he seldom shows but, if you'd paid more attention to them, you'd see it in the way he treats Hermione when they aren't fighting. He's also loyal and willing to sacrifice himself for others. I think they complement each other. I think the Muggles have a saying: Opposites attract, sometimes even better than people who have similar personalities like Harry and I. We do have occasional rows but the Bond allows us to talk to each other in our heads, keeping our disagreements private, so you haven't really seen us row. Besides, it hurts to have someone shout in your head, so we try to talk to each other before any disagreement reaches the rowing stage."

"All right, all right," Rose said, "You have some valid arguments. But I still think they should date other people, even if Hermione doesn't go out with Draco. Maybe they'll find someone else more suited to them. They've been together for two years now. How can they know they're right for each other if they haven't been with other people?"

"I'm not so sure, Rose," Ginny said, "But for some people, you could get it right the first time around. There's my Mum and Dad. They never dated other people before hooking up while they were here and look at them after almost thirty years and seven children, still in love."

"Ginny's right, Rose," Neville said quietly, "My mum and dad were the same way. Some people are lucky to find someone they love for the rest of the life so early in life. We shouldn't have made Hermione think she might feel more for Malfoy than friendship."

"But I don't want Hermione to marry Ron and end up regretting it years later," Rose blurted out.

Ginny looked at Rose in surprise. "Rose, why do you think that will happen? Ron's not so bad, as I pointed out. I'm sure he'll have matured by the time they get married. You haven't had a vision of them in the future, have you?"

"Um no," Rose answered, "No, I haven't had a vision. It's just that I don't want Ron to neglect Hermione like he did me."

"Are you talking about the Yule Ball?" Ginny asked, "Merlin, that was two years ago. If you recall, the reason he neglected you that night was because he was too busy glaring at Viktor Krum with his arm around Hermione. Even back then, he had feelings for her."

"Then why did he dump her yesterday?" Rose asked.

Ginny sighed, "Knowing my brother, he thinks too little of himself. If he thought someone else could be better for Hermione, he'd give her up without a thought of how miserable it'll make him. Sometimes, he can be so like Harry."

"_Hey, I think that was an insult to me," _she heard Harry say in her head.

"_Harry!" _she said to him,_ "Did you find Hermione?"_

"_I already have," _he told her, _"I used the Marauder's Map to find her. She's in the Library. I'm there already and can see her, sitting alone in a corner table. Wish me luck talking to her."_

"_Good luck, Harry," _she said. Ginny shifted her attention back to Rose and Neville. "Harry found Hermione. I hope he can get her to take Ron back or at least talk to him."

Neville nodded then turned to Rose, "Come on, Rose. Let's let Ginny get some rest." He led her away from Ginny.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. She didn't realize that Rose still had some issues with Ron over the Yule Ball. She leaned back in the bed to get comfortable while listening in on Harry and Hermione through her Bond with Harry.

*******

Harry sat down beside Hermione who visibly started.

"Oh, hi, Harry," she said, looking nervously at him before turning back to the book she was reading.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, "Ginny's wondering where you were. You didn't come to the Hospital Wing with the others."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said, "I was there yesterday. I wanted your families to have their time with her today. Anyway, I have a lot of homework to do."

Harry leaned closer to her, "Come on, Hermione," he whispered, "You're as much family to her as the Weasleys and my family. I know Ron broke up with you. That doesn't change a thing."

Hermione sighed and said, "I don't know, Harry. Lately, I feel like something's different between us, like we're not suited to each other anymore."

"Are you thinking about that because of what Rose said yesterday?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him with surprise before answering, "I-I'm not sure, Harry. But I really need to take a good look at our relationship. Maybe we should just stay friends. Maybe someone else will be more of a match with me than Ron."

"Like who?" Harry asked, his voice rising slightly, "Draco Malfoy? I really don't think Rose is right comparing what happened between her and Ti to your and Ron's situation. It's totally different. I mean, she admitted she was fantasizing about Neville before she became Ti's girlfriend. I can't see you thinking about Malfoy that way before Christmas two years ago."

"Well, maybe it's not exactly the same, Harry," Hermione said, "But ever since his father attacked him last year, Draco's been different. He's not completely changed but he is getting there. Maybe I can get him to change completely for the better."

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Harry said, "You can't believe that he's actually stopped being an arrogant pureblood fanatic? From what I heard he said to Ron that started the fight, he hasn't really changed much."

Just then, Madam Pince came up to them, a scowl on her face. "Mr. Potter," she said, "I can't have you bothering students who are studying. Please keep it down or you'll have to leave."

"All right, Madam Pince," he said, "I promise to keep it down." He waited for the library matron to get back to her desk before turning back to Hermione, "You've got to talk to Ron, Hermione."

Hermione sighed and closed her book. "Please, Harry, give me some time to think it things through. I'm so confused right now."

"All right, Hermione," he said, "Just don't do anything you might regret. If Ron sees you with Malfoy again, he may never take you back."

"Then maybe we just weren't meant to be more than friends," Hermione said. She gathered her things and left.

Harry sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He felt Ginny reach out to him with soothing thoughts.

"_I'm sorry, Harry. I guess she'll need time to sort through her feelings."_

"_I know, Gin. I just hope she doesn't turn Ron away from her completely. I'd better find him and see if I can get him to talk to her."_

"_I'm not sure that'll work, Harry. He didn't want to talk about it when he left us earlier."_

Harry got up and left the library. _"I just can't understand how it all ended up like that. They seemed happy just before the game with Slytherin. How could it all fall apart in two weeks?"_

"_I don't know, love," _Ginny said, _"We'll just have to see how things go and try to help both of them. Uh oh, this looks bad."_

"_What is it, Ginny?" _Harry asked.

"_Your sister and Neville seem to be having a row," _Ginny said.

"_What!" _Harry exclaimed, _"They haven't had a row since they got together, at least where I can see them. What the bloody hell could make them row?"_

"_I'm not sure, Harry," _Ginny said, _"But I bet it's got something to do with the Ron/Hermione situation."_

*******

_Ten minutes earlier_

"Come on, Rose," Neville said, "Let's let Ginny get some rest." He led Rose away from Ginny's bed. They sat down in front of one of the windows overlooking the school grounds. Neville had felt a bit shocked about what Rose had said about Ron and Hermione. He hadn't known that she thought they were not right for each other. He remembered seeing the way they acted around each other since first year. Reflecting on that, he knew that they complemented each other quite well, just like Ginny said. Maybe she was right that Rose still harbored bad feelings toward Ron for the way he treated her during the Yule Ball two years ago.

"Neville," Rose said suddenly from his side, breaking through his thoughts, "Is something wrong? You've been awfully quiet for the last few minutes."

Neville sighed before answering, "I guess there is." He met her gaze. "I didn't realize you didn't approve of Ron and Hermione as a couple. Do you think he's unsuitable for Hermione?"

Rose looked away and shrugged her shoulders, "I think of Hermione as an older sister. I'm sure Ginny does too. I just feel uncomfortable whenever she and Ron row. I thought they'd do less of it once they got together but it appears that being a couple hasn't reduced the frequency of their rows. In fact, it seems to have increased."

"Does that really worry you?" Neville asked.

"I've seen on the telly how fights between married couples can get physical," Rose said, "I don't want to see Hermione get hurt."

"Come on, Rose," Neville said, "You can't honestly think that Ron would hurt Hermione?"

"I've known him for most of my life, Neville," Rose said, "He used to get into a lot of fights with the twins and occasionally with Ginny. He's got quite a temper. You saw what he did to Draco."

"I've known Ron for almost six years now," Neville said, "I've seen him and Hermione row. All they've ever done is yell at each other. I've never seen them become physical with each other, especially Ron."

"That doesn't mean he won't, Neville," Rose said.

"Well, I don't believe he will, Rose," Neville said, "You shouldn't judge him just because he attacked Malfoy. There's no way he'd get physical with Hermione. Even when he was in a towering rage yesterday and dumped her, he didn't raise his hand or wand against her. I think you're letting your grudge against Ron cloud your judgment, Rose."

"What!" Rose exclaimed, "I do not have a grudge against Ron. That's completely ridiculous."

"Is it?" Neville asked, "You told Ginny earlier that you didn't want Ron to neglect Hermione like he did you. The only time that happened was at the Yule Ball. I think you're still harboring ill feelings toward him because of that."

"All right," Rose exclaimed, "I do still feel Ron was a git for not paying attention to me two years ago. After all, I was his date, me, not anyone else, certainly not Hermione. Yet, he spent the entire night glaring at Viktor Krum and Hermione, leaving me feeling miserable!"

"Let it go, Rose," Neville said, "I thought you'd forgiven him after he apologized to you on New Year's Eve following the prank you, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George pulled on him."

"Maybe I haven't after all," Rose said, "He ruined that night for me."

"I thought dancing with me made the night better for you," Neville said.

"Maybe it wasn't enough," Rose said, "especially when you told Parvati that you did it just so Harry's little sister wouldn't feel neglected."

Neville gaped at her, "You heard that?"

"Yes, I did," Rose said, "And let me tell you, Mister Longbottom," she started poking him in the chest as she continued speaking, "it left me miserable for days until Ginny came over and knocked some sense into me."

Neville grabbed her hand before she could poke him again, "I'm sorry. I guess it was insensitive of me, but in my defense, that was the first night I started to think of you as more than Harry's sister." He kissed her on the cheek, "Please, Rose, let it go. Whatever happened that night, both good and bad, should just be memories. Don't let it influence what you do. Let Ron and Hermione be."

Rose sighed and wrapped her arms around Neville's waist before placing her head on his chest. "All right, I guess I shouldn't live in the past. I won't say anything else to Hermione about giving Draco a chance or how Ron is no good for her."

"Good, I'm sure your brother and Ginny will appreciate that," Neville said before capturing her lips.

*******

Harry ran the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing. When he got there, he found the room empty of the adults and other kids who were there earlier though Ginny was still sitting on her bed. He looked around for his sister and Neville and found them near one of the windows.

He was surprised to see them wrapped up with each other snogging with enthusiasm. He walked over to Ginny without taking his eyes off of them, not even when he gave Ginny a quick kiss on the lips.

"_I thought they were rowing?" _he asked Ginny mentally.

"_For a minute there, they seemed to be," _Ginny replied, "_then they started snogging just before you came in."_

He sat down beside her and placed his arm around her shoulders. "So where is everyone else?" he asked verbally.

"Oh, they all decided to go have lunch in the Great Hall," Ginny replied.

"So we're all along except for Neville and Rose who are themselves pleasantly occupied?" Harry asked, a smirk growing on his face.

Ginny mirrored his smirk, "Why, yes, Mr. Potter, so we are."

"_In that case, Mrs. Potter," _Harry said, switching to talking through the Bond, _"I think we need to emulate my dear sister and Mr. Longbottom. Who knows when we'll get a chance in this place to be alone again?"_

"_I like the way you think, Mr. Potter," _Ginny said before wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her lips on his.


	49. Chapter 49

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next one. I'm sorry again for the longer than usual wait but I needed the time to make this come out as well as I could plus I had a little writer's block for a while. Please review._

Chapter 49: Time for thinking

Later that night after dinner, Hermione was once again sitting alone in a table in the Library, finishing another essay. She was so intent on her work that she didn't notice someone sit beside her until a hand gently touched her shoulder. Startled, she jumped back, pulling her wand out at the same time and pointing it at the blonde boy now beside her.

"Hold on, Granger," Draco said, raising his empty hands in a defensive position, "I didn't mean to surprise you."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked as she sat down again, though she kept her wand ready.

Draco sighed, "Look, I just came to see if you were okay. I heard that Weasley dumped you yesterday. I guess it was my fault since you stunned him while he was beating me up though that did surprise me. Tell me, why did you stun him?"

Hermione felt surprised by the question. She looked blankly at Draco for a few seconds. She wasn't exactly sure why she stunned Ron instead of shouting at him to stop. Draco looked expectantly at her. Finally, she said, "I just wanted to stop the fight before a teacher came along. I didn't want Ron to get punished. Just what did you say to him that set him off, Malfoy?"

"I don't really remember, Granger," Draco said, a smirk forming on his face, "It's just so easy to push your boyfriend's buttons. Oops, sorry, make that ex-boyfriend. Seriously, Granger, was that the real reason you stunned him? After all, it wasn't like he was the one getting hurt. By the way, thanks for that."

"I don't know what makes you think I had another reason to do what I did, Malfoy," Hermione said. "I simply did it to keep Ron from getting into trouble."

Draco smiled at her, "Oh really? Well, I guess I may have been wrong." He got up from the table but before moving away, he leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear, "Thanks again, Hermione."

Hermione felt her stomach lurch and shivers run down her spine. She stared at the Slytherin boy as he walked away from her, never glancing back.

She shook her head and tried to get back to her essay but found herself unable to concentrate. All that was going through her mind was the thought that Draco may be right. After all, who would stun their boyfriend when he was fighting someone who was considered his worst enemy? She shook her head to clear it but found her thoughts just going around in circles. Frustrated, she packed her things and left the library, headed for Gryffindor Tower.

When she stepped through the Portrait Hole, she heard her name being called. Looking around, she saw Rose calling her over where she and Neville were seated at their group's favorite spot, the sofa in front of the fireplace. She was seated between Neville's legs leaning against his chest while Neville's arms were around her. The common room was empty except for them.

"Hey guys," she said as she sat down in an armchair across from them, "What's up?"

"Hermione," Rose began, "I made a mistake saying what I did yesterday. I shouldn't have compared your relationship to the one I had with Ti. I was wrong. There's nothing similar between what Ti and I had and what you and Ron have."

Hermione shook her head, "It doesn't matter, Rose. You were right about one thing. I have to really look at our relationship and see if it's what I want."

"Has something changed, Hermione?" Neville asked.

Hermione sighed, "I've been going over what happened yesterday. Is there something else I could have done to stop the fight between Ron and Draco other than stunning Ron? Now that I've thought about it, I'm not sure why I stunned Ron."

"Look, Hermione," Rose said, "You probably just panicked and did the first thing that came to your mind."

Hermione looked at her, shocked. _Stunning my boyfriend is the first thing that came to me? If that's true, then maybe I don't feel as strongly for him as I thought I did._

"I'm sorry," she said as she got up, "but this is still all confusing. I really need to sleep on this. Good night, Rose, Neville."

*******

Rose watched Hermione ascend the stairs to her dorm and turned to Neville, confusion and distress running through her mind. "What did I say that made her leave so quickly?"

"I'm not sure, Rose," Neville said, "Like Harry said, Hermione thinks too much about things. Who knows what she was thinking?"

Rose sighed and turned in his arms to lay her head against his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat, calming her down. "I think I just made it worst. Harry will be so mad at me."

Neville kissed the top of her head. "No, I don't think so. He'll appreciate you talking to her and trying to make her disregard what you told her yesterday."

"I hope so," Rose said, "Even though I may love teasing and pranking him, I don't want Harry mad at me over something like this. If I hadn't opened my big mouth yesterday, they would have been back together by now like before Christmas when Ron tried to break up with Hermione after seeing Draco kiss her. I'm sure Hermione would have run after him and made him take her back."

"You don't know that, Rose," Neville said, "Remember, it was Harry who talked to Ron and made him see that he was wrong. We'll just have to give them time. Maybe being apart will make them see how much they belong together."

"I hope so," Rose said as she got up, "I need to get to bed. Madam Pomfrey may let Ginny out tomorrow so I want to be at the Hospital Wing early to help her get changed."

Neville also got up, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sure Harry will appreciate a change of clothes himself. I'm not sure if Ron will think of that right now."

The couple walked up to the stairs and shared a passionate kiss for a few seconds before parting to their respective dorms.

*******

The next day, Madam Pomfrey did release Ginny from the Hospital Wing with the provision that she return if she had any problems like nausea or dizziness. Ginny and Harry appreciated the change of clothes Rose and Neville brought with them. The two couples went to breakfast together.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, a great shout of joy erupted from the Gryffindor table along with cheers for Ginny. Blushing madly, Ginny sat down at their house table and accepted the well wished from her housemates as well as from students of the other houses, mostly members of the Defense Club.

Hermione came up to hug Ginny, "I'm so glad you're all right. Harry was so lost without you."

Ginny grinned as she glanced back at Harry who was turning red in embarrassment, "Thanks for trying to take care of him. Now, what about you? How are you doing? I'm sure it won't take Ron long to realize he's made a mistake."

Hermione closed her eyes and sniffed then opened her eyes which brimmed with tears, "I'm coping with it as best I can. It may actually be a good thing he broke up with me. I need time to decide how I really feel about him."

Ginny looked at her in surprise. "Hermione," she began, "You can't really think you're falling for Malfoy, are you?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know that either. As I said, I need time to think things through. I don't have it right now with exams for the term coming up."

"You have to make the time, Hermione," Harry said, "The longer you take to decide, the more Ron will think you don't care about him and it'll be harder to get back together with him."

"Please, Harry," Hermione pleaded, "Give me some time. I don't want to regret anything between me and Ron. At the least, I want to remain friends with him."

Harry sighed, "All right, Hermione. I'll let you alone for now but please don't take too long."

They all sat down and began placing food on their plates. Half an hour after they started eating, Ron arrived in the Great Hall looking a bit sleepy. When he saw Hermione seated on one side of Harry and Ginny on Harry's other side, he scowled and sat further down the table.

Harry saw this and frowned. Ginny felt his annoyance and gave his hand a gentle squeeze as she talked to him mentally, _"Let him be for now. Maybe he'll realize how much he misses Hermione and try to get back with her."_

"_I hope so," _Harry said, _"If he's still like this in a few days, I'll talk to him again."_

********************

Unfortunately, it made no difference. Over the next two weeks, whenever he, Harry and Hermione had class together, Ron would sit with Seamus and/or Dean. He refused to discuss his breakup with Hermione with Harry, let alone anyone else. The distance between the two prevented the resumption of the New Marauders' training sessions which had been suspended already while Ginny was in the Hospital wing. By the last Friday of the month, Harry was feeling very frustrated.

"I don't know what to do anymore about those two," Harry said softly to Ginny as he sat beside her on the couch in front of the Gryffindor common room's fireplace. Ti and Neville were playing a game of Wizard's Chess on a table to Harry's right, with Rose and Maggie watching. Hermione was still in the library.

"_Your brother and Hermione are the most stubborn people I've ever met, especially when it has to do with each other," _Harry said.

"_I know, Harry," _Ginny replied as she laid her head on his shoulder. _"I've tried talking to Hermione and she still won't say anything. Ron's birthday is on Sunday, his 17__th__. It won't be good if they're still fighting."_

"_You're telling me," _Harry said, throwing an arm around Ginny and drawing her closer to him, _"A Wizard's coming of age should be a happy time. I'm sure Ron will be miserable without Hermione by his side. She's been there celebrating with him for the past five years, even before they got together." _

"_He sure doesn't look miserable right now," _Ginny grumbled.

Harry looked over to the other side of the common room near the portrait hole where Ron was sitting with Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Parvati. Ron was gesturing wildly about something as he talked then all five of them burst out laughing. Harry didn't like the calculating looks forming on the two girls' faces.

The portrait hole opened up just then and Hermione walked in, her book bag hanging from one shoulder. She spotted Ron and the other sixth year Gryffindors. Her mouth tightened into a thin line before she walked past them and headed up to the girls' dormitories. Ron didn't seem to notice her.

Harry sighed and shook his head. He didn't know how long he could stand his best friends fighting. It was distressing. They've never been this way before, even when Hermione was furious at Ron after the Yule Ball two years ago.

"_I'll give it another try with Hermione," _Ginny said, kissing his cheek before getting up, _"Maybe Rose and Maggie can help me make her see reason." _She approached two younger girls and had a whispered conversation with them. Rose and Maggie both got up and, together, the three girls headed up the stairs.

"Where are they going?" Neville asked.

"They're going to try talking with Hermione about her breakup with Ron," Harry said.

"Is she still working through her feelings for Ron and Draco?" Neville asked.

"Most likely," Harry said. "She hasn't said anything to indicate she's done with that." He looked over at Ti who seemed to be staring intently at the chessboard in front of him. "Um, Ti, you're very quiet over there. I hate to ask you this considering he's your brother but I don't know what happened with Draco after Ron stormed off and Rose and Neville led Hermione away though they did say you and your roommates took care of him after that. Would you mind telling us what happened after that?"

Ti looked up from the chessboard and sighed. "Well," he began, "Hermione managed to heal Draco of most of his bruises and a black eye before she woke Ron up. Draco woke up just after Rose pulled Hermione away from the bookstore stall. He refused to go see Madam Pomfrey and told us he'd just to his dorm to rest. I was reluctant to let him but he insisted, even refusing us to go with him back to the castle."

"Well, he didn't seem injured at breakfast the next day," Neville said.

"For your information," Ti said with a bit of a hard edge to his voice, "there was still a little discoloration around his eye and he was limping a bit when he left the Great Hall after breakfast."

"O-kay," Neville said, "I stand corrected then. So he still had some injuries. You don't have to be so defensive in telling me."

"Why can't I be?" Ti said, "None of you have been willing to give Draco a chance. He's really changed."

Harry sighed, "I'd like to believe that, Ti. I really do. But I'm not sure he has."

"Yeah," Neville said, "I heard what your brother said to Ron before Ron charged him. He implied that Ron wasn't worthy of Hermione because of his financial status."

Harry sighed. "No wonder he attacked Malfoy," he said, "Those are the two things Ron's sensitive about, his worthiness to Hermione and his lack of money. Ti, those are the type of insults your brother has been giving Ron since we were first year. It shows that deep down he's still the same person."

Ti shook his head, "No, you're wrong. He's not that person anymore. I think he said that because he cares for Hermione and wants the best for her."

Harry raised one eyebrow. "Ti, did he tell you that?"

Ti shrugged his shoulders, "Not outright, but I can tell he's interested in her. I've seen him following her with his eyes whenever we're in the Great Hall at mealtimes over the past two weeks and I saw him twice in the library talking to her."

Harry didn't like that. He still remembered the conversation between Draco and Pansy that Rose had overheard last year. He looked at Neville who looked back at him with worry in his eyes.

"I see," Harry said, "Well, what do you think of Draco's interest in Hermione?"

Ti looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "I think it would be great if they became a couple. I don't think Ron is right for Hermione. He's too lazy and rude. She deserves someone who'll treat her like a queen. I'm sure Draco can do that."

Harry shook his head, "Hermione doesn't want someone who'll treat her like a queen but as an equal. She needs someone who will care for her and yet let her be herself. I don't think Draco can do that whether he likes her or not."

Ti scowled, "Well, I think you're wrong. You just won't give him a chance to show you." He stood up so fast that he knocked the chessboard over, scattering the chess pieces about, which protested their rough treatment. He then stormed off up the stairs to the boys' dorms.

Harry sighed and leaned back in the sofa. He didn't mean to upset Ti but he couldn't support any relationship between Hermione and Malfoy. He still believed in Ron and Hermione. He hoped Ginny, Rose and Maggie could talk some sense into Hermione before she decided to give Draco a chance. If that happened, he didn't think there would be any chance of Ron and Hermione getting back together.

*******

Ginny exchanged nervous looks with Maggie and Rose. Now that they were in front of the door to the sixth year girls' room, she wasn't quite sure what she could say to get Hermione to go back to Ron. She knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Hermione's head appeared through the open doorway. She didn't look too surprised to see the three younger girls.

"Hey, you three," she said, "I know why you're here, probably for the same reason you've talked to me separately for the past two weeks. Come on in."

She stood aside to allow her three younger house mates into the room. They sat down side by side on the bed opposite hers, which was Lavender's while she sat back down Indian style on her bed.

"Before you start in on me," Hermione said, "I have a few things I'd like to say."

Ginny looked at Maggie and Rose who shrugged their shoulders. She looked back at Hermione and said, "Okay, what is it?"

"First, I understand what you girls have been telling me," she began, "But, I'm still not sure about my feelings for either one of them. Two weeks is still not enough time for me to decide, especially with all the work we have to do in and out of class. However, I have been thinking about something related to that, which requires me to make sure no one else hears what we're talking about." She raised her wand and cast a locking charm on the door followed by an Imperturbable Charm.

"It has to do with the prophecy Rose gave," she continued, "I was wondering if we didn't make a mistake with the part about the White Ram. Ginny, can you tune Harry out? I want to talk to you and Rose first about this."

"Don't worry, Harry isn't listening in," Ginny asked. "What do you mean by a mistake about the White Ram, Hermione?"

"I think she's wondering if the White Ram refers to Draco and not to Ti," Rose said, "That's it, isn't it?"

"How can you say that?" Maggie asked. "It has to be Ti."

"Don't be blinded by your infatuation with Ti, Maggie," Hermione scolded the younger girl.

"Hey!" Maggie said hotly, "I am not infatuated with him!"

The three older girls snorted at the same time.

"We know you like him, Maggie," Rose said, patting Maggie's hand gently, before turning to glare at Hermione, "However, I don't think that's important since I happen to agree with you that the White Ram is Ti. Why do you think Draco is the one, Hermione?"

"Well," Hermione said, "Look at the way that part was worded. "The White Ram, saved from evil by him." What evil did we save Ti from? All we did was accept him as a friend when he was sorted and when his father disowned him. How is that saving him from evil? On the other hand, if we can get Draco completely on our side, wouldn't that can qualify for that phrase?"

"You're missing one important thing, Hermione," Rose said, "Remember the first verse which said 'They gather now'. That means that at the time I gave that prophecy, the ones in it were already grouping together. Draco wasn't even remotely in our group."

"I know that's what we thought then," Hermione said, "But we can't be sure of the time frame. Prophecies are usually vague on the 'now' part."

"That's a load of croc and you know it," Ginny said, "You're grasping at straws, Hermione."

"Well, I think we should give him a chance," Hermione said, "I'm going to talk to Professor Dumbledore tomorrow about this and see what he says. My love life will have to wait."

"If you make Ron wait any longer, Hermione," Ginny said, "you may lose him for good. It's his birthday on Sunday you know. We wanted to ask your help in planning a party for him. But I see you're too busy to make time for a friend, never mind that he's your ex-boyfriend. Come on, girls, let's go."

Ginny, Rose and Maggie stood up and headed out of the room. Just before she exited the room, Maggie, who was the last one out, turned around.

"You know, Hermione," she said, "I used to think you were the smartest girl in the school and admired you for it. But now I realize you're just a know-it-all bookworm." She closed the door, leaving a shocked Hermione staring after her.

*******************

The next day, the people living at Potter Manor were relaxing after an excellent breakfast prepared by Lily and Blinky with a little help from Molly. The Weasleys were still staying at Potter Manor since it was still dangerous to go back to the Burrow. They hoped to be able to rebuild it once the war was over. Lily had initially refused to let Molly help them cook but had relented in the past month since the older woman had looked so forlorn not doing anything and Lily had to admit that the food tasted even better with Molly's help. Of course, Hermione's parents and brother were also there since it wasn't safe for them to return home either.

James and Arthur were enjoying the first Saturday off they had had since the start of the year. The Death Eaters had resumed attacking Muggle and Wizarding villages every few nights and since James refused to pressure his daughter to use her Astral walking ability to predict attacks, they were back at simply picking up the pieces after each attack. It made for a busy time for the Minister of Magic and his Deputy, not to mention the Aurors.

James looked up from the Daily Prophet he was reading when the fireplace flared green and Professor Dumbledore's face appeared in it. The Grangers looked startled for a moment but didn't say anything. The three toddlers (Dan Granger, Daisy ad Alex Potter) didn't even look up from the game they were playing in their roped off play area, having become used to seeing the Floo.

"Yes, Albus?" James asked.

"I'm sorry to disturb your day off, James," Dumbledore said, "I know this is the first time in weeks you've been home on a Saturday but there's something I need to discuss with you and probably Lily. May I come through the Floo?"

James sighed but nodded. It was true. This was the first Saturday he was able to stay for breakfast on a Saturday since Death Eater attacks against Wizards and Muggles had again resumed in the past month and a half.

"Of course, Albus," James said. "Come on through."

As Dumbledore came through the Floo, James called Lily from the porch where she was gardening with Molly and Jean Granger. Then the three adults moved to the library. Once inside, Dumbledore cast several spells against eavesdropping.

"All right," James said once they were seated in front of his desk, "What is this all about?"

"Miss Granger approached me earlier this morning at breakfast with some interesting speculation," Dumbledore said, "It has to do with the prophecy your daughter gave almost two years ago, specifically the verse about the White Ram."

"If I remember correctly, Albus," Lily said, "it was concluded that the term was interpreted as a reverse of a black sheep and the kids thought it referred to Ti Black."

"Yes, that's correct," Albus said, "But now Miss Granger thinks it may in fact refer to Draco Malfoy. I'd like your opinion on it."

"I don't know, Albus," James said, "What were the reasons she gave for her conclusion?"

"She believes that the part of the verse about 'saved from Evil by him' is more appropriate to Draco," Albus said. "She questioned the application of that part to Ti. She asked how Harry saved him from evil."

"Well," Lily said, "I can see how she'd question that. But then how would it apply to Draco Malfoy?"

"Miss Granger believes that accepting him would convince him to turn from his father and Voldemort's influence," Dumbledore said, "She has befriended him after a fashion and is considering going out with him."

James and Lily exchanged worried looks. Harry had told them of Ron and Hermione's breakup and its effect on their son's group in nightly conversations using his mirror. The presence of Draco could fracture the group even further.

"I'm not sure that is wise, Albus," James said, "Draco could discover many of the secrets kept by Harry and Ginny especially about the Soul Bond. As far as we know, Voldemort has no knowledge of it, even after their confrontation last Christmas."

"In addition," Lily said, "I think Hermione's ignoring the time element in the first verse of that prophecy which indicated that the ones in the prophecy were already grouped together at that time. Also, I think accepting Ti and taking him their group could constitute saving him from evil. We don't know what would have happened if Ti was ostracized by the rest of Gryffindor House or even resorted into Slytherin. Who knows how that might have affected him? He might have decided to accept his family's ways in desperation."

"So I gather that you're still against bringing Draco here," Albus said. "Well, I can understand your feelings though I don't agree with them." He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Harry's group is not united at the moment. I want to be sure we have all the right people or, as the last line of Rose's prophecy said, Harry will fail and our world will fall into darkness for a very long time."

"We understand that, Albus," James said, a bit of steel in his voice, "Especially considering that failure for Harry will mean his death. We won't allow that to happen. We look forward to many grandchildren from him and Ginny."

"So we're convinced that all six of the Companions mentioned in that prophecy are accounted for," Lily said. "We see no reason to change now. Ti's already trained as much as the others. Mr. Malfoy would need a lot of work to bring him up to the same level as the rest, especially with the animagus training. I don't think we have the time to do that."

"I know," Dumbledore said before sighing, "I just want to be sure the prophecy comes true in our favor. We are still in the dark concerning some of the rituals Tom used to improve himself. Therefore, I consider it important that Draco be allowed to be part of the group. He may be able to help us find out about them. That is why I approve of Hermione's interest in seeing Draco romantically."

"That's all very well, Albus," James said, "But that doesn't change the fact that I still refuse to let him into this house. Let me remind you that Voldemort is still trying to get his hands on Rose. We will not allow someone who could potentially endanger our daughter. Once he has access to this house, she will not be safe."

"Well," Albus said, "I see that I cannot convince you to see it my way. Very well, I will take my leave now. Thank you for hearing me out."

"We're always willing to listen to what you have to say, Headmaster," Lily said, "But don't expect us to follow it without question."

Dumbledore nodded and got up, heading for the living room. The Potters followed him and watched him Floo back to Hogwarts after saying goodbye to the other adults.

"What was that about, James?" Arthur asked, "Albus seemed a bit downcast before he Flooed out."

"Yes," Richard Granger said. "And you and Lily look a bit worried now after talking with Mr. Dumbledore."

James sighed. "I guess I might as well tell you why Albus was here since it concerns your daughter, Richard. It also affects your children, Arthur."

"What about Hermione?" Jean Granger asked, having come in with Molly when they heard Dumbledore Floo out.

"And Ginny and Ron?" Molly asked at the same time.

"Well, first of all, I'm not sure you, Arthur, Richard and Jean know that Hermione and Ron broke up two weeks ago," Lily said.

"What!" Richard exclaimed, "Hermione hasn't mentioned anything about that to us. As a matter of fact, she hasn't sent us a letter in weeks. I thought she was just busy at school though I was thinking of sending her one in a week or two."

"Ron never said anything either," Molly said, "Of course, that boy seldom writes anyway. But something that big….you'd think he'd tell his mother. Wait, two weeks ago? Isn't that about the time Ginny woke up from her coma? We never knew. "

"I'm sorry we have to be the one to tell you," Lily said, "Harry and Ginny didn't know at first but found out about it after we left. He told us in a letter a week ago." She gave them a summarized version of the incident that led to Ron and Hermione's breakup. "We didn't want to say anything to you since we thought it was a temporary thing. We also wanted to avoid any awkwardness around here with the four of you're here."

"I can understand why you didn't say anything," Richard said, "I can't understand why Hermione had to throw that Stunning spell at Ron instead of calling for him to stop."

"Neither could Harry," Lily said, "Of course, she could have just panicked and did the first thing she could think of to get him to stop fighting."

"But why tell us now?"Jean asked.

"Ordinarily relationships between students at Hogwarts are none of the Headmaster's business as long as they don't break any rules," James said, "But now it seems Hermione's getting attracted to Draco and is thinking of dating him."

"What!" Arthur exclaimed, "That can't be right."

"Is that the same boy who Ron attacked?" Jean asked. "He can't be someone Hermione would be interested in if he insulted Ron like that."

"Well, actually, he's much better than he used to be," Lily said, "You see, the Malfoys belong to the group called Purebloods, meaning that both sides are magical. James is the same and so are Arthur and Molly's family but it's not important to them. Most Purebloods believe themselves to be better than everyone else who has what they call 'lesser blood', especially Muggles and treat them with indifference, contempt or cruelty. It's a bit like the discrimination with skin color in the Muggle world."

"That's horrible," Jean said.

"I know," Lily said, "It's what Voldemort believes in and wants to impose on the Wizarding World."

"So this boy, Draco, believes he's better than our Hermione just because both his parents can use magic?" Richard asked, "Why would she be interested in dating him?"

"Well, according to Albus," James began, "Draco's changed his views. He's much less arrogant and actually has had a few decent conversations with Hermione."

"So what is the Headmaster's concern with Hermione and this Draco fellow?" Richard asked.

"It has implications on the war we're having now with Voldemort," James said. "We've told you about the war and explained that Harry is just about the only person who can defeat Voldemort due to a prophecy made about him and Voldemort before he was born. There's another prophecy which our daughter Rose made the summer before Harry, Ron and Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts."

"Your daughter made a prophecy?" Richard asked, stunned.

"Yes, she did," Lily said, "She has a special and rare kind of magic that lets her to things like that but not very often. We call her a Seer."

"Anyway," James said, "The prophecy she made goes something like this:

_They gather now, they who would stand by the Chosen One, _

_His six companions, bonded by love deep and true_

_The Soul Mate, his other half, his strength_

_The Seer, his sister in blood, his guide _

_The Wise Lady, his sister in all but blood, his font of knowledge_

_The Strategist, his best friend, his right hand_

_The Green Lord, his equal in power, his general_

_The White Ram, saved from Evil by him, his left hand _

_Training they need together, to defeat the Dark Lord_

_Let not one be lost or all will be for naught _

_And the Dark Lord will defeat the Chosen one_

"So what does it all mean?" Jean asked, looking at all the adult wizards and witches in the room.

"The Dark Lord refers to Voldemort," James said, "That's what his followers call him. Due to the previous prophecy, we think the Chosen One is Harry. Rose's prophecy states that he will have six companions or friends who will help him and be at his side when he defeats Voldemort. We matched the descriptions to six of his friends."

"The Soul mate is our daughter, Ginny," Arthur said, "While the Strategist is Ron, our son, since he's brilliant at any game requiring strategy."

"Because of her power, the Seer is most likely Rose," Lily said, "While we think the Wise Lady is your daughter, Hermione."

"Hmm," Richard said, "I guess that fits her perfectly, though I'm surprised about the part of her being Harry's sister in all but blood."

"Well, Harry does think of Hermione as a sister," Lily said.

"So who are the other two?" Jean asked, "Who are the Green Lord and the White Ram?"

"We believe the Green Lord is one other of their friends, Neville Longbottom," James said, "Who is a genius in Herbology. As to the White Ram, we believe it's their friend, Ti."

"That blonde shy boy?" Richard asked, probably remembering Ti from the New Year's Eve Party earlier that year. "Why would it refer to him?"

"Well, first of all, you have to know that his real last name is Malfoy," James said, "In fact, he's Draco Malfoy's younger brother."

"Then why is he with your friend, Sirius?" Jean asked.

"To make a long story short, he was sorted into Gryffindor on arriving at Hogwarts. His father who belonged to Slytherin House, didn't like that and demanded he be resorted," James said.

"Resorted?" Jean asked, confused, "They can do that?"

"Only in the most extreme of circumstances," James said, "I doubt Albus would have consented ordinarily but I suspect he did it to satisfy Lucius that his younger son really did belong in Gryffindor. At any rate, the Resorting was done and young Ti was still a Gryffindor. His father was furious and sent him an owl a few weeks later telling Ti that he was disowned and no longer a Malfoy."

"Are you serious?" Richard asked, "He disowned his own son, a boy of eleven?"

"I'm afraid so," Arthur said, gravely, "It's not commonly done but it's still possible to do that in our world, especially among the Purebloods."

"Luckily," James said, "Sirius stepped in and saved Ti. You see, Sirius is first cousin to Lucius' wife, Narcissa and had the same thing happen to him when we were sixteen for the same reason. So he decided to adopt Ti and give him his last name. Ti's much happier now than he ever was as a Malfoy. Unfortunately, it doesn't change the fact that Draco is his elder brother."

"Why is that a problem?" Jean asked.

"Well, from what I've learned, Draco wasn't a good brother to Ti when they were younger," James said. "When Draco met Harry and the others at Hogwarts, he was a carbon copy of dear Lucius in attitude and beliefs. I know he's been horrible to Hermione since they were first years. I think the term you'd use for him is the resident bad boy of Hogwarts."

"Then why is she thinking of dating him?" Jean asked, clearly confused, "I know Hermione and she isn't the type to fall for that kind of person."

James and Lily exchanged a look then proceeded to tell them about how Draco had saved Hermione from his father during the last attack in Hogsmeade. The Grangers were shocked to learn of what almost happened to their daughter. The Weasleys remained quiet, having known about it due to Arthur's position in the Ministry. Then the Potters told them about the incident that led to Ron and Hermione's breakup as was told to them by Harry and Rose.

The Grangers frowned upon hearing about that. "Let me get this straight," Richard said, "Hermione hexed Ron to get him off that Malfoy bloke, the one who's insulted her for five years?" He shook his head. "My daughter may be the smartest witch in the school but she really needs to think better in situations like that. Imagine, hexing her own boyfriend."

"Now, Richard," Jean said, "I'm sure she thought it the best thing to do under the circumstances though I agree it might not have been the best decision. Still, I shouldn't think it justified breaking up with her." She turned to Lily, "Is it?"

"No, it wasn't," Lily answered, shaking her head, "Ron overreacted to what happened, probably in a fit of jealousy."

"Definitely not," Molly added, "I really should send a Howler to that boy. But it's his birthday tomorrow, so I'll have to do it another day."

"So let me get this straight," Richard said, "Hermione gets dumped by Ron, someone I thought she cared about very much and is now thinking of going out with a boy who until recently treated her like dirt? I didn't think my daughter was the kind of girl to do something like that. I really need to talk to her."

"That'll have to wait for Easter hols, I'm afraid," Lily said.

"All right," Richard said, "Getting back to what you were saying earlier about the prophecy, so what was that about the term White Ram applying to Ti?"

"Well, the kids worked out that the term was the reverse of the term Black Sheep," Lily said.

"Black sheep?" Richard asked, "That's someone who's from a good family turning bad."

"Yes," James said, "You see, a family like the Malfoys is considered a Dark family in our world because of their beliefs that blood is the most important thing and treats everyone else like inferior beings."

"So, a White Ram would refer to someone from a Dark family becoming good," Jean said.

"Exactly," Lily said, smiling, "Now I know where Hermione gets her brains."

They all laughed though Richard tried his best to look offended.

After they had calmed down, Richard spoke up again, "So, Hermione thinks this refers to this Draco? Is she right? I mean, it seems he's changing his ways and becoming good."

"Unfortunately, Richard," Lily said, "There's the first verse of the prophecy that states that the six companions of Harry were already coming together. That was two years ago. The only person it fits is Ti."

"I see," Richard said, "All right, I guess I'm convinced. Now what about our daughter? Is it all right for her to date this boy even if he's changing for the better?"

"I don't know, Richard," James said, "You see, there's something more. We've learned that Voldemort went through a series of horrible, evil rituals to amass power and become nearly invincible. We've been trying to find ways to either reverse those rituals or counter their effects to make him more vulnerable."

"Albus thinks Draco may be of help in finding those," Lily said, "He also said that Hermione thinks he might be more willing to help if they're dating."

"You're joking?" Richard asked. He shook his head. "Sometimes, Hermione has lapses in common sense. I think it's best if we write her a letter advising her against this. It's just not right."

"Well, I don't know what good it will do but you can borrow my owl, Artemis, to bring your letter to her at Hogwarts," Lily said.

"Thank you, Lily," Richard said, "Come on, Jean, we should think about what to tell our daughter."

The Grangers got up and headed up the stairs to their room. James watched them go and hoped whatever they said would make Hermione pause and reconsider her plans. Harry's group was already badly affected by the distance between Ron and Hermione. It would get worse if Hermione started dating Draco. In spite of Albus' security precautions, James was worried that Draco was still in contact with his father and obeyed his commands. Having Draco in close proximity to them would endanger the group and risk revealing their abilities to Voldemort. That would be disastrous. He vowed to do whatever it took to prevent that.


	50. Chapter 50

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next one. I hope this will please most if not all of you. I made a mistake with the name of Harry's brother in the previous chapter, making it Alex instead of Andrew. Sorry. Please review._

Chapter 50: Ron's Birthday

Ron opened his eyes and blinked away the last vestiges of sleep. Turning his head toward the clock on his bedside table told him it was half past six in the morning. He wondered what had awakened him so early. The New Marauders hadn't had a morning run in over a month. Then he realized what day it was. It was His Birthday, specifically his 17th! He was of age!

Throwing back the covers, he quickly sat up. He couldn't wait to celebrate this day with his friends, especially Hermione. They had a great time last year celebrating his birthday on a Saturday. Then he remembered that he had broken up with Hermione and his heart sank. He flopped back on his bed, his enthusiasm for celebrating gone.

How could he have been so stupid? He had let go of the one girl he really cared for, maybe even loved. Worse of all, he had done it on Valentine's Day and on the very day his only sister had woken up from a coma. He ran his hand down his face. He had refused to talk about it with anybody especially Harry because he was ashamed of what he had done.

Unfortunately, whenever he looked at Hermione who seemed calm and unaffected by their breakup, his shame would turn to anger that she didn't seem to care. Then he'd see Malfoy talking to her and his anger would double. He wanted to kick his arse again but barely restrained himself because he realized it would make it worse with Hermione.

Still, the idea of her getting together with Malfoy depressed him. How could he compete against the git, with his looks and wealth? There was just no way, especially if he wasn't the same evil git he was for the past five and a half years they've know him. If he had changed for the better like Ti said, then he'd be even more attractive to Hermione. How could he ever hope to win her back then?

Ron sighed. Looking around the room, he was surprised to see that he was the only one of his roommates still around. All the other beds were empty. Wondering what was going on, he got up and used the loo for his morning absolutions. Dressing up in some casual clothes, he descended the steps to the common room which seemed empty.

When he reached the center of the common room, there was a bang that made him jump. Spinning around in the direction the bang had come from while drawing his wand, he fired off a Stunner.

"Whoa, Ron," Harry said, appearing from underneath his cloak as he dodged the Stunner.

"Harry?" Ron asked, "What is going on?"

"Oh, nothing, mate," Harry answered, "Just wishing you a….HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

A banner suddenly appeared above the fireplace saying 'HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY, RON!' The rest of his friends appeared from beneath the banner as they took off their Disillusionment Charms. All of the New Marauders were there, even Hermione who seemed happy for once to see him.

Grinning from ear to ear, Ron accepted their greetings. The guys shook his hand and the girls hugged him. It was a little awkward though when he came face to face with Hermione.

"Um," she began, "Happy Birthday, Ron." She kissed him on the cheek.

"T-thanks, Hermione," Ron said, "I'd really like to talk to you; about you know….what happened two weeks ago."

Hermione's smile faltered for a moment. "Um, sure," she said, "But maybe later, like after dinner? You should enjoy your birthday first. It's not every day you come of age."

"All right," Ron said, looking relieved, "tonight after dinner then." He smiled at her before turning to Seamus who gave him a slap on the back as he shook Ron's hand.

*******

Hermione moved aside as Ron turned to Seamus. She wasn't really ready to talk to him, especially not today. She didn't want to ruin his birthday. She had a feeling he'd want to get back together but she wasn't ready for that, even if she still did care for him very much.

After talking with Professor Dumbledore twice the day before, she was convinced it was possible to get Draco on their side completely, even if he wasn't the White Ram. He could be of great help to them in their research of Voldemort's rituals. She believed it would be easier to do that if she got together with him for a while. Once he was part of the group, she could break up with him and get back together with Ron.

Of course, there was the slight snag in seeing Draco during the Easter holidays since they'd be in different places. She'd be with her parents and brother at Potter Manor while he'd be at some safe house or here at Hogwarts and he wouldn't be able to visit her. The Headmaster had told her yesterday evening that the Potters refused to include Draco in the list of people allowed into Potter Manor.

Hermione sighed and watched as Harry and the others gave their presents to Ron. She did have one for him, a photo album that she had put together over a month ago with pictures of just the two of them all the way from their first year until the last Christmas holiday, including many sweet moments from the previous year when they started dating.

Unfortunately, giving that to him now would have given the wrong idea that she was willing to get back together with him now. She hadn't had time over the past two weeks to get him another one. She decided it was best to head down for breakfast in order to avoid seeing his look of disappointment when he realized that she had not given him a present.

When she arrived in the Great Hall, there were only a few students sitting at the tables. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and began getting food from the various plates laid out.

It was half an hour later that her friends made their appearance in the Hall. They sat down around her. She did notice that Ron was not among them.

"Harry, where's Ron?" she asked her best friend as he sat down across from her, with Ginny beside him.

"Oh, he's putting away his presents," Harry said, "He was quite captivated by the Quidditch play set Ginny and I got him. We figured it would help him plan our games better, seeing how the plays come out before he gives them to us."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "You should have seen the look in his eyes as he looked at the demo on the box. It was a bit disturbing. Where were you, Hermione? We noticed then that you were no longer in the common room."

"Um," Hermione said, "I had to return a book that was due today to the library. I was afraid I'd forget if I didn't do it right away."

The bonded couple looked strangely at her.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said, "You forgetting to return a library book? That has as much chance of happening as Snape shampooing his hair to remove the grease."

"Well, I didn't want to take the chance," Hermione said, a bit of frost in her voice. She turned back to her breakfast.

Just then, a flurry of wings announced the arrival of the daily owl post. Hermione looked up in surprise when a magnificent eagle owl landed in front of her and stuck its leg out at her.

"Hey," Rose said, "That's Mum's owl, Artemis."

"It's from my parents," Hermione said, recognizing her name on the front, written in the flowing script of her father. She wondered why her parents were writing to her and felt guilty because she hadn't written to them since the start of term.

Of course she didn't use to write them often, about once every month since she knew her Muggle neighbors might become suspicious with an owl appearing around her house often. But when her parents were moved to Potter Manor at the end of last summer after the attack on their house, she had owled them almost every week.

She opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you doing, dear? We haven't heard from you for a couple of months now and have started to wonder if something was wrong. Now we know that something is. You see, your Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, came by this morning to talk to the Potters. When he left, he looked disappointed and the Potters seemed put out. When we asked them about it, they had a lot to tell us._

_Hermione, we are sorry that Ron broke up with you. We have watched you two together and thought that you two belonged together. We think that Ron overreacted to the incident with another of your schoolmates and hurt you badly._

_But that is no reason to want to go out with that schoolmate who has been horrid to you just because your parents were not magical. Yes, we know you are thinking of going out with Draco Malfoy. We've been told that he is changing his ways and is becoming a better person especially with some help from you. That is good and we are glad for it. However, is that a good basis for having a relationship with him? Is it necessary to go out with him to make him a person you'd be proud of? _

_Professor Dumbledore told James and Lily that you might be developing feelings for him. But we were told also that you only thought about having feeling for Mr. Malfoy when their daughter questioned your feelings for Ron. Sweetheart, do you really need to question those? As we wrote earlier, we have watched you two together and see how much you love each other. Yes, love. We realize that you may not have said it to each other but anyone watching you two will realize that you love each other very much. _

_We know you row often but that doesn't mean you don't love each other. All couples row at one time or another even your parents but it doesn't diminish what they feel for each other. _

_It's all right if you want to help Draco become a better person but it doesn't mean having to date him especially if you don't really have feelings for him. It's very bad to lead another person on and then leave them for someone else who you truly care about. That will only end very badly and could make him go back to what he was once. _

_Don't give up on Ron. We know he loves you and is probably just too ashamed of what he did. If he wants to talk about it, give him a chance. It might be your only chance for a love that will last a lifetime, just like we have._

_Love,_

_Your loving parents, Richard and Jean Granger_

Hermione had tears in her eyes when she finished reading the letter. Her parents were right. It would be bad for her to go out with Draco just to make sure he was becoming a good person then dump him so she could get back with Ron. Like Harry said, Ron would be devastated and would never believe her when she tried to explain it to him after breaking up with Draco. If Draco really had feelings for her, he'd be very hurt when she dumped him and could become a Death Eater out of the need for revenge. She'd only make things worse.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron's voice startled her. He sounded very concerned. His eyes widened when she turned to him. "Why are you crying?"

She threw her arms around him and sobbed, "Oh Ron, I'm so sorry for stunning you two weeks ago. I panicked and just wanted to keep you out of trouble." She encircled her arms around him and started crying into his chest. "Please don't leave me."

*******

Ron was surprised to see tears in Hermione's eyes. He was even more surprised when she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, bawling as she tried to explain what she did to him that Valentine's Day and begged him not to leave her.

He wrapped him arms around her and awkwardly patted her back, "I'm the one who should be sorry, 'Mione. I was a prat. I didn't try to understand what you did and though you were siding with Malfoy. Please forgive me. I don't want to be broken up with you. I-I l-love you."

Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes and smiled, "Oh Ron, I love you, too. Yes, I forgive you." She tilted her head up and Ron lowered his head to meet her lips. In his opinion, this kiss was even better than their first one. Hell, it was way the best and seemed to last a long time as they lost all awareness of their surroundings. They only pulled back when it became necessary to breathe again.

They then became aware of the cheering and clapping around them. They both turned red in embarrassment as they realized that the entire Great Hall had seen their reunion.

"Well done, mate," Harry said, a grin nearly splitting his face as he slapped Ron in the back.

"Thank Merlin," Ginny said from Harry's other side.

"Weasley, Granger!" they heard Professor Snape cry from beside them, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for such a blatant display." The Potions professor then turned around and marched away.

"Greasy git," Ron muttered, never taking his eyes off Hermione, "Ah, who cares? Not even that prat can dampen what I feel right now." He lowered his face to capture Hermione's lips with his own; all the while thinking _this is the best bloody Birthday ever._

This time, a loud growl from somewhere in Ron's abdomen caused them to break off. Hermione grinned up at him.

"It seems not even kissing can dissuade your stomach from it's needs," she said.

Ron felt his ears heat up in embarrassment. "Bloody bottomless pit," he muttered.

For once, Hermione didn't correct his language. Instead, she giggled and said, "It seems we agree for once. Still, the sooner you fill it up, the sooner we can get back to what we were just doing."

Ron grinned and began reaching for the different foods on the table. Once he had filled his plate to overflowing, he took hold of one of Hermione's hands and held it under the table while he ate.

Half an hour later, they were walking out of the Great Hall, just the two of them, with Hermione pulling him along.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked.

"Gryffindor Tower first," Hermione answered, "I haven't given you your birthday present."

"Hermione," Ron said, "you got me a birthday present? I thought you didn't get me anything especially since we weren't a couple for the last two weeks." He remembered the disappointment he felt earlier in the common room when he realized that she hadn't given him a present.

Hermione didn't answer. When they reached their common room, she ran up to her dorm. A few minutes later, she came back carrying a nicely wrapped rectangular object.

"I've had it ready since before Ginny's accident," she said as she handed it to him. "I just wasn't sure about giving it to you. You can open it later. For now, come with me. I know the perfect place for us to have some privacy."

Hermione got up and pulled Ron up as well. She led him out of Gryffindor Tower to another part of the seventh floor, across from the tapestry of a man trying to teach several trolls to dance.

Ron felt a bit nervous as he watched Hermione pace back and forth three times before a door appeared in the previously blank wall. Hermione took his hand again and led him to the door. She opened it and pulled him inside.

Ron's eyes widened as he saw how the Room of Requirement looked like now. It was a bedroom done in red and gold with a magnificent king-sized four-poster bed with overhanging silk curtains and a roof. There was also a couch on one side of the bed.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked.

"It's brilliant," Ron said.

Hermione pulled him inside to sit down on the couch. "You can open your present now."

Ron grinned and opened the wrapped gift. He was surprised to see what it was once it was unwrapped. "A photo album?" he asked, looking at her.

"Look inside, Ron," she said.

He opened the album to the first page and saw a picture of the two of them taken at the Welcoming Feast. It looked like it was from their first year since they were so small. He hadn't noticed then that they were seated next to each other. He had ignored her and treated her badly for the first couple of months of that year and had never apologized. He felt ashamed of that.

His face must have shown what he felt because Hermione asked. "Ron? Is something wrong?"

Ron smiled and took hold of one of her hands. "I just realized I never apologized for the horrible way I treated you for the first two months we were here. Even after we became friends after the troll incident, I never tried to. So….I'm so sorry, Hermione for all the things I've said to you that hurt you badly then. It was so wrong. If it wasn't for that troll, we might have never been friends and missed so much, especially this."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, tears shining in her eyes, "It doesn't matter anymore. That's in the past. Now go on and look at the rest of the album."

Ron nodded and began looking at the rest of the pictures in the album. They all showed just the two of them in various scenes throughout the years. There were several pictures of their first date on Hermione's birthday last year. There was also a picture of their kiss last New Year's Eve. He lifted his head and grinned. "This is brilliant, Hermione."

She smiled back, "I'm glad you like it. As you can see, it's only half full. There's still a lot of space left. We can fill it with more pictures."

"Definitely," Ron said, pulling her to him, "Pictures of us and our children."

"C-children?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, 'Mione," Ron said, looking deep into her eyes, "I know we're still young but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't live without you. We've never really talked about it but I want you to be my wife someday and the mother of my children."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, pulling his head down so their lips met in a passionate kiss.

After an indeterminate amount of time, the need to breathe forced them to break apart. He looked at her and noted a look of nervousness on her face. He had an idea what she wanted to happen with the room looking like it did. "Hermione, are you sure about this?"

She closed the gap between them and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. After their tongues clashed for several minutes, she pulled back and said, "Yes, Ron, more than anything. We're both of age now. I want to show you how much I love you."

She captured his lips in another passionate kiss and began to pull him toward the bed. Ron groaned as he felt the blood rush between his legs. Hermione's legs hit the bed and they fell onto it, still kissing each other. Hands began wandering, displacing articles of clothing that ended up all over the floor. After a while, the only sounds audible in the room were grunts, moaning and mutterings of "Oh, Ron" and "'Mione".

*******

Harry grinned before capturing Ginny's lips with his own as they lay under their favorite tree near the lakeshore of Black Lake. He was very happy that his best friends had made up. He could sense Ginny felt the same way through their Bond.

They snogged for several more minutes before breaking apart, their hearts racing. Harry looked down at her chocolate brown eyes, seeing his love for her reflected back at him.

"_I love you so much, Gin,"_ he said to her mentally, leaning his forehead against hers as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

"_I love you too, Harry,"_ she said, smiling up at him.

"You know, Gin," Harry began, a lop-sided smirk forming on his face, "we haven't done much besides snogging since you woke up." He wagged his eyebrows at her before continuing to talk to her mentally, _"Since we're married, we're allowed to do much more than snogging."_

Ginny grinned back at him, _"I think I can read your thoughts. I'd love to do more than snogging."_

"_Great and I know just the place,"_ Harry said, taking hold of Ginny's hands.

He pulled her up with him as he got to his feet. Holding hands, they walked back to the castle and climbed the main staircase up to the seventh floor. Instead of heading to Gryffindor Tower, they moved in the opposite direction.

They stopped facing a blank wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Harry walked back and forth three times while thinking about a nice bedroom. He was surprised when nothing happened. He tried it again and again no door appeared. He looked at Ginny in confusion and felt her mirror his confusion.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry asked feeling so frustrated that he said it out loud

"I think someone is inside already, Harry," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head against his shoulder. "I guess we have to be content with just snogging."

Harry sighed and they started walking away from the Room of Requirement.

"Hey, wait a minute," Harry said, "I think there's one place we can go at this time."

Reading his mind, Ginny said, "I guess it'll be okay. It'll probably be empty. Let's go."

They went to Gryffindor Tower and entered after saying the password (courage in times of adversity) to the portrait of the Fat Lady. They found the common room empty and headed for the sixth year boys' dorm. Once inside, Harry locked the door.

Harry then led Ginny to his bed and drew the curtains close. He cast an Imperturbable charm and a silencing charm around them and cast a proximity alarm charm to warn them if anyone came close to his bed. They then embraced each other while lying down side by side and began kissing.

Harry broke free of Ginny's lips to kiss the side of her neck. Ginny bent her neck to give him more access, letting out a moan that made Harry groan as he became aroused. Hands began wandering over their clothes.

Ginny broke away from Harry and sat up to reach down and remove her shirt while Harry did the same with his. His pants and her skirt soon followed as did their undergarments. Harry drew his blankets around them and proceeded to make love to his wife.

Hours later, Harry woke up and smiled as he saw his wife lying beside him, her flame colored hair splayed out on the pillow. Harry was awed by how lovely she looked and marveled that he had formed a lifelong bond with her. There was no one more fitting for him.

Ginny stirred, probably feeling his emotions through their bond. She slowly opened his eyes and found him watching her.

"_What are you looking at, Potter?" _she asked him, one eyebrow raised.

Harry grinned and answered her, _"I'm looking at the most beautiful girl in the world, who happens to be my wife, Mrs. Potter."_

Pleased with his answer, Ginny placed one hand behind his head and drew him to her, kissing him passionately. They were interrupted by a growl from the region of Ginny's stomach.

Harry burst out laughing. _"We may be married but that proves you're still a Weasley."_

"_Ha, ha, Potter," _she replied, glaring at him, _"You're lucky our earlier activities made me too weak to hex you. We'd better get dressed. I think we missed lunch so I'm starving. And you'd better not mention this to Ron or any of my other brothers."_

"_Oh, of course not, dear," _Harry replied, a grin on his face, as he threw the blankets off of them and sat up. He cancelled the charms around the bed and sneaked a peak outside the curtains.

The dorm still looked empty, except for Neville's bed. Eyes narrowing, Harry got up and walked closer to his friend's bed, unmindful of his nakedness. He sensed magic around it. Drawing his wand, he cast a detection spell and noted that Imperturbable, Silencing and repulsion charms had been cast around it. Oh that would not do. He had an idea who was in the bed with Neville.

He raised his wand to cancel the charms but was stopped by a hand on his wand. He turned to see Ginny who was now dressed, holding his wand, stopping him from cancelling the charms around Neville's bed.

"_Let me take the charms off, Gin," _he said.

"_No way, Harry," _she replied.

"_Why the hell not?" _he asked.

"_Seeing whose bed that is, I assume you know who might be in it," _she said, _"You have to respect their privacy, Harry."_

"_But she's my sister, Gin. Who knows what they're doing?" _he said.

"_Harry, how long have you known Neville?" _she asked, _"In all that time, have you ever known him to do something bad? Did you ever about him mistreating Lisa when they were together?"_

Harry sighed. Ginny was right. In the six years he had known Neville Longbottom, he had never seen him act in anger or spite, even when Snape was abusing him. He had become less shy and more confident during the years the New Marauders were together but he remained a gentleman and good bloke. That was why Harry had allowed him to date Rose in spite of her previous troubles with Ti.

"_Come to think of it, it's not him I should be worried about," _Harry said, _"It's Rose. She's as feisty as you. She might convince him to go 'all the way' and they shouldn't. Neither of them is of age yet."_

"_I realize that Harry but you'll have to trust that if they do, they'll be careful and not make you an uncle this early," _Ginny said, _"Please, Harry, let them be."_

Harry sighed. He didn't want to think of his sister having sex yet but realized that if he intervened, she'd hex him into the next century and never trust him again. He moved back to his bed and began dressing. Once he was done, he extended his hand to Ginny.

She smiled and took his hand, pulling him toward the door. She cast the unlocking charm and led the way out. Upon reaching the door, Harry looked back once at Neville's bed then resolutely stepped out the dorm and closed the door behind him.

*******

_An hour earlier, somewhere in the castle_

Neville felt a thrill run through him as Rose opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to run his tongue into her sweet mouth. The sweetness was enhanced by the chocolate cake she had eaten for dessert during lunch. Neville loved chocolate and knew it was one of the things he had in common with Rose.

They kissed passionately for several minutes before breaking apart to catch their breath, touching their foreheads against each other. Merlin, how she took his breath away.

Neville wrapped his arms around Rose as they sat down inside the dimly lit broom closet, with Rose in his lap. They resumed snogging. Rose ran her hands over Neville's arms and shoulders. Neville kept his arms around her waist, unwilling to move them elsewhere.

Suddenly Neville heard the doorknob rattling.

"It's locked," they heard a male voice say.

"Well, open it," a female voice said in a dreamy tone, "Are you a wizard or not?"

"_Alohomora!"_ the male said before either of the Gryffindors in the closet could do anything.

Light filled the closet as the door opened, causing Neville to leap up which practically dumped Rose onto the floor. She glared him as she got up while he looked sheepishly at her.

"Sorry," he said, "They startled me."

Rose turned her head to glare at the pair who unwittingly interrupted them when she recognized them. "Colin? Luna?" she asked, "I didn't know you were dating."

"Err, hi, Rose, Neville," Colin said, his face reddening from embarrassment, "I didn't realize this closet was occupied."

"Gee, didn't it being locked clue you in?" she asked coldly.

"Sorry," Colin said, "We'll find ourselves another one. Come on, Luna love."

"Okay," Luna said, "Though I don't mind sharing. It's fascinating to see all the farnumps around you and Neville, Rose. Only two people in love would attract that so many of them. I've seen them around Harry and Ginny and around Ron and Hermione."

Rose and Neville stared at Luna as Colin dragged her away and closed the closet door. Then they looked at each other before looking away. Neville felt his cheeks heat up. Was it possible?

"Is she always like that?" he asked Rose, "Luna, I mean. Are there really farnumps?"

"I don't know," Rose said as she sat down beside him, "She talks about a lot of creatures whose existence isn't proven, yet the way she does it makes you pause and consider the possibility."

They sat in silence before Neville said, "I'm sorry for dumping you on the ground, Rose. I shouldn't have let them catch us off guard like that. It's a good thing they weren't some junior Death munchers or even Professor Snape. Can we pick up where we were earlier?" He looked pleadingly at her.

"All right," Rose said, sighing, "I forgive you but we should find a more private place so we don't get interrupted again. I wish Harry hadn't borrowed the Marauder's Map. It would have been perfect to find some place deserted and far from other people. Let's go to your room. I doubt anyone would be there at this time."

"I don't know, Rose," Neville said.

"Oh come on, Neville," Rose said, "We can put up charms to keep people out. Otherwise, we can just go to the common room and study."

"Oh, all right," Neville said, cursing silently to himself, "You win." He pulled her up and they exited the broom closet, making sure no one was about.

When they reached the door to the sixth year boys' dorm, they found the door locked. Neville turned to Rose. "I told you. Someone's in there already. It's probably your brother, the spell about as strong as my own."

Rose huffed, "I don't care. If you want any more snogging tonight, Nev, you better get it open."

Neville sighed and drew his wand. Looking around to make sure no one saw them, he cast the unlocking charm. He entered the room and saw the curtains drawn around Harry's bed.

"That proves it's your brother and Ginny in here, Rose," he whispered. "I do not want to risk death by being in the same room with Harry while I'm kissing you."

"Oh come on," Rose whispered back, "Where's your sense of adventure, your Gryffindor bravery? If Ginny's with him, she won't let him hex you. Otherwise, you can forget kissing me for a week."

Neville looked at her, trying to decide whether she was bluffing but finally decided his hormones couldn't take the wait. Her lips were so soft and sweet. The thought of not tasting them for a whole week paled to getting hexed by an angry Chosen One.

Without saying another word, he closed the door and locked it again. He led her to his bed where she sat down cross legged, waiting for him to close the curtains. Neville cast Imperturbable, Silencing and repulsion charms around the bed.

Once that was done, he gathered Rose in his arms and lay her down in the bed, capturing her lips with his. They snogged for several minutes before Neville broke his lips away to nuzzle her neck. Rose moaned and ran her hands over his chest.

Neville almost jumped when he felt her hands on the bare skin of his lower back. He moaned as she ran them feather like over his skin. He ran his hands down her back as he started kissing the side of her neck.

Suddenly, she broke away and sat up. Neville looked up at her in bewilderment. Then his eyes widened as Rose brought her hands to the edge of her blouse and began pulling it up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked back. "I want us to take the next step in our relationship."

"Rose, not now," Neville said.

"Don't you want to touch me, Neville?" she asked, a hurt look appearing on her face.

Neville sighed before answering, "Of course I do. What bloke doesn't want to touch his girlfriend? But not with said girlfriend's brother just a few feet away from them."

"Oh come on," Rose said, "They're probably sleeping after having sex. Harry will never know. We'll be gone before they wake up. He'll never know we were here."

"No, Rose," Neville said, pulling her back down to the bed, "If he catches us, he'll see we still have our clothes on."

He kissed her hard to keep her from saying anything. After a few seconds, she returned the kiss and began running her hands over his chest and arms. Neville ran his hands over her back down to her waist and back up again, drawing a moan from her.

Neville felt her hands lower to his belt. He brought his hands around to stop her.

"Rose, no," Neville said, "Please, we can't."

"Neville," Rose, "I want to do this. I love you."

"Oh, Rose," Neville said, cupping her cheek, "I love you, too. But it's not the right time. We don't know how long we have. I don't want it to be a quickie. I want our first time to take as long as we need. I want it to be perfect for us."

Rose looked at Neville with a look of appreciation. "Oh, Neville,"

Neville heard something behind him. Turning over, he looked through a slit in the curtains and felt his heart stop. Harry was standing there, naked. It looked like he was staring directly at him.

"It's Harry," Neville said, "He's staring at this bed. How can he know?"

"Well," Rose said, "The curtains are drawn shut and he can probably feel the magic of your charms."

"Oh Merlin," Neville moaned, "I am so dead."

"Oh come on, Nev," Rose said, "He wouldn't dare. I'm sure Ginny will…"

"Wait!" Neville said, "He's raising his wand! He's going to cancel my charms….no, wait, Ginny's stopped him. I think they're talking through their bond….Harry's gone back to his bed…he's dressing up."

Neville watched Harry and Ginny leave the room after Harry looked one last time in the direction of Neville's bed.

"Are they gone?" Rose asked Neville after a few seconds.

Neville nodded as he lay back down on his bed and attempted to slow his racing heart. He thanked Merlin that he and Rose were still fully clothed.

Rose draped one arm across his waist and lay her head down on his chest. Noting the rapid beat of her boyfriend's heart, she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Just give me a minute," he said, "I almost had a heart attack."

"Whatever for?" she asked.

"Rose, your brother almost caught us in MY bed," he said.

"So what?" she asked, "It's not like we were doing anything like they were, despite my best efforts." She sounded a little put out.

"Minx," Neville said, kissing the top of her head, "I don't know how you convinced me to come in, knowing he and Ginny were already inside. I'm just glad I kept you from undressing. Merlin knows what Harry would have done to me if he'd seen you naked with me in bed."

After a few minutes, Rose drew herself up until she could look Neville eye to eye. "Nev, now that my brother's gone, I think it's safe to do a little more than snog."

"Rose," Neville said, a little exasperated, "I told you. It's not the right time."

"We don't have to go all the way, Neville," Rose said, "I do know there are some things that can be done that don't qualify as sex." She smiled seductively at him as she began to unfasten his belt. "I promise you that you'll love it."

_A/N: There you have it, a perfect day for our three favorite couples. I hope I didn't disappoint those who were hoping to see Draco with Hermione. The Quidditch play set Harry and Ginny gave him is like a Lego play set though it moves like Wizarding chess sets. I got the idea from another fan fiction story but forgot which one and I thank the author of that story for the idea._


	51. Chapter 51

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next one. I'm sorry for the delay but, as usual, real life intrudes on my efforts to bring this story to you. Just be patient. Each chapter will come out as soon as I can finish it until I'm done with this story. So, please review._

Chapter 51: Teenage confusion and visions

Maggie tried to regulate her breathing as she jogged along but she was a bit out of shape. Looking around at the rest of the New Marauders jogging along around her, she could see that she wasn't the only one.

The previous night in the common room after dinner, Harry had told her, Neville, Rose, Ron, Hermione and Ti that it was time to resume their training which had become very irregular since Ginny's accident. In fact, none of them had been waking up early for their usual morning training sessions for the past month and a half. The effect of that negligence was evident now.

After only fifteen minutes of jogging, most of her companions were red-faced and breathing heavily from the pace set by Harry and Ginny. Only the Bonded couple wasn't out of breath fifteen minutes later when they stopped for their calisthenics.

It got worse during their martial arts session. Most of them turned out to be slow in their reactions in the sparring sessions, earning them many bruises. Worse of all was Ti, who hadn't really been attending the training sessions even before Ginny's accident. As his sparring partner, Maggie managed to knock him down several times, more often than before.

He also seemed a bit distracted, looking occasionally at Hermione whenever he thought no one was watching him. But Maggie noticed this and had an idea why he seemed fixated on Hermione.

She, alone of their group, had seen the look of surprise, disbelief and anger on Ti's face the previous morning when Hermione had tearfully thrown herself at Ron and begged him not to leave her. Their reconciliation probably removed any chance for Draco to date Hermione which was something Ti seemed to have wanted to happen.

Maggie couldn't fault him for wanting his brother to have a chance but she had a feeling that there was more to Draco's desire to date Hermione than the usual teenage hormones. Whatever she felt towards Ti, she believed that Draco hadn't really changed much. She couldn't tell this to Ti because she feared his reaction.

She remembered his reaction to Rose's accusation and they were a couple then. She wasn't prepared to risk her friendship with him over that when she wanted to be more than friends with him. She would never have the chance for that if she got him angry at her. She just hoped she wouldn't regret her decision to remain silent.

*******

Ti tried to ignore the aches and pains coming from his sore muscles as he sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall after the New Marauders' first morning training session in a month and a half. Of course, the pain he felt wasn't all due to that morning's session. In an attempt to distract himself from his pain, he glanced at Ron and Hermione as they ate breakfast side by side but he couldn't help remembering what had happened the night before.

_Ti hurried through the empty corridors of Hogwarts. He had been in the library with his fellow fourth year Gryffindors Paul and Jake but they had finished their homework an hour before. He still had to finish an essay for Ancient Runes and needed to look at a few books. So he had stayed on and his friends had left without him. Now, he had only fifteen minutes to get to Gryffindor Tower before curfew._

_As he was about to reach the main staircase, a hand reached out of the shadows and pulled him into an alcove. Before he could draw his wand, a familiar voice asked him, "Just when did Hermione get back together with Weasley?" A bit of light shining into the alcove revealed the person who pulled him into the alcove was Draco._

_Shrugging Draco's hands off his shoulders, he replied, "It happened this morning at breakfast. I guess you missed it."_

_The look Draco turned on him caused Ti to shiver a bit. It was an all too familiar look, one of anger and frustration after being denied something he wanted. Ti had not seen it in over a year and was nervous to see it again because Draco usually lashed out when he had that look and his target was always Ti._

_After a few seconds, the look turned into a scowl. "I woke up late this morning and just managed to get to the Great Hall near the end of breakfast. No one told me the Weasel managed to get Hermione back until I saw them at dinner. It was disgusting to see them. Why didn't you tell me?" The look was back._

"_I-I didn't realize you didn't know," he replied._

"_Pugnatus!" Draco cried as he pointed his wand at Ti._

_Ti felt the punching hex hit his stomach, causing his breath to explode from his body. Another hex hit his shoulder, spinning him around against the wall. On pure instinct, he pulled out his wand out and pointed it at Draco. "Stupefy!" _

_The stunner hit Draco in the chest, dropping him to the floor. Shaking a bit, Ti slowly approached Draco's body. After making sure he was just unconscious, he left the alcove and hurried back to Gryffindor Tower. Thankfully, the common room was empty. He proceeded to the fourth year boys' dorm where he was grateful to see that Paul and Jake were already asleep._

_He opened his trunk and got a clean set of underwear and pajamas. He went into the bathroom and took a hot shower, winching as the hot water hit the bruises forming from the punching hexes. Then he dressed and went to sleep since he had to wake up early the next day for the renewed New Marauders' morning training session, knowing that he would be in for a workout._

Ti winched again as he felt a twinge of pain from the shoulder hit by Draco's hex. He couldn't believe Draco had attacked him like that. Well, he wouldn't have been surprised if Draco had done that as late as two years ago. But now, after a year of getting along, it seemed like it was a mistake.

"Ti, are you all right?" he heard someone ask him.

Turning in the direction of the voice, he found that it was Maggie Longbottom who was now seated beside him. The third year girl had a look of concern on her face that touched Ti. "I-I'm fine," he answered.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow for a few seconds. "Are you sure? You don't usually winch after one of our morning sessions. I didn't hit you too hard earlier, did I?"

"Um, not really," he replied. "I'm just a bit out of practice. Don't worry about it."

"All right," she said. "But, I think you should see Madam Pomfrey if you still feel bad at lunchtime. Okay?"

A bit puzzled why she was insistent, he decided to humor her. "Okay, I promise."

"Good," she said, smiling at him before turning to eat.

Ti felt his stomach lurch on seeing her smile. He never used to feel that way when he saw her smile and he'd known Maggie for three years now. Puzzled by this, he quickly turned his attention to his own breakfast. As he ate, he occasionally looked toward the Slytherin table, on the other side of the Great Hall where Draco was sitting, eating his own breakfast.

From what Ti could tell Draco seemed unaffected by the stunner Ti had hit him with the night before. Ti wondered if he had gotten back to the Slytherin dorms before curfew.

Twenty minutes later, Draco looked up from his plate and their eyes met. Ti was surprised by the look of remorse on Draco's face. Maybe he was wrong to doubt Draco but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. He didn't want anyone to know what had happened between him and Draco before they talked about it.

Ti returned his attention to his plate and continued eating. Half an hour later, the period for breakfast was over and he heard the gong signaling the start of classes. He picked up his bag and headed for the exit from the Great Hall, Paul and Jake at his side. As he passed the double doors into the Entrance Hall, he saw Draco waiting for him, looking nervous.

"Um, Ti," Draco began, "can I have a word with you? Please? It'll just take a minute or two."

Ti looked warily at him. Should he trust him after last night? Most of his brain was saying 'No' but a small part of him was saying 'Yes'. He decided to give Draco a chance though not too much of one.

He turned to Jake and Paul and told them to wait for him before turning back to Draco. "All right, we still have a few minutes before we need to get to Charms. Let's go over there." He led Draco over by the door of the broom closet near the Great Hall's doors.

"Well?" he asked Draco.

Draco looked down at the ground as he spoke, "I want to apologize for hexing you last night. I was just so angry that Hermione got back together with Weasley before I had a chance to ask her out. I needed to take it out on something and you were there."

"So I noticed," Ti said. "It's just like when we were kids, Draco. Mum or Dad would refuse to let you have something and you'd get mad and take it out on someone, sometimes a house elf like Dobby but usually I was your target. Well, as you noticed last night, I'm not taking it anymore. I'm quite capable of defending myself now. I won't allow you to take me by surprise again." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Draco cried, "Please, Ti, I'm really sorry. I don't want to lose the closeness we've had for the past year. I promise to control myself, Pureblood's Oath."

Ti raised an eyebrow. That was one of the most honor bound promises one could make in the Wizarding world, almost like an Unbreakable Vow among Purebloods without the death from magic if broken. Someone who was discovered to break a Pureblood Oath would be disgraced and shunned in Pureblood society, like a social death sentence. Draco must be really serious to say that. Despite his inner reservations, Ti decided to accept his apology.

"All right, Draco, I accept your apology. I'm sorry that you lost a chance to get together with Hermione but who knows, the way Ron acts they may break up in the future. I'll let you know if that happens."

"Thanks for accepting my apology, Ti," Draco said. "I'll hold you to that. Considering how stupid Weasley is sometimes, it's bound to happen before the summer holidays start."

Ti left Draco and met up with Jake and Paul. The three Gryffindors barely made it to Charms. The day's classes passed without Ti seeing Draco again except during lunch though they didn't talk again. Later, that evening, as dinner was about to end, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet. The entire Great Hall fell silent as the students became curious about what was going on.

"I hope you have all enjoyed the lovely supper for this evening," Professor Dumbledore said. "Before you go off to your common rooms, I have an announcement to make regarding the coming Easter holidays."

Everyone perked up and turned their attention to the Headmaster. Easter holidays were to begin in the last week of March. Most of the students were looking forward to going home for a couple of weeks.

"In spite of our isolation in the highlands of Scotland, I am sure all of you are aware of the grave happenings around the country and the continued Death Eater attacks. Concern has arisen in the Ministry over your safety during the trip back to London in the Hogwarts Express. With the uncertainty of the times, Hogwarts is seen as one of the safest places in the country. Therefore, it was decided it would be best for you to remain here until the start of the summer holidays. So I'm afraid I have to announce that no one will be going home for Easter this year," he said.

As the noise level in the Great Hall exploded dramatically from the students reacting to Dumbledore's news, Ti felt disappointment run through him since he had been looking forward to seeing Sirius, Sam and Lizzie after two months apart from them. He had also hoped to visit his mother. Looking around, he saw that the other New Marauders also shared his feelings of disappointment and sadness from the looks on their faces. He glanced then at the Slytherin table and was surprised to see a smirk momentarily cross Draco's face.

_What the hell is he happy about? Doesn't he realize he won't get to see Mother until the summer holidays? What is he thinking? Does he like all the trouble this war is causing? Did he really mean his apology this morning? Has he really changed?_

He felt really confused now. When Dumbledore dismissed them, he trudged up to Gryffindor Tower still in a daze, not realizing he was in the common room until someone nudged his shoulder. He looked around and found Maggie looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"Are you feeling all right, Ti?" she asked. "You look a little out of it."

"Huh?" Ti replied groggily before snapping out of his daze, "Oh, um, no, no, I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?" she asked, eyeing him shrewdly.

For a few moments, Ti was about to tell her everything but managed to shake his head, saying, "Y-yeah, I'm all right, t-thanks for your concern." He walked past her and headed for his dorm room.

As he prepared for bed, his mind went over the significant events of the last twenty-four hours from his confrontation with Draco to his interaction with Maggie Longbottom a mere twenty minutes earlier. It was all so confusing, especially his reactions to Maggie. He didn't know what to think about everything and decided to sleep on it. Even then, it took him a long time to fall into an uneasy sleep.

*******************

A week after Ron's birthday, the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff took place with a strong wind buffeting the players over a snowy field. After a closely fought match, Cho Chang managed to out fly the Badger's Seeker to win the match for her team.

The next match would be Gryffindor against Hufflepuff on the first Saturday of April which was the first day after the Easter Holidays. A win by Gryffindor guaranteed the Quidditch Cup for the Lions. Because of this, Ron had both regular and reserve teams resume practice twice a week to much grumbling but at least the weather was warmer.

Unfortunately, the teachers gave the students a lot of work to take their minds off being unable to go home for Easter. In addition, with the O.W.L.s only two months away, the fifth years were spending most of their free time studying together. Then the rest of the New Marauders were once again researching about Voldemort's rituals. This gave couples very little time to be with each other aside from a quick kiss in the morning before classes or in the common room in the evenings.

So, one evening in the third week of March, as he looked over at Ginny studying with Rose, Colin and Luna Lovegood in a corner table of the library, Harry was once again grateful for the Bond he shared with her. It made their time apart bearable since they could talk through it and share their feelings with one another.

He glanced at Neville seated across from him and caught him glancing at Rose. They also hadn't had more than a few minutes alone since Ron's birthday. Harry felt a bit of satisfaction that they couldn't do more than snog when they had time alone but, at the same time, he felt sympathy for his friend that he couldn't spend more time with his girlfriend. He knew that Rose was very happy with Neville and couldn't wish for much more than that for his sister. He returned to doing the Transfiguration essay he had been working on.

Half an hour later, Ginny's mental voice broke into his mind. _"Harry, come quickly. I think Rose is having another vision."_

Alarmed, he looked up and saw Rose sitting in a rigid position, staring straight ahead of her. Colin was staring at her with wide eyes while Luna was only watching her with a curious expression.

He rushed toward the fifth years' table, unmindful of the reaction of other students remaining in the library. Neville took a second to realize what Harry was doing before following him yet he reached her side first, sitting on an empty chair on Rose's right side, grasping her hand.

Harry stood at Rose's other side, behind Ginny who was still seated beside her, and grasped Rose's other hand, finding her fist tightly clenched. Harry wondered how long she was going to be in her vision.

Suddenly Rose gasped and began to look wildly around. She saw Neville and embraced him tightly.

"Hey," Neville said, returning her embrace, "its okay, Rose. You're all right."

Harry felt a bit jealous that someone else was comforting Rose which was something he or his parents used to do when she was younger. He felt Ginny brush his mind with feelings of sympathy and amusement.

"_It's all right, love," _she said. _"I bet my brothers and parents know exactly how you feel. I guess she's really in love with him if she turns to him for comfort even when you're here."_

Harry sighed. Even if he approved of Neville dating Rose, it was hard to accept that she loved him in the same way he loved Ginny. He just hoped Neville felt the same way. Of course, the gentle way Neville was using to comfort her seemed to confirm that. He was running his fingers lightly over her back in circles. It was exactly what Harry loved to do when Ginny was in his arms. He had to restrain himself from making Neville stop his actions.

To distract himself, he looked across the table to Colin and Luna who were still watching them with no change in their facial expressions. He leaned across the table so he was closer to them. "Um, I'd appreciate it if you two keep this quiet. If anyone asks, just say she had a bit of a nervous breakdown over O.W.L.s."

Colin just nodded. Luna, on the other hand, smiled at him and said, "Sure, Harry, though I think she may actually have had an attack of the bindywings. They like to enter the ears of people who are too intent in their studying and cause a short circuit in their brains." She turned toward Colin, extending her hand. "Come on, dear. I have to get back to my common room."

Colin gave her a shy grin and stood up. He grasped her hand and pulled her up. After biding them a quiet goodbye, he led Luna out of the Library.

Harry watched them leave, feeling a bit bemused of how the enigmatic Luna had managed to tame the normally boisterous Colin. They seemed good together. He turned back to his sister and tried to be patient as Rose continued to seek comfort from Neville.

Finally, Rose sniffed and pulled a little back from Neville. Neville asked in a low voice, "Did you have a vision, Rose?"

She jerkily nodded her head then embraced him again, resting her head on his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her.

"I-I guess I h-have to," she replied in a shaky voice. She took a deep breath then said in a low voice, "We should go to Professor Dumbledore for this." She stood up but wobbled a bit. Luckily, Neville and Harry both reached out an arm and steadied her.

"You sure you can make it?" Harry asked her.

Rose shrugged the boys' arms off her and glared at Harry before walking resolutely out of the library. Neville gave him a smirk before following her. Harry turned to see Ginny likewise glare at him.

"What?" he asked her.

Ginny rolled her eyes before shaking her head and grabbing his arm. _"Come on. Let's catch up to them."_

A few minutes later, they were standing in front of the door to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle had leaped aside as soon as Harry came into view since he had been given permission by the Headmaster to come to his office whenever he felt it necessary to talk to Dumbledore.

"Come in, Harry, Neville, Rose, Ginny," they heard Dumbledore say.

"_We really must find out how he knows whoever is at his door," _he said to Ginny.

Ginny agreed with him.

They found the Headmaster sitting at his desk with parchment scattered on top of it. "Ah, what can I do for the four of you?" he asked.

"Professor," Rose began, "I've had another vision." She shivered involuntarily and Neville placed his arm around her waist.

"I see," Dumbledore said. "Do you want to tell me about it or would you rather I extracted it from you and look at it in a Pensieve?" Dumbledore asked Rose

Rose took a deep breath, "I'd rather you extracted the memory of the vision from me, Professor. I don't want to think too much about it since it was about me."

Dumbledore frowned again and said, "All right, Rose." He waved his wand. Two loveseats appeared in front of his desk. "Please, sit down, all of you."

Harry sat down in one loveseat with Ginny while Rose and Neville occupied the other, with Neville placing his arms comfortingly around Rose. Harry marveled at how perceptive Dumbledore was. How did he know Rose needed Neville's comforting presence as they tackled her vision?

He rose from his seat and went to the cabinet behind his desk, opening it and bringing out his Pensieve. He placed it on his desk and went up to Rose. He gently extracted the memory of the vision from her mind and placed it in the Pensieve. He waved his wand again and the memory in the Pensieve was projected above it for all of them to see it.

They saw they were in a dark room with a door made of wood at the far end. The walls were made of stone and the floor was hard packed dirt. The view changed like Rose was looking around. It then became apparent that she was seated on the floor with manacles around her ankles and wrists that were attached with chains to the wall. She appeared to be dressed in her Hogwarts uniform.

"I was trying to find my wand but it didn't appear to be on me," Rose explained.

The door then opened and two men in Death Eater robes and masks came in. One of them came into the cell and waved his wand, causing the chains to detach from the wall into his hands. He ordered Rose to get up, pulling roughly on the chains.

Growls could be heard from Harry and Neville as they watched this.

The scene changed as the two Death Eaters led Rose out of the cell, down a corridor lined with the doors to other cells, up a flight of steps through a steel door that was behind a tapestry, then down a corridor of richly paneled wood past several ornately decorated rooms. Finally, they came to a large elaborately decorated living room with a fireplace along one wall and an expensive looking rug covering most of the floor. There were several elaborate chandeliers on the ceiling. The only occupant of the room was the one person none of them wanted to see, Voldemort.

"Ah, Miss Potter," he said in his hissing voice. "I am so happy to finally meet you."

"I wish the feeling was mutual," the vision-Rose replied.

Voldemort laughed, causing the four Gryffindor students to winch at its harshness. "I suppose that is true. However, it doesn't matter. I know you are a seer. You will use your seer powers to help me take over the Ministry."

"You're kidding, right?" vision-Rose asked. "Why would I help you? My Dad is the Minister. Hell, you want to kill my brother!"

"So?" Voldemort asked, "If you help me, I will spare you and give you a high position in my regime. Forget your father and brother. Forget your family. They are nothing compared to what I can offer you."

"No fucking way, you bastard!" vision-Rose shouted.

Voldemort's eyes blazed red. He raised his wand and pointed it at vision-Rose. _"Crucio!"_

Vision-Rose began to scream as the memory above the Pensieve ended.

As Harry tore his gaze away from the Pensieve, he turned his gaze toward Rose. She was deeply burrowed within Neville's arms, soft sobs coming from her while Neville attempted to soothe her. Realizing that Neville was the best one to comfort her, Harry turned his attention to Dumbledore.

"Sir, what can we do to protect Rose?" he asked. "This is one vision that can't come true."

Dumbledore sighed, "I realize that, Harry. I don't know what more we can do to prevent her from being captured. She is safe within the walls of the castle. Maybe it would be best if she didn't go outside, even for Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Quidditch."

"Not Quidditch," Rose said suddenly, turning around within Neville's arms to glare at Dumbledore. "If you're going to ban me from Quidditch, Professor, you might as well send me home to Potter Manor."

"Maybe that would be for the best, Professor," Harry said, "She'd be even safer at home."

"Harry!" Rose cried, standing up to stand toe to toe with Harry. She glared at him, or rather up at him since he was half a head taller than her. "There's no way I'm going to hide at home."

"She's right, Harry," Ginny said as she stood next to Harry. "She won't be happy there even with your parents and brother and sister with her. We can watch over her here."

"I know," Harry said, sitting down on the loveseat Rose had been sitting in and looking down at the floor. He remained silent for several minutes before looking up again. "I guess we just have to go on with what we've been doing all along. Someone has to be with her at all times." He turned to Dumbledore. "Professor, I don't think we should ban her from Quidditch or her classes outside the castle. Gin is with her in all her classes, as well as the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years. All of them are in the DC so they'll be able to defend her if anyone tries to get her."

"Very well, Harry," Dumbledore said. He turned to Rose. "Rose, please be careful. I know you would never use your Seer powers for Voldemort willingly. Unfortunately, there are methods Voldemort can use to force you to do so, the least of which is the Imperius curse. I do not want you in the position to allow Voldemort to do that."

"Of course, Professor," Rose said, "Don't worry. That vision is the closest I want to be near Voldemort."

"I will have to tell your parents about this vision, Rose," Dumbledore said. "I hope they agree with your decision to stay. Please return to Gryffindor Tower. Here is a pass in case one of the teachers or Argus meets you on the way back. After all, it is an hour past curfew."

The four teens were startled at the late hour. They bid the Headmaster a good night and left his office. Luckily, they didn't run into any other person on their way back to Gryffindor Tower. When they got there, they found Ron, Hermione, Maggie and Ti waiting for them at their usual spot in front of the fireplace. The common room was empty otherwise.

Harry filled them in on Rose's vision while Rose decided to go to bed with Ginny accompanying her. They agreed with Harry that it would be best for Rose to remain at Hogwarts, though Hermione did so reluctantly.

James and Lily accepted Rose's wish to remain at Hogwarts, albeit with some reservation. Harry and the others made sure that one of them was with Rose at all times. They continued their morning physical workouts and Sunday training sessions, as well as the Defense Club meetings.

*******

One evening a week after that, Rose was in the common room studying with Ginny, Colin and two other Gryffindor fifth year boys, Andrew Kirke and Harvey Jervis. Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione were in the library doing their own homework. Rose had been reading her Transfiguration book for hours and the page was beginning to swim before her eyes. She closed her eyes and rubbed them with her left thumb and forefinger.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself no longer in the Gryffindor common room but in a long wide hall with a floor made of some dark wood and a ceiling of peacock blue strewn with golden symbols. The walls were lined with ornate fireplaces. There was also a large fountain with several golden statues halfway down the corridor. Dozens of Wizards and Witches filled the hall.

Rose recognized it as the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. A large clock suspended above the corridor indicated the time to be eleven in the morning. However, there was no indication of the date.

As she returned her gaze to the fireplaces, several of them sprouted green flames. A moment later, Death Eaters stepped out of them and began firing hexes into the crowd. The people in the crowd started to panic even as a few Aurors on duty began to engage the Death Eaters. More Death Eaters Flooed in, further outnumbering the Aurors.

As some of the Death Eaters kept the Aurors busy, several ran past the security desk through the golden gates to the lifts. Rose followed them. She managed to get in one lift before the doors closed. She flattened herself against the wall as the lift descended, finally stopping.

"Level 1, Office of the Minister of Magic," the lift's voice announced.

Rose gasped. She screamed, "Dad!"

"Rose!" she heard someone shout, "What's wrong?"

She looked around and found herself standing back in the Gryffindor common room. Dread filled her as she thought about what the Death Eaters would be doing in her dad's office. She felt her arm being grasped then she was pulled away from the table where Colin, Andrew and Harvey were still seated with stunned looks on their faces.

Ginny made her sit down on the couch in front of the fireplace and sat down beside her. She waved her wand, casting several spells around them, among which Rose recognized an _Imperturbable _charm and the _Muffliato_, before she turned her attention back to Rose. "You've had another vision, haven't you?" she asked.

Rose just nodded. This vision scared her just as much as the last one. She felt Ginny wrap her arms around her. She returned her friend's embrace and began to cry. She felt terrible for crying but couldn't help it since she felt so afraid for her father.

Ginny started rubbing her back soothingly. "Shh," Ginny whispered. After a few minutes, she added, "It'll be all right."

Rose felt a sudden anger rise inside her and pulled away with a jerk. "All right? All right? How can you know that? You don't even know what I saw!"

Ginny crossed her arms across her chest and said, "I know you're scared, Rose but don't take it out on me."

Rose felt her anger deflate. She let her head flop back against the couch. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to blow up at you but this one doesn't look good. It set me on edge with worry."

Just then, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville came in through the Portrait hole. Rose realized then that Ginny must have told Harry that she had had a vision through their bond and Harry had told the other three. Moving quickly after spotting them, Rose's brother and boyfriend reached her at the same time.

"Are you feeling all right?" both boys asked at the same time.

Rose glared at both of them. "Thanks a lot, you two. Now everyone will be wondering what's wrong with me since you rushed over to me faster than a Firebolt."

Harry and Neville looked sheepishly at Rose as they sat down on opposite sides of her. "Sorry," they both said at the same time.

"I know you guys were born a day apart but that doesn't make you twins," Ron said, grinning at them. "So stop talking at the same time."

Harry and Neville looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders. Neville gently took hold of one of Rose's hand and said, "So, can you tell us about this vision?"

Rose nodded and proceeded to tell them about the vision. Once she was done, she looked at Harry who now had a panicked look on his face and began breathing rapidly. Ginny reached out from behind Harry and wrapped her arms around him which calmed him down. They then had that look on their faces which told Rose that they were talking through their bond.

After a few minutes, Harry said, "All right, we just need to tell Dumbledore and Dad about your vision." He looked at Rose, "Did you see anything to indicate what day the attack on the Ministry?"

"No," Rose answered, "I didn't."

"All right," Harry said. "At least they'll be warned it may happen. Come on, it's still an hour before curfew. You can at least leave the memory with Dumbledore and he can let Dad look at it if you don't want to see it again."

Harry, Neville and Ginny went with Rose to Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster sent them back to Gryffindor Tower once he had extracted the memory of the attack. Once back in their common room, Rose felt too drained to continue studying. Ginny accompanied her to their dorm after giving Harry a goodnight peck on the lips.

Rose quickly brushed her teeth and changed into some pajamas before crawling under the covers of her bed. She was asleep in seconds. Unfortunately, she was plagued by nightmares that imagined what the Death Eaters might do once they got into the Minister's offices.

Several days passed uneventfully until it was the first Saturday of April and the day before Easter. It was also the day of the last game for Gryffindor for this year's Quidditch season, which was against Hufflepuff. Even if the Badgers had lost to both the Eagles and the Snakes, the Lions were not taking any chances. Their Chasers used every bit of skill they had to keep their Hufflepuff counterparts from getting hold of the Quaffle.

Rose caught the underhand pass from Ginny and raced off toward the Hufflepuff goals. She rolled twice to avoid a Bludger sent her way by one of the Hufflepuff Beaters. She swerved to the right to avoid two of the Hufflepuff Chasers before tossing to Katie. The seventh year girl caught the Quaffle, rushed toward the left hand goal. The Hufflepuff Keeper moved to block her when Katie suddenly threw the Quaffle back to Rose who threw it right through the rightmost goal.

"Score for Potter!" the announcer, Harvey Jervis, shouted. "The score now stands at 160 to 30 in favor of Gryffindor!"

The shouts and cheers echoed from the Gryffindor stands. The Hufflepuff stands were silent as their occupants looked glumly on. Rose grinned as she guided her broom after the Hufflepuff Chasers.

Seconds later, Ginny managed to steal the Quaffle as their opponents tried to pass it around. Rose and Katie flanked her as she raced toward the Hufflepuff goals. They then passed the Quaffle to each other while Neville and Seamus made sure the Bludgers didn't get near them. Rose passed the Quaffle to Ginny who bluffed the Hufflepuff Keeper to move right before throwing the Quaffle into the centermost goal.

"Another goal for Gryffindor!" Harvey cried, "This time courtesy of Ginny Weasley. It's 170 to 30 for Gryffindor."

As Rose watched the Hufflepuff Keeper recover the Quaffle and toss it to one of his Chasers, she heard the announcer cry, "Harry Potter has seen the Snitch! There he goes. Ooh, Mackay is too far. He can't possibly catch up to Potter."

Sure enough, several seconds later, Harry caught the Snitch to the wild cheering of Gryffindor house. Rose grinned as she flew down with the rest of the team to congratulate her brother. Of course, Ginny was there first, flying into the arms of her love and kissing him passionately in full view of the entire school. Rose felt very happy. Their House was practically guaranteed to win the House Cup again.

Several hours later, she and Neville ducked out of the Tower to have some time alone. They moved to the corridor containing the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. However, nothing happened after they walked past the empty wall three times.

"Just great," Rose whined, "Looks like someone's already using it. Come on, Nev. Let's just find a nice broom closet."

Unfortunately, several other couples also had the same idea including Colin and Luna. They actually caught their fellow Gryffindor with his hands on the arse of the unusual Ravenclaw who didn't seem to mind at all.

They finally found an empty broom closet on the third floor. It was an hour before they came out, disheveled but happy.

As they walked down the corridor, they heard someone call them. Turning, they saw Ti coming towards them.

"Hey, Neville, Rose," Ti said. "Neville, Madam Sprout is looking for you. She said she needs your help right away with the Venomous Tentacula."

"I thought we dealt with it yesterday," Neville said.

Ti shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know about that. She just said you should come right away."

Neville hesitated. "Wait, I can't go right now."

Rose realized that he wanted to bring her back to Gryffindor Tower first before going to Professor Sprout's aid. She knew how much Neville loved working with plants and to put her first just showed her how much he cared about her. Her heart swelled with love for him.

"It's okay, Neville," Rose said. "Go on and help Madam Sprout. I'll be all right. Ti's here. He'll bring me up to the Tower safely."

"Are you sure?" Neville asked. "It won't take us long to get there."

"I'm sure," Rose said, feeling a bit irritated but happy he seemed hesitant to leave her.

Neville turned to Ti. "You take care of her now."

"Sure, Neville," he said, "I'll take care of her."

"All right," Neville said. "I'll see you later." He gave Rose a quick kiss on the lips before rushing off.

Rose watched him disappear down the corridor. Once he was gone, she turned toward Ti. She was surprised to see him pointing a wand at her though it didn't look like his wand. Before she could say anything, everything went black.

_A/N: So sorry for the cliffie but it's the best place to end the chapter. :) _


	52. Chapter 52

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next one, coming out just on time. Please review._

Chapter 52: Kidnapped

Harry tightened his arms around Ginny as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking on a replica of the bed they had first made love on that day after the attack on Hogsmeade in October. He found it a brilliant way to make up for the past month when they were too busy for more than a quick kiss and to celebrate their latest Quidditch win. The sight of Ginny as she flew around the Quidditch Pitch during the game had almost distracted him from finding the Snitch. She was so beautiful and sexy in her form-fitting Quidditch uniform with her pony tail bouncing behind her.

He was glad they had been able to get away from the party in Gryffindor Tower early and into the Room of Requirement before anyone else did. He didn't know if he could have waited much longer to feed his need for her. Their clothes were scattered all about the room, showing that she had been as eager as him.

"_You were brilliant out there, Gin," _Harry told her through their bond.

"_So was Rose, Harry," _Ginny reminded him.

"_Yes, she was," _Harry said. _"I'd tell her that too if she was here. Of course, if she was here, we wouldn't be able to do this." _He leaned over to kiss her hungrily on the lips, igniting their passion again.

Later, after another bout of making love, Harry lay on his back with Ginny resting her head on his chest and Harry's arms around her waist.

"_I love you so much, Gin," _he said to her. _"I can't imagine my life without you."_

"_I know, Harry," _Ginny replied. _"I love you so much, too. I can't live without you in my life."_

Harry felt his heart leap as she sent her feelings of love to him through their bond. He tightened his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as he reciprocated. They fell asleep after that and dozed for another hour.

Harry woke up first and glanced at his watch, surprised that it was almost five in the afternoon. He nudged her mentally.

"_Gin, wake up. We should get to the Great Hall. It's almost time for dinner."_

Ginny yawned and stretched before turning over to kiss Harry on the lips. _"I don't want to leave this room."_

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around her. _"I feel the same way, love, but we have to. As much as we love each other, we can't live here. You know the ROR can't give us food or water. Come on, I know you're starving after what we've done. We'll do this again some time."_

Ginny sighed and nodded her head. _"All right, let's go." _She gave him one last kiss before sitting up and looking around for her clothes.

They dressed quickly and left the Room of Requirement holding hands, heading down the corridor back to Gryffindor Tower. Once they were in the common room, they looked around for their friends. They saw Ron and Hermione cuddling on the couch in front of the fireplace even if it wasn't lit.

Harry and Ginny exchanged smiles. Ever since they made up, Ron and Hermione had been more affectionate and open in expressing their feelings toward each other, even in public.

"Hey guys," Harry said as he and Ginny sat down in one of the armchairs next to the couch. Well, Harry sat down on the armchair while Ginny sat on his lap.

"Hey, Harry, Ginny," Hermione replied with a smile.

"Hey," Ron said a scowl on his face for a moment before smiling.

Harry did note that one of Hermione's hands was caressing Ron's arm at the same time. It seemed Ginny also noticed that because he could hear her snickering through the Bond.

"So, where were you guys?" Ron asked.

"Ronald!" Hermione admonished, "That's none of our business."

"Hey, I'm just curious," Ron replied. "We haven't seen them since the celebration for our Quidditch game started earlier. That was about six hours ago."

"If you must know, Ron," Harry said, "We've been catching up with each other. It's been so long since we spent time together."

"I thought you had," Ro began before leaning closer to them so only Harry, Ginny and Hermione could hear him, "that Bond thing."

"Yeah," Harry whispered, "we do but it's still no substitute for having real physical contact."

"Ew, Harry," Ron said, "I do not want to know more about that."

Ginny laughed, "Well, brother dear, you did ask."

Ron scowled. "Well, remind me never to ask again. I don't want my mind filled with images of what you two might be up to when you're alone."

Harry, Ginny and Hermione laughed at Ron's discomfort.

After a comfortable silence of a few minutes, Harry asked, "So, either of you seen Rose and Neville?"

"Well, mate," Ron said, snickering a bit, "They were here during the party after the match but I haven't seen them since. I'd say they're off spending having some alone time of their own."

Harry sighed. He had to admit he was having a hard time adjusting to Rose spending time with Neville in the same way he and Ginny and Ron and Hermione were. Well, maybe he was a bit more accepting of it than Ron was with him and Ginny. But at least, he and Ginny were considered married and Ron and Hermione were of age. He just hoped Rose was being responsible if she and Neville 'went all the way'. He didn't want to be an uncle before he was a father.

"_Don't worry, love," _Ginny said. _"I'm sure Neville will put a limit to what they do."_

"_I sure hope so, 'cause I doubt Rose will. I know she envies what we have but we didn't plan it this way. It just happened, not that I'm complaining."_

"_You better not be," _Ginny said, _"Or Bat bogeys will be the least of your problems, especially if you want a repeat of what we did earlier."_

"_Oh, you bet I do," _Harry replied, waggling his eyebrows at her. _"You're so beautiful lying there right afterwards." _

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He could feel Ron's eyes on them but was surprised he didn't say anything as he watched his sister and best mate share a passionate kiss. Then again, Harry didn't care as the world slipped away from his senses. They only pulled away when they needed to breathe.

As their awareness of the world around them returned, Harry saw Neville entering through the Portrait Hole. Strangely enough, he was a bit dirty and alone. A feeling of dread spread over him.

"Hey, Neville," he said, "Where've you been? I hope Rose isn't as dirty as you. By the way, where is she?"

"Isn't she here?" Neville asked nervously. "I had to go help Professor Sprout an hour ago and sent her back here."

"What!" Harry exclaimed, standing up abruptly. "You let her find her way back here alone? How could you be so irresponsible? You know Voldemort's after her!"

"What? No! I didn't leave her alone. Ti was with her. They were supposed to go straight back here."

"Well, they're not here," Harry said. "Bloody hell, Neville, I thought you cared about my sister. Would it have mattered so much if you took a few minutes of your time to make sure Rose was safe before going off to Professor Sprout and her ruddy plants?"

He pulled the Marauder's Map from his jean's back pocket and activated it. Frantically, his heart pounding, he searched the map for Rose's name but couldn't find her. He did spot Ti in the library with Paul and Jake.

"Damn, she's not on the map though I found Ti," he said. "He's in the library with his year mates. We'd better find out what happened."

The five Gryffindors hurried through the castle to the library. As they reached the doors to the library, it opened up and they saw Ti coming out.

"Uh, hi guys, what's up?" Ti asked. "You seem to be in a hurry."

"Ti, have you seen Rose?" Harry asked.

"Uh, no," Ti replied, "I haven't seen her since the party in the common room."

"What!" Neville exclaimed, "Didn't you come to me earlier saying that Professor Sprout needed my help with the Venomous Tentacula?"

"No," Ti replied, "I've been here for the past three hours with Jake and Paul finishing up some essays we have due next week. Ask Madam Pince if you don't believe me. She'll tell you we've been here all that time. What's this all about?"

The five older Gryffindors exchanged glances before Ginny said, "Ti, Rose is missing. Neville said he was with her until you came up to him telling him that Professor Sprout needed his help. He left her with you to take her back to Gryffindor Tower."

"But like I said earlier," Ti began, "I've been in the library with Paul and Jake for the last three hours. I couldn't have been me."

"I think we should go to Professor Dumbledore right now," Hermione said.

Harry sighed. "As much as I want to look for Rose right now, I agree with you, Hermione. He'll be able to help us at least tell my parents."

The six Gryffindors walked quickly to the entrance to the Headmaster's office. The gargoyle moved aside as soon as Harry stopped in front of it. The others, except Ginny, looked at him in surprise.

Harry looked sheepishly at them as he explained, "Dumbledore thought it would be faster if the gargoyle was charmed to let me through whenever I needed to talk to him."

They were soon at the door to the Headmaster's office who bade them enter as they stood there.

"Ah, Harry, Ginny, what brings you and your friends here at this time of day?" he asked.

"Rose has been taken, sir," Harry said bluntly.

Dumbledore looked startled. "How did it happen?" He conjured and summoned several cushioned chairs and had them sit down.

Neville explained what had occurred earlier and Ti again denied that it had been him who had told Neville to go to Professor Sprout and was left with Rose.

Dumbledore cast a spell on Ti that detected if someone had been under the _Imperius_ curse and it gave a negative answer.

"In that case," Dumbledore said, "then someone impersonated you, most likely with the Polyjuice potion." He explained the concept of the potion completely to Ti.

"So someone needs a piece of me, like a bit of hair for this to work?" Ti asked.

"Yes, it does," Hermione answered.

Ti looked unhappy. "I think I know how that happened," Ti said. "Draco asked to borrow my comb a few days ago. I had a few hairs in it when I did but it was clean when I got it back a few minutes later. I didn't think of it at the time but now that you explained it all, it seems the most likely source."

"That bastard," Neville cried out, "He probably impersonated you to get to Rose then." He slumped against his chair. "I'm such an idiot. I left him with Rose and now she's gone." He turned to Harry, tears brimming on his eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry. You've trusted me with your sister and I let them kidnap her."

Harry sat down beside Neville. "You have nothing to be sorry for Neville. As much as I'd like to blame you, it's not your fault. How could you know that wasn't Ti? Polyjuice is a very difficult potion to make. I think it takes a whole month to brew. None of us saw this as a possibility, even Rose, so there's no one to blame except Voldemort for ordering her capture."

He turned to Dumbledore. "Sir, we have to let my parents know. They'll be in a right state once they find out."

Dumbledore sighed before answering Harry. "Yes, I'm afraid you're right, Harry. I'd hate to face your mother right now. I will Floo-call them immediately."

As Dumbledore walked to his fireplace, Harry turned back to his friends. "I think we should find out where Draco is right now. We need to find out if it was really him who did the deed."

"Why wouldn't it be, Harry?" Ron asked.

"We can't be sure, Ron," Harry said. "All we know is that someone impersonated Ti to get to Rose, probably using hair from his comb for the Polyjuice potion. We don't have any proof it was Malfoy. The first step to finding out who that person was is to find Draco and question him." He pulled out the Marauder's Map and activated it. He scanned the map until he saw Draco's name. "There he is, in the Slytherin common room. How do we get him to come here?"

"I will have Severus bring him here, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Your parents are coming over."

The fireplace in the office flared green just then and James Potter stepped out of it. Lily followed a second later. The elder Potters rushed to Harry, embracing him.

"Harry, what happened to Rose?" Lily asked, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

Harry felt terrible as he returned his mother's embrace and attempted to comfort her.

"It's my fault, Mrs. Potter," Neville said, fear and sadness evident in his voice. "I allowed Rose to be kidnapped."

"What!" James cried, turning to Neville with fury. "I trusted you with her. How could you let her be taken?"

"Dad, wait!" Harry exclaimed, "It's not his fault. Just listen and I'll explain everything." He told his parents what had occurred earlier including what Ti had told them.

"So all we know is that Rose has disappeared after Neville left her with someone looking like Ti, possibly from the Polyjuice potion," James said, sitting down on an armchair. Lily sat beside him and James placed an arm comfortingly around her. "Since Malfoy is our prime suspect from what Ti said about the hairs from his comb, where is he?"

"Severus is bringing him up to this office as we speak," Dumbledore said.

"All right, Albus, I guess we can wait to see what Mr. Malfoy has to say," James said. He sighed then turned to Neville. "Neville, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I hope you'll forgive a father for being concerned for his missing daughter, especially if the boyfriend of said daughter appeared to have been negligent of her safely. I agree with Harry. You couldn't have known it wasn't your friend. It would have been next to impossible for a student to have access to Polyjuice potion, much less brew it here unobserved." He stood up. "I'd better get an Auror team over here right away, preferably people I can trust to be discreet. We need to keep this out of the press for now. If the public found out the Minister's daughter was kidnapped right out of Hogwarts, who knows how much panic and trouble that will cause?" He moved off to a corner and pulled out his Marauder's mirror.

Harry had to agree with his father, as much as he hated publicity and the press. His father's job included instilling confidence in his government so the Wizarding population of Britain would resist Voldemort and his Death Eaters. If the public panicked, it would make things easier for Voldemort to take over.

The door to Dumbledore's office opened at that moment and Snape came in with Draco. The Slytherin boy looked surprised on seeing the people inside the office which also surprised Harry. Malfoy and Snape sat down in two empty seats a few feet from the others.

"You asked to for Draco's presence, Headmaster?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Severus," Dumbledore replied. "It seems Miss Potter has disappeared from the castle grounds. She was last seen in the company of young Mr. Black an hour ago but he claims to have been with his friends in the library for the last three hours."

"And his friends can confirm this?" Snape asked, his lips curling into a sneer.

"Severus, please drop the attitude," Lily admonished. "My daughter is missing. Now is not the time for any of your attitude."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Minerva," Dumbledore said.

The door opened and Professor McGonagall came in and walked up to Dumbledore. "I've talked to Mr. Longshore and Mr. Stone, Albus. They confirmed that Mr. Black has been with them in the Library for the last three hours and never left their sight."

"Very well, Minerva," Dumbledore said. He turned his attention to Draco. "Sit down over here, Mr. Malfoy. Where have you been for the last three hours?"

Malfoy fidgeted in his seat as he looked down at the ground. "I've been in my common room, sir."

"Can anyone confirm this?" James asked coldly.

"James, please," Dumbledore scolded. "Who else was in the common room with you, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Most of my house was there, sir," Draco answered, "You can ask anyone."

"All right, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, "You may go. Please escort him back to his common room, Severus."

Harry saw the look of disbelief on his dad's face but the elder Potter didn't say anything until Malfoy and Snape were out of the room.

"Why did you let him leave, Albus?" James snapped a few seconds after the two Slytherins had left. "Even if he wasn't the one who took her, I'm sure he knows who did it. A good dose of Veritaserum would make him tell us where Rose is."

Dumbledore sighed. "James, you know as well as I that it's still forbidden to use Veritaserum on children and Draco is still not of age yet."

"He will be in a month then he'll have some questions to answer," James muttered.

"James!" Lily exclaimed, "You will not have the Aurors drag that boy in for questioning without any evidence. That wouldn't be right."

Harry was not surprised by his father's mutterings but had to agree with his mother. Even if Draco was a slimy git, it wouldn't be right to harass him without proof of any wrongdoing.

"Don't worry, Dad," Harry said. "We'll find out who did this and find a way to rescue Rose."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now that we know Rose has been kidnapped, we need to figure out where they took her to."

"You and your friends return to Gryffindor Tower, Harry," James said. "We'll take it from here."

"No, Dad!" Harry said. "We want to help find Rose."

"I know you do, son," James said. "But it's too risky for you. You're the only one who can destroy Voldemort. As much as I could use your help and that of your friends, the future of our world is in your hands. We'll find her and bring her back, Harry."

"_Your father's right, Harry," _Ginny said to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his back. _"I love Rose like a sister but we can't help her until they find her. You can't expose yourself searching for her, love."_

Harry sighed. He knew they were right. Even with his enhanced powers, he couldn't rescue Rose until they found out where she was taken.

"All right, Dad," Harry said, "But tell us the moment you know where she is. We can still help rescue her."

"We'll see, Harry," James said. "Now, go on. It's time for dinner. You lot best eat so you'll have the strength to help us."

The six Gryffindors filed out of Dumbledore's office after saying goodbye to the Potters and the Headmaster. They headed for the Great Hall, their mood subdued by thoughts of what may be happening to Rose.

*******

Rose groaned as she came back to consciousness but couldn't muster enough strength to open her eyes yet. Her body ached, her arms and legs felt heavy and her head felt fuzzy. She struggled to understand what had happened to her. The last thing she could remember was watching Neville walk out of sight and then turning around to find Ti pointing his wand at her before everything went black.

She gasped and moaned. Had Ti stunned her? How could he? She'd known him for the past three years and even dated him for several months. The boy she knew would never have willingly hexed her. She hoped there was another explanation. She couldn't bear it if Ti had betrayed them and helped the Death Eaters capture her.

After a few more minutes, she managed to muster enough energy to open her eyes, finding it dark around her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw a stone ceiling high above her. Struggling to sit up, a wave of dizziness hit her, causing her to close her eyes for a few seconds.

When it passed, she looked around again. She was in a small room with stone walls and a hard earth floor. A wooden door with a barred opening stood several feet from her, some light seeping in through the bars from outside the cell.

Looking down, she saw that her wrists and ankles had manacles around them. Chains were attached to the manacles and extended to the wall behind her. She struggled to crawl up to the nearest wall to lean against it. Patting her clothes, she realized that her wand was gone.

_Great, it really looks like that vision is coming true. Still, I'm in Muggle clothes, not my school uniform. Why is that different? I'll have to ask Martha about that, if I ever get out of here. _

The sound of a key turning drew her attention to the door. The door opened, revealing a pair of Death Eaters causing her to swallow in her dry throat. It really looked like her vision was coming true. One of the two Death Eaters came up to her and waved his wand, causing the chains to detach from the wall and fly into his hand.

"Come on, girly," the Death Eater said yanking on the chains which pulled Rose to her feet. "The Dark Lord wants a word with you."

Rose was forced by the Death Eaters out of the cell. She felt bile rise up in her throat as they led her through areas she had seen in her previous vision. She dreaded what she would face at the end of her journey. Sooner than she wanted, she was led into the lavishly furnished living room from her vision. Voldemort was waiting for her.

"Ah, Miss Potter," the evil Wizard said, "I am so happy to finally meet you."

Strangely enough, she found herself answering him exactly as she had in her vision. "I wish the feeling was mutual."

Voldemort laughed harshly. "I suppose that is true. However, it doesn't matter. I know you are a seer. You will use your seer powers to help me take over the Ministry."

"You're kidding, right?" Rose asked. "Why would I help you? My Dad is the Minister. Hell, you want to kill my brother!"

"So what?" Voldemort asked, "If you help me, I will spare you and give you a high position in my regime. Forget your father and brother. Forget your family. They are nothing compared to what I can offer you."

"No fucking way, you bastard!" Rose shouted. "Family is everything to a Potter."

Voldemort's eyes blazed red. He raised his wand and pointed it at Rose. "I am sure I can make you change your mind. _Imperio!_"

Rose suddenly felt like she was calm and floating free. It felt good. She heard a voice telling her that she wanted to help the nice man in front of her. _Why not? What harm could it do? _It seemed like a good idea to her. She turned to the man with a smile, ready to ask him what he wanted her to do.

She then heard another voice telling her it was a bad idea, that the man in front of her was not nice. She found herself listening to this other voice. The more she paid attention to it, the more it sounded like Harry. With a start, she came back to herself and looked up at Voldemort with a glare.

"Nice try, you slimy git," she said, still glaring at the evil man-thing.

Voldemort glared back at her. He again raised his wand again. _"Crucio!"_

********************

Rose's kidnapping was announced on Easter morning in the Great Hall, shocking the students who mostly gave their sympathy to Harry and his friends. Classes started the day after Easter which helped take the New Marauders' minds off Rose's whereabouts though they were still worried about her.

The Order's members had no luck finding her as a week passed. Because Voldemort had not summoned him in over a month, Snape did not know where the Dark Lord was hiding and could not look for Rose there.

The New Marauders continued their regular activities so they would be prepared if their help was needed to rescue Rose. Harry also continued the meetings of the Defense Club. Every member expressed their sympathy over and their willingness to help them rescue Rose for which he was grateful. Then, on Friday evening, a break in the case came their way.

At the end of the Defense Club meeting, Harry and the other New Marauders found Blaise Zabini and Tracey Davis waiting for them outside the Great Hall.

"Potter," Zabini began, "I think you should know about a conversation we overheard a day ago."

Harry looked suspiciously at the black Slytherin. "All right, come with us." He led the two Slytherin and his friends into the anteroom near the Great Hall where the champions had been gathered for the TriWizard Tournament more than two years ago. He then cast several spells to prevent eavesdropping. "Okay, now we can't be overheard, just who was involved in this conversation?"

"They were Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott," Zabini said. "Let me start from the beginning. Tracey and I decided to have a late night snack and were coming back from the kitchens. We heard some voices coming from one of the side corridors down in the Dungeons. We managed to move closer and found Malfoy and Nott talking. Now those two haven't associated with each other since last year when it seemed Malfoy wasn't going along with his father."

"I've noticed that," Ti said. "I thought Nott hated Draco for going against Father."

"Well, they certainly weren't acting like friends that night but they didn't look like they were ready to duel either," Tracey spoke up then.

"All right, so what were they talking about?" Neville asked.

"Well, it seemed that Malfoy thought that Nott had something to do with your sister's kidnapping, Harry," Blaise said.

"Oh? Why didn't he say anything about it to us or to Dumbledore then?" Harry asked.

"Because it seemed that Malfoy was supposed to do it but was taking too long so Nott did it for him," Blaise said.

"What!" Ti cried. "Are you a knut short of a galleon? Why would he do that?"

"I know you think your brother's turned over a new leaf, Ti, but the truth is he really hasn't," Tracey said. "On the surface, it seems he has, even to the rest of the Slytherins and they shun him for it but to those who've been with him over the past five years like us, it's clear that he's still an arrogant git who believes in the Dark Lord's cause. I'm sorry if the truth hurts you but it has to be said."

"Tracey's right, Ti," Blaise said, looking straight into the younger boy's eyes which were starting to brim with tears. "Draco's still a pawn of your father and the Dark Lord. He's been acting since last year."

Ginny and Maggie placed their hands on Ti's shoulders as he started to break down. He finally threw his arms around Maggie and sobbed. Ginny rubbed circles around Ti's back, trying to comfort him.

Harry felt his heart clench at the sight of his friend's emotional outburst. He sighed and decided to let the two girls deal with Ti while he sorted out what Blaise and Tracey were talking about.

"So you two are saying that Draco was supposed to kidnap Rose but Nott did it instead?" Harry asked.

The two Slytherins nodded.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see this conversation for myself," Harry said.

"H-how are you going to do that?" Blaise asked.

"I'm going to extract the memory from your mind," Harry said, smirking. "Don't worry. Dumbledore taught me how to do it. Just think about the conversation in your mind. I'll do the rest. Just let me know when it's in your mind."

After several seconds, Blaise said, "All right, I have the conversation in my mind."

Harry tapped his wand against Blaise's temple. The Slytherin did his best not to flinch. Harry muttered the spell and started to pull a silvery strand from Blaise's temple. After a few seconds, the strand came free and Harry placed it into a vial Hermione had conjured.

"Okay," Harry said, "Thanks for that. We'll look at it with the Headmaster and get back to you at the next DC meeting."

"All right," Blaise said. Tracey nodded and the two Slytherins left.

"What do you think, Harry?" Ron asked a few seconds after the door closed.

"Let's reserve judgment until after we see the memory," Harry said. He looked over to where Ti, Ginny and Maggie were. It seemed that Ti had finished crying. "Ti, maybe you should go back to the common room."

"No," the younger Gryffindor said, drawing away from the two girls and turning to face Harry, "I need to see it, Harry. I need to know if what Zabini said is true."

"All right," Harry said. "Come on then."

The seven Gryffindors headed for the Headmaster's office. Once inside, Harry explained to Dumbledore why they were there.

"Of course, Harry," Dumbledore said, "You can use my Pensieve." He retrieved it from his cabinet and placed in on his desk.

Harry poured the memory into the Pensieve and Dumbledore activated the Pensieve so that they could view the memory above the device.

_Blaise and Tracey walked down the corridor which was lighted only by torches on scones along the wall, their footsteps barely audible._

_They then heard a voice coming from a side corridor._

"_You were the one who took the Potter girl, weren't you, Nott?"_

_Blaise and Tracey moved slowly and peered down the corridor from behind a pillar. They saw Malfoy and Nott facing each other about twenty feet down the corridor. Malfoy looked furious while Nott had a smug look on his face. _

"_If it was me, why should it bother you, Malfoy?"_

"_Because I was the one who was supposed to do it, Nott, it was a task set for me by the Dark Lord with my father's concurrence."_

Harry was barely aware of the gasp coming from Ti on hearing that.

"_Well, you were taking too long, Malfoy. I believe you were told to do that just before the term started." _The gloating tone of Nott's voice was quite detectable. _"I think the Dark Lord was getting impatient though I have no idea why he wanted the Potter bird."_

"_I needed to get Tiberius and Granger to trust me so I could get into their group. It would have given me the best position to get close to Rose and take her."_

"_Well, that's too bad, Malfoy. I did it using Polyjuice and some hair from your blood traitor brother's comb."_

"_How did you get her out of the castle?"_

"_I received a note telling me about a secret passage to a place near the Whomping Willow, instructions on how to immobilize the Willow's branches and another secret passage from that tree to that supposedly haunted house outside Hogsmeade. One of the Dark Lord's servants, a man called Pettigrew, met me there and took charge of the girl. So you see, I did your job. The Dark Lord will reward me greatly for it while you get nothing. Oh, he might be a bit disappointed in you for failing. I just hope he doesn't call you to his side to answer for it."_

"_You bastard! I'll get you for this. My father is the Dark Lord's right hand man and I will stand by his side, too. You won't get away with this." Malfoy turned around and started walking back to where Blaise and Tracey were. The latter two quickly moved to hide in an alcove. Malfoy walked past them and the memory faded._

"That bastard!" Neville exclaimed, heading for the door.

"Neville, wait," Harry said, grabbing hold of his robes. "You can't go after Nott right now. At least we know now how they got her out of the castle. We need to tell Dad and have him send Sirius and some Aurors to take care of Nott."

"What about Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore answered, "Mr. Malfoy hasn't done anything wrong yet except plotting to kidnap Rose. We should still give him a chance."

"A chance, Headmaster?" Ti asked. "Why should we? You heard what he said to Nott. He was merely trying to get into our group. He didn't care a thing for me or Hermione except as a means to get close to Rose. If Nott hadn't beaten him to it, he would have been the one who tried to kidnap Rose and I just about gave him the means to try it." Tears were again shining in his eyes.

Harry felt terrible for Ti. All he wanted was to have a big brother to care for him and Draco just about admitted through Nott that he hadn't given a damn. All Ti had been was a means to an end. He could feel the same feelings and thoughts going through Ginny's mind.

"Please don't blame yourself, Ti," Harry said. "It's not your fault. All you ever wanted was for Draco to treat you the way someone should treat a younger sibling, like how I treat Rose or Bill treats Ginny. It's natural and okay to want that. I'm just sorry that Malfoy couldn't really do that. You're a great person and anyone would be lucky to have you as a younger brother."

"Harry's right, Ti," Maggie said. "It's Malfoy's loss if he isn't really sincere about you."

Ti looked around and the others nodded their heads, causing him to blush.

"Thanks, guys," Ti said, looking down at the ground. "I'm glad to have you as my friends."

After a few minutes of silence, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "All right, I will contact James to inform him about this new development. It would be best for you all to go back to Gryffindor Tower and get some rest. Do not worry. With this new information, we will surely find Rose."


	53. Chapter 53

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next one, coming out just on time. Sorry if it's shorter than normal but it seemed right to end it there. Please review._

Chapter 53: Escape and Rescue

Even with the knowledge of who had taken Rose, Saturday passed with no further progress on Rose's location. Another question on the minds of Harry and his friends was whether it was really Peter Pettigrew to whom Nott handed over Rose once he was in the Shrieking Shack.

Supposedly, Pettigrew had been Kissed by a Dementor in Azkaban three years before after his recapture following his kidnapping of Ginny. James had gotten that information from Umbridge. If Nott was being truthful, then either Pettigrew had regained his soul from a Dementor, something considered impossible, or Umbridge had lied to James. Most likely, it was the latter but they wouldn't be able to find out the truth until Pettigrew was captured again.

The New Marauders decided that night to give a little payback to Nott for his part in Rose's kidnapping since no one had yet arrested him. They also decided to include Draco to punish him for his deception of Ti.

Breakfast on Sunday morning started out normally. The New Marauders were already in the Great Hall when Malfoy arrived with Pansy Parkinson. Nott came in a few minutes later. Once he was seated, Harry made a slight motion with his hand under the table.

There was a puff of smoke around Malfoy and Nott, drawing the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. When the smoke cleared, many people gasped which was followed by howls of laughter and jeering.

Both Slytherins had grown large breasts and their hair had lengthened down to their waist. They were now dressed in silk hot pink knee length sleeveless evening gowns with a low v-cut in the front and high heel shoes. Their faces were covered in heavy make-up. They had numerous gaudy gold necklaces around their necks, huge earrings on their ears and numerous rings with semiprecious stones on their fingers. As a final touch, on their heads were copies of the hideous vulture-topped hat Neville's grandmother wore.

The two Slytherins turned a fetching color of red as the rest of the students broke into laughter at their predicament. Harry and his friends joined in the laughter. Colin pulled out his camera and began taking pictures. Seeing that, the two Slytherins then ran out of the Great hall as fast as they could without tripping, being unused to their shoes.

As he continued to laugh, Harry thought, _"I just wish Rose was here to see that. Too bad it lasts only a few hours."_ He felt a surge of anger pass through him as he thought about what Rose was going through. He felt Ginny take hold of one of his hands and begin stroking it slowly, calming him down.

"_Don't worry, Harry. We'll find her. I'm sure the Aurors are on their way to take Nott into custody. Your dad will get her location out of him."_

"_I hope so, Gin. I miss her."_

"_So do I, love. I'm sure the others feel the same, especially Neville."_

Harry glanced at Neville who had stopped laughing and was now looking sad again, probably thinking the same thing as he was. He hoped they found Rose soon.

*******

Rose felt miserable as she sat in her cell, her body aching all over and her mind foggy from lack of sleep. She had thought the worst pain she would ever feel was when Bellatrix Lestrange had hit her with the _Cruciatus _curse that December morning in Diagon Alley two years before.

Now, she knew better. Having Voldemort cast it on her after she had broken out of his _Imperius _curse had been much, much worse. Her body had felt like it was on fire and it seemed to go on and on before she fainted from the pain. She awoke to find herself back in her cell afterwards, feeling very sore.

Since then, she'd been dragged in front of Voldemort so many times she had lost count, with little rest in between. Each time, he had asked her to join him and each time she had refused, leading to another bout of torture with the _Cruciatus_. She didn't know anymore what the day was or even if it was day or night. She was just so exhausted.

Thankfully, they had not gotten physical with her and she got a bowl of the most awful porridge and a glass of water once a day so hunger and thirst weren't so bad.

She just hoped Harry and her dad rescued her soon. She didn't know how long she could hold out or even retain her sanity. Then, as if to add to her despair, she heard the opening of the lock on the door of her cell. The door opened to reveal a lone Wizard in Death Eater robes without his mask, leering at her. It was Rabastan Lestrange.

"You've become quite a beauty, my dear," he said, "Since we met in Diagon Alley two years ago. Yes, it was me and my brother who were with dear Bella when we came upon you and Tiberius that December morning."

"W-what do you want?" Rose asked, shrinking back against the wall.

"Oh, just a little fun," the Death Eater said. He laughed as he closed the door.

"Y-your Dark Lord will not like it," she said.

Rabastan laughed again, twirling his wand. "He's not here right now. He doesn't have to know. After I've had my fun, a few healing spells and an Obliviate spell will make sure of that." He started walking towards her.

Rose flattened herself against the wall, unable to believe this was happening. She didn't want her first time to be with a Death Eater in a stone cell. She wanted it to be with Neville, the one she loved, the one she wanted to marry some day.

Rabastan came closer to her, a smirk on his face. "Oh, don't worry. I'll make it as good for you as it will be for me." He slipped his robes off his shoulders then started stripping his clothes.

As she watched the Death Eater undress, Rose thought desperately how to get away from him. Her sleep-deprived mind struggled to come up with a solution. _Come on, Rosie, you're top of your classes, well share it with Ginny actually, but you're smart. Think._ Then she remembered her training.

Now down to his boxers, Lestrange pointed his wand at her and said, _"Stupefy!"_

Rose quickly raised her hand while concentrating and whispered, _"Protego!"_

A bluish shield formed in front of her, absorbing the stunner. Lestrange looked at her in shock. Before he could react, Rose extended her hand in his direction and whispered, _"Stupefy!" _The red spell hit the Death Eater, dropping him on the ground.

Raising her hand again and concentrating, Rose Summoned Lestrange's wand to her hand. It felt funny in her hand but at least it was better than having no wand. She felt a bit weak from doing wandless magic and didn't want to pass out while still in this place.

She pointed the wand at manacle on her left hand and said, _"Alohamora!" _The manacle fell off. She grinned and did the same thing to the manacles on her legs and right hand. Now that she was free, she got to her feet.

A wave of dizziness hit her, forcing her to close her eyes and lean on the wall. It passed after a few seconds. Once she was steady on her feet, she slowly approached the unconscious Death Eater. Hot anger coursed through her as she thought about what the evil Wizard had wanted to do to her. She viciously kicked him between his legs twice, causing him to grunt but not awaken.

"_Incarcerous!" _she said, causing ropes to wrap tightly around the man. She levitated him to the wall then she wrapped the manacles around his ankles. It was too bad she didn't know how to do the _Obliviate _spell. Instead she muttered, _"Battus mucous!" _She grinned with satisfaction as giant bat bogeys grew out of his nose and started attacking his face, waking him up. Before he could scream, she stunned him again and put a Silencing charm and Notice-me-not charm around him.

She then approached the door. She grinned when she found it unlocked. Opening it, she peeked into the corridor. Empty. _Great, now to get out of here. _

A few minutes later, she was peeking out from behind the tapestry that covered the steel door of the dungeons. The corridor in front of her seemed empty. Now she had to find an exit. Going through her memory of the times she was brought to Voldemort, she couldn't recall a door leading outside. Maybe if she found the kitchens. Surely there would be a door leading out.

She slowly walked down the corridor, heading the opposite way from that she was usually taken down whenever Voldemort had her brought to him. The corridor led to a huge dining room with a very long ornately carved wooden table in the middle. Equally ornate chairs were evenly spread out along its length and a massive crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling. Cabinets with fine china and silverware lined the walls. An opening at the other end led to another room.

Just as she approached that opening, she heard footsteps. Flattening against the wall, she waited. Two men in Death Eater robes came into the dining room. Rose immediately Stunned the one farther away from her then lashed out against the other man's arm with her open palm, causing him to drop his wand. A roundhouse kick followed by a karate chop against his neck dropped him to the floor.

Rose saw a flash of red and immediately dropped down to the floor in a crouch, allowing the Stunner to fly over her head. She rolled forward into the next room and leaped over a sofa to land on its other side.

Peeking around the side of the sofa, she saw a large man with feral features grinning as he aimed his wand at the sofa. She ducked back behind her cover as it took the brunt of a blasting hex.

"Give it up, girly," the man said, "There's no way you're getting out of here now."

Rose heard more footsteps, this time running, coming closer.

"Greyback, what the bloody hell are you doing, blasting my furniture?" an arrogant cold voice asked loudly.

"Your pardon, Mr. Malfoy," the man replied in a condescending manner, "But the Potter chit was getting away. She managed to disable Mulciber and McNair."

Rose grimaced. Now she knew where she was. Her problem remained the same, getting out. She wasn't sure if she could outduel two highly placed Death Eaters. She wasn't as powerful as Harry or Ginny.

Looking behind her, she saw that there were windows higher up in the wall but they were closed except for one near the ceiling. Nodding to herself, she decided that there was only one thing she could do. She concentrated and turned into her Animagus form, a falcon.

She flapped her wings and soared upward toward the open window, ignoring the gasps and shouts coming from behind her. She shot out through the window. Outside the house, there was a large area of open ground but a copse of trees stood a hundred feet away. She flew toward them, not daring to look back. Once among the trees, she flew on until she lost sight of the house. Only then did she land on a branch of a tall tree. She waited for a few minutes before flying down to the ground where she reverted back to normal.

Rose stood for a while with her back to the nearest tree, breathing heavily. Then she drew out her stolen wand. _"Expecto Patronum!" _she cried. A silver hawk appeared in front of her. She whispered her message to it and watched it fly off and vanish. She hoped Harry and the others got here soon. She didn't know how long it would take for the Death Eaters to start looking for her and she didn't want to be here when they did especially with the feeling of weakness she was starting to have. She changed back into her animagus form and headed deeper into the woods.

*******

Harry tried to concentrate as he read his Charms textbook but couldn't. All he could think about was Rose. They should have discovered something from Nott by now.

Sirius and three Aurors had arrived at Hogwarts that same they of the prank on Nott and Malfoy, just as students were finishing lunch. They had the required papers to take Nott for questioning. Nott, now back to normal, had tried to flee but Sirius had hit him with a powerful Stunner that threw him against the wall and broke one of his legs. From the look on Sirius' face, he had enjoyed doing that to the suspect kidnapper of his best friend's daughter. Harry wished he could have done more to him.

It was now past curfew but there was still no word whether Nott had revealed where Rose was. Harry was feeling restless and couldn't sleep. He looked around at his friends, gathered around him in their usual place in front of the Gryffindor common room fireplace. He knew they were as restless as he was, especially Neville. They were the only ones still awake in Gryffindor Tower.

Suddenly, a silver hawk appeared in front of him and Rose's voice came out of it. "Harry, I just escaped from Malfoy Manor. I'm in the forest outside it, in my animagus form. Send help quickly. I don't know how long I can hold out." The hawk then faded.

Harry's friends got to their feet and drew closer to him. Harry saw Ti's face become paler.

"You better contact your dad, Harry," Ginny said.

Harry immediately pulled out his Marauder's Mirror and whispered his father's name. James' face appeared moments later.

"Harry, why are you contacting me so late? We're still interrogating Nott Jr."

"Dad, Rose sent a Patronus message. She said she just escaped from Malfoy Manor and is hiding in the woods nearby, in her animagus form. She needs help right away."

"Damn," James cursed then he sighed. "We don't know where Malfoy Manor is, son. It was one of the first places we thought of but the records of its location are missing so we decided to look at other possible areas. Maybe Ti can help us."

Harry looked up at Ti. "Ti, Dad said the record of Malfoy Manor's location is missing. They don't know where it is. Do you know where it is?"

Ti sighed. "I just know the general area, Harry. I only remember that's in Wiltshire. When Father disowned me, I forgot the exact location. I guess there may be some sort of spell on the manor that removes the memory of that from anyone disowned. I'm sorry I can't help more, Harry. I want Rose back as much as you."

Harry sighed. "I know, Ti. Don't worry. It's not your fault." He turned back to the Marauder's Mirror and his father. "Sorry, Dad, all he know is that it's somewhere in Wiltshire. He forgot its exact location when he was disowned by his father."

"What about Draco?" James asked. "I don't think he's been disowned by dear Lucius even after what happened last year. Of course, that makes him suspicious to me."

"I'm not so sure we should try him, Dad," Harry said. "We don't want the Death Eaters to know that Rose managed to contact us."

"Well then," James said, "We'll have to do this the hard way and search every wooded area in Wiltshire. Thanks for calling me, Harry and no, we can handle this ourselves. Don't worry. We'll find her." James' face then faded from the mirror.

Harry put his mirror away and looked up at his friends. "I wish he'd let us help."

Then Ti suddenly exclaimed, "Dobby!"

Harry turned to him. "What about Dobby?"

"Well, he was once a Malfoy house-elf so he knows exactly where Malfoy Manor is. As a house-elf, he wouldn't be affected by the wards around the Manor. I read something about that a while back but most Wizards don't know that about house-elves since they aren't interested in knowing about nonhuman magical folk. Anyway, he can take us to the exact area of the Manor," Ti said excitedly. "Or even better, we can have him go to where Rose is, if we can have her call to him. I just have to tell Dobby to obey her when she calls him."

"That's brilliant, Ti," Hermione said, "I did find a nice book on house-elves in Potter Manor's library that said that."

"So how do we have Rose call the little bugger?" Ron asked. "Ow! Hermione!" He rubbed his arm where Hermione had slapped him.

"Language, Ronald," Hermione said sternly. "Don't call Dobby a 'little bugger'."

Harry had to bit his inner cheek to keep from laughing at his best mate. Ginny didn't bother controlling herself, laughing at her brother who just glared at her.

Maggie answered Ron's question. "Why not send her a Patronus message telling her to call on Dobby?"

"Good idea, Maggie," Ginny said. "Ti, do you think Dobby can bring Rose through the wards of Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure," Ti said, "I guess I can ask him. Let me call him. Dobby!"

Dobby appeared right in front of Ti. "Master Ti called Dobby?" the excitable house-elf asked. "Why did Master Ti call Dobby to Hogwarts?"

Ti bent down so he was the same height as the house-elf. "I need your help, Dobby. You remember my friend, Rose Potter?"

"Yes, Master Ti, I remember your friend, the sister of the great Harry Potter, from when she visited the Black family house many times two years ago," the house-elf said.

Harry, who was behind Dobby, turned red with embarrassment after hearing Dobby, who was still praising him four years after first meeting him. He felt Ginny's hand squeezing his, giving him comfort. He sent his thanks to her through their bond.

"She's in trouble near Malfoy Manor," Ti continued, "We'll tell her to call you and you go find her. Can you bring her here to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Master Ti," Dobby said, "Dobby can bring her here. Wizard wards do not affect house-elves but we can only bring one person at a time through them."

"That's all right, Dobby," Harry said. "I'm glad you can help us."

Dobby turned around and saw Harry for the first time. To Harry's surprise and alarm, the house-elf leaped forward and wrapped his arms around Harry's legs.

"Dobby thanks the great Harry Potter for his kind words," the diminutive creature said.

"Err, right," Harry said, patting Dobby awkwardly. "Um, so who's Patronus should be sent to Rose?"

"I don't think it should be you or me, love," Ginny said. "Sorry but the tiger Patronus we have may be seen by the Death Eaters and reveal Rose's location to them."

"I'll do it," Hermione said. "My Patronus is small enough that it won't be seen easily."

"All right, Hermione," Harry said. "Tell Rose to call on Dobby so he can get her out."

Hermione drew her wand and said, _"Expecto Patronum!" _Her owl Patronus appeared in front of her and looked around for a threat. Hermione gave her instructions to it and the silvery owl flew off, disappearing a few feet from her.

"One question though," Maggie said, "Will the Patronus recognize the recipient of its message if it's in an animagus form?"

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I think so. I asked Professor Dumbledore once how the Patronus finds the recipient of a message and he said that it recognizes the magical signature of the recipient which is a bit like how an owl knows who to deliver a letter to. I think even in an animagus form, the magical signature isn't changed."

"I sure hope so," Neville said. "If the Patronus can't find Rose, it may take too long for the Order or Aurors to find her."

Suddenly, Dobby disappeared with a crack. A few tension-filled seconds later, he reappeared with Rose holding on to him. Her friends were shocked by her appearance. Her clothes were torn and filthy, as was she, with dried blood on her forehead, cheeks and neck. She wordlessly gave them a thin smile before pitching forward. Neville caught her before she hit the floor, gently lowering her to the floor.

Harry and Ginny engulfed Dobby in a hug. "Thank you, Dobby," Harry said. "You're a life saver."

Dobby had tears running down his cheeks. "Dobby is always happy to serve the great Harry Potter and his friends, especially Master Ti." He disappeared with a crack.

Harry turned to Neville. "Get her to the Hospital Wing quickly, Nev. I'll contact my dad and tell him she's safe."

Neville nodded, gently lifting Rose in his arms and headed out of Gryffindor Tower, followed by Hermione, Ron, Ti and Maggie. Ginny remained by Harry's side.

Harry pulled out his Marauder's Mirror and activated it, calling his dad's name. It took several seconds for James' face to appear on the mirror.

"Harry, what is it now? I'm trying to coordinate the teams looking for Rose in Wiltshire."

"Dad, we have Rose."

"What! Don't tell me you went out there near Malfoy Manor when I told you to stay put in Hogwarts."

"No, Dad," Harry said, feeling exasperated at his father. "Ti remembered that Dobby would remember where Malfoy Manor was since house-elves aren't affected by Wizarding magic and wards. We just sent a Patronus message to Rose to call him and he went to her, brining her back to our common room. Neville and the others took her to the Hospital Wing." Harry's voice turned somber. "She looks bad, Dad. She's been tortured, probably the Cruciatus."

James swore violently, fury on his face but calmed down after a few seconds. "All right, your mother and I will be there soon. Oh, good work, son." James' smiling face faded from the mirror.

Ginny took Harry's hand and squeezed it, giving him comfort.

"_She'll be all right, Harry. She's a tough girl. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to escape on her own."_

"_I know, Gin, but I can't help thinking what would have happened to her if she didn't. It was taking too long to find her."_

"_Don't think about that. She's safe again. We won't let Tom get his hands on her again."_

"_No, we won't. I'll kill him first," _he vowed grimly.

After a few more seconds, Ginny stood up and pulled him out of his seat. _"Come on, love, let's see how she is."_

When they got to the Hospital Wing, they saw the others gathered outside the door to the Hospital wing. Neville was pressing his face against the glass on the door, trying to look inside, his face a mixture of worry and anxiety.

"Madam Pomfrey kicked us out while she examined Rose," Maggie explained.

Harry suddenly realized they haven't told the Headmaster. "Oh, Merlin's soggy underpants, we forgot to tell Dumbledore what happened."

"Not to worry, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore's voice came from down the corridor. "Madam Pomfrey called me while she was examining Miss Potter."

Harry looked up to see the aged Wizard approaching them. With him were James and Lily. Harry rushed to his parents who hugged him. After a few more seconds, they released him.

James turned to Ti. "Ti, I'm glad you thought of Dobby. It might have taken too long to find her otherwise. Thank you for helping to save my girl."

Ti blushed and said, "No need to thank me, Mr. Potter. She's my friend. I'd do anything to help her."

Dumbledore moved to the door and opened it. "Come in all of you. I believe Poppy is done examining Rose."

As they entered the Hospital Wing, they saw Madam Pomfrey standing over a bed with an unconscious Rose lying in it. She was cleaned up and placed into one of the hospital gowns.

Lily immediately sat down on the bed, taking hold of one of Rose's hands. James stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. Harry and the others stood at the foot of the bed. Seeing the look of longing on Neville's face, Harry nudged him and pointed to Rose's other side. After a few seconds of hesitation, Neville moved there and gingerly sat down; taking hold of Rose's other hand. Lily gave him a teary smile.

"How is she, Poppy?" James finally asked.

Madam Pomfrey sighed before answering, "As well as can be expected, James. She's been subjected to the Cruciatus curse numerous times but probably for no longer than a minute or two. I've given her a few potions to deal with the after effects of that curse. She was also hit with a few cutting curses. Fortunately, there doesn't appear to have been any signs of physical violence on her. I've given her a Dreamless Sleep Potion so she could get some rest. I think she hasn't had any real sleep since she was taken."

James' face hardened. "That bastard tortured her. She probably refused to use her powers for him and he tortured her to break her will." He knelt down beside Rose's sleeping form and brushed a loose strand of her dark red hair from her face. He leaned down to kiss her forehead. He looked up and Harry was not surprised to see tears hovering on his father's eyes. He felt a bit like crying himself, seeing his sister hurt like this.

"I promised myself she'd never feel that curse again," James said. "When Sirius saved her and Ti from Bellatrix and those two Wizards in Diagon Alley two years ago, I vowed that I wouldn't let them torture her with it again. I failed to keep my promise. My little girl had to go through that again, suffering even worse than that day." He lowered his head on the bed and starting to sob.

Lily sat down on the floor beside her husband and took him in her arms, tears running down her cheeks as well.

Harry felt uncomfortable as he watched his parents break down. He felt small arms encircle his wais. He turned to embrace Ginny and lay his head on top of hers, desperately seeking comfort from his soul mate.

After an unknown amount of time, Harry looked up and was surprised to find that, aside from Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore hovering nearby, his parents and Ginny were the only ones in the Hospital Wing. His parents were now seated in chairs set beside Rose's bed.

"Harry," his father said, "You and Ginny should go get some sleep. You have classes in the morning. We've already sent your friends back to the tower. Don't worry. We'll be right here. I'll have Aurors standing guard outside the door and in here for as long as Rose is here."

James and Lily got up and gave them both a hug.

"Good job with having Dobby get Rose, Harry." James said, smiling for the first time that night. "I'm glad you lot didn't go charging out there looking for her. It might have complicated things, not that you wouldn't have succeeded. Now, I'd like it kept quiet that Dobby was the one who rescued Rose and brought her here. We don't want people to know house-elves can come and go through Hogwarts' wards. Certain people who own house-elves might use them for nefarious purposes. If anyone asks you, tell them that Rose escaped from her captors and several Aurors found her and brought her back."

"All right, Dad," Harry said. "Good night, Mum."

"Good night, James, Lily," Ginny said.

Dumbledore accompanied the two Gryffindors back to the tower, walking in silence. When they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, I'm proud of what your group did tonight. The clever way you rescued Rose without directly involving yourselves shows that your capabilities go beyond magical power. Have a good night."

"Good night, sir," the two said before climbing through the portrait hole into their empty common room.

"What do you think he meant by that last bit, Gin?" Harry asked as they walked to the stairs.

"I'm not sure, Harry," Ginny said. "Maybe Hermione can explain it to us."

They kissed each other good night and climbed the stairs to their respective dormitories.


	54. Chapter 54

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next one. Sorry for the delay but I was out of town last weekend and was busy for the last week. I hope you like this. Please review._

Chapter 54: Rose's recovery

Three days after she had escaped from Malfoy Manor and been brought to Hogwarts by Dobby the house-elf, Rose was still in the Hospital Wing, recovering from her injuries and lack of sleep and receiving several potions during the day to help her recover. Even when she was getting the potions, she was groggy and barely aware of her surroundings.

James and Lily remained constantly by her side except for meals and a quick shower. James had not even gone into the Ministry for work, leaving the Ministry in the capable hands of his deputy, Arthur Weasley. His daughter was more important than his job.

Harry and the others came as often as they could, before going to the Great Hall for breakfast, in between breaks and in the evenings after dinner, often staying until a few minute before curfew, especially Neville. James and Lily had allowed the boy to sit on the bed beside Rose, holding her hand. They knew that Neville blamed himself for the kidnapping since he had left Rose with the imposter Ti but left him alone. They knew Rose would straighten him out once she was better.

James watched Rose sleep that third night as he looked back at the time she had been missing. That week had been one of the most stressful in his life, just like all the times Harry had been on one of his 'adventures', especially since they hadn't known how she had been kidnapped.

The conversation overheard by Blaise Zabini between Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy had given them unexpected information. James couldn't believe that Wormtail had been the one to take Rose from Nott since three years ago Dolores Umbridge had told him that his traitorous friend had been kissed by a Dementor in Azkaban after his recapture following his attempted kidnapping of Ginny Weasley. James had immediately ordered Sirius to investigate the matter.

With great glee, Sirius had Umbridge brought in for questioning and managed to make her confess that the Kissing of Wormtail had been a fabrication. The truth that came out was that someone had removed the anti-Animagus charm placed on Wormtail just after he arrived in Azkaban, thinking that he was still stunned but Wormtail had just pretended to be unconscious and had taken the opportunity to immediately transform and escape. Because of the scandal and embarrassment it would cause to the Ministry, Fudge had ordered the whole matter covered up with the Dementor's Kiss story. James cursed himself for not insisting on seeing the body of Peter after getting the news from Umbridge. One good thing that had come out of their new discovery was that Umbridge had been arrested for the cover-up and an arrest order was out for Fudge who had ordered it in the first place.

As for Theodore Nott, he had been expelled from Hogwarts for what he did and was now in a cell in the lowest level of the Ministry. He had turned seventeen in December so it was perfectly legal to interrogate him under Veritaserum. That corroborated the information gained from the Pensieve memory of Blaise Zabini. In addition, they learned that Nott had received his instruction to kidnap Rose around a month before from his father who had received it from Voldemort. It seemed that Voldemort had become impatient with Draco's lack of progress in his assignment to kidnap Rose and reassigned the mission to Nott Sr. and his son without telling anyone else, most of all not Lucius or Draco.

James would gladly bet his family's entire vault that Lucius had not been happy to learn that someone else had succeeded in a task given initially to his son. He didn't want to be Draco when the two next met not that he'd give them the chance to do so. In addition, James now wondered what would happen to the Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor once Voldemort found out that Rose had managed to escape. It wouldn't be pretty and the thought of it caused James to grin. The bastards deserved any amount of pain their lord gave them.

There was also the problem of Draco. Based on the memory, it was clear that he was still working for his father and Voldemort. It made him dangerous to be at Hogwarts though he had not yet committed a crime. James had to come up a reason to take him to the Ministry. He decided that Draco was a witness to Rose's kidnapping due to what was seen in Zabini's Pensieve memory and could be in danger from the Death Eaters. So, over the objections of Snape and Dumbledore, James had Sirius, Tonks and Kingsley take Draco into protective custody at the Ministry. It wasn't a perfect solution but it was the best way to keep Draco from doing any possible harm.

James was startled out of his thoughts by a scream. He looked up to see Lily trying to awaken Rose who was thrashing around in her sleep, obviously in the throes of another nightmare. She had had several already over the past three days but hadn't woken up from them. James rushed to Rose's other side and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's all right, sweetie," James said as he rocked Rose. "You're safe at Hogwarts." His heart clenched to see his little girl in such distress.

"D-Dad?" she asked groggily, "Am I really with you?"

"Yes, Rosie," James said, "You're really here with me and your mum."

Rose embraced him tightly and began crying.

James ran one hand soothingly through her hair while the other rubbed her back. "Shh, it's all right. I'm here. You're safe now." Lily sat down beside them, rubbing Rose's back as well.

After a few more minutes, her tears slowed down and turned to sniffling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" James asked her quietly. He felt her shake her head. "All right, that's okay for now. You just rest now, sweetie." He kissed her on the forehead and laid her back on the bed. She was asleep almost immediately.

James sat back down in his chair with a sigh. He lowered his face into his hands. He felt Lily's arms encircle him. He turned to embrace her as well. They heard the door of the Hospital Wing open. Breaking away from each other, they turned toward the door and found Professor Dumbledore standing there. The Headmaster entered the room and walked up to them.

"Has she awakened yet?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Albus but only for a few minutes," James said. "She broke down when she realized that she was safe and we were with her."

"So she hasn't said anything about what happened to her?" Dumbledore asked.

James shook his head. "No, Albus. I think it's too recent. She's had a very traumatic experience. I doubt she'd care to remember it."

""I see," Albus said. "James, I think it is imperative we find out what happened to Rose while Voldemort held her."

"No, Albus," James said, "I don't want her to go through whatever that monster did to her. That'll surely happen if we force her to remember that."

"James, we need to find out if Voldemort knows anything about the training Harry, Rose and the others have been going through. We can only find that out if we see exactly what he did to her."

"No, Albus, no," James said, vehemently in a soft voice, trying not to awaken Rose. "I will not have her further traumatized. We will wait until she feels ready to tell us, not a moment sooner."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well, but I hope it will not be too late then. I'm sorry, James, I truly am, that she had to go suffer. I will ask Severus to try harder to find out what happened but it appears that Tom does not trust him as much as he used to."

"Too bad, Albus," James said. "I don't really trust him either."

"James!" Lily said.

"Oh come on, Lily," James said a little loudly, "I know you've known the git since you were kids but he's always been creepy and fond of the Dark Arts. It wasn't a surprise to me that he became a Death Eater. I still don't know why you think he was legit about turning spy, Albus."

"He had his reasons, James," Dumbledore said. "I trust him to be truthful to me about his role."

"He was my best friend for a long time, James," Lily said. "You know he was the one who told me I was a witch. Even when he was sorted into Slytherin and me into Gryffindor, he remained my friend for several years. You, on the other hand, were an arrogant git who tormented him with your friends because of the way he looked. You're lucky you grew out of that phase or we wouldn't have gotten married."

James sighed. "I'm sorry, Lily. I still don't like him, especially since he called you a Mudblood in Fifth year and never apologized."

"Is that why Snape hates you, Dad?" Rose's voice suddenly piped up.

The three adults turned to see Rose looking up at them from her bed. James and Lily moved to sit down beside her.

"Hey," Lily said, taking hold of her hand, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, but then I heard Dad's sultry tones," Rose said, smirking at her father.

James felt his cheeks flare hot with embarrassment while his wife glared at him. He took Rose's other hand and said, "I'm sorry for waking you, Rosebud. I was just having a discussion with Albus. Go on back to sleep."

"Dad," Rose whined, "Don't call me that. I'm not four anymore. Actually, I'm not sleepy anymore. So it's true that Professor Snape was a Death Eater. And he was Mum's friend from childhood? Wow, wait 'til Harry and the others hear about this."

"Rose," Dumbledore said, smiling down at her, "I'm sure they will be fascinated. What do you remember about your captivity?"

"Albus," James began to protest but stopped when Dumbledore raised a hand.

Rose's lips began to tremble then she flopped back down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Her voice came out very soft, requiring Dumbledore to lean closer to her.

"I-I woke up in the cell I saw in my vision, chained to the floor and wall. Two Death Eaters came into the cell a few minutes after I woke up and took me to the same living room I saw in the vision. He was waiting there, V-voldemort. He w-wanted me to use my powers to help them, offered me power and wealth, told me to forget my family. I t-told him that family was everything to a Potter."

James felt his heart swell over hearing this. It was one of the most important things his father had taught him.

"He tried to use the _Imperius_ on me. I managed to break out of it t-then he got angry and used the _Cruciatus_ on me." She looked up at Dumbledore and her parents, tears flowing down her cheeks. "It hurt so much, much more than when Bellatrix used it on me in Diagon Alley. I-I passed out and came to in the cell."

"You were gone for more than a week, Rose," Dumbledore said. "Did he use the _Cruciatus_ on you every day?"

Rose nodded her head shakily then started to cry. James felt fury for Voldemort and heart ache for his daughter run through him. He gathered her in his arms and turned to Dumbledore. "That's enough, Albus. She'll start reliving the memories of being under that damned curse. Let her rest some more. You can ask your questions later."

At that moment, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and saw the scene. "Albus, did you wake that poor girl to interrogate her? I told you to let her rest a few more days. She's suffered terribly. She doesn't need to go through it again so soon." She came up to Rose's bed and started waving her wand over Rose who had fallen asleep again. James lay her back down on the bed.

Dumbledore sighed. "All right, I'm sorry for what she's gone through. I'll be back tomorrow."

Madam Pomfrey stopped what she was doing and glared at Dumbledore. "You may come back to visit, Albus," she said, "But not to interrogate her again. She still has some healing to do. Any agitation can set that back significantly."

"Very well, I will not question her until next week. Is that satisfactory, Poppy, James, Lily?"

James thought it was reasonable though he really didn't want to know anymore about what Rose had been through. If he did, he might want to go out and hunt Voldemort down, not caring that he wouldn't be strong enough to kill the evil wizard. It wasn't what his family needed.

"We'll see, Albus," Lily said. "It will depend on how Rose is doing. I really don't think Voldemort was interested in knowing about Harry's training, not when he wanted Rose for her Seer powers."

"All right then," Dumbledore said. "I'm truly sorry for upsetting her again. Good day."

James watched the Headmaster walk out of the Hospital wing then turned back to watch Madam Pomfrey continue her examination of Rose.

"How is she, Poppy?" he asked once Madam Pomfrey lowered her wand.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Well, James, she is healed physically so she may get out of here in another day or two. She'll still have some soreness for a few more weeks, maybe a month. However, I want her to avoid any heavy physical activity for that same time period. That includes flying."

James winced. "It's a good thing Gryffindor had its last match already or she'd throw a fit. Then again, she just might."

Madam Pomfrey gave him a small smile. "She's just like her brother, and her father. Between the three of you, I think I've treated Potters more than any other family. I know you have two more children, James. I think I'd better have one of these beds engraved with your family name."

"Oh, funny," James said, "Then you'd better have two since they're twins."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "With you as their father, I wouldn't be surprised if they'll surpass the Weasley twins in their shenanigans. Well, I'm off to have some dinner. You two should eat when you get the chance. I'll be back later to give Rose her potions for the day."

"All right, Poppy," James said. "We'll have the house elves bring us something later."

He watched the matron head out the door of the Hospital wing then turned around to continue watching Rose. Half an hour later, he heard the door open again. Looking up, he saw Harry, Ginny and Neville at the door. The three teens came up to them and sat down on the bed opposite Rose's.

"How's she doing, Dad?" Harry asked.

"She's a lot better than when she got here," James said. "Poppy said she can get out of her tomorrow or the day after at the latest. However, she'll need to take it easy. No heavy physical activity for a month and that includes flying."

"Oh boy, she won't like that," Neville said.

"That's for sure," Ginny agreed.

"Well that's too bad," Lily said. "She was worse off than she was after the Diagon Alley attack. She's lucky to have managed to escape as it is. So I don't care how much she begs, make sure she doesn't do anything strenuous for the next month."

"Sure, Mum," Harry said. "We'll do that. Um, why don't you and Dad go have some dinner? The three of us will watch her."

James did feel hungry now that he knew Rose had recovered physically. He looked at Lily. "What do you think, Lils?"

Lily looked thoughtful for a few moments before nodding. "Since Rose is much better, why don't we have dinner at the Manor? I'm sure Albus won't mind us using his fireplace to Floo home. I want to check on the twins. We haven't seen them in three days. I know the Grangers are doing their best watching over them but they're still Muggles and can't really control magical babies well. We can also get some more clothes so we can continue staying here."

"Brilliant idea, luv," James said. He turned to Harry. "All right, Harry. We'll be only an hour or two. Just let us know if she awakens or anything happens."

"Sure, Dad," Harry said. "We'll be okay here."

James nodded and got up, extending a hand to Lily and pulled her up from Rose's bed. He turned to Neville. "Go ahead, son. I know you want to sit beside Rose and hold her hand. I don't think she'd mind." He grinned at seeing Neville's cheeks redden before walking off to the door, pulling Lily after him.

Once they were outside the Hospital Wing, Lily pulled away and slapped him on the arm, hard, and whispering to him, "Shame on you, James, embarrassing the poor boy like that. He's not as tactless as you."

"I know. That's exactly why I did it. He's a great kid. I'm glad he's Rose's boyfriend. Hopefully, he's the one for her. I so don't want her to date any guy like I was at their age."

Lily smiled. "I think you have nothing to worry about. The way I've seen them look at each other reminds me of Molly and Arthur. After more than twenty years of marriage, those two act like teenagers around each other."

"And what about us?" James asked. "Do we still act like teenagers around each other?"

Lily's smile widened into a grin as she wrapped his arms around him. "Oh I hope so. I'm still in love with you as much as when we were at school here. In fact, after seeing you stand up to Albus for Rose, I think I've fallen in love with you again."

James lowered his head to Lily's and kissed her hard on the lips. After a few seconds of passionate kissing, he broke away and grinned down at her. "Oh, Lily, I love you so much, just as much as I did when I was eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen and seventeen. Let's go home. Maybe Harry, Ginny and Neville won't mind watching over Rose for a couple more hours."

*******

Rose woke up a couple of hours after Dumbledore had questioned her about her captivity with Voldemort. She felt much better than when she had escaped except for a few sore muscles. The first thing she noticed on regaining consciousness was the large calloused hand gently holding onto one of hers, caressing it.

She thought it was her father's hand since he was the last person sitting on her bed before she fell asleep again. But when she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see that it was Neville holding her hand as he sat beside her, all the while reading a book. He hadn't noticed that she was awake.

She looked around and saw that it was still dark outside through the windows of the Hospital Wing. On her other side, Harry was seated in a large squishy armchair with Ginny on his lap, each reading a different book.

Rose yawned then. In an instant, Neville dropped his book and held her hand in both of his. Harry and Ginny jumped out of the armchair and were kneeling beside the bed a second later.

"Rose, you're awake," Neville said, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it. "How do you feel?"

Rose smiled up at him. "A lot better than when I got back I can tell you. How long have I been here?"

"About three days," Ginny answered. "Dobby brought you here Sunday night. It's now Wednesday night, an hour to curfew."

"Where are Mum and Dad?" Rose asked. "They were here the last time I woke up."

"They went home for a quick meal and to see the twins," Harry said. "They've been here since you were brought here, never leaving your side except for a meal and a quick shower. They even brought a bag with a few clothes with them so they could change without leaving Hogwarts."

"I wanted to stay here with them, Rose," Neville said. "We all wanted to wait for you to wake up but everyone else insisted you were in good hands and we had to attend classes."

Rose smiled and reached out to gently caress Neville's cheek to stop his rambling. "Don't worry, Nev. I know you would have. It's all right. I love you."

Her hand moved to the back of his neck and pulled him down so his lips met hers. When he responded to her kiss, she moved her lips and slid her tongue against his lower lip. Neville opened his mouth slightly, allowing her tongue to enter and engage his tongue in a sensual ballet.

She lost all awareness of their surroundings as she continued their passionate snogging. She concentrated on the feelings and pleasure of the moment, wanting them to banish all her memories of her captivity. Without any further thought, she pulled Neville toward her and began running her hands down his back and sides.

A very forceful cough broke through the fog in her mind, letting her know that she and Neville were not alone. She felt a twinge of disappointment as Neville broke the kiss and pulled back. Looking to her other side, she saw Harry and Ginny standing beside them, their faces as red as Ginny's hair.

"I, um, hate to break up your private moment but I don't think Mum and Dad would like to see just what I witnessed," Harry said. "I really didn't have to see that either."

"Then turn around and don't watch," Rose countered, "Or better yet, get out and snog Ginny in a broom closet. I want some time alone with my boyfriend whom I haven't seen in more than a week."

"No way, Rose," Harry said. "There's no way I'm leaving you and Neville alone. I promised Mum and Dad to watch you until they come back."

Rose felt offended and angry at Harry's words. "I'm not a baby, Harry," she growled. "I can take care of myself. In fact, I managed to escape Malfoy Manor all by myself. Ginny, please talk some sense into your husband."

Ginny was saved from answering by the sound of the door opening again. All four teens looked toward the door to see Ron, Hermione, Maggie and Ti come into the Hospital Wing.

At the sight of Ti, Rose felt shock and terror course through her. _What's he doing here? Didn't he kidnap me? Why aren't they doing anything to him?_

She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as he approached her. She lost all awareness of anything other than Ti who was the last person she was with before waking up in that cell, a person she had not thought would turn a wand on her. As he got nearer, she saw Neville's wand on the bed beside them. Thinking _He's not going to get me again, _she grabbed the wand and leaped from the bed, pointing the wand at Ti.

She heard someone say _"Stupefy!" _before she blacked out.

*******

To say that he was shocked by what Rose did was putting it mildly but Harry moved the moment he saw Rose grab Neville's wand and jump off the bed. He jumped up, drawing his wand in the same motion and fired a stunner at Rose. It hit her before she could cast a spell at Ti, to whom she had pointed the wand and she collapsed to the floor.

No one moved for several seconds. Then, getting over his shock, Neville quickly picked Rose up and placed her back in her bed. He took his wand and slipped it back in his sleeve holster. Then they all sat down around Rose's bed.

"What the hell just happened?" Ron asked. "Why did Rose try to attack Ti?"

"I have no idea," Harry said. "We were just talking when you four came in. Then she just went barmy, grabbing Neville's wand and pointing it at Ti. Do you think she's _Imperiused_?"

"I don't think so," Ginny said. "If she was, wouldn't you be a more probable target for her to attack, not Ti?"

"Merlin, what utter idiots we are," Hermione exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Think, Ron, who was the last person who was with Rose when she was kidnapped?"

"It was Ti," Maggie answered. "Y-you think she thinks Ti kidnapped her?"

"It would be a logical assumption," Hermione said. "She wouldn't suspect that it was Nott using Polyjuice to look like Ti."

"But I wouldn't do what she thought I did," Ti said, tears starting to form on his eyelids. "I wouldn't try to kidnap her."

Ginny sat beside him and placed her arm around him. "We know, Ti, but I guess that's why it worked so well. Nott knew we'd never think you'd try to kidnap her. That's why Neville was worried leaving her with him. He thought he was you and trusts you. We still trust you, Ti and Rose will again once we explain everything to her."

"I-I hope so," Ti said. "I don't want to lose her as a friend."

"You won't," Ginny said, "We'll explain it to her. She'll realize that you could never have done that to her."

"Maybe Ti shouldn't be here when she wakes up," Ron said. "She might go barmy again."

"Ron!" Hermione said, "We can't make Ti leave."

"No, Hermione," Ti said. "I think its best I'm not here when you explain what happened that day. It's all right. I understand why she tried to hex me. I'll just go back to the common room. I do have some homework to finish." He got up and started walking to the door, his head bowed.

"Wait, Ti," Maggie said, "Do you mind if I go with you? I have some work to do myself."

Ti shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind. Come on."

Harry felt sad for what Ti was going through as he watched Ti and Maggie leave. He couldn't blame Rose for what she did. It was a natural reaction to someone she thought had attacked her.

He turned to talk to Hermione but noticed a small smile on her face as she stared at the door. He turned his mental attention to Ginny to ask her about it and was a bit surprised to feel a bit of joy plus an emotion he couldn't immediately identify coming from her. It felt like a bit of happiness mixed with anticipation and smugness. Her attention was also on the door.

"_What's going on, Gin? Why are staring at the door? Is something going on between Ti and Maggie?"_

"_Not yet, but I hope so."_

"_Huh? Since when did they fancy each other?"_

"_Oh, Harry dear, you're such a boy sometimes. Never mind, I'll explain it to you later."_

Harry decided to drop the matter and return to the matter at hand. "So, do we wake her up or let her sleep?"

"Um, I think it would be better for us to wake her up and explain everything to her," Hermione said. "I think your parents haven't had time to do that." She waved her wand over Rose and said, _"Ennervate."_

Almost immediately, Rose awoke and sat upright, looking widely around. After a few seconds, she looked at them. "All right, did someone Stun me? What the hell for? Where's Ti? Where's my wand?"

"Hold on, sis," Harry said, slowly sitting down beside her. "I think you need to get a grip and relax. Whatever you believe, you're safe here. No one in Hogwarts wants to harm you, especially Ti."

"What Harry said is true, Rose," Neville said, gently taking her hand, "You think Ti is connected to your kidnapping, don't you?" When Rose nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes, he said, "In a way, you're right but you're also dead wrong. It wasn't Ti who came up to us that day. It was Theodore Nott Polyjuiced to look like Ti."

"P-Polyjuice?" Rose asked, "Really? How do you know that?"

They explained to her all about what Zabini had overheard between Draco and Nott and how it was confirmed by Nott himself under Veritaserum.

"So Draco was supposed to have been the one to kidnap me but old Moldy got impatient and gave the job to Nott who then got a bit of hair from Ti's comb which Draco had borrowed and then Nott used the hair to take Ti's form and that's who came up to us then Stunned me afte Neville left?" Rose asked. "Wow, that's just too much." She flopped back down on the bed and groaned. "And I almost hexed Ti because of that. Oh Merlin, I owe him a big apology. It's a good thing someone got me first. Just who did that?"

"Er, it was me," Harry said. "I saw you grab Neville's wand and I knew you were going to do something you would greatly regret later. I had to stop you."

"That's fine, Harry," Rose said. "I really would have regretted it once I knew the truth. Hell, I regret it now. Oh Merlin, I almost hexed one of my best friends. What if he doesn't want to forgive me and doesn't want to be my friend anymore?"

Harry chuckled. "I don't think you have anything to be afraid of, Rose. He said just about the same thing before he left. So, I think he'll forgive you."

"Where is he anyway?" Rose asked.

"We felt it best if he wasn't here when you woke up," Ginny said. "We didn't want to risk you trying to hex him again. Don't worry. Maggie's with him."

"Oh?" Rose asked as a grin appeared on her face. "That's good. I'm sure she'll keep him from feeling down. It'll be good for them."

Ron and Neville exchanged puzzled looks. Harry thought he knew what she meant but didn't think it important for his two friends to understand it now. At least someone was with Ti to make sure he was distracted from what had happened.

"Okay, so do you understand now how you were kidnapped, Rose?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I got it," Rose said. "So what happened to Nott and Draco?"

"Well, first of all," Ginny said, "After we found out about what Nott did, no one wanted to move against them until you were found. So we decided that we had to prank them to get back at them."

"I had this powder from Fred and George that causes whoever ingests it to undergo a gender change complete with clothes and jewelry," Harry said. "I attached a trigger spell to it so it won't affect anyone else. I then had Dobby put it in the food meant for the Slytherin table. When Draco and Nott came to breakfast last Sunday, I wandlessly cast the trigger spell on them."

"You should have seen them, Rose," Ron said, grinning. "Both grew the largest boobs I've seen and were dressed in the tackiest evening gowns with high heels and gaudy jewelry. It was hilarious. They ran out of the Great Hall with everyone laughing at them."

Rose laughed. "Oh that was a brilliant prank. I wish I could have seen it."

"Don't worry," Neville said. "I think Colin took several photos. You can see them when you get out of here."

"Anyway," Harry said, "It wore off after a couple of hours. Then Sirius and two Aurors came by to arrest Nott during lunch. I'm surprised he stuck around after the prank. I guess he wasn't the one who came up with the plan to kidnap you. They brought him to the Ministry and threw him into one of the cells in the lowest level.

"What about Draco?" Rose asked.

"He's also at Ministry," Harry said. "However, unlike Nott, he's not under arrest. He's sort of under protective custody."

"Protective custody?" Rose asked, "What does that mean?"

"Well, since Draco hadn't committed a crime, he couldn't be arrested and held in the Ministry like Nott. Dad then came up with the idea that since Malfoy knew Nott was the one who kidnapped you, he's a witness. But as a witness, he'd be in danger from any supporter of Voldemort especially Nott's father so he had to be taken to the Ministry for his own safety. At least he isn't here to be a danger to you or the rest of the school. Because, since he was ordered to kidnap you before Christmas, he's clearly still working for Voldemort."

"Merlin, so he hasn't changed his ways after all?" Rose asked. "Does Ti know? How did he take it?"

Harry sighed. He really felt bad for his young friend. "He saw Zabini's memory with us. After that, he realized that Draco's been playing him all along. It hit him hard and he broke down. He's better now. He even helped us with the prank."

Rose then yawned. "Wow, I guess I'm still tired."

"Get some more sleep then, Rose," Neville said, kissing her gently on the lips. "We'll be here until your parents get back."

"Yeah, sis," Harry said. "Then we'll be back in the morning so don't you worry. Everything's going to be fine."

"All right," Rose said. "Thank you, all of you, for explaining what really happened when I was kidnapped." She squeezed Neville's hand and smiled at him. "I love you."

She closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed down after a few seconds, signaling that she had fallen asleep again. The Hospital wing became silent except for the soft snores coming from Rose.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Harry's parents walked in. "Sorry kids," James said, a wide grin on his face belying his words, "We took a bit longer than we thought."

"That's okay, Dad," Harry said. "We don't mind. How are the twins?"

"They're doing great," Lily said. "I can't believe they're three already. Oh Hermione, your parents send their best. They really miss you in spite of the letters you've sent by owl. Here, they sent a letter with us."

"Oh thank you, Mrs. Potter." Hermione said, taking the letter from Lily. "It's been a lot easier to send them letters since they moved to Potter Manor. I couldn't send an owl with a letter as often as I wanted or my Muggle neighbors would have gotten suspicious."

"Well, you kids better get back to Gryffindor Tower now," James said. "It's just fifteen minutes to curfew. We'll watch Rose now."

"Okay, Dad," Harry said. "Um, can I talk to you guys for a minute? You should know what happened while you were gone."

"Something happened?" James asked.

"Yeah but its fine now…well…you see, Rose woke up while you were gone. We talked for a bit." Harry didn't mention the passionate snog between Rose and Neville. His parents didn't need to know that. "Then, Ti came in with Ron, Hermione and Maggie. Rose had a bit of a negative reaction to seeing Ti."

Ron snorted. "Negative is an understatement, mate. She almost attacked him."

Lily gasped. "What on earth for?"

Harry sighed. "Mum, we forgot who the person Neville supposedly left Rose with was. It was Ti, well really Nott Polyjuiced as Ti but Rose didn't know about all that. All she saw was the person who had probably stunned her and brought her to Voldemort. So, she thought she was going to be kidnapped again."

"So what did she do?" James asked.

"She grabbed my wand which was beside me and was about to hex Ti," Neville said. "Luckily, Harry managed to get the drop on her and stun her before that happened. We had to make Ti leave before reviving her. We didn't want a repeat of that."

"Poor Ti," Lily said. "I guess he took that hard, especially given their history together."

"Yes, Lily," Ginny said. "I'm afraid he was feeling bad when he left. But Maggie went back with him to Gryffindor Tower so I'd say he's feeling better now."

Harry felt a bit puzzled by that but decided it wasn't important for the moment. "Anyway, Mum, Rose felt awful after we told her the truth, even thought Ti might not want to remain friends with her. We managed to convince her otherwise. Then we had to tell her how we found out who kidnapped her. She was quite surprised by all that, especially about Draco. Then she started yawning and she went back to sleep. That was just a few minutes ago so she'll probably sleep the rest of the night."

"All right then," James said. "Thanks for telling her. I wasn't going to tell her anything about that until she was ready to leave the Hospital Wing. I didn't think she'd remember what happened enough to think Ti was responsible. I'm glad you were here, Harry. I doubt I still have the reflexes to stop her. Thanks again. Now, off to bed with you lot. You can come back after breakfast."

"Okay, Dad, Mum," Harry said. "Good night." The others said their farewells to the Potter adults and the five Gryffindors left the Hospital Wing.

As they climbed the main staircase, Ron piped up. "So, was I right or was I right?"

"About what, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy, of course," Ron answered, looking at her with a bit of exasperation. "I told you he hadn't changed. Remember? None of you would believe me. I kept saying it again and again. Now, you see I was right all along. The git's still the same git he always was. He was just pretending to get close to us. I think you guys owe me an apology."

"An apology?" Ginny asked, looking indignant, "Really Ron, so you were right about Malfoy not being a good guy after all. Well, I think you were saying that for the wrong reasons."

Ron sputtered, "T-the wrong reasons?"

_Uh Oh, this isn't going to be good, _Harry thought. He could feel Ginny getting angry through their bond.

"Yes, Ron," Ginny said, "You just said that because you were jealous. You saw Malfoy spending time with Hermione and said that to try to keep her from being with him. Though you had the right idea, you didn't actually know he hadn't changed. So don't throw it in our faces or say 'I told you so' because you weren't really right."

"B-but that's beside the point," Ron said. He turned to Harry as they reached the 7th floor. "Come on, mate, back me up here."

Harry raised his hands. "Um, sorry, Ron, but I have to agree with Ginny. Though you have pointed out many times that you didn't trust Draco, most of those times were when you were having a row with Hermione. So, it doesn't really count. I also don't think it's something you should be proud of. It would have been great if Draco had actually turned away from his father's ways. Instead, he's still our enemy. It's not something to gloat over."

"Fine!" Ron yelled, storming off down the corridor to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Stubborn git," Ginny muttered. She turned to Hermione. "I swear, Hermione, a few more seconds and I would have hexed him."

"That's okay, Ginny," Hermione said. "I was going to as well. I love him but your brother sometimes chooses the wrong moments to say things. I do agree that he was right all along but he really shouldn't act proud about it. I'm just glad Ti isn't with us. I don't know how he would have taken what Ron said. It was one of the bones of contention he and Ron had for the past year."

"You think we should check on Ti?" Harry asked. He didn't like seeing his young friend look so sad after what happened between him and Rose. "I'm sure he took Rose's attack on him badly even if he understood why she did."

"Probably," Hermione said, "But I'm sure he'll bounce back once Rose talks to him and apologizes. I'm sure Maggie's already improved his spirit."

"I do hope so," Harry said. Harry remembered then that Hermione and Ginny had seemed happy to see Maggie accompany Ti back to Gryffindor Tower plus there was Rose's reaction to hearing about that. A possible reason for that came into his mind.

He turned to Hermione. "Hey, wait a minute, does Maggie fancy Ti? I have noticed her paying more attention to him lately and being more friendly and supportive. I never would have thought her to be so cunning in snaring a bloke."

He then noticed Neville turning pale. "Whoops, sorry mate, forgot it's your sister we're talking about."

"Please don't say things like that, Harry," Neville said. "You make it sound like she's seducing him. I'd like to think of her as an innocent girl for a while longer."

Harry slapped him on the back. "Well, welcome to the club, mate. You now know how Ron and I feel sometimes. It's hard when you realize your little sister isn't little anymore. By the way, thanks for being so supportive of Rose earlier. I know you care so much for her, just like I care for Ginny. If she had to fall for a bloke, I'm glad it's you."

"Thanks, Harry," Neville said. "That means a lot to me. Rose will really appreciate that."

They came up to the Fat Lady's Portrait and, giving her the password, entered the common room, finding it empty since it was now past curfew.

"I guess Ron decided to go to bed," Harry said. "Well, I hope he cools off by tomorrow and sees how wrong he was to gloat."

"Hey, isn't Ti's birthday on the 24th?" Hermione asked suddenly. "That's next Friday."

"Merlin!" Harry exclaimed. "You're right, Hermione. We've been so concerned with Rose that we forgot."

"We can still throw a party for him, Harry," Ginny said. "We can also have it as a celebration for Rose. I think she'd like that."

"Yeah, you're right, love," Harry said. "Let's plan it now before we go to bed."


	55. Chapter 55

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next one. Sorry for the delay but I was out of town last weekend and was busy for the last week. I hope you all like this. Please review._

Chapter 55: Teen seduction

It was the next evening before Madam Pomfrey finally agreed to discharge Rose from the Hospital Wing. Rose was very glad and promised to see the school matron once a day for a follow-up and come immediately to her if she started feeling unwell again. She still felt a little sore and was sad that she wouldn't be able to fly again for a few more weeks. She also had to refrain from any martial arts or dueling practice but was able to convince Madam Pomfrey to allow her to go on jogging with the rest of the New Marauders.

She was greeted with great enthusiasm by the rest of her house when she entered Gryffindor Tower. She immediately sought out Ti and apologized for attempting to hex him the previous night. Ti brushed aside her apology and gave her a big hug, clearing the air between them. She then spent the rest of the evening catching up on her missed classes mostly while sitting on Neville's lap, much to Harry's consternation.

The days passed with little trouble until it was the 24th of April. As the New Marauders met for their morning run, they greeted Ti a happy 15th birthday. Ti accepted their greetings with happiness but Harry could see the slight disappointment in his eyes at the lack of any celebration or presents. Harry grinned inwardly as he thought of the surprise they had planned out later. In the meantime, he got to spend some time with Ginny apart from the others, in spite of Hermione's insistence that she and Rose spend their time studying for the upcoming O.W.L.s.

At breakfast, Ti did receive several parcels via the Owl Post from the adults. Sirius, Sam, Remus and Tonks sent him several Muggle pocketbooks of a series Ti had started to like reading, mostly mystery thrillers. James and Lily sent him some new Muggle clothes. Molly and Arthur sent him some new robes. But the present Ti seemed to like the most was a cake from his Mum which he shared with his friends.

Later that evening, Maggie made sure to hold back Ti as the Gryffindors headed back to the tower after dinner so that he was the last one into the room. When Ti had passed through the Fat Lady's Portrait, his jaw dropped to the ground in surprise. The entire common room was decorated with streamers and tinsel foil. Over the fireplace a red banner had been placed with gold letters proclaiming 'Happy Birthday to Ti!' The rest of the house was there cheering him and clapping. Everyone came forward to shake his hand or hug him, congratulating him for turning fifteen.

Then Harry waved his wand over the banner which caused more letters to appear that said 'Welcome back safe and sound, Rose!', which caused the red head to blush and stammer and more cheers and claps to fill the air.

Food and drinks appeared on conjured tables. Someone turned on a wireless and tuned into a station playing modern Wizarding and Muggle songs. People started eating and drinking. Soon a wide area opened up in the middle of the common room for people to dance in. Numerous people began swaying and moving to the beat of the songs on the wireless.

*******

Ti was having the one of his best birthdays yet. He was also happy to share the limelight with Rose. He was so happy that they were friends again after what had happened in the Hospital Wing. He was glad that they had managed to remain friends even after their failed romantic relationship. Sharing the day with her certainly made this birthday a great one.

He just couldn't believe his friends had managed to surprise him again. He was most surprised by how well Maggie had done in distracting him so that he was the last person into Gryffindor Tower. She had simply asked him to explain something from Arithmancy that he had learned the previous year. If it had been someone else, he would have told him or her to ask Hermione but Ti had found it difficult to refuse anything from Maggie lately. He wasn't sure why but found he didn't mind at all.

He broke out of his musings to watch the people dancing in the middle of the common room. At first, Ti didn't think of dancing, preferring to sit on the couch and watch while chatting with Jake and Paul. Then Maggie came up to him and started to dance in front of him. Ti's eyes widened as his fourteen year old friend (her birthday was in December) swayed to the fast beat of the song that was playing over the wireless.

Ti found himself mesmerized by her as he watched her, a fluttering feeling in his stomach. She had removed her school robes since it was warm in the room and her uniform outlined all the curves she was developing. The swell of her breasts was quite obvious, drawing his gaze. Her bright brown eyes twinkled at him. Her face, framed by her long wavy dark brown hair, was lit up by her smile which made her look so angelic. It made Ti want to be dancing beside her.

Slowly, like in a dream, Ti rose from the couch and stepped toward Maggie. Then they were dancing close to each other. As they danced, Ti couldn't look away from her. He was vaguely aware that they had moved to the edge of the common room as they danced but he didn't care. His gaze focused on her lips, highlighted by a light red gloss. As the song ended, he noticed that they were standing very close to each other.

Maggie looked up at him with a bright look in her eyes. She licked her lips, drawing his attention back to them. Ti leaned forward slowly.

"Hey Ti!" Ron's voice broke into his musings as it came to him from in front of the fireplace, "Come over here. It's time for your presents."

Ti quickly drew back, his face heating up. "Uh, sure Ron, I'm coming." He looked down at Maggie. "Uh, thanks for the dance, Maggie." He thought he saw a look of disappointment on her face as he turned away but couldn't be sure.

_What the hell was I going to do? _He thought as he walked toward the fireplace. _I almost kissed Maggie. Neville would have killed me if I did. Why was I going to do that? _

He tried to take his mind off what had almost happened with Maggie by concentrating on the presents he was getting. He did like most of them, even if the majority were birthday cards and sweets. The New Marauders gave him more specific gifts like a new set of Chaser gloves from Harry and Ginny, a new book on the Chudley Cannons from Ron, a new lesson planner from Hermione which made him grin inwardly and some more mystery thriller books from Neville and Rose.

But what surprised him the most was the gift from Maggie, a photo album. When he opened it up, the pictures showed him all the way from his first year. Some of them were with Jake and Paul and there were even a few showing them with Albert Dowley and Bradley Martin, two of Ti's year mates who had been Kissed in the first Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade. There were also numerous pictures of Ti with Harry and the rest of the New Marauders.

"Wow, I've always wanted to have pictures of you guys," Ti said, looking at her. "How did you know?"

"I just thought it would be nice for you to have pictures of you with us," Maggie said, a faint tinge of red on her cheeks. "I know most pureblood families don't keep photo albums, preferring formal portraits to such informal ones. Your previous family being who they were, I knew you wouldn't have any albums. I thought it would be something you'd like to look from time to time."

Ti felt such a rush of gratitude for her. He and Sirius had a couple of album already filled with pictures of them, Sam and Lizzie but he had no pictures of his friends from school. Impulsively, he engulfed Maggie in a tight embrace, feeling again the fluttering in his stomach as he did so.

Then he inhaled her scent and it almost floored him. She smelled of vanilla and lavender, making him feel light headed yet invigorated. He held her far longer than necessary, finding himself unwilling to let her go. He was forced to release her when Ron's voice came from behind him.

"Oi, Ti," the redhead whispered, "What do you think you're doing? Neville might not like the way you're holding his sister."

"Oh, right," Ti said as he let go of Maggie who had a brighter shade of red on her cheeks. "Sorry, Maggie, thanks again for the album."

"How about having a game of Wizarding chess, Ti?" Ron asked. "We haven't played in a while. Why don't you go get your chess set?"

As he ran up the stairs to his dorm to get his chess set, Ti felt confused by what seemed to be happening to him with Maggie. When he came down and sat across from Ron, he still couldn't understand it. He felt so confused that his mind wasn't in the game. It didn't help that Maggie was sitting across from him and he kept glancing at her. Because of his distraction, he lost to Ron within thirty moves, something that had never happened before. Ti's chessmen practically marched off the board in disgust.

"What's wrong with you, mate?" Ron asked. "I haven't beaten you this quickly before. It's like your mind isn't on the game."

"I'm probably just tired from the day's excitement," Ti said. "I think I'll turn in." He bid everyone a good night, feeling his cheeks heat up as he looked at Maggie. Again, he saw something like disappointment in Maggie's eyes but he couldn't be sure.

Later, as he lay down on his bed, his mind went over his interaction with Maggie over the course of the day. Again, he thought about almost kissing her, of the feelings going through him as he watched her dance, of what he felt as he embraced her. Finally, he groaned. He had to face it. He fancied Maggie Longbottom. What was he going to do? Faced with that question, he didn't fall asleep for a long time.

*******

A few nights later, Maggie lay in her bed, feeling very frustrated. She had enjoyed dancing with Ti at his birthday party. He seemed to have enjoyed himself and looked at her with a mesmerized gaze. She had felt her heart pounding excitedly as he leaned forward after their dance. She was so sure he was going to kiss her but then Ron had to open his big mouth and call Ti to open his presents.

Then, there was the way he had hugged her after getting her gift. It didn't seem like he would let her go and she had felt so contented to be in his arms. But again, Ron had interrupted them, mentioning her brother like that. As if she cared what Neville would have said about the way Ti was holding her. As he played chess with Ron, she thought Ti had kept looking at her and had left looking flustered.

After years of pining for him, she had thought he was finally falling for her. The crush she had felt for him since they first met had melted away as she got to know him but turned into something more. It had hurt to see him with Rose and then with Vane but she steeled herself and remained friends with him, just wanting him to be happy. These last month, as he struggled with the revelation of Draco's deception and Rose's kidnapping, she had tried to be a good friend to him. Then that night, she had gone to bed with more hope in her heart than she had ever felt before. She had thought he was finally seeing her as more than a friend.

Yet, the following day, Ti had treated her like he usually did, as a friend who was almost a sister, as if he hadn't almost kissed her. Not once over the last few days had he looked at her like he had during the party. Maggie grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

What had happened after he went to his dorm for him to do that? She didn't know but she knew that that night she had seen Ti look at her for the first time not as a sister and as more than a friend. She was determined for him to do so again. She just needed a little help and she knew who would help her. After all, what were big sisters for?

*******

Ti groaned as he fell backwards on his bed in the late afternoon of the first Thursday of May, wondering what he had done to deserve getting tortured due to his decision what to do about his growing attraction to Maggie Longbottom.

On the night after his birthday party, after realizing what he was feeling toward her, he had thought about what to do about it. He wasn't sure he wanted to pursue another romantic relationship. He knew his two previous ones hadn't ended well.

His first relationship with Rose Potter had been brilliant in the beginning and they had had a lot of fun. Of course he had tried to take their physical relationship further than she was willing which was not good but then he should have known not to pay too much attention to anything about women coming from Sirius. Then, she had questioned Draco's sincerity in trying to be a good older brother to Ti. Instead of listening to her, he had gotten angry and broken things off with her. He now realized this proved that his feelings for her had been just a crush.

Then he remembered the reaction of several of their friends to that terrible breakup, wincing at memory of Ron, Fred and George's humiliating prank. Even after they had apologized, it had been awkward for several months whenever he meet with them and the other New Marauders. As he remembered it, Maggie had also been very angry at him for hurting Rose, even if she didn't take part in the prank. Why would she care to be with him after that?

Then he had gotten together with Romilda. She had been sympathetic and quite affectionate at the start and the snogging had been great. But she didn't like him spending time away from her to spend it with Harry and the others who had not approved of her anyway. It had gotten so bad that they had rowed more often than snogged in their last month together. He then realized he had no actual feelings for her and broken it off. Their dramatic breakup had been the talk of the school for weeks. She still glared at him whenever they had class together.

Over the last few months, his friendship with the New Marauders had returned to normal and they had even supported him wholeheartedly after the truth about Draco came out. Even Ron had been sympathetic and supportive after Rose tried to hex him in the Hospital Wing. He didn't want to jeopardize their friendship again by going out with the youngest member of the group. Even if he had Jake and Paul, their friendship didn't compare to what he felt for the people who had befriended and taken him in after he had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Then there was Neville, Maggie's brother and Rose's boyfriend. Ti doubted Neville would let his sister to date him and risk getting hurt by him after what had happened with Rose. So all those thoughts pushed Ti to decide to bury his developing feelings for Maggie and continue to treat her as a friend and this included keeping contact with her down to the minimum. Being in different years and classes and having other friends should have made avoiding her easier.

Unfortunately, his plan had not worked out that well. It was understandable to see her during meals in the Great Hall and in Gryffindor Tower. But then, she'd always ended up beside him at every meal this week, sometimes after being called over by Rose or Ginny. They were often so close to each other at the crowded table that their thighs or hands occasionally brushed against each other, leaving him flustered. Of course, she didn't appear to notice his discomfort at having her so close.

Then he saw her in the corridors as he went from one class to the next, even in the grounds while he walked to the greenhouses for Herbology or Hagrid's Hut for Care of Magical Creatures yet he was certain her classes were in another part of the castle. Whenever they saw each other in the corridor, she'd wave or smile brightly at him as she passed by.

Her scent, easily picked up by his enhanced sense of smell courtesy of his mongoose Animagus form, often lingered in the air as she passed him. It had become so familiar to him that he could tell she was nearby with just a whiff of it, making his heart flip and butterflies fill his stomach. He was lucky none of the others saw him when he stopped briefly to breathe deeply and inhale her scent.

But all these happenings were shaking his resolve to keep her at a distance. It was as if he was being mocked about his decision. If it didn't stop, he knew he'd end up pushing her against the nearest wall and snogging her breathless, not caring where they were. He sighed and got up. It was time for dinner and he had to get down to the Great Hall if he didn't want to have to sneak into the kitchens later.

When he got to the Great Hall, he spotted Rose, Neville and Ginny at the Gryffindor table. The others, including Maggie, were not there yet. When he reached them, Rose and Ginny invited him to sit between them. He agreed, thinking that Maggie would not be able to sit beside him now.

Then Maggie came in with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione sat on the other side of the table across from them. Before Ti could say anything, Ginny had moved over to let Harry sit beside her, leaving enough space for Maggie to plop down beside him. Ti hadn't that the space on Ginny's other side had been larger than he thought.

Ti felt his cheeks heat up as he mumbled a hello to Maggie then concentrated on his food. A little later, he was drinking a glass of pumpkin juice when he felt a warm soft hand press on his thigh. He almost choked and felt an uncomfortable feeling in his nether regions. Maggie didn't seem to notice since she was busy talking to Dennis Creevey seated across from her. Ti took a deep breathe to calm himself and hoped that he didn't have to get up from the table any time soon. Then, Maggie's hand moved away, causing him to feel a sense of loss.

"Ti, are you feeling all right?" Rose asked him suddenly. "You look a little flushed. You aren't coming down with a fever, are you?"

"No, no," he replied. "I'm all right." He turned back to his food and concentrated on eating, trying to ignore the melodious sound of Maggie's voice as she laughed at a joke from Ginny.

Thankfully, his body had settled down by the time Dumbledore dismissed them from the Great Hall. He stood quickly and hurried to Gryffindor Tower. He wanted to remain in his dorm but he had some homework to finish so he could enjoy the DC meeting the following night and the New Marauders' session on Sunday.

After getting his things from his trunk, he found most of the common room tables full except for one near the fireplace where Hermione, Ginny, Rose and Neville were studying. Unfortunately, Maggie was also there, with one empty chair beside her.

Ti sighed. He couldn't go to the library now since the three essays he needed to do would take him beyond curfew to do. He had no choice but to go to where he didn't want to, a chair right next to Maggie. Steeling himself, he walked up to the table.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked upon reaching the empty chair.

"Of course we don't mind, Ti," Rose said. "You shouldn't have to ask."

"Thanks," he said as he sat down. "So, where are Harry and Ron?"

"Well, they're tired and decided to turn in early," Ginny said.

"Oh, ok," Ti said. He then turned his attention to his work, trying to ignore Maggie's scent that he could smell from the seat. An hour and a half later, with the force of sheer concentration, he had managed to finish two essays and was working on the last when he felt a warm soft hand touch his thigh for a moment, causing him to almost jump out of his seat.

"Are you okay, Ti?" Neville asked, looking at him curiously.

"Y-yeah," he said, "I'm all right. I just dozed off for a second."

"I thought you were writing," Neville said. "Well, never mind."

Ti sighed and got back to work. A few more minutes passed. Then, he felt a finger on his thigh, drawing circles lightly on it, causing his eyes to widen and his breathing to hitch. The finger withdrew after a few seconds and Ti closed his eyes for a few seconds to calm down and slow his breathing. There was no way that that was accidental.

He turned his head a bit to glance at Maggie. She looked his way and gave him a quick wink before turning back to writing her essay. That confirmed it. She was doing it deliberately.

Ti groaned and hoped that Neville hadn't notice what his sister was doing to him. He would surely blame Ti, ignoring the fact that his sister was the one doing the teasing.

Ti resumed writing his essay, hoping Maggie was done for the night. Unfortunately, just when he was thoroughly fixed on his work, he felt Maggie's small soft hand touch his thigh and give it a squeeze. Surprised, his quill scratched a long diagonal line across the parchment, ruining the essay. He turned to Maggie to glare at her but she didn't seem to notice as if she was thoroughly engrossed in writing.

"Is something wrong, Ti?" Neville asked. "You seemed to have ruined what you were writing."

"N-No," he answered, "I guess I'm starting to doze off again."

Neville then looked suspiciously at him. He looked for a moment at Maggie, causing a drop of sweat to break out on Ti's forehead. He almost sighed with relief when Neville turned away. Feeling disgusted with Maggie for what she was doing in close proximity to his brother who was larger than Ti but unwilling to call her out for it, he crumbled the ruined parchment and pulled out a fresh one so he could rewrite his essay.

Thankfully, he was almost done when he felt her hand once again brush his thigh. He struggled not to react to it as he continued writing. The hand settled on his thigh and he could feel a finger running lazy circles along his thigh. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore when he felt the finger brush his inner thigh.

"That's it," he muttered. He stood up so abruptly that Neville, Rose and Hermione looked at him in surprise. Ignoring them, he grabbed Maggie's hand and yanked her from her chair. "We have to talk." Still ignoring the older ones, he pulled her out the Portrait hole.

Not pausing for a moment once they were outside the tower, he continued pulling Maggie after her until they reached the blank wall opposite the painting of the wizard trying to teach several trolls how to dance ballet. He purposely walked back and forth in front of the wall three times, wishing for a comfortable room to talk in. All the while, Maggie remained silent. When a door appeared on the wall, he opened it and motioned her inside.

*******

Maggie didn't know what Ti was doing when he pulled her out of her chair. Deciding that it was best to let him take control of the situation, she had remained silent and waited for him to make the next move.

She was a bit surprised when, once inside the Room of Requirement, he turned to her and almost yelled, "What is your problem?"

Feeling a bit incensed at him, she replied, "My problem? What exactly are you talking about? If anyone has a problem, I'd say it was you seeing as you're the one who dragged me from the common room without any explanation."

"Don't give me that, Mags," Ti said, "All this week, you've sat down beside me in the Great Hall during mealtimes. I'd feel our hands or our thighs touch and it sent goose bumps and shivers through me. Yet, you didn't seem to notice. Then, I'd see you more often between classes than I've ever noticed before."

"Because you never noticed me before," Maggie muttered under her breath.

"I even ran into you on the way to Herbology or Care when I knew your classes were in the castle," he continued.

_How does he know my class schedule?_ Maggie thought.

"I could smell you whenever you passed by," he said. "You know your scent is so intoxicating. It's so different from anything I've smelled before, a mixture of vanilla and spring flowers and lavender. Even Rose didn't smell as good as you." He stepped closer to her so that their bodies were now against each other.

Maggie's breathe hitched and she looked up into his handsome face. She remained silent, waiting for him to go on.

"All this week, I thought I was going mad but I figured out your game tonight," Ti said.

"And what is my game?" she asked him as she gazed up into his steel gray eyes.

"You're trying to seduce me," he said in a low voice. "Why?"

"Why not?" Maggie asked back, fire in her eyes, "The night of your birthday, you almost kissed me. I thought you enjoyed dancing with me. I thought we were getting closer. Yet, the next day, you pretended like nothing ever happened. You avoided me for a whole week. Why?"

Ti sighed and turned around. "I haven't had the best record for relationships, Maggie. Look at the last two I've had. I broke up with Rose because she questioned Draco's intentions in his dealings with me. She just did it because she cared about me and I blew her off. I almost lost the friendship of the first group of friends I've ever had because of that. Then I got together with Romilda who tried to get between me and my friends. I would have stopped being with you and Harry and the others if I had listened to her. I'm afraid that if I get into a relationship with you and it falls apart that I'll lose my friends again. You've been such a good friend this past term that I don't want to jeopardize that."

Maggie sighed and moved to stand in front of Ti, taking hold of his hands. "Ti, I know you've had bad endings to your previous relationships but everything turned out all right in the end. Well, not with Romilda, but that is okay since she's a bitch."

Ti laughed when she said that. "I have to agree with that but I doubt your mum would approve of you calling anyone a bitch."

"Probably," she said, smiling. "But the thing is your relationship with Rose may have ended badly but she is still your friend. We may have been angry at you for how that relationship ended but we still wanted you to be our friend. Of course, now I want us to be more than friends. I know you do too, or at least I think you did from the way you were looking at me that night. Please give us a chance. Otherwise, I'll just go on tormenting you until you give in." She smirked as she said the last part.

Ti looked up at the ceiling and sighed before looking back down at her. Maggie watched him carefully to see what he would do. Then, without warning, he leaned down and kissed her.

Maggie was surprised but it quickly wore off and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ti pulled back after a full minute, making Maggie groan because of the sense of loss that caused. Ti looked down at her and grinned.

"I guess there's nothing left but for me to ask you this, Mags," Ti said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Maggie felt her heart soar. "Yes, Ti, I'll be your girlfriend."

"Brilliant," Ti said before he bent down and kissed her again.

*******

It was way past curfew by the time Ti and Maggie left the ROR. They didn't go beyond snogging which was fine by Ti since he didn't want to mess up this new relationship. He would do only what Maggie wanted.

When they managed to sneak into Gryffindor Tower, they found the common room empty except for their four friends. Hermione's shriek when she spotted their intertwined hands could have woken up the entire tower if Rose had not noticed it first and cast a Silencing charm around them. The three girls then pulled Maggie aside to interrogate her on what happened, leaving Ti to face Maggie's older brother alone.

Neville marched right up to Ti, staring intently at him. Ti looked nervously at the older boy, not liking the stare.

Finally, Neville said, "So, you and my sister, huh? When did this happen?"

Ti looked down at his feet. "I-I'm not sure. She's been such a good friend since last summer that I guess it might have started then though I got caught up with Romilda. Then I noticed how beautiful she looks and how full of life she is. Then she started dancing at my party…."

"Stop!" Neville interrupted him. "I really don't want to hear what exactly you think of her. Look, Ti, I know you haven't had an easy childhood due to your family, especially Draco. Then you got adopted by Sirius Black who my parents tell me isn't what you'd like as a role model for relationships. But I've known you for four years now. Sure you've had some bad breaks in your previous relationships, but I can see you're generally a good guy. So, I'm letting you date my sister. I guess deep down I've always known that she liked you. Just don't hurt her, okay? Because it just won't be me who'll be going after you, I bet you'll have three girls giving you Bat-Bogey hexes. Of course, that would be after Maggie has her own way with you."

Ti gulped. "Yeah, I'm sure. After what she's been doing to me the last week, I don't doubt that."

Neville looked back at Maggie, still in a huddle with Rose, Ginny and Hermione. "Just what has she been doing to you?"

Ti felt his face heat up as he thought of the many things Maggie had been doing over the past week. Neville apparently noticed this because he sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind, I think its best I don't know. I want to continue thinking of her as my innocent ten year old sister a bit longer. Best say good night to her. I doubt you'll get her away from the other three for a long while."

Ti silently agreed with him. He moved over to the four girls and called to Maggie. "Mags, I think I'll head on up to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

She moved quickly to him and grabbed hold of his arm. "Now hold on, Mister, is that any way to say good night to your girlfriend?" She pulled him down by the back of his neck and proceeded to kiss him deeply.

Ti wanted to pull away after a few seconds, not comfortable in kissing her in front of other people, especially her brother but she wouldn't let him go. He gave up and decided to just enjoy kissing her. When she finally pulled away, he couldn't help but grin foolishly.

He looked up at his friends. Hermione was looking away toward the far wall. Ginny and Rose were grinning madly, the latter's arms firmly around Neville's waist. Neville had a pained but resigned look on his face. He looked down at Maggie and gave her one last kiss before saying good night and ascending the stairs to the boys' dorms, feeling happier than he had ever felt.


	56. Chapter 56

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long delay with this chapter but I got busy for the first two weeks after I posted the last one then I had another attack of writer's block, plus this chapter wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to. Anyway, I hope you like this even if it's shorter than usual. Please review._

_A Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year. _

Chapter 56: Researching the rituals of Voldemort

Harry was the next to find out about Ti and Maggie's new relationship from Ginny as soon as he woke up since Ginny couldn't wait to tell him. After hearing the whole story of how it happened, Harry was happy that Ti had found someone like Maggie. It was time for his young friend to be happy again.

Ron found out along with most of Gryffindor House, when the two kissed upon meeting up in the common room the next morning. More people learned about it when the new couple walked into the Great Hall for breakfast holding hands. By the time of the Defense Club met that evening, the whole school knew that Ti and Maggie were dating which most thought was a good thing. Harry and the others also noted that the new couple's happiness seemed to give them more power in their spells during the duel practice that evening.

As the days passed, Ti and Maggie spent most of their spare time together, often disappearing for hours, much to Neville's distress. When he would complain about it to Rose, she'd just roll her eyes then proceed to distract her boyfriend from thinking of what his sister was doing with Ti by doing it to him which would distress Harry who would then be distracted by Ginny. Of course that would set off Ron who would then be distracted by Hermione. From all the snogging going on, it was later considered one of the best times of their lives by the four couples.

The next weekend was the last Quidditch game of the season where Slytherin faced Ravenclaw. It turned out to be a close match with both sides scoring many goals. However, because of Draco being in the Ministry's custody, the Slytherin seeker was new and completely outclassed by Cho Chang who managed to catch the Snitch, giving Ravenclaw the victory. In spite of the latter's victory, Gryffindor won the House Cup due to their greater overall standing in points earned. This led to another great party in the Tower. James and Sirius threw their own party for the team at Potter Manor the next day. It was a satisfying end to the season and Harry was proud to have captained the Lions to another Cup.

However, as much as they wanted it to, the carefree times could not continue uninterrupted. They still needed to beat Voldemort. Hermione and Rose had continued researching about the five rituals Voldemort had used to gain power and escape Death. Through their and Lily's research, they had managed to find information on the five rituals Voldemort had undergone to hold Death at bay, including the names of these rituals.

The first ritual which they had seen in the memories Harry had taken from Voldemort was the Cu Culain ritual from pre-Roman times, said to have been first performed by a great Celtic hero to protect him from physical weapons and spells. On the other hand, Pythagoras ritual he did in Greece and the Chin Di ritual from China would grant him more magical power. But while the Celtic ritual called for the sacrifice of animals, the last two called for human sacrifices as they had seen in the pensieve.

Even more sinister was the Evita Moerte ritual from Romania. Some said that this was the first stage used long ago to create the first vampire. The ritual consisted of eating the liver and heart and drinking the blood of an adult male and slowed the perpetrator's aging process to a factor of one-tenth the normal rate.

The most gruesome was the Mayan ritual Voldemort had uncovered in Central America which involved the sacrifice of three babies and eating parts of their bodies which would tether the soul to the world even if the body dies. Professor Dumbledore was sure that this was the reason Voldemort had survived the night he had tried to kill the fifteen-month old Harry.

All this information was of great interest but the two girls felt it was more important to continue the search for a way to overcome the protections from death Voldemort had gained from all these rituals. With Lily back working in the Ministry, she didn't have as much time researching the rituals as she had previously.

On the last day (and Sunday) of May, Hermione and Rose were browsing among the books in the library of Potter Manor while the others were in the Dueling room. Hermione was searching through the higher shelves when she saw a book written in Nordic runes. Curious, she picked it up. Translating the title, she found that it was entitled "Rituals of evil and magical nature from around the world" and was published in 1731 which puzzled her even more. Translating some of the runes she recognized, Hermione saw the names of a couple of the rituals Voldemort had used during her brief browse.

"Rose, I think I may have something here," she said as she climbed down the wooden stairs she had been using to check the higher books.

"What is it, Hermione?" Rose asked.

"Here, take at look at this book," Hermione said. She and Rose met up at one of the tables on the library floor. Rose leafed at the book and turned back to Hermione with an excited look on her face.

"I think you're right," Rose said. "This might be of great use to us."

The two girls sat down to translate the book side by side. They found several passages that talked about the Cu Culain, Chin Di and Evita Moerte rituals. They were so engrossed in their work that they didn't know someone else was in the library until a hand came down on Hermione's shoulder.

Reacting quickly, Hermione grabbed the hand as she jumped out of the chair and twisted the hand behind the unknown person's back.

"Ow, ow, Hermione," the tall redhead being assaulted by Hermione said frantically, "let me go!"

"Ron?" Hermione said, quickly letting go of her boyfriend's arm. "You should know better than to surprise me while I'm reading."

Ron looked at her with a pained expression as he flexed his arm. "Yeah, well, I didn't think you'd try to break my arm." He glared at Rose who was trying her best not to laugh.

"Sorry, but you do realize that startling me nowadays will get you into big trouble," she said. "After all, that's one reason why we've been training in the Muggle martial arts these last three years."

"All right," Ron said, "I'm sorry for startling you but I was just wondering whether you girls wanted to have some lunch. It's nearly one."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "It's that late?"

"Apparently," Rose said, "we found this book so interesting, we forgot the time."

"In Hermione's case, I'm not surprised," Ron said. "But, you Rose? I never thought you'd be like that. Maybe I should warn Neville not to let you have too many books when you're married. You may never have children if he did."

"Oh shut it, Ronald," Hermione said. "I don't like what you're insinuating with that comment. If you don't change your attitude with books and learning, I might just decide we should be celibate for the next twenty years." She turned away from Ron who was now gaping like a fish to Rose who was blushing furiously, causing Hermione to smile at her. "I'm sorry if that was a bit more information than you would have wanted to hear about our relationship but he deserved it. I guess we should bring the book to the dining room. Maybe your mum can help us translate the rest of it."

The three teens headed down to the dining room where Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ti and Maggie were already seated with Andrew, Daisy, Daniel and the Granger and Potter parents.

As soon as she sat down, Hermione looked to Lily. "Mrs. Potter, Rose and I found a book that seems to mention some of the rituals Voldemort used to give him protection from death like Cu Culain, Evita Moerte and Chin Di rituals. Among the information it had were mentions of rituals or spells that may overcome the protections created by those rituals. It may hold more information on the other rituals."

"That's great," Lily said, "Where did you find it? I thought I scoured through the whole library here."

"I found it at one of the top shelves," Hermione said. "It was quite dusty. What's strange about it is that it's written in Celtic Runes yet it was published in the early 18th century. We'd like some help in translating it."

"Of course, I'll help," Lily said. "Let's go over it after lunch."

"Thanks, Mrs. Potter," Hermione said.

"Yeah, Mum, thanks," Rose said.

The lunch that followed was filled with conversation among the different diners, mostly about mundane and ordinary topics. After eating, while the others headed for some relaxation time, Hermione and Rose went back to the library with Lily to work on translating the book.

Several hours later, they had managed to translate most of the book into English. This provided them with quite a pile of information. Lily took their findings to Dumbledore who was duly impressed.

Two nights later, Dumbledore called a special meeting in the Headmaster's office. Aside from Lily, Rose and Hermione, also present were the rest of the New Marauders, McGonagall, Snape, James, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Remus and Tonks.

"All right, everyone please take a seat," Dumbledore said. Once everyone was seated, he said, "I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight. Before we begin, let me remind everyone that the matters we will discuss this evening are of the utmost importance and should not be discussed with anyone outside this group and always in a secure area."

"Why are the children here, Albus?" Molly asked. "What could they possibly have to do with what we will talk about?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid that this concerns the two Prophecies made about Harry and his friends. The information Lily, Rose and Hermione have uncovered could make it possible for their fulfillment in a positive manner for us."

"What exactly is this information about then?" Frank asked.

"Before Lily tells us what they found, I have to explain something that most of you don't know," Dumbledore said. "Until a few months ago, no one knows how Voldemort survived that Hallow's Eve night he tried to kill Harry fifteen years ago. There has been a lot of speculation but no hard facts. After all, even a reflected Killing Curse will kill its target. Harry's own survival is linked to the strength of Lily's love and willingness to sacrifice herself for her son. Voldemort didn't have anything like that since he rejects love as a silly and wasteful emotion. However, we now know that he used several rituals, most of them vile and evil, to gain protection from death. These were the reasons for his survival and eventual return."

"That's terrible," Molly said. "How will they be able to beat him then?"

"That's what we've been trying to find out for the last four months, Molly," Lily said. "Ever since we first found out about these rituals, we've been looking for any scrap of information about them. Yesterday, Hermione stumbled about a rare book that gave us a lot of information about all the rituals Voldemort used."

"The most important aspects of the information they uncovered are possible methods to whatever benefits Voldemort gained from those rituals," Dumbledore said.

"That's fantastic," Harry said. "What do we have to do?"

"Before going to that, we have to let the others know about the rituals themselves," Dumbledore said. "Lily, if you would please."

Lily took a deep breath and spent the next twenty minutes giving them information about the five rituals used by Voldemort. Most of them turned pale as they learned about the acts that Voldemort did in the course of doing each ritual. Only Snape remained composed except for a hardening around his eyes.

"Oh, those poor people," Molly said after Lily finished telling them about the rituals. "How could he be so cruel especially to the babies?"

"I'm afraid the Dark Lord would have felt nothing for his victims, Molly," Severus said. "All he has cared ever cared about is what he could get out of anyone he interacts with. Even the Death Eaters are mere servants to him, to be used as he sees fit, with little regard for their welfare."

After Snape's honest assessment of Voldemort, a silence descended on the group for a few minutes before Dumbledore cleared his throat and asked Lily to explain the methods they had uncovered to undo the effects of the rituals. Lily deferred to Hermione and Rose, proclaiming that they were the ones who had found the source of their information and deserved the right to explain their findings.

Hermione and Rose stood up; both blushing from the praise Lily had given them.

"First of all," Hermione began, "I'd like to talk about the book we found. It seems the book was in Nordic Runes yet it was supposedly written in 1731, which struck me as strange. It turns out that the author, an Italian named Angelo Marchietti, was a wizard who became interested in magical rituals. He had inherited a small fortune from his parents and used it to scour the world for any kind of magical rituals, especially those from lost or dying civilizations. The ones he writes about in the book are only some of the ones he found. However, these are among the most evil he found and could be used to cause great harm to others or give great power to an amoral person."

"Like Voldemort?" Maggie asked.

"Exactly," Rose said. "The things most of the rituals require a person to do are so horrific and terrible that only a person of low or absent morals would think to do them."

"So why did he write them down?" Harry asked. "You'd think that anyone with any shred of decency would prefer the knowledge of such rituals to be lost forever."

"Well, I think he'd agree with you," Hermione said. "However, he also found suggestions or clues on how to reverse or remove the effects of these rituals. He may have thought that one day someone would need that knowledge. I think he wrote them in runes so that few people could read about the actual rituals and thus learn how to perform them."

"An astute assessment, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "It is fortunate for us that he did write them down. Please continue."

"Signore Marchietti must have thought someone would need to counteract or reverse the rituals' effects because he had a lot of information on the effects down to the minutest details," Hermione said. "He also made a very important speculation: that the effect of these rituals came from negative emotions like anger and hate."

"Well, he may be right," Lily said. "The rituals mostly call for some form of human sacrifice, practically an act of murder which is usually committed due to anger or hate."

"So, to perform the rituals properly, Voldemort needed to be angry or hate the person he was using?" Ginny asked.

"Not necessarily," Dumbledore said. "I believe it is not anger or hate that fueled Voldemort but fear, fear of Death. He is afraid of dying. Why else would he seek a way to be immortal? Severus?"

Snape looked to Dumbledore for a moment before answering. "The Headmaster is correct in his assessment. The Dark Lord has many reasons for undergoing the rituals he has but the main reason would be to avoid death. He believes that Death is worse thing possible to happen to a person. As such, he fears it and does not want to die."

"So how does that help us?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Signore Marchietti believed that positive emotions can be used to counter the rituals and their effects," Hermione said.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked. "You want us to go before Voldemort and laugh at him? Will that make him vulnerable to a Killing curse again?"

"No, Ronald," Hermione said, scowling at Ron. "There is one powerful positive emotion that can be used."

"Love," Ginny said.

"Yes, Ginny," Dumbledore said. "As I told Harry at the end of his first year, Love is the most powerful emotion in the world, something Tom doesn't understand. It saved Harry from the Killing curse that Hallow's eve and helped him escape Quirinius during their struggle for the Sorcerer's Stone. It appears it will again help us overcome the Dark Lord."

"Not to be a killjoy or anything like that, Professor," Neville said, "But how is it going to do that?"

"That's where we're stuck," Rose said. "All Marchietti gave were speculations and theories. He did say that the Mayan ritual could be reversed by a spell powered by love. How it can do that, I don't know."

"Well, if there are rituals like this, are there any rituals that require love?" Harry asked. "They might be able to counteract Voldemort's rituals."

"That's an excellent suggestion, Harry," Dumbledore said. "We've been so focused on these rituals that we didn't consider looking for rituals with opposite effects. We'll have to refocus our research on those. I believe that Ancient Magic used spells that are powered by love."

"They are," Lily answered, causing everyone to turn in surprise to her.

"How do you know this, Lily?" Dumbledore asked.

"I guess it's time I was honest with you, Headmaster," Lily said. "You see, after you told James and me about the Prophecy and advised us to go into hiding; I decided to look for any spells of protection I could use to guard Harry. As an Unspeakable, I had access to resources no one else in the Order had. I delved deep into the books kept by the Unspeakables, searching for a way. I finally came upon one about protection spells and rituals from some of the ancient civilizations. Most of them were powered by love. I performed a powerful ritual on Harry that would protect him against strong Dark magic using my blood and my love for him to power it. I hoped it would help protect him against the Killing curse. I guess I was right since Harry survived that night Voldemort attacked him."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "Well, that does give a final explanation for Harry's survival that night. It also proves what I said about Love. With your love powering the ritual, it did keep Harry alive. I do wonder if the protection is still there."

"I doubt it, Albus," Lily said. "The book I got it from said that the protection would last for about five to ten years. It's been fifteen years. I don't advise trying to test it."

"I agree," Dumbledore said. "Do you think that book can be of help against the rituals Voldemort used?"

"It's worth a try," Lily said. "It won't be easy. I'll have to do it covertly. I don't know who among the other Unspeakables are trustworthy, especially the head of the Department."

"Yes, Thomas Crowley," James said grimly. "He was a Slytherin who was a friend of Augustus Rookwood."

"Damn," Sirius said abruptly then flinched as his wife slapped the back of his head for his outburst. "Whoops, sorry about that. It's just that Rookwood was a blow to the Ministry."

"Why's that, Sirius?" Harry asked. "Who's Augustus Rookwood?"

James sighed. "He was an Unspeakable who was a Death Eater. Unfortunately, no one knew until Ivan Dolohov ratted him out during the trials after Voldemort was defeated. When we captured Rookwood and interrogated him, we found out that he had managed to turn over a lot of secrets of the department and Ministry to Voldemort."

"So, this Crowley could be doing the same thing?" Harry asked. "How do you know he isn't a Death Eater yet?"

"Well, after I became Minister for Magic, Albus and I cast a complicated spell on the door after the security desk," James said. "Anyone with the Dark Mark on him would set off an alarm and cause a few spells to shoot out at him from the walls, including stunners and an Incarceration spell. So far, no one has tripped it, not even Crowley."

"What if he's a Death Eater and doesn't have the Mark?" Harry asked.

"I doubt Tom would allow that, Harry," Dumbledore said. "He likes controlling people. Any follower would have to have the Dark Mark branded on them. "

"It's unfortunate that due to the present Ministry laws about the autonomy of the Department of Mysteries, I can't get rid of Crowley without the approval of the whole Wizengamot," James said. "You'll just have to be careful, love, when you do your research. You can't tell anyone else about it."

"I agree with James," Dumbledore said. "The less people know what you are researching, the better."

"All right," Lily said. "I'll see what I can find."

"In the meantime," Dumbledore continued, "We should look into the information Hermione and Rose uncovered. In the very least, they may allow us to reduce Voldemort's power. Now, I think it's time we adjourned. After all, these young people need their sleep to be ready for school tomorrow and our two lovely redheads do have O.W.L.s coming up."

Everyone else chuckled at the loud groans that came from Rose and Ginny about their upcoming exams. All the people in the room then said their goodbyes to each other. Molly and Arthur spent a few extra minutes wishing Ginny luck with her O.W.L.s.

*******

Later, when they arrived at Potter Manor, James turned to Lily.

"Lils, why didn't you tell me you cast a ritual on our son?" James asked, looking a bit angry and anxious.

"James, I'm sorry. First of all, it's part of the Unspeakable's store of knowledge. You know it's not allowed for an Unspeakable to talk about our work and what we know even to our loved ones. Plus, I just didn't know if it would work. I know how worried you were then about our safety and especially Harry's. I didn't want to get your hopes up. I know how overconfident you can get. Then, after that night, in all the excitement and joy at having us all survive that night, I just forgot about it. I'm sorry for keeping it a secret then not telling you afterwards."

James sighed then took her in his arms. "I understand. I'm just a little hurt that your work was so secretive then. I forgive you." Then he smirked. "Of course, now that I'm the Minister for Magic, you can't keep any secrets from me, especially of this nature." He then frowned. "I wish I could get rid of Crowley. It would make your work easier but as the most senior of the Unspeakables as well as the Department Head, he knows too much. At least we can keep an eye on him as long as he's working for the Ministry."

They went to bed after that. The next day, Lily began covertly searching for the books she had first studied fifteen years before. It took her a few days to find the three tomes and bring them to her office. Unfortunately, as she was reading one of them, she heard a knock on the door. She quickly put the books in the drawer of her desk, cast a Disillusionment Charm on them and closed the drawer.

"Come in," she said. To her surprise, it was Crowley.

"Ah, Lily," he said, "I noticed your light was still on. Isn't it getting late? You do have two young children at home. With your older ones at Hogwarts and James busy being Minister, I would have thought you couldn't wait to get home to be with them."

Lily put on her brightest smile to hide her nervousness as she wondered why Crowley was also still at the Department. "Oh, Thomas, I just didn't realize the time. I was just so caught up in my work."

"Oh, I have always loved the enthusiasm you have for your work," he said. "I do wonder what you're working on this time."

"Oh, I was working on a new formula for the Wolfbane Potion," Lily said. "With the danger of all the werewolves joining with You-Know-Who, I thought that a cheaper and more powerful potion might help turn a few more away from him."

Crowley looked at her suspiciously for a moment before smiling. "That's a good idea. But I think you can put it off until tomorrow. Go home to those lovable twins of yours."

"All right," Lily said. "I'll just clean up here before going home."

She waited for Crowley to leave before opening her desk and removing the Disillusionment charm on the books she had borrowed. Well, now she was stealing them for a while. She'd never taken anything from the Ministry before but this was an emergency. She knew Crowley didn't really believe her. She didn't' doubt that he would wait for her to leave then search her office for whatever she had been working on. He would be able to break through whatever security spells she'd cast on her office and things.

She opened her handbag which was the size of a medium sized book. A permanent enlargement charm allowed it to hold a lot more than it looked like it could. She quickly slipped them inside the bag and sealed it with a special sealing charm she had developed herself which only worked on bags. Putting a few security spells on her desk and office just for show, she quickly left her office, headed for the lift. Once in the lift, she allowed it to take her to the Atrium at level eight and flooed home.

James was already home when she arrived. She told him about Crowley's visit to her office. Her husband wasn't happy and warned her to be careful. She promised she would be.

Later that evening, after they had eaten dinner and spent some time with Daisy and Andrew, Lily brought the books out of her bag and started reading them. It took her most of the weekend to go through all of them. What she found wasn't very encouraging.

The following Wednesday night, she and James met with Dumbledore again in his office.

"I'm sorry, Albus," Lily said. "In spite of their very informative nature, there isn't much in the books to help us. There's nothing in them to suggest that any of the rituals or spells in the books will help overcome Voldemort's powers or his protection against Death. I had to return them yesterday to their storage room before anyone noticed that they were missing."

"I was afraid of that," Dumbledore said. "The information you, Hermione and Rose found in the book from Potter Manor will not help us sever the connection of his soul to this world that the Mayan ritual gave him. There may be one option left. I doubt you or James will like it."

"What is it, Albus?" James asked.

"Lily, there is one thing in the Department of Mysteries that may help us now," Dumbledore said. "You know of the locked room in the Department."

Lily gasped. "Of course, I know of it. Do you think we can get it to open for us?

"Yes, I believe so," Dumbledore said. "However, it is Harry who must go inside that room."

"No!" Lily said. "Not Harry, Albus. He has not had the training I've had. How will it affect him?"

"Will you two please tell me what you're talking about?" James asked, with confusion evident on his face.

Lily sighed. "There is one door in the Department of Mysteries that has remained locked since the Ministry building was built. Behind it is one of the most mysterious powers in the world." Taking his hand, she continued, "It is the thing and emotion that binds us together."

"L-Love?" James asked. "How is that possible? How can you have it in one room?"

"No one really knows aside from the original builders of the building and they've been dead for a long time now," Lily said. "All that is known is that some form or representation of Love is behind the door where it was placed to be available for study but no one has been able to open it for a very long time. No spell or magical device has ever succeeded in opening the door."

"Then how can Harry open the door?" James asked.

"I just have a feeling he will be able to," Dumbledore said. "However, it will have to wait for the summer. After all, he still has his end of the year exams to finish."

"At least they're not his O.W.L.s anymore or N.E.W.T.s yet," James muttered. "Otherwise, he'd be going barmy. I know we were when it was our time."


	57. Chapter 57

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: My sincere apologies for the long delay. I was busy between Christmas and New Year then had a bit of difficulty with the chapter. My beta thought the chapter seemed rushed but I hope you don't think so. I hope I won't take as long with the next one but real life, unfortunately, has priority over writing this so please be patient. I will finish this plus I still want to write a sequel. Again, please read and review._

Chapter 57: Triple play

From what he last said in Dumbledore's office, it seemed James had forgotten that his eldest daughter was taking her O.W.L.s this year. Of course, he need not have worried. Rose and Ginny managed to get through their exams without stressing themselves out, unlike a few of their classmates. Colin Creevey ran screaming from the Great Hall after their Transfiguration written exam on Tuesday. There were others who seemed ready to want to do the same.

So, every one of the fifth and seventh years breathed a sigh of relief when the last exam was over on the third Thursday of June. Ginny and Rose couldn't wait to see their boyfriends after that, enjoying a bit of time with them in separate locations that evening. Unfortunately, the rest of the school still had one more day of end of the year exams the next day so they had to wait another day to spend more time with Harry and Neville.

After breakfast that Friday, Rose and Ginny decided to do some flying since it had been two months since their last Quidditch match. They spent three hours racing around the Pitch, with Ginny borrowing Harry's Firebolt and Rose using her Nimbus 2001 (a Christmas present from her parents and Remus), doing all sorts of daring tricks. Landing on the Gryffindor stands, they sat down and starting discussing their prospects of playing professionally, a dream both of them had had since they were little girls.

"I don't know if my Mum will let me play on a professional team," Ginny said.

Rose snorted unladylike. "Honey, you'll have to remind your Mum that the Bond makes you a married woman and out of her control. She has no say in it. Harry, on the other hand, will love having his wife play professionally." She smirked at her best friend.

Ginny blushed. "I'm sure he would. But we'll have to wait for this stupid war to be over before I make that kind of commitment. I don't want to be doing something like that while Voldieshorts and his death munchers are about."

Rose was about to comment on how stupid that was when she found herself no longer on the Quidditch stands but in the middle of Hogsmeade. It was a version of Hogsmeade she had seen twice before – in chaos. She saw burning buildings and running people everywhere. Spells were being cast and screams filled the air. Death Eaters were all over the area. Then just as suddenly, she was back on the stands with Ginny shaking her.

"Rose, are you all right?" she asked. "Was it another vision?"

Nodding her head shakily, Rose grabbed Ginny in a tight hug. "It's happening again. Hogsmeade is going to be attacked again."

Ginny stood up quickly. "Come on, we have to tell Professor Dumbledore. Let's fly to the Entrance Hall. It'll be faster."

Agreeing with her, Rose mounted her broom and took to the air. Turning around, she saw a sight that froze her blood. Several black columns of smoke were rising from the direction of Hogsmeade. "I'm afraid we may be too late."

*******

Harry was finishing his Herbology written exam when he felt something blossom from Ginny's side of the bond. They had turned their awareness of each other down to the barest minimum since Ginny started her O.W.L. exams to prevent distractions from their work. Harry's head whipped up when he realized it was panic and anger. He reached out through his bond with Ginny to see what had caused her panic.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Sprout began, "is there a problem?"

"I think so, Professor," Harry barely acknowledged her as he saw what was happening through Ginny's eyes." He was on his feet now. "Hogsmeade is being attacked again."

The other sixth year students, except for Ron, Hermione and Neville, looked at him in confusion.

"How the hell do you know that?" Seamus asked.

"Language, Mr. Finnegan," Professor Sprout admonished. "But his question is valid, Mr. Potter. How can you be sure that what you're saying is true?"

Before Harry could say anything, Neville spoke up. "Professor, if Harry says Hogsmeade is being attacked, he's probably right. He wouldn't say that if he wasn't sure."

Harry didn't wait for the Herbology professor to say anything. He rushed out the classroom as fast as he could, intent on getting out of the castle and heading for the gates so he could Apparate to Hogsmeade and fight the Death Eaters.

"_Harry! Don't you dare go there alone!" _

Harry winced at the volume of Ginny's voice shouting in his head, causing him to slow down.

"_I have to go help, Gin."_

"_I understand but you can't go there alone. We have to warn Dumbledore first."_

Knowing that she was right, Harry sighed and changed direction for the Headmaster's office. He arrived at the gargoyle guarding the stairs to Dumbledore's office just as Ginny and Rose arrived on their brooms.

Harry embraced Ginny then Rose before giving the gargoyle the password which Dumbledore had given him before for emergency purposes. Once they reached the top of the moving stairs, they found Professor Dumbledore already waiting for them, standing in front of his desk.

"Professor," Rose said as she hurried into the office followed by Harry and Ginny, "Hogsmeade is being attacked by Death Eaters again. I saw it just before it started happening."

Dumbledore nodded, his eyes lacking their usual twinkling and his face showing a bit more of his real age than usual. "Yes, I know. I put a charm on the village after the last one to warn me if anyone with the Dark Mark entered the village again. I've already informed your father and the members of the Order, most of who will be assisting the Aurors James will be sending."

"Professor," Harry began, "We want to go with you to help the village."

Dumbledore sighed. "I know, Harry, but we're leaving the matter to the Aurors. I suspect Sirius will be here soon with several Aurors to deal with the attacking Death Eaters. As far as I know, Tom is not with them which make me suspicious since he would not pass up a chance to wreck havoc near Hogwarts. In addition, remember that the last time they attacked Hogsmeade; they attempted to get past the protective wards of Hogwarts while you and the rest of the students were in the village. I believe Tom assumed most of the professors were also in the village at that time. Luckily, most of us were still here so we were able to foil that attack."

"You think he might attack Hogwarts as well, Professor?" Ginny asked.

"It's very possible," Dumbledore said. "He tried once when Harry's parents were in their seventh year, in November of 1977."

"Oh yes," Rose said, "That came to be called the Siege of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, they tried to attack us for a full week in while holding the Auror force at bay before Tom was forced to leave because most of his Death Eaters had been captured. James and Sirius were quite instrumental in that fight, using the passage from the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack to ambush Death Eaters then sneaking more Aurors and supplies into Hogwarts on the way back."

"Dad's never talked about it," Harry said, frowning. "I think even Mum never mentioned it."

"I doubt they would," Dumbledore said, "They lost several friends during that week, including two girls who were friends of Lily's, Gail Arden and Aria Thompson. They were her roommates. In fact, they formed a trio of their own that often acted as a counterfoil to James and his group for most of their time at Hogwarts. Lily was so devastated when they were killed. It took James several weeks to break her out of her depression."

"Do you think they'll try the same thing, Professor?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure, Ginny," Dumbledore replied. "Tom may try a different tactic but I'm sure he plans on trying to take this castle one way or another. In a way, he considered this school his first real home because of the way he grew up. It's also a symbol of resistance to him. The presence of half bloods and Muggleborns here is against his concept of blood purity. Taking it over and removing the ones he deems undeserving of a Wizarding education would be a tremendous victory for him."

"Isn't it a bit hypocritical of him, Professor?" Harry asked, "Espousing blood purity yet being a half blood himself?"

Dumbledore smiled as he replied, "Yes, Harry but since he stylizes himself as the Heir of Slytherin, he believes that fact to be irrelevant."

Suddenly, a stag Patronus appeared in their midst. The voice out of its mouth was James'.

"Albus, the Ministry is under attack. We're handling it. Stay where you are for now. Sirius and I don't like what's happening."

Harry felt his heart clench as he remembered Rose's vision before she was kidnapped. Before he could say anything, Rose spoke up.

"Professor, remember my vision before I was kidnapped by Nott?" she asked. "I saw the Death Eaters attacking the Ministry. Some of them were heading for Dad's office. You have to go help him."

Dumbledore placed his hand on Rose's shoulder. "I know you're worried, Rose. I agree that this development is troubling but your father can take care of himself. He is very strong magically and has very competent guards. They'll be able to handle any threat."

"I hope so, Professor," Rose said, tears brimming on her eyes, "I don't know what we'd do without him."

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, I know. We just have to trust things will turn out well. In the meantime, it would be best to mobilize the Defense Club and get ready in event of an attack. I will let the rest of the staff know what is happening. It is unfortunate that Kingsley left yesterday to report to your father. I must also ready the plan to evacuate the younger students if an attack happens."

"Professor," Harry said, "where are you going to evacuate them to? Both Hogsmeade and the Ministry are under attack."

"I know that makes it more difficult but there is a place they will be safe for now," Dumbledore said. "Your father made arrangements for them to be Portkeyed to one of your hidden properties. Professor Vector and Flitwick will go with them to settle them in together with one of the Potter house elves before coming back. Now, you three had better go."

The three Gryffindors nodded and Harry led Ginny and Rose out. He started going over the plans they had made with Kingsley on how to defend the castle. As he did so, he hoped he and Rose would see their father after today.

*******

_Twenty minutes earlier, in the Ministry_

James sat down wearily as he returned to his office from another meeting, this time with the Department of Sports and Games about new rules governing player salary caps. Of course, he loved Quidditch as much as any other wizard but that sort of thing shouldn't be so complicated that the Minister of Magic had to be called in. Still, it seemed that even with the war, the ordinary boring details of Ministry life continued on.

It was especially hard this week since Arthur Weasley, who was his deputy, was in France meeting with counterparts from other European ministries to finalize plans for coordinating efforts against Dark wizards all over the continent.

To top it off, the twins were sick with a terrible cold, forcing them to stay in bed. Having just turned three, Daisy and Andrew were ordinarily all over the place, making it difficult for Blinky and the other house elves. Confining them to bed would make them irritable and prone to bursts of accidental magic. So Lily elected to stay home with them. She also wanted to make sure it was something ordinary and not the start of a Dragon Pox infection.

As he thought of his youngest children, a silver phoenix appeared in front of James and the voice of Albus Dumbledore came out of it. "James, Death Eaters have entered Hogsmeade again. I'm afraid it's to suffer from Voldemort's followers again."

James grimaced and pulled out his communication mirror and called out, "Sirius Black."

Sirius' face appeared on his mirror. "James, what is it?"

"It's Hogsmeade again, Sirius," James said. "I just got a patronus message from Albus. You better head out there with as many people as you can. He didn't say anything about how many there are so assume that there are a substantial number."

"All right, James," Sirius said. "Since we don't know how many there are, I'll bring half of the Aurors force including Kingsley and half of the DMLE wizards. I'll have someone make sure of the students stay in the castle. I'll leaving Frank in charge while we're at Hogsmeade."

"Good," James said. "Keep an eye out. Since its exam week, I doubt there are any students there, which makes it suspicious. The last two attacks occurred on a Hogsmeade weekend. I have a funny feeling about this. Be careful, Padfoot. I don't think I could tell Sam if anything happened to you."

"I'll do my best, James," Sirius said. "Take care while I'm away. Over and out."

James watched his best friend's face fade from the mirror, contemplating the last thing Sirius had said. Thinking about it, it struck him that Sirius may be right. It made no sense to attack the village of Hogsmeade in broad daylight when Hogwarts was in session, especially while exams were going on. There were sure to be no students in the village. What was Voldemort up to then?

He walked up to the door of his office and opened it. In the foyer of his office, Percy Weasley, who was still his secretary and his two bodyguards for the day, Gordon Trent and Edward Brooks, looked up from their positions around the room. "We're on high alert, boys. There's a Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade. Percy, come on in. Gordon, Eddie, stay on alert. Let no one into this office for now."

Percy followed James back into his office while the two Aurors took up guard positions facing the main door. James had just retaken his seat behind his desk when he felt his mirror vibrate again. _Why is Sirius reporting already? He probably just got to Hogsmeade, _James thought. 

Activating his mirror, he was surprised to see the face of Frank Longbottom looking at him, framed by smoke. He could see the flashes of spells behind him.

"The shit has hit the fan, James," Frank said. "We're under attack."

"Death Eaters?" James asked, "How the bloody hell did they get in the building? The wards we placed on the fireplaces and Apparition Room against the Dark mark should have kept them out. If the wards were broken, they would have triggered the alarms."

"I don't know," Frank answered, "All I know is that about five minutes after Sirius and his team left, over two dozen Death Eaters Flooed in and began hexing anyone they could see. In the confusion, several of them managed to get to the lifts. They may be headed over there."

"All right, we'll be ready," James said. "Do you have enough Aurors with you? I know Sirius took at least half of the force with him."

"Including myself, there are fifteen Aurors plus ten MLE officers," Frank answered. "We're splitting into teams of five to take them down. We have some of those marble-sized globes with the stunners in them that you released to us last week. We'll try to use them to take out the Death Eaters, especially if they're in crowded areas."

"All right, Frank," James said. "Stay in touch and for Merlin's sake, be careful. I'd hate to tell Alice or my future son-in-law that something happened to you."

Frank chuckled, "I'll try, James. I'd like to be present if and when my boy weds your daughter. I'd also like to walk my own daughter down the aisle when it's her turn though I hope that's not for many years." His face grew serious once more. "You just keep out of the line of fire for now. I'll let you know if we need help." Frank's face disappeared as the mirror cleared.

James sighed and turned to Percy. "You better tell Gordon and Eddie to be ready. We may have visitors in a short while." Percy nodded grimly and left the office. James drew his wand and thought of Lily and his children before shouting, _"Expecto Patronum!" _

His stag Patronus appeared and he gave it a message for Dumbledore. "Albus, the Ministry is under attack. We're handling it. Stay where you are for now. Sirius and I don't like what's happening." He then sent it off to Hogwarts.

James then opened the drawer of his desk, revealing several round marble-like objects in different colors sitting in an open box marked with the Weasley Wizard Wheezes logo. These were the items Frank was talking about. For want of a better term, the Weasley twins just called them magical stun grenades or MSGs since they were based on Muggle grenades but contained a stunner that was set off when they violently stuck a solid object. Fred and George were busy developing other varieties.

_Thank Merlin the Weasley twins developed these things, with the help of Remus, Lily and Harry. Ingenious, really, _he thought.

He put several into his pocket before closing the box and drawer. He got to his feet and walked around the desk, headed for the door. Then, a tremendous explosion rocked the office, throwing him off his feet. He rolled to a prone position to the side of the room out of line of sight of the door just as the latter flew off its hinges to crash into the far wall.

"Knock, knock," a menacing voice said. A hulking form appeared in the doorway. James recognized the face of the man, Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf looked around and spotted James, still on his belly. The man grinned evilly at James before hunching down.

Without hesitation, knowing that a Stunning spell may not be strong enough to knock out the werewolf, James drew out several of the globes out of his pocket. Just as Greyback started to jump toward him, James threw the globes at him. They struck the evil creature in mid-spring, triggering several explosions that threw him backward into the outer office.

James quickly moved forward in a crouch toward the doorway. The red beams of three spells flew over his head from the outer office. He quickly threw more of the globes into the office foyer, resulting in more explosions and smoke to fill the outer office.

He cautiously moved forward and peered into the room from the side of the doorway. Through the smoke, he could see that the outer door had been ripped violently from its hinges, just like his inner door. The furniture in the office had been thrown around by the blast. The bodies of three Death Eaters were in the middle of the floor. Of Greyback, he saw no sign.

Quickly, he put the three Death Eaters in full body binds and conjuring ropes around them. He cast another spell to clear the office of smoke. He heard a groan from the side, coming from behind Percy's desk. He moved toward the sound, his wand at the ready. Looking around it, he was relieved to find Percy, propping himself up on his elbows and rubbing the back of his head.

James knelt beside Percy and helped him to a sitting position. "How are you feeling, Perce?" he asked.

"A bit dizzy, Minister," Percy said. "But otherwise, just a bit of soreness in the back. I got thrown against the wall when they blew the door in. I assume Gordon and Eddie got them since we're still alive."

"I'm afraid it was me who got them," James said. "There were four of them, including Fenrir Greyback. I got three of them but Greyback seems to have fled. I haven't seen any sign of Gordon or Eddie but the office is a mess. You sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine now," Percy said, getting to his feet. He swayed a bit but remained upright, waving off James' attempt to assist him. "We should see if Gordon and Eddie are all right."

James wasn't convinced Percy was all right but decided it was more important to find the two Aurors. Together, they levitated the upturned couches and armchairs upright, revealing the bodies of the two Aurors.

James hurried over to them and looked for any sign of life. To his relief, both were still breathing. Raising his wand, he woke them up, eliciting groans from them.

"Easy now, boys," James said, helping Gordon to a sitting position. "You both got knocked about from the explosion."

"Sorry, Minister," Gordon said. "We didn't expect them to blow down the door like that."

"Well," James said, "In a way you're both lucky. If you were upright when they came in, they may have AK'd you or Greyback, who was with them, would have torn you to shreds. As it is, I managed to capture three of them but Greyback seems to have gotten away."

"What do we do now, sir?" Eddie asked. He had been helped up by Percy.

"It all depends on the situation elsewhere in the Ministry," James said. "We've got these three but we don't know what's happening overall. Personally, I'm just itching to get out there and take a few more down."

Just as he said this, James felt his mirror vibrating. Pulling it out, he activated it and saw Frank's face appear again on the mirror's surface. "How's it going, Frank? I hope you don't have bad news."

Frank gave a deep sigh, "I'm afraid I do, James. They managed to break into the whole cellblock at the bottom, even the secure cells. They sprung the lot, James, everyone we were holding there over the past six months, even that kid of Malfoy's. We managed to get a few while they were trying to leave but most of them got away using Portkeys."

"Bloody hell, Frank," James swore, "That's very bad."

Frank nodded, "I know. There are still several Death Eaters running around the building so I can't find out where they went. How's it going at your end? Are you all right?"

James nodded his head, "A few of them came here and knocked the doors, ruined the furniture but we got three of them with the magical grenades. Greyback was part of the group but he didn't like the grenades and bugged out. I only hope he isn't still in the building."

"Hopefully, he's left already," Frank said then a smirk appeared on his face as he continued, "As for you, Minister, just stay where you are. I know you. You and Sirius always love being in the midst of the action. But it's different now. You're the head of our government so losing you would be a disaster. They've already tried once to get you. Don't make it easy for them by going to them. I don't want to have to face Lily if anything happened to you because of that."

"All right, all right," James said, "I'll be a good boy and stay here. Thank Merlin Lily is home taking care of the twins and not down in the Department of Mysteries or I wouldn't be so cooperative. But please update me on the situation as often as possible. There's something going on today. They've already attacked Hogsmeade yet they also attacked the Ministry. I'm worried that they have enough people to attack both places simultaneously. What if they have even more men? Remember all those foreign wizards we were apprehending last year? The three we captured look Slavic to me."

"That's a scary thought, James," Frank said. "We haven't been able to intercept any more groups sneaking in but that doesn't mean they haven't managed to."

"I know," James said. "We'll look into that as soon as this crisis is over."

"All right," Frank said. "See you after we've made sure there are no more Death Eaters in the building. Over and out."

James stood up and walked over to the remains of the outer door. After looking it over, he decided that it was too badly damaged for a _Reparo _to fix. He'd need to set up wards around the door to prevent any more unwanted visitors. The two Auror bodyguards were now feeling better so he had them stand guard outside under Disillusionment Charms while he and Percy quickly set up protective wards around the door and outer wall. Once they were done, he had the guards move back inside the office and stand ready. He walked back inside his office and sat down.

Going over what had happened in the past hour, he realized that this was one of the visions Rose had seen before her kidnapping. It all fit – the Death Eaters coming in through the Floo, firing on the crowds in the Atrium, several of them getting on the lifts in the panic and those Death Eaters getting out at this floor.

_We should have been more vigilant. _James sighed. Hopefully, this was the extent of the Death Eater activity for the day but he had a feeling it wasn't. If it wasn't, there weren't enough Aurors and other DMLE officers to handle another major problem.

Just then, a silver Phoenix appeared in front of him. The voice of Albus Dumbledore came out of its mouth, sounding very serious. "James, you were right. The attacks on Hogsmeade and the Ministry are not the worst of it. The alarms around castle have gone off. We are under attack."

*******

Harry and the members of the Defense Club were gathered in the Room of Requirement when the alarms of Hogwarts started ringing. The rest of the students were in the Great Hall. The entire Defense Club looked at each other, knowing what the ringing chimes meant.

Harry took a deep breath and felt Ginny's hand cover his and give it a comforting squeeze. He looked at her and was met with a determined look in the deep brown eyes he loved.

"All right, people," he called out, "it's time. The castle is under attack. We've been training for months now for a situation like this. You've all done well in our simulations but this is the real thing. I know we've been in fights before but we're better prepared and have the home advantage. This time we have a plan. Group up into the teams we formed in the last session we had."

In the last session, they had the members of the DC grouped into several teams to simplify assigning to defensive positions Ron had marked all over the school. There were now a hundred and twenty five members in the DC so they were divided into twenty-five teams of five members each. Each member would be given a mirror similar to the ones used by the Aurors to facilitate communication with Ron who would coordinate the defenses.

While the other DC members formed up into their groups, Harry activated the Marauder's Map. Looking at it, he saw that a huge group was gathered at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, on the side of the castle near the road to Hogsmeade. Instead of names, some of them were simply identified as 'giant', 'troll' and 'werewolf'. There seemed a lot of them, at least 5 giants, 6 trolls, a dozen werewolves.

There were also 100 Death Eaters; most of whose names he didn't recognize and sounded foreign like Karl Schmidt, Petar Samsonov, Borys Kalpinski, Jacques Lebouf, Marco Giamatti and Nikola Theopolous. However, he could also see the names of Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Greg Goyle Sr., Vincent Crabbe Sr., Thaddeus Nott and Lucius Malfoy.

Then, Harry saw another name appear followed by his scar prickling in severe pain. Ginny was by his side in an instant, holding his hand, allowing the pain to ebb and disappear.

"He's here," he said. "Voldemort's here." He looked around to see fear appear in the eyes of most of the others. "Don't worry. Just keep out of his way. He's my responsibility."

"Not yours alone, you prat," Ginny said as she gave his hand a painful squeeze.

Harry winced as he answered, "Yes, dear." The other students laughed, easing the tension in the room.

Ron then took charge, directing teams to their positions in the castle. Harry felt grateful for the tactical and strategic skill of his best mate. After receiving their assignments, the members of the DC were given their communication mirrors by Hermione and Rose and headed out for their positions.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Ti, Maggie and Neville headed for the Gryffindor Tower which would serve as the command post for the defense of Hogwarts. Once in the tower, Ron sat down with the Marauder's Map in front of him and Rose took a seat beside him. While Ron watched the movements of the Death Eaters on the map, Rose would go into her seer trance from time to time to see what may happen in the future. With these measures, they hoped to be able to counter any moves the Death Eaters make.

Ti and Maggie would stand watch over Ron and Rose, being the best skilled duelists in their respective years. As much as Neville wanted Maggie to stay with him or evacuate with the rest of the third and lower years but he knew he couldn't force her to. He just hoped Ti would be able to protect her if trouble came to the tower.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Neville were to be part of the students who would defend the castle from the grounds in front of the steps. Ron called each teacher on their own mirror to assign them to an area of the castle to support the DC teams there. Just as he was done talking to the last one, Professor Sprout, the castle rocked violently.

"It's the wards," Harry said. "They're breaking through."

The four of them sprinted out of the tower and headed for the Entrance Hall. They arrived at the bottom of the main staircase just as a loud bang sounded that shook the castle again. The door of the Great Hall opened and Dumbledore stepped out of that chamber.

"They've brought the wards down," he said gravely. "All the third year and below students have been evacuated. I trust your fellow students are ready."

"Yes, Professor," Harry answered, "As ready as we'll ever be."

Dumbledore nodded and pointed his wand at his throat. _"Sonorus!" _"Attention, stand ready, Mr. Weasley will give the signal when to begin casting your spells." _"Quietus!"_He turned his attention back to the four Gryffindors. "I guess it's time we took our own positions. Harry, in spite of your success in earlier confrontations with Tom, I think you should let me face him this time. We don't want to risk you until we can undo his protections."

"I'll try, Headmaster," Harry answered. "But if that monster tries to harm any of my friends, I can't stand by and not fight him."

Dumbledore sighed. "I guess that's as much as I can hope for. All right, let's go."

"Yes, Professor," all four said simultaneously before dashing through the front doors.

Once outside, they joined the other students in front of the entrance steps. With them were Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout who stood just in front of the students. Harry and the other three took their posts just to their left. Dumbledore descended the steps and stood beside Professor McGonagall.

Harry felt his mirror warm up. It was his father.

"Harry," James said, "What's happening there? Are you all right?"

"Can't talk now, Dad," he replied. "They've broken through the wards. We're ready to fight. There's a large group of about a hundred Death Eaters with several giants, trolls and werewolves. Dad, Tom's here. Send help when you can."

"Will do, son," he said. "Be careful, Harry."

His face disappeared from the mirror's surface to be replaced by Ron's. "Harry, they've started to move out. Voldieshorts is hanging back with Malfoy and a few others. Harry, that git Draco just came in, along with Theodore Nott. Rose isn't handling it well, wants to come down and kick his arse but Ti and Maggie managed to talk her out of it. Take care, Harry and take care of my sister."

"I can take care of myself, Ron," Ginny answered angrily.

"Whoops, okay, okay, so you can," Ron quickly said. "I'll update you soon." His face disappeared from the mirror, leaving his sister to fume.

Harry, feeling the need to redirect her anger, took her hand and mentally directed her attention to the line of black cloaks now visible in the distance. _"Don't mind Ron now, love. We have bigger problems. You can hex him later."_

Ginny huffed and nodded her head. Harry heard her through their bond vow to do just that when they had sent Voldemort's forces packing. Harry took a deep breath and faced the oncoming dark forces, ready to defend his school, teachers and fellow students.


	58. Chapter 58

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: I deeply apologize for the long delay. I had a personal problem that depressed me greatly and removed my will to write for a while. I've recovered enough to want to go on writing. I hope you like this chapter. It underwent a couple of revisions which increased the time it took to finish it. Enjoy and please review. I can't believe I already have more than 800 reviews with this story. You guys are great. _

Chapter 58: The Battle of Hogwarts

Sirius ducked back behind the wall, barely avoiding the green light of the Killing curse. He glanced around. He didn't like what he saw.

He had arrived at the outskirts of Hogsmeade with about fifty men and women, expecting only a couple dozen Death Eaters. Instead, they had run into almost a hundred Death Eaters occupying many of the shops and houses in the village and blocking the path to Hogwarts. Fortunately, Dumbledore had called in the Order to assist them, evening the odds. Even then, he had already lost almost half his original force over the last three hours of fighting.

At least, Tonks, Remus and Shacklebolt were still fighting. They were among his best duelists. He was glad that most of the Weasleys were here as well since they were no slouches themselves in dueling, even Molly who had been a top duelist in her Hogwarts days. Still, he wished Frank and Alice were there as well but he had decided they would be the best to leave in charge of the Aurors remaining in the Ministry building.

Crouching down close to the ground, he peeked around the corner again. There were two Death Eaters across the road from him, watching for any sign of movement. Moving back before they saw him, he decided surprising them would be best. Concentrating, he turned into his dog animagus and ran around the corner.

The spells fired at him passed harmlessly over him because of his smaller size. If he had been in human form, they would have blasted him apart. The Death Eaters stopped casting when they realized that their target was a dog. Sirius pretended to be terrified and sped around them. As soon as they couldn't see him, he moved around them to their rear.

Once behind them, he transformed back to his human form and quickly hit one with the Full Body Bind curse. The other turned around in surprise, giving Sirius enough time to stun him. He then stunned the other one and bound both. He moved over to them at a crouch, picked up their wands and broke them over his knee.

Going behind a wall, he pulled out a piece of parchment and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." An exact map of Hogsmeade appeared.

Sirius grinned to himself. It was an idea of sheer genius to create a map of the Wizarding town in the same way as the Marauder's Map: his idea. After having Aurors impersonated with the Polyjuice potion the last time Hogsmeade was attacked, it was decided that a way had to be found to accurately identify an imposter. It was a good side effect that it also allowed them to know how many attackers there were and where they were.

He looked over the dots identifying the different people in the village. He was interested in seeing the different colored lines travelling from one dot to another, indicating spells being cast. He grimaced as a green line travelled from a suspected Death Eater to a dot representing another Auror, causing that dot to disappear which meant the Auror had been killed, most likely by the Killing curse. He grinned as two separate red lines travelled from the dots of Remus and Tonks to hit the Death Eater, causing that dot to stop moving, probably because he was stunned. He noticed a dot approaching Remus and Tonks from behind them and froze as he saw the name identifying the dot: Peter Pettigrew.

Anger swelled inside him as he quickly deactivated the map and stowed it in a pocket. He transformed to his Animagus form and took off at a run, hoping he was in time to save his friend and cousin.

*******

Harry leaped to the side, avoiding a giant's fists that pounded into the spot he had been in. Ginny came up beside him and clasped hands with him. Then, gathering up as much power as they could, they yelled _"Reducto!"_

The two spells sped up to the giant towering over them, blasting a hole in its head. Harry held his breathe as the giant stopped moving then swayed on his feet before crashing to the ground. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the giant lay still. He could feel Ginny's own elation through their bond. He paused for a moment to go over what had happened since the start of the attacks an hour before.

The first attack had consisted of over forty Death Eaters attacking straight from the forest. The group on the front steps and some of the DC members at the windows managed to disable most of them and drive off the rest in twenty minutes. From a warning sent by Rose through Ron, Harry had managed to keep two students from getting hit by Killing Curses and knocked Professor Sprout down before she got hit by an organ shredding curse.

Then Voldemort had sent in the giants, trolls and werewolves who had sided with him. Ron warned Harry that Rose had seen most of the students on the front steps with him being killed by these magical monsters if they stayed. So, Harry had most of those students retreat back inside the castle with Professor Sprout and had the DC teams at the windows of the upper floors providing cover while the former group withdrew. Then, he, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick remained behind to continue fighting.

The three teachers combined efforts to bring down several of the trolls and werewolves; the latter in their feral forms in spite of it being broad daylight, probably from some kind of Dark Magic.

With the clever use of spells against the otherwise magic-impervious creatures by the DC teams at the upper windows of the castle, two giants had been taken down quickly. With the one Harry and Ginny had killed, that made three of the behemoths eliminated.

Looking around to check on other foes, he saw Hagrid and a giant smaller than the others working together to bring down a fourth. He'd have to ask his huge friend about that later. That left one more giant, two trolls and five werewolves to deal with.

Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle up. Throwing himself to the ground, he barely avoided being tackled by one of the werewolves. The creature flew over him and landed on the ground but quickly got to his feet, growling and flexing its front paws as it prepared to launch itself at Harry once more.

Before the werewolf could attack Harry again, Ginny shouted, _"Argentum fluxium!"_ A silver bolt flashed from her wand and hit the werewolf in the chest, causing a wide burn accompanied by the smell of burning flesh. Howling with pain, the werewolf collapsed to the ground and began writhing violently as his whole body starting to burn.

The spell Ginny had used was an old Roman spell they had found the spell in one of the old books in the Potter Manor library, used to put down werewolves. It wasn't known widely because of the great power it required to work, something only Ginny and Harry had.

Harry and Ginny watched the werewolf for a couple of seconds as it was consumed before turning back to the battle. They saw the last two trolls being disabled by the DC members at the castle's windows. Then they spotted the last giant standing beside one of the castle's walls, smashing a tree trunk against it. They were alarmed to see cracks on the wall appear.

Afraid that killing it there would cause it to crash into the wall and cause more damage to the castle or even collapse the wall, the bonded pair starting throwing stunning spells at the giant to draw its attention away from the castle. They succeeded in forcing it away from the castle to come after them. As they ran from it, Hagrid and his friend intercepted the giant and started fighting it.

Leaving his half-giant friend to deal with the monster, Harry and Ginny found that the remaining werewolves were running back into the forest, signaling an end to that part of the Death Eater assault. Glad for the respite, the bonded pair returned to the castle steps. Harry could feel his scar burning, a sure sign of Voldemort's anger over another failed attack.

On the steps, they saw that only Dumbledore and McGonagall were there. The two teachers greeted them and explained that Professor Flitwick had to go to the Hospital wing with a broken arm after landing badly on while dodging a troll's club.

Harry felt his mirror warm up again and drew it out. Ron's face appeared on its face when he activated it.

"Harry, Rose said that more Death Eaters are going to come out of the forest. If you guys stay there, they'll cut you off from the castle and keep you busy until Voldemort gets there. You had better get out of there now."

"All right, Ron," Harry said, "We'll get back inside the castle. I'll leave the mirror on but keep it in my pocket so you can warn us of any more attacks."

Harry and Ginny turned around saw at least thirty Death Eaters come running out of the Forest. Ron was right. There was no way the four of them could hold them off so they ran back into the castle. Dumbledore and McGonagall waved their wands to close the main doors and seal them up.

Harry and Ginny ran up the main staircase to the third floor where Ti, Maggie, Hermione, Neville and several other DC members were positioned, already casting spells down at the attacking dark forces through openings in lower part of the tall floor to ceiling stained glass windows on that floor.

From one of the windows, they could see several Death Eaters casting spells at the doors but without success. Harry fired a cutting curse that destroyed the wand of one of the evil wizards while Ginny used the same curse to cut off the wand hand of another Death Eater.

"_Sorry, love," _she told him mentally with a mental smirk, _"I tried the same thing you did but I'm not as good in precision as you."_

Harry grinned at her, _"Well, nobody's perfect but you're as close as anyone can get to perfection, at least for me."_

"_You are so getting lucky when this is over, Harry," _she replied before resuming casting spells at the Death Eaters below.

Harry's mind shut down for a few seconds as it started to comprehend what Ginny said. A smile slowly spread over his face before he also resumed his spell casting, more eager than ever to end the battle.

To do that, he needed to make sure the Death Eaters were unable to continue fighting so he stopped simply stunning them and starting hitting them with more incapacitating spells. He had several DC members summon the wands of the downed Death Eaters and break them, preventing those from getting back in the fight, even if revived or healed. After twenty minutes, most of the Death Eaters were down and out of the fight and a pile of broken wands lay at Harry's feet.

Ron's voice suddenly came out from Harry's pocket. "Harry! Have everyone get down, now! They're going to break the windows!"

Alarmed, Harry yelled, "Everyone, get down now!"

A second after he shouted, a strong wave of magic exploded outside the windows, shattering them, and knocking most of the DC members down. Harry was only knocked to his knees by the glass and managed to throw up a massive shield to keep the DC members from getting cut badly by the thousands of shards of flying glass that blew into the school.

"There are fifteen Death Eaters on brooms headed your way," Ron said.

A barrage of spells from outside hit Harry's shield, almost breaking it. The Death Eaters on brooms seen by Ron on the Marauder's Map then swept in through the window. By then, the defending students had recovered and began resisting this latest assault.

Harry started casting spells at the nearest Death Eaters, downing two of them. A third who was obviously a woman managed to dodge out of the way though her mask slipped off, revealing her identity. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Not bad, Potter," Bellatrix cackled, "Quite an improvement since the cemetery two years ago. Do you miss dear old Professor Mad-Eye?"

Harry felt a rage he had seldom felt before course through his body. His awareness shrunk to focus only on Bellatrix as he began casting spells at her with frightening speed, using both his wand in his right hand and wandlessly with his left hand.

Bellatrix's eyes widened for a second before she started dodging the numerous spells thrown at her. She managed to evade most of them but got caught by a couple of cutting hexes on her cheek and forehead. She screamed in rage at the ruining of her beauty. Distracted, Harry managed to land a bone breaking curse on her right forearm, disarming her. Another one cast by Ginny broke her left leg. Bellatrix collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain.

By then, all the other Death Eaters on the floor had been dispatched and bound up. Harry bound Bellatrix up. He and Ginny were walking forward to her when a powerful spell slammed into the floor in front of them, throwing them backwards to land dazed on the floor.

"Whoa, Rose didn't see that happen," Ron's voice again came out of Harry's pocket.

Harry was broken from his daze a second later by an intense pain from his scar. He got to his feet, fingering his wand which he had managed to hang on to. He was dismayed to see Ginny ten feet away from him, still unconscious with Voldemort himself standing just a couple of feet from her, just in front of the shattered windows. Several Death Eaters holding brooms were also gathered around him.

"You stay away from her!" he screamed at Voldemort, shooting a stunner at him.

Voldemort deflected the spell and smiled. "Now, now, don't be like that, Harry. You don't want anything to happen to your bond mate, do you? Oh yes, I know all about the magical bond you have with this pretty one. It's makes things so easy for me. I have no need to try and kill you. All I have to do is kill her and the shock of the breaking of the bond between you two will kill you eventually."

Voldemort's wand hovered over Ginny's unconscious form. Harry held his breath, mentally calling on her to wake up. He wondered if he could summon her wandlessly or use the Bond to get between her and Voldemort.

Then Voldemort raised his wand and spoke, "However, I won't…if you surrender yourself to me."

*******

"Bloody hell!"

Rose, still a bit groggy after coming out of her latest trance, looked up on hearing Ron's curse to see the brother of her best friend on his feet, the Marauder's Map falling out of his lap to float to the floor. He was holding his communication mirror in a tight grip.

"What is it, Ron?" Ti asked, looking back at him from his position in front of the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"V-voldemort's here, in the castle, on the third floor, with the last of his Death Eaters," Ron said. "He was standing over my sister. I heard him over Harry's mirror demanding Harry surrender in exchange for her life. I have to go help them."

Feeling the need for some action, Rose stood up. "Let's go then. I'm tired of being stuck here, looking into the future. I want to be making our future, by helping get rid of old Moldieshorts once and for all." She was glad to have used her seer powers to save the lives of several students and Professor Sprout but it wasn't enough for her. She also wanted to see how Neville was.

"We're going with you then," Ti and Maggie said together.

Rose and Ron exchanged a look. They knew Neville didn't want his sister fighting which is why he stuck her on guard duty with them. But they knew she'd just follow them even if Ti didn't go with them. As for Ti, he had already fought the Death Eaters before.

"Come on then," Ron said. "Just be careful, Maggie. I don't want to have to face Neville if you get hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, I will," Maggie said.

Realizing Harry and her dad would not like it left lying on the floor, Rose picked up the Marauder's Map from the floor. She just put it in her pocket without deactivating it. So she didn't see the dot representing Harry suddenly appear in front of Voldemort and jump on the Dark Lord, pushing both of them out the nearest window.

*******

James paced back and forth along the floor of his inner office. It was almost two hours since he had last called Harry and more than that since he had heard from Sirius. He was very worried. To top it all off, he wasn't sure if it was safe in the Ministry.

He felt his mirror warm up in his pocket and pulled it out. Activating it, he saw Frank Longbottom's face on it.

"James," Frank said, "I think it's clear here at the Ministry. We've gone through all the floors and haven't come upon anymore Death Eaters."

"Any sign of Greyback?" James asked.

Frank shook his head. "He seems to have disappeared. Maybe he Flooed or Apparated out to join wherever his master is at."

"I hope so," James said, "Where are you now? What do we have left?"

"I'm at the Atrium," Frank said. "We lost at least three Aurors and about a dozen MLE officers. Should we go reinforce Sirius?"

James sighed. "I'm not sure we can, with that few left. We can't leave the Ministry unguarded."

A new but familiar voice came from the door of his inner office. "I think I can solve both problems, James."

James looked up and was surprised and glad to see Arthur Weasley in the frame of his door.

"Arthur, is that really you?" James asked, raising his wand while he stood up.

"It's really my Dad, Minister," Percy spoke up as he appeared in the doorway. "I asked him a few questions only my real father would know before letting him in the office. I also checked to make sure he was Imperiused."

Reassured, James came forward to embrace his older friend and Deputy Minister. Then he said, "So, what solutions do you have to our situation?"

Arthur grinned as he answered, "Well, James, it seems that my diplomatic efforts have paid off. I was informed of the attack just as I was finishing negotiations with the heads of the Auror offices of several continental Ministries. They overheard and now they're sending a least a dozen Aurors from each office to help us."

James felt both relief and surprise over Arthur's pronouncement. He knew he was now grinning like an idiot but he didn't care. It was the best news he could have received, other than that Hogwarts was safe again. Then he realized that Arthur was waiting for him to make some sort of comment.

"That's wonderful, Arthur. When can they get here? We need their help right now."

"The first contingents should be coming here by Portkey or Apparition in a few minutes," Arthur replied.

"I'd better inform Frank then," James said. He hoped they arrived in time for them to get to Hogwarts before Harry had to fight Voldemort. He also hoped Sirius was all right.

*******

Sirius ran as fast as he could in his Animagus form. He needed to get to his friends in time. He turned around a corner and saw a person he once considered a friend but was now one of his worst enemies.

The man he now only called Wormtail was behind a tree. Several feet in front of him, taking cover behind a low wall were Remus and Tonks, too busy dueling with three other Death Eaters to notice the danger behind them.

Wormtail started creeping forward, his hand hidden from Padfoot's view, headed toward Remus. Though he was confused by Wormtail's actions, Padfoot decided that he didn't want the rat to get close to his friends. Before his former friend got within five feet of Remus, Padfoot jumped on top of him which pushed the balding Death Eater to the ground. Padfoot heard a gurgle and noted that Wormtail had stopped moving.

Making sure he was hidden from the view of other Death Eaters, Padfoot transformed back to Sirius kneeling down on one knee. He turned Wormtail over, taking care to cover his former friend with his wand.

Wormtail's face had a look of surprise on it. His eyes were wide open but glazed in death. Puzzled as to why Wormtail was dead since his pounce hadn't been strong enough to break Wormtail's neck, Sirius looked down and found a dagger thrust into his chest.

Sirius pulled out the dagger and was disgusted to find out that it was made of silver. Wormtail's intent was now clear. He had planned on stabbing Remus with a weapon made to kill werewolves very painfully. Thankfully, Sirius had stopped him and the rat faced man had finally paid the price for betraying his friends.

Sirius searched Wormtail's body and found an ornate sheath and Wormtail's wand. Wiping the dagger clean of Wormtail's blood on the dead man's own robes, he sheathed it and stuck it into his belt. He then tucked Wormtail's wand into a pocket of his Auror robes.

By then, Remus and Tonks had spotted him and motioned him forward. He stealthily approached their position and crouched down beside them. He explained what had happened with Wormtail. Tonks immediately embraced Sirius in a Molly Weasley style hug, thanking him repeatedly for saving Remus. Sirius then turned to Remus to see his reaction.

Remus looked grim and sad, probably finding the incident ironic. When the four of them were in school together, Sirius and James had tolerated Peter because they were amused by his sycophantic antics while Remus had genuinely tried to be a friend to Peter and even tutored him which was probably the only reason Peter managed to graduate. It was too bad that Peter had decided to repay that kindness by trying to murder Remus in the most horrific way.

"Well, forgot that traitor," Tonks said. "We still have a battle to win here."

"Right you are, Tonks," Sirius said. "Either of you know what's happening at Hogwarts?"

The couple shook their heads. "We've been seeing the flashes of spells from the area of the castle for the last hour," Tonks said, "but no one has been able to head in that direction with the Death Eaters blocking us."

Sirius growled; feeling frustrated at their inability to help.

*******

Harry knew he couldn't trust Voldemort but he couldn't let him threaten Ginny. He did the only thing he could do; he concentrated on the Bond and willed it to get him to her as he began to run and transform to one of his Animagus forms.

The next second, he was only a couple of feet from Voldemort in his tiger form, running at the Dark Lord. He saw Voldemort's eyes widen in surprise before he slammed into Voldemort. The force of his pounce overbalanced the evil wizard and pushed them both out the window into open air.

To his shock and surprise, as they fell through the air, he felt Voldemort transform into a more sinuous form. Harry pushed himself off the now serpentine Voldemort and landed on his feet virtually unharmed. Voldemort landed heavily near him but immediately raised his head. The Dark Lord was also an Animagus and his form was a 20-foot long anaconda.

A smile broke on the face of the huge serpent. He hissed and Harry discovered he was speaking Parseltongue.

"Surprised, Harry?" Voldemort-Anaconda asked. "I must admit I am surprised you managed to learn this skill."

Harry replied in Parseltongue as well, "Yeah, well, I'm full of surprises. Here's one more." He concentrated for a second and transformed into his dragon form, immediately attacking the anaconda.

Voldemort was surprised for a few seconds, suffering several gouges from Harry's claws before he too transformed into another serpentine form, a Basilisk, not unlike the one Harry had killed in the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny four years before.

Containing his surprise, Harry simply resumed his attacks, all the while trying to avoid looking in the serpent's eyes. He didn't remember reading that dragons were immune to the Basilisk's gaze attack and didn't want to take a chance.

After several minutes of fighting, Harry had managed to avoid gazing into its eyes and getting bitten. He had also managed to inflict several claw marks on the Basilisk's body but was no closer to killing it. He was a bit distracted by wondering what was happening on the third floor where he had left Ginny and the rest of the DC and the remaining Death Eaters.

Then he heard a whipping sound and felt a sudden rush of pain on his head which knocked him down and left him dizzy. When he looked up, Basilisk-Voldemort grinned and prepared to launch a biting attack at him. Harry realized that there was only one thing for him to do to stop this form of Voldemort.

*******

When Ron, Ti, Rose and Maggie got to the third floor, they found that Harry and Voldemort had disappeared while Ginny, Hermione, Neville and the rest of the DC members on that floor were dueling with several Death Eaters. They sadly saw a few of their fellow students already on the floor, not moving. Not hesitating, they dived in to help their friends.

Ti saw Hermione dueling a squat, lumpy Death Eater who was insulting her because of her blood status. Hermione didn't let this distract her and handily dodged or deflected most of the evil man's spells before disarming and body binding him in succession.

Proud of his Muggleborn friend, Ti began hexing other Death Eaters, assisted by Maggie. Then he saw a Death Eater with silver hair and a familiar walking cane dueling with Justin Finch-Fletchley. Before Ti could get to him, the Death Eater who was his father hit the Muggleborn boy with a Killing curse Justin was not able to avoid.

Rage coursed through Ti at the cold blooded murder his father had committed. He charged forward, sending three cutting curses at the man. The first hit Lucius on his arm, alerting him to another opponent and he managed to dodge the next two.

"Well, well," Lucius said, "Looks like you're getting a backbone, boy. You never had the temerity to hex me before."

"That's because I know now what a monster you are," Ti answered before throwing several hexes at Lucius.

Lucius cursed as he got hit by another cutting curse across his shoulder. He managed to dodge the others. "Darkness take you, boy! You should really learn your place." He threw a bonebreaking curse at Ti who barely managed to throw a shield up in time.

Lucius then began casting spells at a pace so fast that Ti had to move fast to avoid most of them which kept him too busy to throw his own spells. Then Lucius cast a blasting curse at Ti's feet.

Ti felt himself flying backward before landing in a heap. Pain coursed through his body and dizziness gripped him. He could barely concentrate. He heard footsteps approaching him and tried to raise his wand but his arm responded so slowly.

Then his father's voice said, _"Crucio!" _and his world exploded into more pain. The pain was greater than that he had experienced when his Aunt Bella had used the same curse on him two years before. The pain seemed to last a long time then it suddenly vanished.

He lay panting, trying to regain his senses. After a couple of seconds, he became aware of someone screaming nearby. Lifting himself up on his elbows, he saw a sight that made his blood boil. Maggie was on the ground a few feet from him, screaming in obvious pain, as Lucius pointed his wand at her. _That bastard!_

Ignoring his own pain, Ti raised his wand, pointed it at Lucius and cried, _"Avada Kedavra!"_ Lucius turned in time for the green light to strike him on the chest, a look of surprise frozen on his face before he fell dead.

Ti crawled over to Maggie even as his body was still aching. She was curled up in a fetal position and moaning softly. It broke Ti's heart to see her so hurt. He cradled her in his arms and said, "Shh, Mags, I'm here. You're safe."

"Oooh….Ti….hurt so much," she mumbled.

Ti kissed her on the top of her head, tears forming in his eyes, "I know, baby. But, it's all over. He won't hurt you ever again." He continued rocking her as the battle around them continued.

*******

Ginny had just stunned a tall thin witch when she heard a familiar voice screaming. She glanced over and felt her blood run cold as she watched Lucius Malfoy torturing Maggie with the _Cruciatus _curse.

Before she could move to stop the white haired Death Eater, she noticed Ti sitting on the ground just beyond his father point his wand at the man and yell out the worse Unforgivable. She watched with horror as Lucius Malfoy was stuck by the Killing Curse and fell dead.

For a couple of seconds, all she could think about was what Ti would feel later on when he realized what he had done. Shaking her shock off, she saw Ti cradling Maggie in his arms, oblivious to their surroundings. Determined to let them have some peace, she moved to keep watch over them.

She looked out over the rest of the corridor. Most of the Death Eaters were down though she could see a few bodies in school robes on the ground. She then realized that she saw no sign of Harry or Voldemort.

Close to panicking, she reached out through the Bond to find her soul mate without directly contacting him. She felt him to be outside, on the school grounds. Seeing that there were no longer any threats around, she left Ti and Maggie and rushed to the windows. Looking outside, she was shocked by what she saw.

Harry was in his dragon Animagus form, fighting a huge Basilisk which was even larger than the one in the Chamber of Secrets. So far, it seemed that the King of Serpents was having the worst of the fight. Ginny knew that a dragon was very resistant to the killing gaze of a basilisk but not its venom.

Then, dragon-Harry hesitated for a second which allowed Basilisk-Voldemort to bring his tail around in a powerful strike across his face, knocking the dragon down. Dragon-Harry looked dazed and Basilisk-Voldemort rose up over him and drew back, clearly intending to launch forward in a biting attack.

_NO! Harry!_

Just before the basilisk struck, dragon-Harry's form shimmered and vanished. Ginny looked on in confusion, wondering what happened since she could still feel his presence there. Suddenly, a cock's crow rang through the air. The basilisk reared up and away, revealing a rooster where dragon-Harry had been.

The basilisk thrashed around for a few seconds as the rooster continued crowing then collapsed to the ground with an audible boom. Then a flash of light emanated from its body followed by a shockwave of strong magical force that knocked Ginny back from the window and onto her bum.

Getting up, she looked down and saw that both Voldemort and Harry were both lying on the ground in human form again and motionless. She grabbed one of the brooms the Death Eaters had used to get up to the third floor and flew down to the ground.

As soon as she landed, she abandoned the broom and rushed to Harry's side who she knew was simply unconscious. She was still wondering how he and Voldemort had gotten into a fight in Animagus forms on the grounds.

Glancing over at where Voldemort's body was, she saw that he was still breathing. Then three Death Eaters came out of the forest and rushed to Voldemort's side. From their size, she assumed that they were younger than the others she had fought.

She managed to raise a shield over her and Harry just as two of the Death Eaters starting throwing hexes and curses at them. Then, a stunning spell came from above her and hit one of the Death Eaters, knocking him out.

Ginny looked over her shoulder and was relieved to see Rose, Ron and Neville flying down to her on more brooms with Hermione just shakily behind them. The four had their wands out and were ready to fight.

Seeing that they were outnumbered, one of the Death Eaters took out a necklace from under his shirt and placed a hand on the arm of the other one. The other Death Eater grabbed hold of their master's shoulders and that of their fallen comrade. The one holding the necklace spoke an inaudible word then the three Death Eaters and Voldemort vanished in a flash of light.

_Damn, _Ginny thought, _they had a Portkey._

Then, her friends came rushing up and kneeling down around her and Harry.

"How is he?" Rose asked, taking her brother's hand.

"He's just unconscious," she answered, "I think whatever that magical backlash was knocked him out."

"Yeah, we felt that," Ron said, "What caused it?"

"That is a good question, Mr. Weasley," they heard Dumbledore's voice say.

Looking up, the five teens saw their Headmaster and Professor McGonagall approaching them.

"I have a theory," Dumbledore continued, "But it is best to discuss that later. He turned to Ginny, asking quietly, "Can you feel him, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded before answering. "Yes, I can, Professor. He was just knocked out. We should get him up to the Hospital Wing anyway."

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed before his face assumed a grim expression, "I'm afraid he won't be the only one requiring Poppy's attention tonight."

"We'll help her," Rose said, "At least those of us who aren't hurt."

"That's good of you, Ms. Potter," he said, smiling now. "It will give us teachers a chance to see the extent of the damage to the school." He conjured a stretcher and levitated Harry onto it.

Then they heard running footsteps from the direction of the gates. The teens and two teachers raised their wands, ready for more Death Eaters. To their relief, the approaching people were Aurors led by Sirius who, seeing them, hurried over to them.

"Albus, what's the situation here?" he asked. "What happened to Harry?"

"We've succeeded in driving away Voldemort's forces, Sirius," Dumbledore said, "In the process, I think we captured or killed at least sixty Death Eaters. As to Harry's condition, suffice it for now that he fought Voldemort in an unconventional way and drove him off. Ginny assures me that he is merely unconscious."

Ginny noticed that several of the Aurors were dressed in robes of a different style to Sirius. "Sirius, why are those Aurors in different robes to yours?"

"Well, that's because they're not British Aurors," Sirius said, grinning. "It seems that your dad is a great diplomat. He managed to convince several Wizarding governments on the continent to lend us some help. Several of the Aurors with us are from France, Germany and Italy. I heard that there are also Greek, Belgian, Bulgarian, Polish and Romanian contingents but they're securing the Ministry."

"That's great," Ron said, "We could really use all the help. Some of the Death Eaters who fought us had foreign sounding names, Eastern European probably."

"We thought that Voldemort was getting support from the continent," Sirius said. "I hope we've gotten all of them."

"We better get Harry up to the Hospital Wing," Ginny said.

"Right," Sirius said, "Let's go." He turned to one of the Aurors dressed in more familiar robes. "Williams, secure the grounds. Do a sweep of the forest near Hagrid's hut and the gates. There may be Death Eaters still lingering around."

"Yes, sir," Williams replied, saluting Sirius before going off toward the other Aurors.

Ginny walked beside Harry's stretcher as the group set off for the doors of the castle. She wondered if the rest of her family had been involved in the battle at Hogsmeade and hoped no one had been badly injured or killed. She'd find out later. For now, she had to make sure her bond mate was properly healed of any injuries he may have suffered in his fight with Voldemort.


	59. Chapter 59

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next one. I hope you guys like it. As always, please review. (this is just a repost since there was a typo I failed to correct.)_

Chapter 59: The cost of victory

Harry regained awareness and consciousness slowly. He first felt soreness in his arms that spread to the rest of his body. Then he became aware of the presence of his bond mate beside him. Finally, he felt the soreness turn into a pins and needles sensation all over his body, causing him to emit a small groan.

"Harry!" he heard Ginny say, her voice sounding like the sweetest music to him even with its relieved tone, "Oh, sweetie, you're awake." He felt the bond between them flare as she took hold of his hand before calling out, "Madam Pomfrey, Harry's awake!"

He heard footsteps come closer and then stop beside his bed.

"Mr. Potter," he heard the familiar voice of the school nurse say, "can you open your eyes?"

He tried to comply but the bright light hurt his eyes, even with them closed.

"Madam Pomfrey," Ginny said, "the light is too bright. It's hurting him."

He felt the light dim through his closed eyes as Ginny placed his glasses on his face. He opened his eyes when the level of illumination had diminished to a more comfortable level. He saw the familiar ceiling of the Hospital wing above him. Turning to his left side, he saw the angel he was bonded to sitting beside him on his bed.

Looming above Ginny was Madam Pomfrey, a small smile on her face.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "I'm glad you're finally awake. Are you in any pain?"

"Not really," he said but then a groan escaped his lips as the pain sharpened for a moment.

The nurse pursed her lips and reached beside her to a table where several potion vials were resting in a wooden stand. She picked a vial with a dirty green potion in it and used her wand to prop him up to a slightly sitting position. Harry felt a bit dizzy when she did that but it passed quickly.

"Here, Harry," she said, "Drink this and the pain will mostly disappear."

Reluctantly, Harry drank the offered liquid, grimacing at its bitter taste. Thankfully, the pain vanished and he felt better.

"Thanks, ma'am," he said.

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "You're welcome. Ordinarily, I'd give you a mild sleeping potion to let you get over the soreness but I think you've slept enough for now. I'll see about getting you something to eat."

He and Ginny watched her walk off. She was gone when Harry finally understood what she had said. He turned to Ginny and talked to her through the bond.

"_How long have I been out?"_ he asked.

"_You've been unconscious for four days, Harry,"_ she answered him.

Harry was stunned. _"Wow! That long, huh? Why exactly did I lose consciousness?"_

"_What's the last thing you remember about the battle, Harry?"_

Harry thought for a bit before answering, _"Um, I was fighting Tom in my dragon animagus form and he was a Basilisk. I was hurting him but it was taking too long. Then I remembered I have a third Animagus form that I had thought was useless. I used my rooster form and crowed for all I was worth. I saw him quiver and collapse to the ground. There was a flash of light from where he lay then everything went black."_

"_That's right," _Ginny said. _"There was a magical shockwave after that flash of light. It was very strong and knocked me to the floor even if I was on the castles' third floor. It must have hit you and thrown you several feet from him."_

"_What was that shockwave?"_ he asked her.

"_I don't know, Harry," _she answered, _"but Professor Dumbledore said he has a theory. He hasn't told it to anyone yet. I suppose he's waiting for you to awaken before talking about it. However, one thing he did say was that it doesn't mean that Tom is dead."_

"_You mean he's still alive even if the rooster's crow is supposed to kill a Basilisk?" _he asked, his eyes wide, _"What will it take to kill that bastard?"_

"_I don't know, Harry," _Ginny said, _"Whatever it does, promise me you'll do it with me by your side, which reminds me…" _She slapped him on the backside of his head.

"_OW! What the bloody hell was that for?"_ Harry asked, rubbing his head.

"_What the hell were you thinking fighting him on your own, Harry?" _she asked him, her mental voice's tone full of steel and anger.

"_It couldn't be helped, Gin," _he answered her,_ "You were unconscious and he was right over you, threatening to kill you. I couldn't let him do that. I did what I had to and I'm not sorry for it. If he had killed you, I would have given up and let him kill me so I can join you in death. I can't live without you, Gin, even if we weren't bonded. I love you so much."_

Ginny's expression softened and she embraced him tightly. _"I know, Love but I was so scared watching you fight him. I was afraid I'd lose you especially when he managed to knock you down with his tail and was about to bite you." _

Harry returned her hug and the two allowed themselves to revel in the emotions coming through the Bond. They broke apart only upon hearing Madam Pomfrey return. Looking up, Harry saw that she was levitating two trays of food.

"Your soul mate hasn't eaten well over the past few days, Harry," she said. "She was too intent in watching over you to even sleep for more than an hour."

Harry now noticed the dark circles around Ginny's eyes. _"Love, you should have taken better care of yourself. What would have happened if I had awakened and you weren't here because you'd starved yourself to death? I'd have died too."_

"_I'm sorry, Harry. I was just so worried. I knew from the bond that you were just unconscious and not disconnected like I was but I had to be by your side in case you woke up."_

"_Well, I'm awake now so you can eat with me."_

She smiled and nodded.

Madam Pomfrey levitated one tray onto Harry's lap. She then conjured a table and chair beside Harry's bed and placed the other tray on it for Ginny. She then left them, going into her office after saying that she'd be back to check on Harry after they had eaten.

The young couple ate in silence, simply enjoying each other's company in peace. They were almost done when the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and several people came in. Harry saw his parents, Rose, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Professor Dumbledore.

Lily and Rose rushed forward and drew Harry into hugs worthy of Molly Weasley. James was just a step behind them and placed an arm around the three of them. Then he drew Ginny into the circle of embraces. Finally, the four drew back from Harry but Lily still kept her arms around his shoulders.

"How are you feeling, son?" she asked.

"I felt stiff and sore when I woke up, Mum but Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion that took most of it away," he answered.

Madam Pomfrey came up to them and said, "If you'll give us a few minutes, Lily, I'd like to check Harry out and make sure he's fully healed."

Lily got to her feet and moved back, allowing Madam Pomfrey room to run her wand over Harry. After several minutes, the nurse said, "Well, he's fully healed. There appear to be no residual effects from that magical backlash."

"Magical backlash?" Harry asked. "Was that what that shockwave was that knocked me out? A backlash from what?"

"Yes, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said, stepping forward. "It was a magical backlash from slaying the basilisk form of Voldemort. Harry, why didn't you tell us you had a third Animagus form?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it was embarrassing for me, Professor. Who ever heard of a rooster Animagus? I never thought it would be useful."

"Well, it was fortunate you had that form or it would have been more difficult to deal with that form of Tom," Dumbledore said. "However, I don't think he's dead."

"Probably not, Professor," Ginny said, "I saw him still breathing as I flew down to Harry."

"Professor," Hermione chimed in, "that doesn't make any sense. I've read about Animagi and the Animagus transformation. All the books say that when you kill the Animagus form of a witch or wizard, the Animagus goes back to his human form but he or she will be dead. Why didn't it kill Voldemort and why did it cause a magical backlash? There's never been any mention of that happening."

"You have your facts right, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said. "However those are under normal circumstances. However, Tom is not really normal or human anymore. I believe that destroying the basilisk form of Tom destroyed whatever magical protections he had on him. The light and magical energy that came from Tom, after his basilisk form collapsed, were from the removal of the spells he had cast on him in those rituals Harry saw in Tom's memories."

"So does that mean he's vulnerable now?" James asked, "That he can be killed?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I believe so."

"But wouldn't he know that?" Harry asked, "Wouldn't he feel the loss of the spells protecting him? Then he'd find a way to renew those spells."

"I do not doubt that he'd realize that he has lost his protective spells," Dumbledore said. "However, I doubt he'd use the same rituals again, even if he had the right circumstances. He wouldn't risk the same thing happening again. No, Tom will look for another way to regain his near invincibility."

"Then we have to find him before that happens," James said. "I already had Sirius and the surviving Aurors begin looking for Voldemort and his remaining Death Eaters."

"Dad," Harry interrupted James as he sat up fully, "Did you say surviving Aurors? What else happened the day of the battle here? I know that they attacked both Hogsmeade and the Ministry. I also want to know who we lost here."

"Harry," James said, "I don't think you need to know this. You've just woken up from a three day coma."

"Madam Pomfrey said I'm fully healed," Harry said. "Please, Dad, I have to know."

James sighed and looked at Professor Dumbledore and Lily before looking back at his son. "All right, I haven't told your sister or friends yet anyway." He sat down and told them all about the attacks on the Ministry. Everyone including Harry gasped when James told them about Greyback's attack. Harry was grateful that the mad werewolf had been driven away. He felt Ginny's relief that Percy was safe.

James then went on to talk about the attack on Hogsmeade. He assured the kids that most of the inhabitants of Hogsmeade had managed to get away at the first sign of a Death Eater attack so there were very few deaths among them. Harry became angry when James got to the parts about Pettigrew trying to kill Remus. Most of his friends had the same reaction.

"It's a good thing Sirius managed to intercept Wormtail but I wish that rat hadn't accidentally fallen on his dagger," James said after finishing his tale. "I would have preferred he spent the rest of his days in Azkaban." He looked pensieve for a moment before continuing. "We lost 23 Aurors and 12 MLE officers in both battles. Luckily, no one in the Order was killed though several had to be sent to St. Mungo's for severe spell damage."

"What about here?" Harry asked, looking around at his friends. "I know Rose kept our casualties light with no one dying until they got into the third floor. What happened after that? I know there were several Death Eaters with him on the floor before I pushed Tom through that window."

He then felt sorrow coming from Ginny through their Bond and noticed that his friends had exchanged sad looks. He now realized that neither Ti nor Maggie were there.

Ginny took his hand in hers. "Sweetie, while you and Tom were dueling on the ground, the DC had to fight the remaining Death Eaters who were mostly his inner circle. You would have proud of them, of how they stood up to them and didn't back down though several of the Death Eaters managed to get away including Bellatrix."

"Who did we lose?" Harry persistently asked, now dreading the answer.

Ginny sighed before answering him, "We lost Eddie Carmichael, Anthony Goldstein, Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner, Justin Finch-Fletchley, John Summers (fifth year Hufflepuff), Miles Bletchley (fifth year Slytherin), Cormac MacLadden and Ernie Macmillan. Also Susan (Bones), Dean, Seamus, Terry (Boot), Colin and Tracey (Davis) were injured but they're now fully healed."

Harry felt his heart tighten on hearing the names of many friends he had made in the DC. _Merlin, so many of them died. Maybe I should have stayed and helped fight them instead of throwing Voldemort out that window._

Ginny squeezed his hand. _"Harry, if you didn't jump on Tom, he would have still been up there during the fight. Who knows how many more he would have killed? You did what you thought was best. I'm sorry for getting angry at you for endangering yourself like that. Tom and his Death Eaters should never have attacked students. It's their fault our friends died."_

Harry took a deep breath then remembered that his youngest friends were not named among the dead students. "What about Maggie and Ti?" Harry asked.

"Lucius Malfoy used the _Cruciatus _on Ti and Maggie," Neville answered, a hard tone in his voice. "They were here for a couple of days but Madam Pomfrey decided they had recovered enough to stay in the Tower so they're there now. Maggie is much better but Ti's not doing too well."

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

Ron was the one who answered him, "He used the Killing curse on his father to stop him from torturing Maggie."

Harry looked at him in shock. "Ti used the _Avada Kedavra _on his own father? No wonder he's not doing well." He looked at his dad and asked, "Dad, where's Sirius? Does he know what Ti did? Has he talked to him?"

"Sirius is at the Ministry, coordinating with the contingents of foreign Aurors as to how best to use them," James answered, "I'm afraid he can't come over for a while and he doesn't know Ti killed Lucius. I don't want it known that happened, for Ti's sake."

Harry nodded gratefully then turned to Madam Pomfrey and asked, "Madam Pomfrey, can I get out of here now?"

The school matron looked at him with a critical eye. "All right, I guess I did say you were fully healed. Just don't do anything strenuous for the next couple of weeks, including dueling or flying. Also, try to limit your use of magic for the same time period, even your Animagus forms."

Despite what the nurse had said, Harry waved his wand and transfigured the hospital wing pajamas he was wearing to a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt before getting up and heading for the door.

"Harry," Lily said, "where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I need to talk to Ti," Harry said. "I think I know why he's not doing well. Since Sirius can't talk to him, it's up to me to help him out." He turned to his dad. "Dad, you won't put him in Azkaban for this, will you?"

"I know what the original laws said, Harry," James said. "We've modified the law to allow Aurors to use the Unforgivables in certain circumstances. I plan to pass a special law pardoning anyone who used the Killing Curse on Death Eaters during this war in defense of other people, which is what Ti did. You tell him he need not worry about that."

Harry nodded, "Thanks, Dad." Then he had another thought and turned to Professor Dumbledore. "Professor, how did Voldemort drop the wards so quickly?"

"It seems he had a large team of foreign curse breakers working together with him to overload the wards," Dumbledore said. "Unfortunately for them, the overload caused a backlash that killed most of them. Don't worry. I, Filius and Bill Weasley were able to rebuild them and add additional wards and alarms to prevent that from happening again."

"That's good, Professor," Harry said. "One other thing, Voldemort told me he knows about the soul bond between me and Ginny." He winced as everyone gasped. "How did he find out?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid that when a bond is formed, it is recorded in an ancient, obscure book in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry. I myself went to check on it the day after your bond was revealed three years ago. I'm afraid there was no way we could have hidden it because the recording spell is ancient magic we don't have much understanding of these days. I had hoped that none of Tom's supporters would chance to see the record but I guess it was only a matter of time before that happened."

"This puts Ginny in grave danger, Professor," Harry said. "What can we do to protect her?"

"_Harry, I don't need any extra protection," _Ginny argued.

"_I'm sorry, Gin," _Harry said, tenderly stroking her cheek with his thumb, _"I can't afford to lose you. I told you earlier that if I lost you, I'd give up and let myself get killed to join you in death."_

"Harry," Dumbledore said, interrupting their discussion, "I think Ginny is best protected by being at your side. As demonstrated four days ago, you'd let nothing harm her and with the new wards, you are safe here. During the summer, you will be together at Potter Manor which is even more protected than Hogwarts so don't worry."

"Harry," James said, "Your mum and I will be going now. I'm needed back at the Ministry and your mum needs to check on the twins. I think we have a good idea what Molly and Arthur went through when Fred and George were three. Daisy and Andrew are really a handful. It's good Hermione's brother is not as rambunctious as them or our hair will be turning gray."

Lily came forward and embraced Harry. "I'll see you on the platform when the train comes in on Sunday. Now, go and help your young friend. I'm sure Sirius will appreciate it."

Harry nodded after returning his mum's embrace and left the Hospital Wing accompanied by Ginny, Rose, Ron, Hermione and Neville. When they got to Gryffindor Tower, they found it deserted except for Ti who was seated in one of the window seats, staring at the grounds.

Ginny informed Harry through the Bond that she, Rose and Hermione were going up to their dorms to check on Maggie while Ron whispered to him that he and Neville were going up to their dorm room for a game of Wizard's chess.

Harry approached Ti slowly, making enough noise so the younger boy would not be startled. He sat down beside him. "Ti?" he asked.

Ti turned his head, "Oh, hi Harry. Are you better now? I'm glad," he said in a monotone before turning his attention back to the window.

"Ti," Harry began again, "Are you feeling all right?"

"Hmm, oh yeah, fine, never better," he replied.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked again, "I heard what you did in the battle, saving Maggie like that. Do you want to talk about it?"

Ti didn't reply. Harry decided not to push him and just wait it out.

Harry remained patiently seated beside Ti as the sun rose higher in the sky. Finally, Ti turned away from the window and said in a very soft voice, "When is your dad sending the Aurors to arrest me?"

Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he replied, "Just why would he do that?"

Ti looked down at the ground. "You said you know what I did in the battle so isn't it obvious? I killed my father with the Killing Curse. I deserve to go to Azkaban."

"Ti," Harry began, "What was your father doing before you cast the Killing Curse at him? What was he doing that shook you so much that you needed to stop him permanently?"

Ti gulped before answering in a whisper, "He was torturing Maggie. He was using the _Cruciatus _on the girl I love." Harry was a bit surprised by the last part but didn't say anything because Ti continued talking after a very short pause.

"It was the last straw. Did you know that he was using the _Cruciatus _on me before that because I attacked him? It was the worst pain I've ever felt, worse than when Aunt Bella used the same curse on me, worse than when Father would beat me with his cane because I didn't act like a proper pureblood, worse than when Draco would hit me for treating the house elves with kindness. But I didn't cry out. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream."

Ti paused again as he took a deep breath. "Then all of a sudden, the pain stopped. It took me a couple of seconds to catch my breath then I heard the worst sound I've ever heard. Maggie was screaming. It still gives me chills to hear that sound. She was screaming because my father was torturing her. She had hexed him to stop him from torturing me but it drew his attention to her."

He shuddered, "She had gone to help me and had ended up getting tortured. I didn't know it at the time. All I saw and heard was my girl getting tortured by the monster who was my birth father. I found myself hating him and in that moment, I used the spell I know he'd use so often. All I wanted was to stop him once and for all."

He looked up at Harry who saw that his friend's eyes were red and bloodshot with dark circles around them. "I'm a monster now, like him. What will Maggie think of me now?"

"You're not a monster, Ti," Harry said. "You're nothing like your father. Okay, maybe you used an Unforgivable. But, like you said, he probably used them many times before. He used them to kill innocent people. You used it once. Just think why you did. You did it to save someone you loved. Then think of what you're feeling now. You feel regret, guilt. I doubt your father ever felt regret for the many evil things he's done, especially for using the Killing curse. No, Ti, you're nothing like your father."

"Harry is right about that," they heard a female voice say. "And you're not a monster."

Turning around, they saw Maggie, standing at the bottom of the stairs to the girls' dormitories. She moved quickly and engulfed Ti in a tight hug. Harry slowly got up and walked away.

Just before he had moved far, he heard her whisper to him, "You're not a monster. You're the one who saved me." Looking over his shoulder, he saw her pull his head down for a deep kiss which Ti responded to without hesitation.

Feeling Ginny's relief through their Bond, Harry quickly turned away and walked up to stairs to his dorm room. When he got there, he saw Neville and Ron playing Wizard's Chess on Ron's bed. Harry moved to sit on his bed. The other two boys looked up from their game.

"So how did it go?" Ron asked.

"I think I managed to convince him he shouldn't be sent to Azkaban," Harry said. "The poor kid is scared he's going to turn out like dear old Lucius, like some sort of monster."

Ron let out a short whistle. "Bloody hell, now that is some hard shite he's thinking about."

Harry nodded, "I know. I talked to him a bit about how feeling guilty about it shows he's not like his father. Then someone else came down to help convince him that he's not a monster." He broke into a smirk as he looked at Neville.

Typically clueless, Ron asked, "Who was that?"

"Maggie," Harry answered, still looking at Neville.

"Please, say no more, Harry," Neville said, a pained look appearing on his face. "I don't want to think about what she might be doing to convince him."

Harry grinned and didn't say another word as he watched his friends play. They told him that the news about the attack on Hogwarts had appeared in the _Daily Prophet _the previous morning. Many parents had wanted to pull their children out of the school but a lot of discussion with Dumbledore and James had managed to convince them to wait for the end of term that Sunday. It became unsure whether the children of those parents would return to Hogwarts after the coming summer.

Ron soon had Neville in checkmate. Ginny, Rose and Hermione came into the dorm just as Ron and Harry were setting up a game of their own. After Ron beat Harry in spite of some helpful hints from Ginny, they decided it was safe to go down to the common room without seeing two of their friends in a full blown snog.

When they reached the common room, they found no sign of Maggie or Ti and hoped the two young teens were having fun together. Deciding that the day looked too good to spend indoors in spite of Harry having just left the Hospital Wing, they left the tower and descended to the Entrance Hall.

There, they ran into the rest of Ginny and Ron's family except for Arthur and including Fleur. Molly walked up to Harry and embraced him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're awake, Harry," Molly said. "We were so worried that you were going to be in a coma like Ginny was but Ginny reassured us that you were just resting."

"Thanks, Molly," he replied.

"We're also glad you're awake, Harry," Fred said.

"We heard how you beat old Voldie," George said.

"Yeah, that was wicked," Charlie said. "Great payback for what he did to Gin-gin in the Chamber."

Ginny groaned, "Oh please don't bring that up and don't call me Gin-gin, Charlie. I'm not four anymore."

"You may have grown some, Gin-gin," Charlie said, ruffling her hair, "But you're still my little sister."

Harry could feel Ginny's anger flare at her dragon taming brother and stepped back out of the way.

"That's it," Ginny said as she drew her wand in one fluid motion and yelled, _"Battus mucous!"_

"Ginevra!" Molly screamed over Charlie's yells as green sticky bats started coming out of his nose and attacking him.

Harry and his friends spent the next day with the other surviving members of the DC in the Room of Requirement honoring their fallen comrades. They had a few minutes of silence for them then spent several hours exchanging funny and happy stories about them. No one mentioned what Ti had done to his father for which the New Marauders were grateful, especially Maggie who stayed constantly by Ti's side.

Harry asked the other members to continue practicing since the danger of Voldemort had not disappeared. But he also told them to enjoy their summer and not let their lives be ruled by fear.

Later that night, he and Ginny put the Room of Requirement to a more personal use appropriate for a married couple to celebrate their survival of another confrontation with Tom and to affirm their love for each other. No one, not even Ron, begrudged them this.

Three days later, which was a Saturday, a memorial service for the dead students was held on the grounds of Hogwarts by Black Lake. Chairs were placed in rows facing a raised dais with chairs on it for the teachers and Ministry officials which included James, Arthur and Sirius. The Aurors provided heavy security all around the school.

The students were allowed to sit wherever they liked, along with family members who wanted to attend. The parents of the dead students were seated in the front rows. Harry and the rest of the DC sat together in the middle rows.

Dumbledore was the first to speak. He talked about the bravery and willingness of the deceased to sacrifice their young lives for the right cause. He expressed his sorrow that the greed and madness of one man made those sacrifices necessary. He then expressed his hope that with the loss of so many followers, the war would soon be over and such sacrifices would never be necessary again. Finally, he announced that the deceased students would be honored with awards for special services to the school and their names would be engraved in a special plaque to be placed in the school's Hall of trophies. Everyone applauded that announcement.

James spoke next. He expressed his regret that such young people had to die to defend their school. He apologized to their parents that there were not enough Aurors to have made that unnecessary. He then promised that, with the help of the foreign Aurors, the war would soon be over. He then announced that the Aurors killed in the battle at the Ministry and Hogsmeade and the students killed at Hogwarts would be awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class in honor of their sacrifice. The applause over this announcement was overwhelming.

Harry was glad that his friends would receive such a prestigious award for their sacrifice. To him they were the real heroes of the battle. After the ceremony, he approached many of the parents with Ginny by his side and they offered their condolences. They thanked them for their sympathy. The crowd soon dispersed inside for an early lunch.

Not feeling hungry, Harry and Ginny walked down to the lake and sat at the base of their favorite tree, letting their love for each other banish the sorrow of the memorial. When they started feeling the need for food, they opted to go to the kitchens.

The next day, the students boarded the carriages for Hogsmeade and the Hogwarts Express under the watchful eyes of Aurors along the route from the castle. As they arrive at the station, Harry caught sight of Sirius on the platform. Another man was with him but dressed in a different uniform from Sirius'.

"Harry," Sirius said, giving him a quick hug, "Thanks for talking to Ti. I think you're familiar with the bloke beside me."

Harry looked at the man whose hood had been pushed back. It took him a moment to recognize him.

"Viktor!" Harry said, moving forward to shake hands with his fellow TriWizard Champion, Viktor Krum, "What are you doing here?"

Viktor Krum grinned as he shook Harry's hand. "Ven I got back to Bulgaria, I thought about your enemy Voldemort and vat he vants to do. It occurred to me that many people in my country vould like dat, the wrong kind of people. I decided I vanted to fight against it so I gave up playing professional Quidditch and joined the Aurors of my country. I'm only in my second year of training but the head of our Aurors knew I had made friends with you. So they asked me to come with the Bulgarian Auror group."

"That's great, Viktor," Hermione said, having overheard them as she came over. She gave him a quick hug.

Harry noticed the scowl on Ron's face as his girlfriend drew back from Viktor and began talking with the Bulgarian about his Auror training. Placing his arm around Ron, Harry said in a low voice, "Lighten up, mate. You know Hermione loves only you. Viktor's just a friend. You know she loves to learn. Don't ruin what you have with her in a fit of jealousy."

Ron glared at Harry before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he purposely walked over to Hermione and Viktor and said in a falsely happy tone as he placed his arm around Hermione's waist, "Viktor, good to see you. It's great you came over to help us out."

"Oh, hello, Ron," Viktor said, "Yes, I am glad to be her and see everyone again. I heard that Fleur is here and dating one of your older brothers."

Ron looked surprised for a moment that Viktor knew. "Yes, she is. In fact, they're getting married this summer." He looked pleased when Viktor raised an eyebrow over this information.

"I see," the Bulgarian said, "Well, pass on my congratulations to her." He looked at Harry. "I have to go meet my superiors. Harry, we must have a reunion with Fleur once all this trouble is over."

"Of course, Viktor," Harry said. "I'm sure that once she knows you're here, Fleur will invite you to her wedding." He shook hands with Viktor who gave a quick goodbye to the rest and walked off.

Hermione glared at Ron. "Ronald, that was very rude," she said.

"What?" Ron asked, "I was being friendly."

Before Hermione could say anything more, Ginny broke in. "Come on, guys. We should get a compartment before they're all full."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief at his bond mate's fast thinking. The last thing he wanted was a tiff between Ron and Hermione after all the tension from the battle a week before. He hoped it would remain peaceful until they got back to London.


	60. Chapter 60

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: I'm very sorry for the long delay with this chapter. Due to my breakup with my longtime girlfriend/fiancé at the end of January, I wasn't emotionally capable of writing the story as I wanted to. It took me a while to recover enough from my depression to write. I hope this chapter is up to my usual standards. Thanks again to my loyal fans for sticking around. Please review. _

Chapter 60: A Werewolf Weds

Luckily, Fate decided to fulfill Harry's wish and the trip back to London was peaceful. When the train arrived at King's Cross, Harry saw that the platform was crowded with parents and Aurors. Sirius came by just as they were gathering their things and told them to wait for him before disembarking.

As they waited for Sirius, Harry noticed that most of the students were rushed off by their families as soon as possible. Once the platform was mostly empty, Sirius came back and accompanied them off the train to where Alice, Lily and Molly were waiting. Molly rushed to them and embraced each of the kids tightly.

Harry, Ginny, Rose, Ron and Hermione had to say quick goodbyes to Maggie, Ti and Neville since Alice was taking Ti straight to Grimmauld Place before bringing Maggie and Neville home to Longbottom Mansion. Neville promised to come by Potter Manor as soon as he was allowed by his parents. He and Rose shared one last kiss before he followed his mother and the two younger teens out past the barrier to the Muggle part of the station.

Once they were gone, Lily and Molly took the other five kids to a secluded spot off the Platform. Lily waved her wand over the kids' trunks which disappeared. Then she brought out a two foot long piece of hemp rope.

"This is a Portkey that will take us straight to Potter Manor," she said. "Everyone take a hold of a part of it."

The two adults and five teens placed a hand on it. Lily whispered a word. The rope glowed blue for a moment then Harry felt the all too familiar and annoying pull on his navel as the Portkey ripped them from the station platform.

After a few seconds of spinning around, Harry and the four other teens landed in a heap on the floor of Potter Manor's living room. As he picked himself up and helped Ginny off the floor, he heard his mother and Molly chuckling as they landed gracefully.

"You kids should really learn to land better," Lily said, still chuckling.

Before Harry could issue a retort, he heard two excited high-pitched voices shout, "Harry! Rosie!"

He turned around and saw his younger siblings running toward him. He and Rose knelt down on one knee as Andrew and Daisy ran up to them. He embraced Andy tightly before passing him to Rose and embracing Daisy. He looked up to see Hermione's parents and brother greeting his friend and Ron.

Meanwhile, Ginny had gotten down on one knee as well and was looking adoringly at Daisy and Andy. "Do you guys remember me?" she asked.

Daisy shyly looked at her and nodded her head, "Yur Inny."

Ginny giggled at Daisy's attempt to say her name. Harry could feel the happiness from her and he shared in it. It was great to be home after the horrors of the battle.

_Two days later, Ministry of Magic_

"Good morning, Albus," James greeted the Headmaster as the older wizard entered the secure conference room.

"Good morning, James," Dumbledore greeted him back.

Sirius followed Dumbledore into the room and sealed and warded it.

"Please be seated, Albus," James said as he took his seat, waving Dumbledore toward a similar chair to his right.

Dumbledore looked at the plain metal chair in front of him before waving his wand, transfiguring it into a plush armchair. He sighed as he sank down into it. "Forgive me but this body is no longer as young as it used to be."

"Funny you'd say that, Albus," Sirius said, "You don't look a day older from the day I sat on that stool to be Sorted." He looked between the chair now in front of him and the one Dumbledore was in before waving his wand over it. Unfortunately, his spell didn't work very well and the result was a hard metal version of Dumbledore's chair. Sorting in disgust, Sirius sat down in the next chair. He turned to his best friend who was snickering. "All right, don't rub it in. I know you're better at Transfiguration than I am and I don't think it's proper for the Minister of Magic to be snickering."

James stopped laughing but vowed to tell Lily and Sam about Sirius' failed spell. He turned to face Dumbledore. "Sorry about that, Albus. Let's get down to business."

"No apologies necessary, James," Dumbledore said, "It's rare that we get to laugh at Sirius." The man smiled for a moment at Sirius' indignant look. "Now, the reason I called for this meeting is to update you on Voldemort's status before the next Order meeting. Our inside man just reported in to me this morning."

"Just who is this inside man, Albus?" James asked. "You've been evasive in the past about his identity. But with so many of his followers lost a week ago, I think it's time we knew who it is. How did he avoid getting captured or killed?"

"Please, James," Dumbledore said, "I can't tell you. It's even more dangerous for him now because Voldemort has few followers left. It would be easier for him to be discovered. We can't risk that, not when we're so close to ending this and his presence there will be of greater value than ever."

"Fine," James said, "Have it your way for now. So, what did this turncoat tell you?"

"It seems Tom was in a coma much like Harry was after the battle," Dumbledore began, "However, he woke up yesterday and was not pleased when he was told what happened in the three battles."

"I wonder who was stupid enough to tell him," Sirius said, a grin on his face.

Dumbledore sighed, "It was young Mister Malfoy and Tom rewarded him with the _Cruciatus_ curse."

"Good," Sirius said.

James wasn't surprised by this but wished his friend was more circumspect. He looked at his best friend the same way he did that terrible night in their seventh year after learning he had baited Snape into entering the Shrieking Shack while Remus was there during a full moon.

"What?" Sirius asked, "Don't look at me like that, James. I'm sure you're thinking the same thing. That kid is just as bad as his father. He wanted to hurt Ti, his own brother. He deserved some pain of his own."

James shook his head and felt exasperated with Sirius but didn't want to get into a row with him now. He turned back to Dumbledore. "So he knows he lost over two hundred of his followers. Who's left with him? Did your spy tell you? Does he know his layers of protection are probably gone?"

"There are about a dozen Death Eaters left with Tom," Dumbledore replied, "Aside from Draco, the younger and older Crabbes and Goyles, Theodore Nott, Marcus Flint, the two Lestrange brothers, Bellatrix, Greyback and our spy. As far as our spy can tell, Tom hasn't given any indication that he has lost his protections from death. He will continue to watch Tom for any change to that."

"Did he tell you where they're hiding?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore shook his head. "He could not because Tom placed a curse on the location that would kill any of his followers who speak of it. He can Apparate to it and out of it but that's all."

"Can we track him when he Apparates to it?" James asked.

"I don't know," Dumbledore said. "I would prefer that we do not do anything of the sort for now. I do not want to jeopardize him until we know Tom's next move."

"If we can get to them, Albus, then we don't need to know what that psychopath is going to do next," James said.

"I disagree," Dumbledore said. "We still don't know if Tom can be killed permanently. If we track down where he is now using our spy, all we may do is reveal his identity to Tom. Then we would lose our only acceptable source of information among them." He gave James a questioning look.

James sighed. He knew what Albus was asking. The term 'acceptable' was for his benefit. Their spy was not their only way of discovering Voldemort's plans but the other way was something he refused to use. That's because it was Rose's seer abilities.

James was unwilling to let his daughter look into the future for possible Death Eater attacks. Seeing the atrocities they could commit was hard for her, leading to nightmares for weeks, even if her warnings could prevent them. This left them with the spy as the only way they could find out about Voldemort's plans.

"No, Albus, Rose will not do that anymore," James said.

Dumbledore nodded reluctantly. "Then you know we have no choice but to wait for our spy to inform us of any of Tom's plans."

"How are the repairs to the castle going?" James asked then. Hogwarts was heavily damaged by the Death Eater attack.

"Quite well actually," Dumbledore replied, "We were afraid that the old magic around the castle would resist any rebuilding efforts. However, we have already repaired the main doors and the third floor windows. We have begun fixing the main staircase and the walls. Oh, Hagrid managed to rebuild his home." Hagrid's hut had been destroyed by the Death Eaters during the first hour of the attack.

"That's great," Sirius said. "I have fond memories of being in that hut."

"Don't we all?" James asked, grinning.

"Well, if there is nothing else, I have to get back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. He got up and returned his chair to its original state. James got up as well and walked Dumbledore to the door.

"Thanks for the information, Albus," he said. "I'll see you next week at the Wizengamot session. We need to try the Death Eaters we captured." He shut the door and returned to his chair at the head of the table, sitting back down with a sigh.

"You know there are times I find that old man exasperating," Sirius said.

"Just exasperating?" James asked. "That's quite generous of you. Myself, I find him infuriating with his little secrets and manipulations. I shudder to think what would have happened to my children if Lily and I had not survived that Halloween night. That's one thing I'm grateful for."

"So," Sirius said, "We just wait for him to drop more information on us."

"I'm afraid so," James said, running his hand through his hair. "I wish Harry had been able to kill that bastard at Hogwarts. It's going to be another summer like last year."

"Oh not entirely," Sirius said, a grin breaking out on his face. "After all, we have two weddings to look forward to."

James gave him a grin of his own. "How right you are, Padfoot. Who would have believed it? Moony is finally tying the knot."

"Well, my cousin may be a klutz but she's damn persistent and persuasive when she wants something," Sirius said. "For some strange reason, she wants Moony, in spite of his furry little problem."

"Which is good for her," James said. "So, Moony and Tonk's wedding is in three weeks, on July 4. That's an interesting date they chose."

"Yeah, it is, considering we're Brits and that day is an American holiday," Sirius said. "Moony said they can take a holiday across the big pond one day and pretend the fireworks on that day are for their anniversary. Good thing it's between full moons." He turned to face James fully. "Prongs, I think it's great that you insisted on their wedding taking place at Potter Manor. I would have offered Grimmauld Place since Tonks is my cousin's daughter but with Lizzie starting to walk, it might not have been a good idea."

"Think nothing of it, Padfoot," James said. "I think that the grounds at Potter Manor would be a perfect place for the last Marauder to get hitched. Anyway, the guest list will be small. It'll just be Tonks' parents, our families, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Grangers, Albus, Minerva, and Hagrid. Merlin knows we'll need the practice."

Sirius grinned again. "Oh yeah, I'm sure my godson's bonded mate would want a real wedding for them, not to mention that young Neville might be asking you for the hand of little Rosie in a couple of years time."

James grimaced. He wasn't ready for his little girl to get married yet. He had no choice with Harry being bonded with Ginny though he had nothing against the youngest Weasley seeing as they've known her since she was a baby but Rose was a different matter. He would let her marry when he was good and ready, maybe when she was sixty.

In an effort to change the subject, he cleared his throat and said, "Well, after Moony's wedding, there will be the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour at the Burrow between Harry and Ginny's birthday. Now that is going to be quite an affair, seeing as both fathers are high in their respective governments. Lily told me that the guests number a hundred already. You're going to have your hands full arranging security for it.

Sirius grimaced as he replied, "You've got that right. It's going to be a target for Voldie and his people even with their low numbers at present. But that's going to be easy compared to what Albus wants to do on Harry's birthday.

It was James' turn to grimace. "Yes, I know. I'm still not sure about it as Albus is. It's difficult enough getting into the Department of Mysteries through normal channels even if I'm Minister of Magic but without anyone else knowing, especially Crowley, is near impossible. Still, if it'll help us put that monster down for good, then I'm willing to risk it. I hope we don't have any problems there. Bill asked Harry to be a groomsman along with his brothers. I don't think he and Ginny will be happy if Harry is unable to make it to that wedding."

"You've got that right," Sirius said. "Of course, if for some reason Harry can't make it to Bill's wedding; you can blame it all on Dumbledore. After all, it's his idea to take Harry there."

James shook his head and got to his feet. "Well, anyway, I'd better get back to my office." There are still several matters to address in the aftermath of the three attacks.

"Right," Sirius said. "I have to meet with the heads of the French and Italian Auror volunteers. We're going to talk about where their people can be stationed." He opened the door cautiously and peered outside. Except for the two Aurors standing guard at the sides of the door, there was no one in sight.

"All right, all clear, Minister," he said, half jokingly.

"Okay," James said. "Enough of your fun, Mr. Head Auror. Don't forget to write me a report of your meeting."

Sirius groaned. "All right, all right, you'll get it in a couple of days."

The two friends separated, headed for their respective work areas.

Remus shook his head as he wondered how James and Sirius had convinced him to do this. It was three days before his wedding and his two best friends had decided to have his stag party that night. They figured that they could get their werewolf friend plastered and have him recovered in time for the wedding. Harry, Ron, Neville and Ti were disappointed that they weren't allowed to go to Remus' stag party because they were still underage. Now, they were standing outside Potter Manor at seven in the evening, getting ready to leave, dressed in Muggle attire which made him suspicious.

"All right, Moony," James said, a smile growing on his face, "First of all, you have to put on this blindfold."

Feeling apprehensive and eyeing the folded piece of cloth in James' hand warily, Remus asked, "Why should I?"

"Uh, so that it'll be a surprise?" Sirius replied, "Oh come on, Moony, play along. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Fine," Remus said as he grabbed the cloth and put it over his eyes. He felt James take hold of one of his arms then there was the dizzying feeling of Apparation.

A few seconds later, his werewolf senses told him they were in an unfamiliar area. The smells told him it was probably a Muggle area. Then James removed the blindfold.

Remus saw that they were in an alleyway but there were bright lights coming from the alley's entrance. He followed James and Sirius out of the alley into the bright streets of a large city. Looking around, he spotted a structure in the distance that he had only seen in pictures before. It was the Eiffel Tower.

"What are we doing in Paris?" Remus asked.

James and Sirius grinned. "We thought it would be a perfect place for your stag party. No one here knows what you are, being a foreign city and a Muggle area at that. For that matter, few people here would know who we or the other guests are, so no danger of the press getting wind of this."

Remus had to agree with the wisdom of that. Even with James as Minister, there was still a fair amount of prejudice against werewolves and having one marry a witch would not sit well with many people still prominent in the Wizarding world, let alone Voldemort and his followers. Remus knew that Bellatrix hated her sister for marrying a Muggleborn. She'd hate her niece even more for marrying a 'dark creature'.

He followed his two best friends down the busy and crowded streets to a brightly lit night club and entered it. There were only a few people inside. They led him further into the club until they got to the private rooms. They pushed him into one of those.

The room was about twelve feet by ten feet wide with a large oval table occupying almost half of it and a stage taking up the other half of the room. The latter made him nervous about what his friends had planned for the evening. He then recognized the people sitting around the table. Aside from his future father-in-law, Ted Tonks, the other men were Frank Longbottom, Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley and his five oldest sons, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, all dressed in Muggle clothes.

Seeing the Weasley twins caused him a bit more of worry. He turned to James. "You invited the Weasley twins?" he asked. "Are you bonkers, James?"

James grinned, just like he knew this would be his reaction. "Now, now, Moony, don't be so melodramatic. It's your last night of freedom. Let loose for once."

Remus shook his head and raised his eyes to the heavens for a moment, asking for some patience.

"Well, it's on your head, Prongs," Remus said. "I hope they don't do anything that will last until the wedding. I'd hate to see Tonks upset before the wedding. I think Lily and Sam wouldn't be pleased either."

James looked at Sirius and both of them turned pale. Their wives were not witches to cross.

"Yes, well, no worries there," Sirius said shakily.

"Quite, quite," James said, "No need to involve the misses here. Come on, let's join the party."

Remus reluctantly let himself to be led to join the other men, accepting a bottle of lager from Frank. The other men clasped his hand or patted him on the back. Then the Weasley twins were beside him.

Remus eyed them carefully. "I don't have to watch what I eat or drink in front of you, do I?" he asked.

The two identical redheads smirked.

"Now, now, Professor," one of them began, "You don't think we'd do anything bad to you."

"Not three days before your wedding," the other said.

"Especially with our dad here," the first one said.

Remus looked at them suspiciously. "I wouldn't think that would stop you. Of course, if you did something to me tonight, you'd upset several witches, including my fiancé and your mother. I really owe Molly for offering to cook for the wedding. I'd hate to see her cooking go to waste because we had to postpone the wedding due to something happening to me tonight."

Fred and George turned pale and backed away from Remus.

"Right," one of them said. "Well, enjoy the party." They moved off to the other end of the table.

"That was brilliant, Moony," Sirius said, grinning from ear to ear. "Nothing stops those two better than the threat of their mum."

"Hopefully, that lasts the whole evening," Remus said, knowing it may be a forlorn hope.

"Don't worry about them," Sirius said, placing his arm around Remus' shoulder. "Wait 'til you see what we've got lined up for the entertainment tonight."

"Now I'm worried," Remus said as the lights of the room dimmed and the ones around the stage brightened a bit more. His eyes widened as several well proportioned women in tutus and wide skirts came on stage. The rest of the night passed in a blur.

The next thing Remus knew was consciousness returning, along with a throbbing headache. His heightened sense of smell told him he was in his bedroom in Potter Manor but smelling strongly of alcohol. He tried opening his eyes, only to shut them tightly as the bright lights in wherever he was caused the headache to increase in intensity. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh good, you're finally awake," he heard a familiar voice say.

Hearing that voice startled him, so he sat up abruptly was forced to lie back down as dizziness hit him.

He heard Tonks snicker and move closer to him. "Here, you might want to drink this," she said.

Opening one eye carefully, he saw a vial filled with something greenish in front of his face. He reached out and grabbed the vial. He brought it to his mouth and drank the foul smelling concoction in one gulp, ignoring its vile taste. Almost instantly, the headache cleared and Remus found that he could think more clearly now.

He gingerly opened his eyes to see his lovely fiancé with her trademark bubblegum pink hair sitting beside him on the bed. She brought her hand up to caress his face.

"Good morning, handsome," she purred. "Did you have fun last night?"

That question surprised Remus and brought up the suspicion that his fiancé knew more about what happened the previous night than he could remember.

"I'm not sure," he answered her. "Frankly, I don't remember much of it after the first beer I had, except for flashes of women dancing the Can-can."

Tonks laughed again. "I'm glad though I'm a bit disappointed."

Remus raised an eyebrow, puzzled by this. "Why would you be disappointed, Dora, I'd have thought you wouldn't like me to enjoy watching other women like that."

"You really don't remember do you?" she asked.

Remus again shook his head.

Tonks grinned. "You do remember that the girls were going to throw me a bridal shower last night while you guys were out."

Remus nodded. That was why they had to leave from the front porch of Potter Manor, because Lily, Sam and Molly were preparing the house for the bridal shower.

"Well, around midnight, Molly and I were helping Lily clean up after the shower when we heard a large crash from the living room. We rushed in with our wands drawn but had to stop to keep from laughing. There was a large tangle of limbs in the middle of the living room floor, made by nine people."

Remus groaned. "Don't tell me. It was me, James, Sirius, Arthur and his five oldest sons."

"Right the first time," Tonks said. "You guys were so funny trying to disentangle yourselves in your drunken state."

"I bet we were," Remus said, shaking his head. "Just how drunk were we?"

"Drunk enough that when you saw me, you came up to me and started kissing me with more passion than you ever had," Tonks said. "You even started to whisper about how you couldn't wait to have your way with me on our wedding night."

Remus looked at her with wide eyes. "I did?"

"Oh yeah," Tonks said grinning before reaching over to caress his cheek with a soft hand. "Darling, I loved it that you drop your inhibitions and noble nature when you're drunk. I wish you could do that even when you're sober. Don't let the wolf part of you keep you from enjoying life. I know you're still scared even if we're getting married that it will take you over and make you harm someone you care for, like me. I'm not. I love you, all of you, even the wolfman you are twelve times a year."

Remus embraced her tightly, very grateful for her presence in his life. He hoped he could be all she wanted him to be.

Two days later, on the day of his wedding, it seemed that Remus had forgotten what Tonks had said. He was standing in front of the full length mirror in his room as he dressed, gazing at the various scars on his body that were signs of his previous transformations, wondering again why Tonks had agreed to marry him and why he had asked her in the first place.

A knock on his door broke him from his dark thoughts. "Remus," James' voice came through the door, "What in Merlin's name is taking you so long?" The door opened before Remus could say anything, revealing his black-haired friend dressed in a well made set of dark green robes with a dress shirt and tie visible underneath.

James sighed as he saw him. "Oh, Moony, you're not having second thoughts again, are you?"

He came fully into the room and closed the door behind him. "Come on, Moony, get dressed. The guests will be here in another hour."

Remus looked at James, his doubt and hesitation increasing after hearing that. "I don't think I can go through with this, James. How can she want to marry me? Look at me. I'm covered in scars and tainted. There isn't a patch of clean skin on my body. Plus, I'm too old for her."

James shook his head. "You're marrying her, Remus, because you love her and she loves you. Just because you're a werewolf who's twelve years older than her doesn't make you too old and tainted. You're a good, gentle man. When have you ever harmed anyone during your transformations? Tonks sees the true you, just like me, Sirius, Lily, Sam, Harry, Ginny, the rest of the Weasleys, Albus, Minerva and Hagrid. All of us are here to see you be happy."

Remus looked at his friend, trying to see any hint of hesitation or deception in his eyes but the man's hazel eyes looked back at him with all honesty and he didn't smell any fear from him, just like that night so many years ago when James and Sirius confronted him about his furry little problem and told him their plans of becoming Animagi. Again Remus was thankful for the friends that fate had given him.

"Thanks, James," he said. "I needed that."

James clapped him on the shoulder. "Good. Now finish dressing up. We have to meet the guests as they arrive."

An hour later, Remus stood nervously on one side of Dumbledore with James beside him at the front of the small marquee set up in the garden of Potter Manor. Seated on the bride's side of the guests were Andromeda, Ti, Sirius, Sam with little Lizzie in her lap, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George On the groom's side were Lily, Harry, the Grangers, Ron, Frank, Alice, Neville, Minerva and Flitwick.

Music started and Daisy Potter appeared in the opening of the tent, looking cute in her white dress. She walked down the aisle slowly, scattering flowers with the concentration only a three year old could muster. Andrew followed her, looking so handsome in his dress robes, holding a pillow with two rings on it. After him came the bridesmaids, Rose, Hermione and Ginny. Then the music changed to the wedding march and Remus looked up, his breathe catching.

There, on the arm of her father, stood his Dora, his metamorphmagus bride, her natural heart-shaped face and brown hair making her a vision of beauty in an off shoulder white dress with an empire waist and a train five feet long. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she slowly came toward him.

After what seemed like an eternity but was actually a few minutes, she was standing in front of him, a smirk on her face. She turned to face her dad, breaking Remus out of his daze. Ted kissed her cheek and gave her a quick embrace.

Ted turned to Remus to shake his hand. "Take good care of her."

"I will, sir. Thank you for allowing me to marry her," Remus said.

When he turned to face her, he was once again caught up by her natural beauty. He was so mesmerized by her that he barely heard Dumbledore as he talked about love and marriage. When they came to the actual vows, he recited them automatically. Then he was shaken from his daze when Dumbledore said, "I now pronounce you bonded for life. You may kiss your bride", which he did with enthusiasm.

Then Dumbledore announced, "Wizards and gentle witches, I present Mr. and Mrs. Remus John Lupin." The tent erupted in cheers and applause. Remus never felt happier in his life.

Harry smiled as he watched Remus and Tonks dance, staring into each other's eyes with love and devotion. Harry felt really happy for the man, knowing that Remus was often envious of what his parents and Ginny's parents had, even with the war and many years of marriage.

After all the trouble he had gone through since being infected with lycanthropy, Remus deserved all the happiness he could get. Harry knew Tonks was the right woman to give him that and put life into the studious and shy werewolf.

Harry felt a small pair of arms encircle him from behind and knew who it was. He turned around within the arms.

"_Hello, gorgeous,"_ he said before tilting his head down to capture Ginny's lips in a passionate kiss that lasted several seconds. He felt his body respond to Ginny's presence.

He pulled back and said, _"You look so beautiful in that dress, I can't wait to take it off you. What say you we sneak away? I'm sure no one will miss us."_

"_Oh, I quite agree, Mr. Potter,"_ Ginny said as a smirk appeared on her face. She could probably feel his lust and need for her through their Bond.

Grinning, Harry quickly and silently Apparated them to his bedroom where they made love like their first time. They managed to get back to the reception in time to say goodbye to the newly married couple before they left for their honeymoon in an undisclosed place in America.

The weeks passed and the New Marauders were glad to hear that Hogwarts was fully repaired and ready for the coming school year. They spent the days balancing training with fun in the form of Quidditch games, picnics and swimming in the stream near the Burrow. The various couples also tried to find time to be alone away from the others.

A few days before Harry's birthday as they were having dinner, a phoenix patronus disturbed the Potters. The silvery bird spoke with Dumbledore's voice, "James, I need to come over. I'm afraid I have terrible news."

James immediately opened up the Floo to let Dumbledore through. The elderly wizard looked old and tired when he emerged from the fireplace. The Potters feared the worst.

"Lily, I'm so sorry," he said. "The Dark Mark was seen above # 4 Privet Drive in Surrey. The Dursleys have been murdered."


	61. Chapter 61

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Here's the next chapter, in time for Ginny's actual birthday, a bit longer than usual. Thanks again to my beta Chris. I hope you guys like it. Please review. _

Chapter 61: A wedding, two birthdays, a funeral and a secret mission

To say that Lily was saddened by the death of her sister would be an understatement. She was devastated. Petunia had been the last of her family and even if they had not gotten along since Lily started at Hogwarts, Lily still loved her.

It didn't matter that the Dursleys had refused any invitation to visit and sent back every Christmas present Lily had sent them. In spite of the insults and names Vernon and Dudley had called them whenever the Potters had attempted to visit Privet Drive in Harry's early years; Lily still had hope that they'd change their minds one day. Now, that hope was shattered and it was all Dumbledore's fault.

In spite of Petunia's relation to Lily, Dumbledore had not considered the Dursleys to be in any danger from Voldemort and his minions, thus there were no wards or even a warning charm on their home. So when some of the remaining Death Eaters had gone to #4 Privet Drive, the Order or Ministry had no warning until the Dark Mark was over the ruins of their home.

Harry had managed to eavesdrop on his father and Sirius as they discussed the crime scene with Lily a day later. It appeared that the Dursleys had been sitting down to dinner when the Death Eaters had Apparated right into their home. The Death Eaters had tortured them with dark spells, including the _Cruciatus_, tearing their bodies apart slowly before finally hitting them with the Killing curse. Sirius speculated that the Death Eaters may have been looking for Potter Manor and thought the Dursleys knew where it was because of Petunia. The idea that the Dursleys had been killed because of them hurt Lily very badly and it got worse for her at the funerals.

Leaving Daisy and Andrew in the care of the Grangers and Weasleys in Potter Manor, Lily, James, Harry and Rose had gone to the church where the Dursleys' funerals were taking place. Harry felt very uncomfortable in his Muggle suit and tie but his mother insisted he wear it. His only consolation was that his dad was in the same boat.

Upon entering the church, they had gone to the front where the caskets were. Unfortunately, Vernon's spinster sister, Marge, was there as well. The woman had refused any help in the arrangements for the funeral and burials of her brother, sister-in-law and nephew.

At first, she had accepted their condolences but when she found out that they were the Potters, Marge started screaming at them. It came out that Vernon had told his sister that the Potters were jobless freeloaders who were associating with criminal elements. So, Marge believed that her brother's family had been murdered by criminals looking for her sister-in-law's sister and her family which was ironically in a way true. Marge refused to let them attend and threatened to call the police to have them arrested as suspects in the murders. The Potters left rather than make a further scene.

When they arrived home, Lily sealed herself in the master bedroom. It took James a full day to get in to console his wife. The mood in Potter Manor remained somber for the next three days, lifting only the day before Harry's birthday when Lily finally emerged from the bedroom and came down to the living room where Harry, Ginny, Rose, Hermione and Ron were playing Exploding Snap.

Harry was surprised but grateful that she was not hiding herself away anymore. "Mum, are you all right?"

Lily sighed, "Not completely but I'm getting there. I'm sorry, sweetheart, for the way I've been acting but, as hard as it is to believe, your Aunt Petunia and I used to be close. We were inseparable as children."

Curious, Harry asked, "What changed then? Why has she been horrible to you and us for as long as I can remember?"

"Well, I met a boy when I was ten who told me I was a witch," she replied, "You know him, Severus Snape." 

Harry and the other teens couldn't help gasping.

"No!" Rose exclaimed, "You knew him back then? I thought you met at Hogwarts like you and Dad."

Lily nodded, "No, I knew Severus even before Hogwarts. We lived near each other in the village of Spinner's End and became friends and I guess Tuney and I drifted apart after that since I spent most of my free time with him and she couldn't stand him."

"Tuney?" Rose squeaked as she asked, "What kind of a nickname is that?" She wilted under her mother's glare. "Sorry, Mum. So what happened between you and Snape? You don't seem very friendly now."

Harry was surprised by his father's voice. "They had a falling out that was partly my fault," James said from his place at the door. "Please don't ask. It's best you don't know and just accept that they stopped being friends." He looked to Lily and Harry was again surprised to see a grateful look on his mother's face. _It must have been bad if Mum doesn't want to talk about it._

"So," Lily said, clearly attempting to end the conversation, "I think I've done enough mourning for my sister and having regrets. We have a happy occasion to celebrate tomorrow and have to get things ready." She smiled at Harry who felt his face heat up.

Later that night, Harry was awakened from his sleep by the presence of someone else in his room. He almost instantly knew who it was.

"_Gin? What are you doing in my room at this hour? What time is it? _He looked at the small clock on his bedside table which had luminous hands. It was 12:04 am.

Ginny sat down on his bed and embraced him. _"I wanted to be the first to greet you 'A Happy Birthday!'", _she said. _"And I thought I'd give you the first and more private part of your birthday present." _She then undid the tie of her dressing gown and slipped it off, revealing that she had nothing on under it.

Harry gulped and felt his blood rush to parts down south. Ginny pulled out her wand and performed several spells, including one on her abdomen. Then she pulled Harry's bed sheets off him and proceeded to pull his pajama pants off.

What followed was a wonderful experience for Harry, including an awesome blow job as Ginny showed him how much she loved him. It was one of the best birthday gifts he had been given. They soon fell asleep tangled together.

When the morning sun woke him up, he found himself alone in his bed but could feel through their Bond that Ginny was in her room, still asleep. Harry grinned and decided to let her sleep a little longer.

Just as he was about to get up, his door flew open. Rose strode in with her wand at the ready with an evil grin on her face which turned into one of disappointment on seeing her brother awake.

"Aww, I was hoping to wake you up like I do every year on your birthday," she complained.

Harry grinned as he stood up. "Sorry, sis, but not this year, I've had enough of being hung upside down on my birthday. Now, get out so I can change."

"Fine, spoilsport," she said, "Oh, happy birthday, bro."

"Thanks," Harry said as she left.

Twenty minutes later, he entered the dining room all showered and dressed to find most of Potter Manor's occupants already there, even Ginny. There was a huge banner on the wall that said:

**HAPPY 17****TH**** BIRTHDAY, HARRY!**

"Happy Birthday, Harry," cried the Weasleys, Grangers, his parents and siblings. They came up to him and gave him either a kiss on the cheek or a hug.

"Thanks, everyone," he said as he sat down beside Ginny.

"_What are you doing up already?" _he asked her as he kissed her on the cheek. _"I would have thought you'd be tired from our activities earlier, not to mention a bit sore."_

"_I am a bit tired and sore," _she replied, _"but if I wasn't here to greet you with everyone else, a few people may wonder why. Even if she's given me permission to have sex, I don't want my mother to know that we've done that already today, not to mention my overprotective brothers." _

"_You have a point there," _Harry agreed.

"Harry, you'll get most of your presents later at this evening's party but your Dad and I decided to give this to you now," Lily said, handing him a nicely wrapped rectangular package.

When he had unwrapped it to reveal the traditional Wizard Coming of age gift of a watch, his dad said, "It's not a regular watch, Harry. Press that button on the upper right side of the face."

Harry did and he was surprised to see the face change to show several hands with the names of his mum, dad, siblings and Ginny on them and places instead of numbers around the face.

"It's just like the Weasleys' clock," Lily explained, "I know you can feel Ginny through your Bond but it will help to be more specific. You can add more hands later when you and Ginny have children, which I hope, will not be for several more years." This made the rest of the people around the table laugh as Harry and Ginny's faces turned red.

After breakfast, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Rose played for a while with the three toddlers while Ron went to the game room. Then Maggie, Ti and Neville came over. Daniel, Daisy and Andrew were taken by Blinky to take a nap.

The eight teens went to Potter's Quidditch Pitch which was beyond the garden to play some four-on-four Quidditch with two Chasers, one Beater and one Keeper on each team. It was girls versus guys with the winner being the team to reach 200 points first. The chasers were Ginny and Rose and Harry and Ti. The Beaters were Maggie and Neville while Hermione played Keeper opposite Ron since that position didn't require much flying around.

Ginny and Rose outplayed Harry and Ti so much that Hermione didn't have to guard their goals. It was only Neville's better Beating skills that kept the score down. Even then, the girls won two games straight by more than 50 points each. This left Ron in a bad mood. Only the arrival of Blinky with a picnic lunch perked him up. The two redheads' performance did reassure Harry that Gryffindor had a great chance to retain the Quidditch Cup in the coming year.

After a fine lunch of roast beef sandwiches, crisps, chocolate cake and butterbeer, the teens played two more games before going back to the house to shower. After that, they separated into couples so they could enjoy some intimate moments with their significant other. It was amusing for Harry to see the slightly pained look on Neville's face as he watched his sister pull Ti away from them.

After an hour of intense snogging and other enjoyable activities with Ginny short of actual shagging, they were startled by a doe Patronus that spoke with Lily's voice, telling them that it was almost time for the party and they had to get ready.

Harry's birthday dinner was an enjoyable affair done in the garden of Potter Manor. Helping Harry celebrate his coming of age were the Weasleys, Fleur, Hermione's parents and brother, Sirius, Sam, Lizzie, Ti, Remus, Tonks, Ted and Andromeda, Neville, Frank, Alice, Maggie, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, Luna, the Creevey brothers, Seamus, Dean, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan and Viktor Krum. Harry was happy to see the other members of his original Gryffindor Quidditch team and his Bulgarian friend who was chatting with Fleur. All the guests had been secretly given a Portkey by James and Sirius.

After a wonderful dinner prepared by Lily, Molly and the house elves which included Harry's favorite foods, they gathered to watch Harry open his gifts. He loved everything he got which ranged from books to sweets and even a new set of dress robes from Remus and Tonks. Viktor Krum had also given him a professional level practice Snitch. However, he was puzzled by Ginny's public gift which was a leather jacket.

"You'll understand when you see Sirius' gift,"she told him.

He looked at Sirius who had a Cheshire cat grin on his face. Sirius took something out of his pocket as he walked several feet away from the tables, set the object on the ground and waved his wand over it. The mysterious object increased suddenly in size.

Harry's eyes widened as it became recognizable. "A motorbike!" he exclaimed.

"Not just any motorbike, Harry," Sirius said proudly, "But a Triumph Thunderbird, a real sweet ride, the newest bike from what I consider the best Brit motorbike manufacturer ever, the ones who made my own bike back just before we graduated from Hogwarts."

"That wouldn't be the infamous monster bike I vaguely remember riding when Rose and I were little, would it?" Harry asked, grinning.

Sirius laughed, his doglike laugh echoing. "Yeah, kid. I still have it back at Grimmauld Place, shrunk down of course. I plan to give it to Lizzie when she's of age."

"Sirius Orion Black!" Sam exclaimed, clearly having heard her husband, "You are not giving our daughter that monstrosity when she turns seventeen."

"I'll teach you to ride it later this week, Harry," he said quietly, "I'm sure Ginny can't wait to ride it, either." He wagged his eyebrows.

The rest of the guests then came forward to admire the bike. Harry could see the looks of envy on the faces of Ron, Dean and Seamus. His mother looked exasperated while his dad looked proud and a little in awe as he ran his hand over the bike. After a few more minutes of admiring the bike, the other guests headed back to the tables, leaving Harry and Ginny by it.

Harry got on the bike and fiddled with the handlebars. Ginny got on behind him, embracing him.

"_Sirius is so right, Harry," _Ginny said. _"I hope we can ride it on my birthday."_

"_We'll see, Gin," _Harry said, _"I'll try but we're going to be busy this week with Bill and Fleur's wedding, not to mention what I have to do tonight." _James had told Harry about Dumbledore's desire for Harry to go to the special locked room in the Department of Mysteries after his birthday. Because of their Bond, Ginny knew all about it.

Ginny began kissing his back. _"I'm going with you."_

"_Gin," _Harry began, _"I don't think…"_

"_No, Harry," _she interrupted him, _"Remember, we're stronger together than apart. We should go together. If Dumbledore's right about what's in the room, then we should enter it together because of our Bond."_

Harry sighed. He realized that it was useless to dissuade Ginny in this. _"You'll have to convince Dumbledore and my parents," _he told her.

"_Your parents won't be much of a problem, love," _she replied. _"It's Professor Dumbledore we have to convince." _

"_All right," _Harry said, _"I'm supposed to wait for them to call me from my room after everyone else has left or gone to sleep. You can stay with me and we'll tell them when they come to my room."_

It was fifteen past eleven when James came into Harry's room to get him for the trip to the Ministry. He wasn't surprised to see Ginny waiting with him but was surprised that she wanted to go with him. Surprisingly, it didn't take much to convince James and Dumbledore to let Ginny go with Harry. However, they were thinking of having to talk to Molly and Arthur to get permission for Ginny to go with Harry when Ginny reminded them that she and Harry were considered married due to the Bond so she didn't need her parents' permission. Dumbledore and James reluctantly agreed with her viewpoint.

Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny and James went downstairs to the living room where Lily and Sirius were waiting. Strangely enough, neither questioned Ginny's presence, grinning instead and greeting Ginny as if they knew she was coming all along. They took the Floo from Potter Manor to James' office, which James had temporarily connected. Once through, James disconnected the Floo connection to Potter Manor.

Harry had brought his invisibility cloak and quickly threw it over Ginny and himself before taking hold of her hand. The other four cast Disillusionment spells over themselves. Then they slowly made their way through the empty corridors to the lifts. Once there, they took one down to Level 9 where they found a single black door right in front of them with a set of stairs to its left. .

Harry recognized the door from his vision from two years ago when Voldemort had entered the Ministry to take the copy of Trelawney's Prophecy. Dumbledore opened the door to reveal a long corridor made of black marble that Harry again recognized, causing him to shudder with the memory of what had happened that night of Voldemort's stealthy invasion.

Ginny must have sensed his unease because she gave his hand a supporting squeeze. He gave her a weak smile, feeling grateful for her support.

Dumbledore urged them through the single door at the end of the corridor into the circular room with several unmarked doors. Harry threw the cloak off of himself and Ginny. The elderly wizard murmured a spell which caused one of the doors to glow for a moment.

"Ah, that's it," Dumbledore said. He turned to Harry and Ginny. "All right, Harry, you and Ginny will enter the room together. We will remain here and stand watch. You have your Auror mirror to let us know if you need help."

Harry nodded silently, his nervousness stealing his voice. Ginny gave his hand another squeeze. Feeling his courage rise from that, he put a hand on the doorknob and turned it. He heard a click as the knob turned. He pushed the door opened and stepped in with Ginny.

They entered a small room, about five feet on each side with no other doors, completely white in color and empty of any furniture or other features. It reminded Harry of a room in a sanitarium except the walls were not padded.

As soon as the door closed, a light appeared at the center of the room that grew steadily in brightness. Harry and Ginny tried to shield their eyes with their hands. Then the light erupted in a single burst of intensity that left them blinded.

Harry almost panicked when he found that he couldn't see but feeling Ginny still beside him through the bond gave him something to focus on. Before he could say anything to her, his vision returned and he found himself staring at one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She had flowing white-blonde hair and skin that was so fair and smooth. She was clad in a flowing robe of pure white and she was floating above the floor, practically hovering in place.

"Greetings, Chosen One and His Bondmate," she said in a very melodious voice, like playing harps.

"W-who are you?" Ginny asked. Harry couldn't say anything, being struck dumb by her otherworldly beauty.

The woman smiled and said, "I am the Spirit of Love, the embodiment of all that is pure of that emotion and I have been waiting for you for a long time, Harry Potter."

Harry finally found his voice and asked, "You've been waiting here in this room for me, just me?"

She laughed her laughter sounding like bell chimes. "Yes, for you and your lovely mate, O Chosen One. You see, many centuries ago, at the time of the founding of Hogwarts, Cassandra Gryffindor, daughter of Godric Gryffindor and a very powerful seer, had a vision of a very evil wizard who would cause great suffering across this land to all peoples, magical and nonmagical. It was said he would be descended from Salazar Slytherin and that he would begin his rise in the time after a terrible war that would involve almost all the nations on earth."

"Wow, that sounds like Voldemort all right," Harry said.

"Yes, Harry Potter," the spirit said, "That is the name given by Cassandra's vision. The vision goes on to show him being defeated temporarily once which was what happened to him through you almost sixteen years ago. He would suffer severe setbacks but on the verge of defeat, it was shown that he would gain immense power that would allow him to defeat all his opponents, even you, O Chosen One, and dominate this country. Then his power would spread across the nation and cause nonmagical people to war against magical beings, leading to mass destruction and the collapse of all civilization."

Harry and Ginny were horrified by this revelation. The thought that Voldemort could still win even with few followers and the loss of his protection spells was frightening. They remembered Trelawney's Prophecy only said that Harry would have the power to defeat Voldemort and not that he would beat him.

"But a prophecy was made just after I was born that I have the power to defeat him," Harry said. "What's the use making that prophecy if I'll only lose in the end?"

"The prophecy was given to ensure that Voldemort would mark the Chosen one so you can be prepared to face him," the spirit said, "Let me return to my tale and you'll see why in a moment. The vision she had terrified Cassandra Gryffindor and she told her father, Godric. He also was frightened by the vision. Together, they searched for a way to stop it from coming true, searching through books of magic and science, meditating and thinking but nothing could be found. When research and meditation failed to give them an answer, they turned to prayer."

"Prayer?" Ginny asked, surprised. Most modern wizards and witches were not religious though they still believed in the concept of a creator being who given them the power of magic.

"Yes, O bondmate of the Chosen One," the spirit answered, "The wizards and witches of those days were more spiritual than you of today. They openly revered the spirits of nature and the Creator spirit. They prayed for a way to defeat the evil one. After many months, I was sent to Cassandra in a dream with the instructions to create this room which would summon me when opened. Then it was ensorcelled so that only the one chosen to defeat the one called Voldemort could open the door and enter the room. The Ministry and the Department of Mysteries were built around this room. Through me, you will learn about the power that will defeat your enemy."

"The power again," Harry said. "Just what is this power that I have?"

The spirit smiled. "You, Harry Potter, are like me in that you are an embodiment of love. You care about the people around you so much that you'd sacrifice yourself for them, even if they're strangers to you. Voldemort, however, has rejected love. He has never experienced it and believes it to be a weakness because of what happened to his parents. But he is wrong. Love is the greatest power in the universe. It enables a man and a woman to create a new life or to create a great work of art. It allowed you to survive the Killing curse through your mother. It formed the bond between the two of you and will help you to defeat completely the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort. You must use the power of love against him."

"How?" Harry asked.

The spirit smiled again, "I will show you." A blinding flash of light erupted from the spirit and they knew no more."

James was getting worried. It had been hours since Harry and Ginny had entered the room and they had yet to emerge. The likelihood of Crowley or anyone sympathetic to Voldemort discovering what they were doing increased with every minute as morning approached. He looked at Lily who was deep in conversation with Dumbledore and could see his worry reflected in her eyes.

"What!" she suddenly cried, "I can't believe you didn't tell me this, Albus. I work in this Department after all."

Curious at Lily's outburst and even more worried by it, James walked up to them with Sirius at his side. He asked Dumbledore, "What the bloody hell is wrong, Albus? Why aren't they out yet?"

Lily answered him. "We don't know, honey," she said, gently placing a hand on his arm. "However, Albus has finally told me why he was so insistent that Harry go inside that room." She sent the elderly wizard a sharp glare. "It appears he knew more about that room than anyone else, even here at the Department."

Dumbledore sighed. "I am sorry to have withheld this information from you and James, Lily but you must understand that I needed to make sure Harry would enter that room. You see, in the time of Godric Gryffindor, his daughter Cassandra, who was a powerful seer, had a vision of an evil wizard who would be the descendent of Salazar Slytherin and began his rise to power after a great world conflict. The evil one would be opposed by a very powerful light wizard who would defeat him many times but would be overcome in the end, allowing the evil one to take over and destroy the world."

"No," Lily said, tears forming in her eyes, "That can't happen, not after all we've been through."

"Wait," James said, "How can you know the evil wizard was Voldemort other than being a descendent of Slytherin?"

"Honey, the great world conflict mentioned has to be the Second World War," Lily said. "Voldemort graduated in the last year of that war."

"That is correct, Lily" Dumbledore said. "That is what I myself surmised. Now back to my explanation. Gryffindor and Cassandra searched for a way to help the evil one's opponent to prevent her vision from coming true. It is said that they found it and shut it inside this room, which can only be opened by the evil one's opponent. No one really knows what it is other than it has to do with love. The Headmasters of Hogwarts had been entrusted in secret with the mission of looking out for this evil wizard and the one who would oppose him. Harry was able to open the door which confirms that Voldemort is the evil one seen by Cassandra in her vision and Harry is his foe."

"Then why is he taking so long?" James asked. "Why did you let him take Ginny with him? How do we know he'll be able to get the secret if she's with him?"

Dumbledore sighed. "We have to have faith, James, faith in the ultimate power of good. If they do not come out by 6am, then we'll have to have someone stand guard here, to guide them when they do come out and make sure no one else sees them. We'll have to use Order members since we can't allow anyone else to know Harry has been inside this room."

James shook his head. "All right, I guess that's all we can do for now. Well, there is one other thing." He grinned evilly at Dumbledore. "Someone has to tell Arthur and Molly about Ginny. I think you should be the one to do it." He enjoyed seeing Albus' face turn pale at the thought of telling Molly that her only daughter was trapped in a mystery room in the Department of Mysteries.

Harry regained consciousness slowly. Opening his eyes, he saw the plain white ceiling above. Turning his head, he saw Ginny laying on her back to his right side. He moved over to hover over her. He could feel her through the Bond so she was alive.

"Ginny," he said, gently shaking her.

"Mmm, five more minutes, Mum," she murmured before turning on her side.

Feeling amused, he shook her a little more forcefully while talking to her through the Bond. _"Gin, it's time to get up. We're back in the room."_

Ginny jerked awake and sat up, almost knocking heads with Harry. "Harry!" she cried. _"What happened? The last thing I remember was the lady spirit smiling before a very bright flash of light."_

"_Me too, Gin," _he answered. _"What do you think, about what she told us?"_

"_I don't know, Harry," _Ginny said, _"It's hard to believe that Cassandra Gryffindor saw a vision of you and Tom. That was a thousand years ago. I thought Trelawney's Prophecy was the earliest thing about the two of you. It's also hard to believe that Tom can still win." _

"_I know," _Harry said. _"But what now? Do I really have the power to defeat him?"_

A ghostly whisper sounded around them. "You do, O Chosen One. Have faith and believe. You will know what to do when the time comes." Then the room was silent.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in awe and trepidation. Harry finally broke the silence. "I think we better get out of here." He reached for his cloak and drew it over them.

"_Harry, why do we need the cloak?"_Ginny asked.

"_We really don't know how long we've been in this room, Gin," _Harry replied,_ "I have a feeling we've been here longer than we think. We don't know if it's just Professor Dumbledore, my parents and Sirius out there."_

Harry opened the door slightly and peeped through the opening. He didn't see anyone in the circular room but sensed that someone was in the room. _Probably Disillusioned, _he thought.

The bonded pair stepped out and Harry removed the cloak, his wand at the ready. "Harry!" he heard a voice say off to one side of them. Sirius appeared as if coming from behind a waterfall.

"I'm so glad you and Ginny are all right," Sirius said but stopped when Harry and Ginny continued to point their wands at him.

Harry needed to make sure this was the real Sirius so he asked him a question he knew only Sirius would know. "What were you going to teach me later this week?"

"Wha…um, I was going to teach you to ride the motorbike I got you for your birthday," Sirius answered.

"Sorry, Padfoot," Harry said, putting his wand away, "We needed to be careful. Something tells me we were in there longer than we planned."

"That's putting it mildly, Harry," Sirius said. "It's already eleven on Monday night. You and Ginny have been in that room for almost three days."

Alarmed, Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Oh no," Ginny said, "My mum! What did you tell my parents?"

Sirius gave her a smirk. "Oh, don't worry, Ginny, Albus took care of that."

"You made Professor Dumbledore tell Molly and Arthur that their daughter was in a secret room in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, a grin appearing on her face.

"Let's just say that he couldn't hear well for the last two days and needed Poppy to cure the hex burns on his body," Sirius said, grinning widely.

Dumbledore, James and Lily were waiting for Harry and Ginny when Sirius brought them back to Potter Manor. Arthur and Molly, along with Ron, were back at the Burrow which had been repaired fully for Bill and Fleur's wedding and heavily warded. When questioned, Harry and Ginny couldn't tell them much about what had happened in what they now called the Love room other than they had been given a power that would help them destroy Voldemort. Finally deciding that nothing more could be done other than wait for Voldemort's next move, they all went to bed.

Harry and Ginny went to the Burrow first thing the next morning to see her parents who were very relieved to find them safe. Molly wanted to send a Howler to Sirius for not telling them immediately about their safe emergence from the Love room but Ginny managed to dissuade her mother.

The bonded pair then went around the Burrow which had not only been repaired but improved with two more bathrooms and a bigger kitchen and living room. It still looked lopsided but was now much larger inside than it appeared from the outside. Harry could feel Ginny's happiness to see her childhood home whole again, a sentiment Harry shared since it was like second home to him, considering how often he and Rose had been over since after Halloween 1981.

That night, Harry was sad to say good night to Ginny early because it would be the first time in months they wouldn't be sleeping in the same house. He could see that Ginny felt the same way but until Ginny was of age, she had to stay with her parents.

The next four days were hectic ones as they prepared for Bill and Fleur's wedding which would be held on Sunday, the 9th of August. James had insisted on performing the ceremony since the fathers of the bride and groom were at least senior members of their respective Wizarding governments and he was the British Minister of Magic but also because Arthur was almost like an older brother to him.

Harry would be one of the groomsmen along with Fred, George, Percy and Ron and Charlie would be Best Man. Fleur's Maid of Honor was her best friend at Beauxbatons, Matilda Duvall. The bridesmaids would be Ginny, Hermione, Rose, Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, and one of Fleur's cousins.

Fleur's parents and sister arrived Wednesday afternoon and were settled in the Burrow. Francois and Giselle Delacour were given Charlie's room while Gabrielle was staying in Ginny's room. Fleur was already in Bill's room. To assuage her parents' sensibilities, Bill bunked with Charlie and Percy in Percy's room for the meantime. Fred and George had their own apartment above their store in Diagon Alley.

Fleur's father was invited that night to Bill's bachelor party which was organized by Charlie. Among the other participants were James, Arthur, Percy, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Neville, Harry and Ron. Since it was the latter three guys' first time to attend one, the older boys managed to get them pissed. Their respective significant others were not pleased to find their boyfriends looking like a disaster movie the next day and took out their displeasure on the three offending Weasley brothers.

The rehearsal dinner was held Friday night in the Burrow's garden and went off without a hitch. Security was heavy, not least because James was in attendance.

On Saturday morning, the Weasley brothers, Arthur, Sirius, Frank and Harry set up a huge white marquee in the garden. After that, the younger ones set up the chairs for the guests while Arthur, Sirius and Frank checked out the wards. Molly and Lily spent the day at Potter Manor, creating the wedding feast with the help of Blinky and his wife, Mimi. After which all the men Apparated to Potter Manor to spend the night there while the girls remained at the Burrow to prepare.

Sunday dawned warm and sunny with clear skies. Since the wedding was at three that afternoon, the men had all morning to relax. They played some Quidditch until lunchtime then changed into their dress robes. This was going to be a traditional Wizarding ceremony.

At one in the afternoon, all the men Apparated to the back garden and were soon engaged in greeting the arriving guests. Aside from the other members of the Weasley and Delacour clans, there were various friends of the family like the Hogwarts Professors (except for Snape), the Longbottoms, Sirius' family, colleagues at work and other Ministry officials. All guests were checked for Polyjuice potion or the Imperius curse.

At half past two, Charlie left for a while to escort their Great Aunt Muriel to the Burrow. The feisty elderly witch immediately entered the house, looking for the bride. Harry was amused to see through Ginny's eyes Fleur charming her. Molly didn't look at all pleased by this, probably because she has never been able to charm the old bat.

By ten to the hour, everyone was seated in the marquee. This time, Harry's family was seated on the groom's side which was overflowing due to the other Weasley relations.

At the exact hour of three, the hired band began playing the wedding march. The wedding procession was led by two young Weasley cousins, a redheaded girl of about 4 as the flower girl and a redheaded boy of about 3 as ring bearer. Following the two children was the maid of honor and the bridesmaids. Harry's breathe hitched as he watched Ginny glide down the aisle.

Mesmerized by her beauty once again, Harry was barely aware of the ceremony until his father said, "Gentle Wizards and Witches, I present Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley." The whole assembly broke into enthusiastic applause.

The reception that followed was a great party. Charlie led the toasts and gave a great speech about Bill's numerous misadventures in romance before he met Fleur. Then he warmly welcomed Fleur into the Weasley family, declaring that he was glad someone had finally tamed 'Wild Bill'.

Harry and Ginny danced for most of the night, usually with each other. But Ginny did dance with her father, her brothers, Neville, James, Sirius and Ti while Harry danced with his mum, Molly, Rose, Hermione, Maggie, his little sister Daisy and even with the bride.

One embarrassing moment occurred when Harry and Ginny heard some strange noises coming from the pantry. They opened it up with their wands ready to hex someone only to find Charlie inside with Fleur's friend, Matilda, snogging passionately and half naked, obviously drunk and oblivious to their intrusion. The bonded couple looked at each other for a moment before leaving them to it.

Finally, near midnight, Fred and George set off a brilliant fireworks display as the guests bid goodbye to Bill and Fleur who were spending what was left of their wedding night and the following day in a secret romantic location provided by James. The newly married couple would then spend Ginny's birthday with the Weasleys before leaving on their honeymoon in Italy.

James and Lily left after the bride and groom, their younger children fast asleep in their arms, leaving the older ones to continue to party. It was two in the morning by the time all the guests left the grounds of the Burrow with Harry and Ginny sharing a final kiss before Harry Apparated back to Potter Manor.

Harry returned the next day after lunch to help the remaining Weasley brothers clean up the Burrow's garden. He was amused to find Charlie with blue hair and a black eye. It seemed young Miss Duvall was not pleased find herself naked with him in the pantry and with a massive headache.

While there, Harry managed to speak to Molly without Ginny's awareness to get permission to take Ginny out on a date for her birthday. Molly gave her permission as long as he had her back in time for the birthday party in the evening.

The following day, Harry was awakened at 6am by his alarm clock. For a moment he was puzzled why he had set his alarm so early for a summer day then he remembered the date. Reaching out through the bond, he found Ginny still asleep. Grinning, he got up to get dressed. He still needed to arrange a few things.

An hour later, he Apparated to the Burrow and walked up to the back door. Slipping in, he found Molly cooking breakfast. After greeting her, he quietly went to Ginny's room. Slowly opening the door, he saw that she was still asleep.

He entered the room and slowly climbed into the bed beside her. Lying on his side, he watched her sleep for a few minutes. Then, he reached out through the bond to her mind, nudging her gently, _"Hey love, time to wake up."_

She slowly opened her eyes. Seeing him, Ginny smiled sleepily at him. _"Hi Harry. What time is it?"_

Harry kissed her forehead as he answered her, _"It's just past seven, by the way, happy birthday, Gin."_

Her eyes opened wide as her brain registered what he had said. She abruptly sat up. "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" she shrieked. She grabbed hold of him and latched her lips on to his. _"Thank you, Harry."_

Suddenly, Ginny's door banged open, startling the bonded couple. Turning, they were surprised to find Charlie, Ron and Percy with their wands trained on them.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron demanded, "Did you scream, Ginny?"

"Is Wonder Boy here being too forward?" Charlie asked, eyeing Harry menacingly.

Furious, Ginny leaped up, her own wand turning on her brothers. "Shut it, you gits. I just realized it was my birthday when Harry greeted me so I did scream but it was a good scream. No, Charlie, Harry is not being too forward. Might I remind you guys that we're considered married because of our bond? So you have no need to defend my honor. That's Harry's job now not that he has to. Now get out and leave us to celebrate my birthday the way I want it."

She flicked her wand, pushing them not too gently out of the room and closed the door wandlessly with her other hand. Then she pounced on Harry, kissing him passionately. Harry returned her kiss with equal passion but when she reached for the edge of his shirt, Harry placed a hand to stop her.

"_Gin, as much as I'd like nothing more than to ravish you, I have other plans for today,"_ he said.

Ginny looked at him with a pout on her face but relented. _"Okay, so what are we doing?"_

"_All in good time, dear," _he replied. _"First of all, I'll leave you to change so you can come down and be greeted properly by your family."_ He gave her a quick kiss and left the room and went into the kitchen where he found the rest of the Weasley family.

"Ginny will be down in a few minutes," he announced to them.

"Why are you here so early, mate?" Ron asked. "Surely you could have wished her a happy birthday through that bond thing you have all the way from Potter Manor."

"Ronald!" Molly chastised, "Don't be rude. I think it's so romantic for Harry to come here to greet your sister."

"For your information, Ron," Harry said, "I'm here to take her out on a date for the whole day."

"Just where are you taking our baby sister out for the whole day, Potter?" Charlie asked. "You wouldn't be sneaking her into an inn to have your way with her now, would you?"

"Now Charlie, behave," Molly said. "Harry can take Ginny wherever he wants to since it's her birthday and he has our permission. Anyway, they're considered married so they're doing nothing wrong. Take a seat, Harry and have some breakfast while you wait for her."

Harry sat beside Ron, making sure the other seat beside him was empty for Ginny and began to partake of the delicious breakfast Molly had made. Twenty minutes later, Ginny came down.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone cried as she arrived in the kitchen.

"Thanks, everyone," she said, grinning at them. She then saw Charlie and her smile dropped. She marched up to him and placed her wand against his throat.

"Now see here, Charles Weasley, what I do with my husband is my business and my business alone," she said. "Understand?" She put her wand down when he shakily nodded. Then she embraced him. "You don't have to be afraid for me anymore, Charlie. I'm married to the boy of my dreams and he's in love with me. Just be happy for me."

Charlie embraced her back. "Okay, Ginny, I'll try. I just wasn't ready for you to grow up." Charlie released Ginny and she took her seat beside Harry. They ate their fill of the foods on the table.

Once they were done, Harry and Ginny excused themselves and went out the back door. Molly reminded them to be back by 5pm.

"So, where are we going?" Ginny asked once they were walking down the path to the gate.

"There's a summer carnival at Olverton, down in Kent," Harry answered, "I thought you'd like to visit that."

"Oh, Harry, that's lovely," Ginny said, smiling widely, "I love the carnival."

"Great," Harry said. "I'll Apparate us near there." He took her hand and Apparated them both.

When she saw where they were, Ginny asked, "Harry, why are we near a dirt road?"

Harry grinned. It wasn't often he could surprise her because of the bond. "You do remember telling me you'd like to ride a certain birthday present I received recently on your birthday."

Ginny pulled his head down to give him a passionate kiss at the same time as she screeched through their mental link. _"You brought your motorbike? Great!"_

Harry grinned again. _"Of course, love."_

He pulled it out of his pocket and returned it to its original size. There were two helmets and two leather jackets on the back. He pulled out the smaller jacket and handed it to her. _"Here's your birthday present from me, love. Sirius helped me get it. He thought we should match if we're riding this thing together."_

Ginny grabbed the jacket and admired it before putting it on. _"It's so soft and comfortable."_

"_There are charms on it to keep you cool in warm weather and warm in cold weather," _Harry said. He handed her one of the helmets and put the other one on. His jacket was already on him.

The two had a great time riding through the back woods before arriving at Olverton near lunchtime. They ate lunch in a café in Olverton then spent the afternoon in the carnival. At fifteen minutes to five, Harry drove them to a secluded spot and shrunk the bike and their jackets before putting everything in his pocket. Then he Apparated them back to the Burrow in time for her party.


	62. Chapter 62

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Shorter than usual but I was busy the first week after I posted the last one. I also put it a bit that I left out from the end of the last chapter. Please review. _

Chapter 62: A birthday surprise and back to Hogwarts

Ginny sighed as she leaned back into Harry under their favorite tree in the Burrow's garden. Her birthday party had been a wonderful time. In fact, her whole day had been fabulous.

She had loved riding on his motorbike, snuggled against his back as the wind blew around them, even if the helmet had been a bit uncomfortable at first. Harry had told her it was necessary to wear them for safety even with magic. He had told her all about learning to ride the thing from Sirius, in the dead of night so she wouldn't find out.

The Muggle carnival had been another wonderful experience. All the rides had been enjoyable. Even the different games and food were different enough to entice her to try them all.

But the party was the best thing of the whole day. All her friends were there: Luna, Colin, the Potters, Blacks and Longbottoms and even Melinda Piper who had come all the way from Ireland with Seamus, even though she was still undergoing psychological therapy for the trauma from the attack on Hogsmeade last October.

It was a tearful reunion between Ginny, Rose and Mel who said that Seamus' mum expected her to be well enough to return to Hogwarts for the coming term. Mel had managed to continue her studies with a private tutor and had taken her O.W.L.s the day before so she would be able to join Ginny and Rose in Sixth year.

The food was fabulous, all cooked by Molly. The gifts from her friends ranged from a new set of Chaser gloves from Rose and Maggie to clothes to magical beauty products. Harry commented that Ginny didn't really need the latter which earned the black-haired young man a passionate kiss from Ginny that had her brothers groaning in protest.

Finally, as evening turned into night, she had led Harry away from the party to relax under their favorite tree. She was glad that it had not been destroyed during the Death Eater attack on the Burrow last Christmas. She felt so content and loved as she laid her head on Harry's chest.

Harry encircled her with his arms and whispered, "I'm glad you enjoyed the day but it's not over yet. I do have one more present for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box.

Ginny took the box and opened it. She grew more curious when the unwrapped gift turned out to be a velvet box. Her eyes widened at the sight of the ring nestled inside. It had a single two carat diamond set in a princess style setting with two small emeralds flanking it. She sat up and faced him, trembling. Tears started to form in her eyes when Harry knelt on one knee in front of her.

"_I know the bond means we're married but not many people know of that," _Harry began explaining, _"Every girl deserves to have their dream wedding and I know from your memories that you used to dream of marrying me when you were younger. I think even your mum has been hoping to plan one for us since you were six. This way, you'll have the wedding you've always wanted, your mum gets to plan her only daughter's wedding and we'll have a proper date to celebrate our union every year. So Ginny, will you marry me?"_

Ginny felt so happy and threw her arms around him. _"Yes, Harry, yes, I'll marry you."_ Their lips then met and Ginny knew this birthday had truly been the best she had ever had.

The rest of their families and friends were surprised by their engagement but agreed that it was just right. Molly was ecstatic and admitted that she had been afraid that Harry and Ginny would not have wanted to have a wedding ceremony because of the bond. She did insist they wait until Ginny was of age before having it. Lily didn't care about the date but was equally happy to help plan for the wedding. The two women were soon meeting more often than usual.

The Saturday after Ginny's birthday, the Potters and Grangers (who were still living with the former) were having breakfast at the expanded table of Potter Manor's kitchen like any other day that summer when three unfamiliar owls came through the open window bearing letters. They dropped their loads in front of Harry, Rose and Hermione. The seals on the envelopes showed that they were their Hogwarts letters for the upcoming term.

Harry noticed that Rose was looking nervously at the envelope in front of her. Realizing that it would contain not just the usual letter about the coming term, but also her O.W.L. results, he could understand her nervousness.

"Don't worry, sis," he said to her, "I doubt you failed more than two subjects."

"Harry!" his mum said, "Don't tease your sister like that."

"Sorry, Rose," he said, grinning at her, "But really, if you failed anything, I'll kiss the giant squid in Black Lake."

Glaring at him, Rose opened the envelope and took the parchment inside out. She scanned it and gave a sigh of relief before passing it to their mother. Lily took it and read the letter with James looking at it over her shoulder. When they finished, the two elder Potters grabbed hold of Rose and gave her a tight hug.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Lily said, "Ten O.W.L.s is a great achievement. Well done."

Harry grabbed the parchment of the table. Hermione read it over his shoulder.

_Dear Miss Potter, _

_Here are the results of your O.W.L.s, placed alphabetically by subject. I would like you to know that you are just as brilliant as your mother who I had the privilege of testing both for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s almost twenty years ago and was easily the most brilliant student of her generation. You're even brighter than your brother which is quite a revelation. I look forward to testing you for N.E.W.T.s in two years' time._

_Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Head, Wizarding Examinations Authority_

_**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**_

_**Pass Grades Fail Grades**_

_OUTSTANDING (O) POOR (P)_

_EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E) DREADFUL (D)_

_ACCEPTABLE (A) TROLL (T)_

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Arithmancy: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_Written O_

_ Practical E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_ Written E_

_ Practical E_

_Charms: O_

_ Written O_

_ Practical O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_ Written O_

_ Practical O_

_Herbology: O_

_ Written O_

_ Practical O_

_History of Magic E_

_Potions: O_

_ Written O_

_ Practical E_

_Transfiguration: O_

_ Written O_

_ Practical O_

Harry looked at Rose's results in shock. She had managed to get even better grades than he did.

"_And why not?" _he heard Ginny ask him over their bond, _"She's got your mum's brains and had the better choice of electives, not to mention manages to remain awake in History of Magic."_

"_I never knew that," _Harry answered her. _"How does she do that? Only Hermione does that when we have Binns."_

"_Tell me about it," _Ginny said. _"She won't even tell me, her best friend."_

"_I assume you got your results as well, love," _Harry said. _"How'd you do?"_

"_You can see for yourself," _Ginny replied. _"I'm coming over now."_

Harry told everyone that Ginny was coming over then congratulated his sister with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

A few seconds later, they heard the Floo activate then Ginny walked into the kitchen, greeting everyone before plopping down on Harry's lap. She handed him a piece of parchment which he took hold of to read.

_Dear Miss Weasley, _

_Here are the results of your O.W.L.s, placed alphabetically by subject. I look forward to seeing you again in two years time when you take your N.E.W.T.s._

_Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Head, Wizarding Examinations Authority_

_**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**_

_**Pass Grades Fail Grades**_

_OUTSTANDING (O) POOR (P)_

_EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E) DREADFUL (D)_

_ACCEPTABLE (A) TROLL (T)_

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Astronomy: E_

_Written E_

_ Practical E_

_Arithmancy: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_ Written E_

_ Practical E_

_Charms: O_

_ Written E_

_ Practical O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_ Written E_

_ Practical O_

_Herbology: E_

_ Written O_

_ Practical E_

_History of Magic A_

_Potions: E_

_ Written O_

_ Practical E_

_Transfiguration: O_

_ Written O_

_ Practical O_

Harry embraced her in a hug. _"You did great, Gin, ten O.W.L.s, brilliant."_

"_Yeah," _Ginny replied, pouting slightly, _"But only five Outstandings, Rose got seven."_

"_No buts, you got more than I did, both in O.W.L.s and Outstandings," _he told her before kissing her passionately. Ginny didn't protest anymore, reveling in returning the kiss just as passionately. Their hands had started to roam when someone noisily cleared their throat.

"All right you two," Hermione said, "There are little kids at this table."

Pulling apart, they smiled sheepishly at Harry's and Hermione's parents who smiled back at them while ignoring the three toddlers who were giggling. Both sets of parents congratulated Ginny on her scores.

Hermione then opened her own letter. As she pulled out the parchment, something fell out onto the table with a metal clang. She picked it up and looked at it in shock. It was a badge similar in shape to the prefect's badge but it had the words 'Head Girl' on it.

Harry and Ginny rushed up to her and hugged her at the same time. "Congratulations, Hermione," they both said simultaneously.

Her parents finally caught on and left their seats to give their own congratulations. Lily, James and Rose also congratulated her.

It took a few minutes for Hermione to emerge from her shock then she smiled brightly. "I did it," she said. "I've reached one of my goals since I started at Hogwarts. Is Ron up yet, Ginny? I want to be the one to tell him."

"He was just coming down the stairs as I left, Hermione," Ginny said. "I'm sure he's stuffing his face right now. You can wait a few more minutes to make sure you'll have his full attention. He's coming over anyway. Harry, open your letter. I want to see if you're still a Prefect, just like me." She also had her Prefect badge in her hand.

Harry picked up his envelope up and noted that it was as thick as those of the previous two year. He removed the letter within then upended the envelope. A badge fell out but to his shock, instead of 'prefect', it said Head Boy. Ginny beamed at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting off his lap.

"Oh Harry," his mum said, rushing to him and hugging him tightly, "Just like your father."

When Lily released him, it was James' turn to hug and congratulate him. "We shouldn't be surprised. After all, unlike me, you've been Prefect for two years now. I doubt there's anyone else who deserves to be Head Boy in your year."

Rose and Hermione also hugged Harry to congratulate him and Hermione's parents gave their own congratulations. Even the three toddlers looked happy for him, even if they didn't know why.

"This is great, Harry," Hermione said. "I was afraid that I'd have someone from another House sharing Head duties with me."

"I do wonder who the Seventh Year Gryffindor prefects are now," Harry said. "I don't think McGonagall would have Ron as both Prefect and Quidditch Captain. It would be a bit too much for him, since we have N.E.W.T.s this year."

"Well, maybe it's Neville," Rose said. "Dean and Seamus don't have what it takes to be Prefects."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Harry said. "The others should be here soon."

Harry was indeed right and so was Rose. When the two Longbottom siblings, Ron and Ti arrived an hour later, they found out that Neville was indeed the seventh year Gryffindor male prefect while Ti had been appointed the fifth year male Gryffindor prefect. McGonagall also retained Ron as the Quidditch team captain. Now the only mystery was the identity of the Seventh year Gryffindor female prefect since Hermione was now Head Girl.

The rest of the summer went by quickly as they resumed their morning runs, exercises and training sessions along with Quidditch games. The teens got to go to Muggle London a few times on shopping trips with barely an escort.

They also started to teach Daisy, Andrew and Daniel how to fly. Hermione and her parents were apprehensive at first to allow Daniel to get on a broom at his age but the Potters and Weasleys assured them that it was all part of a normal Wizarding childhood. At any rate, the brooms used by the toddlers only hovered up to three feet from the ground and moved slowly. The three toddlers loved it and were soon spending half their day on the brooms.

Rose celebrated her birthday on the last Sunday of August which was a day before the actual date with a party at Potter Manor attended by the same guests as had attended Ginny's including Mel Pipper who had also passed her O.W.L.s. Rose's favorite gift was, naturally, from Neville, a heart shaped locket with a picture of all the Potters in one half and a picture of her and Neville on the other side.

The eight teens spent the day and night of August 31st in Potter Manor so they could all go together to King's Cross. Since September 1st was a Tuesday, they would have had to contend with the weekday London traffic if they had driven there.

Instead, James had arranged for secret Portkeys for the kids and the five adults accompanying them to the station who were Lily, Molly, Remus, Tonks and Sam. The Portkey activated at nine o'clock, giving the kids plenty of time to say goodbye and find a compartment for themselves. Aurors were present all around the platform, providing security led by Sirius and Frank.

Soon, they heard the sounds of other students arriving at the platform. Many of their friends came by their compartment to greet them and talk for a while. At eleven o'clock, the train pulled out of the station.

A half-hour later, Hermione told Harry that they should head for the Heads compartment to prepare for their meeting with the prefects which would be in another hour, earning a groan from Harry. Ginny wanted to accompany them but Hermione refused, saying she would only distract Harry as they planned for the meeting.

As the time for the meeting drew closer, the other prefects started to arrive. Ginny, Ti and Neville were the first to come into the compartment ten minutes before the meeting. Harry greeted his bond mate with a quick peck before rejoining Hermione at the center area.

Colin Creevey who was the sixth year male Gryffindor prefect came in a minute later with Luna who was the sixth year female prefect for Ravenclaw. Hot on their heels were the Patil twins. Now they knew that Parvati was the seventh year female prefect for Gryffindor, which came as a relief. Within the next quarter hour, the rest of the prefects appeared, including the Slytherin seventh year prefects, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. It was surprising to find out that the female fifth year Gryffindor Prefect was Romilda Vane but at least she kept her distance from Ti. Harry did notice her looking at Neville through most of the meeting.

Hermione started the meeting and explained that even with their success against the Death Eaters the previous June, the war wasn't over yet and the Defense Club was going to continue. Harry then interjected that despite that, it was important for the students to continue their other activities including Quidditch and Hogsmeade weekends. Hermione also proposed two Balls, one at Christmas and another on Valentine's Day to lift the spirits of the student body. Everyone became enthusiastic about that but Hermione told them to keep it quiet until she had gotten permission from the Headmaster. They then settled down to arranging the patrol schedules before ending the meeting.

On their way back to their compartment, they ran into Melinda Pipper and Seamus Finnegan who told them that they were now dating. The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was peaceful and they soon arrived at Hogsmeade station as the sun was setting. Aurors were very visible as the students disembarked and made their way to the castle. Harry was very glad that there were no signs that a battle had been fought in and around the castle barely three months before.

The sorting and Welcome Feast all proceeded normally. Since the term started in the middle of the week, classes would begin promptly the following day so the students were soon sent to their common rooms to get to bed.

Ti went ahead of the others since, as the Fifth year prefect, he had to escort the new first years to the Gryffindor common room. Unfortunately, he had to do it with Romilda, so Maggie went along with him. Harry and Hermione heard Professor McGonagall calling them as they got up from their seats at Gryffindor table along with Ginny, Ron, Neville and Rose.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," the Deputy Headmistress began, "I'm sure you know that as the Head students you have your own quarters. I will escort you to them."

"Professor," Harry said, "Is it okay if our other friends come with us to see our quarters?"

McGonagall looked at the other four teens for several seconds but finally said, "Very well, I suppose it's all right. Since Miss Weasley and Mr. Longbottom are prefects, they will need to know where to find you anyway."

McGonagall led the six teens up to the seventh floor but turned away from Gryffindor tower toward the same corridor as the Room of Requirement. Before reaching the picture of Barnaby the Barmy, they came upon a large picture of a castle on a hill overlooking a lake. Looking closely at it, they recognized it as the view of Hogwarts when you came in from the Lake.

"This picture functions much like the Fat Lady's portrait, acting as the door to your new quarters and requiring a password to gain entrance," McGonagall said. She faced the portrait and said clearly, "Head's rooms," and the picture swung outward, revealing an opening just like that leading to Gryffindor Tower. "You may change the password if you like, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger."

Going through, they saw a room similar to their common room but smaller in size. The wall opposite the picture entrance had a fireplace in the center flanked by windows that looked down on the lake. A study table was below each window and a couch stood before the fireplace. The other walls had a door on each.

"The door to the left lead to your room, Miss Granger, while the right door leads to yours, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "Each room has its own private bathroom. I know you and Miss Weasley or should I say Mrs. Potter, are considered to be married, Mr. Potter, so certain considerations have been made for your needs. However, I ask you to be discreet and limit any overly amorous activities to weekends at the most."

She waited for Ginny and Harry, who were both looking embarrassed, to nod their heads before turning to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, while I allow you to visit Miss Granger, you are not to emulate your sister and Mr. Potter in the extent of activities allowed." She then looked at Rose and Neville.

"You two, as well as Miss Longbottom and Mr. Black, can also visit the two Heads, however please be back in Gryffindor Tower by curfew. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, I will give you the passwords to all the common rooms tomorrow since you may need to enter the other Houses to do your jobs. However, it does not give you free reign to enter them at will and most certainly not to do any mischief to their residents. Good night."

Once the Deputy Headmistress had left, the eight teens looked into the Heads' bedrooms and found that each room had a four-poster bed similar to the ones in the dorms, a cabinet, another study table and a door leading to a bathroom with a sink, toilet and separate tub and shower. A window dominated one wall in each, also overlooking the lake. Harry and Hermione's trunks were at the foot of their respective beds.

Harry and Hermione decided to change the present password to 'Hogwarts stand united' and told it to their friends. They would have to give them to the other prefects as well. After chatting with them for a while, Rose and Neville decided to return to Gryffindor Tower. Harry wondered if they would detour into a broom cupboard before getting back to the common room but decided he didn't want to know.

Once portrait had closed behind Rose and Neville, Ginny just smirked at Harry as she pulled him toward his room. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see Hermione pushing Ron down onto the sofa before he could protest Ginny's action. Ginny pushed Harry down onto the bed and flicked her wand to shut the door. Then Ginny's lips crashed into his, driving all thought from his mind. It was almost curfew when Ginny and Ron finally left the Heads' quarters. Good thing the Tower was close by.


	63. Chapter 63

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR to all my reader! I deeply apologize for the long silence and wait. It's been a busy three months. I also had too many ideas coming to me that conflicted with each other. I had to sort through them and decide what to use. This one is short but definitely shows that I'm back. Hopefully, the next one will be out within a couple of weeks. Please read and review. _

Chapter 63: A new Quidditch teammate

Classes at Hogwarts were the same as the previous year with the exception of Defense. Kingsley had been badly injured in the last moments of the attack on Hogsmeade so he was not fit to be DADA teacher again. In his place was another Auror not well known to Harry and his friends, Joshua Jones, who seemed to be in his mid-thirties.

His father had assured Harry that Josh was very competent, having been an Auror trainer for five years now. This proved correct when the seventh year Gryffs had DADA on their first Friday back. Josh proved to be just as good as Kingsley and told Harry he was looking forward to supervising the Defense Club that night.

The first meeting of the Defense Club was spent greeting the new members, most of whom were the new third years and going over some of the spells learned the previous year. Josh gave some good suggestions while keeping out of the way of Harry and the other senior members which increased his standing in Harry's eyes.

On the second Saturday of September, Ron held Quidditch tryouts of the Gryffindor team. When the New Marauders came onto the Quidditch Pitch, they found almost half of their house there, waiting for them.

Looking irritated, Ron said, "All right, everyone who came to simply watch the tryouts or isn't serious about playing on the team, leave or go to the stands." Half of those on the Pitch left the grounds, most of them headed for the Gryffindor side of the Stands. That was when they spotted her.

"What's she doing here?" Maggie asked the others.

"Well, it appears that she's trying out for the team," Harry answered. SHE happened to be Romilda Vane, ex-girlfriend of Ti Black nee Malfoy so he could understand the looks of disgust and skepticism on the faces of Ginny, Maggie and Rose, especially the younger girl.

Before they could offer any comment, Ron called everyone trying out, including the previous year's team, to take several laps around the Pitch with every lap at increasing speeds. That eliminated those who were not very good flyers or couldn't keep up, leaving twenty people aside from the previous year's regular and reserve teams. Harry noticed that Romilda was among those twenty.

Ron then called for those who were trying out to be Chasers. Since Katie Bell had graduated the previous year, they needed to find a replacement for her. There was a chance that they'd find someone better than Ginny, Rose, Ti, Demelza or Maggie so he had them also included in the tryout. This year, there were fifteen candidates in all.

Deciding to do something different, he also called on the other Keeper candidates, of which there were four, including Melinda Piper. He then had the Chaser candidates take five shots on each Keeper candidate for a total of twenty-five shots, with Hermione keeping score.

It was no surprise that Ginny and Rose each managed to make a total of twenty successful goals, including three against Ron. Maggie was next with nineteen successful goals, including two against Ron. Ti and Demelza each managed eighteen goals but failed to score any goal on Ron. What was surprising was Romilda who managed to equal Maggie's score, including one goal on Ron. The other candidates could only manage fifteen or less goals.

Of the four other Keeper candidates, only Melinda managed to block near as many shots as Ron, including a couple from each of the top Chaser candidates. Ron thanked the four and asked them to take a seat in the stands.

Once that was done, he had the top nine Chaser candidates separate into groups of three and had them practice passing to each other for a few minutes while being attacked by Bludgers sent by Neville and Seamus. When all that was done, it was no surprise that Ginny, Rose and Maggie had performed the best. However, it was a surprise to see how well Romilda worked with the two other Chasers she was paired with. Meanwhile, the witch partnered with Ti and Demelza kept dropping the Quaffle or flinching whenever a Bludger came close to her. Shaking his head, Ron asked all the Chaser candidates to sit in the stands.

Ron repeated the way he did the Beater and Seeker tryouts last year. While Andrew Coote and Ritchie Cootes showed big improvements from the previous year, Neville and Seamus were still the best Beaters, working seamlessly together.

There were five hopefuls aside from Harry vying for the Seeker position. But after the first test of Catch-the-Golf-Balls-all-over-the-Pitch, it was down to Harry and Sharon Green again in the final hunt for the practice Snitch. Harry found that she had improved a lot since the last year and he had to use some special moves to beat her to the Snitch.

Harry hugged the younger girl and told her, "I think I'll be glad to graduate this year. If I was trying out for the team again next year, I'd be worried about keeping my position. We'll work out in our practices so you get even better than me. That way, Ginny and Rose will have a great Seeker for their last school team."

Sharon blushed and hugged him again. "T-thanks, H-Harry. I want to be able to play professional Quidditch when I graduate, maybe even for the Holyhead Harpies."

"That's great," Harry said. "Ginny and Rose are thinking of the same thing. It'll be great if you three could be teammates after school."

Ron then called all the candidates to the stands and announced the composition of both the main and reserve teams. The regular team consisted of him as Keeper, Harry as Seeker, Ginny, Rose and Maggie as Chasers and Neville and Seamus as Beaters. For the reserve team, he chose Melinda as Keeper, Sharon as Seeker, Ti, Demelza and Romilda as Chasers and Andrew and Ritchie as Beaters. Ron then thanked everyone for participating or showing their support. He called all thirteen other members to a short team meeting in the locker room where he told them some of his plans including the thrice weekly practices since they were scheduled to play Slytherin in November.

While they were meeting, Harry noticed that Maggie kept glancing at Romilda who was seated at the other end of the room. He guessed that she was not looking happy to have Romilda on the reserve team with Ti. Through their Bond, Ginny told him that Maggie was probably worried that Romilda would use it as an opportunity to try and get Ti back. However, that didn't prove the case. In fact, Romilda seemed to have her sights on another member of the team.

They were a bit surprised when Romilda came up to Neville as they started to walk back to the castle, gushing with compliments on his Beater skills. Harry barely managed to stop a furious Rose from hexing the younger girl who had latched on to her boyfriend's arm. Just as they got back to the castle, Hermione managed to step in and move a flustered Neville away on the pretext of having a NEWT level study group.

That didn't seem to deter Romilda since she started to wait after every practice for Neville to come out of the male locker room so she could walk with him back to the castle. Harry and Ginny used their connection to make sure that she and Rose were waiting for him and Neville after practice so Romilda would not have a chance to catch Neville without Rose. This left her looking frustrated every time.

Then Romilda started showing up at the end of some seventh year class periods and tried to walk with Neville back to the Gryffindor common room or Great Hall. However, Harry, Ron and Hermione were usually there to keep her off Neville. It was a good thing that Hermione didn't pair Neville and Romilda for the nightly Prefect patrols.

It finally came to a head on Friday in the third week of September when Professor Flitwick held Neville back after class to talk about a project in Charms. Harry wanted to stay but the diminutive professor told him to go on down to the Great Hall for lunch since their talk might take a few more minutes. Luckily, it seemed that Romilda was not outside the Charms classroom waiting for Neville.

Harry spotted Rose as she entered the Great Hall with Ginny a few minutes after he, Ron and Hermione got there. His sister seemed to notice that her boyfriend was not seated with his fellow seventh year Gryffindors. He went up to tell her that Neville had been delayed by Professor Flitwick.

Just he came up to Rose and Ginny, he heard Romilda's voice saying, "Oh, Neville that is so funny."

The three of them turned around and saw Neville and Romilda entering the Great Hall together, her hand on his arm. Neville looked nervous and his eyes widened when he saw Rose, Harry and Ginny.

Then Romilda said, "Neville, why don't we go together to Hogsmeade on the first Hogsmeade weekend two weeks from now?" She fluttered her eyelids at him.

Harry rolled his eyes and thought about how thick the girl was. He kept a careful eye on his sister and his Bondmate who both looked murderous at the younger girl's temerity.

Before Rose or Ginny could pull their wands out, Neville looked at Romilda and said, "I'm sorry, Romilda but in case you haven't noticed, I have a girlfriend and we're going to Hogsmeade together next Saturday and on every Saturday we're allowed to go to Hogsmeade. I'm not interested in anyone else, least of all you. I love Rose and only her. So please stop stalking me. It's getting creepy."

With that he grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her along with him toward the Gryffindor table with Harry and Ginny following them. Harry looked back as he sat down and saw that Romilda was still standing there with a stunned look, eyes starting to tear up. She then bolted from the Great Hall and Harry almost felt sorry for her. After that, Romilda seemed to leave Neville alone though Harry and Ginny did notice that she seemed to be less visible, even in the common room.

On the morning of the first Hogsmeade visit of the year on October 3rd, the students from third year up were filled with the usual excitement of getting out of the school for a few hours. The New Marauders went quickly through their breakfast, even Ron, anxious to be first in the line of students who would be passing under Filch's watchful eye.

Once past the caretaker, the eight Gryffindors walked slowly down the path to the village, splitting up to make their rounds of the stores by couples. There were many Aurors visible in the village and Harry had been told by his father that there were also several Aurors in plain clothes wandering around.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Rose and Neville met for lunch at the crowded Three Broomsticks while Maggie and Ti met up with some of their other friends. While the older Gryffindors were waiting for their orders, a nervous looking Romilda approached them, specifically Rose and Neville.

"Um, Neville," she stammered, "I-I'd like to apologize to you and to Rose for the way I've been acting. I thought I could get you to like me if I just got you to spend time with me. But when you told me how you felt about Rose, I realized that couldn't happen. I hope you'll forgive me for bothering you."

Neville smiled and said, "That's okay, Romilda. I know it's hard to find someone who'll love you as much as you love them. It took me a while to realize what Rose means to me. I'm sorry that I'm not the one for you but I'm sure you'll find him some day. You're still young. Some people aren't lucky enough to find the one for them while they're still in school."

"T-thanks, Neville," Romilda said. "I do hope so. Um, Rose, I hope you'll forgive me for trying to steal your boyfriend. Here, I saw you looking at this earlier in Honeyduke's and got it for you as a way of apologizing." She placed a packet of Chocoballs, Rose's favorite Honeyduke's candy on the table.

Harry could see that Rose was struggling to control her temper but she finally managed to calm down and said, "All right, Romilda. I accept your apology but please try to find someone who isn't in a relationship already."

"Thanks," she said. She then left the pub in a hurry, leaving them to their lunch. The six breathed a sigh of relief and hoped their days of having to deal with Romilda were over. The rest of their lunch was uneventful, after which they decided to head back to the castle and enjoy the rest of the day inside the school grounds.

Ten days later, the New Marauders were studying together in the common room in the evening after dinner when Rose suddenly fell to the floor and began convulsing. Neville grabbed hold of her to keep her from breaking any bones.

When foam started forming in her mouth, Harry realized what was happening. Fortunately, the seventh years were studying Potions and had their Potion kits out. He grabbed a bezoar from his kit and shoved it into his sister's mouth.

After a few seconds, Rose lay still and started to breath normally. Sighing with relief, they levitated her and the boys and Maggie brought her to the Hospital Wing while Hermione and Ginny went to get Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, Neville gently lowered her into one of the beds while Harry went to Madam Pomfrey's office to call her.

"Yes, what is it?" the school nurse called out when Harry knocked on her office's door.

Harry opened the door and saw her sitting at her desk. "Madam Pomfrey, please come quickly. My sister, I think she's been poisoned."

"Oh my," she exclaimed and hurried out to the ward, going immediately to Rose's side. As she passed her wand over Rose, she asked, "What exactly happened to her?"

"We were studying in the common room," Neville began, his eyes heavy with worry, "when she suddenly fell out of her chair and started convulsing. We didn't know at first what was wrong with her."

"Then foam started coming out of her mouth a few seconds after her convulsions started," Harry continued, "That's when I suspected that she had been poisoned somehow. So I got a Bezoar from my Potions kit and stuck it in her mouth. Luckily, it seemed to work since the foam cleared away and she stopped convulsing."

Madam Pomfrey nodded but remained silent while she continued passing her wand over Rose while muttering diagnostic spells. Harry used the time to contact his father through the mirror.

"Harry, what is it?" James asked as he answered the mirror."

"Dad, you and Mum have to come to Hogwarts," Harry said. "It's Rose. We were studying in the common room earlier when she fell out of her chair and began convulsing. Then foam started coming out of her mouth. I thought she might have been poisoned so I stuck a Bezoar from my Potions kit into the mouth which cleared up the foam and stopped her convulsions. Then we took her to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey is still checking her out."

"Oh Merlin," James exclaimed. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

Just as Harry broke contact with his father, Hermione and Ginny came into the Hospital Wing with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Their Head of House gasped as she approached them while Professor Dumbledore looked grave. They told the two Professors the same thing they had told Madam Pomfrey.

"How in the world could she have been poisoned?" Professor McGonagall asked. "If you were in the Gryffindor common room, how could the poison have gotten in her system?"

"Professor," Neville said, "Could it have been something she ate?"

"How could that be, Neville?" Ron asked. "It's been two hours since we had dinner."

"Well, she started to feel hungry while we were studying," Neville said. "So she got some chocolate from her trunk. I'll go get them." He left the Hospital Wing, headed for Gryffindor Tower.

Meanwhile, Madam Pomfrey had finished her examination of Rose.

"Well, Poppy?" McGonagall asked.

"It appears that she was not poisoned or rather that she didn't take in true poison," she said, "Rather, she seemed to have ingested a potion that went bad, the specific one I cannot identify except that it is a rare potion."

Everyone looked surprised and puzzled.

"How the bloody hell did that happen?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "Language."

"Oops, sorry, Professors," Ron said sheepishly.

"That is all right, Mr. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said. "I see we have a bit of a mystery on our hands. Is it possible that she had drunken a potion during dinner?"

"I don't think so, Professor," Harry said. "She drank pumpkin juice during dinner. Ginny and I got our juice from the same pitcher and none of us seem to have suffered any ill effects." 

Dumbledore nodded his head, "That does seem to rule out that possibility."

Just then, Neville came back. "Here are the chocolates Rose was eating earlier, Professor." He placed a packet of Chocolate frogs, Honeyduke's toffees and a pack of Chocoballs that was almost empty.

"Hang on, Neville," Harry said, "Isn't that the pack of Chocoballs Romilda gave Rose the other Saturday in Hogsmeade?"

Neville looked closer at the pack and said, "Why yes, Harry, I believe it is. She hasn't had a chance to open it before tonight. You don't think this is what poisoned her, do you?"

Professor Dumbledore took the different chocolates and ran his wand over them. "I think we should ask Professor Snape to take a look at these and see if they've been tampered with. In the meantime, I think that Rose is out of danger. Minerva, please have someone go to the gates to let James and Lily in as I'm sure Harry has contacted them through their wonderful communication mirror. Harry, you and Neville may remain until they arrive. The rest of you should go back to Gryffindor Tower."

Accepting Dumbledore's instructions, Ginny kissed Harry goodbye and led the others out of the Hospital Wing together with the two professors. Harry and Neville sat down on either side of Rose, each taking hold of one of her hands while Madam Pomfrey went into her office.

After a few minutes, the doors to the Hospital wing opened and through them walked Harry's parents with Professor Dumbledore. The couple hurried over to Rose's bed where they embraced Harry and Neville. Lily sat beside Rose where she took hold of one of Rose's hand, looking to Harry to be on the verge of tears.

"Are you sure you told us everything that happened to Rose, Harry?" James asked.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm sure," Harry said. "It was all so sudden. Why didn't she See it, Dad?" Harry knew his dad would understand that he meant Rose's Seer ability to have visions of the future.

James sighed, "I don't know, Harry. Her ability to see the future isn't a sure thing. I guess the vision of this didn't come to her."

"Harry, I think you and Neville should head back to Gryffindor tower now," Professor Dumbledore said. "I doubt there will be any change in Rose's condition before morning."

"All right, Professor," Harry said. He turned to his father. "Dad, just in case, please let us know if anything else happens."

"Yes, son," James said, "we will."

Harry and Neville went back to Gryffindor Tower where they found the rest of their friends still awake and waiting for them. They were disappointed over the lack of news. They all knew that they'd be unable to sleep because of this so they sat down in their usual area in front of the common room's fireplace, wondering exactly what happened to Rose.

The following day, Harry and his friends woke up early feeling tired from having fallen asleep in the common room. After a quick shower and change of clothes, they went to the Hospital wing, hoping for good news about Rose. However, when they got there, they found Rose to still be unconscious. Harry's parents told them that Madam Pomfrey felt it best to let her awaken on her own and not with a potion or spell.

The seven Gryffindors went to the Great Hall with heavy hearts. Ginny and Maggie tried to comfort Neville but weren't very successful since they were equally worried. It was still early so there weren't many students in the Great hall yet. When they got to the Gryffindor table however, they were met by Romilda.

"Oh Neville," she said, "I just heard about Rose. How is she? How are you doing?"

Neville stared at her for a moment then yelled, "How dare you!" That brought up Romilda short from trying to hug him. "What did you do to her, you bint? What did you put in those Chocoballs?"

She seemed to look at him in shock but Harry thought it didn't look true. "W-what are you talking about? I didn't do anything to them."

Neville grabbed her arm. "Don't lie to me. I thought you were really sorry about what you've been doing the last month but I'm not so sure now."

Just then, Professor McGonagall came up to them. "Mr. Longbottom, what is the meaning of this? Why are you manhandling Miss Vane?" 

Neville didn't flinch at the tone in his Head of House's voice. "I think she had something to do with Rose's condition, Professor. She placed some sort of potion in those Chocoballs."

"Is this true, Miss Vane?" she asked Romilda who now looked nervous and uneasy and didn't answer her. Professor McGonagall looked at her for a few more seconds before saying, "I think you and I need to talk with the Headmaster. Miss Granger, since you're Head Girl as well as a fellow Gryffindor, please accompany us to the Headmaster's office."

It was evening by the time they found out exactly what happened. The potion in the Chocoballs was confirmed by Professor Snape to be the Draught of Living Death. However, the brewing had been botched which led to the near poisoning of Rose.

Romilda had no idea why there was a potion injected into the Chocoballs. She didn't even remember buying them. What she remembered was having them on her and thinking that it would be a good way to prove to Rose and Neville that she was really sorry for trying to get Neville to like her over Rose which was actually true.

Dumbledore discovered that she had been subjected to a Memory charm and Imperiused. He managed to gently break through the Memory charm to discover that it had been Amanda Bletchley, a fifth year Slytherin, who had Imperiused her and given her the Chocoballs to give to Rose, using the Memory charm to try to keep her identity a secret. On one hand, it cleared Romilda but on the other hand, it now worried them that there was an agent for Voldemort in the castle, someone they had little knowledge of.


	64. Chapter 64

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Once again, let me apologize for the long wait. I actually had half of this done by the middle of January but RL got in the way of continuing. It was only in the last week that I got a little time to write. I hope it doesn't look disjointed as a result. I would have posted this before the weekend but Fanfiction was not accepting the post. Anyway, enjoy and please review. Please remember that sentences in italics without quotations are thoughts while those within quotation marks are Harry and Ginny speaking to each other through their bond._

Chapter 64: Consequences of a Potion gone wrong

James was furious. He was in a meeting in the Headmaster's office with Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape to discuss the case of Amanda Bletchley, the fifth year Slytherin girl who had _Imperiused_ Romilda Vane to give a batch of Chocoballs filled with Draught of Living Death to James' eldest daughter, Rose. Because the hard-to-brew potion had been brewed badly, instead of putting Rose in a coma, it had poisoned her and left her unconscious in the Hospital wing for the last two days. In spite of all that, Dumbledore refused to allow the Aurors to arrest the Bletchley girl.

"Why the bloody hell won't you let the Aurors arrest her, Albus?" James almost yelled at the elderly wizard. Minerva looked shocked at his language while Snape simply looked bored just before he spoke up.

"It seems being Minister of Magic hasn't given you a civil tongue for your elders, Potter," the greasy-haired professor remarked.

"Watch it, Snivellus," James said. "You're lucky I haven't used my position to see you tossed out on your backside from this job."

"Probably because your lovely wife talked you out of it," Snape retorted.

"You shut up about Lily," James yelled. "She hasn't been your friend since you called her a Mudblood in our fifth year." He heard Minerva gasp because she hadn't known about that incident but James didn't care. Being near Snape had always brought the dark side of his personality out, even years after they had finished with school.

"Enough!" Dumbledore exclaimed, pounding the table with his fist. "James, I told you before to leave Severus alone. Severus, please do not try to provoke James. We cannot afford to be fighting one another, especially with Voldemort still out there. Now James, please listen to my reasons for not allowing your Aurors to arrest Miss Bletchley."

James sighed and sat down. "Very well, Albus. They had better be good reasons." He watched Snape carefully as the other man sat down in his chair next to Minerva's.

"You can judge for yourself," Albus said. "I believe that Miss Bletchley's actions are not of her own accord. When I viewed Miss Vane's memory after I had removed the memory charm, I saw Miss Bletchley having difficulty holding the _Imperius_ on Miss Vane. She looked reluctant to do it."

James wanted to scoff and protest Albus' observation but Albus held up his hand to prevent any interruption.

"I know that doesn't seem like much," Albus said, "but it has led me to consider that this is all part of some plan of Voldemort. You know that he fears her Seer powers, especially her ability to look into the future. Since he failed to convert her to his side or keep her prisoner, he may have decided to remove her short of directly killing her, probably hoping to turn her at some later date which kept him from having her feed a real poison."

"So he somehow had this girl do this to get my Rose out of the way?" James asked, one eyebrow rising. "Isn't that stretching it a bit?"

"I have to agree with the Headmaster, Potter," Snape broke in. "The Dark Lord has realized that many of the Ministry's successes against his followers this past year has been due to your daughter's powers. He fears and seeks to destroy any power he cannot control."

James eyed Snape suspiciously. "Did you know he was planning an attack on Rose?"

Snape scoffed and shook his head. "No, Potter, he has not confided with me on this. He may have planned it with other people while I was here."

_Then what use are you as a spy? _James thought. He turned to Dumbledore and said the same thing.

Dumbledore sighed. "It doesn't matter now, James. If this was a ploy by Tom to prevent Rose from using her powers, then it means he has something important planned to occur soon. We need Severus to find out what that is."

James sighed and shook his head. "Very well, Albus. I hope you can find out whatever scheme that monster has planned, Snape. It doesn't reassure me that what Sirius and I have suspected about you being our spy in Voldemort's remaining ranks is true but it's probably the best use for you since you can't really teach." He stood up. "If there is nothing else, Albus, I need to get back to see how Rose is doing."

He bade McGonagall farewell as well, pointedly ignoring Snape. He hoped he would not regret letting the Bletchley girl get away with trying to drug his daughter.

While James was meeting with the three professors, Harry was in his own meeting with three students from Snape's House. As soon as he had learned who had _Imperiused _Romilda into giving Rose the drugged chocolates, he sent a message to the only Slytherin NEWT year members of the DC to find out about Amanda Bletchley. So now he was meeting with Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini in a secret passage under the cover of several protective and privacy charms.

"Hey, guys," Harry greeted the three Slytherins, "I'm glad you could meet with me on such short notice. So just who is Amanda Bletchley? I know she's a fifth year, like Romilda and Ti. Why would she try to give my sister chocolates with the Draught of Living Death and why use Romilda?"

"You're right that she's a fifth year, Harry," Daphne said. "Being Head Boy, you should know her a bit more since she's the female fifth year Slytherin prefect this year. She's also the twin sister of one of our House who died during the battle last June, Miles Bletchley, though she didn't want to fight and was evacuated with the other under age students. Miles was a great guy, brave enough to have been a Gryff instead of one of us."

"Now I remember her from the meeting on the train on the way here," Harry said. "She's got strawberry blonde hair about shoulder length and light brown eyes, right? She seemed a bit shy and unsure of herself."

"Quite true," Daphne said. "I've been wondering since then why Snape picked her as Prefect."

"And Miles was her twin brother?" Harry asked. "I think I talked with Miles a few times during the DC meetings this past year. He kept telling me that he felt bad that his sister was too scared to join the DC like he did. Did she come back after the battle?"

"She did," Tracey said. "She was quite distraught over her brother's death. I hope she didn't end up blaming you and everyone else for that."

"That's a possibility," Blaise said. "I believe her father was a big supporter of You-Know-Who in the last war but his two children never seemed to like all the Pureblood propaganda or follow any of the old ways in spite of being Purebloods."

"That's true," Daphne said. "Miles and Amanda have never said anything to indicate they believe in all the blood purity stuff or followed any of the old ways while they were at school. So I don't see Amanda doing what she did willingly. The few times I've talked to her over the years, I thought she'd be better off in Hufflepuff than Slytherin. I have a feeling she might have been forced to do all that."

"Are you sure, Daphne?" Harry asked. "I'm sure my Dad would want to arrest her for using the Unforgivable but we have to give her a chance. If she was forced to do it, she shouldn't be arrested. Rose would understand."

"We'll find out, Harry," Blaise said. "Maybe we can get her to you so you can talk to her."

"Thanks, guys," Harry said. "Let me know if you have something." He lifted the charms around the area and left.

A few days passed with no improvement in Rose's condition. Harry met again with the three Slytherins in the same area. This time, Ginny was with him and the three had brought Amanda herself. The younger girl looked afraid and distressed as she looked over at the two Gryffindors. They gave her a warm smile and approached them slowly before sitting down next to them on some conjured chairs.

"Hi Amanda," Harry said softly. "Don't be afraid. I know you had something to do with what happened to my sister but I'm not mad. I have a feeling you didn't do it willingly. Please tell me the truth."

Amanda looked at him with watery eyes and sighed. She started speaking in a soft voice. "My brother and I have never believed in the superiority of Purebloods like the rest of our family does. But until this year, we managed to hide that from them. My brother joined the Defense Club because he admired you and what you stand for. I was too afraid of Father to do that and what he would do if he found out."

She looked down at her feet. "Father has always been a supporter of You-Know-Who and his cause, even during the first war, donating money to his cause in secret so he wouldn't be arrested by the Ministry. He was furious when he learned that Miles had died fighting You-Know-Who and his followers. When I got home this summer, he locked me in my room and didn't let me out. My meals were brought to me by our family house-elf. Then after a month, I heard the door unlocked and a Death Eater came into my room."

Tear started to run down her cheeks and her words came out in stammers. "H-he locked the room w-with his wand and came at me. I-I screamed but either n-no one h-heard me or no one cared. He t-tore my clothes off and…and….," She started crying which caused Ginny to go to her and embrace her gently.

Harry felt angry and disgusted. He didn't need for Amanda to say anything more for him to understand what the Death Eater had done to her. His heart went out to the poor girl. The three older Slytherins looked saddened and not surprised.

After a few minutes, Amanda pulled away from Ginny and wiped her eyes with one sleeve. "A-after the Death Eater left my r-room, my father came in a-and told me t-that if I d-did as he told me, i-it wouldn't h-happen again. If I disobeyed him, he'd let the rest of the Death Eaters have me."

Harry asked gently. "What did he want you to do?"

"I was to keep my eyes open and watch you and your friends, reporting to him anything that happened," she said. "I noticed Romilda's interest with Neville. Knowing he was your sister's boyfriend, I told my father about it in an owl I sent him. He told me to befriend Romilda and encourage her to get Neville to like her more. It was easy to do that as we were both Prefects and I had a couple of patrols with her already. I even helped her get a copy of Neville's schedule so she could be waiting for him after some of his classes. But after that scene in the Great Hall, I thought it was over and was relieved that I could be a real friend with Romilda. I liked being her friend. Unfortunately, my father came up with a seemingly brilliant way to get Rose out of the way."

"He told me to console Romilda and get her to apologize to Neville and Rose and give Rose a gift to patch things up with them," Romilda said. "My father told me to brew up a batch of Draught of Living Death and put it in some chocolates that were Rose's favorites and have Romilda give it to Rose."

Tears leaked out from Amanda's eyes as she continued, "My father didn't care that the Draught is a Sixth year potion and dreadfully difficult to brew. It took me a week to make a batch that looked right. I had the vial with me that morning in Hogsmeade and saw Rose look longingly at those Chocoballs so I figured out that she liked them a lot. I put the Draught in a packet of Chocoballs I bought using a spell my father taught me. Then I caught up to Romilda and suggested she give them to Rose as part of her apology. But Romilda was suspicious and didn't want to take them. So I-I used the _Imperius _to make her then I tried to _Obliviate _the memory from her. Father made me practice both spells and the _Cruciatus _during the summer."

She looked up at him. "What will happen t-to me n-now? Will you have the A-aurors arrest me?"

"No one's arresting you," Ginny said, patting the younger girl's hand. "You did all that against your will."

"Ginny's right, Amanda," Harry said. "Once my father learns the truth, you won't have to worry about going to Azkaban. Your father, on the other hand, is a different matter. If you provide a few of your memories of him teaching the two Unforgivables to you, he'll be going away for a long, long time."

"He's going to kill me when he finds out," Amanda exclaimed, starting to sob again.

Ginny embraced her tightly, whispering to her, "No, he won't. You're safe here. We'll make sure you don't have to go home until he's put away."

They talked for a few more minutes with Amanda, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise then they left the secret area after making sure no one was around the entrance. Harry needed to talk to his father.

Rose continued to remain in a coma which greatly affected her friends and family. Lily remained at her bedside, only leaving for meals and an occasional shower and only when there was someone else to watch Rose, usually Neville. Their schoolwork was starting to deteriorate because they couldn't concentrate.

Finally, the second Saturday after Rose's collapse, Lily heard her daughter moan and rushed to her side. Neville, Harry and Ginny, who were all in the Hospital wing with her, quickly followed her.

"Rose, honey," Lily said, "Can you hear me?"

Rose moaned again before she opened her eyes blearily. "M-Mum? What are you doing here? W-where am I?"

"Shh," Lily consoled her, "You're in the Hospital wing. You collapsed in the common room. It seems that you were poisoned."

"Poisoned!" Rose exclaimed, "How? How long have I been here?"

Neville took hold of one of Rose's hands and squeezed it gently. "It's been almost two weeks, sweetie. It seems the Chocoballs you were eating that night were spiked with the Draught of Living Death. Unfortunately, that potion was badly brewed so it almost poisoned you. Harry was quick enough to realize what was happening and used a Bezoar to help you. But then it left you comatose until now."

"I'd better call Poppy," Lily said, getting up and heading for the matron's office.

"How are you feeling, Rose?" Harry asked.

"Not too well," Rose answered. "My head is buzzing and my mouth is like it's full of cotton."

Just then, Madam Pomfrey came into the ward. The matron shooed out the three Gryffindors out of the wing while she checked on Rose. The three teens waited in the corridor outside the Hospital Wing, preferring to wait on the floor rather than going back to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry's worry increased the longer it took. Ginny sat beside him with her head on his shoulder and arms wrapped around his waist, trying to send soothing words through their link but Harry could feel her own worry for her best friend through their bond. He was aware of Neville pacing back and forth in front of those doors, clearly as worried as they were.

Their worry increased further when they saw a silvery doe come out of the door and run down the corridor, disappearing as it ran. A few minutes later, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape came from that direction.

Feeling very worried now, Harry got up and intercepted the three professors when they reached the Hospital wing's doors.

"Professor, what's going on?" Harry asked Dumbledore. "Did Mum call you with her Patronus? Is something wrong with Rose?"

"Step aside, Potter," Snape said gruffly. "We don't have any time for your silly questions."

Harry glared at him, the temperature surrounding the area noticeably decreasing as he struggled to control his temper.

Dumbledore placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "Nothing to worry about, Harry," he said. "Madam Pomfrey simply needs us to confirm something she has found. It's nothing serious. You'll know more about it in a while."

Harry eyed him for a few seconds then gruffly nodded and stepped aside, allowing the three professors to enter the hospital wing. After the door closed, Harry sat back down beside Ginny on the floor. She took hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"_It'll be all right, Harry," _she told him. _"Whatever is wrong, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall are there. With your mum, they won't let anything bad happen to Rose."_

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his messy mop of hair. _"I hope so, love, I hope so." _He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt so tired now.

The next thing he knew was being shaken gently awake with Ginny's voice in his head.

"_Wake up, love. Your mum is calling for you." _

Shaking himself awake, he was surprised to see Ron, Hermione, Ti and Maggie gathered around them.

"_When did they get here? How long have I been asleep?"_

"_They just arrived, love," _Ginny answered him. _"You've only been asleep for twenty minutes. Come on, your mum is waiting." _

Harry quickly got up and entered the Hospital wing with Ginny and Neville. When they got inside, they saw that Rose was now sitting up with Lily, their arms around each other. Rose appeared to be upset and on the verge of tears.

Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing nearby with Madam Pomfrey. Snape was farther away, near the windows, watching mother and daughter with a strange expression on his face. Harry thought it was a mixture of sadness and longing that was gone when the man saw them enter, replaced with his usual bland expression.

"Mum," he said to Lily as he approached them, "What's wrong? Why is Rose crying?"

"I'll explain in a bit," Lily said, "please, all of you, sit down first."

Her words sounded ominous to Harry, sending a spike of apprehension and fear through him. Sensing his emotions, Ginny squeezed his hand to calm him but he could feel her own fear and worry over Rose. Neville looked equally worried.

Once the trio had taken a seat on the bed next to Rose's, Lily said, "I'm afraid the potion given to Rose has had a regrettable side effect. It seems, according to Poppy and Albus, that she's lost her seer abilities."

Harry and the others looked at Rose and Lily in shock. Harry turned to look at Professor Dumbledore who simply nodded.

"H-how is that possible?" Harry asked.

Lily sighed before answering, "The Draught of Living Death works on certain parts of the brain to induce its deathlike state. The ingredients used can affect other parts of the brain if added incorrectly. They've made it impossible for her to access her magical core to use her powers."

"Your mother is correct," Snape suddenly interrupted. "That is one reason why it is a difficult potion to make. Unfortunately, an incorrectly prepared Draught has never been given to someone with Rose's abilities. So we did not anticipate this side effect. If we had known earlier, it might have been possible to prevent this type of damage."

This last statement made Harry angry. "Like you would have cared," he snapped at Snape as he rose to his feet. "I bet your master would be pleased by this. It's almost as good as having killed her."

"Why you insolent brat," Snape exclaimed, looking coldly at Harry, "You're just as arrogant as your father."

"Severus!" Lily exclaimed, "Don't you dare say that." She turned to Harry, "Stop that, Harry. Severus didn't know about this. He's not responsible for what happened to Rose."

Harry sat back down, his mind filled with the implications of Rose's loss of her seer abilities. Without it, they would have no certain warning of Voldemort's plans. They would have to rely on Snape's ability to deceive Voldemort on his true loyalties. Now that really sucked.

Because she was no longer ill except for the loss of her seer abilities, Madam Pomfrey had released Rose from the Hospital wing in the evening. Lily had to return home since she had left Andrew and Daisy in the care of the house elves and the Grangers while she was at Rose's side these past weeks. Rose, Harry, Ginny and Neville accompanied her to the Headmaster's office from where she would Floo to Potter Manor.

Before she stepped into the green flames of the fireplace, Lily embraced Rose tightly and told her, "Oh my darling, don't worry about losing those powers. You're just the same girl we all love very much. Take care and study hard. I'll see you and the others at the start of the Christmas holidays."

Later that evening, Harry told her about Amanda and why she had given Romilda the doped chocolates. Rose felt sorry for the girl and immediately wanted to meet her. Harry contacted Tracey and they arranged a meeting time for the next day after breakfast.

The meeting with Amanda went well. Since she didn't know about Rose's Seer powers, Rose couldn't hold their loss against the younger girl. She promised Amanda that no harm would come to her from the rest of Gryffindor or any other students for what happened to Rose. Harry promised to talk to their father to make sure Amanda was placed somewhere safe during the Christmas holidays.

During lunch, Professor Dumbledore asked Rose to come to his office after the meal. She wondered what the Headmaster wanted but though it must have to do with the loss of her Seer powers. Accompanied by Neville, she nervously waited as the moving steps brought them up to the Headmaster's door. Before they could knock on the door, they heard Dumbledore's voice say, "Enter."

When they did, Rose was surprised to see Martha Thunderheart standing in front of the Headmaster's desk, smiling at them. Rose felt both relief and trepidation. Surely, Martha could help her regain her abilities. She ran to her mentor and threw herself into her arms, sobbing almost hysterically. She barely noticed Dumbledore thanking Neville for accompanying her and telling him to go back to Gryffindor Tower.

After a few minutes, Rose looked up at Martha's kindly face. "Oh Martha, can you help me? I don't want to lose my abilities to see into the future."

Martha sighed and said, "I will try, dear, but I don't know of any similar experience such as you've had. I've never heard of any seer being exposed to the Draught of Living Death. I do have some experience with potions and agree that it could have done something to you to keep you from seeing the future. Come on, let's sit down so I can try to connect with you."

They sat down on two facing chairs and placed their palms against each other like they used to do when Rose was learning to harness her powers two years before. Martha frowned slightly when they did but smiled again.

"All right, dear," she said, "Try and focus on your magical core."

Rose closed her eyes tightly and tried to meditate. However, no matter how hard she tried to concentrate, she couldn't focus on her magical core. She couldn't get the image of the ball of light that was her magical core.

Martha finally disengaged their hands and sighed. "Albus, I'm afraid the potion has affected the part of her brain that allowed her to focus on her magical core."

Dumbledore frowned. "Are you sure, Martha?"

Martha nodded sadly. "I can barely feel her, unlike before when we could connect almost immediately." She turned to Rose and embraced her. "I'm so sorry, my dear. I know how much those abilities meant to you."

Rose felt devastated. She sobbed into Martha's chest. She didn't know how long she cried but she finally drew back and looked up at Martha.

"Can't we try again?" she asked. "I'm sure I can get it in a day or two. Remember the first time? It took me a while to see my magical core."

Martha sighed. "All right dear," she said. "We can try tomorrow. You just rest up tonight."

Rose embraced Martha again. "Oh thank you, Martha. I'm sure I can do this. Maybe the potions effect will wear off. I'll see you tomorrow." She looked to Dumbledore and smiled. "Thank you for asking her to come, Headmaster." She then left the office. _I'm sure I can do it tomorrow._

She returned to the Gryffindor Tower where she found Neville and the rest of the New Marauders. They seemed to be happy to know that Martha was back to help her. Rose hoped that her mentor would be able to help her overcome the effects of the potion on her seer abilities.

Rose met with Martha every evening for several days after that. Unfortunately, though she tried, Rose could only manage to come up with an image of her magical core. Even with the spells she had learned to control her visions, she could not form the images she used to be able to.

The unsuccessful sessions took a toll on her. She fell into a depression that was affecting everything she did. She attended class but didn't pay much attention. She went to Quidditch practices again but her flying was so erratic that Ron was forced to transfer her to the reserve team. Her friends tried to talk with her but she refused to talk about it, even to Neville and Ginny.

Two evenings after Halloween, she met with Martha in Dumbledore's office once more but this time to say goodbye again.

"Please don't go yet, Martha," she begged the elderly Canadian while embracing her. "I'm close to getting there. I just know it." Rose felt her embrace tighten with her words.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," Martha said, a deep sadness in her voice. "I wish I could stay longer to help you but my husband is gravely ill. If it had been someone else, I wouldn't have left his side but you are so much like me that I had to come help you. However, I've already stayed away too long from him. Just continue trying. Since this has never happened before, there is a chance it is a temporary effect. I promise I will continue looking for a way to help you."

Martha embraced her once again tightly then stepped back. She took hold of the battered hat that was the Portkey Dumbledore had created to send her back to Canada. After giving Rose another encouraging smile, the Portkey activated and whisked her away. Rose felt a deep melancholy with her mentor's departure.

"Rose," Dumbledore said kindly, "I'm so sorry that Martha couldn't stay longer but she is right that the potion's effect might still be temporary. You mustn't give up."

"T-thank you, Headmaster," Rose said. "I'll keep on trying. I know just the place to do it in."

After leaving Dumbledore's office, she made her way to the seventh floor; to a blank wall opposite the tapestry of a mad wizard trying to teach some trolls how to dance. A door appeared after she had walked back and forth in front of the wall three times. Entering, she saw a small version of the Gryffindor common room down to the fireplace with a crackling fire.

"Perfect," she thought.

However, even after hours of trying, she still couldn't form images from her magical core. She noticed that it was past curfew already and, not wanting to be caught by Filch, she decided to head back to Gryffindor Tower. Sighing in frustration, she resolved to return every night to try again.

Over the next few days, that became her routine after dinner. However, even with all the effort she could put into it for hours, she remained unsuccessful. Her late evenings caused her to lose more sleep. She continued to do poorly in class and even began to avoid her brother and friends, including Neville.

When Harry and Ginny managed to corner her and tried to talk to her about it, she threatened to hex them if they didn't leave her alone and stormed away from them. She fled to her dorm room. Throwing herself on her bed, she sealed her curtains shut and cried into her pillow.

_Why can't they understand? _She thought. _My seer ability is the only way I can contribute to the war effort. Without them, I'm useless. I just have to try harder and longer. _

With that thought, she fell into a troubled sleep.


	65. Chapter 65

_Disclaimer: This story was made without any intention of profiting from it. Only the original characters and the plot are mine. The rest of it belongs to JKR._

_A/N: Hi to all my awaiting readers. I'm sorry for not updating for so long but I've been so busy for the past year and a half that I couldn't write. I've managed to find the time to make this short chapter which should satisfy those who are waiting to see what happens to Rose together with an ending that is again a bit of a cliffie (sorry) but advances the storyline. There is a major happening here between Rose and Neville. (Grins) Anyway, here is a nice Christmas present for my faithful readers. Happy Christmas and an advanced Happy New Year. _

Chapter 65: A surprising turn of events with some terrible news

Neville watched with a grin as Ginny caught a drop pass from Demelza then faked out the Slytherin Keeper and scored. It was barely three hours into the first Quidditch game of the year and the Gryffindor team was leading their Slytherin opponents 240 to 20. The disgruntled Slytherin Keeper grabbed the Quaffle and tossed it to one of his teammates who flew toward the opposite side of the Pitch.

Flying toward one of the Bludgers, Neville took a firm grip of his Beater bat and slammed the metal ball at the Slytherin Chaser. It hit the green clad player on the right shoulder, causing him to drop the Quaffle which was intercepted by Maggie. Neville's sister then streaked back to the Slytherin goal posts so fast that she was able to throw the Quaffle through the rightmost goal before the Keeper could react.

Neville beamed with pride at his sister. Then, he remembered another Gryffindor player who should have been up in the air with Maggie. He glanced down to where the Gryffindor reserve team was seated in the front row of the stands and sighed.

Rose was watching the action with a wistful and envious expression. Neville knew being on the sidelines didn't sit well with his girlfriend but she was not doing well. There were heavy bags under her eyes and her face had a pinched appearance. Rose wasn't acting like the girl he had fallen in love with and he wanted that girl back.

He suspected that she was still trying to access her seer powers but couldn't prove it since she disappeared after dinner and refused to talk to any of her friends, even him. She had even threatened to hex her brother and best friend when they tried to talk to her. She was lucky to remain on the team with the poor grades she was getting.

Neville's attention was drawn away from Rose by a sudden cheering. He realized that Harry had caught the Snitch, ending the game in Gryffindor's favor. He headed over to the rest of the team as they mobbed Harry in a midair pileup. He glanced down and frowned as he saw that Rose had disappeared. Sighing, he hoped the victory would elevate her mood and make her change.

However, the following day, Rose looked even worse when she showed up late for breakfast. Then she disappeared right after barely eating anything and Harry couldn't find her on the Marauder's Map. He and Ginny then suspected that Rose must be in the Room of Requirement. They kept an eye on the corridor outside the room but Rose did not appear the whole day.

That evening, Neville decided that enough was enough. Neville resolved to wait for her outside the Room of Requirement, no matter how long it took, and confront her. He shared his plan with Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. They all reluctantly agreed to let him try it and Harry lent him his invisibility cloak.

Just before curfew, Neville used the cloak to sneak out of Gryffindor tower and walked to the other corridor on the seventh floor. He sat down on the floor opposite the blank wall hiding the magical room and waited.

Almost near midnight, he saw a door appear on the blank wall. He quickly stood up while still under the cloak and moved to the side of the door. He watched the door open slightly, part of Rose's face peer out from behind the door, probably checking to make sure no one was about.

Thinking that no one was about, Rose stepped fully into the corridor and closed the door. As soon as she started walking away from the room, Neville threw off the cloak and grabbed her hand.

"Just what the bloody hell are you doing here, Rose?" he asked her.

Rose looked surprised to see him but quickly overcome it. "And what are you doing here, Neville?" she asked back, "Spying on me?"

"I wouldn't have to do that if you weren't doing something stupid," he said. "You're still trying to access your seer abilities, aren't you?"

"What if I am?" she asked.

"Dammit, Rose," he cursed, "Don't do this to yourself. Losing those powers shouldn't affect you like this. The girl I've known these past four years wouldn't have let anything affect her like this."

She looked up at him with a glare. "Well maybe you should look for another girl. You won't see that girl again."

"What the hell happened to you, Rose?" he asked. "So you lost the ability to see into the future. Bloody big deal! It's not the end of the world. You shouldn't let the need to regain them consume you like it is."

"And why not?" she almost screamed at him as she rose to her feet. "It was helping us find out what Voldemort was up to. Without it, more people would have died in the battle last year. Without it, we wouldn't have known that the Death Eaters were attacking the Burrow last Christmas. Without it, we wouldn't have known that Hermione's home was going to be attacked."

"Sure it was helping us," Neville said, "But it wasn't everything. It didn't help us beat the Death Eaters when they attacked Hogsmeade or help Harry enter Voldemort's mind to find his secrets. It didn't warn you about the potion of Living Death."

Rose sat down on the floor. "But it's the only way I was helping with the war." Her voice was so soft, he could barely hear her.

Sighing, Neville sat down beside her, putting his arm around her. Instinctively, she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Rose, those powers aren't the only magical strength you have," he said. "You only managed to control them when Mrs. Thunderheart started training you. Before that, you were training with us."

"So what?" she asked. "I could barely beat Ginny. Even Maggie managed to beat me a couple of times."

Deciding that the only way to convince Rose that she was very capable as a dueler was to show her, he stood up, dragging her up with him. He forced her to walk with him up and down the corridor three times while he concentrated on a room for dueling practice. When a door appeared, he opened it and pulled her through with him.

Once they were through the door, Rose managed to pull her hand out of Neville's and draw her wand.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she screamed. "How dare you drag me around like that? I ought to hex you."

"Go ahead and try then," Neville said, holding his wand casually. "I'm not sure you can."

Furious at his taunting, Rose did just that. _"Stupefy!" _she cried.

"_Protego!" _Neville said, his shield easily deflecting the stunner.

"_Expelliarmus! Diffindo! Stupefy!" _Rose cried in quick succession.

Neville dodged or used a shield spell to stay unhexed. Then he sent a stinging hex at Rose which hit her on the right arm.

"Ow!" Rose cried. "Oooh, you'll pay for that!"

She then started casting spells at him at a faster pace but Neville managed to continue avoiding her spells. After five minutes of failing to hit her boyfriend, Rose narrowed her eyes and a look of determination settled on her face, replacing the anger.

Neville barely managed to dodge the next set of spells when he saw a disarming spell break through his shield. Then he felt himself get tossed more than ten feet away as he lost hold of his wand. Before he fell onto the wooden floor, Neville managed to silently and wandlessly cast a cushioning charm on the floor at the last minute but his breath was still driven out of him by the force of the impact.

He lay there for a few seconds unmoving as he struggled to breathe again. Then he heard Rose cry out, "Neville!" Then he heard her footsteps come rapidly toward him as she rushed to his side. He felt her gently raise his head and cradle it on her lap.

"Oh, Neville, I'm sorry," she said. "Are you hurt?" She looked down at him with eyes full of concern.

"I-it's okay, Rose," Neville wheezed. "M-managed to put up a cushioning charm before I hit the floor, just got my breath knocked out of me."

He yelped in pain as his head collided with the floor after Rose pushed it off her lap.

"Serves you right, you prat," Rose said, looking down at him sternly. "What were you thinking, goading me into a duel like that? I could have hurt you."

Neville grinned up at her. "Actually, that was the plan." She continued to glare at him, a blaze of anger in her eyes as he sat up.

"You're putting too much on those seer powers, Rose," he said. "You're also a powerful dueler. Look, you managed to blast through my shield and disarm me and I supposedly have as much power as your brother. How can you say you haven't anything to contribute to the war without your seer powers?"

He took hold of her hand and kissed it gently. "In any case, I don't care if you couldn't predict where the next attack will be or even what would happen if you open a door to an unknown room. I love you and not your seer powers. They may have been a part of you but that's a part I could care less about. You are so much more than that."

He took her in his arms and kissed her with as much love as he could. After a few seconds, she returned the kiss with equal passion. They continued to kiss passionately for an unknown length of time. Finally, they broke apart and Rose settled in his lap, her head on his chest.

Rose sighed and said softly, "Neville, make love to me."

Neville shakily replied, "W-what? Rose, are you sure? You're not of age yet."

"I don't care," she said. "I love you. I don't think I'll ever love anyone else as much as I love you. Please, show me how much you love me."

Just then, a large comfortable bed appeared in the room, much to Neville's shock.

Rose giggled. "See, the room agrees with me. Please."

Neville groaned, knowing he couldn't refuse her, not anymore. "Your brother's going to kill me."

Rose giggled again, "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure Ginny will keep him distracted." She got up and pulled Neville up. Then she kissed him again.

Any thought of protesting further flew out of Neville's mind at the passion of that kiss. He was barely aware when the back of his legs came up against the bed, causing him to fall backward on top of its mattress, with Rose on top of him. She leaned forward and kissed him again, igniting his passion further.

Hands started to wander down their bodies. Clothes were divested and scattered all around the room. When they were fully naked, Rose again leaned forward to kiss him. The feeling of her breasts pressed on his naked chest overwhelmed Neville's senses and he gave in to his desire.

Ginny was awakened by a sliver of sunlight on her face. She groaned a bit since she was still sleepy. Opening her eyes, she glanced at the clock on her night stand and saw that it was already seven in the morning. She'd need to get up now if she wanted to meet Harry for breakfast in the Great Hall.

She looked over at Rose's bed and saw that the bed that had been empty when she had gone to bed the night before was now occupied by her best friend. She wondered what time Rose had come back to the Tower and if Neville had managed to break her out of her morose state.

She walked over and nudged Rose. "Rose, honey, it's time to get up. We have classes in just over an hour."

Rose mumbled an okay and Ginny decided that it was enough. She gathered her things and headed to the bathroom. By the time she was finished with her morning shower and dressed, Rose's bed was empty.

Ginny headed downstairs to the common room. She was surprised to find Rose already there.

"Hey, Rose," she said, "Why are you down here already? I thought I just woke you up."

Rose smiled and, to Ginny's surprise, blushed a bit before replying. "Oh, ah, I already took a shower earlier."

"Well, you seem happier today," Ginny said. "I guess we were right about what you have been doing lately and he managed to corner you outside the Room of Requirement, right?"

Rose sighed. "Yes, I was still trying to make my seer powers work again in the ROR. He was waiting for me under Harry's cloak when I came out."

"So what did he do?" Ginny asked.

"He first scolded me for doing that then he dragged me back into the ROR," Rose said. "Once inside, he goaded me into dueling with him. At first, I couldn't hit me and he started taunting me. It got me so mad that I put a lot of power into an _Expelliarmus _that blasted to his shield and pushed him a good ten feet."

"Oh my," Ginny said, "Was he hurt?"

"No, the prat managed to wandlessly and silently cast a cushioning charm before he hit the floor," Rose said. "But I was so worried he was hurt. Anyway, we talked and he made me realize that I had other skills to contribute to the war and my seer powers were not really necessary."

"That's great," Ginny said. "So what time did you guys get back? It was almost midnight by the time I convinced Harry not to wait for you two and got to bed myself."

To Ginny's surprise, Rose blushed as she answered. "Well, I don't really recall what time that was," she said.

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she regarded her friend. But before she could question her further, Neville came down the stairs on the boys' side. Ginny greeted Neville and watched him exchange a deep kiss with Rose. To Ginny, they seemed more affectionate than usual, making her wonder what else had happened to them the previous night.

She looked suspiciously at them and continued watching them as they left Gryffindor Tower and headed for the main staircase. They ran into Hermione at the top of the stairs and the four Gryffindors began descending the stairs together.

"Rose, you seem much happier this morning," Hermione commented. "Did you and Neville have a good talk then?"

Ginny took note of their reactions. When they both blushed, she used her Tiger Animagus senses to smell their scent. Under the smell of soap was the faint scent that was vaguely familiar to her.

Ginny's eyes widened when she realized what the scent was. She quickly checked on Harry and, finding that he was still busy in the shower, slammed their connection shut. She then pulled Rose and Hermione away from Neville, telling him they needed a few minutes of girl talk.

Ginny dragged her two friends into an empty classroom and quickly put up a silencing charm and Notice-Me-Not charm on the door.

"Ginny," Hermione whined, "what's the matter with you? Why'd you drag us here?"

Ginny ignored Hermione as she stood in front of Rose. "You and Neville had sex last night, didn't you?" she demanded.

"H-how did y-you know?" Rose stammered then clapped her hands in front of her mouth.

"I smelled it on you both," Ginny said. "It was faint but it was there."

"Rose!" Hermione said, her hands on her hips. "What were you two thinking? Neville may be of age but you're not."

"Well, if Ginny and Harry can have sex, why can't Nev and I?" Rose demanded, turning to face Hermione. "We love each other, just like them and just like you and Ron."

"Ginny and Harry are considered married already because of their bond," Hermione said, "You know that."

"Well, I don't care," Rose said. "I love Neville and he loves me. Last night, we shared our first time together and showed our love for each other. I have no regrets." She sat down at one of the desks in the room.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and sighed.

"All right," Ginny said, gently placing a hand on Rose's shoulder. "I understand. I guess you don't want Harry to find out yet."

Rose looked at her in shock and horror. "Oh Merlin, did he, did he….."

"No, Rose," Ginny said, "Don't worry. Harry doesn't know yet. I shut down our connection as soon as I realized what happened last night between you and Neville."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief and Ginny smirked at her reaction. She knew her love may deny it but he was just as protective of his sister as her own brothers were of her. Ginny's brothers couldn't do anything of what she and Harry did behind closed doors now because they were married in the eyes of Magic but Rose was another matter. As much as Ginny didn't want to, she knew she needed to hide Rose's loss of her virginity from her husband, at least for a few more months.

"Come on," Ginny said, pulling Rose up from where she was sitting. "We better get to the Great Hall before Harry gets suspicious."

Ginny canceled the spells on the door. After making sure no one saw them, the three girls entered the Great Hall. Ginny heard Rose breath another sigh of relief when she noted that Harry was still not there, causing her to smirk.

The three girls sat down beside Neville and began pulling plates of food toward them. Ginny quickly renewed her connection with Harry.

"_Gin?" _Harry immediately asked through their Bond, _"Why did you close our connection?"_

"_Don't worry about it, Harry. Hermione, Rose and I just needed a moment for some girl talk," _Ginny said. _ "Neville's plan worked by the way and Rose promised to stop trying to access her seer powers."_

"_Oh, that's great," _Harry said. _"I'm glad he got her to stop."_

A moment later, he walked through the doors of the Great Hall and sat down beside Ginny. Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek then he whispered to her, "So, anything juicy from your girl talk?"

Ginny almost choked on the piece of bread she was eating. She faced Harry and raised an eyebrow. "You're not usually interested in gossip, Harry," she said. "You're not turning girly on me, are you?"

The smirk that had been on Harry's face turned into a gape at Ginny's response. Ginny grinned and returned to her breakfast. Through the Bond, she could feel Harry just shake his head and turn to his own breakfast.

Over the next few days, Harry noticed that his sister and Neville were much more affectionate than before. He was a bit puzzled but was glad to see Rose laughing again even if she'd then pull Neville into a long snog which made him turn away. It's a good thing Ginny would then pull him to do the same.

The following Saturday morning, as he was about to leave the Head dorms for the Great Hall, Harry felt his mirror warm up. He activated it and saw his father's face.

"Hey, Dad," he said, "what's up?"

"Harry," James began, "there's an Order meeting tonight. Albus has important news. He's given permission for you to attend. Just take the Floo from his office to Grimmauld Place."

"All right, Dad," Harry said. "Any idea what his news might be? Voldemort's been too quiet lately."

"I'm sorry, Harry," James said. "I can't say anything right now. It's not good though. Just be there tonight"

"All right, I'll see you tonight then," Harry said, deactivating his mirror.

"_That was strange," _Ginny's voice came to him through their bond. _"Usually, your dad can't wait to tell you things. I hope it doesn't mean Voldemort is getting stronger again."_

"_I hope not, love," _Harry said. _"It might make it harder to put him down for good."_

"_Don't worry about it for now, Harry," _Ginny said. _"Let's just see what happens tonight before we worry too much."_

"_You're right, Gin," _Harry said. _"We'd better let the others know about the meeting."_

Harry quietly told the rest of the New Marauders about the Order meeting and their day was spent speculating what the meeting would be about.

Later that evening, Harry walked up to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office which moved aside as soon as he came close. He quickly rose up on the moving staircase and was let inside the office by Dumbledore. After greeting him, Dumbledore gestured to the Floo and Harry Flooed to Grimmauld place with Dumbledore following him closely.

Once in the house, they proceeded to the library where they found most of the Order already present and waiting, including Harry's parents, Sirius and Sam, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Remus and Tonks. Harry greeted everyone and exchanged hugs with the women. Dumbledore then called the meeting to order.

"Good evening, my friends," the old wizard began, "I'm glad to see you all despite the circumstances. I am afraid I have received some troubling news about Voldemort. It seems that on the night of Halloween, the Dark Lord and some of his followers went to the ancient Druidic ruins on the Isle of Wight which used to be called Anglesey and performed a dark ritual which seems to have invigorated him." He didn't seem to mind as everyone gasped or shouted in reaction.

Harry felt his stomach plummet with the news. He now regretted allowing Ginny to listen in on the meeting through their bond as he felt her own reaction to it.

"What was this ritual, Albus?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Albus," James said. "And how did it invigorate him?"

Dumbledore sighed before replying, "It is an ancient Druidic ritual whose name is lost in time but has been mentioned in numerous dark tomes. It increases the magical power of someone by drawing on the magic of a dying wizard or witch through a specific highly detailed ritual sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Lily exclaimed. "He killed someone for this? Who?

Dumbledore sighed again. "I'm afraid that the Crabbe and Goyle lines are extinguished. Voldemort had the two young sons of those families ritually killed to gather their magic for himself."

"Why did he pick those two?" Charlie asked, "From what I've heard from my brothers and sister, those two weren't very talented wizards."

"Their magical strength didn't matter," Dumbledore said. "Just that they were magical was enough."

"So just how powerful is he now?" Harry had to ask. "Does he have additional protection from this ritual like the old ones gave him?"

"Unfortunately, Harry, we are not sure," Dumbledore said. "Voldemort did not demonstrate his power to his remaining followers after the ritual nor could we find any mention of any protective magic or spells in the ritual in the few written sources where the ritual is mentioned. He may have found another source which gave him the knowledge to do the ritual. We will have to wait for his next move to get the answers to those questions."

"That is unacceptable, Albus," James then spoke up. "We can't just sit around and let them make the next move. We are not sure if your spy can get word to us in time to intercept his forces. We need to draw him out."

Dumbledore frowned before replying. "What do you propose then, James? Do you have a plan?"

James sighed before shaking his head. "No, Albus. Unfortunately, I don't. All I can see is that we need to draw him out now before he gets stronger and gains more followers."

Harry then realized that there was only one thing that would draw Voldemort out: him.

"_Harry," _Ginny's voice suddenly came up in his mind,_ "I can hear your thoughts. You can't offer yourself as bait!"_

"_I'm sorry, Gin," _he said to Ginny,_ "I just can't let the war continue now that we're so close to beating him. If we don't get him now, he'll get stronger again and more people will die. Don't worry. I won't do anything that doesn't have a very good chance for success and for me to live."_

Harry then spoke up. "Dad, Professor, I think I can suggest a way to draw Voldemort out and end this war."


End file.
